Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2- The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction
by dragonicdevil
Summary: sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1 Jaden and his friends return to Duel Academy for their second year, but things soon starts to go wrong as the Light of Destruction is about to make its move, what will happen? Will Jaden be able to defeat it and protect his friends or will he fail? Also will he gain a new power to help him in his misson?
1. Celebrate and getting to know each other

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **This is the sequel to `Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1´, this story will be of the season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX with some changes based on the previous story, hope you will enjoy it, also I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters**

Chapter 1- Celebrate and getting to know each other

Jaden, Chazz and Syrus and Jaden's family car along with his parents, Alexis, Atticus and Bastion got out of the siblings family car along their parents. They had gotten to a nice family restaurant that also had a dance floor.

The two set of parents looked at their kids and their friends, "Alright kids, let's get going", the kids looked at each other and nodded, and then all of them walked into the restaurant.

All of them walked over a table and sat down at it, Paul took and looked at his daughter and son, "So then, you two said you would tell us about situation behind Atticus's disappearance". Amanda and Jacob looked at them confused, "Disappearance? Did he disappear?"

Johanna looked said, "Yeah, he got back a few months ago after having been missing without a trace for over a year, and from what I understood, when he came back he wasn't really himself, and that it was Jaden who snapped him out of it and returned him to his normal self again".

After hearing that Jaden's parents looked at him since they hadn't heard anything about that from him. Jaden rubbed the back of his head looking troubled, even more so when he saw the confused looks his friends were giving him.

Jaden stood up, he looked at his four friends and his girlfriend, "Uh guys, could I have word with you for a moment, in private?" All of them nodded and got up and left the adults looking after them a little confused, not really understanding what was going on.

As soon as they had walked out of hearing range for the parents so looked Alexis at Jaden and whispered, "Jaden what's going on here? I thought that you would have told your parents about what happened to us because I was sure they knew about your powers, but from both their and your reaction, it seems like they don't know about them, and it's what, 9 years since you got them?"

Jaden looked at them all with a troubled look, "Well what was a supposed to tell them, `Hi mom hi dad, how was your day, oh and by the way, I can summon real monster´? I wanted to wait some year before I told them so that I could gain some control over my powers, but then during middle school Becker accidently saw me summon Yubel and I got treated as a freak and a monster by him and his friends and others avoiding me for a year, a part of me was worried that my parents would feel the same way and before I knew it I would have been locked up in some lab where they would do weird experiments on me".

Jaden's friends looked at him with sad looks on their faces as he lowered his head, they knew that his parents would never feel that way about their only son, and if he did end up in some lab they believed his parents would only have done it in order to help him to either help him understand his powers or get rid of them for his sake.

Alexis placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head so his eyes met hers, "Jaden, I don't believe that even if you had told them they would have felt that way, and I doubt you really did either, but since you were a little kid your fear took over, and it has made you unable to tell them all these years, but you don't have to be afraid of that anymore, we're here by your side, so please, tell them now before we explain everything we have gone through".

Jaden looked at them all, Bastion, Syrus and Atticus nodded with smiles on their faces, Chazz just looked at him with a neutral look on his face, but the look in his eyes said that he agreed with the others.

Jaden gave all of them an appreciating smile, he grabbed Alexis's hand and squeezed it a little, "Thanks Lex, thanks all of you, meeting all of you have changed a lot of things for me, like I'm not that worried about telling people close to me about my powers anymore, I had already promised Yubel to do it during this summer".

Alexis and everyone (except for Chazz) smiled at him happily when they heard him say that, Jaden then took a deep breath and then made his way into the restaurant with Alexis next to him and the others behind them.

Jaden then walked up to his parents who looked at him with a wondering look because he was acting a little weird, "Mom, dad, we need to tell you something, and it's really important".

Paul looked at him suspiciously, "It doesn't have anything to do with my daughter does it?" Alexis blushed as she realized what her father suggested, "Dad! It's nothing like that, besides this is something that only Jaden's parents should know about so…"

But Jaden looked at her and shook his head, "Actually, it would be better if your parents found out as well from me rather than maybe finding out by mistake later, so they can get a proper explanation", Johanna and Paul looked at each other confused while the Alexis and Atticus looked at each other troubled.

Jaden asked them to follow him and the both Jaden's and the Rhodes's siblings parents followed the kids out of the restaurant, Jaden led them a bit into an alley there he could be sure no one else could see or hear them, since he knew he would have to show proof of what he were about to tell them.

Jaden then turned around and looked at his parents and they looked back at him with a concern look on their faces, "Jaden, what's wrong?" Jaden looked at his mother who had asked and sighed, he then looked them both straight in the eyes, "You guys remember my Yubel card right?"

Amanda looked troubled while Jacob narrowed his eyes a little, "Yeah of course we do, that card caused a lot of trouble for people around you, I mean, every time you used it in your deck, your opponents ended up in a coma like state, especially if you lost".

Alexis and Atticus's parents looked at Jaden's parents in shock while Jaden's friends looked at him shocked when they heard that, "Really, she has done things like that? I can't really see her be able to do such thing to people".

Jaden looked at Syrus with a troubled smile as he said that, "Well she was more rough in her duty to protect me when I were younger, this begun happening a few months before my 8th birthday, at that time I didn't know why that was happening but I one evening was holding her card and asking her to not do things like that anymore if she were behind it, because if it continued, they would take her from me".

His friends looked at him troubled when he said that and saw him take out his Yubel card and looked at it, they all knew that of all his monsters, he shared an especially strong connection to Yubel because of the history between them.

Jaden looked at them, "Anyway, after that nothing more happened, and the people that had ended up in a coma like state started to slowly wake up one by one, and since nothing more happened, they figured they didn't need to take Yubel from me".

Jaden looked at the two sets of parents, "Anyway, a little while after my 8th birthday, as my powers started to awaken, she took and explained everything to me", Paul looked at him with a weird look, thinking Jaden might not be really okay in the head, "What do you mean by powers? Also what do you mean with that she explained everything to you?" He and his wife had a right to be confused her, after all, with how everyone else talked, it sounded like Yubel were real, but she was only a piece of paper, also Jaden's parents were just as confused, but only about the powers part since they already knew that Yubel's spirit were real.

Jaden took and closed his eyes, "I will let her explain everything to you", the two sets of parents got a little shocked when they heard a small echo in his voice now, they were about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly opened his eyes again and all four of the adults gasped since his eyes had turned golden instead of their normal brown color.

Jaden then held up Yubel's card that began to glow, then the four adults there took a few steps backwards as they saw Yubel appear in front of them, he hadn't used a Duel Disk, which meant this wasn't a hologram, she were real.

Johanna looked like she were about to scream in fear, but she got shocked when she felt a comforting hand being placed on her shoulder, she looked next to her and saw Alexis standing there, she nodded at her with a face that told her that Yubel wasn't dangerous, she then noticed that Atticus did the same thing with his father, even though her husband looked at Yubel with a suspicious look on his face.

Yubel turned towards Jaden's parents who looked at her with a cautious look on their faces, "Mr and Mrs Yuki, there is no need to be worried, all I have ever wanted to do is protect Jaden, as it has been my duty since the day of his birth".

Amanda looked at her confused, "What do you mean with that it has been your duty to protect him since he was born?" Jacob nodded, wondering the same thing. Yubel looked at them, "Your son has the power to summon, communicate and control duel spirits for a reason, because he's a reincarnation".

His parents looked at her shocked, then at their son and then back at her, "By that, do you mean he's someone that has been reborn?" Yubel nodded, "His past life was a powerful warrior called the Supreme King, and so your son has an important mission to complete, to protect this world from the wicked power that will appear eventually, the Light of Destruction".

Jaden's parents looked at their son shocked before looking back at Yubel who continued, "The power the Supreme King possesses is called the Gentle Darkness, just as the Light of Destruction is a power that wishes for the destruction of the universe, the Gentle Darkness is a power that is the exact opposite, these two powerful forces has battle since the dawn of time".

Yubel then looked at Jaden, "The last Supreme King was the former possessor of the power of the Gentle Darkness, but the Light would one day return, so the power of the Gentle Darkness would pass through time and then find a vessel to become the new Supreme King, Jaden here who is the reincarnation of the past Supreme King, since he has gotten these powers means that the Light is close to returning, and so it is Jaden's mission to defeat it again".

Amanda looked at her son troubled, "Did you know about this Jaden?" Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Well the thing with me being a reincarnation and the two opposite powers I learned first during this past year at Duel Academy, my powers however I have had since I was 8 years old which was when they first appeared".

Jaden's parents looked troubled over the fact he had kept this from them for so long, "Why didn't you tell us Jaden?" Jaden looked away as he saw the sad looks on his parents faces, "Well I was planning on telling you some year after when I had gotten better control over them, but then the thing with Becker happened".

Amanda narrowed her eyes, "That mean boy, he and his friends kept calling you a freak and monster, making the others kids avoid you", Jaden nodded, "He really had seen me summon Yubel, and due to how the others reacted, I feared that you would also come to see me as a freak because of what I could do".

Amanda got a really pained look on her face, she walked passed Yubel and over to her son and hugged him, "How could you believe something like that? Sure we would have gotten shocked, but you were our son, we would still have accepted you", Jacob nodded as he agreed with his wife.

Jaden smiled as he hugged his mom back as she had begun to sob, "I'm sorry mom, I never wanted to keep this from you, please forgive me, both of you", he looked at his dad, he saw how he nodded and felt his mother nod as well.

At the same time Paul spoke up, "Even so, why would you let us see this? You did know this might have made us want you stay away from our children right?" Alexis glared at her father but Johanna placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she could see on her mother that everything would be okay.

Jaden moved away from his mother and both he and Yubel turned towards Paul looking him in the eyes, "I guess that would be a reasonable reaction", even if it would hurt, if Alexis's parents wanted him to stay away from her he would.

Syrus however looked at Paul as well with a determined look on his face, "Even so it would not be fair towards him, he has only used his powers to help people when needed, he has never used them for his own purposes, also as you know Jaden was the one who saved Atticus".

Paul who had looked at Syrus as the small boy had spoken looked back towards Jaden, "Yes about that, what did happen? From what I understood from what Alexis told us, it seemed that the story seemed really unbelievable".

Jaden nodded, he then took out three cards and held them and showed them, all of them could feel powerful presences appear around them, Jaden's friends understood why, as they saw that he were holding the three Sacred Beasts.

"Well it all began because of these guys, they're called the three Sacred Beasts, in ancient times before getting sealed in stone, they were creature with power that rivaled that of the Egyptian Gods, so while the Egyptian Gods were protectors, the Sacred Beasts were gods of destruction".

He stopped as he let what he had told them sink in, he then continued, "These cards had been sealed deep under Duel Academy, and during the last year, seven people called the Shadow Riders appeared to try and free these three, which would result in the destruction of everything, so me, Lex, Chazz and Bastion over there were four of the key keepers, protecting the keys needed to free the Beasts, since the keys could only be used if they were won in a duel".

Jaden then looked at Atticus, "The first Shadow Rider came after me since I were a Slifer and he figured it would be an easy victory, so he transported me, my roommates and Alexis who had come to check up on me because she was worried into the volcano, trapping my roommates, Syrus over there being one of them, in a energy sphere which would slowly disappear, and then they have gotten themselves a lava bath".

Johanna and Paul looked at Syrus horrified as he himself looked a little scared as he remembered that, Jaden looked at them, "So I faced the Shadow Rider hoping to win before it was too late, I did win and saved them and us, since if I had lost, my soul would have been sealed in a card since it was a shadow game, which meant that the damage was real".

Amanda and Jacob looked at Jaden horrified, then Jacob spoke up, "So what happened to that Shadow Rider?" Jaden looked at him, "The evil in him got sealed in the card instead, but I during the duel figured out the true identity of the masked Shadow Rider, it was Atticus".

Johanna and Paul looked at him shocked, but before they could say something Jaden continued, "Atticus was being controlled by a dark power, which is what got sealed when I defeated him, freeing him from its control, turning him back into his old goofy self again".

Atticus smiled at him and he smiled back, they then looked towards Paul as he asked something he wondered, "Just one question, if those Beast cards are so dangerous, why do you have them?" Jaden looked at the cards in his hands, "Well they did get free in the end, so I ended up facing the person who wanted them all along, I barely managed to beat him and a lot of it was because of luck, then afterwards, I used my powers to cleanse the Sacred Beasts of the darkness within them, so they no longer wished to cause destruction".

Paul then slowly got a smile on his face, he nodded, "Very well then, I can see that you're a young man who tries his very best to protect people around him, especially the ones you care about, so I have no problems with you being my daughter's boyfriend and my son's friend".

Jaden looked at his friends and his girlfriend with a smile, thinking that it would probably best to tell the adults about how the past Supreme King got corrupted by one of his enemies, and that his spirit was a part of him, and if he wasn't careful he might take over and cause a lot of destruction.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

They had all gone in and order food, as they received their orders Paul took and looked at them, "So tell us some stories from your time at the academy, after all you must have some stories about good times as well, not just about tough times".

The others looked at each other, Syrus then took and looked at them, "Well how about the duel between Bastion and Jaden to determine who would be in the school duel against North Academy?"

Johanna looked at them, "I watch the school duel as it got sent on TV, though I don't understand why the transmission was suddenly cut off". Chazz narrowed his eyes, "My brothers had fixed so that everyone could watch what should have been my first step to becoming the next king of games, but as I was about to lose they cut the transmission, of course enough had been caught by the cameras for everyone to understand how it ended, with me losing".

Jacob looked at him, "We didn't find out that the duel had been broadcasted live on TV until after it was already over, but from what we understood both of you fought really hard in that match". He looked at both Chazz and Jaden, Jaden nodded and smiled at his dad.

Chazz sighed, "Well even if that's true it were not enough for my brothers", Amanda looked at him with a sad expression on her face, "Was it during it when they disowned you?"

Chazz nodded, "Man, I can't stand that Jaden has defeated me twice, of course he hasn't a spot free record either, I mean he did lose a match during this year at the academy".

Jaden saw how both of his parents looked at him shocked, it had been a long time since they heard that he had lost a duel, he had done it before, but it had been quite a long time ago, so it were a bit of a shock.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Well to be fair he was the academy's best students, Syrus's older brother Zane Truesdale, he has just finished his third year, and I tell you now, that duel was a close one, one wrong move from him and it could have gone very differently".

Alexis and Syrus nodded, since they had seen the match they knew he wasn't making things up, Alexis looked at him with a smile, "Although you made a huge impression during your entrance exam, at least on me, defeating Crowler in one turn".

Jaden's parents looked at them shocked before his father chuckled, "Seems like your ability to draw what you need hasn't decreased even a bit, well I guess you had a lot of fun during your time on the island, after all you didn't even come home during winter break".

Jaden chuckled a little, he looked at his parents, "Yeah that's true, but still back to the original subject, my duel with Bastion, he was the first opponent who got to experience the power of my second deck".

Amanda looked confused for a second, then a look of understanding appeared on her face, "Wait, you mean those cards you got right? Those you got from Industrial Illusion?"

Jaden nodded, Jacob looked at him, "Well while we understood that you got cards that were made especially for you, I don't think we ever got to know the reason why you got those cards, how come they made cards especially for you?"

Jaden leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "Well it started just a normal day as I walked past the card shop and saw a long line there…" he then took and told them how he had heard that Yugi's deck would go on a tour and the first stop were Duel Academy and how Syrus had been dueling this Ra yellow called Dimitri for the last ticket so Jaden could have it and Syrus had won.

He also told them that they had decided to take a sneak peak of the deck, but as they met Bastion there they heard a scream from the room there the deck was on display, and found out that it had been stolen. Jaden also told them how they had searched for the thief and then finally Syrus had found him, it had been the same kid he had defeated earlier that day, Syrus had dueled him but this time he lost.

Jacob looked confused, "Hold on, stealing it I might understand since it must have been worth a lot, but why use it like that and letting people know that he stole it?" Jaden looked troubled, "Well Dimitri was a copycat duelist and still is a bit, he believed that if he studied the tactics of the world's best duelists and copied their decks, he would be just as good as they are, so by taking Yugi's deck he believed he would be as good as Yugi himself".

Jacob looked a little troubled, "While I might not understand that much about dueling since I don't play myself, but that doesn't sound like how it works", Jaden and the others nodded, "You're right about that dad, only the duelist that made the deck can use it to its fullest potential".

Jaden then looked at the adults with a smirk on his face, "And so, the only way to get it back I had to duel him and win, but let me tell you it was not easy, since he imitated Yugi perfectly, he dueled just like he would have, but there was one fatal flaw, since it wasn't his own deck, it didn't answer him the way it would have its true owner, and that was the reason why I managed to win in the end".

Jaden then looked up in the ceiling, "And apparently Yugi heard about the incident, and he contacted Maximillion Pegasus and asked him to make some very special one of a kind cards for me, the Elemental Dragon Heroes, as both a thank you gift for saving his deck, and also as a test to see how well I could handle them".

At that moment Jaden opened one of his deck boxes and took out seven cards, he held them up and showed them, "These are the seven Elemental Dragon Heroes in their separate forms, and then they also have six fusion forms as well".

Johanna looked at them, "I recognize some of them from the school duel, but some of them I didn't see during it", Paul nodded, thinking the very same thing his wife did, Jaden smiled and placed the cards back into their deck box.

Then suddenly a waitress appeared and asked if they were finished, when they told her that they were she gathered all of their plates and left, Jaden looked at his parents, "Anyway, back to my duel with Bastion, he had been preparing to face me for quite a few months, he also defeated Chazz here with one of six prototype decks he had made in order to beat me".

Chazz looked at him with narrowed eyes, "It's bad enough to be reminded that I lost to him, but did you also have to remind me that it was a prototype deck as well?" Jaden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he apologized, their friends laughing a little as Chazz glared at them.

Jaden looked back at the adults, "Well like I said, he had prepared to face me and my Elemental Heroes for a while back then, and he told me the deck he had would be finished in time for our duel to see who would represent Duel Academy in the school duel. Of course what he didn't know at that time was that I was working on a second deck and that he would be the first one to get to face it".

Bastion looked at him, "Yes, and if I remember correctly you told me that you could have ended it a bit earlier, but decided not to, because you wanted to have more fun and so you didn't want the duel to end yet". Jacob laughed, "That's so like you Jaden", Amanda nodded, knowing how her son sometimes could win early, but decided to hold back a bit to have a bit more fun before it ended.

Johanna looked at her daughter, "So tell us Alexis, how did you and Jaden end up as a couple?" Alexis and Jaden blushed a little as both Alexis's parents as well as Jaden's looked at them interested along with Atticus, since even he hadn't heard about that.

Alexis scratched her cheek. "Well at first I got interested in his skills and hoped to face him some day, but I also wondered if he was the person Atti had tried to get me to meet before he disappeared since that person also had been a hero user, and it turned out I was right about that. Jaden also understood my pain over that Atticus had disappeared and tried to help me find him, which I was really grateful for".

Paul and Johanna looked at Jaden with a smile, showing that they too were thankful to him for getting their son back to them, Alexis then continued, "Well also as time went on, I started to get feelings for him, then the evening after the school duel I confessed my feelings to him, and he felt the same way so we became a couple that evening, of course since at least 90 percent of the school liked me, we decided to keep quiet about it for a while, so they wouldn't try and kill him".

Johanna giggled while Paul shook his head with a tired smile on his face, Johanna then looked at her daughter again, "Well that's sounds like something that might happen to someone if people either knew or believed you liked someone", everyone chuckled, even the embarrassed couple as they continued talking about things that happened at Duel Academy, like the tag team match Jaden and Syrus had gotten as a punishment, the Duel Giant, the incident with Jinzo and more.

Then suddenly music started playing, all of them looked towards the dance floor, they saw how couples, both teenagers and married ones were dancing, Jacob and Amanda smiled at each other and stood up and walked towards the dance floor, soon followed by Johanna, Paul and Atticus.

Jaden looked at the dance floor before looking at the ceiling again, not thinking too much about it. But then he suddenly felt someone pull his arm and off the couch he were sitting on and onto his feet, he looked up at Alexis who smiled at him, "Come on Jaden, let's dance".

Jaden looked at her confused, "Huh? I just figured that with the personality of yours you weren't much for these kind of things", Alexis gave a look that was a little hard, "Jaden, while I'm not like Mindy and Jazz I'm still a girl and like certain things, like dancing", Jaden rubbed the back of his hand sheepishly before grabbing her hand, "Sorry, my mistake, so then shall we?"

Alexis smiled and nodded, they then walked towards the dance floor, they then started dancing and having fun, Jaden weren't that good of a dancer but he believed that he managed pretty well on the dance floor. Although while they danced they also made sure to stay as far away as possible from Atticus who were surrounded by girls whose eyes had turned into hearts, the first reason for this were because it was embarrassing, the second one were that they knew that he would tease them if he got the chance. Jaden and Alexis then looked at each other and smiled, both of them then leaned in towards each other and kissed, just enjoying the evening.

SOME HOUR LATER,

All of them had gathered outside of the restaurant, next to their cars, Jaden looked at his parents, "So it's decided, I will walk home, it might take some time but it's better that way, so that those three can ride you with back home", Jaden looked at Syrus, Bastion and Chazz, they had a guest room with two beds, Bastion and Chazz would sleep there, and Syrus would sleep in Jaden's bed while he slept on a spare mattress on the floor.

Johanna looked at him troubled, "You know, we could drive you home, you don't have to walk". Jaden smiled at her, "I appreciate that, but I want some time to think about some stuff, so I have no problem with walking home". Jaden then looked at Jacob, "So you ready to drive them to the train station tomorrow right dad?"

Jacob nodded, Jaden then looked at Alexis and Atticus, "You two will be there and say good bye to Sy and Bastion as well right?" They both nodded and said of course. Then all of the others got into the cars and Jaden watched as they drove away, he then began to walk towards his home, knowing he had at least a 20 minutes' walk in front of him.

Yubel appeared next to him, "So what are the plans for the summer at the moment Jaden?" Jaden looked forward before he mentally answered her, _"Well Yubel, working on my two current decks to improve them as well as building a third one for the Sacred Beasts, also spending time with my friends and going on some dates with Alexis, that's it so far"._

Yubel nodded and looked up in the sky with a smile, "Your life have changed a lot since you got to Duel Academy Jaden, and most of it for the better", Jaden smiled at her, nodding as he agreed with her, he looked up in the sky, thinking that even though he would one day have to face the Light of Destruction, he would just enjoy his life for as long as he could do before that.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE TRAIN STATION,

Jaden and the others looked and smiled at Syrus who were about to get onto his train, they had already said good bye to Bastion and now it was time to say good bye to Syrus.

Syrus looked at them with a smile, "Man I'm gonna miss you guys", Jaden looked at his little friend with a smile, "Hey as we told you and Bastion, you're free to come over and hang out with us any time you get a chance".

Syrus nodded with a smile, he then suddenly heard that it was time for his train to leave, he grabbed his bag and said good bye to the others as he got onto the train.

Jaden and the others (exceot for Chazz) waved after Syrus until the train was out of sight, Jaden then looked at the others, "So since we're already awake, should we go and have some fun?" Chazz looked at him, "No way, since you woke me up so cruelly I will just get back to the house".

Jaden scratched his cheek, Chazz had refused to get up when they tried to wake him up, so Jaden had summoned Burstwing who roared next to Chazz's head, making him practically jump up in to the roof.

He walked away with Jacob while Jaden looked at Atticus and Alexis, "So, what do you two want to do now?" Atticus smiled like a little kid, "How about we go to an arcade, we can play a lot of games and meet a lot of cute girls there", Jaden and Alexis looked at each other shook their heads for the comment about girls before they agreed with that plan, so they left the train station to have a lot of fun together and to keep Atticus and his flirting under control, for both his sake and the sake of the girls that wouldn't know that he just liked to flirt with girls and might get their hopes up.

LATER AT THE ARCADE,

Alexis stood and watched as Jaden and Atticus were competing in a car racing game, she however sighed as she saw a large group of girls behind them looking at Atticus with huge smiles on their faces while blushing.

Atticus looked at Jaden, "There is no way you can beat me Jaden, I'm unbeatable since I have a large group of fans that is supporting me", Jaden smiled at him, "I wouldn't count on that Atticus, you're going down man". Then at the final corner Atticus made an accident and crashed, Jaden then crossed the finish line and won.

Jaden and Atticus got out of the seats to the game, Jaden and Alexis high fived while Atticus were trying to cheer up the girls who got depressed over that Atticus had lost, Jaden looked at Alexis, "So like we said, you're playing in the next game, so who do you want to face?"

Alexis looked towards a dancing game and smiled, "I would like to face Atti in the dancing game, he always brags about his moves on the dance floor, let's see if he speaks the truth".

After they managed to drag Atticus away from the girls so did they tell him what Alexis wanted to challenge him in, Jaden knew that it was a good thing she didn't challenge him in the dance game, since he would have lost big time.

Atticus and Alexis stepped up on the platform and to each of the stations, Atticus looked at Alexis with a smile, "You're going down Lexi, don't think I will go easy on you because you're my little sister", Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "Trust me, I would really punish if you would go easy on me, also I plan on winning this, so you can just forget about your victory".

Atticus just got a smirk on his face as well as the music started, then both of them began stepping on the glowing steps on the platforms they stood on, Jaden watched excited since it was a really even match between the two siblings, but then Alexis made two missteps which caused Atticus to win the dance duel between them.

Jaden placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder while she were frustrated while Atticus smiled and thanked his group of fan girls whose eyes had turned into hearts, "Come on Lex, you did really good and got the second highest score", Alexis looked at him while sighing, "Yeah I know, but it's just frustrating me that the one who beat me and got the highest score was Atti of all people".

Jaden chuckled with a troubled look on his face, he knew that Alexis was a really competitive person, but also the fact that her brother won against her was a huge part of it, since while he was kind and caring, he was really goofy and embarrassing most of the time.

They then saw Atticus come towards them, he looked at them with a smile, "Okay, what do you two say we go and eat something before calling our parents to drive us home? I saw a nice café on the way here, so what do you two say?" Jaden and Alexis looked at each other and then nodded at him with smiles on their faces, they left the arcade while the group of girls got said since Atticus left.

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other as they walked behind Atticus, "So, we played some games, Atticus got to flirt with some poor girls who fell in love with him because of his looks, it seems like a good first day of the summer break, don't you think?" Alexis chuckled before kissing him on the cheek and nodded, agreeing with him, they soon arrived at the café, entering while hoping to get many more fun memories together with each other and their other friends, including Chazz.

 **So Jaden and his friends had fun together with his parents and Alexis's and Atticus's parents as well, and both set of parents found out about Jaden's powers, and no one of them saw him as a freak because of them, and then the next day they said good bye to Syrus and Bastion who went home before Jaden, Atticus and Alexis went to an arcade, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	2. A date at the water park

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time so did Jaden's family and Alexis's and Atticus's family decide to celebrate that the children, minus Atticus, had finished their first year at Duel Academy, then thanks to the encouragement of his friends so did Jaden finally tell his parents about his powers, something he had been afraid that they would reject him if they found out because of what had happened when Jake Becker had found out about his powers. They then talked about the year they had spent at Duel Academy, then the boys stayed over the night at Jaden's house before saying good bye to Syrus and Bastion as they were going home by trains, what will happen next?**

Chapter 2- A date at the water park

Jaden were currently on a knee next to a bag, packing while dressed in a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a smile on his face, Yubel appeared next to him with a smile, "You seem to be excited about this date Jaden", Jaden nodded, he was gonna go on a date to a water park with Alexis.

Jaden grabbed his Elemental Hero deck and Elemental Dragon Hero deck and Duel Disk, Alexis had told him to take them with him and she would take her deck and Duel Disk with her, while they didn't really plan on dueling today, they could end up in a situation there they had to duel, so just to be sure.

Yubel looked as Jaden put his Duel Disk into his bag before attaching the deck boxes to his belt, her smile grew a little, "It has now gone three weeks since the summer vacation began for you guys, and you have had pretty fun during them right?"

Jaden looked at her and he got a smile on his face as well, he then thought back to the past weeks, he and the others had gone been doing a lot of things, playing a few Baseball games together, had gathered for movies nights, and also gone to an amusement park (but he could still almost hear Syrus scream as they rode the rollercoaster after they convinced him to ride it with them, he was screaming that they were gonna die throughout most of the ride).

Jaden also smiled a little more as he thought about his parents, after finding out about his powers, they showed even more care and love for him than they had done before (if that was possible), also he had helped his dad one time with them, when the car hadn't started one time, he had summoned Sparkman and he had given the car a small charge, jump starting it.

Jaden then grabbed his bag and placed it over his shoulders, planning on go done and wait until Alexis would show up, he then saw how Yubel were looking at him with a weird smile. Jaden turned towards her, "Okay, what are you currently thinking about Yubel?"

Yubel shook her head while still smiling, "Nothing, I just was thinking about that I'm glad that you have such loyal friends, friends that stayed by your side despite learning about your powers, unlike how it was for you in middle school".

Jaden's eyes narrowed, he also remembered it, the bully Jake Becker had accidently found out about Jaden's abilities when he saw Jaden summon Yubel. He then began to bully him even more than before and treated him as the biggest freak in history. The other kids then began to avoid him since they were afraid of being treated as freaks as well if they were close to him even though no one believed him except for his friends.

This bullying had continued throughout a while year, no matter what teachers did Jake and his friends would not stop. But things then got worse as Jake and his friends tried to make Jaden summon another creature in order to prove they were telling the truth.

However when Jaden didn't do it, they eventually lost patience and tried to make him summon a creature by force, which was the reason why Jake and his friends was moved to different schools, their parents hoped it would make them stop bullying people. However it had made Jaden worried that no one would accept him if they found out about his abilities.

However Jaden soon relaxed and smiled at Yubel, "That's in the past Yubel, I now have friends I can count on no matter what happens, and my parents also accepted me, so I have no reason for letting it bother me anymore". Yubel smiled, she had believed a part of him were still bothered by it, but were relieved that he wasn't.

Jaden then took his bag and walked out of his room, he then saw Chazz come out from the guest room. he saw Jaden and looked at him, "What's with that bag Jaden?" Jaden looked at him, "I'm going on a date with Lex Chazz".

Chazz narrowed his eyes slightly, "Oh really? Well then, tell her that I said hi then", Chazz then walked into the guest room again and closed the door, Jaden looked after him.

Yubel appeared next to him and looked at the door, "Jaden, I have been suspecting it for a while, but now I'm sure that Chazz also has feelings for Alexis?" Jaden nodded, agreeing with her, he had noticed that he had secretly tried to impress her, even if it was just a little bit.

As Jaden walked down from the second floor, he thought about Chazz's feelings for Alexis, while Chazz didn't try to get between him and Alexis, if he could win her attention and her heart, he would not hesitate to take her from him. Jaden didn't hold any resentment towards Chazz about it, Chazz were his friend and he could understand why he would like Alexis, but he hadn't openly tried to make a move on her, so he had no reason to get angry with him.

Jaden soon reached the bottom floor, he then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch while placing his bag next to it, he was now just gonna wait, Alexis told him that she would meet him at his house.

A few minutes later so ran the door bell, Jaden got up from the couch and grabbed his bag and went over to the door, he opened it and then his eyes widened as he saw Alexis.

She stood there and smiled nervously at him dressed in a cute white summer dress. She looked him in the eyes, "So, does it look good on me? Atti made me wear it, I originally planned on coming in just a top and a pair of jeans".

Jaden made a mental note to thank Atticus for a change later, he then smiled at Alexis and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I would say you did the right thing to listen to him, I mean, you look really cute in that".

Alexis blushed but smiled, she then took and grabbed his hand with her right while holding her back with her left, "So, shall we get going then?" Jaden nodded with a smile, then he placed his bag over his shoulder before grabbing hers and held it to (even though she said she could carry it herself), then the two of them began walking, planning on enjoying their day together completely alone.

However, what they didn't know was that a disguised Atticus were following them while holding a video camera, he looked at them with a smile, "They usually manage to keep it a secret from me when they're about to go on a date, but since I managed to find it out this time, how could I ignore the chance to record this and show mom and dad?" He then quickly followed them so he wouldn't lose track of them, hoping to get a few good moments between them recorded today so he could show his and Alexis's parents later.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE PARK,

Jaden and Alexis had decided that before they would go to the water park, they walked through the park first. As they were walking through it they watched as kids played with their parents and dog owners were out playing with their dogs, tossing Frisbee or playing fetch.

As Jaden and Alexis walked and talked hand in hand, something suddenly hit Jaden in the chest. He grabbed the object and saw that it were a Frisbee, they looked at it confused before they heard someone call out to them.

They looked to their right and saw a large German Shepherd coming towards them, it then jumped around them and barked happily, wanting them to throw the Frisbee.

Jaden looked at the young brown haired man that were the dog's owner, Jaden smiled at him and then took aim and then threw the Frisbee towards the owner, the German Shepherd then ran after it while barking happily.

Jaden smiled at Alexis who giggled, they then continued to walk through the park, once they reach the end of it, their stomachs began to rumble a little. Alexis looked at him with an embarrassed smile, "Looks like neither of us ate very much earlier today".

Jaden nodded, and then he saw a hotdog stand not far from them, he took and pointed at him, "Hey, how about I go and buy us some hotdogs Lex?" Alexis smiled at him, "Sounds like a good idea, except that I will buy them".

Jaden looked at her confused, "But why? I mean I have no problem with paying for…" however he didn't manage to finish the sentence as Alexis silenced him with a kiss. After a few seconds so pulled she away and smiled at him, "You're gonna pay for everything else later right? So it's only fair if I at least pay for this".

Jaden looked at her for a second before a smile appeared on his face and he nodded. She then walked over to the hotdog stand while Jaden waited for her. Once she had order two hotdogs and paid for them, she walked towards Jaden while holding one in each hand.

She looked at Jaden with a smile, but then both of then got a look of shock as they heard someone loudly calling out to Jaden. Jaden looked to his left and Alexis followed his gaze, the next thing they both knew a cute girl with shoulder long brown hair had thrown her arms around Jaden.

Alexis narrowed her eyes while Jaden got a troubled look on his face, Alexis glared at them, before walking towards them, hoping Jaden had a good explanation for this, for his sake.

Jaden looked at the girl who had thrown her arms around him, he were confused for a second before he suddenly recognized her, "Hey wait a sec, aren't you that girl I helped a little more than one and a half year ago?"

The girl looked at him with a huge smile, "That's right, I'm Jessica, you saved when a gang of perverted troublemakers tried to get me to come with them to have a little `fun´ as they said".

She smiled at him and hugged his right arm with both of hers, pressing his arm against her chest, while she wasn't as developed as Alexis, it was quite big. Jaden were a little nervous over the situation, he looked towards Alexis quickly and saw her glaring at him. He then nervously looked at Jessica again and tried to get out of this situation.

"So uh… what are you doing here then, and why are you clinging to me like this?" She looked at him with a smile as she blushed a little, she hadn't noticed that he had looked at Alexis, "Well I wanted to see if you wanted to do something, just you and me".

Jaden got a little nervous, he were about to explain to her that he had a girlfriend, but at that moment, Jessica kissed him on the cheek. At that moment, Jaden felt a chill go down his spine, he turned towards Alexis, and saw her looking at him with a dangerous look on her face, before he could say anything, she walked past him completely ignoring him.

Jessica who had seen the angry and hurt look in Alexis's eyes looked at Jaden who were sad and troubled, "What, is she your girlfriend?" Jaden nodded. Jessica let go of him, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know, I just… you should go after her and explain that this was nothing".

Jaden looked at Jessica, he could see the sad look on her face, realizing that the girl really had feelings for him, probably since the day he saved her from those troublemakers. He looked down, troubled, "I'm sorry", he felt bad for Jessica since her heart had just gotten broken.

Jessica looked at him with a sad smile, trying to hold back her tears. "It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for, now go, you need to catch up with her and explain everything". Jaden nodded, before he took and ran off after Alexis, hoping that he would listen to him.

Atticus, who had been following them the whole time, looked at Jaden who ran after Alexis, after watching the whole thing, he believed most of the situation, despite not being able to hear what was being said, "Good luck Jaden, you'll need it if you're gonna calm Lexi down". He then took and followed them, wanting to see Jaden sort out whatever misunderstanding that had happened,

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden had managed to catch up to Alexis and walked backwards in front of her trying to calm her down and explain. However she kept trying to walk passed him, ignoring him completely.

Jaden then noticed an alley that were about to appear on his right side in a few seconds, once it was right next to them, he grabbed a hold of Alexis and pulled her into it.

Alexis tried to get out of his grip but he didn't let go, Jaden turned her so her face was directly in front of his, making eye contact with her, "Lex listen, there has never been anything between me and that girl, she's just someone I happened to meet when I saved her one and a half year ago".

Alexis's angry look disappeared a little, and she looked at him, with a wondering look on her face, "So you met her one and a half year ago, a little while before coming to Duel Academy, but what do you mean with that you saved her?"

Jaden sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well one day, I happened to walk passed an alley, and saw four guys surrounding one girl, the girl were Jessica that you saw earlier. They weren't exactly quiet, so I wondered why no one did something, since someone must have heard them, I found out later that these guys were part of a gang of troublemakers, that got away with most of the things they did, because really bad things had happened to people that were close to those who dared to stand up to them, even those close to police officers".

Alexis looked shocked about that, "Those guys must be quite confident if they dare to mess with people that are close to a police officer". Jaden nodded, "Yeah, brave and insane, but I could not just watch, so I stepped in and helped her, then I had Yubel possess them and alter their memories so they didn't even remember about meeting me or Jessica".

Alexis looked at him shocked, "Yubel can do things like that?" Jaden nodded, "If she can possess someone, she can also alter a person memory, that's not something I like to ask her to do, but at that time I had no choice".

He then looked up, "After getting her far enough from them, she told me about them, and then asked me why I had helped her, since the people in the area she lived in had learned to stay avoid them, I just told her that when someone are in trouble, I just can't ignore it. It seems that during the short time she knew me, she developed feelings for me, even though I never truly understood that until today when she appeared before me today again".

Alexis looked at her, "So, she's not your ex-girlfriend or something like that?" Jaden looked at her with a smile, "I told you before, you're the first girl I have ever had feelings like this for".

Alexis then sighed, feeling stupid now for overreacting, she then heard both of their stomachs rumble again. They then both looked at the hotdogs that were still in her hands, she giggled before holding out one of them towards Jaden, "Here, this one is yours".

Jaden smiled and took it, they then walked out of the alley smiling at each other before they began eating their hotdogs, at the same time behind them Atticus smiled, he had managed to hear most of the conversation and were happy that Jaden had managed to explain everything to Alexis before following them again, as they now were on their way towards the Water Park.

A WHILE LATER,

Once they had reached the water park, Jaden paid for both of them before they entered, now he was currently standing there in his swim trunks with a towel around his neck, waiting for Alexis who was still changing, they had decided that instead of bringing something with them, they would buy something once they wanted some snack or something to drink.

Jaden suddenly heard some excited shouts and whistling, he looked towards it, he then swallowed as Alexis came towards him dressed in a sexy red bikini, she also had her towel around her neck. Jaden then saw how a lot of guys, both teenagers and young adults, looked at her with desire clearly visible in their eyes, Jaden glared at all of them, fighting against the impulse to have Yubel knock them all unconscious.

Alexis ignored all of them and walked over to Jaden, she then looked at him with a shy smile as she played with her hair, "So… how do I look? Does this swim suit fit me?"

Jaden chuckled. "Alexis, you just keep proving to me time to time again that when I think you can't get any prettier, I'm wrong". Alexis blushed before giggling a little, linking her arm with his. At that moment, Jaden felt the same glare he had sent towards the guys staring at Alexis, he noticed that everyone who had stared at Alexis now glared at him with killing intent visible in their eyes.

Jaden ignored them however and just looked at Alexis, "So, what do you want to do first Lex?" Alexis looked around for a second while thinking, she then suddenly got a smile on her face and pointed, "How about that one?"

Jaden looked where and saw that she was pointing at a Turbo Slide, he smiled at her and nodded, she then pulled him towards it. Once they reached it, Alexis decided to go first. She smiled at him, "See you down there Jay". She then got up on the slide, she then flew down it in high speed as she screamed in excitement.

A few moments later the one working there told Jaden that now he could go, so he took and jumped up on the slide and flew down as well, he felt excitement flow through him as he flew passed the curves in high speed. He soon flew out of the slide and into the pool below it.

He soon got up from the water and looked around and saw Alexis smiling and waving at him, he quickly moved towards her since he figured someone must already be in the slide since it was a few behind them.

Then Jaden a black hole slide, he pointed at that while looking at Alexis, she smiled and nodded, they then walked over to it and grabbed a double ring for them to both sit on, they then went up the stairs, once they got up, they got in line and waited for their turn.

Once it was their turn, once they placed the ring into the slide, Alexis sat in the front while Jaden sat in the back, then the one working their helped push them so they went into the dark slide it was a pipe, they both screamed in excitement while laughing, once they got down into the small pool below, they both got out and returned the ring, before walking off to see what to do next.

Alexis looked at him, "Since we now have done to thrill rides, how about we take a calm one next?" Jaden looked where she was looking and saw a Lazy River ride, there you just ride around in a float ring slowly and get to relax as you get to see the whole park.

He nodded, "Sure, why not?" Alexis smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Lazy River. They both each grabbed a float ring and got then placed them into the Lazy River before lying down in them. As he looked up, he felt something touch his right hand. He looked next to him, Alexis who were next to him had touch his hand with her hand. Jaden smiled and grabbed her hand, both of them smiled before looking around them as they floated around.

Jaden looked up in the sky again, before he closed his eyes and just enjoyed floating around. He then suddenly heard a voice speaking to him, "You're really having a good time today Jaden".

He opened his eyes and saw Yubel floating right above him, he smiled at her and mentally said, _"Of course Yubel, except for that thing with Jessica, I've had a great time today, just me and Lex having fun together"_.

Yubel nodded, "Well it's good you're having a good time, but I bet you were just as shocked as I was when we met that Jessica girl, I believed the chances of us meeting her again after we saved her were very low, especially after we went to Duel Academy". Jaden nodded, agreeing with Yubel, running into Jessica had been a shock since he didn't expect to meet her again either.

After they had floated around Lazy River twice, they got up and returned the float rings, Alexis then looked at him with a smirk on her face, "hey, let's go to the swimming pool now, we compete against each other as we swim for laps, the loser will have to buy ice cream and soda for both". Jaden looked at her with a smirk, "You're on Lex". Both of them then jumped into the pool, once they both were ready they began swimming as fast as they could.

A while later Alexis was walking with a triumphant smile while Jaden sighed, they had been pretty even as they raced against each other, but in the end Alexis pulled ahead a little, making her finish the final lap about a second before him.

Jaden looked at her, "I will go and get my wallet then", Alexis looked at him troubled, "You know you don't have to pay for me, I just wanted to get you to give your all in the race". Jaden looked at her with a bigger smile, "Nah, I agreed to it, so I'm gonna pay for both of us, but before that I will give you a prize for winning the race".

Alexis looked at him and were about to ask what he meant when he grabbed her right arm. He pulled her towards her and kissed her, after recovering from her shock since she hadn't been prepared for that kiss she closed her eyes and kissed back, both were unaware that Atticus were currently recording this moment in excitement with his video camera.

They then pulled away after about a minute, Alexis smiled at Jaden, "If that's the prize for beating you in a competition, I have to start winning more often". Jaden chuckled, he told her that he would just go an get his wallet and went to the men's locker room.

He went over to his locker and opened it, he looked through it and found his wallet, he took and closed the locker. But as he got out of the locker room he saw something that made him really angry.

Four muscular and decent looking guys were standing around Alexis and were clearly hitting on her, even though you could see that she were telling them to leave her alone. He then saw how one of them place an arm around her shoulder with a cocky look on his face and Jaden's eyes flashed golden for a second in anger, he then began to make his way towards them as he tried to calm down his anger, hoping to settle this without any violence.

At the same time Alexis were glaring at the guy who had placed his arm around her shoulders, he looked at him with a cocky smirk on his face which made Alexis really dislike him, "Come on now beautiful, how about you come with us? We will without a doubt show you a really great time".

Alexis looked at him with disgust clear in her eyes, "Sorry but I'm not interested, now if you would be so kind to let go of my shoulders…" but as Alexis tried to move away from him, he placed his other arm around her waist, slowly moving it up, until it were almost at her chest, "Oh come on, don't play hard to get, you know you really want this, so…"

Before he could finish what he were gonna say, an arm grabbed his that he had around her, he and Alexis looked who it belonged to and Alexis smiled relieved when she saw that Jaden had gotten back from the locker room, and just in time too.

Jaden pulled the guy's arm away from Alexis and she used that moment to slip away from the arm that were around her shoulders, she looked at Jaden who glared at the guy, "I'm sorry, but could you please keep your hands off of her?"

The guy glared at him and pulled his arm away from Jaden's grip, "Who do you think you are? The name is Ken Jackson, I'm my school's most popular guy, and I always get what I want".

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Well, you can't have her, since she's my girlfriend", Ken glared at him, "Don't joke you little bastard, she's too good looking for someone like you, now be gone!" He then tried to punch Jaden, but Jaden simply stepped to the side and stuck out his foot, Ken took and jumped over his foot but that's what Jaden wanted.

The moment Ken's feet left the ground Jaden gave him a push that sent him into the pool next to them. Ken's friends who saw this got really pissed and tried to attack Jaden, but he simply sidestepped them and lightly tripped and pushed them around, so they either fell to the ground or into the pool, which they quickly got up from along with Ken to attack Jaden again.

But before they could continue, a member of the park's staff came over to them while holding a phone, "If you don't stop right now, I'm gonna call the police", the four guys stopped and then all of them looked at the staff member, Jaden then looked at him.

"This guy were touching my girlfriend even though she told him to stop, I then removed his arm from her and then he and his pals tried to attack me", Alexis nodded.

The staff member looked at Ken and his friends, "I know about you guys, you have been causing troubles here before", Ken glared at him, Jaden sighed, "I just wish we could solve this as easily as we did in Duel Academy, with a duel that is".

Ken looked at him, "You mean you are going to Duel Academy?" Jaden looked at him and nodded confused, Ken glared at him, "You mean you got into the school I couldn't? I refuse to believe it, if that's how it is then I challenge you to a duel here and now".

Jaden looked at him, "Hold on, won't we disturb the other visitors if we duel here?" Jaden looked at the staff member concerned but he just smiled at Jaden.

"Well actually… people that comes here kinda likes to see a duel from time to time which is why we can let visitors borrow Duel Disks in case it's needed. So there is no problem with you dueling, in fact, when it happens, we tend to sell refreshments to the audience, so go right ahead".

Jaden chuckled a little when he heard all of that, he and Ken looked at each other and nodded. Jaden then handed his wallet over to Alexis and he went over to the locker room again to get his deck and Duel Disk while one of Ken's friends went over to Ken's bag to get his deck while Ken followed the staff member to borrow a Duel Disk.

Jaden and Ken then stood across from each other on the grass as they activated their Duel Disks. Another visitor then noticed them and cried out that a duel were about to start, and soon enough so were they surrounded by a large crowd, Jaden then also noticed that a lot of the staff were walking around selling snacks and soda.

Jaden then ignored all of that and looked towards Ken, "You ready to get your game on?" Ken glared at him, "I'm ready, I'm gonna take you down and prove that Duel Academy should have accepted me", both of them then activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "The first move is mine, I draw", Jaden drew his sixth card and looked at it, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode", a man in a red and orange armor appeared on the field surrounded by flames, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then pointed at Elemental Hero Heat, "As long as Elemental Hero Heat is on the field, he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on the field, including himself", Elemental Hero Heat, Atk: 1600-1800.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Quick Summon, with this I can now summon another monster this turn, and I chose Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode", A woman in an orange suit appeared on the field as flames appeared around her, Atk: 1300.

Jaden then pointed at Elemental Hero Heat, "And since I have another Elemental Hero on the field now, Heat gains another 200 attack points", Elemental Hero Heat, Atk: 1800-2000.

Jaden then grabbed one of the three remaining cards in his hand, "Next I place one card face down", a card appeared in front of his feet. Jaden then took and pointed at Lady Heat, "And now, since I'm ending my turn, Lady Heat's special ability activates, now she deals 200 points of damage to you for every Elemental Hero on my field, which means you now takes 400 point of damage".

Lady Heat took and held out her hands which got covered by flames, she then took and tossed two fireballs towards Ken, he covered his face as the fireballs hit him, he then gritted his teeth as he glared at Jaden, Ken LP: 4000-3600.

Ken took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, "Sorry to tell you, but those two won't be on the field for much longer", Jaden looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Ken placed his card into his Duel Disk.

"Now I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed, now by discarding one card I can destroy one of your monsters, so say good bye to your Hero Heat", Ken placed a card into his graveyard and bandages wrapped themselves around Heat before he were grabbed by a hand and pulled into the ground.

Ken then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card, Monster Reborn, with this card I can bring back one monster from either of our graveyards to my field, so come back Vampire Lord". Vampire Lord then appeared with a smirk on his face, Atk: 2000.

Ken then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and then I play the spell card Mage Power and Equip it to Vampire Lord, now he gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap card on my side of the field", Vampire Lord, Atk: 2000-3000.

Ken then pointed at Lady Heat, "Now Vampire Lord, attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat", Vampire Lord then took and unleashed bats towards Lady Heat who covered her face as the bats attacked her before she got destroyed, Jaden LP: 4000-2300.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play my trap card, Hero Signal, now since my monster were destroyed in battle, I can summon a level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck to my field".

Ken looked at him, "Yeah but let's not forget, thanks to my Vampire Lord's special ability, I get to choose one card type and you have to send a card of that type to the grave, and I chose monster".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and took out his deck, he looked through it and then grabbed two cards, and he showed Ken Elemental Hero Burstinatrix before placing her into his graveyard. He then grabbed the other card, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode", Bubbleman appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200.

Jaden then shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk, then he took and drew two cards, he looked at Ken who looked confused, "If Bubbleman is alone on my field when I summon him, I get to draw two more cards". Ken narrowed his eyes, "You'll need those cards, I end my turn now".

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then placed it into his hand before taking another card, "Now I sacrifice my Bubbleman in order to summon Dark Red Enchanter in attack mode".

Bubbleman disappeared and got replaced by Dark Red Enchanter who aimed his staff towards Vampire Lord, Atk: 1700. Jaden then pointed at Dark Red Enchanter, "Whenever either player plays a normal spell or a quick spell, this guy gains one spell counter and 300 attack points, also if he's successfully normal summoned he gains two spell counters". Dark Red Enchanter, Atk: 1700-2300.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play these, Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards, and E – Emergency call, which lets me add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand".

Jaden took and drew two more cards and looked at them before he took out his deck and looked through it and then took out a card, he then showed it were Bladedge before shuffling his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

Jaden looked at Ken, "And now since I just played two normal spells, Dark Red Enchanter gains 600 more attack points", Dark Red Enchanter, Atk: 2300-2900. Ken looked at him, "That were an impressive move, but still not good enough to take down my Vampire Lord".

Jaden then held up another card and turned it around, "I'm not done, I now play Mystical Space Typhoon, and I use it to destroy your Mage Power". Ken's eyes widened as the typhoon came out of the card and destroyed his equip spell, Vampire Lord, Atk: 3000-2000.

Jaden smiled, "And since I just used a quick spell, my Enchanter now gains another 300 points", Dark Red Enchanter, Atk: 2900-3200. Jaden then looked at Dark Red Enchanter, "Alright buddy, now go and take out that Vampire Lord", everyone except for Alexis missed the small nod the spellcaster did before he moved forward.

Dark Red Enchanter then took and formed a magical blast at the top of his staff and fired it towards Vampire Lord, wiping him off the field, Ken LP: 3600-2400. Jaden looked at Ken, "Now I end my turn, so show me now what you got".

Ken gritted his teeth, the only card in his hand was A Millennium Shield, it were a good defense which is why he put it into his deck, but against Jaden's Dark Red Enchanter, it wouldn't stand a chance. He took and drew his next card, he looked it before looking at Jaden.

"Now I will play a card you might recognize, Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards", Ken drew two more cards, hoping for something that could turn things around.

He looked at the cards he had just drawn, a smile appeared on his face. He then took and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now play Call of the Haunted and with only one monster in my grave, I bring back my Vampire Lord in attack mode". Vampire Lord then once again appeared on the field, with a sinister smirk on his face.

Ken then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I sacrifice my Vampire Lord to summon White-Horned Dragon in attack mode", Jaden narrowed his eyes as he saw the familiar red dragon with a large white horn on its head appeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

Ken then pointed at Jaden, "Now, whenever he's normal or special summoned I can remove up to five spell cards from your graveyard, and for each he gains 300 attack points, and so I remove the four spell cards in your graveyard". Jaden gritted his teeth as the four spells came out of his graveyard and he placed them in his back pocket, White-Horned Dragon then roared as his power increased, Atk: 2200-3400.

Ken then pointed towards Dark Red Enchanter, "Now White-Horned Dragon, destroy that magician right now", as White-Horned Dragon roared energy began to charge up in his horn, he then fired an energy beam towards Enchanter and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2300-2100.

Ken then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". He then looked at Jaden with a confident smirk on his face, "I would like to see you recover from that". Jaden didn't say anything and just drew his next card, he looked at it and the other cards in his hand, he then showed the card.

"With Graceful Charity I take and draw three new cards, but I have to discard two", Jaden drew three cards, he looked at them, then he grabbed one of them, as well as one in his hand and placed them in to the graveyard.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now play Polymerization, so now I fuse together Bladedge and Necroshade in order to form Elemental Hero Escuridao". A hero in black armor appeared on the field, he had two forked blades on his hips, he had sharp claws on his left hand and his right hand were in the shape of a weapon with three jagged blades, Atk: 2500.

Jaden pointed at him, "Now this guy gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and since I discarded Clayman and Wildheart earlier thanks to Graceful Charity, I now have eight in my graveyard, meaning he now gains 800 more points", Escuridao, Atk: 2500-3300.

Jaden then grabbed one of his remaining two cards, "Next I play the spell card Shrink, so now your monster's original attack points in half". Ken gritted his teeth as White-Horned Dragon got weaker, Atk: 3400-2300.

Jaden then took and pointed towards White-Horned Dragon, "Now Escuridao, attack White-Horned Dragon with Dark Diffusion". Escuridao took and fired a blue blast from the weapon on his right arm towards White-Horned Dragon and destroyed him, Ken LP: 2400-1400.

Jaden then grabbed the last card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn", a card appeared in front of his feet as he ended his turn. Ken gritted his teeth, if he didn't make a good draw now the duel could end on Jaden's next turn if he drew another monster, he took and drew his next card and looked at it.

"I play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards and then I discard two". Ken drew three cards, he looked at them, he got a smirk on his face before he grabbed one of them and Millennium Shield in his hand and placed them in to his graveyard.

He then grabbed one of the two cards he had just drawn, "Now I play Silent Doom, so now I revive White-Horned Dragon in defense mode", White-horned Dragon appeared on the field and folded his wings around himself, Def: 1400.

Ken then pointed at Jaden, "Now please remove the three spell cards in your graveyard so my White-Horned Dragon's attack points will increase with 900 points". Jaden removed the cards from his graveyard and placed them into his back pocket, White-Horned Dragon, Atk: 2200-3100.

Ken then grabbed one card in his hand, "Next I activate Black Pendant, which gives my dragon another 500 attack points", the black pendant appeared around White-Horned Dragon's neck, Atk: 3100-3600.

Jaden were really confused now, why did he keep increasing White-Horned Dragon's attack points? Because the dragon was revived with Silent Doom it wouldn't be able to attack so increasing its power was pointless.

Ken then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card, Adamantine Sword Revival, now I can sacrifice my revived White-Horned Dragon in order to summon my Diamond Head Dragon in attack mode".

White-Horned Dragon disappeared and a large green dragon whose entire back and neck were covered by diamonds appeared on the field, it also had a large horn made out of diamond.

Ken looked at Jaden, "Diamond Head Dragon's attack points is the same as White-Horned Dragon's were, plus an extra 1000". Diamond Head Dragon roared, Atk: 3600-4600.

Ken also pointed at Jaden, "And now since Black Pendant was sent to the graveyard, you also take 500 points of damage", Jaden LP: 2100-1600. Jaden looked at the powerful dragon in front of him, he had heard about Diamond Head Dragon, but had never faced one before.

Ken looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Now let's see you get out of this one, Diamond Head Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Escuridao now", Diamond Head Dragon took and charged up an blast in its horn and fired it towards Escuridao.

Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the trap card Soul Union, now I can add the attack points of an Elemental Hero in my grave to an Elemental Hero on my field, so now I add Bladedge's 2600 attack to Escuridao".

Ken watched as a spectral form of Bladedge appeared before entering Escuridao and his power increased, Atk: 3300-5900. Escuridao took and unleashed a slash of blue energy from the weapon on his right arm and tore through Diamond Head Dragon's attack and hit him and he got destroyed, Ken LP: 1400-100.

Ken looked troubled, he had used up all the cards in his hand and on his field to summon Diamond Head Dragon, but the dragon had still gotten destroyed, he looked at Jaden and gritted his teeth, "I end my turn". At that moment so ended Soul Union's effect, Escuridao, Atk: 5900-3300.

Jaden then took and drew his next card, he looked at it, he then placed it in his hand and pointed at Ken, "This duel is over, now Escuridao attack Jackson's life points directly with Dark Diffusion".

The blades of the weapon on Escuridao's arm began to glow and he then held it out and then sent a slash of blue energy towards Ken, hitting him, Ken LP: 100-0. Ken's friends looked on in shock as his points reached zero, they then quickly rushed towards him as he fell down on his knees in shock over his defeat.

Jaden then deactivated his Duel Disk, he looked at Ken, "It was a good duel Jackson, but in the end, you used all of the cards in your hand and field to summon Diamond Head Dragon and didn't have a way to protect it from any possible counters".

Ken glared at him, "Shut up! You just got really lucky, if we dueled again, I would take you down without a doubt". Alexis came up next to Jaden, "That I doubt Jackson, after all, if you wanted to get into Duel Academy you know about Zane Truesdale right? Well this guy, Jaden Yuki replaced him as the best duelist at the academy when Zane graduated".

Ken's eyes widened a little when he heard that, however he got even more shocked when he heard what one in the audience said, "Now I remember, he were in the school duel, he were the one who not only used a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, but also those awesome Elemental Dragon Heroes".

A lot of the teenagers in the audience began to mumble in excitement when they heard that, since they had watched the school duel as it had been broadcasted live worldwide. Ken looked at Jaden who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly because of all the attention he suddenly got, he now realized that they were right and Jaden had been the one in the school duel.

One in the audience looked at him, "Why didn't you use those Hero Dragons? I mean before the duel I had never seen those cards before, and they were awesome". Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Well for one thing, the reason you haven't seen them before is because they're one of a kind cards, only I have them, and as for why I didn't use them, I just felt like using my Elemental Hero deck which I hadn't used in a while".

Jaden and Alexis then took and walked away, leaving a frustrated Ken Jackson and his friends behind them. Alexis then handed Jaden back his wallet, they then began to walk towards the ice cream stall.

But both of them got shocked when they saw a certain brown haired older brother standing and flirting with the girl at the counter of the ice cream stall. Jaden could feel anger coming out of Alexis's entire body as she yelled, "Atticus!"

Jaden could see how Atticus froze in fear, he looked towards them and Jaden understood that while Atticus had without doubt come here to spy on them so had he currently forgotten about them as he had been flirting with the girl at the counter.

Atticus who saw Alexis walking towards him with anger clearly visible in her eyes began to sweat nervously, he then noticed that she hadn't discovered his camera yet, he quickly turned pushed it towards the girl behind counter while making sure Alexis wouldn't notice it, "Please hide the camera and make sure she doesn't see it, or she will destroy it". The girl looked confused but due to being charmed by him she did as he asked and hid it behind the counter right before Alexis arrived next to her older brother.

"Atti, it seems like you really enjoy pain, since you decided to follow us to spy on us, I guess you have been following us the whole day right?" Atticus backed away a little nervous as she cracked her knuckles, "Now come on Lexi, you know I can't help it, as the master of love I had to watch you date, so I can give Jaden a few pointers later based on how well he would do".

Alexis ignored what he said and continued to walk towards him while she continued to crack her knuckles as he backed away. Jaden ignored that and quickly walked up to the counter, "Hi, two bowls with blueberry ice cream and hurry before Atticus gets killed by his sister".

The girl looked at him a little shocked before taking out two paper bowls before filling them with a few scoops of ice cream. But as she prepared them both of them no… the entire park could probably hear Atticus's screaming in pain.

Jaden paid for the ice cream and grabbed two plastic spoons and went towards where he had heard the screams. He saw Alexis standing in front of Atticus who were lying on his back twitching a little in pain, also it looked like she had tried to remodel his face a little.

He placed her bowl on her cheek which made her jump a little in surprise as she hadn't heard him coming, she looked at him and thanked him and took it and a spoon. Jaden looked at Atticus who groaned in pain on the ground, "Don't you think you went a little overboard with beating him up this time Lex?"

He looked at her and saw her shake her head, "Nope, he will have to learn not to do things like this sooner or later, and my guess, with him it will be later". She handed her ice cream back to Jaden for a second before helping Atticus up while he still groaned in pain, she then took the ice cream back and began to walk with Jaden as they ate it.

AN HOUR LATER,

Jaden and Alexis had recently left the water park, while making sure Atticus wasn't still following them, Alexis sighed, "I can't believe Atticus, doesn't he have better things to do than try to embarrass me all the time?"

Jaden chuckled a little, "It's just how he is, also we both know he really cares about you, despite acting like an idiot sometimes". Alexis sighed again, "Yeah you're right, maybe I will apologize to him later once I get home again… maybe".

Jaden chuckled a little as Alexis said that, he then grabbed her hand, "Alright let's forget about Atticus for the moment, now towards Burger World!" Alexis smiled a little as he pulled her with him, she knew he was right and she shouldn't worry about Atticus right now, she would think about how to apologize later.

LATER IN THE EVENING AT THE RHODES'S RESIDENCE,

Alexis walked through the door, she had taken farewell of Jaden and gotten home, she were about to call out to let the others know she was home and then find Atticus and apologize to him for going a little overboard when she punished him earlier.

But at that moment she heard something from the living room, she walked over there and looked into it, her eyes widened because on the TV were Jaden's duel against Ken Jackson, Alexis mother, her father and Atticus (he were still really bruised) looked at her, Atticus now really getting nervous.

Johanna looked at her daughter with a smile, "Hi there sweetie, looks like you had a really good time with Jaden today huh?" She didn't answer and just looked straight at her brother.

When he saw the anger in his sister's eyes, he looked at his father for help, but Paul gave him a `You're on your own´ look since he didn't want to feel his daughter's wraith.

Atticus rose from his chair and backed away once again from his sister as she got closer to him, "Now listen Lexi, um this is just um…" Alexis narrowed her eyes, "And here I had been thinking about apologizing for beating you up like I did, it looks like I didn't beat you up enough". He then swallowed nervously as his sister came towards him and their parents suddenly remembered they had some things to do and left.

 **So Alexis and Jaden went on a date while Atticus followed them and recorded it, after a little incident they arrived at the water park they had planned on going to, there as some guys were hitting on Alexis and tried to make her come with them, Jaden tried to get them to leave, which eventually led to them dueling. Jaden won the duel and discovered Atticus, which caused Alexis to beat him up. Then after she came home she planned on apologizing to Atticus until she found out he had recorded their date, which made her want her to hurt him even more, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	3. Last day of summer, facing legends

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time so went Jaden and Alexis on a date, while some trouble happened because of a girl who's name was Jessica that had gotten feelings for Jaden after he had saved her some time before he went to Duel Academy, the situation were explained and they went to the water park. There they had a fun time, but after Jaden came back after getting his wallet so he could buy them ice cream he saw some guys hitting on Alexis and trying to get her to come with them. The situation ended up with a duel which Jaden won, they then noticed that Atticus were there and found out that he had been following them the whole day and Alexis punished him while Jaden bought them ice cream. Later as Alexis got home she found out that Atticus had recorded their date, and decided to punish him again, what will happen next to the gang?**

Chapter 3- Last day of summer, facing legends

It was the last day of the summer break and tomorrow Jaden and the others would have to go back to Duel Academy by boat, but for the moment so were the gang sitting in Jaden's living room, they had just watch a movie, an old recording from the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship, the second tournament Kaiba Corp organized.

All of them had been irritated over how that guy Zigfried Von Schroeder had taken advantage of his little brother Leon and made him play a card that spread a virus through Kaiba Corp's computer system, but as usual so did Yugi not only find a solution to the problem, he also won the duel and kept his world champion title.

Now all of them was just sitting in the living room and were relaxing, well Alexis had just rammed her fist into the top of Atticus's head recently for one of his stupid comments, Chazz leaned back in his chair with closed eyes while Syrus watched as Jaden and Bastion dueled on the table between them.

Jaden currently had 2300 life points left and Bastion had 2400, Jaden had Clayman and Elemental Hero Heat in defense mode while Bastion had Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus on the field.

Bastion drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at Jaden, "I now sacrifice my Linear Magnum in order to summon my Plasma Warrior Eitom in attack mode" Bastion sent Linear Magnum to the graveyard before placing the card of the purple machine looking monster on the table, Atk: 3000.

Bastion then grabbed three cards in his hand, "Next I send the three Magnet Warriors, Alpha, Beta and Gamma directly to my graveyard, which lets me summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Jaden saw how he sent the three cards to the graveyard before placing Valkyrion on the table, Atk: 3500.

Jaden looked impressed, "Wow, what a sweet move Bastion". Bastion looked at him, "If you liked that then you're gonna love this, by cutting his attack points until the end of this turn, Eitom can attack your life points directly this turn".

Jaden got a smirk on his face as that was a good ability, Eitom, Atk: 3000-1500, Bastion pointed at Jaden, "Now I attack you directly Jaden", Jaden sighed as he wrote down his points on his paper, Jaden LP: 2300-800.

Bastion then pointed at Heat, "And now, I will attack your Hero Heat with my Valkyrion", Jaden took and placed Heat among the other cards in the graveyard. Bastion looked at Jaden, "I end my turn, which means that Eitom's points return to normal", Eitom, Atk: 1500-3000.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, he were facing one monster with 3000 attack points, and another with 3500, he knew it would be difficult to get out of this situation, but the challenges were also what made dueling so much fun, also he had faith in that his deck would help him out.

He drew his next card and looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, he got a smirk on his face, "I now play Polymerization, and I use it to fuse Avian and Necroshade together in order to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado".

Jaden placed both Avian and Necroshade along with Polymerization in the graveyard, and then placed the card of the hero with green and yellow armor and cape around him on the field, Atk: 2800. Jaden looked at Bastion, "And when this guy is successfully fusion summoned, the face up monsters my opponent currently has on the field attack and defense points are cut in half".

Bastion gritted his teeth a little as he heard that, Eitom, Atk: 3000-1500. Valkyrion, Atk: 3500-1750. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And since Necroshade is now in my graveyard, I can use its special ability to one time summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice, so come on out Elemental Hero Bladedge".

Jaden placed Bladedge's card on the table, Atk: 2600. He then grabbed Clayman's card, "And I also switch Clayman into attack mode". He turned Clayman's upright, Atk: 800.

Jaden then pointed at Valkyrion's card, "Now great Tornado, attack Valkyrion the Magna Warrior now", Bastion took and placed Valkyrion into the grave and wrote down the damage he had taken, Bastion LP: 2400-1350.

Jaden then pointed at Eitom's card, "Now Bladedge, attack Plasma Warrior Eitom with Slice and Dice attack". Bastion placed Eitom's card into the grave and wrote down the damage, Bastion LP: 1350-250. Jaden then looked at Bastion with a smirk, "And finally I make a direct attack with Clayman". Bastion sighed as he crossed over his remaining life points, Bastion LP: 250-0.

Bastion looked at Jaden with a smile, "I gotta say Jay, you're using your new Heroes pretty well", Jaden nodded and held up Great Tornado's card and looked at it, "Yeah I guess, I just want to fight more with these guys and connect more with them".

The others looked at each other with a small smile on their faces (except for Chazz), when they learned about Jaden's powers, they also learned about the strong bond he had with his deck and the monsters in it since he could see, hear and communicate with duel spirits.

Then suddenly the door open and Jaden's mom came in carrying a few plastic bags. Jaden looked at her, "Hey mom, want some help with the groceries?" Amanda just looked at her son and shook her head, "It's okay, I got this, you guys should hurry instead".

They all looked at her confused, Jaden then asked her what all of them wondered, "What do you mean mom? I mean, there is nothing we were supposed to do today other than chilling here".

His mom looked at him, "Well, as I were at the grocery store, I heard something I thought you might find interesting, apparently at the Kaiba Dome, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler takes on anyone who wish to challenge them so…"

She however didn't get to finish the sentence and had to move out of the way as Jaden and Bastion gathered their cards before all six of the teens rushed out of the house to get to the Kaiba Dome, hoping to get to face at least one of two Duel Monsters legends.

LATER AT THE KAIBA DOME,

Jaden and the others arrived at the Kaiba Dome and looked inside and saw how Yugi and Joey were in a tag team duel against a pair of twins. They watched as Yugi's Dark Magician did a direct attack on one of the twins, bringing their life points down to 500, and then ended his turn with one face down.

The other twin then drew his next card and looked at it, he then gritted his teeth and then had no choice but to end his turn. Joey then took and drew his next card and then ended the duel with a direct attack from his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Jaden and the others then heard loud cheering, they then looked at the spectator seats, there were quite an audience there. While this thing weren't something that had been officially organized and were more like something Yugi and Joey decided to do on their own, there were still quite a few fans that came to watch and challenge them to duels.

Yugi then turned towards the entrance and saw Jaden and his friends, he smiled at them and said something they couldn't hear to Joey before pointing at them. Joey then looked at them with interest, especially Jaden, then the two Duel Monsters legends walked towards them.

Yugi stopped in front of Jaden and smiled at him as he held out his hand, "Hi Jaden, it has been a while hasn't it? Has things been calm for you?"Jaden smiled and grabbed his hand and shook it, "Nice to see you as well Yugi, and as for if things has been calm… well let's just say that our first year of Duel Academy was unforgettable, I might tell you some stories later".

Yugi smiled and nodded, if Jaden and his friends had had some adventures like Yugi and his friends used to end up in he would like to hear about it. He then moved out of the way and Joey walked up to Jaden, "Yo Jaden, I heard you beat Yugi's deck, that's an amazing thing to pull off, even if Yugi weren't the one who used it at that time".

Jaden smiled, "Yeah well, the guy I faced, Dimitri, was able to copy Yugi perfectly, so no matter what kind of move I made, he always had a counter move ready", Joey narrowed his eyes, "I still can't believe it, did he really believe he would be as good as Yug if he copied him and used his deck".

Bastion nodded and answered for Jaden, "Indeed, I have known him since I joined the Ra dorm, and he had never dueled with a deck he designed himself and always tried to use a copy of someone else's deck, and also by copying their dueling style, thought he would be as good as they were".

Joey shook his head, "Man that kid truly don't understand dueling, duelists share a special bond with their deck, and only they can bring out the deck's full potential". Yugi looked at him, "Well maybe he learned his lesson after Jaden defeated him".

Jaden shook his head while he sighed, "Well no such luck, not long after he tried to copy me and my deck, heck he even made his hair look like my hair and put on a Slifer jacket, even though he made a horrible trying to copy me".

Jaden's friends laughed a little at his misfortune while Yugi shook his head with a smile that said that he couldn't believe it while Joey laughed as he heard the story. Yugi then looked at them, "I guess you guys came here to challenge us to a duel",

Jaden nodded excited, Yugi looked at Joey with a troubled smile, "Well we will have to leave soon, so we decided that we would have one last duel each against anyone who wanted to challenge us". Jaden and the others looked disappointed, knowing that not all of them could challenge Yugi and Joey, they wished they had heard about this earlier, maybe then they all could have challenged the two legends in front of them.

Syrus then stepped forward, "Then I Syrus Truesdale, would like to challenge Joey to a duel, I would like to test myself, and while I would like to face you Yugi, if you will only duel one more time then someone else should have that honor", Syrus looked at Jaden who smiled at Syrus.

Yugi nodded and then looked at Joey, "Well then, you ready old friend?" Joey smiled and activated his Duel Disk, "I'm always ready for a duel Yug", Jaden let Syrus borrow his Duel Disk and he put his deck into it and then activated it, then the others backed away as the two duelists drew their first five cards.

Syrus looked at Joey, "You can begin Mr Joey", Joey just chuckled, "just call me Joey Syrus, also you said you're last name is Truesdale right? Are you possible related to the new pro, Zane Truesdale?" Syrus sighed, "Yeah he's my older brother".

Joey looked at him, "Well, I did see him duel some year ago and he was quite impressive, but he is he and you are you, so I'm looking forward to see your dueling style".

Syrus looked at Joey shocked since Joey didn't try and compare him to Zane like everyone else did, he then smiled at Joey. Joey smiled back at Syrus before he drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I now summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode".

An armored Alligator appeared with a sword in its hand, Atk, 1500, Joey then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Syrus took and drew his sixth card, he looked at it, he then placed it into his hand and grabbed another, "I now summon Submarineroid in attack", what appeared on the field were a cartoon submarine with arms and eyes, Atk: 800.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "A monster with 800 attack points? I guess it must some kind of special ability". Syrus nodded, "Yeah, this card can bypass your monsters and attack you directly, and then he switches into defense mode".

Joey's eyes widened a little before he got a smile on his face, Syrus then pointed at him, "Now Submarineroid, attack Joey directly with Subterranean Sneak Attack". Submarineroid dove down underneath the concrete and then flew towards Joey like a torpedo and an explosion appeared, Joey LP: 4000-3200.

Submarineroid then appeared next to Syrus again and crossed his arms in front of himself, Def: 1800. Joey looked at Syrus with an excited smirk on his face, "That's quite a tricky monster, being able to make a sneak attack on the opponent and then change to defense mode where it has 1800 defense points, sure it might not have much power, but if used right it could quite troubling, this sure is quite different from your brothers dueling style".

Syrus got a troubled look on his face, "Yeah, while I'm decent at dueling I don't have true potential like he does". Joey looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? I can see a lot of potential in you, all you have to do is believe in yourself and your deck, with some more practice you can become quite a troublesome opponent, right Yug?" Joey looked at Yugi who nodded at Syrus with a kind smile on his face.

Syrus looked at them shocked, he could see that both of them were serious with what they were saying and were happy that great duelists like them thought he had potential. Syrus then looked at Joey, "Alright now I end my turn, so give me your best shot".

Joey smiled when he heard that, "Oh you're gonna wish you hadn't said that, I draw", he drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play the magic card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Joey drew two more cards and looked at them, he smiled, "And both of them are going into immediate action, I play Polymerization and fuse the Baby Dragon I just drew with Alligator's Sword on my field in order to summon Alligator's Sword Dragon".

the small orange Baby Dragon appeared on the field next to Alligator's Sword before both of them got sucked into the vortex then out came Baby Dragon that had gotten a little bigger, big enough for Alligator's sword to ride on its back, Atk: 1700.

Syrus looked confused, "Uh well, what can he do?" Joey looked at him with a smirk, "Well let's say he can be as sneaky as your Submarineroid, if you only have monsters on the field whose attribute is water, fire or earth, Alligator's Sword Dragon can bypass them and attack you".

Syrus looked shocked as Alligator's Sword Dragon flew past Submarineroid since he were a water attribute monster and then swung its sword towards Syrus. Syrus held up his arms to shield himself and sword slashed him, Syrus LP: 4000-2300.

Chazz sighed. "And now Syrus lost the small lead he had, we all know that he will lose so why not just get it over with and let the Chazz face the king of games and show all of you that Yugi's crown will be mine one day".

Jaden looked at Chazz, "Let them duel, this is a chance for Sy to test his abilities so that he can learn and improve himself", Alexis nodded since she agreed with Jaden while she and the others looked at Chazz irritated because of his attitude.

Joey looked at Syrus, "Now I end my turn, now let's see what you got up your sleeve Sy". Syrus nodded and drew his next card, he looked at it, "This should look familiar to you, I play Polymerization, and I use it to fuse together my Steamroid and Gyroid in other to form Steam Gyroid".

Steamroid and Gyroid got sucked into the vortex and out came the helicopter train, Steam Gyroid, Atk: 2200. Syrus then grabbed Submarineroid's card, "Next I switch my Submarine back into attack mode, Submarine uncrossed his arms, Atk: 800. Syrus then looked at Joey, "Now let's see if your dragon can handle my little friend, now Steam Gyroid attack Alligator's Sword Dragon with Train Twister".

As Steam Gyroid prepared to attack so pressed Joey a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Kunai with Chain and activate both of its abilities, the first one switches your attacking monster to defense mode". A kunai came out of the card and wrapped itself around Steam Gyroid and forced him down and cross his arms, Def: 1600.

Joey smiled and pointed at Alligator's Sword Dragon, "And then I can choose one monster on my field and it gains 500 attack points", the chain attached to the kunai wrapped itself around the free arm of Alligator's Sword Dragon, Atk: 1700-2200.

Syrus narrowed his eyes a little, "Fine, but now Submarineroid will attack you directly with Subterranean Sneak Attack". Submarineroid dove underneath the concrete again and flew towards Joey like a Torpedo and slammed into him again which caused an explosion, Joey LP: 3200-2400. Submarineroid then crossed his arms in front of him again, Def: 1800.

Syrus then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". Joey nodded and drew his next card, he looked at it, "I summon Little-Winguard in defense mode", the small blue clad masked with a cape warrior appeared while being on a knee and held out his shield in front of him, Def: 1800.

Joey then looked at Syrus. "So, am I right to assume that Steam Gyroid is an earth monster?" Syrus nodded, Joey got a smile on his face, "Then you'll know what will happen next, Alligator's Sword Dragon can attack you directly, now sic him boy, take away almost all of his remaining life points".

Alligator's Sword Dragon flew past both Submarineroid and Steam Gyroid towards Syrus, but Syrus pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate No Entry which stops your attack and forces your monster into defense mode". A fence and repelled Alligator's Sword Dragon and he flew back to Joey and landed on the ground, Def: 1500.

Syrus then looked at Joey, "And then, you have to discard one card from your hand", Joey grabbed one of his three cards and placed it into his graveyard, he then looked at Syrus as he grabbed a card in his hand, "I end my turn with a face down".

Syrus took and drew his next card, "Now I play Pot of Greed which lets draw two more cards", he then took and drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I switch Submarineroid and Steam Gyroid into attack mode and attack you directly with Submarineroid". Both monsters changed back to attack mode and Submarine then dove underneath the concrete and attacked Joey, Joey LP: 2400-1600. Submarineroid then appeared next to Syrus again and then crossed his arms, Def: 1800.

Syrus then pointed at Alligator's Sword Dragon, "Now Steam Gyroid attack his dragon with Train Twister", Steam Gyroid formed a tornado that hit Alligator's Sword Dragon, then Steam Gyroid rode through the tornado and hit the dragon and destroyed it.

Syrus then held up a card, "Next I play the spell card Quick Summon, which lets me summon another monster, even during the battle phase, so now I sacrifice my two monsters and summon my Dragonroid in attack mode". A red mechanical dragon appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 2900.

Chazz looked shocked when he saw that monster and Jaden had a huge smile on his face, "Sweet, didn't know Sy had a powerful monster like that since like my Elemental Heroes, the most powerful forms of his Vehicroids are their fusion forms".

Joey looked at the mechanical dragon impressed, "Not bad, not bad at all", Syrus smiled, "Thanks, now Dragonroid attack Little-Winguard". The mechanical Dragon opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of fire that destroyed Little-Winguard.

Syrus looked at Joey, "Now I end my turn, so let's see what you got Joey", Joey drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smile on his face, "Now let's see if Lady Luck is on my side, I activate the magic card Roll of Fate, so now I roll a dice, then I get to draw as many cards from my deck as the number I roll, of course I then also have to remove the same amount of cards from my deck and from the game".

Joey then took and rolled a dice, then it landed on… a six. Chazz couldn't believe his eyes as Joey drew six cards before he removed six, "How damn lucky can you get?" Bastion wondered the same thing as Jaden shrugged his shoulders and Alexis and Atticus smiled and looked at the duel.

Joy grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon my Hayabusa Knight in attack mode", an eagle warrior appeared on the field with its sword ready, Atk: 1000. Joey then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And since I'm still feeling very lucky, I play my Star Blaster magic card, so now I choose one monster on my field, and then whatever I roll gets added to that monster's level, then by sacrificing that monster I can summon a monster from my hand that has the same level".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "There is no way he can get that lucky again", Bastion nodded, "I have to agree with Chazz, the odds of this going well is not good". Jaden looked at them with a smile, "I don't know, Joey is not known as the legendary gambling duelist for no good reason, because unlike Pierre he's a true gambler that is not afraid of taking risks, right Lex?" Jaden looked at Alexis who nodded and Atticus who had heard about Pierre's visit to the island and how he dueled also had to agree.

Joey then took and tossed the dice again and it landed on a four, so now Hayabusa Knight went from being a level 3 to a level 7. Joey then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now sacrifice my now level 7 Hayabusa Knight to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon".

Hayabusa Knight disappeared and then the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared in front of Joey with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400. Bastion and Chazz couldn't believe what they were seeing while Jaden chuckled impressed, Alexis and Atticus also looked impressed.

Joey then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And next I play my Metalmorph card, now good old Red-Eyes will get a 300 points boost, and also when he attacks one of your monsters, his attack points will increase with half the amount of your monster's attack points".

As he said that so did Red-Eyes's body turn metallic as he roared, Atk: 2400-2700. Joey then took and pointed at Dragonroid, "Now Red-Eyes, attack Dragonroid", Red-Eyes then flew up and prepared his attack, which activated the second effect of Metalmorph, Atk: 2700-4150. Red-Eyes then fired his attack towards Dragonroid and destroyed him, Syrus LP: 2300-1050.

Joey then held out his hand as Red-Eyes landed in front of him, "And now since the battle is over, Red-Eyes's attack points return to normal", Red-Eyes, Atk: 4150-2700. Joey looked at Syrus, "And that will now end my turn, so show me what you got".

Normally Syrus would get worried here, but now he just narrowed his eyes and drew his next card, his eyes widened, he then got a smirk on his face, "First I play Fusion Recovery, so now I can add one Polymerization and one monster I used in a fusion to my hand, and so I choose Steamroid".

Polymerization and Steamroid came out of the graveyard and Syrus added them to his hand, he then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I use Silent Doom, and with it I can now bring back one monster in defense mode, so return Submarineroid". Submarineroid then appeared and crossed its arms, Def: 1800.

Syrus then grabbed the three remaining cards in his hand, "Next I play Polymerization to fuse Steamroid and Drillroid in my hand with Submarineroid on my field, in order to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill".

The three Vehicroids got sucked into the vortex and out came a large purple and pinkish red drill with eyes and arm that the top looked like a submarine, Atk: 3000. Joey looked impressed, "Not bad, bringing out a monster with 3000 attack points to face my enhanced Red-Eyes".

Syrus smiled and pointed at Red-Eyes, "Now Jumbo Drill, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon", Jumbo Drill then dug itself underneath the ground with its drill nose, Red-Eyes looked around after it until it felt something underneath him, he looked down in time before Jumbo Drill appeared underneath him and rammed his drill into him, destroying him, Joey LP: 1600-1300. Syrus looked at Joey, "And in case you think you can defend yourself think again, Jumbo Drill can inflict piercing damage if he attacks a monster in defense mode".

Joey gritted his teeth a little, "Now this is a troublesome situation", he then smiled at Syrus, "I'm impressed with how well you're doing against me, in fact you're one of the more skillful duelists I have faced today".

Syrus looked at him shocked before getting a really happy expression on his face, he forced himself not to cry as he said with a smile, "Thanks, it means a lot for me hearing something like that from a great duelist like you, now I end my turn, so let's see how you will get out of this situation".

Joey nodded and drew his next card, he looked at it before placing it into his Duel Disk, "Now I play Monster Reborn, and I'm using it to bring back my Sword Hunter in attack mode". An armored warrior appeared on the field with one sword in each hand and then a large one on his back, Atk: 2450.

Syrus looked shocked, "Hold on, I never sent him to the graveyard", Joey smiled, "Don't you remember? When you played No Entry I had to discard one card from my hand, the card I discarded was Sword Hunter".

Joey then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I summon Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode", then a blue clad Flame Swordsman with a blue sword appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Joey then pointed at Blue Flame Swordsman, "And now by moving to my battle phase I can activate my Blue Flame Swordsman's special ability, once per turn during either of our battle phase, I can decrease my Swordsman's attack points by 600 and then increase the attack of another warrior monster on my field by 600.

Blue Flame Swordsman's points decreased, Atk: 1800-1200. He then touched Sword Hunter with his sword, and Sword Hunter then got covered by a blue aura, Atk: 2450-3050.

Joey then pointed at Jumbo Drill, "Now Sword Hunter, attack his Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill", Sword Hunter then slashed Jumbo Drill with both of his swords, destroying him, Syrus LP: 1050-1000.

Joey then pointed at Sword Hunter, "And now Sword Hunter's special ability activates, every time he destroys a monster in battle, that monster becomes an equip card on him and every time that happens his points increases by 200 points". Jumbo Drill's drill appeared on the front of Sword Hunter's armor, Atk: 3050-3250.

Joey then pointed at Syrus, "Now Blue Flame Swordsman, attack Syrus directly and end this duel", Blue Flame Swordsman's sword got covered by blue flames and then he rushed towards Syrus and slashed him with his sword, ending the duel, Syrus LP: 1000-0.

Joey walked over to Syrus with a smile, "You did really well during this duel, it was quite fun". He held out his hand, Syrus had teary eyes as he shook Joey's hand. Then the audience went crazy, chanting both of the duelists names, Jaden forced himself not to laugh when he saw how embarrassed Syrus got. He knew Syrus wasn't used to be the center of attention, but he had dueled well against Joey Wheeler so he deserved the attention. Yugi then stepped forward, "So who will be the one to face me?"

Chazz were about to step forward but got pulled back by Alexis and Atticus as Jaden walked forward as Syrus handed back the Duel Disk to him. Yugi smiled, "I figured it would be you, in fact, I have wanted to test your skills since I heard that you beat my deck". Jaden smiled as he placed the Duel Disk on his arm.

Chazz looked irritated at Alexis and Atticus, "Why did pull me back?" Alexis looked at him, "You do know that we all want to face Yugi right? But just like Sy said, Jaden should be the one to face him, also Yugi himself just said that he wanted to face Jaden, so we should let him duel Yugi". Atticus and Bastion nodded as Syrus came over to them, Chazz then crossed his arms with a really irritated look on his face.

Jaden walked over to Yugi and Joey, Jaden smiled at Yugi like a kid on Christmas, "I have been dreaming about the day that I would challenge you to a duel, so I will really enjoy this". Yugi chuckled and held out his hand, "And I have been interested in testing you since I heard about you, so I'm going to enjoy this too", Jaden's smile grew bigger as he shook Yugi's hand.

Joey nodded, "Yeah and I have been looking forward to seeing this match since Yugi told us everything about you". Jaden froze when he heard Joey said that, he looked at Yugi, wondering if everything truly meant everything.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head with a guilty look on his face, "I didn't intend to let them know, but Joey, Tristan and my wife Tea accidently heard me talk about your powers and your destiny for myself, and since I couldn't talk myself out of the situation I had to explain what I meant with what I had said".

Jaden swallowed and a look of worry flashed through his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by either Yugi or Joey. Joey looked at Jaden worried, "Hey, what's wrong?" Yugi placed a hand on his forehead, "I really should have kept my mouth shut about that even if I thought I was alone".

He looked at Joey, "At one time, a bully found out about Jaden's powers by seeing him summoning a creature, and so he and his friends began treating Jaden as a freak, while no one believed the bully other than his friends so was the other kids worried about being called freaks as well by being near him so they avoided him. This treatment lasted a year until the bully and his friends was forced to move to different schools because they began to beat Jaden up in order to make him summon another creature to prove that the bully was right, which caused Jaden to be unable to tell the people close to him about what he could do, out of fear of being rejected".

Joey's face immediately darkened when he heard that, he clenched his fists which trembled a little as he got angry, "Man, I really hate people like that, so what if someone is different? It doesn't mean they can treat them like that, it only means that that person is special". He looked at Jaden and got a sad smile on his face, "I'm sorry to hear what happened to you, but you should know we don't think you're a freak, heck freaky things are pretty normal for us considering all the weird things we went through".

Jaden gave Joey a thankful smile, he then opened one of his deck boxes, it was at that moment Yugi noticed something, "Hold on, I remembering you having two decks. So why do you have three deck boxes?"

Jaden smiled as he held out his deck towards Yugi, "Well I got my hands on some… very special cards, and now I'm trying to make a deck to work well with them, it's not done yet so I'm not gonna use it". Yugi smiled at him and held out his deck towards Jaden who took it while Yugi took his, they shuffled the other one's deck before handing it back and making some distance to each other while the audience cheered loudly since it were time for Yugi to duel one on one again.

Yugi and Jaden then took and drew their first five cards, Yugi looked at Jaden, "You can go first Jaden", Jaden nodded and drew his next card, he looked at it, he then placed it into his hand, "First I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1900.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I throw one card face down and end my turn". Yugi took and drew his next card with smile, "A Luster Dragon huh? Well let's see if he will be staying for long".

Yugi looked at the card he had drawn, "I now play Polymerization and use it to fuse Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight, in order to create Gaia the Dragon Champion". Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight got sucked into the vortex and out came Gaia who was riding on Curse of Dragon's back, Atk: 2600.

Jaden widened his eyes, "A monster with 2600 attack immediately?" Yugi pointed at Luster Dragon, "Now Dragon Champion attack Luster Dragon with Double Dragon Lance". Gaia the Dragon Champion flew towards Luster Dragon and slashed him with both of his lances, destroying him, Jaden LP: 4000-3300.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card Hero Signal, and with it I summon Sparkman in defense mode", Sparkman appeared on the field on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1400.

Yugi grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more card, he placed them in his hand and then grabbed two cards in his hands.

"Now I play Polymerization and merge Sparkman on my field with Necroshade in my hand in order to create Elemental Hero Darkbright", Sparkman and Necroshade got sucked into the vortex and out came Darkbright, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And with Necroshade in the graveyard, I can summon one Elemental Hero without a sacrifice, so come on out Bladedge". Bladedge appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Alexis smiled as she heard excited cries from the audience as Jaden brought out two tough monsters, "Looks like the audience is really getting excited now", Bastion and Atticus smiled and nodded, while Chazz muttered that it would be more exciting if he dueled.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card H – Heated Heart, so now my Bladedge gains 500 attack points for this turn". Bladedge got covered by a blue aura, Atk: 2600-3100.

Jaden pointed at Gaia the Dragon Champion, "Now Bladedge, destroy his Gaia the Dragon Champion with Slice and Dice attack". Bladedge took and flew towards Gaia, Yugi took and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Shadow Spell, now not only is Bladedge's attack stopped, he can't change battle modes and he also loses 700 attack points".

Chains came out of the card and wrapped themselves around Bladedge and stopped him, Atk: 3100-2400. Jaden gritted his teeth a little, "Fine then, Darkbright attack Gaia the Dragon Champion". Yugi looked shocked as Darkbright unleashed its Dark Flash, Gaia knocked it away with one of his lances and then flew over to Darkbright and slashed him with both of the lances destroying him, Jaden LP: 3300-2700.

Jaden then got a smirk on his face and Yugi then saw a ghostly image of Darkbright appeared, "When Darkbright is destroyed, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field, so say good bye to Gaia the Dragon Champion".

The ghost of Darkbright flew towards Gaia the Dragon Champion and entered his body, a few moments later so did the Dragon Champion explode, Yugi covered his face with a smile, "Sacrificing a few points to take down my Dragon Champion, pretty clever".

Jaden smiled and grabbed both of the cards left in his hand, "Next I throw one card face down and then I play Mirage of Nightmare, so now during your next standby phase I get to draw until I have four cards in my hand, but I have to discard the same amount during my standby phase, and with that I end my turn, which means that H – heated Heart's effect ends". Bladedge, Atk: 2400-1900.

Yugi nodded and drew his next card, Jaden then took and drew four cards, he then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And now I play Emergency Provision, so now for everyone of my own spell and trap cards I destroy, I will gain 1000 life points, and of course the card I destroy is Mirage of Nightmare", Mirage of Nightmare got destroyed, Jaden LP: 2700-3700.

Yugi smiled, Jaden had not only destroyed one of his toughest monsters, he had managed to draw four new cards and restored his life points to 3700, he sure had a lot of potential. Yugi then looked at the card he had just drawn, He grabbed it, "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode". The big shield wielding warrior appeared on the field on a knee, Def: 2600. Yugi looked at Jaden, "And that will end my turn".

Jaden nodded and drew his next card, he looked at it, "I now play Monster Reborn to revive Sparkman", Sparkman reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice him and Bladedge in order to summon Buster Blader in attack mode".

Bladedge and Sparkman disappeared and out came the mighty dragon hunter Buster Blader, Atk: 2600. Yugi smiled, "A Buster Blader huh?" Jaden nodded, "And he gains 500 attack points for every dragon on your side of the field or your graveyard, so with Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Dragon Champion, he gains 1000 attack points". Buster Blader, Atk: 2600-3600.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the equip spell card Big Bang Shot, so not only does Buster Blader gain 400 more attack points, he also can inflict piercing damage, now Buster Blader, attack Big Shield Gardna with Dragon Sword Attack".

Buster Blader then rushed towards Big Shield Gardna, he then took and with one swing of his sword cut the shield in half and slashed Big Shield Gardna and destroyed him, Yugi LP: 4000-2600.

The audience gasped in shock as they saw Jaden deal a lot of damage to Yugi, Alexis had a smile on her face, "He's doing pretty well against Yugi", the others nodded, except for Chazz he were growling a little.

Jaden then looked at Yugi, "And with that I end my turn", Yugi took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then grabbed another card in his hand, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode". A magician in a blue robe appeared the field while holding out his staff in front of him, Atk: 1900.

Yugi then grabbed one card in his hand, "Next I play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards", he drew two more cards, a light appeared on Skilled Dark Magician. Jaden felt a little troubled, since he had a Skilled White Magician he could guess which effect this Skilled Dark Magician had, and if he were right he might be in trouble.

Yugi then placed both of the cards he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and then activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which I use to destroy Big Bang Shot". A card appeared face down in front Yugi and then the spell card appeared and a typhoon came out of it and destroyed Big Bang Shot, another light appeared on Skilled Dark Magician.

Jaden gritted his teeth as he placed the card in the graveyard, "When Big Bang Shot leaves the field, the monster it was equipped to is removed from the game", Jaden then took Buster Blader and placed it into his back pocket.

Yugi then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And finally I play this, Card of Sanctity, now thanks to this magic card we both have to draw from our decks until we both are holding six cards in our hands".

Jaden drew four cards while Yugi drew six, Jaden then gritted his teeth as he saw that a third light, which he knew were spell counters, appeared on Skilled Dark Magician.

Yugi looked at him with a smirk, "From the expression on your face, I think you can guess what's coming next, now I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon a certain monster from my hand, deck or graveyard", he sent the spellcaster to the graveyard and took out his deck and looked through it, he then grabbed a card before he shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

Yugi then looked at Jaden as he held up the card with a smirk, "I believe you can guess which monster this is, right?" Jaden nodded, "Your most famous monster",. Yugi nodded, "You guessed it, so come on out Dark Magician". Dark Magician then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

The audience cheered really excited when they saw Dark Magician, Syrus looked troubled, "Looks like Jaden has lost his advantage now", the others nodded troubled. Yugi then pointed at Jaden, "Now Dark Magician, attack Jaden directly with Dark Magic Attack".

Dark Magician took and unleashed the magical blast from his staff and it hit Jaden directly, Jaden LP: 3700-1200. Yugi then grabbed a card from his hand, "Now I play the magic card Bond Between Teacher and Student, with Dark Magician on the field I can summon Dark Magician Girl from either my hand, deck or grave to the field in defense mode".

Jaden grabbed a card from his hand and placed onto his Duel Disk, then Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field, she winked at Jaden before she sat down on a knee, Def: 1700.

A loud and excited cheer came from the male half of the audience once they saw Dark Magician Girl, of course no one cheered as loudly as Syrus did, making his friends look on him with a troubled look.

Yugi then looked at Jaden, and with that I end my turn, so show me what you can do Jaden". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman took and appeared on the field, Def: 1200.

Jaden then drew two more cards, "Since he was alone on the field when I summoned him, I get to draw two more cards", he looked at them before placing one into his Duel Disk, "Now I play Hero's Bond, since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I get to special summon two Elemental Heroes from my hand, so come forth Clayman and Lady Heat", Clayman appeared on the field on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 2000, Lady Heat then appeared on the field next to him on a knee as well, Def: 1000.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Quick Summon which lets me normal summon another monster, so come on out Elemental Hero Knospe", A plant like creature appeared on the field, Atk: 600.

Jaden then pointed at Knospe, "Now I like to inform you Yugi that thanks to Knospe's special ability, as long as I have another Elemental Hero on the field, he can attack you directly, now attack him Knospe", Knospe then attack Yugi directly, Yugi LP: 2600-2000.

Jaen then looked at Knospe, "And now his other ability activate, when he deals battle damage he gains 100 attack points but loses 100 defense points", Knospe, Atk & Def: 600-700/1000-900.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn, which activates Lady Heat's special ability, so now you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero on my field, and I have four", Lady Heat's hands got covered by fire and she fired four fireballs at Yugi who covered his face as he got hit, Yugi LP: 2000-1200.

The audience got really shocked to see that Jaden had managed to bring down Yugi to almost 1000 life points, not many had managed that today, not only that but he had also four monsters.

Yugi took and drew his next card, he then looked at it and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and then summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode", another card appeared in front of Yugi as a yellow magnet creature appeared in front of Yugi, Atk: 1700.

Yugi then grabbed Dark Magician Girl's card, "Now I switch Dark Magician Girl into attack mode, Atk: 2000. Jaden then pointed at Knospe, "Dark Magician, attack Knospe", however Dark Magician didn't make a move.

Jaden took and explained to a confused Yugi, "As long as I have another Elemental Hero on the field, you can't attack Knospe", Yugi narrowed his eyes, "Alright, then Dark Magician attack Clayman". Dark Magician fired his Dark Magic Attack towards Clayman.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play Hero Barrier, I can block one of your attacks as long as I have an Elemental Hero on my field", a barrier formed in front of Clayman and blocked the attack, Yugi then looked at Lady Heat, "Dark Magician Girl take out Lady Heat with Dark Burning Attack".

Dark Magician Girl unleashed her attack and destroyed Lady Heat, Yugi then pointed at Bubbleman, "Now Beta the Magnet Warrior attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman", Beta attacked and destroyed Bubbleman.

Jaden looked at Yugi, "And now since all of your monsters has attacked I assume you will end your turn", Yugi smiled as he showed a spell card in his hand, "Not so fast, I play Dedication through Light and Darkness, so now I can sacrifice Dark Magician in order to summon Dark Magician of Chaos".

Yugi grabbed a card in his hand and placed it on the field, Dark Magician disappeared and Dark Magician of Chaos took its place, Atk: 2800. A card then came out from the graveyard, "And since I managed to successfully summon him, I get to add a magic card from my graveyard to my hand". Yugi showed him that the card he had taken back was Card of Sanctity.

Yugi smiled, "Also, since I sent Dark Magician to the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points", Dark Magician Girl, Atk: 2000-2300.

Yugi then pointed at Clayman, "Now Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Clayman with Scepter Strike". Dark Magician of Chaos took and unleashed a magical blast from his staff and destroyed Clayman, Yugi looked at Jaden, "Now I end my turn".

Jaden looked at Yugi, he knew Yugi had Card of Sanctity in his hand but didn't use it, probably because he didn't want to increase Jaden's hand again, Jaden took and drew his next card, he had now three in his hand but no monsters, also since Knospe were the only Elemental Hero on his field right now he couldn't make any more direct attacks and were not safe from attacks anymore either.

Jaden looked at his hand, he had A Hero Emerges, hero's Backup and Fusion Recovery in his hand, so there was really only one thing he could do now if he wanted a chance to maybe win.

He grabbed Fusion Recovery, "Now by using Fusion Recovery, I can add one Polymerization and one monster I used in a fusion summoning and add them to my hand, so come on back Necroshade". Polymerization and Necroshade then came out of the graveyard and Jaden grabbed both cards before looking at Yugi.

"Next I use Polymerization and merge Necroshade and Knospe to fusion summon Elemental Hero Escuridao in attack mode", Knospe and Necroshade got sucked into the vortex and out came Escuridao, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then pointed at his new Hero, "And thanks to his special ability, he gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, so since I have eight, he gains 800 more attack points". Escuridao got covered in a dark aura, Atk: 2500-3300.

Jaden then pointed at Beta the Magnet Warrior, "Now Escuridao, destroy Yugi's Magnet Warrior and end this", the audience gasped as Escuridao prepared his attack, and if this succeeded then Yugi would be defeated.

But Jaden noticed a smirk on Yugi's face the moment Escuridao unleashed his attack, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Reveal face down card, Mirror Force, now your attack bounces back to your side and destroys all of your monsters in attack mode".

A barrier formed in front of Beta and reflected Escuridao's own attack right back at himself and he got destroyed, Jaden sighed with a smirk on his face, "Should have known it wouldn't be that easy, well I can't do anything else so I end my turn now".

Yugi looked at Jaden with a smile, "Well you really did well Jaden, it has been a while since I faced a duelist as skilled as you are", Jaden smiled as he got a compliment like that from the king of the games himself.

Yugi then drew his next card, he felt strong presence in his hand which he immediately recognized, he noticed that he weren't the only one who felt that as Jaden gasped and he saw Jaden's eyes flash golden for a second.

Yugi looked at the card with a smile, "Seriously, you guys usually don't show in my duels, are you guys also interested in this boy as well?" Jaden narrowed his, he knew already what Yugi must have drawn considering the incredible power he felt from the card, one of the Egyptian Gods.

Yubel appeared next to him with a smirk on his face, "Who would have believed you would end up in this situation? If you're lucky you might get to meet one of the Deities of Domination", Jaden nodded too, while he could feel the frightening power from the card Yugi held in his hand he still wanted to stand face to face with it.

Yugi saw the look on Jaden's face and laughed, "From how you look it seems like you already know what I have drawn, and yet it seems like you want me to summon it". Jaden nodded excited, "Totally, I mean, meeting one of them would be just as much of an honor as dueling you".

Yugi laughed even more, "You really are an interesting duelist Jaden, as well as a powerful duelist, one worthy of facing a god, so I will let you". Yugi grabbed the three monsters on his field, "I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon".

Jaden covered his eyes as lightning came down from the sky, he felt something incredibly powerful up in the sky before he saw a large red serpentine body. Jaden gulped a little as he saw Slifer coming down from the clouds, he then open his mouth and roared, the sheer force of his roar almost knocked Jaden off his feet.

Jaden looked at Slifer in amazement, _Incredible, he's just an hologram and still he possess so much raw power, so I'm almost afraid to think about how much power he would have if someone would summon him for real._

Yubel who also looked a bit shaken by the raw power the holographic Slifer possessed said, "Unless someone wants to destroy entire cities in just a few minutes no one should use their powers for real".

Syrus were trembling, "I-i-it's S-Slifer! It's actually Slifer the Sky Dragon". The others nodded, not able to say anything, Slifer's presence alone had made them unable to say a single word, and even the audience was silent.

Yugi then held up his hand, "Now, as you might know Slifer gains 1000 attack and defense points for every card in my hand, so with two he has 2000", Slifer Atk & Def: 0-2000.

Yugi then grabbed one card in his hand, "Now I play Card of Sanctity, so now we both draw until we're holding six cards", Jaden drew four while Yugi drew five. Yugi looked at Jaden, "And now, since I'm holding six cards instead of one, Slifer gains 5000 more attack points". Slifer Atk & Def: 1000-6000.

However the next moment, both Jaden and Yugi noticed that Slifer glared at Jaden as he growled and an intense pressure came out of him as lightning came down again.

Jaden then noticed that Slifer's attention wasn't on him, but on something else, his third deck. At the same time he felt a strong pulsation coming from his third deck, and it was getting stronger.

Jaden understood what was going on, Slifer sensed Sacred Beasts in Jaden's third deck which he and the other two gods, Obelisk and Ra had to fight when the Beasts were destroying everything in their paths many millennia's ago, and the Sacred Beasts were also reacting to Slifer's presence.

Jaden's eyes turned golden as he placed his hand on his third deck box, " _Sacred Beasts calm down this instant, you are no longer bringers of destruction, so there is no reason to fight them, so calm down now"_. Jaden then felt how the powerful pulsation from his third deck slowly began to stop at Jaden's command.

As soon as it stopped Jaden turned towards Slifer who were still growling, _"Egyptian God of the Sky, please hear me out, I know about the history between the Egyptian Gods and the Sacred Beasts, but they're no longer bringers of destruction, I cleansed them of their darkness and now they serve me in my mission of helping people and spirits alike"_.

Slifer looked at Jaden and sensed a great power inside of the boy in front of him, and also sensed that the darkness inside of the Sacred Beasts were gone, the lightning stopped and the pressure Slifer were giving off stopped.

Yugi looked at Jaden, Jaden gave Yugi a look that said that he would explain later, Yugi nodded before he looked at Slifer, "Now Slifer, attack Jaden directly with Thunder Force Attack". Jaden saw how Slifer began to charge up before he unleashed his Thunder Force and Jaden covered his face and used his powers to shield himself a little from the intense energy of Slifer's attack, Jaden LP: 1200-0.

The audience then cheered as loudly as they could, not only had they seen a good duel, they even got to see the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yugi walked over to Jaden and held out his hand, Jaden smiled and shook his hand before both of them laughed happily.

AN HALF HOUR LATER,

Jaden and his friends were now alone outside of the Kaiba dome along with Yugi and Joey, Jaden had just told Yugi what happened with Slifer and as well as the history about how they learned about the existence of the Sacred Beasts.

Yugi looked at him interested, "So you're telling me that before the gods were sealed in stone, they fought against three mighty demons called the Sacred Beasts which were almighty bringers of destruction. Also the battle lasted for almost an whole day? And you had to face these creatures?"

Jaden nodded, Joey looked both shocked and impressed, "Man, anyone who can last that long against the gods must be really powerful, it can't have been easy to beat them". Yugi nodded and looked at Jaden, "And you're telling me you have these cards now?"

Jaden nodded and opened his third deck box, "They are the special cards I was talking about, I managed to cleanse them of their darkness and now they have agreed to help me with the destiny I was born with".

Jaden took out the three Sacred Beasts cards and handed them to Yugi who took them and both he and Joey looked at them, Joey looked a little shocked when he saw them, "They look a lot like the gods", Yugi agreed and looked at the Beasts a little more.

He then handed the Sacred Beasts back to Jaden, "Looks like you and I have something in common now, we both have now decks with god like creatures in them", Jaden smiled and placed the Beasts back into his deck box and closed it, "Yeah I guess so".

Yugi smiled, "It was nice seeing you again Jaden, and the rest of you as well", Joey nodded and the others smile. Yugi looked at Jaden again, "You really are a special existence Jaden Yuki, I know you will accomplice great things in your life". Jaden smiled and thanked Yugi before they took farewell of the two legendary duelists and began to make their way home again.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "So Jaden, how did it feel to get to duel against the king of games himself and getting praised by him like that?" Jaden smiled at her, "It was sweet Lex, now this were the perfect way to end the summer". Alexis took his hand as they continued to walk, all of them intended to spend this last day of summer together for as long as they could.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and the others stood on the docks, Jaden were currently saying good bye to his parents while Alexis and Atticus said good bye to theirs. Amanda looked at her son, "We hope you get a good second year at Duel Academy Jaden, promise us you'll work hard".

Jaden chuckled, "I hope you're not talking about my school work, because you know what the answer to that would be", his parents sighed and shook their heads while Yubel were laughing.

Jaden then said good bye to them as he and his friends walked onto the boat that would take them back to the academy, as they waved at their parents as boat left the docks, Jaden wondered what new adventures waited for them on the island.

 **So on the last day of summer the gang found out that Yugi and Joey were at the Kaiba Dome accepting challenges from anyone who wanted to face them. Syrus then faced Joey but of course Joey won the duel but Syrus was still happy because both of the legendary duelists were impressed with his dueling skills. Jaden then faced Yugi in a duel that went back and forth, but the duel ended with Yugi ending the duel with Slifer the Sky Dragon. Now summer vacation is over and it's time to get back to the academy, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	4. Back to Duel Academy and meeting a pro

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time so was the gang spending the last day of summer chilling in Jaden's living room after watching a movie about the KC Grand Championship, but then Jaden's mom came home from the grocery store and told them that Yugi and Joey was at the Kaiba Dome and accepted challenges from anyone who wanted to challenge them. Jaden and the others quickly left and once they got there they learned that both had decided just to accept one more challenge each. Syrus dueled against Joey and was defeated of course, but he was praised by both Yugi and Joey which made him very happy. Jaden then faced Yugi. Yugi then decided to show Jaden the respect he deserved since he was a really good duelist and finished the duel with Slifer the Sky Dragon. Then the next day the gang got on the boat that would take them back to Duel Academy, what will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 4- Back to Duel Academy and meeting a pro

Jaden were standing next to the Slifer dorm with Alexis and Syrus next to him, he looked out over the ocean, "We are finally back here, summer was really fun, but still I really missed this place".

Alexis looked at him with a smile, "I did miss Duel Academy as well", Syrus nodded, "Yeah me too", he then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Also, let's hope that this year you might be able to stay awake in class better than during our first year". Jaden narrowed his eyes a little as he glared at Syrus while Alexis giggled a little, both boys then laughed a little before they looked out over the ocean again.

However, they suddenly heard someone call out to them, they all turned around and saw a gray haired young man in a silver suit with a black shirt underneath it, a tie and black shoes.

The teenager looked at Jaden with a smile, "Are you Jaden Yuki?" Jaden and the other two looked at him confused, "Well yeah, I'm Jaden, but um… who are you? I can't place my finger on it, but you look familiar, are you a freshman?" The teenager looked at him while he continued to smile, "You could say that, also I heard you are the best duelist in the academy, and would like to see if it's true".

Alexis and Syrus looked at Jaden and sighed as they saw an excited and confident smile appear on his face, they knew that Jaden never backed down from a challenge, and he wouldn't start now.

AT THE SAME TIME DOWN AT THE DOCKS,

Crowler were running across the docks with a short fat man with a mustache running as fast as he could behind him. Crowler looked at him irritated, "Hurry up you Swedish meatball, they're almost here".

The short man looked at Crowler irritated, "I'm France you imbecile, pardoné moi for not having longer legs, besides what's the rush about anyway?" Crowler looked at him with a smile, "I already told you Bonaparte, the freshman, their boat is arriving here as we speak".

The short man whose name were Jean-Louis Bonaparte looked at Crowler like he had grown a second head, so big deal, just because you've been promoted to school Chancellor since Sheppard isn't here for the moment, suddenly you care about things like that? I mean I'm the Vice Chancellor and I see no point in rushing out here to meet some new students, so fess up, what's the reason you've dragged me out here?"

Crowler stopped and turned towards him, "Feast your eyes on this Bonaparte", he chuckled as he took out a dueling magazine, Bonaparte looked at him really confused now, "Did I miss the joke here?"

Crowler looked at him with narrowed his eyes, "Are you calling Aster Phoenix a joke?" Bonaparte looked shocked as the picture of a gray haired teenager with a silver suit were on a page, "Not only is he the top ranked duelist in the pro league, he's also joining the freshman class of our very school".

Bonaparte looked really confused now, "There must be a mistake, "I mean, why would a world class professional be going back to school?" Crowler shook his head with a smile, "I don't know and I don't care, for with star like him under my tutorage, I'll be famous, after all, everyone in the world knows who Aster Phoenix is".

BACK WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden stood in front of the new guy who just happened to be Aster Phoenix, though Jaden didn't realize that, "Alright newbie, I guess it's time to get our game on", Aster just smiled as he took out his Duel Disk and placed it on his arm as did Jaden.

At the same time up on the Slifer cliff above them stood Alexis, Syrus and Dorothy who had gone to the Slifer dorm to welcome them back to the academy, she were currently holding Pharaoh and sighed, "It's the first day back on the island and Jaden is already dueling someone, but who?"

Syrus chuckled nervously, "Beats me, but like Jaden said, he definitely looks familiar for some reason", Alexis nodded, "Yeah I know, but even so, I know that Jaden can beat him".

Jaden took out his deck and placed it into his Duel Disk, "So, what's your name freshman?" Aster looked at him with his fake smile, "You can just call me A.P". Jaden smiled and laughed a little, "Alright then AP, let's throw down". Both of them drew their first five cards.

Alexis then suddenly heard steps behind them, they looked behind them and saw Bastion and Chazz walking towards them, Bastion looked down and saw what was going on, "Looks like Jaden didn't waste much time". Chazz also looked down, "But even so, why is he challenging a freshman to a duel?"

Syrus looked at him, "Well actually, that freshman challenged him. Jaden, me and Alexis were just standing here at the Slifer cliff and looked out over the ocean when he just appeared and challenged Jaden". Bastion and Chazz looked at Alexis shocked and she nodded as she confirmed it, Syrus then looked down, "Also we don't know why but we get the feeling that we know this guy".

Aster looked at Jaden as he continued to smile, "I will start, so here goes", Aster drew his sixth card, Jaden smiled at him, "Alright then, show me what you got freshman".

Bastion's eyes widened as he looked down as well, "You're right, from where?" Chazz nodded with a puzzled look on his face, "Yeah, he really look familiar, but why?" Dorothy looked at him, "Hey Chazz, maybe he graduated from that snooty prep school you went to".

Syrus nodded as he looked at Chazz with a smirk, "Yeah that must be it, I mean he does look like the stuck up rich type". Alexis and Bastion laughed a little while Chazz glared at Syrus, "Look you little shrimp, that guy is nothing like me got it?"

But then they heard Aster say, "I summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode", Chazz fell over from the shock as they saw one of Chazz's signature cards, Ojama Yellow appear on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1000.

Jaden looked shocked before he laughed, "An Ojama? I haven't seen anyone other than Chazz use those guys".

At the same time Chazz got back up, "See? I told you we were nothing alike, I would never make such an idiotic opening move". Ojama Yellow appeared next to his head with a smile, "You would save the best for last, right boss, right? Chazz looked at him irritated, "Wrong, now beat it". Ojama Yellow looked a little depressed as he left.

Alexis looked down, since they knew Chazz could see spirits like Jaden, she figured he must have been talking to his Ojama Yellow, "Anyway, I wonder what else he might have in that deck?"

Dorothy looked down as well, "Well not much I guess", Syrus looked at her, "Uh why are you saying that?" She looked at him, "Because he put together that deck this morning, from random cards in the campus card shop. He came in and asked for some cards, and since I hadn't even put them up in the shelves yet, he decided to take whatever was lying around, saying he could win a duel with almost any cards".

The others looked at her shocked as she patted Pharaoh, "He said it would only be temporally as he needed it for a test, I guess it were to use against Jaden then". Chazz then looked down, "Are you kidding me? He's facing Jaden with leftover cards? This will be a short duel". Alexis looked down feeling confused, wondering why this person would face Jaden with a deck like that if he knew that Jaden were the best in the school.

Jaden took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, he then smiled, "Alright freshman, class is now officially in session, and here is your teacher, Elemental Hero Lady Heat", Lady Heat appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next, I play my Quick Summon spell card, so now I can also summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode", Knospe appeared on the field as well, Atk: 600.

Jaden then pointed at Knospe, "And now for the first lesson, when I have another Elemental Hero on the field so can Knospe attack you directly", Knospe then took and attacked Aster, Aster LP: 4000-3400. Jaden then pointed at Knospe, "And whenever Knospe inflicts battle damage, he gains 100 attack points but loses 100 defense points", Knospe, Atk & Def: 600-700/1000-900.

Jaden then pointed at Ojama Yellow, "And for the next one, Lady Heat attack Ojama Yellow", Lady Heat unleashed her attack and destroyed Ojama Yellow. Jaden looked at Aster with a smile, "Sorry about that AP, but as you can see, you can learn a lot more from actually dueling than from some dusty old textbook".

Aster kept that smile on his face and pretended to look impressed, "Wow, you really are as good as people say". Jaden smiled at him, "Well thanks for the compliment, but when you play cards like the Ojamas it's not really that tough, unless you use an combination with them".

Chazz on the cliff looked at Syrus with a smirk, "He's right, Ojama cards are lame", but then he heard what Jaden said next, "What did you do, take lessons from my buddy Chazz?" Chazz fell to the ground in shock once again while Syrus laughed, Chazz looked at him, "You're gonna pay for that comment later Jaden".

Jaden then looked at his hand, "And with that I end my turn, which means that thanks to Lady Heat's special ability, you lose 200 life points for every Elemental Hero on my field". Lady Heat tossed two fireballs at Aster who covered his face, Aster LP: 3400-3000.

Aster took and drew his next card, "Let's try this again shall we?" He looked at the card he had just drawn, _Soon I'll learn all of Jaden's strategies, all I have to do is play weak cards, he thought as he took a card in his hand._ He placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place a face down and…"

Here however, he were interrupted by a ringing tone, Jaden looked confused, "Hey what's the deal here?" Aster took out a cell phone out of his pocket, "It's cool, just my cell phone", Aster then placed it to his ear as he continued to smile, "It's me, wassup? No, I'm not busy at all".

The others couldn't believe their eyes, Chazz clanked his right fist as he held it up with an angry expression, "Who the heck takes out a cell phone during a duel and began talking with someone? That's obnoxious". Syrus nodded, "Yeah this guy really is like you Chazz". Chazz glared at him, "I'm two seconds away from giving you a free flying lesson into the ocean Syrus". Syrus immediately moved away when he heard that.

Jaden just looked at Aster shocked, Yubel appeared next to him irritated, "Who does that kid think he is? And what does he mean with that he's not busy? If he's dueling he should just focus on that". Winged Kuriboh appeared next to her with angry eyes and nodded as he agreed with her.

Jaden looked at them both out of the corner of his eye and began to mentally talk to them, _"Chill guys, he's just a freshman, also he might not take dueling so seriously yet, but still, I can't get rid of this feeling that I have seen him before"_. Yubel nodded as he said that, thinking that she had seen him somewhere before also.

As Jaden talked to his duel spirits, Aster continued talking to the one on the other end, "That's right, I'm dueling as we speak, so, you have any last minute advice for me?"

SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THAT MOMENT,

A man in a white cloak with a hood sat at a glass table with cards upside down in front of him, he was the one Aster were talking to. He flipped a card up and it were a reaper card that were upside down, he had a smile on his face, "The reaper of souls are upside down, you know what must be done now". Even so the man were troubled, since he started trying to predict the future of the boy Jaden Yuki, who he knew were going to stand in his way, he felt like some kind of powerful force were making it hard for him to predict his future, like some kind of almighty force were shielding him from his visions. When he tried, three cards that represented demons of spirit, fire and lightning usually appeared, though he couldn't understand why.

BACK TO ASTER,

Aster nodded as he heard what the man said, "You got it, thanks for the call", Aster then put away his phone and looked at his cards, Jaden looked at him, "So, are you gonna play a good card now?"

Aster looked at him, "You mean like this? I play the spell card Reload, so now I get to return all the cards in my hand to my deck, shuffle it, and then draw the same amount of cards". Jaden looked at him, "So you're gonna replace your hand with a new one?"

Aster placed his four remaining cards into his deck and shuffled it while he smiled at Jaden, "Well you're the one who said I needed better cards", Jaden nodded, "Well I guess that's true, so then, let's see if your trust for your deck will pay of freshman".

Aster looked at Jaden as he drew his four cards, feeling a little irritated, _I still don't understand why I had to duel against this amateur in the first place, oh well I guess if he wanted me to test him I should just do as he said, after all he knows what he's doing, Aster thought as he looked at his cards_.

Jaden looked at him, "So, did you get anything good?" Aster grabbed a card in his hand and the slot for field spells opened, "Only this, I activate field spell Sanctuary in the Sky".

Jaden got blinded by a powerful light, and then as he opened his eyes he saw clouds underneath his feet and a temple in front of him, "A field spell huh? Well what does it do?"

Aster looked at him, "As long as it's on the field, any damage a player would take that involves a fairy type monster they control becomes 0, and that's not all, next I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode". A dark skinned warrior with green armor on his upper body with blue pants and a red scarf appeared with a sword in his hand, Atk: 1600.

Aster then took the card and placed it into his graveyard, "But he won't be around for long, because by sacrificing him while having Sanctuary of the Sky on the field I can summon Archlord Zerato in attack mode". Warrior of Zera left the field and out came a winged creature, Atk: 2800.

Jaden looked impressed, "Not bad, bringing out a monster with 2800 attack points on the second turn". Aster then placed a card into the graveyard, "If you like that just wait, because my sending a light attribute monster, like my Mystical Shine Ball to the graveyard, Archlord Zerato can destroy everyone of your monster".

He sent Mystical Shine Ball to the graveyard and both Knospe and Lady Heat got hit by a beam of light from the top of the temple, destroying both of them. Aster then pointed at Jaden, "And now, Archlord Zerato will attack you directly, go Sacred Surge". Zerato flew up, his wings began to glow and then he sent glowing feathers from his wings towards Jaden and exploded as they made contact with the ground around him, Jaden LP: 4000-1200.

Syrus looked shocked, "Oh man, this guy is good even though he just put this deck together earlier with just some leftover cards, it makes you wonder how good he would be with his real deck", Alexis agreed and looked at Aster, she had no idea who the guy were but he were too skilled to be a student at Duel Academy, she wondered who this guy were more than ever now.

Aster then looked as Archlord Zerato landed on the ground again, "That's all for now", he then looked at Jaden who were still covering his face, "Hey uh, are you okay?" He then heard Jaden laughing before lowering his arms, "Okay, are you kidding? I was hoping for a good challenge the first day back on the island, and best of all, now it's my move".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Jaden then took and drew two cards, "And he's alone on the field, I get to draw two more cards".

Jaden then looked at the cards and then showed both of them, "And both of them are going into action, I play Polymerization, and now I fuse Bubbleman with Avian in order to summon Elemental Hero Mariner in attack mode". Bubbleman and Avian got sucked into the vortex and out came Mariner, Atk: 1400.

Jaden then grabbed the last three cards in his hand, "Next I throw down two face downs and play Mirage of Nightmare, now I get to draw until I hold four cards during your standby phase, but during my standby phase I have discard the same amount I drew to the grave".

Jaden then looked at Mariner, "And now Mariner old pal, time to show him what you can do". He looked at Aster, "You see as long as I have at least one face down spell or trap card, Mariner can attack you directly, so now go". Mariner then took and tossed the anchors on one of his arms towards Aster and it hit him, Aster LP: 3000-1600. Jaden then looked at Aster, "And with that, I end my turn, so now the trouble here freshman, last turn you used up all the cards in your hand, which means if I have some card to protect my Hero, you have low chance to counter it unless you draw a good card now".

Aster looked at Jaden, "Well then all I can say is if I manage to draw a light attribute monster then I can destroy that Mariner, and then it won't matter if you have a way to protect him, now let's see what fate has in store for me".

Jaden looked at him, "It's not about fate, but listening, remember what I told you about having trust for your deck? You see, I always listen to my deck". Aster looked at him irritated, "You really are crazy, come on, I mean do you really expect me to have a conversation with my cards?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Sure, I mean, if you trust them and show it to them, they just might answer you", Yubel and Winged Kuriboh nodded with smiles as Jaden smiled at them as well.

Aster looked at Jaden, _This Jaden guy is not what I expected, he gives advices meant for beginners, he seems to be an idiot with how he's acting, and now it seems like he's hearing voices, well whatever, it doesn't matter if he's crazy or not, let's just get this over with so that I can move on with my life, he thought_.

AT THE SAME TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE,

The man Aster had talked to turned around the in front of him, he smiled, "Ah, the inverted chariot, the forewarning that the end of the duel is near", however he then looked next to him, the card he had picked up before the chariot was the card of the demon that represented fire, he were troubled over how often those demon cards appeared every time he tried to predict Jaden Yuki's fate.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Aster took and drew his next card and looked at it and narrowed his eyes a little as he saw that it was Monster Gate. Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now I draw until I'm holding four".

He drew his cards and then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I play Emergency Provision, so now by sending my Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard, I get to keep my hand and I also gain 1000 life points". Mirage of Nightmare disappeared, Jaden LP: 1200-2200

Jaden looked at Aster, "Got a bad card huh AP? You really should try and keep your face neutral, so that the opponent can't read your face". Aster got a smile on his face, "Perhaps your right, or maybe I just want you to think that it's a bad card, or could it be that I don't really want to win this duel?"

Jaden along with his duel spirits looked at Aster shocked when he said that, "And people usually call me crazy, why would you not try to win?" Aster looked at him with a smirk, "When you accepted my challenge, did you ever stop to wonder, why do I want, why did I come here, and most importantly, out of every duelist on the island, why did I challenge you?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow confused, Aster looked at him, "Well the truth is, I heard you were the best at the academy, so I came here to test you and see if it was true". Jaden looked at him shocked, "Come on are you serious? I mean this is Duel Academy, they test us here every day, but those tests are never as sweet as this".

Aster looked at him with a smirk, "Of course they're not, after all, this duel is not about grades, it's about destiny". Jaden looked at him shocked, Aster pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Maybe my Beckoning Light will clear things up for you, here's the deal, by discarding my entire hand, I can add a light attribute monster, in this case, Mystical Shine Ball back to my hand".

Aster sent Monster Gate to the graveyard and Shine Ball came out and he grabbed it, ",Next I use Zerato's ability again, and you know what that means don't you? That sailor of yours is about to disappear on the seven seas, see you". The beam of light came out and hit Mariner and destroyed him.

Jaden looked at Aster, "Not bad, but not good enough, I play Elemental Mirage, now since an Elemental Hero on my field were destroyed because of an effect, I can bring him back in the same battle position, come back Mariner". Mariner returned to the field in attack mode, Atk: 1400.

Aster looked at him, "Doesn't matter, Now Archlord Zerato attack Elemental Hero Mariner with Sacred Surge". Zerato flew up and his wings began to glow again before he sent glowing feathers towards Mariner and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2200-800.

Jaden looked at Aster, "Looks like I'm still standing, anyway, what was all that talk about destiny?" Aster looked at him with a small smirk, "It's simple really, even you should understand, you see everything that happens to us has already been determined since the day we were born, losers are born to be losers, and legends are born to be legends".

Jaden looked at Aster confused, "A legend? You aren't talking about me right, well one day maybe but not yet, also…" he then looked at Aster with a serious look on his face, "Sure we might be born to do something in our lives, but not every single step of our lives are predetermined". Jaden then scratched his back as he laughed a little, while he did Aster thought back to the reason why he had come here to challenge Jaden in the first place.

FLASHBACK,

Aster stood in front of the man in the cloak, he looked at Aster, "Once you locate this Jaden Yuki, he is to defeat you, is that understood, it is the only way I can be certain if he's indeed the one, trust me it's for the best".

Aster just looked confused and a little bothered by this, "There's got to be another way, I've never thrown a duel before in my life". The man looked at him, "Aster, have I ever once steered you on the wrong path? You must trust me".

END OF FLASHBACK,

So with that Aster had gone to Duel Academy to find Jaden Yuki and use a temporally deck he would put together at the academy to face him. But even now as he were dueling him he still didn't understand, _How can a manager tell his star player to lose on purpose? He thought as he looked at Jaden_.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, it's my turn", he took and drew his next card and looked at it and got a smirk on his face. He then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I play Fusion Sage, so now I can add a Polymerization card from my deck to my hand". Jaden took out his deck and looked through it and then grabbed a Polymerization card and added it to his hand before shuffling the deck and placing it back into his Duel Disk.

Jaden then grabbed three cards in his hand, "Now I play Polymerization, and I use it to fuse together my Necroshade and Wildheart in order to summon Elemental Hero Escuridao". Wildheart and Necroshade got sucked into the vortex and out came Elemental Hero Escuridao, Atk: 2500. Jaden then pointed at his new Hero, "And thanks to Escuridao's special ability, he gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard, and I have seven". Escuridao, Atk: 2500-3200.

Syrus looked excited, "Awesome! Escuridao is now more than powerful enough to take down that Archlord Zerato and then his life points will be down to 1200". Chazz looked at him, "No he won't, thanks to Sanctuary of the Sky the battle damage will be reduced to 0". Syrus got a sheepish look on his face, "Right I forgot". Alexis smiled as she looked at Jaden and saw the smirk on his face, "I think Jaden has what he need to end the duel this turn".

Jaden then grabbed one of the cards in his hand, "Next I play R – Righteous Justice, so now for every Elemental Hero on my field, I get to destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field, so say good bye to Sanctuary of the Sky".

A blast was fired at the temple and a blinding light appeared as the field spell got destroyed, soon so were they standing on the coast once again. Jaden then pointed at Aster, "And now Escuridao, attack Archlord Zerato with Dark Diffusion".

The weapon on Escuridao's arm began to glow and he then fired a blast from it and hit Archlord Zerato and destroyed him, Aster LP: 1600-1200. Jaden then grabbed the final card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Now I play De-Fusion, so now I split Escuridao back into Necroshade and Wildheart".

Escuridao then separated and then Necroshade appeared first on the field, Atk: 1600. And then Wildheart appeared as he drew his sword, Atk: 1500. Jaden then pointed at Aster, "Now Necroshade, attack his life points directly with Dark Shadow Slash", Necroshade then moved towards Aster before he vanished from sighed in high speed, he then appeared behind Aster and struck him, Aster LP: 1200-0.

Jaden then walked over to Aster, "And that's game, hey you're okay right? I hope I didn't beat you too badly". Aster smiled, "Nah, I'm fine, really nice game dude". Jaden smiled as Aster stood up, "Right back at you, you had some pretty good moves yourself, keep practicing and you will probably become a great duelist in the future". Jaden held out his hand, after looking at it for a second so grabbed Aster it and shook it before he began to walk away, "So I guess I see you around then".

Dorothy looked down with a smile, "That was quite the duel, and that new mystery student is quite good looking right, anyone who heard his name?" The others looked at her as she said that and Syrus said unsure, "Uh A.P".

Aster as he walked away were still wondering what this were all about, _I don't get it, I mean sure this Jaden kid is a decent duelist, but I can't see why my manager is so obsessed with him, and I also don't understand how joining this school will help my career in anyway, but I guess Sartorius knows what's best, he always does, he thought_. He then looked and saw Jaden's friends and the woman named Dorothy from the card shop at the cliff. Dorothy waved at him and he did a small polite bow with a small smile as he walked away while the others looked after him.

Jaden walked up to the others with a smile, "So what did you think of my first duel of the year guys?" He then noticed Chazz and Bastion and greeted them and they greeted him back. Syrus smiled at Jaden, "You rocked Jaden, as usual, now who was that guy?"

Jaden looked after him, "Not sure, but I'm sure we'll meet him again, if I only could put my finger on where I have seen him before". Then all of them jumped in shocked as Bastion suddenly cried out, "That's it!" Before anyone could ask what was going on, he looked at Syrus, "Sy, do you have the latest dueling magazine?"

Syrus nodded, "Yeah I have it in my backpack", he opened it and took it out and handed it to Bastion who began to looked through it, he then stopped, "I knew it, he said to call him A.P, well it seems like my hunch were correct, he's Aster Phoenix!"

The other's eyes widened in shock as he said that, Jaden looked confused for a few seconds before he suddenly got a look of understanding on his face, "Wait, when you say Aster Phoenix do you mean that hotshot duelist in the pro league that is currently undefeated?"

Bastion nodded, "Indeed, it's him alright, just looked", he showed a picture from the magazine and they saw that the duelist Jaden had just face were indeed Aster. Jaden looked out over the ocean, "This doesn't add up, why would Aster Phoenix come here to challenge me? While I'm honored I don't think he did it because he knew of my skills, I mean, it didn't feel like that deck was his real one, I mean sure he used it pretty well and all, but still…"

At that moment Dorothy spoke up, "Well I feel I should tell you this now Jaden, You're right about that that deck weren't his real one, he put it together this morning from random cards from the card shop". Jaden looked at her shocked before looking out over the ocean again, now feeling a little troubled.

"I get a weird feeling from this you guys, did any of you hear what he said to me, he talked a lot about destiny, and he also asked me of all the duelists on the island, why did he challenge me of all people? All of this makes me think… that someone might have sent him to the island just to face me".

The others looked at him confused, Yubel then appeared next to him, "Yes I agree Jaden, the way he talked made it look like he came to the island just to face you and to test your skills, but for what reason?" Jaden himself had no answer to that, but there were one thing he was sure of, and that was that he most likely hadn't seen the last of Aster Phoenix, and if he came here just to duel Jaden, he most likely would have to duel him again, and next time it would be for real.

A WHILE LATER DOWN AT THE DOCKS,

Crowler sat down next to the boat with Bonaparte as the freshman students walked off it and passed them, however Crowler were really depressed, since he didn't see Aster Phoenix anywhere as the last student they had seen walked passed them, "I just don't understand this, he isn't coming, Aster!"

Bonaparte then heard someone say, "Left, right, left, right", he looked up and saw one more student coming down from the boat and got a smile on his face, "Au contraire mon frère, he's right there, twelve o'clock". Crowler instantly looked up with a happy and hoping look on his face.

But as the student jumped down on the docks, they saw that he was definitely NOT Aster Phoenix. He was a tall muscular teenager with a Ra yellow jacket without sleeves as well as a green shirt, Khaki pants, he had a yellow bandana tied around his head with the face of a dinosaur on it with black dreadlocks coming out from behind it, had steel toed boots and had a military issue backpack over his shoulder.

He looked at them, "Hey ladies! Can you tell me who is in charge around here". Bonaparte and Crowler looked at him shocked, "Ladies?!" Both then cried out, feeling anger growing within them because of this kid's rudeness.

The teenager walked over to them as he had an irritated look on his face, "You heard me, who's top in command in these parts?" Crowler who felt this kid were a little weird since he talked like a soldier spoke up, "That would be me, now then what…"

However Crowler couldn't finish his sentence as the teenager grabbed the collar of his jacket much to Bonaparte's shock, the teenager pulled Crowler closer to him with an angry expression on his face, "I demand answers, why am I stationed in the yellow barracks, I want to be in the blue".

Crowler began to sweat a lot, if this kid decided to get physical then he could easily beat them up, and he doubted he would listen if Crowler told him to stop because of his anger, "Well you see... it's because…" Crowler then cast a quick glance at Bonaparte, "Anytime you want to jump in Bonaparte".

Bonaparte who were just as worried about that this kid would use violence if he didn't get an explanation, quickly came up with an excuse, "Well, what my colleague here is trying to say is, someone like you wouldn't want to be stuck in the blue dorm".

The kid looked at him as he let go of Crowler, "Yeah, and why is that huh? Explain!" Crowler who now felt a little safer since the kid had let go of him calmed down and came up with an excuse, "Well it's of course because you're so… daring, yeah that's it, a thrill seeker like you doesn't belong with a boring bunch like the students of Obelisk blue".

Bonaparte looked out from behind Crowler and nodded, the kid looked at them, his angry expression now gone and he had a smile on his face, "Yeah? Well thank you I think, you gals are alright in my book, for March, left, right, left, right".

Crowler and Bonaparte looked after him as he walked past them, "Who the heck was that guy?" Bonaparte shrugged his shoulder since he had no idea either. Crowler sighed and looked up, "I knew it, this place has become nothing but a big joke, in order to make this school rise to greatness, we need a star like Aster Phoenix here to draw fame to it".

Bonaparte stood up with a determined look on his face, "You're right", Crowler looked at him, "Yeah but he stood us up Bonaparte", Bonaparte looked at Crowler with a smirk on his face, "We don't need that guy, after all we could have a whole school full of stars just as great as or even greater than him".

Crowler looked at him confused, "I'm afraid I don't follow". Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "I mean we simply eliminate the Slifer red dorm, then it's au revoir to slackers like Jaden Yuki and hello stars".

Crowler and Bonaparte laughed a little, however Crowler didn't really take what Bonaparte said seriously, however he had no idea that Bonaparte were 100 percent serious about what he said, and was determined to do everything he could to go through with his plan.

 **So Jaden meet and faced a pro named Aster Phoenix without realizing it until he learned it was him after the duel, however it seems like Aster had been told by his manager to go to the Duel Academy and duel Jaden and that he would lose on purpose to test Jaden's strength. Aster did as he was told even though he had no idea why his manager Sartorius was so interested in Jaden, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	5. Chazz's chance to return to the blue

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time so were Jaden challenged by a person who turned out to be Aster Phoenix, the hotshot of the pro circuit, Jaden won the duel but as he found out, Aster had just put the deck he used against Jaden together and figured out that Aster had only tested his skills, but what he didn't know was why he had done it. What will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 5- Chazz's chance to return to the blue

In was during the night at Duel Academy, Jaden sat up in his bed, he looked up to see Syrus peacefully asleep, he were envious about that, he got up and took off his pajamas and put on his clothes. He then walked over and grabbed one of his deck boxes and slowly and silently walked towards the door, he opened it carefully and slipped out before carefully closing it.

He then walked over to the Slifer cliff and sat down on it and looked out over the ocean. Yubel appeared next to him, "It's the night before school begins, should you not be sleeping Jaden? After all, you oversleeping are normal but you should at least be on time the first day of the school year".

Jaden looked at her with a troubled look on his face, "I know that Yubel but I can't sleep, and I don't have to tell you why?" Yubel nodded her head and looked out, "I know you're troubled over what happened earlier with Aster Phoenix, and to tell the truth, I'm also a bit concerned about it, since it seems like someone sent him here to lose on purpose against you and to test your skills".

Jaden nodded, he looked at Yubel, "Who do you think it could be?" Yubel narrowed her eyes, "Well I'm sure that it can't be that dictator since if he was coming back now your dreams would appear more frequently, if he's even able to break free from that seal, so then it only leaves one possible enemy I can think of".

Jaden's eyes narrowed, "You're talking about the Light of Destruction, aren't you? From what you have told me I thought that too". Yubel looked at him and nodded before getting a look on her face that showed that she was in deep thoughts.

"But if that's the case then I'm confused, I couldn't feel the power of the Light from him, and so if he serves it then he's not brainwashed and is either helping it of his free will or so is he helping it without knowing it".

Jaden looked at her, "So there is a possibility that he's helping an evil force that is out to cause universal destruction without knowing it huh? That's just great". Jaden then stood up and sighed, he then looked at Yubel, "Well it is also possible that we're over thinking things". Yubel nodded, knowing that might be the case as well.

Jaden opened his deck box and took out a card, he looked at Yubel, "I was thinking I might calm down if I took a ride with one of my monsters, and there is one I have been thinking about making a stronger bond with for a while now". Jaden then held up his card and his eyes flashed golden and he smiled as the creature began to appear in front of him.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden sat and smiled as he felt the wind in his face as he flew over the ocean while sitting on the neck of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon as it roared, luckily they were far away enough so no one could hear it.

Jaden had for a while planned on flying around with the Red-Eyes Atticus gave him and make a connection with it, only the chances of doing it while they were home during summer break didn't exist, since even during the night someone would notice if a big black dragon flew in the sky over a city.

Jaden smiled down at Red-Eyes, "It's good that I finally got some time to deepen the connection with you Red-Eyes, I can't wait to use you in a duel soon", Red-Eyes turned his head around a little and looked at Jaden with an eye as he growled, Jaden felt that Red-eyes also wanted to fight with him soon.

Jaden then looked back and saw that they had gotten pretty far from the island now, he looked at Red-Eyes, "Alright buddy, time to get back to the island now", Red-Eyes roared as he made a U-Turn and quickly flew back towards the island.

Red-Eyes then landed quietly next to the Slifer dorm, Jaden then jumped down from his neck and smiled at Red-Eyes, "Thanks buddy, thanks to that ride you gave me so have I managed to calm down my worries".

Red-Eyes growled, Jaden felt his feelings again and he were just glad he could help him, Jaden then patted him a little thankful before his eyes glowed as he called Red-Eyes back, he then walked to his and Syrus's room, knowing that he would be able to sleep peacefully now.

LATER THE NEXT DAY IN THE OBELISK ARENA,

Chazz stood up on the stage in front of a shorter boy in an Obelisk jacket with spiky brown hair as they shuffled each other's decks with Bonaparte next to them, the kid looked at Chazz with a confident smirk on his face, "Well well, look who it is, the guy who got his ass kicked out of the blue, I'm taking you down".

Chazz looked at him with a smirk as well, "Look kid, you're an obnoxious little punk, and I can respect that, but no freshman is going to take down the Chazz". They both then handed back the other one's deck.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden, Syrus and Alexis ran through the hallway to get to the Obelisk arena, "Come on, we're gonna be late for the first official duel of the year". Syrus looked at Jaden, "I just wish you would hurry like this whenever you're late for a class".

Alexis looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Oh come on Sy, you know that Jaden is saving his energy to quickly leave once the class is over, everyone knows that", Syrus laughed as Jaden glared a little at Alexis who just laughed too.

They soon reached the Obelisk arena, they then saw Chazz and the freshman Obelisk move to opposite sides of the stage, Bonaparte took the microphone, "Bonjour, I'm sure by now you all know moi, but for those who don't I'm your new vice chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte".

Syrus looked shocked, "Wait, so that fat short bold guy is the new vice chancellor Bonaparte?" Jaden nodded, "Apparently so, though this is the first time I have seen him too", Alexis nodded as she hadn't seen him before either.

Bonaparte then pointed at Chazz, "But enough about me, this is about him, the former Obelisk blue student Chazz Princeton, if he wins this duel he will be allowed to return to the blue dorm, trust me this is a duel no one want to miss".

Jaden and the others walked towards the stairs to the spectator seats, Jaden smiled, "Did you guys hear that? If Chazz wins this he will get a free pass to go back to the Obelisk dorm".

Syrus looked troubled, "Yeah well if you ask me that offer should have been given to you instead", Jaden looked at Syrus, "Well technically my ranking is Ra yellow even though I decided to stay at the Slifer dorm, though due to me still wearing my red jacket people tend to ignore that".

Syrus still looked troubled, "Still it should be you up there right now since you're the best here, what fool would pick Chazz". Then they heard a voice next to them, "This fool".

They looked next to them and saw Crowler standing there, "Dr Crowler", Crowler narrowed his eyes a little and glared at Syrus, "It's Chancellor Crowler now, and for your information, there is a reason I picked Chazz for this duel, quite a brilliant one in fact".

Alexis looked raised an eyebrow, "Somehow I doubt that", Jaden and Syrus nodded when she said that, Crowler looked at them irritated, "What was that? Do you slackers know who joined this year's freshman class? The dueling all-star Aster Phoenix".

Jaden and the others looked shocked at each other, remembering their run in with Aster, they hadn't seen him since then so Jaden decided to ask, "So Aster has really enrolled as a student here? But if that's the case, where is he?"

Crowler at that moment bit down on his handkerchief, "Well that's the problem here, for some strange reason he never showed up", Jaden at that moment realized that Aster truly had only arrived on the island to challenge and test him for some reason. Crowler then looked at them, "Anyway that's when I came up with this idea", he said with a smile.

FLASHBACK,

Crowler were sitting against the wall next to the door in the chancellor's office, he held a flower and pulled of petals from it one by one while saying, "He loves Duel Academy, he loves us not, he loves Duel Academy, he loves us not".

Bonaparte then came in looking irritated, "I have been looking everywhere for you", Crowler stood up angry, "I needed some Me Time, is that alright with you?" Bonaparte looked at him irritated and said sarcastic, "Why, so you can torture flowers Crowler?"

Crowler then looked at a poster of Aster with a depressed look on his face, "No, so I can deal with the Aster problem, what could I possibly have done to make him hate us?" He then began to pull of petals again, "He hates our school, he hates us not, he hates our school, he hates us not".

Crowler's depression got even worse as he got to the last petal, "Ugh, he hates us", he then tossed the petal less flower away and grabbed his head in despair, "It's me, I have driven him away, I caused him to hate us".

He then ran over to the desk to a poster that was lying on it, "Oh well there is no point in dwelling in the past, if we can't find a star, then we'll just have to create one", he held up the poster of Chazz and the freshman student, "And Chazz Princeton is the perfect candidate to launch Duel Academy into the spotlight".

Bonaparte got a shocked and troubled look on his face, "He can't be the face of our school, I mean come on, he's a Slifer red, it would make Duel Academy look like a joke".

Crowler waved his finger as to correct Bonaparte, "Not for long, this duel will be his chance to return to his former glory, you see people will come running to see if Chazz still has what it takes to be an Obelisk".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she heard the plan on using Chazz to bring fame to the school, since all of them figured it was because of his family name, "That is the most selfish, egotistical thing I have ever heard". Crowler smiled at her happily, "Why thank you Alexis".

The three got a sweat drop on the right side of their head as they got a little troubled over that Crowler actually thanked Alexis for calling him selfish and egotistic. But then they all turned towards the stage as Bonaparte spoke again.

"And now let's give a big Duel Academy welcome to the challenger, he's our top ranking freshman, so give it up for Reginald Van Howell the Third". Reginald (who preferred being called Reggie) held up his arm as cheers for him could be heard.

Jaden and the others walked over to a few seats, Jaden at the same time looked at Reggie, "This Reginald kid must be a pretty good duelist, I mean this is his first year and he's already in Obelisk blue". Syrus looked at him, "Indeed, he's just like Chazz, you know before he fell he fell from the top that is".

Crowler who sat behind them chuckled silently, _All is going as planned, the whole school is gathered here, now all I need is for Chazz to win this duel, then his family's fame and, pocketbook, will make me the chancellor of the most powerful prep school on earth, he thought._

Bonaparte looked at the two duelists, "Alright you know the drill, no direct attacks under the belt, but trash talk is allowed". Reggie then pointed at Chazz while Bonaparte fell down from the stage as he tried to climb down, "Then let me kick off the insults, you're a nasty stuck up snob, and no one here likes you".

Chazz just looked at him, "I'm still waiting for the insults kid", Reggie looked at him confused, "Maybe you haven't understood it yet little Reggie, but I do things my way, and I didn't come here to win a popularity contest".

Jaden chuckled as he said that, "Yeah that would be kinda difficult for you, right guys?" He looked at Alexis and Syrus who nodded, since both of them could also get tired of Chazz's attitude.

Chazz looked at him, "Now let's get on with this, talk is cheap, and unlike you, I don't do cheap". Bonaparte then spoke in the microphone again, "Now since the insults have been hurled, it's time to hurl some cards".

At the moment he said that Reggie and Chazz activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards. Reggie then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll kick this thing off…" he drew his next card and looked at it, "With my Marauding Captain". An armored warrior with a cape with a sword in each hand appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Reggie then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now when he's on the field, I can special summon another level 4 or lower monster, and I choose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland". A brunette woman with a brown hat and cape appeared on the field and pulled a sword from her back and stood next to Marauding Captain, Atk: 1100.

Chazz didn't look impressed at all, in fact he looked pretty bored, "Can I yawn yet? Or do you have some more lame card to play? Please tell me that you're done already?"

Reggie had a smirk on his face, "Oh no, far from Chazzy, now check this, I now equip my Marauding Captain with my Jewel Sword which increases his points by 300", a sword with a diamond hilt appeared in one of Marauding Captain's hands, Atk: 1200-1500.

Reggie then grabbed another card in his hand, "But that's not my only upgrade Chazzy, so now I equip my Warrior Lady with Divine Sword Phoenix Blade", another sword with a golden hilt then replaced her sword as she grabbed this one with both of her hands, Atk: 1100-1400.

Syrus looked pretty impressed, "Not bad, this Reggie kid is pretty good, he's really giving Chazz a run for his money". Jaden looked at Chazz, "Even so, this is nothing Chazz can't handle, wonder what he will play today, his Armed Dragons, His Dragon Cannon, his Dragon Catapult Cannon? He might even bring out his Ojamas".

Alexis looked at him, "Yeah well the odds is that he might use them to get some of his strongest monsters on the field, you know that he don't really like them". Jaden smiled, knowing that Chazz most likely enjoyed having those three around more than he were letting on.

Reggie then grabbed one more card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and then end my turn". He then looked at Chazz with a smirk, "You're up Chazz, let's see what you got, rumor has it that you own the best deck money can buy, now let's see if it was wasted on you like I think, after all you're nothing but a Slifer slacker now".

Chazz just looked at him before he placed his fingers on his deck, "Do you ever shut up? My move", he looked at his card, "I play X-Head Cannon in attack mode", X-Head Cannon appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now I play my Graceful Charity, so now I get to draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two from my hand". Chazz drew three more cards and looked at them. He then grabbed one of them as well as another from his hand, "I start by ditching my Chthonian Polymer trap card, as well as Ojamagic".

Reggie looked shocked, "Say what, Ojama who?" Chazz placed the cards into the graveyard before he grabbed three cards that came out from his deck, "Am I going too fast for your tiny brain Reggie? Then let me simplify it for you, Ojamagic. It allows me to add Ojama Green, Black and Yellow to my hand".

The duel spirits of the Ojama Brothers appeared and cried out, "We're the party act". Ojama Yellow appeared next to Chazz's head, "Can I attack him boss, can I please? Chazz was forced to stop himself from swapping Ojama Yellow away as he got really irritated.

Reggie looked at Chazz confused, "I don't get it, why would you want to add three weaklings to your hand?" Chazz looked at him with a smirk as he grabbed a card in his hand, "This is why, never underestimate the power of the Chazz".

Reggie got a freaked out look on his face when he saw the card, "Ojama Ride?!" Chazz had a smirk on his face as he saw Reggie's expression, "I guessing from the look on your face that you know what happens next, now I can summon up to three level 4 or lower machine union monsters from my deck in defense mode, as long as I get rid of these three little freaks".

The Ojama Brothers got a look of horror on their faces, "Say it ain't so", they all cried out before they got sucked into the graveyard as Chazz discarded them, he then grabbed his deck and looked through it, he then grabbed two cards in it, he then shuffled it and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

"Now then, who did you call a slacker again? In my book it's you who is the slacker, since you think you can challenge the Chazz, now then I summon Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head in defense mode", Z-Metal Tank appeared on the field, Def: 1300. Then Y-Dragon Head appeared as well, Def: 1600

Chazz then grabbed the three monster cards on his field, "And now, by removing my X, Y and Z monsters, I can combine them to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon". The wings on Y-Dragon Head detached as X-Head Cannon attached himself on the machine dragon's back while Y-Dragon Head attached himself to Z-Metal Tank, Atk: 2800.

Reggie looked a little worried as he saw XYZ-Dragon Cannon, "This is bad". Chazz then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Perceptive, and it will get even worse once I activate my Dragon Cannon's special ability, now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard I can destroy both of your monsters".

Then the moment after he placed both of the cards into his graveyard so were both Marauding Captain and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland destroyed. Chazz then pointed at Reggie, "Oh well, looks like you're defenseless, now Dragon Cannon, attack him directly". XYZ-Dragon Cannon then opened fire and the attack hit Reggie directly, Reggie LP: 4000-1200.

Reggie glared at Chazz who looked at him with a smirk, "Still think you stand a chance against me kid?" Reggie looked at him with an angry look on his face, "You're gonna be sorry you did that to me, because thanks to my Jewel Sword, I get to draw one card from my deck". He then drew his next card and looked at it, Chazz didn't look bothered, "I'm so scared, I end my turn, so show me what you got".

Bonaparte nodded as he looked impressed when he saw Chazz's skills, "This obnoxious rich kid isn't half bad, despite being a Slifer". He then looked next to him as Crowler sat down next to him, "Of course he's good, I wouldn't have picked him for my brilliant plan unless he was". Bonaparte looked forwards again, "Yeah, for once you might have had a good idea". He chuckled, Crowler had a smirk on his face, _Well done Chazz, now just keep this up and win the duel, he thought._

Reggie drew his next card, "Let me show you how it's done, first I start with my Pot of Greed spell card, which lets me draw two more cards". He drew two more cards and looked at them, he got a smirk on his face.

Reggie then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate, my trap card Call of the Haunted, this lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard to the field in attack mode, so come back Warrior Lady of the Wasteland". Warrior Lady of the Wasteland then returned to the field, Atk: 1100.

He then grabbed one card in his hand, "And now, I boost her power with my Grade Sword spell card, increasing her power by 300". Her sword got replaced by a new one, Atk: 1100-1400.

Chazz now looked irritated, "Well that was completely pointless, just do the math, you only raised her strength to 1400, it's only half of my Dragon Cannon's attack points". Reggie looked at Chazz, "That's exactly why I plan to sacrifice her, you see, a monster that's equipped with Grade Sword is counted as two sacrifices, so now I play… a little card I like to call Gilford the Legend".

Chazz's eyes widened as he heard that, "Say what?" Lady Warrior of the Wasteland then disappeared from the field and out came a muscular man with red hair, brown body armor and cape, a mask over his eyes that covered his chin and a large sword in his hands, Atk: 2600.

Jaden now looked impressed, "Now that's what I call a sweet monster, what a move". Alexis nodded, "Yeah this freshman really knows his stuff, and it will only get worse for Chazz", Syrus and Jaden looked at her, "Why do you say that Alexis?" She looked at them when Syrus asked that, "You're about to find out".

Reggie then looked at Chazz with a smirk, "Now check this out, thanks to my Gilford's special ability, I can now equip him with every equip spell card in my graveyard". Chazz got a freaked out look on his face as Reggie said that.

Three cards then came out from his graveyard, "So now I equip him with my Divine Sword Phoenix Blade, my Jewel Sword, and finally my Grade Sword". Gilford's sword then turned into the Phoenix Blade, then it turned into the Jewel Sword, and then finally the Grade Sword, Atk: 2600-3500.

Reggie then grabbed a card in his hand, "What do you think of my math now? But I'm not done, now I equip Gilford with my Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou spell card, so now by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard Gilford gain 500 more attack points". Reggie placed a card into his graveyard and Gilford's sword grew into a large flame covered sword, Atk: 3500-4000.

Syrus looked shocked, "It has 4000 attack points now?!" Jaden then looked at Chazz, "Now I understand what you meant Lex, Chazz's Dragon Cannon doesn't stand a chance now".

Reggie looked at Chazz with a smirk as he saw Chazz's horrified look as he looked at the weapon, "If you think this sword look scary, then just watch it in action, Gilford attack his XYZ-Dragon Cannon now". Gilford the Legend then lifted his huge weapon and cut XYZ-Dragon Cannon straight in half, Chazz LP: 4000-2800.

Reggie looked at him with a smirk, "Now you're the one who's defenseless, and with that I end my turn". Chazz chuckled, "You would like to think that I'm defenseless but the Chazz always has a plan. Now watch this". Chazz then drew his next card and then showed it, "Anything that look familiar? I have a Pot of Greed as well, and it lets me draw two more cards".

Chazz drew two more cards, he looked at them and got a smirk on his face, "Well would you look here…" he grabbed one of them and held it up so Reggie could see it, "It's my Ojamandala spell card".

Reggie got a shocked look on his face, "Don't even tell me that this mean…" Chazz nodded with as he activated the spell card, "Now by giving up 1000 life points I can bring back the three Ojama Brothers", Chazz LP: 2800-1800. The three Ojama Brothers then appeared on the field again, "It's good to be back", the three of them said together, Def x 3: 1000.

Chazz looked at Reggie with a smirk, "These little freaks might not look like much, but they're about to take down that Gilford the Legend". Reggie looked at him with a skeptical look, "And how are they gonna do that?" Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk.

"You're about to find out, I play the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane, now time to take him for a spin boys". The three Ojama Brothers got ready, "Right on boss", they all said before flying towards Gilford the Legend, they then connected their rear ends to each other and began to spin until they became a spinning circle of different colors.

Gilford then got trapped inside the circle and it squeezed him until he exploded, Reggie who was in shock went down on his knees, "I can't believe it, the strongest monster in my deck, he was destroyed by some ridiculous dweebs in undies".

Chazz looked at him, "Like I told you, these three misfits can be pretty vicious, especially if used together with Ojama Delta Hurricane". Reggie then gritted his teeth and stood up, "Oh yeah, well since my Jewel was destroyed, I can draw one card from my deck". He drew his card.

Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn". Reggie gritted his teeth, "Wait, let me guess, it's another lame Ojama card right?" Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "Now why would you think that?"

Reggie glared at him, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you built your entire deck around the three dweebs, I have had it, those freaks… has made a fool out of me for the last time".

Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "You're right, they don't even need to make a fool out of you since you're doing such a great job at doing it yourself". Reggie just continued to glare at him, "Whatever loser, you're just a second rate duelist who has a third rate deck, now watch, and learn how the elite does things". Reggie said as he drew his next card.

Reggie looked at the card and then placed it in his hand as he grabbed his other card and showed it to Chazz, "You see this? This is what you call a real card, Monster Reborn, and with it, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard, so come back Gearfried the Iron Knight". A warrior that was completely covered in a black armor with a spear on his right arm and a shield on the left arm appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Syrus looked shocked at Jaden and Alexis, "Hold on, why didn't he revive his Gilford the Legend?" Alexis looked at him, "That's because Gilford the Legend can't be special summoned Syrus". Syrus got an understanding look on his face and turned back to the duel.

Reggie then held up his last card, "Now I play my Card of Sanctity spell card, so we both have to draw until we're having six cards in our hands", Reggie then drew six cards while Chazz drew five cards.

Reggie looked at his cards, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate Trap Booster, so now by discarding one card from my hand I can activate a trap from my hand". He then took and placed a card into his graveyard, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate Coffin Seller".

Chazz's eyes widened a little as he heard the name of the trap card, Reggie looked at him, "Now every time one of your monsters are sent to the graveyard, you lose 300 life points". Reggie then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Warrior Dai Grepher". A warrior with black leather armor appeared on the field while holding a sword with both hands, Atk: 1700.

Reggie then grabbed another card in his hand, "You remember that I said that Gilford was the strongest monster in my deck right?" Chazz looked at him with a wondering look on his face, "While he might be the strongest monsters, I also have other creatures that have power that is close to his".

He then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Now I play the spell card Release Restraint, now by sacrificing Gearfried the Iron Knight I can summon another monster", he then looked at Gearfried, "Now Gearfried, get rid of that armor and show your true self".

Gearfried's armor then shattered with a blinding light, A card then came out of Reggie's deck, he grabbed it, "I now summon the monster known as Gearfried the Swordmaster ". Out of the light appeared a large muscular man with long black hair, Atk: 2600.

Reggie then held up his Duel Disk and three cards came out, "And now by removing two warriors from the game, I can return my Divine Sword Phoenix Blade spell card to my hand". He removed Marauding Captain and Gearfried the Iron Knight from the game and added the equip spell to his hand.

Reggie then grabbed the two cards in his hand, "And now I equip Divine Sword to Warrior Dai Grepher and Lightning Blade to Gearfried". The Divine Sword Phoenix Blade replaced Warrior Dai Grepher's sword, Atk: 1700-2000. Then Gearfried the Swordmaster held out both of his hands and the Lightning Blade appeared in them, Atk: 2600-3400.

Reggie then pointed at Chazz, "And now my Swordmaster's special ability activates, since he has been equipped with an equip card he can now automatically destroy one of your monsters, so say good bye to that yellow pipsqueak". As he said that so swung Gearfried the Lightning Blade towards Ojama Yellow and a slash of lightning came towards him, he screamed in terror the moment before he got destroyed.

Reggie then got a smirk on his face, "And now since one of your monsters was sent to the graveyard, my Coffin Seller activates", Chazz gritted his teeth as his life points decreased, Chazz LP: 1800-1500. Reggie then pointed at Ojama Green, "Now Warrior Dai Grepher, attack that green freak". Warrior took and used his Divine Sword to cut Ojama Green in half, causing Coffin Seller to activate again, Chazz LP: 1500-1200.

Reggie then pointed at Ojama Black, "Now Gearfried, destroy his last Ojama", Gearfried then rushed towards Ojama Black and slashed him with the Lightning Blade that had was charged with electricity, destroying him and once again activating Reggie's trap card, Chazz LP: 1200-900.

Reggie looked at Chazz with a large smirk, "Oh what's wrong Chazzy, missing your three little loser friends?" Chazz glared at him, "They're… not my friends, but I'll bring them back anyway with my Ojama Delta Wear".

Reggie looked shocked as the three Ojama Brothers appeared on the field in defense mode, Def x 3: 1000. They hugged each other as they cried from joy, "He do care about us". They all cried out.

Reggie looked at Chazz with a smirk, "So, the four losers are together once again, and can you guess who the biggest one is?" Chazz glared at him, "I'm sure you're gonna tell me no matter if I want to or not".

Reggie's smirk grew bigger, "It's you, and by using those trash cards you will never become an Obelisk blue again, so now I end my turn, now make your final move slacker".

Chazz closed his eyes, "Let me tell you a story little Reggie, once I was just like you, an arrogant snob who looked down on everyone around me and believed that power was everything, that having strong cards was the only way to win a duel, but you know what?"

Chazz drew his next card and looked at Reggie with a smirk, "I might still be a snob that looks down on some people, but I have also learned to look past the surface, like for instant, there is one other person than myself in the Slifer dorm who could duel the pants off all the students in the Obelisk dorm, and while I hate to admit it, he's my greatest rival".

Chazz then turned around and looked straight at Jaden, "Jaden, you're one of the few people I see as a rival, and the greatest one of them all, and so I will never rest until the day I beat you and become the number one on the island". Jaden rubbed the back of his head a little troubled as the attention of every student was now on him thanks to Chazz's words.

Reggie looked at Chazz irritated, "Come on, there is no way a Slifer slacker is that good, I don't care about the rumors about him, I haven't seen any proof that they're true". Chazz looked at him, "Well technically he is not a Slifer anymore, hasn't been since only some month into our first year, he could have been in Ra yellow and most likely advanced to Obelisk blue before our first year was over, but he chose to stay at the Slifer dorm because he didn't want to leave his friends".

That news shocked some of them, especially the freshman students, all of them, Jaden was shocked over that Chazz were kinda defending him. Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright enough talk, first I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Coffin Seller".

Reggie gritted his teeth as his Coffin Seller got destroyed, Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "I was waiting for my turn so I could destroy that annoying card, and now I play the spell card Shield and Sword, so now until the end of this turn this card switches the attack and defense points of every monster on the field".

Gearfried the Swordmaster was the first one to get his points switched, Atk & Def: 3400-2200/2200-3400. Then it was Warrior Dai Grepher's turn, Atk & Def: 2000-1600/1600-2000. And then it was the Ojama Brother's turn, Atk & Def x 3: 0-1000/1000-0

Reggie looked at Chazz, "Yeah well that was just a big waste of time", Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "Not really, because this card will help them take you down".

He showed the card, "I now activate Brave Attack, now the attack points of all my monsters in attack mode get added together", Reggie looked horrified, "But… but that means…"

Chazz's smirk grew bigger, "Also while it's true that the monsters that got their attack points added together would be destroyed at the end of the battle phase, it seems like you understand that it doesn't matter since the duel will be over before that".

As he said that, Ojama Yellow, Green and Black were covered by an aura, Atk: 1000-3000. Chazz then pointed at Warrior Dai Grepher, "Now, attack that Warrior Dai Grepher and finish this". The Ojama Brothers then flew towards the muscular warrior and each threw a punch at him, once all three of the punches made contact so were he destroyed.

Reggie then went down on his knees, in complete shock, Reggie LP: 1200-0. Chazz pointed at him, "Looks like being stuck with the Slifers hasn't affected my skills, maybe now you'll see that the color of your jacket doesn't really matter, because a so called elite Obelisk just got schooled by a Slifer red, face it Reggie, even matter what color you were, you will always be a loser, while I will always be the Chazz".

He then held up his arm as the students in the arena began chanting, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" Jaden then jumped down from the spectator seat and ran towards Chazz, "Way to win one for the red Chazz, I knew you deep down was one of us".

Chazz looked at him shock as Jaden ran over to him and placed both of his hands on his shoulders, "Hold on, I never said something like that, I just…" the others Slifers then came up and they then began to toss him into the air and then caught him and did it again while he told them to put him down.

Crowler and Bonaparte came over to them, "Well this was unexpected, but if he wants to keep being a slacker who am I to stop him". Chazz's eyes widened in shock as he heard what Crowler had said. Crowler then lifted the microphone, "Attention everyone, there has been a change of plans, Chazz Princeton will remain at the Slifer red dorm".

Chazz looked at Crowler like he had grown a second (and just as ugly) head, "But I don't want to…" Crowler looked at him with a smile, "No need to thank me, after all, the way you talked about Jaden made me feel that you have grown quite fond of him, so who am I to separate you from him? I'm just doing my job of looking after the students".

Chazz couldn't believe his ears, sure his opinion of Jaden had changed a bit for the better since the school duel, and a little more during the summer break, but not so much that he would refuse to leave the red dorm, but the decision had already been made, as the other Slifers continued to cheer so screamed Chazz, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

LATER THAT DAY,

Syrus was walking through the hallway and was passing by the Chancellor's office and heard Crowler's voice, "But this will make an even better story for the press". Syrus walked closer and to listen.

INSIDE OF THE OFFICE,

Bonaparte looked at Crowler irritated, "Forget the press, if you truly want this school to rise to greatness, there has to be some changes around here, like I told you, we need to bid the Slifers adieu". Crowler looked at Bonaparte a little shocked, "You were serious about that?" Bonaparte stared Crowler straight into his eyes, "I never kid Crowler, and it's time that we tear down the Slifer dorm".

OUTSIDE OF THE OFFICE,

Syrus backed away from the door with a look of horror on his face, "No way… tear down the Slifer dorm?" He knew he needed to tell this to someone, so he quickly left to find Jaden.

A WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden sat on the floor in front of Syrus, looking at him in disbelief, "Wait, did you just say tear down the Slifer dorm? Are you sure that they said that?" Syrus nodded, "I know what I heard, they want to get rid of all the Slifer students".

He then got a depressed look on his face, "I know that you will be safe since you're technically a Ra, but that means that I will be kicked out of the Academy". Jaden placed both of his hands on his shoulders, "I will never allow that Sy, it's not right to kick you or any other Slifer out just like that".

Syrus gave Jaden a small smile, but before he could say anything so did they feel the dorm trembled, they looked at each other, had Crowler and Bonaparte already started tearing down the dorm?

Jaden quickly ran out of the room, but to his shock he saw what looked like people not demolishing the dorm, but REBUILDING it. He looked at Syrus, "Well it looks like someone is rebuilding this place".

Syrus looked confused, "But who would do that?" Jaden looked around and then pointed down, "There is the answer down there", Syrus looked down and saw Chazz standing next to some construction machines.

They both walked down and towards him, "Hi Chazz, what are you doing?" Chazz looked at them, "Well if I'm gonna be stuck in this dump, then I should at least be allowed to live in style".

Syrus sighed relieved while Jaden smiled, however, he did believe that Crowler and Bonaparte might still try to get rid of the Slifer dorm, so they would have to protect it with everything they had, because no matter what, the Slifer dorm felt like his true home here on the island even if he wasn't really a red anymore, and so he would do anything to protect the dorm.

 **So Chazz dueled the top ranking freshman for a chance to return to Obelisk blue, but even though he won, though to his speeches during and after the duel, Crowler who thought Chazz enjoyed being in the Slifer dorm made him stay there much to Chazz's horror. Syrus then found out Bonaparte's plans to get rid of the Slifer dorm and the Slifer students and told Jaden, at the same time Chazz decided to build a better room for himself, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **PS. A guest reader asked a few questions and here are the answers**

 **1 Not sure about the Supreme Queen thing, don't believe I will**

 **2 We'll see about some female students in the other two dorms, not sure yet**

 **3 No Blair won't return any sooner and won't work for Sartorius and the Light**

 **4 I would make Alexis really dislike the idea that Crowler came up with about her wearing a pop singer dress as she dueled and that she would have to sing during her duels, and that she would rather just Jaden see her in it, which he also would like.**


	6. The military duelist Tyranno Hassleberry

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time so was Jaden still wondering why Aster Phoenix would challenge him to a duel and use a deck he had just put together to test Jaden's skills. Then the next day Chazz would be dueling the top ranking freshman, if he won he would be allowed to return to the Obelisk blue dorm. Chazz ended up winning the duel but due to things he said it sounded like he wanted to be in the red so Crowler decided to let him stay, so he decided that if he would be stuck there so would he live in style, and so he began to build a new room for himself, also Syrus found out about the plan to demolish the Slifer dorm, what will happen next?**

Chapter 6- The military duelist Tyranno Hassleberry

Jaden and Syrus was walking while carrying a lot of Duel Disks, Jaden sighed, "Come on, all we did was sleep through another one of Dr Crowler's boring lectures, and the punishment we got were to carry fourteen replacement Duel Disk across campus, why are people losing their anyway?"

Syrus looked troubled, "Well it's only a rumor I have heard", Jaden looked at him and he continued, "Well at the west river, you know the main bridge right?" Jaden nodded, knowing which bridge Syrus was talking about.

Syrus looked up, "Well there is bully that hangs out over there with his goon squad, uh… so I have heard, and I have been told if you pass by there, he forces you to duel him".

Jaden looked at him, "Yeah, and what happens after that?" Syrus looks at him, "Well, if you lose, his gang takes your Duel Disk away, uh so I have heard". Jaden looked at him, "What else do you know about this guy Sy? With how you're speaking it's like you have meet him".

Syrus looked away quickly, "No, I have only heard about him, for all I know, that big muscle buffoon might not even exist". Jaden walked up to him and looked at him, "Uh huh, and where is your Duel Disk?"

Syrus got a nervous expression on his face when Jaden asked that, Jaden sighed, "I knew it, Sy you dueled against this guy and lost right?" Syrus nodded his head as he sighed, "Yes, as I passed by the bridge he and his gang surrounded me and forced me to duel, I was really scared when it happened".

Jaden nodded, "I figured that out myself, after all, I doubt he would have defeated you if you had been able to stay calm since you're good enough so that even two legendary duelist compliments your skills". Syrus smiled as Jaden gave him a compliment like that.

Jaden then looked forward, "Alright, then I guess it's time for a little detour", he began walking, a shocked Syrus caught up with him, "Wait, you're not saying that…" Jaden looked at him, "Of course I am, we're going to the west river, I need to meet this guy, people like that need to be put in their place".

Syrus looked at him, "Just be careful Jay, this guy is quite good, plus he gives wedgies if you lose, so please don't let your guard down". Jaden gave him a smile and did a thumb up, "No problem, I will take him down".

Yubel then appeared next to him, "Jaden, do you think this guy might be a jerk that enjoys tormenting other people?" Jaden turned an eye towards her, _"It's possible Yubel, but I won't know for sure until I meet this guy, if he is then I will put him in his place, but if he's not then I will try and convince him to stop doing this", Jaden mentally told her as they walked towards the West River_.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE WEST RIVER,

Soon so reached Jaden and Syrus the bridge, as they approached it they heard a loud voice, "Stop right there civilians", Jaden looked a little confused at the large muscular boy in a Ra jacket without sleeves and khaki pants, a few Duel Disks on his back and others in a few bags, Syrus narrowed his eyes, "That's him Jay".

The boy looked at him, "Draw your Duel Disk and face me in combat". Jaden got a smirk on his face as he put down the ones he carried on his back, "Sure, that's what I came here to do".

The boy looked at him a little shocked and confused, "Hold on a sec, aren't you scared?" Jaden looked at him, "Scared of a duel? Are you nuts, I live to duel, now let's do this".

The boy looked at him, "But I haven't even given my speech yet". Jaden looked at him confused, "Uh, what speech", the boy pointed at himself, my intro, the name is Hassleberry, code name: Tyranno". Jaden had a weird look on his face, "Okay if you say so".

He then saw five other people behind the boy named Hassleberry, "So what's with that little goon squad behind you?" Hassleberry glared at Jaden, "Show some respect". One of the boys with a bandana with eyes with on with a yellow jacket without sleeves spoke up, "That's right you tell him Sarge". Another boy in a black shirt with the same bandana stepped forward, "State your name".

Jaden looked at them as he sweat dropped, he wondered if these guys were crazy, "My name? Well it's…." Syrus came up to them, "He's the one who's gonna stop you".

The boy with the black shirt spoke up, "Roll call boys, who are we?" Then all of them except for Hassleberry said, "Troup Tyranno". Jaden looked at them, "Okay it's official, they're nuts". Syrus came up to him, "I know and that scares me".

One of the other boys with a bandana said, "Sound off, ready? Sarge Tyranno is the best". Then the one next to him said, "He likes to wear his jacket as a vest sound off 1, 2".

Then it moved over to the two boys on Hassleberry's other side, "Sound off 3, 4, now let's go". Then the boy in the black shirt got a look on Syrus, "Hold on, you look like that kid the Sarge trashed badly yesterday".

Syrus glared at him, "Yeah so, what about it?" Jaden just looked at them, "How about we just start this duel already?" Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk as the others took of the Duel Disks from his back, "Well first, let me explain the rules of this battle, if you lose those are my spoils of war".

Jaden looked at him, "Alright, but on the other hand if I win, you'll hand back the other ones you have taken". The other members of troop Tyranny looked at Jaden shocked.

Hassleberry looked at him, "Who are you soldier?" Jaden pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Jaden Yuki". Troop Tyranno got shocked when he said that, Hassleberry looked at him shocked, "Wait, THE Jaden Yuki? As in the best duelist on the island?"

Syrus came forward, That's right, and he's gonna kick your butt Dino brain". Jaden looked a little worried when he saw how fired up Syrus got, "Control your subordinate there soldier, now you have a deal, now let's go to war".

Jaden sweat dropped as he grabbed a Duel Disk, "Okay… whatever you say". Syrus then appeared next to him, "Attention, time for combat Sarge, now go get him". Jaden looked at Syrus, "Looks like I might be the only normal here right now, and that scares me".

Jaden and Hassleberry soon stood across from each other on opposite sides of the river, "Ready for boot camp son?" Syrus glared at him, "Hey quit calling him son, he's in his second year".

Then the one with the black shirt of Hassleberry's companions looked towards Jaden, "Well he's still only number 2, and who's number 1?" All of them then said, "Troop Tyranno!" Syrus then glared at them irritated, "Can you stop that?! You're not in the army".

The members of troop Tyranno looked at him for a second before saying, "Who's the best? Troop Tyranno! Who's gonna win?" Syrus who was about to go insane because of this guys quickly yelled, "Troop Jaden".

Jaden looked at them and sighed, _"Hey Yubel, I'm I the only one here that hasn't gone insane?" He mentally asked_. Hassleberry then looked at Jaden, "Alright, now since my troops are ready, we are ready to wage war with you".

Jaden looked at him, _"Never mind Yubel, you don't need to answer that question, he already did loud and clear"_ , Yubel appeared and also had a troubled look on her face, "Yeah these guys are pretty nuts, most likely because they follow this guy".

Jaden sighed and placed his deck into his Duel Disk, "Alright fine, if you can't beat them, then join them, now get your game on commander". Hassleberry looked at him irritated, "Are you mocking me? I'm a Sergeant junior, and this isn't a game, this is combat".

Both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards, "Alright fine, then get your combat on, my move, I draw", Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "And now general, I think I will start by summoning my good friend Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in defense mode". A bright light appeared as Archangel descended from the sky and landed on the field as he went down on a knee and crossed his arms and held his golden sword in front of him, Def: 2000.

A card then came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it and showed the card to Hassleberry, "And when he's successfully summoned, I get to add one Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand. And now his first ability activates so as long as Archangel is on the field, all Elemental Dragon Heroes gain 100 attack points times their level, including Archangel". Archangel roared as he got enveloped in a golden aura, Atk: 1000-1400.

Syrus got a huge smirk on his face as he saw the amazed looks on the faces of the members of troop Tyranno, he then placed his hands around his mouth, "Alright the Elemental Dragon Heroes, who's the best? Troop Jaden".

The members looked at him before taking out a large yellow flag with a T-Rex on it and instrument, they then began playing, "You call that a cheer? Sarge Hassleberry is the best, yeah". Syrus had to cover his ears as they were too loud.

Hassleberry then took and drew his next card, "It's time for battle", he looked at the card, "Now Gilasaurus, report for duty". A small brown raptor like dinosaur appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Too bad for you, but it's about to get a lot worse, because that was a special summon, and if you had had a monster in your grave you could have called it to the battlefield as well, but now, I dismiss Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops to the field in attack mode".

Gilasaurus then disappeared as a green flying triceratops with purple wings and a yellow beak appeared on the field, Atk: 2400. Jaden smiled as he saw it, "Not bad at all, you summoned a monster with 2400 attack points on your first turn". However he then got nervous as Syrus yelled, "This is war Jay, don't give the enemy any props!"

Hassleberry then pointed at Archangel, "And now Dark Driceratops, engage the enemy, Flying Phantom Nosedive". Dark Driceratops flew up and dove down towards Archangel and destroyed him. Jaden then noticed how Dark Driceratops flew towards him from behind and scratched him across his back with his claws, causing Jaden to go down on a knee, Jaden LP: 4000-3600.

Hassleberry chuckled, "You look a little shocked, you see my soldier here has a special ability, if he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack and your defense is subtracted from your life points".

Jaden looked at him, Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk, "Now get up again, my prehistoric patrol aren't done with you yet. But since I'm nice, I'm giving you a chance to surrender, but not for long, soon I will be laying the hurt on you, that's what you get when you mess with the best ". Jaden then got up, he looked over towards Syrus and the others and saw that the Ra yellow students that followed Hassleberry were about to drive Syrus nuts.

Syrus then looked towards Jaden, "Hey Jay, hurry up and beat this guy already so we can shut these guys up already". Jaden smiled at him, "Relax Sy, I will win this duel, so just chill and enjoy the duel". Syrus looked at him like he were crazy, "How can I enjoy the duel with these crazy people making a racket right in my ear?!"

Jaden then took and drew his next card, he looked at it and got a smirk on his face, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon, my Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in attack mode".

Darkness began to gather behind Jaden and then out of that darkness came Oblivion, he landed in front of Jaden and held out his black jagged blade in front of him, Atk: 2000. Jaden then held out his hand, "Next once per turn, Oblivion can decrease the attack points of one of your monsters by 200 for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field". Dark Driceratops Atk: 2400-2200

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Elemental Dragon Fusion, now by paying 500 life points, I can fuse together Oblivion on my field with Archangel in my graveyard", Jaden LP: 3600-3100.

Jaden then placed Oblivion in his graveyard, then a explosion happened and a vortex appeared, Archangel appeared next to Oblivion and both got sucked into the vortex, "Now dragon warriors of light and darkness, join together to form a creature to strike down this enemy, now come forth, Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang".

Out of the vortex then came Yin-Yang, he then held out his two swords, Oblivion black jagged blade and Archangel's golden sword, Atk: 1000. Hassleberry didn't look impressed, "Sorry private, but that Hero Dragon is not strong enough to take down my soldier".

Jaden looked at him, "As long as Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang is on the field, he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Dragon Hero on the field, including himself, and he's level 8", Yin-Yang got covered in an aura, Atk: 1000-2600.

Hassleberry looked shocked, "Sam Hill! 2600 attack points?" Jaden nodded with a smirk and then grabbed a card in his hand, "next I play the equip spell card Lucky Iron Axe, so now Yin-Yang gain another 500 points". Yin-Yang then roared, Atk: 2600-3100.

Hassleberry eyes nearly popped out of his head now, Jaden pointed at Dark Driceratops, "Now Yin-Yang, attack Dark Driceratops with Light and Darkness Slash", Yin-Yang sent a slash of light from the golden sword and a slash of darkness from his black sword, slashing apart Dark Driceratops, Hassleberry LP: 4000-3100.

Syrus smiled and raised his fists into the air, "Awesome, way to play Jay", Jaden looked at Syrus and smiled, "Thanks Sy". Syrus then looked at the Ra students next to him, "Oh, got speechless huh?" They looked at each other, shocked over how fast things had turned around.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden, _To be expected of the top rank duelist at the academy, he just reduced my life points so our points are even, sure he had to give up some of his own, but by doing so he could bring out a really powerful monster to the field. But the Sarge still have a few tactics up his sleeve, Hassleberry thought as he looked at Yin-Yang next to Jaden_.

Troop Tyranno looked at each other again before they looked towards Hassleberry and began cheering for him again, Hassleberry looked at them with a smile, _They're trying so hard those boys, and I've got to show them, that even though we're not in the top dorm, we're still winners, he thought as he remembered the day the test results came out._

FLASHBACK,

Hassleberry stood along with other kids looking for his number on the test results, smiling as he found it, (present day Hassleberry) "When I found out I had aced my entrance exam, I thought I had achieved getting into Obelisk blue which I had my eyes on, so when they stuck me in the yellow barracks, I thought they had made a tactical error".

(Flashback) As Hassleberry wrote down his name on the list, the member of the personal in front of him handed him his jacket, "Here you go Mr Hassleberry". Hassleberry sweat dropped as he saw that the man was handing out a yellow jacket to him.

(Present day Hassleberry) "It turned out that you had to go to a fancy prep school to immediately get into the Obelisk blue, so I made the best of it, and just like my dad told me I would, I emerged as a true commanding officer, he also taught me that the uniform doesn't make the soldier". (Flashback) Hassleberry had just cut of the sleeves of his jacket, and looked around as a group of Ra students had started to gather around him, (present day) "And before long, I formed a squadron, my soldiers, my platoon, my battalion. And we were letting it be known that Sergeant Tyranno Hassleberry, son of the great general Hassleberry, was a giant among men".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Hassleberry had his eyes closed, unaware he was speaking all of this out loud, "A dino man, and I guard this bridge to prove that no matter what, I won't stand down". Jaden looked at him a little confused.

Syrus shook his head, "Alright, enough with the monolog, get back to the duel already dino brain". Hassleberry covered his mouth in shock, he looked at his followers, "Was I thinking out loud again?" His followers nodded while Syrus laughed a little.

Jaden smiled at him, "You're a pretty strange guy, but still very funny Captain". Hassleberry glared at him, "It's sergeant, sergeant Hassleberry! Now back to the battle field". He then drew his next card and looked at it.

He got a smirk on his face when he saw the card, "Excellent, now I will have the terrain advantage". The slot for field spells on his Duel Disk opened up, "Now I play this, it's a field spell known as Jurassic World".

Jaden then looked around amazed as a prehistoric jungle appeared around him, "Jurassic World huh? That's a sweet card". Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk, "You haven't seen anything yet soldier, you see, now all my dinosaurs and winged beasts automatically gains 300 attack and defense points, and what's more, they can't be affected by any of your trap cards, and finally, if they're attacked while in attack mode, they have permission to go on the defensive by switching to defense mode".

Syrus's eyes widened a little when he heard that, "Now that is what I call a massive advantage, now Jay will have trouble decreasing his life points".

Hassleberry then grabbed a card in his hand, "It's battle time, now Archeonys, report for duty, in attack mode". A blue bird with yellow feathers on his wings appeared, Atk: 300. Hassleberry smiled, "And thanks to my Jurassic Word, he gains 300 attack points". Archeonys got covered by an aura, Atk: 300-600.

Syrus smiled as he saw that, "Only 600? Yin-Yang will take it down no problem". Hassleberry looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Except that the Hero Dragon is not the target, but his commanding officer, you see Archeonys can attack the player directly", Syrus looked a little shocked and worried when he heard that.

Hassleberry then pointed at Jaden, "Now Archeonys, assault the enemy with Screaming Eagle attack". Archeonys flew over Yin-Yang and unleashed a loud screech attack on Jaden, Jaden LP: 3100-2500.

Hassleberry then took and grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place one card face down, and then it's your turn". He then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Face it son, it's all over for you, before long, you'll be extinct, isn't that right squadron?" He then looked a little confused, he looked towards them and got shocked as they sat down on the ground, not looking so interested in the match anymore.

"you men were supposed to cheer just now", the one holding the flag looked a little troubled, "Uh, sorry, we were moved interiorly, we will have an outward display next time sir". The one with the horn took and said, "Yeah and we'll cheer for you too".

Hassleberry looked troubled, "What am I gonna do with you boys?" Jaden at that moment called out to him, "Hey Major, keep those eyes of yours on the prize, it's my turn", Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it.

He held up the card and showed that it was Quickclaw, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane formed behind him and out of it flew Quickclaw who landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

The one with the horn turned towards Syrus, "Why did he…" Syrus then screamed and covered his ears, the Ra student quickly realized he had spoken through the horn and moved it away with an apologizing look on his face, "Oh sorry, why did he summon that Quickclaw card?"

Syrus looked at them, "Any of you who watched the school duel last year? Well if you did then you should know that whenever Quickclaw is summoned, Jaden get to look at the top four cards of his deck, and then, he can summon one level 6 or below monster if there is one among the four cards, any other cards are returned to the deck which is then shuffled".

The Ra students looked at him and then Jaden with an impressed look on their faces, Hassleberry glared at them, "This is insubordination", Jaden then looked at him, "Well then, now that the explanation is out of the way, let's continue".

Jaden then drew four cards and looked at them, he then narrowed his eyes and returned them to his deck and shuffled it, Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk, "Looks like your soldiers didn't want to join you on the battlefield today".

Jaden looked at him, "That might be, but Quickclaw is still helpful enough on his own, after all now Yin-Yang will gain another 200 attack points for every level Quickclaw has, and he is a level 4". Yin-yang roared as he once again got covered in a golden aura, Atk: 3100-3900. Hassleberry looked shocked over that Yin-Yang almost had 4000 attack points now.

Jaden pointed at Archeonys, "Now Ying-Yang, attack Archeonys with Light and Darkness Slash". Ying-Yang sent slashes of light and darkness once again, but Hassleberry held out his arm as his face down card was flipped up, "I'm fortifying myself with my Amber Pitfall trap card, now this card deflects an attacking monster and forces it into defense mode".

Sand then knocked the slashes away and then hit Yin-Yang who went down on a knee and crossed his swords in front of himself, Def: 2000. Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk, "And since he has to stay on the defensive for as long as this trap is one the field, no more offensive maneuvers from him".

Jaden looked at him, "But you forgot Quickclaw, and now he will take out Archeonys with Shadow Slash". Quickclaw then grabbed the sword on his back and vanished in high speed.

Hassleberry chuckled and crossed his arms, "Actually you are the one who forgot something, my field spell, now my Archeonys gets the option to change to defense". Archeonys took and folded his wings around himself, Def: 1300.

Syrus looked with a smirk as Quickclaw appeared behind the bird with his sword drawn, "But he will still be taken out since Quickclaw is stronger", Hassleberry looked at him, "Not exactly little man, not since he now gains 300 defense points". Syrus and Jaden looked shocked as they had forgotten that, Archeonys then got covered in an aura, Def: 1300-1600.

Quickclaw swung his sword at Archeonys but the bird turned around and deflected the sword with its wings since his defense were the same as Quickclaw's attack now. Jaden grabbed two cards in his hand, "I throw two cards face down and end my turn". Jaden smiled at Hassleberry, "That's a sweet combo, now I will have to come up with a way to break it".

The Ra students in troop Tyranno looked at Jaden confused, "That's weird, he's smiling, but he's in a tough situation, so why smile?" Syrus looked at the one who asked, "Jaden always has a great time, unlike the Sarge".

The Ra students looked at him and laughed, Hassleberry saw this and narrowed his eyes, _My battalion is deserting me, this always happens, I find a troop of soldiers I can trust, and they end up siding with the enemy, he thought irritated_.

Jaden looked shocked as he could feel Hassleberry's anger as he looked at Jaden, "No more Mr nice Sarge, this war ends now". He drew his next card and looked at it before he got a smirk on his face, "I now activate my New Ultra Evolution spell card, now I can reverse the evolutionary process, so now by sacrificing one of my winged beasts, I can summon a dinosaur, since it says that some birds evolved from dinosaurs, and my Archeonys will prove just that, because by devolving him, he turns into… Dark Tyranno".

A brown Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared on the field with yellow stripes on his back, neck, legs and tail, Atk: 2600-2900. Hassleberry then pointed towards Quickclaw, "And now, engage the enemy, for March". Dark Tyranno ran towards Quickclaw,

Jaden looked at him, "Sorry but Quickclaw is staying right here, because his special ability allows him to switch to defense mode when he's attacked and then he will survive that attack". Quickclaw went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1400.

Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk, "Actually, that's fine with me", Jaden looked at him confused, "Okay, why exactly?" Hassleberry looked at him, "Because Dark Tyranno has a special ability, when all of your monsters are in defense mode so can Dark Tyranno bypass them and go straight for you, which means that this war is over".

Jaden looked shocked as Dark Tyranno ran past his two monsters and towards him, Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the spell card Shrink, which cuts your overgrown lizard's original attack points in half". Dark Tyranno roared a little as he shrunk to half his original size, Atk: 2900-1600. Dark Tyranno swung his tail at Jaden who held up his arms in front of him as it hit, causing him to slide backwards a few steps, Jaden LP: 2500-900.

Syrus looked on with a smile, "Alright, nice save Jay", The Ra students also looked interested again as they watched Jaden play, "Sergeant Jaden is the best". Hassleberry got a disappointed look on his face as he sat down on the ground, "Deserted, again, but it's nothing new, I guess the only person I can really trust is myself. After all, every time when I gather a group of subordinates they abandon me when I need them the most".

He looked at Jaden, "But why? I'm a great leader and I always win, who wouldn't want to root for me? I mean, take this duel, I'm beating you just like I beat my last twelve opponents, and no one is cheering for me".

Jaden looked at him, "Well general, maybe they're just bored". Hassleberry looked at him, "What do you mean bored? Bored with my dueling, that's crazy". Jaden smiled at him, "Well you said it yourself right? You have practically used the same moves and tactics for twelve duels in a row, so maybe you should change a little, by evolving".

Hassleberry looked at him shocked, realizing that Jaden had a point, "You're right" He then got a smirk on his face as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn, now show me what you got". Jaden nodded, "And I will, now I hope for one thing, one card that will help show the evolution of a dear friend of mine, all I need now is to draw it".

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, Hassleberry then got a troubled look on his face as he saw Jaden get a smirk on his face, "Ready? I play the spell card Polymerization, and with it I fuse together Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake and Yubel – Terror Incarnate in my hand to form the mighty Elemental Dragon Hero Yubel – The Guardian".

Terror Incarnate and Terradrake got sucked into the vortex, and then Yubel in her original form appeared on the field. Her body then began to change, her demonic wings transformed into dragon wings, her arms and legs got covered in red scales, her the pupils, including the pupil in the eye on her forehead, became more like the pupils of a reptile, finally she got large fangs in her mouth and a tail, Atk: 2300. Jaden then pointed at Yin-Yang, "And since she's a level 7 monster, Yin-Yang gains another 1400 attack points", Yin-Yang, Atk: 3900-5300

Jaden then grabbed Quickclaw, "Next I change Quickclaw back into attack mode", Quickclaw rose up on his feet again, Atk: 1600.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "That's it? My Tyranno will easily stomp her into the ground on my next turn", Jaden smiled as Yubel's eyes glowed. Hassleberry then heard a roar next to him and saw Dark Tyranno struggling, "What's wrong with my Dark Tyranno?"

Jaden looked at Hassleberry, "Nothing, I just activated my Yubel's special ability, you see Yubel can't be destroyed in battle while she's in attack mode and then once during both of our battle phases, if she's in attack mode, she can force the strongest monster on your side of the field to attack her, she can even for them into attack mode if she has to. Then if the monster that attacks her has equal or more attack points than her, no one takes any battle damage, instead you take damage equal to half your monsters attack points, and half of Yubel's".

Hassleberry looked shocked as Dark Tyranno charged toward Yubel, Yubel just had a smirk on her face and a force field appeared in front of her and repelled Dark Tyranno. Then flames came out of her wings, "Your Tyranno currently has 2900 attack points and Yubel has 2300, half of that combined is 2600". Yubel unleashed heat waves from her wings that hit Hassleberry, Hassleberry LP: 3100-500.

Jaden then pointed at Dark Tyranno, "And I'm afraid I have more bad news, for him at least". Hassleberry then watched how Dark Tyranno got engulfed in a inferno of flames before he got destroyed, "Hey what happened to my soldier?"

Jaden looked at him, "I guess I should explain the rest of my Yubel – The Guardian's abilities, first the control over her can't be changed, any battle damage dealt to her when her effect can't be activated is cut in half, also, the ability you just saw happened because I used Yubel's second form in the fusion".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden confused, Jaden then explained, "Yubel has three forms, the first form, then Yubel – Terror Incarnate and then finally Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare. The second ability which activates if you take the effect damage from the first one changes based on which form of Yubel I used in the fusion. If I had used Yubel in the fusion I would have gained life points equal to half the amount you just lost, if I had used the Ultimate Nightmare all your monsters would be destroyed and I would gain 200 points for each of them".

Jaden then looked at Yubel – The Guardian, "But now I used Terror Incarnate, so for every other monster I have who has a lower attack points than the damage you just took, I can destroy one of your monsters".

Hassleberry looked troubled, "And now time to end this, Quickclaw, attack his life points directly". Quickclaw then vanished and reappeared behind Hassleberry, but just as he tried to strike him he got blocked.

Hassleberry looked at the shocked Jaden with a smile, "Sorry private, but I'm safe, thanks to my Negate Attack trap card, now your attack has been cancelled". Quickclaw then jumped back to Jaden's side of the field.

Jaden looked at him, "I end my turn now". Hassleberry then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play, my Card of Demise spell card, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards, as long as I discard my entire hand during the standby phase on my fifth turn from now".

Hassleberry then took and drew five more cards and looked at them, he looked at Yubel – The Guardian, "I have to say, that is a pretty tricky monster you got there private, but from what I gathered, she's not really protected from effects right?" Jaden looked at him as he grabbed two cards in his hand before he placed one of them into the graveyard, "Now I activate my Lightning Vortex, so by discarding one card from my hand, all of your monsters will now be dismissed".

Lightning struck all of Jaden's monsters and an massive explosion happened, Hassleberry had a smirk on his face until he saw Yubel in her original form on the field. "What's going on?" Jaden smiled at him, "When Yubel – The Guardian is destroyed, I can summon one of her fusion materials to the field by removing the other one from play, and so by removing Terradrake I brought back Yubel – Terror Incarnate".

Yubel then began to glow and grew bigger, her neck then grew longer and then a second head appeared, soon so stood Yubel – Terror Incarnate on the field and both of its dragon heads roared, Atk: 0.

A card then came out of the graveyard, "Also, when Yin-Yang is destroyed and sent to the graveyard so can I summon back one of its fusion materials, so come back Oblivion". Oblivion then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

A card then came out of Jaden's graveyard, "And since Oblivion was summoned to my field, I can add a Elemental Dragon Fusion from my graveyard back to my hand". Jaden revealed the spell card before he placed it in his hand.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And finally since my Lucky Iron Axe was destroyed because of an effect, I get to draw one card", Jaden then drew his card and looked at it.

Hassleberry then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Monster Reborn to revive my Gilasaurus", Gilasaurus then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1400. He then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Next I activate Big Evolution Pill, so now by sacrificing one dinosaur on my field, I can normal summon any dinosaur card in my hand, also this card will remain on the field until after three of your turns has past". Gilasaurus left the field again as the spell card activated

Hassleberry then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And finally I summon my Super Conductor Tyranno". A cyborg tyrannosaurus appeared on the field, Atk: 3300. Hassleberry then pointed towards Oblivion, "Now Super Conductor Tyranno attack Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion".

Super Conductor Tyranno fired a blue energy blast from his mouth, but at that moment so pressed Jaden a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Staunch Defender, now since you declared an attack, I get to choose the target of the attack, and I choose my Terror Incarnate".

Then the moment the attack got close to Oblivion it bent and flew towards Terror Incarnate, however the fiend monster was unharmed, "Any damage I would take involving a battle with my Terror Incarnate is dealt to you instead, so here comes 3300 points of hurt"

Thorny vines came out from underneath Terror Incarnate and flew towards Hassleberry who had a smile on his face, "What a battle, Jaden, you got spirit soldier". his pupils then turned into a reptile's for a second before the vines wrapped themselves around him, Hassleberry LP: 500-0.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a smile, "I gotta hand it to you Jaden, that was one of the most intense duels I have ever…" However he forgot that the prehistoric world they were in was just a hologram and began walking towards Jaden, Jurassic World then disappeared a moment later and he managed to see the river right in front of him before he fell in.

Jaden ran over to the river and looked down, "Hey are you okay Hassleberry?" Hassleberry looked up at him with a sheepish smile, "I owe you some Duel Disks", Jaden smiled and nodded, "That's right, and let me tell you, I hope to duel you again soon, it was really fun". Then both of them laughed before Syrus and the others laughed as well.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden and Syrus walked in front of Hassleberry and troop Tyranno who carried the Duel Disks they had taken from other duelists while Jaden and Syrus carried the replacement Duel Disks.

Jaden then looked at Yubel who appeared next to him, _"So Yubel, what did you think about your new form?"_ Yubel looked at him, "Well while it felt a little more awkward than my normal form, it's much more preferable than Terror Incarnate and Ultimate Nightmare".

Jaden nodded slightly, _"I was afraid that you wouldn't like that I designed it like that"_. Yubel looked at him, "Well it will be an alternative form of me that either of my three other forms can be useful for, considering that the other two forms can't be normal summoned". Jaden nodded, he then saw they got close to the academy, hoping that Crowler wouldn't give them a lecture for being late, he had had enough of those for the day.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Crowler and Bonaparte through stood and watched through binoculars as the Slifer dorm was getting renovated, "It's seems project renovation red dorm is almost complete now, this should draw some publicity".

Bonaparte however had a displeased look on his face, "This is a big mistake, she should be tearing that dorm down, not let some rich slacker step in and give it an extreme makeover… what in the name of…" Crowler was just as confused as Bonaparte as he saw someone with a giant green bag on his back walking towards the red dorm.

MOMENTS LATER IN JADEN AND SYRUS'S ROOM,

Jaden, Syrus and Chazz who was staying with them until his new room was finished, looked confused at Hassleberry take the stuff out of his bag, which was mostly pots, pans, cups and canteens.

Syrus then took and asked, "Uh hey Sarge, is there any reason that you're dumping all your stuff in our room, because you're not really thinking about moving in with us, right?"

Chazz closed his eyes, "Yeah, this place is cramped enough already, we don't need any freeloaders here". Syrus looked up at him from the floor as Chazz was lying on the top bed and smiled at him, "Yeah Chazz, and you of all people should know about freeloaders". Chazz looked at him, "Yeah well, what I meant was that we don't need any more freeloaders, besides you don't have to worry, I will be out of here as soon as my new room is finished".

Hassleberry looked at them while putting away the troop Tyranno flag with smile, "My mind's made up, I'm giving troop Tyranno some time off, after all I learned through my duel with Jaden that I still have a lot to learn before I can become a true leader".

Syrus immediately got an irritated look on his face, "Oh no you don't he already has a best friend, so it's not possible". Chazz looked at him with a confident look on his face, "And besides, if you really want to learn something, you should really be following me".

Hassleberry ignored both of Syrus and Chazz and stood up and walked towards Jaden who was sitting on a chair and held out his hand towards Jaden, "Hassleberry reporting for duty, it is truly an honor sergeant". Jaden looked at him amused over the situation, "You can just call me Jaden". Hassleberry nodded, "Sir, yes sir".

Jaden then watched as an irritated Syrus began to argue with Hassleberry while Chazz placed his pillow over his ears to not hear the argument between the two people in the room who looked up to Jaden really much. Jaden chuckled a little, "Looks like things might get a little interested around here from now on". Yubel appeared with a troubled smile and she nodded since she agreed with him.

 **So Jaden found out about a duelist who challenged duelists at the west river and took their Duel Disks if he won, he then went there to challenge him and get them back. The boy's name was Tyranno Hassleberry and Jaden and Syrus felt awkward over how he acted like he was in the army. But after the duel was over so had Jaden slowly won Hassleberry's respect and then he decided to follow Jaden as a friend, something Syrus refused to accept, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	7. Hassleberry learning Jaden's secret

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time as they carried replacement Duel Disks Jaden learned from Syrus about a guy who was at the bridge at the west river, forcing anyone who passes by there to duel him and takes their Duel Disks if he wins. Jaden then decided to go and face this guy and win them back. The duel against the Ra student named Hassleberry was intense, but in the end so was Jaden the winner, and during that time so had Hassleberry gained respect for Jaden and decided to move in with them to learn from Jaden, what will happen next?**

Chapter 7- Hassleberry learning Jaden's secret

It was the next morning after Hassleberry had moved into the Slifer dorm and he was currently running towards the dorm as from his morning run, he looked behind him at Syrus who looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion any second now, "Come on private, almost done".

Syrus looked at Hassleberry irritated, "You know, people usually sleep for as long as possible before they have to get up for class, not run five freaking miles before class starts". Hassleberry looked at him, "It is a pretty easy morning warm up, as time goes on, we will increase it, all I wonder is where is the Sarge?"

Syrus had also been a little shocked as Hassleberry woke him up (Chazz had temporally moved to another room since Hassleberry insisted on sleeping there), but he had a suspicion, he suspected that Jaden might be talking to Yubel or something like that and since Hassleberry didn't know about it yet (he figured Jaden would tell him when he felt ready) so had he left the room before they woke up.

He then saw how Hassleberry increased his speed and pulled ahead, which gave Syrus a chance to slow down and catch his breath, he was totally exhausted, Hassleberry had been almost more ruthless towards him during this morning run than Crowler was when he kept an eye on students he had given detention, he soon slowed down as he tried to clear his dizzy heat.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH HASSLEBERRY,

Hassleberry who had just reached the Slifer dorm looked behind him and didn't see Syrus, he figured that Syrus had stopped to rest and shook his head, "This only means we have to run an extra mile tomorrow morning". He then saw a bond haired girl knocking on the door to their room.

He then walked up the stairs and towards the person, "Halt! Identify yourself". He then got shocked as the girl turned towards him and he saw that it was Alexis Rhodes, the most famous girl in the academy that most the guys wants to be with.

Alexis looked at him confused, "Uh, I'm Alexis Rhodes, and I'm here to make sure that Jaden Yuki, my boyfriend will be on time for class for once, he usually is on time once or twice in the month".

Hassleberry looked shocked before he spoke, "Sorry I don't know where the Sarge is private Rhodes", Alexis looked at him confused. She then heard someone gasping for air while coming up for the stairs, she looked towards the stairs and saw Syrus coming towards them, he then saw Alexis, "Alexis! Are you here to make sure that Jaden wakes up in time?"

Alexis nodded, Syrus sighed and looked next to him, "He wasn't here when we woke up". Alexis was a little shocked when she heard that, she than looked at Hassleberry and pointed at him, "And who is this guy?"

Syrus looked at Hassleberry before looking back at Alexis, "This guy who forced me to run 5 miles before class starts, his name is Hassleberry, he seems to think he's in the army, we met him yesterday and Jaden beat him in a duel, during that time it seems he gained some respect for Jaden and decided to move in with us despite being a Ra".

Alexis nodded, she was beginning to understand the situation a bit now, now she wondered if Jaden had left to have a conversation with Yubel, and from the look on Syrus's face, he was thinking the same thing.

Then suddenly they heard someone coming up the stairs, they then saw how Jaden walked up and that he was holding a card in his hand, he then saw Alexis and his roommates outside of their room. He placed the card into one of his deck boxes, "Hi guys, is there a meeting going on that I didn't know about?"

Syrus grabbed Jaden while he cried, "Jay! How could how leave me alone with this maniac?" Jaden looked at him confused before looking at Alexis, she shrugged her shoulders, "From what I understood, he made Syrus run 5 miles as a morning warm up".

Jaden got a look of understanding, Yubel appeared next to him, "Looks like Sy and you might have a tough future ahead of you, especially you who like to sleep". Jaden looked at her with a troubled smile, _"Yeah I guess so", he mentally answered her_.

He then saw how Hassleberry looked at him worried, "Uh, are you okay Sarge?" Jaden then saw how Alexis and Syrus looked troubled and he also realized that he had unintentionally mentally had an conversation with Yubel in front of Hassleberry.

Jaden looked at him, "Well, uh, I was just thinking about something funny that's all". Hassleberry looked at him, he had a doubtful look on his face, but he nodded and then looked at Syrus, "Well soldier, we need to shower before class, so let's get moving". Syrus sighed and followed him, Jaden and Alexis looked at each other before they laughed a little.

LATER THAT DAY IN THE OBELISK ARENA,

Alexis and Syrus sat in the spectator seat along with Hassleberry, an freshman Obelisk had challenged Jaden for the title of being the best at Duel Academy, Hassleberry looked at them, "So, which deck do you guys think the Sarge will use today?"

Alexis looked at him, "Well Jaden has told me that he is almost finished with his third one, but it needs a little more work, considering the main cards in it", Syrus looked at her, knowing that she was talking about the Sacred Beasts.

Hassleberry looked at them, "Jaden said the same thing, what kind of cards are we talking about here". Alexis looked at him, "Well… Jaden will show you when the time is right, trust me". They then looked down as Jaden had just finished shuffling the freshman's deck and handed it back while the freshman handed back Jaden's as they walked to opposite sides of the stage.

Jaden looked at the opponent as he put his deck into his Duel Disk, "So, mind telling me your name?" The Obelisk freshman looked at him as he put his deck into his Duel Disk, "My name is Derek Jones, and I'm here to prove that you don't deserve to be the best one at the academy".

Jaden looked at him, "And why is that?" Derek looked at him, "The only reason is that you are the best in the school is because you have a one of kind rare cards like the Elemental Dragon Heroes, without them you would be nothing".

Jaden smiled as he drew his first five cards, "Well I guess we'll see soon, since this is my original deck, which I had before I got my Hero Dragons". Derek then drew his first five cards as well, "Oh really, then I will beat you no problem".

Syrus shook his head, "Oh, so many has said that before, and yet every single one of them has been so wrong, the only one who could beat him was my brother, and I doubt this kid is nearly as good as he is". Alexis nodded as she agreed.

Derek then placed his fingers on his deck, "Winners first, so I draw". He drew his card and looked at it, "I start with summoning Fox Fire in defense mode". A small red fox with a white stomach with a small fire at the tip of its tail, Def: 200.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And since he's alone on my field, I get to draw two more cards from my deck". Jaden drew two more cards, he looked at them, "I now play the spell card Bubble Rod which gives him 800 more attack points", a rod appeared in Bubbleman in his hand, Atk: 800-1600.

Jaden then took and pointed at Fox Fire, "Now Bubbleman, attack Fox Fire now". Bubbleman took and swung the Bubble Rod and a stream of water came out and hit Fox Fire, destroying it.

Derek then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap Backfire, when a fire monster on my side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage".

A blast of fire then flew out and hit Jaden, Jaden LP: 4000-3500. Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I now place two cards face down and end my turn". Fox Fire then reappeared, Def: 200. Derek looked at him, "At the end phase of the turn Fox Fire is destroyed in battle he's special summoned back to the field".

Derek then took and drew his next card, he looked at it. "I now summon Great Angus in attack mode". A red animal with large fangs appeared on the field, Atk: 1800. Derek then pointed at Bubbleman, "Now Great Angus attack Bubbleman". Angus then took and slashed Bubbleman before breathing fire at him, destroying him, Jaden LP: 3500-3300.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the trap card Hero Signal, since one of my monsters was destroyed I get to summon an level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck, so come forth Elemental Hero Heat". Elemental Hero Heat appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then pointed at Heat, "And now my Hero Heat gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on the field, including himself", Heat, Atk: 1600-1800. Jaden then drew a card from his deck, "Also since Bubble Rod was destroyed, I get to draw one card". Derek then looked at him at him, "Well if this is all you can do then it will be over soon".

Jaden took and drew his next card, he looked at it, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat", Lady Heat then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300. Jaden then smiled, "And now Heat gains another 200 attack points". Heat Atk: 1800-2000.

Jaden then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I play the spell card R – Righteous Justice, and with it I can destroy one spell or trap on your field for every Elemental Hero on my field, so say good bye to your Backfire trap card". Backfire then was destroyed, and Derek gritted his teeth.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next, I play the spell card H – Heated Heart, which gives Lady Heat 500 more attack points, and the ability to inflict piercing damage until the end of this turn", Lady Heat, Atk: 1300-1800.

Jaden then pointed at Great Angus, "Now Heat, attack Angus", Heat's fist got covered by fire and he rammed it into Angus, destroying him, Derek LP: 4000-3800. Jaden then pointed at Fox Fire, "And now Lady Heat attack Fox Fire". Lady Heat fired a blast of fire towards Fox Fire and destroyed it, Derek LP: 3800-2200.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "I place one card face down, and with that, H – Heated Heart's effect end". Lady Heat, Atk: 1800-1300. Jaden also looked at Derek, "And also, since it's the end phase of the turn of its destruction, Fox Fire will return to the field". Fire Fox reappeared on the field, Def: 200

Jaden then looked at him as a fireball formed in each of Lady Heat's hands, "Oh and I forgot, Lady Heat takes away 200 of your life points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field". Lady Heat then tossed the fireballs at Derek who covered his face, Derek LP: 2200-1800.

Derek glared at him, he then took and drew his next card, "First I play the spell card Monster Reborn, and with it I bring back Great Angus in attack mode", Angus returned to the field, Atk: 1800.

Derek then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice him to summon Twin Headed Fire Dragon", Great Angus disappeared and got replaced by a red twin headed dragon, Atk: 2200.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Double Summon, so now I get to summon another monster this turn, and so I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid". A kid in a baseball outfit and a baseball bat, Atk: 500.

Derek looked at Jaden with a smirk, "He may seem weak, but he has quite a powerful ability, you see he gains 1000 attack points for every fire monster on the field except for himself, so with Fox Fire, Twin Headed Fire Dragon and your two Elemental Heroes, he gains another 4000 points". Ultimate Baseball Kid raised his bat as he got covered in a red aura, Atk: 500-4500.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card Elemental Recharge, so now for every Elemental Recharge, so now I gain 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on the field". Jaden then got covered in a blue aura, Jaden LP: 3300-5300.

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't matter, Ultimate Baseball Kid attack Lady Heat now". A burning baseball appeared in Ultimate Baseball Kid's hand, he then tossed it up and hit it with the bat and sent it flying through Lady Heat who got destroyed, Jaden LP: 5300-2100. Derek looked at him, "And now with one less Elemental Hero on the field, your Heat loses 200 attack points", Heat, Atk: 2000-1800.

Jaden looked at him, "Yeah but don't forget, with one less fire monster on the field your Baseball Kid loses 1000 attack points". Ultimate Baseball Kid, Atk: 4500-3500. Derek looked at him, "Still he has over 3000 points, and next my Twin Headed Fire Dragon will attack your Hero Heat". Twin Headed Fire Dragon opened both of its mouths and unleashed a stream of flames from them and hit Heat who got destroyed, Jaden LP: 2100-1700.

Derek looked at him, "Of course Baseball Kid loses another 1000 attack points, but he still have a lot of points left". Ultimate Baseball Kid, Atk: 3500-2500. Derek looked at him, "And with that I end my turn, but next turn I will crush you and show everyone that you're not truly the best at the academy".

Syrus looked troubled, "No one wants to believe that Jaden is the best just because he is wearing a Slifer jacket". Alexis nodded, "Yeah, even though in ranking is a Ra, and could most likely been promoted into blue before the end of the year if he had worked hard, but he didn't want to leave you and Chumley".

Syrus nodded with a smile, Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a look of admiration on his face, "The Sarge is a great person", Syrus looked at him and nodded, Alexis smiled a little as she continued to watch as Jaden prepared to start his turn.

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, he smiled and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I play the spell card Silent Doom, and with it I bring back my Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman then appeared on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1200, "And since he's alone I get to draw two more cards".

Jaden then drew two more cards from his deck, he looked at them, he placed them into his hand and grabbed another one, "Next I sacrifice my Bubbleman in order to summon my Des Volstgalph in attack mode". Bubbleman disappeared and Des Volstgalph appeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

Jaden then grabbed three of the remaining four cards in his hand, "Next I play Polymerization and use it to merge Sparkman and Clayman, to create the mighty Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Sparkman and Clayman got sucked into the vortex and out came Thunder Giant, Atk: 2400. Jaden looked at Derek, "Also every time I use a spell card, Des Volstgalph gains 200 attack points until the end of the turn". Des Volstgalph, Atk: 2200-2400.

Hassleberry looked a little troubled, "Well, on one hand the Sarge has two powerful monsters now and Des Volstgalph's other ability is that when he destroys an enemy in battle the commander of that monster takes 500 points of damage, on the other hand it will not be enough to take him out".

Alexis smiled. "No problem, he also has Thunder Giant", Syrus nodded, "That's right, Jaden still have one card in his hand, and by discarding one card from his hand so can Thunder Giant destroy one opposing monster whose original attack is less than his own". A smirk appeared on Hassleberry's face as he heard that, realizing that Jaden now had this match in the bag.

Jaden grabbed the last card in his hand and placed it into his graveyard, "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I will destroy your Fox Fire, Static Blast", Thunder Giant unleashed electricity from his hands and it destroyed Fox Fire. Jaden looked at Derek who now looked a little troubled, "And with that, Baseball Kid loses another 1000 attack points". Baseball Kid, Atk: 2500-1500.

Jaden then pointed at Twin Headed Fire Dragon, "Now Des Volstgalph, attack Twin Headed Fire Dragon", Des Volstgalph fired his blue fire and it hit Twin Headed Fire Dragon and it got destroyed, Derek LP: 1800-1600. Jaden then pointed at Derek, "And now Des Volstgalph's second ability takes away 500 more life points from you since he destroyed one of your monsters in battle". Derek LP: 1600-1100.

Derek now looked at his Ultimate Baseball Kid which was the last monster on his field, Jaden had a smirk on his face, "I see you understand, now since Ultimate Baseball Kid is the only fire monster on the field, his attack points is now back to his original amount", ultimate Baseball Kid, Atk: 1500-500.

Jaden looked at Derek who had a look of despair on his face, "This has been a fun duel, haven't fought against many people who's using a fire deck, and I would like to face more of your monsters since I do believe it would be really fun, but unfortunately, this ends now, Thunder Giant attack Ultimate Baseball Kid with Voltic Thunder".

Thunder Giant then took and unleashed a blast of electricity from his hands which hit Ultimate Baseball Kid and destroyed him, Derek LP: 1100-0. Derek sank down on his knees with a disbelieving look on his face, Jaden did his usual pose, "That was a great duel, and I hope to face you more times, so I can see more of your deck".

The others then stood up and watched as Jaden walked towards them, they then saw how Jaden then suddenly turned his head a little to his right and it looked like he listen to someone. Alexis and Syrus looked at Hassleberry who looked confused and a little worried about Jaden. They knew that Jaden was talking to Yubel, but Hassleberry didn't, so they knew he must be confused, they were worried that Jaden might have to tell Hassleberry about his powers before he felt ready for it.

LATER THAT THE DAY,

Jaden was walked out of the class with Alexis and Syrus, Alexis looked at him, "Jaden, there is a chance that Hassleberry will start believing that you hear voices in your head, not the way you hear them, but the bad way". Syrus looked at him troubled while he nodded his head.

Jaden looked at them before he looked forward, "I'm thinking of telling him anyway". Alexis and Syrus stopped and looked at him in shock, Jaden stopped and looked at them confused, "What?"

Alexis looked him, "Well, I was just not expecting you to tell him this soon, I mean you have always hesitated to tell people about that kind of things". Syrus nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you were always worried about being rejected if people found out, I mean you truly believed that me and Chumley would stop being your friends and abandon you when we found out about your powers".

Jaden nodded when he said that, "I know that, but after all I have gone through with you guys, all of you accepting me for who I am and what I can do helped me realize that if someone is truly my friend, they will accept me even if they find out what I can do, so if it's the same with Hassleberry, then he will accept me like you guys did, besides it's better if I tell him as soon as possible, instead of how all of you found out about it".

Alexis and Syrus looked at each other and then looked at Jaden with a smile, Alexis then said, "Well, if you feel that you're truly ready to tell him this soon, then you should do it". Syrus nodded as he agreed with Alexis.

Jaden smiled at them, "Thanks guys, now come on, we need to get going". They began walking again, Yubel then appeared next to Jaden, "I know you think this is for the best Jaden, but are you sure that you're really ready to tell Hassleberry?"

Jaden looked at her out of the corner of his eye, _"like I told Alexis and Syrus, after all I have gone through, I'm willing to take the risk, if he sees me as a friend, this should not bother him, also I think it will be better to tell him pretty early, like I said, I don't want him to discover it like the others did", Jaden mentally told her_. Yubel nodded, understanding how Jaden was thinking, and hoping that it would turn out as well as Jaden hoped it would.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden walked into the dorm room and saw Syrus and Hassleberry arguing again, Jaden sighed before he called out to them. Both of them looked towards him and Hassleberry got a smile on his face, "You're finally back Sarge".

Jaden pointed over his shoulder towards the door, "Could you come with me for a walk Hassleberry?" There is something I need to talk to you about". Hassleberry immediately did a solute, "Sir, yes sir". Jaden sighed and smiled, Hassleberry then walked over to the door and began putting on his shoes.

Syrus began walking over towards them, he knew that Jaden was planning on telling Hassleberry about his powers and he wanted to come with to give Jaden morale support. However Jaden held up his hand as Syrus came up to him, he leaned in and whispered, "I know you want to come with Sy, but I need to do this on my own, okay?" Syrus looked at him worried but nodded as he understood.

Hassleberry then looked at Jaden, "I'm ready now, so let's move out Sarge", Jaden looked at him and nodded and then walked over to him, he then opened the door and Hassleberry walked out, Jaden looked back at Syrus for a moment and gave him a reassuring smile before he walked out through the door before he closed it.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden walked through the forest, they had gotten pretty far, Hassleberry looked at him, "So why did you want me to join you for a walk Jaden? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Jaden looked up at the sky for a second before he sighed, he then looked at Hassleberry, what do you think of me Hassleberry? I mean as a person". Hassleberry looked at Jaden with pure confusion on his face.

"That's a weird question Sarge, you are a great person is thinking about people around you and from what I have heard so are you always willing to help others in need and do the right thing, a true commanding officer".

Jaden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, I wouldn't go that far, but at least you think positively about me, which makes this a little easier". Hassleberry looked at him confused and Jaden looked at him seriously, "Hassleberry, do you happen to have your deck with you?"

Hassleberry nodded and took out his deck with a smile, "Of course, I have always been taught to keep my troops close in case I need to go into battle". Jaden nodded, "In that case, could I borrow your Dark Tyranno card?"

Hassleberry looked confused but nodded his head, he then looked through his deck and then took out the Dark Tyranno card, he then held out it towards Jaden. Jaden took the card and walked away from Hassleberry so there was quite a distance between them.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden as he closed his eyes, he wondered what was going on, he then gasped as he saw that Jaden's eyes had turned golden, Jaden then held up the card and his eyes glowed a little as did the card, "Ferocious dinosaur that crushes and devours everything in your path, hear my call and appear before us now, come forth Dark Tyranno".

A strong light appeared and Hassleberry covered his eyes with an arm for a second, he then moved his arm out of the way and got shocked as he saw Dark Tyranno standing there growling in front of him. He looked towards Jaden, he hadn't seen him carrying a Duel Disk but looked just to be sure and saw that he was still holding Dark Tyranno's card in his hand.

Hassleberry looked a little worried as Dark Tyranno moved towards him, but as the large brown T-Rex came close to him so stopped it and sniffed on him, he looked past it and at Jaden who smiled at him, "He wanted to come over to see you up close since you're his owner and partner".

Hassleberry looked at Dark Tyranno in front of him and then hesitantly moved a hand towards him, his eyes widened as he could actually touch Dark Tyranno, which meant that he was really there like he had suspected when Jaden didn't use a Duel Disk to call upon him.

Then suddenly Dark Tyranno began to glow, he roared for a second before he disappeared, Hassleberry looked at Jaden shocked as he walked over to him and held out Dark Tyranno's card towards him. Hassleberry looked at him in complete shock and confusion, "How… how did you…?"

Jaden gave him a troubled smile, "The thing is, I was born with special powers, but they didn't show themselves until I was 8 years old. I can summon see duel spirits, communicate with them, and even summon them and control them, but for me I consider them more as friends".

Hassleberry opened his mouth in shock, he then calmed down and took a deep breath, he looked at Jaden, "Why are you telling me this? I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me, but why did you tell me this?"

Jaden sighed and rubbed the back of his head again, "Well, before I came to Duel Academy I had a bad history with people finding out about my powers". Hassleberry looked at him confused, Jaden sighed, "When I was in middle school, an bully found out my powers when I summoned my most trusted duel spirit Yubel, and my school life turned into a hell for a year after that".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "What happened Sarge?" Jaden sighed again, "Well to put it simply, he told his friends and they spread it around and began treating me as the biggest freak of the century, while others students didn't believe them so avoided they me to make sure they wouldn't be treated as freaks as well".

Hassleberry looked at him, "You said that it lasted for a year, how did you make it stop?" Jaden looked at him, "Well, around a year after it happened, the bully Jake Becker and his friends got tired because no one believed them, so they tried to make me use my powers to summon a creature again, I refused and eventually they used force to try and make me summon a creature".

Hassleberry clenched his fists which started tremble from anger, Jaden didn't notice and continued, "Once this happened, the school convinced their parents to move them to different schools in hopes that it would stop them from bullying people and a while later so did the other kids start hanging out with me again. However this experience caused me to fear that I would be rejected by everyone in case they found out about what I could do".

Jaden closed his eyes and continued, "I really believed that my friends here would abandon me if they learned about my powers. I was so sure that once Syrus and our old roommate learned about them when I saved them from a rampaging duel spirit, I was truly prepared to leave our room and said to them that if they didn't want to continue being my friends I would understand. So I was truly shocked when they didn't care about that I had special powers and told me that they were still my friends, I was also equally shocked and happy when the rest of my friends as well as Sheppard and our old headmaster still accepted me for who I am and what I can do".

Jaden then quickly opened his eyes when he heard a thud, he looked towards Hassleberry and saw that he had hit a tree with his fist, Hassleberry then came over to him with a determined look on his face, "Trust me when I say this, I will never turn my back on you for something like you having special abilities".

Jaden smiled thankfully at Hassleberry, Hassleberry then looked at him, "Any idea why you was born with these powers?" Jaden nodded and opened one of his deck boxes, "Yeah, remember how I told you that Yubel was my most trusted duel spirit? Well she was the one who finally told me the whole story during my first year here".

Jaden held up Yubel's card and his eyes turned golden again and glowed for a second before Yubel appeared. Jaden looked at her and she nodded. Yubel then looked at Hassleberry, "From the beginning of time, there has been two opposite forces battling each other, one being the Gentle Darkness and the other the Light of Destruction".

Hassleberry, "Wait, aren't light usually good and darkness is usually bad? Are you telling me that it's reversed in this case?" Yubel nodded her head, "Yes indeed, and these forces has battled each other since the dawn of time itself, and so far the light has always been defeated which is good, since its goal is universal destruction".

Hassleberry looked shocked before he looked at Jaden and then back at Yubel, "That's interesting and all, but what does that has to do with Jaden?" Yubel looked him in the eyes, "Because, Jaden possesses the power of the Gentle Darkness".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden in disbelief before looking back at Yubel, "Jaden is the reincarnation of an ancient powerful warrior and leader called the Supreme King, his destiny was to one day face the Light of Destruction and hopefully defeat it, but the light would return one day, so the power of darkness would be reborn in the new Supreme King once he was born, and the guardian, the person closest to the Supreme King who willingly turned herself into a duel spirit would guard over the vessels for the power of the Gentle Darkness".

Hassleberry's eyes widened, "You mean yourself right? You used to be human?" Yubel nodded her head and looked at Jaden, "Anyway, Jaden is the new Supreme King, and now it's up to him to defeat the Gentle Darkness and save the universe from destruction".

Jaden looked at Hassleberry and Hassleberry looked back at him, "So there you have it Hassleberry, so what do you think?" Hassleberry got a smirk on his face as he once again did a solute towards Jaden, "Like I said, it doesn't matter if you have some kind of powers, in fact it only makes more special, and I swear that I will stand by you and help you in your fight, or fall trying".

Jaden looked a little troubled when he heard that, "Well you don't have to go that far, and I appreciate the offer to help me, but I this is my battle and I don't anyone to get hurt in it".

Hassleberry looked at him amazed, "You know Sarge, that enemy that you're gonna have to face is after universal destruction, and I don't know about you, but I think you will need all the help and support you can get". Jaden looked at Yubel who nodded at him, he then smiled at Hassleberry, "Thanks Hassleberry, I accept your offer then, of course we don't know when the Light of Destruction will show itself and it could be years from now if I'm very lucky".

However Jaden who knew his own luck doubted that, and the fact that Yubel and he believed that Aster might be connected to the Light of Destruction, which he might not be aware of, since he came here to test Jaden for no real reason. Jaden then saw how Hassleberry held out his fist towards Jaden, Jaden smiled and bumped fists with him.

Jaden then turned around and looked towards Hassleberry over his shoulder with a smile as his eyes became brown again, "Follow me, and you will get to experience an amazing thing", Hassleberry looked at him confused and then saw how Yubel disappeared with a smirk, he then followed Jaden.

They soon got out of the forest and stood in front of a cliff, "Okay, what are we gonna do?" Jaden smiled as he opened the same deck box as before and took out a card as his eyes began to glow golden again and a creature began to appear front of them, Hassleberry's eyes widened as he recognized the monster that were summoned.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden looked at Hassleberry as he cried out in excitement as he sat on one of Yubel – Terror Incarnate's necks while Jaden sat on the other one while the twin headed fiend monster flew out over the ocean just to make sure that no one could see them. Hassleberry looked at him, "Do you do this often?"

Jaden nodded and looked forward, "I tend to like to fly with one of my creatures that can fly from time to time, but this is actually the first time I'm flying with Terror Incarnate". Hassleberry looked at him, "You did say that Terror Incarnate is one of Yubel's three forms, how did that happen?"

Jaden looked at him, "From what I understood, they infused what was called the Dragon's Heart into her in order to make her into a duel spirit, and during my past life, she eventually needed to evolve and get stronger, so she tapped into more of the power of the Dragon's Heart, and gained the forms of Yubel – Terror Incarnate and Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare".

Hassleberry nodded, "So, think it's time to return now? I mean private Truesdale might be worried". Jaden nodded, "Yeah, he knew I was gonna tell you and wanted to come along to give me morale support, but I needed to do this alone, but you're right that we should get back".

Jaden then looked at Terror Incarnate and both its heads roared before turning around and flying back towards the island. Soon it landed on the beach, Hassleberry and Jaden climbed off and Jaden called Terror Incarnate back before they walked towards the Slifer dorm.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden and Hassleberry walked through the door to their room, they saw Syrus sitting on Jaden's bed, the moment he saw them he jumped up from the bed and looked at them, "So, do you still accept Jaden Hassleberry?"

Hassleberry looked Syrus straight in the eyes before a smile appeared on his face, "I will fight by your side, so how will we know when and if the enemy will show themselves?"

Syrus looked at Jaden with a smile and Jaden had a smile on his face before looking at them, "Well, Yubel and I have a suspicion that it might come soon, we can't say for sure since it's just a suspicion, but we will defeat the Light of Destruction together". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, and Jaden smiled as he looked at his two roommates preparing to look through their decks, to improve them, thinking he had the best friends in the world.

 **So Alexis got to meet Hassleberry, and Hassleberry started to wonder if Jaden was hearing voices. Jaden decided to tell Hassleberry as soon as possible to avoid misunderstandings and see if he would still accept Jaden after learning about what he could do. Not only did he accept him but swore to help him in his fight against the Light of Destruction. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	8. Chance to advance to Ra, Syrus vs Missy

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time Syrus was forced by his and Jaden's new roommate to run 5 miles before class started, Jaden had earlier gone off to talk to Yubel in private, Alexis arrived to make sure that Jaden would not oversleep and got to meet Hassleberry. Hassleberry then during the day noticed that Jaden seemed to listen to someone that couldn't be seen, a troubled Alexis and Syrus talked to Jaden about that and found out that Jaden had plans on telling Hassleberry about his powers later that day. Jaden later took Hassleberry with him and summoned his Dark Tyranno for real before he explained everything to him. Hassleberry still accepted Jaden and decided to help him in his future battles with the Light of Destruction, what will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 8- Chance to advance to Ra, Syrus vs Missy

Chazz walked up the stairs while carrying a film camera, "This is the recording of a true story three losers who has chosen to live in a dump full of dorks, ladies and gentlemen the Chazz, presents to you, the lame life".

As he said that so opened he the door to the room Jaden and the others lived in and saw how Syrus once again had an argument with their new roommate Hassleberry, "I'll got just one word for you Sarge, shower! Try using one for once, it actually gets you clean".

Hassleberry glared at him, "Oh yeah? Well you talk in your sleep, and you seem to still be afraid of the dark since you have a nightlight, oh and for your information, I showered last week". Syrus glared at him, "Well next time stand under the water, that's necessary to get clean".

Jaden sighed as sparks met between their eyes, he stood up and looked at them, "Look if we're really gonna be living in the same room together, we'll need to get along, so what do you guys say about we settle this with a big group hug?"

Hassleberry crossed his arms, "I don't do hugs", Syrus looked at him with a smirk, "That's because your smell scares people away", Jaden sighed as they glared at each other again and Yubel appeared next to him, "Looks like they're rivalry is getting more intense". Jaden nodded, he then suddenly saw Chazz standing there with his camera.

Chazz looked at him, "And there you have it, dweebs in their natural habitat", Syrus and Hassleberry turned around and looked shocked as Jaden walked towards him, "Hey uh Chazz? What are you filming us like this?"

Chazz chuckled, "I'm turning my life into a reality show, and it will be quite the hit, one extremely talented duelist forced to live in a dorm full of slackers, the ratings will go through the roof, I'm going to be a big star very soon". He chuckled as he looked at them.

Syrus looked at Hassleberry as he laughed a little, "And with an ego as big as this entire island", Hassleberry nodded with a smile on his face. Jaden looked at Chazz, "Uh Chazz, if you want to catch t he viewers interest, you need some great plot twist", Chazz looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What could be more interesting than watching me?"

They then heard a soft knock, Jaden looked behind Chazz as he turned around and Syrus and Hassleberry also looked towards the door and all of them saw Alexis standing there. Jaden got a smile on his face, "Hi Lex how is it?" However he then noticed the bag she was carrying, "Uh Lex? What's with the bag?"

Alexis looked at them and had a irritated look on her face, "I have left my dorm, maybe even for good, so is it okay if I stay here?" Jaden looked at her shocked, he then noticed the happy looked on Chazz's face and placed an elbow in his side, Chazz glared a little at him while Jaden looked at Alexis, "Sure, no problem". Alexis smiled gratefully at him.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE,

Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "So monsieur, who will be our next big star? I'm just dying to find out". Crowler looked at with a smirk, "I'm sensing sarcasm in your voice, but trust me, this time I have an absolute perfect plan". He then placed his hand inside of his jacket and took out a photo, he held it out and it was a picture of Syrus.

"This is our ticket to fame, this is Syrus Truesdale, the younger brother of my former star student, Zane Truesdale, duelist league professional, the press will just eat this up". He looked at Bonaparte as his smirk grew bigger, "Do you know why? Because if he's winning against the duelist I'm arranging for him, he'll be promoted to Ra yellow".

He then got a smirk on his face, _And because of his older brother who is currently winning duels in the pro league, if Syrus wins all eyes will be on our school, he thought for himself with a smirk_. On the other hand Bonaparte had other reasons for liking this plan, _If he's promoted to Ra, then there will be one less slacker to deal with, bringing moi one step closer to bidding the Slifer dorm adieu, Bonaparte thought with a smirk_.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE SLIFER DORM,

The gang was currently in Chazz's new room which was finally complete, all of them looked around in shock as its this didn't look like a dorm room, but a freaking fancy hotel room, it had a lounge and stairs to the bed rooms, heck it even had its own spa and bowling hall, it may look like the rest of the dorm on the outside, but not on the inside.

Alexis looked around amazed, "Wow, I can't believe this place, it's so much space, and there is also multiple bed rooms here too". Chazz nodded intense, "Yeah so, if you want to you can move in here Lex". Jaden sighed while he looked at Chazz while feeling a little irritated.

Alexis looked at him, "Well, I was thinking about maybe sharing a room with Jay, so is it okay if he moves in as well? Otherwise I thought we might take another empty dorm room". Chazz's jaw dropped as he heard that and before he looked at her and nodded a little depressed, since he wanted to be close to Alexis, even though he wished that Jaden wouldn't be staying there too.

Jaden had a nervous smile, Alexis however looked at him with a smirk, "Don't get the wrong idea any of you, it is so I can make sure he will be in time for class and not oversleep practically every day". Jaden got a troubled look on his face while Syrus laughed a little. Alexis smiled at the look on Jaden's face and then whispered to him, "Well, it might not be the only reason, but it is a big part of it". Jaden sighed as he smiled at her.

Syrus then looked at Alexis, "So, why did you leave the Obelisk blue dorm anyway Alexis?" Alexis immediately got an irritated look on her face and opened her bag, "Well, listen to this".

All of them then got shocked as she pulled out a red dress with puffy shoulder sleeves and frilly bottom that went down to mid thighs. Hassleberry got an awkward look on his face, "Oh uh nice… uh uniform Lex".

Alexis's irritated expression got worse, "Oh please, this whole thing was Crowler's stupid idea, he actually asked me to wear this and sing while I'm dueling, it was some crazy idea about turning me into some kind of dueling pop star, can you actually imagine me wearing this and sing during my duels?"

Jaden imagine the idea of Alexis in that dress and actually liked the idea of her wearing it, he then saw that Chazz had a happy expression on his face and to his shock so had Syrus the same expression, he then gave them a slap in the back of their heads to calm both of their fantasies down.

Jaden looked at Alexis with a smile, "Yeah that does sound crazy, the whole singing and wearing that during your duels thing, but not you wearing it on your free time, in fact I might like to see you in it sometime", Alexis blushed a little and mumbled something about that she would think about it.

She then calmed down and looked at them with a determined look on her face, "But seriously guys, are you seeing the problem here? Now that Crowler is in charge he's even more dangerous than when he was just a teacher, all he's trying to do is further his carrier, and he's using us to do it, like Chazz's duel against that Reggie kid and now this, so we have to stop him".

Jaden nodded with a determined look on his face, "That's right, we can't allow Crowler to use us in order to make himself look good, now who's with me?" Before anyone could answer that so flew the door open and Bastion ran in, he then looked at them and then his gaze stopped at Syrus, "Ah, there you are Syrus".

All of them looked at him shocked, Hassleberry then asked, "Who is he?" Syrus looked at him, "He's Bastion Misawa, one of our friends", Syrus then looked towards Bastion, "Why were you looking for me Bastion?" Bastion looked closed his eyes, "For a duel".

A few moments later so sat a freaked out Syrus on the couch along with the others, "A duel, for me, who am I gonna duel?" Bastion looked at him, "It's a girl from Obelisk blue, her name is Missy and I hear that she duels with a deck full of insects". Alexis narrowed her eyes a little, "Did you just say Missy? Okay that girl gives me the creeps, but I have seen her duel a few times and she's really good".

Chazz looked at Syrus who had a troubled expression on his face, "Well congrats, you're Crowler's victim for his publicity schemes". Jaden however seemed like he was thinking about something, "Hold on, this could be your big chance to show everyone what you got".

He then looked at Syrus with a smile, "You're gonna win, and show that everyone that they're wrong, you're gonna show them the brave Sy". Syrus however looked quite troubled, "Hey Jaden, one question, when you find the brave Syrus, can you please tell him that the wimpy one is looking for him?"

Then before anyone could say anything so got Syrus up from the couch and ran out of the room, Hassleberry quickly stood up, "Hey Truesdale, where do you think you're going soldier?" Jaden looked after them troubled.

Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, I think right now Syrus need to overcome his self doubt before he can face t his Missy girl", Jaden nodded, _"yeah, I just think I should talk to him"_. Yubel shook her head, "He needs to think about this on his own, there is some times when you shouldn't help him and let him try solving his problems on his own, otherwise he might have to depend on you for a long time". Jaden sighed knowing Yubel might be right, he just hoped Syrus could find the root for his self doubt.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER IN THEIR DORM ROOM,

Hassleberry sat on his bad and looked at Syrus who was hiding under his sheet, "Come on soldier, up and at them, you can't hide in your bed forever you know". Syrus then spoke from underneath his sheet, "Of course not, just for a few days, a week at max, but don't worry, I have everything I need right here, bottled water, a can ham, Mr fuzzy bear".

Hassleberry got a troubled look on his face as he heard that last part, "I am not even gonna ask about that, now come on", he then pulled the sheet so hard that a shocked Syrus flew out of the bed and on the floor.

Hassleberry looked at him, "Listen up! Fear is your mortal enemy, and fear need to be destroyed, now get up, and fight that fear". Syrus sat up from the floor and looked at Hassleberry with a troubled look on his face, "But, I'm afraid to face it Hassleberry". Hassleberry looked at him with a determined look, "Then you have already lost that war, is that what you really want? No you want to win, not only against this Missy girl but against your own fear as well, now what is it that scares you the most Truesdale?"

Syrus looked down at the floor troubled, Hassleberry jumped down from the bed and walked towards the door, he opened it and looked at Syrus over his shoulder, "I will give you time to think about what your biggest fear is, this is something you need to do on your own, to face your inner demons head on". He then left after saying that.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Syrus was standing at the Slifer cliff thinking about what Hassleberry had said earlier. He then held up a card, it was Power Bond, _It's this, the Power Bond card Zane gave me when we were kids, it could be my ticket to the pro league so I could be like Zane some day, but without it, I would be nothing, I always wonder if I'm not good enough without this card, he thought_.

Syrus's eyes then widened as he realized something, _Wait, that's it, my biggest fear is that all of my friends will move on and leave me behind here, that's the thing that scares me the most, he then thought_. Syrus then imagined all of them leaving for the pro league while he was left here on the island alone.

Syrus shook his head and got a determined look on his face, "I won't be left behind, I will fight my fear and the first step will be the duel against Missy tomorrow". He then walked back to the dorm room to prepare for the duel tomorrow.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was lying on his back in his new soft bed in one of the rooms of the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm, on the opposite side of the room was another bed there Alexis was lying. Alexis had put in her stuff there while Jaden had earlier grabbed his things and put them in the room while Chazz was displeased over him staying there as well.

He lied in his bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Syrus, he wondered if he had managed to overcome his fear for tomorrow's match. He then felt someone sit down on the bed and saw Alexis leaning over him.

"Hey Jay, you're worried about Syrus aren't you?" Jaden nodded, "Of course I am, I mean this is his big chance, and I'm afraid that if he doesn't believe in himself like I believe in him, he won't be able to advance tomorrow, I know how Hassleberry and Yubel as well told me that this is something he has to overcome on his own, but I still want to help him".

Alexis smiled at him as she stroke his cheek, "I know you're worried, but like Hassleberry said, Sy will definitely overcome this and win tomorrow, he has faith that Syrus can do it, so we must have faith in him too".

Jaden smiled and nodded, Alexis then leaned down and kissed him, the kiss then got more intense as she intertwined her tongue with his and lied down on top of him. Once they needed to break the kiss to get some air he looked at her, "Lex, you…" She winked at him with a smirk on her face, "Like I said, while wanting to share a room with you was to make sure you got up in time, it was not the only reason".

She put her forehead against his, "I will help you relax your mind from your worries about Sy so you can sleep and cheer him on tomorrow and watch him win", Alexis then kissed him again and pushed her tongue into his mouth and intertwined it with his, they then kissed for quite some time before they both of them decided it was time to sleep and she went back to her bed again and soon after so were both of them asleep.

THE NEXT DAY,

The school had gathered to watch the duel between Syrus and Missy, Jaden and the others sat in the spectator seats waiting for the duelists to show up, however Jaden looked next to him, he wondered when Chazz would get there.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHAZZ,

Chazz was on his way to the Obelisk arena, he was almost at the entrance when he heard someone call out to him, he turned around and saw Syrus coming towards him, "Hey Chazz, could you do me and favor and give this to Jaden?" Chazz looked at the envelope that Syrus was holding out towards him.

Chazz looked at him, "What's that? Did you decide to write your will or something in case you lose?" Syrus just looked at him, "Just give it to him please", Chazz sighed and took it, Syrus then walked away to get ready for the duel. Once Syrus was out of sight so opened Chazz the envelope and saw that it was a card in it, he then lifted the card up and saw to his shock that it was Power Bond, which was without a doubt one of Syrus's most powerful cards.

He then placed it back into the envelope and walked into the arena, he saw where Jaden and the others were and walked over to them and sat down next to Jaden, Jaden looked at him, "Where were you?" Chazz looked at him, "Nowhere", he then looked at the envelope, and then down at the stage where the two duelists had just arrived.

Bonaparte looked down on Syrus and sighed, "Face it, it will never work, the odds are against that little runt". Crowler chuckled, "Size isn't everything, and you of all people should know that right?" Bonaparte glared at him for a few seconds before he looked down at the stage again.

The girl Missy looked at Syrus, she had dark magenta colored hair that she had put in two ponytails behind her head, she also has pale purple eyes and was dressed in an Obelisk girl uniform.

She looked at Syrus with a disappointed look on her face, "So you're Zane's little brother? Don't take it too personally hun, but you're pretty far from what I expected", she then opened the locket she had around her neck and inside of it was a picture of Zane, and she got a dreamy look on her face, "I mean, just look at him, he's such a hunk, I guess the hottie gene must have skipped you". Syrus narrowed his eyes when she said that.

Jaden looked at Missy as he narrowed his eyes, "Alright, that was so not cool". Hassleberry nodded, "No fear soldier, face her with everything you got", Alexis nodded, "Yeah get her Sy".

Missy looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Look kid, I'm a girl who gets what she wants, and once I win this duel, Zane is gonna be mine, because this duel happens to be my ticket to the pro league". Syrus looked shocked when he heard that, "Who told you something like that?" Missy's smirk grew bigger, "Crowler did, if you win, you'll advance to Ra, but if I win, I will get to go pro".

Syrus narrowed his eyes again, "Alright fine then, then what are we waiting for? Let's get our game on", Jaden smiled when he heard Syrus say that and both the duelists activated their Duel Disks and placed their decks into them before they drew their first five cards.

Missy placed her fingers on her deck, "Ladies first, look out twerp", she drew her next card and looked at it, "I now summon Prickle Fairy in defense mode", a green skinned fairy with long blond hair dressed in pink with wines all around her appeared on a knee, Def: 2000.

Missy looked at Syrus with a smile, "Now thanks to her special ability, all my insect monsters are safe from your attacks, so basically there is no longer a card in my deck that you can touch, and with that I end my turn". Syrus drew his next card, "We'll see about that", He then looked at the card he had just drawn, "I now play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards but then I have to discard two from my hand".

Syrus then drew his three new cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another one in his hand and placed them in the graveyard, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Steamroid in attack mode". Steamroid appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Syrus then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now, I play my Monster Reborn card, so now I can revive one of the cards I just discarded, so come back Dragonroid". Dragonroid then appeared on the field and unleashed a mechanical roar, Atk: 2900.

Missy looked shocked, "Two monsters on your first turn and one of them has 2900 attack points?" Syrus then pointed at Prickle Fairy, "And now since Steamroid will attack your Prickle Fairy, his attack points will increase with 500 points until the end of the battle", Steamroid, Atk: 1800-2300.

Steamroid then drove towards Prickle Fairy and once he reached her he unleashed hot steam at her, destroying her. Missy looked at him, "The monster that battles this card changes to defense mode after the battle". Syrus looked as Steamroid changed to defense mode, Def: 1800.

Syrus looked at her, "That doesn't matter, because now you're defenseless, Dragonroid, attack her life points directly". Dragonroid unleashed a stream of flames at Missy who covered her face, Missy LP: 4000-1100.

Jaden got a huge smirk on his face, "Awesome, Sy just took the lead big time", Alexis nodded, "Yeah, however, if Missy can make one of her dangerous combos then he could be in trouble".

Then suddenly cheers could be heard all around the spectator seats, "Truesdale, Truesdale, Truesdale!" Syrus looked around in disbelief while a huge smile appeared on his face as he laughed a little, "People is actually cheering, and it's for me, I finally have fans".

He then looked at Missy, "Did you hear that? The crowd loves me!" Jaden then placed a hand over his face, "Oh great, the fame has gone to his head, Sy you have to stay focused on the duel".

Missy glared at Syrus, "Big deal! That will soon change runt, my move", she then took and drew her next card, she looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards", she drew two more cards and looked at them and a smirk appeared on her face, "Next I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode". A green winged bug appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Syrus looked at her with a smirk, "It's a good thing I'm not afraid of bugs, living in a roach infested dorm room will do that", Missy's smirk grew bigger as she placed her other card into her Duel Disk, "I'm not done, next I play Hammer Shot which destroys the monster with the highest attack points on the field, and I guess I don't have to tell you who that is".

Dragonroid looked in time to see a large hammer coming down towards him before it slammed into him and destroyed him, Syrus gritted his teeth a little when he saw that. Missy then grabbed another card in her hand, "Next I play the spell card Multiplication of Ant, so now by sacrificing my Pinch Hopper I can summon two Army Ant Tokens". Pinch Hopper disappeared and two large green ants appeared on the field, Atk x 2: 500

Syrus felt a little relieved when he saw how weak the two Tokens were and a smirk appeared on his face, "Those ants has just 500 attack points each, what were you thinking?" Missy looked at him with a smirk, "Well, I obviously were thinking about using Pinch Hopper's special ability", Syrus looked shocked and confused at her.

Jaden stood up from his seat, "Be on your guard Sy!" Syrus looked at him, "Since Pinch Hopper was sent to the graveyard, Missy can now summon any insect monster she wants from her hand".

Syrus looked at Missy shocked and worried, she looked at him with a smirk, "He's right, so prepare to meet the diva of my deck", she grabbed a card in her hand, "She's sweet, she's strong, she's Insect Princess". a green skinned female with an antennae hanging from the top of her head, she also had large butterfly wings on her back, Atk: 1900.

Missy looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Here's the deal, my Princess gains 500 attack points for every insect she destroys, so if you think she's tough now, just wait". Syrus then got a smile on his face as he lifted his Duel Disk, "Uh hello, just one problem, my deck doesn't have any insect monsters".

Missy's smile grew bigger, "That is about to change, because I activate my Insect Garden field spell". A garden with flowers taller than Syrus appeared around the two duelists.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "I was afraid she would do that, now with that field spell any level 4 or below insects she summons is sent over to Syrus side of the field". Missy looked at Syrus with a smirk still on her face, "Now as a gift, I will give you my Army Ant Tokens". Syrus looked troubled as the two ants came over to his side of the field.

Missy then grabbed one of the last two cards in her hand, "And next, I equip my Insect Princess with Insect Pheromone", a sweet odor was released from Insect Princess that seemed to attract the attention of the two Army Ants.

Missy then pointed at the first Army Ant, "Now attack that Ant", Insect Princess flew up in the air and her wings began to glow as she flapped them creating a gust, which destroyed the Army Ant, Syrus LP: 4000-2600.

Missy then chuckled, "And let's not forget about her highness special ability, now since she destroyed your insect she gains 500 attack points", Insect Princess, Atk: 1900-2400. She then looked at Syrus, "But wait, don't think you're in the clear just yet hun, because now my Insect Pheromone activates, since she destroyed one of your monsters in battle, she can force that second Army Ant to attack her".

Syrus looked horrified as the second Army Ant began walking towards Insect Princess, "Now destroy that Ant", Insect Princess once again created a gust by flapping with her wings and destroyed the second Army Ant. Syrus LP: 2600-700. Insect Princess, Atk: 2400-2900.

Syrus looked a little scared, "Please tell me that you're done, please". Hassleberry stood up, "Truesdale, you will never defeat the enemy, unless you defeat your own fear".

Once Syrus heard that he shook his head and slapped his own cheeks to calm down, _Hassleberry's right, when things get tough I start doubting myself, there is this voice in my head that's telling me to give up because I'm not good enough, he thought_.

Missy looked at him irritated, "You're not good enough dork, so just give up", Syrus narrowed his eyes when she said the exact same thing he had just thought, he took and drew his next card, "Sorry Missy, but there is no way I'm giving up". He looked at the card he had just drawn, "I summon Submarineroid in attack mode". Submarineroid appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Missy chuckled a little before she said in a mocking tone, "Big deal, what is that thing gonna do? With only 800 attack points, it can't even touch my Princess". Syrus got a smirk on his face, "Well then it's a good thing I'm not aiming for your Princess, because thanks to my Submarineroid's special ability, he can bypass her and attack you directly, now Subterranean Sneak Attack".

Missy looked a little troubled when Submarineroid dove under the ground and flew towards her, and explosion happened as it made contact with her, Missy LP: 1100-300. Syrus's smirk then grew, "And that's not all, after my Submarineroid attacks, it switches to defense mode, so my life points are safe". Submarineroid crossed his arms, Def: 1800.

Jaden smiled, "Not bad, but he should use his Power Bond card, if he play it he could take out that Insect Princess and end this duel". Chazz looked at him and finally held up the envelope, "Well then, too bad it's not in his deck".

Jaden looked at him confused, he then took the envelope and took out the card in it, and he looked at it shocked, "Wait, Power Bond?" He then looked at Chazz with an angry expression, "Why do you have it?" Hassleberry stood up with an angry expression on his face as well and leaned in towards Chazz, "You have ten seconds to explain yourself". Alexis also glared at Chazz.

Chazz looked at them all while pointing towards Syrus, "Now listen here, I didn't take the card, Syrus gave it to me while asking me to give it to you Jaden". Jaden looked shocked when he said that, he then looked at Power Bond, wondering why Syrus would give away what might be his best card.

But then as he watched Syrus he remembered something, during a lot of the duels in their first year, Syrus had won after he played Power Bond, while he was happy he had won, he had also looked troubled. Jaden remembered that Syrus before the tag duel against the Paradox Brothers had told him how Zane had once told him he wasn't good enough to use it.

But now Jaden got the feeling that Syrus believed he was a good duelist only because he had Power Bond, he looked at the card again, "I get it Sy, now you have to win this". Jaden knew that right now Syrus wanted to win without using Power Bond, to prove to himself that he were a good duelist without it.

Syrus then placed two cards into his Duel Disk, "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn", Syrus looked at Missy, _I can do this, if I can survive this next turn, I can attack her directly with Submarineroid again and win the duel, he thought_.

Missy glared at Syrus as she grabbed her locket, "I have to win, hear me? It's the only way to meet Zane, and we are so meant for each other". She drew her next card and looked at it, she then looked at the other card in her hand and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Now I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three more cards and then I discard two". She drew three cards and looked at them. Her smirk grew bigger as she grabbed one of the three cards and the one in her hand, "Now I discard these, two Skull-Marked Ladybugs, and for each one that is sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points". Missy LP: 300-2300.

Syrus narrowed his eyes a little, knowing that now Submarineroid couldn't end the duel on his next turn, he then looked at his two face down cards, wondering if he would have to use plan B.

Missy then held up a card, "Now I summon, my Magical Longicorn". A beetle like creature with antennas, Atk: 600. Missy looked at Syrus, "You like him? Well guess what then hun, you can have him, since he now belongs to you thanks to Insect Garden". Magical Longicorn then walked over to Syrus side of the field.

Bonaparte looked troubled, "Again?" Crowler looked really worried, "Bonaparte! If her strategy works again then my whole plan fails". Missy looked at Syrus and chuckled, "Once that beetle beats the dust it's good bye dweeb and hello hottie, now Insect Princess, attack his Magical Longicorn". Insect Princess flew up in the air and prepared to attack and end the duel.

Syrus held out his hand, "Oh no you don't, watch this, I play No Entry, so now your monsters in attack mode has to switch to defense mode", Missy looked shocked as Insect Princess landed in front of her and went down on a knee, Def: 1200. Syrus looked at Missy, "No Entry has also another effect, you have to discard one card from your hand". Missy looked irritated, "Whatever, it's no big deal", she then placed the last card in her hand into the graveyard.

Both Bonaparte and Crowler sighed in relief since Syrus was still in the match, at the same time so were Jaden and the others smiling seeing that Syrus had managed to survive, Jaden nodded, "Alright, now Sy has a chance to turn this around".

Missy looked at Syrus, "Big duel, you just got lucky, but you don't win duels with luck, but on the other hand, I guess luck is all you got". Syrus narrowed his eyes at her mocking tone, "Oh yeah, and what's that supposed to mean?" Missy narrowed her eyes and looked irritated, "Just face it geek, you can practice all you want, but you will never be as good as Zane".

Once she said that so did Syrus get an angry expression on his face, "Take that back!" Jaden's and the others eyes widened in shock at Syrus's outburst, they had never heard something like that from him before. Syrus looked at Missy, "You know what? I have lived in my big brother's shadow my entire life, he's confident, he was always a star athlete, got good grades, and then there was me, Zane's little brother, who was scared that I would never be that good, but you know what? I'm sick about always being scared, and it's time that I face my fears".

Jaden looked down at Syrus, he knew a lot of his confidence problems was because of how good Zane were, but he had no idea how much Syrus had kept inside of him until now.

Syrus took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face before he placed it into his Duel Disk, "Alright, next I activate my Vehicroid Connection Zone spell card", Missy chuckled, "Nice try dork, but it seems like you have forgotten all about my Magical Longicorn, it negates all the spell cards it's owner tries to activate, so now it's time for him to feed".

Magical Longicorn moved toward Vehicroid Connection Zone and bit towards the as energy came out from his antennas, but he got repelled to Missy's shock. Syrus looked at her with a smirk as he showed Drillroid in his hand, "Sorry, but feeding time will have to wait, because my Vehicroid Connection Zone's effect can't be negated, so now I send Steamroid, Submarineroid and Drillroid to the graveyard in order to fusion summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill".

His three Vehicroids got sent to the graveyard and Jumbo Drill appeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Missy took a step backwards, "3000 Attack points?" Syrus then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Call of the Haunted, and with it I can bring back one monster from my graveyard to the field in attack mode, so come back Dragonroid". Dragonroid appeared with a mechanical roar, Atk: 2900.

Missy now looked really worried, "Now Jumbo Drill, attack her Insect Princess", Jumbo Drill drilled himself underneath the ground and then a few seconds later came up underneath Insect Princess and drove his drill into her, destroying her, Syrus then pointed at Missy, "And thanks to his special ability, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points is dealt to you as damage", Missy LP: 2300-500.

Syrus looked first at Magical Longicorn and then at Dragonroid, "Now then, I could just attack you with your own Magical Longicorn to end this, but I did revive my Dragonroid so he could end this". Missy got a horrified look on her face, "But wait! If I lose this duel I will never meet my sweet Zane, it's not fair".

Syrus got a smirk on his face, "Well then I hate to break it to ya, but this duel is already over", He then pointed at Missy, "Dragonroid, attack her directly and end this duel". Dragonroid then opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of flames that hit Missy and she went down on her knees as tears began to run down her cheeks, Missy LP: 500-0.

The holograms of Syrus's three monsters then disappeared, he then did a pose as and also did a peace sign, Crowler then grabbed the microphone, "The winner is, Zane's little brother". Syrus face faulted, "Oh come on! Didn't you hear my speech earlier?"

Jaden and the others (minus Chazz) stood up and shouted, "Way to go Syrus!" Hassleberry smiled and nodded as the others in the arena began chanting, "Truesdale, Truesdale, Truesdale", he looked at Syrus with pride in his eyes, "Soldier, I knew you had it in you all along". Jaden smiled as he watched Syrus return Magical Longicorn to Missy, he knew that it was still a long way to go, but he believed that before the end of their third year, Syrus might be on the same level as Zane.

LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Syrus stood and held his new Ra jacket in his arms, the others stood and watched him, "This is great Sy, you're a Ra yellow now", Syrus nodded and looked a little depressed at his red jacket, "Yeah but still, I'm gonna miss this red jacket, I have had it so long that it feels weird to replace it". Chazz looked at Syrus like he was crazy, "You should be happy that you're moving out of this dump, I'm stuck here remember? Speaking of moving out of this place…"

Chazz looked at Jaden, "What about you Jaden? You only refused to advance to Ra because you didn't want to leave Syrus and Chumley last year, but Chumley has already graduated and Syrus has also advanced to Ra, you can also move out of here since technically you're already a Ra and Sheppard told you that you could advance when you felt that you want to".

All of them looked at Jaden, Jaden looked at Syrus and then both of them nodded at each other, Syrus took of his red jacket and put on his new yellow one while Jaden looked at the others, "Actually, both Sy and I will stay here for the time being".

The others looked at him and Syrus confused, Jaden looked at them all, "There is something that we haven't told you yet, a while ago Syrus overheard Crowler and Bonaparte talking, apparently Bonaparte talked about tearing down the Slifer dorm".

The others looked at them shocked, Alexis then narrowed her eyes, "That's a really low thing to do, they must think that the reputation of the school will get better if they get rid of the Slifers, but that's just pure stupidity!" Hassleberry and Bastion nodded as they agreed with her.

Chazz looked next to him, "I agree but only because I'm stuck here, and if it they get rid of the dorm then I will get tossed out of school as well". The next moment so stood Bastion up, he looked at the others, "I'll be back soon". The others looked after him confused.

25 MINUTES LATER,

The others sat in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm when the door opened up, they looked towards it and saw Bastion enter while carrying a few bags. He looked at them, "I will be staying here to help you defend the Slifer dorm, while the red dorm might be lowest in rank, some of the students might be great duelists and only ended up here because they're not good with written tests, like you Jaden".

Jaden looked sheepish while Syrus, Alexis and Hassleberry laughed a little, even Chazz smiled and let out a small laugh at that, Jaden then stood up and looked Syrus, "Alright, while Sy and I might not be Slifers anymore, this place still is still a precious place to us, right buddy?" Syrus nodded.

Jaden then looked at them all, "Then let operation `Protect the Slifer dorm´ begin!" The others shouted as well and raised their firsts into the air, they wouldn't allow Crowler and Bonaparte tear down the dorm for their own selfish purposes.

 **So the reconstruction of the Slifer dorm is finally done and Chazz has moved into his new room, also since Alexis refused to go along with Crowler's plan about being a dueling pop star, she moved into the Slifer dorm to escape Crowler, she moved in to the reconstructed part of the Slifer dorm, and while Chazz didn't like it, he allowed Jaden to move in as well. Syrus then learned that he would have to duel an Obelisk girl named Missy the next day and if he won he would advance to Ra yellow. After a talk with Hassleberry, Syrus asked Chazz to give his Power Bond card to Jaden before the duel since he wanted to win without it. He later won the duel and advanced to Ra, but he and Jaden decided to remain in the dorm to protect it and Bastion moved in to help to protect it as well, what will happen next, continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. Here's a small preview, next will be Zane vs Aster, but also some Sacred Beast action.**


	9. Sacred Beasts unleashed & Zane vs Aster

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Alexis moved into the Slifer dorm since he disliked Crowler's idea about her becoming a dueling pop star, she then decided to share a room with Jaden in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm, which Chazz reluctantly agreed to. Moments later so showed Bastion up and informed that tomorrow Syrus was gonna duel a girl from Obelisk blue named Missy. Syrus got nervous and wanted to avoid the duel, but after Hassleberry had a talk to him, Syrus decided to face his fears, so the next day he asked Chazz to give Jaden an envelope that contained his Power Bond card. Syrus then dueled Missy, if he won he would become a Ra yellow and if she won she would be allowed to join the pro league, since she wanted to be near Zane who she seemed to be a little obsessed with. However after an intense duel so were Syrus the winner, but both he and Jaden decided to stay at the red dorm to protect it from being torn down, the others agreed to help and Bastion also moved in so he would be close when needed.**

Chapter 9- Sacred Beasts unleashed & Zane vs Aster

Jaden walked up on the stage in the Obelisk arena and saw Bastion standing there waiting for him, Jaden smiled at him, "Hi Bastion, thanks again for agreeing to this, since I'm finally done with my third deck, I wanted to test it as soon as possible".

Bastion smiled at him as he put his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it, "Of course, I would like to see how well I can do against the Sacred Beasts". Jaden smiled as he put his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it, they then both drew their first five cards.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll start, so here we go", Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon my Gil Garth in attack mode", a fiend monster in a purple and blue armor with a large sword appeared on the field, Atk: 1800. Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Bastion looked at Jaden's monster, "A Gil Garth huh? Not a bad start", He then drew his next card and looked at it, "Of curse I will start big as well, first I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode". Hydrogeddon appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Bastion then held up a card, "Next I play Rush Recklessly, so for this turn only, my Hydrogeddon will gain 700 attack points". Hydrogeddon got covered in an aura, Atk: 1600-2300.

Bastion then pointed at Gil Garth, "Next I attack your Gil Garth, now destroy him with Hydro Gust", Hydrogeddon fired a blast from its mouth and it hit Gil Garth and destroyed it, Jaden LP: 4000-3500. Bastion then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Next Hydrogeddon's special ability activates, as I'm sure you remember, when he destroy a monster in battle I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck".

A card came out of the deck and Bastion grabbed it and placed it on the field and a second Hydrogeddon appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Bastion then pointed at Jaden, "And now Hydrogeddon attack his life points directly with Hydro Gust". The second Hydrogeddon fired a blast from his mouth as well that hit Jaden, Jaden LP: 3500-1900.

Bastion looked at Jaden, "Looks like you had a bad start Jaden", Jaden got a smirk on his face, "No not really, I was hoping you would summon your Hydrogeddons and deal some damage". One of his face downs then got flipped face up, "I activate Damage Condenser, so now I can summon a monster that has 2100 attack points or less".

He looked through his deck and grabbed a card before he shuffled his deck and placed it into his Duel Disk, "And now I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode". Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field with a wink, Atk: 2000.

Bastion looked at him with a smile, "So you added Dark Magician Girl to this deck huh? Then I guess that you have Dark Magician in it too". Jaden got a smirk on his face , Bastion then looked at his hand, "I end my turn now, so the effect of Rush Recklessly ends now", Hydrogeddon 1, Atk: 2300-1600.

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate the equip spell card Black Pendant, so by equipping it to Dark Magician Girl, she gains 500 attack points". Dark Magician Girl, Atk: 2000-2500.

Jaden pointed the first Hydrogeddon, "Now destroy his Hydrogeddon with Dark Burning Attack", Dark Magician girl took and fired her attack towards Hydrogeddon and destroyed him, Bastion LP: 3100. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Bowganian in defense mode", a green creature with a large eye, arms and a crossbow appeared on the field, Def: 1000. Jaden then looked at his three cards and grabbed one of them, "I place a card face down and end my turn".

Bastion then took and drew his next card, he then placed it into his Duel Disk, "First I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and then discard two from my hand". Bastion then drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and then another from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode", Oxygeddon appeared on the field, Atk: 1800. He then pointed at Bowganian, "I happen to know about Bowganian's ability, to deal 600 points of damage to the opponent during each of your own standby phases, so I will take him out with Vapor Stream".

Oxygeddon took and unleashed its attack towards Bowganian, Jaden pressed his Duel Disk, "I activate Negate Attack, so now not only is your attack negated, but your battle phase is over". The Vapor Stream was blocked right before it could touch Bowganian.

Bastion narrowed his eyes and looked at his cards, he grabbed one of them, "I place a card face down and end my turn". Jaden took and drew his next card, "And like you said, now that it's my standby phase, Bowganian takes away 600 of your life points". An arrow appeared on Bowganian's crossbow and he fired it towards Bastion and it hit him, Bastion LP: 3100-2500.

Jaden then looked at the card he had drawn, he placed it into his hand, "Dark Magician Girl, attack his Oxygeddon with Dark Burning Attack". Dark Magician Girl took and unleashed her attack towards Bastion, however a card came out of Bastion's graveyard and the Dark Burning Attack disappeared.

Jaden's eyes widened for a second in shock, but then he remembered a similar situation when they dueled to see who would be in the school duel, he looked at Bastion, "You placed Electromagnetic Turtle in the graveyard earlier when you played Graceful Charity, right?"

Bastion nodded and showed the card he had taken out of his graveyard, it was really Electromagnetic Turtle, "As you know, by removing this card from play during the battle phase so can I automatically end it". He placed it into his back pocket.

Jaden looked at his cards and then grabbed one of them, "I end my turn one card face down". Bastion took and drew his next card, he looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards". Bastion drew two more cards and looked at them, a smirk then appeared on his face, "I now summon my third Hydrogeddon". His last Hydrogeddon appeared on the field, Atk; 1600.

Bastion then showed Jaden a card, Jaden narrowed his eyes as he saw that it was his Bonding H20, Bastion smirk grew bigger, "I see that you remember what's coming next, by sacrificing my Oxygeddon and my two Hydrogeddons so can I summon my Water Dragon". He sent his three cards to the graveyard while a card came out from his deck.

Oxygeddon and the two Hydrogeddons disappeared from the field and a large pillar of water appeared and Water Dragon then appeared on the field, Atk: 2800. He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Shrink, so now you're Dark Magician Girl's original attack points are cut in half". Dark Magician Girl, Atk: 2500-1500.

Bastion pointed at her, "Now Water Dragon, attack Dark Magician Girl with Tidal Blast". Water Dragon took and unleashed a blast of water towards Dark Magician Girl and destroyed her, Jaden LP: 1900-600. Bastion looked at Jaden, "Of course since I sent your Black Pendant to the graveyard, I now lose 500 life points". Bastion LP: 2500-2000.

Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "next I play Fissure, and destroy your Bowganian", the ground under Bowganian cracked open and Bowganian got dragged down into the hole.

Bastion looked at Jaden as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down before I end…" However Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate my continuous trap card, Solemn Wishes", Bastion narrowed his eyes a little as he ended his turn. Jaden then took and drew his next card, "At this moment, Solemn Wishes activates! You see every time I draw a card, I gain 500 life points". Jaden LP: 600-1100.

Jaden looked at the card he had drawn, he then grabbed one of the cards in his hand, "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl back to the field in attack mode". Dark Magician Girl returned to the field as she turned her head towards Jaden and gave him a grateful smile before giving him a wink.

Jaden then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Next I place one card face down", a card appeared in front of him. He then grabbed his last card, "And finally I play Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards, of course I have to discard my entire hand during my standby phase on my fifth turn from now, also for every card I draw, I gain 500 life points". Jaden drew five more cards, Jaden LP: 1100-3600

Jaden then looked at the five cards he had just drawn, "Next I play the spell card Sage's Stone, and now since I have Dark Magician Girl on the field so can I summon my Dark Magician from my hand or deck". A card came out of Jaden's deck and he placed it on his field and Dark Magician appeared on it, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now I activate the equip spell card Magic Formula, so now my Dark Magician gains 700 extra attack points". Dark Magician got covered in a purple aura, Atk: 2500-3200.

Jaden pointed at Water Dragon, "Now Dark Magician, attack Water Dragon with Dark Magic Attack", Dark Magician unleashed the magical blast from his staff and it flew towards Water Dragon and destroyed him, Bastion LP: 2000-1600.

Bastion looked at Jaden, "Well my Water Dragon's special ability activates now, so I can summon back one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons from my graveyard to my field", Oxygeddon appeared on the field again, Def: 800. Then two of Bastion's Hydrogeddons appeared on the field as well, Def x 2: 1000.

Bastion then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I play Last Magnet, so since Dark Magician destroyed my Water Dragon, this card is equipped to him and he loses 800 attack points". Dark Magician saw a large magnet fall down towards him and he caught it and barely remained standing, Atk: 3200-2400.

Jaden pointed at Bastion, "Doesn't matter, now Dark Magician Girl, attack his Oxygeddon with Dark Burning Attack", Dark Magician Girl took and unleashed her attack and destroyed Oxygeddon. Jaden then grabbed two of the last three cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Bastion took and drew his next card so he had two in his hand, "Now I activate my Lithmus Doom Ritual, so now by sacrificing monsters with a total level of at least 8, like my two Hydrogeddons, I can summon my Lithmus Doom Swordsman in attack mode from my hand".

Both Hydrogeddons disappeared and out came Lithmus Doom Swordsman, Atk: 0. Bastion looked at Jaden, "And as you know, if there is at least one face up trap card on the field, his attack and defense points increases to 3000". Lithmus Doom Swordsman, Atk & Def: 0-3000.

Bastion then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And next I play the trap card Call of the Haunted, so now I can bring back one monster in attack mode and then this card is equipped to it, so return Water Dragon", Water Dragon once again appeared on the field, Atk: 2800.

Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the trap card Threatening Roar, and with it you cannot attack this turn", Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Alright, then I end my turn".

Jaden then took and drew his next card, which activated Solemn Wishes, Jaden LP: 3600-4100. Jaden looked at his card, "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards, which once again activated Solemn Wishes, Jaden LP: 4100-5100. Bastion gritted his teeth a little, since Jaden now had more life points than when they began.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Juragedo in attack mode", a purple creature with horns and large claws on his hands without legs hovered in front of Jaden, Atk: 1700. Jaden looked at Bastion, "Good thing for you that I didn't get a chance to use this guy's special abilities, he can be special summoned from my hand during either of our battle phases and if he is I gain 1000 life points, and I can also during either of our turns sacrifice him and then one monster I choose will gain 1000 attack points until the end of the turn, however I have other plans".

Jaden then pressed two buttons on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate both of my face down trap cards, DNA Surgery and Final Attack". The two trap card got flipped face up. "First DNA Surgery will turn every creature on the field into any type I choose, and I choose the fiend type".

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, got claws on their hands, red eyes and purple skin, Water Dragon turned dark purple and looked more demonic, Lithmus Doom Swordsman armor and cape turned black, his swords became more twisted and horns appeared on his head, the only one who looked the same was Juragedo who were a fiend monster from the beginning.

Jaden then pointed at Final Attack, "And thanks to my Final Attack trap card, all monsters has to be in attack mode". Bastion looked at him a little confused, "Even so, I don't see the point in using those trap cards, how will that help…?" Bastion suddenly got quiet while he looked at Jaden's field again and then at the two cards in his hand.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I guess from the look on your face that you have figured out what monsters I have in my hand, and you will get to see them right now". Jaden grabbed one of the cards in his hand, "I now sacrifice my three fiend creatures to summon Raviel Lord of Phantasm". Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Juragedo disappeared and Raviel appeared on the field and strong winds formed from his summoning, Atk: 4000.

Jaden then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And now, I sacrifice my three trap cards to summon, Uria Lord of Searing Flames". The trap cards turned into fire and flew together and formed a pillar of fire, then out of the pillar came Uria who unleashed a roar that were so powerful that it almost knocked Bastion off his feet, also Water Dragon and Lithmus Doom Swordsman got back their normal appearance.

Jaden then pointed at Uria, "And as you know, Uria's attack and defense points depends on how many continuous trap cards I have in my graveyard. So with three in my grave he has 3000 points". Uria, Atk & Def: 3000.

Jaden then looked at Bastion, "And I guess this is the end Bastion", Bastion looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Jaden got a smile on his face, "Come on, I know you have figured it out, Last Magnet disappeared when Dark Magician did, my three traps were sacrificed to summon Uria, the only trap left on the field is Call of the Haunted, and it will disappear once Water Dragon do".

At the same moment so ran Syrus into the Duel Arena looking for Jaden, he then stopped in his tracks in shock as he saw Jaden and Bastion down on the stage dueling, well Jaden dueling was not what was a shock for him, but the fact that Uria and Raviel was right behind him on the field sure was a shock to see.

Jaden then pointed at Water Dragon, "Now Raviel, attack Water Dragon with Shimmering Scraper". Raviel's claws began to glow before he slashed Water Dragon and destroyed him, sending both him and Call of the Haunted, Bastion LP: 1600-400. Jaden looked at Bastion, "And now that the last face up trap card on the field is gone, Lithmus Doom Swordsman's attack and defense points returns to 0". Lithmus Doom Swordsman, Atk & Def: 3000-0.

Bastion then looked at Jaden, "But by destroying Water Dragon and sending him to the graveyard, I can summon Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons back to the field". Oxygeddon reappeared on the field, Def: 800. Then so did two Hydrogeddons reappear as well, Def x 2: 1000. Even though he did that, Bastion knew that the duel was already over.

Jaden looked at Uria, "I felt that I wanted to end the duel with Uria, since he was the first Sacred Beast I faced, I wanted him to finish the first duel I used them in, does that sound weird?"

Bastion shook his head with a smile, "Not weird at all, it actually sounds pretty logical, he was the first one you faced when they were our enemies, and you want him to be the first one to win you a duel as one of your teammates. He then held out his arms, "Alright, now finish this".

Jaden nodded his head, "Now Uria, end this duel with Hyper Blaze", Uria opened his mouth, after he finished charging up his attack he unleashed the stream of flames towards Lithmus Doom Swordsman, even though the swordsman couldn't be destroyed in battle, Bastion still took the damage, Bastion LP: 400-0.

Jaden did his usual pose as the holograms disappeared, "And that's game, and a pretty good one Bastion", Bastion nodded and came towards him, "Yeah, even though you won big in the end, now you would be the top student in the school if you actually paid attention to class".

Jaden scratched his cheek, "Who needs class?" Bastion chuckled, "All I'm saying is, good grades help, you are hoping to become a pro one day right?" Jaden nodded and took out the latest volume of the duel magazine, it had a picture of Zane with Cyber End Dragon behind him.

"I plan on becoming a pro one day, but to do that, I don't need class, but a good challenge to improve my skills, problem is that I have beaten most of the best duelists in the school, and Zane has already won 10 matches in the pro league, he's really earning a name for himself"

Jaden then heard someone call out to him, he and Bastion looked next to them and saw Syrus coming towards them, "That was awesome Jay, you summoned two of the Sacred Beasts, why didn't you tell me you would test the deck today?"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders with an apologizing smile, "I looked for you so I could tell you that I would test it, but I couldn't find you, by the way Sy, did you want me something?" Syrus suddenly snapped out of his amazement and looked at him, "That's right, guess who's dueling tomorrow?"

Bastion looked at him, "Uh, Zane", Syrus then looked at him irritated, "Hey, way to ruin my surprise", Bastion apologized, "Alright fine, but you will never be able to guess who he's facing".

Jaden looked at him, "It's Aster Phoenix right?" Syrus now looked really depressed, "No fair, I just heard about it, how did you know it already?" Jaden held up the magazine, "There was an interview in this there they discussed who Zane's next opponent could be and most of it pointed towards Aster, it also said that his next duel would be sometime this week, so it was pretty easy to guess".

Syrus looked a little depressed, Jaden then put a hand on his shoulders as he looked at his two friends, "Come on you two, let's find the others so we can talk about tomorrow's match", The other two nodded with a smile on their faces and they then left the arena.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden and the others sat and looked on the TV in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm, on the screen was pictures of both Zane and Aster, Alexis looked at the screen, "So Zane is really gonna duel Aster Phoenix?"

Chazz looked at her with an raised eyebrow, "Don't tell me that you're actually thinking that Aster is gonna win this duel, I mean come on, that overrated punk kid couldn't even defeat Jaden".

Jaden looked like he was in deep thoughts, "But remember, he didn't use his real deck when he dueled me, he just put one together with random cards, and even then he dueled really well".

Syrus looked at him, "You're not saying that you think that Zane will lose right?" Jaden shook his head, "I didn't say that, though I don't think he should let his guard down if he's gonna win this". Bastion nodded, "You're right, remember we still haven't seen Aster's true deck, this could be the greatest challenge of Zane's career". Jaden looked at the picture of Aster, wondering why he had been testing him earlier, and if he had some connection to the Light of Destruction like he and Yubel had a theory about, either if he knew it or not.

IN DOMINO CITY IN THE EVENING THE NEXT DAY,

Zane walked with his new manager next to him towards a limousine that stopped in front of them, the sponsor looked at Zane with a smile, "We're expecting great things from you in the coming match, more than the earlier ten matches, our company, your sponsors, has invested quite a lot of money in you, Mr Truesdale".

He held out his hand and Zane shook it with a smirk, "You can count on me, I never lose, the one that came the closest to defeat me was my greatest rival at Duel Academy, the one duelist I respected the most there, and he managed to make our second duel a tie, after losing to me in our first match".

The manager held out his hand towards the car as the driver opened the door, "Do you want a ride?" Zane shook his head, "Thank you for the offer, but I prefer to walk, especially before an important duel".

The manager nodded and got into to the car, but at the same time said, "Just be careful out there kid". Zane looked at him confused, "Careful, why?" The window rolled down and the manager held out a news paper towards Zane, "Don't you read the papers kid? There is some kind of demon on the loose in the city".

Zane took the paper and looked at it and saw the shadow of a creature on the page he looked at, he looked his manager with a smirk, "Come on I mean for real, a demon?" He handed back the paper and the manager looked at him with a smirk, "Don't forget, we expect a victory". The window rolled up again and the car drove away.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Zane was walking through the street to get to his hotel, he thought back to the manager's warning, he narrowed his eyes, _I have bigger things to worry about than some kind of imaginary creature in the paper, he thought for himself_.

But then as he passed by an alley he heard a scream, he looked into it and saw a muscular man collapse, he then saw someone or something standing next to the man, he then heard the figure say, "You can't hide from destiny". The figure then dropped the man's next to him and disappeared.

Zane rushed into the alley and turned the man around and held him in his arms, "Hey. are you alright? Speak to me". The man looked like he was in pain as he spoke slowly, "That thing… it… it wasn't human". The man then passed out.

Zane then looked up at the rooftops, he then saw the figure again only this time clearly, and it looked exactly like the shadow of the creature from the news paper, he then saw how it vanished.

He then heard footsteps, he saw how two police officers came up to him and the unconscious man, one of them looked at him, "Mr Truesdale, are you alright sir?" Zane just looked up at the rooftops again while the other officer went down on a knee and checked the unconscious man, "This guy is a wanted card burglar, but what could have done this to him?" Zane narrowed his eyes. "A demon, that's what". He didn't know what was going on, but one thing was for sure, after tomorrow's duel, he was going to find out.

A WHILE LATER,

Sartorius sat and looked at his cards with a smirk, "Welcome back my friend, I guess your evening were fruitful?" Aster nodded with a smile, "You can say that, at least now another scumbag will be off the streets, so what's up?"

Sartorius placed a few new cards on the table in front of him, "I wish you would spend less time on your juvenile games, and more time preparing for your duels, you're on the edge of the greatest challenge of your life Aster".

Aster just looked at him with a smirk, "Please, you know I'll win, I always do". Sartorius picked up a card and looked at it, "Yes, the cards do predict victory in tomorrow's duel, however Zane is only one of many steps towards your true destiny".

Aster looked at Sartorius, "Is there a chance that you're gonna tell me what my destiny might be?" Sartorius shook his head, "No, but fear not, you will find out in due time, and until then you must have complete faith in me".

Aster then narrowed his eyes, "And what about that Jaden kid? I threw that duel against him because you asked me to, but do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I have to think about my career you know, and even so, not only did you make me enroll at that lame school, but also asked me to lose to that Jaden kid, what does that have to do with my destiny?"

Sartorius closed his eyes, "It was the only way to test his abilities, he has many that you're not aware of", Aster raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that? I mean he's not even a pro, sure he might have enough skill to enter the pro league, but I doubt he would last long in it".

Sartorius chuckled, "Trust me when I tell you, sometimes the greatest power can appear where you least expect, he could be quite a hindrance to you in the future". Sartorius then looked over his shoulder at Aster, "Now then, after your match tomorrow against Zane, you will return to Duel Academy, and you will challenge Jaden Yuki to another duel".

Aster nodded, "Alright fine, but at least tell me that I'm allowed to win this time? Because I can't handle losing on purpose again", Sartorius got a smirk on his face, "Of course, this time it to truly test him, but first things first, your public awaits".

Aster nodded, "yeah good point, it's time that I unveil my real deck, the one I usually only uses when I bring justice to the scum in this world, and once I use it to crush Zane, I will settle the matters with Jaden", He then left, to get ready for his match with Zane,

A WHILE LATER AT DUEL ACADEMY,

All the students and teachers in the auditorium, there the duel between Aster and Zane would be broadcasted to the entire school. The gang however knew why Crowler had done this, Alexis looked at the others, "Zane was Crowler's star pupil, so it only makes sense that he wants everyone to see him duel Aster Phoenix". The others nodded and turned back to the big screen as the duel was soon to begin.

Also at the Kaiba Dome so were the audience there getting ready for the match between two big names in the pro league, the newcomer Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix.

"It will be a amazing evening here tonight, as the new rising star of pro league, the Cyber duelist, Zane Truesdale". A commentator announced, then smoke appeared as Zane appeared on the field on an elevator platform.

Chazz gritted his teeth when he heard a lot of girls cheering when they saw Zane, "What does he have that I don't?" Syrus looked at him, "Well a career for starters, he has won all ten matches he has been in so far, he also has a good personality, something you need to work on a little bit, especially with that ego you have, and finally, he has a good looking little brother". All of them got a troubled look on their faces as Syrus said that last part.

Then the other commentator spoke up, "And now for the youngest dueling protégé in the pro league, the duelist of destiny, Aster Phoenix!" Then smoke and fire appeared as Aster also appeared on the field on a elevator platform.

Hassleberry got a smirk as he heard just as many girls cheer when they saw Aster as when Zane had appeared in the arena, "Looks like Zane is not the only one that's popular with the ladies". Chazz just growled a little as he hugged his legs.

Zane looked at Aster with a smirk as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk, "I have heard a lot about you Aster, thirty professional duels and not even a single defeat, that's not bad for a little kid". Aster placed his deck into his Duel Disk as well, "You're too kind, thanks gramps".

Zane gritted his teeth, "Alright, let's do this, bring it on", They then both activated their Duel Disks and then drew their first five cards, Aster looked at Zane, "Alright, I'll start things off". He t hen drew his first card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face. He then lifted the card up, "I think I'll start by summoning, this little lady, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix".

The gang's eyes widened as they saw that it really were a Burstinatrix card he was holding, Jaden was more shocked when he could explain, "Hold on, he's summoning Burstinatrix?" He had wanted to see Aster's real deck since their duel, but this was the last thing he expected.

At the same time Zane looked shocked as well as Burstinatrix appeared on the field, Atk: 1200, "No way! You have Hero deck?" Aster nodded, "That's right, just like your old academy pal Jaden, of course his rip-off deck is nothing compare to mine".

Zane looked at Aster and then began to chuckle, Aster narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?" Zane looked at Aster, "From how you're talking, you have met Jaden right? So I wonder whose deck that's really a rip-off".

Aster gritted his teeth, "What did you say?" Zane looked at Aster, "I have done some research about you and among the duels I looked through I never saw anything about you using Hero monsters, and then you meet Jaden and suddenly you use them? It just makes a person think that your deck might be a copy of his".

Aster gritted his teeth, "Be quiet! I have had this deck for a long time, however I only use it for a worthy cause, using it against unworthy opponents in the pro league is just a waste of time".

Jaden and the gang were shocked by Aster's reaction, in fact all of the students were shocked, Jaden narrowed his eyes, _So aster also uses a Hero deck and they mean so much for him huh? I just wonder what that worthy cause he mention before was, Jaden thought for himself_.

Aster then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Anyway, now I end my turn with two cards face down on the field". Two cards then appeared in front of him, the first commentary then spoke, "What an opening move by Aster Phoenix, and we finally get to see his most prized deck that we have heard rumors about".

Zane then took and drew his next card, "Alright then, my move", He looked at the card he had drawn, "I now summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode". Cyber Dragon then appeared on the field and roared, Atk; 2100. Zane looked at Aster, "Since you're the only one with monsters on your field, I can summon him from my hand without a sacrifice, and now Cyber Dragon, attack his Burstinatrix with Strident Blast".

Aster held up his hand, "I now activate my Draining Shield trap card", one of his face down got flipped face up and a barrier formed in front of him, Aster looked at Zane, "Not only does my trap card stop your dragon's attack, but I now also gain life points equal to its attack points, which raises my points to 6100.

Zane looked at him with a smirk, "Nice move, but I will show you a better one, so now I activate a spell from my hand, it's Trap Booster, so now, after I discard a card from my hand, I can activate a trap card directly from my hand". He sent Photon Generator Unit from his hand to the graveyard and then grabbed another card in his hand.

"Now I activate the trap card Trap Jammer, and with it, I can destroy your Draining Shield", Aster chuckled while he had regained his smirk, "That's you're move? Come on Zaney, there is quite a few copies of that card, I activate my other face down, my own Trap Jammer, which I use to destroy your Trap Jammer, ruining all your hard work while I still gain life points". Zane's Trap Jammer got destroyed while he gritted his teeth, Aster LP: 4000-6100.

Bastion had a smile on his face, "What an even duel", the others nodded as they agreed, but Jaden was a bit worried, he didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling that this match would not end well for Zane, he just hoped that he was wrong.

Aster then drew his next card, "Alright Zaney, my move, and I start by activating my Pot of Greed, which I'm sure you know means that I can draw two more cards from my deck". Aster drew two more cards and looked at them.

He then held one of them up, "Next I activate the spell card E – Emergency Call, so now I can add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand", Aster looked through his deck before he grabbed a card, he then shuffled his deck and placed it back into the Duel Disk.

He then looked at Zane, "And the card I chose is Elemental Hero Avian, but he won't be in my hand for long, because now I use Polymerization to fuse my Burstinatrix on the field with Avian that's in my hand".

Avian appeared on the field, then both he and Burstinatrix got sucked into the vortex, Aster then held out his hand, "And now give a big warm Kaiba Dome welcome to my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer". A creature that looked like a muscular man came out of the vortex, he had Avian's wings, a red tail and red legs, as well as three large claws on his right arm, his top body was black other than two red spots on his chest, and had grren spikes on the top of his head, Atk: 2100.

Syrus looked really shocked and confused when he saw this creature, "Hold on, Elemental who? Aster fused Avian and Burstinatrix, so where is our good old friend Flame Wingman, well at least when Jaden uses him".

Chazz sighed, "Someone just tell him", Syrus looked at Chazz confused, "Tell me what Chazz?" Bastion looked at Syrus, "It's simple Syrus, whenever you fuse Elemental Heroes, you can choice which high level monster they will become".

Alexis nodded, "That's right, so even Burstinatrix and Avian who we are used to see form Flame Wingman can create other monsters, like Phoenix Enforcer, and each has different powers". Syrus got an understanding look on his face.

He then looked at Jaden, "Did you know about this Jay?" Jaden looked at it, "Well I have heard about Phoenix Enforcer but I have never actually seen the card before, looks like Aster choice the other option instead of Flame Wingman".

Zane looked at Phoenix Enforcer, not worried at all, "Pretty cool outfit right Zaney, now check out its attack, go Phoenix Blaze". Phoenix Enforcer then flew towards Cyber Dragon to everyone's shock.

Hassleberry stood up shocked, "Why would he do a foolish thing like that when they got the same attack strength? His soldier will get destroyed along with Cyber Dragon". Bastion narrowed his eyes a little, "Not exactly Hassleberry, just watch".

Phoenix Enforcer then slashed Cyber Dragon and he exploded, but to everyone's shock so wasn't Phoenix Enforcer destroyed as he landed in front of Aster again, "I guess you didn't know about Phoenix Enforcer's special ability so allow me to explain, he can't be destroyed in battle". Zane gritted his teeth a little when he heard that.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Oh well, I guess I end my turn by placing this card face down on the field", Zane looked at Aster, "Alright then, my move", he then drew his next card, he then revealed that it was Pot of Greed, "Well look at that Aster, with Pot of Greed I draw two more cards".

He drew two more cards from his deck and looked at them, he then got a smirk, "And now I'm gonna play an old favorite of mine, the spell card Power Bond, and with it, I fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon a machine type fusion monster, or to be more correct, the Cyber Twin Dragon".

The two remaining Cyber Dragons in his hand appeared on the field, intertwined with each other and then a blinding light appeared, then the twin headed Cyber Dragon was there in their place, Atk: 2800.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Alright, he summoned his Cyber Twin Dragon, I remember how bothersome that thing was during our first duel". Syrus nodded, "Yeah, and he used his best card, Power Bond to summon it, and you know what that means". Jaden nodded, he knew about Power Bond's other effect all too well.

Zane looked at Aster, "Hate to tell you this but this duel is about to end, because now thanks to Power Bond, my Cyber Twin Dragon's attack points are doubled", Cyber Twin Dragon got covered in a blue aura, Atk: 2800-5600.

Zane then pointed towards Phoenix Enforcer, "And while your monster can't be destroyed, you will still take battle damage, so now, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Phoenix with Double Strident Blast". Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed a blast of blue energy from each of his mouths, both blasts hit Phoenix Enforcer, Aster LP: 6100-2600.

Zane looked at him, "Remember that I said that this duel is over? Well this is the reason, my Twin Dragon can attack twice each battle phase, so now it can attack Phoenix Enforcer again".

Chazz looked at the TV with an almost bored look on his face, "Just like I said, Aster is about to lose this duel". While the others seemed to agree, Jaden focused on Aster's face down card while Cyber Twin Dragon prepared his second attack, wondering if that was a card that Aster could use to save himself.

Cyber Twin Dragon then unleashed his second attack and it flew towards Phoenix Enforcer, and the blasts hit him full on, the entire audience gasped in shock, "I can't believe it, we have just witnessed Aster Phoenix's first defeat", the first commentator said.

But once smoke cleared so stood Aster there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, Aster LP: 2600-500, "It's unbelievable! He's still standing after that attack". The other commentator said.

Zane however were more shocked than them, "But how? I should have defeated you with that last attack". Aster just shook his head with a smirk, "Just look at my field Zaney", Zane looked and got shocked when he saw a Shrink card on Aster's field.

Aster looked at him with the smirk still on his face, "Before your second attack hit, I activated my Shrink card, which cut your dragon's original attack points in half until the end of this turn, and that was just enough to save me", Cyber Twin Dragon, Atk: 5600-4200.

Zane gritted his teeth, "I end my turn", Aster closed his eyes as his smirk grew, "And since it's now the end of your turn, Power Bond's side effect activate and you will now lose life points equal to your Twin Dragon's original attack points, and that is 2800".

Zane gritted his teeth, Zane LP: 4000-1200. Aster then looked at him, "But you shouldn't be too depressed, after all, Cyber Twin Dragon now gets back the attack points it lost because of my Shrink card". Cyber Twin Dragon, Atk: 4200-5600.

Syrus looked a little confused, "I don't get it, if he had used Shrink earlier he would have had almost 2000 life points left now, so why didn't he?" Bastion crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes, "Well, it looks to me like he's actually toying with Zane". Jaden nodded, he had that feeling as well, and he didn't like it one bit.

Aster then drew his next card and looked at it, "And now things are about to get tougher for you since I'm summoning my Sparkman in attack mode". Sparkman appeared on the field as electricity appeared around him, Atk: 1600.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I activate the Equip spell card Spark Blaster, and I equip it to Sparkman". A gun appeared in Sparkman's right hand and cables got connected to his arm.

Aster then placed his last card into his Duel Disk, "But I'm not done yet, lastly I activate my Guard Penalty spell card, so now get to choose any monster on the field, and if it would change into defense mode, I'll get to draw one card, and I think I'm gonna pick your Cyber Twin Dragon. And would you look at that, with my Spark Blaster I can force your Twin Dragon to defense mode".

Sparkman pulled the trigger on the Spark Blaster and an blast came out and hit Twin Dragon, it then curled together as it went to defense mode, Def: 2100. Aster then drew a card, "And since he just switched to defense mode, I get to draw a card, were that too fast for you to keep up? Then maybe I should show again by switching him back to attack mode". Sparkman fired another blast and Twin Dragon rose back up as he returned to attack mode.

Aster nodded with a smirk, "Now then, how about an instant replay? Time to go back to bed little dragon", Sparkman fired a third shoot and Twin Dragon went back to defense mode".

A little girl laughed as she pointed at Twin Dragon while her mother laughed, "Look, look mommy, that dragon is doing tricks". Aster looked at the audience as he heard the laughter and his smirk grew bigger, "Do you hear that laughter? It seems like the audience has realized that you're nothing but a joke". Zane gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Syrus looked a little worried, "I have never seen Zane like this, no one has ever gotten under his skin like this before". Chazz narrowed his eyes, "He can't lose to some cocky kid". Bastion looked at the screen with crossed arms, "His more than just a kid Chazz, just look at what just happened, he made a laughingstock of our number 1 graduate in just one turn".

Aster looked at Sparkman, "Now, since I used Spark Blaster's effect three times, it's automatically destroyed", Spark Blaster then got destroyed while Sparkman was still holding it, Aster then looked at Zane, "However, since Twin Dragon switched to defense mode again, I'm allowed to draw one more card". He then drew another card.

He looked at the card, "Now I play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards and then I discard two cards from my hand". He drew three more cards and looked at them, he then placed two of them into the graveyard.

Aster then looked at Zane, "I have to tell you something Zaney, when I first heard about you winning ten matches in a row, it made me think you would be tougher than you are right now, because I'm just getting starting here, and I prove it by using Polymerization, and now I will fuse my Phoenix Enforcer and my Sparkman in order to form, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer".

Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer got sucked into the vortex and out came a creature with a green and silver armor, with large silver like metallic wings and silver spikes on its head, Atk: 2500. Zane stared at it, "Oh great".

Hassleberry looked shocked, "Oh man, that is one tough looking soldier". Jaden also looked at it amazed, "So this is the alternative form of Shining Flare Wingman huh?" He looked at it, wondering if it had both the ability of the original Phoenix Enforcer and also like Flare Wingman, also had the same second ability that Flare Wingman has.

Aster looked at Zane, "However the fun is not over yet Zane, because Shining Phoenix Enforcer gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and when I activated Graceful Charity, I sent both Necroshade and Bladedge to the grave, and with them there I have six, meaning he now gains an additional 1800 points". Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Atk: 2500-4300.

Aster then pointed towards Twin Dragon, "And now, it's time to show that dragon what you're made of, Shining Enforcement!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer got covered by a bright light before he flew towards Twin Dragon and flew straight through its body, causing it to explode, Zane covered his face as smoke appeared when Twin Dragon exploded.

Aster then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Alright, and then as my last move I place this card face down and then I end my turn, so go ahead and make you're final move Zaney". A card appeared in front of Aster and Zane gritted his teeth.

"That was an impressive move of Aster Phoenix, he took down Zane Truesdale's Cyber Twin Dragon like it was nothing at all, and unless Zane manage to pull off a miracle here, the duel might end very soon". One of the commentators said and the other one nodded as he agreed.

Zane looked at Aster as he laughed, Aster was by far the toughest opponent he had faced, he were even tougher than Jaden, but that were exactly why he would win this, "Sorry Aster, but this duel will end with my victory, alright, my move". Zane then grew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face when he saw which card it was.

He held up the last two cards in his hand, "Alright first I activate this, my second Power Bond, and then in response to that, I activate the spell card Cybernetic Fusion Support, so now, by cutting my life points in half, I can remove monsters from my hand, field and grave that is the fusion materials for a machine type fusion monster, and now I remove my three Cyber Dragons from play", Zane LP: 1200-600. His three Cyber Dragons then got sucked into the vortex.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Alright, fusing those three can only mean one thing". Bastion nodded with a smile on his face, "That's right, his best monster is about to make its grand appearance in this duel".

Zane held out his hand, "And now, it's time for you to meet, Cyber End Dragon". Then out of the vortex came the menacing three headed Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 4000. Zane looked at Aster with a smirk, "And as you most likely remember, since I used Power Bond to summon it, its attack points is doubled", Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 4000-8000.

Cheers then could be heard throughout the entire stadium, "And it has finally appeared, Zane Truesdale's most trusted monster, the Cyber End Dragon! And with its attack points doubled, it's twice as dangerous, could this be the end for Aster?" The second commentator wondered as Aster stared at Cyber End Dragon as it roared towards Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Zane then pointed towards Shining Phoenix Enforcer, "Alright, this has been a real blast Aster, but all good things must come to an end, now Cyber End Dragon, attack Shining Phoenix Enforcer with Super Strident Blaze". Cyber End Dragon began to charge up an attack in each of his mouths.

Zane looked at Aster with a smirk still on his face, "And now it's over", Aster closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "I have to say, you really talk big, but as your superior in the pro league let me give you an advice, if you loses your focus in the pro league, it will only end with your own defeat".

Zane looked confused when he heard that, but then he remembered something, he looked down at Aster's face down card, "Damn it, your face down card". Cyber End Dragon then unleashed its attack and it flew towards Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Aster pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Battle Fusion, sorry Zaney, but because of your mistake you're about to lose, now since there is a battle going on involving a fusion monster on both sides of the field, this spell card allows me to add the attack points of your Cyber End Dragon to my Shining Phoenix Enforcer". Shining Phoenix Enforcer got covered in a blue aura, Atk: 4300-12300.

Zane looked completely shocked, "What!?" Aster looked at him with a smirk, "That's right, your little dragon just picked the wrong fight, so tell me, which of our monsters has more points now Zaney?" Zane looked really troubled as he answered, "Your monster has". Aster then pointed at Cyber End Dragon, "That's right, now Shining Phoenix Enforcer finish that Cyber End Dragon off and end this".

Shining Phoenix Enforcer then flew to meet Cyber End Dragon's attack, he then tore right through it and flew towards Cyber End Dragon and smashed right through his body, destroying him, Zane covered his face as smoke appeared from his dragon's destruction, Zane LP: 600-0.

As the smoke cleared the entire stadium was silent in shock as Zane went down on a knee, "This is unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, Zane Truesdale has lost the duel and his most trusted monster has been destroyed for the first time since he joined the pro league", the first commentator said as he was shocked as well about the outcome.

Crowler stood up, not believing what he had just seen, Bonaparte, who knew about Zane's reputation was just as shocked, not to mention how shocked all the students that knew Zane were.

Zane gritted his teeth, he could not believe what had just happened, "How can this be?" Aster looked at him, "It's simple really, you can't hide from destiny", Zane looked up at Aster shocked when he heard that, he remembered earlier that evening, when he ran into the demon that took out that card burglar, it had said the same thing, and now that he thought about it, it had looked just like Phoenix Enforcer.

His eyes widened, "Hold on a second, that demon, it's you". Aster just looked at him for a second before he turned around and walked out of the stadium while a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

Syrus looked really troubled now, "I can't believe that Aster defeated Zane", the others nodded, Jaden looked at Aster on the screen as he left the stadium, "So that's the power of his real deck". He then remembered when Aster said that he only used this deck for a worthy cause, he wondered what he had meant by that.

Yubel appeared next to him, "I don't know, but I have a feeling, that we might find out soon", Jaden nodded since he agreed with her, he just wondered when, and why Aster had seen so angry when Zane suggested that his deck was a copy of his, it seemed like the anger was not directed towards Zane, but it was actually aimed at Jaden himself.

 **So Jaden dueled against Bastion to test the third deck he had created for the Sacred Beasts, Bastion took an early lead but it allowed Jaden to summon Dark Magician Girl, he then used her in combination with Sage's Stone to summon Dark Magician. And even though Bastion had managed to gather both Water Dragon and Lithmus Doom Swordsman, so won Jaden the duel once he summoned both Uria and Raviel. Later the next day, Zane would have his eleventh pro league duel, and it would be against Aster Phoenix. Jaden and the others then got shocked when they discovered that just like Jaden, Aster used Hero monsters, but not the same fusion monsters like Jaden. Zane dueled with everything he had, but even though he summoned Cyber End Dragon by using Power Bond he still lost, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	10. Jaden vs Aster, the clash between Heroes

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden had finally finished his third deck and asked Bastion to help him test it out which he agreed to. Bastion managed took an early lead but it then help Jaden bring out Dark Magician Girl and then he later summoned Dark Magician as well. Bastion fought well but Jaden later won the duel after he summoned two of the Sacred Beasts, Uria and Raviel. Then the next day they watched as Zane dueled against Aster and was shocked to see that Aster also used Elemental Heroes. Despite Zane dueling with everything he had, Aster was the winner in the end, what surprise is waiting for the gang next?**

Chapter 10- Jaden vs Aster, the clash between Heroes

Jaden along with his friends and the entire Duel Academy watched on the TV how Aster was surrounded by reporters after he defeated Zane.

A female reported smiled at Aster and held out her microphone towards him, "That was a very impressive victory, but please tell us, why did you decide to use your prized deck that we have had heard rumors about but have never seen". Aster got a smirk on his face, "Well there is a special reason that I decided to use it today".

He looked directly at a camera that was filming him, "I recently paid a visit to Duel Academy, and there I discovered something, another duelist who used Hero monsters just like I do".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, Hassleberry looked at him, "He's talking about you, right Sarge?" Jaden nodded, "Without a doubt, I'm the only one here on the island who is using Hero monsters".

Aster at that moment looked at him, "And now Jaden Yuki, I'm speaking directly to you, tomorrow I will come back to Duel Academy, and then, I will take you down and prove that I'm the true master of using Hero monsters".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, Syrus looked at him worried, "Will you be okay Jaden? I mean I know you beat him during your last duel, but this time he will be dueling against you with his real deck".

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, who knows what other Elemental Heroes he might have that we don't know about". Jaden looked at them, "I know this will be tough, but against a deck of Elemental Heroes, I think I'll do pretty good, since I have used them for years, but I need to prepare a little anyway".

Crowler on the other hand were pretty nervous, "Aster is coming? This time I have to talk to him". Bonaparte chuckled however, "He will beat the pants off Jaden, which means that there will be one less slacker in my way, soon that red dorm will be nothing more than a bad memory".

THE NEXT DAY WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius sat and shuffled his cards and Aster walked in to the room, Sartorius looked at him over his shoulder, "It was voice of you to decide to really take on Jaden again, so are you about to leave?"

Aster nodded, "Yeah, as much as I like to postpone this, I can't waste too much time, I mean, not only do I have my career to think about, but I also have to find that person and once I do, he will pay for what he did".

Sartorius looked at Aster as he placed a card on the table, "You shouldn't be in such a rush, the door to your destiny will open when it's time, and along that path you will find that person". He then looked at Aster, "So, you're gonna use that deck against him this time?"

Aster nodded with an angry look in his eyes, "Yeah, that kid is using those Heroes just because he likes them since they look cool and that makes me sick, so I'm gonna teach him a lesson by showing him what real Heroes looks like".

Sartorius chuckled a little, "I see, so you just can't accept his pride as a Hero user because of your mission, while most people wouldn't agree with your reasons for being angry at him, I do understand your feelings".

Sartorius then turned towards Aster slightly, "Then let me see your deck, I will have a look at the deck's fighting spirit, as well as the destiny that dwells within it". Aster took out his deck and walked over to Sartorius and placed it in his hand.

What Aster didn't notice however was that Sartorius's eyes began to glow completely white, and that a dark purple energy came out of the hand he held Aster's deck with, he then placed his other hand on top of the deck and the energy got sucked into it as Sartorius's eyes stopped glowing.

Aster looked at him, "So what did you see, is my destiny looking good?" Sartorius turned towards him and handed back the deck to him, "It looks like I didn't need to predict the future, since I'm sure you already knew what it would be". Aster got a smirk on his face, "Alright, then this won't take long at all, I'll be back soon".

Aster then walked away, Sartorius chuckled, now everything was in place, all Aster had to do was win and then the only one who could stand in his way would join him instead, or he would lose his connection to the spirits because of the two opposite forces that would battle within his body.

Sartorius however were a bit troubled, while he had seen that Aster would be victorious in this duel, the demon cards had once again appeared, as if trying to block him from seeing Jaden's future. He however chuckled, whatever those creatures that tried to block him was, they would not help him in this match, since he knew that after hearing that challenge on TV, Jaden would face Aster with only his Elemental Heroes, and that, will be his downfall.

LATER LATE IN THE EVENING AT DUEL ACADEMY AT THE DOCKS,

Crowler and Bonaparte stood there waiting for Aster to arrive, however they hadn't seen the slightest sign of a boat and they had been standing there for hours now. Bonaparte was grumbling irritated, "I'm freezing, where is Aster already? It's best that he hasn't stood us up again Crowler".

Crowler stood and tried to rub his arms, "Yeah I know, but we have to wait and see, I just wish we have brought something warmer to put on, I have last the feeling in my entire body except for my face".

At the same time so flew a plane over the island, then out from the plane jumped Aster who shouted in excitement as he air surfed through the air towards the island, he had a determined look in his eyes, _Alright Jaden, time to settle this once and for all_.

After falling for a while so kicked he off the board from his feet and released a parachute, he looked down on the island, planning on ending this quickly.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE RA DORM,

Jaden sat on the bed in Bastion's room at the Ra dorm and looked through his deck, Bastion wanted to do some research about Aster before Jaden's duel with him. Bastion narrowed his eyes as pictures of Aster from different sports competitions appeared on the screen, "So far, I haven't found any sport that Aster Phoenix hasn't mastered, he also seems to have a very high IQ since he has skipped grades and already has two PhDs as well as a photographic memory". Syrus looked at him troubled, "Oh man, while Zane is looked as a prodigy, it seems that Aster is a prodigy among other prodigies, no wonder Zane lost to him".

Jaden looked at his deck, "I don't care about things like that, right now all I have to do is get my deck ready to face him". Both of them looked at Jaden and Syrus then spoke up, "What are you saying Jaden? Bastion is just doing some research to see if he can help you come up with a strategy".

Jaden looked at them, "I know that and I'm really grateful for it, but this duel will be decided by who uses his Elemental Heroes best", Syrus looked at him, "Speaking of that, you really won't use your Dragon Heroes in this duel?"

Jaden shook his head, "Normally I might have, but seeing Aster on TV I decided to use only my Elemental Hero, one reason is because I am an Elemental Hero user I can't really accept how Aster is using them to humiliate people like he did with Zane, he was just toying with him, and also there is these guys".

Jaden who had just taken out Buster Blader which was the last of the non Elemental Heroes held up his deck, "They want to face Aster and his Heroes on their own, to see whose better at using their power is". Bastion sighed, "I guess that makes sense in some ways, besides I'm sure you have some strategies to face his Heroes". Jaden nodded, "I might have a few".

Yubel appeared next to him, "Well a part of me think that you should add the Dragon Heroes, but I also think you should do as you plan, not only because that the Elemental Heroes want to do this on their own, but also to show that guy that you shouldn't use them to completely humiliate someone like he did with Zane, it gave all of us in your decks a bad taste in our mouths since we have a good relationship with your Elemental Heroes".

Jaden nodded, he looked at his deck, _"Yubel, why do you think he got so angry when Zane said his deck might be a rip-off of mine? I mean, from how he reacted during that discussion and his challenge t o me, he seemed pretty pissed over that I use Hero monsters", he mentally asked_. Yubel shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, and honestly I don't care what his problem is, because you're gonna win this duel and show him that you're the better Elemental Hero user". Jaden smiled and nodded as he looked through his deck and as he took out a few cards and placed a few others into it.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MAIN BUILDING,

A man with a helmet and protective glasses smashed a window and entered the card shop, he then saw packs with cards, he chuckled, Jackpot!" He quickly filled his bag with the packs and picked up the few that fell out.

He soon ran out with the bag in his arms while chuckling, since he would get away before anyone even noticed him. But then he heard a creepy laugh behind him, "Stealing cards from the card shop in the middle of the night huh?"

The thief turned around and looked after the owner of the voice, his eyes then went up to the roof of the academy as he saw something up there and saw the figure of a creature with a red cape up there, "I will make repent for your crime through a duel". The man gritted his teeth, he activated his Duel Disk.

A few moments later a large explosion happened, the thief was knocked to the ground as his monster got destroyed, he then looked up a little scared at the creature in front of him, it like the one from the roof. Aster who sat behind it on a stone structure with his Duel Disk activated chuckled, "Well it seems like you don't know when to give up, but your struggles are hopeless, because destiny is not on your side". The creature then jumped up and prepared his attack, and a few seconds later the man's scream could be heard throughout the entire island.

This cause Crowler and Bonaparte who was still at the docks, to looked towards the main building before each other before they began running towards the building to find out what was going on.

Jaden who had just finished working on his deck heard the scream along with Syrus and Bastion, tthey quickly ran out of the Ra dorm and towards where they had heard the scream.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MAIN BUILDING,

After Aster had defeated the thief, he walked over to him as he now was unconscious, "Now then, time to take a look at your deck", Aster took it out an looked through it, he narrowed his eyes, "Huh, what was I thinking anyway? There is no way a person like you could have that card, oh well, now you will get time to chill, in prison that is". He tossed the thief's deck to the ground next to him.

Moments later Jaden and his friends arrived as well as Crowler and Bonaparte, all of them got shocked when they saw Aster standing there, Syrus then noticed the man lying on the ground, "Hey who is that guy over there".

Aster closed his eyes with a smirk, "Oh no one, just some punk who tried to steal cards from your card shop, no need to thank me". Syrus and Bastion ran over to the man, Syrus looked troubled, "Oh man, you knocked this guy out cold". Bastion looked at Aster, "What did you do to him? I know he was a thief, but you could have just detained him and then contacted one of the teachers at the dorms".

Aster just looked at Bastion for a second before a smirk appeared on his face, he then turned towards Jaden, "Jaden, it's been a while, how's it been?" Syrus came over to him and looked at him irritated, "Hey don't ignore Bastion".

Jaden looked at Syrus, "Calm down Sy, while I do agree with Bastion that he could have just detained him, he did stop a thief after all, still, doing that seems to have gone a little overboard". Aster chuckled, "I couldn't care less about that scum, now then how about we settle this".

At that moment so spoke Bonaparte up, "Excellent idea, and to make it more interesting how about we put the fate of the Slifer dorm on the line in this duel as well?" Crowler looked at him both shocked and irritated.

Aster looked at him, "Well if you want to make use of my talents then you will have to become my sponsor". Bonaparte looked at him shocked, "Huh, your sponsor?" Aster closed his eyes and then walked past him, "However, with the salary you get, I guess that's impossible". Bonaparte gritted his teeth in anger, Crowler looked down at him, "Calm down Bonaparte, he's right you know".

Aster stopped and spoke to Jaden who was behind him, "Well then, I will see you in the duel arena first thing in the morning, oh and by the way, aside from your friends, there will be no spectators allowed". Bastion looked at him confused, "No spectators?"

Aster looked at them, "This duel will not be anything special, and so, I don't plan on revealing all my secrets to some amateurs at this school". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, if that's how you want it, but listen closely, I will win tomorrow, my Hero monsters are like my family and they won't let me down".

Aster looked at him, "Your family you say?" Aster then began to laugh, he turned towards Jaden, "You really are a weird person Jaden Yuki, well then I hope you'll remember that after you lose, I'll see you tomorrow". Aster then walked away while Crowler and Bonaparte chased after him to talk to him.

THE NEXT DAY,

Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz and Bastion sat in the spectator seats and watched as Jaden walked up on the stage, Alexis looked a little worried, "It's about to start, I hope that Jaden will win". Syrus nodded, "Yeah so do I".

Jaden looked at his deck that were shuffled and placed into his Duel Disk, "Alright guys, this is it, so let's do this". His Elemental Heroes appeared around him and nodded while smiling at him before they disappeared.

But then Jaden's eyes widened as he heard, "We love Aster yes we do, we love Aster yes we do". He looked in front of him and saw Aster walk up on the stage while waving at Mindy and Jazz who was sitting in the spectator seats, they both let out an excited squall when he did and Jaden sweat dropped when he saw this.

Hassleberry looked at them with narrowed eyes, "Looks like we have some deserters", Syrus nodded, "No kidding, they should be here together with us, cheering for Jaden". Alexis sighed and nodded, "I'm going to have to talk to them after this, but for now we have a duel to watch".

Aster then took and placed his deck into his Duel Disk, Jaden then narrowed as he as they flashed golden as he sensed something, his eyes then widened as he saw some kind of energy coming out of Aster's deck.

Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, this is not good!" Jaden looked at her through the corner of his eye, _"What so that means… that energy is part of the Light of Destruction?"_ Yubel nodded, "Yeah, also while it seems like that only the deck has been affected, it's still very dangerous since it will still affect you if you lose. So now you have to win this duel, but since this is a duel between Elemental Heroes the odds of you winning is pretty high, especially with the changes you did to your deck". Jaden nodded, knowing that now he had to win.

Aster looked at Jaden with narrowed eyes since it seemed like Jaden was listening to someone invisible, _Looks like he's listening to the voices in his head, I wonder why Sartorius is so concerned about this kid, oh well he might relax a little once I'm done with him, he thought_.

Jaden pointed at Aster, "Alright, are you ready to roll up your sleeves and get your game on?" Aster got a smirk on his face, "Please, I won't even break a sweat on you, you're going down hard man". Jaden looked at him with narrowed his eyes, "Not a chance, before this was just about our prides as Hero users, but now I have to win for a more important reason".

Aster looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What does that mean?" Jaden activated his Duel Disk, "you'll find out later, now let's duel!" Aster nodded as he activated his Duel Disk as well, they then both drew their first five cards.

Aster placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Bubbleman in defense mode", Bubbleman appeared on the field on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1200. Aster looked at Jaden, "And since you also uses Hero monsters, I'm sure you know that since he's alone I get to draw two more cards now".

He drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of Aster, Jaden looked at Bubbleman, _Well this feels weird, I have never faced any of my pals as an enemy before, but I will duel with everything I have, he thought for himself_.

Bastion had a look on his face as he seemed like he was in deep thoughts, "This must be awkward for Jaden, facing some of his best cards which he has a strong bond with". Alexis looked at Jaden worried, "What's troubling me however is what Jaden said a few moments ago, why did he need to win this match no matter what?" Syrus looked at Jaden worried, wondering the same thing.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, my move", Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "It's fusion time, so I use Polymerization to fuse my Avian and my Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". Burstinatrix and Avian got sucked into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100.

Jaden then pointed at Bubbleman, "And now, Flame Wingman, attack his Bubbleman", Flame Wingman nodded before the mouth on his dragon arm opened up and he fired his Infernal Rage towards Bubbleman and destroyed him.

Jaden pointed at Aster, "And thanks to my Flame Wingman's special ability, the attack points of your Bubbleman is subtracted from your life points". Flame Wingman then landed in front of Aster and unleashed a stream of flames at him from his dragon arm, Aster LP: 4000-3200.

Chazz chuckled, "Well would you look at that, the pro took the first blow in this duel". Bastion nodded, "Indeed, but this duel is far from over, so Jaden can't relax just yet".

Aster looked at him, "Lucky move, but now I activate my trap, Hero Signal, so now I can summon a level 4 or below from my deck", he took out his deck and looked through it, he then took out a card and shuffled his deck before he placed it back into his Duel Disk.

Aster looked at Jaden, "And the Hero I chose should also be another familiar face, come forth Elemental Hero Avian". Avian then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. Jaden looked at him, "I end my turn". Aster then took and drew his next card, "Well then, it's time for you to see a monster that looks familiar, here's a hint, I used him during my duel with Zane Truesdale".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You that means that he's coming?" Aster nodded with a smirk, "Exactly, now I play Polymerization and fuse my Avian on the field with the Burstinatrix in my hand to form Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer". Avian and Burstinatrix got sucked into the vortex and out came Phoenix Enforcer, Atk: 2100.

Jaden looked at him, "He's a really cool Hero, though I prefer my Flame Wingman", Aster looked at him, "Oh really? Let's see if you're still saying that after this, attack him with Phoenix Blaze". Phoenix Enforcer jumped up in the air and formed a multicolored sphere that he tossed towards Flame Wingman.

Flame Wingman counterattacked with his Infernal Rage, the two attacks met and caused an explosion that destroyed Flame Wingman, Jaden gritted his teeth as Phoenix Enforcer landed in front of him, "I assume that you remember that my Hero can't be destroyed in battle?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah and I have to say, that was a good move".

Aster closed his eyes, "I should warn you, you said you had to win this, but you have no chance at winning at all", Jaden raised an eyebrow confused before Aster continued, "You see, just like our decks are similar but still different from each other, there is a big difference between us as Hero users that will make me the winner". Jaden looked at him, "And what reason is that?" Aster chuckled, "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough, but for now I end my turn".

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards", Jaden then drew two more cards and looked at them, Jaden then grabbed one of them, "Next I will summon my Bubbleman in attack mode", Bubbleman then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now, I get to draw two more cards", Jaden drew another two cards and looked at them, "Next I play another Polymerization, and use it to fuse Bubbleman with Necroshade to form Elemental Hero Escuridao". Bubbleman and Necroshade got sucked into the vortex and out came Escuridao, Atk: 2500.

Jaden looked at Aster, "And as you most likely remember, he will now gain another 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my grave, and I count five", Escuridao, Atk: 2500-3000.

Aster looked uninterested, "So what, my Phoenix Enforcer won't be destroyed in battle, so I can just switch him to defense on my next turn". Jaden had a smirk on his face, "I don't think so, I now activate the equip spell card Rainbow Veil to Escuridao". A rainbow colored aura surrounded Escuridao.

Jaden pointed at Phoenix Enforcer, "Now then, when I attack your Phoenix Enforcer, his special ability will be negated because of my Rainbow Veil". Escuridao then took and unleashed his Dark Diffusion towards Phoenix Enforcer, and with a powerful explosion so were he destroyed, Aster LP: 3200-2300.

Alexis got a smirk on her face, "Well done, now thanks to Rainbow Veil, Jaden got rid of that Phoenix Enforcer", Bastion had a smile on his face, "Indeed, this duel might be far from over but that was an impressive move", Chazz smiled as well and nodded.

Aster took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I start with Silent Doom, now I can bring back one monster from my graveyard to the field in defense mode, so return Phoenix Enforcer", Phoenix Enforcer then returned to the field while being on a knee and had his arms crossed, Def: 1200.

Aster then grabbed two cards in his hand, "And now to say hello to a card we both know well, Polymerization, and with it I fuse my Phoenix Enforcer with the Sparkman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer". Phoenix Enforcer got sucked into the vortex and out came Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Atk: 2500.

Aster then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "And now, he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard, and just like you I have five", Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Atk: 2500-4000. Jaden narrowed his eyes a little when he saw how powerful Shining Phoenix Enforcer had become.

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Oh man, Aster brought out an even more powerful soldier to the battlefield", Syrus nodded, "Yeah, and with that he has the upper hand". Chazz looked at them, "Uh hello, Escuridao is still equipped with Rainbow Veil, so if Shining Phoenix attacks he will only destroy himself since whenever the equipped monster battle an opponent monster that monster loses its special abilities". Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Yes and I'm sure that Aster knows that".

Aster grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and with it I destroy your Rainbow Veil". A storm came out of the card and destroyed the equip spell card.

Aster looked at Jaden who was troubled, "You're way out of your league, now attack him with Shining Enforcement". Shining Phoenix Enforcer got covered by a white glow before he flew towards Escuridao and slammed into him, destroying him, Jaden LP: 4000-3000.

Aster had a smirk on his face, "That will do for now, I place this face down and end my turn". Jaden drew his next card, he looked at it, "Not bad at all, but check this out, first I summon Sparkman", Sparkman appeared on the field, "And next I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion, so now I can remove Elemental Heroes from my field and grave, and then I can summon a fusion monster".

Jaden grabbed Sparkman and Flame Wingman came out of the graveyard, "So I remove Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play in order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". Sparkman and Flame Wingman got sucked into the vortex and out came Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500.

Jaden looked at Shining Flare Wingman, "And now, my Shining Flare Wingman will gain 300 points for every Elemental Hero in my grave, and just like you I have five", Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500-4000. Aster chuckled, "So he finally appeared, the other form of Shining Phoenix Enforcer, however, just he can't be destroyed in battle just like Phoenix Enforcer, and since I doubt you have another Rainbow Veil, Flare Wingman will only cause his own destruction if he attacks since they have the same attack strength".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Not exactly Aster, you see there is more than one way to get rid of a monster, and I'll prove it by playing my Light Laser equip spell card". A handle appeared in Shining Flare Wingman's hand. Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "Now whenever my Shining Flare Wingman attacks another monster, that monster will automatically be removed from play", Aster gritted his teeth when he heard that as he saw a laser saber appear out of the handle.

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Not bad at all slacker, even if Shining Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle, he can still be removed from play", Bastion nodded with a smirk, "Indeed, Jaden has the upper hand in this duel now, no wonder Aster wanted the arena to be empty, what would they say if they saw this?"

Jaden then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And finally I play this, the equip spell card Mage Power, here's how it works, for every spell and trap card on my side of the field, the equipped monster gains 500 attack and defense points, and I have two". Shining Flare Wingman, Atk & Def: 4000-5000/2100-3100.

Jaden then pointed Shining Phoenix Enforcer, "And now, Shining Flare Wingman, attack that Shining Phoenix Enforcer with your Light Laser and take him out". Shining Flare Wingman flew up in the air and towards Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Aster held out his arm, "We will not go down without a fight, counterattack Shining Phoenix Enforcer".

Shining Phoenix Enforcer flew up and landed a hit on Shining Flare Wingman as he flashed him with the Light Laser, the next moment an explosion appeared and Shining Phoenix Enforcer got removed from play, Aster LP: LP: 2300-1300.

Alexis had a smile on her face, "Alright, it seems like Jaden is the true pro duelist here", Syrus nodded with a smile, Hassleberry had a smirk on his face, "True that Private Lex, the Sarge just got rid of his highest ranking officer the turn after he was summoned, also Shining Flare Wingman also has 5000 attack points thanks to Mage Power and Light Saber. I doubt that Aster can bring out something that can beat that with only two cards left in his hand".

Bonaparte looked shocked, "Is it just me or is Jaden actually doing quite well against him?" Crowler looked at Jaden, and while he didn't admit it he was just a little proud over seeing how well Jaden was doing, "Well he was the one who managed to tie with Zane in the Graduation match, and it seems like he might have gotten a bit better since then".

Jaden looked at Aster, "I have to admit that I really enjoy this duel, despite it being an important match, I can't get excited over seeing our Heroes clash with each other like this". Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, just remember how serious this match is", Jaden nodded, _"Yubel I won't forget that, but even so I can't help feeling excited as well", he said mentally_.

But then he heard Aster growl, he saw how Aster gritted his teeth as he glared at Jaden, "Enjoy this? Don't even joke like that, dueling is not about having fun at all, at least not for me, I'm dueling with my Hero cards to get justice and revenge".

Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Justice, revenge? What are you talking about Aster?" Aster looked at his deck, "I chose the Heroes in my deck for a very special reason, and punks like you who only use them because they look cool and have cool effects make me so sick that I can't even stand it, and that's not even the worst of it".

He looked at Jaden's waist, "You also have two other decks, so when you get bored with the Heroes you'll just use another deck for some time until you don't feel bored with them anymore".

Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Now hold on a second here, I don't do things like that, sure I may have more than one deck so I won't be too predictable, but I share the strongest bond with my Hero deck since I have had it the longest, so just chill out a little".

Aster glared at him, "Look these monsters are everything to me, they give my life a purpose, so don't you dare tell me to chill out, of course you who has lived without any hardships would never understand". Aster then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now since my Shining Phoenix Enforcer left the field, I can activate my D – Time trap card, now since an Elemental Hero left the field, I can add certain monsters from my deck to my hand as long as their total level is either equal or less than the level of the Elemental Hero that just left the field, so I will show you a new breed of Heroes from my deck that you have never seen before, they're known as the Destiny Heroes".

Jaden's eyes widened confused as two cards came out of Aster's deck and he added them to his hand, "Wait, did you say Destiny Heroes?" He had never heard about the Destiny Heroes before.

Chazz looked confused, "Excuse me, but what Heroes?" Hassleberry looked at him, "Destiny Heroes, they have already said it twice". Syrus looked confused, "But what kind of monsters are they?" All of them looked at Bastion, Bastion noticed that all of them were looking at him. He shook his head, "Don't look at me, I have never of them". Syrus now looked really troubled, "Wait, even you don't know about them, oh man, this could be bad".

Aster looked at Jaden, "It's time that I show you the true power of the Elemental Heroes". Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes "Their true power?" Aster nodded with a smirk, "That's right, you see there were a secret series of Hero monsters that were created by Industrial Illusions but never released to the public, in fact, they're actually one of a kind cards, and it's known as the D-Series".

Jaden looked at him, "Alright that sounds interesting and all but back to what we talked about earlier, you said you dueled for justice and revenge, what did you mean by that? You said I wouldn't understand because I have lived without hardships, well you're quite wrong about that, so maybe I could understand if you just explained".

Aster narrowed his eyes, "Don't even try, whatever trouble you might have had in your life can't even compare to what I have had to endure", he then drew his next card and looked at it, the slot for field spells opened up and he placed a card into it, "I activate the field spell card Clock Tower Prison".

A large clock tower rose up behind Aster and large stone walls surrounded them and soon so were they standing in an inner yard, Jaden looked around, "So what does this do?" Aster had a smirk on his face, "You'll see soon enough, now I summon this to the field". He then placed a card onto his Duel Disk.

Soon the arrows on the clock began to turn backwards until they stopped at 12.00. Then the clouds over the tower began to clear and they could see something up there, Aster had a smirk on his face, "Jaden, allow me to introduce Destiny Hero Doom Lord". On top of the tower was a warrior with a black armor with claws on the hands of it as well as a torn red cape over his shoulders, Atk: 600.

Jaden looked at Doom Lord a little confused, "Alright, no offense Aster, but he seems pretty weak compared to my Flare Wingman", Aster got a smirk on his face again, "Well then let's see if he's really weak, now show him what you got Doom Lord".

The others looked shocked as Doom Lord jumped down from the clock tower and towards Shining Flare Wingman, Chazz narrowed his eyes, "What is he thinking?" Bastion, "I agree Chazz, why would he send that thing after Flare Wingman, it's obvious that Flare Wingman is much more powerful".

Aster chuckled, "Alright I forgot to mention, my Doom Lord will now send that Wingman packing with Impending Doom Grip". Doom Lord touched Shining Flare Wingman with the claws on his right arm, and then Shining Flare Wingman suddenly vanished and both Light Laser and Mage Power were sent to the graveyard since Shining Flare Wingman was gone.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, "What? What happened to Flare Wingman?" Aster looked at him with a smirk, "Well he's in the future, you see once per turn my Doom Lord can send one of your monsters into the future, so he won't appear until my second standby phase from my, although Doom Lord can't attack the turn he used this ability".

Jaden now looked confused, "So wait, once per turn he can remove one of my monsters from play and it then returns during your standby phase two turns later, also Doom Lord then can't attack the turn he used his ability? So what's the point in doing all of that that?"

Aster looked at him with a smirk, "Oh you will understand soon enough, but let me just say something, right now I control your destiny, and it looks pretty grim for you, but for now I place one card face down and then it's your turn". Aster then laughed after he said that.

Syrus looked troubled, "I can't believe Shining Flare Wingman disappeared just like that, Jaden is in trouble now", Bastion nodded, "Indeed, one of Jaden's best monsters is gone, and while it might came back after two turns, since he has no cards left in his hand, he might not last that long". Alexis looked at Jaden, "He'll find a way, remember Jaden always draws what he needs in the nick of time".

Jaden looked at his deck, he didn't know exactly what Aster's Destiny Heroes were capable of doing, but he knew that he had to do draw something good now. Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright here we go, it's my move", Jaden drew his card.

Aster then pointed upwards towards the clock tower, "Now Clock Tower Prison's effect activates, during each of your standby phases, a clock counter is placed on my field spell and my clock moves ahead by a total of three hours". The arrows on the clock then began to spin until they stopped at 3.00.

Jaden narrowed his eyes and looked at his card. he then placed it into his Duel Disk, "I now play the spell card Fusion Recovery, so now I can add one Polymerization and one monster I used as fusion material from my graveyard back to my hand, and I choose Bubbleman", Bubbleman and Polymerization came out of the graveyard and he added them to his hand.

Jaden looked at Aster, "And next I summon Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman once again appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And since he's alone on my field, I get to draw two more cards". Jaden looked at cards he had drawn, he then looked at Doom Lord, "Now Bubbleman, attack his Destiny Hero Doom Lord with Bubble Blast", Bubbleman fired a stream of water from the cannon on his arm, the stream of water hit Doom Lord and destroyed him, Aster LP: 1300-1100.

Aster at that moment pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate this trap card, Destiny Signal". A signal beam appeared and a big letter D appeared in the sky, Jaden looked at him, "That's just like Hero Signal". Aster looked at Jaden, "You know, it's actually thanks to you that I can now play this trap, now since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero from either my deck or hand to the field, so come on out Destiny Hero Captain Tenancies".

A muscular man with orange hair, green armored legs and large broad shield like blades on his arms, Atk: 800. Aster looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Of course, he has a special power too, but you will have to wait until my next turn to see it".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and looked at his hand, "I throw one card face down and end my turn".

Aster then took and drew his next card, "Alright, time to show you want my new friend Captain Tenancies can do", the moment after he said that a gear appeared and began to spin counterclockwise. Then moments later a light appeared and Doom Lord stood there, Atk: 600.

Hassleberry looked shocked, "Hey hold on a sec, that's Doom Lord, what's going on here?" Bastion looked shocked, "It looks like Aster is actually manipulating the future with the help of his Destiny Heroes".

Aster looked at his hand, "And now, I will summon another one of my Destiny Heroes, so come on out Diamond Dude". A warrior monster that had gray hair, black clothes, a green cape, diamonds on his legs, arms shoulders and back and a vizier of diamonds covering his face appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

"And now I activate his special ability, once per turn I get to check the top card of my deck, and if I happen to find a normal spell card, it goes to my graveyard, but if it's not, it goes to the bottom of my deck". Aster drew his next card and looked at it, he then showed it with a smirk on his face, well would you look at that, it's the spell card Misfortune, so now it goes to the graveyard, but then it will activate from the grave during my next main phase".

Alexis looked troubled, "A spell that activates from the graveyard, that can mean troubled since any spell or traps Jaden might place face down won't be able to negate them". Bastion and Chazz nodded while narrowing their eyes while Syrus and Hassleberry looked a little worried.

Aster looked at Jaden, "Now then, how about I put that Bubbleman out of his misery?" Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Before you do that, I activate Elemental Recharge, so now I gain 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on the field, so since I have Bubbleman out I gain back 1000 points". Jaden LP: 3000-4000.

Aster looked at him, "Like that will do you any good, now Diamond Dude, attack his Bubbleman", he held out his left arm and winds formed around it before he rammed the large diamond sticking out over his hand into Bubbleman destroying him, Jaden LP: 4000-3400.

Aster then pointed at Jaden, "And next, Captain Tenancies and Doom Lord will both attack your life points directly", Then both of them flew towards Jaden, Captain Tenancies struck him with the protective blade on his right arm while Doom Lord slashed him with the claws on his right hand, Jaden LP: 3400-2000.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I throw one card face down and end my turn". Jaden then drew his next card, "It's about time". Aster pointed above him, "Speaking of that, it's time for my clock to move ahead another three hours", the arrows then began to spin until they stopped at 6.00.

Jaden looked at Aster, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright, time to use my Warrior Returning Alive, so now I can bring back a warrior from my grave to my hand, and I once again bring back Bubbleman which I then summon". Jaden took Bubbleman out of his graveyard and then placed him onto his Duel Disk, and Bubbleman reappeared on the field again, Atk: 800.

Jaden looked at Aster, "And like before I draw two more cards". Jaden drew his cards and looked at them, "Next I play Bubble Rod and equip it to Bubbleman which increases his attack points by 800", Bubble Rod appeared on Bubbleman's hand, Atk: 800-1600.

Jaden then pointed towards Captain Tenancies, "And since that guy will become quite troublesome if he stays on the field, I will get rid of him right now, Bubbleman, attack Captain Tenancies". Bubbleman then took and unleashed a wave of water towards Captain Tenancies from his Rod.

Aster took and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my D – Counter Trap card, so now since you're attacking one of my Destiny Heroes this trap destroys your attacking monster". The attack then stopped before it reached Captain Tenancies and Bubbleman got destroyed.

Jaden looked at Aster, "Yeah, but since Bubble Rod just got destroyed, I get to draw one card from my deck", Jaden drew one more card and looked at it. he then placed it along with another card in his hand into his Duel Disk, "I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Aster looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Well then, looks like this could be the end for you", He then drew his next card. Jaden smiled, "Not exactly, because since two turns has passed, I now get my Flare Wingman back". Shining Flare Wingman then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500-4000.

Aster chuckled, "I know that, but don't forget, now the effect of the Misfortune in my graveyard activates, of course the card is only misfortune for you I'm afraid. Because now by skipping my battle phase this turn, I choose one of your monsters, and then you lose life points equal to half of your monsters original attack points, and since you only have one, the choice is obvious".

Jaden saw how Shining Flare Wingman fired his Shining Emerald Orb, then a barrier formed in front of Aster and then a beam shot out of it and hit Jaden who covered his face, Jaden LP: 2000-750, Jaden gritted his teeth, "You actually turned my own monster against me?"

Aster looked at him with a smirk, "And I'm afraid to tell you but your little reunion will be short, since my Doom Lord will once again send your Wingman two turns into the future with Impending Doom Grip". Doom Lord then jumped towards Shining Flare Wingman and touched him with the claws on his right arm again and he disappeared once again, Jaden narrowed his eyes a little.

Alexis looked troubled, "Poor Jaden, his Flare Wingman came back only to deal Jaden damage against his will, and then he lost him again for another two turns, this is getting out of hand". Bastion looked troubled as well, "This duel is just remarkable, since Aster brought out his Destiny Heroes, Jaden has been unable to do anything like he has planned".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius flipped one of the cards on the table face up, he chuckled, "That's it Jaden, struggle as much as you want, but it won't matter since I have already predicted your defeat, and when Aster defeats you in this duel, the power I infused with his deck will guide your destiny and you will become my servant, and then the universe will feel the power of the Light since the one to stop it will help me". He laughed since everything was going according to the plan.

BACK TO DUEL ACADEMY,

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand", Aster drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them along with another one from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Aster then placed his fingers on the top of his deck, "And now I'm gonna use Diamond Dude's special ability, so if this is a normal spell, I'll place it in my graveyard and then I can activate it during my next main phase". He drew his card and looked at it, "Well would you look at that, it's my Card of Sanctity spell card, so it goes to the grave". Aster then placed it into his graveyard, "And with that I end my turn".

Jaden t hen took and drew his next card, and then the arrows on Clock Tower Prison began to spin again and stopped at 9.00. Jaden looked at the card he had drawn, he then took and looked at Aster, "Before I make my move, mind if I ask you something Aster?"

Aster looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What?" Jaden held down his arms and looked at Aster, "Who was it that asked you to come after me?" Aster raised an eyebrow, "Why would you believe that someone asked me to face you?" he wasn't planning on telling Jaden that he was right just like that.

Jaden looked at him, "Well for one thing, remember the deck you used when we first met? Well Dorothy told me afterwards that you had put it together for a test, and also, for an pro to come and face me to test my abilities, you must have heard about me from someone, with the intention to face me but not win the first time apparently".

Aster closed his eyes, "Well I can definitely see the logic in what you're saying, but let me now ask you something, even if it's true that someone asked me to face you, why would I say who it is, just make your move already?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes and grabbed a card in his hand, "I now summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge in attack mode", a small creature with ice spikes on his head and shoulders appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Aster chuckled, "Bringing out yet a new Hero monster huh? Well then let's see what you have planned". Jaden looked at Aster, "I could simply discard a card from my hand and then Ice Edge would be able to attack you directly, and if he would deal you damage from a direct attack, he can destroy one of your face downs".

Jaden looked at Aster's field, "However since you have no face downs, that effect would be useless, also I have other plans that will take away more of your life points". Jaden then placed the card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the spell card Element Sword".

A sword handle appeared in Ice Edge's hand, Jaden looked at Aster, "Now whenever he battles another monster with a different attribute, his attack points increases by 800, and now Ice Edge attack his Doom Lord now with Element Sword Slash". A laser saber came out of the handle. Atk: 800-1600.

Ice Edge then moved towards Doom Lord as he lifted the Elemental Sword as it began to release extreme cold because of Ice Edge's power, he then slashed Doom Lord freezing him before he shattered, Aster LP: 1100-100. Ice Edge, Atk: 1600-800.

Jaden looked at Aster, "And that will end my turn now". Aster then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now Captain Tenancies's special ability activates, so let's welcome back Doom Lord". Doom Lord then reappeared on the field, Atk: 600.

Aster then looked at Jaden, "And now Card of Sanctity activates, and we both draw until we're holding six cards". Aster drew three cards while Jaden drew five. Aster then drew another card, "And now I use my Diamond Dude's ability and check if the top card of my deck is a normal spell or not".

Aster looked it and got a smirk on his face, he showed it to Jaden, "And it is, it's the spell Magical Stone Excavation, so now I place it into my grave for now". Jaden narrowed his eyes, during Aster's next standby phase, Flare Wingman would return to Jaden's field, then Magical Stone Excavation would activate, and with it he could discard two cards two from his hand to add a spell card to his hand.

Jaden looked at his hand, considering the situation it was obvious that Aster would bring back his Misfortune spell card, and with it, if he skips his battle phase, Jaden would take damage equal to half of one of his monsters original attack points, and with Flare Wingman, that would be 1250 life points of damage. He got a smile on his face however, since Aster helped him get six cards, he now had cards that would help him stop that plan.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I remove my Destiny Hero Malicious from my grave in order to summon another one from my deck", a card came out of his graveyard and he placed it into his back pocket. A card then came out of his deck and he placed it onto the field, a demonic looking warrior with horns on his head and wings on his back and it also had a mark on its chest shaped as a D, Atk: 800.

Aster then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I sacrifice my Destiny Hero Doom Lord in order to summon my Destiny Hero Dasher". Doom Lord disappeared and a new warrior appeared on the field, it had a lean black armor and had and had wheels under its feet and right under its hands as well, making it look like a roller skater, Atk: 2100.

Aster looked at Jaden, "And now I activate Dasher's special ability, so by sacrificing my Destiny Hero Malicious, Dasher will gain 1000 more attack points until the end of this turn". Malicious disappeared and Dasher got covered by a red aura, Atk: 2100-3100.

Jaden's eyes widened, "3100 attack points?" Aster looked at him with a smirk, "That's right and that means that we won't reach my next turn now, after all even if Ice Edge's attack points is increased by 800 you will still take 1500 points of damage, which is almost twice as much as you have".

Aster then pointed towards Ice Edge, "And now Dasher, attack Ice Edge and end this once and for all with Pyro Electric Shock", Dasher moved towards Ice Edge with incredible speed by using the wheel on one of his arms and his opposite leg, he then jumped up in the air and came down towards Ice Edge with a kick.

Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the trap card Negate Attack, now not only are your attack negated, but your battle phase is over". Dasher was blocked by a force field, he then jumped back to Aster's side of the field, Aster looked at Jaden, "I end my turn, which means that Dasher's attack points now return to normal". Dasher, Atk: 3100-2100.

Jaden sighed, "That was close, those Destiny Heroes are pretty tough monsters", Aster had a smile on his face, "Of course, my Destiny Heroes are the most awesome cards in the game, there is no other Hero monster that can overcome them".

Syrus stood up when he heard that, "I would have liked to see if you would still say that if you had faced Jaden's Dragon Heroes". Aster looked at Syrus and then at Jaden, "What does he mean?"

Jaden opened up his second deck box and took out seven cards, he showed them to Aster, "These cards are called the Elemental Dragon Heroes, which combines the power of the Elemental Heroes with the power of dragons, one of the cards that Pegasus did for me as a request from the king of games himself, as both a reward for saving his deck when it was stolen by a student, and as a test to see if I could master them, and so far they have never let me down".

Aster narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "So you're taking it easy on me right now?" Jaden shook his head, "No not at all, there has been times when I have used their powers together with my Elemental Heroes, but from your reaction from when you dueled with Zane I figured that this would be a contest purely between Elemental Heroes, also I wanted to test my original strength against you since you also used Elemental Heroes, I didn't expect these Destiny Heroes".

Aster gritted his teeth, "Just make your move already", Jaden sighed as he placed his Dragon Heroes back into their deck, "Fine, I draw", Jaden then drew his seventh card, at that moment the clock's arrows began to spin again and then stopped at 12.00. Jaden saw how the space around the clock seemed to get distorted, he didn't know what that meant, but he knew that he should end this now while he still could.

Jaden placed a card into his Duel Disk, "I play Monster Reborn and use it to bring back my Escuridao from the graveyard", and Escuridao reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500. Jaden looked at Aster, "And now he gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my grave, and I have four", Escuridao, Atk: 2500-2900.

Jaden then pointed at Dasher, "Now Escuridao, end this, attack Destiny Hero Dasher with Dark Diffusion". Escuridao unleashed a blue blast from the weapon on his arm and it hit Dasher and destroyed him, however Jaden then noticed that Aster had not taken any damage.

Aster had gotten a smirk on his face again, "Well, it looks like I'm still standing, well of course we can thank my field spell for that, when four clock counters are placed on it, all battle damage is reduced to 0". Jaden narrowed his eyes, he didn't expect that, he then looked at Captain Tenancies, "But I can still destroy your monsters, so now Ice Edge, attack his Captain Tenancies with Element Sword Slash".

Ice Edge held his sword high up, Atk: 800-1600. He then rushed towards Captain Tenancies and slashed him with his sword that emitted extreme cold, freezing Captain Tenancies before he fell apart, ice Edge, Atk: 1600-800. Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and then I end my turn".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "So, now Jaden can't deal any battle damage to Aster?" Bastion nodded, "Indeed, and that's not good, because now Shining Flare Wingman will return to Jaden's field during Aster's standby phase, and Aster can activate the Magical Stone Excavation spell card he sent to the graveyard during his last turn".

Aster then drew his next card, "And now, the return of a dear friend of yours", as he said that so did Shining Flare Wingman reappear on the field, Atk: 2500-3700. Aster then looked at Jaden, "And now to end this, now I can activate Magical Stone Excavation, so by discarding two cards from my hand, I get back one spell card from the graveyard".

Aster placed two cards in the graveyard and then a card came out of the graveyard, Aster then placed it into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Misfortune, so now I skip my battle phase and then I choose one of your monsters, and you loses life points equal to half of its original attack points, Shining Flare Wingman! Finish him off"

A beam shot out of Shining Flare Wingman and hit the force field in front of Aster and then it got redirected towards Jaden, but Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Oh man, could you have been more predictable, first I activate De-Fusion, and then Burial from a Different Dimension".

Two of Jaden's face downs got flipped face up, "First with Burial from a Different Dimension I can return up to three monsters that has been removed from play back to my graveyard, which allows me to use De-Fusion to split Shining Flare Wingman back into Sparkman and Flame Wingman".

Shining Flare Wingman then disappeared and Sparkman and Flame Wingman reappeared on the field, the beam then got cut in two as it passed by Jaden harmlessly, Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "And with that your Misfortune has no longer a target, so its effect got cancelled out".

Aster looked at him and grabbed a card in his hand, "I place two cards face down and end my turn". Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Flame Wingman to once again summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman".

Sparkman and Flame Wingman got sucked into the vortex and once again formed Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500. Jaden looked at Aster, "And now I have six Elemental Heroes in my grave", Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500-4300.

Jaden then held up the card he had just drawn, "And next I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and with it I now destroy that Clock Tower Field Prison". The field spell then began to crumble, but to Jaden's shock so laughed Aster, "Thank you, I wanted my field spell to get destroyed, however you just saved me the trouble of doing it myself, now I can activate its third effect, releasing the creature trapped inside of it".

The clock tower along with the walls crumbled to the ground, then out of the rubble jumped a giant muscular man, he had an metal mask covering his entire face, long black hair, scars all over the top part of his body, he had a locket with a D shaped keyhole around his neck in large chain, he also had torn purple pants and broken chains on his arms and legs, Atk: ?

Aster looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Jaden, allow me to introduce you to Destiny Hero Dreadmaster, and when this guy is summoned, he destroys all non Destiny Heroes on my field but since I only have Destiny Hero Diamond Dude on the field it won't activate, I can also summon two Destiny Heroes from my graveyard, so say hello to Destiny Hero Dasher and Destiny Hero Dunker which I discarded with Graceful Charity along with my first Malicious". Dasher returned to the field, Atk: 2100. And then an muscular man with black armor on his body, Atk: 1100.

Aster then looked at Jaden, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are equal to the combined original attack points of every Destiny Hero on the field". Dreadmaster, Atk & Def: ?-4600.

Jaden smiled, "Not a bad move, but I also have a good one, so now I activate this", he then grabbed a card and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Gift of Martyr, so now I can sacrifice one monster on my field, and then I can add its attack points to another one until the end of this turn".

Jaden then pointed at Escuridao, "And so I sacrifice my Escuridao to add his attack points to Flare Wingman, and so now he will gain his 2900 attack points plus another 300 since there will be another Elemental Hero in my grave now". Escuridao disappeared and Shining Flare Wingman got covered by a blue aura, Atk: 4300-7500.

Jaden then pointed at Dreadmaster, "And now Shining Flare Wingman will attack your Dreadmaster with Shining Emerald Orb". Shining Flare Wingman then unleashed his Shining Emerald Orb and launched it towards Dreadmaster. It then hit him and exploded, but Jaden's eyes then widened when he saw that Dreadmaster was unharmed.

Aster looked at him with a smirk, "Sorry to inform you about this, but when during the turn Dreadmaster is summoned, my Destiny can't be destroyed and I take no battle damage". Jaden gritted his teeth, he then grabbed Ice Edge's card, "I now switch Ice Edge to defense mode", ice Edge went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 900.

Jaden looked at his face down, it was A Hero Emerges, but it was of no use for him now, and neither were the two remaining cards in his hand, he looked at Aster, "I end my turn now, which means that the effect of my Gift of Martyr end's and Flare Wingman's attack returns to normal", Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 7500-4600.

Aster looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Come on man, no matter what you do it's useless, I have to admit, your dueling skills are quite good, and most of the duelists in the pro league wouldn't stand a chance against you. However, there is a big difference between us that makes you unable to beat me, I duel using my Heroes to bring lawbreakers to justice, and for revenge".

Jaden looked at him, "You said that before, what do you mean with revenge, what happened to you Aster?" Aster looked at him, "Alright, I guess I owe you that much of an explanation after saying all of that, you see, my dad was a card designer that worked for Industrial Illusions, he put his heart into every card he designed, he was my hero, I admired him more than anyone".

Jaden got a concerned look on his face, he didn't like the way Aster was telling the story, he had a feeling he knew what had happened now, but he still asked, "So what happened?" Jaden could clearly see the pain in Aster's eyes, "10 years ago, someone broke into our house to steal some of my father's latest cards, and my fathered was murdered".

Jaden looked at Aster with a sad look on his face while feeling sorry for him, Aster looked at him, "I remember waking up, I walked into my father's workroom, and then I found him lying there on the floor, dead".

Jaden looked at him, he could hear Aster's pain in every word he said, "Aster". His eyes then widened, "Wait a minute! If your father was a card designer, did he design…?"

Aster looked at his deck, "That's right Jaden, the last cards my father ever made were the Destiny Heroes I use today". Aster closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "My father was a man who believed in justice and I did as well at that time, so I truly believed that the man who killed my father would be caught soon".

He then opened his eyes and pure rage and hatred could be seen in them, "But I was wrong, he was never caught, yet another criminal who got away with committing a horrible crime, and so, if the laws of society wasn't enough, then I would become a Hero of Justice that would bring criminals to justice through dueling".

He looked at his deck again, "That's why I became a pro in the first place, so I could travel the world, and while I never used my Hero deck in an official duel, I used it in the underground duel arenas to bring criminals to justice and to find the scum that killed my father, I will know him as soon as I find him, because you see, the card he stole from my father was the ultimate Destiny Hero card, and when I find him, he will pay for what he did".

Jaden looked at Aster with a troubled look, "But Aster, do you think that's really what your father would want you to do? I mean, he made those Destiny Heroes to make kids happy, not to hunt criminals, nor would he want you to completely humiliate people on purpose like you did with Zane".

Aster glared at him, "You have no idea about how I feel so just be quiet! I knew you wouldn't understand, you have never experience anything like this". Jaden closed his eyes, "It's true, I don't know how it is to lose a parent, but I have experienced bad things in my life as well, some of them were traumatic things, and others were life threatening things I faced with my friends over there, so Aster, while I duel for the fun of it, I also duel for the sake of others as well when I have to".

Aster's glare got harder, "Give me a break, do you seriously think I'll believe a story like that? If you were anything like me, you would agree with what I'm doing, just proving my point that you're not worthy of being a Hero user".

Aster then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now to end this", Aster drew his next card, then one of his face down cards got flipped face up, "I activate Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms, and with it I can remove up to five cards from the graveyard, so say good bye to five of your Elemental Heroes". Jaden gritted his teeth as Flame Wingman, Sparkman, Escuridao, Bubbleman and Necroshade came out of his graveyard, he put them into his back pocket.

Aster looked at him with a smirk, "And with that, Shining Flare Wingman loses 1500 attack points". Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 4600-3100. Aster then pointed at Shining Flare Wingman, "Now Dreadmaster, attack his Flare Wingman". Jaden narrowed his eyes concerned as he saw a purple aura appear around Dreadmaster.

Dreadmaster then jumped towards Shining Flare Wingman and landed in front of him, Dreadmaster then rammed his fist into Flare Wingman, destroying him, Jaden LP: 850-0. Jaden suddenly felt intense pain as he felt an foreign energy enter his body, his looked at Aster as his vision was getting blurry, Aster turned around with a smirk while the shadow of Dreadmaster overshadowed him, "Oh well, I told you, you were destined to lose this".

Aster then walked out of the arena while Jaden still stood on the stage while his whole body trembled because of the pain, he then fell down on the stage as his deck flew out of his Duel Disk, the last thing he saw was his cards turning blank and Yubel fading away before he lost consciousness while his friends ran towards him worried.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ASTER,

Aster walked through the hallway, he then stopped and gritted his teeth before he slammed his arm into the wall, he knew he should feel satisfied that he had beaten Jaden in a duel between Heroes, but with what he found out during the duel, how could he?

He growled, "Decided to use only your Elemental Heroes huh? Well it only hurt my pride that you didn't use those Dragon Heroes, also I can't believe it, why would the king of games himself be interested in a guy like Jaden?"

Aster took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Well it's not my problem anyway, I did what I came here to do, even though I can't be satisfied, I won't duel him again unless I get a very good reason to do that". Aster then began to walk again, he wanted to get off the island as soon as possible so he could get back to finding his father's murderer.

 **So Aster decided to face Jaden again and this time use his most prized deck, his Hero deck, Jaden hearing Aster challenging him live on TV decided to use only his Elemental Heroes to face Aster in the coming duel. Then once the duel began it went back and forth as both of them summoned some of their strongest Elemental Heroes. But after Jaden managed to remove Aster's Shining Phoenix Enforcer from play, Aster brought out his true main monsters, the Destiny Heroes. Jaden fought with all he had but it wasn't enough, then before Aster finished the duel so did he tell Jaden that the reason he became a pro duelist was so he could travel the world to find his father's murderer. Then once Jaden lost, he lost consciousness as a foreign energy entered his body, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review**


	11. Duel to avoid being a dueling pop star

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Aster challenged Jaden live on TV and said he would come to Duel Academy the next day. Jaden then prepared his deck while he waited, planning on using only his Elemental Heroes in this duel since Aster also used Elemental Heroes. Later they heard a scream and saw how Aster had stopped a thief from stealing cards from the card shop, then it was decided that they would duel the first thing in the morning. However as they got ready, Jaden felt the power of the Light of Destruction coming from Aster's deck, he then knew that he now had to win this duel. The duel then began and Jaden then managed to defeat Aster's Shining Phoenix Enforcer. However Aster then brought out his Destiny Heroes, which was one of a kind cards. Jaden fought with everything he had but in the end it was not enough, however Jaden then found out that Aster's dad who had designed the Destiny Heroes, was murdered 10 years ago and the reason he had become a pro duelist was to search for the murderer, he would knew who it was since that person would hold the ultimate Destiny Hero card. However once Jaden lost he felt a foreign energy enter his body, and he collapsed, but managed to see his cards turn blank and Yubel disappear before he lost consciousness. What will happen to Jaden and his friends next?**

Chapter 11- Duel to avoid being a dueling pop star

Jaden was slowly opening his eyes while he groaned, he needed a second to see clearly only to find out that he was in the school infirmary, he wondered how he had gotten there when he saw someone lean over him.

Jaden looked closely and saw that it was Alexis, he saw how a relieved smile appeared on her face, he then looked to his side and saw the rest of his friends standing there and all of them, even Chazz, looked relieved to see that he had regained consciousness.

Alexis moved away as Jaden slowly sat up in his bed while rubbing his head which was hurting. He was about to ask what had happened when Syrus threw himself at him with tears running down his cheeks, "JADEN! I'm so glad that you're okay, you just suddenly collapsed after your duel with Aster and we didn't know what was wrong".

Jaden managed to get Syrus to let go of him and gave him an apologizing smile, "I'm sorry buddy, for worrying all of you", he looked at them. Bastion just smiled as he shrugged with his shoulders, "It's fine since you seems to be okay, we were just confused and worried since you just lost consciousness and collapsed without warning and explanation".

Alexis nodded with a troubled look on her face, "Yeah, Jaden can I ask you something?" Jaden looked at her and nodded, "Did it have anything to do with what you said to Aster before the duel began, the part about that you had to win the duel no matter what?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to answer when the door suddenly opened up and Miss Fontaine came into the Infirmary. She saw that Jaden had woken up and gave a relieved smile.

"I'm relieved to see that you're awake now Jaden, your friends contacted me and in a bit of a panic explained that you had suddenly collapsed without an explanation after your duel against Aster Phoenix and that you seemed to be in intense pain, even I couldn't find out why you had collapsed".

Jaden smiled at her, "Sorry for worrying everyone, but except for a bit of a headache I'm feeling pretty good now, just one question, how long was I unconscious?" Miss Fontaine looked at him a little concerned, "Well you have been unconscious for a few hours, and we're halfway through the school hours".

Jaden nodded and looked at the others, "So what did I miss?" Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "Nothing really considering you would just have slept in the classroom anyway". He then suddenly gasped in pain as Alexis placed an elbow in his stomach while glaring at him.

Jaden chuckled a little before he looked at the others again, "Well you have a point there Chazz, so what do we have next, want to know if I should go back to sleep or if it's something worth getting up for".

He gulped a little however when he saw the hard look Miss Fontaine gave him when he said that, Alexis sighed a little while the others looked at each other and smiled nervously a little.

Alexis looked at him, "Well we have practical duels next, but if you're not fully recovered then maybe you should just stay here and rest, Crowler and Bonaparte saw what happened and Miss Fontaine could also informed them about the state you were in when you got here".

Jaden shook his head, "I'm okay, really Lex, like I said, except for a headache I feel fine, besides I also think that a good duel could be just what the doctor ordered for me". Miss Fontaine looked at him concerned, "Well if you say that then I guess you can go, but if there is any sign of you not feeling well, you will return here immediately, I don't care if your friends has to cancel your duel and drag you here by force".

Jaden looked a little worried when she said that, "Uh okay, I promise if I don't feel well I'll come back here, there won't be a need to drag me", the others chuckled a little at the look on his face and his answer.

Jaden then got up and saw his Duel Disk next to him, he got up and saw his three deck boxes on the table, he looked at the others, "We gathered your cards and brought them with us Sarge", Jaden smiled at them and attached the deck boxes on his belt again and placed his Duel Disk on his arm.

He looked at the others, "So, shall we get going?" The others nodded, they walked out of the infirmary and began making their way to the practical duels. However Jaden was concerned about something very serious.

 _When I lost to Aster I felt a powerful foreign energy enter my body, it must have been the power of the Light of Destruction, but I don't get it, except for my headache I feel okay, did nothing happen to me or has the effects of the Light's power just not revealed themselves yet? He thought for himself_.

Jaden was also concerned about the fact that Yubel hadn't shown herself since he woke up, normally she would be there in a split second after a situation like that, he wondered if the Light had weakened her or something, so she couldn't appear right now.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden was standing in front of Chazz on one of the practice fields, Chazz placed his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it, "Alright, time to show you how much the Chazz has improved since our last match, you're going down Jaden".

Jaden then flinched a little as he felt his headache get worse for a second before he smiled and placed his Elemental Hero deck into his Duel Disk once again this day and activated it, "We'll see about that Chazz".

Both of them then drew their first five cards, Chazz then looked at Jaden, "I'll go first", he then drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards and then I discard two", Chazz drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another in his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Premature Burial, now by paying 800 life points, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard and equip this card to it, and I choose Armed Dragon LV 5 in attack mode", Chazz LP: 4000-3200. Armed Dragon LV 5 then appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I use Level Up, now I can send my LV 5 Armed Dragon to the graveyard to summon Armed Dragon LV 7 from my deck in attack mode", Armed Dragon LV 5 went back to the graveyard along with Premature Burial, and then Armed Dragon LV 7 appeared on the field, Atk: 2800.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "And since both of the dragons were special summoned, I can still normal summon a monster, so come forth X-Head Cannon". X-Head Cannon then appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Jaden looked impressed, "Not bad, summoning two monsters on your first turn, and one of them being Armed Dragon LV 8, which is one of your more powerful monsters, you sure got a good start Chazz".

Chazz looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Told you that I had improved, and this time I'm taking you down Jaden, and will prove to everyone that Chazz Princeton is the number 1 duelist in the academy".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "We'll see about that Chazz, after all, a duel's not over until the last card is played after all, and we have just started, so I have plenty of time to turn things around in my favor".

Jaden then lifted his hand and moved it towards his deck, he then gasped a little in pain and placed his hand on his head, his headache had gotten worse for a second. He then looked up and saw Chazz looking at him worried.

Jaden smiled at him, "No need to worry Chazz, I'm fine, my headache got worse for a second that's all". Chazz's eyes widened and he then turned his head to his side, "It's not like I was concerned about you anyway, now just hurry up and make your move".

Jaden smiled a little when Chazz denied that he was worried about him, Jaden then took and placed his fingers on his deck, "Time to get my game on, I draw", Jaden then drew his card and looked at it.

Chazz however got shocked when he saw Jaden's eyes widened in utter and complete shock and horror. The reason for that was that the card he was holding was blank, he looked at the other cards in his hand and they were blank as well.

Jaden let go of the cards and they fell to the floor, Chazz looked at him shocked and confused as Jaden took out his deck and looked through it, and the more he looked, the more horrified he looked.

Understanding that something was seriously wrong, Chazz deactivated his Duel Disk and came over to Jaden, "Hey, what's going on here Jaden?" Jaden looked at him, "My cards… they're all blank".

Chazz looked confused, he took Jaden's deck and began looking through it, he narrowed his eyes a little, he could see the cards perfectly, he looked at Jaden, wondering if he was playing a prank on him. However that idea disappeared as he looked at Jaden, the look of pure horror that Jaden had on his face could never be faked no matter how good of an actor a person were".

Chazz looked at him, "What about your other cards?" Jaden opened his Elemental Dragon Hero deck box and began looking through it, Jaden looked at Chazz with the same expression on his face and shook his head.

Chazz narrowed his eyes, he bent down and picked up the cards Jaden had dropped to the floor and placed them into the Elemental Hero deck and then grabbed Jaden's arm, "Come on, we're going back to the infirmary, I will explain for Miss Fontaine what's going on and then I'll contact the others". He then dragged Jaden out of the test field.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Syrus came running into the Infirmary, he stopped to catch his breath before he looked up at the others who was standing next to Miss Fontaine who was examining Jaden.

Alexis and Bastion had already finished their practical duels and so Hassleberry had also heard about it and was there as well but Syrus who had been in the middle of his own duel couldn't just leave until it was finished. Syrus came over to them looking at Jaden worried, "What's wrong Jaden? I saw Chazz leading you out while I was having my duel, and then I heard some rumors about that you can't duel anymore".

Chazz then placed his hand inside of his coat and took out Jaden's Elemental Hero Deck, "Well according to Jaden he can't see any of his cards, he says that all of them are blank". Syrus took the deck and looked through it with a confused look on his face, as he far as he could see there was nothing wrong with the cards.

Syrus looked at Chazz, I'm confused, they look just fine to me, so what's the deal here?" Miss Fontaine looked at Syrus with a concerned look on her face, "Well there is nothing wrong with him physically, the best thing I can think of is that he must have gotten into a shock after losing to Aster".

Alexis and the others looked at each other, they had a suspicion that this was something else entirely, Bastion looked at Miss Fontaine, "Miss Fontaine, "I'm sorry, but could be get to talk to Jaden in private for a little while? There is things we need to ask him that… is kinda private, please?"

Miss Fontaine looked confused but she nodded, she stood up, "Well he is free to leave whenever he feels ready, once he gets over the shock he should return to normal". She then walked out of the infirmary.

Alexis sat down on the chair in front of Jaden, "Jaden, this has nothing to do with you being in a shock right? What happened to you, it really has something to do with the reason you said that you had to win the match against Aster right?"

Jaden sighed, he looked down, "Right before my duel with Aster started, I sensed something with my powers and then I noticed some kind of energy coming out of Aster's deck, Yubel then confirmed that it was the power of the Light of Destruction".

All of them got shocked expressions on their faces when they heard that part, Jaden then continued, "And while it didn't seem like Aster himself was being controlled by the Light, just being defeated by a deck that was infected by the Light would be bad news since it would affect me in some way, and now I know how".

Jaden looked down with a look of pain on his face, "Yubel, Winged Kuriboh, my Elemental Heroes, my Elemental Dragon Heroes and all my other monsters, gone, I can't feel their presence or hear them at all".

He then sighed and stood up, he then took his deck from Syrus and placed it back into his deck box and then walked out of the infirmary. Syrus tried to run after him but Alexis stopped him and he looked at her confused.

Alexis looked at him with a troubled expression, "I think we should leave him alone for a while, I mean, we all know how close Jaden was to his duel spirits, and now he can't see or hear them, it must be really painful for him, so I think he need some space right now, to figure out what the Light did to him and how to fix it". Syrus nodded and then looked at the door troubled, worried about his best friend.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

The gang was sitting in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm, thinking about what they would do now, the only one who wasn't there was Jaden, but they didn't expect him to be.

Ojama Yellow appeared with a sad look on his face while he cried, "Oh now this is horrible, this is just too sad, Jaden can't communicate with his duel spirits anymore, it would be unbearable for me if that happened to you boss". He tried to hug Chazz, but Chazz irritated swapped him away.

Bastion looked troubled, "Well to get right to the point, this dorm is in trouble, because since Jaden is unable to duel now, the chance that Bonaparte and Crowler will try and tear it down is high".

The others looked worried, but then got shocked as Chazz chuckled a little and they looked at him, Chazz had a smirk on his face, "So we're a man down, but we still have the Chazz, and also all of you two, so we should be able to keep this dorm safe until Jaden has recovered from whatever the Light did to him".

Bastion nodded as he stood up, "You're right Chazz, we can't just lose hope like that", Alexis nodded and stood up, "That's right, Jaden will recover sooner or later, hopefully sooner, but in the meantime we will have to do our best to protect the dorm".

Syrus also stood up with a smile, "That's right, we have to fight for the Slifer students or they will be tossed out for no good reason". Hassleberry nodded and stood up, "That's right, the Sarge would definitely agree if he were here, we have to stop the enemy anyway we can". All of them nodded at each other and placed their hands on each other.

However then they got shocked as they heard sining from outside, Syrus looked at the door, "What in the world is going on out there?" Alexis however started to look worried since even though she couldn't hear clearly, the voice sounded way too familiar.

All of them ran out of the room and saw Atticus riding on a boat in the ocean right under then in a Hawaii shirt, khaki shorts and playing on an ukulele while he was singing. He looked up and smiled at Alexis, "Hi there sissy".

Alexis sighed, "I was afraid that it was Atticus", Hassleberry looked at Syrus, "What does he mean with sissy?" Syrus looked at him, "Well he's Alexis's older brother". Hassleberry looked at Alexis who looked at him tired, "Don't ask, even I'm not sure how we're related sometimes".

A few moments later so stood Atticus in front of the group, Alexis looked at him, "So, what brings you here Atticus?" Atticus looked at her, "Come on Lexi you know why, Crowler's plan". Alexis's eyes widened, "You're joking right? Please for once say you're joking about something like this".

Then they suddenly heard a voice from the cliff, "He sounds pretty serious to me Alexis", they looked towards the cliff and saw how Crowler in a black wetsuit with a snorkeling mask on his head climbed up with the boat Atticus had been riding on strapped to his back.

Alexis looked at him shocked, "Chancellor Crowler?" Crowler looked at her with a smile, "It's a very lovely day, perfect for snorkeling right? So I just wondered if you had come to your senses yet Alexis?" Alexis glared at him, "My senses? I'm not the freak in a wetsuit with a boat strapped to my back". Crowler got a pained look on his face over being called a freak, but then he got a horrified look as he began to lose his balance because of the boat.

Atticus shook his head tired and troubled, "Come on sis, can't you at least give this idea a try, for my sake?" He asked as Crowler managed to get the boat off his back before it fell back into the ocean, however Crowler also fell over the edge but managed to grab a hold before he fell down into the ocean.

Syrus looked confused, "What idea?" Alexis sighed while feeling embarrassed, "Have you already forgotten Sy? Crowler wanted me to be a dueling pop star right? Well the thing was that he wanted me and Atti to be a pop singing duo".

Crowler who had gotten back up came over with a smile on his whole face, "And it's a brilliant idea, so I can't understand what you would think is so bad about it, I get free publicity, and you get a free dress, it's a win-win situation".

Chazz then imagined Alexis in the dress again and got a dreamy look on his face, he then flinched when Alexis stomped him on his foot, she looked at Crowler and Atticus, "Doesn't matter, I'm not doing it".

Atticus shook his head, "Man you're as stubborn as ever sis, hey guys, help me talk some sense into her please?" The others looked at each other concerned, well all other than Chazz who looked like he was all for the idea. However the look Alexis gave them made them all shake their heads, not wanting to die just yet.

Atticus walked over to Alexis and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Come on sis, think about it, this could lead you on the path to a very bright future, along with your future husband". Alexis blushed a little and growled a little. She then felt something against her leg, she looked down and saw Pharaoh.

She moved away from Atticus a little and leaned down to Pharaoh, "Pharaoh, come here", Pharaoh came over to her and she picked him up, she patted him with a smile, "Good kitty, now…" she then held out Pharaoh towards Atticus while Crowler backed away scared, "Scratch".

After saying that so squeezed Alexis Pharaoh's sides, the fat cat meowed in pain and anger and slashed out with his claws… right in Atticus's face. While Atticus then jumped around while screaming the others looked at Alexis scared as she patted Pharaoh, "That's a good cat". She then put him down and he ran away.

Alexis looked at Crowler, "Please just give this idea up Crowler". Crowler shook his head, refusing to do so, Atticus who had recovered a little looked at Alexis, "Oh well, I guess that if I can't talk some sense into you, then we'll settle this like we used to when we were kids, we're gonna duel sis".

Alexis nodded, "Alright fine, so if you win, I'll sing, but if I win this duel and I will, then both of you will drop this whole stupid idea". Atticus nodded and Crowler did as well even though it was reluctant.

LATER THAT DAY IN THE DUEL ARENA,

The whole arena was filled with spectators, Crowler then grabbed his microphone, "Attention students, this duel will show that this academy is the home of not only the world's future dueling stars, it's also the place where pop music stars are made". A lot of Atticus's fan girls cheered, even Miss Fontaine was there to cheer for him.

Syrus at that moment walked over to the others, "No sight of Jaden?" Syrus shook his head with a troubled look on his face, "He never misses a duel, he must really be shaken from not being able to see his spirits", the others nodded and then looked forward as the light in the arena was turned off.

Crowler once again spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's show time". Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "Out of all the stupid ideas you have come up with Crowler, this one takes the cake, what's next? Duel Academy on Broadway?"

Crowler ignored him and smiled as he continued to speak, "Well, as you kids always say, time to raise the roof off this place. So give it up for our first star, Atticus Rhodes".

Atticus fell down from the roof and then flew around the arena on bungee cords while he laughed while he was in a purple suit. He then blew kissed towards his fan club as he flew close to them and Mindy and Jasmine almost fainted out of happiness. The boys looked at him shocked, Hassleberry then said, "Well, one thing I have to say for the guy, he knows how to make an entrance".

Atticus then landed on the stage and released himself from the bungee cords before he lifted his finger up index finger up in the air, "I'm dedicating this duel to the ladies in the house". All the girls then screamed in excitement as he said that.

Crowler then lifted his arm towards the entrance to the arena, "And now for his opponent, and sister, Alexis Rhodes". Smoke appeared form the entrance and soon Alexis came in, but everyone could see that she had irritated look on her face.

The gang soon understood why, as they saw that she wasn't walking but riding in a swan shaped wagon, Bastion chuckled nervously, "Good thing we're not near her right now, because I'm pretty sure she wants to strangle someone right now". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded equally nervous as Bastion was.

Alexis then walked p on the stage and they faced each other, Atticus looked at her with a smile, "Before you know it sissy, we'll have a platinum album, we'll be in every teen magazine, and have our own reality show". Atticus looked at him, "Just slow down a bit there hot shot, after you have to win first in order for any of that to happen". Didn't listen and continued with a smile, "I've even named our band, we'll be called Bro-Bro and Sissy". Alexis looked a little troubled when he said that.

Hassleberry looked a little trouble as well when he heard that, "So uh, which one is he, bro-bro or sissy?" Bastion also looked troubled, "A very good question Hassleberry", Syrus nodded.

Both then activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards, "Game on!" Atticus then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright sissy, bro-bro go first". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And I'll start by summoning Panther Warrior in attack mode", a black and purple panther in armor with a cape, a sword and a shield appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

Atticus then held up a card, "And next I play this, a spell card, and it's a perfect fit for a star, it's called Spotlight". A lot of spotlights were aimed towards Panther Warrior, "And with Panther Warrior at center stage, he now gain 300 attack points". Panther Warrior, Atk: 2000-2300.

Atticus then grabbed a card in his hand, "And finally, I place one card face down, and hand over the mic to you", Alexis narrowed her eyes at Atticus, "I'm sensing a theme here, and to be honest it's bugging me". Alexis then drew her next card and looked at it.

The slot for field spells then opened up on her Duel Disk, "So I think I'll change the scenery with my Ritual Sanctuary field spell". The field took the appearance of a church. Alexis then grabbed a card in her hand and placed it into her graveyard, "Next I send a spell card from my hand to the graveyard and then I can add a Ritual spell card from my deck to my hand, and I choose Machine Angel Ritual".

Bastion got a smirk on his face when he saw a card come out of her deck and she grabbed it and placed it into her Duel Disk, making the church turn metallic, "According to my calculation gentlemen, she's about to summon a Cyber Angel". Chazz looked at him, "Yeah we kinda understood that when she played Machine Angel Ritual Bastion", Bastion glared at him a little.

Alexis looked at Atticus as she narrowed her eyes a little, "I really hope for your sake Atti that you have a backup career in mind, because this pop star thing is never gonna happen, so now I sacrifice Cyber Prima, in order to summon Cyber Angel Idaten". She placed Cyber Prima's card into the graveyard and placed Idaten's card on the field.

Cyber Prima appeared on the field for a moment and then vanished then a woman with pale purple skin appeared on the field, she had a dark magenta headdress and a sheer tutu around her waist, Atk: 1600.

Atticus raised an eyebrow, "All of that just to summon that? Come on sis, she only has 1600 attack points, my Panther Warrior is 700 points stronger than her". He then got a smile on his face and closed his eyes, "Hold on, I get what you're doing, you're trying to lose on purpose aren't you?"

Alexis closed her eyes irritated, "Get real, why would I do that? My Idaten has a special ability, when she's summoned to the field, I can add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand".

A card came out of her graveyard and Alexis grabbed it, "And I choose the card I discarded earlier, my Ritual Weapon card, now I can equip this card to a ritual monster that is level 6 or below, and then that monster gains 1500 attack and defense points". Idaten was then surrounded by an aura, Atk: 1600-3100.

Atticus's eyes widened, "You're kidding me, 3100 attack points? You planned that from the beginning". Alexis looked at him, "Of course I did, I duel to win after all, now Cyber Angel Idaten, attack his Panther Warrior". Idaten then quickly ran towards Panther Warrior to attack him.

Atticus however got a smirk on his face as he held out his hand, "I now activate, Cursed Ring", his face down got flipped up and it had a picture of a ring with a skull on it. Then the ring with a skull on it appeared on Idaten's finger. Idaten then stopped her punch right before it hit Panther Warrior.

Alexis looked shocked, Atticus chuckled, "I'm sorry Lexi, but you see, as long as Idaten is wearing that ring, she can't destroy any of my monsters in battle, you can say that she will fall in love with each one of them". Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "That's pretty clever, except for one thing, it's true that your Panther can't be destroyed, however you will still take damage".

Atticus looked shocked, "Oh no", Alexis pointed at him, "Consider this a lovers' quarrel", Idaten slapped Panther Warrior across the face before she jumped over him and placed a kick in Atticus's face, Atticus LP: 4000-3200.

The girls in Atticus's fan club began to protest a little, Alexis sighed when she heard that, Atticus turned around and smiled at his fan club, "Don't worry ladies, I'm just fine". Alexis looked at him, "I end my turn now, so just make your move".

Atticus nodded, "Alright folks, show time", he drew his next card and looked at it, "And I start with Stray Lambs, so now I can summon two Lamb Tokens to the field in defense mode", when two fluffy lamb tokens appeared on the field, one white and one orange, Def x 2: 0.

Syrus looked confused, "But they don't have any points, I don't get it". Hassleberry looked at him, "They don't need any points, they will just be sacrificed, you see Sy, in order for his Panther to attack, he has to get rid of some of his own soldiers in his front line". Syrus got an understanding look on his face when he understood that the lambs was going be sacrificed so Panther Warrior could attack.

Atticus then showed a card in his hand, "Next up, I activate the equip spell Path to Destiny, and when a beast warrior is equipped with this card, it can strike the opponent directly". Alexis looked a little worried when she heard him say that.

Atticus then pointed at the orange Lamb Token, "And so now, I sacrifice one of my tokens so my Panther can attack you". The Lamb Token disappeared and Panther Warrior rushed towards Alexis, she shielded herself with her Duel Disk as he struck it with his sword, Alexis LP: 4000-1700.

Atticus's fan club cheered, but Chazz narrowed his eyes, "This is not good, she lost more than half her points in one strike". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "He may be strange, but the guy sure has some really impressive tactics". Bastion nodded, "Indeed, as a matter of fact, now that Zane's gone, he's without a doubt our top student ".

Syrus looked at him shocked, "Wait he is? Are you telling me that my brother was replaced by this two bit lounge singer? Give me a break!" Bastion and Hassleberry looked at Syrus with troubled looks on their faces, knowing how he must feel about knowing that his cool and incredible brother was replaced by Atticus as the top student now that he had graduated.

Atticus then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "And now I end my turn with one face down", he smiled at Alexis, "Now it's your turn to shine at center stage sis". Alexis gritted her teeth a little, "Trust me, once I win, there won't be a center stage in either of our futures, I draw", she drew her next card and looked at it. "First I play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards", she drew two more cards and looked at them.

"Next I summon my Cyber Petit Angel to the field in attack mode", A round little pink angel with wings and a halo over its head appeared on the field, Atk: 300. A card then came out of Alexis's deck, "And my Petit Angel's special ability allows me to add an Machine Angel Ritual spell card from my deck to my hand".

Alexis then placed Machine Angel Ritual into her Duel Disk, "And now I use it, and sacrifice Idaten and Petit Angel, in order to summon Cyber Angel Dakini". Both Idaten and Petit Angel disappeared and Dakini appeared on the field, "And when she makes her appearance, you are forced to destroy one of your own monsters".

Alexis looked at Atticus with a smirk, "So then, which one will be forced to leave the stage?" Atticus looked at her, "Come on Lexi, obviously it will be my Lamb Token", the token then shattered. Alexis then pointed towards Panther Warrior, "Alright Dakini, destroy his Panther Warrior".

Dakini jumped towards Panther Warrior and she slashed him with both of her swords, destroying him, "Atticus LP: 3200-2800. Atticus held out his hand, "Sorry sissy, but you just triggered my Miracle Moment trap card, so since you just destroyed my Panther Warrior who was equipped with Path to Destiny, I can summon my Bronze Warrior from my deck or my hand", a card came out of his deck and he placed it on the field, a brown skinned man with a long blue cape around his shoulders with two double bladed weapons in his hands, Atk: 500.

Atticus then looked at Alexis, "And thanks to Spotlight, he now gains 300 points", Bronze Warrior, Atk: 500-800. Alexis narrowed her eyes and looked at the last two cards in her hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Atticus then drew his next card, "Alright, now Bronze Warrior's special ability allows me to add a beast warrior from my deck to my hand, and I choose my Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei". The card came out of Atticus's deck. He grabbed the card, "And now I summon him". A scarred beast warrior appeared on the field, Atk: 2300.

Alexis didn't look worried, "I'm not worried, he's still too weak to take down my Dakini". Atticus waved with his finger in front of Alexis, "Don't get ahead of yourself sis, Bronze Warrior has another power as well, as long as this card remains in attack mode, all my beast warriors gains 400 extra attack points". Fighter Lei Lei, Atk: 2300-2700.

Alexis's eyes widened as she saw that now he had the same amount as his Dakini, Atticus then held up the card he had drawn, "But wait, now I play this, the spell card Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards, of curse, during my standby phase on my fifth turn from now I have to discard my entire hand". Atticus then drew four new cards.

He looked at his cards and then sighed, "Oh well, seems like this duel is about to end, since the main star is about to appear". Alexis didn't like how he said that.

Atticus grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I play Black Luster Ritual". Alexis's eyes widened when she heard that, "Black Luster Ritual?!" Atticus looked at her with a smile, "You're not the only one with a ritual card Lexi".

He then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I sacrifice both Big Shield Gardna Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei, in order to summon Black Luster Soldier". The two monsters that were offerings went down into the jars and the door rose up and out jumped the black armored soldier with a shield and a sword, Atk: 3000.

Alexis didn't like seeing Black Luster Soldier on the field, Atticus then held his hand like he was holding a mic, "Now then ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for a field spell? It's called, Ultimate Stage Costume".

Alexis gasped as her Ritual Sanctuary disappeared, and a large and ridicules costume appeared on Bronze Warrior, "Check this out sis, I choose one of my monsters to wear this fancy costume, and that monster then gain 3000 attack and defense points". Alexis looked at him shocked and looked at Bronze Warrior, Atk & Def: 800-3800/1800-4800.

Hassleberry looked troubled, "That uniform does look ridicules, but it seems like it's quite useful", Syrus nodded, however he looked confused, "I just don't get it, why didn't he just sacrifice Bronze Warrior and then attacked Alexis with both Fighter Lei Lei and Black Luster Soldier?"

Bastion looked at him, "He probably is careful about Alexis's face down, it could destroy an attacking monster or just reduce the damage, or it could help increase her defense, so he kept Bronze Warrior, which lets him add a beast warrior from his deck to his hand once per turn in case he needed more monsters later". Syrus nodded as he now understood.

Atticus looked at Alexis, "And now Black Luster Soldier it's time for you to shine buddy, attack Cyber Angel Dakini with your Chaos Blade Attack!" Black Luster Soldier slashed with his sword downwards and sent a slash that tore the ground open towards Dakini, she got destroyed, Alexis LP: 1700-1400.

Atticus looked at Alexis, "It's been fun sis but the show must go on, so now my Bronze Warrior will attack your life points directly". Alexis saw how Bronze Warrior prepared to attack, she placed her finger at her Duel Disk, prepared to activate her Scapegoat spell card.

However she stopped shocked as she saw Bronze Warrior move his legs like crazy but couldn't get anywhere, the reason was the ridicules costume he had on. Atticus then chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah, I forgot that in order for him to attack, his attack points has to return to normal".

Everyone in the audience fell out of their chairs and Alexis just stared in shock as Bronze Warrior jumped out of his costume, Atk: 3800-800. He then moved towards Alexis and slapped her across the head, Alexis LP: 1400-600. Bronze Warrior then got back into the costume with a sheepish look on his face, Atk: 3800.

Syrus looked at the others, "So that field spell is good for defensive purposes, but not offensive since the points has to go back to what it was before the monster were affected by the field spell"- Hassleberry nodded with a troubled look, "Makes sense, I mean, I wouldn't want to attack in that uniform either".

Alexis sighed, she had gotten so shocked earlier that she had forgotten to activate Scapegoat, or maybe she had just subconsciously decided not to since she didn't need it to save herself, anyway it didn't matter right now.

She looked at Atticus who laughed sheepishly, "Alright laugh all you want, because I'll be the one who'll be laughing at the end". She drew her next card and looked at it, "And it starts with Card of Sanctity, so now both of us have to draw until we're holding six cards".

Atticus drew six cards while Alexis drew five, she looked at them, "First, I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, and I use it to bring back my Idaten from the graveyard". Idaten then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

A card then came out of Alexis's graveyard and she grabbed it, "And the card I chose is my Machine Angel Ritual, and with it I now sacrifice my Idaten in order to summon my Cyber Angel Benten". A black haired woman with a golden headdress wielding a chain with a fan attached to each of its ends, Atk: 1800.

Alexis then grabbed three more cards in her hand, "Next I play the spell card Polymerization, and I use it to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in order to summon Cyber Blader". Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater got sucked into the vortex and out came Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100.

Alexis then got a smirk on her face when Atticus looked a little nervous, "And now, since you have two monsters on your field, her special ability doubles her attack points". Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100-4200.

Alexis then pointed at Black Luster Soldier, "Now attack that Black Luster Soldier with Whirlwind Blade", Cyber Blader spun fast enough to create a whirlwind and moved towards Black Luster Soldier, she then stopped spinning and sent a kick towards him, he tried to block with his shield but her skate cut right through it and slashed him, destroying him, Atticus LP: 2800-1600. Alexis looked at him, "And since you only have one monster now, her attack points return to normal, and now she can't be destroyed in battle". Cyber Blader, Atk: 4200-2100

Alexis looked at him with a smirk as she held up the last card in her hand, "And don't think that I have forgotten about Bronze Warrior, however as long as you have that field spell he's too tough, so then I guess I just have to get rid of it first".

Atticus looked worried as she turned the card in her hand around, "Now I activate this, Mystical Space Typhoon, and I'll use it to destroy your Ultimate Stage Costume field spell".

Atticus then looked really worried as his stage and the stage costume around Bronze Warrior disappeared, Atk & Def: 3800-800/4800-1800. Alexis then pointed at him, "And now Benten destroy his Bronze Warrior". Benten grabbed the chain and spun one of the fans around before slashing Bronze Warrior with it and he got destroyed, Atticus, LP: 1600-600.

Atticus looked at Alexis with a smile, "Not bad sissy, however, you gave me a full hand earlier, so when my turn begins, I will start making my comeback, and soon we will on our way to stardom".

Alexis's smirk grew bigger, "Hate to break it to you, but my Benten has a special ability, you see whenever she destroy a monster in battle, you take damage equal to its defense points".

Atticus got a shocked look on his face, "Wait a minute, but he had 1800 defense points, then that would mean that..." Alexis nodded with a smirk, "That this duel is over". Atticus then covered his face as Benten struck him with her fan, "How could you just throw our career away, we would have been huge". Atticus's fan club looked sad, all of them then cried out, "We still love you Atticus".

Alexis then turned towards her friends and smiled at them as she heard how all of them cheered when she won, however she was a little troubled over that Jaden hadn't shown up, since he would never miss a duel. Crowler however looked really disappointed that Alexis had won, since now he had to drop the idea about she and Atticus would be a dueling pop star duo.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Alexis stood in front of Atticus, except for their friends that were standing behind Alexis so was they the only ones left in the arena, Atticus looked at Alexis with a proud smile, "That was a really great duel sissy, you have improved a lot".

Alexis smiled at him, "Thanks Atticus, but please stop calling me sissy, I'm not a little kid anymore". Atticus chuckled, "Alright I guess that's fair enough, but you have to understand, I did all of this because I thought it was best for you Lexi, I just want people to love my little sister, well not romantically since you have a boyfriend".

Alexis smiled at him troubled, "I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate that you care about me that much, but my place is here with everyone, and with Jaden". Atticus then looked behind her confused.

"Speaking about him, he never saw him show up earlier before he duel started, I figured that he just wasn't at the dorm earlier when I showed up, but for him not to show up to a duel, especially one where his girlfriend is dueling, what's up with that?"

He then saw how Alexis got a sad look on her face, "Well the truth is…" And she then explained everything that had happened to Atticus. Once she had finished explaining everything to him, he looked troubled, "So Aster might work for the Light of Destruction that Jaden is supposed to defeat?" The others looked at each other and then back at him.

Bastion then spoke, "Well according to Jaden, it didn't seem like the Light was actually controlling him, but instead was just using him, but still losing to his deck that was infused with the Light's power seemed to still have had an effect on Jaden".

Atticus put a hand on his chin, "Of course, his power is the opposite to the Light's, so if some of its power infected him, it would not be a big surprise at all if it somehow affected his powers".

He then got a troubled look on his face, "However, him not being able to see his cards or hear his duel spirits, it must be unbearable for him". The others nodded, with a troubled look on their faces, Atticus looked at them, "All we can do for him now is being next to him and support him until he managed gets back to normal, by getting rid of that part of the Light inside of him". The others nodded sad, they wanted to do more to help Jaden, but this was something he could only do alone, all they could do was be there for him.

 **So Jaden after Jaden regained consciousness after he lost to Aster, he discovered that not only could he not see or hear any of his duel spirits, but he also couldn't see his cards. At the same time Atticus and Crowler tried to convince Alexis to become a dueling pop star duo together with Atticus which she refused to. It then ended with them dueling, and in the end Alexis won, they then explained about Jaden to Atticus, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	12. Jaden gone and Chazz sees the Light

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden discovered after losing to Aster he couldn't see or hear his duel spirits, he couldn't even see his cards anymore. While the others was worried about Jaden and how to protect the dorm, Atticus appeared and asked Alexis to agree to Crowler's idea for them to become a dueling pop star duo but she rejected it once again. So it ended that the siblings would duel, if Atticus won she would agree to it, but if she won they would forget all about the idea. The duel went back and forth between them, but in the end so was Alexis the winner, then after the duel they informed Atticus about Jaden's condition, what will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 12- Jaden gone and Chazz sees the Light

It was in the middle of the night and Jaden was currently standing at the Slifer cliff and looking out of over the ocean, he then took and opened one of his deck boxes and took out the deck that contained the Sacred Beasts. He then began to look through it, looking sad at all the blank cards in it. But then he suddenly felt a strong pulse from three of them.

He then sensed something that felt like an immense power in the sky, but as he looked up, he didn't see anything. He sighed, thinking that he might have imagined the whole thing from the beginning, since he hasn't been able to sense any spirit, weak or powerful since his duel with Aster.

Jaden then heard steps behind him, he turned around and saw Alexis coming towards him, she had a worried look on her face, "You should get some sleep, after all we have classes tomorrow".

Jaden sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, "Lex, I… I just can't sleep, with everything that has happened, me losing my ability to see and communicate with duel spirits, I don't feel whole anymore, and right now I have no idea how I will become whole again Lex".

Alexis looked at him with sympathy in her eyes and walked over to him before she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug, she then closed her eyes, "I understand that you must feel broken right now Jaden, you have been able to see spirits and talk to them since you were 8 years old, and so I understand, losing the ability to do those things must be really painful for you".

Alexis then looked him straight into his eyes, "But we all know that you will find a way to regain those powers, and we will be by your side every single step of the way Jaden, I promise you that".

Alexis then leaned forward and kissed Jaden, Jaden wrapped his arms around her and returned it, but she could tell that a bit of the passion he usually had when he kissed her wasn't there now.

They soon separated their lips and she looked at him and smiled a little, "Come, let's go back to our room and get some sleep before it's time to get to class, we will both need it".

Jaden nodded, Alexis then grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, he was really thankful that she was trying to cheer him up and all, but right now, the only thing that could make him regain his spirit, was hearing the voices of his duel spirits and seeing them gather around him again, like how it used to be before he lost his duel against Aster and got infected by the power of the Light of Destruction.

AN HOUR LATER,

Jaden was currently lying in his bed sleeping, but he was turning around, with a worried expression on his face and sweat dropping from his forehead.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden was looking around himself, he figured out that this was his mind since he had been here before, however it felt different from the last time, also, since Yubel and his other spirits couldn't communicate with him right now, there could only be one person right now that could want to meet him like this.

Jaden turned around and saw him, his darker half, the Supreme King. Jaden glared at him, "So, you plan on taking advantage of my weaken state and try to take control over my body?"

The Supreme King just looked at him, "Even if I did, it wouldn't do me much good, even though I would be able to bring out some of our powers even in this state, I would barely be able to summon a creature, and wouldn't be able to keep it summoned for very long, so like I said, like you are now, there would be no point in claiming your body for myself".

Jaden looked at him, "If that's the case, then why have you appeared in front of me now?" The Supreme King looked next to him with an irritated look on his face, "Because no matter how much I despise you because you're weak, I need you to regain the abilities you have lost, and so I'm here to give you a few advices since that annoying Yubel aren't around to do that right now".

Jaden looked at him shocked, the Supreme King then snapped with his fingers and the surroundings suddenly changed", Jaden saw that the surroundings had suddenly gotten red and yellow, just like fire. However he also felt something else as well.

He saw how the Supreme King pointed in front of him and Jaden looked forwards, he then saw how light and darkness was battling each other, only the light gave off a twisted feeling while the darkness gave off a more protective feeling.

The Supreme King looked at him, "In case you haven't figured it out yet, this place is inside of your soul, the red and yellow colors represent your intense and ridiculously righteous spirit, the fire like colors represent your compassion and care about people around you".

The Supreme King then looked in front of him again, "And also inside of your soul lies our power, which is usually fused together with your spirit, meaning that normally the fire colored soul of yours would also have some darkness to it".

He then closed his eyes, "However, since some of the Light's power entered your body, the Darkness has temporally separated itself from your spirit while trying to push the Light out of your body".

The Supreme King then opened his eyes and continued, "Jaden, the Light most likely tried to gain control over you, while the Darkness would protect the host body, if the host was weak minded the chances of the Light taking control would still be big, however in your case, it only caused you to lose the abilities to see and communicate with spirits for as long as the Light exist within your body".

Jaden looked at him, "So how do I fix this?" The Supreme King looked at him, "Well, first you need to regain your fighting spirit". Jaden looked at him confused, "Jaden, when the Light took away your ability to see and communicate with spirits, you lost the ability to see the spirits within the cards, and the shock from that, caused you to almost lose all your will to fight, in other words, you have given up".

Jaden glared at him, "I have not given up, I just… I just don't know what to do now". The Supreme King looked at him, "Well if you keep depending on your little 'friends' you'll never find the answer".

Jaden looked at him, "What does that mean?" The Supreme King looked at him, "You need to find the way to regain your will to fight fully again in your own, and then after you repel the Light from your body it will take some days for your powers to get fully restored back to how they used to be, including the ability to see and communicate with spirits".

The Supreme King looked at him, "But don't forget, the only reason I'm helping you is so that I can claim your body as my own when you're at your strongest?" Jaden glared at him, "Yeah I figured that part out, but you won't get my body or the powers even when I regain them". The Supreme

King looked at him with a smirk, "We'll see Jaden". He then began to fade away while Jaden looked at him with angry eyes.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER OUT OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden opened his eyes and looked around, he saw Alexis and sighed, he thought about what the Supreme King had told him, did he really have to do this on his own? Well his friends would be there and help him no matter what he said.

He knew that the Supreme King was right, even if he didn't want to admit it, if he kept relying on the support of his friends right now he would never truly regain his will to fight. He then sighed again, wondering what he should do.

LATER IN CLASS,

Alexis sat in her seat and looked troubled, she looked down towards where the Slifer's sat and saw Syrus sitting there with his face down in the desk, and she was sure that he was about to cry, Hassleberry also hung with his head depressed. She knew why they were so upset, it was because Jaden wasn't even there.

She too was a bit concerned about it, he hadn't been there when she woke up, she had looked for him but couldn't find him, she had hoped that he would be in class even though she had some doubts, and like she suspected, he never showed up.

Chazz also saw how depressed the two who really admired Jaden were, he sighed irritated, deciding to find Jaden and try to talk some sense into him the next time he got a chance.

LATER AFTER SCHOOL,

Jaden was sitting and looked out over the ocean, he was thinking about his talk with the Supreme King again, he had skipped a whole day of school just to try and find out what he should do about his condition.

He then suddenly felt it again, the strong pulse from his deck with the Sacred Beasts, he then looked up and saw that looked like three enormous silhouette in the sky for a moment before they disappeared, Jaden looked up in the sky shocked, _Could that have been… the Sacred Beasts? Jaden wondered_.

Jaden shook his head, if his powers were blocked, how could he see them? His then placed a hand on his chin, _The Sacred Beasts now serve the new Supreme King, in other words me, and since they have enough power that they were originally called Gods of Destruction, the Light's power might not be able to block them completely from me, Jaden thought for himself_.

Jaden then heard someone next to him and saw Chazz standing on a cliff next to him, "Chazz, what's you doing here?" Chazz looked at him by turning his head a little towards him, "What do you think? I have been looking for you".

Jaden looked at him confused, Chazz sighed, "Look Jaden, you are practically avoiding us, I know losing the ability to see and hear your duel spirits, heck even the ability to see your cards, must have hit you hard, but you can't go around feeling sorry for yourself".

Jaden sighed and stood up, Chazz turned completely towards him, "How about another duel, maybe the intensity from it will help you return to normal". Jaden sighed and turned his back towards him and began walking away and Chazz narrowed his eyes a little.

However Jaden stopped after a few steps, he looked over his shoulder towards Chazz, "Chazz I understand you're trying to help in your own way, but this is a problem I have to fix on my own". He then looked forward before he continued, "Also Chazz, I know that you can also see and hear them like I normally can, but I have been able to do it far longer, and with them gone, it feels like a part of my family has been taken from me".

Jaden then began to walk away while Chazz watched as Jaden walked away, thinking about what Jaden had just said, he then sighed, "What are we gonna do about that guy?"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius turned one of his cards face up and looked at it, it was a picture of a wheel on it, _The wheel of fate, it looks like Jaden's powers had awoken more than I expected, while I did know that some of his power had awakened, I did foretold Aster's victory, if it had been any weaker, than Jaden would have been my servant now since I infused some of my own energy into Aster's monsters, he thought to himself_.

He narrowed his a little even though he had still a smile on his face, _And although he's spirit was weakened, he's still in control of his own soul, although a lost soul, but I will deal with the matter of the weakened Jaden later, while he searches for answers, I'll set my sights on a new servant, one that will be a bit more… predictable, he thought to himself_.

He then turned over another card, it had a picture of a masked man dressed as a clown in a tree, _The fool, the pilgrim, the wonderer, it seems that there is another duelist at Duel Academy that shares a similar gift to Jaden, only his soul is much weaker than Jaden, which will make it so much easier to make him see the Light, he thought with a smirk_. He then turned over another card and it was a picture of a man hanging upside down from a tree, and the card called the Hanged Man represented the person he was looking for, he then got contacted by the pilot that informed him that they would be landing at Duel Academy soon, which caused Sartorius to chuckle a little.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Crowler and Bonaparte who had heard news about a plane coming towards the island hurried towards the docks since it would land in the water, they figured that it was Aster's manager that was coming.

Crowler was gasping for air as he saw the plane going in for landing, "While I knew he was coming, I never expected it to be today, I would have prepared a grand welcome for him". Bonaparte was gasping more than Crowler was as he tried to keep up, "And if I had know this work would mean so much exercise, I would have left days ago".

They soon arrived at the docks and saw how the plane landed, as they arrived in front of it a man came out from it in a white suit, "Mr Sartorius, it's a great honor to have you here". Bonaparte nodded as he smiled.

Sartorius looked at them with a smile as a small bridge came out from the bridge and onto the docks, "Why thank you my gentlemen, that's very kind of you to say". Crowler looked at him with a smile, "Why of course, but if I may ask, what brings you to our academy?"

Sartorius jumped down on the docks, "Well, as you know I manage several top ranking professional duelists, and I'm always looking for fresh talent", Crowler nodded with a smile, "Yes, you take unknown duelist and turns them into world known stars, we are huge fans of your work", Bonaparte nodded as he agreed as well. Both of them knew that this could be the biggest chance to bring fame and glory to the academy, if Sartorius would take one of the students as his apprentice.

Sartorius continued to smile, "Thank you both, as you both know Aster has been making appearances worldwide, and his schedule is booked solid for the next three years, so I have decided to take on a new client".

Crowler looked really excited now, since this was a chance to show off how good Duel Academy was, "Terrific, I will help you, I think we should start with a guided tour". Bonaparte looked at Sartorius with a smirk, "Don't be ridicules Crowler, he doesn't need a tour, he needs a list of our top ranking duelists, and I can make it myself, I have to warn you Mr Sartorius, some of these kids can't even use the cards they themselves put into their decks".

Sartorius looked at him, "That's nice, but I won't any help", Bonaparte and Crowler looked at him shocked and confused, "You see, I have always made it my business to work on my own, and besides, I have an idea where I can find what I'm looking for, good day gentlemen, it has been a pleasure". He then walked past them while Crowler and Bonaparte desperately tried to convince him to listen to what they had to say.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

The group, including Atticus was sitting in the Slifer cafeteria, they had tried to get Jaden to join them but no luck with that and Syrus had just left to check if he was okay and if he had reconsidered joining them. All of them looked worried, Alexis then spoke, "I hope that he will return to his old self soon, I hate seeing him like this".

Atticus looked at him with the best smile he currently could put on his face, "I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon enough Lexi, we'll just have to be patient that's all", Bastion nodded.

But then moments later they heard a loud scream that they all immediately recognized, they all turned towards the doors to the cafeteria as they flew open and a gasping and horrified Syrus stood there with a piece of paper in his hand.

Alexis stood up with a worried expression on her face, she was getting a bad feeling about this, "Sy, what's the matter?" Syrus looked at them as he gasped, "Jaden… stuff… gone… letter". He then held out the piece of paper and Alexis walked over and took it out of his hands.

She opened it up and the others gathered around her to try and read it as well. Then all of their eyes widened (or narrowed in Chazz's case) when they saw that this was a farewell letter.

 **Hi guys, hopefully when you find this I'll be long gone, you see, I really appreciate that you have been by my side since I lost my duel against Aster, but I really need to fix this on my own, so I'm gonna leave for a while, don't know where I will go, and don't know how long I'll will be gone, but not for too long that I promise. I'm sorry about this, but this is how it has to be, take care of yourselves and please look after the Slifer dorm until I return.**

 **Greetings from Jaden.**

Alexis got a shocked look that quickly turned into a depressed look, "Jaden… is gone?" Atticus narrowed his eyes, "Why? He has to know that we would stand by his side until he got through this, so why leave?"

Chazz sighed, "I guess the idiot really thinks he needs to do this alone", the others looked at him, "I met Jaden earlier and when I tried to get his old spirit back, he told me that while he understood I tried to help him, he needed to do this on his own".

Syrus looked at the others, "But we can't just leave him alone in the state his in, we have to find him", the others nodded and quickly left the cafeteria, Chazz then sighed and slowly got up and walked out of the cafeteria as well, thinking that he should look as well even if it was bothersome, because despite how he acted, he was a bit worried about Jaden disappearing as well.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The gang had split up and began looking for Jaden, Alexis looked near the lake while Syrus looked near the main building, Hassleberry looked through the area around the Slifer dorm, Atticus looked in the areas around the Obelisk and Ra dorm while Bastion and Chazz looked in different parts of the forest.

Chazz walked through the forest and came to a lounge, he then called out, "Hey slacker, I know what you said in that letter, but if this is you just running away from your problems then take it from a guy who knows, it doesn't help".

The three Ojama Brothers then appeared, "Wow, you are really kind boss, Jaden is currently a person with a lost soul, and you're trying to help him find his way again". Ojama Green and Black nodded as they agreed.

Chazz gritted his teeth, "Who asked you guys to show up? I'm already irritated enough that I have to look through the forest during the night, but now you guys are bugging me too?"

Ojama Black then came near him, "We understand boss, you are more irritated than usual because you're worried about Jaden". Chazz got a shocked look on his face before he glared and yelled, "That's got nothing to do with you guys!"

But his eyes widened when he suddenly heard a new, unfamiliar voice speaking to him, "Trust me, they mean well, monster spirits rarely communicate with someone from the human world, but when they find someone they trust, they can be quite loyal, you have a really rare gift Mr Princeton".

Chazz turned towards the source of the voice and the saw an unfamiliar man looking at him, Chazz glared at the man, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" The man, who was Sartorius, laughed, "Because Mr Princeton, I have a rare gift as well, my name is Sartorius, and I have traveled quite far to meet you".

Chazz looked at Sartorius confused, "Yeah? Why did you want to meet me?" Sartorius looked at Chazz with a smirk, "It's quite simple really, I could use someone like you, someone with the gift to speak with monster spirits",

Chazz narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sartorius, "Yeah, that is one of my many talents". Sartorius chuckled, "Impressive, talent and confidence", Chazz looked at him as he narrowed his eyes even more, "You better believe I'm confident".

Sartorius's smirk grew bigger, "Tell you what, why don't you show me what you got? I might sign you on as my client, I mange professional duelists, ever heard of Aster Phoenix?"

Chazz's eyes widened in shock, "You manage Aster?" Sartorius nodded still with a smirk on his face, "Indeed, now, let me see if you're ready for the pros". Ojama Yellow looked at Chazz worried, "You're not actually gonna trust this guy are you Chazz?" Ojama Green and Black looked at Chazz as well, wondering the same thing.

Chazz glared at them, "Buzz off!", he then turned towards Sartorius, "You have a deal, but trust me, you'll forget all about Aster Phoenix, once you have experienced the Chazz's skills first hand". Chazz put his Duel Disk on his arm.

Sartorius chuckled and Chazz then saw how some strange mist appeared, he didn't know why but he got a bad feeling from it, the Ojama Brothers got scared and left. Chazz looked at Sartorius a little confused, "Hey, where is your Duel Disk anyway?"

Sartorius laughed a little, "Who needs a Duel Disk, when I got this?" Then a table appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Chazz raised an eyebrow, "Uh, you know that's just a table right?" Chazz then activated his Duel Disk and placed his deck into it, "Let's do this!" Both of them cried out, Chazz then drew his first five cards.

But he then got shocked as he saw Sartorius place out the top five cards of his deck on the table without even looking at them, "Uh hello, it would actually help you if you, oh I don't know, looked at the cards". Sartorius chuckled, "Not necessary, after all, I told you that I possess a gift as well, but you will soon discover that for yourself".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Alright it's official, you're really creepy, anyway, I'll begin". Chazz then drew his sixth card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, "I'll start things off with my V-Tiger Jet", V-Tiger Jet appeared on the field as it let out a roar, Atk: 1600.

Chazz t hen grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Frontline Base, which lets me special summon one level 4 or below Union monster from my hand once per turn, and so I choose W-Wing Catapult", W-Wing Catapult appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Chazz looked at Sartorius with a smirk on his face, "And if you think that was impressive, you haven't seen anything yet, because now by removing both of them from play, I can fusion summon VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode". the mechanical tiger flew up towards the catapult and connected itself to the top of it to form their fusion form, VW-Tiger Catapult, Atk: 2000.

Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with one face down". Sartorius looked at him with a smile on his face, "Most impressive, now then…" He then took the top card of his deck and placed it on the table face down as well, "I have a strong feeling that the top card of my deck is my Vision spell".

He then held up the card he just placed on the table and Chazz got shocked when he saw that it was really the Vision spell card, "No way! You didn't even have to look at the card".

Sartorius looked at Chazz with a smirk, "I told you didn't I? Like yourself, I possess a special gift, let me give you another demonstration". He placed his hand on his deck, "My Vision spell allows me to show you the top card of my deck and then shuffle it, then once during this duel, if the card I revealed or a card with the same name is played during this duel, you'll take 1000 points of damage, also the card I'm about to draw represent you Chazz, it's the Hanged Man".

he then revealed the card on the top of his deck and it was really the card of a creature hanging upside down. Chazz narrowed his eyes, "There is no way you can know what you're gonna draw, you must be cheating". Sartorius shook his head, "No Chazz, I'm predicting, I have the ability to see things before they happen, and in this card I see your destiny, it shows me that you hold a great deal of anger inside of you, am I right?"

Chazz growled a little, "Oh give me a break, you don't need some kind of magic powers to see that, only a pair of eyes, and you're nothing more than a big fake, not to mention a cheater".

Sartorius chuckled, "Very well then, if you need proof that my ability is real, why don't you shuffle my deck?" Chazz just looked at him as he walked over to the table, "Let me ask you something Sartorius, are you always this calm? Because it's starting to creep me out, how about you try to get mad sometime?" He then spread out Sartorius deck on the table as he began mixing the cards, Sartorius chuckled, "You truly amuse me Chazz".

Chazz's left eyebrow twitched, "See you did it again! But it will take far more than simple card tricks and a creepy voice to beat the Chazz". Chazz then took and gathered the cards again and placed the deck in front of Sartorius.

Sartorius looked at him with a smirk, "Oh I know exactly what it will take to defeat you, that's the point I have been trying to make, all of your actions are predetermined, to make things simple for you, your moves have already been decided, and I know all of them".

Chazz gritted his teeth as he lifted up the deck and began shuffling it again, Sartorius laughed as if he found it amusing, "Still skeptical are we?"Chazz then placed the deck on the table again and walked towards his side of the field.

Sartorius chuckled, "Oh well, don't worry, I will make a believer out of you yet, and then you'll see the Light, everyone does eventually". Chazz turned around and looked at him, "Yeah, well I'm not like everyone". He then got silent as he remembered what Sartorius had just said, "Hey wait, what did you mean with that I will see the Light?"

Sartorius looked at Chazz, "Let's move on shall we, now where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to activate my Suit of Sword X". He flipped up the card to his far right and then the spell card appeared over his head as it began to rotate.

He looked at Chazz who looked confused, "This card will continue to spin until you tell it to stop, if it stops upright then I can destroy all the monsters you have on the field. But if it lands upside down then you can destroy all of mine, so just say the word".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Alright then, stop!" The card began to slow down as it began to stop. Chazz then gritted his teeth as it stopped upright, "Oh come on, you can't be serious". Sartorius then got a smirk on his face, "Well then it looks like your monster will take the hit, nice try", the moment after so self destructed VW-Tiger Catapult as Chazz covered his face.

Sartorius then grabbed another of his cards, "And if you liked that, you will really enjoy this one, I now summon Knight of Pentacles in defense mode". He flipped the card into face up defense mode and a mechanical looking monster with a lance appeared on the field, Def: 1000. Then a picture of the card appeared over the monster as it began to rotate.

Chazz gritted his teeth, "Oh come on, are you serious, this again?" Sartorius looked at him, "Now you got a chance to redeem yourself, if this cards lands upright, then this monster can't be destroyed in battle, but if it lands upside down, it will be destroyed instantly when it's attacked".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Alright then stop", the card then began to slow down and Chazz then got a smirk on his face as he saw that it stopped upside down, "They would you look at that, go me! I'm really gonna enjoy this turn, when I wipe that creepy smirk off your face". Sartorius looked at him as his smirk grew, "We'll see. I end my turn".

Chazz then drew his next card, "And I start mine with my Graceful Charity spell card, so now I get to draw three more cards and then I get rid of two of them". Chazz looked at Sartorius with a smirk as he placed two cards into his graveyard, "You know, I can also predict the future now, and I see that I'm gonna kick your creepy ass".

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play my Level Modulation spell card, so now, after you draw two cards, I get to summon a LV monster from my graveyard". Sartorius placed the two top cards of his deck on the table face down.

Then a card came out of Chazz's graveyard, "And as for me, I will now bring back my mighty Armed Dragon LV 7". Armed Dragon LV 7 appeared on the field, Atk: 2800. Chazz then got a smirk on his face, "But wait, I'm not done yet, after all why keep him, when I can send him right back to the graveyard in order to summon something even more powerful, my Armed Dragon LV 10".

Armed Dragon LV 7 then disappeared and Armed Dragon LV 10 then appeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Chazz then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I play Ojama Trio, so now, I can summon three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field".

A token of Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black appeared on his field, Def x 3: 1000. Ojama Black looked freaked out, "On his field?" The other two looked equally freaked out as they looked at Sartorius.

Sartorius in turn looked at them, _It's them, these are the monster spirits that is connected to his soul, he thought_. He then glared at them a little as his eyes glowed white for a second before the smirk returned to his face. The three brothers hugged each other terrified, "He's got a really scary look in his eyes boss, don't leave us with him we're begging you, whatever you're gonna do please do it fast".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Chill out you dorks, you won't be there for long. I now activate my Armed Dragon LV 10's special ability, so now by discarding one card in my hand, my dragon can destroy all monsters on your side of the field".

The three Ojama Brothers looked at Chazz in shock before they began to cry. Armed Dragon unleashed a powerful screech and it destroyed all three of the Ojama Tokens as well as the Knight of Pentacles.

Chazz then held out his hand towards Sartorius, "And don't think those three little freaks leaves empty handed, because for every Ojama Token that is sent to the destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you lose 300 life points". The screech then hit Sartorius, Sartorius LP: 4000-3100.

Chazz then got a smirk on his face again, "And don't think for a second that I'm through with you yet, now Armed Dragon LV 10 attack his life points directly with Static Orb Thrust". Armed Dragon LV 10 then formed an orb of energy in his hand and threw it towards Sartorius and it exploded on impact, Sartorius LP: 3100-100.

Chazz looked at Sartorius, "So what do you think of my talent now? more mind blowing than Aster's right? I end my turn now". Sartorius chuckled as he placed the top card of his deck face down on the table, "Alright, it's time for you to see what fate has in store for you, with the help of Selection of Fate".

He flipped a card face up and a spell card with a picture showing a hand choosing between two tarot cards was revealed, "Now you get to choose a card randomly from my hand, and if it's a monster card I get to summon it to the field".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "You want me to walk all the way over there again?" Sartorius, "Come on, we are friends aren't we?" Chazz a chill go down his spine, something was seriously wrong with this guy, "Is it even possible for you to get any creepier than you already are?"

Chazz then began to walk over to him, but the Ojama Brothers appeared in front of him, "If you like us, then please don't go over there, something is seriously wrong about this duel, trust me if you go there you'll regret it". The other two nodded, Chazz looked at them irritated, "Get lost! I can handle this freak by myself". Chazz then hit them with his Duel Disk and they disappeared.

He then walked towards Sartorius until he stood in front of the table, Sartorius then held his hands over the cards, "Go ahead, choose wisely, after all, your choice will decide the entire duel after all, of course I already know what you're going to choose".

Chazz gritted his teeth, he didn't like to see how calm this creepy man was, he refused to believe that he knew what was going to happen, all he had done until now had to be some kind of trick.

Chazz then looked at the cards, he then pointed at the second card to Sartorius right, "I choose that one". Sartorius then grabbed the card and closed his eyes with a smirk as he revealed the card, Chazz's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw that it was the Hanged Man card, "No you're kidding me!"

Sartorius looked at Chazz with a smile on his face, "I told you didn't I? This Hangman card symbolizes you Chazz, I guess it truly wasn't a card trick after all, it was destiny, fate intended for you to choose this monster card, and fate intended for you to pay the price, because now I summon Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man in attack mode, also since this was the card chosen by my Vision spell, you now lose 1000 life points".

A green creature then appeared on the field dangling upside down in a tentacle in a nearby tree, Atk: 2200. Chazz covered his Face as strong winds hit him, Chazz LP: 4000-3000.

Then the card of the Hanged Man appeared over the monster and began to rotate, "Go ahead, this choice will decide the entire duel, you see if it lands upright, one of my monsters are instantly destroyed and then I take damage equal to its attack points, but if it lands upside down, then one of your monsters is destroyed, and you take damage equal to its attack points".

Chazz gritted his teeth nervous as the Hanged Man stretched out with his tentacles and surrounded Chazz with them, if Chazz messed this up, his Armed Dragon LV 10 would be destroyed and he would lose 3000 life points, which was exactly how much he had left. However, if he succeeded here, then the Hanged Man would get destroyed, and since Sartorius only had 100 life points left, he would lose if he took the Hanged Man's 2200 attack points as damage.

However, he looked at Sartorius and saw how calm he looked, not even the slightest worried that the card might stop upright, could it be that he really could predict the future? Chazz shook his head, there was no way that Sartorius could do that, right?

Sartorius looked at Chazz with a smirk on his face, "Now, stop the card, and decide face your fate". Chazz swallowed before he shouted, "Alright, stop!" He then looked as the card began to slow down. He gritted his teeth nervously as it continued past upright. His eyes then widened in shock and horror as it stopped upside down, "No, my dragon". As he said that so did Armed Dragon LV 10 get destroyed.

Chazz looked at Sartorius and saw how he looked at him with a smirk, however, he noticed that half of his face had a sad look on it, while the other half had a smirk on it, "Don't feel bad, it was all in the cards, and now thanks to them I can see what you fear the most, failure".

Chazz widened his eyes in shock when he heard that, Sartorius continued, "You can speak to spirits, just like one of your rivals, in fact, I can tell you really want to beat this rival to prove your strength, but deep down, there is a part of you believes it's impossible, not only is he a strong opponent, he also has many different powers to support him, he also seems to possess some kind of almighty demon spirits that supports him as well".

Chazz's eyes widened when he heard that last part, "Hey, how do you know about the Sacred beasts? Not many people even knows that they exists, and I doubt that your one of them that should know".

Sartorius looked down on his cards again, "I see, so they're called the Sacred Beasts huh? Well like I said, due to him possessing all this power, part of you have given up on the idea of beating him due to the fear of his power, and not only that, but you have also gotten quite close to him as a friend as well".

Chazz's eyes widened again, it was true that he had gotten closer to Jaden, more than he would like, but he also wanted to beat him badly, but a part of his brain had been thinking the same things that Sartorius had just said, but he always tried to not listen to that part.

He shook his head, "I'm not afraid of Jaden, one day I will triumph over him and claim the title of being the best in the academy". Sartorius chuckled as he held out a hand over the Hanged Man card, "I see I can feel it, so this is your fear that has been born in your heart by Jaden Yuki's victories over you, you said you would triumph over him one day? However, it's impossible for you with the way you are now, but if you follow me, that can change".

He began to gather his face down cards, "This deck has been symbolizing your fate until now, showing that you lack the strength to beat Jaden, but with my guidance, I can lead your fate on a different path, one where you can become stronger than you ever thought was possible, one there even Jaden won't be able to stand up to you even with those Sacred Beasts or his other monsters, all you have to do is open your mind to the Light, and I will give you the strength to finally beat Jaden".

Chazz looked as Sartorius shuffled his deck, part of him told him not to listen to him, that he was a dangerous person, but his words were just too tempting to block out, "I… I really want to beat Jaden, he might be a friend, but I really want to beat him badly", he couldn't stop his own mouth from saying that.

Sartorius looked at him, "Now say it clearly, shout out your desires, then you will be able to see the Light and then I can help you create your desired fate, where you will be the strongest one of them all".

Chazz couldn't take it anymore, he lifted his face and looked up in the sky, "Alright, show it to me, I really want to be able to defeat Jaden, so show me the Light!" Sartorius got a satisfied smirk on his face, then wooden vines came out of the trees and grabbed Chazz's legs and lifted him up in the air while he shouted in shock, Chazz LP: 3000-0.

He then saw how Sartorius got covered in a white aura, then how some of it flew towards him, he then scream as the weird energy entered his body, and he that his mind started to get foggy.

The three Ojama Brothers then reappeared and felt the changes that were happening inside of Chazz, all of them got worried, "Don't worry boss, we'll save you come on boys, we have to help Chazz". All three of them flew towards Chazz to try and help him resist whatever was happening to him, because of three of them could tell that it was really bad.

Sartorius then opened his eyes completely and they glowed purple, then a dark purple light appeared and hit the Ojama Brothers to stop them from reaching Chazz since their connection to him might stop the influence of the Light.

Chazz heard three screams and then the last thing he saw before everything went dark for him was the spirits his three Ojamas being hit by a purple light and vanishing.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden had finally arrived at the docks and had managed to get the doors to the boat shed and entered it, he then walked over to one of the boats, he put his bag into it and untied it.

He then opened the door for the boat, he then began to prepare to launch it into the water, "I hope Crowler won't expel me later for taking a boat without permission, though I do believe Bonaparte would love if he did, but even so, I have to take it and get away from here for a while".

He then got a sad look in his eyes, "I really hate doing this to the others, especially Alexis, but I have no choice, because no matter if I like it or not, the Supreme King has a point, if I stay here and rely on my friends support, I might never recover, I need to find the solution on my own, also I wouldn't be of any use to them, also they might be unable to protect the dorm due to being too concerned about me".

He then was finally ready and then used the launching mechanism to get the boat into the water, he then started the engine and began driving the boat out over the ocean, he had no idea where he were going to go, but he knew he needed to be alone for a while to find the answer for his problem.

He then looked behind him and saw how Duel Academy was getting smaller and smaller, he got a sad look on his face, _Good bye Duel Academy, I'm gonna miss you, but as I'm right now, I won't be able to do anything, but I will be back I promise, and hopefully soon, he thought to himself as he drove out over the ocean_.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius was sitting in his plane as he was leaving the island, he then picked up a card and looked at it, it was the Hanged Man card, only now Chazz was on the picture instead.

"I have claimed the soul of the Hanged Man and turn it into my servant, even so, Jaden Yuki managed to escape me", then as he placed it back on the table, one of the tarot cards fell down and landed upside down.

He looked down and gasped as he saw that it was the card that represented the wheel of fate, only since it was upside down, it was in reverse, _The wheel of fate is in reverse, symbolizing the downgrade of fate, meaning that Jaden Yuki, the wielder of the Gentle Darkness, will truly be the greatest threat to my plans like I predicted, which is why I tried to make him come over to my side, but it looks like he will really stand in my way, Sartorius thought as he looked at the card_.

THE NEXT DAY,

Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Bastion and Atticus walked towards the Slifer cafeteria, Syrus looked sad, "We couldn't find Jaden anywhere". Alexis also looked sad but put a smile on her face, "We'll just have to keep looking, I'm sure we're gonna find him".

Bastion looked at them with a troubled look on his face, "What troubles me is that Chazz never returned last night", the others nodded, wondering what happened to the black clad Slifer student.

Syrus then opened the doors to the cafeteria and then all of them saw Chazz standing in there, Syrus looked at him irritated, "There you are Chazz, we are all worried about Jaden's disappearance, and so if you would disappear as well…"

But then he got quiet as all of them looked at Chazz shocked, he wore a jacket that was identical to his old Obelisk jacket except for one thing, it was completely white. Bastion looked at Chazz, "Chazz what's going on? That uniform…"

Chazz looked at them with a smirk, "I have finally seen the truth, master Sartorius is the controller of the world, he has shown me the Light, and soon he will show the entire academy the Light, and that the Society of Light holds all the answers to all our desires". The others looked at Chazz concerned as he laughed, wondering what had happened to him last night.

 **So it seems that Jaden can somewhat feel the Sacred Beasts, the Supreme King also appeared before him in his mind as he slept, he then explained to Jaden about his condition and that he should separate himself from his friends for a while or he might never find the way to recover. He then took and left a note as he grabbed his things and left the dorm. Once the others found out about this, they began to look for him. Sartorius had also appeared on the island to get his hand on Chazz who shared the same ability to communicate with spirits. Chazz dueled with all he had, but Sartorius managed to defeat him, and then brainwashed him and made him a servant of the Light of Destruction, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	13. The power of Neo Space

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, the Supreme King told Jaden about his condition, and then told him he should get away from his friends in order to find the solution to fix his situation alone. Jaden then took and left the dorm with plans on leaving the island for a while. When Syrus suddenly told the others that he had disappeared they began looking for him. Chazz however ran in to Sartorius and then dueled him when he told Chazz that he might take him as an apprentice like he had done with Aster. Chazz fought with everything he had but he was in the end defeated by Sartorius's Arcana Force cards and got brainwashed, what will happen to the gang and Jaden next?**

Chapter 13- The power of Neo Space

It had now gone a day since Jaden had disappeared, and the gang continued looking for him. Alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry looked around the Slifer dorm again to see if he was somewhere around there.

Syrus at that moment, "Hey Jaden", then Hassleberry said, "Hey Sarge". Both of them then cried out, "Your best friend is looking for you". Alexis looked at them as they glared at each other and sighed, sensing that another one of their pointless arguments were about to start.

Syrus looked underneath the staircase before he then looked behind the dorm, "Tell him that's me Jaden, tell him about all the things we have gone through together and the bond it has forged between us". Hassleberry opened the door, "Yeah come out Sarge and tell the shrimp that I'm your number one man".

Alexis closed her eyes and sighed again as she saw then meet up and lean towards each other with sparks going between them as they gritted their teeth. Hassleberry looked at him, "I'm Jaden's best friend, you got that twerp?" Syrus narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah, well who has known him the longest huh? If you know how to count you would know that it's me with a whole year, while you… are just a dumb freshman".

Hassleberry leaned closer to Syrus and it looked like they were about to either fight with their fists or they would duel to decide who was Jaden's best friend. But then they noticed a pair of feet stopping in front of them, they looked up and got nervous when they saw an irritated Alexis crossing her arms in front of them.

Alexis narrowed her eyes a little, "Do I have to remind you two? Jaden is still missing, and you're arguing over something like who is his best friend". Syrus and Hassleberry pointed at each other and tried to put the blame on the other one.

Alexis glared at them a little more, "I don't care who started it, just focus on finding Jaden please", Syrus then lifted on a wooden box that was turned upside down while Hassleberry lifted up a large rock. Alexis sighed while trying to keep calm, "We are looking for Jaden, my boyfriend and your friend, not a small animal like a cat or a rabbit or an insect like an ant… SO LOOK SERIOUSLY!"

Syrus and Hassleberry fell on their butts in shock from her sudden yelling, they then looked at her as she took a few deep breaths to calm down. They then suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them and turned around and saw Atticus and Bastion walking towards them.

Bastion looked at Alexis, "We heard you yelling Alexis, and I was surprised to hear someone other than Atticus making you that mad". Alexis got a little red in the face when he said that. Atticus on the other hand looked at Bastion feeling a little confused, "While I do admit that I tend to tease my sister from time to time, but you make it sound like I make her irritated almost every day, and that's not true". The others that knew him well however looked at him with a raised eyebrow, including Alexis, which caused him to sweat drop.

Alexis then looked at them with a troubled look on his face, "Since only you two came back, I guess you didn't find Jaden anywhere either, right?" Bastion shook his head, "We checked most of the places he usually would go to even though we doubted he would be there, we also checked in some other places, but we didn't find him anywhere". All of them got concerned looks on their faces, wondering where Jaden could be.

Then all of them heard a laughter, they all looked up and saw Chazz standing on the roof of the Slifer dorm in his new white jacket with a smirk on his face, "Things will happen like he say, the revolution of this world will soon happen, just like master Sartorius said, the world will soon see the Light, and then all will join the Society of Light".

Hassleberry then turned towards him, "Hey nutcase, do you have any idea where the Sarge went?" Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "Not a clue, but I know that he left because he's lost, and that's because he hasn't seen the Light, but he will one day, as will all of you".

They all watched as Chazz laughed on the roof, they then looked shocked and worried when Chazz lost of balance and fell off the roof, but they soon heard, him scream, "I'm about to fall, I'm about to fall, please help me!" They understood he must have been able to grab a hold of the roof before he fell down.

Syrus sighed and looked at the others, "Now then, let's help Mr crazy and then continue looking for Jaden", the others nodded as they went to help Chazz down before he fell down, then they would continue looking for Jaden.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius sat at his table as he shuffled his tarot cards, _How could Jaden have avoided seeing the Light, has his power already risen beyond the point where I can influence him? Only the cards can give me the answers to my questions, he thought_.

However as he shuffled the cards, one of them fell out and onto the floor, he looked down and saw to his shock that it was lying diagonally. He took up the card and looked at it, _It's the Reaper of Souls, if this card is upside down, it symbolizes rebirth, however, when upright, it symbolizes destruction. But this card landed in neither direction, does this mean that Jaden's powers has awoken so much that they will make his destiny almost unpredictable even for me? But even if that's true, he won't be able to stop the Light, he thought as he narrowed his eyes_.

A FEW HOURS LATER WITH JADEN,

Jaden was lying in the boat he had taken from the academy and looking up at the stars, "Alright, I knew I needed to get some time alone for myself to find the answer to fixing my condition, and in order to do that I temporally left the island, the question now is, where should I go? I can't go home, my parents would freak out and while they know about my powers and my destiny, there is nothing they would be able to do".

Jaden closed his eyes and sighed, "I really wish I could talk to Yubel, she usually gives me advices about what to do in situations like this, oh well, there is no way I'm trying to contact the Supreme King, not only would he not help me, he would also tell me he had done more than enough and that he won't 'hold my hand' as I try to find the solution".

Jaden then opened his eyes and saw something fly over the sky, "A shooting star huh? Well, I would wish for a sign to what to do about my situation and all that, but I doubt that would actually help me".

Jaden then looked confused as it looked as the star stopped, then they widened in shock as he saw how it was getting closer and closer towards him, "What in the…?" He jumped up and got over to the engine, he tried to start it, but it wouldn't, "Oh come on! This can't be happening".

Jaden then managed to start the engine, he then went over to the steering wheel, he then hit the speed lever and put the boat began to move fast, however not fast enough as the falling star came closer to him.

He leaned down as it past right over his head, however when it passed over him, he could feel some kind of power radiating from it. He looked behind himself as it hit the water behind him and a blinding light appeared and he covered his eyes, "What's going on here?" Then everything turned white for him as the light of different colors enveloped him.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden groaned as he opened his eyes, he sat up and rubbed his head, "Ouch my head, what hit me?" He then looked in front of him and saw the ocean, he looked around him and saw he was on a beach and that his bag was lying right next to him.

"I remember now, that star hit the water behind the boat, it must have washed me up on some nearby island I didn't know about, because there is no way I could be back at Academy Island".

Jaden then looked to his left and his eyes widened, because there he saw a large red freaking PLANET! He rubbed his eyes and checked again, but the planet didn't disappear. He rubbed his head, "Okay… based on how my head hurts I'm guessing I must have hit it pretty hard, but even so, a person usually sees stars when they hit their heads hard, not planets, also, doesn't that look like Jupiter?"

Jaden then took and pinched himself really hard and he gasped, "Okay that hurt, so this can't be a dream, well that falling star did hit the water near me, so could I be dead? But I don't feel dead, so what…" But then he remembered what he had felt right before it hit the water, some unknown power different from his own and the power of the Light of Destruction.

He placed a hand on his chin, _Can that power I sensed earlier be responsible for this? Did it transport me to this place, wherever it is? He wondered to himself._

He then heard a chirping and squeaking behind him, he then heard a voice say, "I'll explain it all to you". Jaden looked behind him and saw nothing but dolphins in the water.

He then noticed how one of them looked him directly into his eyes, he moved towards it, "Hey uh… did you speak to me right now?" The dolphin nodded, "Of course, welcome Jaden Yuki". Jaden sighed, "Alright, now this is weird, and coming from me that's saying a lot".

He then got shocked as the dolphin lifted up a hand out of the water with his index finger raised, "This is the Neo Space on Jupiter's orbit, you have been invited to this world". Jaden then looked at him shocked and confused.

The dolphin then jumped over him and landed on the beach behind him, he looked at him and saw that the dolphin had blue and white skin, had a human like body and boots on his feet.

Jaden looked at the dolphin man shocked, "A dolphin with legs and arms? That's something I have never seen before". The dolphin man looked at him with a smile, "Well on my planet it's nothing unusual, since I'm far from the only one, but that's not important right now, I think I should explain why you have been brought here, if you're willing to listen".

Jaden looked at the dolphin man and nodded, "Alright, since you said that I was brought here, I would really like to know why I was brought here". Even though Jaden wasn't sure, he had a suspicion that it had something to do with him being the wielder of the Gentle Darkness.

The dolphin man sat down in front of Jaden and then began his explanation, "I'm not sure if you know this, but the source of all fighting comes from the battle between the opposite forces, light and darkness, the so called space is the battle field for these opposite forces, so you could call it a world of duels between good and evil".

The dolphin man then looked up, "The space is a soft world of darkness where life is fostered. But now it's on the edge of perdition, all because of the threat of the Light of Destruction".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah I know about the Light of Destruction, as well that I possess the opposite power, the Gentle Darkness". The Dolphin man looked at him, "Looks like you are more informed than I thought". Jaden nodded and sighed, he looked up in the sky, "I got my powers when I was 8, but I only learned about the battle between the Light and The Darkness last year".

Jaden looked up, "Until then, my guardian spirit Yubel had only told me that I had those powers for a special reason, but wouldn't tell me what that reason was until she thought I was ready to hear all of it, which took over 8 years". The dolphin man nodded, "I have to say, that was a smart decision of her, that's not something someone so young is prepared to know about, especially about that… other half of yours".

Jaden looked at him, shocked at first that he knew about the Supreme King, but he figured that if he knew about the Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness, then it might be obvious that he knew about Jaden's darker personality.

Then both of them heard the other dolphins in the water making scared noises, both of them then looked up as a light appeared there, Jaden's eyes then widened as he saw that the light came out of what looked like a ship with spinning blades on the sides of the bottom part, "Is that a… space ship?"

The dolphin stood up and narrowed his eyes, "This is bad, he has found us", Jaden looked at him, "He? You know whoever is up in that ship?" The dolphin shook his head, "No, but I do know that the one who is on that ship works for the one wielding the power of the Light". That immediately made Jaden turn towards the ship as it landed.

Then a hole opened up in the bottom of the ship and a alien robot came out and it looked like it had a Duel Disk on its arm. Jaden looked at it, "Wait, it's a robot?"The dolphin man looked at Jaden, "Well that's your next opponent, in order to get rid of him you must defeat him in a duel".

Jaden looked at him troubled, "Yeah but there is a problem, even though I have my cards with me in my bag, I can't even see them, so what can I possibly do?" The dolphin man looked at him with a smile and pointed at a spot, "Actually, there is a few cards over there that I would like for you to test".

Jaden looked where he pointed and saw what looked like a satellite, he ran over to it, he then saw letters on it that were covered by dirt, but he could make out Ka…ba.

He wondered why this gave him a feeling of déjà vu, but he decided to not think about it now. He opened a small hatch and found a capsule inside of it, he then opened the capsule and found something small wrapped in paper, he unwrapped it and found a deck inside of it.

He looked at the dolphin and he nodded, Jaden then took the deck and walked towards the alien robot, "So how am I gonna duel without a Duel Disk?" Then the moment after he asked that so were his arm enveloped in a flash of light and the next moment so where a Duel Disk on it, "Oh, never mind".

The alien robot looked at him, "Humanoid opponent identified, Jaden Yuki, wielder of the Gentle Darkness", Jaden nodded, "That's me, so let's do this so I can send you to the junkyard where you belong".

Jaden then placed the deck into the Duel Disk and activated it, Jaden and the alien robot of light drew their first five cards. Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright I'll go first, here goes".

He drew his next card and looked at it, he got a troubled look on his face when he saw that all of them were blank. He closed his eyes, _Why can't I see my cards? I mean I know that the Supreme King mention that I had almost lost all of my will to fight, but it's not like I have given up or something…_

But the moment Jaden thought that he opened his eyes wide, _Wait a moment, maybe I did give up, when Aster defeated me and I lost my ability to see my cards and communicate with duel spirits, a part of me must have given up, Jaden thought._

He then narrowed his eyes, he knew that his destiny was to fight the Light of Destruction, and so he had to be willing to face it with everything he had, no matter what happened or which opponent he had to face.

The moment after Jaden thought that to himself, he felt a familiar energy going through his body, he then looked down at the cards and then a smile appeared when he could see them.

The smile then grew bigger when Jaden saw that the card he had just drawn was a pink dolphin that was inside of what looked like a cocoon, "Chrysalis Dolphin", he said to himself quietly, he then looked at the other cards in his hand and recognized a few more of them.

Jaden then looked at the dolphin man who smiled at him, "So you finally remember don't you?" Jaden nodded, "Of course, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin". Aqua Dolphin smiled when Jaden said his name.

Jaden looked at his cards, "Many years ago, Seto Kaiba announced about a space program where t hey would send up new Duel Monsters cards into space to be infused with cosmic energy, and asked kids to send in designs for new cards".

Aqua Dolphin nodded, "That's right, that's around the time they got infused with the power that would create Neo Space, and that energy got infused with the cards you designed as a kid". Jaden then got a smirk on his face as his eyes turned golden, "Alright, now Jaden is back!" He then got covered in a white aura which then turned into a golden one.

Then a dark purple energy got repelled out of him and got sucked into the alien robot, it then got covered in a white aura for a second before the aura disappeared. Aqua Dolphin smiled and looked up, "I guess your back to normal now then, and I guess they are just as happy about it as I am".

Jaden looked up and saw three familiar duel spirits, "Raviel, Hamon, Uria!" In the air above Jaden was the three Sacred Beasts, glaring at the alien robot with a lot of hostility.

The alien robot looked at him, "Quiet stalling humanoid, commence with the battle, the Light must destroy all in it's path". Jaden looked at him, "Sorry for the delay, was just remembering something from my past".

The alien robot looked at him, "It's illogical to think about stuff like that in battle, now make your move". Jaden placed a card on his Duel Disk, "Hey whatever you say tin can, I now summon my Chrysalis Dolphin in defense mode".

Chrysalis Dolphin appeared on the field, Def: 600. Jaden looked at the alien robot, "And with that, I end my turn". The alien robot moved its arm towards the deck, "Declaration: drawing card". It drew its next card and looked at them, "Now statement,: playing Pot of Greed, now drawing two more cards".

The alien robot then drew two more cards and then placed one of them alone with another in his hand into the graveyard, "Statement: transporting from hand to graveyard to summon the level 12 Candelato, the Beast of Light".

A dual headed orange monster without front legs or arms and with a blue glowing orb on its chest appeared on the field, Atk: 0. Jaden looked at it confused, "Okay, it's a level 12 monster with 0 attack points? Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this thing?"

The alien robot looked at him, "Negative foolish humanoid, Candelato gains 1000 attack and defense points for every card I hold, calculation complete, with four cards the total attack points is 4000". Candelato roared with both of its heads, Atk & Def: 0-4000.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "A monster with 4000 attack points right from the start?" He then got a smirk on his face, "Man, this is really exciting now". The alien robot looked at him, "Candelato is unable to attack on the turn it was summoned, turn over".

Jaden then took and placed his fingers on his deck, "I guess it's my move then", he then drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I summon Dandylion in defense mode". A plant creature that looked like a lion appeared on the field, Def: 300.

Jaden looked at Dandylion and Chrysalis Dolphin with a smile, remembering how fun he had when he designed these monsters, his smile grew as he remembered no matter how tough battles he would have to fight in the future, he must not forget that the game is also supposed to be fun. He lifted his fist, "Alright you two, I'm counting on you". Dandylion and Chrysalis Dolphin nodded at him as they smiled.

Jaden looked at the alien robot, "Alright tin can, it's your move". The alien robot looked at him, "Statement: as long as Candelato, the Beast of Light is on the field, the draw phase is skipped".

Jaden looked at the alien robot shocked, "You mean that you can't draw anymore cards?" The alien robot looked at him, "I don't need more card to bring about your destruction, now Candelato, attack, Prism Blast".

Candelato's two heads opened their mouths and fired a purple blast toward Dandylion and destroyed him, Jaden covered his face, "Dandylion, I'm sorry, but your destruction will help me to victory, when he's destroyed, I get two Fluff Tokens in his place". Two Dandylion seeds with frowns appeared on the field, Def x 2: 0.

The alien robot looked at him, "Does not compute, Fluff Tokens not found in card database, however, they have defense strength of 0, all of your cards are weak, your move".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare insult my monsters, they might surprise you". Jaden looked at the card and a smirk appeared on his face, "Now I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, his smirk grew bigger as he placed one of them into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Contact".

Then light appeared around Chrysalis Dolphin, "You see, what this card does is that it sends all the Chrysalis monsters I have on the field to the graveyard, and then it activates their special ability, letting me summon their evolved forms, so let's say good bye to Chrysalis Dolphin…"

Chrysalis Dolphin disappeared, "And let's say hello to Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" Then Aqua Dolphin appeared on the field, Atk: 600. Jaden looked at Aqua Dolphin with a smile, "Alright then Aqua Dolphin, ready to battle?" Aqua Dolphin smiled at him, "Of course Jaden, but I do believe the main star has yet to arrive right?"

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Oh don't worry about that, because he's on his way right now, I sacrifice my two Fluff Tokens to summon my newest Elemental Hero, so come forth Elemental Hero Neos".

The two Fluff Tokens disappeared and a muscular alien warrior with pupil less blue eyes in a white armor with red streaks on it and a blue orb on the middle of its chest, Atk: 2500.

Neos landed in front of Jaden and then looked at him, "It's nice to finally meet you Jaden, now let's combined our powers and crush this evil being". Jaden nodded, he then looked at the alien robot, "And now I activate Aqua Dolphin's special ability by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, now I get to take a peak at your hand, and then I get to choose one of your monsters in it. Then I pick a monster on my side of the field, like Neos, and if mine has higher attack points, the monster in your hand goes to your grave, and you lose 500 life points. Now Aqua Dolphin, Sonar Wave".

Jaden placed a card into his graveyard, then Aqua Dolphin unleashed a cry that echoed across the field and hit the alien robot's hand, it then turned them around and Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I spot with my little eye, Different Dimension Dragon, it has only 1200 attack points, so adios to it".

Different Dimension Dragon appeared on the field, then the orb on Neos's chest began to glow and then a beam came out of it and hit Different Dimension Dragon and destroyed him, sending its card to the graveyard, then the blast also hit the robot, Alien of Light LP: 4000-3500.

Jaden 's smirk grew bigger, "And let's not forget, with one less card in your hand, Candelato loses 1000 attack and defense points". Candelato roared as he got weaker, Atk & Def: 4000-3000.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Monster Reborn, so now I get to summon a monster from either of our graves to my side of the field, so let's welcome another inhabitant from Neo Space that I just discarded, come back Neo Spacian Flare Scarab".

Fire then appeared next to Aqua Dolphin and out of it came a black and purple humanoid scarab with black wings, Atk: 500. Flare Scarab looked at Jaden with a smile, "Hello Jaden, I'm looking forward to fighting by your side". Jaden smiled back at him, "And I'm looking forward to fighting with you guys as well".

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I discard another card in my hand to once again activate Aqua Dolphin's special ability while targeting my Neos, Sonar Wave". Aqua Dolphin once again unleashed a cry that hit the alien robot's hand, Jaden once again got to see his hand and a smirk appeared on his face, "I see that you have Blast Sphere in your hand, and it only has 1400 attack points, so say good bye to it".

Blast Sphere appeared on the field, and then so were another blast fired from the orb on Neos's chest, hitting Blast Sphere and sent it to the graveyard, then the moment after so were the robot hit by the blast again, Alien of Light LP: 3500-3000. Candelato then roared once again, Atk & Def: 3000-2000.

Jaden then prepared to grab another card in his hand, but then Neos looked at him, "Jaden before we continue, I think I should tell you about something called Contact Fusion".

Jaden looked at him confused, "Contact Fusion?" Neos nodded, "When I'm on the field together with a Neo Spacian, you can return me and that Neo Spacian to the deck to summon a fusion monster".

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Really? That sounds so sweet!" Jaden then took out his extra deck and looked through it, he then looked at the cards in his hand and his smile grew bigger, "I have a really good idea right now".

Jaden then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Now I activate Aqua Dolphin's special ability one more time", he sent a card in his hand to the graveyard and Aqua Dolphin let out another cry that hit the alien robot's hand. Jaden looked at its hand again, "Well I see that you only have one monster left, D.D. Crazy Beast, and it only has 1400 points, which obviously is not enough". D.D. Crazy Beast appeared on the field, and then another blast was fired from the orb on Neos's chest, destroying it, Alien of Light LP: 3000-2500.

Jaden then looked at the Candelato as it roared once more as it got weaker, Atk & Def: 2000-1000. Jaden then looked at the alien robot, "Now, I could end this by simply with my three monsters, but I have something new I want to try, so first I play the field spell card Neo Space".

Jaden grabbed the last card in his hand and placed it into the slot for field spells on his Duel Disk. Both of them were then surrounded by a space of many different colors.

Jaden looked at the alien robot who looked around confused, "The home of the Neo Spacians, as well as the world Elemental Hero Neos protects, and that means, as long as this field spell stay in play, Neos gains 500 extra attack points". Neos then got covered in a blue aura, Atk: 2500-3000.

Jaden then looked at Flare Scarab and Neos, "And now boys, it's time to show this guy your true power, Contact Fusion". Neos and Flare Scarab nodded as they jumped up into the air. The alien robot looked at Jaden, "Error, error, Contact Fusion not found in database".

Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "It's quite simple, I return Flare Scarab and Neos to my deck and then shuffle it, and then I can fuse them together, so come forth Elemental Hero Flare Neos", Jaden said as he returned Flare Scarab and Neos to the deck and shuffled it. Neos and Flare Scarab then made contact with each other in the sky and they merged together as a blinding light appeared.

Then Neos appeared as the light vanished, only now he had a black and orange armor with black wings on his back, Atk: 2500. Jaden looked at the alien robot, "And thanks to Neo Space, he gains 500 attack points, and let's not forget about his special ability, he gains 400 attack points for every spell and trap on the field, and currently, there is Neo Space". Flare Neos got covered in a red aura, Atk: 2500-3400.

Jaden then pointed at Candelato, "And now time to finish this, Flare Neos attack Candelato with Flare Storm", Flare Neos gathered an enormous amount of fire in his hands and then unleashed a stream of flames towards Candelato that destroyed him, Alien of Light LP: 2500-100.

Jaden then pointed at the alien robot, "And now Aqua Dolphin, finish this, attack that tin can directly". Aqua Dolphin ran towards the alien robot and landed a solid punch on it, Alien of Light LP: 100-0.

Electricity came out of the robot before it exploded. Jaden's eyes then narrowed as some kind of white energy came out of the smoke, it then grew larger and red glowing eyes and a red glowing mouth appeared on it.

Aqua Dolphin stood next to him, "That is the true form of the Light of Destruction, of course this is only a small piece of it". The Light then rose to the sky, only to hear three mighty roars.

It looked forward to see Uria unleash its Hyper Blaze, Hamon then unleashed its Cerulean Skyfire, and Raviel then unleashed a slash from his claws on his right hand. All three attacks hit the piece of the Light of Destruction and an massive explosion happened and Jaden, Flare Neos and Aqua Dolphin had to covered their faces from the shockwaves that appeared.

Once they looked the piece of the Light was gone, Aqua Dolphin looked at the Sacred Beasts as they disappeared, "They probably knew that since that piece of the Light had been defeated, it would be destroyed even without attacking it, but after what the Light did to you, I can understand that they wouldn't be satisfied unless they did that much at least".

Jaden looked at the spot the Sacred Beast had been at with a smile, "So they have been looking after me even more ever since I lost the ability to see my cards and communicate with duel spirits huh?"

Aqua Dolphin nodded with a smile, "Of course, they must have been concerned about your weakened state, so since they are as powerful as they are, they would be able to shield you from harm even without you summoning them, of course there would be limits to how much they would be able to do, but they were still protecting you none the less".

Flare Neos then split apart and once Neos and Flare Scarab then stood there once again, Neos looked at Jaden, "Jaden, as you know this was just one of many battles to come".

Jaden nodded as he looked up, "Of course I know that Neos, and so I hope I can count on all of you to help me along with all of my other monsters as well in this battle". He looked at them, all three of them nodded and then said together, "Of course". Jaden smiled at them, "Thank you, now then, isn't about time I get back now?"

Aqua Dolphin nodded with a smile, "Of course, so then, good luck Jaden, and remember, no matter what happens, you will never be alone in this battle, you will have us, your other monsters, and your friends as well". Jaden nodded with a smile, but then his eyes widened as the space around him got distorted and he collapsed.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden groaned as he was regaining consciousness again and sat up and saw that he was once again on a beach, he looked up and saw Duel Academy above him. He then stood up, "I guess I'm back on Academy Island".

He then felt something and looked to his right and saw how Aqua Dolphin appeared there, "Of course, we did say that we would return you right? So what now Jaden, are you gonna return to your friends immediately?"

Jaden looked at his deck and then slowly shook his head, "I want to go back right away, but I should wait for a while, after all, I have learned that I won't be able to see all my cards or all my duel spirits, and I have a feeling that before I return, I need to regain all of my strength, to face what might be waiting for me, even if it means I'm forced to make my friends worry about me".

Neos appeared on his other side, "We understand it must be tough to do Jaden, but you're right, this is the right decision for you to do, even if your friends might not agree when they find out".

Flare Scarab then appeared as well, "Yeah not to mention, the spirits of the other Neo Spacians is scattered on the island, and you should meet up with them as soon as possible, and if you wander around the island, you will".

Jaden looked at them, "So you mean the spirits of the other Neo Spacians is here on the island?" The three alien spirits nodded, Jaden then looked forward with a smile, "Well then what are we waiting for? I can't wait to meet all of the Neo Spacians". He then began to walk away from the beach, feeling prepared to face anything the Light would throw his way now.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius was holding his head, he had felt that one of the Light's henchmen had been defeated, but before the piece of the Light inside of it had been destroyed, it had also been hit by an immense power.

Sartorius looked down on his table, and the three tarot cards on it right now was the three demon cards, he picked up the card that represented the demon of fire, _It seems that Jaden's spirit has been restored, also the energy that blasted the piece of the Light he defeated must be from those Sacred Beasts that Chazz told me about, and if so, they will be more troublesome than I thought consider the amount of power I felt, he thought to himself as he placed the card back on the table with a frown on his face_.

 **So Jaden was transported to a place called Neo Space that existed on Jupiter's orbit, and there he met Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, he then was forced to duel an alien robot that served the Light of Destruction. He then was finally able to see his cards again and managed to defeat the robot with a combination of his new Neo Spacians and his new Elemental Hero called Neos, now before Jaden returns to the dorm he will wonder the island while he waits until he's fully restored to how he used to be, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	14. Syrus vs Hassleberry & the Underground

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time the others continued to look for Jaden, while wondering what was wrong with Chazz. Jaden who had been on the sea thinking, was then transported to a place called Neo Space. There he met the Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin. He then had to face an alien robot that worked for the Light of Destruction, and he got to use cards he had designed himself when he was younger, he then managed to defeat the alien robot and then was transported back to Academy Island with the two Neo Spacians he had met along with the guardian of Neo Space, Elemental Hero Neos. What will happen next?**

Chapter 14- Syrus vs Hassleberry & the Underground

Jaden was walking through the forest, it had now a few days since his little trip to Neo Space, he was currently staying away from the dorm in order to reconnect with the spirits that he had lost his connection to after he lost his duel against Aster.

He had recently found the spirits of his Elemental Heroes, which had been felt quite good for both him and them, then their spirits glowed and flew into their deck, he had then taken it out and now so could he see all of them again, both their original forms and their fusion forms.

Jaden walked around for a bit, wondering if he should wander around a bit more or return to the ruins they had visited last year with Banner there he was currently staying.

But moments after he thought that he felt something were closing in on him. He looked in the direction he felt the presence but couldn't see anything since it was so dark. He then saw a black paw appear out of the shadows.

He then saw how a black panther with a cape attached around its neck walking towards him, it looked at the shocked Jaden, "Yo man, I'm the Neo Spacian of Darkness, I'm Dark Panther". Jaden smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you, I heard from Flare Scarab, Neos and Aqua Dolphin that there was more Neo Spacians on the island".

Dark Panther nodded, "Yeah, there is a few more to meet Jaden", he then nodded his head in another direction, "Now come with me kid, I've found four duel spirits I think will be happy to see you". Jaden raised an eyebrow wondering which ones he meant before he followed Dark Panther.

He was then lead into a lounge and then he smiled when he saw four familiar creatures, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction.

He was happy to see them, including the Chaos Emperor Dragon who used to not listen to him at all. He walked towards them, Dark Magician Girl was the first to notice him and looked at him and got a smile on her face, "Jaden!" She then flew over to him and hugged him while the other three spirits came over to him.

He looked at Dark Magician who smiled at him and nodded at him, he could feel that both Gandora and the Chaos Emperor Dragon were both happy to see him as well, even though the Chaos Emperor Dragon tried to hide it.

Dark Magician Girl then kissed him on his left cheek, "I'm glad you're back to normal again". Jaden had a smile on his face, "Me too, although I have to reconnect with my spirits again, although it would happen on its own, I figured that if I wandered around, it might happen a little faster". Dark Magician Girl giggled a little, then all four of the spirits in front of him went into their respective decks, the two magicians went into the deck with the Sacred Beasts while the two dragons went into the deck with the Elemental Dragon Heroes, which Jaden hadn't reconnected with yet.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE DORM,

Alexis sighed as she prepared to go to bed, they hadn't found Jaden at all during the past few days, though a few times the last two days it felt like someone was watching her from the forest when they were around the Slifer dorm.

Suddenly she heard the ringing tone from her PDA which meant that someone was calling her. She picked it up and saw that it was Bastion, she answered the call, "Hi Bastion, why are you calling now?"

Bastion looked at her worried, "I just heard from Hassleberry that Syrus has gone missing, I believe he might be looking for Jaden even during the night". Alexis looked shocked and worried, "But… if Sy doesn't take some rest, he might collapse". Bastion nodded, both feeling worried about their little blue haired friend.

AT THE SAME MOMENT WITH JADEN,

Jaden was currently walking with Dark Panther right next to him, he were about to say something when he heard Dark Panther growl, "Hey, what's the matter?" The black panther exposed his fangs as he growled, "I feel someone coming, and who is normally out at this time?"

Jaden understood what he meant, he then moved behind a tree, to wait and see who it was. His eyes then widened when he saw that it was Syrus who was holding a flashlight, Dark Panther saw his expression, "You know that kid?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah, it's Syrus, he's my best friend here at the academy". Dark Panther looked at Syrus, "Then I guess he must be looking for you".

Jaden nodded, looking a little troubled when he saw that Syrus looked troubled, he knew he had been gone for only a few days, but it looked like Syrus hadn't gotten much sleep at all during that time.

He saw how Syrus was walking slowly while looking around. His eyes then widened as he saw Syrus stumbled before he fell to the ground, he quickly ran over to see if Syrus was okay.

Jaden sighed relieved that Syrus was not hurt, he just guessed that he collapsed because of lack of sleep. Dark Panther looked at Syrus, "He must really care about you to push himself this far". Jaden nodded with a troubled look on his face.

Neos then appeared next to him, "I know it must be hard for you Jaden, but like you said yourself Jaden, you should wait with returning until you are back at full strength, if the Light learn that you're back before you're back to full strength, it will try to attack before your bond with duel monster spirits is fully restored".

Jaden nodded, he then took and picked Syrus up on his back, he then began walking towards the Slifer dorm, he looked at Syrus whose head was resting on his right shoulder as he had fallen asleep, _I want to leave a message to the others that I'm okay, but how should I do that? He wondered_.

He then remembered something he had in his pocket, he had it with him to remind him of what he and his friends had gone through together and the bond it had form between them, he had it with him to tell himself to work as hard as he could to recover so he could return to them, he now knew who needed it more than him.

After a while so did Jaden arrive at the Slifer dorm, he then walked up the staircase and put Syrus down next to the door. He then reached inside of his pocket and took something out, he opened his hand and it was the Medallion Shadow Charm that he and Atticus used to have two pieces of before they were joined together again.

He sat down next to Syrus and placed it around his neck before he put it inside of his jacket so no one would see it immediately so he would have some time to get out of there before they found out he was still around there somewhere, he just wanted them to know that he were okay.

He then took and knocked on the door to his former room which was now Syrus and Hassleberry's room. He then quickly ran down the staircase a bit until he could safely jump down the rest and then hid as he heard the door open. He heard Hassleberry come out and getting shocked as he found the sleeping Syrus, once he heard the door close he walked from underneath the staircase and saw that Hassleberry had brought Syrus inside.

He smiled and then began to walk away, Neos appeared next to him, "That was a good idea, giving them something they belongs to you so they will know that you're okay, although they will probably be really angry at you for hiding yourself", Jaden chuckled nervously, he realized that.

THE NEXT DAY DURING SCHOOL HOURS,

Syrus was sitting in a staircase, he was looking at the medallion that was hanging around his neck, he knew would have known it anywhere considering it saved them once last year, he thought back to the morning when they learned he had it on him.

FLASHBACK,

Syrus slowly woke up and found himself back inside of his and Hassleberry's room, he looked and saw Hassleberry sitting at one of the desks and looking out through the window, "Hassleberry, how did I get back here?"

Hassleberry looked at him when he spoke and got a relieved look on his face, "Good to see that you're okay Private, I was a bit worried when I found you leaning against the wall next to the door".

He then stood up, "Just lie down a little longer, I promised I would get the others as soon as you woke up". He then left the dorm the moment after he said that, while Syrus was lying in his bed while wondering how he had gotten back, after all the last thing he remembered was falling to the ground after stumbling.

A few moments so came Hassleberry back into the room with Alexis, Bastion and Atticus. All of them looked at Syrus and said that they were relieved that he was okay. Syrus smiled at them, "Sorry, we are all worried about Jaden, and then I make things worse by making you worry about me as well".

He then sat up a little, however the moment the sheet fell of his chest, Alexis's eyes widened, "Syrus! That thing around your neck, that's…" Bastion and Atticus looked as well and their eyes also widened in shock.

Syrus looked down and his mouth hung open when he saw Jaden's Shadow Charm medallion around his neck. Hassleberry looked at them a little confused, "When I changed him into his pajamas I found it inside of his jacket, so I just put it around his neck after I had finished changing him into his bed clothes, what's with your reactions?"

Alexis looked at him, "That medallion around his neck… it belongs to Jaden". Hassleberry's eyes widened in shock, "Then… why does Sy have it?" Syrus looked placed the medallion in his hand and looked at it.

He then got a smile on his face, "It must have been Jaden who found me, after all this thing was gone after he left, so he must have given it to me, maybe to show us that he was okay or something".

Bastion nodded, "Yeah that must be it", Alexis looked troubled, "But even so, why hasn't he shown himself to us?" Atticus crossed his arms, "I believe he might still be in recovery from his lost against Aster and being infected by the Light, but at least now we know he's okay". The others nodded, understanding what he meant and agreed with him.

Syrus looked at the medallion again and had a sad smile on his face, _Jay, hurry up and recover and return soon, we need you here, he though as he tightened his grip around the medallion_.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Syrus continued to look at the medallion when he heard someone call out to him, he looked up and saw that Alexis and Bastion came towards him. Bastion looked at the medallion in his hand, "Still looking at the medallion huh?" Syrus nodded, "Now that I know that he's out there, I just want to search the entire island until I find him and drag him back, but I know that if he was ready to return, he would've already".

Alexis nodded with a sad smile on her face, "Yeah I know, he until he feel ready, he won't return even if we would find him". She then narrowed her eyes, "Although, I will give him a piece of my mind when he does return".

Syrus chuckled a little, but then they saw Hassleberry coming towards them, "Yeah, soon the Sarge will return to us, and as his best friend, I will be ready to welcome him back as soon as he does".

Syrus glared and stood up, "I'm Jaden's best friend dino brain!" Hassleberry and Syrus then glared at each other as sparks flew between their eyes. Bastion sighed, but Alexis had finally had enough of their arguments.

She went between them and pushed them apart, "That's enough! You have been arguing about this since the day Hassleberry moved in to the Slifer dorm, how about you two settle this the old fashion way, with a duel?"

Hassleberry and Syrus who had looked at her shocked when she got between them then looked at each other, they narrowed their eyes and nodded their heads, and decided to duel later that day in front of the Slifer dorm.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was walking through the forest, he had recently reconnected with most of the spirits in his Elemental Hero deck, even the cards he had put out earlier like Buster Blader, Des Volstgalph and the others, however, not Winged Kuriboh. He had found a few more of the creatures from his Elemental Dragon Hero deck, however not his Elemental Dragon Heroes, also he hadn't found Yubel or Winged Kuriboh yet either.

However during the night however as he was returning to the ruins, he ran into the spirit of Red-Eyes, Meteor Dragon and Summoned Skull from his deck with the Sacred Beasts, he also met another creature from that deck, Clone Dragon.

Now he was walking, hoping to find the rest of his spirits, suddenly however the ground began to tremble, he looked down and saw how the ground split apart, he jumped back a little and saw what looked like a drill coming up from the ground.

However the drill continued upwards and he discovered that a brown hairy body was attached to it with claws in its hands and feet. The drill then split apart and a mole's head appeared as the parts of the drill was at each side of his head.

Jaden looked at the mole, "You are a Neo Spacian aren't you, after all you do look a little familiar". The mole nodded, "That's right, I'm the ground Neo Spacian, Grand Mole".

Jaden smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Grand Mole, hey just curious, how many more Neo Spacians is there?" Grand Mole put a claw to his chin as he was thinking, "Hmm, well, I know that four of us was on the island, the Neo Spacian of darkness, the Neo Spacian of light, me and the Neo Spacian of wind".

Jaden looked at him, "Well I met Dark Panther last night, and now you today, so that means I only have two more to meet right? After all, I have already met Neos, Aqua Dolphin and Flare Scarab".

Grand Mole nodded, "Yup that should be correct, now then I think we should get going then". He then turned into energy and flew into his card. He looked at Gran Mole's card. he got a smile on his face, looking forward to meeting the last two Neo Spacians.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Jaden was walking towards the Slifer dorm, the school day should have ended recently, he wanted to see if Syrus was feeling better, and he also hoped to see the faces of his other friends and his girlfriend as well.

He arrived at the edge of the forest right next to the dorm, he stood behind a tree and looked out from behind it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Hassleberry and Syrus activated their Duel Disks. He wondered what was going on when he suddenly heard a very familiar voice which could be very annoying sometimes.

He looked a bit away from Syrus and Hassleberry, he saw Alexis, Bastion and Atticus who was talking very loudly with a huge smile, "Now then, the big battle to decide who Jaden's right hand man is is about to start, who will be victorious and claim the title of being Jay man's best friend?"

Jaden saw how Alexis had an embarrassed look on her face as she sighed while Bastion shook his head with a troubled look on his face. Jaden had managed to understand the situation however thanks to Atticus. He knew this duel was kinda pointless, but it could be interesting to watch to see how it would go, so he decided to stay until the match was over.

And after deciding that, he leaned against the tree with his arms crossed, watching his two friends that were about to duel with a lot of interest as they drew their first five cards.

Hassleberry placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll start, now let us start this war". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now Gilasaurus, report to the field in attack mode". Gilasaurus appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 1400. Hassleberry then grabbed another card in his hand, "And since that was a special summon, I can dismiss him to call on a stronger soldier, like Dark Driceratops".

Gilasaurus disappeared and then Dark Driceratops appeared on the field, Atk: 2400. Hassleberry, "Alright, it's your turn now Private, let's see what you got". Syrus narrowed his eyes, "My turn, I draw".

He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three and then discard two". Syrus drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Syrus then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon my Submarineroid in attack mode". Submarineroid appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Syrus then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn, and use it to bring back one of the monsters I just tossed, so come back Dragonroid".

Dragonroid then appeared on the field as it roared, Atk: 2900. Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "He summoned his Dragonroid on the first turn? It's his decks heavy hitter that is not a fusion monster".

Syrus then pointed at Hassleberry, "Now I activate my Submarineroid's special ability, so now it can attack your life points directly". Submarineroid dove underneath the ground and flew towards Hassleberry and rammed into him, Hassleberry LP: 4000-3200. Syrus then smiled, "And after he attacks, he switches to defense mode". Submarineroid crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 1800

Syrus then pointed towards Dark Driceratops, "And now Dragonroid, destroy his Dark Triceratops". Dragonroid then opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of flames that hit Dark Driceratops and destroyed him, Hassleberry LP: 3200-2700. Syrus looked at Hassleberry who gritted his teeth, he got a smirk on his face, "And with that I end my turn, so let's see what you got Hassleberry".

Alexis nodded her head, "Not bad, Sy took away 1300 life points and destroyed one of Hassleberry's powerhouses". Atticus pointed at Syrus, "And best friend candidate Syrus has taken an early lead, now will he be able to keep it?" Alexis sighed, "What did I do to deserve a ridicules brother like him?"

Jaden chuckled as he heard what Alexis said, wondering the very same thing, he looked at Syrus, he was impressed over his opening move considering that Hassleberry had summoned Dark Driceratops from the beginning, however, he didn't think Syrus should relax just yet.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus, "That was just a lucky move, it's my turn now", he then drew his next card and looked at it, "I start with Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

He drew two more cards and looked at them, "Now I summon Archeonys in defense mode", Archeonys appeared on the field and spread his wings, Def: 1300. He then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I use my Earthquake spell card to force all monsters to defense mode".

Syrus looked troubled as Dragonroid went into down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000. Hassleberry then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I activate the spell card New Ultra Evolution, and now by sending Archeonys to the graveyard, I can call forth a dinosaur, like my Dark Tyranno". Archeonys disappeared and Dark Tyranno appeared with a mighty roar, Atk: 2600.

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little when he saw that, "That's not good for Sy, after all if Sy only has monsters in defense mode, Dark Tyranno can attack his life points directly".

Hassleberry, "It's too bad for you Private Truesdale, but I'm about to take the lead in this battle, now Dark Tyranno, strike the enemy commander, Syrus directly". Dark Tyranno roared and ran past Dragonroid and Submarineroid and then slammed his tail into Syrus, sending flying on to his back, Syrus LP: 4000-1400.

Hassleberry got a smirk on his face and then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I end my turn by placing one card face down". Syrus looked at him and gritted his teeth as he got back up on his feet.

Atticus looked excited, "And now best friend candidate Hassleberry has taken the lead by dealing twice the damage to best friend candidate Syrus". He then suddenly groaned in pain, Jaden noticed that Alexis had punched him in the side.

Alexis growled at him, "Dear brother, I do love you, but if you value your teeth, please keep quiet". Atticus looked really scared and nodded quickly with a nervous chuckled.

Syrus took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I start by switching both Dragonroid and Submarineroid back into attack mode". Dragonroid rose back up on his feet, Atk: 2900. Submarineroid then went into attack mode as well, Atk: 800.

Syrus then pointed towards Hassleberry, "Now Submarineroid, attack him directly with Subterranean Sneak Attack". Submarineroid once again dove underneath the ground and flew towards Hassleberry and hit him, Hassleberry LP: 2700-1900.

Syrus looked at him, "And once again, Submarineroid switches to defense mode", Submarineroid crossed his arms, Def: 1800. Syrus then pointed Hassleberry's Dark Tyranno, "And now Dragonroid, destroy his Dark Tyranno". Dragonroid took and unleashed a stream of flames towards Dark Tyranno.

Hassleberry got a smirk on his face, "Not so fast Private, because I'm fortifying myself with this, my Amber Pitfall trap card, so now your mechanical dragon's fire is about to be put out as he's about to be forced into defense mode".

Sand flew towards Dragonroid as it overwhelmed his fire, it then hit him and forced him down on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1000. Hassleberry had a smirk on his face, "And as long as this card remains on the field, your dragon is forced to remain in defense mode".

Syrus gritted his teeth and looked at his cards, he grabbed the one he had just drawn along with three others, "I'm now placing four cards face down and end my turn".

Hassleberry nodded and then drew his next card, "Alright then, I guess this war to decide whose Jaden's best friend will be over very soon, and as I thought, it will be me". He then placed the card he had just drawn onto his Duel Disk, "I now special summon another Gilasaurus". Another Gilasaurus appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Syrus then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I play My Cyber Summon Blaster". Hassleberry looked at him a little confused, "What's that do?" Syrus looked at him with a smirk, "Well you see Hassleberry, this card takes away 300 of your life points every time a monster is special summoned".

Syrus then pointed at Gilasaurus, "And thanks to your Gilasaurus, since you special summoned him, I can choose one monster in my grave and summon it, and I choose the Drillroid I discarded because of Graceful Charity". Drillroid then appeared on the field with a smirk on his face, Atk: 1600. Syrus then held up his hand, "And now, Cyber Summon Blaster will take away 300 of your life points". A blast was fired towards Hassleberry, Hassleberry LP: 1900-1600.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, looked his hand, "I now play the spell card Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards in my hand, of course I have to discard my entire hand during the standby phase on my fifth turn from now".

Hassleberry drew five cards and looked at them, "Next I activate Big Evolution Pill, so now by Sacrificing Gilasaurus…" Gilasaurus disappeared from the field, "I can normal summon any dinosaur from my hand for three turns without having to do any sacrifices, so now I summon Ultimate Tyranno".

A black tyrannosaurus with yellow spikes on its nose and forehead, as well as large black spikes on its back appeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Hassleberry, "Also I hate to break it to you, but my Tyranno can attack every single one of your monsters at once, so now go Ultimate Tyranno destroy Submarineroid". Ultimate Tyranno ran towards Submarineroid and was about to grabbed it with its powerful jaws.

Syrus pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now play my trap, Supercharger, so now since one of my machine monsters was destroyed, I can draw two cards from my deck". Syrus drew two more cards, so now he had three in his hand. Syrus then quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk "Sorry, but I'm activating my Sakuretsu Armor trap card, so now I can destroy an attacking monster".

Hassleberry's eyes widened in shock as he saw his Tyranno getting destroyed, he gritted his teeth, "Oh yeah? Well my Dark Tyranno can still take out your Drillroid". Dark Tyranno ran towards Drillroid and slammed his tail into him, Syrus LP: 1400-400.

Hassleberry then grabbed one card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". Alexis looked impressed, "Syrus destroyed one of Hassleberry's most powerful monsters right away and then when Drillroid got destroyed, he could draw two more cards".

Syrus then drew his next card, "I now play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards". Syrus took and drew two more cards, he then placed one of them into his Duel Disk, "Next I play Polymerization, and uses it to fuse my UFOroid and my Dark Blade in my hand, in order to form UFOroid Fighter". Dark Blade and UFOroid got sucked into the vortex and out came UFOroid fighter, Atk: ?

Syrus looked at Hassleberry, "UFOroid Fighter's attack and defense points become the combined amount of the two monsters that formed him, and since Dark Blade has 1800 and UFOroid has 1200, he now has 3000 attack points". UFOroid Fighter, Atk & Def: ?-3000.

Syrus then pointed at Hassleberry, "And since a fusion is a special summon, you take another 300 points of damage thanks to my Cyber Summon Blaster". Another blast was fired towards Hassleberry, Hassleberry LP: 1600-1300.

Alexis looked shocked, "I didn't know that Syrus had a warrior type monster". Bastion looked at their blue haired friend, "I guess he added at least one or two in order to form UFOroid Fighter, since it requires a warrior monster as a fusion material".

Jaden got a smile on his face when he saw UFOroid Fighter, it just made him remember the tag duel he had Syrus had been in against the Paradox Brothers for trespassing in the abandoned dorm, it was quite nice to see it again".

Syrus then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I play my trap card Call of the Haunted, so now I can bring back my Drillroid in attack mode". Drillroid reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Hassleberry looked shocked, "Wait, your last card face down was Call of the Haunted?" Syrus nodded with a smirk, "That's right, only I didn't need to use it thanks to you special summoning another Gilasaurus, also now my Cyber Summon Blaster activates again". Another blast was fired towards Hassleberry, Hassleberry LP: 1300-1000.

Syrus then grabbed Submarineroid's card. "Next, I switch Submarineroid back into attack mode once again", Submarineroid then uncrossed his arms and went back into attack mode, Atk: 800.

Syrus then pointed towards Dark Tyranno, "And now UFOroid fighter, destroy his Dark Tyranno with Cosmic Flux Blast". UFOroid Fighter fired his attack towards Dark Tyranno and destroyed him, Hassleberry LP: 1000-600.

Syrus then pointed towards him, "Well then I guess this Duel is over, now Submarineroid…" However Hassleberry pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap, Survival Instinct, so now for every dinosaur I remove from the game, I gain 400 life points, and so I remove the five dinosaurs I have in my grave to regain 2000 life points, which is just enough to save me". The five dinosaurs came out of Hassleberry's graveyard and he placed them into his back pocket, Hassleberry LP: 600-2600.

Syrus pointed at him, "Submarineroid attack him directly", Submarineroid dove underneath the ground and flew towards Hassleberry and slammed into him, Hassleberry LP: 2600-1800.

Syrus then grabbed Submarineroid's card, "Now I switch him to defense mode", Submarineroid crossed his arms again, Def: 1800. Syrus then pointed at Hassleberry, "Now Drillroid attack his life points directly". Drillroid drove over Hassleberry and hit him with his drills, Hassleberry LP: 1800-200.

Syrus then grabbed the last two cards in his hand, "And now I place two cards face down and end my turn". Hassleberry then took and drew his next card, he then got a smirk on his face, "Well then, looks like this duel really is over now, because I'm about to summon my Super Conductor Tyranno". Super Conductor Tyranno then appeared on the field, Atk: 3300.

Alexis looked shocked when she saw the cyborg tyrannosaurus, "He summoned a monster with 3300 attack points at this moment?" Bastion looked troubled, "This really could be the end for Syrus". Atticus nodded, too scared to make anymore comments since he knew that his sister most likely wasn't joking about her threat earlier.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Well then, looks like this duel is finally going to end". Syrus looked at him while narrowing his eyes, "Oh yeah, well a duel is not over until the last card is played Hassleberry".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Oh really? That must have been the most ridicules advice I have ever heard". Syrus narrowed his eyes even more when he said that, "For your information, the one who taught me that was none other than Jaden".

Hassleberry looked shocked before he got a sheepish smile on his face, "Oh well, now then I think about it so does it make a lot of sense". Syrus just rolled his eyes over how quickly Hassleberry changed his mind once he learned that Jaden had said that.

Hassleberry then pointed at Drillroid, "Anyway, time to end this, Super Conductor Tyranno, destroy Drillroid". Super Conductor Tyranno took and fired a multicolored blast from his mouth towards Drillroid".

Syrus got a smirk on his face as his face down got flipped face up, "Remember what I just told you about that a duel is not over until the last card is played? Well my face down is Ring of Life, so now by sacrificing Submarineroid, I gain life points equal to his defense points". Submarineroid then got sent to the graveyard, Syrus LP: 400-2200.

Super Conductor Tyranno's attack then hit Drillroid and destroyed him, Syrus LP: 2200-500. Hassleberry then gritted his teeth and grabbed a card in his hand, "Fine, I end my turn". Syrus then looked at his deck, "You want something else Jaden taught me Hassleberry?" Hassleberry looked at him, silently telling him to continue.

Syrus got a small smile on his face, "You see, he also taught me to believe in my deck with everything I have no matter how hopeless the situation looks, since if you truly believe in your deck, it will most of the times answer your feelings and brings forth a miracle".

Syrus then got a sad look on his face, "I've been having a hard time since Jaden disappeared, which is why I have continued to look for him most of the night since he disappeared". Hassleberry looked shocked when he heard that, he knew that Syrus had been gone the night he found him, but not before that.

Syrus looked at Hassleberry, "And so now, I will believe in my deck, and bring forth a miracle, here goes". He took and drew his next card, all of them watch in suspense as Syrus looked at his card.

Hassleberry's eyes then widened as he saw a smirk appear on Syrus's face, Syrus then placed the card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Limiter Removal, so now the attack points of all my machine monsters".

Hassleberry looked as both his monsters strength increased, UFOroid Fighter, Atk: 3000-6000. Dragonroid, Atk: 2900-5800. Hassleberry had a smile on his face now, seeing that Syrus had been working harder to find Jaden than he had.

Syrus then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I play my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys your face down". The typhoon came out of the card and destroyed his face down Jurassic Impact, even though he hadn't had much plans on using it anyway now.

Syrus then pointed at Super Conductor Tyranno, "Now UFOroid Fighter, destroy his Super Conductor Tyranno and end this". UFOroid Fighter then unleashed his Cosmic Flux Blast and it hit Super Conductor Tyranno, destroying him. Hassleberry closed his eyes still with a smile on his face as the blast then hit him, Hassleberry LP: 200-0.

Jaden nodded with a smile on his face as he moved away from the tree and started walking away, feeling proud that Syrus had defeated Hassleberry, he could also hear the others congratulating him, which caused his smile to grow bigger.

Neos appeared next to him, "That was an incredible duel, right Jaden?" Jaden nodded, _"That's right Neos, Hassleberry has been that good for as long as I have known him, but Syrus has really come a long way since the first time I met him", Jaden told him mentally_.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden was walking through the forest, about to return to the ruins again, now the only monsters he couldn't see was his Elemental Dragon Heroes, Reinforcement Dragon, Yubel, Winged Kuriboh and he also hadn't met the last two Neo Spacians yet. But as he walked through the forest strong winds hit him.

He looked up and saw what looked like a large humanoid woodpecker with large white wings fly down in front of him. He looked at it with a smile as it landed in front of him, "I take it you're the Neo Spacian of wind right".

The woodpecker nodded, "That's right, I'm Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird". Air Hummingbird then looked up in the sky, "And I have a surprise with me, look up Jaden". Jaden looked up and his smile grew bigger because Reinforcement Dragon came down towards him.

Jaden looked him as he landed, and felt that the dragon was just as happy to see him as he were seeing him again. Reinforcement Dragon and Air Humminbird then turned into energy and entered their cards.

Jaden looked at his decks, "Now I just need to find the last Neo Spacian, as well as reunite with my Elemental Dragon Heroes, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh and then I can return to the others". But as Jaden walked through the forest, his foot hit something, he looked down and saw some dueling magazines that had been left there.

He sat down next to them and picked one of them up and saw that it was about Zane, "The promising newcomer Zane Truesdale that has not lost a single match yet". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "These are pretty old, from before his duel with Aster, I wonder how things are looking for Zane right now?" He looked up in the sky, "Oh well, I'm sure he recovered from that defeat and beat his next opponent".

Jaden then stood up again, "Well then, I guess I should return to the ruins now, and hope that I find the last Neo Spacian soon along with my Dragon Heroes, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh". He smiled as he continued towards the ruins.

THE NEXT DAY INSIDE OF THE SLIFER CAFETERIA,

Syrus sighed, he was currently reading one of the newest dueling magazines, it was about his brother who had been on a losing streak since Aster defeated him, "Zane can't win anymore, there is as a part of him got broken when he lost to Aster, which cost him his spot in the pro league".

Hassleberry, Alexis and Bastion stood at the entrance to the cafeteria and were looking at Syrus troubled. bastion then looked at the other two, "Well, it must have been a shock for Zane, considering that he got beaten so badly, Aster were practically playing with him". Alexis looked at him and nodded while Hassleberry looked at Syrus with a troubled look on his face.

They all then heard a laugh, they saw Chazz coming towards them with a smirk, "Well that's what happen when a normal person like Zane, faces a person like Aster who is a follower of master Sartorius, but it's not too late for any of you guys, join the Society of Light, and you will become even greater than you could ever…"

He couldn't finish the sentence however since Hassleberry stomped him on his right foot at that moment. Chazz began jumping around on one foot in pain, Hassleberry glared at him, "Get out of here you jerk". Alexis held her hand out towards Chazz, "Yeah that's right".

She gave him a flick to the forehead, and since he was currently only standing on one foot, it caused him to lose his balance and falling down on his back. The three of them then walked in while Bastion closed the door to the cafeteria.

Alexis then walked towards Syrus who was looking at the magazine depressed, "Oh big brother". Alexis took the magazine from him and rolled it together, she then smiled at Syrus, "Come on Sy, don't read these stupid things they say about him, I mean, he's your brother right? You know he will recover from this, and even though the match later today will be his last chance to enter the minor leagues, it's will be the perfect chance for him to make his comeback and then climbed back up to the pro leagues".

Hassleberry and Bastion came over to them and Bastion nodded at Syrus with a smile, "That's right, he's Zane after all. the only one here who ever defeated Jaden, so how can you of all people doubt him when you know the best how strong he really is?"

Hassleberry nodded as well, "That's right, I might not have known him myself, but I saw some of his duels before he faced Aster and he was quite powerful, I know that he will recover from this and come back stronger than before". Syrus smiled weakly at them. "Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me". However, he was still worried about Zane, seeing how he had been crushed over being so overwhelmed in the end my Aster".

LATER THAT EVENING WITH ZANE,

Zane were currently taking a shower, he sighed depressed, he had once again lost a duel, the small crowd that had even showed up had ridiculed him as he left the arena.

Zane opened his eyes, remembering how his manager had told him that the company he worked for didn't want to sponsor him anymore since he wasn't the image their company needed, and the fact that he became like this after one defeat disappointed them.

Zane turned off the water and looked up at the ceiling, _It's no good, losing to Aster like that has cost me my confidence, every time I duel now I end up thinking about my duel with Aster and I lose my concentration, Zane thought as he closed his eyes again_.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

He was walking through the hallway with his things, to leave the building and then try to find out what to do to regain his former fighting spirit. He then stopped as he saw a man with a cape, a hat and a cane appeared in the hallway.

The man looked at him with a smirk, "I saw the match today Mr Truesdale and I have to say it was quite a boring one, it's sad to see how far the powerful Cyber duelist Zane Truesdale has fallen".

Zane narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" The man walked towards him and held out a card, "My name is Mr Shroud, I'm a promoter who gives the ones who has fallen from grace a second chance, of course they will have to earn that chance".

Zane now looked at him a little interested, "Really? And how would I earn this chance you're talking about Shroud?" Shroud's smirk grew bigger, "Well, duels in the light is no good for someone like you, so how about dueling in the darkness, In the underground arenas that is".

Shroud placed a hand on Zane's shoulder, "So what do you say Zane? Are you willing to let me handle you, so that you will once again shine? After all it would be such a waste to let your skills go to waste just like that".

Zane lowered his head, "I was a pro league professional, and I graduated at the top of my class, underground dueling doesn't seem like the place for me". Shroud narrowed his eyes, "Well then let me say it to you straight Zane, you don't really have a choice if you want your career back". Zane looked troubled about this but in the end nodded, and then he followed Shroud.

A WHILE LATER,

Zane and Shroud appeared in a shabby neighborhood and then walked towards two suspicious looking men that stood at each side of a door. Shroud looked at them and they nodded before one of them opened the door and let Zane and Shroud in and they walked down the stairs, Zane wondered if he had made the right decision here, but it was not like he could back out now, after all like Shroud had said, he didn't really have a choice right now.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The audience was sitting at the tables with masks on their faces that covered the top part of their faces while drinking as they waited for the next underground match to begin.

Then all of them looked up as the announcer spoke, "And now ladies and gentlemen, from today on, the main matches will be death matches, and now on the red side of the cage arena, I introduce the Guard of Hell, the one who is undefeated in 20 duels, Mad Dog!"

A large muscular man with scars on his shoulders and chest came into the cage with a Duel Disk on his arm as he let out a ferocious roar. A few in the audience clapped their hands when they saw him since they had enjoyed seeing him totally crush his opponents.

The announcer then spoke again, "And now on the blue side, the young challenger who is not so experienced here in the underground, the former pro league duelist Zane Truesdale".

A lot of people began to whisper to each other and looking at Zane with mocking smiles as he entered the cage, but he ignored them and looked at the opponent and the situation around him, _So this is an underground duel. Although while it seems to partially be to amuse people here, the duel itself should be the same, he thought_.

But then he saw how some men walked over to Mad Dog and placed some black collars around his biceps and neck, Zane then noticed that some other men was doing the same thing to him, "What's going on?"

Shroud chuckled, "Oh it's nothing really, just a few damage amplifiers, so now even small damages will fill your body with pain". Zane looked at him in shock as one of the men put the last collar around his neck, "What?" Zane gritted his teeth since he hadn't agreed to this. 

Shroud looked at him with a smirk, as he had figured out what Zane were thinking right now, "This is how a duel in the underground is, also the cage won't be opened until the duel is over, of course, even if you win you might not get out safely". Zane gritted his teeth before he heard Mad Dog laugh and looked at him.

Mad Dog looked at Zane with a cruel smirk on his face, "Now come on loser dog of the pro league, of course down here no one even cares who you are, or maybe I should say who you used to be".

Zane gritted his teeth as both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards. Mad Dog placed his fingers on his deck with a smirk, "I'll go first, I draw". He looked at the card, "Next I summon Acid Slime in defense mode". A blue slime creature with four legs, which made it look like a table, appeared on the field, Def: 1000.

Mad Dog then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn, now it's your turn loser". Zane gritted his teeth when he called him that, "It's my turn. I draw", he looked at the card he had drawn as well as the cards in his hand, "First I place one card face down, next I play the spell card Different Dimension Capsule, so now I'm allowed to choose any card I wish from my deck and remove it from play, and then in two turns I can add it to my hand".

A card appeared in front of him, he then took out his deck as the capsule appeared in front of him, he then picked a card and shuffled his deck, he then placed the card into his back pocket as the hologram of the card entered the capsule which then sank into the ground.

Zane then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now, I also summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode". Cyber Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2100.

Mad Dog looked at him with a smirk, "Oh, so Cyber Dragon has appeared on the field huh?" Zane didn't say anything and just looked at Acid Slime, _I have to be careful, because if Acid Slime is destroyed in battle I'll take 800 points of damage, Zane thought to himself_.

Mad Dog chuckled, "What's wrong loser dog? Are you too scared to attack? You really have lost your way". Zane gritted his teeth, he wasn't scared, he was just taking a look at his current situation".

Mad dog then got a horrible smirk on his face, "Not that it will really matter, since Cyber Dragon won't be around for much longer anyway". Zane looked at him confused and saw how his face down got flipped up, "I activate my Last Machine Acid Virus".

Zane's eyes widened in shock, Mad Dog chuckled as he pointed towards Acid Slime, "Now by sacrificing a water attribute monster on my field, then for three turns, any machines on your field, hand and the cards you draw, will be destroyed". Zane gritted his teeth, since that was one of the worst cards that could be used against him.

Acid Slime then disappeared and Mad Dog got a sinister smirk on his face, "Now to send your pathetic Cyber Dragon to the junkyard". Cyber Dragon then rusted as acid spread across its body, it then roared before it got destroyed.

Mad Dog chuckled, "Also, every time a machine monster is destroyed due to this effect, you lose 500 life points". Zane then cried out in pain as the shock collars activated and an intense pain filled his body, Zane LP: 4000-3500.

Zane stumbled a little while the crowd clapped a little, Zane who tried to ignore that the people here enjoyed seeing him in pain, looked really confused, "What's with this pain?"

Shroud looked at him with a smirk, "Come Zane, I think you should be able to understand by now. In an underground duel, whenever your life points decrease, you will feel real pain because your points decreased".

He looked at Zane with a smirk as he had a shocked look on his face as he grabbed the collar around his neck, "So that means, in this duel your life is calculated as well, so any weak duelists won't be able to stand up again once the match is over".

Zane turned towards him and glared at him, "You're insane, this is not a real duel, you tricked me". Shroud chuckled, "What are you talking about? I mean look at them". He pointed towards the audience and Zane looked at them.

He got a sick feeling in his stomach over the amusement and excitement he saw on their faces as they had watched him in pain, Shroud continued, "These people is watching your every move in excitement, there is nothing more exciting than to watch a life and death match. The pro league on the surface is like playing in warm water compared to this entertainment".

Zane glared at him, "You're wrong, this kind of duel are…" But Zane got interrupted as one from the audience suddenly yelled at him, "What the hell are you doing? Stop wasting time already". Then another one yelled, "That's right, we don't want to see a boring duel, so if you want to get out just lose beautifully and then get lost loser". Zane gritted his teeth in frustration as he heard the comments from the audience.

Mad Dog looked at Zane, "Now then, what are you gonna do next?" Zane took and revealed his hand to him, "Since I don't have any more machine monsters, your trap's effect is over for this turn, also since there is nothing I can do right now I end my turn", Zane said through gritted teeth.

Mad Dog placed his fingers on his deck, "My turn I draw", he drew his next card and looked at it with a smirk, "Next I activate the spell card, Contingency Fee, so now you have to draw until your holding six cards, and then for every card you draw, I gain 1000 life points".

Zane gritted his teeth, that card would not only make the opponent stronger, but thanks to Last Machine Acid Virus, if Zane draws any machine monsters, they will be sent to the graveyard and he will lose 500 points for each of them.

Zane took and drew three more cards, Mad Dog LP: 4000-7000. Mad Dog then looked at Zane and waved with his finger, "Alright, don't stall and just show your cards to me".

Zane revealed the three cards he had drawn, "Too bad, not a single machine monster here". He had drawn Card from a Different Dimension, Battle Fusion and Damage Polarizer.

Mad Dog chuckled, "That's too bad indeed, but don't think you're in the clear yet punk, because I now play the spell card Card Destruction, so now we both have to discard our hands, and then draw the same amount of cards from our decks".

Zane gritted his teeth as he was forced to draw again, and this time it would be six. He and Mad Dog sent their cards to the graveyard and Mad Dog drew three cards while Zane drew six.

Mad Dog waved at him with his finger again, "Now then, show them to me", Zane gritted his teeth and looked at his card before he showed them to Mad Dog. Mad Dog got a huge smirk on his face as he saw four machines in Zane's hand, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Kirin, while the other two cards was Power Bond and Burial from a Different Dimension.

"Now then, thanks to Last Machine Acid Virus, your four machine monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, and you will receive 2000 points of hurt, emphasize on hurt". He added with a cruel smirk.

Zane gritted his teeth as he sent his four machine monsters to the graveyard and then screamed as the shock collars activated again, Zane LP: 3500-1500. Zane swayed greatly, but managed to remain on his feet.

The audience looked on with excitement, "This is incredible". A woman then added, "So beautiful". Shroud chuckled, he knew that Zane had incredible talent, but since he refused being ruthless and played with honor and respected his opponent, it held him back, he hoped that this duel would release the true power of Zane Truesdale.

Mad Dog then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Pot of Greed so I now draw two more cards from my deck". He drew two more cards and looked at them. He held out one of them, "Now I summon Clone Slime in defense mode", a green ball of slime appeared before it morphed into a humanoid shape, Def: 0.

He then placed two cards into his Duel Disk, "Then I end my turn with two face downs, now it's your turn loser". Zane gasped in pain for a few seconds before he glared at him, "Alright then, I draw", Zane looked at the card he had just drawn, which was Future Fusion.

Zane looked at Mad Dog, _His Last Machine Acid Virus only affects cards that I draw, which means this can help me make a comeback, he thought to himself_.

He then placed Future Fusion into his Duel Disk, "I activate Future Fusion", He then grabbed his deck and looked through it, he then grabbed two cards and sent them to the graveyard and then shuffled his deck and placed it back into the Duel Disk, "Now by sending two Cyber Dragons from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon Cyber Twin Dragon".

Zane knew that if he managed to get Cyber Twin Dragon on the field, he might be able to turn this around. Mad Dog however had other plans, "Like I will allow you to do that, I activate the trap card Jammer Slime, so now by discarding a monster with Slime in its name, I can negate the effect of your Future Fusion and destroy it".

He then placed the last card in his hand into the graveyard, Future Fusion then got destroyed before Cyber Twin Dragon could appear on the field, "And I'm afraid I have more bad news for you, the card I discarded was Draw Slime so now I can draw one card from my deck since it was sent to the graveyard". He then drew a card from his deck.

Zane gritted his teeth, Mad Dog chuckled, "If you're so desperate to summon a machine monster, then I might allow you to do it". Zane looked at him shocked as Mad Dog pressed a button on his Duel Disk and his last face down got flipped up, "I activate. Despised Reality! Now you can choose if you want to summon a level 4 or below monster from your deck, if you do then I get to draw two cards, but if you choose not to then I'll lose 1000 life points". He looked at Zane with a smirk, "So which will it be?"

Zane looked at the trap card, _If I don't choose to do it, he will finally lose a few life points, but then I will be defenseless, in order to win I need to bring out Cyber End Dragon no matter what, he thought to himself_.

Zane took out his deck and looked through it, "I choose my Proto Cyber Dragon, and I summon him in attack mode", a prototype version of Cyber Dragon appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1100.

Zane shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk, "As long as this card is on the field, it's treated as Cyber Dragon". Mad Dog then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then I'll draw two cards", he drew two cards and looked at them.

Zane then pointed at Clone Slime, "Now Proto Cyber Dragon, destroy his Clone Slime" Proto Cyber Dragon roared as it flew towards Clone Slime. Mad Dog chuckled, "To bad for you, but when Clone Slime is targeted for an attack, it can switch places with a Slime monster in my graveyard, so return Acid Slime".

Zane gritted his teeth as he saw that Acid Slime replaced Clone Slime, Def: 1000. Mad Dog chuckled. "Now the battle continues". Proto Cyber Dragon fired a blue blast from its mouth which destroyed Acid Slime. Mad Dog got an evil grin on his face, "And I'm sure that you remember Acid Slime's effect, when it's destroyed in battle, you take 800 points of damage".

Zane then screamed in pain as he was once again shocked by the collars, Zane LP: 1500-700. The audience looked on in amusement while Shroud chuckled. Zane groaned in pain, "I… end my turn now".

Mad Dog chuckled, "My turn, I draw", he looked at the card, "I will force you to continue dancing this dance of death with me", he placed a card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Slime Vase, so now I can special summon a Slime monster from my hand, so then, I think I summon Multiple Slime in attack mode".

A orange slime creature on four legs appeared on the field, Atk: 1500. Mad Dog then pointed at Proto Cyber Dragon, "And now, Multiple Slime, destroy his Proto Cyber Dragon". Multiple Slime unleashed a bullet of orange slime that hit Proto Cyber Dragon, it covered his whole body before he exploded. Zane then screamed in pain again as he got shocked once again by the collars, Zane LP: 700-300. Mad Dog then placed two cards into his Duel Disk, "I end my turn with two face downs".

Zane stumbled, he then heard Shroud speak to him, "Good reaction, the expression of ignorance is like a picture". Zane glared at him while Shroud just continued talking calmly, "If you want to make up for failing in the pro league, you have to do this",

Zane's glare got more intense, "I never had the intention on falling so low to make up for it by taking part in a sick duel like this". Zane turned towards him, "I quit, so let me out of here". Shroud just looked at him with a smirk, "If you want to get out of that cage, just win the duel. I don't know why you can't understand that even though it's really simple".

Zane looked down at the floor, "But… it's impossible, I only have 300 life points left, and if I draw a machine monster, I will take 500 points of damage, which will finish me off, what can I do in this situation?"

Shroud laughed a little, "You're true nature is beginning to show itself, once the situation gets tough you just give up. tell me, haven't you ever truly thought about winning?"

Zane looked at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" Shroud looked at him, "If you don't choose victory, there is no chance for you to survive, that's the true nature of dueling, you have to win no matter what method you have to use".

Zane looked down again, "But, that's not my dueling style…" Shroud sighed, "Alright then fine, just lose the duel then". Zane raised his head a little when he heard that, "Lose? Me… lose?"

Mad Dog looked really bored now, "Enough talking, draw your card already loser". Zane looked at him and gritted his teeth, "My turn, I draw". Zane looked at the card, he held out his hand, "Now since it has gone two turns, my Different Dimension Capsule returns, and the card I placed in it is added to my hand".

The capsule came up from the ground and fell apart, Zane took the card he had placed in his back pocket and added it to his hand, he then showed the card he had just drawn, which was Pot of Greed, "Now I use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards".

Mad Dog chuckled, "You're an idiot aren't you, you do realize that if either of them are machine monsters you will lose right?" Zane just kept quiet with an angry expression on his face as he drew his cards, he then revealed them to Mad Dog and showed that both of them where spell cards.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Power Bond, so now I can use send monsters from my hand and my field to the grave, in order to summon a machine type fusion monster".

He held up his hand, "However, we both know that I don't have any monsters in my hand right now, nor do I have any on my field, but it doesn't matter, after all I have this".

He grabbed a card in his hand, "I now play Cybernetic Fusion Support, so now by paying half my life points, I can remove monsters in my grave from play in order to use this card as a substitute for my lack of monsters, so I remove my three Cyber Dragon's from play in order to summon Cyber End Dragon". Zane gritted his teeth as he felt the pain from the shocks from the collar, Zane LP: 300-150.

His three Cyber Dragons got removed from play and Cyber End Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 4000. Zane looked at Mad Dog, "And now, since I used Power Bond to summon it, its attack points are doubled". Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 4000-8000.

Zane looked at Mad Dog with nothing but rage in his eyes, "Of course, at the end of this turn, I will take my dragon's original 4000 attack points as damage thanks to Power Bond's side effect, however, you won't be around that long, because I'm ending this now".

Mad Dog chuckled, "Oh please, like I will allow you to do that, I activate my face down, Slime Hole, This card is activated when a monster is special summoned, now I gain life points equal to that monster's attack points, and then the monster is destroyed", Mad Dog LP: 7000-15000.

Zane then covered his face as Cyber End Dragon rusted and got destroyed, Mad Dog looked at him with a smirk, "You are down to your last 150 life points, I have 15000, and you just lost your last chance to make a comeback, just give up already you loser dog".

Zane gritted his teeth, "Not yet…" Mad Dog looked at him, "What did you say?" Zane removed his arm from his face and he had a face of pure rage on it, "I refuse to accept it… I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!"

Zane narrowed his eyes at Mad Dog who had a surprised expression on his face, "I don't care how I do it, I'm gonna win, and completely crush you". He lowered his gaze, I finally understand, I have been in a state of confusion ever since I lost to Aster, I always thought that if I respected my opponent, it didn't mattered if I won or lost, sure it would not be fun, but as long as it was a duel where the duelists respected each other, it would be enough".

Zane then glared at Mad Dog again, "I desire victory no… I hunger for it, and I will claim victory even if it means that you won't stand up again after this battle", Mad Dog looked a little worried now over Zane's sudden change in attitude.

Zane then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Call of the Haunted, and I use it to bring my Proto Cyber Dragon back from the grave to the field in attack mode". Proto Cyber Dragon once again appeared on the field, Atk: 1100.

Zane then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I use Burial from a Different Dimension, and with it I bring my three Cyber Dragons back to the graveyard". His three Cyber Dragons returned to the graveyard.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I use Overload Fusion! Now I remove monsters from either my field or grave in order to summon a machine fusion monster, and I choose to summon Chimeratech Overdragon".

Mad Dog looked shocked, "Chimeratech Overdragon you say? You still had something you could do in this situation?" Then all the monsters in Zane's graveyard came out, "I can summon Chimeratech Overdragon by using Cyber Dragon and at least one other monster as fusion material, but you won't get away that easy, I'm gonna use all nine of my monsters as fusion material".

All of the monsters in his grave along with Proto Cyber Dragon got removed from play, "This is my struggle for my own survival, come forth Chimeratech Overdragon". A mechanical body appeared on the field, then nine mechanical dragon heads appeared out of the body, Atk: ?

Zane looked at Mad Dog, "My Overdragon gains 800 attack points for every monster I used to fusion summon it", Chimeratech Overdragon, Atk: ?-7200. Mad Dog got a shocked look on his face, "It has 7200?"

Zane then pointed towards Multiple Slime, "Now it's time for payback Overdragon, destroy his Multiple Slime!" Overdragon lifted his middle head and fired a blue blast towards Multiple Slime and destroyed him, which for the first time activated Mad Dog's shock collars as he cried out a little in pain, Mad Dog LP: 15000-9300.

Mad Dog looked at Zane with narrowed eyes, "That's nothing, because when my Multiple Slime is destroyed in battle, three Slime Tokens are summoned to my field in attack mode".

Three small slime creatures with red eyes and mouths appeared on the field, Atk x 3: 500. Mad Dog then revealed his last face down, "And next I play my Trap Trip, so now I can add a trap card from my graveyard to my hand". Last Machine Acid Virus came out of his graveyard and he chuckled.

Zane looked at him with a sinister smirk, "Last Machine Acid Virus right? That card has been giving me quite a lot of trouble throughout this match, so don't think I'm gonna allow you to use it again".

Mad Dog chuckled, "You seem to have forgotten, I have three water monsters on the field now, as long as only one of them remain, I can use it as a sacrifice to activate my trap, and then it's game over for you, you managed to make a decent move in the end but it didn't change anything".

Zane chuckled, "You seemed to have a very short memory, I told you, I'm ending it this turn, I'M GONNA WIN!" Mad Dog looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Don't joke like that, there is no chance for that". Shroud also narrowed his eyes, "It's impossible".

Zane looked at Mad Dog, "Well then I guess I should tell you about my Chimeratech Overdragon's special ability, you see, he can attack as many times as the number of fusion materials I used to summon him".

Mad Dog and Shroud both looked shocked when they heard that, "What did you say?" Both of them cried out, that meant that it could still attack eight more times. Zane looked at Mad Dog as he held up his last card, "You have tormented me throughout this entire match, so I guess it's time for me to return the favor, you have seen the cards I have drawn so you should know what this card is right?"

Mad Dog looked at him confused before his eyes widened in fear, "oh no! That card is…" Zane then turned the card around and it was Limiter Removal, "That's right, it's my Limiter Removal and with I now double my Overdragon's attack strength". Chimeratech Overdragon, Atk: 7200-14400.

Mad Dog now looked completely terrified, "A monster with 14400 attack points and it can attack eight more times?" Zane now had a cruel smirk on his face, "That's right, now Overdragon, attack him eight more times and end this!" Chimeratech Overdragon's other eight heads then each fired a blast towards Mad Dog, the first three hit the three Slime Tokens while the other five hit Mad Dog, which filled his body with an enormous amount of pain because of the shock collars, Mad Dog LP: 9300-0.

A massive explosion appeared, it created a powerful shockwave that not only blew a hole in the cage, but also nearly sent the audience flying as well, Once the smoke cleared, Mad Dog was lying on the floor on his back, out cold, which Zane standing there triumphant while glaring at Mad Dog coldly.

Shroud took a sighed deeply before a smirk appeared on his face, "Zane has been reborn, he's now a dueling monster", he then laughed.

A FEW DAYS LATER,

The gang was sitting and watching the pro leagues on the TV, somehow Zane had made a miraculous comeback, and was now defeating one opponent after another. However what concerned Syrus was how he was doing it, he was now dueling so ruthlessly that his opponent was often left in such a bad state that they had to be carried out of the arena for medical treatment, and the opponent today was one of them.

The announcer then spoke up, "And yet another win for Zane Truesdale, so overwhelmingly powerful, like now it looks like no one might be able to stand up to him".

Syrus looked at Zane sadly, he was now dressed in black with a black overcoat with while trimming and sharp edges, he didn't like the smirk Zane had on his face, like he enjoyed hurting the opponent, _Zane, what happened to you big brother? He wondered sadly_.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was lying on his back in the ruins, looking up at the sky, he had now finally reconnected with his Elemental Dragon Heroes, now it was just the last Neo Spacian, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh left to find.

Just as he thought that a bright light appeared, he sat up and saw what looked like a glowing alien with a lean white body and big eyes land in front of him, he smiled at him, "You are the Neo Spacian of light, am I correct?" It nodded, "Yes, I'm Neo Spacian Glow Moss".

Jaden smiled and stood up, "It's nice to meet you, I hope you will lend me your strength in the battle against the Light of Destruction". Glow Moss nodded, "Of course, I along with the others from Neo Space, will stand by your side until the end". Glow Moss then turned into energy and entered his card.

Jaden then looked at his deck, now there was only Yubel and Winged Kuriboh left, and he had to say that he really looked forward to meeting those two again, he had missed them a lot. He looked up in the sky again, smiling as he looked forward to returning to the others, which he hoped would be soon since he had been gone for a while now.

 **So to make his friends who were worried about him calm down and know he was okay, he left his Shadow Charm medallion with Syrus who he had helped back to the dorm after he collapsed. Syrus and Hassleberry then dueled to decide who was Jaden's best friend, which Syrus ended up winning. Zane however was on a losing streak since Aster defeated him. He had lost his spot in the pro league, and failed to enter the minor league. Then a man named Shroud offered him to duel in the underground and while he hesitated, Zane soon agreed since this might be his last chance to get back what he had lost. Throughout most of the duel against the opponent Mad Dog, he was losing and receiving shocks from the damage amplifiers. However soon Zane lost all his desire to duel with respect and decided to crush his opponent anyway necessary, and finished the duel with Chimeratech Overdragon. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. Kaiser the Hero (guest) I have done one fusion with Yubel with the Elemental Dragon Heroes, and that's about what I planned on doing with her. I'm planning on doing a Neos/Dragon fusion, but not until season 3, also the dictator will be the main villain in season 3, season 4 I might do (only low on possible ideas) but not a chance about season 5.**

 **Also for everyone who wonders if I will make a lemon, I'm not sure about that, while I plan on making them cross the final line, maybe even in this season (it's not decided yet) it will wait until after Alexis is freed from being brainwashed and even then it will be off screen.**


	15. Jaden returns and rematch

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time Jaden wandered the island to reconnect with his duel spirits, the days went by and after helping Syrus back to the dorm after he collapsed, he gave him his Shadow Charm medallion to show them that he was okay. He then witnessed the duel between Syrus and Hassleberry and smiled when he saw that Syrus won. At the same time Zane had trouble since he had lost his spot in the pro league since he kept losing after his defeat in his match against Aster due to the shock over being crushed so easily. After failing to enter the minor league, he was invited to the underground duel arenas. There he was tormented by his opponent until he became brutal himself, after ruthlessly crushing his opponent he regained his fighting spirit in a bad way and then he managed to get back his spot in the pro league and a lot of his opponents needed medical treatment after facing him. What will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 15- Jaden returns and rematch

It now had gone 10 days since Jaden had returned from Neo Space, as the gang was going their best to protect the dorm (except for Chazz), Bonaparte was making plans on his own.

The bald man looked at Chazz who was walking around in his new jacket from the window in the Chancellor's office. He had a smirk on his face, "You know, this is the perfect opportunity". Crowler currently had to sign documents answered irritated, "Opportunity for what, getting rid of that ridicules mustache?"

Bonaparte came over to him, "No you numbskull, with Jaden still missing and Chazz losing it, it's the perfect opportunity to dismantle the Slifer dorm once and for all". Crowler kept signing the documents as he answered, "Yeah well, I not sure about that, even if you think so it's not like you can just tear that dorm down without a good reason".

Bonaparte, "I know, and that's why…" Crowler then placed the final document on the pile with signed ones and sighed, "Finally, I'm done with that". Bonaparte then bent down, "Guess again, there is still more", Crowler got a look of horror on his face when he saw an equally large pile of documents to sign.

Bonaparte looked at him, "As I was saying, we will have a duel to decide the fate of the red dorm, if one student that's representing it loses the duel, the dorm will be torn down and the reputation of the school will go through the roof once the trash students are gone".

Crowler looked at him, "But even so, Alexis Rhodes is currently staying there, that means she could represent it, there is not many duelists who even stand a chance of beating her".

Bonaparte crossed his arms, "I know, and even if it wasn't for her, they also have Bastion Misawa living there as well, who could easily be a Obelisk blue if he just chose to be".

Then Bonaparte's eyes widened before he got a smirk on his face, "Of course, there is one who is technically a student here who could beat even Alexis, but then I have to make a few calls". Crowler looked after Bonaparte as he left the office, wondering what he planned to do.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ASTER,

Aster entered Sartorius's room, "You can quickly, didn't you Aster?" Aster nodded, "Yeah, so what's up, why did you suddenly call me out of the blue like that?"

Sartorius looked down at his table, "A while ago, I went to Duel Academy, and I found something rather interesting at that school". Aster looked at him confused, "You went to Duel Academy? And what could you possibly have found interesting at that lame school?"

Sartorius shuffled his tarot cards, "At that school, something that defies my predictions is happening". Aster looked really shocked when he heard that, since it was something that had never happened before, "You're telling me that there is something happening there that is impossible for you to predict?"

Sartorius looked at him over his shoulder, "You seem shocked Aster". Aster looked at him, "Of course I am, I have never heard you take back one of your predictions before".

Sartorius looked down at the table again, "I'm not taking it back, I'm just saying that there is someone who can overcome the fate of my predictions". Aster looked at him even more shocked now, "Someone who can overcome fate? Is that even possible, who is it?"

Sartorius got a smirk on his face, "If you're that interested, then why don't you return to the academy one more time and see for yourself?" Aster narrowed his eyes, "As if! I have no business at that academy anymore". He then took and left the room.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Aster was walking down the hallway, he remembered how he had met Sartorius for the first time at his father's funeral, he had apparently predicted his father's death and their meeting, he had told Aster that he had a great talent sleeping within him, his talent for dueling, and said that he would guide his fate for him.

Aster narrowed his eyes, _The fate Sartorius sees for someone should be absolute, he had never been wrong before since the day I met him. Yet now I learn that there is someone who can overcome the fate he sees for that person, who is that person, how can he posses the power to defy fate? Aster wondered for himself_.

His eyes then widened as he heard his cell phone ringing. He took it out, he answered it and held it to his ear, "This is Aster Phoenix". He listen and then he narrowed his eyes, "How did you get your hands on this number? Why have you…?"

However he got silent and listen to what the person on the other end was saying, his eyes widened, "What? Is what you're saying really true?" He listened a little more and then narrowed his eyes, "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can". He then ended the call and looked at the ceiling, "Finally, my pain might end soon". He then began walking fast.

A FEW HOURS LATER, IN THE FOREST ON THE ACADEMY ISLAND,

Jaden was walking through the forest, he sighed, "I haven't found them yet, where could they…?" However he got quiet when he heard a very familiar squeaking. He followed the sound and then saw two light orbs above him.

A blinding light came out of them and he had to cover his eyes since the light was so intense. Once the light died out he removed his eyes and opened his eyes. His eyes then widened and tears began to form in them.

In front of him were Yubel and Winged Kuriboh. Yubel smiled at him, "Jaden, it has been a while", tears began running down Jaden's cheeks, his eyes flashed golden for a second and both Yubel and Winged Kuriboh took physical form.

Then before Yubel could say anything else Jaden threw his arms around her and hugged her, "Yubel I missed you, it has been hard not to have you by my side". Yubel smiled again and hugged him back, "I know Jaden, but everything is fine now".

Winged Kuriboh then rubbed himself against Jaden while squeaking happily, Jaden smiled as he hugged him as well, "And I have missed you as well buddy". Then suddenly Neos and the Neo Spacians appeared behind Jaden.

Neos looked at Yubel, "So you are Yubel, the guardian of the wielder of the Gentle Darkness, I have heard a lot of good things about you". Yubel looked at him, "Thanks, but who are you?"

Jaden let go of Winged Kuriboh and looked at her, "I'll introduce them to you, he's Elemental Hero Neos and the ones next to him are the Neo Spacians, I think you know about them". Yubel's eyes widened, "That's right, didn't you design these creatures when you were younger?"

Jaden nodded, "That's right, and they helped me recover and expel the piece of the Light that was inside of me, as well helped me reconnect with the duel spirits my bond had been severed with". Yubel looked at them and bowed her head, "Then I will give you my thanks, I will forever be grateful to you all for helping Jaden in his time of need".

Neos shook his head, "No need to thank us, we only did what we had to do, and he's the only one who can stop the Light of Destruction after all". Yubel nodded, Jaden then looked at the others, "Well then, let's all of us get back to the Slifer dorm then".

All of them nodded and Jaden began walking towards the Slifer dorm, he knew it would take a while but he didn't mind, he was just excited to see the others again.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Alexis, Hassleberry and Chazz were looking at a sign that had been placed outside of the dorm, Hassleberry who had been going to the bathroom had seen it and had run to get Alexis.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "There is going to be a duel at midnight with the fate of this dorm at stake, if the one representing the Slifer dorm should lose against the one who represent the school, we will mercilessly tear down this dorm. Is there no end to how low Crowler and Bonaparte can sink?"

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes as well, "Apparently not, those two are really some enemy commanders that like to come up with some really dirty tactics to achieve their goal".

Chazz chuckled, "Soon everyone will see the Light anyway, so it doesn't matter what happens to this dorm anymore". He then began walking away while he laughed.

Hassleberry looked after him with a hard expression, "Well, I didn't expect any help from him anyway since he clearly has lost his mind". Alexis looked at the sign, "I will accept this duel". Hassleberry looked at her shocked.

Alexis looked up, "Right now, I'm the dorm's best hope for survival, besides, tearing down the dorm just because they think the Slifers damages the school's reputation is wrong, considering how good Jaden is, there could be Slifer students whose talents are currently unknown, Syrus used to be an good example for that".

Hassleberry got so touched that tears formed in his eyes, "That's our Alexis, I just wish that the Sarge would return already, normally he would be the obvious choice for something like this".

Alexis got a depressed look on her face and looked up at the stars, "Yeah I know, I really miss him, I know that he will come back when he feels ready, but it won't stop me from giving him a lecture for just disappearing like that". Hassleberry looked a little nervous when he saw the angry look that had appeared on Alexis's face. Both of them went straight to bed, so Alexis so she would be well rested for the duel, and Hassleberry who would be there to give her support, he was also going to inform Bastion and Syrus about this.

It was not long until midnight now so she decided to prepare herself for the duel, Hassleberry then looked up, hoping that Alexis would win this, so the dorm would still be there when Jaden returned.

Unknown to them however, so was Aster Phoenix air surfing towards the island before he pulled out his parachute.

AN HOUR LATER,

Alexis and Hassleberry walked on the main walkway towards the main building, they stopped in front of it, waiting for the two snakes to appear along with whoever Alexis would be facing.

Alexis and Hassleberry then turned around when they heard two pair of feet running towards them as well as Syrus's voice calling out their names. They saw Bastion and Syrus coming, "We heard about it, are they really gonna tear down the Slifer dorm if you lose this?" Alexis nodded at Bastion, "That's right, but I won't lose this, I also contacted my brother and he said he would come here as soon as he could".

Only a few moments later, Atticus appeared as well, he gasped for a while, meaning he had been running as fast as he could, "So are we all gathered here then?" Alexis nodded, "All of us except for Chazz, but he wouldn't give us any support at all with how he's acting right now". Atticus nodded, wondering what had happened to Chazz.

They then heard someone chuckled behind Alexis and Hassleberry, they all looked in that direction and saw Crowler and Bonaparte walking towards them, "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Alexis narrowed her eyes at him, "You guys don't give up huh? Just tell me who my opponent is, not that it matters since I won't lose, I will protect the Slifer dorm".

Bonaparte chuckled, "Try saying that again after you meet your opponent". He then looked behind them. All of the others followed his gaze and saw someone walking towards them. All of their eyes then widened when they saw who it was, "Aster Phoenix?" All of them said shocked as Aster walked towards them.

Aster stopped in front of Alexis, "That's me, and I will be your opponent". Alexis's eyes widened as she heard that, she was going to duel the guy who defeated both Zane and Jaden?

Crowler leaned down next to Bonaparte, "Why is Aster Phoenix here?" Bonaparte looked at him with a smirk, "Because I called him of course, why else?" Crowler narrowed his eyes, "But even so, he has ignored us until now, so what did you say to him to make him agree to this?"

Bonaparte closed his eyes with a smirk still on his face, "Well, we all heard how he was looking for the person who killed his father in order to get revenge on him right? I said that since I knew the boss for the underground dueling circuit, if he won this duel and helped us get the Slifer dorm torn down, I would tell him about the man he is looking for".

Crowler looked at him shocked, "You really know that person?" Bonaparte chuckled, "There is no such person". Crowler looked shocked, "What did you…?" Bonaparte covered his mouth with an irritated expression, "We have to use any method necessary to crush the Slifers, we can deal with Aster later".

he then looked towards the students, "Alright then, let us all get to the duel arena so that we can get this duel over with and tear down that dorm once and for all". He then walked away with Crowler close behind him and the students was walking behind them while glaring at their backs.

Aster was walking after them when he noticed Chazz who was leaning against one of the pillars. Chazz looked at him, "So, are you here on master Sartorius's order?" Aster looked at him confused, "Sartorius's order?"

Chazz looked at him, "Yeah, the Society of Light's order". Aster now narrowed his eyes, "The Society of Light? What's that?" Chazz looked at him confused, "Am I wrong? I mean I thought for sure that he sent you to eliminate Jaden since he's the only one to stand in our way".

Aster raised an eyebrow, "Jaden? I'm here to defeat that Alexis girl to get some information, besides I have already defeated Jaden once, I have no reason to face him again".

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Last time when you faced him, your deck was infused with master Sartorius's powers, which should have made Jaden one of the Society of Light, but it didn't, which means that his own powers has grown too much already".

Aster now looked at Chazz completely confused, since he had no idea what he was talking about, "Sartorius's power was in my deck? What are you talking about, and what do you mean when you say that Jaden have powers?"

Chazz looked him straight in the eyes, "You really don't know anything? Well it doesn't matter, this school will belong master Sartorius soon enough anyway, also Jaden will return soon, but if you don't intend to fight him, then I will take him down".

Chazz began to walk away, Aster looked after him, "Hey, answer my question, what are you talking about?!" He watched as Chazz continued to walk away, _What's with that guy? No it doesn't matter, the thing Sartorius said about someone that's able to overcome destiny… was he talking about Jaden? He wondered_.

Aster shook his head, none of that mattered right now, he narrowed his eyes, he was here for one reason only, to get the information that could put an end to his pain once and for all, and in order to get it, he had a duel to win. He then walked into the main building to get to the duel arena.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Alexis and Aster stood on the stage and put their Duel Disks on their arms, Alexis looked at Aster and could feel an intense pressure coming out of him, she swallowed a little, _So this is the spirit of a pro duelist huh? Well I have to stay focused and do everything I can do win, she thought_.

Bonaparte stood up with a smirk, "Alright then, the duel that will decide the fate of the Slifer dorm shall now begin", his smirk grew bigger, since he knew that Alexis had little to no chance at victory in this duel, she would lose and the red dorm would finally be torn down.

Alexis looked at Aster, "I'm ready". Aster narrowed his eyes, "Well then, let us finish this quickly". Both of them put their decks into their Duel Disks and were about to activate them, when they suddenly heard a voice calling out, "Hold on a second!"

All of them got shocked when they heard that voice, since they would recognize it anywhere, all of them looked towards the entrance, and saw Jaden enter the arena while gasping for air.

The gang who was spectators all stood up at the same time with smiles on their faces, "Jaden!" All of them shouted. Alexis felt a happy smile appear on her face, "Jaden you're back". Aster looked at him as he narrowed his eyes, "Jaden?"

Alexis jumped down from the stage as he came towards them and ran over to him while the others began walking down towards the floor. Alexis hugged Jaden as soon as she reached him, "Jaden, I missed you".

Jaden smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too Lex". Alexis then separated herself from him and narrowed her eyes and glared at him a little, "But don't think you're off the hook just because of that, how could you just leave us without warning like that?"

Jaden chuckled a little nervously when he saw her angry expression, he then saw how the others came up behind her and looked at him, all of them had the same expression that was a mix of happiness, irritation and worry,

Jaden closed his eyes and bowed to them, "I'm really sorry that I just left like that without telling you and made you all worried about me, but…" He then stood straight up again with a smirk, he then opened his eyes and all of they got smiles on their faces as they saw that his eyes had turned golden, "Me leaving was just what the doctor ordered".

Alexis's smile got bigger, so that means that you are back to normal again then?" Jaden's eyes turned back to their normal brown color and he nodded, "Yes, or to be more exact, I'm even better than before, because I meet some new friends when I was gone", he said with a smile as he patted the deck box that held his Elemental Hero deck.

The others looked at him confused, "So what kind of creatures are they?" Jaden looked at them with a smile, "Well let me say it like this, these new heroes are not from this earth".

The others looked at Jaden shocked when they heard that, Aster however narrowed his eyes, "Did you just say new heroes?" Jaden looked at Aster with a smile, "That's right, in fact, I'm glad you're here Aster, I want you to be the first one to experience these new heroes".

Aster looked at him with anger in his eyes, "I already told you, there are no heroes on this earth that can defeat my Destiny Heroes". Jaden looked at him with a troubled smile, "I don't know about that, I mean sure they're good but I'm pretty sure my Dragon Heroes or my Elemental Heroes could take them in a rematch, however as for these heroes that will help my Elemental Heroes out, they're from space, not earth, so according to you, they might have a bigger chance than my other heroes".

Aster gritted his teeth in pure anger over what Jaden had said, it sounded like he was looking down on his Destiny Heroes, and that was unacceptable. Jaden looked at Alexis, "Anyway, I came here directly from the Slifer dorm, I arrived there recently hoping to find you guys there, only to see the sign about this duel, Lex, I know you planned on dueling, but please let me take this duel instead".

Alexis looked into Jaden's hopeful eyes and sighed as a smile once again appeared on her face, "I guess I can't say no when you look at me like that". Jaden smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Thanks Lex". He then climbed up on the stage as he took out his deck.

Bonaparte looked troubled, "But that's…" He remembered how even the match between Aster and Jaden had been last time and now felt a little troubled. Bastion looked at him, "This duel will decide the fate of the Slifer dorm, so there shouldn't be any trouble if Jaden duels instead of Alexis since he lives in the dorm as well, right?"

Crowler nodded, "That's true, it's really no problem with it so I approve of the duelist change". He looked at Bonaparte, "You don't have a problem with that right Bonaparte?" Bonaparte looked at Crowler irritated, "Well I guess it can't be helped then".

Jaden did a thumbs up towards Crowler, "Alright, that's what I'm talking about", he then looked towards Aster, "I have been looking forward to have a fun duel again, so let's enjoy ourselves again Aster".

Aster narrowed his eyes at Jaden, "Do you enjoy losing that much? Because no matter what kind of cards you might have gotten since our last match, the end result will still be the same".

Alexis had taken out her deck from her Duel Disk and had taken it off her arm, "Take him down Jaden!" Jaden turned around and caught the Duel Disk as she tossed it to him, "Of course, after all, while I'm gonna enjoy this rematch, I also know I have to win in order to protect the Slifer dorm".

Crowler then stood up from his seat after Jaden placed the Duel Disk on his arm and placed his deck in to it, "Alright then, if both duelists are ready, let the duel begin!" Aster and Jaden looked at each other, "Game on!" Both them drew their first five cards.

Aster placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll start, and…" He drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I will start big, by summoning Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode". Diamond Dude appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Syrus looked troubled, "He brought out a Destiny Hero right from the start". Hassleberry nodded, "Looks like he won't play around this time and get serious right from the start".

Aster placed his fingers on his deck, "And now I activate Diamond Dude's special ability, I check the top card of my deck, and if it is a normal grave I'll send it to my grave, then I can activate on my main phase next turn". Aster took and drew the card and looked at it, he then showed it, "And it's the spell card Graceful Charity, so it goes to my grave". He placed it into the graveyard, he looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn".

Jaden nodded. "Then it's my turn, I draw", he took and drew his next card, he looked at it and a smile appeared on his face, "You know Aster that's a sweet opening move, but you're not the only one who can start with a hero, and this one is no ordinarily hero, now let me introduce a visitor from outer space, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin".

A big wave appeared as Jaden said that, and then out of the wave jumped Aqua Dolphin, Atk: 600. Aster looked at Aqua Dolphin in shock as he had never seen that card before.

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "I told you that my new friends were out of this world, isn't he just too cool?" Bastion looked shocked at Aqua Dolphin as well, "So, they are aliens".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I play the spell card Fake Hero, so now I can summon any Elemental Hero from my hand to the field, however it can't attack and it will return to my hand at the end of the turn". Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "And I think I will choose Lady Heat". Lady Heat then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate my Aqua Dolphin's special ability, so now by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I get to take a peek at your hand and search for a monster, and if I have a monster on the field with higher points, like Lady Heat, then it's destroyed and you'll lose 500 life points, Sonar Wave".

Jaden sent Bubbleman to the graveyard, Aqua Dolphin then unleashed a sound wave that rippled across the field and hit Aster's hand, Jaden was then allowed to see his hand and stopped at one card, which was Captain Tenacious. Captain Tenacious then appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Aster looked troubled, "No not him".

Jaden held out his hand, "Sorry pal, but he has to go", Aqua Dolphin unleashed another sound wave that hit Captain Tenacious and he got destroyed while Aster covered his face, Aster LP: 4000-3500.

Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn, which means that Lady Heat returns to my hand, but before she does she will take away 200 more of your life points". Lady Heat formed a fireball in her hand and threw it towards Aster and it hit him, Aster LP: 3500-3300. Lady Heat then disappeared from the field and Jaden added her card to his hand.

Aster narrowed his eyes, "That was just a lucky move, it's my turn now". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And now Graceful Charity activates, so I draw three more cards and then I discard two from my hand". Aster drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and one from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the field spell card, Mausoleum of the Emperor". They appeared at what looked like a burial place with what looked a temple above and a lot of statues below them.

Aster looked at him, "Now if we want to summon a high level monster, we can just give up 500 life points for each sacrifice needed and the statues below us will act as the necessary sacrifices, and so, I give up 1000 life points to summon Destiny Hero Dreadmaster". Aster LP: 3300-2300.

Two statues flew up in the air and disappeared, then something big fell from the sky and Dreadmaster landed behind Aster, Atk: ?

Aster looked at Jaden, "And now that this big guy is here, I can summon two more Destiny Heroes from my graveyard, so come back Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious".

Doom Lord appeared on the field, Atk: 600. Captain Tenacious then appeared right after him, Atk: 800. Aster looked at Jaden, "And as I'm sure you remember, Dreadmaster's attack and defense points is equal to the combined attack points of every Destiny Hero on the field". Dreadmaster, Atk: ?-2800.

Syrus looked troubled, "Oh man, this guy again, and he even summoned Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious which is a troublesome combination". Hassleberry nodded, "Indeed, and if he attacks like things are now, it might be over".

Alexis looked at them all with a confident smile, "Come on guys, you know Jaden, he would never lose that easily". Atticus nodded, "That's right, it's Jaden after all, he always finds a way to survive no matter what kind of situation he's in". The others looked at each other and nodded, they agreed with the siblings after all.

Aster pointed at Aqua Dolphin, "Alright Jaden, it's your new heroes against my Destiny Heroes, so let's see what your little dolphin can do, Dreadmaster, take him out, as well as most of Jaden's life points".

Dreadmaster roared as he jumped up in the air and came down towards Aqua Dolphin with a punch. Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play Negate attack, so not only is your attack negated, but your battle phase is also over". Dreadmaster jumped in to a force field and was forced back behind Aster.

Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "Sorry, but it won't be that easy pal". Aster glared at him, "I'm not your pal Jaden, I end my turn so just make your move so I can end this". Jaden sighed, "You really need to chill a little, it's my turn".

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at the card, "I now play Pot of Greed and draws two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them. He placed one of them into his Duel Disk, "Now I place one card face down and then I'm gonna use your field spell, so now by paying 1000 life points, I can now summon my new high level Elemental Hero".

Aster looked at him as he narrowed his eyes confused, "New Elemental Hero you said?" Jaden nodded, "Indeed, and his name is Elemental Hero Neos". Two statues flew up and disappeared, Jaden LP: 4000-3000. Then the ceiling took the appearance of space and Neos flew down and landed on the field, Atk: 2500.

Aster looked at the Elemental Hero from space completely shocked, "Impossible, I who uses hero monsters has never seen or even heard about that Elemental Hero before". Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Of course not, after all he's a one of a kind card, like the Neos Spacians".

Jaden then looked at Aqua Dolphin and Neos, "Speaking of the Neo Spacians, when Neos is on the field with at least one of them, they can do a cool trick, they can merge without a Polymerization card simply by returning their cards to the deck and shuffle it".

Jaden held out his hand, "Now Neos and Aqua Dolphin merge together to form Elemental Hero Aqua Neos". Jaden then shuffled their cards back into the deck and Neos and Aqua Dolphin flew up in the air then they came in contact with each other and a blinding light appeared from them. Neos then appeared and now had a blue and white armor with light green marking on his chest with a red crystal in the middle of it, Atk: 2500.

Alexis looked in amazement at she was seeing, "So that's the power of Neos and the Neo Spacians". Syrus nodded, "Fusion summoning without a fusion card, that's amazing". Bastion nodded, however he had a feeling that such powers didn't come without a price.

Jaden then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Next by discarding a card in my hand, two random cards in your hands are destroyed". Jaden sent Lady Heat to the graveyard. Beams got fired from Aqua Neos's eyes and hit two of the cards in Aster's hand and they got sent to the graveyard while Aster growled when it happened.

One of Jaden's face downs then got flipped up, "Next thanks to H – Heated Heart, Aqua Neos's attack points increase by 500 points". Aqua Neos, Atk: 2500-3000. Jaden then pointed towards Dreadmaster, "Now Aqua Neos, destroy his Dreadmaster with Sonic Zoom!" Aqua Neos unleashed a stream of water from his arm that flew towards Dreadmaster and hit him. Dreadmaster tried to resist for a few seconds before he was overwhelmed by the water pressure and got destroyed, Aster LP: 2300-2100.

Alexis smiled when she saw that Dreadmaster was gone, "He did it". Hassleberry nodded, "He just got rid of Dreadmaster, Aster's highest ranking officer". Syrus got a huge smile on his face, "Alright, keep it up Jay!"

Aster trembled in rage as he gritted his teeth, "My Dreadmaster, blown to pieces", he looked at Jaden, "Your little fish boy over there is nothing compared to my Destiny Heroes, so don't get too excited".

Jaden sighed, "Now my turn is over, which means that the side effect of Aqua Neos activates". All of them then widened their eyes as they saw Aqua Neos leave the field and Jaden placed Aqua Neos's card back into his extra deck.

Jaden looked at Aster, "Whenever Neos and an Neo Spacian merge using Contact Fusion, the fusion monster summoned returns to the extra deck at the end of the turn".

Syrus widened his eyes in shock when he heard that, "Oh man, that's not good at all". Bastion nodded, "Well it kinda makes sense, considering how powerful the ability to fuse monsters without needing a fusion card is".

Aster chuckled, "Well then, looks like those new heroes of yours is then nothing but cowards then, deal some damage and then run and hide, of well my Destiny Heroes is not like that".

He then took and drew his next card and then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now I'm gonna use Diamond Dude's special ability, so if the top card of my deck is a normal spell, I'll place it in my grave and then activate it on my next turn", Aster took and drew the card and looked at it, "It's the spell card Card of Sanctity, so it goes to the grave for now".

Aster then placed Card of Sanctity in to the graveyard, he then pointed at Jaden, "Diamond Dude attack Jaden's life points directly", Diamond Dude rushed to attack Jaden. Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Draining Shield, so not only is your attack negated, but now I gain life points equal to Diamond Dude's attack points". Diamond Dude's attack got blocked, Jaden LP: 3000-4400.

Aster gritted his teeth, "Fine then, Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious attack Jaden directly". Jaden covered his face as both Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious attacked him, Jaden LP: 4400-3000.

Aster looked at Jaden, "It doesn't matter anyway, you have no cards left in your hand, nor do you have any on your field, this duel will be over very soon". Jaden looked at him, "Well I have a saying Aster, a duel is not over until the last card is played, so all I have to do is believe and my deck will answer me".

Jaden then took and placed his fingers on his deck, he then felt a presence next to him. He looked to his side out of the corner of his eye and saw Yubel there, _"So Yubel, you sense anything from Aster or his deck?" He mentally asked_. Yubel shook her head, "No, I can't feel the presence of the Light from him, which means he might not have been sent here by the person that's possessed by the Light".

Jaden did a slight nod that nobody noticed, feeling a little more at ease now since he now knew that Aster most likely hadn't been asked to do this, but that made him wonder why Aster was here then.

Jaden then looked at his deck again as he drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play the Warrior Returning Alive, so now I can bring back one warrior monster from my grave back to my hand, and I choose Bubbleman who I discarded earlier". Bubbleman came out of the graveyard and Jaden added him to his hand.

Jaden then placed Bubbleman's card in the field, "And next I summon Bubbleman", Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Jaden drew two cards, "Since he's the only one on my field I get to draw two cards, and since he was the only card in my hand when I summoned him I can summon another monster",

Jaden looked at the two cards he had drawn, "And I have the perfect one in mind, now let me introduce another visitor from Neo Space, I summon Neo Spacian Dark Panther". Dark Panther appeared as he unleashed a ferocious roar, Atk: 1000.

Syrus looked shocked, "There is panthers with capes in outer space?" Bastion cleared his throat troubled, "Well, we don't really know what's out there… so I guess it's possible".

Jaden then pointed at Diamond Dude, "Now I activate my Dark Panther's special ability, once per turn, I can choose one opposing monster, and this card's name becomes that of the target and copies its effects until the end of the turn, and I choose Diamond Dude".

Dark Panther then morphed so that he took the shape of Diamond Dude, Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "So now I get to check the top card of my deck, and if it's a normal spell it goes to my graveyard, and then I can use it during my next turn".

Jaden took and drew his card and looked at it, "Well would you look at that, it's the spell card Graceful Charity, so it goes to my grave". Jaden placed the card in to his graveyard while Aster growled irritated.

Alexis looked at Jaden with a smile. "Jaden is using Aster's own monster's ability against him". Bastion, "Indeed, last time Aster used Flare Wingman to deal damage to Jaden, and now Jaden is using Aster's own monster's ability to his advantage".

Jaden then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the equip spell card Mage Power which gives Bubbleman 500 attack points for every spell and trap on my field". Bubbleman Atk: 800-1300

Jaden then took and pointed at Captain Tenacious, "Now my Panther, who is currently treated as Diamond Dude, is going to attack Captain Tenacious". Dark Panther rushed towards Captain Tenacious and rammed the Diamond on his right arm into his, destroying him, Aster LP: 2100-1900.

Jaden then pointed towards Doom Lord, "And next Bubbleman will take down Doom Lord with Bubble Blast". Bubbleman then took and unleashed a stream of water from one of the cannons on his arms, it then hit Doom Lord and destroyed him, Aster LP: 1900-1200.

Jaden looked at the last card in his hand, "And with that I end my turn, which means that Dark Panther's ability now ends". Dark Panther returned to his normal form.

Aster gritted his teeth, "You dare let that copycat of yours make a fool of Diamond Dude?" He took and drew his next card, "Now Card of Sanctity activates, and we both draw until we're holding six cards". Aster drew two while Jaden drew six cards.

Aster looked at his hand, "Now I'm gonna sacrifice Diamond Dude, in order to summon Destiny Hero Dasher". Diamond Dude disappeared and out came Dasher, Atk: 2100.

Aster Then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn, and I use it to special summon Destiny Hero Dunker in attack mode". Dunker then appeared on the field. Atk: 1200.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the field spell card Dark City". A field spell that was similar to Skyscraper appeared around them, only the buildings were dark and it was night.

Aster looked at Jaden, "So now, if a Destiny Hero attacks a monster with higher attack points, it will gain 1000 points". Jaden had a smile on his face, "So it's like Skyscraper, only for Destiny Heroes, of course it only the difference between them is that unlike Skyscraper, Dark City doesn't give Destiny Heroes 1000 points when attacked, only when they are attacking right?"

Aster nodded, "You're right, but it's enough with just that, so now I will take and attack you enhanced Bubbleman with my Dunker". Destiny Hero Dunker jumped towards Bubbleman, Atk: 1200-2200. He then landed a powerful punch on Bubbleman and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 3000-2100.

Aster then pointed towards Dark Panther, "Now Dasher, destroy that Dark Panther of his". Dasher rushed towards Dark Panther and jumped up before hitting him with a powerful kick, destroying him, Jaden LP: 2100-1000.

Aster then pointed at Dasher, "And now since Dasher attacked, he automatically switches to defense mode". Dasher then went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next by discarding my Destiny Hero Disk Commander I activate my Dunker's special ability, so I can deal 500 points of damage to you". He sent Disk Commander to the graveyard, Jaden LP: 1000-500.

Aster then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with a face down". Jaden looked at him, "Not bad, but now it's my turn", Jaden took and drew his next card. He looked at Aster, "I'm sure you know this, but Diamond Dude's ability is still in affect even if he leaves the field, so now Graceful Charity activates. So I draw three cards and then I discard two from my hand".

Jaden drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed two of them and placed them into his graveyard. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon my Neo Spacian Hero Air Hummingbird". Air Hummingbird appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden pointed at him, "And now I activate his special ability", Air Hummingbird flew up in the air, Aster then looked at the card in his hand shocked as it glowed and a large flower came out of it.

Air Hummingbird then flew over to the and seem to collect nectar from it, Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "You see Aster, Humming Bird's special ability allows me to regain 500 life points for every card in your hand, which is why it's too bad that you only have one". Jaden was covered in a green aura, Jaden LP: 500-1000.

Jaden then grabbed two other cards in his hand, "And next I play my Common Soul spell card, and I choose Air Hummingbird for its effect, and now it allows me to summon this guy, Neo Spacian Flare Scarab". Flames appeared on the field and Flare Scarab appeared, Atk: 500.

Aster narrowed his eyes, "First a large humanoid woodpecker and then a large humanoid scarab, I guess they're more of your aliens friends?" Jaden nodded with a smile, "That's right, and isn't this really exciting Aster?"

Aster narrowed his eyes even more and gritted his teeth, "Exciting? What are you talking about?" Jaden looked at him, "Well, meeting new heroes you haven't seen before and face them in battle, it just fills me with a lot of excitement, I mean, that excitement is what makes dueling so much fun after all".

Aster growled when he heard that, "I knew it, you're still dueling for nothing else but having fun, someone like you can never understand me who has a reason for dueling, a destiny, you are nothing but a foolish child who is undeserving of using hero monsters".

Syrus narrowed his eyes, "Okay that was too harsh". The others nodded, all of them who had been there during the last duel between Aster and Jaden knew about Aster's past, but even so he didn't have the right to say that to Jaden. Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Jaden don't just duel for fun, he also has a destiny to fulfill, even though Aster doesn't know that". The others nodded again.

Jaden closed his eyes, "The story about what happened to your father is a really tragic one, and I know that it's the reason you duel to find justice for your father, however…" Jaden opened his eyes and Aster took a step backwards in shock when he saw that Jaden's eyes had turned golden, "You're not the only one who has a destiny".

Aster looked at him, "What... what's the deal with…?" Jaden's eyes then became brown again, "Aster, there is a lot more going on right now than you can understand, whoever the person that asked you to defeat me is, he only used you to get me out of the way since I'm the only one who can stand in his way".

Jaden shook his head, "But that's not the thing to discuss right now, Aster let me ask you something, if your father could see you right now, what do you think he would say about what you're doing right now?"

Aster looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean with that Jaden?" Jaden looked at him in his eyes with a sad look in his eyes, "I mean would your father be proud of you if he saw you right now?"

Aster gritted his teeth, "Of course he would be, I have spent many years looking for the man that killed him to bring him to justice, he would be proud of me". Jaden got an even sadder look in his eyes, "Even if it means doing harm to a lot of innocent people, as well as tormenting yourself?"

Aster now had a confused look on his face, Jaden then continued, "If you were to win this duel, a lot of innocent students would be kicked out of the school, only because some people thinks they damage the school's reputation, without caring if they might have hidden talents that they don't know about it". Jaden looked towards Crowler and Bonaparte when he said that before he looked back at Aster.

"I don't know what they might have said to get you to agree to do this, but I don't think your dad would be happy to see you using the cards he created for revenge or hurting others, including yourself".

Aster's eyes widened in shock over what Jaden said and then Jaden continued, "I mean, didn't your dad start designing cards to make people happy, especially you? This is only my thoughts, but didn't he make the Destiny Heroes to make you happy?"

Aster got a troubled look on his face, he looked down on his deck, _Jaden's right, dad knew that I liked heroes when I was young, so he decided to make the Destiny Heroes to make me happy. I still remember the satisfied look on his face when he showed me the design for the first Destiny Hero. That's probably the reason why… like Jaden said whenever I use my Destiny Heroes, I feel nothing but pain, unlike how I felt when I was a kid, when I was happy whenever I saw them, he thought to himself_.

Bonaparte then stood up with an angry expression on his face, "What's wrong Aster? Don't just stand there looking like that, keep your focus and finish the slacker off once his turn is over if you want me to keep our deal".

Jaden looked at Bonaparte, "Keep it down Bonaparte, I don't know what you promised him, but stay out of this until he has sorted out his feelings". Bonaparte looked at Jaden with an angry expression, "Listen here monsieur, once you lose to Aster, we will tear down that pathetic dorm you live in".

Aster then got a look of realization, _Wait that's it, if I want my father to be proud of me, I should do what I do, without harming others as I try get my revenge, otherwise I'm not much better than the scum that murdered my father, Aster thought to himself_.

Aster then looked up as Jaden spoke, "Now Flare Scarab's special ability activates, he gains 400 attack points for every spell and trap card on your side of the field, and I see two". Flare Scarab got covered in fire, Atk: 500-1300.

Jaden then pointed at Common Soul, "And now thanks to my Common Soul Spell card, Air Hummingbird's attack points increases by the total amount of Flare Scarab's attack points". Air Hummingbird got covered in a red aura, Atk: 800-2100.

Jaden then pointed at Dasher, "Now Flare Scarab, attack Dasher with Flaming Arrow". Flare Scarab fired blasts of fire towards Dasher and they destroyed him.

Aster pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I play the trap card Destiny Signal, so now that you destroyed Dunker, I can special summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero from my deck, so come forth Destiny Hero Defender in defense mode". A large monster made out of rock appeared on a knee with an arm in front of him, Def: 2700.

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise, "Now that's what I call a monster, 2700 defense points?" Aster looked at him, "Of course it's high defense comes with a price, as long as he's on the field the opponent gets to draw two cards instead of one during their draw phase".

Aster then looked at Jaden, "And with that, I have one less trap card on the field, so Flare Scarab loses 400 attack points". Flare Scarab, Atk: 1300-900. Aster looked at Jaden, "And with that Air Hummingbird loses 400 attack points as well". Air Hummingbird, Atk: 2100-1700.

Jaden smiled at him," Maybe, but he's still stronger, now Air Hummingbird, take out Destiny Hero Dunker". Air Hummingbird flew up and flew down towards Dunker and slashed him with his beak, destroying him, Aster LP: 1200-700.

Jaden then grabbed two cards, "Next I'm placing two cards face down and end my turn". Aster took and drew his next card, "I now play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards". Aster drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Common Soul".

Jaden gritted his teeth as Common Soul disappeared and added Flare Scarab, "The special summoned monster returns to my hand when Common Soul leaves the field". Aster looked at him with a smirk, "And Air Hummingbird lose the points it gained". Air Hummingbird, Atk: 1700-800.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "I play the spell card Doctor D, so now by removing one Destiny Hero in my grave from play, I can special summon a level 4 or below from my grave, so come back Dunker". Dunker appeared on the field again, Atk: 1200.

Aster had a Destiny Hero in his hand, but he didn't plan on discarding it to activate Dunker's ability, he was planning using it to finish Jaden off. He then pointed at Air Hummingbird, "Now Dunker, destroy Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird". Dunker jumped towards Air Hummingbird and destroyed him with a punch, Jaden LP: 1000-600.

Aster looked at Jaden, "It's your move now". Jaden nodded, "Yeah and thanks to your Defender's special ability, I can draw two cards instead of one". Jaden took and drew two cards so now he had five in his hand, "Next I re summon Flare Scarab in attack mode". Flare Scarab appeared on the field again, Atk: 500.

Jaden then looked at Aster, "And thanks to Dark City, he gains 400 attack points". Flare Scarab, Atk: 500-900. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Neos Energy spell card, so now Flare Scarab gains 800 attack points, but then he will lose 300 during each of my standby phases", Flare Scarab Atk: 900-1700.

"Now Flare Scarab, take out his Dunker with Flaming Arrow". Flare Scarab attack Dunker and destroyed him, Aster LP: 700-200. Jaden looked at him, "I now end my turn".

Aster looked at him, "Not bad, but now it's my turn". He then took and drew his next card, "I now play Silent Doom, and I use it to bring back my Disk Commander in defense mode". A warrior with discs on the back of his hands, his hips and his shoulder blades appeared on a knee and crossed arms, Def: 300.

Aster looked at Jaden, "And since Disk Commander was summoned from the grave, I get to draw two more cards from my deck". Aster took and drew his next cards and looked at them.

"Next I summon my D Cubic in attack mode". A mechanical cat appeared and had a large D on its face, Atk: 0. Aster then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "next I sacrifice all three of my monsters… to summon Destiny Hero Dogma!"

The three monsters disappeared and out came a monster with wings, it had a black armor and a helmet, it had blades in the armor on its arms, Atk: 3400. Jaden looked at Dogma shocked, "No way! A monster with 3400 attack points?"

Bastion looked troubled, "This is really bad, if that Dogma attacks Flare Scarab, Jaden will lose this duel". The others knew he was right and looked at Jaden worried, hoping that he would be able to save himself.

Aster then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Looks like this is the end Jaden, alright Dogma, attack his Flare Scarab and end this". Dogma charged up a purple blast at the center of his chest and fired it towards Flare Scarab.

However Jaden held up his Duel Disk and a card came out of his graveyard, "I activate Necro Gardna's special ability, so by taking him out of my graveyard and remove him from play, I can negate your attack". Necro Gardna appeared in front of Flare Scarab and blocked the attack.

Aster looked at him as he grabbed his last card, "I guess you discarded that earlier with either Aqua Dolphin or Graceful Charity, oh well I end my turn with one card phase down". Flare Scarab, Atk: 1700-2100.

Jaden then took and placed his fingers on his deck, "Time to get my game on, here we go". Aster got a smirk on his face, "And now Dogma's special ability activates". Dogma got surrounded by a purple light and then Jaden suddenly got trapped in a pillar of light and he screamed, Jaden LP: 600-300.

Aster's smirk grew bigger as he saw the confused Jaden, "If I successfully summon Dogma, your life points will be cut in half during each of your standby phases, and not only that, but now Flare Scarab loses 300 points because of Neos Energy's effect". Flare Scarab, Atk: 2100-1800.

Jaden looked at the card he had drawn, "Now I activate the spell card E – Emergency call, which lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand, and I choose Neos". Jaden looked through his deck and added Neos to his hand. He then shuffled his deck and placed it back in to his Duel Disk.

Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "And now, since I sent Necroshade to my graveyard earlier with Graceful Charity, I can now summon him to the field". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Aster looked at Jaden, "So what if you summoned him again? He's still too weak to take down my Dogma". Jaden nodded, "That might be, but I plan on introducing a new monster to you, but first I play the field spell Neo Space".

Jaden placed Neo Space into the slot for field spells and it then replaced Dark City, Jaden looked at Aster, "And now, my Elemental Hero Neos will gain 500 points". Neos Atk: 2500-3000. Jaden then looked at Aster, "Of course with Dark City gone Flare Scarab loses 400 attack points". Flare Scarab, Atk: 1800-1400.

Jaden looked really excited now as one of his face downs got revealed, "But it doesn't matter, first I play the spell card NEX, so now I can sacrifice my Flare Scarab, in order to summon a level 4 fusion monster with the same name, like my Neo Spacian Burst Scarab".

Flare Scarab then seemed to evolve, he still looked the same, only he now was black and red and had flaming wings. Atk: 800. Jaden looked at Aster, "And now he gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap on my field", Burst Scarab was surrounded by a pillar of fire, Atk & Def: 800-1800/600-1600.

Jaden looked at Aster, "But I'm not done yet, now I merge Neos and Burst Scarab with Contact Fusion, in order to summon Elemental Hero Burst Neos". Neos and Burst Scarab jumped up in the air and made contact with each other and a blinding light appeared.

Aster covered his face while a familiar feeling was filling his heart, "Hold on, this feeling I have right now, it's the same excitement I felt every time dad showed me a design for a new Destiny Hero".

He then saw how Neos with a black and red armor with flaming wings came down and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 2800. Aster smiled, "So that's Burst Neos".

Jaden looked at Aster and nodded, "That's right, and if you think he looks cool, then just wait until you see what he can do, you see he gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap on the field, there is one on your field, and two on mine with Neos Space with also gives him 500 points". Burst Neos, Atk & Def: 2800-4800/2500-4000.

Aster looked shocked when he saw Burst Neos's attack points, "4800? That's more than enough to beat Dogma and end this". Jaden pointed at Dogma, "That's right, now Burst Neos, end this with Burst Explosion". Burst Neos unleashed his attack towards Dogma.

Aster quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my D – Shield". Dogma then suddenly went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 2400. The attack hit Dogma and an explosion happened but did no damage to him. Jaden looked shocked, "What just happened?"

Aster looked at Jaden with a smile, "When a Destiny Hero is attacked, I can activate D – Shield, and switch it to defense mode, then this card gets equipped to the monster and it can't be destroyed in battle". Jaden smiled, "That's a really nice counter Aster". He then looked at his hand, which was Burstinatrix and Clayman, he looked at Aster, "I now end my turn".

Aster nodded with a smile, "Then it's my turn, I draw". He drew his next cad, but kept his focus on Burst Neos, his smile grew, "It seems like that thanks to Neo Space Burst Neos doesn't need to leave the field".

Jaden nodded, "Indeed, thanks to Neo Space, Neos won't have to leave the field even if he's fused with one of the Neo Spacians, of course Burst Neos wouldn't have left the field even without it". Aster looked at Jaden, "Jaden, Neos really is a great hero, but it's because he's a great hero that I need to beat him and win this duel".

He then looked at the card he had drawn and a smirk appeared on his face, "Now then, I switch Dogma back into attack mode, so stand back up Dogma". Dogma rose to his feet again, Atk: 3400.

Aster then placed his last card into his Duel Disk, "And next I equip him with the spell card Heavy Storm Blade". Then three large blades appeared on Dogma's arm. Jaden looked at him, "Did you forget? For every spell and trap card on the field, Burst Neos gains 500 points". Burst Neos, Atk & Def: 4800-5300/4000-4500

Aster looked at him, "That doesn't matter, after all this he won't survive this round, now attack Dogma". Dogma then flew up in the air to attack Burst Neos.

The others were shocked when they saw this, "That's strange, Aster's monster is weaker than Jaden's Neos". Bastion said, Hassleberry nodded, "So why would he engage him then?"

Aster had a smirk, "That's a very excellent question, and I will answer it with only four words, my Heavy Storm Blade, you see when a monster equipped with it attacks, every single spell and trap on the field except for it is destroyed".

Jaden's eyes widened, if that happened then Burst Neos's attack points would be reduced to 3300. The blades on Dogma's arm then began to spin and then, Jaden's face down, Neo Space and D – Shield got destroyed, Burst Neos, Atk: 5300-3300.

Bonaparte got a smirk on his face, knowing that once Burst Neos was gone Jaden would have lost any chance he had of winning, Crowler on the other hand were almost too nervous to continue watching.

Aster then looked at Jaden, "This is it Jaden, time to say good bye to Burst Neos, attack him Dogma". Dogma flew down towards Burst Neos and prepared to strike him with his weapon.

But as he did Burst Neos grabbed Heavy Storm Blade with his hand as his hand began to get covered by fire, he squeezed the blade and cracks appeared in it. Aster looked shocked, "What's going on?" Jaden had a smile, "Sorry Aster, but you should check out my field again".

Aster looked at Jaden's field and saw to his shock two face downs on the field, "But how…?" Jaden smiled at him, "The card you destroyed was Spell Calling, and when it's leaves the field due to an effect, I can take two spell cards from my deck and place them face down on the field". Jaden shuffled his deck and placed it back in to his Duel Disk. He looked at Aster, "And now Neos gets a power boost". Burst Neos, Atk: 3300-4300.

Aster looked shocked, _This is… the power that overcomes Sartorius's prophecies, the power of Neos and the Neo Spacians, he thought_.

The flames covering Burst Neos's hand then covered Heavy Storm Blade and caused it to explode, destroying Dogma as well, Aster then went down on a knee, Aster LP: 200-0.

After a moment of silence, the arena exploded in cheers as Jaden's friends all stood up, Bastion looked at them with a smile, "That was a incredible duel, good job, Jaden and Aster". Alexis nodded, "Yeah and thanks to Jaden, the Slifer dorm is safe now". Atticus chuckled, "That's Jaden, just turning things around like that, even though this time Aster unwillingly helped him a little, which led to Jaden's victory".

Jaden looked at his friends and nodded, then he looked to his side as Aster stopped next to him, "Jaden, I don't say this very often, but I'm impressed, however…" He looked Jaden straight in his eyes, "I lost today, but it doesn't mean that my Destiny Heroes has lost, it was my imperfect skills that caused my defeat today".

Jaden smiled at him, "Of course Aster, I mean nobody thinks that your Destiny Heroes is weak or anything". Aster looked at Jaden with a small smile, Jaden then continued, "Let's not count our first duel since you allowed me to win, that means that we're currently tied with one win each".

Aster looked at him, "Yeah, well I will break that tie soon enough Jaden, and at that time, I'm gonna face your other heroes, before I defeat Neos and the Neo Spacians, since I can't wait to see what your Dragon Heroes can do".

Aster then began to walk away, but then he stopped, and then began to steak while still having his back towards Jaden, "Jaden, I have a lot of question about what you showed me during our duel, but that will for another time, I just one question, the thing about you having a destiny, a purpose, is it true? Is there something you have to do, no something ONLY you can do?"

Jaden looked at his back, "Yeah Aster, I there is something that only I can do, a big battle will soon begin, and only I can stop it, that's the purpose why I was born". Aster nodded, "I guess you and I are a bit more alike than I thought, we both have a mission to do".

Aster then looked over his shoulder, "I have just one more question, why didn't you summon Burst Scarab earlier? I know you could have and so you must have known it too. If you had you could have ended the duel earlier".

Jaden took and rubbed the back of his head while he closed his eyes, "It's true that I could have, but…" He looked at Aster with a smile, "If I had, neither of us would have gotten to meet Burst Neos right?" Aster looked at Jaden confused when he said that.

Jaden removed his hand from his head and looked at Aster, "I know I could have ended it earlier if I did as you said, but where was the fun in that? Also, I didn't want to end it before I had helped you with your anger, even a little bit, since you were just tormenting yourself and your Destiny Heroes".

Aster looked at him shocked, "That's the reason why you did that? If you had lost before I had a change of heart your dorm would have been torn down you know?" Jaden looked at him confused, "A change of heart?"

Aster looked forward, "I hate to say it, but your words reached me, making me realize that if I want to be a person my father would have been proud of, I have to change how I do a few things".

Jaden smiled, he then looked at Aster, "So Aster, were you excited? You know when Burst Neos appeared on the field?" Aster nodded and Jaden could slightly see the corner of his mouth going up, "Yeah I was, it was foolish for you to keep the duel going until you could summon him, but a part of me is actually glad you did".

He then cast a quick look at Jaden again before he began walking again, "By the way, you have incoming". He said pointing over his shoulder. Jaden turned his head around confused, and managed to see Syrus and Hassleberry before they tackled him to the ground while laughing while the other three was looking on with smiles.

Aster looked at Jaden who tried to free himself from the other two boys, as soon as Jaden had managed to get up again he said, "Remember Jaden, next time I'm gonna face your Dragon Heroes, and the decision if I will face the Neo Spacians and Neos again will be decided by the result of that match".

Jaden looked at him and smiled, Aster then turned his head around, he then looked towards Bonaparte as he narrowed his eyes, making Bonaparte nervous, he sighed relieved when he couldn't see Aster anymore, "I feel like my life was spared because he didn't win the duel since now my lie about having information about his father's murderer won't be exposed".

He had also heard what Aster had said to Jaden at the end, which probably meant even if he had won he would have called off the deal either way, and he was smart enough to know that if he would have torn down the dorm even if Aster told him not to, Aster would use his contacts to ruin the reputation of the school which he was trying to improve.

Crowler nodded, "Well, it seems like the plans on demolishing the red dorm will have to be postponed right?" Even though a part of Crowler agreed that it might be good for the schools image, a part of him couldn't agree with the plan.

Then suddenly they heard someone clear his throat, they looked next to them and got shocked and worried when they saw Aster there. Aster looked at them with a smirk, "I forgot to mention a thing, I have kinda started to like it here, so I have decided to make this school my base, especially since a rival like him is here". He looked down at Jaden who was below him laughing with his friends".

He then looked at Crowler and Bonaparte, "However, I'm quite busy in the pro league, so I won't be able to come frequently". He then began walking away while Bonaparte and Crowler looked after him nervously, "No way", Bonaparte said, and Crowler nodded, as he also couldn't believe it.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Aster had just gotten out of the main building, he took out his cell phone and pushed the speed dial for a very familiar number for him, he put the phone to his ear, the answer he got was that the number he tried to call was out of use right now.

He ended the call and looked at the cell phone, "So you have disappeared now Sartorius? I have a lot of questions for you, like what is this Society of Light that guy was talking about? What are you planning exactly and have I just been a pawn for your plans?"

He then looked at the main building behind him, "But as soon as this school is here, I will meet you again, together with the duelist who can overcome your prophecies, the one who is standing in the way of your plans". He then began walking away from the main building.

AN HOUR LATER,

The gang was too excited to go to bed just yet, bastion was talking to Atticus while Syrus and Hassleberry talked about the amazing duel. Jaden was trying to talk to Alexis in private.

However, Alexis had given him the cold shoulder since they got back to the dorm, Jaden kept apologizing over and over again for an hour now that he just left like that,

They were currently sitting in their room, Alexis on her bed and Jaden on his, he was currently bowing, "I'm truly, truly, truly, TRULY sorry for just leaving just like that, I'm willing to do anything I have to do in order for you to forgive me".

He then looked up as he felt her place her hand over his, he saw her smiling at him, "In that case don't ever just leave like that again". He looked at her shocked over her sudden change in attitude and she laughed a little, "I forgave you a while ago, but I wanted to worry you a little as payback for worrying us like that".

Jaden laughed a little when she said that, Alexis then leaned in and kissed him and he returned the kiss, it felt really good for Jaden to be back with the gang, he was just little concerned about Chazz since the others had told him that he had been acting strange since not long after he disappeared, but he decided to wait with checking up on him and just enjoy being back for the moment.

 **So Jaden came back in time to face Aster in a duel there the fate of the Slifer dorm was at stake. Jaden faced Aster with his new Neo Spacians and Elemental Hero Neos combined with his other Elemental Heroes. The duel went back and forth and Jaden finally managed to get through to Aster with his words. Then duel ended in a final confrontation between Aster's Destiny Hero Dogma and Jaden's Elemental Hero Burst Neos, with Burst Neos as the winner. Now Aster knows that Sartorius is planning something and will find out what. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	16. Chancellor vs Vice Chancellor

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time so had Jaden finally reconnected with all of his duel spirits, but once he returned to the Slifer dorm he found out that there would be a duel to decide the fate of the dorm. He arrived at the duel arena just in time as Alexis were about to duel Aster Phoenix. He took over the duel and used his new Neo Spacians and Elemental Hero Neos to even the odds against Aster's Destiny Heroes, and in the end he managed to win the duel and made sure that the Slifer dorm was safe. What will happen next to the gang?**

Chapter 16- Chancellor vs Vice Chancellor

It had now gone a few days since Jaden defeated Aster in their rematch and now he were currently sitting together with his friends relaxing, he really felt happy to be together his friends again, he had really missed them while he was gone.

Alexis was sitting next to him with a smile on her face, it felt really good having Jaden back again. She then looked around, "Hey, where did Sy go?" Hassleberry looked at the door, "He said he forgot something at the school earlier, but he should be back soon".

Jaden sighed, Alexis looked at him, "Something wrong Jaden?" Jaden shook his head, "No, it's just… I wish Chazz would come to his senses again, that's all, it would be much better if he were here as well".

Bastion looked at him, "That's true, but even so, the way he's talking right now is giving us all a very bad feeling Jaden". Jaden had a bad feeling about this as well, a part of him was concerned that this had to do with the Light of Destruction, but since he came back Chazz had interacted with them as little as possible. Jaden looked up, hoping that he was wrong.

Yubel appeared next to him with a troubled look on her face, "I also hope that Jaden, but I don't think that you're wrong, which means that the Light might finally has started making its move". Jaden looked troubled when she said that, not liking the idea for even a second.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE TEACHERS CONFERENCE ROOM,

Crowler and Bonaparte were glaring at each other. Crowler looked at Bonaparte, "You said that the Slifer dorm should be torn down? I thought you had given up on that, why are you so stubborn about this?"

Bonaparte got a smirk on his face, "The Slifer dorm is just bad for our reputation, this school is supposed to be training the elite duelists, so people like the ones in the red dorm, who is third rate trash, is not necessary here".

Miss Fontaine and the Ra headmaster, professor Sartyr, looked between Crowler and Bonaparte, the two of them had been arguing about this for some time now, and agreed while the students in the Slifer dorm might not be the best, they weren't trash.

Crowler glared at him, "While a lot of them might not be all that good, yet… there is still a chance for them to improve, I won't agree to this idea". Bonaparte raised an eyebrow, "Well, from what I heard you spent a lot of time trying to get that slacker Jaden expelled from here during his first year, just because he originally was a red, even if it was only in jacket since he pretty early could have advanced to Ra, which he still can. I don't understand why you would be against the plan".

Bonaparte sat down again, "If you have a good reason for why the Slifer dorm shouldn't get torn down, then say it, in 400 words". Crowler looked at him shocked before he sat down with an irritated expression, "Well no matter what you say Bonaparte, I won't let you do as you please".

Bonaparte placed his hands under his chin with a confident smirk on his face, "Since you don't have a proper reason to say no, then I guess that the Slifer dorm will be torn down after all". Crowler gritted his teeth since he couldn't find any counterargument. What they hadn't noticed however was the shadow outside of the room that then left in a hurry.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

The gang had gathered outside of the Slifer dorm when they heard Syrus yelling, he stood in front of them and tried to catch his breath, he had managed to inform them about the argument between Crowler and Bonaparte he had overheard.

Jaden looked at Syrus shocked, "Are you serious? They're still talking about tearing down the dorm, even after I defeated Aster to protect it?" Bastion shook his head, "Well Bonaparte at least seems quite determined to go through with it".

Atticus looked at Syrus, "So what did Crowler say Sy?" Syrus looked troubled, "Well, apparently Crowler tried to challenge it but… in the end he was on the losing end of the argument".

Hassleberry shook his head with a disappointed look on his face, "Seriously, the one time we need him to step up and take charge, and he's unreliable". The others nodded.

They then all look in the direction towards the main building as they heard arguing. They saw how Crowler and Bonaparte came towards them with their Duel Vests on, also since Bonaparte were so short a wheel had been added to his so it wouldn't get stuck in the ground.

Crowler looked at him, "I said we're not gonna tear down the dorm, and so we won't". Bonaparte looked at him, "Well I said it's for the best of the school, so we will tear it down and throw out the third rates".

Crowler closed his arms as he walked with his arms crossed, "Well then, since you won't listen to reason, I guess we have to settle this with a duel". Bonaparte nodded his head, "Indeed, and I intend to beat you in front of the losers you're trying to defend".

Syrus looked troubled. "Oh man, it has really become a serious matter". Alexis looked shocked, "So Crowler is so determined to defend the Slifers that he is willing to duel to protect the dorm?"

Jaden nodded but also narrowed his eyes. "It's true, but he might have a tough time in this duel". The others nodded, Syrus and Hassleberry looked at them with a confused look on their faces. Bastion looked at them, "We don't know what kind of deck Bonaparte have, or what kind of tactics he has". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded with trouble looks on their faces since they now understood what they meant.

Chazz who saw this sighed and walked into one of the empty dorm rooms, "Pathetic, the Slifer dorm will soon be gone and all on the island will see the Light, and then it will guide the rest of humanity as well to a glorious future". He then grabbed a bucket with white paint as he continued to paint the room while laughing.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CROWLER AND BONAPARTE,

Bonaparte and Crowler activated their Duel Vests, Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "I will generously give you one last chance to back out, so you won't be humiliated in front of the slackers".

Crowler narrowed his eyes as he drew his first five cards, "You're the one who will be humiliated little man". Bonaparte narrowed his eyes as he drew his first five cards as well, "Very well Crowler, you had your chance".

Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "I'll go first mon ami". He held out his hand in front of his deck and a card flew into it. He looked at the card, "I'll start by summoning Toy Soldier in attack mode". A toy soldier in a red uniform appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden raised an eyebrow with a smile, "He's using a toy deck? I have never seen cards like that before". Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Neither have I, but we shouldn't underestimate that thing". Alexis nodded.

Bonaparte grabbed three cards in his hand, "And then I end my turn with three face downs". Crowler made a mocking sound, "Please, you call that toy a monster?" He held out his hand in front of his Duel Disk and a card flew in to it.

He looked at the card, "I activate Graceful Charity, so now I get to draw three cards and then I discard two from my hand". Three more cards flew in to Crowler's hand and he looked at them. He then placed them in his hand and then grabbed two other cards from his hand and sent them to the graveyard.

Crowler then grabbed one of the cards he just drew, "Next I also play Pot of Greed, so I draw twice more". Two more cards flew in to his hand and he looked at them and nodded before he placed them in his hand.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I play my Premature Burial spell card, so now I can revive The Trojan Horse I just sent there, as long as I give up 800 life points". A wooden horse appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Crowler LP: 4000-3200.

Bonaparte chuckled, "Merci Crowler, because since you just lost points, I can finally start demolishing that dorm". Crowler looked shocked and then a power shovel appeared and smashed in to the dorm, destroying a part of the wall, causing Chazz who was inside of it to fall down and get white paint over himself.

Jaden looked shocked, "What the heck? Bonaparte came here while having prepared a power shovel?" Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Looks like that every time Crowler loses some points, it will destroy a part of the dorm".

Bonaparte chuckled, "The slackers seem to understand the situation Crowler, every time you lose points, my people will destroy that dorm, until nothing is left of it". Crowler gritted his teeth, "I'm not gonna let it happen, you see Trojan Horse's special ability is that when it's sacrificed to summon an earth attribute monster, it counts as two sacrifices".

Bonaparte looked at him shocked, "But wait that must mean…" Crowler had a smirk on his face, "Seems like you are well informed Bonaparte, now I sacrifice The Trojan Horse to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode". The Trojan Horse disappeared and Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

Hassleberry looked at it with a smile, "That's a nice opening move, so that's Crowler's main commanding officer that you guys has been talking about?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah, that's Ancient Gear Golem, Crowler usually tries to get it out as soon as possible to try and overwhelm his opponent, and hopefully he will manage to gain the upper hand soon considering what's at stake in this match".

Bonaparte looked at Ancient Gear Golem with a smirk, "So the Gear Golem will try and stand up against my mighty army? Well then, I'm sorry to say that they will have to turn their cannons towards him monsieur".

Crowler looked at him with narrowed eyes, "And what exactly do you mean by that short stuff?" Bonaparte chuckled, "I mean that I'm activating my trap card". Crowler looked shocked as one of Bonaparte's face down cards flipped face up, "I activate Toy Cannon". A cannon appeared on the field and two toy soldiers appeared next to it, one holding a torch and the other held a cannon ball.

Bonaparte's smirk grew bigger, "Toy Cannon's effect, it can force one opposing monster from offense to defense, and obviously its target is Ancient Gear Golem". Crowler looked worried as the cannon ball was placed in to the cannon and then fired towards Ancient Gear Golem. It hit the mechanical giant in the face and forced him down on a knee, Def: 3000.

Crowler looked shocked as his most prized monster had just been forced on the defensive, but he then looked at Bonaparte as he continued, "And that's not all mon ami, you see, this card also takes away 400 of your life points". Crowler gritted his teeth when he heard that, Crowler LP: 3200-2800.

The shovel once again rammed in to the Slifer dorm, destroying another piece of the building causing Chazz to spill more paint over himself. Bonaparte laughed, "What a beautiful sight, the Slifer dorm is nothing but a humiliation for this school, so it will only benefit the elite of the school if it's torn down".

Crowler looked at him as he gritted his teeth, Bonaparte chuckled, "And Crowler, don't think I'm done yet, I now activate the trap card Gulliver Chain", Chains then came up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ancient Gear Golem. Crowler looked shocked, "What's going on here?"

Bonaparte chuckled, "You see Crowler, as long as Gulliver Chain is on the field, your Golem has to remain in defense mode, because if you try to switch him in to attack mode, he will be destroyed along with Gulliver Chain". Crowler gritted his teeth, "I guess I have to end my turn now".

Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Crowler did an amazing job brining out Ancient Gear Golem on his first turn even though it cost him a few points, however Bonaparte was prepared for it and quickly made it so Gear Golem became useless for Crowler".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah indeed, that was quite a skillful move that Bonaparte did, it seems like he knows how Crowler usually duels, so Crowler will have to come up with some new kind of strategies if he wants to win".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Chazz were cleaning his face and tried to get the paint out of his hair. He then lowered his towel and looked towards the door with an irritated look on his face, "What are those morons doing out there?"

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Bonaparte placed his fingers next to his deck as the next card flew in to his hand, "My turn", he looked at the card before he placed it in his hand, "Now my Toy Soldier's effect activate, you see, if he's on the field during my standby phase, I can special summon two monsters with the same name to the field, which means two more Toy Soldiers will join the first one on the battlefield".

Crowler gritted his teeth as he saw two more Toy Soldiers appear on the field, Atk x 2: 800. Bonaparte looked at Crowler with a smirk, "Now tell me Crowler, do you know the three necessary abilities in battle?"

Crowler looked at him confused, "Necessary abilities in battle? What are you talking about?" Bonaparte chuckled, "If you don't know, then I'll gladly explain to you, 1, effectiveness, 2, Mobility and finally 3 which is the most important one, the determination to win".

Bonaparte looked at Crowler with a hard look in his eyes, "But unfortunately for you Crowler, who insists on keeping the Slifers here, doesn't possess any of these three necessary abilities, which is why you will lose this duel".

Crowler gritted his teeth, "Oh really? Save that kind of talk until after you have actually won this duel". Bonaparte looked at him with a smirk, "Well them, I guess I should continue and defeat you quickly". He grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate Forced March, so now by cutting my Toy Soldiers strength in half for this turn, they can attack your life points directly". Toy Soldier, Atk x 3: 800-400.

Bonaparte pointed towards Crowler, "Alright soldiers, charge towards the enemy". Crowler looked as the soldiers marched towards him, not really looking worried, "Bring it on, after all this will hurt you more than me". Bonaparte chuckled, "Trust me, I both know and understand that".

The gang looked at each other, "So if he knows and understand that, does that mean he has some kind of plan to fix it?" Jaden shrugged his shoulders when Atticus asked that, "Don't know, but I think we're about to find out".

Bonaparte grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Fife and Drum Corps". Toy Soldiers with drums marched towards the weakened Toy Soldiers, "Now then, until the end of this turn, I can double the attack points of all my monsters that has less than 1000". The Toy Soldiers rose up with new energy, Atk x 3: 400-800.

Jaden looked troubled, "Oh man, I wouldn't want to be Crowler right now", Bonaparte pointed towards Crowler who had a freaked out look on his face, "Now then Toy Soldiers, ready, aim and fire!" The Toy Soldiers lifted their guns and fired corks towards Crowler. The first one hit him between the eyes, the second one in his stomach, and the third one in his crotch, he placed his hands there in pain as he went down on his knees, Crowler LP: 2800-400.

Bonaparte smirked at Crowler, "Looks like your points are almost gone now, and as soon as they are that dorm will also disappear". Crowler looked at Bonaparte angrily with tears in his eyes because of the pain, "I can't lose, I do believe that education should allow the students to develop their strength suits".

The gang looked troubled, "Should this be some kind of touching scene?" Jaden scratch his cheek, "Maybe, but even if that's the case, I have a hard time feeling happy right now seeing Crowler like this".

But then they looked towards the dorm as they saw the power shovel slam in to it again causing Chazz to get covered in paint for the third time. Now half of the dorm had been destroyed. Crowler also looked at it shocked.

However his focus soon return to Bonaparte as his last face down got flipped up, "Monsieur, I'm not done yet, now I play the trap card Unequal Treaty. I can activate this when you take damage from a direct attack, so now every time you draw a card from your deck, you will lose 100 life points and I will then gain 100 life points. I really love an unequal treaty like this".

Crowler looked troubled, Bonaparte then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And next, I place one card face down and end my turn". The card appeared in front of Bonaparte, he then looked at Crowler and chuckled, "Don't you see Crowler? I know all of your strategies, I've watched you duel and have studied your moves, for situations like this, so I would be sure to win".

Crowler gritted his teeth and looked at his cards, _That's not fair, I have never seen him duel before, and are all my strategies really that predictable? Will this duel end just like this? Crowler wondered while he began to lose hope_.

But then he looked up when he heard Jaden's voice, "Chancellor Crowler, do you remember what you taught us? About that great duelist should not give up until the end?"

Crowler looked at Jaden confused, but then remembered, that was one of the many things he usually said during his classes when he taught them about dueling strategies. He felt a smile appear on his face, as he never expected to be reminded about something like that by someone who usually slept through all of his classes.

Jaden looked at Crowler with a smirk, "You also taught us that great duelists thinks on their feet, so if all of your normal strategies don't work, try some new ones". Crowler chuckled a little and looked at Bonaparte, "Looks like I have learned something very important from my students once again Bonaparte".

Bonaparte looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? It's the teacher's job to teach and guide the students". Crowler shook his head, "That's true but that's not all there is to being a teacher, you see a great teacher can learn and evolve together with his students, and I learn and grow together with my students every day, especially these guys". He pointed towards the gang who all smiled towards him because of his kind words which was rare.

Bonaparte narrowed his eyes towards Crowler, "So what about it?" Crowler placed his hand in front of his deck, "You're about to find out, I believe it was my move now". His next card flew in to his hand.

Bonaparte held out his hand towards Unequal Treaty, "Not so fast monsieur, thanks to my trap card, you now lose 100 life points since you just drew a card". Crowler gritted his teeth, Crowler LP: 400-300. Bonaparte chuckled, "And then I gain the life points you just lost". Bonaparte LP: 4000-4100. Another piece of the dorm got destroyed

Bonaparte looked at Crowler with a smirk, "You now barely have any points left, so we can say that this duel is pretty much over already, so why not just give up already?" Crowler looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Because a real duelist doesn't give up, a certain student has taught me something, and that's that a duel is not over until the last card is played".

Crowler looked at his card, he then placed it in his hand and grabbed another, "Now I activate Ancient Gear Castle". Ancient Gear Castle then appeared behind Crowler, Crowler looked at Bonaparte, "And since you know my strategies, I guess that you know that thanks to Ancient Gear Castle all my monsters with Ancient Gear in their name gains 300 attack points". Ancient Gear Golem, Atk: 3000-3300.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode", Ancient Gear Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 1300-1600. Crowler then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate the equip spell card Ancient Gear Tank which gives a monster with Ancient Gear in its name 600 attack points". Ancient Gear Soldier appeared inside of a mechanical vehicle, Atk: 1600-2200.

Crowler then pointed towards one of the Toy Soldiers, "Now Gear Soldier, attack that Toy Soldier". Gear Soldier began to drive towards the first Toy Soldier. Bonaparte moved his finger towards Duel Disk, "I activate…"

However he stopped as a look of realization appeared on his face, _Wait, I made a big mistake, since he's attacking with Gear Soldier, I can't activate my Negate Attack trap card, he thought to himself_.

The cannon on Gear Soldier's vehicle got aimed towards Toy Soldier, it fired towards the Toy Soldier and it got hit five times before it got destroyed, Bonaparte LP: 4100-2700.

Crowler looked at Bonaparte, "Alright then, if you're destroying that dorm, then I'll rebuild it with every life points you lose". He then looked to his side and waved with his fingers, "Oh boys, do your thing". Jaden and the others followed his gaze and got shocked when they carpenters that Crowler had apparently prepared running towards the dorm.

All of them looked in shock as they immediately went to work, and was a bit amazed since the dorm was quickly being restored to how it used to be before Bonaparte began destroying it. Jaden chuckled a little, "Wow, those guys work really fast, right?" The others nodded, just as amazed as he were.

AT THE INSIDE OF THE DORM,

Chazz was holding his ears as he heard a lot of hammering, sawing and other sounds, "Alright what's going on here? Can't a guy paint the room white in peace?"

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Crowler looked at Bonaparte who gritted his teeth, Crowler's smirk grew bigger, "And I'm not done yet, because now I activate my Quick Summon spell card". Bonaparte looked at Crowler shocked when he heard that. Crowler grabbed a card in his hand, "So now by sacrificing my Ancient Gear Soldier, I can summon Ancient Gear Beast". Ancient Gear Soldier disappeared along with Ancient Gear Tank, and then Ancient Gear Beast appeared on the field, Atk: 2000-2300.

Crowler looked at Bonaparte with a smirk, "And as I'm sure you know, just like my Gear Soldier, when Ancient Gear Beast attacks you can't activate your spell or trap cards". He then waved with his fingers, "Also I'm sure you know this since you have studied me, but when my Ancient Gear Tank is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you my chubby friend lose 600 life points". Bonaparte LP: 2700-2100.

The carpenters once again began rebuilding the Slifer dorm. Crowler then held out his hand towards one of the remaining Toy Soldiers, "And now Ancient Gear Beast, attack that Toy Soldier now". Ancient Gear Beast roared and then ran towards the Toy Soldier and sank his fangs into him, destroying Toy Soldier, Bonaparte LP: 2100-600. The carpenters once again got to work and most of the Slifer dorm had been restored now.

Crowler then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn". Bonaparte gritted his teeth, "So that's how it's gonna be huh? Well you asked for it, I draw". He held out his hand in front of his deck and a card flew in to his hand.

Bonaparte looked at the card he had drawn, "I now play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw deux more". Two more cards then flew in to Bonaparte's hand and he looked at them, a smirk appeared on his face as he placed one of them in to his Duel Disk.

"I now activate Crowning of the Emperor, so now I can sacrifice my last Toy Soldier, to summon my Toy Emperor in attack mode". Toy Soldier disappeared, and a toy that looked like a commander with a black uniform and a cape appeared on the back of a white toy horse, Atk: 2300.

Crowler didn't look impressed, "Big deal, it's not strong enough to take down my Ancient Gear Beast". Bonaparte got a smirk on his face as he turned his last card around and Crowler's eyes widened when he saw what it were, "I now activate the spell card Shrink, so now I can cut your overgrown mechanical doggie's original attack points in half". Ancient Gear Beast lowered his head a little, Atk: 2300-1300.

Bastion looked worried when he saw this, "This is bad, if Toy Emperor manage to land an attack on Ancient Gear Beast now, Crowler will take 1000 points of damage, and with only 300 left, the duel will be over".

The others looked worried as well, but Jaden then noticed the look on Crowler's face, he didn't look worried, however he looked at Ancient Gear Golem with a troubled look in his eyes.

Bonaparte pointed towards Ancient Gear Beast, "This is the end Crowler, Toy Emperor destroy his Ancient Gear Beast now" Toy Emperor drew his sword and the horse began to run towards Ancient Gear Beast.

Crowler looked at Ancient Gear Golem with a sad look in his eyes, he then got a determined look in them as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Zero Gravity, so now all monsters on the field will switch their battle modes". Bonaparte looked shocked when he heard that.

Ancient Gear Beast lied against the ground and put his head on the ground, Def: 2000. Toy Emperor then placed his sword back into its hilt and the horse lied down against the ground, Def: 800. Then despite having chains on him, Ancient Gear Golem forced himself off the ground and stood up, Atk: 3300.

Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "You are a fool, now since you changed Gear Golem to attack mode, my Gulliver Chain is destroyed and it's taking your Golem with it". The chains around Ancient Gear Golem began squeezing harder around him until cracks began appearing on his body, he then exploded.

Crowler closed his eyes, "Allowing my Gear Golem to be destroyed on purpose is not something I enjoyed doing trust me". He then opened his eyes and looked at Bonaparte, "However, in order to survive and defeat you, I had to sacrifice him".

Bonaparte narrowed his eyes as he glared at Crowler, "Fine then, I end my turn which means that my Shrink card's effect ends". Ancient Gear Beast, Atk: 1300-2300.

Crowler placed his hand in front of his deck, "I draw then", a card flew in to his hand. Bonaparte held out his hand, "Hold on, don't forget about our little Unequal Treaty". Crowler gritted his teeth a little, Crowler LP: 300-200. The power shovel once again destroyed a piece of the dorm.

Bonaparte chuckled as he looked at the dorm, Bonaparte LP: 600-700. Bonaparte looked at Crowler with a smirk, "Looks like you're down to your last 200 life points now, so if I manage to survive just two more turns, Unequal Treaty will take your last life points and the dorm will finally be destroyed and the school's reputation will increase more than you could ever believe".

Crowler looked at the card he had drawn, "If you can survive that long that is, however…" A smirk appeared on Crowler's face as he turned the card he had drawn around, "You won't, because the card I just drew is Ancient Gear Engineer".

Bonaparte chuckled, "So what? He's a level 5 monster, so if you want to summon him you will have to summon your Ancient Gear Beast, and then you won't be able to finish me off".

Crowler looked at Bonaparte and chuckled, "Well I guess I will have to explain a complicated move for you, you see by sacrificing Ancient Gear Castle, it can be counted as how many sacrifices I need to summon an Ancient Gear monster". Ancient Gear Castle disappeared and what looked like a bigger Gear Soldier appeared on the field, only it had a drill on its arm instead of a gatling gun, Atk: 1500.

Crowler looked at Ancient Gear Beast, "Of course Ancient Gear Beast now loses 300 attack points since my castle is gone". Ancient Gear Beast, Atk: 2300-2000. Crowler then grabbed his card, "Next I change my Ancient Gear Beast in to attack mode". Ancient Gear Beast rose to his feet and roared, Atk: 2000.

Crowler looked at Bonaparte, "My Ancient Gear Engineer negates any trap cards that targets this card and destroys them, and also you can't activate any spell or trap cards when this card attacks". Bonaparte took a step backwards looking worried now.

Crowler then pointed towards Toy Emperor, "And now Ancient Gear Engineer, attack that Toy Emperor now". The drill on Ancient Gear Engineer's arm began to spin and he rammed it in to Toy Emperor destroying him.

Crowler then chuckled, "And now since my Engineer destroyed your monster, his special ability activates, so now I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards, so say good bye to that Unequal Treaty". Bonaparte gritted his teeth as his trap card got destroyed.

Syrus looked at Jaden with a smile, "Looks like this match is over now", Jaden nodded with a smile, knowing that Crowler had this match in the bag now.

Bonaparte took a step backwards, "But… but my plan was flawless, where did I go wrong?" Crowler glared at him, "Well it started when you were foolish enough to challenge me to a duel, and then you made the mistake of calling my important students for losers, and now you will pay for it".

The gang looked at each other, seeing how much Crowler had changed since their first year, since he used to call Jaden and Syrus for things like that. Jaden looked at Crowler with a smile, "Thanks Crowler".

Crowler then pointed towards Bonaparte, "And now Ancient Gear Beast, attack Bonaparte directly now". Ancient Gear Beast ran towards Bonaparte and bit him, Bonaparte LP: 700-0.

Bonaparte sank down on his knees in shock, he couldn't believe that he had just lost to Crowler despite being prepared. Crowler then looked towards the carpenters and nodded, they nodded and then began working on the dorm again.

Jaden smiled and called out, "Chancellor Crowler", Crowler looked towards Jaden who did his usual pose, "That was a sweet duel Crowler, and thanks for defending the red dorm".

Crowler lifted his hand and was about to do Jaden's signature pose himself before he realized it, he lowered his hand and looked away, "It was nothing… as the Chancellor I have to look after the students that's all".

Jaden and the others looked at each other smiling, since they knew that Crowler liked them, only that he refused to admit it.

A WHILE LATER,

The carpenters was finished rebuilding the dorm, and Dorothy and her assistant from the card shop were giving them food as a thank you for all their hard work.

Jaden looked at the sky, he was happy that the Slifer dorm hadn't been torn down, while he technically weren't a Slifer anymore, the Slifer dorm had a special place in his heart and were happy it wasn't destroyed, which also would mean a lot of students would be forced to leave the school.

Jaden then looked to his side when he suddenly heard a terrified scream, he saw how Crowler had jumped backwards a bit with a look of pure horror on his face. Jaden looked down and saw Pharaoh standing there in front of Crowler looking at him confused.

Crowler continued to back away, "The… the Slifer dorm's cat! Get that filthy beast away from me, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Jaden walked over to Pharaoh as he watched Crowler ran away like he were being chased by a demon.

He bent down and picked Pharaoh up in his arms, he then stood there and patted him, "That was rude, Pharaoh might not be the cutest cat in the world but he's definitely not a filthy beast, far from it, after all I really love having him around". The others nodded while Pharaoh meowed happily and rubbed his head against Jaden's hand.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Jaden were lying on his back on his bed with a troubled look on his face, he then felt someone sitting down on his bed. He looked to his side and saw that Alexis had gotten out of her bed and come over to him.

She looked at him a little worried, "What's wrong Jaden? You look so troubled even though the dorm was spared". Jaden looked up at the ceiling again, "I'm happy that the dorm won't be torn down, but what's troubling me is the fact that Chazz is acting so strange, and I'm concerned about who this master Sartorius he's talking could be".

Alexis lied down next to him, "Yeah we are troubled about that, we have no idea about what happened to him". Jaden looked up, having the bad feeling that he might have run in to the person that was possessed by the Light of Destruction.

Alexis looked at him, "We will find a way to make Chazz return to his normal self again". Jaden smiled a little and kissed her before she returned to her bed. But even so he was a bit concerned by the fact that Chazz might have gotten brainwashed by the Light.

Yubel appeared next to him, "However, so far he hasn't made any suspicious movements, so even though I'm pretty sure he might be brainwashed, we won't be able to do anything, since you need to defeat him a duel while using your powers to defeat him. Only he has avoided us since we came back, I guess he might be waiting for others from his master".

Jaden nodded as he agreed with Yubel, he also knew that if Chazz avoided them, it would be impossible to duel him and free him from the brainwashing if he were brainwashed. He soon fell asleep, not knowing that things would soon take a turn for the worse.

 **So Jaden was concerned about hearing how Chazz had been acting recently, wondering if he had been possessed by the Light of Destruction. At the same time so argued Crowler and Bonaparte about the Slifer dorm. They then decided to duel in front of the Slifer dorm, if Crowler won the dorm would remain, but if Bonaparte won it would be torn down. It looked pretty bad for Crowler in the beginning, but after getting encouragement from Jaden so made Crowler a comeback and managed to win the duel, so the Slifer dorm is now safe, but what about Chazz? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	17. Obelisk white

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Crowler and Bonaparte once again argued about the Slifer dorm as Bonaparte still wanted to tear it down. Their argument resulted in a duel between them with the fate of the dorm at stake. Bonaparte quickly got the upper hand as he knew most of Crowler's normal strategies. But after getting encouragement from Jaden, he managed to fight back and then ended up winning the duel, which meant that the Slifer dorm was safe for the moment, so what will happen next?**

Chapter 17- Obelisk white

Some of the Obelisk blue boys were standing in the hall of their dorm talking, taking it easy. But then all of them looked towards the door when they heard it being opened violently.

One of the students raised an eye brown when they saw Chazz with his new white jacket standing there, "Chazz, what are you doing here? You're a Slifer now, also what's with the white jacket?"

Chazz chuckled as he placed a Duel Disk on his arm, "I'll tell you losers, you see Obelisk blue, Slifer red and Ra yellow they're all just a big joke, if you truly want to be great then come with me and see the Light".

One of the students who were Chazz's old henchman Taiyou looked at him with angry eyes, "What are you talking about, what light? And how dare you call Obelisk blue for a joke you Slifer slacker, you're just jealous that you're not one of us anymore and angry that Crowler kicked you out".

Chazz laughed like crazy when he heard that, "Me, jealous of you morons? In case you haven't figured it out, I'm an elite member of the Society of Light, the most powerful organization in the world".

Chazz then pointed towards them, "And I'm going to demonstrate the Society's power right now, by defeating you guys and making you see the Light as well". One of the students, who was Chazz's other old henchman Raizou looked at him, "You have really lost it, you really think a red loser like you can beat all of us on your own?"

Chazz chuckled, "Trust me it will only take a few minutes, and soon you will also see the glorious Light!" He activated his Duel Disk and so did the Obelisk boys, planning on teaching Chazz a lesson the hard way. Then a few moments later an enormous explosion happened, and the last Obelisk, Raizou collapsed, while Chazz chuckled as he deactivated his Duel Disk, "Now then, let me welcome you all to the Society of Light".

A WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

The gang had gathered outside of the Slifer dorm and watched as Jaden and Hassleberry placed Duel Disks on their arms, as they were about to duel.

Jaden looked at Hassleberry, "Let's have a fun duel Hassleberry!" Hassleberry nodded and then both of them placed their decks in to their Duel Disks and then activated them, they then both drew their first five cards.

Hassleberry placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first, now let the combat begin". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I start with Archeonys in attack mode". Archeonys appeared on the field and spread its wings, Atk: 300.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate my New Ultra Evolution spell card, so now I sacrifice Archeonys to summon my Dark Tyranno in attack mode". Archeonys then disappeared and got replaced the enormous Dark Tyranno, Atk: 2600. Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "Now it's your turn Sarge".

Alexis looked impressed, "Hassleberry isn't messing around, he even brought out Dark Tyranno on his first turn". Syrus nodded, "Yeah, that's not good".

Jaden smiled as he looked impressed, "Not bad at all Hassleberry, but now it's my turn". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "I start by playing Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I play the spell card Polymerization, and I use it to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Summoned Skull… to form the mighty Black Skull Dragon".

Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull got sucked into the vortex and out came the demonic looking black dragon, Atk: 3200. Jaden saw how Hassleberry got a shocked look on his face, he then grabbed another card in his hand with a smirk, "And next I also summon Bowganian in attack mode". Bowganian then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Bastion nodded impressed, "Not bad, summoning a creature like Black Skull Dragon on his first turn is not an easy task as well". Alexis nodded and looked at Jaden, "So I guess we can say for certain that Jaden is using his third deck with the Sacred Beasts, since he doesn't have Red-Eyes in either of his other decks".

Bastion nodded, they then noticed that Syrus held his hands together like he was praying, they then heard him mumble, "Please summon a Sacred Beast, please summon a Sacred Beast".

Alexis and Bastion chuckled nervously, they knew that even though Syrus had won the duel about who are Jaden's best friend, their rivalry about him hadn't disappeared, but even so, wishing for Hassleberry to face the terrifying power of the Sacred Beasts were too much.

Jaden then pointed towards Dark Tyranno, "Now Black Skull Dragon, destroy Dark Tyranno with Molten Fireball". Black Skull Dragon opened his mouth and unleashed his attack which hit Dark Tyranno and destroyed him, Hassleberry LP: 4000-3400.

Jaden then pointed towards Hassleberry, "And next I attack your life points directly with Bowganian". A arrow appeared on Bowganian's crossbow and he then fired it and it hit Hassleberry, Hassleberry LP: 3400-2100.

Hassleberry who recovered from the attack looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Impressive first attack in this war Sarge, of course I didn't expect any less from you". Jaden smiled as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I throw one card face down and end my turn".

Hassleberry nodded, "Then that means that it's time for my counterattack". He took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And I think I start by special summon Gilasaurus". Gilasaurus appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 1400.

Jaden then held out a hand in front of his graveyard as a card came out, "But don't forget that it means that I can special summon a monster from my grave, so come back Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Then Red-Eyes appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400.

Hassleberry then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate my Big Evolution Pill spell card, so now by sacrificing Gilasaurus, I can summon any dinosaur I want for three turns without any sacrifices". Gilasaurus roared one last time before he disappeared.

Hassleberry then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I'll summon this, Super Conductor Tyranno". Super Conductor Tyranno appeared on the field, Atk: 3300. Hassleberry then looked at Bowganian, "I could take out either your Black Skull Dragon or your Red-Eyes, but since I know about Bowganian's ability to inflict damage to the opponent during your standby phase, I'm thinking about taking it out first".

Hassleberry held out his hand towards Bowganian, "Now my Tyranno destroy that Bowganian". Super Conductor Tyranno opened his mouth wider and unleashed a multicolored blast from it that hit Bowganian and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 4000-2000.

Hassleberry then held up his last card, "And finally I play Card of Sanctity, so now we'll both draw until we're holding six cards". Hassleberry then drew six cards while Jaden drew four. Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "While I'm aware this helps you too, I have always believed in having a few reserve troops in case of an emergency, anyway now it's your turn Sarge".

Jaden nodded, "Alright then, here goes something", and he took and drew his seventh card and looked at it. But before he could do anything else they heard someone cry out to them. They looked to where they heard the voice and saw Mindy and Jasmine coming towards them with worried expressions on their faces.

Alexis walked towards the two of them while the others followed her, "What's the matter you two?" Mindy and Jasmine stopped to catch their breath, and then Jasmine looked at Alexis with a troubled expression, "Something weird is happening at the blue dorm, we don't know what exactly but we can tell it's not good".

Alexis looked shocked, "What did you say?" She looked at the others and all of them nodded. Jaden and Hassleberry then deactivated their Duel Disks and then they all began to run towards the Obelisk dorm.

A WHILE LATER,

The gang then stopped in front of the Obelisk dorm, all of them looked at it completely shocked, "Okay… what the heck is going on here?" The others was wondering the same thing as Jaden when they saw that the Obelisk dorm had been painted completely white.

Then Alexis gasped, Jaden followed her gaze and saw Atticus lying on his stomach on the ground a bit from the entrance to the dorm. Alexis and Jaden reached Atticus first, Alexis turned him around and held him in her arms, "Atti, who did this to you, who did all of this?"

Atticus looked at them, "Lex, Jaden, the whole Obelisk dorm has gone crazy, I tried to stop them but it was too late, all of them are following him now". Alexis, looked at him confused, "Following whom?"

Jaden looked towards the entrance and saw how it opened up, a lot of students in white jackets came out while carrying someone on a chair. Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw who, "So we were right about what happened to him".

The others looked as well when he said that and got shocked when they saw that the other students were carrying Chazz. Chazz chuckled, "These people has seen the truth, they have been reborn after seeing the Light, and soon, everyone on the island will as see the Light as well".

The others student began to chant, "All hail the Society of Light, all hail master Sartorius". Jaden looked at Chazz while narrowing his eyes, "Chazz can't you see that you're being manipulated?"

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand, since you are tainted by darkness, but there is still a chance for salvation for you Jaden, by joining the Society of Light you can be cleansed of your impurities".

Jaden shook his head, "Um no, I think I rather stick to the darkness, considering that the light you're talking about is called the Light of Destruction". Jaden's friends looked at him shocked and worried while Mindy and Jasmine looked at him confused, since they didn't know what he was talking about.

Chazz shook his head, "Such a shame, I gave you a chance to join the right side Jaden, but since you rejected the offer…" The others placed the chair on the ground and he got out of it, as one of the other students gave him a Duel Disk, "I will have to eliminate you".

Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Fine then, I guess that I need to duel you in order to knock some sense back in to your head". Jaden's hand moved towards his deck box that had his Elemental Dragon Heroes, but he felt a hand grab his.

He looked to his side and saw Alexis looking at him, "Hold on Jaden, let me do this". Jaden looked at her, "Alexis, you shouldn't, it's too dangerous". Alexis narrowed her eyes, "I have to Jaden, while I might not live in the blue dorm anymore I'm still an Obelisk, and so as an Obelisk I can't just accept this".

Jaden looked at Alexis, knowing that her pride as a duelist and as an Obelisk couldn't accept what were going on, but he still shouldn't allow her to duel him. Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, she's not gonna accept that you won't let her duel Chazz".

Jaden looked at her, _"So you're saying that I should let her? Yubel, you know what will happen if she lose", he mentally said to Yubel_. Yubel looked at him, "She's strong so I believe she can beat him".

Jaden sighed and looked at Alexis, "Alright, duel him, just be careful okay?" Alexis smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I will snap him out of it". Alexis looked at Chazz, "Alright Chazz, let's duel". Chazz chuckled, "Alright then, I guess I will start by making you see the Light Alexis".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others sat in the spectator seats while Alexis and Chazz prepared for the duel. Chazz chuckled, "Soon Alexis, you will see the Light of Truth like we all have, and then you will be able to see it".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about, see what?" Chazz chuckled, "I'm talking about people's fate of course". Alexis's eyes widened when he said that. Chazz continued, "You see, normal people are helpless against fate, but we who has seen the Light, can foresee the future".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Sorry but I don't think like that, for me, our future is something that is determined by our actions, that's how I live my life".

Chazz chuckled, "People are such naïve creatures, wake up and open your eyes to the truth, then after you have seen the Light, you will be more powerful than you thought were possible". The other members of the Society of Light began chanting after that.

Alexis narrowed her eyes even more, "Alright enough with the crazy talk, time for me to wake YOU up Chazz". Both of them then activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first", he then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And I'll start by playing Infernal White". Chazz got surrounded by a circle of light, "Starting now, my hand will be revealed to you throughout this entire duel".

Alexis looked shocked when she heard that and saw how Chazz's cards appeared above his head, they were Armed Dragon LV 3, Armed Dragon LV 5, Chthonian Polymer, Mystical Space Typhoon and Monster Reborn.

Alexis looked at him shocked, _He's actually revealing his hand to me? Is this some kind of trap? She wondered to herself_. Chazz chuckled, "Oh Alexis, I don't need to hide something, I have seen the Light after all".

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode". Armed Dragon LV 3's card disappeared from over his head and the dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1200. Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "And then I place one card face down and end my turn". Mystical Space Typhoon disappeared and a card appeared face down in front of him.

Hassleberry raised an eyebrow, "Uh, we all know that it's Mystical Space Typhoon, so why does he even bother with placing it face down?" Syrus nodded, "I agree, even if Chazz is one of our best, even he can't win if he show the opponent his hand, which will also reveal what he's planning on doing".

However, Bastion narrowed his eyes a little, "I don't think it will be so easy Sy, I have a feeling there is more to his strategy than meets the eye". Syrus and Hassleberry looked at him confused, Atticus then spoke, "Yeah I agree, for one thing I think that it has some kind of penalty for the opponent as a price for being able to see the player's hand, but like Bastion said, there is more to this strategy than just that". Jaden nodded to, as he understood what they meant, while Syrus and Hassleberry looked totally confused.

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "Now it's my turn", she then took and drew her next card. Chazz however interrupted her, "Oh I forgot to mention something before, as an exchange for being able to see my hand, you'll lose 600 life points during each of your standby phases for as long as this card is in play". Alexis gritted her teeth she heard that, Alexis LP: 4000-3400.

Alexis then looked at the card she had drawn before placing it in her hand, "I summon, Cyber Tutu in attack mode", Cyber Tutu then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. Alexis then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I play the spell card Angel Wing and I equip it to my Cyber Tutu". Cyber Tutu jumped up in the air and then angel wings appeared came out from her back.

Alexis looked at Chazz, _I thought he would use his Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Angel Wing, so why hasn't he, doesn't he know it could be trouble for him? Alexis wondered, as she watched as Chazz looked at her with a smirk on his face_.

Jasmine looked at Chazz troubled, "Okay, what's wrong here?" Mindy looked troubled as well, "No idea, but he's creeping me out with how calm he is even though he's dueling Alexis".

Jaden agreed with them, he looked at Alexis, the fact that she would lose 600 points during each of her standby phases was bad enough, but he was troubled over the confused and wondering expression on her face, _Don't focus too much on his moves Alexis, focus instead on your own, Jaden begged mentally_.

Alexis then narrowed her eyes, "Alright Chazz, I guess you know what's coming next, now Cyber Tutu, attack Chazz directly with Pounding Pirouette". Cyber Tutu flew towards Chazz and did a few pirouettes before landing a kick on his shoulder, Chazz LP: 4000-3000.

Chazz chuckled, "Is that really the best you got Alexis?" Alexis gritted her teeth, "Try saying that again after my Angel Wing's activate, since the monster it is equipped to inflicted damage to you, you will now lose another 300 points". Chazz just kept chuckling, Chazz LP: 3000-2700.

Alexis narrowed her eyes and grabbed two cards in her hand, "Now I place two cards face down and…" But here Chazz interrupted her, "And now I activate my face down card Mystical Space Typhoon".

Alexis looked at him shocked as the card got flipped face up. Chazz chuckled, "Why so confused, I mean you already knew what my face down card was, so did you think I wouldn't use it? Oh wait I get it, you didn't know what card I would be using it on. Well sorry Lex but I knew you would play face downs after attacking to protect yourself and Cyber Tutu, so I had no reason to use it on Angel Wing".

Chazz then pointed at the card to Alexis's left side, "And I will destroy that one". A typhoon came out of Chazz's spell card and destroyed Alexis's holy Life Barrier. Chazz's smirk grew bigger, "Too bad, with Holy Life Barrier you might have lasted a little longer, but unfortunately for you the Light reveals all".

Alexis felt a small smirk appear on her face, _If that's true Chazz, then it would have shown you that you should have destroyed my other face down, Pure Pupil. Since Armed Dragon LV 3 will still be on Chazz's field during his next standby phase, he can send it to the graveyard to evolve it into a LV 5 dragon. However, since I have Cyber Tutu on the field and she has 1000 attack points, once Chazz activate his LV 3 dragon's ability I can use Pure Pupil to not only stop him from summoning its LV 5 form, but also destroy the LV 3 dragon, so the Light doesn't reveal everything, she thought to herself with a smirk_.

Chazz had a smirk on his face, "It's my turn, watch this". He drew his next card and it got revealed as well. Syrus looked worried, "Alexis be careful, Chazz is probably going to activate his LV 3 dragon's special ability next". Hassleberry nodded, "To summon the LV 5 dragon that is already in his hand". Jaden could see that Alexis also believed that, but he wasn't so sure, Alexis were too focused on the cards on the field, to really pay attention to what Chazz just drew, but since Jaden had, he knew it could destroy Alexis plan right now.

Alexis looked at Chazz impatient, _Come on already Chazz, we all know what you're gonna do so just try to evolve your Armed Dragon already so I can give it a one way trip to the graveyard, she thought frustrated_.

Chazz chuckled, "Alexis, do you really think I will fall right in to your trap? The old Chazz most likely would have but I have been reborn, so now I know better, let me guess, once I activate my dragon's special ability in order to evolve it, you will use Pure Pupil to blast it off the field".

Alexis looked shocked, "But how did you know that?" Chazz chuckled, "Didn't I tell you? The Light reveal all, including the doubts in a person heart, a part of you is afraid that you will never be as good as people like Zane or Jaden, and that the rest of us will surpass you and leave you behind". Alexis gritted her teeth, even though she didn't want to admit it, a part of what he said was true, especially the part about her thinking she would never be as good as Zane and especially Jaden.

Chazz looked at her, "But you don't have to worry, just join the Society of Light and you will gain power that greatly surpasses both of them". Alexis narrowed her eyes, doing her best to ignore what Chazz were saying.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "This is not good, Alexis has been caught in Chazz's trap". Syrus looked at him confused, "What do you mean by that Jay?" Atticus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the duel, "It's quite simple Syrus, by revealing his entire hand to Alexis, Chazz made her completely lose focus on the game. You see if Alexis starts thinking too much about her opponent's strategies, she can't focus on her own moves".

Syrus looked at Alexis troubled, "That doesn't sound good". Jaden nodded, "It's not Syrus, if she doesn't snap out of it, she will lose this, also with that card Chazz just drew, she could really be in trouble now".

Chazz looked at Alexis with a smirk, "You see, normally the old me would have fallen into your trap, but not now, because I activate the spell card Level Down, so now I can reveal one LV monster in my hand, and if I do its level is reduced by two until the end of this turn".

Alexis gritted her teeth, since that would mean that his LV 5 dragon would become a level 3 monster, so he could just call it to the field. Chazz grabbed a card in his hand, "Since you already know that I have the LV 5 Armed Dragon in my hand I don't have to reveal it, so now since it's a level 3 monster I will summon him to the field".

Armed Dragon LV 5 then appeared next to his smaller and weaker form, Atk: 2400. Chazz pointed at Alexis, "And now Armed Dragon LV 3, take out her Cyber Tutu". Armed Dragon LV 3 moved towards Cyber Tutu and rammed his fist into her, destroying her, Alexis LP: 3400-3200.

Alexis looked at Chazz, "Well my Cyber Tutu wasn't destroyed in vain, since she was equipped with Angel Wing, I can draw one card from my deck". Alexis drew one card and looked at it before placing it in her hand.

Chazz chuckled, "Oh please, like that will help you, now Armed Dragon LV 5, attack her directly with Infernal Roar!" Armed Dragon LV 5 roared and slashed Alexis with the claws on both of its arms, sending her flying onto her back, Alexis LP: 3200-800.

Atticus looked troubled, "Poor Lexi, I haven't seen her so troubled before, I just want to run down and protect her, like when we were little". Jaden looked at him, he knew that despite how he acted, Atticus were always worried about his little sister, and while he sometimes wished that Atticus would act more normal, this time he actually agreed on that he wanted to get down there and help her by taking over, even though he knew he couldn't, he just hoped that Alexis would pull it together so she could win.

Chazz looked at Alexis, "Oh that's right, since you no longer have a monster with 1000 attack points or less on the field, you can't use Pure Pupil anymore so now it's safe for me to activate Armed Dragon LV 5's special ability, evolving him to Armed Dragon LV 7".

Armed Dragon LV 5 disappeared from the field and then got replaced by Armed Dragon LV 7, Atk: 2800. Alexis now looked really troubled since Chazz had one of his most powerful monsters on the field while the other people with white jackets cheered as they saw the LV 7 dragon. Chazz chuckled, "This is your last chance to get out of this situation, so make it count Alexis, unless of course you have opened your eyes to the truth and has decided to give up".

Jaden and Atticus up from their seats at that moment, "Don't give up Alexis!" Alexis looked at Jaden shocked as he had yelled that. Atticus nodded his head, "Yeah, you're not so weak willed that you surrender to something like fate, you came to Duel Academy to look for me all alone and never gave up hope about finding me, with that strong will you can overcome fate, after all you're my little sister that I'm proud of".

Jaden nodded with a smile, "That's right, you are one of the strongest people I know Lex, something like this should not be enough to make you lose hope in victory, ignore his moves and focus on your own".

Alexis looked at two of her most important people with a soft smile on her face, she knew that Jaden and Atticus was right, no matter how bad things looked, she had to believe if she wanted to win this duel, and in order to do that she had to stop trying to predict Chazz's moves.

She looked at Chazz again, "I have no intention of giving up Chazz, so let's continue". She then took and drew her next card, she then gritted her teeth as she lost another 600 points thanks to Infernal White's effect, Alexis LP: 800-200.

Alexis looked at the card she had drawn, she then grabbed two cards in her hand, "First I place two cards face down on my field", two cards appeared in front of her feet, she then placed the card she had drawn into the Duel Disk, "Next I activate Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards, as long as I discard my entire hand during my standby phase in five turns".

Alexis then took and drew four new cards, she looked at the cards she had drawn, she then grabbed one of them, "Next I summon Cyber Petite Angel in attack mode". Cyber Petite Angel appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

A card then came out of Alexis's deck and she grabbed it, "And as I'm sure you know, when it's summoned I can add my Machine Angel Ritual to my hand, and now I activate it". Alexis then grabbed a card in her hand, "So now I sacrifice Cyber Petite Angel and the Cyber Prima in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Dakini".

Cyber Petite Angel and Cyber Prima disappeared and Cyber Angel Dakini appeared on the field, Atk: 2700. Alexis then looked at Chazz, "And now, since she was summoned, you have to choose one of your own monsters to be destroyed, make your choice Chazz".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "I choose my LV 3 dragon of course". Dakini then fired a blast from her staff that hit Armed Dragon LV 3 and destroyed him. Chazz looked at Alexis, "So what now? Are you gonna end your turn with just that?"

Alexis grabbed one of the last two cards in her hand, "Not at all, I now use the spell card Shrink, and I use it to cut your LV 7 Armed Dragon's original attack points in half". Armed Dragon then roared as he got weakened, Atk: 2800-1400.

Alexis then pointed towards Armed Dragon LV 7, "And now Dakini, destroy his Armed Dragon LV 7". Dakini moved towards Armed Dragon LV 7 and slashed it with her swords, destroying the dragon, Chazz LP: 2700-1400. Alexis looked at Chazz, "And with that I now end my turn".

Alexis looked at Chazz as she narrowed her eyes, _Alright, since Chazz has Monster Reborn in his hand, he will obviously use it to bring back his Armed Dragon LV 7 next turn, she thought to herself_.

She then looked down on her face downs, _And since that's so, then I have two options, Chazz could attack my Dakini with his resurrected Armed Dragon, and if so I will activate my Doble Passe trap card, so then he will take my Dakini's 2700 attack points as damage, while I take 2800 points of damage, which will end the duel in a tie. If he instead managed to draw a monster with at least 2700 attack points and tries to use his dragon's special ability, I can use my Angel Blast to destroy his Armed Dragon, she thought to herself with a smirk_.

However Chazz looked at her with a smirk, much to her shock, "Seems like you still don't understand Alexis, normal people just can't go against fate, you would understand that if you had seen the Light".

Alexis got a smirk on her face, "As if, fate is something determined by our actions, it's not written in stone since the day we were born, if it was the old you, the Chazz who came back from North Academy, you would know that".

Chazz chuckled, "It's true that the old me would have thought that, but I soon saw how wrong I was after master Sartorius defeated me in our duel. You see, I too didn't believe him when he said that I was destined to lose, but despite me fighting with everything I had, I was still defeated in the end".

He lifted his face towards the ceiling and closed his eyes while still having a smirk on his face, "But then he showed me the path of light, and if you follow it as well, you will gain power that will make Jaden and Zane look like beginners at Duel Monsters".

Syrus raised an eyebrow, "He's totally lost it". The others nodded as they agreed, while Jaden looked at Chazz troubled, wondering how the Light of Destruction had gotten such a strong grip on Chazz.

Yubel appeared next to him, "The Light sees the weaknesses of another being's heart, their doubts, desires and fears and uses them against the person, like Chazz tried to do with Alexis earlier about her doubting her own skills". Jaden narrowed his eyes, not liking the way the Light did things.

Chazz then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card, and all of them saw that it were Pot of Greed, which made them troubled since it meant that Chazz would be able to draw two more cards which could give him the advantage again.

Chazz then placed it in his hand, "I will wait with that one for a little while, first I play my Monster Reborn spell card, to bring back my old friend Armed Dragon LV 7". Armed Dragon LV 7 then reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2800.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk and the hologram of Pot of Greed above him disappeared, "Now I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards from my deck".

Chazz then took and drew two more cards from his deck, Alexis got worried as she saw that he had drawn his Armed Dragon LV 10, but also a spell card she hadn't seen before.

Chazz then grabbed Armed Dragon LV 10, "I now sacrifice my LV 7 dragon, to summon Armed Dragon LV 10". Armed Dragon LV 7 disappeared and Armed Dragon LV 10 appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

Chazz looked at Alexis with a smirk, "I could use my LV 10 dragon's ability, by simply discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all your monsters, but I'm sure one of your face downs would not only stop the ability, but also destroy my dragon, however I have another plan in mind".

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate the equip spell card White Veil". The hologram of the spell card she didn't recognized disappeared and a blinding light appeared forcing Alexis and the gang to cover their eyes.

As soon as the light disappeared they saw how Armed Dragon LV 10's entire body turned white. Alexis could feel that something wasn't right with that dragon right now, however she still planned to make sure the duel ended in a tie, since he would surely attack Dakini now.

Chazz pointed at Dakini, "Now Armed Dragon LV 10, attack her Cyber Angel Dakini". Alexis pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "Not so fast Chazz, I now activate my face down, my Doble Passe trap card".

Doble Passe then got flipped up, but it got covered in a white light and didn't activate, "But… why isn't it activating?" Chazz chuckled, "Because my dragon is currently infused with the Light of Truth, you see since my Armed Dragon is equipped with White Veil when he attacks, all your spell and trap cards are automatically destroyed".

Armed Dragon then unleashed a loud screech, Doble Passe and Alexis's two face down cards got destroyed, Chazz then pointed towards Dakini, "Now end this with Static Orb Thrust". Armed Dragon LV 10 formed an orb of energy in his hand and threw it towards Dakini. The orb hit Dakini and an explosion happened, Alexis covered her face from the shockwaves, she then collapsed on the stage, Alexis LP: 200-0.

Chazz walked over to her, "Now your eyes are open to the truth, now that you have seen will be able to become much stronger than before, and change your fate".

Atticus ran up to the stage with Jaden right behind him and the others not far behind. Atticus looked at Alexis worried, "Alexis, you fought with everything you had to the very end, you're the one I'm most proud of".

Jaden however felt that something wasn't right, he narrowed his eyes and they turned golden, his eyes then widened in horror as he saw a white aura around Alexis, "Oh no".

Atticus looked at Jaden confused and then Alexis slowly stood up, "I have seen it, I have seen the Light, it has shown me that fate can't be changed by our actions or our wills, only the Light can guide us on the path we want".

Chazz nodded, "I'm happy you finally see that Alexis, now come with me, your new destiny awaits you". Alexis nodded and Chazz turned around and walked away, Alexis began to follow him.

Jaden called out to her, "Alexis wait, don't do this". Alexis turned around and looked at Jaden who looked at her with a begging look in his eyes. Alexis then gave him a cold glare, she then turned around and walked away.

Jaden felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw this, then he gasped as he felt a powerful negative pulsation inside of his body. He then also felt a familiar presence inside of him that he didn't like. He went down on a knee and placed both of his hands on his head.

Mindy looked at him both confused and concerned, "Hey, what's the matter Jaden?" Jasmine nodded looking concerned as well, "Yeah, are you okay?" Jaden didn't answer while he was gasping in pain as his eyes turned golden again. He then also felt the dark energy inside of him begin to leak out.

Mindy and Jasmine looked confused and scared as they saw Jaden get covered in dark energy, Hassleberry looked concerned while Bastion, Syrus and Atticus looked really worried, after all they had seen this happen before, and they knew it wasn't good at all.

Syrus looked at Hassleberry, "Hey Hassleberry, get the girls out of here right now!" Hassleberry looked at Syrus confused but then saw the seriousness in his eyes, he nodded, and he then grabbed Mindy's and Jasmine's arms and began to pull them out of the arena while they were confused about what was going on.

Atticus went down on a knee in front of Jaden and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Jaden, listen to me, don't give up, don't allow him to come out again, who knows what will happen if the Supreme King takes control of your body". However a burst of dark energy from Jaden's body pushed Atticus away, he, Bastion and Syrus then looked at Jaden worried while he struggled to keep his dark half in check.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden were on his knees while holding his head, the Supreme King was next to him with a smirk as images of Alexis coldly turning her back on Jaden was shown again and again all around them.

The Supreme King looked at him with a smirk, "That's it, give into the darkness, let me out and then we will crush the Light of Destruction and anything that gets in our way".

Jaden shook his head as he got up on his feet, "No, it's not what Alexis or Chazz would have wanted if they were themselves, and I know that my other friends don't want that either".

The Supreme King glared at him, then he looked shocked and then his angry look turned into a hateful one, Jaden then felt a familiar presence that he liked, He looked behind him and saw Yubel standing there with her arms crossed.

The Supreme King glared at her, "You just won't quit standing in my way huh? Well soon even you won't be able to stop me alone". But then they heard another voice speaking, "Well from what I get, she has never been alone in standing in your way, and she never will be, also now you have us to deal with as well".

Jaden turned around and saw Neos walking up to them, and then the Neo Spacians appeared behind him while glaring at the Supreme King with resentment. Neos looked at the Supreme King, "And you should know better than anyone that Jaden here possesses the power to save his friends and anyone else that has been brainwashed by the Light".

Yubel nodded, "Indeed, if he defeats one who is brainwashed by the Light while using his powers, he will be able to destroy the piece of the Light inside of them, also the best way would also be to defeat the one who is truly possessed by the Light, since that would immediately destroy the pieces of the Light inside of everyone who is brainwashed".

Jaden smiled at all of them as he felt his strength to resist the Supreme King increase. He was thankful for that they were always being by his side when he needed them the most, even the Neo Spacians who he had recently met. He looked at the Supreme King, "I won't let you take control over my body, so return to the corner of my mind that you came from".

The Supreme King gritted his teeth, he looked at Jaden, "I have told you before Jaden, one day I will claim your body as mine own permanently, it's only a matter of time". He then took and disappeared into the darkness of Jaden's mind.

Jaden looked at his duel spirits around him, "Thank you guys, I don't know how long I would have been able to resist him on my own". They all looked at him and nodded while he saw the ones with mouths smile.

Yubel looked around, "We're not the only one who appeared her to help you if needed". Jaden looked around and then saw all of his other monsters appear around him as well, He smiled at them all and nodded his head, knowing that with all of their help, he could do this along with his friends.

OUTSIDE OF HIS MIND,

The dark energy surrounding Jaden slowly disappeared and his eyes turn back to normal. He then looked up at his friends who looked at him relieved that he had snapped out of it before the Supreme King could take control.

Jaden stood up and looked at them with a troubled look, "Guys, I'm sorry if I worried you". Syrus shook his head, "Don't worry about it Jaden, it's not like you can help it that the Supreme King tries to take advantage of the time when you feel despair in order to try and take over your body". Bastion and Atticus nodded.

Atticus then looked Jaden directly into his eyes, "So what's the plan right now Jaden?" Jaden looked at them all, "Well first we will explain what happened to Hassleberry, and then we should see if we could get Mindy and Jazz to not ask questions about what just happened".

He then looked up at the ceiling, "And then we will take on the members of the Society of Light one by one, until I find the mastermind behind it that is possessed by the Light of Destruction, and then take him down in order to end all of this once and for all". The others nodded, as they were going to stand by Jaden's side throughout this whole battle against the Light of Destruction.

 **The gang (minus Atticus and Chazz) watched as Jaden and Hassleberry began to duel each other again. Jaden who used his third deck in this duel got the upper hand pretty fast as he summoned Black Skull Dragon on his first turn and took away 2100 of Hassleberry's life points. However Hassleberry then evened things out after he brought out Super Conductor Tyranno. But just as Jaden were about to begin his second turn, Jasmine and Mindy came there and said that something was happening at the Obelisk dorm. Then once they got there they saw how it had been painted completely white and that Chazz had defeated the Obelisk students, causing them to get brainwashed by the Light of Destruction. Alexis then decided to face Chazz to try and snap him out of it. However as he revealed his hand to her she lost focus on her moves which caused her a bit of trouble. Jaden and Atticus managed to snap her out of it and she focused more on her moves instead of Chazz's. But in the end she got defeated and brainwashed, what will the gang be able to save them? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	18. Vehicroids vs Insects rematch

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, when the gang watched as Jaden and Hassleberry dueled, Mindy and Jasmine came and told them that something was happening at the Obelisk dorm. They ran there to see that Chazz under the influence of the Light had brainwashed most of the Obelisk boy students. Alexis then took and challenged him in Jaden's place, but throughout the match he played with her mind by showing her his entire hand. Jaden and Atticus managed to snap her out of it and she then focused more on her own strategies than Chazz's. But despite her fighting with everything she had Alexis was defeated and then she got brainwashed as well, what will the gang do now?**

Chapter 18- Vehicroids vs Insects rematch

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion and Atticus sat in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm, with everything that was happening at the blue dorm, Atticus decided to move to the red dorm and help them try to come up with a plan.

Atticus looked at the others, "So how will we be able to help that many students quickly before it begins spreading to the other dorms as well?" Jaden sighed, "Well from what I have been told, my powers are needed to cleanse someone from the influence of the Light of Destruction".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes a bit, "Which don't give us many options, unless there is a way to borrow your powers, we won't be much help to you Sarge". Syrus looked troubled as he was thinking the same thing.

Bastion looked down, "Meaning that Jaden is the best one to face them, but it will be hard even for him to take down all of them, even if it's one on one, especially if they would face him one after another, I don't think they would but there is always the possibility".

Jaden nodded, knowing that Bastion had some good points there, but then he noticed something from the corner of his eye, he saw how Yubel looked like she were in deep thoughts, he wondered what she was thinking about.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE NEW WHITE DORM,

Chazz sat and looked at his PDA with an irritated expression, on the screen was Bonaparte. Chazz narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by you can't accept the changes to the dorm?"

Bonaparte sighed, "Look monsieur, you can't just take and make a new dorm like that, there is rules you know, besides Crowler likes the color blue better", Chazz raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and suddenly you care about what Crowler thinks?"

Bonaparte looked irritated, "He is the Chancellor Chazz, even if it's just temporally until Sheppard returns".

He then got a smirk on his face, "But if a certain dorm of losers would, let us say… disappear, there is room for a new better dorm". Chazz raised his eyebrow again, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Bonaparte's smirk grew bigger and he nodded, "If you can get rid of the Slifer dorm, then as Vice Chancellor I promise you that your white dorm will become an official one, of course to do that, you would have to beat one of them in a duel there the dorm is at stake, and if I'm guessing right, then Jaden will without a doubt be the one dueling".

Chazz got a smirk on his face and chuckled, "If that's the conditions then we have a deal, after all defeating Jaden is the most important mission for us, and I doubt we will have to wait especially long, because I know Jaden, and he will come to us with the foolish idea that he will save us, even though we have only been shown the truth".

Bonaparte looked at him a little confused, and freaked out over what Chazz said, he then shook his head, "Whatever kid, just take down the Slifer dorm and the white dorm will become official". The conversation then got cut off, Chazz looked up at the ceiling with a smirk, "Once we get rid of the red dorm, we will become an official form at the school, which will help spread the message of the Light even faster". He laughed to himself.

He then pressed another number, and after a few seconds Alexis's face appeared on the screen, "Alexis, if we want to make this dorm official we need to take down one of the losers at the red dorm, which means we most likely will face Jaden, has the master contacted you and told us it's time to go after him? He did say we should wait a little for some reason".

Alexis looked at him, "I recently contacted him to talk to him about that, and then he said he needed to test him, to see if he is a greater threat than master Sartorius predicted him to be, so I have chosen two possible opponents for him". Chazz got a smirk on his face, as he truly believed that the Slifer dorm would soon be gone for good.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and Syrus was sitting at a table in the card shop, Syrus was looking at some new cards he had just bought while Jaden was wondering what to do about the current situation with Alexis, Chazz and every other students that had been brainwashed.

Jaden then heard something and looked up, he then stood up in shock which caused Syrus to look up at him confused before turning towards the entrance to see Alexis and Chazz walk past the card shop with a few of the other members of the new Obelisk white dorm behind them. But both of them noticed how both Alexis and Chazz looked at Jaden for a second with a challenging look on their faces.

Syrus got up the moment Jaden ran after them and followed him. Jaden ran past them and stopped in front of them, "Alexis, Chazz, we need to talk to you guys". Alexis gave him a hateful glare, "We have nothing to talk about with you, you who are corrupted by darkness".

Jaden felt hurt by the look Alexis gave him but he ignored it right now, "Well I have, and the first thing I have to say, the Light you're following is just deceiving all of you, all we want to do is to help you come back to your senses, but if you don't want to listen to our words…"

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little as he placed his hand over one of his deck boxes, "We'll settle this with a duel". Chazz looked at him, "Alright, meet us in the Obelisk arena in 10 minutes, oh and besides you little sidekick there, no one else of your loser friends are not allowed to be there".

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other before they both nodded, Alexis and Chazz turned around and left while the other followers of the Light of the Destruction followed them. Syrus looked at Jaden, "Are you ready for this Jaden?" Jaden looked at Syrus and saw how troubled he looked at him, Jaden got a determined look on his face and nodded, he intended to get either Chazz or Alexis back to their side in a little while.

10 MINUTES LATER,

Jaden and Syrus entered the Obelisk arena and saw Alexis and Chazz standing there with the other followers of the Light of Destruction behind them. Jaden walked up on the stage with Syrus close behind him.

Jaden looked at Chazz and Alexis as he placed his Duel Disk on his arm, "So which one of you two are gonna be my opponent?" Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Oh I think you have misunderstood something Jaden. Neither of us will be your opponent, one of these two will be".

Two other members stepped forward and Jaden and Syrus widened their eyes as they recognized the two, one of them was that Missy girl that Syrus had to duel in order to become a Ra yellow. The other one was that Derek kid Jaden dueled against, the one who used fire monsters.

Jaden looked at Chazz and Alexis, "I thought I would be dueling either of you two". Alexis got a smirk on her face, "As if loser, like we would waste our time on someone like you, even one of our less talented members should be more than enough to bring you down, also if you lose, then the Slifer dorm will be torn down and will be replaced by the white dorm".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "Alright fine, even though this is not exactly what I agreed to earlier, I will go through with this duel". He had wanted to free Alexis or Chazz from the brainwashing in this duel but it seemed like it wouldn't be happening today and now the dorm was at stake once again. However if he won the dorm would still be safe and he would be able to save at least someone from the Light which was a good thing.

He then moved his hand down towards his Elemental Dragon Hero deck box, but at the moment he was about to open it he felt Syrus grab his hand and stop him. Jaden looked at him confused and saw how Syrus looked at him seriously, "Jay wait, Let me do this".

Jaden now looked at him shocked, Syrus looked down, "I know I won't be able to help them get free from the Light's control even if I win and what more is at stake in this match, but I want to show you want I can still be helpful to you". Jaden hesitated considering how Alexis had been defeated by Chazz. But when he saw the look in Syrus's eyes he knew he should allow him to do this, besides Syrus had already defeated Missy before and he should be more than enough skill to take down Derek.

Missy snorted, "Please that little kid, he's nothing, I'll take this one since I have a score to settle with that little brat anyway". Derek held out his hand. "Be my guest, I have no interest in tormenting a weakling like him".

Syrus narrowed his eyes when he heard what they said, he then took Jaden's Duel Disk which Jaden held out towards him. Yubel then appeared next to Jaden, "Jaden wait! Take and touch Syrus before the duel begins".

Jaden looked at her and mentally asked, _"Why Yubel?"_ Yubel looked at him, "Because I have recently discovered that you can transfer a small portion of your powers to another person".

Jaden looked at her shocked, she looked at him, "By doing it, they will be somewhat resistance towards the Light's manipulation people by using their weakness against them, also if they win against someone who is brainwashed by the Light, they will be able to free them from the brainwashing".

Jaden now looked at her shocked, _"And you're telling me this just now?" He asked her mentally_. Yubel looked at him, "Like I said I recently discovered it, since the last Supreme King never bothered trying something like that, also there is something else. While the one you infuse with some of your powers will have some resistance towards the Light's brainwashing, it's not permanent. You see the power transfer lasts between 2-3 days at max".

Yubel's expression then got more serious, "And if you haven't cleansed them until the time runs out and the power you infused them with returns to you, the resistance they had towards the brainwashing will be gone and they will be brainwashed. Luckily you can do it easily, since a bit of your power is already in them at the time, you just need to infuse more of your energy into them and it will then tear the piece of the Light apart".

She looked forward towards the white clad teens, "Unfortunately that strategy won't work against those who is already brainwashed, they have to be defeated in a duel". She looked at Jaden again, "Anyway, just charge up one of your hands with energy and touch Syrus and I will do it for you this time and then teach you how to do it properly yourself afterwards".

Jaden nodded, he then walked towards Syrus while his eyes turned golden and his right hand got covered by golden energy. He then grabbed Syrus's right shoulder with his hand, Syrus looked at him a little confused for a second before he gasped in shock as Jaden's energy entered his body and he got covered by a golden aura.

Syrus looked at the aura around his hand before it disappeared, he looked at Jaden for answers. Jaden smiled at him, "I just learned from Yubel that I can temporally infuse you guys with a small amount of my powers, but it only last a few days before it returns to my on its own, but that's okay because now you will be able to free Missy from the brainwashing when you win".

Syrus got a smirk on his face and nodded, he then turned towards Missy while he placed his deck into the Duel Disk. Missy then placed her deck into her Duel Disk and both activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Missy looked at Syrus, "Ladies first, so now…" She drew her first card and looked at it, "I summon Petit Moth in attack mode". A green larva appeared on the field, Atk: 300. Syrus got a smirk on his face, "Oh come on I know about that card, it's a level 1 monster with barely any attack or defense or any special abilities at all, so why play it in attack mode?"

Jaden who had gotten off the stage narrowed his eyes confused as well, but then his eyes widened in shock, "Hold on a sec, by summoning that card she can use…" Missy looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Looks like you understand loser".

Missy looked at Syrus and grabbed a card in her hand, "Since I have Petit Moth on the field, I can activate Cocoon of Evolution from my hand like a equip card". Syrus looked shocked when silk suddenly came out of Petit Moth's mouth and covered his body until it was completely wrapped inside of a cocoon, Def: 2000.

Jaden looked at Syrus, "You have to hurry Sy, because if you can keep that thing on her field until her sixth turn after she equipped Petit Moth with Cocoon of Evolution, she will be able to summon the monster known as Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, who has 3500 attack points".

Syrus looked at Jaden shocked and then looked at Missy, "That's right dork, but for now I end my turn with one face down card, so hurry up and make your move". Syrus gritted his teeth and drew his next card, he knew he had to get rid of that cocoon fast.

He looked at the card he had just drawn, "I start by summoning Gyroid in defense mode". Gyroid appeared on the field, Def: 1000. Syrus then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I throw one card face down and end my turn".

Jaden looked at Syrus's field, "Gyroid's special ability is that once per turn it can't be destroyed in battle, so it will be a good defense for now, but he needs a strong offense and soon, if he wants to avoid having to face Ultimate Great Moth".

Missy drew her next card and had a smirk on her face, "One turn done, only five more to go". Syrus looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You do know that I have a big chance of destroying that cocoon long before that right?"

Missy had a smirk on her face, "We'll see loser, I after all I have seen the Light, so I know that this duel will end with my victory". Syrus looked at her, "Well I have seen the darkness, and I know the Light is evil and needs to be stopped".

Missy glared at him, "Before I got to see the Light I thought that most of the Obelisks had gone insane when they suddenly began dress themselves in white, but then I got to see the Light as well because of Alexis".

FLASHBACK,

Missy walked into one of her friends' room, only to be shocked when she saw her in a white uniform, "Alexandra, why are you dress in white as well?" Alexandra looked at her, "Because I have seen the Light Missy".

She then heard someone at the door and saw Alexis there, she narrowed her eyes, "Wait, did you somehow trick my friend here Rhodes?" Alexis narrowed her eyes, "I only showed her the truth Missy, the Light reveals all".

Missy glared at her, she then held up her arm which she had her Duel Disk on, "Duel me, and if I win my friend will be free from this nonsense". Alexis shrugged her shoulders, "She's with us by her own free will, but if you insist, I will show you the Light as well". They then left the room and went downstairs to duel.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Missy looked up, "I lost that duel pretty badly and got to see the Light, now I only exist to serve master Sartorius, and I will become his favorite, not Alexis or Chazz, I will win his favor and become his number one follower".

Syrus looked a little freaked out, "Alright, just when I didn't think you could get any creepier". Missy ignored him and looked at the card she had drawn, she placed it into her Duel Disk, "I now end my turn with one face down".

Syrus took and drew his next card and looked at the card he had drawn, "I now summon Submarineroid in attack mode", Submarineroid appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Syrus pointed at Missy, "And thanks to his special ability, he can attack you directly, and since there is still time left, I have a chance to take away all your life points while you're waiting for that your cocoon will hatch".

Missy chuckled, "You're a fool if you think it will be that easy, I activate my spell card Turn Jump, I can only activate this during either of our battle phases, and now we both have to skip three turns each where we're not allowed to do anything, not even draw a card, then we continue from the battle phase on the seventh turn, which will be yours".

Syrus gritted his teeth since that would mean that it will have passed four turns for her soon since her cocoon appeared. They then both skipped three turns each and since it was the seventh turn, Syrus could continue with the battle.

He pointed towards Missy, "Now Submarineroid attack her directly", Submarineroid dove underneath the ground and flew towards Missy and bombarded her, Missy LP: 4000-3200.

Syrus looked at Missy, "Then I switch him to defense mode to protect him from any possible attacks", Submarineroid reappeared next to him and crossed his arms, Def: 1800. Syrus then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I place one more card face down and then I end my turn".

Missy drew her next card and looked at it, she looked at Syrus, "And now it's time to unleash my Moth". Syrus narrowed his eyes, "Hold on, you need to wait six turns, even with your Turn Jump it has only gone five so far".

Missy chuckled, "That would be true if it wasn't for my trap card Pyro Clock of Destiny". Her card got flipped face up, she looked at the confused Syrus with a smirk, "This cards turns time forward by one turn, meaning that now it has gone six turns for me".

Syrus looked troubled while she grabbed a card in her hand, "And so now I sacrifice both my Petit Moth and my Cocoon of Evolution to summon forth my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth".

Syrus watch as the cocoon began to crack open and out came a giant moth with dark blue wings with light blue rings on them as markings, Atk: 3500. Jaden couldn't help but feel impressed, "She just jumped ahead with four turns while only two turns has past for her, which is trouble for Sy since he hasn't had time to built up a good defense".

Missy then placed the card she had just drawn into the Duel Disk, "And now I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards from my deck". Missy drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I equip my Great Moth with Fairy Meteor Crush, so now he can inflict piercing damage to you". Syrus looked troubled, her Moth had 3500 attack points and now it is able to inflict piercing damage? Not a good combination.

Missy then pointed at Submarineroid, "Since I find his ability annoying, Great Moth, destroy Submarineroid". Ultimate Great Moth then began flapping with his wings and created a gust that hit Submarineroid and destroyed him, Syrus then covered his face, Syrus LP: 4000-2300.

One of Syrus's face downs then got flipped face up, "Now since you destroyed one of my machine monsters I can use Supercharger to draw two more cards from my deck". Syrus then took and drew two more cards.

Missy then grabbed two cards in her hand, "Whatever I now end my turn with two face down cards", two cards appeared in front of her. Syrus then took and drew another card, so now he had five cards in his hand, he looked at them, "Now I summon Jetroid in defense mode". Jetroid then appeared on the field, Def: 1800.

Syrus looked at Missy, "And with that I end my turn". Missy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really, is that all you got? And you truly believed that you could defeat me now?"

Missy then took and drew her next card and looked at it, "First I summon Pinch hopper in attack mode". Pinch Hopper then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. She then placed the card she had drawn in to the Duel Disk, "Next I play the spell card Card of Sanctity which makes us both draw until we're holding six cards".

Syrus drew two cards while Missy drew five more cards. Missy then grabbed one of them, "Next I play Mystic Wok, and use it to destroy my Pinch Hopper in order to gain life points equal to its 1200 defense points". Pinch Hopper then disappeared, Missy LP: 3200-4400.

Syrus looked troubled, "And since you just sent Pinch Hopper to the graveyard…" Missy got a smirk on her face, "Looks like you're a little smarter than you look, yes since I sent my Pinch Hopper to the graveyard so can I summon any insect monster I want from my hand, like my good old friend Insect Princess".

Insect Princess appeared on the field, Atk: 1900. Syrus was not happy seeing that troublesome monster again, since he remembered how much troubled he had with it last time.

Missy then pointed towards Gyroid, "Alright then let's finish this, Great Moth attack Gyroid and end this". Great Moth began flapping with his wings again, Syrus quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Staunch Defender, so now all of your monsters must attack Jetroid".

Great Moth turned towards Jetroid and began creating a gust aimed towards him. Syrus grabbed a card in his hand, "Whenever Jetroid is attacked, I can activate a trap card from my hand, like my Magic Cylinder trap card".

Missy looked shocked and worried as the two cylinders appeared, one of them absorbed the gust while the other one redirected it towards Missy and it hit her, Missy LP: 4400-900.

Missy gritted her teeth, then Insect Princess jumped up in the air, Missy pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "I activate DNA Surgery, so now all monsters on the field will be transformed in to insects". Jetroid and Gyroid then got a more organic and insect like appearance.

Insect Princess began flapping her wings to create a gust, Syrus grabbed another card in his hand, "I activate No Entry from my hand, and now all monsters in attack mode are forced in to defense mode and you have to discard one card from your hand".

Missy gritted her teeth as Insect Princess landed on the ground and went down on a knee while she crossed her arms, Def: 1200. Great Moth then also landed on the ground and wrapped his wings around himself, Def: 3000. Missy then grabbed a card in her hand and sent it to the graveyard, "However the card I sent to the graveyard was Skull-mark Ladybug, so now I gain back 1000 life points". Missy LP: 900-1900. Missy looked at him, "I end my turn now".

Syrus took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play the spell card Polymerization, and use it to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to form Steam Gyroid". Gyroid and Steamroid then got sucked into the vortex and out came Steam Gyroid, Atk: 2200. His body then became organic and more insect like.

Syrus looked at Missy, "I will take out that Insect Princess of yours, now attack Steam Gyroid". Steam Gyroid created a twister with his rotor blades and began driving through it as it headed towards Insect Princess. But Missy's last face down then got flipped up, "I activate Insect Barrier, so now since your Steam Gyroid is also an insect monster thanks to my DNA Surgery my barrier will block his attack, and any of your attack as long as your monsters are insects".

A Barrier formed in front of Steam Gyroid and pushed him back, looked troubled, Syrus looked at his hand, "I end my turn". Missy took and drew a card, "I switch both of my monsters back in to attack mode". Great Moth spread out his wings again, Atk; 3500.

Insect Princess then also rose to her feet, Atk: 1900. Missy looked at Jetroid with a suspicious look on her face, it allowed Syrus to activate traps from his hand whenever it was attacked, so even though Syrus didn't place any face down, he could still have some in his hand, and he was setting up a trap to destroy either one or both of her monsters if she were unlucky.

She looked at her monsters, right now her most important monster were her Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth with his high attack points as well as the fact that he was equipped with Fairy Meteor Crush, so if she were to risk someone it would be Insect Princess.

She then looked at Steam Gyroid, "Now Great Moth, attack his Steam Gyroid". Great Moth began to flap with his wings again and created a gust that hit Steam Gyroid and destroyed him, Syrus LP: 2300-1100.

Missy then pointed towards Jetroid, "Now attack Jetroid". Insect Princess then took and attacked Jetroid and destroyed him. Missy looked at Syrus with narrowed eyes, as it looked like she had been thinking too much about the possibilities that involved Jetroid's special ability.

Missy looked at Insect Princess, "As I'm sure you remember, my Insect Princess gains 500 attack points for each insect she destroys, so your Jetroid just made her stronger". Insect Princess, Atk: 1900-2400.

She looked at Syrus, "I end my turn now geek, but why even bother, I mean you have always been a loser, before I used to believe that your brother was one of the greatest out there, until I saw the Light and new that's not true".

Syrus narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth before she continued, "There is still a chance for you to become at least a decent player, abandoned that guy over there and come and join the Society of Light, our master would welcome you with open arms".

Syrus closed his eyes, "Jaden is the only hope to save all of you and stop your so called master from destroying our world, and I'm gonna help him, so no I will never abandon him and join you, ever".

Missy shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well whatever, once I win, you will see the Light anyway, with only three cards in your hand, you don't have a chance to overcome my two monsters".

Syrus looked at his deck, he knew that she had a point with that, since the only monster he had in his hand was Drillroid, and even if he was strong enough he would not be able to attack with him, he knew it depended on which card he drew next since the two spells in his hand, Emergency Provision and Burial from a Different Dimension were pretty useless right now.

Syrus then took a deep breath, he then felt something inside of him, Jaden's energy, he looked behind him at Jaden, who smiled at him. Syrus smiled and looked at his deck, knowing that this was without a doubt his last chance to turn things around.

Syrus placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, here we go". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards and then I discard two from my hand". Syrus then drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed the two spells in his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

He then grabbed one of the cards he had drawn, "This duel is now over". Missy looked at Syrus like he was crazy, Syrus grabbed one card in his hand, "Now I activate Monster Reborn, and I use it to bring back Steam Gyroid". Steam Gyroid reappeared on the field and his body once again became organic, Atk: 2200. Syrus then grabbed one of the three other cards in his hand, "And to make it more interesting I also summon Drillroid in attack mode". Drillroid then appeared on the field while his drills were spinning before his body became organic, Atk: 1600.

Missy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Okay, even if they were to be able to attack, they're too weak to destroy either of my monsters". Syrus grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon, so now I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, and so by destroying your DNA Surgery, my monsters will be machines once again".

A typhoon came out of the spell card and hit DNA Surgery, destroying the trap card. Missy gritted her teeth irritated as Syrus's monster regained their normal forms, "I told you it doesn't matter even if they can attack, they're still too weak".

Syrus then held up his last card, "Well then it's a good thing that I still have this, the spell card Limiter Removal, so now all my machine monsters attack points will be doubled".

Missy now looked worried as she looked at Syrus Drillroid whose smirk grew even bigger, Atk: 1600-3200. Steam Gyroid also got a huge smirk on his face, Atk: 2200-4400. Syrus looked at Missy with a smirk, "And while Limiter Removal destroys the monsters that had their attack points doubled, it doesn't matter since this match is already over anyway".

Missy took a step backwards, "This just isn't possible, I'm much stronger now than before, I was gonna be master Sartorius's new favorite follower". Syrus sighed and shook his head before he looked at Missy, "Missy listen to me, he has only tricked you, all of you, he's out to destroy our world and he's making you help him take control before he destroys the planet, trust me you will thank me for this later".

He then looked at Steam Gyroid, "Alright then buddy, take and attack her Insect Princess with Train Twister and end this". Steam Gyroid then created a twister from his rotor blades and it hit Insect Princess, he then drove through it and rammed in to her and destroyed her, Missy LP: 1900-0.

Missy grabbed her head and screamed, all of them then saw her get covered in a white aura before a white energy flew out of her and exploded and then she collapsed. Syrus and Jaden ran over to Missy to check if she was okay. Jaden looked at Alexis and Chazz, they looked at him for a second before they and the others left.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Will she be okay?" Yubel appeared next to Jaden and he looked at her, "She will be fine, getting cleansed of the Light just knocked her unconscious".

Jaden looked at Syrus in order to tell him what Yubel had just told him only to see Syrus wide eyed and that his mouth hung open. Syrus looked at him, "You don't need to tell me what Yubel just said… because I not only heard it, but I'm seeing her too".

Jaden and Yubel looked at each other shocked, figuring infusing Syrus with some of his powers had had a few other side effects on him as well. They then all looked at Missy as she groaned on the stage, they looked at each other, "We should probably bring her back to the girls dorm, I will carry her Sy and you will call Miss Fontaine and tell her we're on our way with a passed out student". Syrus nodded and took out his PDA while Jaden placed Missy on his back.

A WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden and Syrus had just told the others what had happened earlier, Bastion looked at Jaden amazed, "So you can actually transfer some of your powers to someone else even if it's temporally?"

Jaden nodded, "It appears so, but it won't return to me for a few days if I do, which I guess weakens my own powers a bit". Bastion nodded while he looked like he was in deep thoughts, "Well that's not good either". Jaden nodded his head, as he agreed with him.

Hassleberry, "So unless it's necessary then we should avoid doing it then, understood Sarge", Atticus looked at Jaden, "But at least it means that you don't have to do this all by yourself Jay man, we can all help you save Alexis, Chazz and the others".

Bastion looked at Jaden and Syrus, "Speaking of that, could Missy tell you anything about this Sartorius?" Jaden shook his head, "The last thing Missy remembered was Alexis defeating her right before she got brainwashed, it seems like whenever we free someone the brainwashing their memories about the time they were brainwashed disappears along with the brainwashing".

Atticus narrowed his eyes, "Well that's too bad, since we might have been able to get some useful information from her". Jaden however shook his head, "I don't think so, the way she was talking it sounded like the ones that this Sartorius contacts is either Alexis or Chazz, considering how she was talking about becoming his new favorite instead of Alexis or Chazz".

Hassleberry then crossed his arms, "Then I guess the only thing we can do for now is keep taking down Sartorius's soldiers and freeing them from his control until he dares show up on the battlefield himself".

Jaden and the others nodded, knowing that Hassleberry were right, that's all they could do at the moment. Atticus looked at Syrus, "But still, I can't believe Sy here now can see duel spirits".

Syrus nodded with a small smile, "It seems like Jaden's powers has created a connection between me and the spirits, so far I have only seen Yubel, Drillroid and Dragonroid however".

Hassleberry looked excited, "That sounds so awesome, I hope I get the chance to get some of Jaden's powers transferred over to me soon, not only will I be able to help the Sarge but I will finally be able to actually talk to my dinosaur monsters, something I have wanted for as long as I can remember".

Jaden smiled a little when he heard that, knowing now that he had a chance to protect his friends from the Light's influence. He then got a depressed look on his face, wishing that he had known that before Alexis dueled against Chazz.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "I'm sorry I didn't think about checking for any possible way for you to protect your friends from the Light by using your powers Jaden, but I promise you that we will get her, Chazz and everyone else free from the Light's control".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "She's right Jay, you have to keep believing", Jaden smiled at them, "I do believe, I have you guys with me, so there is no way we can lose, let's show the Light of Destruction what we're made of alright guys?" All of them lifted their fists up in the air with a war cry, planning on taking down the Society of Light one by one until Sartorius himself showed up so Jaden could take him down.

 **So Chazz made a deal with Bonaparte to help get rid of the Slifer dorm in order to make the white dorm an official dorm on the school in the red dorm's place. Jaden tried to challenge Alexis or Chazz, but he would have to face either Missy or Derek, so Syrus took and accepted the match in Jaden's place. Yubel then informed Jaden that he could transfer a small portion of his own powers to Syrus which would allow him to free Missy from her brainwashing after he defeated her again. However after Syrus won it seemed like Missy couldn't remember anything from the time she was brainwashed, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	19. Sleazy dueling lawyer vs Sacred Beasts

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Bonaparte made a deal with Chazz to make his new white dorm an official dorm if he helped him get rid of the Slifer dorm. The next day when Jaden and Syrus saw Alexis and Chazz along with a few other white students Jaden tried to challenge either of their two brainwashed friends to a duel. But when Jaden was to duel either Missy or Derek (whom Jaden had dueled earlier) Syrus decided to take this duel instead and then Missy decided to face him in a rematch. Jaden found out that he could infuse others with some of his powers temporally for a few days and did so with Syrus so he would be able to free Missy from the brainwashing. The duel went back and forth between them but in the end Syrus managed to defeat Missy for a second time and freed her from the brainwashing. But now, what kind of troubles are waiting for the gang next?**

Chapter 19- Sleazy dueling lawyer vs Sacred Beasts

It was night time, Aster was leaning against the railing on the deck of his boat with a cup of coffee in his hand, he looked at it while he narrowed his eyes, he kept thinking about what Chazz had told him about that Sartorius had some kind of plans, which Jaden Yuki was involved in since he seems to be the only one who was standing in Sartorius's way.

Aster sighed tired, _I just don't understand Sartorius, what are you planning to do with this Society of Light? Also how much damage have you forced me to do without me knowing it? He wondered to himself_.

He then noticed how a much bigger boat arrived at the docks, which made him confused, since it didn't look like delivery boat, but a private boat. But his eyes then widened as he saw a man with black hair that had a suit along with a suitcase walking off the boat, "But… that's…"

He had a reason to be shocked, since he knew that person from two places, he was both a pro duelist as well as Sartorius's lawyer. Aster narrowed his eyes as he saw him walked down on the docks, he had a feeling that Sartorius had sent him and if that's true, he knew that Jaden would soon be in the toughest duel of his life since Sartorius obviously sent this guy after him, and Aster believed that this might be a duel that Jaden would not be able to win.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE OBELISK WHITE DORM,

This is inexcusable mon ami, I told you that if you want to make this white dorm of yours official Chazz, you would have to get rid of the Slifer dorm, and yet you're just lying there slacking off". Bonaparte said as he complained to Chazz who was lying on his back on a couch.

Chazz looked at Bonaparte with a smirk, "Chill out Bonaparte, a plan is already in motion, master Sartorius has sent an assassin to take down Jaden once and for all I just have to wait for the perfect moment to lay out the bait that will lead Jaden to him". Bonaparte looked shocked when Chazz said that, "Really? Who is that?"

Chazz sat up and chuckled, "Oh you will have to wait and see, but let me tell you, once he's done with Jaden, that slacker will never be able to touch a Duel Disk or a deck ever again". He then began laughing, thinking that this plan is foolproof.

A WHILE LATER WITH JADEN,

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry were in the forest, a white student whose name was Eric Rand came after him, challenging him to a duel to 'make him see the Light'. Jaden placed his Duel Disk on his arm and took out his Elemental Dragon Hero deck and placed it into his Duel Disk while Eric placed his deck into his Duel Disk as well.

Eric looked at him, "Chazz sent me to deal with you, which means that he trusts my skills enough to see that I'm able to make you see the Light". Jaden looked at him and narrowing his eyes while they turned golden, "Trust me, if you remember any of this afterwards, you will thank me". Both of them then activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Eric placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". He then took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, "Now I summon Witch of the Black forest to the field in defense mode". A witch with purple hair and jewel in her forehead and dressed in black robes appeared on a knee with her arms crossed, Def: 1200.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, when that witch was destroyed the player could take a monster with 1500 or less defense points from their deck and add it to their hand, it was a perfect card for monsters with low defense, but high attack.

Eric then looked at Jaden, "And that will end my turn now". Jaden looked at Eric, "Then it's my turn now". Jaden then drew his sixth card and looked at it, Jaden looked at Eric, "I'll start by summoning Dark Blade in attack mode". Dark Blade appeared and held out both of his swords, Atk: 1800.

Jaden then pointed towards Witch of the Black Forest with a smirk, "Since I'm actually curious to see what you will bring out I will go in your trap, Dark Blade attack Witch of the Black Forest". Dark Blade then rushed towards Witch of the Black Forest and slashed her with his swords, destroying her.

A card came out of Eric's deck, "Considering what you said I guess you know that since you destroyed my witch I can add a monster with 1500 or less defense mode from my deck to my hand, and I choose my Thunder Dragon".

Jaden was a bit confused when he heard that, Eric revealed the card and Jaden saw that it was the card Eric had said, Thunder Dragon didn't really have that much attack points for a level 5 monster and it's ability is that by sending it to the graveyard Eric can add up to two more Thunder Dragons from his deck to his hand.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of Jaden, Eric then drew his next card, "Then it's my turn", he looked at the card, he placed it in his hand, "I activate my Thunder Dragon's special ability, so by sending him to my graveyard, I add my other two Thunder Dragons to my hand".

He placed Thunder Dragon into his graveyard and two cards came out of his deck and he grabbed them. He then grabbed a third card in his hand, "Next by playing Polymerization I fuse them together to form my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon".

The two green dragons without legs and arms flew up while sparks went between them and then a massive stream of electricity went between them and formed a blinding light. The moment later a twin headed red dragon with large wings and a purple horn on each of its noses appeared on the field as both of its heads roared, Atk: 2800.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he saw the twin headed dragon, he hadn't expected a high level fusion summon so soon in the game. Eric then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the equip spell Black Pendant and equip it to my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to give it 500 extra attack points". The twin headed dragon roared as the pendant appeared around its right head's neck, Atk: 3300.

Eric then pointed towards Dark Blade, "And now Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack his Dark Blade". Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon lifted both of his heads and gathered electricity in each of his horns before firing two electrical blasts towards Dark Blade and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 4000-2500.

Eric grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and then I end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before his turn ended.

Jaden then looked at his deck with a smirk of enjoyment on his face, "This seems quite interesting, now let's see what my deck got for me". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode". An explosion of fire appeared and Burstwing flew out of it and landed on the field and crossed his arms, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I send the spell card Lightning Blade from my hand to my graveyard in order to activate Burstwing's special ability, now Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon loses 800 attack points and Burstwing gains 300 for every two levels he has".

Twin-headed Thunder Dragon lowered his heads as he got weaker, Atk: 3300-2500. Burstwing then roared as his power increased, Atk: 1700-2600. Jaden then held up his Duel Disk as a glow came out of his graveyard, "And since the spell I sent to my graveyard was an equip spell, I can equip it to one of the Elemental Dragon Heroes on my field if it's possible".

Jaden took out Lightning Blade from his graveyard, "Lightning Blade can only be equipped to a warrior, of course Burstwing is both a dragon and a warrior so he matches the requirements so now he will gain 800 more attack points". The Lightning Blade appeared in Burstwing's right hand and electricity came out of it, Burstwing, Atk: 2600-3400.

Jaden then pointed at Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, "Now Burstwing, attack his dragon now". Burstwing then opened his mouth and flames came out of it and covered his wings. He then grabbed the Lightning Blade with both of his hands and then flew towards Twin-headed Thunder Dragon, Burstwing first slashed him with the Lightning Blade and then with both of his burning wings and destroyed him, Eric LP: 4000-3100.

Eric then pointed towards Jaden, "However, since you sent Black Pendant to my graveyard you now lose 500 more life points". Jaden gritted his teeth as he lost more points, Jaden LP: 2500-2000.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And now I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card, and I use it to bring back my Dark Blade in attack mode". Dark Blade then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Jaden then pointed towards Eric, "Now attack his life points directly Dark Blade". Dark Blade rushed towards Eric and slashed him with both of his blades, Eric LP: 3100-1300.

Jaden looked at Eric, "And with that I end my turn", Eric then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play my face down Silent Doom, so now I can bring back my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon in defense mode". Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared on the field again and wrapped his wings around himself, Def: 2100.

Eric then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card De-Fusion and I use it to split my dragon back into the two monsters that was used to form him". Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon then roared as he turned into energy and got torn into two pieces, the two halves then turned into two Thunder Dragons, Atk x 2: 1600.

He then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "I knew you would destroy my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, which is why I were prepared to bring him back even if it was in defense mode, I just needed him on the field so I could split him apart to his original forms to be sacrifices".

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "I sacrifice both of them to summon Buster Blader in attack mode". The two Thunder Dragons disappeared and Buster Blader appeared on the field as he drew his sword, Atk: 2600.

Eric looked at Jaden, "And he gains 500 attack points for every dragon monster on your side of the field and in your graveyard", Buster Blader, Atk: 2600-3100. Eric looked at Jaden, "While I could take out your Dark Blade to deal a lot of damage to you, that Burstwing is the biggest trouble right now so I will take him down first".

Eric then grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate Shrink, so now I can cut your Burstwing's original attack points in half". Burstwing lowered the Lightning Blade as he got weaker, Atk: 3400-2550.

Eric then pointed towards Burstwing, "Now Buster Blader, attack that Burstwing with Dragon Sword Attack". Buster Blader ran towards Burstwing before he jumped up in the air as he lifted his sword, he then flew down towards Burstwing and cut him straight in half with his sword and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2000-1450.

Eric then looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn". Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards".

Jaden took and drew two more cards and looked at them, he then placed them in his hand before he grabbed another one, "Next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in defense mode", A tornado formed in front of Jaden and Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden before he went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1400.

Jaden then drew four more cards, "And now I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I can find a level 6 or below monster there, I can summon it to the field while the rest is shuffled back into my deck".

Jaden looked at the cards he had drawn, "I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in defense mode". The ground then cracked open and Terradrake came up from it while pulling out his sword along with him, he went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1700.

Eric laughed, "You really are a really big idiot like Chazz told me, with two more dragons on your field Buster Blader now gains 1000 more attack points", Buster Blader, Atk: 3100-4100

Jaden then looked at Eric, "Maybe so, but since Terradrake obviously won't battle this turn, you'll take 300 points of damage for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my side of the field". Terradrake slammed his sword in to the ground and it cracked all the way to Eric and rocks flew up and hit him, Eric LP: 1300-700.

Jaden then looked at Terradrake, "Next I activate his other special ability, now I get to choose between monsters, spell or trap, then I can add a random card of the type I chose from my graveyard to my hand, of course I can't use that card until your next main phase, anyway I choose spell card".

Eric narrowed his eyes as a card came out of Jaden's graveyard and Jaden added it to his hand, "You only had three spell cards in your graveyard slacker, so I remember all of them, and the only one who would be useful for you now would be Pot of Greed".

Jaden nodded, "You got a point there but let's move on, first I switch Dark Blade to defense mode…" Dark Blade went down on a knee and crossed his arms and blades in front of himself, Def: 1500.

Jaden then grabbed four cards in his hand, "Next I place four cards face down and then I end my turn". Four cards then appeared in front of Jaden before his turn ended. He looked at his two Dragon Heroes and they looked back at him, the last card in his hand could end this right now, he just wanted a certain card first, but if he didn't get it next turn he would sacrifice two of his monsters to summon this card.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "Oh man, I wish the Sarge would finish this quickly, before that Buster Blader gets too powerful and that Eric guy manage to destroy all of his monsters".

Syrus looked at Hassleberry, take it easy Hassleberry, "You'll have to be patient, they're waiting for something, Jaden and his monsters are waiting for the next turn, they want a certain card to come, but even if it doesn't, this duel will be over next turn".

Hassleberry, "What, can you hear that?" Syrus looked at him, "Not exactly hear, but more feel the thoughts passing between Jaden and his duel spirits, I guess I can that because of that I got my abilities to see and communicate with spirits from Jaden's powers". Hassleberry looked forward, feeling a little envious over that, hoping that soon Jaden would temporally share his powers with him.

Eric drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode". Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900. He then pointed towards Terradrake, "And now Luster Dragon, attack his Terradrake". Fire began to gather in Luster Dragon's mouth before he unleashed his Breath of Fire.

One of Jaden's face down got flipped face up, "I play the spell card Negate Attack, so now not only is your attack negated but your battle phase is over". A barrier blocked the Breath of Fire before it could reach Terradrake.

Eric gritted his teeth, "Alright fine, I end my turn". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face, he looked at Eric, "You know Eric, I could end this duel in two different ways, first I could just hold on for two turns until Terradrake's special ability finishes you off…"

Eric narrowed his eyes at Jaden, "As if, I would've gotten rid of him long before that would've happened". Jaden shook his head, "I would just bring him back, but it doesn't matter since I'm ending this now anyway".

Jaden placed the card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "I activate Dragon Caller, which lets me normal summon a dragon type monster from my hand regardless of level".

Jaden then grabbed the last card in his hand, "So now I summon to the field, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" Eric's eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw Gandora appear on the field, Atk: 0.

Hassleberry looked shocked, "Sam Hill! That's Gandora, I had heard that Jaden had that card, but I have never seen him use it until now". Syrus looked was the only one who didn't look shocked and had an excited look on his face, "Awesome, so that's what he wanted to do, now Jay's got this duel in the bag".

Jaden looked at Gandora, "I guess you know about my dragon's ability, by paying half of my life points, Gandora destroys all the cards on the field and removes them from the game, now Gandora unleash your Boundless Giga Ray". Jaden LP: 1450-725.

All of the orbs on Gandora's body lit up and then a beam got fired from each of them, it then destroyed Terradrake, Quickclaw, Dark Blade, Buster Blader and Luster Dragon along with Jaden's four face down cards.

Jaden looked at Eric, "And while Gandora will be destroyed at the end of the turn he was summoned, it doesn't matter since he now he gains 300 attack points for each card that was destroyed by his ability, and that was nine cards". Gandora roared as his power increased, Atk: 0-2700.

Jaden then pointed towards Eric, "And now Gandora attack his life points directly and end this duel". All the orbs on Gandora's body lit up once again and he fired a beam from each of them and all of them hit Eric, Eric LP: 700-0.

Eric then grabbed his head and screamed as the part of the Light of Destruction came out of his body and exploded. Eric then collapsed and Jaden ran over to him while Syrus and Hassleberry ran over to them while Jaden went down on a knee next to Eric.

Jaden looked at the others, "He will be fine, but we should still get him to Miss Fontaine so she can check him out, Hassleberry can you carry him there?" Hassleberry hit his chest with a smirk, "Of course Sarge, leave it to me". Hassleberry then picked Eric up on his back and then all of them began to walk to get to the school infirmary so that Miss Fontaine could make sure that Eric would be okay.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others entered Jaden's room in the rebuild part of the Slifer dorm, "I wonder why Chazz would sent that guy after me while making it sound like he trusted that he could take me down".

But then they all noticed a map on Jaden's bed, as well as a note, which told them to be there 7 PM. Jaden looked at the map, "Could this be why Chazz wanted him to duel me? To keep me busy so he or someone else could place these things in my room?"

Syrus looked at it, "Well if that's the case then I can tell you this map lead to a cave down at the coast". Jaden looked at the map, "Well then, now we know where we will be at 7 PM". Hassleberry and Syrus looked at each other worried, wondering if they should go there.

LATER RIGHT BEFORE 7 PM,

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry had just entered the cave and were currently walking deeper in to it, Jaden looked around, "Alright then, so what do you think Chazz wanted me to come here for?"

Syrus looked at him, "Well obviously it must be a trap right?" Hassleberry nodded as he agreed, Jaden looked at them, "I don't disagree with you but I just wonder what he might be planning, I have a feeling that we would have to deal with it no matter what so why not come?" Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other, thinking that Jaden most likely had a point about that.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "I agree with you on that we should take a look at this since we most likely must have to deal with this anyway, but still be careful Jaden". Jaden nodded, _"Of course Yubel, I won't do anything stupid, I never do"._ Yubel raised an eyebrow when he said that, but Jaden ignored it and continued walking.

Then after they had gotten pretty far into the cave lights were suddenly turned on over their heads, they then heard a chuckle, "Welcome Mr Jaden Yuki". Jaden and the others looked forward and saw a man in a suit and glasses in front of them with a Duel Disk on his arm.

Jaden raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Okay, and who are you?" The man gave him small bow, "That's right I haven't introduced myself, I'm Howard X Miller, but you can just call me X".

Jaden looked at him with still with a raised eyebrow, "Alright then X, why exactly are we here?" X shrugged his shoulders, "Well why your friends are here I have no idea since that invitation was for you only, but it doesn't matter".

X then looked at Jaden as he raised an eyebrow, "But to be honest, I can't see how Aster could lose to someone like you". Jaden looked at him confused, "You know Aster?"

X chuckled, "Of course, I know Aster from two places, I know him from the pro league circuit and of course because of my employer, you see I'm also Sartorius's lawyer".

Jaden instantly narrowed his eyes, "You work for Sartorius? Where is he, why won't he show himself to me and just send people to do his dirty work for him?" X chuckled, "Oh please, why would Sartorius bother with the likes of you? And besides it's not like you will defeat me, because while me and Aster are both pro duelists, I'm a higher rank than him".

Jaden raised an eyebrow when he heard that, "Wait, you're saying your tougher than Aster?" X nodded, "Indeed, so shall we do this, also in case you lose this, that dorm you live in will be torn down".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and turned his back against X, "Well then, that's more than enough reason to not accept this duel, I won't risk the dorm in a duel that has no meaning like this, also tell your employer to show his face to me if he dares, I'll crush him".

Jaden prepared to was about to begin to walk when he heard X laugh a little, he turned his head towards him, "What's so funny X?" X looked at him with a creepy smirk on his face, "It seems like you foolishly believes that you have a choice in the matter".

Jaden raised an eyebrow and were about to ask what he meant when he heard a scream of fear and a yell of resistance. Jaden turned his head forward in shock and his eyes widened as he saw Syrus being held by a big man in a black suit while two others held Hassleberry and then, Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw that they aimed guns at his friends.

Jaden turned towards X and gritted his teeth, "You bastard, what do you think you're doing?" X bowed, "Why I'm making sure you will take part in this duel of course, now then shall we begin?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes as his eyes flashed golden for a second, "Oh we'll play alright and I will make sure you'll pay for this". Jaden then activated his Duel Disk he had brought with him just in case and then opened the deck box with the deck that contained the Sacred Beasts, he took it out and placed it into his Duel Disk.

But just as X placed his deck into his Duel Disk they heard footsteps coming towards, "Looks like you're just as despicable as I remember X". Jaden looked in the direction of the voice and saw Aster, "Aster!"

X looked at Aster with a smile, "Ah hello Aster, it's nice to see you again, it's been a while". Aster narrowed his eyes, "Not long enough you bastard, you're a guy a person is never happy to see, either it's in a duel arena or outside of it".

Aster looked at Jaden, "Normally I would tell you not to duel this person, but I can see that you don't really have a choice". He looked towards Syrus and Hassleberry before ge looked back at Jaden, "Just be careful, this guy has a tendency of messing with his opponent's head". Jaden nodded.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius had just turned one of his face down tarot cards, he had a smirk on his face, the Reaper of Souls is face up, which symbolizes destruction, let's see you defying my predictions this time Jaden Yuki". He then laughed.

BACK TO JADEN,

Jaden looked towards X, "Alright then X, game on". Both of them then activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards. Jaden looked at X, "Since you have taken my friends hostage, I'll start, here we go".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I place two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of Jaden. He then looked at X, "And now I end my turn".

X chuckled, "Oh well, if you insist, now let this trial continue". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And first I play the spell card Card Destruction, so now we both have to discard our entire hand and then draw the same number of cards that we discarded".

Jaden placed his hand into his graveyard as he gritted his teeth, because in his hand he had had Raviel Lord of Phantasm. Jaden then drew four cards while X discarded five cards and drew five. X chuckled, "Now then, your deck have already been reduced by 10 cards". Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that, not liking how he said that.

X looked at his graveyard, "And since I just discarded my Elegant Light LV4 trap card to the grave because of a card effect, I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my deck to the field".

X then grabbed the card that came out of his deck, "Now I summon my Trap Sluzer to the field in attack mode". A purple mechanical monster on four long legs, Atk: 800. X then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with two face downs". Two cards appeared in front of him.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, _He placed two cards face down and have a monster with only 800 points on the field, is he trying to trick me into attacking?_ Yubel appeared next to him, "Maybe, or those two face downs are just decoys and that monster's ability is the real trouble, just be careful". Jaden nodded.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn", Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "First I place two cards face down on the field", Two more cards appeared in front of Jaden. He then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon my Bowganian in attack mode". Bowganian then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

X chuckled, "Objection, I'm afraid that you just triggered my trap card". Jaden looked at him confused as a card with the picture of a cash register with eyes and a tongue got flipped up. X LP: 4000-3000.

X looked at Jaden with a smirk, "You see Mr Yuki, I can activate this trap by paying 1000 life points, now whenever we summon a monster, my Monster Register activates, and then we have to discard one card from the top of our decks for each level that our monsters have, and that Bowganian is a level 3 monster, so I sentence you to discard three cards to the card graveyard".

A number 3 appeared on the Monster Register, then it opened up and a tongue came out and touched Jaden's deck and pulled away three cards which got sent to the graveyard and Jaden gritted his teeth.

X then looked at him, "Of course since my Trap Sluzer is face up on the field, I'm immune to the effect of continuous trap cards, which means that my deck is safe". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Jaden pointed towards Trap Sluzer, "Well then don't get too used to having him on the field then, now Bowganian attack his Trap Sluzer". Bowganian aimed his crossbow at Trap Sluzer and fired an arrow towards him.

However X chuckled again, "Objection again, because I play the trap card Negate Attack which negates your Bowganian's attack and then ends your battle phase". Bowganian's attack then got blocked by a barrier. Jaden gritted his teeth, "Fine then, I end my turn now". Jaden narrowed his eyes, _Looks like I was right after all, this guy, he's using a Deck Destruction deck, he thought to himself_.

Syrus looked a little troubled. "Uh, Jaden looks quite troubled over there". Aster narrowed his eyes, "That's probably because he has figured out X's dueling strategy, and that strategy is why most duelists in the pro circuit, even myself, don't want to face that guy".

Syrus looked at Aster confused, "What do you mean Aster?" Aster looked at him, "X is using a Deck Destruction deck, which means that unlike normal duelists, he doesn't focus on his opponent's life points, instead he focuses on destroying his opponent's deck piece by piece, and since most duelists has great pride in their deck, he also destroys their pride and their passion for dueling with his kind of playing".

Aster then looked at Jaden, "And for someone like Jaden, who seems to share a really strong bond with his deck, X is the worst kind of opponent he could ever face". Syrus looked towards Jaden worried now, however Hassleberry didn't look worried at all, "Please, Jaden will still beat this guy".

X then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then I guess it's my turn now". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Next I introduce this monster to the field face down in defense mode, and then I place two more cards on the field face down, which means it's your turn to testify kid".

Jaden looked at X with narrowed eyes, since this guy was really starting to irritate him. "It's my move, I draw". Jaden drew his next card, "Now since it's my standby phase, Bowganian's special ability activates and you lose 300 life points". Bowganian fired an arrow that hit X and he took a step backwards, X LP: 3000-2400.

Jaden then looked at the card and narrowed his eyes, thanks to X's dueling style his deck was down to 25 cards and every time he summoned a monster he would lose more cards, but even so in order to win he needed monsters, so he knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the spell card Ancient Rules, so now can summon a level 5 or above monster from my hand to the field". Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "So now I summon Dark Magician in attack mode". Dark Magician then appeared on the field with his staff ready, Atk: 2500.

Then since Dark Magician were a level 7 monster so were Jaden forced to discard seven cards from his deck, which meant he only had 18 cards left in his deck. Jaden however looked at X's face down monster, if he were right about this then he could end this right here and now.

Jaden then pointed towards the face down monster, "Now Bowganian, attack his face down monster". Bowganian then fired an arrow towards and it got flipped up and a rock monster on four legs appeared, Def: 500. The arrow hit the monster and destroyed it.

Jaden then pointed towards X, "And now to end this with a direct attack from Dark Magician". However X held up his hand, "I object, because by making my Level Jar flip from face down to face up you activated its effect, so now we must return all the monsters on our fields to our decks and then shuffle them".

Jaden looked shocked as both Bowganian and Dark Magician left the field and so did X's Trap Sluzer as well. Then both duelists added their monsters back to their decks and began shuffle them, "And now, take the levels of all your monsters and add them together, the total amount is the amount of cards you now have to draw from your deck".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Bowganian's level is 3 and Dark Magician's level is 7, so Jaden will draw ten cards". Aster nodded, "And X will only draw four cards since his only monster, Trap Sluzer were only a level 4".

Jaden then took and drew ten cards, and since he had returned his monsters so did he still have 10 cards left in his deck. X then looked at Jaden while he drew his four cards, "Also one more thing Mr Yuki, if you draw at least one of the monsters that were returned to your deck, then you get to keep the cards you drew, if not then all of them are sentenced to the card graveyard".

Jaden gritted his teeth since it meant that if he didn't draw either Dark Magician or Bowganian then he would be forced to discard ten cards, He looked at his cards and then sighed relieved. He grabbed one of the cards and revealed it, it was Bowganian, "Since I drew Bowganian I get to keep my hand".

X nodded while he held up the four cards he drew, "And since I didn't draw Trap Sluzer then I have to discard the cards I drew". He then placed the four cards into his graveyard.

Syrus looked excited, "Alright, now that Jaden have more cards in his hand he will easily turn this duel around". However Aster looked doubtful about that, "Trust me, X won't allow him to keep those cards".

Jaden looked at X while he now were holding twelve cards in his hand, "Looks like your deck didn't come through for you like mine did, so let's see what I can do to turn things around". X chuckled, "You really are a naïve kid Mr Yuki, did you really think I would allow you to refill your hand just like that?" Jaden looked at him confused before one of his face downs got flipped face up.

"I now activate Purse with a Hole, I can activate this when you're holding six or more cards in your hand, and then my trap allows me to randomly send cards from your hand to the graveyard until you're only holding five cards".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Say what?" A purse with eyes appeared on the field, it then opened up and a tongue came out which then split in to seven smaller tongues, they then looked at the backside of Jaden's cards and then grabbed seven of them and pulled them with them. Jaden gritted his teeth since two of the cards were Dark Magician Girl and Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, luckily it didn't grab Uria that Jaden had also drawn when he drew his ten cards.

X looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Also my trap card also has another effect, for this turn you can't use any of the cards in your hand". Jaden gritted his teeth, however, one thing he thought was good was that Trap Sluzer was still somewhere inside of X's deck, and drawing him would be a bit tough considering that X still had 24 cards left in his deck, which meant that whenever X wanted to summon a monster now he had to discard cards from his deck.

However X wasn't finished just yet, "And now I play the trap card Soul Connection, so now I can one monster card from my deck to my hand, and as I'm sure you can guess, I choose my Trap Sluzer".

Jaden gritted his teeth even more as he saw a card come out of X's deck and he revealed that it really were Trap Sluzer, now since he had that guy back his deck would once again be safe from harm.

Jaden looked at X, "I end my turn now, but there is something I want to ask you X, do you enjoy tormenting your opponents like this? Where is the honor or fun in dueling like this?"

X laughed when he heard that, "Mr Yuki, fun has nothing to do with dueling since it's work, and there is no respect in dueling either since winning is all that matters after all". Jaden narrowed his eyes, disagreeing with that big time.

X then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, it's my move again". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I once again summon Trap Sluzer to the field". Trap Sluzer appeared on the field once again, Atk: 800.

But since he had just summoned Trap Sluzer, he had to discard four cards from his deck, which left him with 18 cards left, X looked at Jaden, "And now since Trap Sluzer is once again on the field, I'm once again safe from the effects of continuous trap cards". He then grabbed the last two cards in his hand, "And finally I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Jaden looked at his deck, he knew that his only chance to win was to summon Uria, and luckily he had just what he needed. He looked at X, "Alright, now I draw". Jaden then drew his next card.

Jaden then pressed three buttons on his Duel Disk, "I now activate Final Attack, Solemn Wishes and Ordeal of a Traveler". X laughed a little, "Dear Mr Yuki, those cards are useless against me now, you should've activated Solemn Wishes earlier since at least then you would have gotten some extra life points".

Syrus however widened his eyes, since Jaden had three continuous trap cards on his field, he knew what was coming. He looked at X, "Hey X, if I were you I would run for cover, because you're about to meet one of the most dangerous monsters you have ever seen".

The others looked at Syrus confused while Jaden smiled at him, "You got that right buddy, now I sacrifice my three continuous trap cards in order to summon Uria Lord of Searing Flames".

The three trap cards turned into fire and flew up into the air before diving straight down into the ground, moments later an enormous spinning pillar of fire came out of the ground, then out of the pillar came Uria, Atk: 0.

Uria unleashed a roar that nearly knocked X's shocked and scared henchmen off their feet. Aster looked at Uria in amazement as he could feel the creature's raw power, "What… what is that thing?"

Syrus looked at Aster with a smile, "That Aster is one of the three Sacred Beast cards, Uria Lord of Searing Flames, these three cards was so dangerous that they had to be locked away so that the world would be safe from their destructive power. However last year some evil people came here to try and free them, so Jaden and our other friends fought them to protect the cards, but in the end so was Jaden forced to face them. He managed to beat them and then cleanse them of their darkness, so now they belong to him".

Aster looked at Syrus in shock before he looked at Jaden, shocked over that Jaden also had been hiding that he had cards like this. Hassleberry however looked like a kid on Christmas Eve, "Amazing, so that's Uria, I have only heard about these guys so seeing at least one of them in action is something I have been looking forward to".

X looked at Jaden, "You fool, now since that Uria is a level 10 monster you will lose your last nine cards and lose the duel". Jaden's last cards got discarded, but he still had a smirk on his face, "I don't think so X, since I lost my last cards due to a card effect I'm still in the game, after all, I only lose if I can't draw a card when I have to, but not when I lose them all due to a card effect",

Jaden then held up his hand, "I now activate Uria's special ability, you see once per turn Uria can destroy one face down spell or trap card on your side of the field, and I choose the one to the left, now Uria unleash Trap Destruction". Uria unleashed a mighty roar that created powerful shockwaves that shattered the face down Jaden had chosen.

Jaden then looked at X who now started to look worried, "And there is more, Uria's attack and defense points is 1000 for every continuous trap card in my graveyard, and since I have seven there now thanks to you, he now have 7000 attack and defense points", X now looked at Uria completely horrified, Atk & Def: 0-7000.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I play the spell card Monster Reborn, and I now use it to bring back Dark Magician in attack mode". Dark Magician then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden saw how X looked at him confused. he shrugged his shoulders, "Well normally it's good to have a reserve plan but in this case I just wanted to bring him back, since I will only need Uria and the other cards I have to finish this".

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And in order to be completely safe, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your last face down card". A small Typhoon came out of the spell card and hit X's last face down card and destroyed it.

X had a look of horror on his face, "No, My Sakuretsu Armor!" Sakuretsu Armor had been his last chance for victory, however Jaden had destroyed it before he could use it.

Jaden held out his hand towards Trap Sluzer, "Now Uria, attack his Trap Sluzer and end this duel once and for all with Hyper Blaze". Uria opened his mouth and flames began to gather in it before unleashing a stream of flames towards Trap Sluzer.

X could only watch in horror as Uria's attack hit Trap Sluzer and destroyed him which then caused an explosion that sent X flying and the others watching had to shield themselves from the shockwaves, X LP: 2400-0.

X sat up and looked up just in time to see Jaden stop in front of him with a serious look on his face, "I won this match X, so let me friends go now, or you will learn that what you just experienced was just a small fraction of Uria's true power".

X gritted his teeth a little as he looked at Jaden, but then he closed his eyes and held up his hand, Jaden looked at the goons holding his friends and saw how they let them go and then backed away. He then looked back at X, "Let me tell you something, dueling is supposed to be fun, not to hurt someone, even if it's emotionally".

X stood up and fixed his suit, "Think what you like kid, but I can tell that my boss is not done with you just yet". He then turned around, but Jaden stopped him by saying, "And what exactly is your boss planning on doing next X?"

X looked over his shoulder, "Look kid, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you anything, you will have to wait until you find out for yourself". Jaden then watched as X walked away while narrowing his eyes, he wondered what Sartorius would throw his way next.

He then looked up and saw how Syrus and Hassleberry came over to him with smiles on their faces and he turned towards them and smiled as well. Aster looked at Jaden, "Looks like Jaden managed to defeat another one of your pawns Sartorius, so it makes you wonder, how long are you gonna hide behind others before you decide to face him yourself, and I finally get some answers about what's really going on here". He then turned around and began to walk out of the cave while Jaden and his friends laughed together.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius held up the Reaper of Souls card and looked at it while he narrowed his eyes, "The cards predicted Jaden's defeat and destruction in this duel, but there was something that had protected him from this fate, something other than his powers this time".

He then looked at another card that was face down to his right. He took and flipped it up and narrowed his eyes as it were the demon that represented fire, "So it were your doing, the one called Uria". Then he felt a strong pressure from the card and a shadow image of Uria's head appeared and roared in his face, and he felt the raw energy from the roar.

He kept looking at the demon card, he had been able to sense the pressure from the three Sacred Beasts sometimes when the demon cards appeared ever since they destroyed that part of the Light. He narrowed his eyes, knowing it might be time for him to go back to Academy Island again to handle things from there personally.

BACK TO JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Syrus and Hassleberry walked in front of Jaden talking excited to each other, "It's always amazing to see those Sacred Beasts while knowing that they won't try to destroy everything around them". Hassleberry nodded just as excited as Syrus, "I understand that Private, seeing the Sarge summoning Uria was incredible".

They then looked behind them and then stopped a little confused as they saw Jaden walking while looking at what they suspected was his Sacred Beast deck. He looked at them, "I need to look through this deck and maybe rebuild almost from scratch".

Syrus turned towards him, "Why do you say that Jay?" Jaden looked at his deck, "I have from time to time switched the Dark Magicians and their support cards for Red-Eyes and one of the materials for one of his fusions along with Clone Dragon, so it could be a possible substitute for the fusion since when I summon a monster, I can special summon Clone Dragon from my hand and its name, attack and defense become the same as the monster I summoned before it, like if I summoned Red-Eyes it becomes a clone of Red-Eyes".

Jaden then looked at his deck, "However I need to see if I can add more cards that guards against possible counters, either if it's spells, traps or monsters, after all I won this duel only because I were lucky that Uria wasn't one of the cards that had been discarded because of X's trap cards, since I had already lost Hamon and Raviel due to his spell and trap cards".

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other, understanding what Jaden meant. Syrus then looked at Jaden with a smile, "We'll help you with it Jaden". Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a smile as well before he nodded. Jaden smiled at them, "Thanks you guys, it could be a really big help". Then all of them continued to walk towards the cave's exit to get back to the dorm and rest, since this had been really tiring.

 **Sartorius's lawyer X, who was also a pro duelist appeared on the island on Sartorius's orders to defeat Jaden. Also as a part of a plan to set up a trap for Jaden, Chazz told a member of the Society whose name were Eric Rand to face Jaden. After Jaden finished him off with Gandora the Dragon of Destruction an Eric was freed from the Light they brought him to the school infirmary to make sure he was really okay. They then found a note and a map that told Jaden to go to a cave down at the coast. There he met X who captured Jaden's friends when he didn't want to duel. Throughout the duel so had X the advantage as he destroyed Jaden's deck bit by bit. Jaden then finally managed to turn things around and won the duel after he managed to summon Uria to the field, but now it seems like Sartorius plans to appear in person on the island again. What will happen once he does? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	20. Dinosaurs vs Arcana Force

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Sartorius's lawyer X who also was a pro duelist appeared on the island on his employer's orders to duel Jaden and defeat him. The next day after defeating a white student whose name was Eric Rand and freeing him from the Light's control, Jaden found a map and a note that told him to go to a cave down at the coast. He Syrus and Hassleberry went there and met X, Jaden refused to duel him however when he heard that the fate of the dorm was at stake but was forced to when X's henchmen took Syrus and Hassleberry hostage. Jaden was in trouble because of X's deck destruction tactics, but managed to turn things around and win after he summoned Uria to the field, what will happen next to Jaden and his friends?**

Chapter 20- Dinosaurs vs Arcana Force

Sartorius were currently sitting in his plane on the way to the island, he was sitting at his table, he had the Wheel of Fate card face up while three other tarot cards were face down below it.

He flipped two of them face up, _The Fool that represent Jaden, and the King that represent Aster, it seems like both of them will try to stand in my path and defy destiny, but who could this be? He wondered as he grabbed the third card_.

He flipped it face up and saw a picture of a mechanical creature with a blue head burst out of the ground in a ruined city, _The strength card, this card symbolizes a great power that cannot be swayed, I must discover the source of this power which I suspect is at Duel Academy, and it will be the perfect time to test me one of my newest servants, he thought as he looked to the far right side of the table_.

There three Duel Monster cards were lying on the table, there was no picture on them but a weak stream of light came out of them at the moment, which meant that they were in the process of being created by the Light, though one of them seemed to be closer to completion than the other two.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Hassleberry were currently were taking a nap after a long school while Jaden and Syrus had joined Bastion in his room at the Ra dorm, usually when they did research and discussed things about it they did it there.

Suddenly Hassleberry had a nightmare about some of the dinosaurs in his deck fighting each other and it caused him to wake up instantly and fall out of his bed and on to the floor painfully.

Hassleberry then sat up as he groaned in pain while rubbing his head, he then walked out of the room he had moved into in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm and then saw to his shock a man he didn't recognize sitting on the couch and looking straight at him, unaware that it was Sartorius.

Hassleberry glared at him, "Identify yourself immediately!" Sartorius just smiled at him, "Hello, this is where Jaden lives is it not?" Hassleberry, "Well that information is classified soldier".

Sartoriusnarrowed his eyes as he sensed a great strength inside of Hassleberry, "He's the one I was warned about, he is the strength card". Hassleberry who had walked over to him raised an eyebrow while he now felt even more suspicious about this mysterious man, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you better inform me about your business here buddy".

Sartorius closed his eyes with a smile on his face while he stood up, "While of course, I apologize for my late introduction, my name is Sartorius, and I manage several professional duelists, like Aster Phoenix". He then placed his hand inside of his jacket and then held out a card to Hassleberry.

Hassleberry's glare immediately intensified, "Wait, so you're Sartorius? The one who brainwashed Chazz and caused him to brainwash most of the Obelisk dorm? Among them was another one of our friends Alexis".

Sartorius looked at him, "Why I have no idea what you're talking about young man". Hassleberry glared at him as he held up his right fist, "Don't play dumb, I know about the Gentle Darkness and the Light of Destruction".

Sartorius closed his eyes while he chuckled, "Well then, you must be quite well informed then". Hassleberry gritted his teeth as his pupils turned into a reptile's, "Listen here, first you send Aster Phoenix after Jaden to get him out of the way, then you brainwashed Chazz, then you have him brainwash a lot of students including Alexis, and then you said that crazy lawyer of yours after us who took me and Syrus hostage to force Jaden to duel against him. You're the one person that I, Tyranno Hassleberry will never forgive".

Sartorius looked at him as he narrowed his eyes, _I can sense it even more now, the great force that's inside of him, I must get my hands on it, he thought as he got a smirk on his face since he had an idea_.

He looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "Let's make a deal here Mr Hassleberry, if you defeat me in a duel, I will give you what you want". Hassleberry looked at him shocked, "You mean you will release all of the people you have brainwashed?"

Sartorius shook his head, "First of all I never brainwashed them, I only showed them the truth, also not quite, but I will give you a chance to win your friends back to your side, that's what you want the most right?" Hassleberry gritted his teeth, he wanted to get everyone back to normal, but he couldn't deny he wanted Alexis and Chazz back to normal the most.

He looked at Sartorius, "Fine, you got yourself a deal then, just wait a little and I will get some Duel Disks". He then left while Sartorius stood there and chuckled.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden, Syrus and Bastion were walking back towards the Slifer dorm, Jaden sighed, "In the end we couldn't find any details about this Sartorius other than he is a dueling manager and apparently also a fortuneteller, too bad I couldn't really find a picture of him".

Bastion looked at Jaden, "I know it's not much, but since we figured that he was probably the one who sent Aster after you, at least now we have an idea why Aster listened to him".

Jaden nodded when he suddenly sensed something at the dorm, Bastion and Syrus saw how Jaden suddenly got a really serious expression on his face before he began to run towards the dorm.

They followed him and once they reached the dorm they saw Hassleberry standing across to someone with a duel Disk on his arm, "It's Hassleberry, but wait, who is that person that he's facing?" Even though Jaden asked, he couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

Jaden then heard footsteps next to him and saw Aster there, "That's my dueling manager. Sartorius, he's the one who asked me to come after you Jaden, and it seems like he has been doing somethings behind my back". Aster narrowed his eyes, "And if I had to guess, I would say he's about to brainwash another one of your friends Jaden".

Jaden and the others looked at each other worried, they then ran towards them while they saw Hassleberry activate his Duel Disk, Jaden called out to him, "Hassleberry wait, don't you realize that that's Sartorius himself? You can't face him, remember what happened when Chazz faced him?"

Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Don't worry Sarge, he won't brainwash me, also when I win we might get Chazz and Alexis back to our side, which will make things easier for us".

Hassleberry then looked towards Sartorius and then got a confused look on his face as he saw how Sartorius looked at his Duel Disk from different angles and pressing different buttons.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sartorius looked at him with a troubled smile on his face, "Forgive me, but could you please tell me how I start this thing?" Hassleberry looked a little troubled now, "You mean you've never used a Duel Disk? There is a button near the top, that's the On Button".

Sartorius pressed the button Hassleberry had said and the Duel Disk was activated, he then looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "Truth to be told, even though I'm an excellent duelist I have never used a Duel Disk before well then, I think I will let you begin Mr Hassleberry".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "He has never used a Duel Disk before? Isn't that weird Jaden?" Jaden shook his head, "Well not really, I guess there is just some people that prefer to use tables instead of Duel Disk, of course we also can't forget that this person is not normal, so that might also have something to do with it".

Hassleberry placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, let this war begin now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll start with Pot of Greed, so now I'll get to draw two more cards". He drew two more cards and looked at them. He then placed one of them on to his Duel Disk, "Next I summon Giant Rex in attack mode".

Giant Rex appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 2000. Sartorius looked at him with a smirk, "Well well, quite a powerful monster on the first turn, of course, the side effect of it is that if I have no monsters, it can't attack me directly".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "I'm well aware of that, now I activate…" However Sartorius interrupted him there, "It's your Dino Blast spell card right?" Hassleberry looked at Sartorius shocked that he knew what he were about to play.

Sartorius looked at him with a smirk, "Dino Blast allows you to choose one of your dinosaurs on the field, and then I take 300 points of damage times its level". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea how you knew that, but it doesn't matter, because you're right, and since my Giant Rex is a level 4 monster you'll now take 1200 points of damage".

Sartorius grunted as it looked like wind slashed him, Sartorius LP: 4000-2800. Hassleberry looked at him, "And with that I end my turn". He however felt a bit troubled over that Sartorius had known about Dino Blast even before he played it.

Syrus looked at Jaden troubled, "How did he know that Hassleberry would use Dino Blast?" Jaden looked at him, "Did you forget Sy? He's a fortuneteller". Syrus rubbed his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but I always things like that were either tricks or just lucky guesses, not real".

Aster looked at him, "you better believe that it's real when it comes from Sartorius". Jaden looked at him, "How long have you known him". Aster narrowed his eyes, "He appeared before me after my father's funeral". Jaden, Syrus and Bastion looked at each other shocked, it would mean that Aster had known Sartorius for 10 years.

Sartorius looked over his shoulder at Aster, _Just watch Aster, and you will see the power of the Light, he thought to himself_. He then looked towards Hassleberry, "Alright then, it's my move". He took and drew his next card and looked at it. He placed it on his Duel Disk, I start with Arcana Force I – The Magician in attack mode".

A creature that looked a bit like an alien with black and red clothes appeared on the field, Atk: 1100. Hassleberry then looked shocked as The Magician's card appeared above it and began to rotate, "What in Sam Hill is that?"

Sartorius looked at Hassleberry, "Do you believe in destiny? You see everything in life is predetermined, but fate often gives us the illusion of free will, here is an example, this card has two different special abilities, and you're the one who will decide which one is used. See how the card is rotating? It can stop either upright or upside down, if it stops upright then whenever a spell card is played, its original attack points are doubled until the end of the turn, but if it's upside down however, you'll gain 500 life points every time a spell card is played, and it will only stop when you tell it to, which is why its ability will be determined by you".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "I get the point, it's a game of chance, so let's do this, stop now". The card then began to slow down and then it stopped upright, "Since it's upright, The Magician's original attack points will be doubled until the end of the turn whenever a spell card is played".

Hassleberry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh well, I guess I just have bad luck". Sartorius chuckled, "That's what all people who haven't seen the Light thinks, but you see, you have a lot to learn about the forces of destiny my friend".

Hassleberry glared at him, "I am NOT your friend, and also if that card is not about luck, when why have it spin at all?" Sartorius chuckled again, "It's very simple Hassleberry, human beings needs to have the illusion that they have their own free will and can make their own choices, but the tough truth is that nothing happens by chance, it's all meant to be, just like the extinction of your beloved dinosaur friends".

Hassleberry glared at Sartorius, "Guess again pal, the dinosaurs are not extinct, their spirits lives on inside me". Sartorius smiled and closed his eyes when he heard that, "That's really sweet, quite sad but sweet none the less, but your feelings towards your precious dinosaurs don't change the fate they got, and your destiny awaits you as well, allow me to demonstrate with this card".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth while Sartorius grabbed a card in his hand, "Enough with your fancy talk about destiny, nothing is written in stone". Sartorius held up a spell card, "I now activate the spell card Fusion Vision, so now since you have a monster on your field, I get to flip the cards on the top of your deck, until another monster card appears". Hassleberry looked shocked, "Are you serious?"

Sartorius walked towards him with a smirk on his face, "Is there a warrior waiting for you in your future, or perhaps a spellcaster, or maybe just a puny little insect?" Hassleberry narrowed his eyes as he took out his deck and handed it over to Sartorius, "I already knows what's it gonna be, a dinosaur, so now just flip the cards".

Sartorius chuckled, "You seem quite confident, but are you correct I wonder?" Hassleberry gritted his teeth as Sartorius flipped the top card, then he flipped a second card. Then after he had flipped the third card he stopped with a smile, "Well well, it's indeed a dinosaur, that's very good for you, since it is the same type as the monster that is on your field, you will automatically gain 1000 more life points, and then the card I flipped returns to you in the same order they were in".

Hassleberry chuckled, "Thanks for the boost to my points". Hassleberry LP: 4000-5000. Sartorius then returned the cards to the deck in the order they had appeared in before handing it back to Hassleberry, "My pleasure". He then walked back to his dueling corner.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Okay, that's not good at all". Bastion nodded while Syrus looked at them a little confused, "Well I do know that Sartorius got to see his top three cards, but he still doesn't know what Hassleberry have in his hand, and Hassleberry also gained some points, so I would think it helped him a little more than it hurt him".

Aster narrowed his eyes, "Well then you need to think again, him seeing his cards gives him a huge advantage, and not only can he use it to his advantage the coming turns, but since a spell card was used, the Arcana Force I's special ability activates and it's attack points are doubled".

All of them looked at Arcana Force I –The Magician who got covered in a green aura, Atk: 1100-2200. Hassleberry looked shocked and worried since he obviously had realized that that ability would activate because he got so frustrated with Sartorius.

Sartorius then pointed at Giant Rex, "And now Arcana Force I, attack his Giant Rex with Spheroid Stream". A green sphere of energy formed in Arcana Force I's hands and then dark mist appeared around him and flew towards Giant Rex, it then surrounded him and he disappeared, Hassleberry LP: 5000-4800.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth as he watched Sartorius grab two cards in his hand, "And then I end my turn with two face downs, which means Arcana Force I's up right ability now ends since it's the end phase". Arcana Force I – The Magician, Atk: 2200-1100.

Hassleberry placed his fingers on his deck, "Finally, then it's my move". He looked at the card and a smirk appeared on his face, "Alright, now Archeonys, report to the field in attack mode", Archeonys appeared on the field and spread his wings, Atk: 300.

Hassleberry, "Then I'm pretty sure you know this is coming, but I also activate my New Ultra Evolution spell card". Sartorius chuckled, "Indeed, and as I'm sure you know by now, since you just played a spell card my Arcana Force I's attack points is doubled". Arcana Force I – The Magician, Atk: 1100-2200.

Now it was Hassleberry's turn to chuckle a little, "That doesn't matter, since my spell allows me to change my frontline, so now I dismiss Archeonys…" Archeonys then disappeared from the field as Hassleberry grabbed a card in his hand, "In order to call Dark Tyranno to the field".

Dark Tyranno then appeared with a mighty roar, Atk: 2600. Hassleberry then laughed, "You see, even with his attack points double, your Arcana can't defeat my hungry dinosaur, alright buddy, time for battle, get him". Dark Tyranno roared as he ran towards Arcana Force I before he turned around and slammed his tail in to him which destroyed him, Sartorius LP: 2800-2400.

Hassleberry looked at Sartorius with a smirk while Dark Tyranno looked at Sartorius and growled, " and with that I end my turn, so Mr Destiny, I bet you didn't see that coming, I guess you should spend less time talking nonsense, and spend more time trying to defend yourself from be, because I'm packing the strength of a dinosaur". He said with a smirk as he lifted his arm to show his muscles.

Syrus sighed, "And, and the brain of a dinosaur as well". Hassleberry turned towards Syrus while a vein appeared in his forehead in anger, "I heard that Private!" Syrus looked nervous and hid behind Jaden when he saw the glare Hassleberry gave him while Jaden chuckled nervously and both Bastion and Aster sighed tired.

Sartorius placed his fingers on his deck, "Let's move on, it's my turn now". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face, and Aster also noticed a certain look in his eyes, which he knew meant that Sartorius had some kind of trap ready for Hassleberry.

Sartorius placed the card in his hand and grabbed another, "I activate Pentacle of Ace". The spell card appeared on the field and it began to rotate.

Sartorius looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "And now destiny moves forward once again, and like before, it's up to you to stop it". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Alright stop now". The card then stopped upright. Sartorius laughed a little, "Since it's upright I now get to draw a card, and then I gain 500 life points". He drew a card and looked at it, Sartorius LP: 2400-2900.

Hassleberry had a bitter smirk on his face, "Well, lucky you then". Sartorius looked at him, "Lucky? You still don't get it do you? Well you will soon find out, I end my turn". Hassleberry looked completely shocked when he heard that.

Syrus looked at the other three boys around him, "Why didn't he summon a monster? Dark Tyranno looks pretty hungry to me, and I'm guessing that Sartorius looks like a tasty snack to him".

Aster looked at Sartorius, "He didn't need to summon anything right now, he have some kind of trap ready for your friend, I could see it in his eyes, and I know your friend will walk straight into it".

Hassleberry drew his next card, "Well if you won't go on the offensive or defensive in this war right now, then I guess I should go on the offensive while your defensive line is absent". He then pointed at Sartorius, "Alright Dark Tyranno, time for a direct assault on Sartorius". Dark Tyranno roared as he ran towards Sartorius.

However Sartorius laughed as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Whenever you declare an attack, I can summon this card from my hand directly to the field and then it becomes the target of your attack, so come forth Arcana Force IX – The Fire Demon".

A pillar of fire came out of the ground, then out of it came a demon that looked like a red and black serpentine dragon without arms or legs, large wings and flames that burst out of its body from time to time, Atk: 2600. The Fire Demon's card then appeared above it and it began to rotate.

Sartorius looked at Hassleberry who looked really irritated now, "Before you tell it to stop, allow me to tell you what this card's abilities are, if it lands upright, the monster that this card is battling with is destroyed before the battle is finished, and then I gain life points equal to half your monster's attack points. If it lands upside down however, this card loses 500 attack points, and if it's destroyed you will gain life points equal to half this card's original attack points".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, if he were really lucky here, he could take away 500 more life points from Sartorius while gaining 1300 life points himself, but if he wasn't lucky he would lose his Dark Tyranno and Sartorius would gain 1300 life points instead.

Hassleberry took a deep breath and held out his hand, "Stop!" He looked as the card slowed down and then gritted his teeth as it landed upright. He then watched as his Dark Tyranno got surrounded by fire and got destroyed and then how Sartorius got surrounded by a red aura, Sartorius LP: 2900-4200.

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw that, but then his eyes widened as he felt a pulsation from his deck with the Sacred Beasts that were at his waist. He looked at it, and could feel that Uria had gotten angry when that thing appeared on the field.

Syrus looked at him, "What's wrong? I can feel a strong anger coming out of one of your decks". Bastion had heard what Syrus had said silently since he was close enough and looked at Jaden.

Jaden looked at them, "For some reason, Uria got upset when that Arcana Force IX appeared on the field". Bastion and Syrus looked troubled at each other, upsetting even one of the Sacred Beasts were one of the stupidest things a person could do.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth as he grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn". He didn't like that he had lost Dark Tyranno, but thanks to the card he just placed face down, his friend wouldn't be extinct for long.

But at that moment so were The Fire Demon surrounded by fire and once it cleared he was gone. Sartorius held up his card, "If Arcana Force IX – The Fire Demon was summoned because of his own ability, he returns to my deck at the end of the turn and then I have to shuffle the deck". He placed The Fire Demon into his deck and shuffled it before he placed it back into his Duel Disk.

He then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, my move". Sartorius drew his card, at that moment so pressed Hassleberry a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Call of the Haunted, and with it I can bring back one monster from my graveyard to my field in attack mode, so let's welcome back my Dark Tyranno".

The ground cracked open and Dark Tyranno came out of it while letting out a ferocious roar, Atk: 2600. Sartorius chuckled, "Just as I predicted, now then, I summon Arcana Force VII – The Chariot".

A black mechanical looking monster with yellow lines on its body appeared, it had multiple arms, eyes on the middle part of its body, it had no legs as it was hovering and it also had long thin cable like blasters on its lower body half, Atk: 1700.

The Chariot's card appeared above it and it began to rotate. Sartorius looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "Go ahead, you know what to do". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Stop right now".

The card slowed down and then stopped upside down, Sartorius looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "It's upside down ability activates so if The Chariot is destroyed in battle it will reappear on your side of the field".

Hassleberry laughed a little with a satisfied look on his face, "No complains here, looks like luck is finally on my side". Sartorius smiled at him, "We'll see about that, now Arcana Force VII, attack his Dark Tyranno". Hassleberry looked at Sartorius shocked, "Huh? But why would you attack me on purpose when my Tyranno is stronger?"

Aster looked at him, "Because like I said, he can actually see the future, he has giving me predictions before and they have never been wrong, he has even predicted my opponents before they had been announced, without a chance of knowing beforehand".

Aster looked at Jaden, "You're the only person he has ever been wrong about Jaden, I'm afraid to say it, but your friend doesn't stand a chance against Sartorius". Jaden looked at Hassleberry, hoping that Aster would be wrong.

The Chariot then moved towards Dark Tyranno and lifted its blasters and fired some kind of substance towards the Tyranno. However Dark Tyranno just roared and spun around and hit the substance and sent it right back towards The Chariot and destroyed it, Sartorius LP: 4200-3300.

Sartorius looked at Hassleberry, "Well then, since The Chariot was upside down it will reappear on your side now". Hassleberry looked as The Chariot appeared next to Dark Tyranno, Atk: 1700. The Chariot's card then appeared above it and began to rotate.

Sartorius chuckled. "Well then it looks like the future of this duel is now in my hands". He then looked at the card, "Stop, right there". The card slowed down and then it stopped upside down once again. Hassleberry chuckled a little while having a smirk on his face, "Was there even a point to all of this? Now if it gets destroyed in battle we will just be back where we started, you should just stick to managing while leaving dueling to people like us who has skill".

Sartorius chuckled however and placed a card in to his Duel Disk and it appeared on the field and it began to rotate, "This spell card might change your mind, it's called…"

Hassleberry now looked really irritated, "Oh come on, not another card like that". Sartorius looked at him with a smirk, "I would listen if I were you, you should know what you're up against if you plan on winning this duel. You see, it's called Suit of Sword X and if this card lands upright, then all of your monsters all destroyed, but if it lands upside down then all of my monsters are destroyed".

Hassleberry's eyes widened, "Say what? That means my Tyranno might get destroyed again, along with the Chariot I got from you". He closed his eyes, he then took a deep breath and looked at the card, "Stop right now!" The card then began to slow down and then it stopped upright, Hassleberry placed his hand on the backside of his head, "Oh man, I'm really unlucky today". He then watched as The Chariot and Dark Tyranno got destroyed and Call of the Haunted was also destroyed since Dark Tyranno had left the field.

Sartorius then held out his hand and one of his face downs got flipped face up and began to rotate, "And next I play this, my Ace of Wand, I can activate this when monsters are destroyed due to a card effect, now if it lands upright, you will gain life points equal to the combined attack points of your two monsters that were just destroyed, if it lands upside down however, then you take damage equal to their points instead". Hassleberry looked really worried when Sartorius said that.

Jaden looked troubled as well, "Wait, but their total points are 4300". Syrus nodded, "Yeah, which means he will either lose or gain 4300". Aster narrowed his eyes, "Actually you're wrong there, Sartorius knows what will happen remember? So he wouldn't do something like this if it would actually help Hassleberry".

Sartorius looked at Hassleberry who gritted his teeth with a smile, "Oh come on, don't be so angry, don't you see? You're the one who's in control over what position the card will land in, now choose your fate". Hassleberry gritted his teeth and held out his hand, "Alright stop right there!"

The card slowed down and then finally stopped upside down, "Since it landed upside down, you will take direct damage, don't you see, you can't stop what's meant to be". Hassleberry covered his face from the strong winds that hit him, Hassleberry LP: 4800-500.

Sartorius looked at Hassleberry, "Don't be so hard on yourself Mr Hassleberry our stories has already been written, you can't do anything to stop destiny". Hassleberry gritted his teeth but then heard Jaden call out to him with a serious tone in his voice and he looked towards him.

"Hassleberry listen to me, don't let his destiny talk get to you, if you just believe in yourself you can overcome his predictions, I mean look at me, I have overcome them, and if I can then so can you too".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden a little shocked before he closed his eyes before he turned towards Sartorius with determination burning in his eyes, "Alright my move, now let's see which dinosaur you saw earlier when you flipped the top cards of my deck".

Hassleberry drew his next card and a smirk appeared on his face as he saw that it was Ultimate Tyranno, "So it was you huh? Jaden's right, I can still do this". His pupils then turned into a reptile's again and Sartorius's eyes widened as he felt the enormous strength inside of Hassleberry once again.

Jaden's eyes widened as well as his eyes turned golden, he noticed a really strong aura around Hassleberry, which represented his inner strength. He was speechless for a second before he mentally spoke, _"Yubel, Neos, are you guys seeing this?"_ Yubel appeared next to him and nodded, just as shocked as he was.

Neos then appeared after her, "It appears that your friend is more powerful than we expected". Jaden nodded, as he was shocked over seeing Hassleberry's true inner strength for the first time.

Hassleberry grabbed a card in his hand, "Attention, now it's time for Dyna Base to report to the field in attack mode". A mechanical vehicle appeared on the field, Atk: 0. Hassleberry had a smirk on his hand, "And thanks to my Dyna Base's special ability, I can sacrifice it along with a dinosaur from my hand in order to fusion summon a Dyna Tank from my extra deck".

He held up the card he had just drawn, "And as you know, I just drew my Ultimate Tyranno, and now I sacrifice it along with my Dyna Base to summon my Dyna Tank".

Ultimate Tyranno appeared next to Dyna Base and then both of them disappeared, and then Ultimate Tyranno appeared while sitting in a vehicle, Atk: ?

Hassleberry looked at Sartorius, "And now, my Dyna Tank gain attack points equal to the attack points of the dinosaur I just sacrificed, and since my Tyranno had 3000, my Dyna Tank have 3000 attack points as well". Dyna Tank, Atk: ?-3000.

Hassleberry then pointed at Sartorius, "Alright Dyna Tank, time for a direct assault, hit him with everything you have". The Ultimate Tyranno on the vehicle roared as it fired a blast of fire towards Sartorius who covered his face as it hit him, Sartorius LP: 3300-300. Hassleberry held up his right fist with a smirk, "And with that I end my turn".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a smile, "Thanks for that speech Jaden, I needed that". Jaden nodded with a smile, "No problem Hassleberry, just take him down". Aster however, looked on with a neutral look on his face, since he knew that this was far from over, and Sartorius was far from defeated.

Sartorius placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now activate my Necro Sacrifice spell card, so now I can choose a level 5 or higher monster in my hand and summon it to the field, as long as I special summon monsters from my grave to your side of the field that is equal to the number of sacrifices I needed to make for my monster, of course you're the one who will decide which mode the monsters will be in".

Hassleberry looked shocked when he heard that, Sartorius chuckled, "Of course there is not really a choice to begin with, but let's just move on, since I plan on summoning a level 5 monster, I special summon Arcana Force VIII – The Chariot to your side of the field".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Okay fine, I choose attack mode". The Chariot then appeared on Hassleberry's field once again, Atk: 1700. Its card then appeared above it and began to rotate. Sartorius looked at it, "Alright, stop right now".

The card slowed down and then stopped upside down, "It's upside down activates so once it's destroyed in battle it will return to my side". Hassleberry glared at him, "Not to be rude, but I already know that".

Sartorius looked at him with a smile, "Very well then, now I summon Arcana Force VIII – The Strength". A mechanical looking monster with long thing arms and round hands with claws appeared on the field, Atk: 1800. Its card appeared above it and began to rotate.

Sartorius looked at Hassleberry, "Now then, if this card lands upside down, you will gain control over all of my monsters except for this card, but if it lands upright, then I will get to control one of yours".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Stop now!" The card slowed down before it stopped upright, "Its upright ability now activates, so I'll gain control over your Dyna Tank".

Hassleberry got a smirk on his face, "Not so fast Sartorius, you see my Dyna Tank has a special ability as well, I now get to change the target of your monster's effect from my tank to one of your monsters, in other words, I'm taking control of your Strength card instead of you taking control of my Dyna Tank".

The Strength card then disappeared from Sartorius's side and then appeared on Hassleberry's side of the field, "Thanks for that, now you're defenseless, so once I attack you with any of my three monsters, this war will be over and I will have freed our comrades from your control".

Sartorius didn't look worried at all, "It's a little early to be saying thanks, after all, I knew that The Strength would get taken and so I was prepared, just like the life can change for a person if they make just one mistake, the outcome of a duel can change with just one card".

Hassleberry looked at him confused and a little worried as Sartorius held out his hand and his last face down got flipped face up, "Now I activate my Reversal of Fate trap card, so now everymonster on the field with Arcana Force in its name changes from upright to upside down, and vice versa".

Everyone watched as The Chariot's card changed to upright while The Strength changed to upside down, Sartorius chuckled, "Since The Strength is now upside down I gain control over all of your other monsters, how quickly things change".

Hassleberry watched worried as both The Chariot and his Dyna Tank disappeared from his field and went over to Sartorius's side of the field. Sartorius looked at him with a smirk while both monsters got surrounded by a white aura, "Now it's time for you to see the Light, now Dyna Tank, end this duel". Dyna Tank then took and fired a blast of fire towards The Strength and destroyed it while Hassleberry was sent flying to the ground, Hassleberry LP: 500-0.

Sartorius began to walk towards Hassleberry, "Don't feel so sad, this was your fate all along, but now that you have seen the Light, your fate will change and you will walk down on the path of the glorious Light along with your friends".

Jaden, Syrus and Bastion ran up next to them, "Hey Sartorius, stay away from Hassleberry". Sartorius turned one of his eyes towards them when Jaden said that and it glowed with a purple light for a second.

Jaden gritted as he felt an incredible pressure coming from Sartorius, he could feel that it tried to keep him from moving, and he could see that Syrus and Bastion couldn't move because of it.

Jaden's eyes turned golden and saw the white aura around Sartorius, Jaden's eyes began to glow as he shielded himself from the pressure of the Light's power. Yubel appeared next to him, "Now even if there had been the slightest doubt then he just erased them, Sartorius is without a doubt the current vessel for the power of the Light of Destruction".

Jaden nodded since he knew she was right, they then all watched as Hassleberry began to push himself off the ground, "Impressive tactics soldier, you're quite powerful Sartorius".

Syrus and Bastion who could move again since Sartorius had released the pressure he put on them looked at Hassleberry worried, "Oh no, come on Hassleberry, did he really brainwash you too?" Syrus asked worried, however Jaden who had seen Hassleberry's inner strength, just looked at him without worry.

Hassleberry now sat on his right knee, he then looked up with a smirk, "However, you can forget about me joining your little Society of Light club". Sartorius looked at Hassleberry shocked, "But how? No one can resist the power of the Light".

While Syrus and Bastion looked at each other while looks of both shock an happiness Jaden had a smirk on his face, since he knew that Hassleberry could resist the Light with that kind of inner strength, even though he was confused since it were far stronger than normal people usually have.

Hassleberry chuckled, "Well I'm not just a normal person either, look at this scar on my leg". He pulled up the left leg of his pants and revealed a large scar on his leg, He looked at all of them, "A few years ago when I was helping digging up dinosaur fossils at an excavation, a land slide happen and it nearly broke my leg in two. They needed to fix it quickly, so they used of the dinosaur bone I had just dug up to save my leg, and by putting that dino bone into my body, some dinosaur DNA got mixed into me".

Syrus looked at him with doubtful eyes, "Could, something like that really happen?" Bastion nodded since he wondered that to, on the other hand, Jaden's smirk grew even bigger when he heard that, if it was true then it would explain the inner strength Hassleberry had a bit, since the power of a dinosaur was flowing through his veins.

Hassleberry then stood up while his pupils once again turned into a reptile's for a few second before changing back, "So even though I lost here today, I won't be joining you, and I'm gonna tell you this right now, the Sarge will take you down and save everyone and stop your plans, believe it".

Sartorius turned around with a smirk, "We'll see about that my young friend, well then, have a nice day all of you". He then began to walk away while all of them glared after him.

Jaden walked over to Hassleberry, "Sweet duel Hassleberry, it sure looked like you had the duel won a few times there, but the important thing is that you wasn't brainwashed".

Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk, "Thanks Jaden, and while I wish I had won so that we might have gotten Chazz and Alexis back, I know taking that guy for good is your job".

Jaden looked after Sartorius, "Oh I'll take him down alright, and I will save everyone who have been brainwashed because of him, I promise you that". All of them then watched as Sartorius disappeared out of sight.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE AUDITORIUM,

All the students had gathered in the auditorium because Crowler had an announcement for them. Crowler stood at the podium and held up the mike, "Settle down students, there will be a new transfer student starting here today, and so treat him well".

Jaden sighed, "Oh come on, does he think we're in first grade or something?" Hassleberry looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Well, one of us is actually". Syrus glared at him, "You should be thankful that I'm gonna ignore that". Hassleberry laughed while Jaden sighed with a tired smile.

Crowler held out his hand, "Now then, all of you give a big warm Duel Academy welcome to Sartorius". Jaden and his friends immediately directed their full attention towards the podium as they saw Sartorius walk out on it with a smirk on his face.

Crowler looked at them with a smile, "Because of his skills and age, he has been admitted into the school as a third year student, now I want you all to show him respect and that you treat him well".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he glared at Sartorius while Sartorius turned his head in his direction and looked straight at Jaden with a smirk, he had no idea what Sartorius was planning by getting transferred into the school, but he knew that he had to make sure to stop whatever he was planning.

 **So Sartorius appeared once again on the island since his tarot cards predicted that a great strength were on the island and he wanted it. It turned out that it was Hassleberry and so in order to try and make him come over to his side, he challenged Hassleberry to a duel with the promise that they would get a chance to get their friends back if Hassleberry won. Hassleberry thought with everything he had but in the end Sartorius's Arcana Force cards as well as his ability to see the future was too much for Hassleberry. But even though he lost, he still wasn't brainwashed, and he said it was because he had dinosaur DNA in him because of that he had gotten a dinosaur bone placed into his leg when it had gotten broken during an excavation. Sartorius then left them but then the next day it was revealed that he turned out to be a new transfer student, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. The Fire Demon might look like a dragon but it's a fiend type monster. Also the next chapter will be to decide where they will go on their field trip, I was planning on either making Jaden have a rematch with Derek, or have either Bastion or Hassleberry face him in Jaden's place since Sartorius chose not to face Jaden himself, I'm still thinking about how to do it and thought I would listen to what the readers would like to read before I make my decision.**


	21. Fire vs Fire, Fire Dragon appears

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **So last time Sartorius showed up at the Slifer dorm to find the source of a great power he felt on the island and he discovered that it came from Hassleberry. Hassleberry who learned that the stranger were Sartorius himself immediately got hostile and suspicious, but agreed to a duel after making a deal that if he won they would get a chance to get Chazz and Alexis back. Hassleberry faced him with everything he and his dinosaurs had, but it was still not enough to defeat Sartorius and his Arcana Force deck. But even though he lost Hassleberry didn't get brainwashed because of that he had dinosaur DNA in his blood which made him immune to the power of the Light of Destruction. Then the next day Sartorius appeared as a third year transfer student. What is he planning to do next?**

Chapter 21- Fire vs Fire, Fire Dragon appears

Jaden and the others sat in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm, Bastion looked troubled, "Practically the whole Obelisk dorm is brainwashed, and now Sartorius is here in person, and he seems to be planning something since he has entered the school as a student, so what are we gonna do to stop him?"

Jaden placed his chin on his hands, "The only way to truly stop him is to defeat him in a duel when I'm using my powers, that will force the Light of Destruction to leave his body and then it will be sealed away until the next time it shows up again and the next Supreme King will have to deal with it".

Syrus looked at him, "So how are we gonna do that?" Jaden shook his head, "I have no idea, I know for sure however that he's not gonna face me until the Light thinks the time is right, and I don't even want to think what the Light is gonna make him do until then".

Hassleberry sighed, "Well we all know just going to the white dorm and declaring war on him is not gonna help". Jaden shook his head, "No but we have been able to free a few students from the brainwashing, which is good".

Syrus looked at them, "Though I'm surprised that they didn't try to brainwash Mindy and Jazz". Bastion looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well that's pretty obvious, while they're pretty smart, their dueling skills are not really something to brag about".

Jaden who had seen them duel before had to agree with Bastion on that. Then the next moment the door flew opened and Atticus ran in. Jaden looked at him confused, "Atticus? What's the matter buddy?"

Atticus looked at Jaden, "I think something bad is about to happen Jaden, I saw how Sartorius and a lot of his followers, including Chazz and Alexis, walking towards the main building".

Jaden looked at him while raising an eyebrow, "And that's so bad because…" Atticus looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "Remember that we were informed that we would soon be going on a field trip and Crowler and Bonaparte was gonna decide where? Well I accidently overheard that Sartorius was gonna give a suggestion to where to go".

Jaden got a troubled look on his face, "Yeah now I see the problem, wherever he wants to go it can't be good, let's go guys". Everyone nodded and then ran out of the dorm and towards the main building.

A WHILE LATER AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE,

Crowler and Bonaparte were currently arguing about where to have the field trip since they couldn't agree on a place.

But then they heard how the door to the office, they looked at it and saw Alexis, Chazz and a lot of other white clad students walk into the office, "So what are you knuckleheads planning now".

Veins appeared on both Crowler's and Bonaparte's foreheads as they glared angrily at Chazz for what he had just said, "Knuckleheads? Well if you have to know you rude little brat, we are planning were we will take you on your field trip".

Alexis glared at them, "Oh yeah? Well we have some suggestions of our own, and they're better than any lame ideas you two can come up with". Crowler gritted his teeth when he heard what Alexis said, "Oh really? Well not as long as I'm in charge of this institution".

Chazz chuckled, "Yeah well too bad for you teach, we follow someone else now, and he's a much better at guiding us when you two ever were or will be, and he has already picked a destination for this lame field trip".

Then all of the white students walked to either side and Sartorius walked in to the room, he had a smile on his face. "Pardon the interruption gentlemen, but you see, I had a vision about this field trip".

Crowler raised an eyebrow, "A vision? Are you saying we should make our decision based on that?" However he and Bonaparte got nervous as all the white students glared at them, Bonaparte leaned over to Crowler, "Let's not make him mad, we need to stay on his good side remember? While he's staying here he might choose a few students here to be pro duelists, which will be really good for our image".

Bonaparte looked at Sartorius, "Of course we're open to any suggestions and then we'll decide if it's good ones".

Alexis looked at him, "Looks like you're finally coming to your senses, also master Sartorius only has good suggestions, so just leave it to him to decide where we're going".

However they got interrupted by a new familiar voice coming from the door, "Hold on a sec, if people can give suggestions, don't we have a say in this too?" They turned around and saw Jaden and the gang standing there.

Alexis glared at him, "Listen dork, just stay out of our business, at least until you're smart enough to stop trying to stand in our way and join us instead". Jaden felt a little pain in his chest when Alexis called him a dork, but he ignored it and looked at Sartorius, "How about we do this fair and square, we'll decide this with a duel".

Sartorius looked at him with a smirk, "A duel? You win, you guys decide where we will go on this field trip, but if you lose then you'll join the Society of Light". The others looked at Jaden worried as he nodded.

Atticus then asked him, "Jaden, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jaden nodded, "I'm protected from being brainwashed thanks to my powers, you guys know that, I'll be fine", he whispered to them as he tried to calm them down.

Jaden looked at Sartorius, "So when do you want to do this Sartorius?" Sartorius chuckled, "Oh you misunderstand, I'm not gonna participate in this duel, but there is one of my followers that is eager for a rematch with you".

One of the white stepped forward, and they saw that it was Derek Jones and he narrowed his eyes at Jaden. Jaden sighed, "Well I knew this would happen". He was about to accept when Bastion grabbed his shoulder.

Jaden looked at Bastion a little confused, Bastion looked at Sartorius, "Well if you're suddenly gonna change who the opponent will be, then we can change the duelist from our side, I'll take Jaden's place in this duel, of course he will still get to decide where we will go".

Sartorius just kept smiling, "I knew you would do that, also I know you like to prepare yourself before a duel, so I will give you one hour to prepare yourself before the duel". Bastion nodded before he left the office while his shocked and confused friends followed him.

AN HALF HOUR LATER,

Jaden walked up to Bastion who was working on one of his decks, "Bastion, why did you accept that challenge in my place?" Bastion looked at him, "You should not bother too much with people like them and leave them to us, you should focus more on people like Alexis, Chazz or Sartorius".

He then looked back at his deck, Jaden got a smirk on his face while his eyes turned golden, he lifted his hand and it got covered in a golden energy. He placed his hand on his shoulder, Bastion gasped in shock as he felt a powerful energy enter his body. He looked at his hands and saw that they as well his entire body were covered by a golden aura.

He looked at Jaden, "Is this how it feels to be infused with your power?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah, with this, once you win you will be able to free Derek from the brainwashing". Bastion smiled and did a thumbs up, "Leave it to me". Jaden nodded, knowing that if it were Bastion he would definitely win.

Jaden then felt something next to him and saw that Yubel had appeared. Bastion followed his gaze and his eyes widened a little, "I… I can see Yubel". Jaden nodded, "Yeah I know, Sy were just as shocked as you were at first, but since he can still see spirits even though the power I transferred to him has left him, I figure it will be the same with you, just wait until you can communicate with the spirits of your own deck, that's one of the thing I like the most with my powers".

Bastion looked at him and a smile appeared on his face, "Yeah, I guess that must be pretty cool. I can't wait until I can hear them, now then I still have some work to do". He turned back to his deck and began looking through it.

Jaden looked at some of his cards and then his eyes widened, "Bastion, are you really gonna use this deck? It might actually help Derek if he gets a certain monster on the field".

Bastion looked at Jaden with a smirk, "I know about that, but I have a secret weapon I have been planning on using for a while now".

He showed Jaden a card and Jaden got a smile on his face, "Sweet, I can't wait to see that thing in action". Bastion nodded and then continued looking through his deck.

AN HALF HOUR LATER AT THE OBELISK ARENA,

Jaden and the others sat in the spectator seats and the white students sat at the opposite side of the arena while shouting, "Oh hail the Light, oh hail the Light, oh hail the Light". Jaden looked at the students that had been brainwashed with a sad look in his eyes, wishing that he could just face Sartorius right now and save them all at once, but until that happened they would have to save them one at the time.

Crowler then stood up as both Derek and Bastion walked up on the stage, "Now, the duel between Derek Jones and Bastion Misawa to decide where we will go on our field trip will begin".

Derek and Bastion both placed their decks in to their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards. Bastion placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll take the first move, here we go". He drew his next card and looked at it.

"I'll start by summoning one monster face down in defense mode…" A monster appeared face down in defense mode before Bastion grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I play Meteor of Destruction, so since you have more than 3000 life points, I can deal 1000 points of damage to you".

Derek looked up to see a burning meteor coming down towards him, he covered his face right before it hit him, Derek LP: 4000-3000. Derek gritted his teeth while he looked at Bastion, Bastion then looked at his hand and grabbed a card in it, "And now I end my turn with one face down".

Jaden nodded his head, "Not bad, it's his first turn and he has already reduced Derek's life points by 1000, just 3000 more to go and then Derek will be free". Syrus looked at Jaden confused, "Uh Jaden, just one question, which deck is Bastion using? I have never seen him use Meteor of Destruction before".

Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Well to tell the truth Sy, you might be surprised over what kind of deck he chose to use today, let's just say that I was shocked, but I think we will get to see a good duel here today". Syrus looked at Jaden a little confused over what he meant.

Derek took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I take and summon my Molten Zombie in attack mode". A Burning Zombie appeared on the field while it growled, Atk: 1600.

Derek then took and pointed at Bastion's face down monster, "Now Molten Zombie, attack his face down card". Molten Zombie formed a lava ball and tossed it towards his face down monster, it got flipped face up and it was a turtle with what looked like an UFO on its back, Def: 1200, it was hit by the lava ball and got destroyed.

Bastion looked at Derek, "When UFO Turtle is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one fire attribute monster from my deck to the field, as long as it has 1500 attack points or less".

A card came out of Bastion's deck and he grabbed it, "And I'll choose this one, so come forth Solar Flare Dragon". A burning dragon appeared on the field while it roared, Atk: 1500.

Derek narrowed his eyes and grabbed a card in his hand, "I end my turn with one face down". A card appeared in front of Derek.

Bastion then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I start with the spell card Graceful Charity, so now I get to draw three more cards, but then I have to discard two from my hand".

Bastion drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another card in his hand and placed them in his graveyard, "Next I activate Rush Recklessly, so now until the end of this turn, my Solar Flare Dragon gain 700 attack points". Solar Flare Dragon roared as his power increased, Atk: 1500-2200.

Bastion pointed towards Molten Zombie, "Now Solar Flare Dragon attack, his Molten Zombie". Solar Flare Dragon fired a fireball from his mouth that hit and destroyed Molten Zombie, Derek LP: 3000-2400.

Bastion then took and grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Fox Fire in defense mode". Fox Fire appeared on the field and sat down, Def: 200.

Bastion looked at Derek while he grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I end my turn with a face down, which means that Solar Flare Dragon now loses 700 attack points…" Solar Flare Dragon, Atk: 2200-1500. However Solar Flare Dragon began gathering fire in his mouth, "But now Solar Flare Dragon's special ability activates, which means that you will take 500 points of damage during each of my end phases". Solar Flare Dragon fired another fireball that hit Derek, Atk: 2400-1900.

Derek then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked Bastion while revealing his card, "You're not the only one with this card, I now activate Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and then I discard two".

Derek drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed two of them and placed them in his graveyard, he then looked at Bastion, "And for your information, the two cards I discarded were two Volcanic Scattershots, and so you now lose 500 life points for each one of them". Two three headed burning lizard like creatures appeared on the field and flew towards Bastion and hit him, Bastion LP: 4000-3000.

Derek then placed the third card into his Duel Disk, "And thanks to Pot of Greed, I draw two more cards". He then drew two more cards which meant he now had six cards in his hand.

Derek looked at Bastion, "I know you summoned Fox Fire to protect Solar Flare Dragon, since I can't attack him if you have another pyro type monster on the field, and if he's destroyed in battle while face up on the field then he's revived at the end of the turn, which means that he's a good shield to protect him, but neither of them will remain on the field for long, but before that I will inflict a bit of damage to you".

Derek grabbed a card in his hand, "I now activate Soul of Fire, so now you get to draw a card, and then I get to remove a pyro type monster from my deck from play and deal damage to you equal to half of its attack points".

Bastion narrowed his eyes and drew one card, a card then came out of Derek's deck and he revealed it, "I choose my Infernal Flame Emperor, which means that you will now lose 1350 life points". He then placed it into his back pocket and Bastion got surrounded by a pillar of fire, Bastion LP: 3000-1650.

Derek grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I send my Flame Ruler to the graveyard to activate my spell card Lightning Vortex, so now I can destroy all of your face up monsters".

He sent the said monster to the graveyard and lightning strikes hit Bastion's field and both Solar Flare Dragon and Fox Fire were destroyed, Bastion gritted his teeth, Derek then with a smirk grabbed one of the last three cards in his hand, "Next I summon Great Angus in attack mode". Great Angus appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Derek then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Quick Summon, which lets me normal summon a second monster this turn, and I choose my Ultimate Baseball Kid". Ultimate Baseball Kid appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Derek looked at Bastion, "And this guy gains 1000 attack points for every fire monster on the field except for himself, so he now gains 1000 for the Great Angus". Ultimate Baseball Kid, Atk: 500-1500.

Derek then pointed towards Bastion, "And now Great Angus, attack his life points directly and make him see the Light". Great Angus rushed towards Bastion to finish him off. Bastion pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Negate attack, so not only is your attack negated, but your battle phase is over".

Derek gritted his teeth while Great Angus's attack were blocked, "Fine, I end my turn but let me tell you it's hopeless, even if you summon a decent monster you will only make my Baseball Kid stronger since you apparently were foolish enough to face me with a fire deck, now make your final move and then I will make you see the Light".

Bastion narrowed his eyes, he didn't like to admit it, but he did have a bit of a point, he were in a bit of a situation here, he looked at his hand, he had Raging Flame Sprite, a Infernal Reckless Summon, his own Flame Ruler and a Soul Release spell card that he had drawn when Derek activated Soul of Fire, right now the cards in his hand couldn't really help him. If he had had more protection cards in his hand, he could have summoned Raging Flame Sprite, because it's special ability allows it to attack the opponent directly and each time it inflicted damage to an opponent through a direct attack it would gain 1000 attack points.

Derek chuckled while looking at Bastion, "Come on Misawa, I mean you don't have the slightest chance at beating me since I have seen the Light, even Jaden wouldn't be able to beat me now and you're not as skilled as he is".

Bastion gritted his teeth when he heard Derek looking down on his skills as a duelist. But then he heard a roar behind him, he looked behind him and saw that his three Solar Flare Dragons were there, the one in his graveyard and the two that were still in his deck.

He then saw how something else appeared behind his Solar Flare Dragons. It was a much larger serpentine dragon of fire that didn't have arms, legs or wings. It also looked at him while growling, telling him not to lose hope.

Bastion smiled and them, but then he looked towards the spectator seats as he heard Jaden call out his name and saw him standing up. "Don't listen to him Bastion, I know you can win this, you are one of the best duelists I know and so Derek won't stand a chance against you, remember, just trust your deck and if you have real faith in it, then it will answer you now". Syrus, Atticus and Hassleberry stood up and nodded and cheered for Bastion as well.

Bastion looked at his deck, _That's right, not only are my friends supporting me, but the spirits of the monsters in my deck as well, so all I have to do is trust it and it will answer me, he thought to himself_.

Bastion placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move, so here we go". Bastion drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play my own Pot of Greed spell card, so now I get to draw two more cards from my deck".

Bastion drew two more cards from his deck and looked at them, a smirk then appeared on his face which caused Derek to raise an eyebrow. Bastion looked at him, "You have played a pretty good duel Derek but this match will soon be over, and it all starts with my Monster Reborn card which I use to bring back my Solar Flare Dragon". Solar Flare Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Derek got a smirk on his face, "Big deal, the only good thing that move will do is increasing my Baseball Kid's attack points". Ultimate Baseball Kid, Atk: 1500-2500. Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Infernal Reckless Summon. I can activate this spell card when I special summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less, you get to pick a monster on your side of the field, and then you get to summon every copy you have of it from your deck, hand or graveyard to the field, and I'll get to summon every copy of the monster I special summoned as well".

Derek gritted his teeth while a card came out of his deck and another Great Angus appeared on his field, Atk: 1800. Bastion grabbed the Solar Flare Dragon in his hand while the third one came out his deck and he summoned them both to the field, Atk x 2: 1500.

Bastion looked at Derek, "Of course, since there is now three more fire monsters on the field, Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 3000 more attack points". Ultimate Baseball Kid, Atk: 2500-5500. Bastion however had a smirk on his face, "However, all of his attack points are useless, and I beat you know why right?" Derek gritted his teeth, because my attacks are completely sealed now".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "What does he mean by that?" Jaden looked at Syrus, "Remember Solar Flare Dragon's special abilities? One of them is that as long as there is another pyro type monster on the field he can't be attacked, and right now Bastion have three, so he can't attack any of them since there is other pyro type monsters on his field, only it's three of the same monster with the same abilities".

Atticus nodded, "Yeah, and each one of them will take away 500 of Derek's life points during each of Bastion's end phases, so he will lose 1500 life points every time Bastion ends his turn".

Syrus looked down at the field with a look of understanding on his face now, "So not only can't Derek attack, but he will lose life points at the end of each of Bastion's turns, and since Derek only have 1900 life points left..:" Jaden nodded, "If Bastion use that tactic, it would be game over once his next turn ended, however considering the look on his face, I have a feeling it will end this turn". Syrus and the others looked at Bastion confused as he grabbed another card in his hand.

"Now I activate Soul Release, so now I can choose up to five cards from either of our graves and remove them from the game, and I choose to remove your two Volcanic Scattershots, your Molten Zombie and your Flame Ruler from the game".

Derek grabbed the cards that came out of his graveyard and placed them in to his back pocket, "So you're gonna tell me what the point of that move are?" Bastion then grabbed another card in his hand, "You will find out once I activate, the spell card Fire Explosion".

Derek looked confused as more fire began to come out of the three Solar Flare Dragons, "I can activate this when I have three fire attribute monsters on my field, so now I can sacrifice my three Solar Flare Dragons to special summon Fire Dragon from my hand or deck".

An explosion of flames happened around the three Solar Flare Dragons while a card came out of Bastion's deck. Bastion grabbed the card and placed it on the field. All the fire on the field then began to take a shape, and then the serpentine dragon of fire that had appeared in spirit form were on the field, Atk: 2700. Bastion looked at Derek. "And since two fire monsters have left the field, your Baseball Kid's attack points decrease". Ultimate Baseball Kid, Atk: 5500-3500.

Derek looked at Bastion with a raised eyebrow, "You do know that that was a foolish move right? Now not only won't I lose any life points when your turn is over, but I can also attack again, and that Fire Dragon is still no match for my Baseball Kid".

Bastion looked at him, "Don't be so sure, my Fire Dragon's special ability increases his attack points by 100 for every fire monster that have been removed for both players, and five of yours have been removed from the game". Fire Dragon roared as the heat of fire that his body was made of became more intense, Atk: 2700-3200.

Derek looked at Bastion with a smirk, "Not too bad, but the best you can do is defeat one of my Angus's, and even so if I draw another fire monster next turn, he will destroy your dragon and my other Angus's will destroy you".

Bastion revealed Raging Flame Sprite in his hand, "You won't get a next turn because I activate Fire Dragon's second special ability, so by sending a fire monster in my hand to the graveyard, he can negate the special abilities of a monster on the field until the end of the turn, even the abilities that activates if the monster is sent to the graveyard. And obviously I pick your Ultimate Baseball Kid".

Derek looked worried as he saw that Ultimate Baseball Kid lowered his bat and looked really exhausted, Atk: 3500-500. Bastion then pointed towards Ultimate Baseball Kid, "If you trust your deck a miracle can happen, a friend has shown me that many times now, and now Fire Dragon, attack his Baseball Kid with Flame Burst". Fire Dragon opened his mouth and fired a blast of fire towards Ultimate Baseball Kid and destroyed him, Derek LP: 1900-0.

Derek then grabbed his head while he groaned before he screamed as the piece of the Light inside of him came out of his body and exploded before Derek collapsed on the stage. Bastion ran over to him while Jaden and the others ran down from the spectator seats and jumped up on the stage to check if Derek was okay as well.

Bastion looked at Jaden and nodded his head, Jaden stood up and looked at Crowler and Bonaparte and saw Crowler looking worried, "He's okay Crowler, he's just unconscious". Crowler looked a little wondering over what had just happened but decided not to think too much about it. However Bonaparte knew that a lot of white students who had dueled against Jaden and his friends had collapsed after they were defeated, and he planned on figure out why.

Jaden looked towards Sartorius who just looked at Jaden with a calm expression on his face, he figured that Sartorius had figured that this would happen and that it didn't matter much to him if he lost Derek.

Crowler then stood up and held up the mike, "And since Bastion is the winner, Jaden will decide where we will go on the field trip like he requested". Jaden looked at Bastion who nodded with a smile as did the others.

Jaden looked towards every student in the arena with a huge smile on his face before he said in excitement, "Well then, I decide that our field trip will be to Domino City, Yugi Muto's hometown".

 **So Jaden and the gang was discussion what to do about Sartorius and the students he had brainwashed, when Atticus arrived at the Slifer dorm to tell them that Sartorius was going to give a suggestion about where to go on their coming field trip. It ended up with that Bastion was gonna face Derek Jones in a duel to decide where to go on the trip. And in the end Bastion defeated Derek and then he allowed Jaden to choose where they would go, and he chose the hometown of Yugi Muto, the king of games, Domino City. So what will happen to the gang during the field trip? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	22. Syrus & Hassleberry vs the Light Brigade

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden and his friends found out that Sartorius wanted to make a suggestion where they should go on their field trip. Knowing that it couldn't be good for them they decided to get involved, so Jaden challenged Sartorius to a duel and if he won then he would decide where they would go on the trip. However since Sartorius said that Jaden's opponent would be Derek Jones Bastion decided to accept the match instead. The duel later went back and forth since Bastion had decided to use his fire deck against Derek's fire deck. Then when Bastion finally summoned his Fire Dragon he managed to end the duel, and since Jaden had infused Bastion with some of his powers Derek was also freed from the Light's control, Jaden then decided that they would go to Domino City, what will happen to them once they get there?**

Chapter 22- Syrus & Hassleberry vs the Light Brigade

Deep inside of a mountain, a woman with long black hair stood in front of burning lights, "Now appear before me, Frost and Thunder". A frosty wind appeared behind her and a cloaked man was on a knee behind her while bowing. A small lightning bolt then came down and another man appeared on a knee while bowing.

The first one looked at her, "What can I do for you?" The other one glared at him a little, "What he really meant is what can WE do for you?" The first one looked at him, "Yeah, I meant that so just chill".

They glared a little at each other before they looked forward when they heard the sharp tone in the woman's voice, "Silence both of you! Our targets will arrive in Domino City today, so go and find them, and give them a big warm welcome, and bring them before me".

The first one looked at her, "Yo, I'm so on it, those punks are walking on thin ice". The other one looked at him slightly again, "Just chill out Frosty, this is a team effort remember?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Enough! This will be your toughest challenge yet, I have heard from my brother that Jaden Yuki is no ordinary duelist, in fact, he seems to be the chosen duelist that will try and stand in his way". After hearing that the two guys behind her got excited, since this looked like it would be a real challenge.

The woman then took and placed her hand inside of her shrine maiden clothes and pulled out two envelopes, "Now take these". The guys caught the envelopes that she tossed towards them and looked at them before the second one of them asked, "What are they?" The first one asked the same thing while they opened them and saw a card in them.

The woman still with her back towards them got a smile on her face, "If your own skills wouldn't be enough for the task, then subdue your opponents with those, now be gone". The guys looked at each other before bowing to the woman again and then vanished and all that were left behind them was a frosty wind and a small lightning bolt.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Jaden and his friends had just walked down onto the docks at Domino City as had the rest of the students. Jaden looked at the city with excitement, "So this is Yugi's hometown huh? What to do first?"

Jaden then heard a groan and looked at Bastion who had to be supported by Syrus and Hassleberry, Bastion gave Jaden an apologizing look, "Sorry, I have never really been a huge boat fan since I get sea sick very easily". Jaden smiled a little at him while Bastion looked down and groaned again, "Hey no problem buddy, we'll just slow down a little until you're feeling better". Bastion looked at Jaden again with a grateful smile.

They then looked towards Crowler and Bonaparte and saw Bonaparte speaking through a megaphone, "Attention students, it's time to review our schedule". But Sartorius walked past him, "I'm sorry, but my dorm and I have our own agenda today, so if you excuse us". Bonaparte tried to stop them from leaving but they ignored him and just walked away.

Crowler then looked towards Jaden and his friends, "Well I'm not just babysitting them, that much I can tell you". Bonaparte nodded since he agreed on that. Crowler turned towards Jaden and the others, "You guys are on your own, if you need me so am I at the hotel". He walked away from them and Bonaparte quickly followed him.

Bastion looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Such amazing educators those two are, leaving their students alone in an unfamiliar city". Hassleberry looked at him, "Big deal, this is better anyway".

Jaden nodded with a huge happy smile on his face, he looked like a little kid in a candy store, "That's right Bastion, we shouldn't waste our field trip on the boring places those two would definitely take us to, we should explore the city ourselves, who knows, we might run into Yugi again or some other legendary duelist".

At that moment so came Aster up to them, Bastion looked at him, "Aster, what are Sartorius planning? You must know something, I mean he is your manager after all". Aster looked to his side, "I don't know, he only told me that because of that both of our destinies had been began to change, and the reason for that is because of the one who can deny his predictions".

Aster looked at Jaden, "In other words, you Jaden, from what I have understood both of your destinies are linked together somehow, and I would like to know how and why". Jaden and the others looked at each other troubled before Jaden looked back at Aster, "Aster, it's a really long and complicated story that goes back long before Sartorius and I were even born, and I would like to have a bit of fun on this field trip, so I promise you that once we get back to the academy I will tell you all that I know".

Aster looked at him, "Alright fine, but you better tell me all that you know, because I'm getting tired of not understanding what's going on, why Sartorius is leading this group called the Society of Light or why he's brainwashing people, I thought he was my friend but it seems like I have been nothing but a pawn to him".

Before Jaden could say anything Aster turned around and began to walk away from them. All of them looked after him troubled, Jaden then narrowed his eyes, "You know guys, I'm pretty sure that the real Sartorius does care about Aster, and Light is using their bond to use Aster for it's purposes".

The others nodded, then Syrus took out a guide book, "Well then, I guess it's time to get going, I have a guide book here for all the most famous Battle City locations". Hassleberry then took out a guide book as well, "Well I have an guide book as well, which I guess is more updated than Sy's is". Jaden chuckled a little while Bastion looked tired while the tall boy and short boy glared at each other again, "Alright then let's go you guys".

A LITTLE WHILE AT THE DOMINO PIER

Syrus looked excited, "And this is where…" But at that moment so were he pushed to the side by Hassleberry, "This is where is Yugi dueled against Joey who had been brainwashed by Marik".

Syrus looked at him irritated, "Hey, I'm supposed to be the guide here", Hassleberry, "Sorry Private, but I'm the only one qualified to be the Sarge's guide". Syrus got a smirk, "Says the guy who got his butt kicked by me".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "You just won one match, if we were to duel again I would definitely win this time". Bastion and Jaden sighed when they saw how they glared at each other once again.

Jaden looked at his two friends with a tired smile, "Hey, how about we go an check out where Yugi grew up, at his grandpa's game shop?" Syrus and Hassleberry looked at him with smiles and said at the same time, "Great idea, I'll lead the way".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE KAME GAME SHOP,

The gang arrived at the small two storey building and looked at it with a smile, "So this is the house Yugi grew up in, it's so exciting, hey I heard that he usually visits his grandpa, wonder if he's here right now?"

At that moment the door to the shop opened up and out came an old man with overalls and a headband, he looked around, "Hello? Is it you Yugi?" He looked around and saw four teenagers standing there looking at him.

They all walked towards him while Syrus and Hassleberry held out their guide books towards him, "Are you really Yugi Muto's grandfather Solomon Muto, who wrote these books?"

The old man looked at them, "Yes I'm indeed Solomon and I'm also Yugi's grandpa, and I'm guessing you're fans of my grandson?" Jaden now really looked like a kid in a candy store, "Fans? Gramps Yugi is my biggest idol, I have read everything I could find about his adventures".

Jaden then looked towards the game shop, "So is Yugi here right now?" Solomon shook his head, "No he has gone off on a journey right now, there was always a mysterious aura inside of Yugi, and I could have sworn I felt it just now". Jaden and the others looked at each other, suspecting that Yugi's grandfather had felt the energy inside of Jaden.

Solomon then looked at Jaden, "Hmm, I have never met you before but for some reason you seem familiar, what's your name young man?" Jaden pointed towards himself, "Me? I'm Jaden Yuki Mr Muto, the next king of games". The others chuckled a little nervous when Jaden said that.

At that moment Solomon's eyes widened as if he had just realized something, "Wait so you're Jaden Yuki from Duel Academy? I heard from Yugi that he had taken an interest in a student there whose name was Jaden Yuki and that's you right?" Jaden smiled and nodded, "The one and only Mr Muto, wait a second, I have something to show you".

Jaden opened the deck box with his Elemental Dragon Hero deck and took out seven cards. He held out them towards Solomon and he took them and looked at them. Now it was Solomon's turn to look like a kid in a candy store, "So these are the Elemental Dragon Heroes that Yugi has told me about, the cards that were made for you and only you?"

Jaden nodded, "That's them indeed Mr Muto, and trust me, they have helped me out of a lot of difficult situations". Solomon handed back the cards to Jaden who placed them back into their deck box and closed it before Solomon held out his hand towards the door to the shop, "Well Yugi might not be here right now but if you want to you can still come inside". The gang looked at each other excited and they nodded towards Solomon who opened up the door and they entered the shop.

A few moments later Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion looked at the cards inside the display cases, Syrus saw two cards and looked both shocked and excited, "Wow, you have a Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning and a Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End?"

Solomon nodded with a proud smile on his face, "Indeed, they were not easy to get, and while they're on display they're not for sale, trust me two quite rude people tried to buy them for a lot of money last year".

Jaden who stood next to him looked at him, "Could it be that they were the Princeton Brothers?" Solomon looked at him and nodded, "Indeed, they were talking about they needed to make their little brother invincible, and they got quite angry when I refused to sell them".

Jaden, Syrus and Bastion looked at each other and sighed, that sure sounded like Slade and Jagger to them. Jaden then noticed a box on the desk, he went over to it and opened it and his eyes widened, "A torn Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" The others looked at him shocked and came over to where he was and looked at the taped card in the box.

Solomon came over to them and took the box and placed it behind the desk, "Well I don't know if you know this but there used to be four Blue-Eyes cards in the world before this one got torn up, and it was a gift from a very dear friend of mine".

Jaden placed a hand on Solomon's shoulder when he saw the sad look in the old man's eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that Mr Muto". Solomon then widened his eyes and shook his head, "What am I doing? You're guests here, I shouldn't tell you depressing stories, come let me show you a few other cards now".

Solomon took and showed them a few other rare cards, he then looked at the cards with a wondering look on his face, "You know, a while ago the pictures of the cards disappeared, like their souls had been stolen from them, it scared me quite a lot".

Hassleberry looked at him with a smile, "I remember that, I got quite scared as well back then, but my main man Jaden here took down the one responsible for it in a duel". Solomon looked at Jaden shocked while Syrus glared at Hassleberry for what he had just said, "You did that? That's quite amazing young man".

Jaden scratched his head while feeling a little embarrassed, Syrus nodded, "Yeah, Jaden who is MY best friend is the best duelist at Duel Academy", Hassleberry glared at Syrus while Bastion sighed.

Solomon looked at them, "Well then kids, how about I give you a tour of the city? I can show you some of the places there Yugi and Joey dueled in the Battle City Tournament". The gang looked at each other excited and said together, "Alright then, let's go".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Solomon led the gang to a square with a large clock in the middle of it, he then turned towards the gang, "And it was here, that the legendary Battle City Tournament began".

All of them looked around excited while Hassleberry said, "Yeah I know, this is the spot where Yugi faced his first Rare Hunter to win back Joey's Red-Eyes that had been stolen".

Solomon nodded, "Yes and it was a battle where he needed to be smart and fast, since the opponent were about to summon Exodia which would have meant an automatic victory for him, and despite having had four Exodia pieces in his hand, he still couldn't beat Yugi".

Jaden looked around, imagining how it must have been here during Battle City and wished he had been old enough and skilled enough to participate in it. He then felt a weird chill go down his spine, he looked around, but when he couldn't see anything or even sense anything he wondered if he had imagined the whole thing.

LATER AT A RIVER,

Later they walked next to a river with a bridge behind them, "And here is the place where Yugi faced his first Egyptian God, anyone who can tell me which one it was?" Jaden smiled at him, "That's easy, it was Slifer the Sky Dragon, after all that duel itself is a legend, Slifer became so powerful it looked impossible to defeat him".

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, the only way he could defeat him was to reduce Marik's deck to zero, since if he couldn't draw anymore cards when he had to then he would automatically lose, and that's how it ended up with Marik's Revival Jam and Card of Safe Return combination".

Solomon chuckled, "Looks like you all have studied my grandson's adventures, now then let's go to a spot where Joey dueled next". All of them followed him as he began walk towards their next destination.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT A FOUNTAIN,

Solomon stopped next to a fountain, he looked at the others, "And it was here that Joey had his second duel in the tournament, there he defeated Weevil Underwood". Jaden looked him, "Let me guess, he cheated right? I have heard that Weevil has cheated in a lot of his duels throughout the years, and yet he has won many duels anyway".

Solomon nodded, "Indeed, he infected Joey's deck so they became insects and used Insect Barrier to make Joey unable to attack while Weevil used Insect Queen, but in the end Joey managed to turn things around and win".

Then moments later they heard someone call out to Solomon, they looked around and saw Joey coming towards them, "Hey gramps, what are you doing here?" He then noticed who was with him.

He came over to them, "Jaden, Syrus and Bastion, why are you guys here?" He then looked at Hassleberry, "And who are you?" Hassleberry then did a salute, "I'm Tyranno Hassleberry, it's an honor to meet you".

Joey looked at him while raising an eyebrow, he then looked towards Jaden, "So what are you guys doing in Domino City and why are you guys with gramps?" Jaden smiled at him, "We are here on a field trip, and since we were free to do what we wanted we decided to check out famous places from Battle City, but before that we went to Mr Muto's game shop".

Joey smiled when he heard that, "I see, and gramps decided to give you a tour of the city right?" The gang nodded and Joey chuckled, but then he looked around while looking a little confused, "But why aren't Alexis, Atticus and Chazz with you guys?"

Jaden got a troubled look on his face, "Well, do you remember about my destiny? Well that battle has begun and the enemy has taken Chazz and Alexis". Joey got a sad look on his face when he heard that and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear about that, but I'm sure you will be able to get them back".

Jaden got a determined look on his face, "I plan to", Joey smiled at him and nodded, he then looked at the gang, "Well I wish we could spend more time, but I have somewhere I need to be, so I will have to say good bye to you guys for now". All of them said good bye to Joey.

Solomon looked at them, "What did you mean with what you said to Joey earlier about your destiny?" Jaden looked at him, "Well it's… a really complicated story". Solomon held up his hand with a smile, "If you don't want to talk about it then it's fine".

Solomon then looked at them all, "Well there is a lot more places where Yugi dueled, so shall we get going?" Jaden and his friends nodded before they started to run with Solomon behind them, while he slowly began to fall behind.

Solomon looked towards them with a smile, "Well they're surely an energetic bunch, but it's good to see that Yugi has inspired such fine young men". But then he heard something behind him, he turned around to see a young man with purple hair before he felt a sharp pain and he collapsed on the ground while the young man lifted him up and vanished.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden and the others stopped since they had just realized that Mr Muto wasn't with them, "Looks like we lost Mr Muto guys", Bastion looked troubled, "We shouldn't have gotten so excited and shouldn't have run since he's an old man and most likely wouldn't be able to keep up with us".

Jaden looked at the other two, "Let's split up and look for him", the others nodded and then each of them ran in a different direction to look for Mr Muto.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MOUNTAIN,

The woman held her hands together as she chanted, "Guardians of thunder, rain and hail, fire and earth, use your power to form a barrier around this land, and trap the spirits within". The candles blew out after she said that.

BACK WITH JADEN,

Jaden looked up as he saw the sky get dark in an instant, which wasn't normal, "Alright what's going on here, I mean it was sunny just a moment ago". He then felt powerful presences, "What's going on here?"

Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him and squeaked, he looked at him, "Duel spirits are doing this you say?" Yubel and Neos appeared next to him as well, Yubel looked at him, "Of course they are Jaden, look at the four corners of the city".

Jaden looked around and saw four duel spirits surrounding the city and felt some kind of energy being generated between them, "What are they, and what are they doing?"

Neos looked at them, "They ancient duel spirits, lords of the elements, and from what I get they are forming a barrier around the city, which will prevent us from leaving it". Jaden looked at Neos, "So what can we do about it".

Neos looked at him, "If we want to leave this city, we will have to defeat the ones that are controlling them". Jaden looked troubled, "Man, so much for just relaxing and having fun in this field trip". He then ran off to find the others and explain the situation to them, even though Sy and Bastion might already figured out that something wasn't right since they now could see spirits and must have seen these guys.

MOMENTS LATER,

Syrus and Hassleberry had searched around for a while and then met up with each other again, "Did you find gramps?" Hassleberry shook his head, "No, and it seems like you had no luck finding him either".

Syrus sighed, he then looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a huge duel spirit, he looked around and saw a duel spirit at each of the corners of the city. Hassleberry, "Hey what's going on with you Private?" Syrus looked at him a little troubled, "Remember how I can see duel spirits now? Well there is four of them surrounding the city, one in each corner of it".

Hassleberry looked shocked at him and looked around, he couldn't see them but he could tell that Syrus was telling the truth, "But what are they doing then?" Syrus shook his head, "I have no idea, we should find Jaden, maybe Yubel or Neos have an answer to this".

Hassleberry nodded and then were about to run off to find Jaden when something flew past them, they looked at it and their eyes widened, Syrus picked up the long, round pointy thing which was made of a familiar material.

"This is Mr Muto's headband, but it has been frozen solid, what could have done this and where is Mr Muto?" Then they saw Chazz coming towards them, "What do you want Chazz?"

Chazz glared at Syrus, "Well is that anyway to act towards someone who's here to help you losers?" He turned around and pointed towards a skyscraper, "If you want to see that old man again in one piece go to the top of that skyscraper, and I would hurry if I were you". He then took and left without saying anything more.

Hassleberry looked towards the building, "So I guess old gramps were kidnapped, are you ready to go Private?" Syrus nodded, "Of course I am". They then began towards the skyscraper, hoping to find Mr Muto there.

A WHILE LATER,

They opened the door to the roof floor, they walked out there and looked around, Syrus sighed, "Oh well, I guess we should have known that Chazz was lying, he's probably sitting together with some of the other brainwashed students and laughing his head off because of how stupid we are for trusting him".

Hassleberry looked over the roof again and then his eyes widened as he saw four glass windows sitting together in a square, "Hold on a sec, I recognize this place, this is the place where Yugi and Kaiba had to join forces in a tag duel against two of Marik's Rare Hunters".

Syrus then pointed towards the roof windows, "Look, there is two Duel Disks there". They ran over to them while Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Looks like someone with a sick sense of humor is trying to recreate the duel, but hopefully not exactly how it was back then, since a bomb with a life point counter would destroy the glass underneath the losers once their points hit zero and they would fall to their death".

Syrus chuckled, "Yeah, I hope so too, but who would do something that crazy now?" They both picked up a Duel Disk each but then took back in shock since there were a life point counter underneath Syrus's Duel Disk with dynamite connected to it, "B-b-b-but that's, that's…"

Then they heard a laugh behind them, "That's right, just like in the good old day with Yugi and Kaiba". They turned around so they had their backs towards each other, in front of Syrus was a guy with purple hair, purple jacket and white shirt. In front of Hassleberry was a guy with what looked like a winter jacket, a cap and a red shirt.

Syrus and Hassleberry back towards each other so they were back to back, "Who are you? Tell us right now". The one with the cap chuckled when he heard Hassleberry's forceful tone, "Chill out, I'm called Frost". The other guy in front of Syrus pointed at himself, "And I'm Thunder".

Syrus narrowed his eyes at Thunder, "Well what did you to grandpa?" Thunder chuckled, "Oh of course the old geezer, take it easy he's perfectly fine down in an alley below us".

Frost and Thunder then jumped up on the roof windows in front of them, "Well I think you should be more worried about yourselves, because you're coming with us once we win". Hassleberry glared at Frost, "Even if you managed to defeat us, why would we do a stupid thing like that".

Thunder chuckled, "Because if you don't, you will reach the bottom floor REALLY fast, then they would have to scrape you up". Syrus narrowed his eyes at Thunder, "You guys are insane".

Frost lifted his arm, "No more talk, let's do this, you're about to feel the power of the Light Brigade". He and Thunder activated their Duel Disks, Syrus and Hassleberry placed their Duel Disks on their arms and placed their decks in to them and then activated them.

All four of them took and drew their first five cards, Frost then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first, here goes". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Not a bad start, I activate Side Attack". A spell card with four people in it with arrows between them two and two appeared, "Now this card can only be activated in a tag duel, now each player can only attack the person in front of them, however, if you guys would run low on monster cards, then our boys can attack you directly".

Syrus narrowed his eyes as he turned his head around and looked at Frost, "Using a card meant for tag duels?" Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "Challenging us to such an unfair duel… that's a really low tactic". Frost laughed, "Well then do you want us to get of and activate the bomb remotely?" Hassleberry gritted his teeth, knowing that they didn't have a choice but to duel in these circumstances.

Frost then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now, I will help you guys chill out with my Ice Knight". A warrior in a light blue and dark blue armor appeared on the field, he had a white cape that was red on the inside and a lance in his right hand, Atk: 1300.

Frost chuckled, "And now for the fun part, for every water monster on the field, this guy gains 400 attack points", Ice Knight, Atk: 1300-1700. Frost chuckled, "And with that I end my turn, and as you both should know, since this is a tag duel, nobody can attack until each player have made at least one move, so first once it's my turn again we can attack".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "I know that, now it's my move", he then took and drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, "I'll start by special summoning Gilasaurus to the field". Gilasaurus appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Hassleberry chuckled, "And you know what that means, now I can sacrifice him to summon Dark Driceratops", Dark Driceratops appeared on the field, Atk: 2400. Then the slot for field spells opened up on his Duel Disk, "And with him on my front lines I activate Jurassic World which will increase the attack and defense points of all my dinosaurs by 300".

Hassleberry placed the field spell into the slot and then the field changed in to a prehistoric jungle, Dark Driceratops, Atk & Def: 2400-2700/1500-1800. Hassleberry then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "And next I end my turn with this face down".

Thunder had a smirk on his face, "Listen boys, you hear that noise? It sounds like thunder to me, or my Thunder Knight to be correct". A warrior similar to Ice knight appeared on the field, only he had a sword and his armor were yellow and white and he had a black cape that were yellow on the inside, Atk: 1300.

Thunder chuckled, "And guess what, for every thunder type monster that is on the field, he gets a 400 points jolt". Thunder Knight got surrounded by electricity, Atk: 1300-1700. Thunder then grabbed a card in his hand, "And with this face down, I'm done for now, but this is just the calm before the storm".

Syrus narrowed his eyes and placed his fingers on his deck, "What that's it? Watch this pal". He looked at the card he had drawn, "I now play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards". Syrus drew two more cards and looked at them, he then looked up at Thunder.

"I'll use Polymerization to fuse together UFOroid and Dark Blade to form UFOroid Fighter". UFOroid and Dark Blade got sucked into the vortex and out came UFOroid Fighter, Atk: ?

Syrus got a smirk on his face, "And his original attack points is the combined original attack points of the two monsters I used to form him, and that's 3000". UFOroid Fighter, Atk: ?-3000.

Hassleberry turned his head around and looked at Syrus with a smile, "Well played Private, you actually impressed me with such a strong opening move, now we both have two powerhouses to defend us". Syrus nodded while he looked at Hassleberry, he then looked towards Thunder, "And with that I end my turn".

Frost chuckled, "Oh please, like those creatures can defend you from us, it's my move now". He took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Awesome, now I sacrifice my Ice Knight, so I can summon Mobius the Frost Monarch".

The Ice Knight disappeared and what looked like a bigger version of it appeared on the field, only without a lance, Atk: 2400. Frost looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "And I got some bad news for you punk, whenever the king of cold is summoned by sacrificing a monster, two spell or trap cards are destroyed, so say good bye to Jurassic World and your face down".

Hassleberry looked shocked as he heard that, Mobius then unleashed freezing winds towards Hassleberry which destroyed his face down and Jurassic World, which turned the field back to normal, Dark Driceratops, Atk & Def: 2700-2400/1800-1500.

Hassleberry looked at Frost, "Well it still doesn't matter, because our soldiers have the same attack strength, so it would be suicide for him to engage in battle with my Dark Driceratops".

Frost chuckled, "Oh I'm not done yet, now I activate the continuous spell card Mobius Castle". A castle made out of ice appeared behind Frost and ice began to cover the field between them, "Sorry for you buddy, but since dinosaurs aren't a fan of the cold, your little friend loses 500 attack and defense points".

Hassleberry looked at Dark Driceratops shocked, "What did you just say?" Dark Driceratops, Atk & Def: 2400-1900/1500-1000. Frost laughed, "And now, it's time for your friend to become extinct again, now Frost Monarch, destroy him with Ice Lance". Mobius the Frost Monarch then formed a lance of ice in his hand before he threw it towards Dark Driceratops and destroyed him, Hassleberry LP: 4000-3500.

Frost chuckled, "As you can see, dinosaurs are powerless against the cold, now then…" He grabbed a card and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I end my turn with two face downs".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "It's about time, my move". He took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I now activate my Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards from my deck". Hassleberry drew two more cards and looked at them.

"And next I activate this card, it's my Earthquake spell card, and now all monsters on the field have to switch to defense mode". The roof began to tremble and Mobius went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000. Thunder Knight then went down on a knee and crossed his arms as well, Def: 1200.

Hassleberry then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now, Archeonys, report for duty". Archeonys appeared on the field and spread his wings, Atk: 300. Hassleberry then held out another card, "But not for long because I activate my New Ultra Evolution spell card, which lets me sacrifice Archeonys to summon a new dinosaur, like my Dark Tyranno".

Archeonys disappeared from the field and Dark Tyranno appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2600. Frost chuckled, "Dude, you really are brainless aren't you? I mean, you know that dinosaurs and ice don't mix and yet you still summoned another one, and look at him now". Dark Tyranno lowered his head a little as he got covered in a white aura, Atk & Def: 2600-2100/1800-1300.

Hassleberry chuckled, "That's no problem, because my soldier still have a lot of fight left in him, which you will soon find out because since you have no monsters on your field, he can attack you directly, now Dark Tyranno get him". Dark Tyranno began to run towards Frost.

Frost chuckled, "You really are an idiot, because I got this trap card, Bit Shoot, and now this card allows me to summon a monster from my hand to the field, so say hello to my Reflector Bit".

A machine appeared and then a prob got sent out of it, it then turned into what looked like reflection panels, Atk: 0. Dark Tyranno turned towards it instead of Frost and slammed his tail in to it.

Hassleberry looked shocked, "What just happened? My soldier attacked the wrong target". Frost chuckled, "Well it's because it's in attack mode, and since we're in a tag duel, it can't be destroyed in battle, and also any battle damage I would take is dealt to my tag team partner instead".

Hassleberry and Syrus looked at him shocked before Syrus asked, "Wait so you mean you just caused your own teammate to lose points on purpose?" Thunder looked at Frost angry, "Frost, that is so not cool, but luckily for you I have some protection to, so now I activate Bit Shoot to summon my own Reflector Bit".

A beam came out of Frost's Reflector Bit and it flew towards Thunder, but then the same launching machine appeared on Thunder's field and it launched another Reflector Bit, Atk: 0.

Syrus narrowed his eyes, "You summoned one as well?" Thunder looked at Syrus with a smirk, "That's right little guy and since I have my own Reflector Bit on the field, if I should take damage from my partner's Reflector Bit, the damage is negated and then you lose 500 life points".

Syrus gritted his teeth as he saw Thunder's Reflector Bit absorb the blast and then fired it towards Syrus who screamed when it hit him, Syrus LP: 4000-3500. Hassleberry looked toward Syrus worried, "Oh no, I'm sorry Sy".

Frost chuckled, "You came to this party unprepared, as you can see Reflector Bits are used as tag duel cards there both players in a team have one, so as long as we have them you can't do much against us".

Thunder narrowed his eyes while he glared at Frost, "Hey ice for brains, how about a little warning next time huh? That attack could have nailed me just now". Frost chuckled, "Dude you need to chill, I had a feeling you had Reflector Bit ready for action, don't worry about the small stuff here".

Thunder gritted his teeth, "Fine whatever, my move". He took and drew his card and looked at it, "I now play the spell card Pot of Greed and I draw two more cards from my deck".

Thunder drew two more cards and a smirk appeared on his face when he looked at them, "And now I sacrifice my Thunder Knight, so I can summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch".

Thunder Knight disappeared and then a huge monster with gray and dark blue armor while a green orb was attached to his head, Atk: 2400. Thunder chuckled, "And since this guy has shown up, you're out of luck pipsqueak because your little friend is toast, Thunder Crush".

Lightning hit UFOroid Fighter and destroyed him, Syrus narrowed his eyes troubled, "My UFOroid Fighter, he's gone". Thunder laughed, "I really wouldn't want to you right now, now Zaborg, attack that little runt directly".

Zaborg began to charge up an attack and then he unleashed it towards Syrus. However Frost chuckled, "Don't worry little dude, I'll help you out, I activate Revolving Stage".

Syrus then looked shocked as he suddenly began to spin so that he was facing Frost while a now very nervous Hassleberry faced Zaborg the Thunder Monarch's incoming attack.

Frost chuckled again, "Revolving Stage can only be used if Side Attack is activated, if one of our opponents would take damage, I can use this trap to switch the damage to someone else". Hassleberry gritted his teeth while he covered his face right before the electrical attack hit him, Hassleberry LP: 3500-1100.

Syrus looked at Hassleberry worried, "Hassleberry, are you alright?" Hassleberry groaned a little, "I'll live, but these street punks are no pushovers, we have to be careful here". Syrus nodded, knowing that Hassleberry were right about that part.

Frost chuckled, "Sorry Thunder, couldn't resist, besides I love to torment these prep school punks". Syrus looked at them, "You know Hassleberry, even though they are supposed to be partners, they don't seem to get along, maybe we can use that to our advantage".

Thunder looked at Frost irritated over his unnecessary actions, "Ice boy, have you already forgotten what Sarina told us? We are supposed to work together here, so just stop doing unnecessary stuff for your own amusement".

Syrus looked at them confused while he and Hassleberry returned to their original positions, "Who is Sarina? And why did she tell you guys to come after us?" Hassleberry gritted his teeth as he got back up on his feet, "That's right, we demand that you tell us who told you to come after us".

Frost had a smirk on his face, "Oh sorry, I thought you punks knew, alright Thunder, tell them who sent us after them". Thunder looked at them with a smirk on his face as well now, "Have you guys ever heard of the name… Sartorius?"

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at Thunder shocked, Sartorius? But what does this Sarina person have to do with that creep?" Thunder glared at him, "Hey, what who you're calling a creep".

Frost chuckled, "Sarina is Sartorius's little sister". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "So even the family of the evil one is our enemy". Syrus who was the only one who could hear him since he said it really low, couldn't help but agree that it seemed to be that way.

Frost looked at them with a smirk, "You should've just joined the Society of Light while you still had a chance, now we will bring you to Sarina by force". Of course, while that was one reason, they decided not to tell the main one yet.

Thunder then took the other card he had drawn thanks to Pot of Greed, "And now I activate the equip spell Ribbon of Rebirth, so if you would be able to destroy my Zaborg then he will return during the end phase of the turn he got destroyed, and with that I end my turn". Syrus gritted his teeth as he looked at Thunder.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MOUNTAIN,

Chazz had entered the mountain and now stood in front of Sarina, "Master Sartorius sent me, the name is Chazz Princeton but I'm better known as The Chazz". Sarina had a smile on her face, and I'm Sarina". Chazz then bowed to her.

Then he noticed how something began to move inside of the earth and that something began to rise up from it while fire appeared out of nowhere. Then a big boy with with a cap and a brown sweater came up from the earth and a red haired boy with glasses and a black coat appeared out of the fire.

Sarina looked at them, "This is two of my emperors, T-Bone who uses a earth deck and Blaze who uses a fire deck, my other two emperors, Frost who uses an water deck that is based on ice cards and Thunder who uses thunder type cards, are currently facing Jaden's friends as we speak".

Chazz looked at her, "You mean to tell me that you sent punks like this after Syrus and Hassleberry? No offense, but even though those two are losers, clowns like these guys won't stand a chance against them if they can work together, and give them a proper reason like protecting Jaden and they will". T-Bone and Blaze glared at Chazz for his comments about them but he ignored them.

Sarina looked at him, "I know what you mean, but I gave them something that will insure their victory incase their own power isn't enough to win here, but if it is then they might get to face Jaden and Aster as well".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "I know why master Sartorius is concerned about Jaden, but not why he's so worried about Aster". Sarina got a smirk on her face, "Aster also possesses great strength Mr Princeton, while not possessing the same powers as Jaden, he could still become an obstacle to my brother, or he could be a powerful ally, so he must be tested while we're checking out just how great Jaden's power currently is".

AT THE SAME TIME AT KAIBA CORPORATION,

A limo stopped in front of the Kaiba Corps main building and out of it came Sartorius while he chuckled as he looked at the building,

Minutes later Seto Kaiba who was looking out through the window in his office he heard the door open up. He turned around and saw Sartorius enter his office, "So you're Sartorius huh? The leader of this group called the Society of Light".

Sartorius smiled, "Well this is a surprise, for the famous Seto Kaiba to know my name, it's really an honor". Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "I have been hearing the name of the Society of Light a lot recently even if I rather not, and along with it I have heard of your name, also I have heard that you seems to be able to predict the future, and are treated as a higher life form".

Sartorius chuckled, "My dear Mr Kaiba, while it's nice to hear things like that, all humans are bound by the chains of destiny, I am no exception, but because I happen to possess a power that is a bit different from other humans, I from time to time can see the destiny of people through the cracks in the doors of the future".

Kaiba chuckled, Sartorius looked at him, "The reason I came here to see you today was because I wanted to ask a favor from you personally Mr Kaiba, I would like to borrow your Kaiba Land Amusement Park for the duration of Duel Academy's field trip here in Domino City".

Seto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Kaiba Land?" He then closed his eyes and smiled again while he turned away, "Fine, use it if you want, but if anything is destroyed when it's returned to me then you will be in trouble".

Sartorius bowed, "Of course and I thank you for your generosity, that was all I wanted to ask you so now I will bid you farewell Mr Kaiba". Sartorius then left the office.

Kaiba looked after him for a second before he closed his eyes again, "That Sartorius sure seems like a suspicious man", Roland who was Kaiba's right hand man looked at him, "Should we keep an eye on him?"

Kaiba however shook his head, "Just leave him alone, I have no interest in what he's planning on doing". Roland looked troubled but decided to follow Kaiba's orders. Kaiba looked out through the window, _I'm a bit suspicious about what he's planning to do, but since I have heard that he seems to target that Jaden Yuki that Yugi have taken an interest in. And if his skills is as good as I have heard, then he should be able to get out of this since I'm pretty sure this is meant as a trap for him, Kaiba thought to himself_.

MOMENTS LATER DOWN IN THE LIMO,

Sartorius sat back into the limo, then on the screen in it Alexis appeared, "Everything is now ready master, so what kind of person was Seto Kaiba?" Sartorius placed his chin on his hands, "Seto Kaiba, I came here since I feared he would eventually try and stand in my way, and yet…it seems that it was unnecessary worry". He then got a smirk on his face, since he now had everything he needed.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was still running around looking for Mr Muto as well as his friends, so far he hadn't seen a sign of any of them. But as he run past an alley he stopped and backed up a few steps and saw him lying on a pile of trash with his gray spiky hair exposed.

He ran over to him, "Mr Muto, are you alright?" Solomon opened his eyes and looked around, "Huh? How did I end up here?" Jaden helped him up on his feet, Solomon then widened his eyes, "Now I remember, someone hit me like I had received an electrical shock, and that the last thing I remember before waking up here".

He then raised his hand and then felt his exposed hair, "Huh? Where is my headband?" Jaden also wondered about that, but he had a bad feeling that the reason Mr Muto had been knocked out and his headband had been stolen had been to catch either just him or all of their attention, which seems to have worked, so now he wanted to find the others even more.

Jaden then suddenly heard someone call out his name, he looked behind him and saw Aster standing there. Jaden and Solomon walked over to him, "Aster? What are you doing here?"

Aster looked up in the sky, "Can't you feel it? Because I get the feeling that this have something to do with why you talks about cards like they're alive, while it's faint, I can see huge shadows surrounding the city, like they're trapping us here".

He looked at Jaden, "After my last duel with you, I have been able to see and sense strange things from time to time, even if it's faint". Jaden looked shocked at him, "Then… you mean that you can see duel spirits even if it's slightly?" Aster nodded, "I figured it was something like that, so you really can see and communicate with the spirits of cards".

Solomon looked at Jaden shocked while Jaden nodded his head since it was no point in hiding it now and the fact that he had promised to tell Aster everything after the field trip.

Aster also looked up, "Also look over there". Jaden turned his head around and looked towards the skyscraper Aster was looking at, he got shocked when he saw what looked like holograms on it, and then his eyes widened in even more shock when he recognized one of them, "That's Dark Tyranno, but.. does that mean he's dueling against someone up there?"

Aster nodded, "Most likely, and I wonder if the opponent have anything to do with those spirits around the city". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Only one way to find out", Jaden had a suspicion that whoever was up there with Hassleberry at least was partially responsible for this, and he planned to find out what was going on, So with Solomon a bit behind him he began to run towards the building while Aster slowly began walking towards it.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Thunder glared at Frost, "Now stopped getting in the way, we're supposed to be on the same team here". Frost chuckled, "Dude, you need to learn to chillax, I'm just trying to have a good time here, so back off, besides I can put the freeze on these chumps even without your help".

Syrus and Hassleberry looked between their opponents while they argued, Thunder now narrowed his eyes, "You wish Frosty, I have always been the power behind this operation and you know that".

Frost got a smirk on his face, "Oh really? Then shall we see which one of us can beat his opponent first?" Thunder looked at him, "You're on ice for brains".

At that moment Hassleberry had had enough, "I have an idea for you, let us go and you two can duel against each other seems you would rather be doing that". Syrus nodded, "No joke, for real, I'm sick of hearing you two".

Thunder chuckled, "Hey look at this bro, this little pipsqueak over here has a big attitude". Frost nodded, "You prep school punks are all the same just because they got into Duel Academy and we didn't, they think they are the hottest things around, until someone cools them down".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Not quite, you're not gonna cool us down". Thunder laughed when he heard that, "Oh yeah? Then why don't you prove that to us Sergeant? Because I gotta say boys, so far I'm not impressed at all with your skills".

Syrus narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, knowing it was because these two had prepared themselves in advance, Thunder chuckled, "Oh what's wrong, did I hurt your little feelings?"

Syrus placed his fingers on his deck, "Not at all, my move". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now use Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and then discard two from my hand".

Syrus drew three cards and looked at them, he then took and placed two of them in to his graveyard and then placed the third one into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Monster Reborn, so now one of the cards I just discarded comes right back, so say hello to my Dragonroid".

Dragonroid then appeared on the field with a mechanical roar, Atk: 2900. Thunder gritted his teeth when he saw the powerful mechanical dragon, Syrus then pointed towards Zaborg, "And now Dragonroid, attack Zaborg the Thunder Monarch".

Dragonroid opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of flames that hit Zaborg and destroyed him, Thunder LP: 4000-3500. Hassleberry smiled, "Well done, about time we managed to land a counterattack on these punks".

Syrus looked at Thunder, "And with that I now end my turn". Thunder glared at Syrus, "Not so fast, thanks to Ribbon of Rebirth Zaborg the Thunder Monarch now returns to my field in attack mode". Zaborg reappeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Syrus looked at Thunder, "However my Dragonroid is stronger, so once it's my turn again I will get rid of him for good". Thunder gritted his teeth since right now it seemed like that was gonna happen as Dragonroid roared at Zaborg again.

Frost chuckled, "Well it looks like you're in trouble Thunder, but that's what I would expect, now let me show you how things are done". He took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I place this face down, and then I switch my man Mobius back into attack mode".

Mobius the Frost Monarch got back up on his feet, Atk: 2400, "And now it's time to say good bye to that overgrown lizard of yours, Mobius attack, take out his dino with Ice Lance". Mobius took and formed the lance of ice in his hand again and threw it towards Dark Tyranno and destroyed him, Hassleberry LP: 1100-800. Frost chuckled, "And with that I end my turn".

Hassleberry placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then it's combat time, ready?" He drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate, my Card of Reversal spell card, and it's quite a card, since I have no cards on my field or in my hand, I can draw one new card for every card my opponent controls, and you currently have four cards Frost".

Hassleberry then took and drew four new cards and looked at them. "And now Element Saurus, report to the field in defense mode". a brown dinosaur with markings across his body appeared on the field as he sat down, Def: 1200.

Syrus looked at him, "He seem kinda weak Hassleberry", Hassleberry glared at him, "Hey at ease Truesdale, I'm an expert strategist, I know what I'm doing here". Frost chuckled, "Well I give you points for the self confidence, but the little geek is right, dinosaurs and ice just don't mix, and that big guy, is the reason why those things got extinct".

Frost then held out his hand, "The effect of Mobius Castle activates, so now your lizard loses 500 attack and defense points". Element Saurus lowered his head, Atk & Def: 1500-1000/1200-700.

Frost looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "And check this out, my man Mobius is cool, he's even got his own trap card, Mobius Glacier, so now all of your dinosaurs will be forced into attack mode and they can't attack".

Element Saurus rose up and his feet then got covered in ice, Atk: 1000. Hassleberry gritted his teeth while he grabbed two cards in his hand, "Alright fine, I now end my turn with two face downs".

Syrus looked at Hassleberry while two cards appeared in front of the dinosaur user, "Come on Hassleberry, please tell me that's not the best you can do". He then heard Thunder call out to him, "Hey shrimp, you should worry what's going on in front of ya, not behind ya, because even if you managed to get in a lucky strike on me earlier, in the end your machine deck will be useless against me". Syrus narrowed his eyes when he heard that.

Thunder then placed his fingers on his deck with a smirk, "Alright it's my turn". He took and drew his card and looked at it, his smirk grew bigger, and now I play the spell card System Down, so now by paying 1000 life points, I can remove all machine monsters on your field and your grave, so say good bye to your little mechanical reptile over there". Thunder LP: 3500-2500.

Syrus gritted his teeth as Dragonroid disappeared from the field, he grabbed his card as well as the three that came out of his graveyard, earlier when he had discarded Dragonroid so had he also discarded his Truckroid, he then placed all four of the cards into his back pocket.

Thunder chuckled, "And now, a little payback from before, Zaborg attack him directly with Rolling Thunder". Zaborg then fired a blast of electricity that hit Syrus who screamed, Syrus LP: 3500-1100. Hassleberry looked at him, "Truesdale, are you alright?" Syrus gritted his teeth, "Oh yeah, I'm just great".

Thunder chuckled while he placed a card into his Duel Disk, "If you liked that, then you're gonna love this, it's my Rampage Condenser, so now since I control a thunder type monster, if you're stupid enough to attack me with a machine monster, then you lose 500 life points, and that ends my turn".

Syrus gritted his teeth, Hassleberry looked at him, "Looks like neither one of us is doing very well huh?" Syrus glared at him, "Wow, talk about thinking positive, we need to think a way out of this mess".

Thunder chuckled, "You two are so pathetic, but hey, that's the reason why you're just the bait". Syrus looked at him while narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean by bait?"

Frost chuckled, "Oh please, haven't you figured it out yet? The only reason why we're even dueling you losers is to gain the attention of your friend Jaden, who will come running once he learns you have been captured, and hopefully Aster Phoenix who wants answer won't be far behind either so we won't have to seek him out".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes at Frost, "You mean to tell me all of this is just to get your hands on the Sarge?" Frost had a smirk on his face, "Of course, trash duelists like you aren't even worth our time normally, so just make it easy for us and just give up already".

Hassleberry gritted his teeth in anger, "As if, threatening Jaden is a declaration of war". Syrus nodded, "Agreed Hassleberry, from now on I'm covering your back, please just cover mine too alright".

Hassleberry had a smirk on his face, "Sy, you got my word on that soldier, so are you ready to show these creeps what we're really capable of?" Syrus nodded with a smirk, "Of course, after all in order to protect Jaden, I will fight like I have never fought before". Hassleberry and Syrus then noticed something, they looked at each other and nodded with smirks on their faces.

Syrus then looked towards Thunder, "Alright then, now it's my move". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon my Stealthroid in attack mode". A black jet plane appeared on Syrus's side of the field, Atk: 1200.

Then the slot for field spells opened and Syrus placed a card into it, "And now I activate the field spell Training Field". The roof turned into what looked like a course there people practiced driving.

Thunder looked at Syrus with a mocking smile, "Wait a second, you're joking right? You must be, after all you can't really be thinking about attacking now, right?"

Syrus looked at him, "Oh I'll attack alright". Thunder laughed, "Suit yourself you idiot, after all now my Rampage Condenser activates". An electrical blast came out of the spell card and hit Syrus, Syrus LP: 1100-600.

Thunder chuckled, "Now then, how about you make your suicide attack so I can prove to Frost that I'm better than him?" Syrus gritted his teeth, "I just have a question for you Thunder, did I ever say that the target of my attack would be Zaborg?"

Thunder looked at him shocked, "Say what". Syrus got a smirk on his face, "Surprise Thunder, the one I'm attacking…" He turned around and pointed at Element Saurus, "Is Element Saurus".

Frost and Thunder both looked shocked before they both yelled, "But how, and why?" Syrus looked at him with a smirk, "You see Training Field allows me to attack the monsters on my side, and that includes Hassleberry's monsters since he's my tag team partner, and the best part is neither monsters is destroyed in this battle".

Syrus then pointed at Element Saurus, "Now Stealthroid, attack Element Saurus". Heat came out of Stealthroid's engines and hit Element Saurus causing him to cry out in pain while Hassleberry covered his face, Hassleberry LP: 800-600.

Syrus looked towards Hassleberry with a sad and apologizing look on his face while Thunder was laughing, "You really are pathetic, you're actually attacking your own teammate?"

Syrus looked towards him with a smirk, "Look who's talking, unlike you two who has been arguing during this whole duel, I had a good reason for what I did, because Stealthroid's special ability activates after it battles with another monster, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and so, I choose Mobius Glacier".

Frost looked at him shocked, "Say what?" He then gritted his teeth as his trap got destroyed and the ice covering Element Saurus's legs disappeared. Syrus then got a smirk on his face, "Also, the other effect of Training field then gives the attacking monster 300 points after the battle is over". Stealthroid, Atk: 1200-1500.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus with a smile, "Well I have to say, I'm truly impressed with that move, and now check this out". One of his face down cards got flipped face up and it had a picture of a mouse with boxing gloves facing a cat, "I activate the trap card Counterattack, you see the first rule of combat is that when your troops are attacked launch a counterattack immediately, and that's what this trap card letting me do, by letting Element Saurus strike back and attack Stealthroid".

Frost and Thunder now looked completely shocked, "No way!" They then watched while Element Saurus turned towards Stealthroid and fired a blast of fire towards him, however since Stealthroid had higher attack points he struck back and hit Element Saurus again, Hassleberry LP: 600-100.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Alright Sy, time to do your thing". Syrus nodded, "Alright, since Stealthroid just battled its special ability activates, which means that I can now destroy your Rampage Condenser spell card". Syrus pointed towards Thunder's Rampage Condenser and it got destroyed.

Hassleberry then looked at Element Saurus, "And now since Element Saurus just attacked, he now gains 300 attack points thanks to Training Field". Element Saurus, Atk: 1000-1300.

Thunder looked at them shocked and confused, "This is crazy, they're actually attacking each other". Frost narrowed his eyes, "Yeah but somehow it's actually making them stronger, but that's impossible to pull of just like that, either we're facing the ultimate tag team or we're getting played bro".

He then noticed something when he looked at his Reflector Bit, and that was that he could see the cards in Syrus's hand, "Yo, check out our reflectors". Thunder looked at his and his eyes widened as he could see the card in Hassleberry's hand in his Reflector Bit, "Oh snap, these no good punks can actually see each other's cards, they're cheating".

Syrus and Hassleberry both got nervous smiles on their faces, Syrus grabbed two cards in his hand, "I end my turn with two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of Syrus's feet before his turn ended.

Frost gritted his teeth and drew his next card, "It's payback time, I'm gonna make you pay for your little trick, now Mobius attack, destroy Element Saurus and finish dino boy off". Mobius the Frost Monarch formed the Ice Lance in his hand and threw it towards Element Saurus while Frost chuckled, "Time to put your lizard and yourself on ice".

Syrus looked at him, "As if, I activate my face down, Dark Computer Virus". One of his face down got flipped face up and on the trap card were a picture of a demon touching a computer while infecting it with a green substance.

Syrus had a smirk on his face, "Sorry, but now by sacrificing a dark attribute machine type monster I can change the target of a continuous spell card, so I sacrifice my Stealthroid in order to change the targets of Side Attack". Stealthroid then disappeared and Syrus then spun around so he faced Frost while Hassleberry faced Thunder.

Frost looked shocked, "Say what? You can't!" Syrus had a smirk on his face, "Oh but I can and I just did, and since Hassleberry is no longer facing you, Element Saurus gains back the 500 attack and defense points it lost because of Mobius Castle". Element Saurus roared as he got covered in a red aura, Atk & Def: 1300-1800/700-1200.

Frost chuckled, "Oh well no big deal, I guess I'll just finish you off then instead", Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Like I will allow that, I'm fortifying us with this, my Jurassic Impact trap card, you since I have lower life points than the enemy, every monster on the field is destroyed, and for everyone that gets dismissed, the commander of that monster loses 1000 life points".

Frost and Thunder looked up, "Oh man!" Element Saurus then disappeared from the field right before meteors began falling from the sky, it hit Thunder's Zaborg and Reflector Bit and destroyed them, Thunder LP: 2500-500. Then the meteors hit Frost Mobius and his Reflector Bit and destroyed them, Frost LP: 4000-2000.

Then the ground was covered in melt rocks while Mobius Castle disappeared since Mobius the Frost Monarch were no longer on the field. Syrus and Hassleberry then looked up at their opponents with a smirk, Syrus & Hassleberry LP: 600-1800/100-1300

Thunder looked at them shocked, "What's going on here? Why did you guys gain so many life points?" Syrus laughed as he held up a trap card, "Alright I'll explain, you see when my friend here used Jurassic Impact, I activated my trap card Ring of Life, so my destroying a monster on the field, I and my tag team partner gained life points equal to that monster's defense points, so you see Jurassic Impact didn't take Element Saurus out, this card did". He then placed Ring of Life in to the graveyard.

Hassleberry then looked at Thunder with a smirk, "And one more things gentlemen, once my Jurassic Impact clear the field, each player have to go one whole turn without summoning a single monster". Frost gritted his teeth when he heard that, "I end my turn".

Hassleberry then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move, I draw", he drew his next card and looked at it, "I end my turn". Thunder gritted his teeth while he drew his card and looked at it, "This is so lame, since I can't summon anything I throw these cards face down and end my turn". Three face downs then appeared in front of Thunder.

Syrus placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now", he took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I end my turn". Frost chuckled, "Well I should have figured that". He then drew his next card and looked at it, he then chuckled, "Well I place one card face down, and give you a shot".

Then the molten ground disappeared and Training Field appeared once again, Hassleberry looked down, "Well look at that, now since the field is back, I can finally go on the offensive again by summoning a few troops, so here goes". He then drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face as he grabbed one of the other two cards in his hand.

"I'll start with Soul Release, and with it I can remove up to five cards from any graveyard I wish". Hassleberry looked at his own graveyard, "And so I choose the four dinosaurs in my graveyard". Gilasaurus, Dark Driceratops, Dark Tyranno and Element Saurus came out of his graveyard and he placed them into his back pocket.

Hassleberry then held up the card he had just drawn, "And next I summon Tyranno Infinity". A green Tyrannosaurus Rex with two big horns that went forward appeared on the field, Atk: ?

Hassleberry saw that Thunder looked confused over Tyranno Infinity's undetermined attack points, "If you wonder about my new soldier's attack points, he gains 1000 attack points for every dinosaur that is removed from the game". Tyranno Infinity roared, Atk: ?-4000.

Thunder looked worried, "Oh come on, 4000 attack points?" Hassleberry had a smirk on his face, "And you don't have any monsters on the field do you? So you know what that means, Tyranno Infinity attack Thunder's life points directly".

Tyranno Infinity roared while he ran towards Thunder and opened his mouth to sink his teeth into him. But Thunder chuckled with a smirk, "That's just what I needed, so I can play this". One of his face downs got flipped face up and it was a trap card with a talisman on it, "It's my Lightning Talisman trap card, and it negates your Tyranno's attack".

Hassleberry looked at him shocked, "It does?" Thunder's smirk grew bigger, "Yeah but that's just the calm before the storm pal, because all three of you need to draw a card now, and then all of you lose 400 points for every card in your hand".

Syrus, Hassleberry and Frost all looked shocked before they gritted their teeth and drew a card. Tyranno Infinity got repelled right before he could sink his teeth into Thunder and then a burst of electricity hit the other three duelists, Hassleberry currently had two cards in his hand, Hassleberry LP: 1300-500.

Syrus at the moment had three cards in his hand, Syrus LP: 1800-600. And finally Frost had two cards in his hand just like Hassleberry, Frost LP: 2000-1200. Hassleberry gritted his teeth while he looked at the card he had just drawn, "I end my turn".

Thunder placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then". He drew his card and looked at it, his eyes narrowed a little when he saw it, it was a trap card with the picture of a mirror with legs and clawed hands holding it up at the bottom of it, _It's Mirror of Duality, the card Sarina gave me, if I could use this bad boy I would win the duel in an instant, however I don't have enough points to use it, he thought irritated_.

He pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my Monster Reincarnation, so I toss a card into my graveyard in order to add my Thunder Knight back to my hand". He placed Mirror of Duality into the graveyard and then Thunder Knight came back to his hand, "And now I summon him in defense mode and that ends my turn". Thunder Knight then appeared on the field on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1200.

Syrus then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it and a smirk appeared on his face, _Perfect, this was just the card I needed, ice boy don't have any monsters in play, so I can take him down right now and maybe Thunder too, he thought_.

Syrus grabbed another card in his hand, "Alright first I play Burial from a Different Dimension, so now I can return up to three monsters that have been removed from the game to my grave, and I choose Truckroid, Dragonroid and UFOroid".

He placed the three cards he had said back into his graveyard before he grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon Expressroid in attack mode". A cartoon train with eyes appeared on the field, Atk: 400.

Syrus looked at Frost, "And since I just summoned Expressroid, I can pick two Vehicroids in my grave and add them back to my hand, and I choose Stealthroid and Truckroid". The two cards he had just said came out of his graveyard and he added them to his hand.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now the card that will finish both of you off, my Vehicroid Connection Zone spell card, and so now I can fuse my monsters together to form a new one".

He grabbed the three remaining cards in his hand, "And so now I fuse together Expressroid, Truckroid, Stealthroid and Drillroid in order to form, Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union".

Stealthroid, Drillroid and Truckroid who was a cartoon truck appeared next to Expressroid and all four of them got sucked into the vortex and out came a giant robot whose body looked like it was Stealthroid, Atk: 3600.

Thunder gasped in shock and Frost looked a little worried, "Are you kidding me? It has 3600 attack points?" Syrus looked at Frost, "But I'm not done yet, because my new friend has a really cool special ability, I can now choose any monster I want on the field and it will get equipped to my Stealth Union".

Syrus looked at Hassleberry with a smirk, "So what do you say Hassleberry? Do you mind if I borrow your Tyranno Infinity for a little while? It's for a good cause". Hassleberry looked at him with a smirk as well, "Not at all, he's all yours soldier".

Tyranno Infinity turned into energy and Stealth Union began to absorb the energy while being covered in light. Hassleberry looked at the machine monster with a smirk, "One of the most powerful dinosaur, joins together with the ultimate machine, and now…" Both he and Syrus raised their hands and shouted, "Rise Super Vehicroid – Rex Union".

Once the light died down Super Vehicroid Stealth Union was still the same as before, except for that now Tyranno Infinity's head were now attached to the front of his body. Syrus looked at them with a smirk, "And if you think our Rex Union looks cool then you haven't seen anything yet, because thanks to the added power of Hassleberry's Tyranno Infinity, by cutting his attack points in half until the end of the battle phase he can attack twice".

Frost looked really worried while Thunder looked troubled, "Oh yeah, well you were wrong about one thing before pipsqueak, thanks to my Thunder Knight I will be able to survive this turn, so you were wrong when you said you would wipe us both out, the only one that will lose is Frost".

Syrus looked at Thunder with a smirk, "Not exactly Thunder, you see our Rex Union has another special ability, whenever he attacks a monster in defense mode and has higher attack points, he can inflict piercing damage to you". Thunder looked shocked and worried when he heard that, "But that means…"

Syrus nodded, "That's right, when he cuts his own points in half he will have 1800 attack points left, and the difference between your Thunder Knight and his attack will be 600, and you only have 500 points left now". Thunder gritted his teeth, since he knew that Syrus then really could wipe them both out.

Super Vehicroid Rex Union held out both of his hands, one towards Frost and it began to spin, then he held out the other one towards Thunder's Thunder Knight and it also began to spin, Atk: 3600-1800.

Syrus held out his hand, "Alright then boys, are you ready? Now then…" Then Hassleberry's pupils turned into a reptile's before he and Syrus at the same time shouted, "Attack them Rex Union!"

Rex Union fired his fists as they flew towards their targets. Frost gritted his teeth, "No way, there is no freaking way I will lose to punks like these guys, I activate…" his last face down got flipped up, "Mirror of Duality!" The mirror appeared on the field.

Thunder looked at him shocked, "Say what? You really threw that card face down?" Hassleberry and Syrus looked at Frost confused since they had never heard of that card before.

Frost chuckled, "Of course Thunder, I placed it on the field as a last resort, but I never thought I would actually need to use it, oh well, you see punks, by paying 1000 life points I can activate this card when you declare an attack towards me, it negates the attack and then, every monster on the field is destroyed, and then all players except for me loses 500 life points for every monster that's destroyed". Frost groaned as a dark energy came out of him and into the mirror, Frost LP: 1200-200.

A burst of dark energy came out of the mirror and took the shape of a woman in the sky, Syrus and Hassleberry looked at it shocked before it shattered into smaller bursts of dark energy then flew down onto the field, and destroyed both Rex Union and Thunder Knight.

Syrus and Hassleberry screamed in pain from the explosions around them before they collapsed, Hassleberry & Syrus LP: 500-0/600-0. Thunder looked at Frost in shock, "What's the deal man?" Then an explosion happened in front of him, Thunder LP: 500-0.

Frost laughed, "Sorry about that Thunder, but winning is all that matters, it doesn't matter how you do it, even if it means sacrificing your own partner", he then continued laughing feeling good that he had defeated both of the opponents, and even his own tag team partner.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden, Aster and Solomon was running and had almost arrived at the skyscraper when Jaden felt something, he stopped and looked around and saw how the four spirits surrounding the city disappeared one by one.

Jaden looked confused, "The spirits are gone, what's going one here?" His answer soon arrived, "Jaden Yuki, Aster Phoenix, you have finally arrived huh?" They looked towards where the voice came from and Frost stood there leaning against a traffic light.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" Frost looked towards Jaden with a smirk, "I'm Frost, and I'm one of the four emperors of master Sarina". Aster reacted to that, "Sarina? Do you mean Sartorius's little sister Sarina?"

Jaden looked towards Aster shocked, "Sartorius has a little sister?" Frost chuckled, "You guys are looking for something right? Well I might have the trash you guys are looking for".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, his eyes then narrowed as they turned golden while he gritted his teeth, "Listen to me closely, if you've harmed them…" Frost just laughed, "Save those threats until you face me, which will end with your defeat Jaden Yuki".

Frost continued laughing while cold winds appeared and he vanished in front of them, Jaden gritted his teeth, "Syrus, Hassleberry, I will save you guys no matter what".

 **So Jaden and the gang have arrived at Domino City for their field trip along with the rest of the students. Sartorius told Crowler and Bonaparte that they had their own agenda and left with his followers. Crowler and Bonaparte left Jaden and his friends alone to do whatever they wanted. The gang soon arrived at Yugi's grandpa's game shop, Solomon Muto soon decided to give them a tour of the city to show them some of the places where Yugi and Joey dueled during the Battle City tournament. However once Solomon got separated from the gang a person appeared behind him and knocked him unconscious. While looking for him Syrus and Hassleberry was told by Chazz to go to the top of a skyscraper if they wanted to see him again. But once they got up there they found two Duel Disks and a bomb there, and they were then forced into a tag team duel against two duelists called Frost and Thunder who worked for Sartorius's little sister Sarina. Syrus and Hassleberry had troubled throughout most of the match since their opponents had decks that were prepared for tag duels. But in the end they managed to turn things around and would have won if it hadn't been for Sarina having given them each a card called Mirror of Duality which he used to defeat Syrus, Hassleberry and his own tag team partner Thunder, so what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	23. Dragon Heroes vs Demiurge Ema

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, the students of Duel Academy arrived at Domino City for their field trip. Since they were free to do what they wanted, Jaden and his friends went around and looked at famous spots from the Battle City tournament. They then went to Yugi's grandpa's game shop. Solomon Muto then decided to give them a tour of the city to show more of the spots from Battle City. But then after they accidently got separated from him so were he knocked out. Syrus and Hassleberry was then lured to the top of the skyscraper where Yugi and Kaiba had faced two Rare Hunters in a tag team duel. There they ran into two street thug duelists called Frost and Thunder that worked for Sartorius's little sister Sarina. Syrus and Hassleberry had troubled for most of the duel due to Frost and Thunder having cards meant for tag duels which gave them the advantage, but they then managed to get the upper hand. However when they were about to win Frost used a card which gave him the victory, even though he had to sacrifice his own partner Thunder, what will happen next?**

Chapter 23- Dragon Heroes vs Demiurge Ema

Chazz was standing together with Sarina, Blaze and T-Bone when they looked next to them when they felt a chill in the air. Cold winds circled around and Frost appeared while carrying Syrus and Hassleberry.

Frost looked at Sarina with a smirk, "I got a little gift for you master". He placed them on the ground before he looked at T-Bone and Blaze, "Blaze and T-Bone, take these two to Kaiba Land".

Blaze narrowed his eyes, "What, your arms don't work? Take them there yourself". Frost glared at them and Blaze sighed, "Fine then jerk, let's go T-Bone". T-Bone grabbed Hassleberry while Blaze grabbed Syrus before T-Bone sank into the ground with Hassleberry and fire appeared around Blaze and he disappeared with Syrus.

Chazz looked at Sarina, "So now that you have those two dweebs, what's the plan again? I understand that you plan on using them against Jaden, but how do you plan on doing it?"

Frost chuckled, "Well once he gets there, I will be waiting for him and Aster Phoenix and then I will take them both down like I did with Jaden's friends". But then Sarina called out and he looked towards her, "Silence fool! Do you honestly believe that you even stand a chance against Jaden when you could barely defeat his pathetic friends, and that at the cost of sacrificing your own partner?"

Sarina opened her eyes, "I no longer has any use for you or your partner, so good bye". Frost looked worried and then saw how a mirror appeared next to him

AT THE SAME TIME WITH THUNDER

A mirror then appeared above Thunder, he then began to glow purple before he disappeared as the mirror absorbed him and the mirror then vanished itself as it returned to Sarina.

BACK TO THE MOUNTAIN,

Frost took a step backwards while looking at Sarina with a worried and begging look on his face, "Please master Sarina, give us another chance…" However he got cut short as the mirror absorbed him as well while Chazz watched shocked as a card flew towards Sarina.

She held it up and another one appeared in her hand, the cards had pictures of Frost and Thunder trapped inside of mirrors and she chuckled. She then looked towards Chazz, "Now then, I know Jaden will try and speak to my brother about where his friends are, so when he does I want you to give him a message from me". Chazz looked at her and nodded.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden gritted his teeth and slammed his fist in to the wall of the building next to him, "Oh man! Syrus and Hassleberry have been taken by people who without a doubt work for Sartorius, considering that they serve his little sister".

Yubel appeared next to him, "Calm down Jaden, we will save them, I promise". Neos appeared next to her, "That's right, besides I'm pretty sure that since they are without a doubt bait to lure you to them, it won't take king before they contact you, but you could also try and see if any of your brainwashed friends knows anything".

Jaden closed his eyes, _"You're right, thanks you two, I needed to hear that", he mentally told them_. Yubel and Neos nodded and disappeared while Jaden opened his eyes while he began to run towards the hotel the white students were standing at.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden was standing outside of the hotel, but was held back by some of the white students. Jaden looked at Alexis, "Alexis please, tell me what you know about this situation".

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him, "I already told you, I don't know what happened to those two". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "They're our friends Alexis, and they was taken by a person that is working for Sartorius's little sister, I will find out where they are even if I have to break into the hotel to ask Sartorius himself".

But while he argued with her, a white limo stopped behind him and out of it came Chazz. Jaden looked at him, "Chazz? Do you know about what happened to Syrus and Hassleberry?"

Chazz walked over to him and looked him in the face, "Listen to me Jaden because I have a message from master Sarina. If you want to see those dorks again, then wait, because she will soon contact you and give you the location they are at".

Jaden looked at him. "No, tell me now Chazz, you know where they are right? Please tell me". Chazz shook his head, "Not a chance, now then…" He looked at the white students holding him, "Throw him out". They nodded and then threw Jaden onto the grass next to the hotel.

Alexis looked at him, "This hotel is for the white students, you red students have your own place at staying at". Chazz then placed his arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, so leave so I can spend some quality time with Lexi here".

Jaden looked a little hurt when Chazz said that, but then he flinched as he saw Chazz placed his hands between his legs in pain after Alexis placed a hard kick there. Alexis glared at him, "As if you moron, I don't even like you like that, the one I…"

She then got quiet and shook her head while some images of Jaden and her going through her mind, she shook her head again after she looked at Jaden for a moment.

She then turned around, "I don't love anyone, now let's go". She and the other students walked back into the hotel while Chazz slowly got up and followed them, Jaden looked after Alexis feeling a little depressed over what she said, but also a little hopeful since he sensed hesitation in her voice when she said that.

Jaden sat up, "Man, this sucks". He then heard a groan, "Tell me about it Jay man". Jaden looked behind a few bushes confused and his eyes widened when he saw Atticus lying there on his back with a black eye. "Atticus? Who did this to you?"

Atticus sat up while rubbing the back of his head, "A few of the white students threw me into these bushes together, but if you mean this black eye then it was Lexi herself that gave it to me when I came and wanted us to have some sibling time together".

Jaden then held out his hand and Atticus grabbed it and Jaden pulled him back up on his feet, "Well, how much of my conversation with them did you hear?" Atticus rubbed his head, "Something about Syrus and Hassleberry being kidnapped, what happened to them Jaden?"

Jaden looked at Atticus who looked at Jaden with a concerned look on his face, "Come, let's find Bastion, Aster and Mr Muto and I will explain everything I know to you and Bastion". Atticus nodded and both of them walked away from the hotel.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MOUNTAIN,

Blaze and T-Bone had just returned and saw only Sarina, Blaze looked at her, "Where is Frost and Thunder?" Sarina answered his question by tossing a card at both him and T-Bone.

They caught the cards and their eyes widened when they saw them, "Frost and Thunder! But… Why?" Sarina turned towards them, "I don't need them anymore, and not you two either". Blaze and T-Bone looked worried while Sarina's eyes began to glow purple.

"Now then, time to take back the powers I gave to you two and you can live peacefully as normal humans again, or you will face the same fate as your comrades".

A mirror appeared behind them and began to glow, T-Bone in panic grabbed Blaze and sank into the ground to escape. Sarina's eyes stopped glowing and the mirror disappeared, "Oh well it doesn't matter, I can find them and punish them anytime I want, but I will give them one last chance to prove that they are worthy of their powers, if they can find Jaden and bring him to me".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH THE RED STUDENTS,

Jaden and the others was sitting at a fire next to the river there Yugi faced Slifer, he sighed while he looked at Bastion and Atticus, "And that's all that I know". Bastion looked down with a troubled look, "This is not good at all, wonder when this Sarina person is going to contact you and what she wants you to do?" Jaden sighed, "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good".

Jaden looked up on the road next to the river and saw Aster's trailer there, Aster refused to sleep in a tent so he got his hand on a trailer to sleep in.

Jaden then turned his head around and saw Mr Muto coming towards them, "Cheer up kids, there is not use thinking too hard on an empty stomach, so I have something for you all". All the red students looked up and came towards him as he put down two large bags on the ground. All of them got excited when they saw that he had brought them cheeseburgers and all of them began to eat.

He then looked at Jaden who still hadn't taken a burger yet, "Come on cheer up, I know you will rescue your friends and stop the one who kidnapped them, I can sense a great deal of strength and determination in you after all".

Jaden got a small smile on his face, "Thanks I guess gramps, I'm just worried that's all". He then looked up as Solomon held out a cheeseburger towards him, "Well it's no use worrying on an empty stomach, and you will need all the strength you can get if you're gonna save your friends".

Jaden now had a big smile on his face, "I guess you're right, thanks". Jaden took the burger and took off the paper around it before he began eating.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH T-BONE AND BLAZE,

T-Bone and Blaze was walking next to the river, Blaze looked troubled, "Man this is bad, if we're not careful we might end up like Frost and Thunder due to that we ran away when master Sarina was about to take back the powers she gave us".

T-Bone looked at him, "Yo that's just whack", he then stopped and Blaze looked at him, "But if we prove ourselves to her, we will win her respect and get to keep our powers". Blaze nodded, "You're right, and the only way to do that, is to find this Jaden and defeat him".

Blaze then suddenly got a troubled look on his face before he sank down on the ground, "Aw man but we don't even know how what the kid look like, so how are we supposed to find him?"

T-Bone sat down as well while he held his stomach, "That's true, and not only that I'm starving". Blaze sighed, "Yeah me too, we haven't eating all day". They then heard footsteps coming towards them and looked up and saw a brown haired kid with a red jacket, unaware that it was the one they were looking for, Jaden Yuki.

Jaden had decided to take a walk to think and had seen two teenagers sitting on the ground, "Hey are you guys alright?" Blaze looked at him, "What do you think kid?" Jaden then heard both of their stomach rumble, he chuckled and turned around me, "If you're hungry then follow me". T-Bone and Blaze looked at each other before they got up and followed Jaden.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

T-Bone and Blaze sitting next to the fire across from Jaden and Atticus while eating burgers. Blaze looked at Jaden with a grateful smile, "Thanks for the burgers man, we were starving".

T-Bone then looked at Jaden and looked at his jacket, "Hey are you guys from that academy?" Jaden nodded a little confused, "Well we are indeed from Duel Academy, but how did you guys know that?"

Blaze looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Dude, you're wearing a Slifer jacket, it's kinda obvious". He then looked down, "We along with two others we… knew tried to get in but we all failed the test". Jaden looked at them sad, "Well that's too bad, I agree that the written test was a bit of a challenge, but the duel entrance exam wasn't that tough, more it was fun".

Blaze looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "Fun you say? Well if you think you're so great…" he then got a smirk on his face as he tossed the paper his burger had been wrapped in into the fire, "Let's duel, right here right now". Jaden looked at him, "A duel, now? It's not really a good time right now".

Blaze's smirk grew bigger, "Oh what's wrong, you scared?" Hassleberry glared at him, "You're way out of your league, someone like you wouldn't stand a chance against him, and besides we have more important things to do".

Blaze closed his eyes with a smirk, "I get it, what would the folks at the academy say if they heard that you guys lost to a couple of street thugs?" Jaden looked at him, "Wait, it's not like…"

However before he could finish he was interrupted by Blaze, "Now you guys listen here, this isn't a classroom and you fancy boys wouldn't last a minute out here". Jaden stood up with a smirk, "If you're gonna talk like that then who would reject the challenge, so are you guys ready to throw down?"

He looked at T-Bone, "Yo, I'm in, but you will be crying in the end". Jaden had a smirk on his face as he placed his hand on his deck box with his Elemental Dragon Hero deck, "We'll see about that".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Both Jaden and T-Bone placed their decks into their Duel Disks. Blaze looked at T-Bone with a smirk with his arms crossed, "Alright T-Bone, show him no mercy buddy". T-Bone nodded, "Of course Blaze, the chump is toast".

Jaden sighed, "Alright, please just speak a little more normal and T-Bone, really? Do you act like you're some kind of rapper?" T-Bone narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah, well what's your name academy boy?"

Jaden scratched his cheek, "Oh yeah sorry for the late introduction, my name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki". T-Bone looked shocked while Blaze's arms fell down to his side as his eyes opened wide.

T-bone looked at him, "Hold on, are you for real?" Jaden looked at them confused, he was getting a bad feeling about this, "Uh yeah". Blaze walked up next to T-Bone, "Are you serious, your name is really Jaden Yuki?"

Jaden nodded while narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Yeah, what about it?" Winged Kuriboh and Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "Be careful Jaden, I have a bad feeling about these two now". Winged Kuriboh squeaked, saying that he agreed with Yubel, Jaden did a slight nod to show that he agreed that went unnoticed since his opponents were too shocked to notice.

T-Bone looked at Blaze, "Yo man this of the hook, can you believe it Blaze? We actually found him".

At that moment a mirror appeared in the sky and a voice came out of it, "Well congratulations T-Bone, it looks like you and Blaze could still prove that you're worthy of the powers I gave you, and here is a little gift from me".

A few cards came down from the mirror and entered T-Bone's deck, then a card came out of Blaze's deck to his shock and entered T-Bone's, the voice then spoke up, "T-Bone will borrow your Monarch for a while, you don't disagree with that right Blaze?" Blaze shook his head.

The voice then said, "This is your one chance to prove yourself T-Bone, and if you fail I will consider giving Blaze a chance, now don't let me down or you share the same fate as Frost and Thunder".

The mirror disappeared, Jaden looked at T-Bone, "Was that Sarina, Sartorius's little sister? Are you two working for her, did you guys help kidnap Sy and Hassleberry?"

T-Bone activated his Duel Disk, "Maybe we did, but that doesn't matter right now, the only thing that matters now is that you're going down dog". Jaden activated his Duel Disk while he narrowed his eyes.

T-Bone placed his fingers on his deck, "Check it dog, T-Bone is in the house now". He took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, "And I start with Mine Golem in attack mode". A golem in armor appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

T-Bone then grabbed another card in his hand, "Fell that? I'll also be laying down a spell card, Guidance to Ore". What looked like a cave appeared behind T-Bone, Atticus looked confused, "What's that?" Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Trouble, that's what, especially since I believe most of his deck is rock monsters".

T-bone then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Lastly I'm laying flat some face downs, and now it's your turn Yo". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "So that's it huh? Here goes something".

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode". An explosion appeared behind Jaden and then Burstwing flew out of it and landed in front of him with crossed arms, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of him before he pointed towards Mine Golem, "And now Burstwing, attack Mine Golem with Burning Slash".

Burstwing opened his mouth and fire came out and covered his wings, he then flew towards Mine Golem and slashed him with his wings, destroying him, T-Bone LP: 4000-3300.

T-Bone looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Sorry but my boy ain't gonna split yet, not without a fight, because before Mine Golem goes to the graveyard, you'll get smoked by 500". Jaden covered his face as the smoke from Mine Golem's destruction hit him, Jaden LP: 3500.

T-Bone then held out his hand, "And if you think that's bad, then check out my Guidance to Ore, because when one of my rock boys get crushed, I can summon another one from my deck, so welcome back Mine Golem". Another Mine Golem appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

T-Bone held out his hand, "And now eyes on the trap card!" One of his face downs got flipped face up and it was a picture of Mine Golems in a mine field, "It's called Mine Field Eruption, "This bad boy takes away 1000 points from you, for every Mine Golem I've got, after that, I lose my Golem, but it's worth it dog".

Jaden looked down at his feet and then screamed as fire erupted from the ground and hit him, Jaden LP: 3500-2500. Mine Golem then got destroyed and T-Bone held out his hand, "Now rewind and replay, because Guidance to Ore brings back my Golem". T-Bone's third Mine Golem then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Blaze nodded with an impressed look on his face, "Not bad, T-Bone has wiped out almost half of this kid's life points, he's not as tough as Sarina said he would be".

Jaden gritted his teeth while he looked at T-Bone, "I'll end my turn now". T-Bone then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I play Card of Sanctity, check it, now we both draw until we're holding six cards". Jaden narrowed his eyes and drew three more cards and looked at them.

T-Bone then took and drew four more cards and looked at them, "Now I sacrifice my Golem, so I can summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch in attack mode". Mine Golem disappeared and a larger rock monster covered in armor with large hands appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

T-Bone looked at Jaden, "Now you're in trouble since this guy has taken the stage, but check out his special ability Yo, when he's summoned by sacrificing a monster he can destroy one face down on the field". Jaden looked at his face downs, not liking the idea of either of them getting destroyed.

T-Bone lifted his hand, "The card I'll destroy…" He then pointed down at his face down, "Is this card right here". Jaden looked at him shocked, he was about to destroy one of his own cards?

Granmarg lifted his fist and slammed it into the card, destroying it, T-Bone looked at Jaden, "Too bad for you dog, but that was Dormant Volcano, and when it's destroyed, you take 300 points of damage". Jaden gritted his teeth as heat came up from the ground underneath his feet, Jaden LP: 2500-2200.

T-Bone looked at Jaden, "By the way, my Volcano has another effect, during my next standby phase, we can both pick a fire monster from our deck and place it into our hand". Jaden looked at his deck, except for Burstwing he didn't really have any more fire monsters in this deck, so that would not help him even one bit.

T-Bone then grabbed a card in his hand, "And I'm not done yet Yo, because by removing my three Mine Golems, I now summon Megarock Dragon in attack mode". The three Mine Golems appeared and then vanished, only to be replaced by a huge stone dragon, Atk: ?

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Megarock Dragon too? This is really not good". Atticus looked at Bastion, "I'm a little confused here, what's the deal with that monster he just summoned?"

Bastion looked at Atticus, "Megarock Dragon can only be summoned by taking rock type monsters out of your graveyard and remove them from play, and then its original attack and defense points becomes the number of monsters you removed multiplied by 700". Atticus now understood the troubled here and looked worried.

T-Bone looked at Jaden, "Since I removed three of my boys, he now gains 2100 attack and defense points". Megarock Dragon roared, Atk & Def: ?-2100. T-Bone then pointed at Jaden, "And it looks like we will impress on the boss lady faster than we thought, now Megarock Dragon take out his wimpy dragon warrior".

Megarock Dragon roared and launched giant rocks towards Burstwing and destroyed him, causing Jaden to groan in pain as some of the rocks hit him too, Jaden LP: 2200-1800.

T-Bone then pointed towards Jaden, "And now to end this, Granmarg the Rock Monarch". However Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, and with it I bring back my Burstwing in attack mode".

The ground cracked open while fire came up and Burstwing returned to the field, Atk: 1700. T-Bone gritted his teeth, "Fine, I' guess I'll finish him off again". Granmarg threw a punch towards Burstwing to destroy him again.

Jaden quickly pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate Burst Reflector". Blaze looked shocked when he saw the card, "Burst Reflector? That can't be good".

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "You're right about that, you see this card only works when I have Burstwing on the field."

Granmarg's fist then got stopped by a wall of heat that formed in front of Burstwing, "Now since I have Burstwing on the field and one of my monsters gets attack, Backfire can stop its destruction and then any battle damage I would take is dealt to you instead". A wave of heat flew towards T-Bone and hit him, T-Bone LP: 3300-2600. T-Bone gritted his teeth even more, "I'm done, so it's your move chump".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "You know T-Bone, this could have been a really fun duel, but you guys helped kidnap two of my friends, and I'll just want to know why".

T-Bone looked at Jaden, "This isn't about your friends, if we don't get good results now, then both of us might be done, this duel is a battle of survival for us". Jaden looked at him confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Blaze looked at Jaden when he said that, "Just think about it, if we lose this, we will lose our powers and maybe even be captured like Frost and Thunder, the other two we mentioned".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Frost, that's the guy we met who told us that he had taken Syrus and Hassleberry". Blaze looked at him and nodded, "Yeah that's right, and we might end up like they did if we don't take you down, and even if we don't, we will just become weak ordinary humans again".

Jaden smiled, "Well if I were you guys, then I would just trust myself and my own skills. That trust is something no one can take away, and that trust is what's most important for a duelist". T-Bone and Blaze looked at Jaden shocked, wondering why he was acting so nice to them even though they were part of the group that took his friends.

Jaden placed the card he had drawn into his hand and grabbed another one, "First I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane appeared behind Jaden and then Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

Aster who had recently started to watch the duel looked at the two Dragon Heroes with interest, "So that's two of the Elemental Dragon Heroes, I guess it's time to see what they can really do".

Jaden then drew the top four cards of his deck, "And when this guy is summoned I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster, I can summon it, any other cards are shuffled back into my deck".

Jaden looked at the four cards he had drawn, he then got a smirk on his face as he grabbed one of them, "And next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast in attack mode".

A water tornado appeared behind Jaden and out of it flew Aqua Blast who landed next to his brothers with his arms crossed as well, Atk: 1800. Jaden then shuffled the other cards back into his deck before he looked at T-Bone, "And I have some bad news for you, as long as he's on the field you can't activate any trap cards during the battle phase".

Aster's eyes widened, "So one of them allows Jaden to check his deck's top four cards and then summon a monster if it's level 6 or below, and then there is another one that prevents traps to be activated during the battle phase?" Aster had to admit that these Dragon Heroes were impressive, and he had a feeling that this was not their full power.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I send a spell card from my hand to the graveyard to activate Burstwing's special ability". Jaden sent Lucky Iron Axe to the graveyard and then Megarock Dragon got surrounded by a red aura.

"You see by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard, one of your monster's loses 800 attack points and then Burstwing gains 300 attack points for every two levels it have, and this effect is activate until the end phase of my opponent's next turn, and Megarock Dragon is a level 7 monster".

T-Bone looked worried at Megarock Dragon while it got weaker, Atk: 2100-1300. Burstwing then roared while he got covered by a red aura as well, Atk: 1700-2600.

Lucky Iron Axe then came out of Jaden's graveyard and he grabbed it, "Also if the spell card I sent to the graveyard was an equip spell, if it's possible then I can equip it to any Elemental Dragon on the field, and I choose Quickclaw". The axe appeared in Quickclaw's hands, Atk: 1600-2100.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play Elemental Dragon Fusion, and with it I now fuse together Burstwing and Aqua Blast". An explosion happened and the vortex appeared, Burstwing and Aqua Blast were then pulled into it.

"Now dragon warriors of fire and water combined to form a creature that will help me take this guy down and save my friends, come forth Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst".

Aquaburst came out of the vortex and landed on the field, Atk: 2800, Jaden looked at T-Bone, "And I have some more bad news for you, as long as this guy is on the field, all my Elemental Dragon Heroes gains 300 points for every Elemental Dragon Hero in my graveyard". Aquaburst roared, Atk: 2800-3400. Quickclaw then roared as well while he held up his axe, Atk: 2100-2700.

Solomon looked amazed, "That's amazing, he now has a monster with 3400 attack points and another with 2700, I can see why Yugi is interested in him, he's quite good".

T-Bone on the other hand looked worried now when he saw how powerful Jaden's monsters had become. Jaden then pointed towards Megarock Dragon, "Alright Quickclaw, take him out with Shadow Axe Slash". Quickclaw vanished and then reappeared behind Megarock Dragon and swung his axe towards him and it cut right through his body, destroying him, T-Bone LP: 2600-1200.

Jaden looked at him, "And even if you have more than one Megarock Dragon, since you can only special summon it through its own ability Guidance to Ore won't summon a new one".

Jaden then pointed towards Granmarg, "And now Aquaburst, attack Granmarg the Rock Monarch with Scorching Water Burst". Aquaburst began to form an orb of water in his hands and some fore came out of his wings and entered the orb until it was boiling hot. He then took and unleashed it as a stream towards Granmarg and destroyed him, T-Bone LP: 1200-200.

Blaze looked at T-Bone worried, "T-Bone! Are you okay dude?" T-Bone nodded before he looked up at Jaden while he got a smirk on his face, Jaden were really powerful and so, it would be so good when he won this duel.

He looked at Jaden, "Well while I can't summon a Megarock Dragon, I can still summon another Granmarg the Rock Monarch". Another Granmarg came out of the cave, Atk: 2400. Jaden looked at T-Bone, "I end my turn now".

T-Bone placed his fingers on his deck, "My move, check it". He drew his next card and placed it in his hand, he then grabbed his deck, "And next, we can both choose a fire monster from our decks and place it in our hands".

Jaden looked at T-Bone, "Only I don't have any more to choose from, so I can't do it". T-Bone nodded before he looked through his deck, he then grabbed a card and revealed it, "I choose this, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch". Blaze got a smirk on his face when he saw his Monarch before T-Bone shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

T-Bone then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now this card will make you crash and burn, I activate Lightning Crash, so now I can add a thunder monster from my deck to my hand, only I can't summon it this turn, and I choose Zaborg the Thunder Monarch". The card came out of his deck and he revealed it.

He then grabbed two other cards in his hand, "Now I place one card face down and next…" He looked towards Granmarg, "I sacrifice my Granmarg, but don't worry he's coming right back". He sacrificed his Granmarg and summoned his third one, Atk: 2400.

T-Bone then held out his hand, "And since I sacrificed to summon this guy, I can destroy one face down, like my Dowsing Point". Granmarg the destroyed T-Bone's own face down once again.

T-Bone then took out his deck again, "And so, now that my trap is gone, I can add a monster from my deck to my hand, like Mobius the Frost Monarch". He grabbed the said card before he shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

Jaden had a smile on his face, "Not bad at all that was an impressive move". T-Bone looked at him, "Yeah well you don't know the half of it, you see my boys are ready and waiting now, to bring on the hurt".

Jaden's smile grew bigger, "Alright, then bring it". T-Bone then held up a spell card with a picture of a moon over a dark forest and river, "For sure, and it starts with my Shadow Moon spell card, so now I can check my field and then my hand, and if I have four monsters with different attributes, then we're in business, because then I can ditch them all to activate a field spell from my hand, deck or grave".

He then grabbed Granmarg and the three other monarchs in his hand, "So now I send my four monarchs to the graveyard to activate the field spell Blue Moon". He sent the four monarchs to the graveyard and a card came out of his deck, he placed it into his Duel Disk and a blue moon appeared above them.

"And now they combine together, to form the original gangster monster himself, so give it up for Demiurge Ema". A monster with yellow bird like armor with wings on his back, it had one arm that were shaped like a wing with claws on the top and the other one had long sharp claws appeared on the field, Atk: 3300.

Jaden looked at it amazed, "Not bad at all", T-Bone looked at him, "And now, my moon takes one face up spell or trap card on both sides of the field and transforms them, that's right, they are turned into Homunculus Tokens that appears on the field in defense mode".

T-Bone's Guidance to Ore spell card disappeared and a blue skinned scaly woman with long hair appeared on the field in defense mode, Def: 800. Jaden then watched how his Lucky Iron Axe disappeared which lowered Quickclaw's attack points, Atk: 2700-2200.

Jaden then watched as a Homunculus Token appeared on his field as well, Def: 800. Jaden then looked at T-Bone, "Well since my Lucky Iron Axe got destroyed due to a card effect, I get to draw a card from my deck". Jaden drew a card and looked at it before he placed it into his hand.

T-Bone looked at him, "Doesn't matter, because Demiurge Ema has a special ability, this bad boy gains 800 points for every homunculus Token on the field, and there is two". Demiurge Ema got covered in a blue aura, Atk: 3300-4900.

T-Bone then pointed at Quickclaw, "And that's more than enough to take you out, now attack his Quickclaw and end this". Demiurge Ema jumped up in the air and flew towards Quickclaw and fired a yellow beam from his arm that looked like a wing. Quickclaw however went down on a knee and crossed his arms in front of him and wrapped his wings around himself, Def: 1400.

The blast hit him but he remained on the field, T-Bone and Blaze looked shocked and Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Sorry fellows, but once per turn, if Quickclaw would get attacked, he switches to defense mode and survives that battle".

T-Bone and Blaze gritted their teeth, "Man, T-Bone almost had him, he was lucky that his monster's ability saved him". T-Bone looked at Jaden, "I'll end my turn, but don't you get it Jay dog, you can't win, I have been given enough power to win against anyone Yo, so do you really think it's wrong that we want to keep the powers we were given that allows us to finally win duels?"

Jaden sighed, "And where is the fun in dueling like that? Are you really that afraid of losing that you're using borrowed powers to win duels instead of improving on your own skills?"

Blaze narrowed his eyes when Jaden said that, "Yeah that's easy to say for someone that has skill and talent, but we never improved, so we agreed to serve master Sarina in exchange for the power to win, I guess you're not afraid of losing since you're so good".

Jaden looked at him, "I'm not afraid of losing, even when I face someone who is equal or even superior to me, in fact if I meet someone better than me I'm actually getting excited, since it will make me push myself to fight harder than I have ever done and improve while trusting myself and my deck", T-bone and Blaze looked at him confused.

Jaden placed his fist over his chest, "Whenever I duel I always use my own strength to fight as hard I can whatever I win or lose. I trust myself and have faith in my deck to come through for me when I need it". Solomon looked at Jaden shocked, his words were exactly what Yugi would say, he smiled, seeing a lot of similarities between his grandson and Jaden now.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "And I will prove what I mean right now by taking you down and show you how far you will get by using powers that was given to you by someone else".

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, Jaden looked at T-Bone, "I now use the spell card Polymerization, and with it I will fuse my Quickclaw with one of the monsters I trust the most",

Yubel then appeared next to Jaden with a serious look on her face, "Do it Jaden, summon that other form of me so that I can knock some sense into these guys". Jaden nodded, to tell her that was his plan.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand and looked at it, he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them, "Now I fuse Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw on my field with Yubel in my hand, in order to summon Elemental Dragon Hero Yubel – The Guardian!"

Yubel and Quickclaw then got sucked into the vortex and out came Yubel – The Guardian with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, Atk: 2300. Jaden looked at T-Bone, "And with one more Elemental Dragon in the graveyard, Aquaburst gains 300 more points while Yubel – The Guardian gains 900".

Aquaburst roared, Atk: 3400-3700. Yubel's smirk then grew even bigger as her power increased as well, Atk: 2300-3200. T-Bone, "If that's the best you can do then I'm not impressed, since my Ema has more power".

Jaden looked at him, "Don't underestimate my pals, they might have a few hidden tricks, and now my battle phase begins". T-Bone then noticed that Demiurge was acting weirdly after Jaden said that, "Yo, what's going on here?"

Jaden looked at him, "Yubel – The Guardian's special ability that's what, you see instead of her attacking, once during each of our battle phases she can force your strongest monster to attack her, she will even force your monster into attack mode if she have to".

Demiurge Ema then flew up and prepared to attack, T-Bone looked at Jaden, "Yeah well, even so Ema has more attack points, so this will be the end for you". Ema then fired the blast from his arm and it hit Yubel.

However Blaze and T-Bone who was sure about their victory got shocked when they saw smirks on both Jaden's and Yubel's faces as a force field had appeared in front of Yubel, "If you think Yubel's only ability is forcing your monster to attack her then you're wrong, you see, as long as she's in attack mode she can't be destroyed in battle, and…"

Jaden pointed at Demiurge Ema, "If your monster has a higher attack points then Yubel, no battle damage is dealt, instead you take damage equal to half of the amount of Yubel's and your monster's combined attack points".

T-Bone and Blaze looked at him shocked and shouted at the same time, "What did you say?" Jaden looked at them, "And the effect that normally activates after the effect damage is dealt to the opponent is different based on which one of Yubel's three forms is used in the fusion, even so it doesn't matter, after all you only have 200 points left, and half the amount of our monsters combined attack points are 4050".

Yubel's wings then got covered in fire before she unleashed heat waves from them towards T-Bone who looked horrified before it hit him, ending the duel, T-Bone LP: 200-0.

Jaden deactivated his Duel Disk and walked towards T-Bone and Blaze who sat down on a knee next to him. Both of them looked at Jaden when he stopped in front of them with a smile, "Of curse there is time I have been a bit frustrated about losing, after all while I'm good, I'm not invincible".

T-Bone looked at him shocked while Blaze looked at with narrowed eyes, Jaden then sat down in front of them, "But, no matter how strong the opponents may be, I know that if I work hard to improve I will one day beat them as long as I believe I will and works hard to accomplice my goal, and you two can do the same without using special powers".

T-Bone looked down, "I guess it would be a good thing to believe in your own power". Jaden nodded, "Yeah, if you believe that you're weak, you will stay weak no matter how many times you get back up after being knocked down".

Jaden then stood up and did his signature pose, "And that's game, next time we duel let's have a fun duel were both of us use our full strength against each other without the help of someone else".

Blaze looked at Jaden while he narrowed his eyes, but then he then looked at T-Bone shocked when he heard him chuckle, "You really are a weird dude, but kinda cool too", Jaden got a smirk on his face before T-Bone burst into laughter.

Solomon who was watching them along with Bastion and Atticus smiled, _That boy really are like him in many ways, it's no wonder why Yugi got so interested in him now, he thought to himself_.

But then a mirror appeared in the sky above them and a purple glow came out of it, T-Bone stood up in panic, "Master Sarina, please wait, show mercy…" However he was unable to finish his sentence since the light got more intense and he then vanished.

Jaden looked shocked while Blaze took a step backwards in fear, then more mirrors appeared in the sky and they saw the image of a woman in one of them. The woman looked at Jaden, "While I doubted that he would actually win, thanks to him I got to see some of your power".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Are you Sarina?" The woman chuckled while she nodded, then the mirrors next to her lit up and to Jaden's shock he could see Hassleberry and Syrus in them, they were trapped in some kind of capsules.

Jaden looked at her, "Where are they? Tell me!" Sarina chuckled, "Well now, I guess I could tell you, but I want to see more of your power since I can now see why my brother is so troubled about you".

She looked at Blaze, "So Blaze, you think you can be useful to me? If you can I might consider to not punish you" A nervous Blaze nodded, "Of course master Sarina, I won't let you down".

Sarina smiled while Blaze's deck glowed for a second, "I have now returned your Fire Monarch to you and another little gift from me, now then, time to send you to the chosen place for your duel".

Jaden then saw how Blaze vanished in a purple light, he looked at Sarina, "Where did you send him? Tell me!" Sarina looked at him, "I sent him to the place where the king of games faced his friend in a life and death battle and that will be the location for your duel against Blaze".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he only knew of one place that fit that description, the Domino Pier, where Yugi faced the brainwashed Joey in a battle where the loser would be dragged to the bottom of the ocean.

 **So Hassleberry and Syrus was brought to Sarina for the next phase of her plan, however Sarina decided to punish Frost and Thunder because they barely managed to defeat Syrus and Hassleberry and that in order to do that Frost had to sacrifice Thunder. At the same time Jaden tried to gain information about where his friends were but was told by Chazz to wait until he got contacted. At the same time so were Sarina's other two servants, T-Bone and Blaze on the run in order to avoid losing their powers and maybe even be trapped in a mirror card like Frost and Thunder. They decided to try and find Jaden and beat him to prove themselves, only they didn't even know what he looked like. Then they had luck since Jaden ran into them and once they found out who he was they were determined to win when Sarina gave them a chance. However Jaden won the duel and T-Bone got captured, now in order to find out where Syrus and Hassleberry is Jaden has to defeat Blaze. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review**

 **P.S Time for another vote, which deck do you viewers think Jaden should use against Blaze, his Elemental Hero deck or his Sacred Beast deck?**


	24. Battle at the pier, the Explosion Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Frost brought Hassleberry and Syrus to Sarina, but both he and his partner Thunder got punished because of the troubled they had had with Jaden's friends. Her other two servants Blaze and T-Bone had to try and escape. They decided to try and impress Sarina by taking down Jaden only to realize that they didn't even know what he looked like. Then Jaden accidently ran into them and once they learned who he was when they was about to duel they were determined to take him down. Sarina decided here to give them one chance each to prove themselves, Blaze would get his chance if T-Bone failed. In the end Jaden managed to defeat T-Bone who got captured like Frost and Thunder, so what fate awaits Blaze?**

Chapter 24- Battle at the pier, the Explosion Dragon

Jaden looked at Sarina in the mirror while narrowing his eyes, "It seems like you have a really sick sense of humor, telling me to face someone there, so now what, are you gonna tie us to an anchor and force us to duel?"

Sarina had a smirk on her face, "Well, I guess you will have to wait and find out once you get there?" Jaden looked at her a little shocked, he had been sarcastic about the thing with the anchor, but it seemed like it could actually happen.

Sarina then looked towards Aster, "And I expect to see you there as well Aster?" Aster looked at her shocked, "Huh, why me?" Sarina looked at him, "You should know, we need to do as destiny want us to do". Aster narrowed his eyes, "Fine I'll go".

Jaden looked at his friends, "Alright guys, I will go to face Blaze", Atticus raised an eyebrow, "Uh Jaden, you do realize that we're coming with you right?" Bastion and Solomon nodded, Jaden smiled at them, "Thank you guys, alright then, let's go now". Then all of them began to the Domino Pier.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others arrived at the pier and saw Blaze standing on it, Jaden then narrowed as he saw an anchor hanging there with a timer, while the others looked at him worried.

Jaden was about to go out on the pier when Atticus and Bastion grabbed his shoulders to stop him. He looked at them when Atticus spoke, "Jaden are you sure that you should go through with this? I mean, this could just be a plan to get rid of you for Sartorius". Bastion nodded, as he worried about the very same thing.

Jaden smiled at them, "Hey guys, you should know better than anyone that I will be fine, after all…" he placed a hand over one of his deck boxes, "I'm not alone". Atticus and Bastion looked at each other and then nodded at Jaden and let go of his shoulders.

Jaden walked out of the pier and stood across from Blaze, "Alright then, how are we gonna do this?" Blaze looked at him, "Well Sarina was waiting for you in order to explain the rules for this duel".

The moment after Blaze said that so appeared a mirror in the sky and Sarina could be seen in it. She looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Good, it looks like you have finally arrived here".

Jaden glared at her, "Once I win, you will tell me where I can find Syrus and Hassleberry". Sarina nodded with a smirk, "Of course, I could tell you right now but like I told you, I wish to test your power a bit more, and that's why you are gonna duel Blaze before I tell you where you can find your friends".

Jaden looked at her, "Then what are you waiting for? Explain the rules quickly so I can win this", Sarina chuckled, "Confident I see, but I don't think it will be as easy for you to win against Blaze as it was against T-Bone, now then, let us begin".

Her eyes glowed purple, then the chains on the pier glowed in a purple light as well before they attached themselves to Jaden's and Blaze's right ankle. Jaden who had expected this looked back up at Sarina, she then pointed towards the timer.

"As you know, the king of the games faced his best friend here in a duel where the loser would be pulled to the bottom of the ocean when they lost, and if a winner wasn't decided within 60 minutes, the anchor would drop automatically. The rules will be the same as that time, but since I want to test you, instead of being set at 60 minutes it will be set at 30 minutes".

Jaden looked at her shocked, a duel could take a long time if both players were quite good, so setting a time limit like that was just crazy. However he figured that he wouldn't be able to change her mind so he knew that he just had to finish this before 30 minutes had passed.

Sarina then looked at Blaze, "And now one last thing". Her eyes flashed purple and then Blaze got surrounded by a purple light as well. He looked at himself shocked and then at Sarina while she explained, "What I just did was take away your ability to transport yourself using fire, and you will only get it back if you win the duel, do you understand?"

Blaze swallowed nervously, he had been thinking about using his power to escape even if he lost, but it seems like Sarina wouldn't allow it, so now he had to win in order to survive.

Sarina then looked at them, "And as you both probably have noticed there is a little box at your feet, it shows your life points, only the winner's box will open up once the duel is over, and then the winner has 30 seconds to unlock the chain to escape".

Jaden looked at Blaze who looked really nervous, he swore that he wouldn't allow Blaze to be dragged down to the bottom of the ocean once he won this, after all he had a way to save him, even though he would be forced to expose his powers to Mr Muto and Aster.

At the same time so looked Bastion, Atticus and Mr Muto on while they were nervous for the two duelists while Aster just watched, since he figured that Jaden would win. Atticus looked at them, "I know we allowed him to do this, but I still don't like that we can just stand here and watch".

Bastion nodded his head, "I feel the same way that you do Atticus, believe me, but if there is someone who can get out of this situation by winning the duel and can still save the opponent, it's Jaden, and you know that as well".

Atticus nodded his head, he knew that, but it didn't mean that he had to like seeing his old friend tied to an anchor that could fall and dragged both the duelists with it if it took too long for a winner to emerge.

Solomon looked at Jaden, seeing how far he was willing to go to save his friends, even though it was a serious situation, he couldn't help but to smile, since Jaden really reminded him of Yugi now with how much he cared about his friends.

Sarina looked at both the duelists, "If both of you understands the rules for this duel, then let it begin. Jaden thought that this wasn't a duel, but in fact a life and death battle while he watched as the mirror they saw Sarina through disappeared and 30 minutes appeared on the timer before it began to count down.

Jaden and Blaze both drew their first five cards and looked at them. Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll draw first, so here goes something". Jaden drew his sixth card and looked at it.

He looked at his hand, he realized that he had almost all the pieces he needed to summon one of this deck's most powerful creatures, he just needed one more card and the creature itself.

He looked at some other cards in his hand, it didn't mean that he couldn't do something else while he waited. He grabbed two cards in his hand, "First I place two cards face down on the field".

Two cards appeared in front of Jaden and he then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I summon Bowganian in defense mode". Bowganian appeared on the field while holding up his crossbow in front of him, Def: 1000.

Jaden looked at Blaze, "And with that, I now end my turn". Blaze looked shocked since he had heard that Jaden dueled with Hero monster and seen him use his Elemental Dragon Heroes, but it didn't mean that he was gonna lose hope just yet.

Blaze then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Alright punk, I now summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode". A burning wood creature appeared on the field, Atk: 1850.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Double Summon, so now I can normal summon another monster, like my Solar Flare Dragon". Solar Flare Dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 1500.

Blaze then pointed towards Bowganian, "And now say good bye to that Bowganian, now Solar Flare Dragon…" However at that moment Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Gravity Bind, so neither of us can attack with monsters that is level 4 or higher".

Blaze gritted his teeth as a force of gravity forced down both of his monsters since they were both level 4 monsters. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed another card in his hand, "Fine then, I place one card face down and then…"

Jaden however interrupted him here, "And now I activate my other trap card, Solemn Wishes". Blaze's eyes widened for a second before he growled a little, "Fine then, I end my turn, and since I have Solar Flare Dragon's special ability, which takes away 500 of your life points".

Solar Flare Dragon then fired a fireball towards Jaden and it hit him, Jaden LP: 4000-3500. Jaden looked at the timer, a few minutes had gone only, so it wasn't that much panic yet, but he still shouldn't relax.

He looked at his deck, "It's my turn now, and here we go", he took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And now since I drew a card, Solemn Wishes activates and I regain 500 life points". Blaze gritted his teeth while light particles fell down over Jaden, Jaden LP: 3500-4000.

Jaden pointed towards Blaze, "But you're not so lucky, since it's my standby phase now, Bowganian's special ability activates, which means that you will now take 600 points of damage". Bowganian then fired an arrow towards Blaze and it hit him, Blaze LP: 4000-3400.

Blaze gritted his teeth while Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I place one card face down and then I end my turn". A card appeared in front of Jaden, Blaze growled a little while he placed his fingers on his deck, "Don't celebrate yet dude, it's my turn now".

He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Well first I activate my face down Backfire, which will take away 500 life points from you whenever one of my fire monsters is sent to the graveyard".

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Flame Cerebrus in attack mode by sacrificing my Blazing Inpachi". Blazing Inpachi then disappeared from the field and a three headed dog that burned long up on the back and had a purple lower half appeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Jaden braced himself as a burst of flames came towards him before it hit him, Jaden LP: 4000-3500. Blaze looked at him, "And that's all I'm gonna do for now, which means that Solar Flare Dragon's special ability activates again".

Jaden braced himself again as Solar Flare Dragon fired another fireball at him and it hit him, Jaden LP: 3500-3000. Jaden looked at Blaze a little irritated now, since now he would take damage whenever one of Blaze's fire monsters is sent to the graveyard.

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And now since I have drawn another card, I gain 500 life points". Jaden LP: 3000-3500. Jaden then pointed towards Bowganian, "And now you will take another 600 points of damage".

Bowganian then fired another arrow towards Blaze who groaned in pain and frustration as it hit him, Blaze LP: 3400-2800. Jaden looked at the card he had just drawn, his eyes widened a little, it wasn't the monster he was hoping for, but it could be helpful if he could just make sure to meet its condition so he could summon it.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "While you can't attack right now it could be good to put up some defense while I can, so now I play The Dark Door, so now both of us can only attack with one monster per turn".

Jaden looked at Blaze who had a really irritated look on his face now while he grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn by placing another card face down". He knew that he needed to draw something good and soon or the time might run out.

Blaze took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards from my deck".

Blaze drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and with it I can now destroy your Gravity Bind". Jaden gritted his teeth when his trap card got destroyed.

Blaze then pointed towards Jaden, "And now I attack your Bowganian with my Flame Cerebrus". Flame Cerebrus took and ran towards Bowganian while its fangs got covered in fire. It sank its teeth into Bowganian and destroyed him. Blaze looked at Jaden, "And with that you can no longer deal damage to me during each of your standby phases".

Blaze then held out his hand, "I now end my turn, which means that you will take another 500 points of damage thanks to Solar Flare Dragon". Solar Flare Dragon then fired another fireball at Jaden who covered his face, Jaden LP: 3500-3000.

Bastion looked troubled, "The duel is still going back and forth, but losing Bowganian must have been a tough hit for Jaden". Atticus nodded before he looked up, "What troubles me is the time, they need to finish this quickly since it has already gone almost 9 minutes since the match started". Bastion nodded, since he knew that Atticus was right about that.

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, Jaden LP: 3000-3500, "I place another card face down and end my turn". Blaze drew his next card and looked at it, "I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three more cards but then I have to discard two".

He drew three more cards and looked at them, he then placed two in his graveyard, "And since both of them were fire monsters, you now take 1000 points of damage".

Jaden covered his face while two bursts of fire flew towards him and hit him, Jaden LP: 3500-2500. Blaze then held up a card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice my Flame Cerebrus in order to summon this, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode".

A large monster with red-brown armor with a blue cape and a helmet covering the entire top part of his head appeared on the field, Atk: 2400. Blaze looked at Jaden, "And since a fire monster was sent to my graveyard, you now take another 500 points of damage". Jaden groaned as he was hit by another burst of fire, Jaden LP: 2500-2000.

Blaze pointed towards Jaden, "But don't believe you're in the clear yet dude, because now I get to discard a random card from your hand, and if it's a monster you'll take 100 points of damage multiplied by its level, and I choose the card in the middle".

Jaden grabbed the middle card of the three he was holding and then revealed it, "Sorry buddy, but you chose my DNA surgery trap card, so no extra damage to me".

Blaze then pointed towards Jaden, "Doesn't matter since it's over, now Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, attack his life points directly with Magma Blast". Thestalos took and formed a lava ball in his hands and threw it towards Jaden.

Jaden however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Negate Attack, and thanks to it this duel is not over yet, since your attack is negated and the battle phase is over". The magma ball then hit a force field and disappeared. Blaze gritted his teeth, "Fine I end my turn, which means that you now will take another 500 points of damage thanks to Solar Flare Dragon". Solar Flare Dragon fired another fireball and Jaden groaned as it hit him, Jaden LP: 2000-1500.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, so here goes something". He drew his next card and looked at it, Jaden LP: 1500-2000. Jaden then placed the card into his Duel Disk, "I activate Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards, Jaden LP: 2000-3000. He then looked at them and a smirk appeared on his face, "First I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon so I can destroy your Backfire trap card". Blaze gritted his teeth when his trap got destroyed.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate my Ancient Rules spell card, so now I can summon a level 5 or above normal monster directly from my hand, so come to the field Dark Magician".

Dark Magician then appeared on the field wielding his staff, Atk: 2500. Blaze's eyes widened in shock when he saw Dark Magician appear on the field, but he didn't have time to wonder why he had the card since Jaden pointed towards Thestalos, "And now Dark Magician, attack Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch".

Dark Magician took and fired a magical blast from his staff and it hit Thestalos and destroyed him, Blaze LP: 2800-2700. Jaden then held out his hand, "And now I end my turn".

Blaze gritted his teeth, knowing that this could be troublesome, if he was unsure if he could draw a card that could defeat Dark Magician, but it might stop Jaden from destroying Solar Flare Dragon.

Blaze looked at Jaden, "Then it's my move now, I draw". Blaze drew his next card and looked at it, his eyes widened since it was a creature he had never used before. He realized that it was the gift Sarina had been talking about earlier.

He looked at what it could do and a smirk appeared on his face, since this card could help him win the duel. He held it up, "Are you ready to face my deck's most powerful creature?"

Jaden looked at Blaze shocked while four cards came out of Blaze's graveyard, "But first, if I want to summon this card which I can only do if I have it in my hand, I have to remove four of my fire monsters from the game, and two of them need to be level 6 or higher pyro type monsters, like Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch and Flame Cerebrus".

Blaze then grabbed the four cards and placed them into his back pocket, he then held up the card he had drawn, "And now to bring forth your destruction, come forth Dragoon – The Explosion Dragon!"

And massive explosion happened behind Blaze and Jaden had to cover his face because of it. It then soon disappeared and Jaden lowered his arms, he then saw a huge red and black dragon with wings made of fire with two arms and legs with razor sharp claws, Atk: 3200.

Blaze pointed at Jaden, "And since it's my first main phase, I activate its first ability, so now once per turn, you'll take 300 points of damage for every fire attribute and pyro type monster that I have removed from the game, and I have removed four".

Dragoon roared and a massive wave of fire came out of him and hit Jaden, sending him flying down on the pier, Jaden LP: 3000-1800. Blaze then held out his hand, "And now since it's my battle phase, I can activate its other ability, once per turn during my battle phase, I can destroy one of your trap cards either if they are activated or is already active".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, since he knew that his Solemn Wishes trap card would get destroyed. Blaze looked at him, "But don't worry, you'll get something in exchange, in fact you can choose between two options. You can either gain 500 life points or you can draw a card from your deck".

Jaden thought about it, while more life points would be good, he needed more cards in his hand more than he needed more points. He looked at Blaze, "I choose to draw a card from my deck".

Blaze nodded and Jaden drew his card and looked at it, Jaden LP: 1800-2300. Dragoon then roared as he lifted his right fist and slammed it into the pier and then a pillar of fire appeared around Solemn Wishes and it got destroyed.

Blaze then pointed towards Dark Magician, "And now Dragoon, destroy Dark Magician with Blazing Destruction". Dragoon opened his mouth and unleashed a huge stream of crimson fire towards Dark Magician and it hit him and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2300-1600.

Blaze then looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn, which means that Solar Flare Dragon takes away 500 more of your life points". Solar Flare Dragon fired another fireball at Jaden and he covered his face, Jaden LP: 1600-1100.

Blaze looked at him with a smirk, "Do you now see? With the power I have been given, I can't be defeated anymore, not even by you who are the only one who can stand in the way of the Society of Light".

Jaden closed his eyes, "So you really are that scared of losing? That you're willing to use fake power to win?" Blaze glared at him, "What do you mean by that, why do you say that my power is fake?"

Jaden opened his eyes and looked at him, "Because it's not your own power but something that has been given to you, just like you said yourself a moment ago". Jaden looked up at the timer and now it was almost only 10 minutes left.

Jaden then looked at Blaze again, "If you duel with power that's not your own, then you can't really call it your victory, but the victory of the one who gave you that power, is that something you can be proud of?"

Blaze gritted his teeth and growled a little before he got a smirk on his face, "Well I might have listened to you if you weren't losing right now, now hurry up and make your move so I can end this".

Jaden looked at the three cards in his hand, he agreed that right now he couldn't really do anything, but he had faith in his deck, he knew that it would help him out of this mess.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, time to get my game on". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face since he had just drawn a card that could help him turn things around.

He grabbed two of the cards in his hand, "First I activate the continuous spell cards Card of Safe Return and Infinite Cards". Two more continuous spell cards appeared next to The Dark Door.

Jaden then placed the card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "Just so you know Blaze, you're not the only one who can draw good cards, I activate Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards, as long as I discard my entire hand during my standby phase during my fifth turn from now".

Since Jaden had one card in his hand he took and drew four more and then looked at them. Jaden's smirk grew even bigger as he grabbed one of them, "And now, if you think that Dragoon is powerful, just wait until you see this guy".

Blaze looked at Jaden shocked as Jaden grabbed his three spell cards that was on the field, "Now by sending three face up continuous spell cards from my field to the graveyard, I can summon Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder".

The three spell cards disappeared and a lightning bolt hit the pier behind Jaden, blinding everyone else. Blaze then looked up when the light disappeared and got shocked when he saw Hamon there, Atk: 4000.

Blaze took a step backwards, "What… what is that thing?" He could sense an enormous pressure coming out of that monster. Jaden looked at Hamon, "This guy is one of the three Sacred Beasts, creatures that in ancient times could fight on almost equal ground with the Egyptian Gods".

Blaze looked at him shocked and horrified. Solomon who was shocked as well, "I have never heard of that card before". Bastion looked at him, "Remember the incident where the cards began to fade away? Hamon was one of three cards responsible for that, the other two was Uria Lord of Searing Flames and Raviel Lord of Phantasm".

Solomon looked at them, "So then why does Jaden have Hamon, and I'm guessing he has the other two as well?" Bastion and Atticus nodded before Bastion explained, "Well they were cleansed on their darkness and are now safe to use, and since Jaden both beat them and cleansed them, he got to keep them".

Solomon got shocked when he heard that, he wondered how Jaden had cleansed them, but he figured that they would only tell him if they wanted him to know, he then looked back at Jaden who grabbed another card in his hand, thinking Jaden were more special than he first had believed.

Jaden then held up a card, "And next I play Monster Reborn, in order to bring back my Dark Magician in attack mode". Dark Magician then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Blaze looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "So what? Even if you attack me with both of your monsters, it won't be able to wipe out my life points, and then I will turn things around next turn".

Jaden grabbed another card in his hand, "I'm not done, I now summon Phantom Skyblaster in attack mode". Phantom Skyblaster appeared on the field, Atk: 1100. Jaden looked at Blaze, "And then for every other monster I have, I can summon a Skyblaster token, and I currently have Hamon and Dark Magician".

Then two smaller versions of Phantom Skyblaster that was red appeared on the field, Atk x 2: 500. Jaden looked at Blaze, "And while I could use its ability to inflict 300 points of damage for every Skyblaster on my field, I won't because I have other plans for these guys".

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now I sacrifice my three Skyblasters, in order to summon, Raviel Lord of Phantasm". The three Skyblasters disappeared and then a intense light appeared.

Blaze had to cover his face again and then looked up once the light died out and his eyes widened when he saw Raviel who looked like a demonic version of Obelisk the Tormentor, Atk: 4000. Blaze took a step backwards, "Another monster with 4000 attack points?"

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "And now it's over, now Hamon, attack Dragoon the Explosion Dragon now with Cerulean Skyfire". Hamon sent up a lightning into the sky and then a few lightning strikes hit around Dragoon before it was finally hit by one, Blaze LP: 2700-1900.

Blaze gritted his teeth since his strongest card was gone now, but then he saw how Jaden held up his hand, "But wait, Hamon is not done with you yet". Blaze then saw how another lightning strike came towards him and he got hit, Blaze LP: 1900-900.

Blaze stumbled a little, wondering what had just happened, he looked at Jaden who had still a smirk on his face, "Whenever Hamon destroys a monster in battle, the opponent takes 1000 points of damage".

Blaze's eyes widened, "But… that means that you didn't have to summon that Raviel to win, you could have won by just attacking with Dark Magician after destroying Dragoon, so why…?"

Jaden looked at him, "These spirits chose to follow me because me helped them get rid of their darkness, and so they are helping me when I need to, and I show them the respect and gratitude they deserve, they don't lend me power, we work together, and with them and all of my other spirits as well as my friends I will take down Sartorius and free everyone that has been brainwashed, and it will start by taking down Sarina".

Jaden then pointed towards Solar Flare Dragon, "And now to end this, Raviel, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Shimmering Scraper and end this". Raviel roared as he lifted his arms while his claws began to glow. Blaze looked horrified as Raviel's arms came towards Solar Flare Dragon and slashed him, destroying him, Blaze LP: 900-0.

Jaden looked up at the timer, it had just gone from a little more than five minutes to 30 seconds as it began to count down. He looked down and saw how the box between his feet opened up and a key was inside, and he bent down to pick it up while opening the deck box where he had his Elemental Dragon Heroes.

Blaze currently was in panic since there was no way for him to escape now, he looked up with a begging look in his eyes, "Master Sarina please I beg you, give me another chance to prove myself to you".

But then he suddenly looked forward when he heard something. Blaze then looked shocked and worried, because in front of him was Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw. He saw how Quickclaw drew his sword and since he figured that the Dragon Hero wasn't a hologram, he got worried since he thought that it would attack him with its sword.

But to Blaze's shock he saw how Quickclaw used his sword to cut off the chain attached to his leg, a few moments later an explosion was heard above them and the anchor then fell down into the ocean and sank to the bottom.

Blaze looked at Jaden who was holding Quickclaw's card while his eyes had turned golden while he sank down on his knees, "How, and why…?"

Jaden's eyes turned brown again while Quickclaw disappeared, he looked at Blaze, "You don't seem too well informed, I have the power to not only see and communicate with duel spirits, I can also summon them so they have a physical form".

Only Bastion and Atticus didn't get shocked when Jaden said that, Jaden then walked around so he stood next to Blaze who just looked up at him, Jaden looked at him with a smile, "And for your other question, while you have helped doing some bad things, I just couldn't allow you to drown, also I want to give you a chance to regain your pride as a true duelist".

Jaden then held out his hand towards Blaze, Blaze looked at it for a few seconds before he looked at Jaden and then at his hand again. Blaze then grabbed Jaden's hand and Jaden then pulled him back up on his feet while having a smile on his face.

But before either of them could say anything more, a mirror appeared in the sky and a purple light came out of it, Blaze looked really scared now, "Wait Sarina, please don't…" But he never got to finish his sentence since he vanished in a purple light.

Jaden turned his eyes up into the sky while gritted his teeth and growled while Sarina appeared in the mirror with a smirk, "Well done Jaden, I have now seen a bit more of your power, and I hope to see the rest of them soon, since you will have to face me at Kaiba Land in order to save your friends".

 **So Jaden went to the Domino Pier where he had to face in the same kind of duel that Yugi faced Joey in, however Jaden only had half of the time that Yugi had. The duel went pretty slow in the beginning as Jaden recovered most of the damage he took while he for a while dealt effect damage to Blaze with the help of Bowganian. However it quickly turned around once Blaze summoned Dragoon the Explosion Dragon. However Jaden then managed to win when he managed to summon both Hamon and Raviel. Jaden then saved Blaze from drowning only to see him get captured by Sarina, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	25. Facing Sarina, enter the Dark Creator

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden and the others quickly went to the Domino Pier in order to face Blaze so they would learn where Syrus and Hassleberry. The conditions for the duel between Jaden and Blaze was the same as when Yugi faced Joey in their life and death duel at the docks while being tied to an anchor, the only difference were that the timer for Jaden and Blaze had been set at 30 minutes instead of 60. For a while the duel was at a stalemate as Jaden regained the damage he took while dealing damage to Blaze. But then Blaze managed to get rid of Jaden's Gravity Bind and destroyed his Bowganian. Then Jaden got into trouble when Blaze summoned a monster Sarina gave him, Dragoon – The Explosion Dragon. However Jaden managed to win the duel by summoning both Hamon and Raviel and freed Blaze before the anchor sank to the bottom of the ocean with the help of Quickclaw, but he was still captured by Sarina, who then told Jaden to go to Kaiba Land, but what will happen once Jaden and the others gets there?**

Chapter 25- Facing Sarina, enter the Dark Creator

Jaden glared at Sarina, "So they're at Kaiba Land huh? So I guess that the pods they were in are their virtual reality pods am I right?"

Sarina nodded with a smirk, "Indeed, and so I will be waiting for you and Aster inside of the virtual reality, so you should really hurry up and get there", then the mirror disappeared.

Jaden then hurried over to the others and then looked at Aster, "I guess we should get going Aster". Aster looked at him, "Listen Jaden, the safety of your friends are not a big concern for me, what I want the most now is answers, like why do you possess the power to summon monsters for real, and is that the reason why Sartorius is so obsessed with you?"

Jaden looked Aster straight in the eyes, "Aster, I will explain everything to you but now is not the right time, help me save Sy and Hassleberry and I will answer everything you want to know as well as I can".

Aster narrowed his eyes, since he wanted to know right now, but he then slowly nodded, agreeing to help in order to get the answers he wanted. Jaden then looked towards Bastion, Atticus and Solomon, "Alright guys, Aster and me should get to Kaiba Land as soon as possible, so catch up with us as soon as you can".

Bastion and Atticus nodded while Solomon looked a little confused over what Jaden meant. Jaden then opened two of his deck boxes and pulled out two cards, his eye then turned golden and the cards began to glow.

Solomon took a step backward when Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw appeared before them. Jaden looked at Aster, "These two are probably my two fastest duel spirits, so they will bring us to Kaiba Land in no time".

Aster nodded and then Quickclaw grabbed him while Flame Wingman grabbed Jaden and then both of them vanished in high speed. Atticus then looked at Bastion and Solomon, "We should get going too". Both of them nodded and all three of them began to run in Kaiba Land's direction.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden and Aster walked out of a alley, Quickclaw and Flame Wingman had landed there to drop them off in order to not draw attention to them. Jaden looked at Aster, "You ready to go Aster?" Aster looked at him and nodded.

They then entered the building there and walked through the corridor. Both of them then saw how the lights got turned on and a door opened in front of them. They entered the room in front of them and looked around, they couldn't see Syrus, Hassleberry or Sarina.

But then a moment later a blinding light appeared, both of them covered their eyes, "What the heck is going on here?" Jaden wondered the same thing, but before he could try and figure it out everything went blank for both of them.

The next time Jaden opened his eyes, he got up on all four and looked around and saw that the surrounding looked like a prototype video game, with data circuits all around them. He then looked at Aster who also had gotten up on all four, "So I guess our minds got digitized and was transported into the virtual reality".

Aster looked at him, "Geez, what was your first clue genius?" Jaden ignored him and both of them got up on their feet. They then heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

They then saw a large Tyrannosaurus Rex appear from around the corner and it had Hassleberry's bandana around his head, "Sarge, I knew you would come for us". Then they heard what sounded like wheels and saw a yellow car with eyes and a mouth appear from the other corner.

He looked depressed but still got a small smile on his face, "Oh Jaden, I'm so happy you have come to rescue us, I want to return to normal and go back home, and so does Hassleberry". Hassleberry nodded as both of them came over to Aster and Jaden.

Aster looked around, "Yeah well, I have a feeling that getting out won't be as easy as getting in was, I'm pretty sure we won't be able to leave until we earn our freedom in a duel".

Jaden nodded, and then he noticed something, he looked at the wall next to him and saw images of Blaze and T-Bone, "Oh no, T-Bone and Blaze". Aster looked next to him, "And there is Frost and who I believe is Thunder".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Alright that's it, Sarina is going down for everything she has done, that's a promise".

Then the moment after he said that, the walls around them disappeared and they saw Sarina appear in front of them with a smirk, "Well if that's the case, then prove it to me Jaden".

Jaden looked at Sarina, "I just want to know, why did you kidnap my friends like that to make me duel your little helpers before facing you?" Aster then looked at Sarina, "And I also am wondering something, why did you drag me here as well?"

Sarina closed her eyes, "Because both of you are involved in my brother's destiny, while we knew that Jaden would stand in his way, he had predicted that you would stand by his side through all of this Aster, but now he's not so sure about that anymore".

Aster looked shocked, "So you're saying that my destiny have changed since meeting Jaden?" Sarina looked at him, "There is only one way to find out, Aster, pair up together with Jaden to see what kind of fate awaits my brother, as well as both of you".

Jaden looked at her, "Look, I already know what kind of fate that's waiting for me and your brother, it's him being stopped by me before his evil plan can be completed". He then pointed towards Syrus and Hassleberry, "Instead, will you promise to free my friends, as well as the members of the Light Brigade and send us back home?"

Sarina nodded with a smirk, "I shall promise that, and now, the life points on both sides will be a shared amount of 8000 points, meaning that you will both be eliminated at once if your points reaches zero".

Jaden looked at Aster, "Aster, what do you say, are you willing to team up with me?" Aster narrowed his eyes, "Fine, let's form a tag team Jaden". Jaden smiled at Aster, thankful that he would help him.

Aster however then looked at Jaden with a serious expression, "But don't misunderstand, I'm not doing this because I care about your friends, I'm only doing this so that I will finally get some answers about what's going on here".

Jaden nodded before he looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, _It doesn't matter what his reasons for helping me is, I will need his help if we're gonna have a chance to save Sy and Hassleberry as well as the Light Brigade and get us out of this place, Jaden thought to himself_.

Jaden then looked at Sarina with eyes full of determination, "So our tag team is all ready to go, but you're all alone right? How are you gonna face us like that?"

Sarina chuckled, "My partner is right here, my tag team partner will be a mirror image of myself". Then all of them saw how Sarina split into two. Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh great, dealing with one of you was bad enough, and now you cloned yourself? That's just perfect".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Don't worry about something like that Jaden, just keep your head in the game, we know that you and Aster can win this and set us all free from this place".

Jaden looked at him again and then Hassleberry who nodded, "Yeah Sarge, I mean you're one of the best duelists I know, probably even the best, and so with Aster's help, there is no way you can lose this".

Jaden smiled and nodded, he then looked towards Sarina, "So, how are we gonna duel since we don't have Duel Disks or our decks in here?" Sarina and her clone chuckled and held up their right arms and Jaden and Aster's eyes widened when Duel Disks appeared on them.

The original Sarina looked at them, "Just focus on your decks and Duel Disks and they will appear, but as for you Jaden, you can only choose one of your decks". Aster narrowed his eyes and held up his arm while a Duel Disk along with his deck appeared on his arm.

Jaden however was currently thinking about which deck to use, he thought that it might not be good to unleash the power of the Sacred Beasts inside of this virtual reality, as it might make it unstable.

He closed his eyes, he knew that that meant that he had to choose between his Elemental Hero deck and his Elemental Dragon Hero deck, and it was a tough choice.

Jaden then looked at Aster, he then narrowed his eyes as he decided, he held up his arm and a Duel Disk appeared on his arm with a deck in it. He looked towards his friends, silently promising them to end this as fast as he could and get them out of this place.

All four of them then activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards, the original Sarina took and drew her next card, "I will take the first turn, so..." She looked at the card she had drawn and looked at it, "I now summon Silver Spirit – Ukyo in attack mode". A monster that its arms and head wrapped in bandages appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Sarina then grabbed a card in her hand, "Next I place one card face down…" a card appeared in front of her, then she held up the card she had just drawn, "And finally I activate the continuous spell card Full Moon Mirror".

A few waves appeared from the center of the field and a green object with what looked like closed eyes appeared there, then a full moon appeared above them.

Jaden looked at the moon, feeling troubled by its presence, "I have no idea what that's suppose to do, but I doubt it's good". Aster looked at him, "Geez, what makes you think that?" But even while he was being sarcastic he agreed with Jaden.

Sarina looked at Jaden, "And since this is a tag team duel, no player can attack until all of us have had at least one turn, so now I end my turn". Jaden looked at her while placing his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn then, I draw".

Jaden drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in defense mode". A bright light appeared above them and Archangel descended down from the sky and landed on a knee and crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 2000.

Jaden looked at Sarina, "As long as this guy remains on the field, every Elemental Dragon Hero gains 100 attack points for each level they have", Archangel then roared while he got covered by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-1400.

Then a card came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it, "And also, whenever Archangel is summoned, I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand". Jaden then showed the fusion card.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "So he picked his Elemental Dragon Hero deck huh? I know it's powerful, so it shouldn't be too much trouble for Jaden". Hassleberry looked at him, "Of course it won't, the Sarge will win this quickly and then we will be free from this place". Both of them then looked at Jaden, hoping that he and Aster really would win quickly.

Jaden then placed Elemental Dragon Fusion in to his Duel Disk, "And now I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, which means I can now fuse together Archangel on my field together with Oblivion in my hand".

An explosion happened and then Archangel and Oblivion got sucked into the vortex that appeared, "And now dragon warriors of light and darkness, combine to form a creature that will bring down my foe, come forth Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang".

Out of the vortex came Yin-Yang who lifted both his swords and roared, Atk: 1000. Jaden then looked at Sarina, "And now Yin-Yang's special ability activates, as long as he's on the field, he will gain 200 attack points times the total level of all Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field, and Yin-Yang is a level 8 monster". Yin-Yang roared as he got covered by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-2600.

Jaden then looked at his hand before he looked at Mirror Sarina, "And with that, I end my turn now".

Mirror Sarina then placed her fingers on her deck, "Then it's my turn now". She drew her card and looked at it, "I summon Silver Spirit – Sakyo in attack mode". A monster that looked almost identical to Ukyo appeared on the field, Atk: 600. Mirror Sarina then grabbed a card in her hand, "And next I end my turn with a face down card".

Aster narrowed his eyes as the face down appeared in front of Mirror Sarina, "What, that's all? Whatever". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll start, by summoning my Captain Tenacious in attack mode". Captain Tenacious appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Aster then placed a card into his Duel Disk and it appeared in front of him, "Now I play a face down, and now I end my turn".

The original Sarina then placed her fingers, "Then it's my turn again". She drew her card and chuckled while looking at it, "I now activate my Mirror Route spell card by targeting my Ukyo".

Ukyo then got covered by a white aura while a mirror appeared behind him on each side, Sarina chuckled, "You see boys, thanks to this card my Ukyo can now attack one of you directly this turn".

Jaden and Aster looked at her shocked and said simultaneously, "What did you say?" Sarina then pointed at Jaden, "And now Ukyo attack Jaden directly, Quick Silver". Ukyo fired a blast towards Jaden and it hit him while he screamed, Jaden & Aster LP: 8000-7200.

Jaden gritted his teeth while Sarina chuckled, "I end my turn now, so you plan on counterattacking now?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You bet I do, it's my move". He then drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it into his hand.

Jaden then pointed at Ukyo, "And now it's time for some payback, Yin-Yang destroy her Silver Spirit Ukyo now". Yin-Yang roared and flew towards Ukyo while preparing his swords to strike him down.

Sarina looked at Jaden, "Not so fast, I activate Mirror Bind". After Sarina's trap card got flipped up, Yin-Yang stopped as four mirrors began to rotate in a circle around him and images of Ukyo and Sakyo could be seen in them.

Sarina chuckled, "You see Jaden, when we have both Silver Spirit Ukyo and Silver Spirit Sakyo on the field, when you declare an attack, I can use this trap card to destroy every monster on both of your fields whose original attack points are equal to or lower than the attack points of the attacking monster".

Jaden's eyes widened, "Say what?" The image on two of the mirrors changed in to Yin-Yang and they jumped up and sent slashes of light and darkness from their swords that hit both Yin-Yang and Captain Tenacious and destroyed them both.

What neither Jaden nor Aster noticed however was that two of what looked like closed eyes opened but it turned out that it was mirrors, and a small piece of the moon had been covered by an eclipse.

Jaden held out his hand, "Yin-Yang's other special ability activates, so now that Yin-Yang have been sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one of his fusion materials from my graveyard back to the field, so return to me Oblivion".

Darkness then gathered above Jaden and Oblivion appeared out of it while he roared and lifted his jagged blade, Atk: 2000. Then a card came out of Jaden's graveyard, "And now thanks to his ability, whenever I summon him, I can return one Elemental Dragon Fusion in my graveyard back to my hand". He picked it up and added it to his hand.

Aster looked at him, _That was not a bad move, but don't think for a second that you will outshine me, he thought to himself_. Aster held out his hand, "Go Destiny Mirage, so now since my Destiny Hero was destroyed due to an effect I can bring him back, so come back Captain Tenacious". Captain Tenacious then reappeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Sarina and her mirror clone narrowed their eyes, both Jaden and Aster had managed to keep a monster on the field, even though Jaden had re summoned one of his fusion monster's fusion materials, showing that their strength was nearly identical, which meant that she needed to press them harder to test them.

Aster looked at Jaden, "Hey Jaden, next time, think before you act okay? I nearly lost one of my best cards". Jaden looked at him, "I was thinking, since I had Yin-Yang's second ability I would be able to summon Oblivion to the field if they had a card that would destroy him, I didn't expect a card that would destroy all of our monsters, but it turned out okay".

Jaden looked at Sarina again, "However, now she doesn't have any face down cards left, so let's see her escape this time". Jaden pointed towards Ukyo, "Now Oblivion, attack Ukyo with Darkness Slash". Oblivion roared and flew towards Ukyo while he lifted his sword that got surrounded by a dark aura.

Mirror Sarina however held out her hand, "Stop right there Jaden, I play the trap card Mirror Trap, so now I take the trap card the real Sarina used, and send it over to me". Mirror Bind then flew out of Sarina's graveyard and into Mirror Sarina's hand, she had a smirk on her face, "And the best part is that I can use it right away, so say hello once again to Mirror Bind".

Mirrors began to rotate around Oblivion and two mirror reflections of him flew up in the air and sent slashes of darkness towards Oblivion and Captain Tenacious and both of them got destroyed, while two other closed mirrors opened and another piece of the moon got covered by the eclipse.

Aster looked at Jaden, "Hey Jaden, can you please be more careful?" Jaden narrowed his eyes while he looked at Sarina, he then looked at his hand and grabbed a card in it, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Mirror Sarina then placed her fingers on her deck, "Then it's my turn now". She drew her card and looked at it, "And now Silver Spirit Sakyo, attack Aster Phoenix directly". Aster gritted his teeth as Sakyo came towards him and then it hit him, Jaden & Aster LP: 7200-6600.

Mirror Sarina then revealed a spell card in her hand, "And now I play this, the spell card Mirror Call, since we have both Sakyo and Ukyo on the field, I can now return a trap card from my graveyard back to my hand". A card came out of her graveyard and she grabbed it, "And lastly I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he saw the two face downs appear on the field, "Great, two face downs once again, and one of them are without a doubt Mirror Bind". Aster looked at him, "Well obviously since it is the perfect card to use together with Sakyo and Ukyo, so we really should try and get rid of her two Silver Spirits so she can't use it".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah I agree, let's hope you draw something good on your next turn, then we might have a chance to do that". Aster just turned towards Mirror Sarina, "You'll just watch Jaden, it's my move now".

Aster drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards from my deck".

Aster drew two more cards and looked at them, "I'll start with Destiny Hero Doom Lord". Doom Lord then appeared on the field, Atk: 600. Aster then looked at Sarina, "And thanks to his special ability, by giving up his attack this turn, Doom Lord can send one of your monsters two turns into the future, so say good bye to your Sakyo for now, because he's about to take a trip through time".

Mirror Sarina chuckled, "I disagree, in fact, it's your monster that will be leaving". Aster looked at her, what do you mean?"

Mirror Sarina pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "I activate Silver Spirit Redirection, now when you target one of my monsters with the special ability of one of your monsters, the special ability is negated and the monster is removed from the game". Aster gritted his teeth as Doom Lord disappeared and he placed his card in to his back pocket.

Jaden looked troubled, "Well that didn't work so well, so please tell me that you have another plan Aster", Aster grabbed a card in his hand, "How about this? I activate D-Spirit spell card, when I don't have any Destiny Heroes on my field, I can special summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero from my hand".

Aster grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I summon Destiny Hero Dunker in attack mode". Dunker appeared on the field, Atk: 1200, "And now since it's my battle phase now, I can send Destiny Hero Blade Master from my hand to the graveyard to add 800 attack points to all Destiny Heroes on the field until the end of this turn".

He sent Blade Master to the graveyard and Dunker got covered in an aura, Atk: 1200-2000. Aster also looked at Mirror Sarina, "Also, by sending a Destiny Hero from my hand to the graveyard I have activated Dunker's special ability, so now you will take 500 points of damage". Sarina and Mirror Sarina gritted their teeth, Sarina & Mirror Sarina LP: 8000-7500.

Aster then pointed towards Silver Spirit Sakyo, "And now Dunker, destroy her Silver Spirit Sakyo". Dunker jumped towards Sakyo and delivered a powerful punch to it, destroying it, Sarina and Mirror Sarina LP: 7500-6100. Another mirror opened up and half of the moon was now covered by the eclipse.

Aster then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now, I end my turn with one face down, which means that Blade Master's special ability ends now". Dunker Atk: 2000-1200.

Hassleberry looked impressed, "That was a good move, now they have taken a slight lead". Syrus nodded, "Yeah, and just wait until Jaden really gets his game on, then the rest of those points will be gone in no time".

Sarina and her mirror clone recovered from the damage and looked at Aster, impressed with his move, but still wondering if his destiny was to help Sartorius or the opposite, this duel would decide that.

Sarina placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw". She looked at the card she had drawn, "And with Pot of Greed I'll draw two more cards".

She then drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I now sacrifice my Silver Spirit Ukyo, so I can summon a new spirit, my Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta". A masked woman in a shrine maiden outfit appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Mirror Sarina looked at Sarina and nodded, _Alright, it's time to put Jaden to the test and see how strong he really is, Sarina thought._ Sarina then pointed towards Jaden, "And now Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta, attack Jaden directly".

Jaden however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate Call of the Haunted, so now I can bring back a monster, and I choose Yin-Yang". Yin-Yang then reappeared on the field and roared as he got covered in a golden aura, Atk: 1000-2600.

Sarina narrowed her eyes, she hadn't expected Yin-Yang's return, if he was destroyed Jaden could once again summon one of his fusion materials from the graveyard, and if she didn't attack he could grow too powerful to handle since he would gain 200 points multiplied by the total level of all Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field. So far it was only Yin-Yang on the field, but if Jaden summoned more of them it could become a real problem.

Sarina looked at her cards, she then nodded before she looked at Yin-Yang, "Alright Nayuta, destroy his Yin-Yang right now". Nayuta sent slashed of fire from her hands towards Yin-Yang who sent slashed of light and darkness towards her, and both of them got destroyed.

A card came out of Jaden's graveyard, "And since Yin-Yang was destroyed, I can once again summon Oblivion to my field". Oblivion once again appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2000. Two more mirrors opened up and now more than half of the moon was covered by the eclipse.

Sarina then placed a card into her Duel Disk, "Next I place a card face down and end my turn". Jaden narrowed his eyes, both Sarina and her mirror clone had no monsters on the field and only one face down, and one of them was without a doubt Mirror Bind which was useless now, but he didn't know what the other face down was, which made him a little troubled.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, so here we go". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it. At that moment Sarina pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "And now I activate Call of the Haunted, so now just like you, I can bring back a monster in attack mode, like Silver Spirit Ukyo".

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw Ukyo reappear on the field, Atk: 800. Sarina looked at Jaden, "And whenever Ukyo is summoned, if there is a Silver Spirit Sakyo in either of our graveyards, we can bring it back".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw Sakyo reappear on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 800. Jaden narrowed his eyes, now that they had both Ukyo and Sakyo back on the field they could once again use Mirror Bind.

Jaden then looked at the card he had drawn again, knowing that this might change that if he got a little lucky, "I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode".

A hurricane appeared behind Jaden and out of it flew Quickclaw before he landed on the field, Atk: 1600. Jaden then drew the top four cards of his deck, "And now I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster among them I can summon it, all the others are shuffled back into the deck".

Jaden needed a certain monster to get out of this situation, he just hoped that he would show up. Jaden looked at the four cards he had drawn and a smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed one of them.

"I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast in attack mode". A water tornado formed behind Jaden and out of it flew Aqua Blast before he landed next to his brothers on Jaden's side of the field, Atk: 1800.

Jaden then pointed at Ukyo, "And now I activate Oblivion's second special ability, once per turn I can target one of your monsters and choose if it will either switch to defense mode or if it will lose 200 attack points for every Elemental Dragon Heroes on my side of the field, and I choose the second option".

Ukyo lowered his head as got covered by a dark aura, Atk: 800-200. Jaden then pointed towards Sakyo, "And now Oblivion, attack Silver Spirit Ukyo with Darkness Slash". Oblivion roared while he lifted his sword while it got covered in a dark aura.

Mirror Sarina held out her hand, "Seems like you have forgotten about my face down, and I'm sure you can guess which one it is, I now activate Mirror Bind". However when the card was about to flipped face up, Aqua Blast unleashed shockwaves from his mouth that flew across the field and hit Mirror Bind and stopped it from activating.

Jaden had a smirk on his face while Sarina and Mirror Sarina looked at Aqua Blast shocked, he didn't really notice that Aster also looked at him shocked, "You see, as long as Aqua Blast is on the field, you two can't activate trap cards during the battle phase".

Sarina looked at him shocked, "It can't be!" Aster looked at Jaden out of the corner of his eye with a smirk, "Hey, you actually made a good move for a change". Jaden then held out his hand toward Ukyo, "Now like I said Oblivion, destroy her Ukyo". Oblivion sent a slash of darkness towards Ukyo and destroyed him, Sarina & Mirror Sarina LP: 6100-4300.

Another mirror opened up and now most of the moon was covered by the eclipse. Jaden then pointed towards Sakyo, "And now Quickclaw, attack Sakyo with Shadow Slash".

Quickclaw grabbed his sword and vanished in high speed and then reappeared behind Sakyo with his sword drawn, he held it up and Sakyo turned his head around in time to see Quickclaw for a second before he slashed him with his sword, which destroyed him as well, while another mirror opened up and there was now only an crest moon left.

Jaden then pointed at Sarina, "And now Aqua Blast, attack Sarina's life points directly with Hydro Blast". Aqua Blast gathered water in his mouth and then fired his attack towards Sarina who got hit by the blast of water, Sarina & Mirror Sarina LP: 4300-2500.

Jaden held out his hand, "And now that ends my turn". He had a smile on his face, as he had just reduced the opponents remaining life points with more than half. He then got a serious look on his face, he knew that he couldn't relax just yet, he still had to be on his guard.

Syrus and Hassleberry celebrated however, "Alright, now those creepy twins are down to less than 3000 points while Jay and Aster has over 6000 left". Hassleberry nodded, "That's right, and if they keep this up, this war will really be over soon".

Sarina and Mirror Sarina looked slightly at each other, " _That was a really impressive move as well, Jaden's power seems to have developed even stronger than our brother feared, but even so, we still need to push him even more to see how strong they truly are". They mentally talked to each other and nodded_.

Mirror Sarina then grabbed and drew her next card and looked at it, "I will now end my turn with two face down cards". Aster looked at her with a disappointed look on his face, "That's it? Whatever, it's my move then".

Aster then drew his next card and looked at it, "And next I sacrifice my Dunker, so I can summon Destiny Hero Double Dude". Dunker disappeared and a man dressed in a black suit, he had a black hat, a scarf covering his mouth and a cane in his hand, Atk: 1000.

Aster looked at Sarina, "And thanks to his special ability, he can attack twice during each battle phase". Mirror Sarina gritted her teeth and then held out her hand, "Not so fast Aster, now by sacrificing my face down Mirror Bind, I can activate Soul Mirror". Mirror Bind got sent to the graveyard and a card with a picture of a mirror with eyes and a mouth that had a red aura around it.

Mirror Sarina looked at Aster, "Here is how it works, by sacrificing a card I control, I can bring back a monster in my graveyard, like Silver Spirit Sakyo". Sakyo then appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 800.

Mirror Sarina then looked at the original Sarina with a smirk, "And that, of course means that Ukyo returns to the field as well". Then Ukyo then appeared on the field as well on a knee with his arms on the original Sarina's field, Def: 600.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Come on, those two are back again?" He then got a smirk on his face, "Even so she was clever to activate it before Aster could start his battle phase, since they can't activate traps during the battle phase thanks to Aqua Blast".

Aster narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't matter anyway, because now I activate my D – Chain trap card which increases Double Dude's attack points by 500 points". Chains then appeared and wrapped was wrapped around Double Dude lightly so he could use them as a weapon. Atk: 1000-1500.

Aster then pointed towards Sakyo, "And now Double Dude, destroy her with Chain of Repent". Double Dude began to spin the chain before he tossed it towards Sakyo and it hit him and he got destroyed.

Aster then held out his hand, "And thanks to my D – Chain, whenever the monster equipped with it destroys a monster in battle, you'll lose 500 points". Mirror Sarina gritted her teeth as she felt a light shock, Sarina & Mirror Sarina LP: 2500-2000. Then the last mirror opened up and the moon was completely covered by the eclipse.

Aster then turned towards Ukyo, "And like I said before he can attack twice, so now attack her Ukyo with Chain of Repent". Double Dude's form then changed to a monstrous form that looked similar to Mr Hyde. The monstrous Double Dude then threw the chain towards Ukyo and destroyed him as well.

Aster then pointed at Sarina, "And like before, you now lose another 500 points thanks to D – Chain". Sarina then gritted her teeth as she felt a light shock as well, LP: 2000-1500.

Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "Alright, nice going partner, I know we would make a good team". Aster glared at him, "Look, we're not a team okay?" Mirror Sarina looked at Aster, "Tell me Aster, since you have attack as much as you can, your battle phase is over right?"

Aster looked at her, "Yeah so what?" Mirror Sarina then held out her hand, "Then that means that since it's no longer the battle phase I can activate this, my Buried Soul Talisman, and with it, since two of my monsters were destroyed, the monsters responsible for their destruction is also destroyed, in this case, your Double Dude".

Aster gritted his teeth as Double Dude got destroyed, he then placed both him and D – Chain into the graveyard. Mirror Sarina then grabbed a card in her hand, "And then, I get to summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand, like Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi".

A large man dressed in a brown shirt and black pants with a long white scarf and boots with claws on them appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 2500. Sarina then chuckled, "And to make things worse for you, when this monster is successfully summoned, I can bring back Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta", Nayuta then appeared on the field again, Atk: 2600.

Hassleberry looked troubled, "Oh come on, not her again". Syrus also looked troubled, "And just when they had no monsters on the field, now they have both a tough attack position monster and a tough defense position monster".

Jaden knew that Syrus and Hassleberry was right, but if he managed to keep Oblivion on the field until his next turn, he could use his second ability to switch Nayuta to defense mode and maybe take her out and wipe out the rest of their life points.

He then suddenly saw how Aster looked up shocked and confused, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "I guess I end my turn with one face down". Jaden looked at Aster, "What's wrong Aster? You look troubled".

Aster looked up again, "Just look for yourself Jaden, the moon is gone". Jaden looked up and saw that it had been covered by the eclipse, "Hey you're right, wonder why?"

Aster then looked down and his eyes widened, "Hey, look down at our feet". Jaden looked down and his eyes widened as well as a dark mist surrounded their feet, Jaden looked up and saw that the mist was coming from the object with all the mirrors that had opened up.

Jaden looked at Sarina and her mirror clone, "What is going on here exactly?" Mirror Sarina chuckled, "Well you see, every time a monster on either side of the field got destroyed, our Full Moon Mirror have gained a Full Moon Counter". Sarina then got a smirk on her face, "And since at least ten monsters have been destroyed, it has now gained the total amount of ten Full Moon Counters, and with that, we can now finally crush both of you here and now".

Jaden looked at them while narrowing his eyes, "And how exactly are you planning on defeating us?"

Sarina's smirk grew bigger, "How about I show you? It's my move". She drew her next card and looked at it, "And next I sacrifice both Nayuta and Asogi, in order to summon, The Dark Creator". Asogi and Nayuta turned into beams of light and collided, and then a large black monster appeared before its large eye opened up, Atk: 3000.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "3000 attack points? This can get tricky Aster". Aster narrowed his eyes, "For you maybe, but for me, I will take that thing down before Sarina even knows what has happen".

Sarina chuckled while she grabbed a card in her hand, "We'll see about that Aster, now I sacrifice my Full Moon Mirror, so I can activate the field spell card Infinite Fiend Mirror".

Jaden and Aster covered their eyes as a purple light appeared when Full Moon Mirror shattered. When they opened their eyes, they were at the white center in a dark area. Then beings in dark cloaks on vines appeared all around them while each one of them held a mirror in their hands

Sarina chuckled, "And now to the fun part, you see when The Dark Creator is on the field, this field spell allows us to summon a Dark Creator Token on every open monster card zone we have, and each token has the exact same strength as the original one".

Then miniature versions of The Dark Creator appeared on Sarina's and her mirror clone's field, Atk x 9: 3000. Jaden gritted his teeth, _One monster with 3000 attack points are bad enough, and now we have ten to deal with? He thought to himself troubled_.

Aster narrowed his eyes, he knew that Jaden's monsters would most likely get destroyed, but in case Sarina decided to just attack him instead, he would activate his face down D – Fortune, if they got attacked directly, he could remove one Destiny Hero from his graveyard in order to end the battle phase.

Sarina then pointed towards Jaden's three Dragon Heroes, "And now The Dark Creator and two of my Dark Creator Tokens, get rid of his Elemental Dragon Heroes". The Dark Creator and two of the tokens fired a blast from their eyes that hit Jaden's three Elemental Dragon Heroes and smoke appeared.

But once the smoke cleared Quickclaw was still on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1400. Jaden & Aster LP: 6600-4400. Jaden looked at Sarina, "Once per turn when Quickclaw gets attacked, he switches to defense mode and survives the attack".

Sarina still had a smirk on her face, "I'm well aware of that, but did you know that every time The Dark Creator destroys a monster in battle, you two loses 700 life points". Jaden's and Aster's eyes widened before they covered their faces as electricity surrounded them, Jaden & Aster LP: 4400-3000.

Sarina then looked towards Quickclaw, "And like you said yourself, your Quickclaw can only save himself from destruction once per turn, which means that now he's defenseless". Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw another Dark Creator Token fire a blast from its eye and it hit and destroyed Quickclaw.

Sarina looked at Jaden, "And even though you don't take any battle damage since he was in defense mode, you still lose 700 life points due to its effect". Jaden and Aster gritted their teeth as electricity went through them once again, Jaden & Aster LP: 3000-2300.

Aster looked at Sarina, he was prepared to activate his D – Fortune trap card as soon as she attacked them again. However to both of their shocked she grabbed a card in her hand, "I place a card face down and end my turn".

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at Sarina shocked and confused, Hassleberry then looked at Syrus, "What is going on here Private?" Syrus turned towards him, "I have no idea, she could've won the duel if she had just attacked them one more time".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Alright then, it's my move now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards from my deck".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, he narrowed his eyes since one of them were Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, it could end this right now. But the problem was that he needed to sacrifice two monsters to summon him and he didn't have any right now. And while he could summon him easily by using Dragon Caller, he didn't have it, he looked at the other card he had drawn, it was Terradrake, right now he wouldn't be much help for him, and right now it was too risky to use Elemental Dragon Hero Fusion and sacrifice 500 life points to fuse him together with Quickclaw in order to summon Terrastorm Drake since he didn't know if The Dark Creator had another ability that he hadn't shown yet.

Aster looked at Jaden, "Jaden, before you do anything, calm down and think things through, I mean, she could have attacked us again in order to win, even though I would have saved us with my face down, but forget about that right now, the point is that she didn't, and you do understand why right?"

Jaden looked at him, "The only reason I can think of, is that her monsters can't attack us directly Aster". Aster nodded, "Correct".

Jaden looked at Aster, "You know Aster, this is what we need more of". Aster looked at him with a smirk, "Me telling you what to do?" Jaden sighed, "No, I mean teamwork, if we can work together and combine our decks powers then we can take them down". Aster looked forward while looking like he had no interest in working together with Jaden.

Jaden looked at Sarina while he placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Anyway, I now end my turn with a face down".

Sarina looked at them with a smirk, "It looks like you two have discovered my secret, our monsters can only attack opposing monsters, not the opponents directly, and even though you don't have any, I can change it right now".

Jaden looked at her, "Oh yeah, and how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Sarina held out her hand, "Like this, I play the continuous trap card Return Talisman, so now, at the end of your turn, if you didn't summon any monsters to your field, my trap card special summons a Return Token to your side of the field in defense mode".

Jaden watched while what looked like a paper doll appeared on his field before it went down on a knee and crossed its arms, Def: 1000, Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Well that's not good".

Sarina chuckled before she looked at Mirror Sarina who nodded her head before looking at Jaden and Aster, "Alright, my move", Mirror Sarina then drew her next card and then pointed towards the Return Token, "And now Dark Creator, attack with Absolute Darkness.

The Dark Creator then fired a blast from his eye that hit the Return Token and destroyed it, Mirror Sarina held out her hand, "Now that's true teamwork boys, and now you'll lose 700 more life points". Aster and Jaden groaned as electricity went through them again, Jaden & Aster LP: 2300-1600.

Aster gritted his teeth, "We don't have much time left, if we don't counterattack quickly they will soon finish us off, so we have to get rid of all of their monsters, and since all these tokens appeared on the field because The Dark Creator is, I bet they will be destroyed if he is, so our main focus should be taking him out".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah I agree, but how are we gonna do that?" Aster looked at him, "Well Jaden, just leave it to the pro, that thing will be a goner soon enough".

Aster then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, my move", he then drew his next card before he held out his hand, "And now, since my Double Dude was destroyed last turn, I can summon two Double Dude Tokens in its place".

Jaden watched as two tokens that looked like the normal form of Double Dude appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def x 2: 1000. He looked at Aster, "Okay uh, how is summoning those tokens gonna help us? After all if they are destroyed by their Dark Creators then we will lose 1400 life points".

Aster looked at the card he had drawn and a smile appeared on his face, "Well Jaden, like I said, as a pro I'm superior to you and so I have strategies that are far superior to anything you can come up with".

Sarina chuckled, "Aster, you sound pretty confident, but one thing is certain, our brother's main focus has been eliminating Jaden, and you have always been meant to be a servant to our brother in order to fulfill his destiny".

Aster gritted his teeth, _That can't be true, Sartorius has been my friend since right after my father's funeral, I refuse to believe he has just been tricking me this whole time, now hands of fate, help me prove her wrong, he though before he looked at the card he had drawn_.

A smirk appeared on his face when he saw which card he had drawn, "And now I sacrifice one of my Double Dudes in order to summon Destiny Hero Dasher". One of the Double Dude tokens disappeared and got replaced by Dasher, Atk: 2100.

Aster then pointed towards his second Double Dude, "And next by sacrificing my second Double Dude, my Dasher's special ability activates and he gains 1000 attack points". Dasher then got covered in a red aura, Atk: 2100-3100.

Jaden now had a smirk on his face, "Alright, Dasher is now strong enough to take out that Dark Creator". Aster looked at him, "Exactly, I told you to just watch and see how the pro does things".

Aster then pointed towards The Dark Creator, "And now Dasher, attack The Dark Creator with Pyro Electric Shock". Dasher then quickly made his way towards The Dark Creator and then jumped up before hitting him with a powerful kick which caused an explosion, Sarina & Mirror Sarina LP: 1500-1400.

Aster then held out his hand, "Of course, after Dasher attacks, he switches to defense mode". Dasher then went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000.

However Jaden then noticed that Sarina and her mirror clone still had smirks on their faces, Jaden and Aster then looked shocked once the smoke cleared since the Dark Creator was still standing there.

Jaden looked at Sarina, "What's going on here? Why is The Dark Creator still on the field?" Sarina chuckled, "Well it's very simple really, it can't be destroyed in battle".

Jaden's eyes widened, "Wait what? He can't be destroyed in battle?" Aster narrowed his eyes, "Uh yeah Jaden, she kinda just said that a moment ago". He then closed his eyes, "I end my turn now".

Mirror Sarina then placed her fingers on her deck as she chuckled, "Then it's my move now". She drew her card and then pointed towards Dasher, "Now Dark Creator, destroy Destiny Hero Dasher with Absolute Darkness".

The Dark Creator then unleashed a blast from his eye and it hit Dasher and destroyed him, Mirror Sarina then held out her hand, "And now his special ability activates, and you guys take 700 points of damage". Jaden and Aster screamed as electricity went through them once again, Jaden & Aster LP: 1600-1900.

Aster looked up troubled, "Dude, we have only 900 life points left, and no monsters, and the Sarina sisters have ten monsters, no wait, make that ten INVINCIBLE monsters, and even if we summon a monster, once they're destroyed we'll lose 700 life points, I hate to say it but we're as good as gone now".

Jaden looked at him, "No we're not, we just have to have faith in our decks Aster and they will answer us".

Aster looked at Jaden, he wondered if he should applaud him for his courage or laugh at him for being so naïve. But then he remembered about Jaden's ability to communicate with duel spirits.

Aster looked at him, "You mean to tell me that there might be a chance for us to turn this around?" Jaden nodded, "Absolutely, remember what I told you about teamwork? Well right now we need to work as a team as well in order to win this".

Aster looked forward, he didn't like to admit that he needed Jaden's help right here, but he knew that he did need to work together with Jaden if they were to get out of this situation in one piece.

Mirror Sarina looked at Jaden and chuckled, "Oh really Jaden, well if you think you can turn things around now, then go ahead and prove it, show me how powerful you really are".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Oh I will". Jaden looked at his deck, right now, he had only two good options in order to win, to summon Burstwing and then summon Terradrake as well or just fusion summon Aquaburst, the only problem was that he didn't have Burstwing in his hand, which meant that he needed to draw him right now if he was gonna do either of those two plans.

Jaden then heard a squeaking next to him, he looked there and saw Winged Kuriboh there, "Winged Kuriboh! you're here?" Jaden then felt another familiar presence to his other side, he looked in that direction and saw Yubel there with her arms crossed.

Yubel looked at Jaden, "Of course we're here Jaden, while it took some time to connect with your consciousness since it was currently trapped inside of an virtual reality, but we managed to reach you".

Jaden then looked at Winged Kuriboh while he squeaked and pointed towards Aster. Jaden looked at Aster and saw Dasher's spirit next to him, "Use Dasher?" Yubel looked at Dasher, "One time during a duel, when Dasher is in the graveyard you can special summon a monster if you drew it during your draw phase".

Jaden looked at his deck, he could special summon a monster if he drew it during his draw phase, that was an ability similar to Elemental Hero Necroshade, which was quite useful. Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it.

Sarina and her mirror clone looked at Jaden a little shocked as did Aster when Jaden got a smirk on his face, he then pointed his hand towards Aster, "And now I use Destiny Hero Dasher's ability from the graveyard, so now I can special summon the monster I just drew".

Aster got a smirk on his face when Jaden said that, "Nice move Jaden". Jaden held up the card, "And the one I'm summoning is Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode".

An explosion formed behind Jaden and Burstwing flew out of it and landed on the field with crossed arms, Atk: 1700. Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in attack mode as well". The ground cracked open and Terradrake came up before he pulled up his sword out of the ground as well, Atk: 2000.

Sarina looked at Jaden, "That doesn't matter Jaden Yuki, even if you managed to summon those two, after all even with Burstwing's ability, by discarding one spell card he can increase his attack points by 300 for every two levels of the chosen opposing monster while that monster also loses 800 points and these changes lasts until that opponent's next end phase".

Jaden looked at her. "You only know about that ability because you watched my duel with T-Bone". Sarina had a smirk on her face, "That still doesn't matter, and you wanna know why? Because The Dark Creator's attack points will only be reduced to 2200 while Burstwing's attack points will be increased to 3200 because The Dark Creator is a level 10 monster, we will only lose 1000 life points and Terradrake will be too weak to attack him as well, and then one of our tokens can take him out or we could just attack with our weakened Dark Creator since he's still strong enough to take out Terradrake and then his ability will end this".

Jaden chuckled, "Well normally you would be right, but you forgot one thing, Terradrake have a special ability too. You see if I choose not to attack you with him this turn, he can deal you 300 points of damage for every Elemental Dragon Hero that's on the field".

Sarina and her mirror clone looked at him shocked and worried, "Deal 300 points of damage for every Elemental Dragon Hero on the field? But that would mean…"

Jaden nodded with a smirk still on his face, "That's right, it would be 600 points of damage, which means that the damage that you would take this turn would be 1600 points, and you guys have only 1400 left".

Aster looked at Jaden, "You said would? Why won't they take the damage?" Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "Because I have a more fun idea in mind for them, also please forgive me for this Aster".

Aster looked at Jaden confused as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate my face down Elemental Dragon Fusion, so now by paying 500 life points I can fuse Burstwing on my field with Aqua Blast in my graveyard simply by sending Burstwing there". Jaden & Aster LP: 900-400.

An explosion of fire happened on the field and then a vortex appeared. Burstwing stood at one side of it while Aqua Blast appeared on the other side before both of them got sucked into the vortex.

Jaden held up his hand, "And now dragon warriors of fire and water, combine to form the creature that will help me end this duel right now, come forth now Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst". Aquaburst came out of the vortex and landed on the field, Atk: 2800.

Jaden looked at Sarina and her mirror clone, "And as I'm sure that you know Aquaburst's special ability increases the attack points of all the Elemental Dragon Heroes on my field by 300 for every Elemental Dragon Heroes in my graveyard, and I currently have six there".

Sarina and her mirror clone looked worried as Aquaburst's attack points increased, Atk: 2800-4600. And then they looked at Terradrake when his attack points increased as well, Atk: 2000-3600.

Sarina took a step backwards when she saw their points, "Now they have 4600 and 3600 attack points?"

Jaden nodded, "That's right, and that means that this duel is over, now…" Jaden then pointed at The Dark Creator, "Since I don't want to leave someone out, I will attack with Terradrake first, now attack their Dark Creator".

Terradrake lifted his sword and rushed towards The Dark Creator and slashed him with his sword and while he wasn't destroyed, Sarina and her mirror clone still took damage, Sarina & Mirror Sarina LP: 1400-800. Jaden then looked at them, "And now you two only have 800 life points, and the difference between Aquaburst and The Dark Creator is now 1600 points".

He then pointed at The Dark Creator again, "And that means that this duel is now over, now Aquaburst, attack their Dark Creator with Scorching Water Burst". Aquaburst roared as he began to form an orb of water in his hands.

Fire then came out of Aquaburst's burning wings and entered the water orb, heating it up until the water was boiling hot, he then took and unleashed a stream of water of boiling water towards The Dark Creator. The attack then hit The Dark Creator and it roared, and while it wasn't destroyed once again, Sarina and her mirror clone took damage from the attack once again, Sarina & Mirror Sarina LP: 800-0.

Sarina groaned while she and her mirror clone merged together once again before she sank down on her knees while Jaden's and Aster's Duel Disks disappeared. Jaden then looked towards Syrus and Hassleberry and saw how they turned back to normal, and they got so happy about it that they hugged each other while laughing before they noticed what they were doing and quickly separated from each other, causing Jaden to laugh a little.

During this time Aster looked at Jaden, _What Jaden just did, it was a really amazing thing, even I would never be able to turn things around in a situation like that, but he still managed to do it, showing me his power and his trust in his deck and the spirits in it, Aster thought before he closed his eyes for a second_.

Aster walked over to Jaden, "Nice work Jaden, we only won thanks to your Dragon Heroes". Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "That's not true at all Aster, It would've been really difficult without the help of your Destiny Heroes, the combination of our strength was what won this battle".

Then both of then heard Sarina speak, "You're correct Jaden". Both of them looked at them and saw how she looked at them with what looked like a pleading look on her face, "You're both really powerful duelists which is why I put you through all of this, to test you and see if you could help me, I ask both of you, please save my brother from himself".

Jaden nodded slightly while Aster looked at her confused, "Save him from himself? What do you mean Sarina?"

Sarina looked down, "I'm pretty sure that at least Jaden knows this, but what Sartorius has done for a while now is not his fault, his mind has been taken over by an evil force, sure he was never a perfect person, but the real him would never do what he's currently doing".

Aster looked shocked and then looked at Jaden who nodded his head, "Yeah, I know that he's possessed by and evil power".

Jaden then looked at Aster, "I guess I should tell you what I know right now". Aster nodded and Jaden sighed, "This story began already at the dawn of time, since the very beginning of time there has been two opposite forces that has been fighting each other, one of them is called the Light of Destruction and the other one is called the Gentle Darkness".

Aster's eyes widened, "The Light of Destruction? Wait a minute, then does that mean that the members of the Society of Light…?"

Jaden nodded, "That's right, you're friend Sartorius is possessed by the Light of Destruction, so the members of the Society is followers of the Light of Destruction. And the reason that Sartorius is so obsessed with getting rid of me, is because I wield the power of the Gentle Darkness, which is the only thing that can defeat the power of the Light of Destruction inside of Sartorius".

Aster narrowed his eyes, "That explains a lot, like why he has been so obsessed with you and why he insisted so much that I would defeat you, I was told by Chazz that Sartorius had infused my deck with some of his power, so it meant that he infused it with the Light's power then?"

Jaden nodded, "He did that in order to try to make me join him, and if that fail, it would sever my connections to duel spirits which it did, heck I couldn't even see my own cards".

Aster looked at Jaden shocked before Jaden continued, "But thanks to meeting my Neo Spacians, I managed to force the power of the Light out of me and I returned to normal and then returned to the island stronger than ever since I now had the Neo Spacians by my side".

Aster looked at him, it was hard to believe this story, but Jaden had told him all of this with a serious look on his face so he guessed that what Jaden had just told him was true.

Jaden then looked at Sarina, "What I wanna know is how the Light possessed him in the first place".

Sarina lowered her head, "Well I'm sure that you know about my brother's power to see the future, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he was a fortuneteller, and a lot of people came to visit him since his predictions always came true".

She then closed her eyes, "But, one day a stranger came for a visit and was told that a very dark future was ahead of him. After he had been told about his future, the stranger offered Sartorius a card as payment and it changed everything".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "A card you said?" Sarina nodded her eyes and clenched her fists before she continued.

"I could sense a change inside of Sartorius the moment he touched that card, you see while my brother is really a kind and gentle person, he has quite a bit of anger in him, and it's because when we were younger we were outcasts that lived anywhere we could because people looked at us with disgust because of what we could do".

Jaden looked at Sarina with a sad look on his face, he could understand if Sartorius had a lot of anger inside of him if they went through that when they were younger.

Sarina then looked at them, "But that's not important right now, like I said, the moment he touched the card, I sensed a great evil within his body, I tried to get it away from him but failed, and then my precious older brother was gone and was replaced by the monster he is now".

Jaden looked at her, "What kind of card was it?" Sarina looked at it, "It was a Hero monster, in fact it was quite similar to the monsters the two of you are using, it was extremely rare, probably the only one of its kind". That caught Aster's attention.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "So that card was the original vessel for the Light, and then the Light got transferred over to Sartorius, who is now possessed by it". Sarina nodded with a sad look on her face.

Aster then took a step forward, "What about that card, you said it was a Hero monster right? But what else can you tell us about it, what's the name of the card?"

Sarina shook her head, "I'm sorry but I have told you all that I know, the truth is that the card soon after it arrived, it disappeared". Aster looked frustrated, "It what?"

Jaden looked at Aster, "Aster you don't think… could the card she's talking about be it? The card that was stolen from your dad the night he was murdered?" Aster nodded, "I'm sure of it, it must be it".

Then suddenly everything began to tremble and sparks appeared, Jaden looked around, "What's going on here?" Sarina then looked at them with a look of urgency on her face, "You must leave at once, this place is programmed to self destruct".

She then pointed to her left and they all saw two circles of light that was overlapping with each other, "That will lead you back to the real world, now hurry".

Jaden looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, "You guys go ahead while Aster and I help Sarina to the exit". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded and ran towards the exit and jumped into it and got transported out of the virtual world.

Jaden held out his hand towards Sarina, "Come on, we don't have much time". But Sarina shook her head, "Leave me here, this is how it should be, this is where I belong Jaden".

Jaden shook his head, "No one belongs here so come on". Sarina looked at him, "This was my plan from the beginning Jaden, this program will release me into cyberspace, and from there I shall be able to watch over my brother".

Jaden and Aster gasped and looked at Sarina who lost her solid form in the virtual reality and turned into a digitized form, "That's insane, true you did some bad things but it was only the things a worried little sister did as she was desperately looking for someone who could save her brother".

Sarina got a small smile on her face, "I appreciate the concern Jaden but like I said, this is how it should be. Now you must leave but please promise me, when you two return home please save Sartorius and all of his victims, please". Then Sarina sank into the ground and disappeared.

Jaden looked at Aster who turned around, "There is nothing we can do now, so let's go Jaden". He then ran towards the exit while Jaden looked at the spot Sarina had been standing at, "I promise you Sarina, I will save all the students that have been brainwashed, and then I will free Sartorius from the Light's control".

Jaden then turned around and ran towards the exit there Aster was standing and waiting for him, and then both of them jumped into the exit and got transported out of the virtual world right before it collapsed.

MOMENTS LATER IN THE REAL WORLD,

Jaden woke up and saw that he was inside of a virtual reality pod, it then opened up and he sat up, he saw how three others opened up and saw Syrus, Hassleberry and Aster getting out of them before he got out of his own.

Jaden walked over to them, "Looks like we managed to get out in time guys". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, Aster then turned towards the exit, "Let's get out of here now". Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry nodded and then all of them began to walk out of the building.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Solomon, Bastion and Atticus got relieved looks on their faces when they saw Jaden and Aster coming out of the building with Syrus and Hassleberry behind them. Bastion came towards them, "What happened in there?"

Jaden and Aster looked at each other before Jaden looked at him again, "I will tell you guys later". They then heard the door to the opened up behind them and they turned around.

Jaden got a smile on his face when he saw the members of the Light Brigade coming towards them looking a little confused and dizzy, it seems like Sarina had released them now that she was finished testing them.

Jaden looked at his friends, "Now how about we get away from here?" Syrus and Hassleberry quickly nodded and ran away from the building with the others not far behind them.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius had just learned that both Aster and Jaden had managed to defeat Sarina, "It looks like both Aster and Jaden will be obstacles for me, but it won't stop me, the destruction of this world is unavoidable and then the earth along with the universe will be reborn, by the power of the glorious Light". Sartorius laughed for himself while a white aura surrounded him.

A WHILE LATER WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden and the others had told Atticus and Bastion what had happened while Aster had returned to his trailer to think about what he had learned today,

Bastion had a look on his face like he was in deep thoughts, "So Sarina did all of this just to test you and Aster Jaden, in order to see if you could help free Sartorius from the Light's control?"

Jaden nodded, "While it might seem like she went overboard, you can't really blame her now since she was just a little sister that was in desperate need of help".

Atticus nodded, "While I think that what she did was going too far, I can understand her feelings, I mean I 'm willing to do anything I can to free Alexis from the Light's control as well, so I can understand her feelings of desperation".

Bastion looked at Jaden, "So what now Jaden?" Jaden looked at them all with a serious look on his face, "What now? We will keep doing what we have been doing, we will take down the Society of Light, one member at the time if we have to, and then I will face Sartorius in a duel and I will defeat and stop the Light of Destruction".

Atticus nodded, "Yeah that sounds like the best plan for now, and I guess that's what should focus the most at once we return to the academy in a few days". The others nodded and Jaden stood up while he took off one of his deck boxes and held it forward.

"Let's swear it here and now, together we will take down the Society of Light, defeat Sartorius's and stop the Light's plans of destroying all life on the earth and then sent it to the furthest corner of the universe!"

The others nodded with smirks and stood up and held out their deck boxes as well (Bastion held out the deck box that contained his water deck) and all shouted, "We will stop the Light of Destruction".

 **So Jaden learned that Syrus and Hassleberry was at Kaiba Land, so he used both Flame Wingman and Quickclaw to get himself and Aster there quickly. Once they got there they went into the building with the building with the virtual reality system. But once they got inside they were blinded by a intense light and then woke up to find themselves inside of a virtual reality where they ran into Syrus and Hassleberry who had been turned into a cartoon car and a dinosaur. Sarina then appeared and challenged Jaden and Aster to a tag team duel and split into two in order to make it even. The duel then went back and forth and then it looked bad for Jaden and Aster when Sarina and her mirror clone summoned their best monster, The Dark Creator, and used the field spell Infinite Fiend Mirror to summon a token with the same attack points and special abilities as the original. Finally Jaden managed to end the duel by summoning both Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst and Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake. Sarina then revealed that everything she had done was to test Jaden and Aster and see if they could help her save her brother from the Light of Destruction's control, which they promised to do. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	26. A game show duel

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden and Aster went to Kaiba Land and got trapped inside of an virtual reality there they had to face Sarina in order to get out and set free everyone else she had taken. The duel went back and forth but in the end so managed Jaden and Aster to win the duel, and then Sarina revealed she had done all of this to see if they could help her save her brother, which they promised to do, will they be able to do it?**

Chapter 26- A game show duel

It had now gone a few days since they had returned to the island, and since then Jaden had faced two members of the Society and freed them from the Light's control, Syrus had then faced another one and then Atticus had defeated one as well.

And currently Hassleberry prepared to face one, he then looked at the former first year Obelisk as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk, "You know, you still haven't told us your name soldier".

The first year placed his deck into his Duel Disk while he glared at Hassleberry, "It's James but it doesn't matter, the only thing you need to know is that I'm the one who will bring you down, and then Jaden Yuki as well".

Hassleberry chuckled, "You won't be able to take me down, which means you would be chanceless against the Sarge". James gritted his teeth and then both he and Hassleberry activated their Duel Disks

Jaden then came over to Hassleberry, "Let's not forget the most important thing". His hand got covered by a golden aura and he touched Hassleberry who gasped as Jaden's power flowed through him. He looked at Jaden and nodded before both he and James drew their first five cards.

James placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll start, here I go". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon my Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode". a green dragon on four legs appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1500.

James looked at Hassleberry, "And now I end my turn". Hassleberry, "Alright then it's my turn". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll start by summoning Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode". A purple dinosaur with two heads and horns with wings appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Hassleberry then pointed at Blackland Fire Dragon, "And now to wage war, Two-Headed King Rex, attack his Blackland fire Dragon now". Two-headed King Rex rushed towards Blackland Fire Dragon before he slammed down his right foot down on him and crushed him, James LP: 4000-3900.

James gritted his teeth while Hassleberry grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I end my turn with a face down card". A card appeared in front of Hassleberry as he ended his turn.

James took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll now play Graceful Charity, so now I get to draw three more cards as long as I get rid of two in my hand". James drew three more cards and then looked at them.

He then grabbed one in his hand and one of the cards he had just drawn and placed them both into his graveyard. He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Monster Reborn, so now I can revive a monster from the grave".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Go ahead and revive Blackland Fire Dragon, it won't do you any good". James however got a smirk on his face as a card came out of his graveyard, "Whoever said I'm gonna revive Blackland? Now come forth Darkblaze Dragon".

Hassleberry looked shocked as a large red and black dragon with two large wings and two smaller ones appeared on the field, Atk: 1200. Hassleberry looked at James, "You must have discarded him when you played Graceful Charity".

James nodded with a smirk on his face before he held out his hand, "And now Darkblaze Dragon's special ability activates, you see whenever he's summoned from the graveyard, his attack and defense points are doubled". Darkblaze Dragon roared while he was surrounded by fire, Atk & Def: 1200-2400/1000-2000.

Hassleberry looked shocked when he saw the dragon's new strength. James then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I also summon Luster Dragon in attack mode". Luster Dragon then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1900.

James grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate the equip spell card Dragon Treasure, so now my Darkblaze Dragon will gain 300 attack and defense points". Darkblaze Dragon roared as his power increased once again, Atk & Def: 2400-2700/2000-2300.

James then pointed at Hassleberry, "And now I attack you with my Darkblaze Dragon". Darkblaze Dragon opened his mouth and a intense stream of flames came out of it which then hit Two-Headed King Rex and destroyed him, Hassleberry LP: 4000-2900.

James then held out his hand, "And now Darkblaze Dragon's other special ability activates, so now you take damage equal to your monsters original attack points". Hassleberry looked shocked as Darkblaze Dragon unleashed a new stream of flames that came towards him and he covered his face before it hit him, Hassleberry LP: 2900-1300.

Syrus looked at Jaden troubled, "This isn't good, it seems like this might be the end right now". Jaden looked at Hassleberry, he had faith that he would be able survive this turn and then win the duel.

James pointed at Hassleberry, "And now to end this, Luster Dragon end this with Breath of Fire". Luster Dragon began to gather fire in his mouth before he unleashed a steam of fire towards Hassleberry.

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "I was hoping to save this for later, but I guess I have to use it now". He held out his hand, "I activate my Jurassic Impact trap card, alright, since I have lower life points than the enemy, all monsters on the field will be destroyed, and then each player will take 1000 points of damage for each of their soldiers that is destroyed".

James gritted his teeth as he looked up and saw meteors fall down before they crashed down on the field and destroyed both Luster Dragon and Darkblaze Dragon and James gritted his teeth as he covered his face to protect himself from the explosions created by his monsters destruction, James LP: 3900-1900.

Hassleberry then pointed at James, "And one more thing, neither of us can summon any of our soldiers for a whole turn". James gritted his teeth before he closed his eyes, "I guess I'll end my turn".

Hassleberry nodded, "Then it's my turn then". Hassleberry drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll play Pot of Greed, so now I'll draw two more cards from my deck". Hassleberry took and drew two more cards and looked at them, "I'll end my turn".

James then drew his next card and looked at it, "I end my turn with a face down card". A card appeared in front of James as he ended his turn.

Hassleberry then took and drew his next card, "And now it's time to summon some troops". He looked at the card he had drawn, "First I summon my soldier Archeonys". Archeonys appeared on the field and spread his wings, Atk: 300.

Hassleberry then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate my New Ultra Evolution spell card. which allows me to sacrifice my feathered friend in order to summon a dinosaur from my hand, like my Ultimate Tyranno".

Archeonys disappeared from the field and Ultimate Tyranno appeared with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000. Hassleberry pointed at James, "Well it looks like I'm the one who will be ending this war, now Ultimate Tyranno, direct assault, end this now".

Ultimate Tyranno roared and ran towards James, James however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I use Call of the Haunted to revive Darkblaze Dragon in attack mode".

Darkblaze Dragon then reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 1200. James looked at Hassleberry, "And like before, since he was special summoned from the graveyard, his attack and defense points are doubled". Darkblaze Dragon roared once again as he got surrounded by fire, Atk & Def: 1200-2400/1000-2000.

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Fine, Ultimate Tyranno, take out Darkblaze Dragon now". Ultimate Tyranno then ran towards Darkblaze Dragon and slammed his tail in to him, destroying him, James LP: 1900-1300.

Hassleberry then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I end my turn with a face down, so now it's your turn".

James looked at him, "I know". He then drew his card and looked at it, "I now play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards from my deck". He then drew two more cards and looked at them.

"I now summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode". A purple dragon with large wings and no legs or arms appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. James then pointed towards Ultimate Tyranno, "And now Spirit Ryu, attack his Ultimate Tyranno with Sonic Flash attack".

Spirit Ryu opened his mouth and began charging up his attack, at that moment James grabbed three cards in his hand, "Now thanks to the special ability of my Spirit Ryu, I can discard any number of dragons that I want from my hand during the battle phase, and until the end of this turn Spirit Ryu gains 1000 attack points for each one I discard, and I discard the three dragons in my hand". He placed the three dragons into his graveyard and Spirit Ryu then got covered in a white aura, Atk: 1000-4000.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth since now Spirit Ryu was stronger than Ultimate Tyranno. Spirit Ryu then unleashed his attack and it hit Ultimate Tyranno and destroyed him, Hassleberry LP: 1300-300.

James then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate my Premature Burial spell card, so now by paying 800 life points and sacrificing my Spirit Ryu, I can special summon Tyrant Dragon from my graveyard". James LP: 1300-500.

Spirit Ryu burst into flames and disappeared before the massive Tyrant Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 2900. James looked at Hassleberry, "And with that I end my turn".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Well that's not good, unless Hassleberry can bring back Ultimate Tyranno or summon a monster more powerful than him he'll be in trouble". Jaden nodded, but he still believed that Hassleberry could win this.

Hassleberry was about to draw his next card when James spoke, "Hey, why don't you just give up already? I mean there is no way that your extinct reptiles can beat my powerful dragons".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Don't underestimate my dinosaurs". He then drew his next card and looked at it, he looked at his hand and got a smirk on his face, "I now use the spell card Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards but then I need to discard two".

Hassleberry drew three more cards and looked at them, he then placed one and another card from his hand into his graveyard. Hassleberry then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate my trap card Survival Instinct, so now for each dinosaur in my graveyard that I remove from the game, I will gain 400 life points, and I choose the two dinosaurs I had there, along with the two I just sent there".

Four cards came out of his graveyard and he showed Gilasaurus, Dark Driceratops, Ultimate Tyranno and Two-Headed King Rex before he placed them in to his back pocket, Hassleberry LP: 300-1900.

James looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "So what if you managed to restore some of your life points? It won't help you win this duel". He was sure that Hassleberry was just putting up a pointless struggle.

However Hassleberry held up a card, "Actually, this duel is already over, now I summon forth one of the mightiest dinosaurs in existence, come forth Tyranno Infinity". Tyranno Infinity appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: ?

Hassleberry looked at James, "You made fun of my dinosaurs, right? Well just wait until you see the power of my soldier right here, you see he gain 1000 attack points for each dinosaur that is removed from the game". Tyranno Infinity roared, Atk: ?-4000.

James took a step backwards in shock, "This… this can't be happening!" Hassleberry then pointed towards Tyrant Dragon, "And now to end this war, Tyranno Infinity, attack his Tyrant Dragon and end this now".

Tyranno Infinity roared and ran towards Tyrant Dragon and sank his teeth into the dragon's neck, they struggled for a few seconds before Tyrant Dragon pushed Tyranno Infinity away before he slammed his tail in to Tyrant Dragon and destroyed, James LP: 500-0.

James gasped as he grabbed his head, then he got surrounded by a white aura before the piece of the Light inside of him came out of his body and exploded. James then collapsed when he lost consciousness.

Hassleberry, Jaden and Syrus ran over to him, Hassleberry then placed him on Jaden's back so they could take him to the infirmary. Hassleberry then turned his head around as he heard two loud roars and saw the spirits of Dark Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno behind him, he smiled at them happy to see them.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus was sitting on the couch in the rebuild part of the Slifer dorm, Jaden looked up at the ceiling, "We have managed to save a few of the brainwashed students since we came back, it's going slow but we are making progress".

Hassleberry nodded and then looked at Syrus, "What are you doing Private?" Jaden looked at Syrus confused and saw him sitting with his PDA with look on his face that told them that he was in deep thoughts, "Yeah Sy, what are you looking at buddy?"

Syrus looked at them, "Well there is this awesome website where people post their problems and then they'll get advices". Jaden got a curious look on his face and came over to Syrus along with Hassleberry and both of them looked at Syrus's PDA.

Jaden read the post over Syrus's right shoulder, "I have my sights set on someone who's out of my league, when we're face to face, I back down, whattya think I should do?" Jaden got a smile on his face, "Well that's easy".

Jaden then began to write an answer, "If you just believe in yourself, you can win any match". Syrus looked troubled as he tried to take the PDA but Jaden just sent his answer to the one who posted the question.

Syrus sighed since it was too late now, "Jaden, what this guy wants is not dueling advices". Jaden and Hassleberry looked at Syrus confused while he took back the PDA, "It's a site for guys who need help with romance".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Seriously, well why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Syrus rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I guess I should've done that, sorry".

Jaden held up his hand, "Don't worry about it pal, also there is a chance that the advice might be useful this guy anyway, like maybe give him some confidence to try and see if he has a shot".

Syrus smiled a little troubled, "Yeah maybe". Hassleberry chuckled before Syrus put away his PDA so they could discuss about their plans about what to do now.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE WHITE DORM,

A guy with black hair and glasses sat at his computer, he then saw that he had gotten a message, he opened it and looked at it, "Dear lonelyguy, if you just believe in yourself, you can win any match".

The guy looked at the screen and then got a smile on his face, "Wow this guy must be an expert on love, well I should take his advice since I got nothing to lose".

He then sighed and looked up on his wall with a blush on his face and looked at a poster with Alexis on it, "My sweet Alexis, I will finally show you that we're a perfect match and win your heart".

THE NEXT DAY,

It was pretty early in the morning and Hassleberry had once again dragged Syrus and Jaden out to do a little morning exercise. Jaden wasn't so bothered by it, but he looked at Syrus behind them who looked really tired with a troubled look on his face.

Syrus glared at Jaden, "You know Jay, it's at times like this that I think it was better when only you and I shared a dorm room, at least them we didn't have to run early in the morning". Jaden chuckled a little nervously while Hassleberry ignored Syrus as they continued running.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE WHITE DORM,

The guy with the glasses sat in a tree with binoculars and looked at a window, he sighed while he watched as Alexis was looking at her computer, "Oh Alexis, you're so beautiful, today is the day I'll tell you my feelings".

But then he sighed depressed and took out his deck, "Oh who am I kidding, I'm just gonna faint like last time I tried, I just wish love was as easy as dueling". He then gasped as one of his cards fell out of his deck and towards the ground.

At that moment Jaden and his friends was passing by the white dorm, Jaden looked at it troubled for a second before he looked forward and stopped shocked as a card slowly fell down in front of his face.

Jaden grabbed the card with one of his hand, "A Duel Monsters card?" He turned the card around and got a little confused when he saw the picture. It was blue in the back while the form of Obelisk the Tormentor could be seen, but the most confusing was the number 30 that was in front of the picture of Obelisk.

Hassleberry came over and checked the card as well, "What's Quiz Panel?" Syrus looked at the card as well, "Just read the text guys, it says 'Name three special ways to win a duel' it must mean an automatic victory".

Syrus then held up a finger, "Well one is gathering all five pieces of Exodia". Jaden nodded, "And then there is Destiny Board, and the final one is…" All three of them rubbed the heads since they couldn't remember the third one.

They then suddenly heard someone chuckle, Jaden looked around before Syrus jumped behind him in shock as a guy jumped down from the tree next to them, he stood up and had a smirk on his face, "Well since like you need to study more, the answer is Final Countdown".

Jaden snapped with his fingers, "That's it". Syrus looked at him, "Hold on, I think I have seen you somewhere before". The guy looked at Syrus troubled and then took a step backwards when Hassleberry glared at him, "More importantly, what were you doing in that tree? Spying on us for Sartorius?"

The guy looked really nervous now, "No, that's not it, I was just… but he couldn't come up with something, he then grabbed his card and ran away. Jaden held out his hand, "Hey, come back here".

But before they could follow him all three of them heard Yubel say, "Look out". They turned their heads around in time to see water coming towards them before it hit them.

Jaden shook the water out of his hair and saw a bucket coming towards him just in time to catch it before it hit him in the face. Hassleberry looked at it, "Who did this sneak attack on us?"

Jaden looked up and saw an angry Alexis coming towards them, "There is the answer I'm afraid". Syrus and Hassleberry followed his gaze and got troubled looks on their faces.

Alexis stopped in front of Jaden and glared at him, "Did you just spy on me? How immature can you get? Now come with me so we can get you expelled".

Jaden however took a step backwards when she tried to grab him, "Now wait a minute here Lex, I have no reason to spy on you so why should I?" Alexis glared at him and reached out to once again try and grab a hold of Jaden's arm.

However at that moment they heard a shout, "Don't worry Alexis I will protect you against this guy". Then the guy that had run away came back and got between Jaden and Alexis.

The guy looked at Jaden, "Stop bothering Alexis and leave". He cast a quick look at Alexis over his shoulder, he hoped that if he helped her here it might make her notice him.

Jaden looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow, "Uh newsflash, we were talking to you a moment ago". Alexis looked at the guy with a smirk, "Well well, and who might you be?"

The guy turned around with a blushing face and stammered nervously, "Um, m-my n-name is Bob, Bob Banter". Alexis shrugged her shoulders while still having a smirk on her face, "You know what, even though you just said your name, I realized it doesn't really matter".

Bob looked at her confused as she walked out from behind him and looked at Jaden, "All that matters are that lame…" She then looked at Bob, "And lamer is gonna duel".

Jaden felt a bit hurt that Alexis called him lame, but he could see that this Bob character looked quite depressed over being called lamer. Jaden looked at Alexis, "I just have a question, why am I gonna duel against this guy?"

Alexis looked at him, "Otherwise I will report that you spied on my and you will be expelled and maybe your friends too". Jaden sighed, "Yeah there is just a small problem with that, we didn't spy on you, we were just doing some morning exercises".

Jaden then noticed that Bob looked at Alexis with a longing look on his face, he narrowed his eyes, "But I guess I could take this guy on". Hassleberry and Syrus looked at him confused before Alexis walked towards the main building while she pulled out her PDA and the others followed her.

A WHILE LATER AT THE MAIN BUILDING, AT THE OBELISK ARENA,

Jaden and Bob stood in front of each other while they prepared their Duel Disks while Chazz walked over to Alexis and sat down next to her, "Alright I'm here, so you're gonna tell me what's going on now?"

Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "A duel, and if he loses he will be forced to join us or his friends will be in trouble, and if he didn't agree to duel then he would've been kicked out of the school". Chazz looked towards the stage, "Okay, so who is he dueling?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders, "Just some guy from our dorm, I think he said his name was Bob". Chazz looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You don't mean Bob 'Game Show' Banter right? I mean the guy is nuts".

Bob looked towards Chazz when he heard that, _So I'm nuts huh? Well I'm gonna show them, wait until they see my game show deck, he thought before he looked towards Jaden_.

Jaden and Bob then both placed their decks into their Duel Disks and activated them before both of them drew their first five cards. Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, I'll go first".

Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes while he looked at his hand. He then felt that Yubel appeared next to him, he looked at her and saw her nodding at him, he gave a short nod in return before he looked at Bob again.

"I now activate Graceful Charity, so now I'll draw three more cards as long as I get rid of two from my hand". Jaden drew three more cards, he then grabbed one of them as well as another from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I'm gonna summon Dark Blade in attack mode": Dark Blade then appeared on the field with both of his swords ready, Atk: 1800.

Jaden then looked at Bob, "And that's all for now, so let's see what you got in your deck now Bob". However Jaden saw how Bob looked at Alexis for a moment and narrowed his eyes while Bob turned his eyes back to Jaden.

"You want it? Then you got it". Bob then drew his next card and looked at it, "And I'll start with Search Shock, so now by discarding a monster from my hand to the grave, I can add a Quiz Hour spell card from my deck to my hand".

He sent a card to the graveyard while a card came out of his deck and he grabbed it, "And now, are you ready for your ultimate challenge?" Jaden got a smirk on his face, "We'll see, now come at me with everything you got".

Bob nodded, "If that's what you want then I now activate Quiz Hour". Then a board with hands, eyes and feet appeared, it had three number 10, three number 20 and three number 30.

Jaden then looked in front of him and saw a table there with a button for him to press, "Okay what's going on here?" Bob looked at him with a smile, "You know what time it is now folks, it's quiz time!"

Syrus looked at Hassleberry, "Wait so then, is this a game show duel?" Hassleberry looked at him, "It sure looks that way, I just hope that Jaden will be okay with this".

Jaden looked at Bob a little confused, "So what's gonna happen now?" Bob turned around looking at board, "Well first look at the board, okay little bunny, show our contestant what the categories are".

A little bunny with a mask and wings flew down from the top of the board, "It's Slifer 10, Ra 10 and finally Obelisk 10". The bunny pressed the three 10s and they began to glow. Three cards then came out of Bob's deck and he grabbed them.

"And now to explain things to you, all three of these cards are level 1 monsters with 0 attack and defense points, and all three of them will be placed face down on the field".

All of the audience looked at him shocked when he placed the three monster cards face down in defense mode, wondering how he would duel with those cards. Jaden had a smirk on his face, he had always wondered how it would be to be a part of a game show, and this might be the closest he would get to be in one so he would enjoy it for as long as he could.

Bob looked at Alexis, thinking that she most likely would be impressed if he could beat Jaden here and now, he then looked back at Jaden, "And that was all from your dueling host for now, so it's your move again Jaden".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then here goes". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll start by summoning Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in attack mode".

Intense light appeared above them while Archangel descended and landed on the field while he held his sword with both of his hands and roared, Atk: 1000.

Jaden pointed at Archangel, "And now every Elemental Dragon Heroes will gain 100 attack points for every level they posses, and Archangel is a level 4 monster". Archangel roared while he was surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-1400.

A card then came out of Jaden's deck, "And whenever he's summoned, I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand". Jaden revealed the spell card before he added it to his hand.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And now Dark Blade, take out Obelisk 10". Dark Blade then slashed the face down Obelisk 10 and it then jumped up into its spot on the board which lit up.

Bob looked at Jaden with a smile, "And now for your first challenge, name the three cards that needs to be on the field in order to activate the trap card Big Revolution, you have ten seconds".

Jaden looked at Bob shocked and confused, "Uh say what, I have never heard of that trap before". Jaden began thinking, but not long after he heard a loud beeping noise.

Bob shook his head, "Too bad, it looks like you're out of time now, which means that the monster you attacked with will now be destroyed, and you will also take 500 points of damage".

Jaden narrowed his eyes when Dark Blade exploded right next to him, Jaden LP: 4000-3500. Bob then held out his hand, "And the correct answer was, People Running About, Oppressed People and finally United Resistance".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on, who could have possibly guessed that?" He then sighed, but then his eyes widened when Bob continued, "Now let's see what's behind curtain number 2, unfortunately is not a car, it's Obelisk 20". Obelisk 20 then appeared where Obelisk 10 had been and its number on the board began to glow.

Chazz chuckled, "Oh I see now, I thought I made a mistake when I accidently made that geek join the Society of Light, but it seems like he has found Jaden's greatest weakness, forcing him to use that peanut he calls his brain".

Alexis nodded, "Yeah it sure looks like it, maybe he's not so bad after all". Chazz looked at her a little shocked while Bob were so happy that he wanted to dance, _It's working, I'm impressing her, now if I can just keep it up I will win her heart in no time, he thought with a happy expression on his face_.

Jaden looked at Bob, "Hello Bob, my turn is not over yet, now Archangel attack Ra 10". Archangel roared as he flew towards the face down Ra 10 and slashed it with his sword twice before it jumped up in its spot on the board.

Bob looked at Jaden, "And here's your next challenge, say these monsters names three times, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo".

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "No problem at all, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo, Gogiga Gagagigo, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo, Gogiga Gagagigo, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo, Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Bob groaned as he got surrounded by a green aura, Bob LP: 4000-3500. Bob had not expected Jaden to succeed there, usually no one managed to clear that challenge. Bob looked at Jaden, "Congratulations, and now the prize, let's welcome Ra 20 to the game". Ra 20 then appeared on the field and its spot on the board began to glow.

Jaden looked at Bob, "Alright, I end my turn now". Bob nodded and placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, let the show continue". He drew his next card and looked at it.

"And now it's time to activate, a classic Right or Left Quiz". Jaden looked at him, "Okay so how does that card work?"

Bob placed the spell card behind his back, "It's simple, I hold the card behind my back, and all you have to do is guess if it's in my right hand or in my left hand. If you guess right you'll gain 500 points, but guess wrong and you'll lose 500".

Jaden looked at Bob, trying to guess which hand he held the card in behind his back. Jaden then pressed the button in front of him, "It's in your left hand". Bob sighed, "Correct". He held out his left hand and revealed the card in his hand.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Alright". Jaden LP: 3500-4000. Bob looked at Alexis troubled, _Now the situation is reversed with him having more points than me, if this keeps up I'll never win Alexis's heart, he thought to himself_.

He then took a deep breath and looked at Jaden while he grabbed a card in his hand, "Well now I place one card face down, and that's all from your host at the moment folks". Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move now". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "And next I summon Reinforcement Dragon in attack mode". Reinforcement Dragon then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 500.

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Usually this guy helps me out when I'm in trouble and I need a few more cards in order to make a comeback, but I figured I would give him a chance to shine today as well".

Jaden then pointed towards Slifer 10, "And now Reinforcement Dragon, attack Slifer 10". Reinforcement Dragon unleashed a stream of flames towards Slifer 10 and it jumped up in to its spot on the board.

Bob looked at Jaden with a smile, "And the challenger has picked the Slifer challenge, now do five pushups, with only six seconds on the clock". Jaden got a smirk on his face, "No problem, just watch me".

He pressed the button before he went down on all four and quickly did five pushups, he looked at Bob, "And that's five, with time to spare". Bob groaned as he took damage, Bob LP: 3500-3000.

Bob looked at Jaden, "Yeah well no prize for you yet, because now Slifer 20 is joining us as well". Slifer 20 then appeared face down on the field.

Jaden looked at him, "Alright then, Archangel, attach Slifer 20 now with Sword of Justice". Archangel then slashed Slifer 20 and it jumped up in to its spot on the board.

Jaden looked at Bob, "So what's my next challenge?" Bob looked at him, "The question is, what round is this?" Jaden thought for a second before he pressed the button, "It's round five Bob".

Bob had a smile on his face, "Correct again Jaden, but unfortunately you're not done yet, because now I activate, my trap card Question Change, so now if you guessed right, instead of me taking damage, I can flip another Quiz Panel face up and activate its effect".

Jaden eyes widened as Slifer 30 appeared on the field as well as Obelisk 20 got flipped up, "No way, how is that far?"

Bob looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Sorry but no complains allowed, now the question is, what's the total level of all monsters in the graveyard?"

Jaden thought for a second, earlier when he had played Graceful Charity he had sent Yubel to the graveyard, and then Dark Blade had gotten destroyed as well, so that was 14.

He was about to answer that when he remembered Bob's graveyard as well, the question was the total level of all monsters in the graveyard, not just the monsters in his own graveyard.

Jaden began to think, with the activation of Obelisk 20 there was now five Quiz Panels in Bob's graveyard, and each of them was a level 1 monster.

Jaden pressed the button in front of him, "With five Quiz Panels in your grave that's five, and the total level in mine is 14 since I discarded a high level monster earlier, so the answer is 19".

But Jaden then got shocked as he heard the beeping noise that meant he had given the wrong answer. Bob looked at him with a smile, "So sorry, but you seem to forget that there is another monster in my graveyard, and with him there the total amount is 24, which means your monster is destroyed and you lose 800 points".

Jaden then gritted his teeth as Archangel exploded, Jaden LP: 4000-3200. Jaden gritted his teeth, "Ah man that was so not cool". Bob looked at him, "Like we said, no complains allowed, after all by agreeing to be in our show you have to follow its rules".

Jaden sighed, "You wanna know something Bob, you definitely watch WAY too many game shows, just believe in yourself, that's the only way to win". Bob was shocked over what Jaden said, since it was almost identical to the message he had gotten last night.

Alexis stood up irritated, "Come on, this isn't a commercial break, so just get on with it already". Bob looked at her, thinking she was rooting for him which filled him with happiness and energy.

Jaden looked at him before he grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of Jaden's feet as he ended his turn.

Bob then placed his fingers on his deck, "We're back folks, so it's time to see what new challenge is waiting on our contestant". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And it's Hunter Channel, which allows me to activate another Quiz Panel for our contestant, so here's Ra 20".

Ra 20 got flipped up and jumped up in to its spot on the board. Bob looked at Jaden, "And now for the challenge, draw a card from your deck, and if it has less than 50 letters in its card text then I'll lose 800 points, but if it has more you'll lose 800".

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Well then, let's see which one of us are luckier". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I drew Legendary Fiend, and it says, during each of your standby phases, this card gains 700 Atk, so I count less than 50 letters".

Bob groaned as he took damage once again, Bob LP: 3000-2200, "Alright but we're not done yet, so let us all welcome Ra 30 to the game now". Ra 30 then appeared on the field. Bob then grabbed a card in his hand, "And then I end my turn, and now it's the challenger's turn once again".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, here we go". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "And next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane appeared behind Jaden and Quickclaw flew out of it and landed on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then drew the top four cards of his deck, "And next, I get to check the top four cards of my deck and if I find a level 6 or below monster I can summon it, any other cards are returned to my deck which is then shuffled".

Jaden looked at the cards and a smirk appeared on his face, "And now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm in attack mode". Lightning appeared in the sky before Lightningstorm flew down and landed next to Quickclaw, Atk: 2300. Jaden then shuffled the other three cards back into his deck.

Syrus looked excited, "Awesome, haven't seen Lightningstorm for a while". Hassleberry nodded, "Yeah, he's an impressive soldier, now let's see if Jaden can cause some damage".

Jaden then held out his hand, "And now Reinforcement Dragon, attack Slifer 30, Reinforcement Dragon then attack Slifer 30 and it jumped up in to its spot on the board.

Bob looked at Jaden, "Now for your challenge, hold your breath under water for 1 minute, succeed and I lose 1200 points, fail and you'll lose 1200 points". A bowl of water appeared in front of Jaden, "No problem, see you in one minute".

He then placed his face down into the water while Bob took out a watch and began to count down. Soon he was down to under ten seconds, "And 3, 2 and 1…" Then the noise that said that Jaden had cleared the challenge was heard and Jaden came up with a smirk, "How's that?"

Bob groaned as he got surrounded by the green aura again, Bob LP: 2200-1000. Alexis watched Jaden, she didn't understand why but she wanted to cheer for Jaden. She held her head and once again as she saw images of her and Jaden going through her head.

Chazz looked at her, "You okay Alexis?" Alexis just nodded, once again trying to convince herself that what was going on between her and Jaden meant nothing to her now, even though a large part of her said that it was a lie.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "And now it's time to take out Ra 30 Lightningstorm". Lightningstorm drew both of his swords and charged them up with electricity, he then flew towards Ra 30 and slashed the card with both of his swords.

Ra 30 then jumped up in to its spot on the board, "Your challenge, I'm gonna draw a card from my deck, and then you have to guess how many monsters there is on the picture".

Bob drew a card and looked at it before he held it out, "And the card is The Big March of Animals". Jaden looked at the card shocked, since there was too many monsters to count in such a short time, he then gritted his teeth as the beeping noise could be heard which meant that he was out of time.

Bob shook his head, "Too bad, and now for your penalty, normally you would take 1200 points of damage, but now I play this, the trap card Double It, so while the damage is doubled now, your Lightningstorm will get to stick around for a while".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, if the damage was doubled then he would take 2400 points of damage, which was too dangerous right now. He pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Trap Jammer, and it will now negate your trap card and then destroy it".

Bob didn't look happy when Double It got destroyed, and with it gone Lightningstorm got destroyed, Jaden LP: 3200-2000. Jaden then pointed towards the last face down Quiz Panel, "And since there is only one Quiz Panel left… Quickclaw let's find out what it is".

Quickclaw grabbed his sword and vanished in high speed, he then appeared in front of the card with his sword drawn and slashed it with it. Obelisk 30 then jumped up and in to its spot on the board so now the whole board was full.

"Now for the final question, name three special ways to win a duel". Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Hey, I have heard this one before".

Bob got a horrified look on his face, "Huh? Oh no, don't tell me…" He looked at the card, "It's the card I dropped earlier".

Syrus held up his hand, "Alright, Jay already knows the answer to this Quiz Panel, so it should not be a problem for him". Hassleberry nodded.

Jaden held up his hand, "Well first is Exodia the Forbidden One, then there is Destiny Board…" Jaden then watched as Bob was panicking and calling himself stupid for not realizing this in time, Jaden knew he was acting like this because if Jaden just answered Final Countdown as well, he would win the duel here and now.

Even so Jaden was troubled, he didn't want to win in this way, after all if they hadn't run in to Bob earlier after he dropped the card, he wouldn't have known the final answer.

Yubel appeared next to him, "I know you don't win like this, and frankly, winning because of information we got from this crazy guy will make me feel weird, also you have other methods to stay in the game so you won't have to worry about losing just yet". Jaden nodded at her and she nodded back.

Syrus and Hassleberry looked as Jaden talked to Yubel, they couldn't hear what she said but it seemed to have to do with the final answer, they then saw that Jaden nodded and Yubel nodding back.

Jaden then looked at Bob with a sheepish look on his face, "I'm sorry, I 'forgot' the final answer to this question". Bob looked at Jaden shocked as did Syrus and Hassleberry before Quickclaw exploded, Jaden LP: 2000-800.

Bob looked at him, "I don't get it, how could you have forgotten the answer?" Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "What, that the final answer was Final Countdown? I didn't forget it I only said I did, I might not be the smartest person on the island, but I'm not an complete idiot".

Bob looked at him shocked, "You mean that you answered wrong on purpose?" Jaden closed his eyes, "I wasn't going to win the duel by using the answer you gave me, I mean where's the fun in that? Whenever I duel, I will win by using my own skills, after all if I just believe in myself and my deck, I can win any match I face".

Bob's eyes widened in shock, _That's almost identical to the message I got last night, could he have sent it to me, he wondered_.

Jaden then grabbed three cards in his hand, "And now I'm gonna end my turn with three face down cards". Jaden looked at him, "And I guess this might be the end for you, since you have no more Quiz Panels to use against me, even though you dueled quite well Bob".

Bob looked at him with a smirk, "Thank you, but you can't beat me Jaden". Jaden looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And how are you gonna beat me when you're out of Quiz Panels and your show is over?"

Bob chuckled, "Jaden, you really don't watch enough game shows, because if you did you would know that there is often…" He then drew his next card, "A bonus round".

Bob looked at the card he had drawn, before he placed it into his Duel Disk, "And now I activate Question, and the question is, what is the name of the monster at the bottom of my graveyard".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Say what?" Bob looked at him, "If you guess right, then it's removed from the game, but if you're wrong, the penalty is that the right monster will be summoned to the field".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, normally he would say Obelisk 10 since that was the first Quiz Panel he answered, but he from an earlier Quiz Panel knew that it wasn't the right answer.

He looked at Bob, "You know I can't answer it since you sent a monster to your grave at the beginning of your first turn, a monster I don't know the name of". Bob nodded and then the beeping could be heard, "And now you're out of time, so now I can summon Quizzer Panel 9".

Then what looked like a solar panel appeared on the field with eyes and a mouth, Atk: 1900. Bob looked at Jaden, "And when Quizzer Panel 9 is successfully summoned, all previous Quiz Panels are returned to my deck".

Jaden watched as the nine Quiz Panels came out of Bob's graveyard and he shuffled them back into his deck, "So Quizzer Panel 9 is a monster that returns the already used Quiz Panels huh? Well since most of them are questions with answers, the opponent would most likely have learned them if they managed to survive that long".

Bob looked at Jaden, "And now I'm sorry to inform you that we're out of time Jaden, but as a consolation prize, with Reinforcement Dragon's mere 500 points, he will get a paid trip to the graveyard, and since you only have 800 points left, how about we make it a trip for the both of you? Now Quizzer Panel 9, attack Reinforcement Dragon and end this".

However Jaden held up his hand, "Not so fast, now I have a question for you". He then pointed at one of his face downs, "Can you guess what's behind face down number 1?"

Bob looked at Jaden shocked, "Wait, are you asking the host questions?" Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk with a smirk, "Oh I'm sorry, you're out of time, and the right answer is Call of the Haunted, and I use it to bring back Yubel from my graveyard".

Yubel appeared on the field with a smirk on her face, Atk: 0. Another of Jaden's face downs then got flipped up, "And next I activated Staunch Defender, so now all of your monsters that can attack have to attack a monster that I choose, and I choose Yubel".

Bob then watched as Quizzer Panel then fired a blast towards Yubel, but she was unharmed and her smirk grew bigger as green thorny vines flew towards Bob and began moving around him, "What's going on here?"

Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Yubel's special ability is that she can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage I would take is sent your way instead".

Bob looked at him in horror, Chazz then stood up, "Oh well, I guess that this duel is over". Alexis stood up as well, "I guess you're right". She then tried to get rid of the relief she felt that Jaden were gonna win the duel and then they both began to leave the arena.

Bob looked down, "Oh man, I guess I failed to win her heart", Jaden looked at him, "This is the end of this Bob". The vines then wrapped themselves around Bob who screamed, Bob LP: 1000-0.

Bob then screamed again as the part of the Light inside of him came out of him and exploded. Jaden ran over to him as he collapsed and once he reached him, he placed him on his back while Syrus and Hassleberry ran down towards him.

Jaden looked at the unconscious Bob on his back, hoping that he would be able to end this madness soon.

 **So Both Jaden and Hassleberry managed to free two duelists that had been brainwashed, however Jaden had quite a bit of trouble with Bob Banter's game show deck, what is waiting for Jaden and the others next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. The next chapter is the one where Bastion will get brainwashed, and while it will still happen, it will be different, Bastion will confront Sartorius and tell him to free their friends and are ready to face him in order to do it (he knows he won't be able to get rid of the Light inside of him, but still does it) and he will face Alexis, and just a hint, he won't throw the match.**


	27. Bastion vs Alexis

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden ended up having to duel against a duelist named Bob Banter since Alexis believed that he had spied on her when it had been Bob who did it since he was hopelessly in love with her, and if Jaden didn't duel her then he would get expelled. Jaden had a bit of trouble because of Bob's game show deck, but he managed to win the duel in the end, but what kind of trouble is now waiting for the gang in their battle against the Society of Light?**

Chapter 27- Bastion vs Alexis

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Atticus sat in the rebuild part of the Slifer dorm and were talking with each other.

Then all of them looked towards the door when they heard it flew open and saw Bastion trying to catch his breath. Jaden got up, "What's wrong Bastion?"

Bastion looked at Jaden, "Well I just visited the Ra dorm to see how things were there, and saw a lot of students leaving while carrying bags, and of course I asked what they were doing and guess what I was told". Bastion then recalled what he had heard.

FLASHBACK,

Bastion had just reached the Ra dorm and went inside. But once he got inside he saw two dozen students walking towards the door while carrying bags in their hands.

Bastion then saw a student he was quite familiar and ran over to him, "Hey, what's going on here?"

The student looked at him, "Well we're going to the white dorm, we faced Chazz Princeton and we made a deal with him that if he beat us we would join the white dorm and the Society of Light".

Bastion looked at them shocked, "You mean to tell me that he beat all of you?" The student nodded, "That's right, and with that there is not many students left in the Ra dorm".

The student then looked at him, "Of course, we might get them to allow you to join as well if you want to". Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Thanks for the offer but not a chance, I'm not planning on joining them any time soon".

The student then shrugged his shoulders, "If that's how you feel, take care then". Bastion then watched as all of the students then walked out of the Ra dorm with a troubled expression on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jaden and the others looked at Bastion shocked, "So you mean that most of the Ra students are now part of the white dorm as well?" Bastion nodded his head and sighed, "Yeah, it seems like Chazz has been quite busy with helping Sartorius to brainwash students at the school".

Jaden looked down with a troubled look on his face, "Chazz did all of that huh? I just wish he could snap out of it, after all it's not impossible to break free on your own, it's just really difficult to do".

The others looked at Jaden with troubled expressions as well, all of them wanted both Alexis and Chazz to come back to their side, after all with their help they could decrease the number of brainwashed students a lot faster than now.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "Well Sarge, I guess we should start to figure out our next plan of attack, since the Society has grown even more now, making up for the number we have managed to take down". Jaden sighed and nodded his head, and then all of them started to think how to the fastest reduce the number of brainwashed students in one day.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and Atticus had just started a tag team duel against two members of the Society of the Light. Jaden had heard that the name of the former Ra twins were Tim and Jim, and that while they were quite good at dueling separated they preferred to challenged people to a tag duel since they both used nearly identical machine decks to help each other.

Tim looked at them, "I'll go first". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And I'll start by summoning Prototype Machine King in attack mode". Prototype Machine King appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Tim looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn, which means it's your turn now".

Jaden nodded and drew his next card, "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And since he's alone on my field when I summon him, I get to draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "And both of them are going into immediate action, because now I play Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Clayman, in order to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman".

Bubbleman and Clayman got sucked into the vortex and out came a large monster made out of rocks, had a small blue head and blue orbs on his palms, he then went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 3000. Jaden then looked at his hand before he looked at the others while he grabbed a card in his hand, "And then I end my turn with a face down".

Jim then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon a Prototype Machine King as well". Then another Prototype Machine King appeared in Jim's field, Atk: 1600.

Jim and Tim looked at each other with smirks on their faces, "And while our Prototype Machine Kings don't get any points for themselves, they will gain 100 points for each other". Prototype Machine King x 2: 1600-1700. Jim then looked at Atticus, "And now I end my turn, so make your move Rhodes".

Atticus nodded and drew a card, "First I activate my Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards". Atticus drew two more cards and looked at them, "And next I summon Dark Blade in attack mode", Dark Blade appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Atticus then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of Atticus as he ended his turn.

Tim then looked at them, "And now since we all have had a turn we can attack starting my turn now, so let's get on with it". He then drew his next card and looked at it.

"Now I play Polymerization, and then I fuse together Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon, in order to summon Gatling Dragon in attack mode". The two mechanical dragons got sucked into the vortex and out came a mechanical dragon with gatling guns, Atk: 2600. Prototype Machine King, Atk x 2: 1700-1800

Time then held up a coin, "And now I get to toss a coin, and for each heads I get, I can destroy one of your monsters, and since the two of you only have two I only need to get two heads to wipe out all of your monsters".

He then flipped the coin, he gritted his teeth as it was tails, he flipped it again and once again it was tails. Jaden looked at him, "Looks like you're not so lucky pal".

Tim narrowed his eyes and flipped the coin once again, he then got a smirk on his face, he revealed the coin and it was heads, "Looks like I at least get to destroy one of your monsters, and because of your comment Yuki, I will destroy your Mudballman".

Gatling Dragon roared as his gatling guns began rotating and then fired towards Mudballman, destroying him. Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Elemental Mirage, since you destroyed Mudballman because of an card effect I can bring him back in defense mode". Mudballman then appeared on a knee once again, Def: 3000.

Tim gritted his teeth before he looked at Atticus, "Fine, then Gatling Dragon, attack his Dark Blade". Gatling Dragon began fired towards Dark Blade and destroyed him, Jaden & Atticus LP: 8000-7200.

Atticus pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, which lets me bring back my Dark Blade in attack mode". Dark Blade appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Tim narrowed his eyes before he grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright, then I end my turn with one face down card". Jaden nodded as a card appeared in front of Tim, "Then it's my turn now".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "First I Fusion Recovery, so now I add Polymerization and Clayman back to my hand from my graveyard". Clayman came out of the graveyard along with Polymerization and Jaden grabbed the cards.

Jaden then grabbed a third card in his hand, "Next I fuse together Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Sparkman and Clayman got sucked into the vortex and out of it came the mighty Thunder Giant, Atk: 2400.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I send a card from my hand to the graveyard in order to use Thunder Giant's special ability, now he can destroy one monster whose original attack points are lower than Thunder Giant's attack points, like Jim's Prototype Machine King, Static Blast". Thunder Giant unleashed a blast towards Jim's Prototype Machine King and destroyed him.

Jaden then looked towards Tim, "And with him gone, your Prototype Machine King loses 100 attack points". Prototype Machine King, Atk: 1800-1700. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate Gift of the Martyr, so now by sacrificing Mudballman, I can add his attack points to Thunder Giant until the end of this turn".

Mudballman then shattered and Thunder Giant got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2400-4300. Jaden then looked towards Gatling Dragon, "I know that if I take out your Prototype Machine King you will take more damage, but your Gatling Dragon is more troubling, so Thunder Giant attack his Gatling Dragon with Voltic Thunder".

Thunder Giant gathered a blast of electricity in his hands and sent it towards Gatling Dragon and destroyed him, Tim & Jim LP: 8000-6300. Jaden then grabbed the last two cards in his hand, "I end my turn by placing two cards face down".

Jim narrowed his eyes and drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at Tim who nodded his head, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now play the spell card Ancient Rules, which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster, like Zoa".

Jaden looked shocked when Zoa appeared on the field, Atk: 2600, "Hold on, Zoa is not a machine monster". Tim pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activating the trap card Metalmorph, which increases Zoa's attack and defense by 300". Zoa got covered in a metal coating, Atk & Def: 2600-2900/1900-2200.

Jim then pointed at Dark Blade, "And next I attack Dark Blade, which activates Metalmorph's other effect, and Zoa's attack points increases by half of Dark Blade's attack points until the end of the battle".

Zoa roared, Atk: 2900-3800, Zoa then crossed his arms and sent a slash of energy towards Dark Blade and destroyed him, Jaden & Atticus LP: 7200-5200. Zoa, Atk: 3800-2900.

Jim then looked at Jaden, "You mentioned earlier that Zoa is not a machine monster right? Well I'm about to change that, by sacrificing Zoa while he's equipped with Metalmorph I can summon Metalzoa from my deck to the field".

Zoa disappeared and then Metalzoa appeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Jim looked at Atticus, "And with that I end my turn, so now it's your turn Rhodes".

Atticus nodded and drew his next card and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes. Jaden looked at him, "Atticus, use my Thunder Giant if you have to". Atticus looked at him, "Are you really okay with that?" Jaden nodded with a smirk.

Atticus nodded with a smile, "Alright, I now sacrifice Jaden's Thunder Giant in order to summon Maximum Six". Thunder Giant disappeared and Maximum Six appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

Atticus then took out a dice, "And now I get to roll a dice, and then Maximum Six's attack points will increase by 200 multiplied by the number I roll". He tossed the dice and it then stopped at a four, Maximum Six, Atk: 1900-2700.

Jim had a smirk on his face, "Looks like that was a big waste of time Rhodes, sure he's more powerful than Thunder Giant, but not strong enough to take down Metalzoa".

Atticus grabbed two cards in his hand, "I'm not done yet, "I now play Black Pendant and Lucky Iron Axe". The black pendant appeared around Maximum Six's neck before the axe appeared in two of his hands, Maximum Six, Atk: 2700-3700.

Atticus then pointed towards Metalzoa, "And now Maximum Six destroy Metalzoa". Maximum Six then began to punch Metalzoa with his free arms while slashing him with the axe a few times before Metalzoa got destroyed, Tim & Jim LP: 6300-5600. Atticus looked at Tim, "And with that I end my turn".

Tim then took and drew his next card, but before he could do anything Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now play Call of the Haunted, which lets me bring back my Thunder Giant in attack mode". Thunder Giant then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Tim gritted his teeth while looking at the card in his hand, "I play Card of Sanctity, which lets us all draw until we're holding six cards". Tim then drew three cards, Jaden drew six, Jim then drew two and Atticus drew three.

Tim looked at the cards and the ones he had just drawn, "First I play Silent Doom to bring back my Prototype Machine King". Prototype Machine King reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice him to summon Machine King". Machine King then appeared on the field, Atk: 2200. Tim looked at Jaden, "And then Machine King gains 100 attack points for every machine monsters on the field, including himself". Machine King, Atk: 2200-2300.

Tim then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I play 7 completed, which allows me to increase either his attack points or his defense points by 700, and of course I choose his attack points". Machine King, Atk: 2300-3000.

Tim then pointed towards Thunder Giant, "And now Machine King, destroy Thunder Giant". Machine King took and launched his fists towards Thunder Giant. Jaden however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the spell card Hero Barrier, which allows me to block one of your attacks as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field". A barrier formed in front Thunder Giant and blocked the fists.

Tim gritted his teeth and grabbed a card in his hand, "I end my turn with a card face down". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it.

"First I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode, thanks to Elemental Hero Necroshade in my graveyard". Bladedge then appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now by discarding one card, I activate Thunder Giant's special ability once again". Thunder Giant then unleashed Static Blast again and hit Machine King and destroyed him.

Jim gritted his teeth and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now also play Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Machine King". Machine King once again appeared on the field, Atk: 2200-2300.

Jaden then held out his hand, "Doesn't matter, Thunder Giant Voltic Thunder". Thunder Giant attacked Machine King and destroyed Machine King, Tim & Jim LP: 5600-5500.

Jaden then looked at Bladedge, "And now he's wide open Bladedge old pal, attack Tim's life points directly with Slice and Dice attack". Bladedge then flew towards Tim and slashed him with the blades on his arms, Tim & Jim LP: 5500-2900.

Jaden then looked at the cards in his hand, "I end my turn now". Jim nodded and drew his next card, "First I play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards and then I discard two from my hand".

Jim then drew three more cards and then grabbed one of the ones he drew as well and one in his hand and placed them into his graveyard. He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Monster Reborn, and I then use it to bring back the Perfect Machine King I just discarded". Perfect Machine King then appeared on the field, Atk: 2700.

Jim looked at him, "Now for every machine monster on the field, my Perfect Machine King will gain 500 attack points". Perfect Machine King, Atk: 2700-3200. Jim then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Premature Burial, so now I can bring back another monster by simply paying 800 life points and equipping this card to it, so come back Metalzoa". Tim & Jim LP: 2900-2100.

Metalzoa then reappeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Perfect Machine King, Atk: 3200-3700. Jim then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I throw one card face down and then equip Mage Power to Machine King, and since it gives him 500 points for every spell card on my side, he now gains 1500 attack points". Perfect Machine King, Atk: 3700-5200.

Jim then pointed towards Thunder Giant, "Now Metalzoa, attack Thunder Giant". Metalzoa crossed his arms and sent a slash of energy towards Thunder Giant and destroyed him, Jaden & Atticus LP: 5200-4600.

Jim then pointed towards Bladedge, "And now Perfect Machine King, attack Bladedge". The containers on his shoulders opened up and he fired missiles towards Bladedge. At that moment a card came out of Jaden's graveyard, "By removing Necro Gardna from my graveyard I'll activating his ability, which will negate your attack".

Necro Gardna appeared in front of Bladedge and blocked the missiles with his arms crossed. Jim narrowed his eyes, "I'll end my turn now".

Atticus nodded, "Then it's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "First I take and attack Metalzoa once again". Maximum Six took and destroyed Metalzoa, Tim & Jim LP: 2100-1400.

Atticus looked at Jim, "And with one less machine monster and one less spell card, Perfect Machine King loses 1000 attack points". Perfect Machine King, Atk: 5200-4200.

Jim pressed a button, "I figured as much, which is why I now activate DNA surgery, so now I can turn every monster on the field into a machine". Jaden and Atticus watched as both Maximum Six's and Bladedge's turned in to metal. Jim then looked at Atticus, "And with that, since there is now two more machine monsters on the field, Perfect Machine King regain the points he just lost". Perfect Machine King, Atk: 4200-5200.

Atticus narrowed his eyes, "I'll end my turn then". Tim nodded and then drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play Monster Reborn to bring back my Machine King in attack mode". Machine King reappeared on the field, Atk: 2200-2600. Perfect Machine King, Atk: 5200-5700

Tim then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode", a yellow mechanical monsters with wings, six arms, a staff and a sword at the bottom of it appeared on the field, Atk: 1850.

Tim looked at him, "And with that, Machine King gains 100 more attack points and Perfect Machine King gains 500 attack points". Machine King, Atk: 2600-2700. Perfect Machine King, Atk: 5700-6200.

Tim then pointed towards Jaden, "And now Machine King, take out Bladedge". Machine King fired his fists towards Bladedge and destroyed him, Jaden & Atticus LP: 4600-4500. Perfect Machine King, Atk: 6200-5700. Machine King, Atk: 2700-2600.

Tim then pointed towards Jaden, "And now Mechanicalchaser, attack Jaden directly". Mechanicalchaser then flew towards Jaden and hit him with the staff, Jaden & Atticus LP: 4500-2650.

Tim looked at Jaden, "And that ends my turn, so now make your final move". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, and he then got a smirk on his face.

"I play Polymerization, and I use it to fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix, to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode". Burstinatrix and Avian got sucked into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100.

However the moment he came on the field Flame Wingman turned into a machine monster, Machine King, Atk: 2600-2700. Perfect Machine King, Atk: 5700-6200.

Tim looked at him worried, "Well that won't do you any good, with only 2100 attack points, the only monster you can attack is Mechanicalchaser, which means we will only lose 250 life points".

Jaden shook his head, "Did you really use to be Ra students? If so then you should know that thanks to Flame Wingman's special ability, you'll take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points". Tim and Jim got a worried look on their face when they heard that, since it meant they would take 2100 points of damage, which was exactly what they had left.

Jaden pointed towards Mechanicalchaser, "Now Flame Wingman, attack Mechanicalchaser with Infernal Rage". Flame Wingman opened the mouth on his dragon arm and unleashed a stream of flames from it which destroyed Mechanicalchaser, Tim & Jim LP: 2100-1850.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And now Flame Wingman, activate your special ability". Flame Wingman landed in front of Tim and opened the mouth on his dragon arm once again and unleashed a stream of flames at Tim at close range as the teen screamed, Tim & Jim LP: 1850-0.

Tim and Jim then screamed as the pieces of the Light inside of them came out of them and exploded, Jaden and Atticus then ran over to them as they collapsed and picked them up and carried them to the infirmary.

AT THE INFIRMARY,

Once they got inside of the infirmary, they saw Bastion there, he saw them entering the infirmary, "So you have taken down your opponents as well already?" Syrus and Hassleberry had also formed a tag team to take down two other opponents while Bastion had face one alone, they had decided together last night that they should take on the Society with two tag team duels and a single duel, which would allow them to defeat more of them at once.

Jaden and Atticus placed Tim and Jim on beds there and called Miss Fontaine, Jaden then looked at Bastion, "Any idea about how it's going for Syrus and Hassleberry?"

Bastion shook his head, "All I know is that they're dueling at the Ra dorm". Atticus and Jaden nodded before they began making their way towards the Ra dorm.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others arrived at the yellow dorm in time to see Ultimate Tyranno attack one of Syrus's and Hassleberry's opponents directly and that his attack reduced their life points to zero. They then saw how the Light inside of the opponents got destroyed.

Jaden smiled when he saw Syrus and Hassleberry do a high five, "It's good to see that they can work together when they need to". The others went towards them to help them carry their opponents to the infirmary as well.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Bastion who couldn't sleep got up to get something to drink. But once he got out of his room in the rebuild part of the Slifer dorm he saw how the door was open, he walked over to it and looked out and saw Jaden standing there with Yubel.

Yubel looked at Jaden, "Jaden you really need to sleep". Jaden nodded, "I know Yubel, but I'm just missing Chazz and Alexis, especially Lex, I just wish we could either defeat them or help them break free on their own".

Yubel got a sad expression on her face, "I know you miss Alexis a lot Jaden, but remember that we will get her back, it will just take some time". Jaden sighed, "I guess you're right, I just want them back with us now". Bastion looked at the depressed Jaden, and made a decision he hoped would be the right one.

A FEW DAYS LATER,

Syrus and Jaden had just defeated two more members of the Society of Light, Syrus then looked at Jaden, "What's Bastion up to, the last time I saw him was when he played in a tag team duel with Atticus a some days ago".

Jaden nodded, "He said he was working on something, while I also wonder what that is, I could see that he wanted to work on it, and do it alone, so I decided that we should leave him alone for a while". Syrus looked troubled but nodded his head.

Aster who was watching Jaden and Syrus from a short distance had heard what Jaden said, and he had also noticed Bastion behavior for the past few days, and he had an idea what he was up to.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Bastion sat at his desk in his Ra dorm room, he had gone there to work alone, the walls was covered in new equations, he then picked up a deck on his desk, "Alright, this should work, by combining some of my earth deck and my fire deck, this deck should be enough to face any opponent he may put against me, so let's do this".

He then left the dorm and began running towards the white dorm. But as he ran he stopped when he saw Aster in front of him, Aster looked at him, "And where are you going with your Duel Disk and deck at this hour?"

Bastion looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Considering you're here and the expression on your face, I'm guessing you already knows, and I'm telling you right now, don't stop me, I need to do this".

Aster looked at him, "I'm not here to stop you, just to see if you really have thought about this, you know what will happen if you are defeated". Bastion nodded, "I know, but I still have to try". Aster sighed and then nodded, Bastion then continued running towards the white dorm.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Bastion opened the doors to the white dorm, "Sartorius! Show yourself now!" A lot of white students appeared, including Chazz and Alexis, "What are you doing here at this time? And why would master Sartorius bother with someone like you?"

However they heard steps behind them and saw Sartorius appear behind them at the top of the stairs with a smirk on his face, "Please don't be so rude Chazz, I have been expecting his visit this day".

Sartorius looked at Bastion, "I know why you're here, you want me to give back your friends to you and the others, and you're willing to even duel me in order to do that".

Bastion nodded and held up his Duel Disk, "That's right, so what's it gonna be?" Sartorius looked at Alexis, "Well since this involves you and Chazz, one of you should be taking this challenge, so what do you say Alexis?"

Alexis bowed to him, "If that's what you want master Sartorius". She then looked at Bastion with narrowed eyes, "Alright, if you want a fight, then let's do this Bastion". Bastion nodded.

A WHILE LATER AT THE OBELISK ARENA,

Bastion and Alexis prepared their Duel Disks while Bastion looked at her. It had now gone a few days since he last got infused with some of Jaden's powers so it was most likely out of his system now, but considering how Jaden told him about how she sometimes hesitated about when she tried to deny that she still cared about him, he wanted to see if he could reach the real Alexis and make her come back on her own.

Bastion then held up his Duel Disk, "Alright, time to get our game on, right Alexis?" Alexis just narrowed her eyes and both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Bastion placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". Bastion then drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I start by summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior". Beta appeared on the field, Atk: 1700. Bastion then looked at Alexis, "And that ends my turn".

Alexis drew her next card and looked at it, "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode". Cyber Tutu appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. Alexis then pointed at Bastion, "And since Beta has more attack points than her, she can attack your life points directly".

Cyber Tutu began spinning and moved past Beta and towards Bastion, she then took and kicked him, Bastion LP: 4000-3000. Alexis grabbed a card in her hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn".

Bastion nodded and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode". Alpha the Magnet Warrior appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Bastion then pointed towards Alexis, "And now Beta, attack Cyber Tutu". Beta then prepared to fire magnetic blasts from the magnets it had for hands. Alexis pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "I activated Doble Passe, so now I'll take the damage instead of Cyber Tutu, and in exchange she can attack you directly".

The blast went past Cyber Tutu and hit Alexis instead, Alexis LP: 4000-2300. Cyber Tutu then rushed towards Bastion and hit him with a spin kick, Bastion LP: 3000-2000,

Bastion looked at Alexis, "I figured you would use that card, which is why I attacked with Beta first, now Alpha attack Cyber Tutu". Alpha rushed towards Cyber Tutu and slashed her with his sword, destroying her, Alexis LP: 2300-1900.

Bastion looked at Alexis, "Alexis, do you really believe this is where you belong?" Alexis looked at him and raised an eyebrow and Bastion continued, "I mean you belong with us, your friends, your brother, with Jaden".

Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head as images of Jaden went through her heads the moment she heard his name. She opened her eyes, "I belong with the Society, and nothing will change my mind about that".

Bastion narrowed his eyes, he thought that it wouldn't be easy to get through to her, but he knew there was hope since he could see doubt in her eyes when she said that.

Alexis looked at him, "Now, are you finished with your turn so I can begin mine?" Bastion nodded his head, Alexis then drew her next card and looked at it, "I play the spell card Silent Doom, which lets me bring back Cyber Tutu in defense mode".

Cyber Tutu reappeared on the field and went down on a knee and crossed her arms, Def: 800. Alexis then grabbed a card in her hand, "And next I activate t he spell card Prima Light, so now I sacrifice Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima".

Cyber Tutu disappeared and then got replaced by Cyber Prima, Atk: 2300. Alexis then pointed at Alpha, "Now Cyber Prima destroy Alpha the Magnet Warrior now". Cyber Prima then began spinning and moved towards Alpha and then slashed him, destroying him, Bastion LP: 2000-1100.

Alexis then looked at Bastion, "And with that I end my turn". Bastion took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I play my own Silent Doom, so I can bring back my Alpha the Magnet Warrior". Alpha then appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1700.

Bastion then held up the card he had drawn, "And then I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode". Gamma then appeared on the field, Atk: 1500. Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "And finally I sacrifice all three of them in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in attack mode".

The three magnet warriors bodies broke into pieces and then joined together to form Valkyrion, Atk: 3500. Bastion then looked at Alexis, "And now, Valkyrion, attack Cyber Prima".

Valkyrion then flew towards Cyber Prima and slashed her with his sword, destroying her, Alexis LP: 1900-700. Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Alexis took and drew her next card and looked at it, "I now play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards". Alexis drew two more cards and looked at them, "I now place two cards face down and end my turn".

Bastion looked at her, "Looks like this is it, I hope that once this is over you will realize that you belong with us". Alexis narrowed her eyes as Bastion drew a card from his deck. Alexis pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "I play Spellbinding Circle, so now Valkyrion can't attack or change battle mode and it loses 700 attack points". Valkyrion got trapped inside of the magic circle and couldn't move, Valkyrion, Atk: 3500-2800.

Bastion narrowed his eyes and looked at the card he had drawn, "I now use Valkyrion's ability, so by sending him to the graveyard, I can bring back the three monsters I used to form him".

Valkyrion then disappeared out of the circle which caused it to vanish, then Alpha, Beta and Gamma returned to the field in attack mode.

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier, so now by discarding one card from my hand, any damage I would take this turn is reduced to zero".

Bastion narrowed his eyes and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the trap card DNA Transplant, which lets me change the attribute of every monster on the field to whatever I choose, and I choose fire".

Flames then appeared all around the three magnet warriors for a moment before it disappeared. Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next by sacrificing three fire monsters on my field I can activate Fire Explosion, and with it I can summon Fire Dragon from my deck to the field".

The three magnet warriors then disappeared in an explosion of fire and got replaced by Fire Dragon, Atk: 2700. Bastion looked at Alexis, "And that ends my turn now".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden and the others were getting worried, Bastion should have returned by now. Jaden then got up and looked at the others, "I'll go to the Ra dorm to see if he's still there". Syrus got up, "I'll come with you". Hassleberry then got up and said he would also come. Jaden nodded and then all three of them left the dorm and began to make their way to the Ra dorm.

But on their way there they saw Aster, Jaden stopped and looked at him, "Aster, what're you doing out here so late?" Aster looked at him, "Wondering when you would show up, after all your friend Bastion is in a bit of trouble".

Jaden looked at him, "What do you mean?" Aster looked at him, "He went to the white dorm in order to try and get your friends back and was prepared to face Sartorius if he had to".

Jaden's eyes widened, "What? That's crazy, why would he do that without telling us?" Aster looked at him, "Because at this time, they would reject a challenge from you, but if it's one of your unprotected friends, then it would not be a problem, since it would affect you if you lost another of your friends".

Jaden looked at the others, "They must be at the Obelisk dueling arena, so come on guys". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded and all three of them ran towards the main building, hoping that they were not too late.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my move now". She didn't have a single card in her hand at the moment, so everything was riding on this next draw.

Alexis drew her card and looked at it, "I now play Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five, but in five turns during my standby phase, I have to discard my entire hand".

Alexis then drew five cards and looked at them, "Next I summon Cyber Petite Angel in attack mode". Cyber Petite Angel appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

A card then came out of Alexis's deck, "And that in turn allows me to add a certain card to my hand, my Machine Angel Ritual spell card, and now I activate it". The field turned into a metallic church.

Alexis then grabbed two cards in her hand, "And now I sacrifice both my Petite Angel and my Cyber Angel Benten, in order to summon Cyber Angel Dakini in attack mode".

Benten appeared next to Petite Angel and then both of them disappeared and in their place Dakini appeared, Atk: 2700. Bastion looked really worried now, "Oh no, not Dakini".

Alexis got a smirk on her face, "Yes Dakini, and as you know, when she is summoned, you have to choose one of your own monsters to be destroyed, of course since you only have one, the choice is easy".

Bastion gritted his teeth as he saw Fire Dragon getting destroyed, he closed his eyes, since he knew that this was it.

Alexis looked at Bastion, "And without anything to defend you and with only 1100 life points left, this duel is over, and you'll see the Light". Bastion looked at her, "You mean that I will be brainwashed by an evil force that wants to destroy the universe starting with earth".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "That's lies told by the one who's corrupted by darkness, you will understand this once you're one of us". Bastion shook his head, "I knew that you wouldn't accept a challenge from Jaden since Sartorius wouldn't allow it since he wouldn't want to lose you or Chazz since both of you are his toughest servants in the Society".

Bastion looked at her, "I was hoping that I could bring back enough memories by reminding you about the people in your life in order to help you break free out of the brainwashing, but I guess I was wrong, looks like the only one who has a chance of doing that is either Jaden or Atticus, and I believe it would be Jaden".

Alexis looked at him, "No matter what you say I won't be deceived by your words, now Dakini, finish this duel now and make Bastion see the Light". Dakini rushed towards Bastion to slash him with her staff.

At that moment Jaden and the others rushed into the arena and saw Dakini rushing towards Bastion, "Bastion!"

Bastion looked behind him when he heard Jaden's voice and saw their worried expressions, he managed to give them a small apologizing smile before Dakini slashed him with her staff, Bastion LP: 1100-0.

Jaden now really worried ran to the stage and jumped up on it when Bastion went down on all four, "Bastion, come on buddy fight it". His eyes then turned golden and got really worried as he saw a white aura surrounding Bastion.

Bastion then got back up on his feet, and looked at Jaden for a moment, he then turned his back to him and walked over to Alexis and both of them then left the stage and walked towards the other white students.

Jaden looked up and saw Sartorius looking at him with a smirk, "Looks like another of your friends belongs to me now Jaden". Jaden gritted his teeth as his eyes began to glow intensely, "I will get them back Sartorius, as well all the other students you have brainwashed".

Syrus and Hassleberry came up next to him and nodded. Sartorius just got up from his seat and then left the arena with his followers close behind him, Jaden narrowed, "We have to be extra careful now since Bastion has been brainwashed as well, but we will save them, no matter what". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded with a determined look in their eyes before the three of them left the arena, to inform Atticus what had just happened.

 **So Jaden and the others came up with the plan to challenge members of the Society of Light to tag team duels in order to reduce their numbers faster when they heard that most of the Ra dorm had been brainwashed. Bastion then after hearing Jaden talking to Yubel then during a night decided to try and get Alexis and Chazz back to their side, but ended up losing and being brainwashed himself, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	28. The student schooling the master

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, after a lot of Ra students got brainwashed by Chazz, Jaden and the others tried to come up with a good plan on how to deal with the Society of Light, and what they came up with was what four of them would participate in tag team duels while the last member of their group would do a one on one duel. After hearing how Jaden talked about wanting Alexis and Chazz back, Bastion began working on a new deck in order to see if he could get them back. Then during the duel against Alexis, he tried to get her to break free from the brainwashing, but failed, and then Alexis managed to win and Bastion got brainwashed as well, what is the gang gonna do now?**

Chapter 28- The student schooling the master

Jaden and Atticus stood behind the Slifer dorm with Duel Disks on their arms, it was the day after Bastion had been brainwashed, and once Atticus had learned about it, he wanted to try and see if it was safe for him to use his Red-Eyes deck again, since he might need it now.

Jaden and Atticus had just drawn their first five cards and Jaden would begin. Jaden took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I'll start by summoning Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1200.

Jaden then drew two cards, "And since he's alone on the field, I can now draw two cards from my deck". Jaden looked at the cards in his hand before he grabbed two cards in it, "I end my turn by placing two cards face down".

Atticus nodded and looked at his deck, this was his favorite deck, which had been infected with a dark power which had corrupted him, and after being saved by Jaden, they decided that he would not use it until it was safe to use again, and it was time to see if it was safe to use now.

Atticus drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon my Masked Dragon in defense mode". Masked Dragon appeared on the field, Def: 1100. He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I place one card face down and end my turn".

Jaden nodded, "Then it's my move now", Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I play my face down Polymerization, and with it I now fuse my Burstinatrix with Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer".

Burstinatrix and Bubbleman got sucked into the vortex and out came Steam Healer, Atk: 1800. Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon my Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode".

Lady Heat appeared on the field while being surrounded by fire for a few seconds, Atk: 1300. Jaden then pointed towards Masked Dragon, "Now Steam Healer, attack Masked Dragon now".

Steam Healer moved towards Masked Dragon and unleashed steam at him, destroying him. Jaden then got surrounded by an blue aura, "And whenever Steam Healer destroys a monster in battle, I'll gain life points equal to that monster's attack points". Jaden LP: 4000-5400.

Atticus however had a smirk on his face, "That's true but thanks to you destroying my Masked Dragon, I can summon a dragon monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less, and I choose Troop Dragon".

Troop Dragon then appeared on the field on a knee while holding his shield in front of him, Def: 800. Jaden pointed at him, "Alright then, Lady Heat, attack Troop Dragon now". Lady Heat took and tossed a fireball at Troop Dragon and destroyed him.

Atticus then took out his deck and looked through it, "Whenever Troop Dragon is destroyed and sent to my grave, I can summon another Troop Dragon from my deck". He then grabbed a card and placed it on his Duel Disk and another Troop Dragon appeared on a knee, Def: 800.

Jaden watched while Atticus shuffled his deck before he placed it into his Duel Disk once again, "I end my turn with that, which activates Lady Heat's special ability, so now you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero on m field". Lady Heat formed two fireballs in her hands and tossed them towards Atticus who covered his face, Atticus LP: 4000-3600.

Atticus placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now", he then drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards from my deck".

Atticus drew two more cards and looked at them, he then placed one of them into his Duel Disk, "I now play the spell card Silent Doom, so now I bring back my first Troop Dragon in defense mode". The first Troop Dragon reappeared on the field, Def: 800.

Atticus then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I sacrifice both of them to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw both of the Troop Dragons disappear, he knew that the first test was about to begin.

Jaden saw how Red-Eyes Black Dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400. However Jaden mostly focused on Atticus and saw a bit of dark energy come out of his Duel Disk, but so far not a dangerous amount.

Atticus then held up the other card he had just drawn, "And then since I just summoned a monster, I now special summon Clone Dragon from my hand".

Jaden gritted his teeth a little when he saw an egg that you could see an not fully developed dragon inside of appear, Atk: ?

Atticus looked at Jaden with a smirk, "I take it from your expression that you know what's coming next, now my little friend here takes the name of the monster I just summoned, as well as gets the same attack and defense points as the original".

Clone Dragon looked towards Red-Eyes and beams came out of its eyes as it scanned it, then it morphed into a second Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Atk: ?-2400.

Atticus then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And next I use my Clone Dragon which is now treated as Red-Eyes to activate this, Inferno Fire Blast, so now by making my dragon unable to attack this turn, you take damage equal to Clone Dragon's attack points, which is now 2400". Clone Dragon took and fired a fireball towards Jaden who covered his face before it hit him, Jaden LP: 5400-3000.

Atticus looked at Jaden, "As I'm sure that you know, the reason I used Clone Dragon for Inferno Fire Blast, because of his ability, I have to pay 1000 life points every time I wants to attack with him".

Atticus then pointed towards Lady Heat, "And now Red-Eyes, attack his Lady Heat with Inferno Fire Blast". Red-Eyes then took and fired a huge fireball towards Lady Heat and destroyed her, Jaden LP: 3000-1900. Atticus looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn now".

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, so now I draw two cards from my deck". Jaden then drew two cards from his deck and looked at them.

"Next I summon my Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode". Avian then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate this, the spell card Miracle Fusion, which will let me remove Elemental Heroes from my field and grave to summon a fusion monster. So I remove Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman".

Jaden placed both Avian's and Burstinatrix's card into his back pocket, then both of them got sucked into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100. Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the equip spell card Element Sword and give it to Flame Wingman".

The handle of the Element Sword appeared in Flame Wingman's normal hand, Jaden looked at Atticus, "Now, whenever Flame Wingman battles a monster with a different attribute, he will gain 800 attack points during the battle".

Jaden then pointed at the original Red-Eyes, "And now Flame Wingman, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon now". The Element Sword appeared out of the handle, Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100-2900. Flame Wingman flew towards Red-Eyes and first slashed him with the Element Sword before he unleashed his infernal Rage at him as well, destroying him, Atticus LP: 3600-3100. Flame Wingman, Atk: 2900-2100.

Jaden then looked at Atticus, "And now Flame Wingman's ability activates, so now you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points". Flame Wingman landed in front of Atticus and the mouth on his dragon arm opened and he unleashed a stream of flames that hit Atticus who screamed, Atticus LP: 3100-700.

Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of Jaden's feet as his turn ended.

Atticus then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". Atticus however narrowed his eyes for a second as both he and Jaden could see a lot of dark energy coming out of it now.

Atticus took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then closed one of his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt a lot of dark energy gather around him, trying to take him over.

Jaden prepared to end the duel right then and there, but Atticus held up his hand, "Just… let me try". A troubled Jaden nodded. Atticus held up his card, "I… sacrifice my Clone Dragon whose name is now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in attack mode".

Clone Dragon then disappeared and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared in its place with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400. Atticus gritted his teeth as more darkness gathered around him.

Jaden quickly deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over to Atticus, "I think we should stop here", Jaden then put his hand on Atticus's chest and sent some of his own energy into him, pushing the dark energy away.

Atticus gasped and smiled at him, "Thanks Jaden, but since the duel was almost over I could have kept going". Jaden looked at Atticus with a smirk, "Oh yeah, you knew that you were about to lose?"

Atticus shook his head, "Dream on Jay man, first, I had Dragon's Gunfire in my hand, and with it I could have inflicted 800 points of damage to you since I had a dragon on my field, and let's not forget that Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my grave, and with five that would have made him strong enough to end this".

Jaden smiled as he grabbed two cards in his Duel Disk, "Yeah except I had these face down". Atticus's eyes widened with he saw that Jaden had Staunch Defender and Shrink in his hand, "With Shrink your Darkness Dragon's original attack strength would have been cut in half, and Staunch Defender would then have redirected his attack towards Flame Wingman that would gain 800 points thanks to Element Sword and… well you can figure out how it would end after that".

Atticus nodded, since he now knew that the duel would have ended with his defeat. Jaden then asked Atticus while looking around, "By the way, have you seen Syrus? Zane is dueling again today but he doesn't seem to want to watch the match".

Atticus got a troubled look on his face, "I know, and I can't blame him, Zane hasn't been himself since he lost to Aster, first he was on a constant losing streak, and then he made an unexpected comeback, only for some reason he had become ruthless, it be hard for Syrus to watch his older brother act like that, I mean it's hard for me and I'm only a good friend to him".

Jaden nodded troubled as well, "Yeah, I know that Zane hasn't been himself, but I want to believe that this is just temporally, that he's just blowing off some steam because of all the bad luck he had had". Atticus smiled and nodded, hoping so too, but he doubted it.

Jaden looked at Atticus, "Anyway I will look for Syrus, to see if he really don't want to watch it". Atticus nodded before Jaden ran off to find Syrus.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE DOCKS,

Jaden was sitting with his back against the light house while he sighed, he were thinking about his brother Zane, and how ruthless and uncaring he had become, he didn't even recognize his own older brother, who he respected a lot.

He then heard footsteps coming towards him and saw Jaden walking towards him with a smile, "Hi Sy, so are you gonna come and watch Zane's duel with the rest of us?"

Syrus looked down, "Nah, I don't feel like it Jaden, you guys can watch it if you want to". Jaden sat down next to him, "Look Sy, I know it can't be easy to see Zane act like he have done recently, but you can't just give up hope that he will go back to his old self soon, right buddy?"

Syrus nodded, Jaden looked at him, "Now come on, let's watch the duel together later, okay?" Syrus with a troubled smile nodded and then they both got up and walked towards the Slifer dorm.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE KAIBA DOME,

Zane's opponent was a young man with a cap backwards on his head, he currently had three monsters on the field, 2300 life points left and no face downs. His monsters were Dark Blade, Def: 1500. He also had a Luster Dragon, Def: 1600. And finally he also had a Swordstalker on the field, Def: 1600.

Zane on the other hand had 3000 life points left, one card left in his hand, and his three Cyber Dragons on the field, Atk x 3: 2100. It was currently Zane's turn, and he looked at his opponent, "Alright, this is the end, now my Cyber Dragons, triple Strident Blast". His three Cyber Dragons fired a blast from their mouths and they hit each one of Zane's opponent's monsters and destroyed them.

The opponent looked at Zane, "Well, looks like you were wrong Truesdale, I'm still standing". Zane then held up the last card in his hand, "Not for much longer, I activate the spell card Flash Fusion".

The opponent looked shocked and worried as the three Cyber Dragons got sucked into a vortex, "Flash Fusion allows me to fusion summon a monster by sending the right materials from my field to the graveyard any time I want during my turn, and it doesn't matter that the summoned monster will be destroyed at the end of my turn since this duel is over".

Zane then held up his hand, "Now come forth, my mighty Cyber End Dragon". Cyber End Dragon then appeared on the field as it roared with its three mechanical heads, Atk: 4000.

Zane had a cruel smirk on his face as he looked at his horrified opponent, "And now, it's time for you to learn what true despair is". Zane then looked at Cyber End Dragon, "Alright Cyber End Dragon, time to finish this pathetic loser off, attack him with Super Strident Blaze".

Cyber End Dragon then fired a blast from each of his three mouths and all the blasts hit the opponent who screamed and got sent flying to the ground, LP: 2300-0.

One of the commentaries looked at the opponent shocked, "And once again, Zane Truesdale's defeated opponent is in desperate need for medical attention, what cruelty that has been shown here".

Zane then sighed, "That was not satisfying at all". He then deactivated his Duel Disk and began to walk towards the exit while a medical team ran into the arena towards his opponent.

The commentary looked at Zane with a troubled look on his face, "And once again, Zane Truesdale leaves his wounded opponent after winning, what could have happened to have made him so merciless?"

Zane then without saying a word walked out of the arena Shroud looked at the opponent one last time with a smirk before he followed Zane out of the arena.

A WHILE LATER,

Zane was sitting in the back of the car he and Shroud was sitting in, Shroud who was sitting next to the driver looked at Zane with a smirk, "That was a nice way to finish that punk off".

Shroud chuckled, "And to think, you didn't want to come with me in the beginning, and now you have me to thank for all that you now have".

Zane who had been sitting with his eyes closed opened them, "It's true that you have helped me gain what I have now, but now I don't need you anymore".

Shroud looked at Zane shocked, "What do you mean?" Zane looked at him, "That you're fired, driver, this is his stop". The car then stopped and Shroud was pushed out of the car before it drove off.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Zane was reading a letter he had recently gotten, he narrowed his eyes as he read a part of it, _Truesdale, come to that place_. Zane knew this handwriting anywhere, and he also knew what place the letter was mentioning.

He looked up in the sky and watched as a plane passed over the car, he then took out his deck and looked at the bottom of it, where Cyber End Dragon were, _So Cyber End Dragon, are we going to climb to the next level together, or… He then narrowed his eyes as he made a decision_.

A FEW DAYS LATER,

Zane was climbing up a mountain while it snowed around him, he was dressed for the cold weather while being equipped with mountain climbing gear. After a long climb he finally reached the top and got up there.

Zane looked at a temple in front of him, it had a carving of Cyber End Dragon above the door while having a carving of Cyber Dragon on each of the doors. Zane walked towards the doors as they began to slowly open up.

Zane walked into the temple before he took of his winter clothes. He then looked forward and saw a man in front of him, and it was Sheppard. Zane looked at him, "It's been a while, master".

The last time Zane had seen Sheppard was the day of the Graduation Duel, since Zane had left the island after that to prepare for the pro league. Sheppard looked at him, "I have been expecting you Zane".

They walked towards each other while Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "I have been following your progress in the pro league". Zane got a confident smile on his face, "I didn't come here to talk, after all, there is only one reason you would tell me to come here after so long time".

Sheppard nodded as both of them placed their decks into their Duel Disks and activated them. Both of them drew their first five cards, Zane then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first old man". Zane then drew his sixth card and looked at it.

"I activate Future Fusion, so now by sending fusion materials from my deck to my graveyard, I can summon a fusion monster during my second standby phase from now".

Zane grabbed his deck while having a smirk on his face and looked through it before he grabbed three cards in it, "And I'm sure that you have already figured it out, but just in case, the monsters I'm sending to my graveyard is my three Cyber Dragons, so then during my second standby phase from my I'll be able to summon the Cyber End Dragon".

Sheppard gritted his teeth as Zane sent his three Cyber Dragons to the graveyard before he grabbed a card in his hand, "I'm now playing one card face down, your move Sheppard".

Sheppard nodded and drew his next card and looked at it, he then grabbed another card in his hand, "I place two cards face down and end my turn now". Zane narrowed his eyes, Sheppard hadn't summoned a single monster, he had only placed two cards face down and he knew that at least was to counter Cyber End Dragon once he appeared on the field.

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "And now since it's my standby phase now, I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny, which turns time forward by one turn".

Sheppard watched as a clock with fire around it appeared and the arrows moved forward. Zane chuckled, now thanks to my Pyro Clock of Destiny, this is my second standby phase since I activated Future Fusion, so now come forth, Cyber End Dragon". Cyber End Dragon then appeared on the field and roared with each of his heads, Atk: 4000.

Zane looked at Sheppard, "Of course, Future Fusion now gets equipped to Cyber End Dragon, so if it leaves the field, Cyber End Dragon will be destroyed, of course, with just one breath from him, I could end this here and now".

Sheppard looked at Cyber End Dragon, "Cyber End Dragon, he is the proof that the owner is the successor of the Cyber Legacy once that person has mastered everything there is about body, technique and body, and you earned it at an early age of 9".

Sheppard looked at Zane, "Zane, you are the rightful successor of the Cyber Legacy and this dojo, I remember it clearly, how you literally shed tears, blood and sweat, spending time only for training in this hall".

Sheppard closed his eyes, "Then you graduated from the dojo, and then we was reunited three years ago at Duel Academy, and while we didn't call each other master and student anymore, I was proud of seeing how much you had improved, and I never regretted giving you that card, until recently".

Zane looked at Sheppard, "Let me tell you something Sheppard, I didn't come here to talk about the past or get lectured about the path I have taken, I accepted your invitation for one reason only to get the cards".

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and Zane got a smirk on his face, "Did you think I didn't know? There is another half to the Cyber Legacy, a darker half, the yin side to the yang side Cyber End Dragon".

Sheppard narrowed his eyes even more, "I guess playing dumb is pointless, it's true that the deck exists, however it's a tyrannical deck that goes against the ideals of my school, it's called the Underworld deck and it was sealed upon its creation by our founding master".

Zane chuckled, "Spare me the stories, the reason I can here is really simple, by defeating you, I will take the deck to rise to the next level, that's what this duel is all about".

Sheppard looked at Zane, "Zane, stop this foolishness, you should not mess with those cards, they are dangerous". Zane chuckled, "I know they're dangerous, for the opponent that is, and that's why I'm gonna take them".

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "I guess the only way to open your eyes is to defeat you then". He held out his hand, "I activate my trap card, Cyber Shadow Gardna which I can activate during my opponent's main phase, so now until the end of this turn, it becomes a shadow clone of one of your monsters, and gains the same amount of attack and defense points as the original".

Then dark energy flew behind Sheppard and then took the shape of Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 4000. Zane chuckled, "Nice try Sheppard, I know that card is placed face down at the end of the turn, however it won't be around that long".

Zane grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate, the spell card De-Fusion, so now I split Cyber End Dragon back into the three Cyber Dragons I used to form it". Cyber End Dragon then disappeared and the three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field, Atk x 3: 2100.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes as his Cyber Shadow Gardna then changed its form into that of Cyber Dragon, Atk: 2100. Zane chuckled, "Looks like this is over already, after all your shadow monster can only copy one of my monsters, and thanks to De-Fusion, my Cyber Dragons are not affected by the side effect of Future Fusion".

Zane then held out his hand, "And now Cyber Dragon, attack his Cyber Shadow Gardna, with Strident Blast". Cyber Dragon fired a blue blast from its mouth and Cyber Shadow Gardna did as well. The attacks collided and created an explosion that destroyed both Cyber Dragon and its shadow copy.

Zane looked at Sheppard, "And I still have two Cyber Dragons left, and once they attack you, this is over, it's really not like you to lose this easily old man".

Sheppard got a smirk on his face, "Who said this is over yet Truesdale? I still have a thing or two to teach you", Zane narrowed his eyes, "I doubt it Sheppard".

Sheppard held out his hand as his other face down got flipped face up, "I activate Byroad Sacrifice, I can activate this when a monster of mine is destroyed in battle, and it allows me to summon Cyber Ogre from my hand to the field".

A metallic ogre appeared on the field as it roared, Atk: 1900. Zane chuckled, "With only 1900 attack points, it's still no match for my dragons".

Sheppard looked at him, "Are you sure? Because if you are then go ahead and attack". Zane narrowed his eyes, "I will, Cyber Dragon, attack Cyber Ogre with Strident Blast". Zane's second Cyber Dragon took and unleashed a blast towards Cyber Ogre.

Sheppard grabbed a card in his hand, "I send a second Cyber Ogre from my hand to the graveyard in order to activate its ability, so now I can negate a battle that involves a Cyber Ogre on my field".

As soon as Cyber Dragon's blast hit Cyber Ogre an explosion happened, however Cyber Ogre appeared out of the smoke unharmed. Sheppard looked at Zane, "And then, Cyber Ogre's attack points increases by the amount of the attack points of the monster that attack it until the end of its next battle". Cyber Ogre, Atk: 1900-4000.

Zane chuckled, "Not bad Sheppard, just what should have expected from my former master". Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, _Zane, I will make you remember, remember your true self and the feelings from back then, when you respected your opponents and your cards, Sheppard thought to himself as he looked at Zane_.

Sheppard placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it. At that moment Zane held out his hand, "I activate this, the trap card Attack Reflector Unit! So now by sacrificing one of my remaining Cyber Dragons, I can summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck".

A card came out of Zane's deck while one of the Cyber Dragons disappeared, then moments later Cyber Barrier Dragon appeared on the field instead, Atk: 800. Zane looked at Sheppard, "And when Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, he can negate one of your attacks once per turn".

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "And by doing so, you have made my Ogre's 4000 attack points useless, in that case…" He grabbed a card in his hand, "I'm gonna use this, Monster Reincarnation, so now I discard one card from my hand to my graveyard, in order to return a monster from my graveyard to my hand".

Sheppard placed a card into his graveyard and then a card came out of it and he added it to his hand. Sheppard then grabbed another card in his hand, "And then I end my turn with one card face down". A card appeared in front of Sheppard as his turn ended.

Zane placed his fingers, "Then it's my move now Sheppard". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Cyber Proto Dragon in attack mode". Cyber Proto Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1100.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate this, Photon Generator Unit! And in order to activate it, I need to sacrifice two of my Cyber Dragons". Zane then got a smirk on his face, "And even though I only have one on the field right now, as long as Cyber Proto Dragon is face up on the field, it's treated as Cyber Dragon, which it fits the requirement, so now I sacrifice them both to summon Cyber Laser Dragon".

Both Cyber Dragon and Cyber Proto Dragon disappeared and got replaced by Cyber Laser Dragon, Atk: 2400. Zane looked at Sheppard, "And now I activate Cyber Laser Dragon's special ability, once per turn I can destroy one of your monsters that have equal or higher attack or defense points than Laser Dragon's attack points, so say good bye to your Cyber Ogre".

The tip of Laser Dragon's tail open up and a laser cannon appeared, a laser blast came out of it and flew across Cyber Ogre's body, destroying him while Sheppard covered his face before he held out his hand, "Well I activate this, the spell card Scrap Fusion, so now I can remove fusion material monsters that is in your graveyard from play, in order to summon the fusion monster they would create from your extra deck to my side of the field, and I choose to remove your three Cyber Dragons in order to summon Cyber End Dragon".

Zane looked at his graveyard as a light appeared out of it, before three beams of light flew over to Sheppard's side of the field and then Cyber End Dragon appeared on Sheppard's side, Atk: 4000.

Sheppard looked at Zane with a smirk, "I was able to do this because you sent your last Cyber Dragon to your graveyard, and since you've already used Laser Dragon's ability this turn, you can't destroy him, which means that your most precious card has returned to its former owner".

Zane grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright, I get it already, since I can't attack this turn, "I end my turn with a face down". A card appeared in front of Zane as he ended his turn.

Sheppard nodded, "Then it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I play Pot of Greed, which means that I draw two more cards from my deck".

Sheppard drew two more cards and looked at them and got a smirk on his face, "Not bad, now I summon Cyber Esper in attack mode". A mechanical monster with humanoid shape and three metallic wings on each of its sides appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Sheppard looked at Cyber Barrier Dragon, "Your Cyber Barrier Dragon can only negate one of my attacks once per turn, which means that I will attack with Cyber Esper first and then attack with Cyber End Dragon".

Zane narrowed his eyes as Sheppard pointed at Barrier Dragon, "Now Cyber Esper, attack Cyber Barrier Dragon now with Cybernetic Shock". Cyber Esper flew up and his wings began to glow yellow before a blast came out from them.

Zane narrowed his eyes even more, "Just like you said, my Barrier Dragon's special ability now activates, which negates your Esper's attack". Cyber Barrier Dragon pulled in his head and formed a barrier that blocked Cyber Esper's attack.

Sheppard nodded with a smirk, _Good, now he can't use that ability again, so if I were to attack his Barrier Dragon, Zane would lose 3200 life points, which would only leave him with 800 points left, he thought to himself_.

He then looked at Cyber Laser Dragon, _However, with his Laser Dragon, he can destroy Cyber End Dragon next turn with its special ability, so I need to take it out this turn, he thought to himself before he nodded_.

Sheppard pointed towards Cyber Laser Dragon, "Cyber End Dragon, attack his Laser Dragon now, go Super Strident Blaze". Cyber End Dragon fired a blast from each of its mouth and all three of the blasts hit Laser Dragon and destroyed him, Zane LP: 4000-2400.

Sheppard nodded again with a smile, knowing that with Cyber Laser Dragon out of the way, Cyber End Dragon was safe for now. He then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Now I place one card face down, and that ends my turn".

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "It's about time, my move", Sheppard held out his hand the moment Zane drew his card, "Hang on a second, now my Esper's ability kicks in, you see as long as he's in attack mode, he allows me to see every card you draw". Zane without saying a word turned his card around and revealed that it was Pot of Greed.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck", Zane drew two more cards and showed them to Sheppard, it was Limiter Removal and Creature Swap.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, _I'm sure he will use that Limiter Removal card to double his Barrier Dragon's attack points, so it will be strong enough to destroy my Esper, and then he will most likely use that Creature Swap, which forces both players to choose a monster on their fields and then they will switch places with each other, in other words, I would get his Barrier Dragon while he would get Cyber End Dragon back from me, he thought_.

Sheppard looked down at his face down, _However, what he doesn't know is that my face down is the trap Trojan Blast, so if he takes a monster from my side and makes it come over to his side, he will take damage equal to that monster's attack points, and since Cyber End Dragon have 4000, he will lose once he does, because I'm sure he wants to take it back, considering the history he has with that dragon, Sheppard thought as he thought back to when Zane was a student at the dojo_.

FLASHBACK,

Zane stood in front of a banner of Cyber End Dragon with his Duel Disk on his arm and his deck in it, he placed his fingers on his deck, he was putting his faith in his deck and then drew five cards.

His eyes then widened as the picture of Cyber End Dragon in front of him began to glow for a moment, he then looked at his hand and his eyes widened in shock before he got a happy smile on his face.

In his hand were his three Cyber Dragons, Polymerization and Power Bond, which meant that no matter what he would be able to summon Cyber End Dragon. He looked at the picture of Cyber End Dragon with a smile, "My feelings, they got through to my deck, to Cyber End Dragon". What he didn't know was that Sheppard was standing behind a pillar while watching him with a proud smile on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Sheppard looked at Zane, _I believe you will never betray Cyber End Dragon, considering the strong bond that exist between you and it, he thought to himself as he watched Zane, waiting for him to make his move_.

Zane held out his hand, "I activate this, the trap card Lost Pride". His face down got flipped face up and a trap card with the image of a boxer that had a brass knuckles hidden inside of one of his boxing gloves.

"So now by discarding one spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can add a spell card from your graveyard to my hand". Zane then held up Creature Swap, "So here we go, I discard Creature Swap to the graveyard".

Sheppard looked at him shocked, "You what? But without it how are you gonna take back Cyber End Dragon?" Zane narrowed his eyes, "Whoever said I planned to? And now for the card I'll be taking, I think a choose Scrap Fusion".

Sheppard watched shocked as Scrap Fusion came out of his graveyard and Zane added it to his hand, Zane, what are you planning?" Zane chuckled, "Of course, when I play this card, I have to give up 1000 because of Lost Pride".

Zane then grabbed one of the three cards in his hand, "Next I activate Ruthless Denial, and in order to use it, I have to sacrifice one of my monsters, so I now get rid of my Cyber Barrier Dragon, I have no use for him anymore". Barrier Dragon then disappeared.

Zane looked at Sheppard with a smirk, "And now, I can send a random card in your hand to the graveyard". Sheppard gritted his teeth a little while Zane chuckled, "Of course the choice is simple since you only have one card left in your hand, so send that Cyber Ogre you brought back earlier back to the graveyard". Sheppard narrowed his eyes as he placed Cyber Ogre back into his graveyard.

Zane's smirk grew bigger, "And with two Cyber Ogres now in your graveyard, it's finally time for me to finish this". Zane grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I play Scrap Fusion, and since I activated it, I now need to pay 1000 points of damage because of Lost Pride". Zane LP: 2400-1400. Sheppard's eyes widened, "Wait, don't tell me that you're gonna…?"

Zane looked at him with a smirk, "Looks like you guessed it, I now remove the two Cyber Ogres in your graveyard from play thanks to Scrap Fusion, in order to summon the monster born from those two from your extra deck, so now come forth Cyber Ogre 2".

A much larger version of Cyber Ogre appeared on the field and roared, Atk: covered his face to shield himself from the shockwaves that it generated, "But why Zane? How could you do this?"

Zane looked at him with a cruel smirk on his face, "If I don't become ruthless, I won't be able to rise to the next level and there will be things I won't be able to see". Zane held out his hand, "And now since Cyber Ogre 2 will battle Cyber End Dragon, half of Cyber End's attack points get added to Cyber Ogre 2's attack points". a dark aura surrounded Cyber End Dragon while a green surrounded Cyber Ogre 2, Atk: 2600-4600.

Zane then held up his final card, "And finally I play this, the spell card Limiter Removal, which doubles Cyber Ogre 2's attack points". Cyber Ogre 2 roared as his power increased again, Atk: 4600-9200.

Zane pointed at Cyber End Dragon, "And now to end this, Cyber Ogre 2 attack Cyber End Dragon now!" Cyber Ogre 2 rushed towards Cyber End Dragon and grabbed a hold of him while his body got covered in flames, causing the mechanical dragon to roar in pain as he got covered in flames too.

Sheppard looked at Cyber End Dragon in horror, "Stop this Zane, how could you do this to Cyber End Dragon? I mean he was your friend, you and this dragon shared a special bond with each other".

Zane walked towards Sheppard, "We still do, I can hear its spirit cry out to me right now, screaming for mercy, however my respect for it is gone, after having known it for so long, I have decided to challenge myself by cutting out bonds, in order to reach even greater heights".

Zane stopped in front of Sheppard who looked at him shocked, "In order to obtain true victories..:" Zane looked at Cyber End Dragon, "Cyber End, it has been a blast, but now I will surpass you". Cyber End Dragon roared one last time before it got destroyed while Sheppard covered his face, Sheppard LP: 4000-0.

The shockwaves from Cyber End Dragon's destruction then blew away the banner with it on it and a hole in the wall appeared with a box in it. After Sheppard went down on all four Zane noticed this and walked towards the box, he got a smirk on his face, "The Underworld deck!"

He opened the box and looked through the cards, he then chuckled, "Amazing, and to think they were right in front of me all along". He looked at Sheppard, "Sheppard, as we agreed, I will now take the Underworld deck".

He then walked past Sheppard and was about to leave the temple when Sheppard looked up, "Wait a minute Zane". Zane stopped and looked at Sheppard over his shoulder.

Sheppard got back up on his feet and placed his hand inside of his shirt and took out something, "Take this with you". He tossed it towards Zane who caught it and looked at it and saw that it was a medallion with the letters GX on it.

Sheppard looked at him, "During these past few months, I have been visiting every dueling school and pro organization in order to find skillful duelists, in order to organize the ultimate dueling tournament, the GX tournament".

Zane looked at him, "The ultimate dueling tournament? And what does that have to do with this thing?"

Sheppard looked at him, "That medallion is the proof that a person is qualified to participate in the tournament, and I would like for you to participate in it".

Zane looked at the medallion again, "Well, the way I am now, I don't care about titles, all I care about is victories, although, it would be a good chance to try out the Underworld deck, so I'll think about it".

Sheppard watched as Zane then walked out of the temple, "I really hope that you will participate in the tournament Zane". Sheppard narrowed his eyes, _I'm not gonna give up on you Zane, if I can't bring you back to your senses, maybe your friends can, friends like Jaden and Atticus, and of course there is also your younger brother Syrus, he thought to himself, as he hoped that they would be able to return Zane to how he used to be_.

A WHILE LATER AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Syrus was sitting in the Slifer cafeteria and had a dueling magazine in front of him, he had a depressed look on his face as he watched an article about one of his brother's latest duels, "What happened to you Zane? What did you go through that made you like this? I wish I knew, then maybe I could help you".

Jaden leaned against the wall outside of the cafeteria, he had gone down there to talk to Syrus but had decided to leave him alone for now, since he knew that he couldn't really say anything that could cheer Syrus up right now.

Jaden looked up in the sky, _Zane, I don't know what happened to you either, but you're taking things too far in your dueling, you're suppose to face your opponent with respect and everything you got, not send them to the hospital, well one thing's for sure, the next time I meet you I'm gonna put an end to your violent dueling, he thought to himself as he walked back to his room_.

 **So Jaden and the others watched another of Zane's duels on TV and saw how he sent another of his opponents to the hospital in a bad state, and then he took and fired Mr Shroud since he decided he didn't need him anymore. He then received a letter and upon a request, he returned to the temple where he trained in the Cyber Style of dueling. There he met his former master, Sheppard in a duel as Sheppard tried to make him go back to how he used to be. However Zane had other plans for returning there, to get his hands on the Underworld deck, the darker half of the Cyber Legacy, he had decided that if he won the duel against Sheppard he would take it. In the end Zane won the duel and took the Underworld deck, but before he left Sheppard gave him a medallion which would allow him to participate in the GX tournament that would soon be announced, hoping that Zane's friends would be able to help him. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	29. The GX tournament begins

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Syrus was depressed over how Zane had been acting recently when he dueled, Jaden tried to cheer him up by saying it was probably temporally. Later after Zane had won his latest duel he fired Mr Shroud since he had no more use for him. He then went to the old temple he used to train to duel in and met his old master, Sheppard. Sheppard hoping to bring Zane back to his senses challenged him to a duel, while Zane was only after the darker half of the Cyber Legacy, the Underworld deck. In the end Zane won the duel and took the Underworld deck, he then was about to leave but not before Sheppard invited him to a tournament that was going to be held at the academy soon, Zane said he would think about it since it would be a good time to test the Underworld deck before he left. What will happen next?**

Chapter 29- The GX tournament begins

Jaden walked through the forest behind the Slifer dorm with Yubel flying next to him. Jaden looked at her, "So Yubel, why did you tell me to come with you?" Yubel looked at him, "You will soon find out, it's something I have been considering to do for a while now, and since Bastion has been brainwashed as well, we need all the help we can get".

Jaden had no idea what she was talking about but figured that he would soon find out. After having walked for a little while Yubel stopped and Jaden stopped as well and looked around, still not understanding why they had walked to the clearing they were currently at.

He then saw how Yubel's eyes began to glow, and Jaden felt an intense lust for battle appear in the clearing. Jaden then saw an enormous burst of energy come up from the ground before it began to take shape. He saw how it took the shape of an enormous T-Rex, even though he couldn't see it clearly.

Jaden looked at Yubel who stared at it, "Mighty soul from ancient times, I can sense your restless spirit, you desire more battles, help us in this fight and you will be reborn as a duel spirit, which will allow you to battle again, only a bit different than what you're used to".

The T-Rex roared, and Yubel nodded, she then held out her hand as the glow in her eyes got more intense. The T-Rex roared again as he turned into energy and then it flew over towards Yubel's hand.

The energy gathered in her hand and it eventually became a card. Yubel looked at the card before turning towards Jaden and holding it out to him, "Give this to Hassleberry tomorrow, like I said, we will need all the help we can get".

Jaden took the card and looked at it, he then looked at Yubel, "So this is what you planned to do? How did you know about the soul of that T-Rex?" Yubel looked at him, "I have known about it for quite some time now, and I'd considered doing this before, but with Bastion being taken away, we are weakened now and need all the help we can get".

Jaden looked at the card again and nodded, "Good point, alright I'll give this to him some time tomorrow". Jaden placed the card into his pocket before he and Yubel began making their way towards the Slifer dorm again.

LATER THE NEXT DAY,

Bonaparte came running through the hallway of the main building, "Crowler, we got trouble, big trouble". He shouted as he came into the Chancellor's office. Crowler looked at him as he sat behind the desk, "What troubled are you talking about little man?"

Bonaparte for once ignored Crowler's comment about his height and looked at him, "It's Sheppard, he's back". Crowler stood up in shock, "Sheppard? He's back?" Bonaparte nodded, "Indeed, and he's on his way here right now".

Crowler began to walk back and forth behind the desk, "Oh dear me, that means that I will be demoted back to Vice Chancellor for the time being doesn't it?" Bonaparte looked at him, "Hold on a sec here, I'm the Vice Chancellor, and also you're a lower rank".

Crowler walked over to him and glared at him while he leaned down, "That's rude Bonaparte, besides I have been here longer than you so I should get the spot as Vice Chancellor if Sheppard's back".

Bonaparte looked at him, "Well with all your bad ideas, you will be lucky if you get to keep the rank you got, if he finds out about the idea of tearing down the Slifer dorm, or about the white dorm probléme he will fire you for sure".

Crowler gritted his teeth, "Now hold on a second here, the idea of tearing down the red dorm was your idea not mine, and you said you would give your support for the white dorm if they managed to create a situation where you could tear down the red dorm while I was against it, I hold no responsibility for…"

However at that moment they heard a voice from the door, "That's quite an interesting conversation you two are having".

They turned their heads towards the door in a split second and saw to their horror that Sheppard stood there, "He's here already!" Both of them screamed, as Sheppard most likely had heard most of the part of their conversation that they DIDN'T want him to hear.

Sheppard walked towards them, "And while I would like to continue this conversation with the two of you, it will have to wait for a while, since there is an important announcement to make.

Crowler and Bonaparte sighed relieved before they remember what Sheppard had just said, Crowler then looked at him, "What do you mean with an important announcement?" Bonaparte nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

Sheppard looked at them, "We will have an assembly in a half hour, inform all of the students to gather in the auditorium at the time, and I'll announce it then". Crowler and Bonaparte looked at each other confused for a second before they told Sheppard they would do as he said.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden looked at Syrus who had just come to inform Jaden, Atticus and Hassleberry about the news with a huge smile on his face, "So Sheppard is really back?" Syrus nodded, "Yeah, and I heard that he wanted us to gather in the auditorium soon".

Atticus had a smile on his face as well, "It's good to him back, and since he's back Crowler and Bonaparte won't be able to do anything else".

Hassleberry nodded, "I haven't met Sheppard before so I don't know he is as a person, but he can't possible worse than Crowler and Bonaparte". Syrus looked at him, "He's the greatest, he always treats all the students with respect no matter what dorm they're in".

Jaden had a smile on his face and then turned around and began to walk away, the others looked at him confused and then Syrus asked, "Uh Jaden, where are you going?"

Jaden looked at them over his shoulder with a smile still on his face, "I'm just gonna return to the dorm quickly to do something, so just go ahead to the auditorium without me and I will find you there".

Syrus looked at him shocked, "But it's not long until it starts, you won't make it to the dorm and back in time". Hassleberry nodded, however Atticus had a smirk on his face, "Come on Sy, we know he has a way to make it in time". Syrus and Hassleberry looked confused for a second before a look of realization appeared on their faces.

Jaden placed his hand on his Elemental Hero deck, "With Flame Wingman I can make it there and back with time to spare, also since the day's classes is not over yet no one will be around to see us".

Atticus nodded, "Alright then, the three of us will get to the auditorium first and then you get there as soon as you're done". Jaden nodded and then walked in opposite direction from his friends.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Flame Wingman appeared in front of the Slifer dorm while holding Jaden. Jaden separated himself from Flame Wingman, "Thanks Flame Wingman, I know that nobody is suppose to be here now, but still, stay out of sight in case someone is actually here".

Flame Wingman nodded and then jumped used high speed to jump up on the Slifer dorm's roof. Jaden then took and walked into his room, he then walked over to his wardrobe and took out something that was wrapped inside of plastic, he got a smile on his face.

"I knew I would do this sooner or later, and I guess this moment is as good as any". He then grabbed the plastic and began to remove it.

A WHILE LATER AT THE AUDITORIUM,

Syrus and the others were sitting in their seats while having saved a seat between Syrus and Hassleberry for Jaden. Moments later they heard someone come up next to them, "Alright, I'm here now".

All of them looked at Jaden and got shocked when they saw Jaden in a Ra yellow jacket. Jaden had a smile on his face as he looked at them, "I figured that now that Sheppard was back and the Slifer dorm is safe from being torn down, I could as well change into this jacket and officially become a Ra student, even though it feels really weird to not have my red jacket on". Syrus and the others nodded at each other while they chuckled, they figured that Jaden would feel like that once he changed out of his Slifer jacket.

Jaden then sat down and every student in the auditorium started to talk happily and excited when they saw Sheppard on the podium down in front of them (except for the white students that didn't care).

Sheppard held up his hand with a smile and the talk died down, he looked at them, "Hello students, it's good to finally be back, although, judging from the changes in clothes, it appears there is a new white dorm on campus". His turned his eyes slightly towards Crowler and Bonaparte that looked nervous before he looked back at the students.

"Well I'll ask about that later, for now I have a very important announcement to make, which is also a gift to all of you". Jaden and the others looked at each other once they heard it, "A gift huh? I can't wait to find out what it is".

Sheppard then snapped with his fingers and the screen behind him lit up and showed a medallion with the letters GX on it. He looked at the students with a smirk, "And now I give you, the GX dueling tournament! It's a competition for the next generation of master duelists, and it will start here and now on the island. I have been traveling the world to find skillful duelists and have invited any I could find and they will come here from around the globe. This will be a tournament where students and pro league duelists will be clashing with each other".

Jaden got a huge smirk on his face, "A tournament where students can face pros? That's what I'm talking about". Syrus however looked like he was in deep thoughts, _With any luck, my brother Zane might come, and if he does maybe I can find out what's going on with him, he thought to himself_.

Sheppard looked at them, "The entire island is your battlefield, and to start, you'll each get a GX medallion". He held up a medallion like the one on the screen, "The rules are very simple, you must accept the first duel you're challenged to, and you must participate in at least one duel each day, and if you win, you'll get all of your opponent's medals".

Jaden looked at Syrus and Hassleberry and saw how both of them moved away slightly from him, both of them imagining themselves dueling and being defeated by him. Atticus chuckled a little when he saw Jaden's confused expression, since he understood what was going on.

Sheppard looked at them, "And then the two final medals holders will compete in the finals to decide the winner, and during my travels I have met some of the most skilled duelists in other dueling schools and the pro circuit, and all of them have been invited, because I truly believe that you are as good as they are".

All the students got excited but then got quiet when they saw Sheppard hold up a hand, "But before that I would like to kick of this tournament with something incredible, and since I heard Aster Phoenix have joined our school, I have arranged it so that he and our school's best duelist Jaden Yuki will face each other in a duel that will be sent live".

Jaden when he heard that looked towards Aster who sat above them with a smirk and Aster looked back at him with a smirk as well, it looked like the time to decide which one of them was the better Hero user had finally arrived.

Sheppard looked at them, "So for now I would like if everyone could move to the Obelisk arena, and ask the two duelists to get ready". Jaden and Aster stood up and nodded at Sheppard with a smirk, and Sheppard smiled when he saw Jaden in a yellow jacket, guessing that Jaden had finally decided to officially become a Ra yellow.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden stood outside of the Obelisk arena and the others looked at him. Atticus looked at him with a smirk, "So the time to duel Aster and settle things once and for all have finally arrived, are you excited Jaden?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Come on Atticus, do you really need to ask that?" Jaden then placed his hand on his deck with his Elemental Dragon Heroes, "Also after our last duel, Aster said that he wanted to face my Dragon Heroes the next time we dueled, so I don't have to think about which deck I should use".

Hassleberry nodded, "Alright Sarge, now go out on that battlefield and end this battle with him once and for all". Jaden nodded as all four of them entered the arena, Jaden continued towards the stage with the others went up to find some good spectator seats.

Jaden looked around and saw that a few TV cameras was placed around the arena, he then walked up on the stage and saw Aster there with his arms crossed.

Crowler then walked out on the stage with a mike, "And now, we will soon begin the GX tournament's opening duel between Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix, and this duel will actually settle a score between these two, since they have already dueled twice and each of them have won a duel each".

Jaden could hear a lot of gasps from the non brainwashed students and when he looked at Sheppard he could see a shocked look on his face when he heard that, while Aster looked at Crowler with narrowed eyes since he didn't like that he had mentioned that part.

Crowler swallowed nervously when he saw Aster's expression and quickly said, "Anyway, first the two duelists will shuffle the opponent's deck". Jaden and Aster walked towards each other and held out their decks and they took the other one's deck and then began to shuffle it.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE YUKI RESIDENCE,

Amanda washing the dishes when she heard her husband, Jacob shout, "Amanda come quick! Jaden is about to duel on TV". Amanda who heard that quickly ran into their living room and looked at the TV and saw Jaden on it as he shuffled Aster's deck.

She sat down next to her husband, "Who is he dueling against?" Jacob looked at her, "Some guy named Aster Phoenix".

Amanda looked at him, "I know that name, a few times when I have been shopping I have heard girls and other duelists talk about him, apparently he's an undefeated pro duelist".

Jacob looked at her, "So he's a pro huh? Well I will have to correct you, because I just heard that he and Jaden have a score to settle since they have defeated each other once each".

Amanda looked shocked when she heard that, but sighed when she realized that she shouldn't be surprised that Jaden had won against an undefeated pro, though she guessed he won their second match. Anyway she sat there and waited for the duel to start while they saw how they had just finished shuffling the decks and returned them.

BACK TO JADEN AND ASTER,

Jaden and Aster walked back to their corners while they placed their decks into their Duel Disks. They then turned towards each other, Crowler then was about to speak but Aster interrupted him by asking Jaden, "Jaden, you the deck you chose was you deck with your Dragon Heroes right?"

Jaden nodded, "Of course, I know you wanted to face them next so I will allow you to do that, but since I only have seven of them, I have other monsters as well, but I mostly use them anyway". Aster nodded as he understood.

Crowler then cleared his throat as he held up the mike to his mouth, "Now then, let the GX Tournament's opening duel begin!" Aster and Jaden narrowed their eyes while they activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards and looked at them.

Aster looked at Jaden, "Since I went first in both of our previous duels, I will allow you to go first this time". Jaden nodded and looked at his deck, "Alright then, time to get my game on".

Jaden then took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I start with summoning Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in defense mode". A bright light appeared and Archangel descended from the sky and landed on a knee in front of Jaden and crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 2000.

A card came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it, "And whenever he's summoned I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand". Jaden revealed the card and it was Elemental Dragon Fusion and then added it to his hand.

Jaden then looked at Archangel, "And now Archangel's other ability activates, so now for as long as he's on the field the attack points of all of my Elemental Dragon Heroes increases by 100 multiplied by their level". Archangel roared as he was surrounded by a golden light, Atk: 1000-1400. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with one card face down". A card then appeared in front of him.

Aster then took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, "Now I activate my D – Spirit spell card, so since there is no Destiny Heroes on my field, I can special summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero from my hand, so come forth Destiny Hero Doom Lord". Doom Lord then appeared on the field, Atk: 600.

Aster then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode". Diamond Dude then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 1400.

Aster then placed his fingers on his deck, "And next I'll check the top card of my deck to see of it's a normal spell or not". Aster drew the card and looked at it, "And it is, it's my Pot of Greed spell card, so now I place it into my graveyard, and then activate it during my next main phase". Aster then placed it into the graveyard.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Destiny Draw, and so by discarding my Destiny Hero Disk Commander, I can now draw two cards from my deck". Aster sent Disc Commander to the graveyard before he drew two more cards from his deck and looked at them before he placed them in his hand.

Aster then looked at Archangel, "And now Doom Lord's special ability activates, so now I can send one of your monsters into the future, of course it will return to the field in two turns during my standby phase". Doom Lord jumped towards Archangel and touched him with his claws, causing him to disappear.

Aster looked at Jaden, "Of course Doom Lord can't attack when he uses his ability, but Diamond Dude still can, so now attack Jaden Diamond Dude". Diamond Dude rushed towards Jaden and rammed the diamond on his right arm into him, Jaden LP: 4000-2600.

Jaden looked while Aster grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of Aster as he ended his turn.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed, so now I get to draw two more cards".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "Next I activate Dragon Caller, which allows me to normal summon a dragon type monster from my hand regardless of level".

Aster narrowed his eyes as Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "So now I summon my Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm in attack mode". Lightning appeared in the sky above them and then Lightningstorm flew down in high speed and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 2300.

Jaden looked at Aster, "And now my Lightningstorm's first special ability activates, so now he can destroy up to two monsters that has an original attack points of 1800 or less". Lightningstorm roared as he drew both of his swords and then sent slashes of lightning towards Diamond Dude and Doom Lord and destroyed both of them.

Aster gritted his teeth as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card Destiny Mirage, so now since Diamond Dude and Doom Lord was destroyed because of an effect I can bring them back to the field". Doom Lord and Diamond Dude then reappeared on the field in attack mode.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, Lightningstorm, attack his Doom Lord with Roaring Twin Lightning Blade". Lightningstorm roared while he held up his swords and they got hit by a lightning, charging them up with electricity. He then flew towards Doom Lord and slashed him with both of his swords, destroying him, Aster LP: 4000-2300.

Aster pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the trap card Destiny Signal, so now since you destroyed Doom Lord, I can summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero from my deck to the field, like Captain Tenacious". A big D light signal appeared above them and then Captain Tenacious appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden narrowed his eyes before he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of Jaden as he ended his turn.

Aster then drew his next card, "Now my Captain's ability activates, which allows me to bring back Doom Lord". Doom Lord then reappeared on the field, Atk: 600.

Aster then looked at Jaden, "And now Pot of Greed activates, so now I can draw two more cards from my deck". Aster then drew two more cards and looked at them. He then pointed towards Lightningstorm, "And now Doom Lord will also send your Lightningstorm on a trip to two turns into the future". Doom Lord then rushed towards Lightningstorm and touched him with his claws and Lightningstorm disappeared.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I send Destiny Hero Blade Master to the graveyard in order to add 800 points to Captain Tenacious for this turn". Captain Tenacious got surrounded by an aura, Atk: 800-1600.

Aster looked at Jaden, "And I guess this means that this duel is already over, now Diamond Dude…" However Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Shadow Spell, so now not only can't Diamond Dude attack, he also can't change battle position and he also loses 700 attack points". Chains came out of the card and wrapped themselves around Diamond Dude, Atk: 1400-700.

Aster narrowed his eyes, "Fine, now Captain Tenacious, attack his life points directly". Captain Tenacious jumped towards Jaden and rammed the blade on his arm into Jaden, Jaden LP: 2600-1000.

Aster then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now, Diamond Dude allows me to check the top card of my deck to see if it's a normal spell or not". Aster drew his card and looked at it, "And it is since it's Graceful Charity, so now I place it in my graveyard and then activate it during my next turn". He then placed it into his graveyard.

Aster then grabbed one of the three cards in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and then I end my turn which means Captain Tenacious's attack points return to normal". Jaden nodded as a card appeared in front of Aster and Captain Tenacious points went down, Atk: 1600-800.

Jaden had a smile on his face, "You have to admit Aster, this is a fun duel right?" Aster looked at him, "I guess, even so I just wonder, why did Yugi Muto want Pegasus to make the Dragon Heroes for you? I mean I remember that you told me during our first duel that he did it as a gift for saving his deck that had been stolen and as a test but is that all the reasons?"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "Yugi seems to have been interested in my skills, you didn't watch the school duel last year right? He came here to watch the duel personally, since we at that time didn't know it would be sent live". Aster looked really shocked when he heard that.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Anyway, my move now". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane appeared behind Jaden and then Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then drew four more cards, "And thanks to his special ability, I can now check the top four cards of my deck and summon a level 6 or below monster if there is one among them, any other cards are shuffled back into my deck".

Jaden looked at the cards, "I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast in attack mode". A water tornado formed behind Jaden and spun a few times before it bent downwards and crashed down next to Quickclaw, and then once the water disappeared Aqua Blast was standing there, Atk: 1800.

Aster gritted his teeth, since he now had Aqua Blast on the field he knew he wouldn't be able to activate trap cards during the battle phase, which meant that his D-Counter trap card was useless.

Jaden pointed at Captain Tenacious, "And now Quickclaw, destroy Captain Tenacious with Shadow Slash". Quickclaw grabbed his sword and vanished in high speed before reappearing behind Captain Tenacious with his sword drawn, Captain Tenacious managed to notice him right before he got slashed by his sword and got destroyed, Aster LP: 2300-1500.

Jaden then pointed towards Doom Lord, "And now I attack Doom Lord with Aqua Blast, now Hydro Blast". Aqua Blast gathered water in his mouth and then fired it towards Doom Lord and destroyed him, Aster LP: 1500-300.

Jaden then looked at his cards, "Next I place two cards face down and then I end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

Aster looked at Jaden, "I will win this Jaden, I will prove to you that I'm the better Hero user and that my Destiny Heroes are the best Hero monsters there is". Aster then drew his next card and looked at it.

Jaden looked at him, "But let's not forget, since two turns have passed, I now get my Archangel back". Archangel then reappeared on the field, Def: 2000.

Jaden looked at Aster, "And now all of them gains 100 attack points multiplied by their levels, so all three of them gain 400 attack points". Archangel roared as he got surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-1400. Quickclaw roared as he also got surrounded by an aura, Atk: 1600-2000. Finally Aqua Blast also got surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 1800-2200.

Aster narrowed his eyes, "Well I also get's something, Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and then I discard two from my hand". He drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and then another from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Aster then placed one of the cards he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "I now play Silent Doom, so now I bring back Destiny Hero Disk Commander in defense mode". Disk Commander appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 300.

Aster then drew two cards, "And whenever Disk Commander is summoned from the graveyard, I get to draw two cards, and next, I remove Destiny Hero Malicious that I just sent to the grave from play in order to summon another from my deck". Malicious came out of his graveyard and he placed it into his back pocket before another one appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I sacrifice all three of them in order to summon, Destiny Hero Dogma". Jaden watched as Aster's three monsters disappeared and Dogma appeared, Atk: 3400.

Jaden looked at him, "So we meet again Dogma, however you didn't take me down before and you won't take me down this time". Aster narrowed his eyes, "We'll see about that, now Dogma, attack his Aqua Blast with Dogma Dagger Dash". The blades on Dogma's arms came out and he flew towards Aqua Blast.

Jaden held up his arm as one of his card got flipped face up, "I activate my trap card, Staunch Defender, so now I can redirect Dogma's attack towards Quickclaw". Aster gritted his teeth when he saw how Dogma stopped and flew towards Quickclaw instead of Aqua Blast.

Quickclaw went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1400. Dogma slashed him but he remained on the field, Jaden looked at Aster, "As I'm sure you remember Aster, if Quickclaw is attack he switches to defense mode and survive the battle".

Aster sighed, "I end my turn, so this is your last chance for victory Jaden, so let's see if you can bring out a miracle". Jaden looked at his deck, he could have used his face down Negate Attack trap card as well to save himself, but he was planning to save it in case he needed it later.

Jaden looked at Aster with a smirk, "Alright Aster, since I know my deck won't let me down, it's time to get my game on". Jaden took and drew his next card. However Aster held up his hand, "Hold on Jaden, it's seems like you have forgotten Dogma's ability, so now he will cut your life points in half during each of your standby phases".

Dogma got surrounded by purple energy and it then surrounded Jaden as well who gritted his teeth, Jaden LP: 1000-500. Jaden then looked at the card he had just drawn.

"Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in attack mode". Darkness gathered above Jaden and out of it came Oblivion and then flew down and landed next to his counterpart Archangel, Atk: 2000-2400.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "And now once per turn, I can choose one of your monsters and then for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field, the opposing monster loses 200 attack points".

Aster looked at Dogma who got surrounded by a dark aura, Atk: 3400-2600. Aster looked at him, "Even so it's not enough to take him down". However he got a little nervous when Jaden pointed at the card he had had face down since his first turn.

"That's about to change, because I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, and I use it to fuse Oblivion and Archangel together, in order to summon Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang".

An explosion appeared on the field and a vortex appeared and sucked in Oblivion and Archangel, then moments later Yin-Yang came out of the vortex with both Oblivion's sword and Archangel's sword in his hands, Atk: 1000.

Jaden looked at his other two Dragon Heroes, "Of course since Archangel has left the field, Quickclaw and Aqua Blast now loses the points they gained". Quickclaw Atk: 2000-1600. Aqua Blast Atk: 2200-1800.

Jaden looked at Aster who looked a little nervous now, "By the look on your face I'm sure that you remember that Yin-Yang gains 200 attack points multiplied by the combined levels of all of my Elemental Dragon Heroes, and so Yin-Yang is level 8, while both Quickclaw and Aqua Blast is level 4". Yin-Yang roared as he got surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-4200.

Aster sighed and lowered his face while closing his eyes, "So it means that I'll lose again huh?" Jaden looked at him, "Even so your Destiny Heroes are awesome monsters Aster".

Aster looked at him, "Of course they are Jaden, they were designed by my own hero, now just hurry up and finish this".

Jaden nodded, "Alright then Yin-Yang, attack Destiny Hero Dogma with Light and Darkness Slash". Yin-Yang roared and sent slashes of light and darkness towards Dogma and destroyed him while Aster closed his eyes again, Aster LP: 300-0.

Sheppard then walked up on the stage while Crowler handed him the mike, "And that's the end of the tournaments opening match, Jaden Yuki is the winner, and with that, let the GX tournament begin". A lot of cheers erupted when he said that as he handed Jaden and Aster a GX medallion each.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Atticus stood around each other while Aster leaned against a pillar close to them. Jaden had recently transferred some of his own energy to his three friends (Aster didn't want it) and now they could hear how other students were talking about who they would challenge, and Syrus was a bit troubled over that a lot of them mentioned his name, "Oh man, why is it always me that everyone goes after in situations like this?"

Atticus looked at him with a troubled smile, "It's simple buddy, everyone believes that you will be easy to beat, it's the go after the weaker ones first tactics".

Aster closed his eyes, "Well I'm planning on waiting for people to start gathering medallions". Syrus looked at him, "I get it, you'll wait for people to win quite a few medals before you challenge them to win their medals". Aster nodded which confirmed it.

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Alright then, it's time for me to find myself an opponent". Atticus silently chuckled a little when he saw how nervous Syrus and Hassleberry looked when Jaden said that.

Aster then moved away from the pillar and walked away, but not before he said, "Jaden, I will defeat you in this tournament, so prepare yourself". Jaden looked at Aster as he walked away, "If he does then we will have to duel again in order to settle things once again".

Jaden then looked towards his friends but Hassleberry held up his hands, "Hold on a sec Sarge, I don't want to be knocked out of the tournament right from the start". Syrus nodded since he agreed with Hassleberry.

Jaden sighed before he placed his hand inside one of his pockets, "Fine, anyway Hassleberry, I have something for you". Jaden then held out a card towards Hassleberry.

Hassleberry looked at it confused before he took it and looked at it, his eyes widened in shock, "This, this is a dinosaur card I have never heard of, where did you get it?"

Jaden looked at him, "The reason you haven't heard about it before is because until last night it didn't exist, you see Yubel had found a restless T-Rex spirit, it wanted more battles, and so Yubel used her powers to change its soul into a duel spirit and turn it into a card, seeing how our group is getting smaller, she thought we would need all the help we could get".

Hassleberry nodded with a smile, "Tell her I say thanks, let's see if I can use it in my first duel". Jaden looked at Syrus, "I wish I had something for you as well, but she can only turn the spirits of living things into duel spirits, not machines".

Syrus looked at Jaden with a smile, "It's okay, I know you would have done the same for me as well if it was possible, so no need to worry about it Jaden". Jaden nodded with a smile.

However Syrus saw how Hassleberry placed the card into his deck while looking at him with a smirk, "Speaking of my first battle, I have the perfect enemy in mind". Syrus took a step backwards nervously, "Oh yeah, and who would that be?"

He then noticed how people had started to surround him, he sighed, "Just my luck, well good bye". Syrus then turned around and ran away with two dozen students after him.

Jaden shook his head while Atticus laughed, "Well Syrus really doesn't have it easy". He then looked at Jaden, "Well I will go and see if I can find myself and opponent then, later Jaden".

Jaden watched as Atticus walked away and then got a smile on his face, "Alright then, time for me to find an opponent, I'm sure there are a lot of people that wants to duel me in this tournament".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE WHITE DORM,

Sartorius was sitting and playing at a piano with Alexis, Bastion and Chazz standing behind him, Chazz was currently speaking with him, "Master Sartorius, you can trust that The Chazz will beat the dorks and losers in this tournament and then make them see the Light".

Sartorius stood up from the piano, "If you excuse me". Chazz and the others watched in confusion as he just walked away, "Wonder what's wrong with the master?" Chazz looked at them, "He's just probably thinking about the tournament, but he doesn't need to worry, because we will all show our power and then make them all see the Light".

Chazz then held up his right fist, "All hail the Society of Light!" He smiled as he saw everyone else do the same and chant, "All hail the Society of Light! All hail the Society of Light! All hail the Society of Light!"

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE,

Sheppard was sitting behind his desk looking through a few documents when he heard the door to the office open. He looked up and saw Sartorius walking in, "So we finally meet Sartorius, welcome".

Sartorius walked up to the desk with a smile, "While thank you Chancellor, I have been quite impressed by your students".

Sheppard looked at him, Sartorius smiled at him, "So I just wondered, have you invited that duelist I asked for?"

Sheppard looked at him, "I invited him, even though I had doubts about him participating in the tournament since he's the prince over a whole nation and wouldn't just change his plans and delay his duties because of a tournament".

Sartorius narrowed his eyes a little, his plans would not work if that person would not be in the tournament. Sheppard saw the change in his expression and narrowed his eyes with suspicion, but he still continued, however when I mention about the Destiny Heroes being here like you asked he expressed his desire to participate". Sartorius immediately changed his expression.

Sheppard looked at Sartorius, he were suspicious of him so he decided to try and keep an eye on him and see what he's up to.

AT THE SAME TIME,

A plane was getting closer to the island and there was a royal symbol on the outside of it. Inside of the plane a young man dressed in white with purple hair sat looking through his duel monsters deck while having a briefcase on the table next to him,

The prince turned towards his personal secretary as well as his bodyguards while holding up his GX medallion, "So how many duelists are taking part of this GX tournament?"

The female secretary looked at him, "I highly doubt there will be anyone skilled enough to cause trouble for you prince Ojin". Prince Ojin then chuckled, "Indeed, well I will just send them all to oblivion with my one turn kill and then once I find those Destiny Heroes I will win them from whoever has them". He then put the medallion away and looked at the briefcase with a smile.

AT THE SAME TIME ON THE ISLAND,

Syrus was currently in a duel with a Slifer student he had managed to catch up to him and challenged him to a duel. Syrus had just drawn his card and looked at it, "And now I summon Jetroid in attack mode". Jetroid appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

The Slifer student looked at him with a smirk, "Please, are you trying to lose, after all that little flying tin can of yours doesn't have enough points to destroy my Berserk Gorilla who has 2000 attack points".

Syrus looked at his cards with a smirk, _Maybe not, however whenever Jetroid gets attacked his ability allows me to play a trap from my hand, like Magic Cylinder which will send all of his overgrown monkey's attack points back to him as damage, winning me the duel, he thought with a smile_.

Syrus looked at the Slifer student, "And that's all from me, so now it's your turn, so give me everything you got pal because I'm ready".

The Slifer student looked uninterested, "Whatever you say, my move". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now sacrifice my Berserk Gorilla in order to summon Jinzo to the field".

Syrus got freaked out when he saw Jinzo appear on the field, Atk: 2400, _Oh man that's not good, with Jinzo on the field neither of us can use any trap cards which means my plan is ruined, Syrus thought in panic_.

The Slifer Student pointed towards Jetroid, "And now Jinzo, destroy his pathetic excuse for a monster with Cyber Energy Shock". Jinzo unleashed a blast of purple energy towards Jetroid and destroyed him, Syrus LP: 1600-400.

Syrus looked troubled, _Oh man, that's not good, without traps I currently don't have anything to stop his attacks with, and even if I summon a monster I will be finished if he gets another monster on the field, he thought as he looked at his two cards_.

The Slifer student looked at him, "And that ends my turn, so go ahead and make your final move Truesdale so I can win this". Syrus looked at his deck, hoping for a miracle to happen, "It's my turn, I draw".

Syrus drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play the spell card Card of Demise so I draw until I'm holding five cards but then I also have to discard my entire hand during my standby phase in five turns".

Syrus drew three more cards and looked at them, he then got a smirk on his face, "And now I summon Expressroid in attack mode". Expressroid appeared on the field, Atk: 400.

Syrus held his hand in front of his graveyard as two cards came out of it, "And thanks to his ability I can add two monsters from my grave to my hand, like Stealthroid and Drillroid". He showed the cards he had chosen.

Syrus then grabbed a card in his hand, "And finally I play my Vehicroid Connection Zone spell card, which allows me to fuse together Expressroid, Stealthroid, Truckroid and Drillroid to form Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union".

His four monsters combined to form Stealth Union, Atk: 3600. The Slifer student looked at it shocked, "It has 3600 attack points? But that means…"

Syrus held out his hand, "That's right, this duel is over, now Stealth Union destroy his Jinzo and end this". Stealth Union then fired one of his fists towards Jinzo and it hit him and destroyed him, Slifer student LP: 1200-0.

The Slifer student went down on his knees while Syrus had a huge smile on his face, "Oh yeah, that's game". He then got troubled when he saw the student cry since he had just lost.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was currently looking for an opponent, he then noticed a group of four Ra students, he walked towards them, "Hey, you guys". The students looked at him and looked freaked out before running away.

Jaden then stood there with a shocked look on his face and then sighed, "Okay what's going on here? That's the fourth time that happens now, it almost seems like the other students are avoiding me".

Yubel appeared next to him, "I think they do, because they know that if they duel against you they will lose and get kicked out of the tournament". Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh who appeared and squeaked, telling Jaden that Yubel was right.

Jaden sighed, "Well this sucks, well I'll see if I can find someone who wants to duel me and if I can't I'll just wait at the harbor for the pros to show up". He then began walking again.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH HASSLEBERRY,

Hassleberry currently had Dark Tyranno on the field but it had been trapped by a Spellbinding Circle and couldn't move, he had two cards in his hand and neither of them could help him right now.

The opponent currently had Big Shield Gardna on the field with 2600 defense points, as well as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, and it had 2200 defense points, he had planned on taking him down using Dark Tyranno since the opposing yellow student only had 2300 points left but that plan had failed.

The opponent looked at him as a card appeared in front of him, "I end my turn with a face down, now make your move". Hassleberry looked at his cards, he needed to draw something good now.

He took and drew his next card and looked at it and his eyes widened, he then got a smile on his face, "Alright Yubel, let's see what this new soldier is capable of". He held out his hand, "Now I sacrifice my Dark Tyranno, in order to summon Supreme Tyranno in attack mode".

Dark Tyranno disappeared and so did the circle he was trapped in, moments later the ground cracked open and an enormous figure came out of it. Hassleberry looked at his new monster amazed, it was larger than both Dark Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno, had a lot of scars and wounds across its body and a very ferocious look on its face, Atk: 3500.

His opponent looked horrified when he saw the creature that unleashed a powerful roar. Hassleberry looked at the opponent with a smirk, "Supreme Tyranno is a monster that can only be summoned from the hand by sacrificing a level 7 or higher dinosaur monster with Tyranno in its name that's on the field. It can attack all of your monsters at once, also if he destroys a monster in defense mode half that monsters defense points are subtracted from your life points, now go Supreme Tyranno, get them".

Supreme Tyranno roared and moved towards the opposing monsters. The student pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, so now I can destroy your attacking monster".

However Supreme Tyranno just roared and continued, the student looked shocked and Hassleberry continued, "Let me explain a few things, Supreme Tyranno can't be destroyed or removed from play by card effects, but if he's destroyed in battle he will be removed from play instead of going to the graveyard".

The student could only watched as Supreme Tyranno grabbed both of his monsters with his power jaws and lifted them up in the air before crushing them, Ra student LP: 2300-0.

Hassleberry looked at Supreme Tyranno who unleashed a victory roar before his hologram disappeared, "I really have to thank Yubel for the card, it really helped me out in a tough situation".

A WHILE LATER AT THE HARBOR,

Jaden was sitting there with a fishing rod, doing a little fishing while he was waiting for the pros to show up, but so far nothing, "Oh come on already, where are they?"

At that moment he heard someone call out his name, he turned around and saw both Syrus and Hassleberry coming towards him. Syrus looked at him with a smile, "We finally found you, look Jay, we won". He then held up a GX medallion along with his own and Hassleberry did the same thing.

Jaden smiled at them, "Sweet, I knew you both would win your first duels". He then closed his eyes and sighed, "On the other hand I have not even dueled once yet, it seems like the students are avoiding me",

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other before they looked back at him and Syrus said, "Uh Jay? Of course they are avoiding you, I mean before the tournament's opening match they might have accepted your challenge, but after seeing you beat Aster Phoenix and knowing it was the second time, any hope of winning just vanished, at least for the moment".

Jaden sighed, he should have figured that his duel against Aster would have had such side effects, "Ah man, where are the pros? I really wanna duel". A moment later they heard a noise from the air behind them and looked behind themselves.

They then saw how a plane was coming towards the harbor before it landed on top of the boat shed. They went to the elevator and went up and then walked towards it, "So you think this is one of the pros? Whoever it is they know how to arrive in style".

Syrus then stopped in shock, "Hey looked at that", Jaden and Hassleberry followed where he pointed and saw a symbol on the plane, "That's the Royal Crest of the Misgarth Kingdom".

Jaden looked at him, "Misgarth Kingdom? Never heard of it". Syrus looked at him, "Well you would've if you watched the news from time to time Jay, it is a small isolated country, however recently they sent up 'SORA', a laser satellite that apparently could burn down the world, and it has become quite a problem".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah I understand that it would be a problem if someone could use burn down the world like that, but why would someone from the Royal family of Misgarth be here then?"

Syrus looked at the plane, "Well, according to the TV report, the first prince is a huge fan of Duel Monsters and he said on TV that he had passed the test to become a pro".

Jaden looked at the plane, "So the prince is a pro duelist huh? Well I might as well challenge him then". Jaden ran towards the plane as he saw the prince and his bodyguards walking down from it.

Ojin looked at Jaden shocked when he saw him come running towards them and the bodyguards got ready to stop him but Ojin looked at them, "Stop, he seems to be a challenger, there is no reason to use force against him".

Ojin walked down from the plane and looked at Jaden who stopped a bit away from him, thinking that he looked familiar, "Excuse me my prince, but would you please due…?" Jaden was unable to finish his sentence when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and felt a very familiar energy enter him, his own powers quickly forced the foreign energy out and Jaden glared at Sartorius while Syrus and Hassleberry also glared at his back.

Sartorius ignored them and smiled at Ojin who looked confused while Alexis and Chazz walked up a little in front of Syrus and Hassleberry while both of them looked at their brainwashed friends.

"Greetings Prince Ojin, and welcome to Duel Academy, now then, I suspect that you haven't traveled all this way to duel boys like Jaden here, so allow me to be your first opponent".

Jaden however glared at Sartorius as he walked past him towards the Ojin, "Hey hold on, I was gonna challenge him, get in line". Jaden knew that this was bad, this guy's country had just sent up a laser satellite that could burn down the world and Sartorius was challenging him? That was obviously signs of disasters soon to come.

Sartorius stopped for a moment and chuckled, "Oh please, this man is not part of your destiny Jaden, in fact the hands of fate have guided this man to me, so please stay out of this". Jaden gritted his teeth and moved hurried towards the prince.

Sartorius bowed towards Ojin, "I would be very honored if you would allow me to become your first opponent my dear prince". Jaden ran up next to him, "You really shouldn't duel this guy, please allow me to be your first opponent instead".

The prince looked between them, "Does either of you have a connection to a series of cards called the D-Series?"

Jaden looked at him, "The D-Series, do you mean the Destiny Heroes? If so…" At that moment Sartorius spoke up, "I do my prince". Ojin looked at him, "Then my opponent shall be you". Sartorius bowed again, "I'm honored my prince".

Jaden looked at the prince, "Wait a minute, he doesn't have…" The prince however looked at him, "You know now I remember you, I saw you last year in that school duel, you have those Dragon Heroes right?"

Jaden looked at him, "Well yean, but you know I was in the tournament's opening match and I used them there as well". Ojin waved his hand, "Yeah well, I didn't watch it". Jaden was a bit shocked when he heard that.

The prince looked at Sartorius, "Well, after I'm done with this guy and have gotten my hands on those Destiny cards, I will take you own and win your Dragon Heroes as well". Jaden narrowed his eyes, knowing that this would not end well.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Sartorius and Ojin stood across from each other on the harbor with their decks and Duel Disks ready while the others stood next to them watching worried. Jaden then noticed how Bastion came up next to him, he saw how Bastion looked at him for a second before turning his gaze back to the duel. Jaden could see a few GX medallions in his hand, which meant that he had won a few duels already, and he figured that Alexis and Chazz had as well.

Ojin looked at Sartorius, "I'm a busy prince so I will eliminate you in an instant and take the Destiny cards before taking the Dragon Heroes from that kid over there".

Sartorius nodded, "Indeed, I have predicted that this Duel will end before my first turn". Jaden looked at him with suspicious eyes, not liking the way he said that.

Sartorius looked at the prince, "Of course I'm also after a prize here, but I will tell you about that later, now let's begin". Both of them activated their Duel Disks. Jaden narrowed his eyes, "There is only one thing he could possible want from the prince, and I give you one guess". Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other, they also knew that Sartorius wanted to get his hands on that laser satellite.

Sartorius and the prince both drew their first five cards and looked at them, Ojin looked at him, "Well then, shall we begin with my turn?" Sartorius nodded, "Please go right ahead my prince".

Ojin drew his sixth card and looked at it, "And I'll start by playing my Pot of Greed spell card, so now I get to draw two more cards from my deck". Sartorius nodded as Ojin drew two more cards, "Not a bad start".

Ojin looked at the cards he drew, "And now I play my Cost Down spell card, so now by discarding a card from my hand, the levels of all monsters in my hand is reduced by 2". He then sent Rivalry of Warlords to his graveyard, "So now I can summon my level 3 Satellite Cannon in attack mode".

A large laser satellite appeared high above them in space, Atk: 0. Ojin held out his arms, "Even though our country is small, it stands as leader for the world, and my Satellite Cannon symbolizes just that, even in reality, my kingdom's laser satellite SORA is orbiting in space around the planet, allowing me to control the world immediately anywhere I go".

Jaden and the others gasped in shocked and looked at the briefcase, now understanding that inside of it was the system to activate the laser satellite. Sartorius bowed a little, "That's really inspiring, I had been hoping to gain such a power myself".

Ojin laughed, "Oh trust me, I'm just getting started". He then held up a spell card, "I now activate the spell card Charge, it gives my Satellite Cannon 2000 attack points". Satellite Cannon, Atk: 0-2000.

Jaden smiled, "He's quite good, no wonder he's a pro". he would have really enjoyed watching the duel if the stakes in it wasn't so high.

Hassleberry however looked a little confused, "I don't get it, you can't attack during the first turn and even if he did his Satellite Cannon doesn't have enough points to end this with one strike, so why did Sartorius say it would end before his turn?" Syrus nodded, wondering the same thing.

Bastion at that time spoke up with a smirk, "Actually, there is a way to make it possible if you think about it". Jaden and the others looked at him shocked since that was the first thing he said since he showed up.

Ojin then held up a card, "And now I play the spell card Mischief of the Time Goddess". Sartorius chuckled.

Jaden's eyes widened, "Now I get it, Mischief of the Time Goddess allows you to skip your opponent's turn to your next turn's battle phase, which means he might be able to end this now". When they heard that, Alexis and Chazz looked really worried.

Ojin chuckled once again, "Looks like you were right about this ending before your next turn, after all, all the preparations are now done, now for the finishing touché with Limiter Removal which doubles my Satellite Cannon's attack points". Satellite Cannon, Atk: 2000-4000.

Bastion looked really shocked, "That Satellite Cannon now has enough power to wipe Sartorius out with one blast".

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw how calm Sartorius looked, "Even though it seems like the prince will win, I have high doubts that he really will". He had a feeling that Sartorius had something that could turn things around.

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Master Sartorius can't lose this, we haven't made everyone see the Light yet". Alexis nodded, wondering if this was the end of the Society of Light.

Ojin laughed, "I guess this is the end huh?" Don't feel too bad, it's not that you're weak, I'm just too strong for you, now Satellite Cannon, attack his life points directly". Satellite Cannon then fired from space towards Sartorius and a massive explosion appeared and everyone covered their faces from the light and the shockwaves.

Ojin stood there with is arms crossed, "And like you said, this duel is now over and now I will take…" He however opened his eyes in shock as he heard Sartorius laugh, Sartorius LP: 4000.

Ojin looked shocked, "What's going on here? How did you survive that attack just now?" A monster card was standing up in front of Sartorius, "Thanks to my Arcana Force XIV – Temperance, you see by discarding it from my hand I can reduce the damage I would take from one attack to zero".

Sartorius chuckled, "So I already told you right? This duel would end before my next turn arrived, only I didn't say who would win, and thanks to your own spell it's still your turn since my was skipped, of course it would be rude of me to take up more of your busy time my prince, so allow me to end this duel now before my turn even begins".

Ojin gritted his teeth, "You may have been lucky enough to survive my one turn kill but this duel is far from over". Ojin then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now summon Satellite Base in defense mode". A space station then appeared behind him, Def: 0.

Ojin looked at Sartorius, "Impressive right? Not only can't it be destroyed by any monsters that is below level 6, it also gains 1000 defense points during each of my standby phases, so even though my Satellite Cannon will be destroyed because of Limiter Removal, I will just buy some time with Satellite Base so I can build up my forces again while you're unable to get to my life points".

Sartorius grabbed a card in his hand, "We'll see about that, since you just played a monster I can send my Intervention of Fate spell card to the graveyard to activate its effect, it now allows me to activate a spell card in my hand even though it's still your turn".

Ojin looked at Sartorius shocked while Sartorius grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I activate my Ace of Sword". The card then appeared above him and began to rotate, "This card will now decide your destiny, because it has two different abilities, and they changes based on which position this card lands on, and the one who decides is you yourself, simply tell it to stop when you're ready".

Ojin gritted his teeth, "Alright stop right there". The card began to slow down before it landed upright, Sartorius looked at Ojin, "Since the card landed upright, its ability now allows me to inflict damage to the opponent equal to the attack points of one monster I choose that is on the field". Ojin looked really worried when he heard that since he knew what that meant.

Sartorius chuckled, "You're Satellite Cannon now belongs to me, and soon SORA will to". He held out his hand, "Now you'll receive the 4000 attack points your Satellite Cannon have as damage".

Satellite Cannon changed its position a little before it fired a beam. Ojin looked up with a horrified expression on his face as he saw the beam come down before it hit him and a massive explosion appeared once again, Ojin LP: 4000-0.

Jaden watched how Ojin went down on a knee, "So the prince was the one who got to experience a one turn kill huh?"

Bastion shook his head, "Not really actually, Sartorius never had a turn to begin with, so this would actually count as a zero turn kill". Jaden narrowed his eyes, and watched as Alexis and Chazz followed closely behind Sartorius as he walked towards Ojin and Bastion joined them.

The prince then stood up and Jaden noticed a spark of the Light inside of him, it had not completely taken over him yet but it was there. Ojin got a smirk on his face, "So amazing, you obtained victory even before my turn ended".

He then turned towards his secretary and to her horror grabbed the briefcase, she tried to struggle as he was unlocking the cuff attached to it that was around her wrist, "Prince Ojin please stop! This is SORA's control switches, the future of our kingdom, not the entire world is at risk if this briefcase ends up in the wrong hands".

However her warnings fell on deaf ears as he unlocked the cuff around her wrist, "Be quiet Linda, he beat me and so I'm gonna entrust everything to him, he have earned his prize".

Ojin then walked over to Sartorius while a worried Linda was watching him from behind, "Now Sartorius, the future of the world is now in your hands". Sartorius took the briefcase, "Indeed it is your highness".

Sartorius looked at the briefcase and chuckled, now he had everything he needed. Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw this, knowing that this was as far from good as it could possibly be.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and his friends was still at the harbor, sitting there thinking about what had happened not long ago.

Jaden then cried out in frustration freaking the other two out, "AAH! I can't believe that Sartorius most likely without a doubt now possesses the control system for a laser satellite that can burn away all life on the planet, it's one of the few things in this world that the one possessed by the Light of Destruction was NOT allowed to get his hands on".

Syrus looked down troubled, "Yeah I know Jay, but what can we do about it? I mean it's not like we can tell them to hand the briefcase over to us". Hassleberry sighed before he nodded while looking troubled as well.

Jaden were just as confused about how to get the control system away from Sartorius as they were. But just as he was about to say something so did they hear footsteps that came closer to them.

They turned around and saw a man in a costume that looked like a red armor with a black cape and a Duel Disk on his arm stand there, "Jaden Yuki, I'm the professional duelist nicknamed 'The Warrior of Victory' and I'm here to challenge you to a duel".

Jaden sighed, right now he didn't really feel like dueling anymore but since he hadn't dueled even once yet, he had to accept this challenge. He stood up, "I accept your challenge".

Moments later they stood across from each other as they placed their decks into their Duel Disks and activated them before they drew their first five cards. Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode".

Bubbleman then appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200. Jaden then drew two more cards, "And if he's summoned while being alone on the field, I get to draw two more cards".

Jaden looked at the cards he had just drawn, "And now I place one card face down and end my turn". The Warrior of Victory nodded and then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then".

He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode". Blue Flame Swordsman then appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

He then pointed towards Bubbleman, "And now Blue Flame Swordsman, destroy his Bubbleman". Blue Flame Swordsman rushed towards Bubbleman and slashed him with his sword, destroying him.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one car face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of The Warrior of Victory's feet as his turn ended.

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand and grabbed another card in his hand, "I now summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode". Electricity appeared in front of Jaden as Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate H – Heated Heart, which gives my Sparkman 500 more attack points until the end of this turn". Sparkman, Atk: 1600-2100.

Jaden then pointed towards Blue Flame Swordsman, "And now, attack his Blue Flame Swordsman with Static Shockwave". Sparkman gathered electricity in his hands and unleashed it towards Blue Flame Swordsman and destroyed him, The Warrior of Victory LP: 4000-3700.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place a card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended, Sparkman, Atk: 2100-1600.

The Warrior of Victory then drew his next card, "First I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards". He looked at the cards he had just drawn, "Next I play Black Luster Ritual, and now I sacrifice both my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and my Sword Hunter". Both the masked ninja with kunais in his hands and Sword Hunter appeared on the ritual alter before they disappeared, "In order to summon Black Luster Soldier in attack mode".

Black Luster Soldier then appeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Jaden narrowed his eyes, he hadn't expected to face a monster with 3000 attack points so soon. The Warrior of Victory pointed towards Sparkman, "And now Black Luster Soldier, attack his Sparkman with Chaos Blade attack".

Black Luster Soldier slammed his sword into the ground and sent a slash of energy across it towards Sparkman and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 4000-2600. The Warrior of Victory then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with one card face down".

Jaden nodded and drew his next card, however at that moment The Warrior of Victory's face down got flipped face up, "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card, and I use it to bring back my Sword Hunter in attack mode". Sword Hunter then appeared on the field, Atk: 2450.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he looked at the card he had just drawn, "I now activate my Fake Hero spell card, which allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand to the field, however it can't attack and at the end of this turn it returns to my hand".

The Warrior of Victory raised an eyebrow, "You know I'm beginning to wonder why the king of games would be interested in you, because what's the point of that move?"

Jaden grabbed a card, "Because I now summon my Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird". Air Hummingbird appeared next to Neos, Atk: 800. Jaden then held out his hand, "And next I join together Neos and Air Hummingbird with Contact Fusion".

The Warrior of Victory raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by Contact Fusion?" Jaden looked at him as he finally got a smile on his face which he hadn't had since this duel began, "It's simple, Neos and Neo Spacians can fuse with each other without a Polymerization card by sending the materials back to my deck, so now Neos and Air Hummingbird, merge to become Elemental Hero Air Neos".

The Warrior of Victory's eyes widened when he saw Neos and Air Hummingbird jumped up in the air and made contact with each other, which caused a bright light to appear, once the light disappeared Neos had a red armor with a bird like helmet and wings, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then got a smirk on his face while he shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk, "And now I activate Air Neos's special ability, since you have more life points than me the difference is added to his attack points". The Warrior of Victory got a really shocked look on his face when he heard that, Air Neos, Atk: 2500-3600.

Jaden then pointed towards Black Luster Soldier, "Now Air Neos, take out his Black Luster Soldier". Air Neos sent slashes of energy from his wings towards Black Luster Soldier and destroyed him, The Warrior of Victory LP: 3700-3100.

Jaden then looked at the Warrior of Victory, "Of course, normally I would have to return Air Neos to my extra deck at the end of the turn I summoned him which would leave me wide open for an attack, unless of course I activate my face down Contact Out, so now by sending Air Neos back to my extra deck I can search my deck for the two monsters I used to create him and summon them back to the field".

Air Neos left the field and Jaden took out his deck and looked through it before he grabbed two cards, then Neos reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500. Then Air Hummingbird appeared next to him, Atk: 800.

Jaden then pointed towards Sword Hunter, "And now Neos, attack his Sword Hunter with Cosmic Crush". Neos jumped towards Sword Hunter and then slammed his hand into him like a karate chop and cut him in half, destroying him, Warrior of Victory LP: 3100-3050.

Jaden then pointed at the Warrior of Victory, "Now Air Hummingbird, attack his life points directly". Air Hummingbird flew towards him and pecked him a few times with his beak, Warrior of Victory LP: 3050-2250.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And now by using Air Hummingbird's special ability, I gain 500 points for every card in your hand, of course since you only have one, I'll only get 500".

Air Hummingbird flew up in the air and then a flower appeared from the card in The Warrior of Victory's hand, and Air Hummingbird collected nectar from it and Jaden got surrounded by a green aura, Jaden LP: 2600-3100. Jaden then looked at The Warrior of Victory while he grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with one card face down".

The Warrior of Victory looked at Jaden, "I see now a little why the king of games would be interested in you, but it won't help you win, now I draw". He then drew his next card and looked at it.

"First I play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and then I discard two from my hand". The Warrior of Victory drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed the one in his hand as well as one of the ones he had drawn and then placed them into his graveyard.

He then grabbed one of the two remaining cards in his hand, "Next I remove my light attributed Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke from play along with my dark attributed Dark Blade that I just sent there, in order to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard the name and saw how the two monsters of attributes got removed from play and the alternative form of Black Luster Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

The Warrior of Victory looked at Jaden, "And if you wonder why I'm using this card, while the Chaos Emperor Dragon is forbidden from tournaments, the Black Luster Soldier has never been forbidden because of its rarity".

He then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Next I play the card that will give me the victory, I equip my Black Luster Soldier with Lightning Blade which increases his attack points by 800". The sword in Black Luster Soldier's hand got replaced by the Lightning Blade, Atk: 3000-3800.

Syrus's eyes widened, "3800 attack points? And if it destroys a monster in battle it can attack a second time, which means this might be the end". Hassleberry shook his head, "I don't think so, I'm sure that the Sarge has a way to survive this".

The Warrior of Victory looked at Jaden, "You dueled well but this is now over, now Black Luster Soldier, Lightning Luster Blade Attack". The Black Luster Soldier charged up his sword to attack.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my face down card, my Shrink card, which allows me to cut your monster's original attack points in half until the end of this turn". The intensity of the electricity from the Lightning Blade decreased by half, Atk: 3800-2300.

The Warrior of Victory gritted his teeth, "Fine, Black Luster Soldier attack his Air Hummingbird now". Black Luster Soldier sent a lot of fast thrusts with the Lightning Blade towards Air Hummingbird and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 3100-1600.

The Warrior of Victory narrowed his eyes, "As things are right now, if I attack Neos Black Luster Soldier will only destroy himself, so I end my turn, which means that my warrior's points now returns to normal". Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the End, Atk: 2300-3800.

Jaden looked at his deck, right now he needed something that could help him, and he could only think of one who could help him now, someone he hadn't used so far in a duel, he just hoped that he would show up now.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's time to get my game on". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, it wasn't the card he needed but it could help him, "I now play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked them, he then held up his Duel Disk and the slot for field spells opened up, "And now I activate the field spell card, Neo Space". Then the multicolored space appeared around them all.

Jaden then looked at the Warrior of Victory, "This card now increased the power of my Elemental Hero Neos by 500 points". Neos got covered in an aura, Atk: 2500-3000.

Jaden then held up the other card he had drawn, "And with this card I'm holding here, I now have two possible ways to take you down".

The Warrior of Victory glared at him, "Yeah right, how can you have two ways to take me down with one card?" But even though he said that he was a bit concerned that Jaden seemed to mean it.

Jaden got a smile on his face, "I will show you, I now summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode". The ground came up and a mole with a drill around its head appeared, then the drill split in to two halves and placed themselves at the right and left sides of the mole's head, Atk: 900.

Jaden looked at the Warrior of Victory, "Whenever my Grand Mole battles another monster, neither player takes any damage, however both of the battling monsters return's to their owner's hand",

The Warrior of Victory looked worried, "But that would mean, that my Black Luster Soldier would leave the field, and Neos could finish me off". Jaden nodded, "That's right however I plan on doing the other option, so now Neos and Grand Mole, merge together with Contact Fusion".

Neos and Grand Mole jumped up in the air and then made contact with each other and a bright light appeared, then Neos appeared in a brown and green armor with a drill on his right arm, Atk 2500.

Jaden looked at his monster, "Allow me to introduce to you Elemental Hero Grand Neos, and even though he was made through Contact Fusion, as long as Neo Space is on the field he will stick around, oh yeah, and he also gains 500 points". Grand Neos, Atk: 2500-3000.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And now I activate Grand Neos's ability, once per turn, I can choose one of your monsters and return it to your hand, and with only one on your field the choice is obvious".

The Warrior of Victory looked scared when Neos rammed his spinning drill into the ground and opened up a hole, Black Luster Soldier then got sucked into the hole and returned to his owner's hand.

Jaden then pointed at The Warrior of Victory, "Which means that now you're wide open, now Grand Neos, end this duel". Grand Neos then jumped towards The Warrior of Victory and unleashed a blast from his hand that hit him, The Warrior of Victory LP: 2250-0.

Jaden did his signature pose while Grand Neos and Neo Space disappeared since the duel was over, "And that's game, and pretty good one too, no wonder you're a pro".

The Warrior of Victory sank down on his knees, "Out of forty-two duels I have only lost eight, and three of them was to Aster Phoenix, so I planned on getting even with him by defeating the one who has beaten him twice out of three duels, but I guess I wasn't strong enough".

Jaden walked over to him, "Don't feel bad, I mean you dueled quite good, but there is always gonna be times when you meet someone who's better than you, and at times like that rather than getting frustrated I get excited, because then I have to work to improve so I can win the rematch with that person".

The Warrior of Victory looked at him, "I guess you're right, the only thing I can do is work hard to improve my skills and then I will defeat Aster and then you once you join the pro circuit". Jaden smiled and nodded.

The Warrior of Victory got up and reach in within his costume, "Since you won, take these", He then tossed two GX medals towards Jaden who caught them, "So I guess you beat someone before me huh?"

The Warrior of Victory nodded before he turned around, "I guess I will leave the island tomorrow since I'm knocked out of the tournament". He then walked away from Jaden and the others.

Jaden looked at the two medallions he had just won, Syrus and Hassleberry came over to him excited, "That's incredible Jaden, you won two medals at once". Hassleberry nodded excited.

Jaden smiled, "Yeah I guess that's pretty good for my first duel". He then looked up in the sky with a troubled look, "But let's not forget about Sartorius, now he have control over a dangerous laser satellite that is orbiting above us, and we don't know when he might use it". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, also concerned about that, wondering what they could do about that.

 **Sheppard is back at Duel Academy and after Jaden defeated Aster in the opening match the GX tournament has begun. Jaden and his friends have all won their first duels and won a few medallions, but now Sartorius has gotten his hands on a laser satellite that can burn down all life on the earth, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	30. Facing the captured gods

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Sheppard returned to the island and since he was back as Chancellor Jaden finally decided to advance to Ra yellow. They all then learned about the GX tournament and after Jaden defeated Aster in the tournament's opening match, it officially began. Syrus and Hassleberry then won their first matches while most students avoided Jaden because he defeated Aster in front of them. Jaden then wanted to face prince Ojin of the Misgarth Kingdom as his first opponent but Sartorius faced him instead since he wanted to get his hand on the laser satellite his people had sent up in space. The prince was sure of his victory but in the end Sartorius won and got his hands on the control system for the laser satellite that could destroy all life on the earth, what will happen next?**

Chapter 30- Facing the captured gods

Jaden was sitting while leaning against a tree with his hands behind his head while Syrus and Hassleberry were looking through their decks, "Man, this is the second day of the GX tournament, and yet no one has challenged me yet".

Syrus looked at him with a smirk, "Oh geez I wonder why, come on Jaden you know that they want to keep their medals". Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a smile, "It's true Sarge, everyone knows that you're the best at the academy".

Jaden sighed, "Even so, it makes it boring since no one wants to challenge me". All three of them looked shocked when Winged Kuriboh appeared with a worried expression on his face. Jaden looked at him, "What's wrong buddy?"

Winged Kuriboh squeaked and Jaden raised a eyebrow since he understood what he said, "You feel something dangerous?" Moments later dark clouds appeared above them, Syrus looked up, "That's weird, it was such nice weather just a moment ago".

Jaden however got troubled because he could feel a powerful presence right now. Then a Syrus covered his ears as they heard a loud explosion, they then followed the sound and got shocked, "What in the…?" Jaden said as they saw a large pillar of fire appear on the other side of the forest.

Syrus looked at it, "Well it's not every day we see huge pillars of FIRE!" Jaden narrowed his eyes as Winged Kuriboh hid behind him before he vanished as the pillar tripled in size, "Such incredible power, it must be a duel going on over there".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, but who's dueling whom? And what kind of card are they using?" Jaden was wondering the same thing, but he was sure that it was the dangerous thing that Winged Kuriboh had mentioned. Yubel appeared next to him as they saw two large golden wings appeared out of the fire.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE DUEL,

A Ra student collapsed in pain and dropped two medals, the man in front of him with gray hair, glasses and a white coat got a smirk on his face and grabbed the medals, "Soon, I will prove my genius, and show how foolish my boss was". He squeezed the medals while narrowing his eyes.

A WHILE LATER,

A helicopter landed on at the harbor and out came Maximillion Pegasus with Chumley Huffington behind him and both of them began to make their way towards the main building since they had to meet with Sheppard.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden was running through the hallway towards Sheppard's office, he had learned that people had seen Chumley on the island with who looked like Pegasus himself and that they were walking towards the main building, which made Jaden think they would meet Sheppard.

He reached the door to Sheppard's office and it opened up, "Is Chumley really back on the island?" Pegasus and Chumley turned around while Sheppard simply looked towards the door.

Chumley got a huge happy smile on his face, "Jaden! It's been so long, you look like you're doing great". He came over to Jaden and wrapped him in a tight hug, which made Jaden gasped for air, "Yeah… it's… good to see you too… Chum…"He managed to say.

Pegasus looked at Jaden, "And who do we have here?" Sheppard got a smile on his face, "Why this happens to be Chumley's old roommate, Mr Jaden Yuki". Pegasus got a really interested look on his face when he heard that, "Ah, so this is Jaden boy".

Pegasus walked over to Jaden and grabbed one of his hands with both of his, "I have heard a lot of great things about you from both Chumley boy here and my old friend Yugi boy". Jaden smiled, happy about that.

Sheppard looked at Jaden, "Jaden, I'm sure you already know this, but this is Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters".

Jaden nodded with a huge smile, "Of course, it's an honor to meet you". Jaden then looked at Chumley and pointed at Pegasus, "But… why are you two here?" Chumley looked troubled while Pegasus narrowed his one visible eye.

Sheppard also got a troubled look on his face, "Well the truth is, we have a big problem, you see, someone here on the island is using the only second pair of the Egyptian Gods".

Jaden's eyes widened and he blinked a few times, "Did you just say the Egyptian Gods? But they are the most famous cards in the entire game".

Pegasus nodded, "Indeed, but they are also the most dangerous cards in the game as well, after all the original cards contained the spirits of the real gods".

Jaden looked a little confused, "Hold on a sec, I heard that the original cards were destroyed, but I thought the only copies made of them after that belonged to Yugi".

Pegasus looked down, "The truth is that two copies of each of the gods was made after that and each card had nearly identical powers as the original, one pair was given to Yugi boy while we kept the other pair for research purposes". Jaden looked at Pegasus, "So what happened? How did the cards end up on the island?"

Pegasus shook his head with a depressed look on it, "I'm afraid that our main card designer has stolen the cards for reasons unknown at the moment". Chumley looked at Jaden with a serious look on his face, "And from what we have understood, the cards seems to have gotten mixed up in this tournament, even though we have no idea why he would practically tell us where he are".

Sheppard who had been looking out through the windows in the office turned towards Jaden, "No matter the reason, even though they are only copies of the original cards, the power of the gods they possess, even if it's not near the same amount of the original cards are still incredibly dangerous. So far we have heard from a few hurt students that they faced what looked like the gods, a few times Obelisk and Slifer, but mostly the Winged Dragon of Ra".

Jaden's eyes widened as he remembered what he had seen earlier, "That's it! So the thing I saw earlier today was Winged Dragon of Ra". Sheppard, Chumley and Pegasus looked at him and he explained what he had seen and where,

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "That's where we heard about the latest incident, for the safety of the duelists that is participating we have to temporally interrupt the tournament". Pegasus looked at Sheppard and nodded as he agreed that it was the best thing to do right now.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

All the students and pros looked up as they heard Sheppard's voice as he gave an announcement.

" **Attention all GX participants, the tournament will temporally be suspended, please return to your dorms and are not allowed to go outside and if you're in a duel, end it in a draw. I repeat, you are not to leave the dorms".**

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Syrus and Atticus looked shocked as Jaden walked in with Chumley behind him while Hassleberry looked at Chumley confused, "Chumley, You're here? Man, I didn't expect to see you here again so soon buddy". Atticus nodded with a smile.

Chumley smiled at both Syrus and Atticus, "Hi guys, it's great to see you guys again and it's good to see that both of you look well, unfortunately we don't really have time to catch up right now".

Hassleberry looked at Syrus, "So he's Chumley, your old friend that you and the Sarge shared a room with during your first year here". Syrus nodded, he then looked at Chumley, "However, what are you doing here? And what does Sheppard mean by don't leave the dorms? Did something happen?"

Jaden scratched his cheek, "Well, I guess so". Chumley then looked at Jaden, "You're gonna go too, aren't you Jaden?" Jaden nodded, "Of course I am".

Chumley then held out two cards to him, "Then you might need these, it's two new field spells I have made that I planned on sending you, one if for your Elemental Hero deck while the other one is for your Elemental Dragon Heroes, and they might come in handy for you".

Jaden took the cards and looked at them before looking at Chumley, "Thanks Chum, since they're your cards I'm sure they're awesome".

Chumley then turned towards Syrus and Atticus and held out three cards towards Syrus and two towards Atticus, "And I also have made some for you guys too".

Syrus took the cards and looked at them and so did Atticus as well, "Wow, thanks Chumley". Atticus nodded and thanked him as well.

Chumley looked at them, "Where is Alexis Chazz and Bastion? I made some cards for them as well". Syrus, Hassleberry and Atticus looked at each other troubled when he asked that.

Jaden looked at him, "Do you remember the Light of Destruction that Yubel told about last year? Well it has appeared and have brainwashed most of the students here, including those three, in fact Chazz was the first one to get brainwashed".

Chumley got a troubled look on his face when Jaden said that, "So not licious, how are you guys gonna get them back?"

Jaden looked at them, "By dueling one of the brainwashed students while using my powers, we can make them break free from it, and since I can transfer some of my own powers to someone else for a few days, the others can help me even though it weakens my own powers a bit".

Jaden then walked over to his stuff and looked through his reserve cards before he grabbed some of them, he then looked at his friends, "I'm gonna go now, stay here you guys". He then took and ran out of the dorm.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Pegasus walked around with a Duel Disk on his arm, "Pegasus, Mr Pegasus sir". Pegasus turned around shocked and saw Jaden coming towards him, "Jaden boy, are you planning to help look for my main designer Franz?" Jaden nodded.

A little while later while they sat on a rock to rest a little and Jaden was looking through two of his decks and changed some cards in them, Pegasus who looked down into the ground suddenly spoke, "This is actually not the first time someone is trying to use a copy of the gods".

Jaden looked at him as he had just finished with his adjustments to the deck he planned on using looked at Pegasus, "Really?"

Pegasus nodded, "During the time of the Rare Hunters, they tried to use copies of Winged Dragon of Ra that they had made, only for them be struck by Ra's wraith, wounding them greatly, and a few lost their lives even, they should have known that their sinful action would cost them dearly".

Jaden and Pegasus then heard someone chuckled, "Well well, of it isn't Mr Pegasus". Pegasus and Jaden looked towards where they heard the voice and saw the gray haired man in the white coat.

Pegasus stood up and looked at him, "Franz, have you lost your mind?"Franz just chuckled and held up three cards, the copies of the Egyptian Gods. Jaden stood up, "The copies of the gods".

Pegasus looked at Franz with concern, "You have to those cards, those cards are too dangerous to use, it could cost you everything, you should know that". Franz chuckled, "Oh I know that very well, but if you want these cards you need to defeat this deck they're in". He then placed them atop of his deck and shuffled it.

Pegasus narrowed his eyes, "I guess I have no choice". He then held up his Duel Disk but Jaden stepped in front of him, "Mr Pegasus wait, please let me do this". Pegasus looked at Jaden shocked.

Jaden looked at Franz with narrowed eyes, "If you think I will let you get away with stealing the legendary cards that Yugi and the others took on you're wrong, you're far from worthy to use them".

Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, you have to be careful, this duel could become really dangerous". Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden and squeaked worried about Jaden's safety. Jaden smiled as he looked at them, "Don't worry I'll be fine you guys".

Pegasus's eye widened a little, _Interesting, Jaden boy seems to be able to talk to duel spirits, and now he's about to take on the gods without hesitation, he's so like Yugi boy, now I can see why he and Chumley boy speaks so highly about Jaden boy, Pegasus thought as a smile appeared on his face_.

Jaden narrowed his eyes again, "To think that I would face another person that possesses the three gods, Obelisk the Tormentor I have heard is quite powerful, Slifer I know that he's terrifying since I have faced him, and if Slifer is like that then I can only guess how Ra must be".

Franz chuckled, "So you're saying you have met Slifer before huh? Well then let's see if I can show you what TRUE fear is, now let's do this". Jaden and Franz both activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Franz looked at Jaden, "I'll begin", Franz then drew his first card and looked at it, "I'll start by playing Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards".

Franz then drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon Sangan in defense mode". Sangan then appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 600. Franz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down".

Jaden nodded, "Then it's my turn". Jaden took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I play my spell card Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and then I discard two from my hand".

Jaden drew three more cards and looked at them before he placed one of them as well as another from his hand into the graveyard, "Alright, first I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "And thanks to his special ability, I now get to draw two more cards since he's alone on the field". Jaden then drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I play Polymerization to fuse together Bubbleman and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode".

Bubbleman and Clayman got sucked into the vortex and out came Mudballman and went down on a knee before he crossed his arms, Def: 3000. Jaden knew that he needed to deal damage to Franz quickly, but he also knew he needed good defense in case he managed to summon one of the gods.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now since I sent my Elemental Hero Necroshade to the graveyard earlier, I can summon an Elemental Hero from my hand without a sacrifice, like my Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Pegasus's eye widened in shock when he saw Neos appear on the field, "It's Neos, I didn't think know that it had been released".

Jaden pointed at Sangan, "And now Neos, attack Sangan with Cosmic Crush". Neos jumped up and did a karate chop from above on Sangan and cut him in half, destroying him.

Franz chuckled, "Why thank you Mr Yuki, by destroying Sangan you have activated its ability, so now I can add a monster with 1500 attack points or less to my hand, and I choose Servant of Osiris". A card came out of his deck and he grabbed the card and revealed and Jaden saw that it had 1400 attack points.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, _Okay I have never heard of that card before, and isn't Osiris the Egyptian god of the afterlife, death, life and resurrection? If it's based on a god, then it must be a support card to the gods, and since I doubt Pegasus made it, Franz must have made it himself, Jaden thought._

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with a face down". Jaden narrowed his eyes as he was sweating while a card appeared in front of him.

Franz chuckled, "And now let the game begin". He took and drew his next card, "And now it's time for your destruction to begin". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "And how will you do that?"

Franz chuckled, "By summon my Servant of Osiris card". A young man in red Egyptian robes appeared with a staff in his hand, Atk: 1400. Franz looked at Jaden, "This card has two special abilities, one it allows me to add a Slifer the Sky Dragon to my hand if I discard it from my hand, but since I summoned him I obviously won't activate that ability, so I will activate its other ability".

Jaden narrowed his eyes while being a little worried, "And what exactly is its other ability?" Jaden got more worried when Franz chuckled as he grabbed a card in his hand.

"It's very simple really, if I happen to have a divine beast in my hand, I can summon every other Servant of Osiris I have in my deck in defense mode". Franz then turned the card around and Jaden got worried when he saw that it was the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Two more cards came out of his deck and he placed them on his Duel Disk and two more Servant of Osiris appeared on the field on a knee while holding their staffs in front of them, Def x 2: 1500.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Even so, it doesn't matter, you have already normal summoned once, so you can't summon Ra even if you have three monsters on your field".

Franz chuckled and pointed at his face down card, "Well actually I can, now I activate my Ultimate Offering trap card, so now I can sacrifice 500 life points in order to normal summon one more time this turn, so now I sacrifice my three monsters". Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that and saw the three monsters disappeared, Franz LP: 4000-3500.

Franz held up his hands as a golden light appeared before he mumbled, "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and give me victory in this fight, envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foes, unlock your power from deep within so that together we may win, appear in this shadow game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Once Franz had finished the chant the light disappeared and a massive golden dragon came down from the sky. Jaden stared at the Winged Dragon of Ra as it appeared as he felt a fear like never before spread through his body and then Ra roared, Atk: ?

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Syrus, Hassleberry, Chumley and Atticus walked out of the dorm when they heard a mighty roar, they felt strong winds hitting them while dark clouds formed in the sky again, they looked in the direction the winds were coming from and all of their eyes widened.

"Do… do you soldiers see what I see?" Syrus nodded nervously as he looked at Ra as well, "Unfortunately I do, I'm seeing the Winged Dragon of Ra, and I'm guessing that's what Jaden had to take care of, am I right Chumley?" Chumley nodded.

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Man your battle stations". He ran down the stairs before Chumley yelled at him, "Hassleberry wait, you can't just walked over there, the danger is too great, you can get seriously hurt if you get too close".

Hassleberry looked at him, "I'm not just going to abandon Jaden in a situation like this". He then continued running towards the duel, Syrus and Atticus looked at each other and nodded before they ran after Hassleberry, Chumley looked towards Ra, "Oh what the heck, I want to give Jaden my support as well". He then ran after the others.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Franz chuckled, "Well Mr Yuki, do you know how my Winged Dragon of Ra's attack and defense is determined? I just take the attack and defense points of the monsters I sacrificed, and add them together". Winged Dragon of Ra, Atk & Def: ?/?-4200/4500.

Jaden gritted his teeth as he felt the raw power coming out of Ra, "The power I felt coming out of Slifer was nothing compared to this".

Pegasus looked worried, "You have to stop this now Franz, only a duelist chosen by the Egyptian Gods themselves can control this god, anyone else will be punished by it, you of all people should realize this".

Franz chuckled, "Oh I do Mr President, now I want you to watch, because I have finally completed a card that can control this beast". He then looked up at Ra, "Now god of the sun, get enraged, go on a rampage, even despise me, however I have found a way to tame your mighty power, I'm your master now Ra". Ra looked at Franz and Jaden could feel both hatred and despair from the dragon.

Franz grabbed a card in his hand, "And now from my hand, I play, Mound of the Bound Creator". Chains then came up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ra's neck and wings.

Jaden then watched in shock and horror as Ra struggled to break free from the chains, "What's going on here?"

Pegasus looked equally shocked and horrified at what he was seeing, "Don't tell me, you have created a card that can control the raging spirit of an Egyptian God?"

Franz got a smirk on his face, "Now watch Mr President, as I have forced the mightiest and deadliest of the Egyptian Gods to obey me", He then lifted his hand, "And now my slave, strike down his Neos with Blaze Cannon".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw an orb of fire form in the ring behind Ra's head and how the fire then got absorbed in to Ra's head each side of it. Ra then gathered fire in his mouth before he fired a blast of fire towards Neos and destroyed him, causing a huge explosion, Jaden LP: 4000-2300.

Franz chuckled, "And that's not all, every time a level 10 or higher monster destroys one of your monsters in battle, you take an extra 400 points of damage". Jaden gritted his teeth, Jaden LP: 2300-1900.

Franz chuckled, "And now that ends my turn". Jaden then heard how Ra growled and felt sadness, he looked up and saw to his shock a tear fall from the sun god's eye, "Ra… he's crying".

Jaden glared at Franz, "How could you do that to Ra?" Franz looked at him, "He's a beast meant to be controlled, even if it means to put chains on him".

Jaden lowered his head and gritted his teeth as dark aura began to surround him, "How dare you… how dare you treat a duel spirit like that, especially a creature as legendary as Winged Dragon of Ra?"

Jaden's eyes had turned golden, however he soon closed them and focused as he felt a familiar dark presence inside of him, _Go away Supreme King, I'm not gonna let you take advantage of my anger to take control of my body_. He then sighed as he felt the dark presence slowly disappear.

Jaden then looked behind him when he heard Chumley's voice calling out his name, he saw how his friends had come there, "Hold on guys, what are you doing here?"

Syrus looked at him with a smile, "Come on Jay, you should know that if you're going to get into a dangerous situation…"

Hassleberry crossed his arms, "We will be there to support you". Atticus and Chumley nodded their heads and Jaden smiled at them, "Thanks guys". Franz gritted his teeth.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Before I do anything, I activate my face down card, Solemn Wishes, and then I draw". Jaden drew his next card and light particles fell down over Jaden, "And now thanks to my Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 life points for every card I draw". Jaden LP: 1900-2400.

Jaden then looked at it, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode". Lady Heat appeared on the field, Def 1000. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down, which activates Lady Heat's ability, and you lose 200 points for every Elemental Hero on my field". Lady formed tow fireballs in her hands and threw them towards Franz who got hit by them, Franz LP: 3500-3100.

Franz narrowed his eyes, "How pathetic, it's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon the Apprentice of Geb in attack mode". A man in black Egyptian robes with a golden masked appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Pegasus narrowed his eye, "A card that represents the Egyptian God of the earth? What can of powers have Franz given this card?"

Franz then pointed at Mudballman, "Now Ra, attack him with Blaze Cannon". Ra fired a blast of fire towards Mudballman, "And like before, you now lose 400 life points because of Mound of the Bound Creator". Jaden gritted his teeth again, Jaden LP: 2400-2000.

Franz then pointed at the Apprentice of Geb, "And now since a divine beast successfully destroyed a monster in battle and Apprentice of Geb haven't battled yet so can I activate its ability, so now by sending him to the graveyard Winged Dragon of Ra can attack again, while inflicting 1000 points of damage to the opponent if it destroys a second monster in the same battle phase".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw Apprentice of Geb disappear and Ra gather fire in his mouth before he unleashed another blast of fire towards Lady Heat and destroyed her, "And thanks to Mound of the Bound Creator, you lose another 400 points as well". Jaden narrowed his eyes, Jaden LP: 2000-600.

Franz looked at him, "And that ends my turn". Jaden places his fingers on his deck, "It's time to get my game on". Jaden drew his next card and light particles fell down over him again, Jaden LP: 600-1100.

Jaden looked at his card before he grabbed one of the other two cards in his hand, "First I summon Sparkman in defense mode". Electricity appeared and Sparkman appeared on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1400. Jaden then placed the card he had drawn, "Next I play Card of Sanctity, so now we both have to draw from our decks until we're holding six cards".

Franz narrowed his eyes as he drew one card and Jaden drew five before light particles fell down over him again, Jaden LP: 1100-3600.

Syrus smiled, "Alright, now Jay is almost back to 4000 life points again". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Even so, that won't help him much against the Winged Dragon of Ra". Syrus saw how the others nodded and knew that they were right, hoping that Jaden would find a way out of this soon.

Jaden looked at the cards he had drawn before placing them in his hand and grabbing two of them, "Next I end my turn with two cards face down".

Franz chuckled, "It seems that you're even worse than I expected, now allow me to show you how things are done". Jaden narrowed his eyes as Franz drew a seventh card and didn't even bother to look at it, "Now I pay 1000 life points so Ra now can destroy every monster on your field". Franz LP: 3100-2100.

Franz looked at Ra, "Alright Ra, now transform into the Egyptian God Phoenix". Ra broke free from the chains and then transformed into a burning phoenix before he flew towards Sparkman and crashed into him, causing Jaden to be surrounded by fire.

Franz laughed, "Burn, burn to ashes you pathetic trash monster". The flames then slowly disappeared and soon Jaden could be seen again, he then looked at Franz, "I just don't get you, you have been making cards together with Mr Pegasus and Chumley right Franz? So why would you go around and calling monsters for trash?"

Franz looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with calling trash for trash? Weak cards are destined to be swallowed whole by powerful cards and disappear forever. These days only powerful cards are wanted by people, and yet…"

FLASHBACK,

Pegasus was standing in front of his employees with a smile while Chumley stood next to him, "And now, let's all congratulate Chumley Huffington for another amazing design which will become our latest brand-new card".

The other employers smiled while being impressed and applaud while Chumley rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, then one of them said, "Amazing, that guy is really good for a newcomer". However Franz was the only of the employees that didn't look happy for Chumley, in fact he looked pretty angry.

Later he stood in Pegasus's office and slammed his hand in to Pegasus's desk, "Mr President, what was wrong with the card I designed for you? Why did you give up on my card, while it was superior to the newcomer's…?"

However here Pegasus interrupted him, "Your card relied too much on power alone, and that's not the kind of card I'm looking for". Franz narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, deciding right then and there that he would prove to Pegasus that he had made a huge mistake.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Pegasus looked at Franz, "Franz, is that what this is about, that I chose Chumley boy's card over your card?"

Franz nodded, "That's right, and that's when I decided that I would make a card that surpassed the very Egyptian God cards that even the legendary duelists feared, and demonstrate my talents for you Mr President".

Franz got a smile on his face, "As things are now, I have gained power to control even a god, no… to actually surpass the power of a god".

Pegasus shook his head, "No, you haven't". Franz narrowed his eyes, "Are you planning on disapproving the cards I make to the bitter end? Alright then, I'll prove to you once and for all that you made a mistake".

Franz looked up at Ra, "And now my god, become my servant and together, we will show them our true power, activate your special ability". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "What are you planning now Franz?"

Franz looked at him, "I'm planning on finishing you off right now, now by keeping just 1 life points for myself, I can the rest of them to Ra's attack points". Franz LP: 2100-1.

Franz then disappeared before he appeared on top of Ra's head, Winged Dragon of Ra, Atk; 4200-6299. Franz looked down on Jaden with a sinister smirk, "And now your little vermin, I have become one with the most powerful Egyptian God, everything is powerless before me, everything is meaningless".

Jaden gritted his teeth, Franz then pointed towards Jaden, "Now, time to finish you off with Blaze Cannon". Ra charged up his attack and then fired a blast towards Jaden and it hit him, causing Pegasus and his friends to call out to him worried.

Franz laughed, "Be gone you fool, nothing can withstand my…" However he got silent when he saw Jaden still standing, Jaden LP: 7600-1301, "But how, how are you still standing? It's impossible".

Jaden looked at Franz, "Right before you attacked, I activated this". Jaden pointed at a trap card had been flipped face up with a picture of a container with a skull with wings on top of it and the letter Z as well as the number 4000 under the letter Z.

Jaden looked at Franz, "Since your attack was strong enough to wipe out 2000 or more of my life points I could activate my Nutrient Z trap card, which gave me a 4000 life points boost before your attack actually hit me". Jaden had a smirk on his face before he wobbled a little while gritting his teeth, while he had managed to survive Ra's attack, it had drained a lot of his energy.

Franz gritted his teeth as he grabbed two cards in his hand, "You're luck will run out eventually kid, I end my turn with two face down cards". Two cards then appeared on the field in front of Ra.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, Jaden LP: 1301-1801. He then turned towards Chumley with a smile, "Chumley, it came, now is the time to see one of your new amazing cards in action". The others looked at Chumley who smiled at Jaden, "Jaden".

Jaden looked at Franz, "You put chains on Ra like he was some kind of animal, I won't forgive you for disrespecting the Egyptian Gods like that, and that's why I'm now gonna set him free thanks to Chumley". Franz looked at Jaden with a raised eyebrow.

Jaden lifted his Duel Disk and the slot for field spell opened up, "And now I activate this, my new field spell card, Skyscraper 2 – Hero City". Then skyscrapers appeared as a futuristic city appeared around them.

Jaden looked at Ra, "And now Ra, take back your pride as a god, since there is a new field spell in play, Mound of the Bound Creator can no longer bind you".

Franz looked shocked as the chains wrapped around Ra snapped, "This can't be". Ra then flew up higher in the sky while the dark clouds disappeared and Franz felt all of its rage and hatred being directed towards him.

Chumley held up his hands, "And now thanks to Skyscraper 2, once per turn as long as it's on the field, during your main face you can summon an Elemental Hero from your graveyard that was destroyed in battle".

Jaden looked at his Duel Disk, "Then I know exactly which card I want, so come back Neos". A bright light came out of his Duel Disk and Neos reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk and his two last face downs got flipped face up, "Next I activate Spirit Barrier which reduces my battle damage to zero as long as I still have a monster on my field, and then I also activate Royal Degree, which negates the effects of all other trap cards as long as it's on the field".

Franz looked at Jaden with while he narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to mock me? Why would you bother to activate those traps if you are just gonna use a trap that negates the effects of all other traps on the field?"

Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "To make things a little more interesting, and to make things a little safer for me". Syrus's eyes then widened, "Wait a sec, even if the traps effects are negated, he now has three face up trap cards on his field…" The others looked at each other, now understanding what Jaden was about to do, well everyone except for Pegasus.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I sacrifice my three trap cards in order to summon, Uria Lord of Searing Flames!" The three trap cards then turned to fire and flew in to the ground and then a massive pillar of fire appeared while it was spinning.

Then out of it came Uria and he unleashed a roar that created powerful shockwaves, Atk: 0. Franz looked at it shocked, "What… what is that thing?"

Jaden looked at him, "It's Uria, one of the three Sacred Beasts, three beasts that was almost as powerful as the Egyptian Gods in ancient times, they fought against the gods so intensely that nothing could live in the area they fought in for decades".

Jaden looked at Uria, "And if you wonder about Uria's attack points, he gain 1000 attack and defense points for every continuous trap card in my graveyard and currently I have three there". Uria roared, Atk & Def: 0-3000.

Jaden looked at Franz, "And while I know he's currently not strong enough to wipe out Ra, like I said I wanted him to make things safer, I activate Uria's special ability, once per turn he can destroy one of your face down, now go Trap Destruction!"

Uria roared and one of Franz face down's got flipped face up before it shattered, Jaden smiled, "Too bad about your Negate Attack card, anyway I'm not done yet". Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode".

A white glowing alien appeared on the field, Atk: 300. Jaden then pointed at Franz and now since he's about to attack, you have to draw one card from your deck, and then Glow Moss's ability is determined by what kind of card you draw, go Signal Check".

Franz narrowed his eyes and drew a card and looked it, then three orbs appeared in Glow Moss's hands, one green, one yellow and one purple, then a light went between them until it finally stopped at the green orb, "Looks like you drew a spell card".

Franz narrowed his eyes, "Indeed I did". He turned the card around and showed that it was Monster Reborn, "So what will happen now?"

Jaden had a smile on his face, "Oh nothing really, only that Glow Moss can now attack you directly". Franz's eyes widened, even though Glow Moss only had 300 attack points so had he reduced his own life points to only 1 point.

Syrus got a smile on his face, "Awesome, that guy only have 1 life point left, Jaden is gonna win this here and now".

Franz chuckled, "I don't think so, I play De-Fusion, and I use it to separate myself from Winged Dragon of Ra which will also transfer Ra's attack points to my life points". Franz then got separated from Ra and appeared on the ground again, Franz LP: 1-6300. Ra then fell from the sky and crashed down behind Franz, Atk: 6299-0.

Jaden couldn't believe his own eyes, "I don't believe it, you just threw Ra aside like that in order to restore your own points? How much cruel stuff are you gonna do until you're satisfied Franz? Ra is not your servant or anything, he's the mightiest of the gods that the legendary duelists feared out of _respect_ , I won't forgive you for treating him like a slave".

Franz looked at Jaden, "You're wrong boy, this dragon behind me is nothing, I am the true god here".

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Give me a break , you're no god, far from it actually, you're just a weak man who's drowned in power since you can't accept losing to Chumley". Franz gritted his teeth, "You little bastard, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson during my next turn".

Jaden at that moment felt Uria's emotions, while the Sacred Beasts still didn't like the Egyptian Gods so much so had Jaden managed to get rid of most of their grudge towards them. He could now feel Uria's anger for that Franz was disrespecting Ra like this, that he treated the mightiest of the gods like an expendable tool.

Jaden felt that Uria wanted to free Ra from his misery, and that he personally wanted to punish Franz for his crime. Jaden nodded, since he planned to grant Uria's wish. He then looked towards Ra, "Don't worry Ra, I will free you from your pain right now".

Jaden then pointed towards Ra, "And now Glow Moss, attack the Winged Dragon of Ra". Glow Moss formed a spear of light in his hand and threw it towards Ra and it hit the orb in his forehead, he could feel Ra's happiness and gratitude as he was sent to the graveyard, Franz LP: 6300-6000.

Jaden then pointed towards Franz, "And now Neos and Uria, time for a double direct attack". Neos jumped towards Franz while Uria gathered fire in his mouth. First Neos struck Franz with his Cosmic Crush before jumping away and Uria blasted him with his Hyper Blaze, Franz LP: 6000-500. Jaden looked at Franz, "This duel is now over Franz".

Franz glared at him, "Not yet kid". He looked at his cards, he currently had six in his hand with Monster Reborn, three spell and traps which one was Emergency Provision.

The two monsters he had was Ra's Disciple and then Slifer the Sky Dragon. On one hand if he drew his Inferno Reckless Summon and then revived his Servant of Osiris, he could bring all three of them back and summon Slifer and then he would have 5000 attack points, more than enough to finish this.

However if he on the other hand drew another spell or trap and then placed three face down and then used Emergency Provision to restore his points and then revived Ra, he would be strong enough to wipe Jaden out, _I don't care that much about Slifer, I plan on finishing this with my servant, Franz thought, planning on bringing back Ra to finish the duel_.

Jaden looked at Franz, "If you think I'm done then think again, now I activate the spell card Necro Illusion". A card with the picture of Necroshade holding out his as an orb of light formed between them.

Jaden looked at Franz, "Now until the end of this turn, "I can summon a monster that was destroyed on your side of the field to my side of the field". Franz looked shocked when he heard that, "Hold on a sec, you're not gonna..."

Jaden looked at Franz, "Indeed, the one who deserves to finish you off the most if the one you tormented, now come back Winged Dragon of Ra". A bright light appeared above Jaden.

Franz chuckled, "You fool, Ra won't truly appear on the field unless you know the ancient chant which I happen to know since I heard Yugi Muto tell Mr Pegasus about it, and even if you would happen to know it, who knows if Ra won't punish you, you should just end your turn now".

Jaden looked at the card on his Duel Disk and looked at the text, Yubel appeared next to him, "You can read this Jaden, the Supreme King studied this kind of ancient texts in his time before he got corrupted, so by using your powers you will be able to read it".

Jaden nodded before he looked at the text again as his eyes turned golden, he then got a smirk on his face since he now could understand it, he then crossed his arms before he silently began to chant, "Great beast of the sky please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light, and give me victory in this fight".

Franz got a little nervous when he noticed that Jaden was mumbling something and saw how the light got more intense, there was no chance that Jaden actually knew the ancient chant right?

Jaden however just continued the chant, "Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foes, unlock your power from deep within so that together we may win, appear in this shadow game as I call your name…"

Jaden then held up his right arm and shouted, "Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ra then descended and landed behind Jaden, Atk: 0.

Franz looked at Jaden, "You fool, you can't possibly control an Egyptian God card, you don't have Mound of the Bound Creator".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he glared at Franz, "You don't get it Franz, I don't put chains on my monsters, I won the loyalty of the Sacred Beasts and by wanting to help Ra he has decided to aid me in this fight".

Jaden looked at Ra and felt its willingness to help him in this fight, especially since now he could make Franz pay for what he had done to him and his comrades Obelisk and Slifer.

Jaden looked at his other monsters, "Are you guys ready?" Neos and Glow Moss nodded while he felt that Uria agreed, "Then here we go, now I activate Ra's special ability, by sacrificing the monsters on my field as well as everyone but 1 of my life points, I can transfer all of it to Ra". Jaden LP: 1801-1.

Uria, Glow Moss and Neos then got sent to the graveyard and then their attack points together with Jaden's life points got added to Winged Dragon of Ra who roared, Atk: 0- 7600.

Franz backed away in fear, "7600 attack points?" Jaden looked at Franz, "I could have finished this duel by just adding my life points to Ra, but after everything you put Ra and the other gods through you deserve to feel the full force of the gods wraith, now Winged Dragon of Ra, attack him with Blaze Cannon".

Ra then took and unleashed his attack towards Franz who looked scared before he screamed as the attack hit him, Franz LP: 500-0. Franz sank down on his knees and a few medals fell out of his coat.

Jaden then turned around and looked at Ra with a smile, " _It was truly an honor to meet you Ra", he mentally said_. He could feel Ra's gratitude towards him as he vanished, "Thanks for deeming me worthy enough to use you".

Syrus and the others cheered that Jaden had won the duel. Jaden then grabbed Ra's card before he walked over to Franz, he took the cards Franz had had in his hand and looked at them before he grabbed Slifer's card and then looked through his deck and grabbed Obelisk's card as well.

Jaden then stood and held the three God cards in his hand, "You don't even deserve to touch these cards, even less to use them". Pegasus and the others then came over to them and Jaden held out the Egyptian God cards towards him and he took them and looked at them.

"Too much power usually brings too great tragedy to the one who seeks that power". Pegasus went down on a knee in front of Franz looking at him with care, "You will have to keep living while harboring those regrets for the rest of your life if that happens". Franz looked at Pegasus in shock.

Pegasus then took and pulled his hair out of the way and Franz gasped in shock as he looked at the whole where his left eye should be, "I have experienced that before, and I don't want any of my precious employees to experience the same fate I did".

Tears appeared in Franz's eyes as he finally understood that Pegasus had only tried to keep him safe by making sure he didn't get too obsessed with power, "Mr President…"

Pegasus placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm looking forward to seeing a new card design from you soon Franz". Franz nodded, "Okay, and this time I will not focus on power alone". Pegasus nodded with a satisfied smile while the gang looked at each other with a smile, glad that this mess had been fixed and that Franz finally understood why Pegasus had rejected his card.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden and the others stood and waved good bye as they saw the helicopter that was taking Pegasus, Chumley and Franz back to Domino City fly away, "Good bye Chumley", Syrus cried out.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah, don't become a stranger okay? Come back to visit soon" Jaden looked at the cards Chumley had given him, thinking about the duel, _If that had been the original Winged Dragon of Ra card and not a mere copy of it, would I have been able to win the duel or would the pain have been too much for me? Luckily I will never find out, he thought to himself_.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Jaden? Is something wrong?" Jaden looked at them and shook his head, "Nope, I was just thinking about what an amazing person Chumley is and how good it was to see him again".

Syrus and Atticus smiled as they looked at each other before they nodded and Hassleberry also thought it was nice to finally meet Chumley. Jaden then looked at Syrus and Atticus, "And now the two of you have work to do, if you want to be able to use those cards Chumley gave you guys".

Syrus nodded, "Yeah and hopefully we can get Alexis, Bastion and Chazz back to our side soon so we can give them the cards he made for them as well". Jaden nodded, looking up in the sky thinking that this might help them in their fight against the Society of Light a bit.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Pegasus looked at the three copies of the God cards in his hand, _I always wanted to meet Jaden boy to see how he was considering how highly Chumley boy and Yugi boy speaks of him, but he impressed me more than I could have ever imagine, I never expected that he would be deemed worthy by Ra himself, I will have to call Yugi boy and tell him about this, Pegasus thought with a smile_.

 **So Chumley returned to the island as he came there with Pegasus on official business. Jaden who heard that he was back ran to see him again and learned that someone who had stolen copies of the Egyptian Gods had appeared on the island. Sheppard temporally suspended the tournament and after receiving some new cards as a gift from Chumley as well as the others of the old gang that was still there Jaden went out to find this Mr Franz that had stolen the gods. Jaden soon met him together with Pegasus and decided to take him on, the duel was pretty one sided throughout most of the match but in the end Jaden managed to win. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	31. The art of dueling

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden found out that Chumley had returned to the island as company for Pegasus who came to warn Sheppard that a card designer working for him named Franz had stolen copies of the Egyptian Gods and was using them on the participates in the tournaments. Jaden then went out to face Franz and even though he ended up quite a bit of trouble after Franz summoned Ra he managed to win the duel and get the copies of the gods back before he returned them to Pegasus, what will happen next?**

Chapter 31- The art of dueling

Jaden was walking up next to a cliff to reach its top with Hassleberry next to him, he looked up at the sky, "Man, we have walked so far and yet we haven't seen a single one to duel yet".

Jaden and Hassleberry looked behind them and saw an exhausted Syrus behind them, "Hey Sy, you're falling behind".

Syrus looked irritated, "Come on you guys, there is no way that there is anyone here". Jaden looked at him, "Come on Sy, there is so many duelists on the island right now, both students and pros, we must run into someone soon".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Even so, do you really think we will find someone here Sarge". Syrus sighed and turned his head to the left, "Whatever, let's just get back down, there is no way that we will find someone up here".

Jaden sighed before he smiled and lifted his arm, "If that's the case, how about we duel now Sy?" Syrus got really worried when he heard that, "Who, me?"

Hassleberry chuckled, "Oh man, this will be so good". jaden looked at him, "How about we face each other in a three way battle royal?" Hassleberry cried while he and Syrus cried out at the same time, "But I don't want".

But then all three of them heard someone chuckle and then they saw flower pedals fall down over them, "What's going on?" They then heard a voice, "Why it's my grand entrance of course".

They looked up and saw a man dressed in a yellow costume with white long hair, he had also painted his face white with two red lines on each side of his face and one above each of his eyes, "Alright, it's Showtime, and playing the role of my next victim… is you". The mysterious man said as he pointed at a confused Jaden.

Jaden looked at the others, "Uh, do either of you know who that guy is?" Hassleberry shook his head, "That's a negative, have never seen him before in my life".

Syrus looked at them, "Come on, you need to read more dueling magazines, his name is Orlando and he's a pro". Jaden and Hassleberry looked back at Orlando, now understanding the costume and face paint.

Orlando looked at them before he shook his head, "I'm a household name, what rock have you two been living under?" Jaden chuckled nervously, "Uh sorry, I just don't read the magazines too often".

Orlando looked at him with a sharp look, "A little respect please, you happen to be in the presence of a living legend, in fact, you could call me a duelist artist if you want, to tell the truth, I'm the only Broadway actor turned duelist in the world".

Hassleberry looked at him, "He's weird". Syrus nodded, "Really weird indeed". Jaden laughed, "Weird or not he's not an opponent you run into often, so I think I should challenge him", Syrus and Hassleberry looked at him, not that shocked that Jaden wanted to face this guy.

Orlando went down and squatted, "You with the brown hair in the yellow costume, what's your stage name?" Jaden looked at him a little confused, "Um if you want my name then it's Jaden Yuki".

Orlando, "Very well, Jaden, you will have the honor to battle me, the great Orlando". Syrus and Hassleberry looked at Jaden, wondering if he would be okay. Jaden had a huge smirk on his face, "You're on, time for the two of us to get our game on".

Orlando smiled, "Not a bad opening line, so then let's get started, and you two…" He looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, "Are lucky, after all you only get to watch me duel". Syrus and Hassleberry chuckled nervously, thinking that this guy was quite weird.

Soon Jaden and Orlando stood across from each other as they placed their decks into their Duel Disks, Syrus looked troubled, "I wonder if Jaden will be okay?"

Hassleberry, "I would hate to see Jaden be knocked out of the tournament by a clown like this guy, but like you said he's a pro so he must be quite good".

Jaden looked at his friends, "Come on guys, you know I'm not gonna back out of a challenge because of fear of losing, and besides…" He looked towards Orlando, "I'm dueling to improve my skills, and to have a blast, winning is just an added bonus".

Orlando looked at Jaden, "You duel to have fun?" Jaden nodded, "Well yeah of course, I mean that's what the game is about". Orlando sighed, "Such a novice". Jaden looked at him confused and Orlando looked at him.

"Dueling is about art, not fun, allow me to demonstrate as I take the stage and show you the performance of a life time". Jaden got a smirk, "Bring it on Orlando", both of them then activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Syrus and Hassleberry then noticed Crowler and Bonaparte sitting on a hill nearby leaning against a tree having a picnic, "Hey, that's Crowler and Bonaparte". Hassleberry nodded, "Yeah, but wonder what they're doing here?"

Bonaparte was doing something with his PDA, "It would be best to send this live so that everyone at the academy can see it right?"

Crowler drank some tea before he closed eyes and nodded, "Yeah, but even so being here in person is even better when Orlando is dueling, I have to ask for his autograph later".

Bonaparte nodded with a smile, "I see that we both are huge fans of Orlando then". Crowler nodded, "It appears so Bonaparte". Syrus and Hassleberry sighed, wondering if they could have more ridicules teachers.

Orlando held up his hand, "Take your seats everyone, the curtain is about to rise, it's my move, I draw". He drew his card and looked at it, "And now I activate this…" The slot for field spells opened up on his Duel Disk, "The first stage of this show, the field spell Kabuki Stage – Great Bridge".

Jaden watched as a stage appeared under him and Orlando and how the curtain was pulled aside and a picture of a bridge appeared, "So what does this stage do?"

Orlando chuckled, "What it does? Well it's the first stage of the show of course, the first set, this runaway stage will be leading to your defeat".

Crowler smiled, "What a show, so incredible, bravo!" Bonaparte nodded, "Indeed, that is Orlando's favorite Kabuki stage after all".

Hassleberry raised an eyebrow, "Seriously can we have more embarrassing teachers? Also why are they rooting for the enemy instead of their own student anyway?"

Syrus sighed and looked away, "Just ignored them Hassleberry, let's just cheer for Jaden okay?" Then both of them looked back to the duel.

Orlando then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now, entering the stage from the right, it's the lovely actress, Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty in attack mode". A woman in a shrine maiden uniform, Atk: 800.

Orlando then bowed, "And now that's all for this scene". Jaden smiled, "Not bad, but as an actor you should know something, every performance needs a hero, and luckily I fix one right now".

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode". An explosion of fire appeared behind Jaden before Burstwing flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then pointed towards Yoshitsune, "And now Burstwing, attack Yoshitsune with Burning Slash". Flames came out of Burstwing's mouth and covered his wings before he roared and flew towards Yoshitsune.

Orlando held up his hand, "Sorry, but I have a plot twist for you, you see whenever Yoshitsune is attack by a monster with over 1000 attack points, she switches to defense mode". Yoshitsune went down on a knee and crossed her arms, Def: 800.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "So what, she still only have 800 points, Burstwing still have way more points than her".

Orlando chuckled, "Yes well, my actress still has a few tricks up her sleeve, you once per turn she can avoid destruction in battle". Jaden's eyes widened as he saw how Yoshitsune jumped straight over Burstwing who looked after her as he flew underneath her.

Jaden smiled, "Not a bad move there Orlando". Orlando chuckled, "Oh the show has only begun, now I activate the effect of Kabuki Stage – Great Bridge, now should someone receive an attack, that person is allowed to summon a level 4 or below actor from their hand, and I choose to summon Armed Samurai – Ben Kei".

A gap in the floor opened up and up came Ben Kei, Atk: 500. Orlando then took a step forward, "And now, our actors have made their grand entrance".

Jaden looked at Orlando, "Still this is my turn so calm down a little", he then looked at his hand before he grabbed a card, "I guess I will just end my turn now with one face down".

Orlando nodded, "Then it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And now to properly equip my actors with the right equipment, I play the equip spell card Monk Halberd and equip it to Ben Kei which increases his attack points by 500 until the end of this turn". A Halberd appeared in Ben Kei's hand, Atk: 500-1000.

Orlando then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate Dramatic Pose". Jaden's eyes widened in confusion when a spell card with the picture of a face where half of the face had blue face painting on while the other half had red face painting on it, "Dramatic Pose? What does that do?"

Orlando chuckled, "It's quite simply really, it takes away 500 attack points from your Dragon Hero for this turn, and then adds that amount to all of my monsters until the end of this turn". Jaden's eyes widened as he looked at Burstwing who got covered in a red aura, Atk: 1700-1200.

Yoshitsune and Ben Kei then got covered in a white aura, Ben Kei, Atk: 1000-1500. Yoshitsune, Atk: 800-1300. Orlando then pointed at Burstwing, "And now Ben Kei, please attack that Hero of his". Ben Kei then charged towards Burstwing and swung his blade at him and slashed across his body, destroying him, Jaden LP: 4000-3700.

Jaden at that moment grabbed a card in his hand, "At this moment I activate the effect of your Great Bridge, so now I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand, like my Archangel in defense mode". A bright light appeared above them and Archangel landed on the field on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 2000.

Orlando however waved with a finger, "The rules of this stage state, in order for a monster to enter the stage they have to be in attack mode". Jaden's eyes widened in shock as he saw Archangel stand up again, Atk: 1000.

Bonaparte looked a little embarrassed over this, "He won't fare well if he lacks in his studies". Crowler nodded, "Indeed, he should at least remember the effects of the field spells he's using even if it's not his own".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Geez cut out with the comments, well, now I activate my Archangel's special abilities, first I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand whenever he's summoned". A card came out of his deck and Jaden revealed it before he added it to his hand, "Next my Archangel increases the attack points of all my Elemental Dragon Heroes by 100 times its level for as long as he's on the field". Archangel got covered in a golden aura, Atk: 1000-1400.

Orlando then pointed at Ben Kei, "But don't think my Ben Kei is done, because of his flawless performance the audience demands an encore, you see Ben Kei can attack you one extra time for every card that's equipped to him, which means he can attack one more time".

Jaden gritted his teeth as Ben Kei moved towards Archangel and slashed him with his halberd, destroying him, Jaden LP: 3700-3600. Orlando then pointed at Jaden, "And now Yoshitsune attack his life points directly". Yoshitsune then rushed towards Jaden and drew her sword and slashed him, Jaden LP: 3600-2300. Syrus and Hassleberry looked worried while Crowler and Bonaparte cheered.

Orlando then looked at Jaden, "And now it's time to start the second act". Jaden looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

The slot for field spells opened up and Orlando grabbed the Great Bridge card, "I activate the effect of Great Bridge, by sending it to the graveyard I can choose one card from my deck with Kabuki Stage in its name and activate it".

Jaden watched as Orlando sent the Great Bridge card to the graveyard and then how a card came out, "Now it's mid afternoon, so now I activate the field spell Kabuki Stage – Cherry Blossom Mountain". Jaden covered his face as smoke appeared and then the picture of the bridge had been replaced by a picture of a cherry blossom tree, he narrowed his eyes, "Great, what kind of secret abilities does this stage hide?"

Orlando then held out his hands, "And now allow me to grant you more enjoyment my audience, a mountain with cherry blossoms in the air, and for a stage like this we need a beautiful actress, so come forth Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer". Another woman dressed in a shrine maiden uniform appeared, Atk: 300.

Orlando then held up a spell card, "And next I activate this, the equip spell card New Year Drum". Shizuka got surrounded by a red aura but neither her defense nor attack changed.

Syrus looked confused, "That's weird, it didn't change her points at all". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "No clue soldier but I don't like it at all".

Orlando looked at Jaden, "And with that this act comes to an end, which means that the effect of Dramatic Pose ends as well". Yoshitsune & Ben Kei, Atk: 1300-800/1500-500.

Bonaparte smiled happy "Trés Bien, this is quite a beauty of a duel correct Crowler". Crowler nodded with a smile, "Indeed, to get to watch Orlando duel in person here and see him crush Jaden is just wonderful".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Traitors, are they just gonna sit there so calm when one of their students are in trouble?" Syrus sighed, "Just ignore them, they have always been like that remember?" He then looked at Jaden troubled, "However, Jaden's seen quite troubled now".

Jaden scratched his head, "Hey Orlando, you're putting up a pretty good show, so I can understand why people would like watching you duel".

Orlando closed his eyes, "Why thank you young Jaden".

Jaden however continued, "However…" Orlando looked at him, confused he had more comments about his performance, "It's true that it's a good show, but dueling is suppose to be fun, are you enjoying yourself Orlando?"

Orlando's eyes widened in shock for a second before he gritted his teeth in frustration, he then calmed down and looked at Jaden, "Let me tell you something my friend, in a show the audience is the one who is supposed to be enjoying themselves, not me, it's the same with dueling, that's what is means to be a pro".

Jaden sighed before he got a smirk on his face, "Well then, let me show you that you can both entertain the audience and have a good time at the same time, by winning this duel".

Orlando chuckled, "Bluffing are we? Very well then if you think you can beat me then got right ahead". Jaden nodded and then looked at his deck as he placed his fingers on it, "Then I guess it's my move then".

Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "I now activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them.

"Now I activate my face down Monster Reborn to summon back Burstwing in attack mode". Burstwing then reappeared on the field while being surrounded by fire, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, and now by paying 500 points I can send Oblivion from my hand to the graveyard in order to fuse him with Archangel that's already there". Jaden LP: 2300-1800.

An explosion happened right before a vortex appeared, Jaden sent Oblivion to the graveyard and he and Archangel who appeared on the field got sucked into the vortex, "Now Dragon Hero that controls both light and darkness appear before us,

come forth Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang in attack mode".

Yin-Yang then came out of the vortex and held both of his swords ready, Atk: 1000. Jaden looked at Orlando, "And now his special ability activates, you see he gains 200 points multiplied by the combined levels of all Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field, and he happens to be a level 8 monster and Burstwing is a level 4".

Yin-Yang got covered in a golden aura, Atk: 1000-3400. Jaden then looked at Ben Kei while he grabbed a card in his hand, "I don't know what other kind of effects his weapon has but I don't think its only effect is to give it 500 points for one turn so I think I get rid of it with Mystical Space Typhoon".

The hurricane came out of the card and destroyed the weapon in Ben Kei's hand, Orlando fritted his teeth a little, Jaden then pointed at his Ben Kei, "And since Ben Kei is now wide open, Yin-Yang, att…"

However Jaden got shocked when suddenly cherry blossom pedals was flying all around them and covering Orlando's monsters, he looked confused, "What's going on here?"

Orlando chuckled, "This is my main performance, you see this is the effect of Cherry Blossom Mountain, when you're monster is about to attack, it's target is randomly chosen". Jaden got shocked since that meant that he wouldn't know which monster Yin-Yang would be battling

Jaden however soon got a smirk on his face, "Interesting tactic Orlando, alright Yin-Yang, attack now". Yin-Yang then jumped into the storm of pedals and looked around until he saw something in front of him, he flew towards it and it was Shizuka.

Orlando chuckled, "Looks like your Dragon Hero is gonna be dancing with the lovely Shizuka". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Which how calm you are, I get the feeling I'm in trouble here".

Orlando smiled, "You guessed right, first whenever Shizuka is targeted for an attack, I gain 600 life points". Orlando LP: 4000-4600. Orlando then held out his hand, "And next the effect of my New Year Drum activates, so since Shizuka is now targeted for an attack, I can summon a Battle Claw Fox from my deck and it will become the target of your attack instead".

A card came out of his deck and a woman in shrine maiden uniform appeared in front of Shizuka, Atk: 800. Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I don't care what kind of ability that thing has, with only 800 points it won't be able to survive this, Yin-Yang destroy Battle Claw Fox now".

Yin-Yang sent slashes of light and darkness towards Battle Claw Fox and destroyed her, Orlando LP: 4600-2000. Orlando chuckled, "Why thank you Jaden, you see when my Battle Claw Fox battles another monster, that monster will be destroyed at the end phase of this turn". Jaden narrowed his eyes a little when he saw the spirit of Battle Claw Fox appear behind Yin-Yang. He hadn't been expecting that Yin-Yang would be destroyed by Battle Claw Fox's ability once his turn was over.

Crowler sat with a cup of tea in his hands looking amazed, "What a brilliant move, he set a trap in order to ensure the destruction of Jaden's monster". Bonaparte dried a tear in his eye, "He wasn't even worried about the damage he would take, such courage".

Hassleberry looked troubled, "This is not good, if Yin-Yang gets destroyed things might become a bit harder for the Sarge". Syrus looked at Jaden with a smile, "No way it's fine because Yin-Yang still have a special ability he hasn't revealed yet that is activated when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard".

Jaden looked at Orlando, "Alright Burstwing it's your turn now, attack". Burstwing flew into the flower pedals and looked around and then saw something in front of him, he flew towards it and saw that it was Armed Samurai – Ben Kei".

Ben Kei tried to slash Burstwing with his spear but Burstwing flew over his as fire came out of his mouth and covered his wings, he then flew down and slashed Ben Kei with both of his wings and destroyed him, Orlando LP: 2000-800.

Jaden looked at Orlando while he grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with once card face down". Orlando then pointed towards Yin-Yang, "And that means that now thanks to Battle Claw Fox's ability, you have to say good bye to your Yin-Yang".

Jaden looked at Yin-Yang, "Sorry about this Yin-Yang, see you later pal". Yin-Yang looked at him slightly over his shoulder and nodded his head before the spirit of Battle Claw Fox appeared behind him while covered by a red aura and then he got destroyed.

Jaden looked at Orlando, "And now Yin-Yang's other special ability activates, when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon back one of his fusion materials to my field, so come back Oblivion".

Oblivion then appeared on the field again, Atk: 2000. Another card then came out of his graveyard, "And whenever he's summoned I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my graveyard back to my hand". He showed his Elemental Dragon Fusion card before he placed it in his hand.

Orlando then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now it's my turn again, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate my Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

Orlando then drew two more cards and looked at them and chuckled, "And now, it's time for the final stage that everyone in the audience has anxiously been waiting for".

Syrus looked shocked, "Wait, he's planning on changing the stage again?" Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "What will it be this time?"

Crowler and Bonaparte however looked really excited now, "So the final stage is finally here huh? I have been waiting for this".

Bonaparte nodded excited, "Indeed, and with this, he will make his comeback and Jaden won't stand a chance".

Orlando chuckled before he placed his Cherry Blossom Mountain card into his graveyard, "And now, let's tear down this stage and replace it with this new one, Kabuki Stage – The Rough Seas". Smoke appeared behind him and covered him before it disappeared and the picture on the stage had now become an image of a stormy sea with a boat sailing there.

Orlando looked at Jaden, "With this stage, once per turn we can add a level 5 or higher monster from our deck to our hand, and so now I add Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon to my hand". Orlando revealed the card.

He then pointed at Both Yoshitsune and Shizuka, "And now I sacrifice of my monsters, so I can summon Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon in attack mode". Both Yoshitsune and Shizuka disappeared and a huge yellow dragon appeared from behind the stage as it roared and looked at Burstwing and Oblivion, Atk: 2800.

Orlando then grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "And next I play this, the spell card Shrink which cuts your Burstwing's attack points in half until the end of this turn, of course the show will be over before you even get another turn". Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw Burstwing shrunk down to half of his normal size, Atk: 1700-850.

Hassleberry looked troubled, "This is bad, Burstwing's attack points is now only 850, and that Genghis Ghan has 2800 attack points".

Syrus then looked at Jaden troubled, "And Jay only has 1800 points left, so if this attack makes contact with Burstwing…"

Jaden watched as Genghis Ghan opened his mouth and saw what looked like a cannon in it as it prepared an attack, Jaden held out his hand as his face down was flipped face up, "Sorry to disappoint you but now I activate my Shrink card which cuts your dragon's attack points in half until the end of this turn". Genghis Ghan, Atk: 2800-1400.

Orlando looked at Jaden, "So what he's still stronger than Burstwing, take him out". Genghis Ghan then fired a blast of fire towards Burstwing and an explosion happened when it made contact and he got destroyed while Jaden covered his face from the shockwaves, Jaden LP: 1800-1250.

Orlando then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I place one card face down and end my turn, that I do". He then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "What's wrong? Where did all of your drive to brag from earlier head off to? Could it be that you have finally accepted my theories about dueling?"

Jaden chuckled with a smile on his face as he lowered his arms with his eyes still closed, "You know Orlando, I don't remember bragging before".

Orlando looked at him, "What do you mean by that". Jaden opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile, "Well, like I said, I won't be beating by you as long as you're not really having fun while you're dueling".

Orlando narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Are you still saying things like that?"

Jaden nodded, "Yup and I'll say them as many times as I have to until you understand, dueling is supposed to be fun, not only for the audience but for the players too. You can't really decide that I will lose to you if you're not truly having fun dueling".

Bonaparte got a shocked look on his face, "You know something…? Crowler then finished his sentence, "Jaden does haves a good point there, doesn't he?"

Hassleberry looked at Jaden with a smile, "I believe in Jaden, I know he will be able get out of this situation and win this". Syrus nodded as he also had faith in that Jaden would win.

Orlando looked at Jaden, "And just does all of this confidence and belief of yours come from exactly young man?"

Jaden looked at him, "Well I'm not good and explaining complicated things so let me put it as simple as I can, you have been so busy showing off to the audience that you haven't your monsters at their best, I especially thought so about Shizuka". Orlando looked at Jaden shocked when he said all of this.

Jaden then looked down on his Duel Disk, "That's why I won't lose to someone who's not fighting me seriously".

Orlando gritted his teeth a little before he chuckled, "Well how about that, you got me there, alright then Jaden Yuki, there is no idea to dwell about it now, from now on I will show you how a pro goes all out against their opponents".

Jaden got a happy smile on his face, "Now that's what I wanted to hear, and so time to make my comeback". He held his hand a bit over his deck, with the two cards he currently had, he needed a good card in order to get out of this mess in order to get out of this mess.

Syrus looked troubled, "He made the pro decide to go full force against him, let's hope that he draws something good". Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "He will win this, I know he will", Syrus looked at him for a second before a confident smile appeared on his face, he knew Hassleberry was right, there was no way that Jaden would lose this.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright time to get my game on". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Reinforcement Dragon in attack mode". Reinforcement Dragon then appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Jaden then held out his hand, "Next by sending him to my graveyard during my turn, I get to draw five new cards from my deck". The ground cracked open underneath Reinforcement Dragon and he got pulled down, then five orbs of light came up from the ground. They then entered Jaden's deck.

Jaden then drew five more cards and looked at them, "First I activate Final Elemental Fusion, so now by sacrificing half of my life points I can send Elemental Dragon Heroes from my hand, field and deck to the graveyard in order to summon a fusion monster, also any monster already in the graveyard needed for the fusion summoning is also included". Jaden LP: 1250-625.

Jaden then grabbed two cards that came out of his deck as well as two cards in his hand, "And so now I send Quickclaw, Terradrake, Aqua Blast and Lightningstorm to the graveyard in order merge then as well as Burstwing together to form Elemental Dragon Hero Ultimatum in attack mode".

The five Elemental Dragon Heroes appeared on the field next to each other and then looked up at the big vortex that appeared in the sky above them, they then flew up as they became pillars of light that represented their attributes as they flew up in the vortex.

A bright light then appeared and then everybody except for Crowler and Syrus gasped when they saw the large golden Dragon Hero called Ultimatum coming down from the sky as he spread out his six wings, which was red, two was blue and two was green.

He then landed in front of Jaden and unleashed an roar that made the ground tremble, Atk: 3500.

Hassleberry could barely believe his eyes, "Man that's quite a soldier, how come I have never seen him until now?"

Syrus looked at him, "Because he's quite hard to summon, not only does he need five of his Dragon Heroes to make him, he can also only be summoned by using Final Elemental Fusion which is the ultimate fusion card for the Elemental Dragon Heroes, of course the prize is half of his life points so it's quite a risky card as well". Hassleberry nodded, now understanding why he hadn't seen this Dragon Hero until now.

Orlando looked at Ultimatum impressed, "Now that's an impressive monster". Jaden looked at him with a smile before he grabbed another card in his hand, "Fine, and now I will show you a card I recently got from a good friend of mine".

The slot for field spells opened up on Jaden's Duel Disk, "Also sorry but I will now tear down your stage, because I activate the field spell E – Dragon Village". The runaway stage disappeared and got replaced by a mountain valley.

Orlando looked up to see huts on cliffs above them and saw Oblivion standing in front of one while Ultimatum was flying next to one since he was too big to stand on the cliff where the hut was on.

Jaden looked at Orlando, "As long as this field spell card is in play all Elemental Dragon Heroes gains 400 extra attack points". Ultimatum, Atk: 3500-3900. Oblivion, Atk: 2000-2400.

Three cards then came out of Jaden's graveyard, "And now I remove three of Ultimatum's fusion materials to make two of his three abilities active". Jaden placed the three cards in his back pocket.

Jaden then held out his hand, "You thought that Ultimatum looked impressive right? Well allow me to show him in action, Ultimatum attack his Genghis Ghan now with Final Elemental Judgment".

Ultimatum roared as he flew towards Genghis Ghan while his wings began to glow. Orlando then looked at him, "Does sending out a high level monster out on the stage to face our main performer mean that you seek a reversal? That's quite a good performance you're putting up there, but unfortunately for you things rarely goes as one wishes, there tends to be a plot twist at the end, now I activate the trap card, Thousand Strings.

Orlando's face down got flipped face up and it was a card with a lot of strings on it, "I can activate this only when you declares an attack, and now not only is your attack negated but all monsters on the field also loses all of their power".

Strings then covered Genghis Ghan's body, Atk: 2800-0. The strings then covered Oblivion's body, Atk: 2400 and finally the strings covered Ultimatum's body, Atk: 3900-0.

Jaden smiled, "So you wiped out the attack points of all the monsters on the field, clever, but it won't help you because now I activate the other effect of E – Dragon Village".

Then a spirit rose from the ground of the valley and then the spirit revealed itself to be Archangel and it then flew around the trapped Ultimatum and Oblivion. Orlando looked shocked, "What's going on here?"

Jaden looked at him, "Once per turn during either my turn or my opponent's turn, by removing one Elemental Dragon Hero from my graveyard, any battle damage dealt to my Dragon Heroes are cut in half, also they're unaffected by all card effects, also any effects that's currently affecting them is negated, of course your Thousand Strings still affects your Genghis Ghan".

Orlando looked worried as Ultimatum got surrounded by a golden aura before he snapped the strings that were trapping him, Atk: 0-3900. Then Oblivion got surrounded by a dark aura and then snapped the strings that were trapping him, Atk: 0-2400.

Jaden looked at Orlando, "And even though Ultimatum can attack twice during each battle phase thanks to his second ability, my field spell also negates your trap's effect that negated my attack, so now Ultimatum let's try this again, attack Genghis Ghan with Final Elemental judgment".

Ultimatum roared as his wings began to glow again as beams of light shot out of them and stabbed into Genghis Ghan, Ultimatum then gathered a multicolored blast in his mouth and then unleashed it at Genghis Ghan and destroyed him, Orlando covered his face from the shockwaves as they hit him and then his hair revealed to be a wig before he fell down on his back, Orlando LP: 800-0.

Crowler and Bonaparte looked shocked as they both shouted, "Did Orlando just lose?" Syrus and Hassleberry on the other hand raised their right fists into the sky as they both shouted, "Alright, Jaden won".

A few moments Crowler and Bonaparte got up while Bonaparte sighed, "My, that was quite the disappointment". Crowler nodded, "Yeah indeed, and the worst part is that we won't get to see his victory dance". Crowler then looked at Bonaparte who was walking away, "Hey Bonaparte, help me fold this blanket". Bonaparte ignored him and continued walking.

Hassleberry looked at them and sighed, "Seriously, their student just won a tough duel, but they don't even compliment him". Syrus sighed as well, "Well they have always been like that, however…" He looked towards Orlando, "I wonder what his victory dance is like, maybe he will show us if we ask him".

Jaden sat down in front of Orlando and picked up his wig as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Well it looks like you were right Jaden, I was so focused on making dueling an art to entertain the audience that I forgot to enjoy it myself, but even I enjoyed the last turn of the duel quite a lot, thanks for that".

He then took out three medallions, "And now take these,, they belong to you now". Jaden took the medallions, "Thanks Orlando I had a blast as well, let's duel again someday, only without these on the line".

Orlando looked at him, "I have you ever considered quitting the academy and becoming a pro? You already have the skills to be one".

Jaden chuckled, "I might become a pro one day, but at the moment I have people here that I want to stay with, so I will remain at the academy". Orlando nodded with a smile, "Very well, that sounds like a good decision, young people like you should be around friends".

Syrus and Hassleberry then came over to them, "Mr Orlando, we wondered if you might consider showing us your victory dance?" Jaden looked at Syrus, "His victory dance?"

Orlando took his wig from Jaden, "Of course, I'll be glad to". Syrus and Hassleberry cheered while Jaden looked at Orlando confused. Orlando then placed the wig back on his head before he stood up, "So, are you guys ready?" All three of them nodded.

Orlando then held his arms towards his left side and looked that way as well, "As duels continue well into to sunset…" Then turned his head to the right before he held out both his arms straight at both sides, he then bent down his knees and looked down before he stood up and looked straight at them, "Is it not a sight to behold?"

Jaden and his friends applauded him and he made a deep bow, Jaden knew he had fought quite an unusual duel today, but it had been a fun experience.

 **So Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry found the pro duelist Orlando who was also an actor, Jaden then challenged him to a duel, and even though Orlando's Kabuki Stage field spells caused Jaden quite a bit of trouble he then managed to win the duel earning him three more medallions. What's going to happen to the gang next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	32. Jaden vs Chazz, Ojamas vs White Knights

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, after looking for an opponent for a while Jaden and his friends ran into the actor turned duelist Orlando, Jaden then faced Orlando in a duel that Orlando turned into a show (which the spectators Crowler and Bonaparte loved) Orlando's dueling style made things a little tough for Jaden, but thanks to E – Dragon Village, the new field spell he got from Chumley, he finally managed to win the duel. What will happen next?**

Chapter 32- Jaden vs Chazz, Ojamas vs White Knights

It was early in the morning and Chazz was standing in front of a pro, the pro chuckled, "Well kid, I gotta say, you got guts taking on a guy like me, since you don't stand a chance".

Chazz chuckled, "You know that's funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you, because if you think I'm just another inexperienced student, you have to think again".

The pro looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "You wanna talk about experience kid? Then take a look at these!" He held up his jacket and revealed that both sides of it were covered by GX medallions.

Chazz however didn't look impressed at all, "So you've fun a few duels, but guess what? I've won even more". He then opened up his white coat and then both sides of it were covered by GX medallions, and since his coat was bigger than the pro's jacket he had quite a bit more than him.

The pro looked really shocked when he saw all of the medallions, "What the… you must have won them by only challenging third rate losers".

Chazz chuckled, "I guess you might be right, that must be the reason why I'm challenging you in the first place". Chazz then activated his Duel Disk while the pro did the same thing while he narrowed his eyes, "Funny kid, now let's do this". Both of them then drew their first five cards.

A WHILE LATER,

The sun was now high in the sky and an excited Jaden looked at his Duel Disk with a smile, "Alright, now who to face today".

However he then noticed how a garbage can was moving towards him before it stopped in front of him, he looked at it shocked, "Uh, what's going on here?"

The cap of the garbage can moved and Syrus head appeared as he placed a finger over his lips, "Please quiet Jay, or else, they will find me".

Jaden looked at Syrus shocked," Syrus?! What are you doing in a garbage can?" Syrus in panic quickly dove down into the garbage can again, "Jay I just asked you to be quiet".

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Uh yeah sorry about that, but Sy, why are you…" Syrus however shushed at him again, "Please Jaden don't talk so loudly, in case you can't tell, I'm hiding here".

Jaden looked at him as he raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I can see that, but what I don't get is why are you hiding?"

Syrus looked at him as if Jaden had grown a second head, "Isn't it obvious Jay? The rules say that you have to accept one duel each day! And do you realize what that means? If I get approached by some top ranked duelist, then it's over for me, and since everyone thinks I'm the weakest one on the island they're all after me".

Jaden looked at him, "Come on Sy, you know you're not weak, even Joey Wheeler said so, you don't have to hide from a challenge". Syrus narrowed his eyes, "Oh yes I do, so don't say anything about me being in here".

Jaden looked at him, "Come on Sy, this tournament is supposed to be for fun". Syrus looked at him, "Do you really think that flunking out of the academy is fun? Don't you know that the number of medals you get determines your grade?"

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Uh no, I didn't know that actually". Syrus looked at him, "Well they do, why do you think everyone is out to get me? Look over there in the forest, they're waiting there for someone like me to show up".

A few seconds later, "Morning soldier", Syrus and Jaden looked in the direction of the voice and saw Hassleberry coming towards them, "Alright good bye", Syrus dove back down into the garbage can and placed the cap on top of it again.

Hassleberry then stopped next to Jaden, "Hey, why are you just standing around here next to a garbage can when there is a tournament going on?" Jaden looked a little nervous since he didn't want to betray Syrus, "I was just uh, emptying the trash".

Hassleberry looked at him as he narrowed his eyes, "Well that you can do later because we have more important things to do right now, right now Chazz is taking on a pro duelist".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Jaden looked at him shocked before he narrowed his eyes, "You're right Hassleberry, the trash can wait, come on let's go". Jaden then ran off with Hassleberry behind him.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden and Hassleberry reached the main building and stopped next to Aster who watched the duel with crossed arms, "So Chazz is taking on a pro duelist".

Aster nodded, "Yeah and I know this guy, His name is Gelgo and while he may not be so high in the ranking but he's steady and is constantly getting higher in the rankings in the pro circuit".

Jaden looked at Aster, "So does that mean that Chazz is losing?" Aster shook his head, "No Jaden, that's the crazy part, he's actually dominating the match". Jaden looked shocked before he looked at the scores and saw that Gelgo had 2600 life points left and no monsters on the field while Chazz hadn't lost a single one yet and had a white swordsman on the field with 1200 attack points.

Gelgo placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright kid, your luck has now run out, it's my move now". He took and drew his card and looked at it, "And now I summon my Marshmallon in defense mode". A small jelly like monster appeared on the field and it only had eyes and a mouth in form of a happy smile, Def: 500.

Hassleberry looked at Marshmallon, "Marshmallon is quite a troublesome enemy to face since it can't be destroyed in battle, but what I don't get is why he didn't place it face down because if he did then Chazz would have lost 1000 points once he attacked it".

Gelgo then looked at Chazz, "And with that, my turn is over, so let's see if your luck continues or if it has run out".

Chazz laughed, "Luck you say? We'll see about that, it's my move now". Chazz took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon White Knight Lancer in attack mode". A white knight with a lance appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Jaden looked at the monster confused, "White Knights? I have never heard of those cards before". Hassleberry looked at him, "Me neither, he must have gotten them from Sartorius". Jaden nodded, since he knew that Hassleberry most likely was correct about that.

Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card Infernal Gauntlet and equip it to my White Knight Lancer, so now by sacrificing my White Knight Swordsman, my Lancer can attack twice this turn, of course because of this effect he can't attack you directly".

Chazz chuckled, "Of course that doesn't matter, because now my Swordsman's special ability activates, so now as long as he's in the graveyard, all White Knight monsters on my field gains 300 attack points". White Knight Lancer, Atk: 1500-1800.

Chazz then pointed towards Marshmallon, "And now, White Knight Lancer, attack his Marshmallon". White Knight Lancer ran towards Marshmallon before he jumped up in the air.

Gelgo looked at Chazz confused, "That's pointless, Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle, so you're just wasting your attack".

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "I don't think so Gelgo, you see whenever White Knight Lancer attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monsters defense points are subtracted from your life points". Gelgo looked at Chazz shocked, "Say what?"

White Knight Lancer then took and struck Marshmallon with his lance, and even though the monster reformed itself since it can't be destroyed, Gelgo wasn't so lucky, Gelgo LP: 2600-1300.

Chazz looked at Gelgo, "And let's not forget, Lancer can attack twice thanks to Infernal Gauntlet, now strike his Marshmallon once again and end this". Once again Marshmallon reformed itself, but Gelgo still lost life points, Gelgo LP: 1300-0.

Jaden and the others watched in shock as Gelgo collapsed, Aster then looked at Chazz, "There is no doubt that Sartorius have strengthen his deck, which makes him quite a tough opponent to beat".

Chazz then walked over to them as he bent down and picked up one of Gelgo's medallions, "And now Jaden, I was thinking that my next opponent would be you".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Me?" Chazz stood up and looked at him, "Yes, it's time we finally settled the battle between us, I was thinking about that since the beginning of the tournament".

Jaden looked at him, "Fine then, I accept your challenge". Chazz nodded, "I knew you would, so then let's meet here tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you".

Jaden looked at him confused, "Wait, why tomorrow, why not now?" Jaden had waited for a chance like this, to free Chazz or Alexis from Sartorius's control, he didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

Chazz laughed a little, "You're joking right? As you could see my deck a lot more powerful now than it used to be, I don't believe you would go down without a fight, but I will still give you some time to prepare for our match".

Hassleberry looked at Chazz with narrowed eyes, "You seem quite confident that you're gonna win".

Chazz chuckled as he began to walk past them, "Of course I will, however if I don't win against you when you're at your best, there is no meaning in dueling you".

Chazz walked past them and Jaden turned around towards his back, "Just wait a moment Chazz".

Chazz stopped but didn't turn around, "What is it now Jaden?" Jaden looked at him, "I did notice this during the duel, but you didn't use any of your Ojama cards".

Chazz looked at him, "Those little freaks? I got rid of them".

FLASHBACK,

Chazz had just won a duel and made another student join the Society of Light, Alexis then came up to him.

"Even though you won the duel, you got a bit lucky as well, why do you still use those Ojamas?"

She then walked past him as he took out his deck and looked at the cards at the bottom of his deck, there he had the Ojama cards, he felt like he used to have some kind of connection to them before but now it was gone.

"She's right, I don't need these little freaks anymore". The spirits of the three Ojama Brothers looked worried when he said that, but Chazz who had had his connection to them broken didn't notice this as he grabbed the cards and tossed them away as they flew away in the wind.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jaden looked at them shocked, "You got rid of them, but they were your partners, your family". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "I knew you had gotten colder when you joined the enemy, but even I didn't expect this".

Chazz looked at them, "What are you talking about? They were just pieces of paper, they couldn't be either my partners nor my family". Jaden and Hassleberry looked at each other shocked, could it be that just like when Jaden had been infected by the Light, had Chazz lost his ability to see and communicate with spirits?

Chazz looked at him, "I don't care about cards like that, I'm looking forward to tomorrow to when I finally take you down Jaden". He then continued to walk away while a troubled Jaden look after him.

Aster had a smile, "Well looks like he will be an interesting opponent, I guess I'll go and observe the other duels now".

Jaden looked at Aster, "You're not gonna duel Aster?"

Aster pointed around, "Look around, it looks like most of the students are avoiding the two of us since they know we're too strong for them, and no other pros are here, so I can just as well look around for a while to see if I find a good opponent".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Well you sound confident that no one other than Jaden here can stand up to you".

Aster looked at him, "Actually there were a few who was curious, so I have done a little fighting". He then held up his hand that was filled with GX medallions. Hassleberry looked shocked, "When… when did you gather so many?"

Aster looked at Hassleberry, "There is a rule that the number of medallions you have is affecting your grades right?" He held out his hand towards Hassleberry, "You can have these if you want".

Hassleberry took then while looking doubtful, "Well I shouldn't, it will trouble me if I take them like this".

Aster just shrugged his shoulders, "No big deal, I'm fine with just one medallion, or would you rather win them from me in a duel?"

Hassleberry looked shocked and nervous when he said that, Aster chuckled as he held up his hand as he walked away, "Well good luck to the both of you, especially you Jaden, I will watch your match tomorrow".

LATER AT THE WHITE DORM,

Chazz was lying on his bed while looking up at the ceiling, _Thing should be good right now, even so why can't I shake the feeling that something is seriously wrong with me? Also why does it feel like I shared a stronger connection to the Ojama Brothers then I realize? He thought to himself troubled_.

He then looked up at the wall and saw a cockroach coming crawling down the wall, he narrowed his eyes, _I don't get it, I'm in the glorious Society of Light, so why do I feel so relaxed whenever I see something black_ , _he wondered_.

He sat up and held his head, every time he tried to figure out these feelings of his he got a headache. He then heard a knock on his door and saw Bastion with white hair coming in, "Chazz come on, it's time for the meeting". Chazz nodded and got up from the bed.

As they walked through the hallway Chazz looked at Bastion, "What's the deal with your hair by the way?"

Bastion touched his hair, "You like it? I dyed it, by coming here, I'm not satisfied unless everything is white, not only is it the proof of my loyalty to the Society, but it is also a source of peace of mind for me". He then looked at Chazz, "Maybe you should dye your black hair white as well".

Chazz touched his hair, "Maybe, I'm not sure, I kinda like my hair like this". A part of him felt quite troubled over the idea. He then looked at Bastion, "By the way, master Sartorius hasn't shown himself recently".

Bastion nodded, "Indeed, I have heard that he has been tired recently and needs rest, anyway, we need to hurry to the meeting". The two of them then continued to walk towards the meeting.

A WHILE LATER,

All of the members of the Society of Light had gathered in the assembly hall of thw white dorm, three third year members was standing above them and was speaking to them instead of Sartorius, "I'm glad to inform that many members of the Society have been winning duels and have remained in the tournament, we fight in the GX tournament, for our master, in order to make everyone see the glorious Light".

Chazz looked up at the ceiling, he knew that all of this was there mission, he had been the first one to receive this mission, but now, something felt very wrong about it, he just couldn't put his finger on what.

The third year student continued, "Everywhere there is light there is also darkness, why? Close your eyes and imaging this in front of you, a pure white world that a pure white sun is shining upon, imaging if something is projected by this, what appeared there is a shadow, in other word darkness. That is the evil obstructing the light, we must eliminate those that creates darkness, that is our mission, now let's win this tournament and make everyone see the Light".

Everyone cheered when he said that but Chazz closed his eyes, troubled, because no matter how much he agreed, he couldn't stop thinking that something was seriously wrong with all of this, that this had to stop or something horrible would happen.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden was currently walking along the coast with Hassleberry and then he saw a hole in the cliff, he went down on his knees and put his hand into the hole. Hassleberry looked at him confused, "Jaden, what are we doing here?"

Jaden looked at him, "I'm trying to find the Ojama Brothers". Jaden once again reached as far as he could into the hole but couldn't feel anything at all. He pulled out his arm and sighed.

Hassleberry looked at him, "Chazz's Ojamas? But he said that he tossed them and they most likely have been carried away by the ocean, the chances they're still on the island is tiny".

Jaden stood up and looked at him, "I know you haven't really met them since you couldn't see spirits at the time so let me tell you something about them, the less you want them around, the more they stick around, trust me they're still on the island".

Jaden looked around, "I have to find them, they might be the main key to get Chazz to come back to his senses". Hassleberry sighed but followed Jaden as he continued looking.

Little did Jaden know that the three Ojama Brothers actually was at the bottom of the hole he had just been at, the hole actually led back to the very well where Jaden and Chazz had found Ojama Black and Ojama Green before Chazz's duel with Slade, the three brothers were currently crying, "Somebody, help us".

LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was currently sitting in the couch looking at his deck with Pharaoh next to him while his friends had gone to sleep. Even though he had officially advanced to Ra they felt like staying at the rebuild part of the Slifer dorm, at least until they got their friends back.

Jaden looked at his cards, "Alright, I didn't find the Ojamas, so I'll just have to prepare my deck as good as I can and use my powers to try and reach Chazz in our duel tomorrow".

Pharaoh at that time opened his mouth as he yawned, "Meow", and a tiny orb of light came out of his mouth, "Finally, I am free".

Jaden was shocked when he heard the voice because it was one that he recognized, he followed it and saw the orb of light and recognized it, "Wait a minute, Professor Banner, is that you?"

Banner's soul flew towards Jaden, "I'm afraid so Jaden". Jaden looked at him, "But I saw your body turn to dust, and I figured after you helped me in my duel with Kagemaru that you would finally be able to rest in peace".

Banner's soul floated in the air in front of him, "I wish, I was looking forward to resting in peace after my body was destroyed, but Pharaoh had other plans for me as he swallowed me, so now I normally live inside of Pharaoh's stomach, I manage to get out sometimes but he always manage to swallow me again, I guess he doesn't want me to leave".

Jaden laughed nervously, "Well you're his owner after all, of course he would want you to remain here, anyway, did you want something Banner?"

Banner's soul moved towards the door, "Indeed, I need you to follow me now". Jaden got up and walked to the door, _Okay so, I'm gonna follow the soul of my dead teacher to help him with something, somehow this isn't weird to me at all, Jaden thought to himself at he put his shoes on_.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden followed Banner as he lead Jaden through the forest, "I have been hearing strange voices coming from this direction which has made me unable to sleep for a while".

Jaden looked around, "This place looks familiar, doesn't this way lead too…?" He got his answer when he saw a well in front of him, "I was right, this is the well Chazz and I went to make a deck for him to face his brother".

Banner floated over it, "The voices are coming from the bottom of it". Jaden nodded and then climbed down the rope ladder until he reached the bottom of the well.

He looked around and then heard the voices as well, some very familiar voices, Yubel appeared next to him, "You think what I'm thinking Jaden?" Jaden nodded and followed the voices and then saw three crabs and that each one of them was holding a card in their claws, Chazz's Ojama cards.

The Ojama Brothers was freaking out, "Careful, careful, you guess are gonna cut us, we're gonna get damaged like this". Then suddenly Ojama Yellow then got pulled out of the crab's claw and then looked up and got freaked out as a face covered in light was in front of him, "Oh no, it's a ghost".

Jaden smiled as Banner lowered himself so the light covering his face disappeared, "So this is where you guys are".

Ojama Yellow smiled when he saw Jaden, "It's Jaden, oh am I glad to see you, please you have to help my brothers". Jaden nodded before he grabbed Ojama Black and Green and got them safely out of the crabs claws as well.

Jaden looked at the three cards in his hand, "Man I have searching most of the island for you, ironic that you guys ended up down here".

Banner flew up next to Jaden, "You know these creatures?"

Jaden looked at him, "Know them? Of course I do Banner and so does you, they're Chazz's Ojama cards". Banner looked at them, "So they're the source of the voices I heard, it must be tough to live together with Chazz". Jaden laughed a little before he climbed out of the well again.

A WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Banner's soul then flew up next to Pharaoh and then it took the shape of his former body, "Thanks to you I can now sleep peacefully again".

Jaden nodded with a smile before Banner flew towards Pharaoh who opened his mouth and swallowed Banner again.

jaden then turned towards the three Ojama cards as their spirits came out of their cards, "Thanks Jaden, because of you we managed to get out of that well". Ojama Yellow said and the other two nodded.

Jaden smiled at them, "No problem you guys, now to the important stuff, you see I will be dueling Chazz tomorrow, and so I plan on handing you back to him after it".

The three of them looked at him shocked, "You're gonna duel the boss?" Ojama Black then looked down, "However, the way he's now he will just throw us away again".

Ojama Green nodded his head with a depressed look on his face as well, "Yeah, Chazz's personally completely changed after he got defeated by that Sartorius".

Jaden nodded with a smile, "I know and that's why I have an idea, how about you guys duel with me tomorrow and then we will see if we can't knock some sense into Chazz's head… well as much sense as he used to have at least".

The Ojama Brothers looked at each other shocked before they looked at Jaden, Ojama Black then looked down, "It doesn't matter if we help, we're just gonna get beaten right away anyway".

Ojama Green looked depressed as well, "Yeah, and I don't want to get hurt, especially not by Chazz as an opponent". Jaden rubbed the back of his head, he really believed that if he used the Ojamas then it would help Chazz break free from Sartorius's control.

Ojama Yellow looked at his brothers with a determined look on his face, "What are you two saying? Two of Jaden's decks is based on Hero monsters which I guess he will be using, which means that we will be fighting alongside heroes".

Ojama Black and Green looked at their brother shocked, "Then does that mean… that we will be heroes?" Both of them said while Ojama Yellow nodded.

Jaden waved his hand a little, "Well, that's not what I meant", the three of them looked troubled when they heard that.

Jaden then looked through his deck, "Well then, time to get to work, and soon Chazz will be back with us again". The three brothers cheered after Jaden said that as they began to dance on the table while Yubel appeared and shook her head while she looked at them troubled, hoping that this would end well.

THE NEXT DAY,

Chazz was waiting for Jaden, wondering where he was. He then saw Jaden coming running towards him, "Hey Chazz sorry I'm late".

Chazz glared at him, "Yeah you're late Jaden, for a moment I thought you had chickened out since you probably knew you won't win.

However Chazz then noticed that Jaden was carrying something, he narrowed his eyes when he saw it was his old black coat, "Why do you have that?"

Jaden held up the coat, "This? I looked around in your room in the Slifer dorm looking for this, and to be honest, I think this jacket fits you ten times more than the white one you have on right now so I took it with me".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "As if slacker, this white uniform I have on is the proof of my loyalty to the Society of Light, to even think that I will take it off…"

However he became silent there because images of him wearing that black coat appeared in his head and he felt calm and relaxed, _What's going on with me? What's with the peace of mind and nostalgic feelings I feel as soon as I saw that coat? He wondered to himself_.

Jaden placed the coat on one of the stone tables in front of the main building, "I will leave it here for now, so if you feel to put it on feel free to do it, after a black clad Chazz is better than a white clad Chazz".

Chazz narrowed his eyes as he glared at Jaden, "Give me a break, let's just do this already". Jaden nodded as he walked so he stood across from Chazz. Chazz activated his Duel Disk while Jaden looked at his deck.

"Alright guys this is it, now let's win this duel and get our friend Chazz back to his normal self". The Ojama Brothers appeared around his head for a moment before they nodded and Jaden placed his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it, "Alright Chazz, get your game on!"

Jaden and Chazz both drew their first five cards and looked at them. Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll take the first turn, so watch out". He drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I summon White Knight Swordsman in attack mode".

White Knight Swordsman then appeared on the field, Atk: 1200. Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down, so make your move now slacker".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, here we go". He drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I'll start things off by summoning Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode". Flames appeared on the field as Heat appeared, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And now for every Elemental Hero on my field including himself, Heat gains an extra 200 attack points". Heat, Atk: 1600-1800.

Jaden then grabbed a card, "But that's not all, next I play the spell card, Good Hero". A spell card with the picture of a curtain with a glowing letter H in the middle appeared.

"Now thanks to this spell card, I can now special summon a monster from my deck, as long as it has 1000 or less attack and defense points and then equip it with this card, also the equipped monster also gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero I have on the field".

Jaden took out his deck and looked through it, "And I know just which one to pick here, now I summon Ojama Yellow in attack mode".

Ojama Yellow then appeared on the field, only he was wearing a red mask and a red cape, Atk: 0-300.

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Ojama Yellow? Why do you have that card?" Jaden looked at him, "It's quite simple Chazz, I went looking for the cards you threw away and then I finally found them".

Ojama Yellow looked at Chazz, "Chazz, please return to your senses, look at me and become your old self again please". Chazz gritted his teeth before he placed a hand on his head, "Come on, every time I try to remember that time my head hurts".

Jaden held up his hand, "Alright Chazz here I go Chazz, Heat attack White Knight Swordsman now". Heat's fist got covered by fire before he rammed it into White Knight Swordsman and destroyed him, Chazz LP: 4000-3400.

Jaden looked at Ojama Yellow who looked back at him and nodded, "And now Ojama Yellow, attack Chazz's life points directly".

Ojama looked at Chazz, "Please forgive me for this boss". He then flew towards Chazz who looked shocked before he jumped up and spun a few times in the air before he placed a kick in Chazz's chest, which made him fall on his back, "Don't hate me, please!" Chazz LP: 3400-3100. Chazz also groaned as he felt a small amount of foreign energy enter his body, Jaden had infused some of his power into his deck before he got here which had now started to affect Chazz.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down". A card then appeared on front of Jaden.

Chazz sat up and glared at Jaden, "Jaden, by using my old loser card with 0 attack points, does that mean you're looking down on me right now?"

Jaden shook his head, "No, I'm very serious right now Chazz, it's my fault you became like this so I have to fix this problem".

Chazz looked at him, "Fix the problem? What are you talking about?"

Jaden closed his eyes. "When I lost to Aster I lost my ability to duel and so I left the island to see if I could fix my problem, and when I came back I heard that you were acting strange, I should have done something about it right then and there but I didn't, which caused all of this to happen, but I will start to correct that mistake by making you come to your senses".

Chazz looked troubled, " You're talking nonsense, all master Sartorius did was open my eyes…" He then remembered his defeat at Sartorius hand, "Or did he? I can't remember".

Chazz shook his head, "Forget all of that, that was then and this is now, I draw". Chazz then drew his next card and looked at it while Ojama Yellow looked troubled that Chazz still hadn't regained his true self, "Now I summon White Knight Lancer". White Knight Lancer then appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Chazz then held up his Duel Disk, "And you remember my Swordsman's special ability right? When he's in my graveyard, all my White Knight monsters attack points increases by 300 points". White Knight Lancer, Atk: 1500-1800.

Chazz then pointed at Ojama Yellow, "And now take out that pathetic excuse for a monster". Ojama Yellow looked scared as White Knight Lancer came towards him and slashed him with his lance and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 4000-2500.

Jaden's face down got flipped face up, "I now activate the continuous trap card Over Limit, so now I can pay 500 life points to special summon a monster with 1000 or less attack points that were destroyed in battle this turn from either of our graveyards". Jaden LP: 2500-2000.

Jaden held out his hand, "Now return Ojama Yellow". Ojama Yellow then reappeared on the field and went down on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1000. Chazz laughed, "You're kidding right, you actually paid 500 points to bring back that loser?"

Ojama Yellow looked at Jaden, "Hey Jay…" Jaden smiled at him, "Don't worry, it will turn out alright". Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then Chazz, my move".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them.

"And now another blast from your past Chazz, I summon Ojama Green in defense mode". Ojama Green then appeared next to Ojama Yellow on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1000. Jaden then grabbed the other card he had drawn, "Next I place one card face down and then I end my turn".

Chazz chuckled, "I see you made one good move by keeping Heat in attack mode, since he has the same attack points as my Lancer he can't destroy him, and I'm thinking you might be waiting for a card that will allow you to either lower Lancer's attack points or increase Heat's attack points, however Heat won't be around that long, now it's my turn".

Chazz then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Pot of Greed so I draw two more cards as well". He drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I activate my Tribute to the Doomed spell card, so now by discarding the White Knight Swordsman I just drew I can destroy one of your monsters, so say good bye to your Hero Heat".

Jaden covered his face when Heat exploded next to him. Chazz then looked at Jaden, "And now since there is another White Knight Swordsman in my graveyard, White Knight Lancer gains another 300 attack points". White Knight Lancer Atk: 1800-2100.

Chazz held out his hand, "And now Lancer, destroy Ojama Green now". Ojama Green looked nervous as Lancer got closer, "Oh this isn't good". Lancer then slammed his lance into him and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2000-900.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon White Knight Gardna in defense mode". A White Knight appeared on the field on a knee behind a big shield, Def: 2000.

Jaden, "As for me, I now activate the effect of my trap card Over Limit once again, I pay 500 life points, and then let's welcome back Ojama Green". Jaden LP: 900-400.

Ojama Green reappeared on the field and went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000. He looked at Jaden with a smile, "Thanks Jaden". Jaden did a thumb up to him.

Syrus who was watching the match while he was still hiding in the garbage can looked confused, "I don't get it, what are you trying to do Jay?" Hassleberry and Aster looked confused behind them but Syrus who had realized his mistake had already pulled his head back in to it. Hassleberry was confused and didn't understand what was going on, and while Aster understood what was going on he decided to ignore it and turned back to the duel.

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Hold on, why do you keep summoning back my old Ojamas? Are you trying to lose?"

Jaden shook his head with a smile, "Of course I'm not Chazz, I'm just respecting your beloved monsters".

Chazz's eyes widened, "You said I loved them? Such nonsense, why would I…?"

Jaden looked at him, "Why would you love them? Well you have gone through so much together and they have helped you out of a lot of tough situations, and I think that you're the most frustrated about is not that I keep summoning back, but the fact that I'm using your own precious monsters".

Chazz closed his eyes and shook his head, _He's wrong, I never cared about some pieces of paper like that especially weak ones like those guys, no matter what kind of trouble they might have help me get out of, he thought even though a part of his brain argued back that he was the one that was wrong_.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Jaden looked at the card he had drawn, "Now I summon Ojama Black in defense mode". Ojama Black then appeared next to his brothers on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1000.

Jaden looked at the Ojama Brothers, "Alright guys, it's go time". The three Ojama Brothers turned around and looked at Jaden with determined looks on their, "Yeah, let's do this".

Jaden held out his hand, "Watch closely Chazz, this was one of your signature moves when you used the Ojama Brothers, I now activate Ojama Delta Hurricane".

Jaden's face down got flipped face up and revealed Ojama Delta Hurricane, "Now since I have the three Ojama Brothers, Ojama Yellow, Green and Black on the field, I can use Ojama Delta Hurricane to destroy every card on your side of the field".

The three Ojama brothers then jumped up in the air before their rear ends touched each other, "Here we go, Ojama Delta Hurricane!" They then began spinning until they became a blurry spinning wheel, they then trapped Lancer and Gardna inside of the circle and they got destroyed along with Chazz's face down.

Jaden looked at Chazz while the Ojama Brothers landed on his side again with confident looks on their faces, "Did you see that Chazz? That's the true power of the Ojama Brothers".

Chazz laughed, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal about these three losers, I mean I don't anything special about them and right now it doesn't bother me one thing that they destroyed my cards". Jaden bit his lower lip since he didn't like the sound of that at all while the Ojamas looked worried.

Chazz held out his hand, "I now activate the effect of my Sealed Gate trap card, I can only activate the effect of this card when it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, now by removing White Knight Swordsman, White Knight Lancer and White Knight Gardna, I can summon the mighty White Knight Lord from my deck".

He placed the three monsters in his back pocket before a card came out of his deck and he grabbed it, a White Knight monster appeared on the field wielding a battle club with a chain, Atk: 2000.

Chazz had a smirk on his face, "And since I still have one White Knight Swordsman in the graveyard, his attack points increases by 300". White Knight Lord, Atk: 2000-2300.

Chazz laughed, "You see this Jaden? This is my deck's strongest card that I received from master Sartorius, and so with these cards he's given me I'm more powerful than before, and that's why you're trying to make me turn my back on him isn't it Jaden? You're jealous that I have become so strong, stronger than you will ever be". Chazz laughed again while the Ojamas looked at him worried.

Jaden just narrowed his eyes, "Chazz, I won't give up, I will get you back no matter what, this duel is far from over and before it's over, me and the Ojamas will make you come to your senses". Even though Jaden had infused his deck with a bit of his power he didn't believe he would need it, since he had faith that he and the Ojamas together could free Chazz from Sartorius's control.

Chazz chuckled, "So what do you think Jaden? About this power that I have been given by master Sartorius, the Society's purpose to show such a pure light that cleanse wipe out all the darkness in the world".

The Ojama Brothers looked troubled, "He has officially lost it". Jaden glared at Chazz, "So you're gonna cleanse the world of the darkness huh? Don't make me laugh, there it is light there also have to be darkness, and besides…"

Jaden then pointed at Chazz, "You're one to talk about cleansing, when you are who's been wearing the same uniform for half a year without washing it".

Chazz looked at him shocked, "Say what Jaden?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh don't play dumb Chazz, did you really think I wouldn't notice? You used to use the sleeve on your coat to clean up soy sauce you had spilled".

Jaden pointed at the black coat, "When I brought that thing here, I could smell the sourness from it, it really reeked". Jaden as he covered his nose as to make his point.

Chazz got a troubled look on his face, "That's not me, that was the old Chazz Princeton, the new Chazz is all about loyalty to the Society, and that means keeping this jacket white and clean".

Hassleberry smiled, "Chazz sure is a weird guy isn't he?" Aster sighed as he nodded and Syrus secretly nodded from within the garbage can.

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Anyway back to the duel, now my White Knight Lord's attack points is currently 2300 thanks to White Knight Swordsman in my graveyard, so no matter what you do it's pointless".

Ojama Yellow looked nervous, "2300 attack points?" He then looked at Jaden, "Um Jaden? I am thankful for letting me show up but… I just remembered that I've got something that I have to do".

Ojama Green then turned around and looked at him as well nervously, "Yeah yeah, my mom is seriously ill you see, I have to go and see her".

Ojama Black turned around and looked at Jaden as well, "Yeah me too, my dad is having an operation today".

Jaden looked at them troubled, "Oh come on, you can't be serious". He couldn't believe that they chickened out so quickly after seeing White Knight Lord.

Chazz chuckled, "You want to know something Jaden, I have better things to do than listen to their stupidity so I think I will take and end this now".

Jaden looked at Chazz with a smile, "Hold on, by listening to their stupidity do you mean… Chazz, you can see and hear them again?"

Chazz chuckled, "So what if I can? I have had enough of playing around with you who actually placed such useless cards into your deck, now end your turn".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, I end my turn, so give me your worst Chazz". Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "Trust me if you knew what my worst was you wouldn't be asking for it, it's my turn now".

Chazz then drew his card and looked at White Knight Lord, "And now White Knight Lord will attack".

Ojama Green and Yellow held each other while they cried, Ojama Black looked at them, "Calm down, even if he attacks only one of us will be destroyed this turn, so…"

He grabbed Ojama Yellow and pulled him, "You're the one". Ojama Yellow looked at Black in shock and horror, "Me?! Why do I have to be destroyed?" Ojama Green then pushed him from behind, "Because you're the brave one of us".

Chazz pointed towards Ojama Black, "Now destroy Ojama Black". Ojama Black let go of Ojama Yellow and screamed in horror as he saw White Knight Lord jump up in the air and then flung out with his battle club and the chain extended while it flew towards Ojama Black and destroyed him. Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow looked at the spot he had been at in horror and shouted at the same time, "Oh no, Black!"

Chazz looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Hold on slacker, if you think that you only lose that pathetic monster then you're wrong, you see every time White Knight Lord destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 points of damage".

Jaden looked up while he gritted his teeth as White Knight Lord flung his club at him and it hit him and he groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 400-100. Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow looked at Jaden worried, "Jaden no!"

Chazz laughed, "Come on Jaden you can just as well give up now, I mean you only have 100 life points left, it's over no matter what you do now".

Jaden looked at Chazz with determined eyes, "Think again Chazz, until you come back to your senses, I won't give up no matter what".

Ojama Green looked down, "Oh what's the point, we might as well give up". Ojama Yellow nodded with a sad expression on his face.

Jaden looked at the two Ojamas, "Come on don't say this, I know we can get Chazz back to his senses, also you guys are his friends, remember all the good times you have had with him?"

Ojama Yellow and Green looked at him confused as they thought back, they then remember all the times with Chazz, both good and bad (even though most of them was bad). Then Ojama Yellow began to burn with fighting spirit, "All the good times?"

Ojama Green then burned with fighting spirit as well, "Time to get them all back, and might as well give a little payback to him as well for the times he mistreated us". Jaden scratched his cheek a little since he couldn't disagree with Ojama Green that Chazz had treated quite bad a few times in the past, even though deep down he cared about them.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". Jaden took and drew his card and looked at it, "Now I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three more cards and then I discard two from my hand".

Jaden drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another from his hand and placed them into the graveyard, Jaden then held up a Polymerization card, "And now it's fusing time, so now I will fuse together Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow".

The two Ojamas nodded as they jumped up and got sucked into the vortex, "And now come forth, Ojama Knight in attack mode". A knight with Ojama Yellow's eyes sticking out from the top of the helmet appeared on the field with a tiny shield in his hand, Atk: 0.

Chazz looked confused, "Ojama Knight? I have never seen that form before". The only fusion form he had been aware of for the Ojamas was Ojama King.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And now Ojama Knight's ability activates". Ojama Knight jumped up and beams came out of his eyes and landed on Chazz's field. To Chazz's shocked to really old Ojamas who looked like Ojama Green and Yellow appeared on his field, "What's going on here?"

Jaden smiled at him, "Why it's the Ojama Brothers grandparents of course, you see as long as Ojama Knight is on the field, two of your monster zones are taken away from you". Chazz glared at Jaden.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate this, the equip spell Shield Attack, which now will switch Ojama Knight's 2500 defense points with its 0 attack points". Ojama Knight then grew a lot larger, Atk & Def: 0-2500/2500-0.

Chazz looked shocked when he saw how strong Ojama Knight had become while Jaden had a smirk on his face, "And now Ojama Knight is stronger when White Knight Lord, so take him out".

Ojama Knight nodded, "With pleasure master, time to take out this foul enemy". He drew his sword and rushed towards White Knight Lord, however before his sword made contact with White Knight Lord it was stopped by a force field before Ojama Knight's sword snapped in half much to Jaden's shock, "Say what? What did just happen?"

Chazz chuckled, "White Knight Lord has more than one special ability, you see, he can't be destroyed in battle and I take no damage, which means you can't take him down Jaden".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, he then looked at Ojama Knight, "Sorry about this guys".

Ojama Knight landed on the ground and looked at Jaden confused, "Wait, why are you apologizing to us?" Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Because of this, I now activate Mystik Wok, so now by sacrificing Ojama Knight I'll regain life points equal to its current 2500 attack points".

Ojama Knight looked shocked as he ended up in a wok and was tossed around for a little while along with the Ojama Grandparents before the wok disappeared with all of them, Jaden LP: 100-2600.

Chazz chuckled, "Alright, you finally did a smart move, those freaks are only good as sacrifices". Jaden looked at Chazz with a smirk, "I'm not so sure about that Chazz, because now I activate my Ojamandala spell card".

Chazz narrowed his eyes when he saw the spell card, "And now as I'm sure you know, by paying 1000 life points, I can revive Ojama Black, Green and Yellow from the graveyard". Jaden LP: 2600-1600.

Ojama Yellow, Green and Black then reappeared on the field in defense mode, Def x 3: 1000. Jaden then looked at Chazz, "And with that I end my turn".

Hassleberry looked on with a smile, "Good, he managed to restore his life points as well as put up a defensive line to protect himself".

Chazz chuckled, "Please Jaden, like those little freaks can protect you from my attacks, now it's my turn". Chazz took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the equip spell, Infernal Gauntlet and equip it to my White Knight Lord".

The red gauntlet appeared on White Knight Lord's arm, "And now every time I sacrifice a monster on my field, White Knight Lord can attack one more time". Jaden gritted his teeth, he remember this combo from yesterday since Chazz used it to finish of Gelgo in their duel.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate this, the spell card Stay Lamb so I get two Lamb Tokens in defense mode". Two Lamb Tokens appeared on the field, Def x 2: 0.

Chazz smiled, "And now I sacrifice one of the Lamb Tokens". Jaden gritted his teeth as one of the Lamb Tokens disappeared.

Chazz pointed at Ojama Black, "And now White Knight Lord, attack Ojama Black". White Knight Lord flung his club at Ojama Black and destroyed him, "And as you probably remember, whenever he destroys a monster you take 300 points of damage". Jaden saw the club come towards himself and groaned when it hit him, Jaden LP: 1600-1300.

Chazz then pointed at Ojama Green, "And now I sacrifice the other Lamb Token, White Knight Lord attack Ojama Green as well". The other Lamb Token disappeared and White Knight Lord flung his club at Ojama Green as well before he pulled it back, hitting Jaden as in the process, Jaden LP: 1300-1000.

Syrus stuck up his head from the garbage can, "Hang in there Jay, you can do this", he silently whispered his support, even though it currently looked bad for his friend.

Aster looked at Jaden while he narrowed his eyes, "It's gonna be tough for him to win this if he keeps using those Ojama cards".

Hassleberry growled as he turned around causing Syrus to pull down his head into the garbage can again, "Man, this is so frustrating, I know why Jaden chose to use them but he really shouldn't have!" He then took and kicked the garbage can Syrus was in and he screamed as it rolled down the road before he eventually fell out of it.

Jaden looked at Chazz, "Well, you might be brainwashed right now, but you're still one of the best duelists I know, that was quite the move".

Chazz looked at him, "Of course I'm good, I'm the best duelist on the island and I will prove it here and now, remember White Knight Lord can attack three times this turn thanks to Infernal Gauntlet, which means he still have one attack left".

Ojama Yellow looked really scared now, "Oh no!" He then looked at Chazz with begging eyes, "Come on boss, don't you remember us? You can't really hurt me right?"

Chazz glared at him, "Shut up! Who said you could call me boss? Those days, are over". Ojama Yellow looked like he was about to cry.

Chazz held out his hand, "Now White Knight Lord, attack Ojama Yellow now". White Knight Lord pulled his club back preparing to strike Ojama Yellow down.

Jaden held up his Duel Disk and a card came out, "Not so fast Chazz, I activate the special ability of my Necro Gardna, so now by taking him out of my graveyard and removing him from play, I can negate your White Knight Lord's last attack".

White Knight Lord flung his club towards Ojama Yellow to destroy him. However Necro Gardna appeared in front of Ojama Yellow and blocked the attack before it could touch Ojama Yellow before he disappeared.

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Come on Jaden! I mean, why do you insist on using and protecting those weaklings?"

Jaden looked at Chazz, "It's quite simple Chazz, you and these cards share a special bond and so they might be able to help me snap you out of the brainwashing before this duel is over".

Chazz glare intensified, "I already told you, I'm not brainwashed, master Sartorius just showed me the truth". However he then heard a small voice inside of his head, _"What am I saying? This isn't right, I have to fight this"._ Chazz shook his head, trying to ignore that voice in his head.

Jaden looked at Ojama Yellow, "Are you okay Ojama Yellow?" Ojama Yellow looked at Jaden, "Of course I am, thanks to you Jaden, however…"

He then looked at Chazz with tears in his eyes, "The pain we feel whenever we get destroyed is nothing compared to the pain we feel over that the boss doesn't remember us, have you truly forgotten us boss?" Ojama Yellow then began to cry as he fell down on his knees.

Chazz who saw this grabbed his head as he felt pain in it, _What is this pain? And what is this miserable feeling I'm getting now? It feels like my heart is stung, but why?_

Jaden looked at Chazz while he narrowed his eyes, "You can do this Chazz, come on, look at Ojama Yellow, look at your friend who is desperately fighting to get you back and break free from Sartorius's control".

Chazz looked like he was really confused now, "He's my friend you say?" He though it sounded ridicules but a part of him didn't deny it to his shock.

Jaden nodded, "That's right, he was with you the whole time when you were at North Academy, and then he along with his brothers helped you save Duel Academy when you had to duel Slade in since they wanted to buy the school and close it, you have gone through so much together with these guys, they're practically your family".

Ojama Yellow looked at Chazz with tears running down his cheeks, "That's right, and that's also the reason why I can tell that this is not you Chazz, equality and peace? Those things are not suitable for you".

Chazz grabbed his head, it felt like something inside of him that had been trapped was trying to break free. Jaden looked at Chazz and saw how he was acting, realizing that they were starting to reach the real Chazz trapped inside of him.

"Come on Chazz, regain your true self, discard that uniform, it's not you, you're true uniform is over there". Jaden said and pointed.

Chazz looked at where Jaden pointed and saw his old black coat, Ojama Yellow nodded, "That's right boss, that white uniform doesn't fit you at all, not even for a second. The color that truly suits you is the color black".

Chazz grabbed his head, "Shut up, shut up! My head feels like it's gonna explode". He then noticed something on his sleeve a little below his elbow, "T-This is…" He saw a brown stain on his sleeve, he remembered how he had used his elbow to clean up some soy sauce he had spilled earlier today.

At that very moment he felt that the thing that was trapped inside of him break free, and the blinding light that had led him on this path began to disappear, "That's right, this isn't who I am, the light that sings for peace, the light that erased my existence, that's nothing for me. I'm no longer one of the Society of Light".

Chazz looked up, "I admit that I am a man that is slightly stained by darkness, but I also knows, the brawniness of the impurity and dirt. I'm not going for white even if everyone in my surrounding is, I have darkness in my heart and I admit it with pride, I'm not pure, and I never will be, I was taught that by them and more".

Ojama Yellow nodded, "That's right boss, we learned a lot from each other". Ojama Green's spirit appeared next to Ojama Yellow and so did Ojama Black, "Like the strength of friendship", Ojama Green said, and Ojama Black nodded, "Yeah and about the importance of friendship as well as…"

Chazz then raised his head and shouted, "The use of third rate monsters!" Ojama Yellow fell down anime style while t he spirits of the other two Ojama Brothers flew in different directions from the shock of what he had just said.

Jaden however smiled and his eyes turned golden in time to see the piece of the Light come out of Chazz's body before the piece of it exploded above him.

Chazz then opened his eyes, and looked at Jaden confused, "Jaden? Why am I dueling you?" He then looked at his jacket in shock, "Hold on a second, why am I wearing this stupid outfit?"

He then noticed White Knight Lord on his field, "And who the heck is that guy, and these cards…" He looked at the three cards he was holding, "I never had them in my deck before".

Chazz then looked over to Jaden's side of the field and his eyes widened when he saw Ojama Yellow there on a knee, "Jaden! Why are my monsters on your side of the field?"

Ojama Yellow looked like he was about to cry out of joy right now, "It worked Jaden, Chazz is back to normal again". Jaden nodded with a smile, "Chazz, it's good to see that you're back to your senses again".

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Jaden, you stole my deck didn't you?" Jaden almost fell over in shock over when Chazz said that, "Are you nuts?"

Jaden then stood straight up again, "I figured as much, you don't remember anything do you?" Chazz looked at him, "No I don't, what am I suppose to remember?"

Jaden looked at him, "You were defeated by Sartorius and was then brainwashed him, that monster in front of you is a card Sartorius gave you, it was a symbol of your loyalty to the Society of Light, the followers of the Light of Destruction".

Chazz's eyes widened, "Society of Light? I was a follower of the Light of Destruction?" Chazz looked down while he thought back to the last thing he remembered, "That's right, the last thing I remember is being defeated by Sartorius".

Chazz then gritted his teeth as he grabbed his white jacket, "Get these ridicules clothes off me!" Jaden and Ojama Yellow then smiled happily when he walked over to his black coat and put it on, "Who in their right mind would like to wear something like that? I'm a duelist possessing a dark heart and are on the way of darkness, I'm not on the Light of Destruction's side, I'm on the Gentle Darkness side, you hear that Sartorius? The Chazz is not gonna be your puppet anymore!"

Jaden looked towards Ojama Yellow with a smile, "Alright, we did it! We got the real Chazz back!" Ojama Yellow with a smile jumped up and did a high five with Jaden. However what made Jaden even happier was that he didn't need to defeat Chazz to snap him out of it, rather that they managed to reach the true Chazz and he broke free on his own, sure his powers might have slightly weakened the piece of the Light inside of him but not that much.

Aster looked at Chazz, "I had heard that Sartorius was brainwashing people, but I had to see proof of it with my own eyes to truly believe it". Aster narrowed his eyes, thinking about how the members of the Society of Light was helping a person possessed by an evil force without even being aware of it.

Chazz looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Also Jaden, I have wanted to duel you again for a while now, so even though I'm not completely sure about the current situation, I don't see a reason to just end the duel, don't you agree?"

Jaden had a huge smile on his face, "Of course I want to finish this, especially now since you're back to normal, so let's get our game on Chazz". Ojama Yellow had tears of happiness in his eyes.

Chazz looked at his cards, "However… There is just one thing I have to fix before we continue". Jaden and Ojama Yellow looked at him confused as he grabbed one of the three cards in his hand.

"I now activate the spell card Cemetery Change". A card with a picture of two hands each handing over a pile of cards to the other one appeared on the field, "First by paying 1000 life points, this card destroys every monster on the field". Chazz LP: 3100-2100.

Ojama Yellow got a freaked out expression on his face right before he and White Knight Lord both exploded. Chazz then held out his hand in front of his graveyard, "And next, we switch graveyards with each other".

Jaden looked at him shocked as the cards in Chazz's graveyard and he grabbed them before the cards in Jaden's graveyard came out as well, "Switch our graveyards? By why would you play a card like that?"

Chazz came over to him and held out the cards from his graveyard to Jaden, "It's simple, now I can take back the cards you stole from me before the duel".

Jaden sighed tired as he took the cards and handed over the cards he had had in his graveyard to Chazz, "Come on Chazz, I already told you that I didn't steal your cards, while you were brainwashed you tossed them away and I found them and decided to use them in order to get through to the real you".

Chazz was a bit shocked when he heard that, but decided to ask more about it later, both of them placed the opponent's cards into their graveyards before Chazz walked over to his side again.

"Alright, now that everything is how it should be time to continue my move". Chazz looked at the remaining two cards in his hand before he grabbed one of them, "Now I activate the spell card Infernal Transaction, now I choose a monster with at least 2000 attack point in your graveyard and summon it to your field, and then I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand, so now appear on Jaden's field, White Knight Lord".

Jaden looked shocked as White Knight Lord appeared on his field, Atk: 2000. Jaden looked at Chazz confused, "Are you sure about that? After all that was the strongest card in the deck Sartorius gave you".

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Oh yea well it doesn't really matter, now I add Ojamandala to my hand". The spell card came out of Chazz's graveyard, he then placed it into his Duel Disk, "Of course now I activate Ojamandala, so by paying 1000 life points I can bring back Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and finally Ojama Black to my field", Chazz LP: 2100-1100. The three Ojama Brothers then landed on the field with smiles on their faces, Def x 3: 1000.

The three Ojama Brothers looked at Chazz before Ojama Yellow spoke up, "So you never really abandoned us". Chazz looked at him, "Of course not". Ojama Green looked at Chazz with an apologizing look on his face, "I knew it boss, we're sorry we didn't really want to fight you".

Ojama Black nodded, "That's right, Jaden just found us and forced us to fight against you". Jaden was shocked when he heard what Ojama Black had said, Chazz nodded, "I already knows that".

Jaden looked at him, "You know nothing Chazz". Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "You should have seen this coming Jaden, those three are grateful for you helping them get Chazz back to normal. but at the same time they're worried he will be mad at them so they make you sound like the bad guy here".

Jaden nodded, _"Yeah I know Yubel, however it still is a bit frustrating considering that they had almost given up hope on Chazz returning to his old self again"._ Yubel looked at him, "Let's just finish this duel, even though I hate the idea of you using a card that Chazz had been given by Sartorius". Jaden nodded, feeling the same way she did.

Hassleberry closed his arms while he crossed his arms, "Should have known those little pipsqueaks would turn on the Sarge like that". Syrus who had disguised himself as a bush nodded as he agreed with Hassleberry.

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Alright I end my turn, and then during our next turn, we will show that bad guy who is using Sartorius's monsters what you weaklings can truly do". The three Ojama Brothers nodded with determined looks on their faces.

Jaden sighed, "I guess I will just have to use what I have in this situation, I now draw". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then pointed at Ojama Yellow, "Now White Knight Lord attack Ojama Yellow".

White Knight Lord jumped up and flung his club at Ojama Yellow and destroyed him. Jaden then pointed at Chazz, "And now White Knight Lord's ability activates, since I destroyed one of your monsters you now take 300 points of damage". As White Knight Lord pulled his club back it hit Chazz in the process and he groaned in pain, Chazz LP: 1100-800

Ojama Black and Ojama Green looked at Chazz worried, "Boss, no!" The two of them looked at Jaden, "You dare to do that to the Boss?" Jaden looked at them, "Well I have to attack, or I will lose 800 life points, I end my turn now".

Chazz looked at the two remaining Ojama Brothers, "Don't worry you two, I will make sure you're safe". Jaden looked at Jaden, "It's my turn now". Chazz took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I activate Goblin Negotiator, so now once per turn, I can make damage to one monster 0, of course in exchange, when that happens you get to draw one card, and with that I end my turn".

Jaden nodded and drew his card, "It's my turn now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss". Glow Moss then appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

Jaden then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate my NEX spell card, so now I can sacrifice my Glow Moss in order to special summon the level 4 Neo Spacian Twinkle Moss from my extra deck".

Glow Moss then got a bit bigger and it's appearance than looked more like a woman now, Atk: 500.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now I activate Twinkle Moss's ability, so now I draw a card and what happens next is determined on what kind of card I draw". Jaden took and drew his card and looked at it, "And I draw Card of Demise, so since it's a spell card, Twinkle Moss can now attack you directly". Twinkle Moss then unleashed a shockwave from her hand and it hit Chazz, Chazz LP: 800-300.

Jaden held out his hand, "And now to end this, White Knight Lord attack Ojama Green". Ojama Green looked freaked out when White Knight Lord jumped up and flung his club towards him.

Chazz held out his hand, "Not quite Jaden, did you forget my spell card? Thanks to Goblin Negotiator the damage dealt to Ojama Green is 0". A barrier formed in front of Ojama Green which repelled the club.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yeah I did forget that, but thanks to your spell I can now draw one card from my deck". Jaden took and drew his card. Jaden then grabbed Card of Demise, "And now I use card of Demise, which lets me draw until I'm holding five cards, of course during my fifth standby phase from now I have to discard my entire hand". Jaden then drew four more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed two, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Chazz then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, so now I draw three and then I discard two".

Chazz then drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed the one in his hand as well as one of the ones he had drawn and placed them into his graveyard, "And now I activate my Silent Doom Card, which I use to bring back Ojama Yellow in defense mode". Ojama Yellow reappeared on the field, Def: 1000.

He then landed next to his brothers, however they all looked at White Knight Lord and got depressed, "But what's the use, we can't beat that White Knight Lord". Ojama Yellow said, Ojama Green nodded, "Yeah also if he uses Twinkle Moss's ability and draws a spell card he will be able to do a direct attack next turn, no matter what it's over".

Chazz looked at them, "What are you three talking about?" They looked at him confused as Chazz looked at them with confidence, "You three dweebs are my secret weapon after all, there's no way you will lose to Sartorius's card".

Ojama Yellow looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Did you say that…" Ojama Green and Black who also had tears in their eyes finished the sentence, "We're your secret weapon?"

Chazz pointed at Jaden, "Now time to show that guy who only uses powerful cards what a strong bond can do".

Jaden chuckled, _Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Chazz used to be all about powerful cards, if he still were like he was when we first met he would have torn the Ojamas in half a long time ago, Jaden thought to himself_.

Chazz grabbed the final card in his hand, "I now activate this, the spell card Buried Destiny, so now I choose one spell card you have used in this duel that isn't in your graveyard, now I can add a card with the same name from my graveyard to my hand, and I choose Ojama Delta Hurricane".

Jaden looked confused as he saw the spell card come out of Chazz's graveyard. He knew what Chazz was planning, but wondered why. He wondered if Chazz didn't know about White Knight Lord's third ability, sure he had forgotten about the time with the Society but he must have read the text on the card before he destroyed it and their graveyards got switched.

Chazz placed the spell card into his Duel Disk, "And now boys, show him how strong your brotherly love for each other is, take down his monsters now". The three Ojama Brothers jumped up in the air and their rear ends made contact with each other and they began to spin until they became a blurry spinning wheel once again.

The wheel then trapped both of Jaden's monsters and destroyed along with Over Limit as well as his two face downs.

The Ojama Brothers landed in front of Chazz and smiled at him, "We did it boss, we defeated Sartorius's monster just like you said". Chazz chuckled before he groaned as he got surrounded by a red aura, Chazz LP: 300-0.

The Ojama Brothers looked at Chazz in shock as he went down on a knee, "Oh no, I think we just lost the duel". Ojama Yellow said, Ojama Black looked really confused, "But why, what happened?"

Chazz placed both of his hands on the ground, "The third ability of White Knight Lord is that when he's destroyed because of one of the opponent's card effects, the opponent takes 1000 points of damage". The Ojama Brothers looked at him sadly before they disappeared.

Jaden walked over to Chazz and looked at him, "So you knew about its final ability after all". Jaden figured that destroying White Knight Lord was Chazz's way to show that he was no longer loyal to Sartorius.

Aster looked at the two duelists, thinking that Jaden had crushed another part of Sartorius's strength once again. Hassleberry looked confused, "I don't get it, why did Chazz destroy that monster if he knew that he would lose?"

Aster closed his eyes with a smile, "Well I guess Chazz was more interested in destroying that monster than winning, I can understand him, there are just some monsters that you have to defeat, I know that all too well".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden who walked over to them, "Wait a sec Sarge, you forgot to take his medals".

Jaden shook his head, "No I didn't forget because I'm not taking them, you see Chazz wasn't himself throughout most of the duel, and since the normal Chazz is back and actually gave me the win since he had to defeat White Knight Lord, it wouldn't feel right to take his medals".

Aster closed his eyes, "Looks like you're still too soft Jaden". Jaden looked at Aster, "Chazz has gone through enough for now, also what we really need is to tell him everything since he don't remember anything about what happened after his duel with Sartorius".

Aster nodded, "I guess you're right, but you're still too soft". He then walked away. Chazz looked up behind him and his eyes widened when he saw Alexis and a white haired Bastion in white uniforms on top of the main building, "No way! Alexis, Bastion? Why are they…?"

He then saw how they walked away confused over what was going on here. He then looked towards Jaden and Hassleberry and the disguised Syrus before he walked towards them and they then walked towards the Slifer dorm, so they could fill Chazz in on what was going on.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others sat in the rebuild part of the Slifer dorm and they had told Chazz everything.

Chazz looked at them with wide eyes, "Let me see if I have understood this correctly, after I lost to Sartorius I got brainwashed by him and I became the first member of the Society of Light, and then I started to brainwash other students by defeating them in duels?"

Jaden nodded, "That's right and we have spent the time trying to free as many students as possible, but even some of those we have saved have been brainwashed again, and it became a bit more troublesome after we lost Bastion and only we and Atticus was left to fight the Society, after all with Bastion joining the Society, only four of us was left to fight them".

Chazz then narrowed his eyes and stood up, "Well now we're five duelists fighting them again and with the Chazz back on your side the Society of Light will be gone in no time, come on boys, we have to make a plan of attack against the Society".

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other and smiled, as annoying as Chazz could be before, having him like this were a million times better than when he was a member of the Society of Light.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden and the others had been working on a plan on how to decrease the number of the Society's members quickly.

At the moment however Jaden was on the phone with his mom since he hadn't talked with his parents for a while. He smiled at what his mom had just said, "Thanks for congratulating me on my victory over Aster and yeah I'm doing pretty well in the tournament, thanks for asking".

Jaden listen to what his mom said and his expression darkened a little, "Yeah it's okay with my friends too, Alexis is doing… great mom, everything is great with her".

His eyes then widened when his mom asked him if something was wrong between them, "Nothing is wrong mom, nothing at all I promise, things have just been a little stressful here so I haven't been seeing her so much recently, but everything is fine".

Jaden smiled when he heard what his mom said next, "Tell dad that I said hi back, got to get to bed soon mom, love you and dad, bye". He then ended the call and sighed.

Yubel appeared next to him, "I know you don't like lying to your parents, but it would only make things worse if we made them worry by telling them what is going on". Jaden nodded, knowing that Yubel was right, he just wanted to face Sartorius soon so he could end all of this.

 **So Jaden finally got a chance to face Chazz and then thanks to Chazz's Ojama cards (which Chazz had thrown away) Jaden managed to reach the real Chazz and make him break free from Sartorius's control. Chazz then sacrificed the duel in order to destroy the card Sartorius had given him, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	33. The darkness within

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden finally got the chance to duel Chazz so he could try and get him back to their side. Jaden later found Chazz's Ojama cards that Chazz himself had tossed away. Jaden and the three Ojama Brothers then did their best to reach the real Chazz and in the end they succeeded and he broke free from Sartorius's control, and he then lost on purpose in order to destroy the card that Sartorius had given him in order to sever his bonds with the Society of Light completely, what will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 33- The darkness within

Jaden and the others was sitting and eating breakfast, of course Chazz sat at a different table than the others.

Chazz looked at the Slifer cafeteria, "It sure looks like this place hasn't much, and neither the food". He looked down at his food.

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "It's good to have you back Chazz, it was too quiet without all of your complaining". Chazz glared at Jaden for his comment but then he noticed how Syrus had barely touched his food and was hanging with his head.

"Yo Syrus, what's wrong with you?" Hello, earth to Syrus". Jaden and Hassleberry also looked at Syrus who sighed.

He then looked at the others, "It's just, I ran into some students yesterday and one of them was in pretty bad shape, I then heard that they had run into my brother and he had then insulted them by calling them pathetic and so the student got pissed and challenged Zane which ended badly for the student".

Jaden looked at Syrus, "So you mean that Zane is here on the island?" He could see how troubled Syrus was and he didn't blame him considering how Zane had been acting lately.

LATER THAT DAY,

A lot of girls was down at the beach in swimsuits while they were dueling. However they then heard the sound of an engine from out in the water, they followed the sound and got happy expressions on their faces and they also blushed as they saw Atticus in a wetsuit coming towards the beach on a jet sled, "It's Atticus!"

Atticus held up his hand next to his mouth and shouted, "Hello there ladies, having fun on the beach?" He then turned to the left as he got close to the beach while the girls ran out in the water towards him, "Take a picture, it will last longer ladies". He said with a happy smile.

He then came up to the beach and got of the jet sled and put on his school uniform, he then got confused when he heard a girl shout, "There he is". He then looked up and saw a lot of girls running towards them, all telling him that they would be glad if he won their medals from them.

Atticus chuckled a little as he got a little nervous, "Wow, I'm really touched ladies, but come on, I can't take your medals. I mean I have already stolen your hearts after all". However he got really worried when he saw that they wasn't stopping, "It's a stampede".

The girls continued running however they couldn't see Atticus anywhere anymore so they continued running down the beach to look for him. At the same time a young man with a paper in his hand sat on a bench. He then chuckled as he put down the paper and took off his mustache and fixed his hair. Atticus then looked up at the main building, remembering how Sheppard had called him to his office to talk to him.

FLASHBACK,

Atticus stood in front of Sheppard's desk while Sheppard looked at him, "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice, Mr Rhodes I have quite the problem at my hands, and you're probably the best person to help me with it, but you mustn't tell anyone about it".

Atticus looked a little troubled over how secretive Sheppard was, it was never a good sign when he was like this, "What's up?"

Sheppard looked at him troubled, "It's about your old friend Zane, you see he used to be a disciple of mine at a dueling dojo many years ago, the students at the Cyber School is taught the Cyber style which represent a respectful duel. And then at the Cyber End Dragon that is the symbol from the school is inherited by the best of the next generation along with the dojo".

Sheppard closed his eyes, "However, there is another deck, one that breaks the principle of respecting the opponent, the Underworld deck, and because of that, Zane as he is now wanted it".

Sheppard put his hands together, "Zane's soul is currently trapped by a deeper darkness so he couldn't hear my voice when I tried to help, and that's why Atticus…" He looked at Atticus who looked back at him, "As his good friend, I think you might be able to save him from his own darkness". Atticus nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Atticus got up and held a bag over his shoulder and walked away, he then walked around until he finally saw Zane down at the docks at the place he always went to when he wanted to be alone, as well as his old meeting place with Alexis when she needed to talk to someone, the lighthouse.

Atticus looked at Zane that was a bit below him, _Zane, I was once the one trapped by darkness before Jaden sat me free_. Atticus remembered how Jaden had risked his life and his soul in order to make him come to his senses, and now he knew it was his time to save Zane from the darkness, even if it meant that he had to risk to be consumed by it again.

Zane then looked up and saw Atticus on a cliff above him. Atticus nodded at him and turned around and walked away, Zane understanding the message from Atticus walked away from the lighthouse as well.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Zane had followed Atticus and now looked around, "This place is…"

Atticus stopped and took out a coat from his bag, the coat he had when he was Nightshroud, he took off his Obelisk jacket and put it on, "That's right, this is the spot where Nightshroud faced Jaden for his spirit key".

Zane looked at Atticus who now stood there dressed in the clothes he had when he was Nightshroud while he put a Duel Disk on his arm, "Zane, you're currently lost in the darkness, so I will join you in the darkness in order to get you out".

Atticus placed his dragon deck into his Duel Disk and a small amount of dark energy came out of it, "However, I will not lose myself to the darkness this time, I will control it".

Zane chuckled, "Are you so sure that you can control it? Well I guess we'll find out soon enough". Zane then placed his deck into his Duel Disk, both of them took and drew their first five cards.

Atticus placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". He took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode". A red egg appeared on the field before it cracked open and a new born Red-Eyes came out of it, Atk: 800.

Zane looked at Red-Eyes Black Chick while he narrowed his eyes, "Are you planning on fighting me with a baby dragon, come on you can do better than that".

Atticus grabbed another card in his hand, "Well you asked for it, now I use my Chick's special ability, so by sending him to the graveyard I can special summon a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand".

Red-Eyes Black Chick got engulfed in flames, then the silhouette of him grew larger and then out of the flames came a full grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon and roared, Atk: 2400.

Atticus then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast, so now Red-Eyes can dish out damage equal to his original attack points, of course he can't attack the same turn this card is used, but even so this is the very first turn of the duel which he couldn't attack anyway so that's not a big loss".

Red-Eyes then opened his mouth and formed a giant fireball before he unleashed it towards Zane and hit him, once the flames disappeared Zane looked there looking unfazed by the attack, Zane LP: 4000-1600.

Atticus then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down before I end my turn". A card then appeared in front of Atticus.

Zane looked at Atticus, "You just pulled off an impressive combination, did you do it on your own, or did Nightshroud help you?"

Atticus looked at Zane with a smirk, "I already told you Zane, he's gone, and I won't allow him to control me again". He looked down at his deck, he narrowed his eyes when he saw a bit of dark energy come out of the deck.

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, now it's my turn". Zane drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Zane drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon Cyberdark Horn in attack mode". A brown and black mechanical monster with large horns around his head appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Atticus looked shocked, _I have never seen that monster before, it must be a monster from that Underworld deck Sheppard mentioned before, he thought to himself_.

Zane looked at Atticus, "And now, since Cyberdark Horn was successfully summoned, I can take a level 4 or below dragon from either of our graveyards and then equip it to my Cyberdark Horn and increase its attack points by the same amount as the equipped card's points, so hand over your Red-Eyes Black Chick".

Atticus narrowed his eyes as Red-Eyes Black Chick came out of his graveyard and over to Zane's field. It appeared at the underside of Cyberdark Horn's body and cables that were there attached themselves to Chick's head while Cyberdark Horn wrapped his legs around Chick. Atk: 800-1600.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate Axe of Despair, and by equipping it to my Cyberdark Horn, he gains 1000 more attack points". Cyberdark Horn, Atk: 1600-2600.

Atticus narrowed his eyes, "Now his monster's attack points are higher than my dragon's".

Zane looked at him, "That's right and just one warning, if Cyberdark Horn attacks a monster while it's in defense mode and he has higher attack points the difference is dealt to you as damage". Zane then pointed towards Red-Eyes, "And now Cyberdark Horn, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Dark Spear".

Cyberdark Horn roared as it gathered dark energy in its horns before he fired it towards Red-Eyes. Atticus held up his hand, "I activate my Negate Attack trap card, which not only negates your attack but also ends your battle phase".

A barrier formed in front of Red-Eyes and blocked Cyberdark Horn's attack. Zane then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I place two cards face down and then I end my turn".

Atticus placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And I'll play Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and then I discard two".

Atticus drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another in his hand and placed them into his graveyard. Atticus then placed one of the cards he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "And now I activate Monster Reborn, which I use to revive a monster from my graveyard, so come back to me Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon".

Zane raised an eyebrow since he hadn't heard about this card before and then a monster that looked like Red-Eyes appeared on the field, only its wings was red, it also had two smaller wings a bit below the other wings and all four of its wings were burning, Atk: 2400.

Atticus then held out his hand, "And now since he's on the field I Gemini summon him so he becomes an effect monster, since he's otherwise treated as a normal monster on my field and in my graveyard".

Atticus then grabbed another card in his hand, "And finally I equip my Flare Dragon with the Metal Black Dragon in my hand which increases his attack points by 600".

A metallic black dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 600. It then flew over behind Red-Eyes Flare Dragon and attached itself to its back before it covered Flare Dragon's body with a metallic layer, Atk: 2400-3000.

Zane looked at Atticus, "Two cards I don't recognize, they must have recently been released".

Atticus nodded, "These were cards that Chumley gave me, they had recently been designed by him and he gave me the very first copies of both of them as a gift".

Zane then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card The Dark Door, so now both of us can only attack with one monster per turn".

Atticus looked at Zane, "That doesn't really bother me, now Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, attack his Cyberdark Horn now with your Inferno Fire Blast". Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon opened his mouth and unleashed a massive fireball towards Cyberdark Horn and it hit him, Zane LP: 1600-1200.

However Atticus looked shocked when only Red-Eyes Black Chick got destroyed, "You see my Cyberdark Horn has another special ability, you see if he would be destroyed in battle, the monster that's equipped to him is destroyed instead". Cyberdark Horn, Atk: 2600-1800.

Atticus looked at Zane with a smile, "Since we're talking about special abilities allow me to tell you about my dragon's ability, you see if he inflicts battle damage to you, I can inflict his original attack points to you as damage, which is twice as much as you have left".

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon once again began to form a massive fireball in his mouth, however Zane's other face down got flipped face up, "Now I activate my face down Divine Wraith, since you activated your Flare Dragon's ability, I can discard one card from my hand in order to negate it and then destroy your dragon".

Zane placed a card into his graveyard and a lightning struck Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and he got destroyed.

Atticus gritted his teeth since he hadn't been able to end this right now, however he looked at Zane, "Since my Metal Black Dragon was sent from my field to my graveyard I can add a Red-Eyes card from my deck to my hand".

Atticus took out his deck while some dark energy came out of it again, he looked through it before he narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a card.

Atticus then looked at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, "Sorry pal but you have to go for now, see you later". Red-Eyes roared as he got engulfed by fire and disappeared. "So now since I sacrificed my Red-Eyes Black Dragon I can special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon from my hand".

Darkness appeared on the field and out of it came Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon who unleashed a powerful roar, Atk: 2400.

Zane looked at the dragon before he looked at Atticus. Atticus at this moment gritted his teeth as the dark energy in his deck had started to enter his body, he then heard a voice chuckle inside of his head, _"That was a wise move Atticus, it was only a matter of time"_. Atticus tried to ignore Nightshroud as he looked at Zane.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was currently facing a pro, he had 1500 life points left and four cards in his hand and no monsters on the field, he had just saved himself with Negate Attack trap card.

The opponent currently had 2300 life points left, no cards in his hand and no face downs but he had three monsters on his field, one Solar Flare Dragon, one Ultimate Baseball Kid and one Flame Cerebrus. The pro looked at him, "I end my turn now".

Jaden looked at his deck, "It's my turn now then". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon my Dark Panther in attack mode". Dark Panther appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play Fake Hero, which allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, so come on out Elemental Hero Neos". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

The pro looked at him, "That won't do you any good, after all I know that the monster summoned by using Fake Hero can't attack this turn and then at the end of the turn it returns to your hand".

Jaden smiled at him, "That's true, but now I fuse Neos with Dark Panther by using Contact Fusion to create Elemental Hero Dark Neos". He shuffled Neos and Dark Panther back into his deck before they jumped up in the sky and merged with each other. Soon Neos with a black and white armor with large wings on his back and claws on the backside of his hands appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then pointed at Ultimate Baseball Kid, "And now I activate his special ability, now I choose one of your monsters and then as long as Dark Neos is on the field he negates the special abilities of the monster I chose, and I choice your Baseball Kid".

The pro looked worried as Ultimate Baseball Kid lowered his bat, Atk: 2500-500. Jaden then pointed at him, "And now Dark Neos attack Ultimate Baseball Kid". Neos flew towards Ultimate Baseball Kid and slashed him with his claws and destroyed him, the pro LP: 2300-300.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Contact Out, so now by returning Dark Neos to my extra deck, I can summon Neos and Dark Panther to the field". Dark Neos disappeared before Jaden looked through his deck and grabbed two cards in it before he shuffled it.

Neos and Dark Panther then returned to the field in attack mode. Jaden then held up another card, "Next I attack your Flame Cerebrus with Neos, go Cosmic Crush". Neos then jumped towards Flame Cerebrus and hit him with a karate chop and destroyed him, the pro then went down on his knees, the pro LP: 300-0.

Jaden did his signature pose, "And that's game, I'll take those medals to go".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

As Jaden walked around he felt a powerful presence as the sky got dark, Yubel then appeared next to him worried, "Jaden, looked over there". Jaden followed where she pointed towards the volcano and his eyes widened, "No way, that's… Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Jaden felt worried when he saw the Darkness Dragon, since he only knew one person on the island that had that card, sure some other person that was invited might have it as well, but he seriously doubted, "Atticus, why would you…?"

Jaden then got quiet when he heard Syrus call out to him and looked around and saw Syrus coming towards him with Hassleberry next to him. Syrus stopped in front of him, "Jaden I just found out, Zane was last seeing together with Atticus, which must mean that they're dueling right now".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Zane is dueling Atticus?" That would explain why Atticus would take the risk of using his dragon deck, since the opponent was Zane he would need his strongest deck to face him.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden and Syrus, "Even so, why would Zane be dueling Atticus? I mean I know he's good and all but still, if that's the only reason shouldn't he have challenged you instead Sarge?"

Jaden looked towards the volcano again, "That's not what I'm thinking about right now, do you guys see that monster over there?"

Syrus and Hassleberry followed his gaze, Hassleberry looked a little confused, "Well to me it looks like a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

Syrus on the other hand had widened his eyes the moment he saw the dragon, "That's the monster that Atticus used, when he was… having a few problems". Jaden nodded while Hassleberry looked at them confused. Jaden looked towards the volcano again, "Come on guys, we don't have a moment to lose". He then ran off towards the volcano with Syrus and a confused Hassleberry after him.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE DUEL,

Atticus who was now surrounded by a large amount of dark energy looked at Zane, "Now since my Red-Eyes Black Chick was sent back to the graveyard, I now have four dragons in my graveyard, which increases by Darkness Dragon's attack points by 1200. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Atk: 2400-3600. Atticus then looked at Zane as he grabbed his last card, "And that now end my turn by activating Super Rejuvenation, so for every dragon I sacrificed this turn, I get to draw one card". He drew one card and looked at it before he gritted his teeth as he heard a twisted chuckle in the back of his head.

Zane looked at Atticus, "Then it's my move now". Zane then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I switch Cyberdark Horn to defense mode". Cyberdark Horn curled up a little, Def: 800.

Zane then held up another card, "And next I summon Cyberdark Edge in attack mode". A mechanical creature with large mechanical wings appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Zane got a smirk on his face, "And just like Cyberdark Horn, when this card is summoned, it can snatch a level 4 or below monster from either of our graveyard and absorb all of its power.

Zane then held up his Duel Disk, "And I choose the Infernal Dragon I sent to the graveyard earlier when I activated Divine Wraith". A green and black dragon appeared underneath Cyberdark Edge and its cables connected to Infernal Dragon's head while Cyberdark Edge's legs trapped it, Atk: 800-2800.

Atticus got shocked over that Cyberdark Edge now had 2800 attack points, however it still wasn't strong enough to defeat his Darkness Dragon. Zane however held out his hand, "Now I activate Cyberdark Edge's special ability, by cutting his own attack points in half for this turn, he can attack you directly". Cyberdark Edge, Atk: 2800-1400.

Cyberdark Edge took and unleashed powerful wind strikes from his wings that hit Atticus hard, Atticus LP: 4000-2600. Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down which means Cyberdark Edge's points return to normal". Cyberdark Edge, Atk: 1400-2800

Atticus gritted his teeth, "Alright, it's my turn now". He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Perfect, now I activate, Dragon Heart, so now I can't summon any monster this turn, but instead I can send three dragons from my deck to my graveyard to give a dragon on my field 1000 attack points until the end of this turn. Of course with Darkness Dragon's ability, he also gains another 900 points since there will be three more dragons in the graveyard".

Atticus then sent two Troop Dragons to the graveyard as well as his Spear Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon then got surrounded by a dark aura as his power increased, Atk: 3600-5500.

Atticus then gritted as a massive amount of dark energy erupted around him, trying to take him over, "Help me, the darkness…. it's trying to take me over". He then looked over at Zane who looked at him unconcerned, _But this might be the only way to save Zane, is he's lost in the darkness, maybe I can save him if I'm in the darkness with him, I know it's risky but I have to try, Atticus thought to himself_.

Atticus then held out his hand, "Now Zane, say farewell to that Cyberdark Edge, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attack now". Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon who also was covered in a dark aura roared as he prepared to strike down Cyberdark Edge.

At that moment Jaden and the other came over and Syrus then saw Zane, "Hey look guys, it's Zane". Jaden saw the troubled look on Syrus's face but right now he was more concerned about something else. He at Atticus, "Atticus, be careful". He knew that it still wasn't safe to use that deck and he didn't need his powers to tell that the darkness was about to take control over Atticus.

Atticus looked up at Darkness Dragon, "Attack him with Inferno Dark Fire". Darkness Dragon gathered fire in his mouth before he unleashed a stream of flames towards Cyberdark Edge and it hit him, however only Infernal Dragon got destroyed, Cyberdark Edge, Atk: 2800-800.

Atticus looked at Zane, "Even though Dark Edge wasn't destroyed because of Infernal Dragon, I'm afraid you still lose 2700 life points Zane".

Zane held up two fingers, "You need to check your match Atticus, because now I activate Power Wall, and now I get rid of most of my deck". Atticus looked shocked as Zane tossed away 27 cards.

Jaden and the others gasped in shock over what they had just seen and Syrus looked at Zane confused and concerned, "What did he just play?"

Zane had a smirk on his face, "You see Atticus, I can activate it when my life points are threatened by a monster, Power Wall then reduces the damage I take in battle by 100 points for each card I discard, and since I just tossed 27 cards, I won't take any of the 2700 points of damage I should have taken from your last attack".

Atticus looked at him troubled, "But Zane, you're currently treating your cards like they're trash, I mean in the old the days you respected your cards as well as your opponent". He closed his eyes with a bitter look on his face, "It looks like I won't be able to get through to you at all".

Zane and the others looked at him with they heard his voice sounding different, "At least not without my help, Atticus has left the building, but don't worry, Nightshroud is here to take his place".

Zane had a smirk on his face when he saw Atticus looked up and Nightshroud's mask was on his face. Jaden on the other hand gritted his teeth, "Oh man, I was afraid that this would happen". Syrus nodded nervous since he remembered their last meeting with Nightshroud while Hassleberry looked confused since he had no idea what was going on.

Nightshroud then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And now I activate Dragon's Gunfire, so now since I have a dragon on my field I get two choices, I can either destroy one of your monsters that have 800 or less defense points or inflict 800 points of damage to you, and I choose to inflict damage to you".

Darkness Dragon then unleashed a massive fireball towards Zane and it hit him, Zane LP: 1200-400. Nightshroud looked at Zane, "I think you have suffered enough so I end my turn, which means that Dragon Heart's effect ends and Darkness Dragon's points decrease". Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Atk: 5500-4500, Nightshroud looked at Zane, "Even so it doesn't matter, with only 400 points left and only five cards left in your deck, there isn't much you can do anyway".

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "We'll see about that Nightshroud, I draw". Zane then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Alright, time to say good bye to the rest of your life points Nightshroud".

Nightshroud chuckled when Zane said that, "That's funny, how do you plan on doing that Zane?"

Zane held up the card he had just drawn, "Like this, I summon Cyberdark Keel in attack mode". A long mechanical snake appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Nightshroud looked at Zane, "You still had a Cyberdark monster in those last five cards? But it still doesn't matter, none of your monsters have a chance against my Darkness Dragon".

Zane then held up a Polymerization card, "Who said I was done, I now activate the spell card Polymerization, and I use it to fuse together Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Edge, in order to summon Cyberdark Dragon".

The three Cyberdark monsters was sucked into the vortex and out came a mechanical dragon, its head was that of Dark Horn, its wings was from Dark Edge and the rest of its body was from Dark Keel, Atk: 1000. Nightshroud chuckled, "So what? It takes more than that to scare me, that thing's too weak".

Zane had a twisted smirk on his face, "You seem to have forgotten something, my Cyberdark Dragon has a few hidden powers. When this card is summoned, it can steal a dragon from either of our graveyards and absorb all of its power, so hand over your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon".

Nightshroud looked down at his Duel Disk as he gritted his teeth a little as a light came out of it and Flare Dragon appeared underneath Cyberdark Dragon before it trapped Flare Dragon with its legs and connected the cables to the dragon's head, Cyberdark Dragon, Atk: 1000-3400, Zane then pointed at Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, "And with one less dragon in your grave your Darkness Dragon loses 300 attack points". Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Atk: 4500-4200.

Nightshroud got a smirk on his face, "All of that work and my Darkness Dragon is still stronger than your dragon with 800 points, still can't see how I'm gonna lose this turn".

Zane's smirk got bigger, "Remember that I said hidden powers? You see my dragon still has another special ability to unleash, for every card in my graveyard it gets 100 extra attack points".

Nightshroud looked shocked, "Say what? It gets 100 points for every card in your graveyard?" Zane nodded with a smirk, "That's right and I currently have 35 cards there".

Jaden's eyes widened, "He sent all of those cards to his graveyard just to power up Cyberdark Dragon?" While Jaden agreed that it was a useful ability and understood why Zane had used Power Wall like that, he didn't like how Zane was treating his deck, and he could see that Syrus didn't either as he heard him say, "Zane, why are you doing this?"

Zane looked at Nightshroud, "And so since I have 35 cards in my graveyard Cyberdark Dragon gains 3500 extra attack points". Cyberdark Dragon, Atk: 3400-6900. Nightshroud took a step backwards when he saw Cyberdark Dragon's attack points, "It has almost 7000?"

Zane chuckled before he held up his hand, "And now Cyberdark Dragon, destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon now". Cyberdark Dragon unleashed a powerful roar that created shockwaves, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Nightshroud had to cover their faces from them.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared one last time before he got destroyed, "It's over now Nightshroud!"

INSIDE OF THE DARKNESS,

Atticus looked around and saw only darkness around himself he then heard a voice, "Let go of him now, let go of my friend". Atticus looked in front of him and saw a few flames and he then smiled when he saw Zane in them.

"Zane, you did it, you beat the darkness". However Zane shook his head, "I was never trapped in the darkness to begin with Atticus".

Atticus looked at him shocked, "Wait, you're saying that you didn't lose your way? Then why are you doing this?"

Zane looked at him, "I want to find out who can get strength from the deep darkness where the light doesn't reach". Atticus looked at him confused, "But why?

Zane looked at him, "For victory of course". Atticus looked at him, "Come on, why are you so obsessed with victory? The old you didn't care that much about stuff like that".

Zane didn't say anything else and flew further away into the darkness, "Zane wait!" The bright light from the flames of Zane's soul then grew bigger and covered Atticus".

OUTSIDE OF THE DARKNESS,

Nightshroud's mask shattered before the dark energy was forced out of Atticus's body and he collapsed on to his knees, Atticus LP: 2600-0. Jaden ran towards him, "Atticus!" Hassleberry followed him while Syrus turned towards Zane and narrowed his eyes.

Jaden went down on a knee next to Atticus, "Atticus, is it really you?" Atticus smiled at Jaden, "Don't worry Jaden, Nightshroud's influence over me disappeared once the duel was over". Jaden smiled when he heard that.

Hassleberry looked at them, "So anyone who wants to explain to me what's going on here?" Jaden looked at him and told him that he would later.

Atticus looked at Zane, _I see there is parts of the old you left in you Zane, so there is no need to give up hope on you, he thought to himself_.

Atticus then stood up and took out four medallions, "That was an amazing duel Zane, you earned these". He tossed them over towards Zane and they landed next to his feet and Zane looked at them.

Then to the shock of the others so stomped Zane on them, he had a smirk on his face, "I don't really care about this tournament, I'm only here to test my new deck after all".

Jaden then looked at Zane troubled as he walked away. Zane then walked past Syrus and neither of the brothers said anything to the other one, however Syrus stood there while he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, _Zane, I'm gonna duel you before this tournament is over, and this time I'm gonna defeat you, he thought to himself_.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden and Hassleberry stood behind the Slifer dorm while both of them leaned against a tree each. Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "So let's see if I have understood correct, Atticus had been brainwashed by a dark power and became Nightshroud who was one of the Seven Shadow Riders you guys told me that you faced last year?"

Jaden nodded and Hassleberry looked up in the sky, "Well that must have been a weird experience considering that you already knew him from earlier". Jaden nodded again and Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "So what are we gonna do about Zane?"

Jaden looked at him, "Right now there is nothing we can do, however I have a feeling he's planning on facing me before he leaves the island, I guess the only thing I can do is try to get him to come to his senses once the time for that duel arrives", Hassleberry nodded before both of them headed back inside of the dorm.

 **So Atticus was contacted by Sheppard in order to see if Atticus who was an old friend to Zane could help him return to his old self. Atticus then used his old dragon deck to face Zane and his Underworld deck while he knew that he might get corrupted by the dark energy that was still in the deck. In the end Nightshroud once again took control over Atticus but he disappeared once again when Zane won the duel. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review**.


	34. Pro dueling

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Atticus faced Zane by request by Sheppard who had failed to reach Zane and also had warned Atticus about Zane had gotten his hand on a deck called the Underworld deck. Atticus even used his dragon deck which was still infected by the dark power that had turned him into Nightshroud. He temporally became Nightshroud again during the duel before Zane won the duel using his Cyberdark Dragon to destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and forced Nightshroud out of Atticus. What will happen next?**

Chapter 34- Pro dueling

An explosion happened in the middle of the forest and an Obelisk student collapsed as his life points dropped to zero, his medallion then flew into the hand of his opponent, a man with light brown hair and a mustache as well as a red costume with numbers on it, he smiled, "So which one of you gentlemen wants to be the next to listen to the 10th ranked duelist, the Match Doctor?"

The students looked at him scared before they ran away, "Run", A Ra student yelled. A Slifer student then looked over his shoulder at the Math Doctor, "If we lose medallions here we will never advance to the next dorm". The Math Doctor touched his mustache, "Oh my, It's kinda disappointing no one else wants to listen to my lectures".

AT THE SAME TIME AT SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

Sheppard sat in his office looking at his computer on how it was going with the students, and he wasn't all that pleased, "It's seems that only a small amount of students keeps winning all the time, most of the other students laze away by having a duel everyday with regular opponents, so they're managing to survive somehow, but…"

Crowler nodded, "Most of the students here are not really strong enough to face professional duelists yet". Bonaparte looked at Sheppard, "The school's reputation will be severely damage if this continues".

Sheppard also looked troubled, "The point of this is not winning or losing, what I want is that the student will improve their ability by overcome tall obstacles". Crowler and Bonaparte looked at each other troubled.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Bonaparte and Crowler walked through the hallway, Bonaparte looked like he was in deep thoughts, "Sheppard sure is idealistic, but still…"

Crowler nodded, "Indeed, if we don't anything about this situation soon, everyone will think that this school isn't good enough". Bonaparte nodded before he placed a hand on his chin, "If that's true, that you will be fired".

Crowler looked at him troubled, "I believe you mean that WE will be fired, and I can't allow that, so I guess I will have to contact two of this school's secret weapons".

Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "What do you mean by secret weapons?" Crowler chuckled, "Oh you'll soon see Bonaparte, and trust me then I say that you won't be disappointed".

A WHILE LATER,

Sheppard looked at the screen on his computer as he looked at Sartorius's profile, "It seems like I can't figure that man out. He hasn't been dueling since he faced Prince Ojin, and also why would he even want to enroll here at all? Was it just so he could face the Prince?"

He then looked up when he heard the doors to his office open up and saw Prince Ojin's secretary Linda walking into his office, "Pardon me for disturbing you right now, but I need to speak to you".

Sheppard stood up from his chair and looked at her, "You're Prince Ojin's secretary Miss Linda right? What can I help you with?" Linda walked over to the desk and looked at Sheppard, "I had to inform you about this, that man Sartorius got what he wanted from the Prince".

Sheppard looked at her, "And what was that?" Linda closed her eyes, "When he won he got his hands on the control system for our laser satellite SORA, which can destroy all life on the planet". Sheppard looked at her in shock and horror when he heard that, "What did you say?" He had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE WHITE DORM,

Sartorius sat at his table with the briefcase which contained the control system for the SORA satellite, he smiled, "And now, the fate of this world is in my hands, in order to end this age of mankind, I need to make everyone see the Light".

Sartorius then grabbed his head, _"No you can't do this, you will destroy all life on the planet"_. Sartorius shook his head, "I won't listen to you, you're my weaker half, I'm doing what I have to".

He then looked at two boxes next to him, he saw two long circular keys there, "And now, all I need to do is to insert these keys and this world will be destroyed so it can be reborn in the image of the Light".

He opened the briefcase before he grabbed the keys, he then moved them towards the control system, however his hands then began to tremble and he dropped the keys, "I… I can't let you do this, I won't! I have to fight this". He then placed the keys back into the boxes. He then gritted his teeth, "You can't stand in my way forever my weaker half, this world will end in order to be reborn and you can't stop it".

AT THE SAME TIME,

A few Ra students was currently catching their breaths in the forests, they had been running to avoid any pros they met, one of them then said, "I think we should be safe here for now".

Another student then looked at the others, "If we face a professional duelist, we will be in trouble, BIG trouble". However they then saw a pair of feet stop in front of them.

All of them looked up and got worried when they saw the Math Doctor in front of them with a smile on his face, "It's math remediation time now, and it's a precious opportunity that you have right now, the chance to face a pro such as myself".

The students hugged onto each other in fear, the Math Doctor looked at them, "So who's first?" Then all of them looked up as they heard a jungle cry.

Jaden looked around when he heard the familiar cry, he then looked at Chazz and Syrus who stood next to him, "Hey Sy, I'm not only the who recognized that jungle cry right?"

Syrus looked at him, "It did sound a bit familiar Jay". Chazz looked at them irritated, "Alright slackers, are you guys gonna tell me what the heck you're talking about?" Jaden didn't answer as he and Syrus ran towards they heard the jungle cry come from.

AT THE SAME TIME,

The math Doctor looked up in time to see a big muscular jungle looking young man land in front of him, "You want duel? Me Damon accept duel from man with big hair".

The Match Doctor chuckled, "Well defeating a savage like you should not be a problem at all".

Crowler and Bonaparte at that moment were running towards the duel, "Excellent I know I would find him challenging a pro". Bonaparte narrowed his eyes when he saw the scores, with the Math Doctor had 3000 points and a monster in attack mode with Gravity Bind activated and a face down. Damon had 2500 and Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, "So much for being a secret weapon, he's already losing the duel".

Crowler shook his head, "Wrong Bonaparte, you see Damon is a very special duelist who duels in a very unique way, just watch". Bonaparte looked at Crowler with a doubtful look on his face before he looked back at the duel.

The Math Doctor drew his next card, "And now my young friend, I play the continuous spell card Illegal Summon, which allows me to summon a level 4 monster from my deck to your field once per turn, like my Mid Shield Gardna, but of course thanks to my Gravity Bind trap card, monsters that is level 4 or above can't attack, so now choose it's mode".

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Damon choose defense mode". Then a warrior with a small shield on his left arm appeared on Damon's field, Def: 1800.

The Math Doctor chuckled, "Illegal Summon has another effect as well, now you have to choose a monster from your deck and summon it to my field, so who's it going to be?"

Damon took out his deck and picked a card, "Me pick Doron for man with big hair". The Math Doctor chuckled, "Well I pick defense mode". Doron then appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 500.

The Math Doctor then held out his hand as his face down got flipped face up, "Next I activate Fatal Abacus, "So now every time a monster is sent to the graveyard, 500 points of damage is inflicted to that card's owner".

The Math Doctor then pointed at his mechanical looking monster next to him, Next my Transistor the Warrior's ability activates, so now by sending a monster on the field to the graveyard, he can attack you directly".

Doron then disappeared from his field and the Math Doctor chuckled, "And since I sent a monster to the graveyard the effect of Fatal Abacus activates, however since Doron was your monster, you're the one who loses points". Damon gritted his teeth as he felt his points decrease, Damon LP: 2500-2000.

The Math Doctor then pointed at Damon, "And now Transistor, attack Mr Jungle Man directly". Transistor fired an attack that hit Damon as he gritted his teeth, Damon LP: 2000-1000.

Crowler nodded, "Most impressive, as to be expected by the math genius duelist, of course the harder Damon is knocked down, the harder he fights back". Bonaparte narrowed his eyes, "Well he better be as good as you say he is Crowler, our jobs are on the line here".

At the same time Jaden, Syrus and Chazz looked through a few bushes, "So Damon is back living in the forest again?" Syrus nodded, "Sure looks like it". Chazz looked at them, "Okay please explain to me who this nut job is".

Jaden looked at him, "His name is Damon, he is an Obelisk student that very unlucky with his draws, so he went and lived in the forest for a year to become one with the nature, so he would be able to sense what card would come next, it worked pretty decent, since he only guessed wrong once in our duel". Chazz raised an eyebrow before he looked back at the duel.

Damon held out his hand, "Now be play trap, Math man may know lot of stuff, but Damon one with nature and it will lead Damon to victory, now Miracle Draw allow Damon to guess he'll draw, if me right, you lose 1000 points, if me wrong, Damon lose 1000 points, and card will be Drawler".

The Math Doctor chuckled, "That's a foolish move, you're risking the whole duel on a random card you might draw? Since you only have 1000 points left you're gonna lose if you fail here".

Chazz looked at Damon with wide eyes, "Is that guy nuts? There is no way he can actually guess this right". Jaden looked at him, "I'm not so sure about that Chazz, he used this tactic against me a few times in our duel and like I said, he only guessed wrong once".

Damon looked at him, "Damon draw". Damon drew his next card and looked at it as the five hidden spectators waited to see what he had drawn since outcome of the duel could be decided right here and now.

Damon got a smirk on his face as he turned the card around, "Me guess right, it's Drawler". The Math Doctor looked shocked when he saw that Damon was holding said monster card, "But that's impossible". Math Doctor LP: 3000-2000.

Damon then drew his next card, "Now me play Pot of Greed, so me draw two more". Damon drew two more cards and looked at them, "Now be play Drawler". Drawler then appeared on the field, Atk: ?

Damon then held up his hand, "To get points, me send six cards from hand, back to bottom of deck". Damon placed his entire hand at the bottom of his deck, "Now me multiply by 500, that equal big number". Drawler, Atk: ?-3000.

The Math Doctor looked worried over how powerful Drawler had become now, Damon then held out his hand, "And now, Drawler attack"- Drawer then rolled over Transistor and flattened him before he got destroyed. Math Doctor LP: 2000-0.

The Math Doctor fell down on his knees, "This can't be, professional calculations lost to an amateur's luck". He then fell to the ground as Damon walked over and took his medallions.

Crowler at the same time had a satisfied look on his face, "He did it". Bonaparte nodded, "Indeed, he defeated a pro". Crowler chuckled, "And at this very moment, our other secret weapon should be facing other pro duelists". Jaden and the others looked at each other, wondering what he meant by their other secret weapon.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others walked through the forest and got shocked when they saw a few Slifer students dozing off, "Okay, what's going on here?"

Syrus nodded just as confused as Jaden, "I can't feel any worry or tension from them even though a pro could show up and challenge them at any moment".

Chazz then noticed something and pointed, "Hold on, there is a duel going on over there, but I don't recognize either of those two".

Syrus looked at them and his eyes widened when he saw one of them, "That Elroy Prescot, the 9th ranked pro".

Jaden then looked over at the opponent, "And isn't that Belowski that he's facing?" Chazz looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "It was during the time you had left the academy, just like with Damon. You see Crowler was not too fond of me participating in the school duel so he tried to beat me with little Belowski over there to make sure I wouldn't".

Chazz looked at Belowski with a doubtful look on his face, "Come on, that little guy will never be able to beat a pro". Jaden looked at Belowski, "I think you might be wrong there Chazz, after all he used to be the top student here before his… special talents showed up, which made them place him in a special area designed just for him".

Chazz looked at him, "What do you mean by special talents?" Jaden looked at him, "Well first of all he can communicate with duel spirits like us, and based on the Slifer students over there…" He looked towards the Slifer students that was dozing off, "I believe that you might soon experience the other thing that made them lock away Belowski personally".

Elroy rubbed his eyes, he had all of his life points left while he had three monsters that looked like a group of goblins with floral wreath around their necks, Atk x 3: 2000.

Belowski also had all of his life points left, but had only two Mokey Mokey in defense mode, Def x 2: looked at Belowski, "Why am I getting so tired? Are you trying to infect me with your laziness?" Belowski just laughed a little with a lazy smile on his face.

Elroy gritted his teeth before he held out his hand forward, "And now my Goblin Dancing Force, attack both of his Mokey Mokeys". Two pair of the Goblin Dancing Forces moved towards them as they danced and played their instruments, both the Mokey Mokeys got destroyed as they covered their ears.

Elroy then pointed towards Belowski, "And now my third Goblin Dancing Force will attack you directly". Belowski looked at them as they danced with a lazy smile on his face, Belowski LP: 4000-2000.

Elroy narrowed his eyes a little when he saw that Belowski's lazy expression hadn't changed, "You just lost half of your life points, you should at least show some concern right?"

Belowski looked at him, "Not really, I mean what's the point dude?" Elroy when he heard that sighed, "Alas, this one have no ambitions at all, I end my turn now". He then took and yawned loudly.

Syrus then yawned as well while it looked like Chazz could barely keep his eyes open, "Mokey Mokey is as cute as ever isn't he Jay?" Chazz rubbed his eyes, "Dude, I'm so sleepy, I seem to have lost all ambitions as well right now".

Jaden chuckled, "As I figured Belowski hasn't lost his touch, I could see why Crowler would use him as a secret weapon, Damon as well".

At the same time Crowler and Bonaparte put on protective suits, Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "Tell me again why we have to wear these ridiculous outfits?"

Crowler looked at him, "I told you, the suits are to protect us so we won't be affected by Belowski's spell you know, or else we will fall asleep too". Bonaparte nodded, knowing that it would be troubling.

Belowski placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright dude, I guess I'll draw now since you know, it's is my turn". He took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Next I activate this, the spell card Dark Factory of Mass Production".

Elroy was now sitting down with a lazy expression on his face, "Do as you want". Belowski placed the card into his Duel Disk, "Now I can add two of my normal dudes in the graveyard back to my hand, like my Mokey Mokeys". The two Mokey Mokeys in his grave came out and he added them to his hand.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I suppose I'll play this, the card called Polymerization and it allows me to fuse together my three Mokeys in my hand to form Mokey Mokey King".

Crowler and Bonaparte came running until they fell to the ground in shock as a huge monster appeared above them, which was a gigantic Mokey Mokey, Atk: 300.

Bonaparte, "What is that thing and what does it do?" Crowler looked at Mokey Mokey King, "Looks like we came a little late, since Mokey Mokey King has appeared the match is pretty much over now, the opponent will be too lazy to do anything".

Belowski looked at Elroy who was lying on his side with his head in his hand, "Hey dude, what's wrong? We're dueling here right?"

Elroy sat up with a sight, "Right now I don't feel motivated to do anything, so just take these". He then held out his medallions before he tossed them towards Belowski and fell down on his back asleep.

Jaden chuckled when he saw this, remembering the same thing happen to his friends when he dueled Belowski and his Mokey Mokeys. Chazz at the moment was leaning on Syrus's head, "Well guess that's that huh?" Syrus nodded, "Yeah Mokey, I mean yeah I guess even a pro can't resist Belowski".

Jaden nodded, "You said it Sy". But then he looked in a direction when he heard two familiar screams, "That sounds like Jasmine and Mindy, come on you two". He then grabbed Syrus and Chazz and pulled them with him while infusing them with some of his energy, hoping that it would jump start them.

AT LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden, Syrus and Chazz ran across the coast and then stopped as they saw Mindy and Jasmine holding each other looking at their opponent scared. Syrus looked at the opponent, "Who are they dueling?"

Chazz looked at him, "If I'm not mistaken that's Maitre' D, he's the 8th ranked duelist in the pro circuit". Syrus looked at Mindy and Jasmine, "Maybe but even so, since both of them are facing him they have the upper hand right? They have to win".

Chazz shook his head, "Yeah right Sy, those two may talk big but a lot of Slifers duel better than them, it could be twenty of them and it still wouldn't matter in this case". Jaden had to agree with Chazz since Maitre' D hadn't lost any points, but Mindy and Jasmine who had combined life points were down to 1600 life points.

Maitre' D then held out his hand, "And now since it's my standby phase, Bacchus the Dizzy Deity gains 300 extra attack points". A fat Greece looking man that was on his field got covered in an aura, Atk: 1600-1900.

Mindy and Jasmine didn't look happy since Jasmine's Mermaid Knight had 1500 attack points while Mindy's Rescue Cat had 100 defense points. Maitre' D then pointed towards Mermaid Knight, and now for my next dish, my Bacchus will attack, take down her Mermaid Knight".

Bacchus unleashed a purple blast from its mouth that hit Mermaid Knight and destroyed her, Mindy & Jasmine LP: 1600-1200. Maitre' D then grabbed one of the three cards in his hand, "And now for the next course, I activate Divine Chalice, which allows me to summon this, a Crimson Token".

Mindy and Jasmine looked troubled as a red slime creature appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. He then pointed towards Rescue Cat, "And now, attack that filthy feline". Crimson Token then flew towards Rescue Cat and crashed into it and destroyed it before it reformed itself, Mindy and Jasmine now looked really worried as they held each other.

Maitre' D held a wine glass in his hand and moved it around, "You both are still too young and no matter how long it's brewed, bad wine is still bad wine".

Jasmine sank down on her knees, "No more please". Mindy then sank down next to her, "We get it, we can't beat you so please stop".

Maitre' D shook his head. "Alas. I expected more from you ladies since you're both from the famous Obelisk blue dorm, but you two are nothing but jokes and I guess that it must be like that with the other students too, now quickly surrender".

Jaden gritted his teeth, while it was true that Mindy and Jasmine wasn't good enough to take on a pro, he still didn't have the right to insult them and the other students at the academy like that.

He was just about to walk up and take over the duel for the girls when they heard someone call out, "Hold on a minute". Jaden and the others looked in the direction they heard the voice and saw Alexis walking up next to Mindy and Jasmine as she glared at Maitre' D, "Alexis!" All of them cried out in shock over seeing her there.

She looked at Jasmine and Mindy, "Can you be more embarrassing? You're putting the old Obelisk blue dorm to shame, both the girls and the boys". Mindy and Jasmine looked down embarrassed. She then looked at Maitre' D, "I will take over this duel, and it doesn't matter if I duel using their current life points, I will still beat you". She activated her Duel Disk and drew five cards.

Maitre' D chuckled, "Oh? Very well, I hope you can present me with a bigger challenge than those two did".

Chazz looked at Alexis troubled, "Is Alexis nuts or something?" Syrus nodded troubled, "I know that she's good, but even so, she only has 1200 life points from the start while her opponent has 4000, this won't be easy". Jaden agreed, however no matter if Alexis was brainwashed or not he believed in her dueling skills, he knew she could win this, even though it might not be so good right now.

The Maitre' D then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I end my turn by summoning a monster face down in defense mode". A face down monster in defense mode appeared on his field as his turn ended.

Mindy and Jasmine came over to the gang while they looked at Alexis, "Even though she's currently a white student, she must still feel some pride as a former blue student if she was willing to step in and take over this duel", Chazz said.

Syrus looked, "Maybe, or maybe she's trying to get these two to join the Society". Mindy and Jasmine looked troubled when he said that. Jaden doubted that's why Alexis was doing this and believed that Chazz's idea was more accurate, however he looked back, "Whatever her reasons are I guess we will find out soon".

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn now". She drew her next card and looked at it, "And now I activate Machine Angel Ritual, so now I sacrifice my level 6 Cyber Angel Idaten to Ritual summon my Cyber Angel Benten". Idaten got sacrificed and then Benten appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Maitre' D chuckled, "According to the classification of wine, your Benten would be a medium ranked wine, it can't beat my high class Bacchus with it's 1900 attack points".

Syrus looked at Chazz, "What does that mean", Chazz looked at him, "The older the wine is, the thicker its taste will be". Syrus got a look of understanding on his face while Jaden just ignored it since he didn't care about stuff like that and just watched the duel as Alexis grabbed a card in her hand.

"I'm not done, I now activate Ritual Weapon, so now since my Benten is a level 6 or below monster, she gains 1500 extra attack points as long as this card is equipped to her", The Ritual Weapon appeared on Benten's arm, Atk: 1800-3300.

Alexis then pointed towards Bacchus, "And now Cyber Angel Benten, destroy his Bacchus". Benten then fired an energy arrive from the Ritual Weapon that hit and destroyed Bacchus, The Maitre' D LP: 4000-2600.

Alexis looked at Maitre' D, "And don't think I'm done yet, now Benten's ability kicks in, you see when she destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that destroyed monster's defense points".

Maitre' D gritted his teeth, "Bacchus's defense points are 1600". He then gritted his teeth as he got surrounded by a red aura, the Maitre' D LP: 2600-1000. He then chuckled, "The thick aroma of the duel finally gives away, however it's still young, It's still way too early to drink it, then I guess there is no choice, now it's my turn".

He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I reveal my face down monster, now appear Champagne the Foaming Beauty". A young blonde haired woman in a light green dress appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

He then pointed towards Benten, "And now since she flipped from face down to face up, your Benten loses 1000 attack points". Alexis looked shocked as a liquid flew out of the Foaming Beauty and hit Benten who groaned, Atk: 3300-2300.

The Maitre' D then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I use both my Crimson Token and my Foaming Beauty as sacrifices, so I can summon Big Vintage Magna Mutton in attack mode". What looked like a big lion with blasters on each of its sides appeared on the field, Atk: 2500, "And now my Big Vintage Magna Mutton will attack your Cyber Angel Benten".

Magna Mutton then fired a red liquid that looked like win towards Benten and destroyed her once it made contact, Alexis LP: 1200-1000. Maitre' D then held up a spell card, "And next I activate the continuous spell card Bacchus Banquet, and that will now end my turn". The field then turned into what looked like a Greece temple.

Alexis after looking around shocked for a few moments looked at her opponent, "Then it's my turn now". She took and drew her next card and looked at it, her eyes then widened when she saw what card it was, _It's White Veil, she thought_. She then placed the card into her hand and grabbed another, "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode". Cyber Tutu then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Alexis looked at Maitre' D with a smirk, "I'm sure I don't have to explain this card to a pro like you, but when Cyber Tutu is the weakest monster on the field, it can bypass your monsters and strike you directly". Alexis' smirk grew bigger, "And that means that this duel is over".

Maitre' D chuckled however, "Are you sure about that?" Alexis looked at him shocked before she saw that Cyber Tutu looked dizzy, Maitre' D then pointed at Bacchus Banquet, "She's now drunk thanks to my Bacchus Banquet, I can't activate this card unless I have Big Vintage Magna Mutton on the field, if you attack with a monster that is level 7 or below, you will be taking the damage I would take".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, _Cyber Tutu is a level 3 monster, so if I attack I will take the damage and then I will lose, she thought to herself_. She then looked at the cards in her hand and looked at White Veil, _However if I use White Veil, when Cyber Tutu attacks all of the spell and trap cards on the opponent's side of the field is negated and destroyed, she thought_.

Alexis looked towards Jaden and the others and saw how Mindy and Jasmine was cheering for her, she also saw how Jaden was looking at her and she felt hesitation about using it, which made her confused.

Chazz looked at her, "I think I know what card she has in her hand, which makes me wonder why she hasn't activated it yet". Jaden looked at him, "What do you mean by that Chazz?"

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Alexis should have gotten White Veil from Sartorius, and if she was to activate that, she could negate and destroyed Bacchus Banquet and win the duel". Jaden remembered White Veil from when Alexis dueled against Chazz, he looked back towards Alexis, "So Alexis also have White Veil?" He knew that it was a powerful card which could give her the victory, but it was a symbol for the Light of Destruction so he wasn't a fan of the idea of her using it.

Alexis grabbed the other card in her hand, "Now I end my turn with one card face". Maitre' D nodded before he places his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn".

He then drew his next card and looked at it, he then chuckled as he pointed at Magna Mutton, "And now Big Vintage Magna Mutton's ability activates, every turn it gains 1000 extra attack points". Magna Mutton, Atk: 2500-3500.

He then pointed towards Cyber Tutu, "Now it's time for you to taste high quality wine at its finest, Magna Mutton attack her Cyber Tutu now". Magna Mutton took and fired its attack and it hit Cyber Tutu.

Alexis pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card, Hallowed Life Barrier, now by discarding a card from my hand, any damage I would take this turn is reduced to zero".

She then looked at White Veil in her hand, _I'm not gonna win using this card, I will use the skills I had while I was in Obelisk blue, she thought to herself_. She then grabbed White Veil and placed it into her graveyard, negating the battle damage she should have taken.

Maitre' D gritted his teeth, "Fine, then I end my turn now". Alexis had a smirk on her face, "And that was your last chance, because I'm ending this now". She then took and drew her next card and looked at it, "Now I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two more cards".

Alexis drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode". Petit Angel then appeared on the field, Atk: 300. A card then came out of her deck, "And now my Angel's special ability activates, so I can now add a Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand". Jaden smiled a little when he saw that Alexis had not used White Veil and was dueling like she used to.

Alexis then placed a card into her Duel Disk, "Next I activate the equip spell card Fulfillment of the Contract, so now by paying 800 life points I can special summon back a ritual monster from my graveyard and equip this card to it". Alexis LP: 1000-200.

Alexis got a smirk on her face, "Of course that's a small price to pay in order to get back my Idaten in attack mode". Idaten then appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. A card then came out of Alexis's graveyard, "And whenever she's summoned, a spell card returns from the graveyard to my hand, and I choose Pot of Greed so now I can draw two more cards".

Jaden and Chazz both smiled while Alexis drew two more cards, "Alright Lex, you got this". Jaden said while Chazz nodded.

Alexis then grabbed a card in her hand, "Next I activate Machine Angel Ritual, so now I sacrifice my Idaten, and my Petit Angel so I can summon Cyber Angel Dakini in attack mode". Idaten and Petit Angel disappeared and Dakini appeared on the field, Atk: 2700.

Alexis smiled, "And now Dakini's ability activates, normally you would get to pick a monster on your side and then it would be destroyed, but since you only have one the choice is obvious". She said as she pointed at Magna Mutton as it got destroyed, "And now since your hairy friend is gone, your spell card is destroyed as well". Bacchus Banquet then got destroyed since Big Vintage Magna Mutton was no longer on the field.

Alexis then pointed towards Maitre' D, "And now I guess it's time to ask for the check, now Dakini, attack him directly and end this". Dakini moved in towards Maitre' D who took a step backwards in shock before Dakini struck him with her staff as well as slashed him with her swords, Maitre' D LP: 1000-0. Maitre' D looked at Alexis for a few more moments before he collapsed.

Alexis then walked over to him and took his medallions, she then turned around and began to walk away, Mindy looked after her, "Alexis wait, please come back to the blue dorm".

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah you're dueling hasn't changed and we're your best friends". Alexis looked at them, "As if, look the reputation of the blue dorm was in danger because of you, the only reason I helped was because of my pride because I used to be one".

Mindy and Jasmine looked at her sad, "That's mean Alexis". Alexis turned around again," Whatever, if you want to protect the pride of the blue dorm work on your skills and decks and do it yourselves, then maybe some of its dignity can be saved". She then walked away while Mindy and Jasmine looked after her with said expressions on their faces.

Syrus looked at Jaden and Chazz, "What was the deal with her?" Chazz looked at him, "Don't you get it? Why would she be bothered with the dignity of the blue dorm if she's truly one of the Society of Light? There is a part of her that is fighting against Sartorius's control".

Jaden nodded with a smile, "Just like you did Chazz, so all we have to do now is to try and reach that part of her and make it fight back even harder like me and the Ojamas did with you".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden and the others walked through the forest and then Chazz spoke up, "There is one thing I have been wondering, why has Atticus been giving me hard stares from time to time? I have tried to ask him but he won't explain things to me and a lot of times give me the cold shoulder".

Jaden looked at him over his shoulder with a troubled look on his face, "Well you see, the reason for that is kinda simple but complicated at the same time, but the thing is…"

However someone called out to Jaden at that time so he stopped talking and looked forward to see Brier and Beauregard there, "Brier, Beauregard? What are you guys doing here?"

Brier looked at him, "Well I'm also participating in the GX tournament, so what do you think? It's time for our rematch Jaden". Jaden who heard that got a smirk on his face as he opened one of the deck boxes on his belt, "If that's what you want, then get your game on Brier".

Syrus explained to Chazz how they knew Brier and Beauregard while Jaden and Brier placed their decks into their Duel Disks and activated them before they both drew their first five cards.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "This time I will begin, so here we go". He took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode". Electricity then appeared on the field as Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Jaden then looked at Brier, "And with that I end my turn".

Brier nodded as he placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". He took and drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I'll start with Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

Brier drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon Goblin Black Ops in attack mode". Black clad goblins appeared on the field, Atk: 1300. Brier looked at Jaden, "My Goblin Black Ops has the power to bypass your monsters and strike you directly, so get him boys".

Jaden watched as the black clad goblins snuck past Sparkman and struck him, Jaden LP: 4000-2700. Brier looked at Jaden, "Of course after they attack they switch to defense mode". The Bolin Black Ops then reappeared on his field before they went down on a knee, Def: 0.

Brier then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now first I place one card face down…" A card then appeared in front of him, "And then I equip Goblin Black Ops with Mist Body, which means that now they can't be destroyed in battle, and with that I end my turn".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, _That's a clever move, now even though they have 0 defense points I can't destroy them in battle, which means that if I don't get rid of them some other way during my next turn he will just switch them back into attack mode and then attack me directly again, he thought to himself_.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now". He then drew his next card and looked at it and got a smirk on his face, "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization, which allows me to fuse together the Sparkman on my field with Clayman that I have in my hand".

Sparkman and Clayman then got sucked into the vortex and lightning appeared in the sky, "Now let's all give a big warm welcome to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Thunder Giant then appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate Thunder Giant's special ability, once per turn by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard Thunder Giant can destroy one monster whose original attack points is lower than his, like your Goblin Black Ops, now Thunder Giant, unleash your Static Blast".

Thunder Giant unleashed electricity from his hand towards the black clad goblins and they exploded. Jaden then pointed towards Brier. "And now Thunder Giant, attack his life points directly with Voltic Thunder". Thunder Giant then gathered electricity in his hands and unleashed a blast of Electricity towards Brier and it hit him, Brier LP: 4000-1600.

Brier looked at Jaden with a smile, "Good, you're still as good as I remember, which is why it will be so sweet when I take you down here and now".

Jaden got a smile on his face, "You seem to have gotten quite confident since our last duel, since you couldn't even concentrate when you were dueling in front of people and made mistakes against people who you would have otherwise defeated".

Brier nodded with a smile, "Yeah, my duel with you showed me that I could duel well even in front of people, and after that he defeated quite a few Obelisk students, and I have won quite a few duels in this tournament". He then opened his jacket and showed that he had a little more than thirty medals.

Jaden nodded, "Not bad at all Brier, I have about seventy medals myself". Brier's and Beauregard's eyes widened before Brier chuckled, "I should have guessed that you would have more medals than me, right Beauregard?" Beauregard nodded with a smile.

Jaden then looked at Brier, "Anyway, I end my turn now, so it means that it's your move now Brier".

Brier nodded as he drew his next card and looked at it, "Alright, now I summon Giant Orc in attack mode". A giant troll appeared on the field with a large club in its hand, Atk: 2200.

Brier then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Robbin' Goblin, which means that now whenever I inflict battle damage to you, you have to discard a card from your hand".

Brier then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate my Rush Recklessly spell card, so now until the end of this turn my Giant Orc gains 700 attack points". Giant Orc, Atk: 2200-2900.

Brier then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity, so now both of us have to draw from our decks until we're holding six cards".

Brier then drew five more cards while Jaden drew three cards. Brier then pointed towards Thunder Giant, "Now Giant Orc, attack his Thunder Giant". Giant Orc then smashed his club into Thunder Giant and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2700-2200.

Brier then pointed at Jaden, "And now Robbin' Goblin's effect activates, which means that you have to discard a card from your hand, please discard the one furthest to the right". Jaden turned his eyes to the said card and looked at it for a few seconds, he then grabbed it and placed it into his graveyard. Brier then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with one card face down".

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the special ability of my Necroshade which I sent to my graveyard thanks to Thunder Giant's ability, now I can summon one Elemental Hero from my hand without sacrificing anything, so come on out Elemental Hero Neos". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then pointed towards Giant Orc, "Now Neos, attack his Giant Orc". Neos prepared to strike when he suddenly stopped while it looked like something was holding him in his place, "Neos, what's wrong?"

Brier pointed at his face down which had been flipped face up, "It's thanks to my Gravity Bind trap card, now any monster that is level 4 or above can't attack, and Neos is a level 7 monster".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he then looked at his hand as he grabbed two cards, "I end my turn with two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

Brier nodded, "Then it's my turn now". He took and drew his next card and looked at it before he revealed it, "Now I activate the spell card Trap booster, so now by discarding a card from my hand I can activate a trap from my hand".

He placed his Goblin King into his graveyard before he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Call of the Haunted, which allows me to summon back one monster in attack mode, so return to me Goblin King".

A small green goblin dressed as a king appeared on the field, Atk: 0. Brier then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon, so now since I special summoned a monster with less than 1500 attack points, we both can choose a monster on our field and then we'll both summon every copy we have of that monster".

Two more Goblin Kings appeared on Briers field, "And as you know, Goblin King gains 1000 attack points for every fiend monster on the field other than itself however it can get points for another Goblin King, so with that each one of them now gains 3000 attack points". Goblin King, Atk x 3: 0-3000.

Jaden gritted his teeth, there was only one Neos card in the world, so there was no way he could summon another of him. Brier then pointed towards Neos, "And now Goblin King, attack Elemental Hero Neos now".

One of the Goblin Kings let out a battle cry and punched Neos and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2200-1700. Brier then pointed at Jaden, "And now Robbin' Goblin activates again, now send the card in the middle to the graveyard". Jaden looked at the three cards in his hand before he grabbed the middle card and sent it to the graveyard.

He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate a trap card, Hero Signal, so now since Neos was destroyed I can summon a level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck to the field and I know exactly who I'm gonna pick". A card came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman then appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200. Jaden then drew two cards, "Also when he's alone on my field, his ability allows me to draw two more cards".

Brier narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't matter, now I attack with another of my Goblin Kings". Another Goblin King then punched Bubbleman and destroyed him.

Jaden then revealed his last face down card, "And now I activate the trap card Neo Signal, so now since Bubbleman was destroyed I can summon a Neo Spacian from my deck, like my Grand Mole". Grand Mole then appeared out of the ground before his drill split in half and he landed on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 300.

Brier looked at him, "So this is one of your famous new aliens huh? Well let's see what he can do, now my third Goblin King attacks your Grand Mole". The third Goblin King then took and punched Grand Mole and an explosion formed and smoke appeared.

Jaden smiled, "Thanks, you have just activated Grand Mole's special ability". Brier raised an eyebrow until he saw how both Grand Mole and Goblin King began to glow and then turned into beams and flew into their owner's hand and since it was the Goblin King he used Call of the Haunted to bring back, when it left the field the trap card was sent to the graveyard, "What just happened?"

Jaden smiled, "Whenever Grand Mole throws down with another monster, Grand Mole and the monster it battles returns to their owner's hands, also since you now have one less fiend monster on the field, your two Goblin Kings now only gains 1000 attack points for each other as well as your Giant Orc, which means that both of them only has 2000 attack points each now". Goblin King, Atk x 2: 3000-2000.

Brier narrowed his eyes, "Even so, neither of them can be attacked as long as I have another fiend type monster on the field, so even if you get rid of Giant Orc somehow, you won't be able to attack my Goblin Kings".

Brier then grabbed then grabbed the Goblin King in his hand, "Also you seem to have forgotten that I still haven't normal summoned this turn, so I now re summon the Goblin King that got returned to my hand, which means that their points goes back to 3000". The third Goblin King reappeared on the field, Atk x 3: 2000-3000.

Brier looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn, so let's see how you're gonna get out of this situation Jaden".

Jaden nodded with a smile, "You got it, it's time to get my game on", Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon my Neo Spacian Dark Panther in attack mode". Dark Panther appeared on the field while he growled, Atk: 1000.

Jaden then revealed the one of the cards he had just drawn, "Next I activate my NEX spell card, so now by sacrificing my Dark Panther I can summon a level 4 Neo Spacian from my extra deck with the same name, so now I summon Neo Spacian Darkness Panther".

Dark Panther then began to grow until he was almost twice as big, his claws and teeth grew larger, his cape turned completely red and he got a more ferocious look on his face before he unleashed a powerful roar, Atk: 1500.

Jaden then held out his hand, "Now I activate his special ability, once per turn I pick a monster on the field, then until the end of the turn this card is also treated as the chosen monster, its attack points also increases by half of that monster's attack points as well as gain its special abilities, like your Goblin King".

Brier looked shocked as Darkness Panther then morphed into Goblin King, Jaden looked at him, "So now he gains 1000 attack points for every fiend type monster, like your three Goblin Kings as well as your Giant Orc so that means 4000 extra points, and not let's not forget that he also gain half of Goblin King's attack points as well, which is 1500 right now". Darkness Panther, Atk: 1500-7000.

Brier's eyes widened when he saw that Darkness Panther now had 7000 attack points, however he then looked at Jaden, "That won't do you any good, he is a level 4 monster so he won't be able to attack and even if he could then he wouldn't be able to attack any of my Goblin Kings, and once this turn is over his points will return to normal and then I will end this".

Jaden grabbed the other card he had just drawn, "I'm not done, I now activate my O – Oversoul spell card, so now I can bring back one Elemental Hero from my grave to the field, so now revive, Elemental Hero Neos". Neos then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then held out his hand, "Next I merge Neos and Darkness Panther by using Contact Fusion".

Jaden then returned Darkness Panther to the extra deck and Neos to the deck before he shuffled it, Darkness Panther and Neos then jumped up in the air and a blinding light appeared as soon as they made contact.

Once the light died out Neos was there in a black and white armor, his eyes was red, he had large claws on the top of his hands while the tip of his fingers also had claws and he also had five claws on each foot, he also had two large red wings and a long black tail, Atk: 2800.

Jaden looked at Brier with a smile, "Allow me to introduce Elemental Hero Darkness Neos and he will bring me victory in this duel".

Brier looked at him, "Oh yeah and how will he do that, he's a level 8 monster which means that he won't be able to attack me and even if he could he would only be able to attack Giant Orc".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Is that so? Then how about I tell you about my monster's special abilities now? When Darkness Neos is successfully summoned he negates the effects of all face up cards that the opponent currently has on the field and they will remain negated for as long as he's on the field and unlike when Neos normally does Contact Fusion with the Neo Spacians he won't leave the field once the turn is over. Also he gains 100 attack points for every card that gets its effect negated, and I currently see six cards on your side of the field".

Brier looked worried as Darkness Neos sent slashes of dark energy from the claws on the backside of his hands towards his field before Gravity Bind, Robbin' Goblin, Giant Orc and his three Goblin Kings got surrounded by a dark aura.

"Now since their abilities are negated your Goblin Kings attack points return to 0". Brier looked at his three Goblin Kings worried, Atk x 3: 3000-0. Darkness Neos then got surrounded by a dark aura as well, Atk: 2800-3400.

Jaden then pointed at them, "And now since their abilities are negated, I can also attack them since Gravity Bind's effect is also negated, now Darkness Neos attack his first Goblin King".

Darkness Neos jumped up in the air before he flew towards the Goblin King that had just returned to the field, he grabbed it with his tail before he tossed Goblin King up in the air, then he crossed the claws on the backside of his hands while he waited while they glowed purple, then once Goblin King had gotten close enough he slashed him with his four large claws, destroying him, Brier LP: 1600-0.

Brier sighed as he went down on a knee while his monsters and trap cards disappeared, Jaden then deactivated his Duel Disk while Darkness Neos disappeared and then walked over to Brier.

Jaden smiled at Brier, "That was a sweet duel Brier". Brier looked at Jaden with a smile as he stood up, "Yeah, that was a really good duel Jaden, I had a lot of fun dueling you again, even though I lost".

Beauregard walked up to him, "You were amazing out there Brier". Brier smiled at Beauregard, "Thanks Beauregard". He then opened his jacket and took of the medallions and handed them over to Jaden, "Here, you've earned these Jaden". Jaden took them with a smile, "Thanks Brier". Jaden looked at them and saw that it was thirty three medallions, meaning that now he had one hundred and three medallions.

Brier looked at Jaden, "I have been meaning to ask, how are your friend Chumley doing?"

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "He's doing great, he's dream of becoming a card designer finally came true at the end of last year and now he's working at Industrial Illusion".

Brier and Beauregard looked shocked before they smiled, "Well that's good, I'm happy his dream came true, aren't you Beauregard?" Brier looked at Beauregard who nodded.

Jaden looked at Beauregard, "Don't worry Beauregard, I know that your dream of becoming a game designer will come true as well, that's a good dream to pursuit and I know you're gonna do great once you become a game designer". Beauregard smiled at Jaden, "Thanks, it means a lot to hear someone else supporting my dream".

Brier looked at Jaden, "Alright then I guess we should go now, it was great to duel you again Jaden, see you some other time". He and Beauregard then walked away while Jaden looked at Syrus who was jumping on the spot cheering while Chazz had a small smile on his face.

Jaden then got a serious look on his face, "Chazz, about what we talked about earlier, about Atticus…" Chazz looked at him as did Syrus, "He is mad at you for a reason but let's talk about that some other time okay?" Chazz narrowed his eyes but he then nodded as they walked away.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CROWLER AND BONAPARTE,

Crowler and Bonaparte walked through the forest while they sighed, "What are we gonna do? Damon decided it was a waste of time to participate in the tournament and would rather continue his training in the forest and Belowski said it was too tiresome, they were some of the best students left in the blue dorm that hasn't joined the white dorm".

Bonaparte sighed, "Yeah and we can't expect the white students to help us willingly, I feel that we might prepare our bags since I can see us getting fired already". Crowler and Bonaparte then fell down on their knees as they began to cry.

 **So Crowler and Bonaparte made some effort to protect the school's reputation since most of the students avoided facing the pros since they believed that they couldn't win. They used both Damon the Jungle duelist and little Belowski who makes the ones who faces him lose their ambitions and fall asleep. Alexis then faced the pro Maitre' D instead of Mindy and Jasmine who was helpless against him even in a two on one duel and she won the duel. Jaden then faced Brier who had been the brain behind the Duel Giant incident and defeated him once again. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	35. Dragon Heroes vs the power of the Reaper

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Crowler and Bonaparte was trying to come up with a plan to protect the reputation of Duel Academy since most students ran away from the pros and those who dueled against them lost, so they looked for students who could beat the pros, and so they had Damon the Jungle Duelist and Belowski face two pros and they won but didn't want to duel anymore after that. Alexis also faced a pro in order to protect the Obelisk dorms reputation since Mindy and Jasmine was chanceless against him even in a two on one match, she then managed to win by using her own skills instead of using the card Sartorius had given her, White Veil, which meant that a part of her might still be in there. Jaden then also faced Brier who had been the brain behind the Duel Giant incident last year and Jaden managed to defeat him again. What will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 35- Dragon Heroes vs the power of the Reaper

It was during the evening, an Obelisk student with spiky brown hair was facing a student from North Academy who had long black hair with a spike at the front of his head.

The North Academy student looked at the Obelisk student, "And now to end this, it's time for you to rest in peace". The Obelisk student looked troubled, he had both Marauding Captain and Armed Samurai – Ben Kei on the field and he also had two equip spell cards.

The North Academy student lifted his hand that he would draw his card with, he had what looked like a tattoo of a skull with wings on the backside of his hand, then dark energy came out of the tattoo and circled around his arm while his eyes glowed red for a second.

The North Academy student then held up his arm, "And now, witness the power of The Reaper! With the Lord of Darkness on my side I can draw any card I want and need from my deck". Lightning appeared in the sky that was dyed red since the sun was going down.

The North Academy student narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Obelisk blue student, "Aren't you dying to see which card I'm gonna draw? Well wait no more".

Shockwaves then came out from the North Academy student and hit the Obelisk student who started to look really worried now, "Alright, now my Ultimate combo will finally be complete".

The Obelisk student took a step backwards, "Whoa man, take it easy, I'm only in this for the medals so chill". The North Academy student didn't listen to what he said and placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, now this duel is over".

He drew his card and then the spell card next to him that looked like a hand that was about to draw a sword from its hilt activated as a shadow of something big appeared behind the North Academy student.

The Obelisk student's two monsters as well as his two equip spell cards then got destroyed by a flash of light while the student screamed before he was sent flying backwards as the North Academy student laughed, Obelisk student LP: 4000-0.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The North Academy student was sitting down and leaning against a wood log with a smirk as he dropped some of the GX medallions he had won in front of him, "There is no way I can lose the GX tournament with this deck".

Then a spirit of what looked like a man in a black coat with a hood appeared behind him, only it had a skeleton face, _"Well done Lucien, but I hope that you haven't forgotten our deal"._

Lucien looked at him over his shoulder, "Of course not, a deal is a deal after all, but only as long as you hold up your end of the bargain, you keep giving me victories, and once I become the GX champion I will give you my soul".

The Reaper chuckled, Lucien then looked at his deck, "I have to win and prove that this deck is the strongest". The Reaper then spoke again, _"All in good time, but first you must rest, you have been pushing yourself"_.

Lucien who was starting to see a little foggy nodded, "Yeah good idea, I could use a nap…" He then fell over on his side.

Moments later Jaden came out of some bushes, he had come here since he felt a twisted presence here, he then saw a spirit in front of him, "Who or what are you?" It turned around and revealed it skeleton face as Syrus, Hassleberry and Chazz finally caught up with Jaden and got shocked when they saw the spirit.

The spirit moved towards Jaden with a scythe in its hands while it chuckled and Jaden gritted his teeth, then a whirlwind of dark energy surrounded the spirit for a few seconds before it and the spirit disappeared.

Jaden looked around, "Alright, I'm sure that I won't like the answer but I'll ask anyway, what was that thing".

Jaden then heard Chazz's voice, "It's quite simple Jaden". Jaden turned his head and saw how Chazz sat in front of a guy who was leaning against the wood log, "It was the Grim Reaper".

Jaden watched as he removed something from the guy's neck, "The Grim Reaper? Are you serious Chazz?"

Chazz tossed what he was holding towards Jaden, "See for yourself then Jaden". Jaden caught the object which he saw was wrapped in hard plastic with a rope attached to it. Jaden's eyes widened when he saw the same creature he had just seen on the picture of the card.

Chazz stood up and looked up at the sky, "I heard about that card while I was at North Academy, it's a dangerous card that was supposed to be locked away, but it seems like this guy let it out, which is not good news, not for him anyway". Chazz said as he looked at the guy sleeping next to him.

A WHILE LATER AT THE INFIRMARY,

Chazz sat next to the bed where Lucien was lying with Jaden next to him while he was looking through the participates in the tournament on his PDA while Syrus and Hassleberry was sleeping while leaning against each other's backs on another bed.

Chazz then finally found the guy's profile, "Here it is, Lucien Grimley, and he is a student from the North".

Then they heard a voice talking to them, "That's right, I'm a student from North Academy". They turned their eyes to the bed and saw Lucien sitting up and looking at them, he looked around, "Where is my deck?"

Jaden held out his Duel Disk towards him, "Take it easy bro, it's right here". Once Lucien saw how Duel Disk he quickly grabbed it, "Hands off, it's mine".

Jaden looked at him, "Relax, I wasn't trying to steal it or anything, I was just taking keeping it until you woke up so I could return…" Lucien looked at him, "That's enough, be quiet".

Jaden sighed, "Man you sure are grumpy, maybe you need some more sleep". Chazz looked at him, "Just be quiet for a moment okay slacker? I have a few things I need to talk to him about".

At that moment Lucien recognized both Jaden and Chazz, "Hold on a minute, you're Jaden Yuki, and you're Chazz Princeton". Chazz looked at him with narrowed eyes, "The name is The Chazz".

Lucien stood up, on his bed with a smirk, "I know who the two of you are, I guess that the two of you are in the lead of the tournament, but that won't last long, I'm taking you both down".

Chazz put down his PDA with a bored expression on his face, "Yeah like I haven't heard that before, what makes you think you can take us down?"

Lucien smiled, "It's simple, because of my secret weapon". He then touched his chest and noticed that The Grim Reaper card was missing, "My card! What did you do with it? Tell me now, you don't know what you're dealing with".

Chazz looked at him, "Actually I know what I'm dealing with, which is why I have put it someplace safe".

AT THE SAME TIME IN CHAZZ'S ROOM,

On Chazz's desk was a safe with two number combination locks and a normal lock while inside of it was another safe with his three Ojama cards lying on top of it. Ojama Yellow then appeared, "Don't even think about going somewhere Mr Reaper, as long as I'm in charge, you will be staying right here, you got that?"

BACK TO THE INFIRMARY,

Chazz looked at Lucien, "What were you thinking by using that card? You were most likely at North Academy before I got there so you should know how dangerous it is, after all I learned that from the other students so there is no chance that you don't know that".

Lucien glared at Chazz before he sat down again, "Yeah well I don't care about that". Chazz raised an eyebrow, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "You don't care? Don't you realize that you have unlocked a dangerous power that you can't control? According to the legend of The Reaper, first it helps you win your duels, and then it takes your soul".

Jaden looked Chazz with wide eyes, "Seriously?" Chazz nodded, "It's true, why do you think it was locked away Jaden? That card possesses an evil power that should never be used no matter how much you want to win".

Jaden looked at Lucien, "So that thing we saw in the forest was actually the spirit of the real Grim Reaper?" Jaden wondered why Lucien would even use its power if he knew about the price he would have to pay.

Lucien narrowed his eyes, "That's right and about your comment about not using it no matter how much you want to win Princeton, it's easy to say when you actually win duels. You see the thing is I built a deck that was designed for one turn kills, however I could never draw the card I needed and kept losing duel after duel at North Academy. After losing one more time to the Czar forced me to make a decision, if I wanted to be great, I needed some help".

Jaden and Chazz couldn't believe what they were hearing, Jaden looked at Lucien, "You can't be serious Lucien, I mean you call making a deal with the Grim Reaper getting help? It's your soul that's on the line here".

Lucien gritted his teeth, "So what? What's a soul compared to winning all the time? The Reaper promised me victory, that I would win this whole tournament". Jaden then noticed that dark energy appeared from the tattoo on his right hand before it began to circle around his arm, "Lucien, what are you doing?"

Lucien stood up and held up his arm, "Harvester of Souls return to my deck now! If you want my soul then keep your promise and give me victory now". Chazz and Jaden covered their faces as strong winds hit them as the dark energy flew around the room, scaring Syrus and Hassleberry awake.

Then the door to the infirmary opened up and Crowler came in, Jaden and Chazz looked at him, "Crowler? What are you doing here at this hour?" Jaden however then noticed that something was wrong, Crowler was dark underneath his eyes and was surrounded by a dark energy, he then noticed that Crowler was holding the chain that was attached to the Reaper card.

Jaden noticed a really beat up Ojama Yellow coming towards Chazz, "I'm sorry boss but he was too strong, we just couldn't stop the Reaper". Chazz gritted his teeth.

Lucien got up, "Excellent, I knew he would find his way back to me". He then got up from the bed and ran towards Crowler before Jaden could stop him. He grabbed the Reaper card and ran out of the infirmary while the dark energy around Crowler disappeared and he collapsed.

Jaden ran over to Crowler and checked if he was okay. Once he was sure that Crowler was fine he quickly followed Lucien, hoping that he could save him before it was too late.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden had just exited the main building and was looking around, "Lucien, where are you?"

He then heard a voice calling out to him, "Over here Jaden". Jaden turned his head around and saw how Lucien was fixing his jacket before he walked towards Jaden, "And now it's time to take you down. Once I win your medals I will be in first place, so now let's do this". He then activated his Duel Disk and the spirit of the Grim Reaper appeared behind him for a second.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, I guess the only way to get through to you is to beat you, I will take you down, because I have faith in my deck and it won't let me down".

Jaden then activated his Duel Disk and both of them drew their first five cards. Lucien then looked at him, "You got first Jaden".

Jaden looked at Lucien and saw the confident look on his face, wondering what he was planning, "Alright then, time to get my game on". Jaden drew his sixth card and looked at it, "Not bad, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in attack mode". Darkness then appeared above him before Oblivion landed on the field in front of Jaden, Atk: 2000.

Lucien chuckled, "Alright, that's card number 1". Jaden looked at him confused, wondering what he meant by that. He then looked at his hand and grabbed a card in it, "Next I end my turn with a face down".

Lucien's smirk grew bigger, "And that's card number 2". Jaden wondered what he was talking about. Syrus and the others then came running and saw that Jaden had already started dueling Lucien, "I hope Jay will be alright". Syrus said worried and Hassleberry nodded while being worried himself. Chazz narrowed his eyes, since he knew the legend of the Reaper and how it could make the player draw any card the player wanted, which meant that Jaden could be in a bit of trouble, but even so he knew that Jaden wouldn't lose to a guy like this.

Lucien then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, now it's my move". He looked at the card he had drawn before he placed it in his hand and grabbed another card, "Now I activate my Temptation of the Goddess spell card, so now I get to look at your hand, and if I find a level 4 or below monster then I can summon it to your field in face up attack mode, now reveal your cards to me".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he took and turned his cards around so Lucien could see them, he had Lucky Iron Axe, Reinforcement Dragon, Dark Blade and Resurrection Force in his hand.

Lucien chuckled, "Now Dark Blade, appear on the field in attack mode". Dark Blade then appeared on Jaden's field, Atk: 1800. Jaden narrowed his eyes, _What is this guy planning? Why did he force me to summon another monster to my field? He wondered_.

Lucien chuckled as he grabbed another card in his hand, "That's card number 3, and next I activate this, Mischief of the Goddess, now I get to look at your hand again, and if I see a spell card I can place it face down on your field, but since I have already seen your cards I know that you have two in your hand, so now place your Lucky Iron Axe face down".

Jaden looked at him Lucien confused, "How is this even helping him at all?" Jaden then took and placed Lucky Iron Axe down.

Lucien chuckled with a confident smirk on his face, "And now that's card number 4". He looked at Jaden, "Alright, now all of your life points are about to get wiped out". Jaden looked at him shocked, "Say what".

Lucien placed a card into his Duel Disk, "I now activate my Slash Draw spell card, here's how it works, since you have four cards on your field, I now have to send four cards from my deck to my graveyard". Lucien sent the top four cards in his deck to his graveyard.

Lucien then looked at Jaden, "And now I draw one more card and then reveal it to you, and if it happens to be another Slash Draw spell card, every card on the field is destroyed and then you lose 1000 life points for every card that's destroyed also this card can't be negated and destroyed by any other card effects". Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, since he now understood why Lucien had forced him to play cards from his hand.

Syrus looked really shocked when he heard that, "Wait a second, but Jaden has four cards on the field, so if that's the case…" Hassleberry got a worried expression on his face as realization struck him as well, "Then Jaden will lose 4000 life points".

Chazz looked at Lucien, "If he draw Slash Draw again then he might win the duel right here and now". He narrowed his eyes, normally a move like this would be nearly impossible to pull off, however, he knew that Lucien most likely would succeed thanks to the Reaper.

Jaden looked at Lucien, "Do you truly believe that you will be able to draw Slash Draw once again?"

Lucien looked at the skull tattoo on the back of his hand while the dark energy kept circling around his arm, "Whoever said that I will draw it? The power of the Grim Reaper will extract it for me".

Jaden gritted his teeth as Lucian held up his hand with a crazy look on his face, "Now Reaper of Souls, come forth from the shadows and grant me victory". The dark energy circled around his entire body now.

The Reaper appeared behind Lucien, _"My price, is your soul"_. Lucian got a smirk on his face, "Alright, agreed, now be gone Jaden!" He drew his card and a slash of light came towards Jaden's side of the field, however something that Lucien didn't notice was that at that moment Jaden's first face down got flipped face up.

And explosion happened once the slash of light hit his monsters and Jaden got covered in smoke. Lucien chuckled as he held a second Slash Draw in his hand as he chuckled as the smoke cleared, "That's it, it's game over now, nice try kid, but your medals are…" However he got quiet in shock when he saw something, Jaden LP: 4000-2000.

Lucien looked at Jaden shocked, "Hold on, how come you only lost 2000 points?" Jaden looked at Lucien with a smirk, "It's quite simple, before Slash Draw could hit, I activated a spell card of my own".

A card came out of Jaden's graveyard and he grabbed it and held it up and revealed that it was Mystical Space Typhoon, "Since I knew I couldn't use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Slash Draw I used it to destroy my own Lucky Iron Axe, which reduced the number of cards on my field to only two, which means that since Slash Draw only destroyed two cards I only lost 2000 life points".

Chazz chuckled, "Well what do you know, Jaden was quite lucky there, since he had placed Mystical Space Typhoon on the field he managed to reduce the damage by 2000 points". Hassleberry smiled, "That's the Sarge for ya". Syrus nodded with a smile as well.

Lucien looked shocked and frustrated, "But how? This isn't right, my one turn kill never fails". Jaden looked at him, "Do you see now? Even with the power of the Reaper your victory is not guaranteed".

Lucien gritted his teeth, "Be quiet, you just got lucky, besides this duel is far from over". He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Footsteps of the Goddess, so now I get to check your hand to see if you have a monster with 1500 or less attack points and if you have then I can summon it to your field".

He held out his hand, "Now you have to summon Reinforcement Dragon the field in attack mode". Jaden nodded and grabbed Reinforcement Dragon and summoned him, Atk: 500.

Lucien then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I get to summon a monster as well as long as it has 1500 or less attack points, so now I summon invincible Demise Lord in attack mode". A monster dressed in black with a purple cape appeared on the field, it had brown bone like spikes on its shoulders as well as a helmet that looked like it was made out of bones while he also held a scythe in his hand, Atk: 1300.

Lucien looked at Jaden, "Luckily for you this guy can't attack the turn since I summoned him using Footsteps of the Goddess, so I guess I end my turn now".

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it. He then looked at Lucien, "And now I activate my Reinforcement Dragon's special ability, so by sending him from my field to the graveyard during my turn, I get to draw five more cards from my deck".

Reinforcement Dragon got pulled underneath ground and five orbs of light came up and flew into Jaden's deck. Jaden then drew five more cards and looked at them, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in attack mode". A bright light then appeared in the sky while Archangel descended down and landed on the field with his word in his hand, Atk: 1000.

A card then came out of Jaden's deck, "Whenever this guy is summoned I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand". Jaden revealed the spell card before he placed it into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, so now by paying 500 life points I can send Archangel to the graveyard in order to fuse him together with Oblivion who is already there". Jaden LP: 2000-1500.

An explosion happened in front of Jaden before an vortex appeared. Oblivion then appeared on the field before he and Archangel got sucked into the vortex, "Now appear before Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang".

Yin-Yang then came out of the vortex with both of his swords ready for battle, Atk: 1000. Jaden looked at Lucien, "Yin-Yang gains 200 attack points multiplied by the total level of all the Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field, and since he's a level 8 he now gains 1600 extra attack points". Yin-Yang got surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-2600.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Shrink, so now I cut your Demise Lord's original attack points in half until the end of this turn". Demise Lord, Atk: 1300-650.

Jaden then pointed at Demise Lord, "And now Yin-Yang, attack Demise Lord with Light and Darkness Slash". Yin-Yang sent slashes of light and darkness towards Demise Lord and destroyed him, Lucien LP: 4000-2050.

Syrus and Hassleberry cheered when they saw that Jaden had not only taken out Demise Lord but had also taken away practically half of Lucien's life points with one attack, even Chazz had a small smile on his face.

Jaden looked at his hand, "And I place two cards face down…" Two cards appeared in front of him, "Next I activate Emergency Provision, so now by destroying one of my face down cards I regain 1000 life points". Jaden's face down card shattered, Jaden LP: 1500-2500.

Syrus smiled, "Alright, now Jaden is in the lead when it comes to life points". Chazz smiled, "Seems like Jaden had a second Emergency Provision, and it was kinda smart to add it to his Dragon Hero deck in case he needs to increase his life points". Hassleberry nodded.

Jaden then looked at Lucien, "And with that I end my turn". He then saw how Lucien gritted his teeth, "Do you know how lucky you are? Using your monster's ability to draw such an amazing hand as well as drawing Mystical Space Typhoon in your first turn, lucky, that's all you are, and luck is something I never had". Jaden narrowed his eyes a little when he heard that

Syrus glared at Lucien, "It's not just luck, Jaden puts his trust into his deck and it, and it answered his faith". Hassleberry nodded as he agreed with Syrus

Lucien looked at Syrus, "Yeah well I used to believe in my deck as well but then I learned the truth, only the Reaper can give me victory, my days of having bad luck are over".

Lucien held out his hand, "Now I activate Demise Lord's special ability, once during this duel if he's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard I can bring him back to the field". Demise Lord reappeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Lucien got a smirk, "Of course there is more to it, now he can't be destroyed by card effects, and also his attack points rise to 3000". Demise Lord grew bigger, Atk: 1300-3000.

He then swung his scythe and spirits came out of his body and flew around the field. A few of them also flew around Chazz and the other two and they took a step backwards when that happen while Syrus and Hassleberry was freaking out, "I know that they're just holograms, but I'm still getting scared". Syrus nodded since he agreed with Hassleberry.

Lucien then drew his next card before he held out his hand towards Yin-Yang, "And now Demise Lord, destroy his Yin-Yang". Demise Lord then swung his scythe once again and sent a slash of energy towards Yin-Yang and it cut him in half, destroying him, Jaden LP: 2500-2100.

Lucien chuckled, "Well now, looks like your big bad monster is gone". But then he noticed how Jaden was laughing.

Jaden then looked at him with a smile, "That's true, but he never leaves without asking someone to take over for him, you see when is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one of his fusion materials in my graveyard back to the field, like my Oblivion".

Oblivion reappeared on the field, Atk: 2000. A card then came out of Jaden's graveyard, "Also whenever he's summoned to the field I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my graveyard back to my hand". He revealed his spell card before he placed it in his hand.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Damage Condenser, now I can summon a monster from my deck whose attack points are equal or less than the damage I just took, so let's welcome Yubel to the field". Yubel then appeared on the field with a smirk, Atk: 0.

Lucien still had a smirk on his face, "Well it seems like you had a backup plan in case I destroyed Yin-Yang, however it won't do you any good since Oblivion has only 2000 points and your Yubel has 0. They're too weak to take out my Demise Lord. I end my turn now, so let's see if you're lucky with your next draw as well".

Jaden looked at his deck and placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes, the only monster he had in his hand was Vampire Lord and even if he summoned him it wouldn't do Jaden any good.

Jaden then looked at Oblivion, he could use his ability to switch Demise Lord to defense mode but since he has 2000 defense points it wouldn't do him any good either since he wouldn't be able to destroy him.

Jaden looked at Oblivion, "Sorry about this Oblivion". Oblivion only nodded at him, knowing that this had to be done. Jaden looked at Lucien, "I end my turn now, and because of Yubel's ability I need to sacrifice one monster every time I end my turn, so now I sacrifice Oblivion to keep Yubel on the field". Oblivion and Yubel looked at each other and nodded before Oblivion disappeared.

Lucien chuckled, "Well well, looks like even the great Jaden Yuki couldn't draw what he needed this time". Jaden smiled, "We'll see, you shouldn't underestimate Yubel, she could surprise you".

Lucien narrowed his eyes, "I doubt it, it's my move now". He drew his next card and looked at it. He didn't say it out loud but he was quite troubled by Yubel, even though she had 0 attack points Jaden needs to sacrifice a monster every time his turn ends in order to keep Yubel on the field, which made Lucien think that Yubel must have a really good special ability since Jaden was willing to sacrifice Oblivion to keep her on the field.

Lucien grabbed a card, "I don't know what kind of abilities your Yubel might have, but thanks to this card it won't matter". Jaden's eyes widened when he saw the card, "Spell Reproduction? You plan on getting a spell card back from the grave? Then that must mean…"

Lucien placed two Monster Reborn and Book of Moon into his graveyard and a Slash Draw came out of it, "That's right, the card I pick is my Slash Draw spell card, which means I only need one more".

Chazz's eyes widen, "He must have a third Slash Draw card in his deck, and now he's gonna use the Reaper to get it".

Jaden had a smile on his face as he looked at Chazz, "Wrong Chazz". Chazz looked at him as Jaden looked at Lucien, "Lucien won't use the Grim Reaper to draw Slash Draw, he's gonna draw it by himself".

Lucien narrowed his eyes as he glared at Jaden, Jaden just kept smiling, "Just believe in your deck and it will answer your faith".

Lucien glared at him, "Oh please, what do you know?" Jaden looked at him, "Well for one, I know that you're scared of losing, so scared in fact that you made a deal with the Grim Reaper". Lucien gritted his teeth.

Jaden kept looking at Lucien with a friendly smile, "But you don't need him Lucien, the secret to dueling is to believing in yourself and your deck, it's not about getting lucky".

Lucien narrowed his eyes, "Yeah well that's easy for someone like you to say, just think about it, you always manage to draw exactly what you need".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah and so can you, if you trust your deck and it will answer it, like it does for me". Lucien looked down, "Trusting my deck and it will answer?" He then remembered back to when he made this deck.

FLASHBACK,

Lucien was sitting and looking at the three Slash Draw cards that he was holding, "If I add these cards this might be the best deck I have ever made, it will be unstoppable, and I will become the best".

He then held up his complete deck in the air, "Alright, It's complete, and now this deck and I will work our way up to the very top of the dueling world".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Lucien looked at his deck, _It's true, back then I had complete trust in this deck, I loved it and worked hard to try and master it, I was just as confident and believing as Jaden, he thought to himself_.

The Reaper then appeared next to him, _"And how did that work out for you? Nothing but defeats and embarrassments, you need my help in order to make that combo work and make those who mocked this deck see its power"_.

Lucien held his head, he then placed Slash Draw into his Duel Disk, "I now activate my Slash Draw spell card, and now since there is two cards on the field, I send two cards from my deck to the graveyard, then I draw a card again". Lucien sent two cards from his deck to the graveyard. He then groaned as the dark energy around his arm got more intense.

Jaden looked at him, "Come on Lucien fight him! You don't need the Grim Reaper, you can draw Slash Draw on your own I know it, just believe in yourself and believe in your deck".

The Reaper looked at Lucien, _"Do not listen to that fool, draw your card with the hand that's powered by me, it will deliver victory to you, and your soul to me"_. Lucien moved his hand towards his deck while he seemed to hesitate to draw.

He then lowered his head, "Jaden… You're right". The Reaper looked at him shocked, _"What?"_ Lucien then looked up as he grabbed the card around his neck and broke the chain around his neck as he pulled it off, "Reaper, we're done! I don't need you to win, I have faith in my deck once again, which means that our deal is null and void, and my soul is staying right here with me".

He then tossed away the Reaper card and the Reaper then disappeared and Jaden nodded with a satisfied smile on his face. Lucien then looked at Jaden, "And now it's time to draw, but first…" He then tossed his Duel Disk high up in the air.

Syrus then pointed, "Hey guys look". All of them was amazed that it then landed perfectly on the arm that he had the Grim Reaper's mark on, Chazz got a small smirk on his face, "Interesting, it seems like he's planning on drawing with his other hand, the one that is not powered by the Reaper".

Jaden smiled, "Alright Lucien I knew that the real you are in there, now it's time for me to see the bond that you have with your deck".

Lucien looked at his Duel Disk that was now in a reverse position, "Thanks Jaden, you saved me, but I'm still gonna beat you, now come on deck, let's show this guy what we can do".

He then took and drew from his deck and looked at it and a smirk appeared on his face when it was Slash Draw, "Thanks my deck, also in your face Grim Reaper, my deck did answer me".

He then held out the card, "I drew Slash Draw, which means that your Yubel is now destroyed". A slash of light flew towards Yubel and destroyed her, Jaden LP: 2100-1100.

Lucien looked at Jaden, "Of course I knew that you only have one card on your field so I wouldn't be able to end this with Slash Draw, but it doesn't matter, after all look". He pointed at his Demise Lord, "Demise Lord can't be destroyed by card effects remember? So he was spared from Slash Draw".

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "You only planned on making me defenseless with Slash Draw while finishing me off with Demise Lord, that's a good strategy". Lucien chuckled, "You bet it is, now Demise Lord…"

However he got quiet, because Yubel's body had turned into light particles. Jaden looked at Lucien with a smirk, "Of course my Yubel has a few tricks up her sleeve as well, you see when she's destroyed by an effect that isn't her own, I can summon Yubel – Terror Incarnate from my deck to the field".

A card came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it, the light particles then began to expand and the shape of Yubel's body began to change. Yubel – Terror Incarnate then appeared on the field as it roared with both of its heads, Atk: 0.

Lucien narrowed his eyes, "Another monster with 0 attack points? I'm sure that something bad is gonna happen if I attack it, so I think I will just end my turn here".

Jaden nodded and then looked at his deck, "Now if I draw a certain card I can end this duel right here and now, so let's see if I can draw it".

Lucien looked at him with a smile, "Yeah, just remember one thing, it's not about luck, it's about believing in your deck, so let's see if your bond with your deck is strong enough to give you what you want".

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smile on his face before he placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place a card face down and then I end my turn".

Lucien looked at him with a smile on his face, "Interesting, could that be the card you was hoping for? I guess there is only one way to find that out, now it's my turn". Lucien then drew his next card and looked at it.

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card, ever heard of One on One fight? Well it's gonna help me end this duel, you see now the monster with the highest attack points on both sides of the field has to battle with each other, and since both of us only have one monster each it's not hard to guess which monsters it will be".

Lucien looked troubled as Demise Lord swung his scythe and sent a slash of energy towards Yubel – Terror Incarnate, however the fiend dragon was unaffected and instead green thorny vines moved towards Lucien and began to circle around him.

Jaden had a smile on his face, "You see just like Yubel's first and third forms can't be destroyed in battle and any battle damage I would take involving this card is dealt to the opponent instead".

Lucien had a smile on his face before the vines wrapped themselves around him tightly and he screamed in pain, Lucien LP: 2050-0.

Lucien then sank down on his knees before he fell down on his back as both Demise Lord and Terror Incarnate disappeared, Jaden then did his signature pose, "And that's game, and a really sweet one at that, we need to have another fun duel someday again".

Lucien held did a V symbol with his fingers, "You got yourself a deal Jaden". Then the skull mark disappeared from his right hand, he looked at his hand, "And speaking of deals, it looks like my pact with the Grim Reaper is off".

Lucien then looked at his deck, "Thank you Jaden, you restored my faith in my deck, and I swear right here and now, that I will never lose faith in my cards or myself again, if I lose then I just keep practice and improve my deck, I will never make the same mistake as I did with the Grim Reaper ever again".

Jaden smiled as Syrus and Hassleberry came over to him. Lucien then sat up and began to pick up his cards that had fallen onto the ground and Jaden walked over and helped him and so did Syrus and Hassleberry as well.

Once they had picked up all of the cards so held Jaden out his hand towards Lucien who grabbed it before Jaden pulled him up on his feet. Lucien then handed over twenty five medallions, "These are yours now Jaden, you earned them, and good luck in the tournament".

Jaden smiled and nodded as he received the medallions, "Thanks Lucien and like I said I hope I can have another fun duel with you someday in the future". Lucien nodded since he felt the same way, then the both of them shook hands, Chazz who saw all of this smiled as he walked away.

 **Jaden and his friends ran into a student named Lucien Grimley that was from North Academy who had a made a deal with the Grim Reaper, it would give him victories in exchange for his soul since he was tired of losing all the time. Jaden however managed to make him realize that he didn't need the Grim Reaper and he regained his faith in his deck, however Jaden still managed to win by using Yubel – Terror Incarnate and One on One Fight. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	36. Crowler & Bonaparte vs Pegasus

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden and the others ran into a guy named Lucien Grimley who was a student from North Academy. He was tired of always losing so he had made a deal with the Grim Reaper, he would give him the power to always pull off his one turn kill in exchange for Lucien's soul once the tournament was over. However Jaden managed to survive Lucien's one turn kill combo with Slash Draw and made Lucien believe in his deck again which made him end his deal with the Reaper. He then dueled against Jaden with everything he had but he still lost, even though he had had fun and promised that he would duel Jaden again someday in the future, what will happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 36- Crowler & Bonaparte vs Pegasus

AT THE SLIFER CAFETERIA,

Jaden stopped eating and looked at Syrus shocked, "Are you serious, there is a rumor about Crowler and Bonaparte getting fired?"

Syrus nodded while Hassleberry was eating next to him, "Yeah, and after everything they have done, I'm surprised that's all Sheppard's doing to punish them".

Chazz closed his eyes, "Well they deserve it, it's their fault Sartorius and his goons has almost taken over the school". Syrus looked at Chazz with a raised eyebrow, "If memory serves me right, you were the first one of those goons and helped him get more of them". Chazz got a troubled look on his face when he heard that, he had helped take down a lot of the white students but Syrus still kept bringing that up from time to time.

Hassleberry chuckled, "If I was Crowler and Bonaparte, I would try and get on Sheppard's good side as much as possible right now". Jaden nodded, thinking that that was most likely the only thing those two could do right now if they wanted to keep their jobs.

AT THE SAME TIME AT SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

Sheppard was sitting at his desk thinking about what Linda had told him, about how Sartorius had gotten his hands on the control system for the laser satellite SORA after he defeated Prince Ojin.

He closed his eyes, "Him having control over that satellite is definitely not good at all, I have to do something, but what?" He then opened his eyes and looked towards the doors to the office when he heard them open.

He saw how Crowler and Bonaparte came in to the office with a bunch of GX medals in their arms, "Alright Crowler, check out all of these medals, I did an amazing job against the pros, much better than you anyway".

Crowler looked at him with a mocking look on his face, "Oh please, I have way more medals than you Bonaparte and you know it, which means I'm superior to you".

Bonaparte turned towards him, "In your dreams ponytail, I'm superior to you". Crowler glared at him, "In your dream short stuff, I'm…"

Sheppard placed a hand on his forehead, "What did I do to deserve these two buffoons? Can we do this later please? I'm expecting a visitor".

Crowler and Bonaparte ignored him however and kept arguing, "See for yourself Crowler, I have more medals. which means that I beat more duelists than you".

Crowler looked at him with mocking look on his face, "Oh please! And how many of those medals are from freshmen, at least I won mine from top ranking duelists". Bonaparte narrowed his eyes, "I doubt a bunch of Slifers counts as top rank duelists".

The two of them continued to glare at each other, but now so had Sheppard finally had enough and he stood up from his desk, "Now listen here!" Crowler and Bonaparte looked at him terrified when they saw how angry he was, "Settle this on your own time, which you will have plenty of because I want you two out, and don't come back".

Crowler and Bonaparte threw the medallions up in the air in shock, "We just got fired!" They both screamed in shock and horror.

LATER AT THE HARBOR,

Crowler and Bonaparte was sitting at the docks depressed tossing small rocks into the water, "Well looks like we're both out of a job, what are we gonna do now Bonaparte?"

Bonaparte lowered his head, "I have no idea Crowler, this is such a disaster". Both of them then sighed depressed, they then heard someone call out to them and saw Jaden and his friends coming towards them.

Jaden looked at them, "Hey Dr Crowler, hi Bonaparte, what are you two doing way out here looking so depressed?"

Crowler looked down into the water, "Oh it's nothing at all Jaden, we're just fine, right Bonaparte?" Bonaparte nodded depressed,.

Jaden then raised an eyebrow, "Hold on, did you guys get fired?" Both Crowler and Bonaparte fell of the edge in shock when Jaden said that but managed to grab a hold of it before they fell into the water.

Jaden and the others looked at them shocked, "So you really did get fired?" Crowler and Bonaparte jumped up and stared at Jaden, "Who told you that, does anyone else know about it?"

Syrus looked troubled, "The whole school kinda knew about the rumor about you two getting fired". Crowler and Bonaparte froze up and turned pale white. Hassleberry looked at them, "They look like they have seen a ghost".

Jaden looked at him, "Uh I think you mean they look like they are ghosts". Bonaparte then sank down on his knees, "This is so not fair, what are we gonna do now?" Crowler then sank down on his knees as well as both of them began to cry, making Jaden and the others feel awkward.

However all of them then turned around when they heard a noise and then saw a helicopter coming towards the harbor, Jaden then smiled, "Hey guys check it out". He then pointed and all of them saw Pegasus waving at them. Hassleberry smiled, "It's Pegasus, wonder why he's back so soon".

Crowler looked shocked, "It really is Maximillion Pegasus, president of Industrial Illusion as well as the creator of Duel Monsters, but what is he doing here?"

Bonaparte got a smile on his face, "Perhaps he's hiring people right now, I hear his company's health benefits are quite magnifique ".

The helicopter then landed and Pegasus got out of it, he then heard someone call out to him, "Mr Pegasus sir". He followed the sound of the voice and smiled when he saw Jaden and his friends coming towards him, "It's nice to see you again, but why are you back so soon, everything alright?"

Pegasus smiled at him, "Actually that's what I'm here to find out, Chancellor Sheppard called me and it sounded quite urgent, so I'm on my way to a meeting with him right now".

Pegasus then turned around and was about to walk towards the main building when he almost fell to the ground, he looked down confused and saw Crowler and Bonaparte while both of them held onto Pegasus's legs, Crowler looked at him, "Don't go please, you got to hire us".

Bonaparte looked at him and nodded, "No job is too small, we'll even answer your phones for crying out loud". Jaden and the others looked shocked over how their former teachers were acting before Chazz sighed, "How pathetic can they get?"

Pegasus looked at them, "We have procedures for these sorts of things, now if you would be so kind as to let me go…" He tried to walk away but Crowler and Bonaparte refused to let go as Bonaparte said, "You don't understand, we're desperate men Pegasus".

Pegasus looked down on them, "Yes that's as clear to me as the water is wet, now I suggest that you fill out an application". He then began to slowly move towards the main school building while pulling Crowler and Bonaparte on the ground while they were still begging him to hire them.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Well that's not something you see everyday". He then took out his PDA, "I think I should contact Sheppard and inform him that Pegasus might be a little late to their meeting.

A few moments later Sheppard's image appeared on Jaden's PDA as he answered, "Hello Jaden, what can I do for you?" Jaden smiled at him, "I just called to tell you that Mr Pegasus is here".

Sheppard smiled when he heard that, "That's excellent, thank you Jaden, could you please escort him to my office?" Jaden chuckled nervously, "Well the thing is that I called you to inform you of something else as well". Sheppard looked at him confused as Jaden looked up.

Pegasus who had fallen to the ground crawled forward, "For the last time, let me go!" Crowler shook his head, "Never, not a chance". Bonaparte nodded, "Not until you give us jobs".

Pegasus who had had enough sat up, "Alright fine, you're both hired". Crowler and Bonaparte began cheering before Pegasus got back up on his feet, "Hold on a second, before I actually hire you two you first have to prove yourself by defeating me".

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at him shocked, "You mean in a duel?" He looked at them with a smile, "Well what else could I possibly mean? And since I'm short on time, I'll take you both on at the same time".

Jaden looked at him, "So they're gonna duel huh?" Hassleberry nodded, "Yup, and I totally saw this coming".

Jaden looked at Sheppard, "Sorry to cut this short Sheppard, but Pegasus will be a bit late for the meeting, and now if you excuse me there is a duel I need to watch". Jaden ended the call before a confused Sheppard could ask what he meant.

Pegasus then stood across from Crowler and Bonaparte that stood a bit away from each other. Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "Alright Crowler, our careers are on the line here so listen, we can win this if we just play our cards right so don't mess this up".

Crowler looked at him with a frown, "Oh please I was just about to say the same thing to you".

Jaden looked at his friends, "I I know that Pegasus is good, but do you really think he can take both of them at once?" Syrus looked at him, "Of course, I mean he's Pegasus right?"

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Yeah, he only created the game after all, those two knuckleheads don't stand a chance against him". There was a part of Jaden who wanted to remind Chazz that Pegasus didn't exactly create the game since Duel Monsters had existed for thousands of years, only instead of cards they used real magic and real monsters in ancient times, of course he didn't say anything and just decided to watch the duel.

All three of the duelists drew their first five cards and looked at them, Bonaparte then placed his fingers in front of his deck in his Duel Vest, "I'll go first". His sixth card flew into his fingers and he looked at it, "Here comes monster number un, my Toy Soldier in attack mode". Toy Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "My turn is done, so now it's your move".

Crowler looked at him, "I'm aware of that, now I draw". He held out his hand in front of his deck and his sixth card flew into his fingers and he looked at it, "Now for monster number deux, my Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode". Ancient Gear Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 1300. Crowler looked at Pegasus, "And with that my turn is over".

Jaden looked at them, "I know that no one can attack on their first turn during a battle royal, but still they should at least place some spell or trap cards face down".

Syrus looked at him, "Maybe they don't feel that they need to yet". Chazz nodded, "Yeah after all Pegasus can't attack on his first turn either, so they don't really have to worry that much right now". Jaden sighed, thinking they might have a point there.

Pegasus then drew his next card, "Alright then gentlemen, let the fun begin". He looked at his card before he looked at Crowler and Bonaparte as he got an idea, "Let's up the stakes shall we?" The two of them looked at him confused before he continued.

"At the end of the duel, whichever of you have more life points left, shall receive a higher position at my company". Crowler and Bonaparte gasped in shock when they heard this, Pegasus then looked at them with a smirk, "Of course, first you have to defeat me, otherwise no job for either of you".

Crowler looked at him while he narrowed his eyes a little, "Are we talking bigger salary, less hours and more benefits?" Bonaparte narrowed his eyes a little as well, "And more vacation days right?"

Pegasus smiled, "Sure why not? It's not like you two are gonna win anyway. Now back to the duel, I now summon my little friend Toon Alligator in defense mode". A small cartoon alligator with a axe in its hand appeared on the field in a sitting position, Def: 1600.

Hassleberry smiled, "What a cute little gator". Jaden chuckled a little, since he had another word that he would describe Toon Alligator with, weird, but he decided not to say it out loud.

Pegasus then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card then appeared in front of him.

Bonaparte, "Interesting choice Pegasus, but now it's my turn again". He held out his hand in front of his deck and his next card flew into his fingers and he looked at it and saw that it was his Forced March spell.

He then heard Crowler calling out to him and he looked at him, "Bonaparte, above all remember this, we're a team, so let's do this together". However Bonaparte narrowed his eyes a little as he remember what Pegasus had said earlier about that the one of them that had the most point left once the duel was over would receive a higher position at his company.

He then held out his hand, "I now activate my Toy Soldier's special ability, if he's face up on my field during my standby phase, I can summon any other Toy Soldier I have in my deck". Two more cards came out of his deck and he grabbed them and then summoned his other two Toy Soldiers, Atk x 2: 800.

Bonaparte then held up his Forced March spell card, "And next, I activate my Force March spell".

Crowler looked at Bonaparte, "You've made a good move for once, now for this turn by simply cutting your Soldier's attack points in half, they can strike Pegasus directly". The Toy Soldiers readied their weapons, Atk x 3: 800-400.

Bonaparte then pointed at Pegasus, "Ready boys? Soldier number un, fire". The first Toy Soldier fired at Pegasus who got hit in the chest, Pegasus LP: 4000-3600. Bonaparte then kept going, "Now Soldier number deux, fire". The second Toy Soldier fired at Pegasus who jumped back a little as it hit him in the side, Pegasus LP: 3600-3200.

Crowler had a happy smile on his face then he saw this, "Wonderful, and there is still one shot left to fire". Bonaparte looked at him, "I know…" He then pointed at Crowler, "And this one is for you, now fire". Crowler looked at him shocked.

The Toy Soldier turned towards Crowler and fired at him and hit him between his legs, Crowler then held his hands between his legs in pain, "That hurt". Crowler LP: 4000-3600. Crowler then growled and glared at Bonaparte, "We're on the same team, so what are you doing attacking me?"

Bonaparte looked at him, "Look Crowler, I want that job, the one with the corner office and better benefits" now I end my turn which means that my Toy Soldiers regain their full strength", Toy Soldier, Atk x 3: 400-800.

Crowler gritted his teeth, "Grr, you little traitor, if that's how you wanna play it…"

Pegasus chuckled when he saw how Crowler and Bonaparte glared at each other, _Looks like those two don't like each other very much, I can use that to my advantage, he thought with a smile_.

Crowler held his hand in front of his deck, "It's my turn now", his next card flew into his fingers and he looked at it, "Now I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode". Another Gear Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Crowler then held up a spell card, "And next I activate my Ancient Gear Explosive spell card from my hand, so now I can choose one of you and then that player will take half of the attack points of one of my Gear Soldiers as damage".

He then pointed at Pegasus, "And I choose you Pegasus". Pegasus narrowed his eyes a little as a large gear appeared in the first Gear Soldier's hands, "And now Gear Soldier, attack him". Gear Soldier then tossed the gear towards Pegasus who gasped before it exploded, leaving him covered in soot, Pegasus LP: 3200-2550.

Bonaparte had a smile on his face, "Good work Crowler that was an excellent choice, now that's what I call teamwork".

Crowler glared at him, "That's what you think you little traitor, now my Gear Soldiers attack his Toy Soldiers". His two Ancient Gear Soldiers turned their gatling arms towards the Toy Soldiers and fired, destroying two of them, Bonaparte LP: 4000-3000.

Bonaparte glared at Crowler, "What are you thinking Crowler? If we want those jobs we have to work together here".

Crowler glared back at him, "You're one to talk since you stabbed me in the back first, besides I can't let you get your hands on the higher position he promised, that job belongs to me".

Syrus couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Are those two serious? If they don't work together they'll never win". Hassleberry nodded, "Indeed and that's why Pegasus turned them against each other, it's a smart tactic to use in battle".

Chazz sighed, "Give me a break, it's not like those two would have been able beat him anyway". Jaden sighed as he looked at the scene, "This is not a battle royal, it's a personal battle between Crowler and Bonaparte, I'm surprised they didn't ruin the school during the short time they were in charge, even though they were close a few times". The others nodded when he said that as they agreed with him.

Bonaparte glared at Crowler, "Just come out and say it ponytail". Crowler glared at Bonaparte, "Fine, this partnership is over, so from now on this is war little man".

Bonaparte nodded. "Fine by me, I'm finally free, no more Crowler to hold me back, so now I can crush both you and Pegasus on my own". Crowler gritted his teeth as sparks went between their eyes, "Oh please, you'll be begging for my help soon enough".

Pegasus looked then took out his clock and opened it up and looked at the time, he then closed his eyes frustrated and yelled out, "Can you two please cut it out? I'm already 15 minutes late for my meeting!"

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at him, "Fine, I end my turn". Pegasus nodded, "Alright about time, now then, it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I like to invite both of you to join me on a trip to toon land". Crowler and Bonaparte both looked at Pegasus completely confused.

Jaden looked at Syrus, "Toon land? What does he mean?" Syrus looked at him, "Well toons are kinda like creatures out of a manga, and I heard he like to use monsters that are kinda like cartoon creatures". Jaden nodded now understanding a bit and looked back at the duel.

Pegasus grabbed the five top cards of his deck, "Now I remove the top five cards of my deck from the game in order to activate the field spell card Toon Kingdom". A book that looked like a children's book appeared and opened up and out came a castle.

Pegasus looked at Crowler and Bonaparte, "Now as long as this card is on the field it's treated as Toon World as long as it on the field". He then laughed a little, "Do you two know what I love the most about cartoons? Anything can happen, in fact if usually does".

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I sacrifice my Toon Alligator in order to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl". Toon Alligator then got sucked into the book and it closed and spun for a few seconds before it opened up again and out of the smoke that appeared came a cartoon version of Dark Magician Girl, Atk: 2000.

Syrus got a smile on his face, "She's pretty cute isn't she? I mean, for a cartoon that is". Jaden chuckled a little.

Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Jaden in spirit form and looked at the cartoon version of herself, "Indeed she looks adorable but I don't know, it feels weird to see a cartoon version of myself like this".

Jaden smiled at her, _"I bet, nice to see you again, you haven't been out like this for a while now"._ Dark Magician Girl giggled a little and smiled at him, "Yeah sorry about that, I might come out a little more often from now on". She then kissed him on the cheek before she vanished.

Jaden then saw Syrus glaring a little at him, Jaden figured he must have both heard Dark Magician Girl and seen what had just happened and gotten jealous since he has such a big crush on the female magician. Jaden scratched his cheek with a troubled look on his face.

Pegasus smiled at Crowler and Bonaparte when he saw how shocked both of them was, "I know that my Toons are quite adorable but don't be fooled by their appearance, they can also be quite deadly, allow me to demonstrate".

He then pointed at Crowler, "Now since you don't have a Toon monster on the field, Toon Dark Magician Girl can attack you directly Crowler". Crowler looked worried as Toon Dark Magician Girl took and unleashed a magical blast at him which sent him flying onto his back, Crowler LP: 3600-1600.

Pegasus then held up a spell card, "And now I activate the spell card Shadow Toon, since I have Toon World on the field, I can now choose a monster on your side and dish out some direct damage which is equal to that monster's attack points, and I think I choose one of your Ancient Gear Soldiers Mr Crowler".

Crowler sat up, "What did you say?" Crowler saw how the Shadow Toon came up from underneath his second Gear Soldier's feet out of its shadow. Crowler was worried that Pegasus would go after him again with this card's effect.

However Pegasus turned towards Bonaparte, "And now, attack Mr Bonaparte". The Shadow Toon then took and covered Bonaparte for a second before it disappeared, Bonaparte LP: 3000-1700.

Hassleberry looked really impressed, "That's an impressive maneuver, that's quite a fortified deck he's got there".

Chazz sighed, "Duh like I told you, you just don't mess with Pegasus, this is his game, those two don't stand a chance".

Crowler got up while he gritted his teeth, "This is all your fault Crowler". Crowler looked at Bonaparte, "Why did you have to do and weaken my defenses?"

Crowler glared at him, "Me? You were the one who started all of this short stuff!" Bonaparte narrowed his eyes, "And I'm gonna finish it on my own, so now stay out of my way and let me show you how it's done".

He held out his hand in front of his deck and his next card flew into his fingers and he looked at it before he revealed it, "Now I activate my devastating spell card called The Crowning of the Emperor, so now I bid my last Soldier adieu…" The last Toy Soldier disappeared, "So I can summon my Toy Emperor to the field".

Toy Emperor then appeared on the field, Atk: 2300. Bonaparte then pointed at Toon Dark Magician Girl, "And now Toy Emperor, take down his Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Toy Emperor rode towards Toon Dark Magician Girl and slashed her with his sword, Pegasus LP: 2550-2250.

Bonaparte got a smirk on his face, "In your face Pegasus". However he then noticed that Pegasus had a smile on his face, "Don't forget boys we're in Took Kingdom now, so all the rules you know have changed, so now…" He took the top card of his deck and placed it in his pocket, "By removing the top card of my deck from the game, I negate my Toon Dark Magician Girl's destruction".

Bonaparte looked shocked, "You what?" He then saw how Toon Dark Magician Girl laughed while she bent her body in every possible and impossible way as she avoided Toy Emperor's sword as he tried to slash her.

Pegasus smiled as Toon Dark Magician Girl bowed, "As long as Toon World is on the field, my Toons will be able to avoid destruction, admit it, my Toons are so perfect that you don't know what to do right?"

Bonaparte looked troubled, "Uh maybe?" He then grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn, please go easy on me". He then sank down on his knees depressed.

Crowler then sank down on his knees just as depressed as Bonaparte, "Oh what's the point? We can't win against him".

Bonaparte nodded depressed, "You're right Crowler, as to be expected from the creator of Duel Monsters, he's too strong for us".

Pegasus looked at them, "Looks like you two have given up hope, however I can't blame you, after all the outcome of this duel should be clear already right? It's not your fault that you can't beat me, I invented these cards after all".

Bonaparte lowered his head depressed as he closed his eyes, "It makes a good point, what were we thinking anyway?" Crowler nodded as he also closed his eyes, "That's right, we never had a chance from the beginning".

Pegasus looked at him, "Since I really can't waste more time here, how about the two of you surrender now and I'll be on my way?" Crowler and Bonaparte looked at each other and slowly moved their hands towards their decks, ready to surrender.

However they both stopped shocked when Jaden called out to them, "Don't do it you two". They looked at Jaden who had a serious expression on his face, "This duel is not over yet you two, you have to keep fighting until the very end".

Crowler looked at Jaden shocked, "Jaden, you…" Jaden looked at them, "Until the end of a duel, there is always a chance that you can turn the duel around, remember that your students are watching you, so you can't just give up like that".

Crowler looked at him, "Jaden". He then smiled as he got back up on his feet with a determined look on his face now, "He's right, if I give up here then everything I have done for this academy will be for nothing".

Bonaparte got back up as well, "To think that a slacker had to remind us about this, we must've been losing it".

Crowler looked at Bonaparte with a smile, "Alright, now it's time for us to show them, we have to show our students our determination and fighting spirit". Bonaparte nodded and the gang smiled seeing that they had regained their will to fight.

Pegasus chuckled a little with his arms crossed, "So you want to continue dueling then?"

Bonaparte looked at him, "You bet, we will show our students our last duel at this academy, so if we're going down then we're gonna go down fighting". Crowler nodded, "That's right, we will not lose in a disgraceful way in front of our students". Pegasus narrowed his eyes.

Crowler placed his fingers in front of his deck, "Now it's my turn". His next card flew into his fingers and he looked at it, "And now I sacrifice both of my Ancient Gear Soldiers so I can summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode".

The two Ancient Gear Soldiers disappeared and then Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Pegasus had a fake worried expression on his face, "Oh no, a big scary monster, whatever am I gonna do? Oh wait I know, activate my trap card". Crowler looked worried when Pegasus said that.

Pegasus held out his hand, "I activate Toon Briefcase", his face down got flipped face up and a cartoon briefcase with eyes and teeth appeared, "Now if you summon a monster while I control a Toon monster on my field this card activates, it then takes the monster you summoned and shuffles it back in to your deck".

The Toon Briefcase flew towards Ancient Gear Golem, Crowler looked on in panic, "My Golem". Bonaparte had a smile on his face, "Don't worry I got your back Crowler". Crowler looked at him shocked.

Bonaparte pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate Malfunction, so by paying 500 life points. I can negate the effect of your Toon Briefcase trap card and return it to its face down position", Bonaparte LP: 1700-1200. The Toon Briefcase stopped in front of Ancient Gear Golem before it disappeared and the card turned face down again, Pegasus was shocked since Bonaparte had just protected Crowler's Golem.

Crowler looked at Bonaparte with a smile, "You gave up some of your own life points in order to save my Golem?" Bonaparte nodded with a smile, "But of course, we're a team after all, so we have to look out for each other".

Jaden smiled, "Now that's more like it, they're getting along". Syrus smiled, "Yeah, but it only took half a year for that to happen".

Crowler looked at Pegasus with a smile as he grabbed another card in his hand, "And now since my Golem is safe I can continue with my move, so now I equip my Golem with the spell card Ancient Gear Fist". Ancient Gear Golem held up his left arm and a large mechanical fist covered his normal fist.

Crowler then pointed at Toon Dark Magician Girl, "And now my Gear Golem, attack his Toon Dark Magician Girl". Ancient Gear Golem launched his fist which he had the Ancient Gear Fist on towards Toon Dark Magician Girl who bent herself out of the way of the attack.

Pegasus chuckled as he placed the top card of his deck into his pocket, "Did you forget? Thanks to my Toon Kingdom, simply by removing the top card of my deck from the game, my Dark Magician Girl won't be destroyed by your attack", Pegasus LP: 2250-1250.

Crowler however had a smirk on his face, "I wonder if she's as safe as you think she is". Pegasus looked up shocked and then saw how the Ancient Gear Fist flew back towards Toon Dark Magician Girl who noticed it and tried to run away, however it opened up and trapped her inside of it before it vanished before it reappeared on Ancient Gear Golem's arm.

Crowler had a smile on his face, "You of all people should know this, but if a Ancient Gear monster battles a monster while equipped with Ancient Gear Fist, if the opposing monster for some reason would survive the battle then it's destroyed thanks to Ancient Gear Fist, and your Toons are only safe from battle".

Chazz had a small smile on his face, "He knew that Toon Dark Magician Girl was gonna survive the attack so he used a spell card that would destroy her after the battle was over, that's actually a clever move,

Pegasus sighed, "Finally a good move, I'm impressed, you're displaying good teamwork and dedication, but now it's my turn".

Pegasus then drew his next card and looked at it, "While this has been fun gentlemen, I have a meeting to get to so I'm ending this now, so it's time for me to play a card I haven't used in a duel for quite some time".

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at him confused as he placed the card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the equip spell card Comic Hand, and since I have Toon World on the field, I can pick a monster on your side and take control over it".

The book closed and spun for a few seconds before it opened up and a hand came out of it, it then stretched out and grabbed Ancient Gear Golem and pulled him into the book, much to Crowler's shock.

Pegasus, "And one more thing, Comic Hand also transforms the monster into a cartoon version of itself, so allow me to introduce Toon Ancient Gear Golem".

The book opened up and you could see a pair of eyes before the book fully opened up and out jumped Ancient Gear Golem, only now he really looked like he was from a cartoon, he was a lot smaller, and had large normal eyes.

Crowler got shocked when he saw what his most trusted monster had turned into, "What on earth have you done to my Golem?"

Pegasus had a smile on his face, "I just made him cuter that's all". Jaden on the others looked at each other troubled, if there was one thing you couldn't call Ancient Gear Golem so was it cute, no matter if he was a cartoon or not.

Pegasus then drew five cards from his deck, "And next I remove five cards from my deck so I can activate my Doppelganger spell card, so now my little furry friend here will take one card from your graveyard and place it in my hand, like your Ancient Gear Explosive".

A purple cartoon cat came out of the spell card and flew towards Crowler before he stuck his hand into Crowler's graveyard and pulled out Ancient Gear Explosive and flew back towards Pegasus. Bonaparte looked at it angry, "Give that back you thieving feline".

Pegasus then placed the spell card into his Duel Disk, "And next I activate Ancient Gear Explosive". Doppelganger then swallowed the spell card and became a large gear that Toon Ancient Gear Golem grabbed, Crowler took a step backwards looking nervous, "This isn't good".

Pegasus looked at Crowler with a smile, "You know the rest, my Ancient Gear Explosive can be used by any monster with Ancient Gear in the name, and then of course…"

Crowler narrowed his eyes, "I know full well how the card works, now half of your Toon Gear Golem's attack points will be subtracted from your opponent's life points, brace yourself Bonaparte".

Bonaparte looked at Crowler, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Crowler looked at him, "Gear Golem has 3000 points, so 1500 points of damage is coming your way since you only have 1200 left".

Toon Ancient Gear Golem then took and tossed the Gear Explosive towards a scared Bonaparte and it exploded once it reached him and he fell onto his back, Bonaparte LP: 1200-0.

Crowler looked at him, "Sorry about that, but I told you". Crowler then looked towards Pegasus as he spoke to him, "And you're next Crowler, now Toon Ancient Gear Golem, attack your former master directly with Mechanized Melee". Toon Ancient Gear Golem then threw his fist towards Crowler and it hit him, sending him to the ground as well, Crowler LP: 1600-0.

Jaden looked sad, "Oh man, losing so quickly after finally working together and doing some progress in the duel". Chazz looked at them, "You know, considering that it was those two, it could have been worse". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded as they agreed.

Pegasus walked up to Crowler and Bonaparte and looked at them, "Working at Industrial Illusion is not about dueling, it's about dedication, working together and never giving up, this duel was to see if you you were capable of all three of those things".

Bonaparte looked at him shocked with tears in the corner of his eyes, "Do you mean that…" He and looked at Crowler and both of them had smiles on their faces, "We have gotten ourselves new jobs". Both of them then hugged each other as tears of happiness ran down their cheeks.

Jaden and the others walked over to them, "So you two are really gonna leave the academy?" Syrus looked a little troubled, "Well one thing's for sure, this place won't be the same without the two of you". Hassleberry, "That's right, the two of you are unique".

Crowler and Bonaparte let go of each other and Crowler stood up, "Thanks kids and well, I'm gonna miss you too".

Bonaparte stood up as well, "You guys might be a bunch of slackers, but you're our favorite slackers and we will always remember you kids". Then both of them grabbed the gang and hugged them except for Chazz who managed to escape it.

He then turned around and saw Sheppard coming running towards them, "Uh guys?" Crowler and Bonaparte let go of Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry and all of them looked at Sheppard who stopped in front of Pegasus while he tried to catch his breath, "There you are Pegasus".

Pegasus gave Sheppard and apologizing smile, "My apologies Chancellor Sheppard, I got a bit hung up". Sheppard turned around and looked at the gang as well as Crowler and Bonaparte, "Hung up with what? What's going on here?"

Hassleberry looked at him, "Well since you decided to fire Crowler and Bonaparte, they dueled against Pegasus for a chance at employment at Industrial Illusion".

Sheppard looked at them shocked, "Huh? Fired you?" Crowler looked at him, "Well you did tell us that you wanted us out and didn't want us to come back". Bonaparte nodded depressed as well.

Sheppard then remembered about earlier when he yelled at them, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "No that's not what I meant you two, it was only that you barged into my office when I was troubled and argued and I got tired of it, I didn't actually fire you two".

The gang and the two teachers looked at Sheppard shocked. Pegasus smiled happily, "That's wonderful isn't it? I felt troubled over the idea of taking you from your precious students".

Crowler looked at them a bit troubled, "So we're gonna stay here at the academy…" Bonaparte then finished the sentence, "And won't go to work at Industrial Illusion?"

Jaden then patted them on their backs, "Isn't that great you two? Now you don't have to leave". Crowler and Bonaparte nodded with fake smiles, after all they were a little disappointed about that they wouldn't be working at Industrial Illusion.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden and Syrus stood at the Slifer Cliff and looked out over the ocean, "Looks like we will probably be stuck with Crowler and Bonaparte until we graduate from the academy". Syrus said.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah but you have to admit, it's rarely boring with them around". Syrus chuckled nervously but nodded as he agreed.

Jaden then looked at Syrus, "Also I know you want to talk about that scene with Dark Magician Girl earlier".

Syrus nodded, "How long has it been like that between you and her?" Jaden sighed and rubbed his head, "Well she has had a really flirty attitude with me since I got her but she made advances towards me during the battle with Camula, I talked with Alexis about it and since she didn't think a person could have a proper relationship with a spirit she didn't think it was a problem as long as I didn't like Dark Magician Girl more than her, of course she didn't like the idea at all very much but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it anyway so she had to accept it".

Syrus sighed, "Man I'm so jealous, after all I have had a crush on Dark Magician Girl for so long". Jaden chuckled a little and placed a hand on Syrus's back, "Yeah well come on buddy, time to get back inside". Syrus sighed and followed Jaden.

Jaden looked at Syrus, if he had had his decks with him out here then he had no doubt that Dark Magician Girl would have come out and tease Syrus since she most likely would have found him adorable.

 **Because of a misunderstanding Crowler and Bonaparte believed that they had been fired. So when Pegasus appeared on the island to have a meeting with Sheppard, they begged him for jobs. He would consider hiring them if they could beat him in a duel. But even though they lost he told them that it had been a test for them and they had passed, however Sheppard soon appeared at the harbor and once he understood the situation he cleared up the misunderstanding, which meant that Crowler and Bonaparte would be staying at Duel Academy. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. Also the next chapter will be Jaden vs Alexis, and right now I wonder if I should use his E Hero/Neos deck or his Dragon Hero deck or if I should combine them for the duel. Also at the end Jaden and Alexis is gonna… cross the final line, but for those who is hoping for a detailed scene don't get your hopes up, I'm only gonna give hints that is telling the readers what they're doing.**


	37. Jaden vs Alexis, the Sacred White Night

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, after an outburst from Sheppard when Crowler and Bonaparte bothered him when he was troubled they believed that they had been fired. So when Pegasus appeared on the island for a meeting with Sheppard they begged him for work. He agreed to hire to them if they could beat him in a two on one duel. However after they lost they found out it had been a test to see if they could work together and they had done that in the end so he was willing to hire them. However Sheppard soon arrived since he wondered why Pegasus was late for the meeting and cleared up the misunderstanding. What will happen next to the gang?**

Chapter 37- Jaden vs Alexis, the Sacred White Night

Sartorius sat in his room with his eyes closed when Sarina appeared on the screen of the laptop in front of him, "Sartorius please listen to me, your mind is being controlled, you have to fight it before it's too late".

Sartorius stood up and looked up at the ceiling, "Sarina, stay out of this! My mission is nearing its completion". However he then grabbed his head and before he placed both of his hands on the table in front of him, "Wait, what my sister is saying is true! This madness has to stop now".

He then looked up and saw his evil half with a smirk on its face in the mirror. "You can't be serious, the world is about to be reborn in the image of the Light, we can't stop now".

Sartorius's evil half then took control over him again before he looked down at the laptop at the image of a worried Sarina with a smirk, "Also an advice to you my dear sister, if you don't want to get permanently deleted you will stay out of my way". Sarina looked at him sad before she disappeared.

Sartorius chuckled, "Now that we control SORA, I control the fate of the world". Sartorius then began to laugh while he got surrounded by a white aura that rose high above the island into the sky, however what the Light didn't know was that the real Sartorius had other plans.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden was standing at the railing looking up at the night sky, he then heard something next to him and saw Neos and Yubel there to his left, "Can't sleep Jaden?" Jaden shook his head at Neos's question, "I guess I just have a lot to think about".

Yubel looked at him troubled, "It's about Alexis isn't it". Jaden sighed before he nodded. He then felt a hand on his shoulder on his right, he looked and saw Dark Magician Girl there along with her master Dark Magician, "We will get her help you get her back". Jaden saw how Dark Magician nodded and then saw how Yubel and Neos nodded as well.

He smiled at them, "You guys are right, I guess I should try and get some more sleep since the tournament is still…" however he got quiet when he and his spirit noticed how a white light was coming towards them.

All of them got their guard up when they saw that it was Sartorius. However Jaden noticed that he seemed different, not as crazy as he normally did, in fact he seemed quite troubled.

Sartorius came over to him, "Jaden I don't have much time so listen closely, I need your help".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "My help?" Sartorius held out a small box towards Jaden, "Please take this, and protect it, and no matter what anyone tells you, never return it to me".

Jaden took the box and looked at it confused along with his spirits even though they were still on their guard against Sartorius. Jaden looked at him, "So what is it?" Sartorius didn't answer as his eyes glowed purple for a second as a blinding light appeared.

When the light disappeared and Jaden and the others could see again Sartorius was gone. Jaden took and opened the box and took out a thin long circular key, he looked at it, "What could this key be for?" Yubel looked at it, "I'm not sure but one thing I'm sure about is that that was Sartorius's good half, so if he wants us to keep this thing safe then we probably should. Jaden nodded as he placed it back into the box and walked inside.

A WHILE LATER,

Aster was leaning against the railing on his boat looking up in the sky when he noticed a light next to him. He looked in that direction and saw Sartorius standing there, "Sartorius? What are you doing here?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Sartorius looked at him troubled, "I know you can't trust me anymore Aster, but we were friends once, and I really need your help".

Aster looked at him shocked as he came over to him with a identical box as the one he gave to Jaden, "Please take this, and protect it with your life, the fate of the world depends on that what's in this box and the other one never falls into my hands again".

Aster took the box, "Wait, the other one? There is another box?" He looked up and saw that Sartorius was gone, "Okay, I have always hated when he just disappear like that". He then opened the box and took out an identical key to the one that Jaden got and wondered what was so important about it.

LATER AT THE WHITE DORM,

The Light had once again taken control over Sartorius's body and he now glared at the mirror, "I'm only gonna ask one more time, where is the satellite keys?"

Sartorius's good half who was the reflection in the mirror this time smiled at him, "I assure you that they're in the right hands".

His evil half glared at him, "You fool, do you realize what you have done? We then in order to activate SORA, now tell me! Who has the keys?"

Sartorius chuckled, "Why Aster and Jaden of course, I knew that I couldn't stop you from using the satellite for long, so I simply gave the keys to the two people that could keep them safe from you and stop you".

Sartorius slammed his fist into the mirror and the reflection of his good side disappeared, "You fool, they can't stop me, no one can stop me". He chuckled, "Once I'm done with Jaden and Aster they're gonna wish that they had never stood in my way, and I have the perfect opponent in mind for Jaden". Sartorius then laughed as he got surrounded by a white aura.

A WHILE LATER,

Sartorius had just placed one of his tarot cards on his table when Alexis came in, "You wanted to see me master Sartorius?"

Sartorius stood up and looked at her over his shoulder, "Indeed, I would like you to a visit to an old friend of yours, it's time that you dueled Jaden". Alexis gasped, she then held her head as images of her and Jaden flashed through her head.

Sartorius looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Something wrong?" Alexis looked at him and his eyes then began to glow. Alexis's eyes then looked like all life left them. Sartorius then got a smirk on his face as Alexis looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Nothing at all sir, I will crush that dork".

Sartorius chuckled, "I knew I could count on you, now I have something for you". He held up a deck, "If you use this deck correctly, you will definitely defeat Jaden, and then I want you to take back the key that will help me make the whole world see the Light".

Alexis nodded as she took the deck, "I understand master, I will crush Jaden and take back that key, of course that dork might be smart for the first time in his life and just hand it over peacefully".

Sartorius chuckled, "I highly doubt that he will but please feel free to try if you want to, even though I know that you want to hand him a devastating defeat". Alexis nodded as she looked at the deck.

LATER THAT DAY,

Jaden was sitting on the couch showing Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus and Chazz the key Sartorius had given him. Chazz looked at him, "And you're sure that this isn't some kind of trick?"

Jaden looked at him, "I have checked this key and there is nothing suspicious about it, besides I told you that it was Sartorius's good half that had given it to me, even Yubel agreed that it was his good half". Everyone still looked a little suspicious but then all of them nodded as they had to agree with his story, Jaden then looked at it, "Now I just wondered what it's for".

They then heard how the door opened and they saw Aster leaning against the wall, he looked at Jaden, "Figured that you had gotten the other one". He then held up his own key.

Jaden got up and looked at it, "Wait so there is two keys? So wondered what they're for".

Aster looked at him, "I have no idea, but since he told me that the fate of the world depended on us protecting them, we need to keep them safe for now and then figure out all the other stuff later". Jaden nodded and looked at his key troubled, what Aster had just said had given him an idea what these things might be for, and if he was right then they really needed to keep them safe.

LATER DURING THE SCHOOL DAY,

Syrus and Hassleberry walked together with Jaden through a hallway while the two of them discussed about those keys. Jaden on the other hand had an idea of what their purpose were and he did not like the idea for a second.

Syrus looked at him, "Something bothering you Jay?" Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Just thinking about what the purpose this key could have". Syrus nodded, since he and Hassleberry wondered the same thing.

However they soon saw someone in the hallway, and they stopped shocked when they realized that it was Alexis. She looked at them with a smirk, "About time, I wondered when you would show up Jaden".

Jaden looked at her shocked as she walked over to him and held out her hand, "I'm here for the key Jaden". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "How did you know I had it?"

She looked at him, "Oh come on, master Sartorius gave it to you remember? He also said that it was a mistake and that he wanted it back".

Jaden looked at her, "Well as I recalled he told me not to return it to him no matter what anyone said, even you Lex".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Then let's settle this with a duel". Jaden looked at her confused, "If you win, you keep the key and I'll stop searching for it, but if I win you'll hand it over to master Sartorius immediately".

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at her troubled. "I don't like this, something seems very wrong with Alexis". Hassleberry nodded, "Agreed, look at her eyes, it's like there is no life left in them".

Alexis ignored then and looked at Jaden, "So what is it gonna be?" Jaden looked troubled, "Well…" He was troubled because this might be his best chance to get Alexis back, however he didn't want to risk losing the key if it did what he thought it did. He looked at her, "Alexis, I can't accept this duel, sorry about that".

However Jaden then heard Atticus's voice, "Don't even bother apologizing Jaden, that's not even Lexi". Jaden looked at him. "I know that she's brainwashed and all…"

However Atticus shook his head, "This is different, just look at her eyes, it's like she's not even in there anymore, and so any chances of her breaking free of her own is now gone, so if you don't defeat her then she most likely will be like this for the rest of her life".

Jaden gritted his teeth, he didn't realize until now that Sartorius had deepened his grip on Alexis, it might be because Chazz had broken free on his own. He looked at Alexis, "Like hell I'm gonna let that happen, alright Lex, if you want to duel, then let's duel, and once I win I'm gonna bring you back to your senses".

Alexis chuckled, "Not really sure if it's the smartest choice you have ever done or the dumbest, it's probably the second option". Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, it still hurt him a bit whenever Alexis insulted him and meant it, he knew it was because she was brainwashed but it still hurt.

She turned around, "When the sacred white night falls on tonight I will completely crush you with my new combo Jaden". She then turned around and walked away while Jaden and the others looked after her.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden sat and looked at two of his decks, his Elemental Hero deck as well as his Dragon Hero deck, "I wonder if I should combine the power of these two decks".

Atticus nodded, "I think you should, since I'm troubled over what she said". Syrus nodded, "Yeah but I'm just wondering about something, what did she mean with that sacred white night thing?" Hassleberry nodded, wondering the same thing.

Jaden looked up in the ceiling, "It doesn't matter, I will overcome whatever new cards Sartorius might have given her, now all I have to figure out is what kind of cards I could add to the deck as I combine them, some kind of card that might reach the real Alexis".

Atticus looked at him, "Allow me to join this battle by giving you a card". Jaden looked at him as he held up a card, "This card is a special card for her". Jaden took the card and looked at it, "A spell card, Swing of Memories?"

Atticus nodded, "Alexis and I used to duel a lot when we were younger and she always loved that card and always asked me if she could use it someday, if there is any card that could reach her then it's this card".

Jaden nodded with a smile and looked at the card, "Got it Atticus, I'm gonna see if I can use this card to bring back a few of her memories, about you, about me, about all of us".

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them, "I heard what happened to Alexis". They turned around and saw Chazz up there. He looked at them with a smirk, "Trust me Jaden you're gonna need the Chazz's help if you're gonna get Alexis to come back to her senses".

Jaden was about to say something when Hassleberry jumped up on his feet and glared at Chazz, "That's funny since as I remember it this whole situation is your fault".

Syrus got up as well and glared at Chazz, "Yeah no joke, it's your fault that Alexis is in this mess so just go away Chazz, you have done enough damage already".

Chazz glared at them, "Well excuse me but I have no idea what you guys are talking about here".

Jaden looked at him, "Well, I guess it's time we finally tell you what happened". Chazz looked at him, "What happened?"

Jaden looked at him, "It was a few days after I got back to the red dorm, we heard that something had happened at the blue dorm and we went there to check things out and saw that you had brainwashed most of it. Alexis tried to make you snap out of it by dueling you, however you ended up winning by using the cards Sartorius had given to you and she got brainwashed".

Chazz got horrified when he heard what Jaden said, "Wait, you mean… I was the reason she got brainwashed?"

Hassleberry nodded, "That's right and you tormented her quite a bit". Syrus narrowed his eyes even more, "That's right, you not only attacked her with your monsters, you also attacked her mentally with your words and actions".

Chazz then got a few memory images in his head, images of his duel against Alexis. He took a step backwards, "That can't be true, please Atticus, tell me it's not true".

Atticus narrowed his eyes as he looked at Chazz, "It's all true Chazz, you really drove my cute little sister Alexis psychologically into a corner, you caused all of this to happen to Lexi". He then closed his eyes and turned his head to his right, "My poor sister".

Chazz then understood that all of them were serious and then sank down on to the staircase he had been standing on depressed, "If all of that is true then there is no wonder you were made at me Atticus, poor Alexis, how could I do all of that to her?"

Jaden held up his hand troubled when he saw how depressed, "Hey Chazz don't blame you so much, after all you weren't in control over your own actions".

Syrus nodded, "Yeah I mean it couldn't have been any of us that Sartorius brainwashed to do his dirty work". Hassleberry, "That's right, if I wasn't immune to the Light then I probably would have been doing the same thing since he defeated me in our duel".

Chazz stood up again not looking as depressed now, "That's right, this isn't entirely my fault, I wasn't in control over my own actions". The others smiled seeing that Chazz rebound as quickly as usual.

Chazz looked at Jaden, "The only way to bring Alexis back to her senses is to beat her now, but maybe there is a small chance that you can still reach her". He placed a hand inside of his coat and took out a card, "Here take this".

He threw the cards towards Jaden who caught it and looked at it, "Hold on this is…" Chazz looked at her, "The more help you get the better right? When Alexis sees that card she will surely remember me and come back to her senses".

Syrus looked at Hassleberry and whispered, "If Jaden can't bring her back to her senses then there is no way Chazz can, also the only thing she would remember is how annoying Chazz can be and will only get mad". Hassleberry nodded as he agreed.

Jaden who heard what Syrus had said got a little troubled since he agreed with him as well but didn't want to say it out loud, "Thanks Chazz… I'm sure it will help a lot".

LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was sitting in his room looking at the deck he was building from his Elemental Hero deck and his Dragon Hero deck, he also looked at the two cards he got from Chazz and Atticus, hoping that at least Atticus's card would help at least a little.

Yubel then appeared next to him, "Don't worry Jaden, we're all behind you", He then heard another voice he hadn't heard in a while, "She's right Jaden". Jaden turned around and saw Sparkman there, and next to him was actually Bladedge.

Bladedge looked at Jaden, "We have never abandoned you before when you really needed us and we're not gonna start now". Jaden smiled, out of all of his monsters Bladedge were usually the one who talked the least, but once he talked he always managed to make Jaden feel more confident about an upcoming duel.

He then saw how his other spirits arrived, his Elemental Heroes, Neos and the Neo Spacians, the Dragon Heroes and all of his other monsters, well except for the Sacred Beasts since they were too big to fit in the room, but he could feel their presence outside of the dorm.

Jaden smiled at them, "Thank you, all of you, now I need all of your help, it's finally time to get Alexis to come to her senses and come back to us, are you guess ready to do this?" All of them nodded and Jaden then kept working on his deck again.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden stood on the stage in the Obelisk arena across from Alexis, she looked at him, "You brought the key right?"

Jaden held it up, "Of course, it's right here". Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Well this shouldn't take too long so be prepared to hand that over to me loser". Jaden gritted his teeth when she called him a loser, he knew she wasn't aware of what she was saying but it was still painful to hear her call him things like that.

Jaden held up his Duel Disk, "Alright Alexis, it's time to free you from Sartorius's control". Both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards while the gang looked on hoping that he would win this since they had no idea if Sartorius had given her new cards like he did with Chazz or not.

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "I'll go first dork I draw". Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard the insult while she drew her sixth card and looked at it, "I'll start by summoning Snow Fairy in attack mode".

A female creature made out of ice with what looked like an eagle helmet appeared on the field, Atk: 1100. Alexis chuckled, "And I have some bad news for you Jaden, but as long as she's on the field you can't activate any spells from your hand, and any spell cards you place face down can't be activated until your next turn". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Atticus narrowed his eyes, "Well that will put Jaden in a tight spot since he usually uses spell cards a lot during his duels, especially since he usually fusion summons". The others nodded, thinking that Snow Fairy might become a bit troublesome for Jaden.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, it's my turn now". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked towards Chazz who got a smirk on his face.

Jaden then looked at Alexis, "Hey this is a message from Chazz to you". Alexis looked at him confused as he placed the card onto his Duel Disk, "I now summon Ojama Black in defense mode". Ojama Black appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1000.

Alexis glared at him, "Oh please, he's just a loser that gave a big loser a worthless card, now can you please finish your turn already?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Well I end my turn by throwing one card face down then". A card appeared in front of him.

Chazz looked at Alexis, "I thought for sure that she would remember me if he played that card". Atticus looked at him, "Sure she remembers you, how you betrayed the Society and so now you're nothing but an enemy to her". Chazz looked hurt when he said that.

Hassleberry looked at him, "Of course, for her your nothing but a traitor that betrayed his own comrades after all, hearing your name would only make her angry". Syrus nodded, "That's true Chazz". Chazz hung with his head really depressed now.

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "And now for a real move". She drew her next card and looked at it, "Now I activate this, the continuous spell card White Night Fort".

Jaden looked confused as a fort of ice appeared behind Alexis who had a smirk on her face while the stage also got covered in ice, "I know that your IQ is really low so I'll explain this card for you, you see as long as it's on the field neither of us can activate trap cards during the opponent's turn". Jaden's eyes widened, that meant that he couldn't use his Hero Signal now.

Alexis chuckled, "What's the matter? Did you really think I didn't know what you were planning? If I had to guess that card is most likely a card that either negates my attack or lets you summon a new monster, and so I'm pretty sure that it's your Hero Signal trap card that would allow you to summon a low level Elemental Hero as soon as Ojama Black would be destroyed". Jaden gritted his teeth, Alexis new his Dueling style too well.

She then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I summon this, my Illusion Ice Sculpture". What looked like a big golem of ice appeared on the field, Atk: 0. Alexis looked at Jaden, "Since I summon my Illusion Ice Sculpture, it will take the form of one monster on my field, as well as gain that monsters original attack and defense points".

Illusion Ice Sculpture then took and gained the form of Snow Fairy, Atk: 0-1100, Alexis's smirk got bigger, "And here's some more bad news, as long as this card is on the field it's the only monster you can attack".

Alexis then pointed at Ojama Black, "And now, Snow Fairy attack, take out Ojama Black" Ojama Black looked up as Snow Fairy flew up in the air, "Oh boy, this is gonna hurt". He looked really scared as Snow Fairy fired an ice blast towards him and it froze him before he shattered.

Alexis got a smirk on her face, "And I'm not done yet Jaden, now Illusion Ice Sculpture, attack Jaden directly". Ice Sculpture flew up as well and fired a ice blast towards Jaden and ice cold winds surrounded him, Jaden LP: 4000-2900.

Alexis laughed, "You're pathetic, I knew this wasn't gonna take long at all, soon this duel will be over and then that key will belong to master Sartorius again". Jaden gritted his teeth, he tried to ignore what Alexis was saying since he knew he had to focus in the duel.

Hassleberry looked troubled, "Oh man, if he hadn't played Ojama Black he wouldn't be in this situation, you should have given him a better card Chazz". Chazz glared at him, "Hey this isn't my fault". Atticus just glared at them and they got quiet as they turned their eyes back to the duel.

He placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, It was Atticus's Swing of Memories spell card, but thanks to Snow Fairy he wasn't able to activate it, and even if he could since it could only bring back a normal monster from the graveyard it meant he would only be able to bring back Ojama Black, and then he would still be destroyed at the end phase of the turn.

He placed it in his hand and grabbed another card, "I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in attack mode". Darkness gathered above Jaden and then Oblivion landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 2000.

Jaden pointed at Illusion Ice Sculpture, "And now I activate Oblivion's ability, so now your Ice Sculpture loses 200 attack points for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field". Illusion Ice Sculpture, Atk: 1100-900.

Jaden then held up his hand, "Now Oblivion, attack Illusion Ice Sculpture with Darkness Slash". Oblivion sent a slash of darkness towards Ice Sculpture and destroyed it, Alexis LP: 4000-2900.

Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "So you finally managed to make a decent move, enjoy it because it won't happen again". Jaden narrowed his eyes and looked at Swing of Memories and grabbed it along with another card, "Now I end my turn with two face down cards". Two cards then appeared in front of Jaden.

Alexis looked at him, "Well it looks like there isn't much else you can do to stop me". Alexis then heard someone call out to her, "Alexis, listen to me". She looked up and saw Atticus standing up.

Atticus looked at Alexis with a smile, "I believe that you will be able to hear your beloved brother's feelings during the next turn, that I'm sure of", Alexis looked at him, "Believe what you want, the only one's words that I can hear right now is master Sartorius's". Atticus looked shocked and fell down on his back while the others looked at him troubled.

Alexis then drew her next card, "And now to take care of that nuisance of yours Jaden, first I play the spell card Icicle Sacrifice, so now by giving up a monster zone for the rest of the duel I can summon an Icicle Token".

What looked like an ice statue appeared on the field, Atk: 0. Alexis then held up another card in her hand, "Next I sacrifice my Icicle Token in order to summon my White Night Queen in attack mode". She then held up the monster card.

Syrus looked shocked, "Wait that's a level 7 monster, so shouldn't she be sacrificing Snow Fairy as well?"

Atticus came up again, "Not quite, don't you wonder why Alexis would summon Icicle Token if she would lose one of her monster zones for the rest of the game? You see that Token counts as two sacrifices when you summon a high level monster". Syrus looked forward, "Okay now I understand, and that means trouble for Jaden".

Icicle Token then disappeared and a woman made out of ice with blue hair and a cape appeared, Atk: 2100. Alexis chuckled, "And she comes with a cool trick, she can destroy one face down card on the field once per turn, so now I'll get rid of that card". Alexis pointed at the middle card of his face down cards.

The card got flipped face up and Atticus got horrified when he saw that it was Swing of Memories, "Not that card". He then began to cry when he saw the spell card get destroyed, "How could you Lexi? How could you destroy a card that you used to love so much? Maybe there is no hope of reaching the real you after all".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as Atticus sat down as he kept crying, "Don't say that Atticus, we can't lose hope". Jaden looked at Alexis, "Alexis, I'm gonna get through to you even if it's the last think I do".

Alexis laughed a little when he said that, "Oh please, like you're gonna be able to do anything, now White Night Queen attack his Oblivion". White Night Queen unleashed a blizzard towards Oblivion and froze him solid before the he was shattered along with the ice, Jaden LP: 2900-2800.

Alexis's smirk grew bigger, "And there is still more in store for you, now Snow Fairy attack his life points directly". Snow Fairy jumped up in the air and fired a ice blast towards Jaden and ice cold winds surrounded him once again, Jaden LP: 2800-1700.

Jaden went down on a knee as he gasped for air. Alexis made a mocking sound, "You're pathetic, and you thought you could beat me? I have no idea why I ever had feelings for you at all".

When Jaden heard that he felt something snap in his mind, he could no longer think clearly because of the pain he felt in his heart, and he also felt a certain dark presence inside of his mind starting to take over.

Yubel appeared next to him worried since she felt the same thing, "Jaden don't listen, you know that it's not really Alexis that is talking, don't let your negative emotions take over".

Jaden however couldn't hear her anymore as his consciousness was fading away as a dark aura began to surround him.

Syrus and the others looked at Jaden worried as they saw the dark aura surround his body, and then got even more worried as he got up and dark energy began to circle around his body.

Yubel looked at him worried, he then held out his hand towards her and dark energy covered his hand. Then dark energy came out of the stage and wrapped itself around Yubel whose body became solid.

Syrus looked troubled, "Uh oh, that ain't good, it looks like the Supreme King really has taken control over Jaden's body again". Chazz and Atticus nodded troubled since they also recognized this scene.

Hassleberry on the other hand looked confused, "Uh based on how the sarge is looking right now I could guess that the King had taken over, but what just happen to Yubel? Why did she suddenly get a solid form and why is she trapped like that?"

Syrus looked at him, "We learned that the past Supreme King which is now Jaden's darker half had the power to trap Yubel and strip her of all of her powers in case she went too far in trying to protect him, the Supreme King has used this power before to prevent her from helping Jaden regain control over his body, and it looks like he has done the same thing now". Hassleberry looked troubled when he heard that.

Alexis looked at him with narrowed eyes, "It looks like you have let out your true self Jaden, your evil side, well that won't help you, I now end my turn".

The Supreme King chuckled with a twisted smirk on his face as he looked at her with his golden eyes, "I never thought that you would be the one who would be helping me to take control over this body again, it's also perfect that Jaden happened to be dueling you right now in order to free you from the Light, I have a score to settle with you after all, after all you're responsible for Jaden pushing me back to the corner of his mind after I took control of the body the last time".

The Supreme King placed his fingers on the deck and it got covered in a dark aura, "Now it's my turn", He drew his next card that was covered in a dark aura, he looked at it and hid the smirk that was appearing on his face, _I did feel that Jaden's power had increased since the last time I controlled the body, after all I managed to call forth this card after all, he thought to himself_.

He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the Pot of Greed that Jaden placed face down last turn, so now I draw two more cards".

The Supreme King drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200.

The Supreme King then drew two more cards, "And thanks to his special ability, I draw two more cards". He looked at them before he grabbed three cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with three cards face down". Three cards then appeared in front of him.

Alexis looked at the Supreme King before she placed her fingers on her deck, "My move then". She drew her next card and looked at it before she pointed at the King's card to the far left, "Since your Hero Signal is still no threat I take and destroyed that card instead with my White Night Queen's special ability". The card got flipped face up and it was Elemental Force and the card shattered.

The Supreme King got a smirk on his face, "Too bad that you chose that card, since this was the card you should have picked instead". At that moment the middle card of his remaining face downs flipped face up, "Now by activating Mystical Space Typhoon I destroy your White Night Fort, which means that we now can use traps during the opponent's turn once again".

Alexis gritted her teeth as White Night Fort got destroyed, "It doesn't matter, now White Night Queen destroy Bubbleman". White Night Queen unleashed a blizzard again this time towards Bubbleman and froze him solid before he shattered.

The Supreme King then pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "And now since you destroyed one of my monsters in battle I can use Hero Signal to summon Elemental Hero Clayman from my deck", Clayman then appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 2000.

Alexis gritted her teeth since she knew that Snow Fairy couldn't take him out, "I end my turn now".

The Supreme King placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move again". He looked at the card he had drawn before he placed it in his hand and his last face down card got flipped face up as it got surrounded by dark energy, "Now I activate the card that will lead to your destruction, Dark Fusion".

Syrus looked completely confused, "Excuse me but Dark what?"

Atticus looked really troubled now, "He said Dark Fusion Syrus". Chazz looked at him, "Yeah we all heard that, but what kind of card is that? I have never heard of it before".

Atticus looked at him, "Neither have I, something tells me that it's not exactly a card that have been made by Industrial Illusion, I have a feeling that it's a power only the Supreme King have".

The Supreme King grabbed one of the four cards in his hand, "Now thanks to Dark Fusion, I combine Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand with Clayman on my field in order to form Evil Hero Lightning Golem".

A vortex of dark energy appeared and Clayman along with Sparkman got sucked into it and then out came a more fiendish looking version of Thunder Giant, Atk: 2400.

Syrus looked really worried now, "Oh man, so that's Lightning Golem?" Atticus looked at him, "You know that monster Sy?"

Syrus looked at him, "Only what Jaden had told me, the Evil Heroes is a darker version of the Elemental Heroes. When the past Supreme King was still good he used these monsters that only he could control in the name of justice, but according to Jaden when the past Supreme King got corrupted, the Evil Heroes got corrupted as well".

Atticus looked at Lightning Golem, "So I guess in order to summon an Evil Hero, you have to use Dark Fusion to twist the Elemental Heroes from good to bad". The others looked worried as well, not liking that the Supreme King now had enough power to call upon his most loyal servants to do his bidding.

The Supreme King chuckled, "And I would start to worry now if I was you since now Lightning Golem's special ability strikes hard and fast, you see once per turn he can destroy one monster on the field, now Lightning Golem strike down White Night Queen with Voltic Volley Assault".

Lightning Golem gathered a ball of electrical energy in his hands and then tossed it towards White Night Queen and once it hit her it exploded and destroyed her, creating shockwaves that made Alexis slide backwards.

The King then pointed at Snow Fairy, "And now Lightning Golem, attack Snow Fairy with Hell Lightning". Lightning Golem unleashed electricity from his hand that hit Snow Fairy and destroyed her, creating shockwaves that sent Alexis flying off the stage and onto the floor underneath it, Alexis LP: 2900-1600.

Atticus stood up with horror on his face, "Alexis!" He looked at the Supreme King, "How dare he do that to my sister?" Syrus looked at him, "Calm down Atticus, you know you can't blame Jaden for this right? He has as much control over his current actions as Alexis does".

Atticus looked at him, "I know that Sy but it doesn't mean that I can't be angry at the Supreme King". Syrus nodded since he had to agree with that, even though the Supreme King was Jaden's darker half they're nothing alike, so while they shouldn't blame Jaden it was fine to blame the Supreme King for what was happening right now.

The Supreme King then closed his eyes as he felt Jaden fighting back the moment he sent Alexis flying off the stage, _"Stop trying to resist me Jaden, there is no way you can save the girl you love now, I'm gonna finish her off and you can't stop me", he mentally told Jaden who kept trying to take back control over his body_

The Supreme king then watched as Alexis walked up on the stage again as she held her right arm since she had fallen on it, he got a smirk on his face, "I told you that I had a score to settle with you, just promise me that you won't collapse from the pain too soon, I want to have a lot more fun with you before you fall down, and once you do, you won't get up ever again".

The King then grabbed two of the three cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with two cards face down on the field". Two cards appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "Then it's my turn again". She drew her card and looked at it, and then at the other four cards she had, "First I play Pot of Greed so now I draw two more cards".

She drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn, to bring back my Snow Fairy in attack mode". Snow Fairy reappeared on the field, Atk: 1100.

The Supreme King chuckled, "Foolish girl, I just crushed that monster, why not bring back that White Night Queen again?" Alexis looked at him with narrowed eyes, "White Night Queen can't be special summoned and must be normal summoned, but don't think that's all I got either".

She grabbed a card in her hand, "I activate Inferno Reckless Summon, so now since I summoned a monster with 1500 or less attack points, we both pick a monster and then we summon every copy we have of that monster from our hands, decks or graveyards, so now I summon two more Snow Fairies".

Two cards came out of Alexis's deck and she grabbed them, she then placed them onto her Duel Disk and two more Snow Fairies appeared on the field, Atk x 2: 1100.

The Supreme King narrowed his eyes, _"Since she has three monsters on the field now I can't end this by simply using Lightning Golem's ability and then attacking her directly, he thought to himself_. He then looked at his face down cards, _"However she made a big mistake by summoning all of them in attack mode, because thanks to my face down O – Oversoul I can bring back my Sparkman to finish this duel by destroying her third monster along with her last 300 life points, he thought to himself while getting a smirk on his face_.

Alexis then grabbed a card in her hand, "Next I sacrifice two of my Snow Fairies to summon another White Night Queen in attack mode". A second White Night Queen appeared on the field, 2100.

The Supreme King chuckled. "You know that you should have kept your three Snow Fairies and that you should have summoned them in defense mode right, if you had then you could have survived my next turn".

Alexis looked at him, "Don't you dare look down on my Supreme King, I will take you down and help save to put the people in this world on the right path with the power of the Light". She then grabbed a card in her hand.

Alexis then pointed at one of his face down cards, "First my White Night Queen destroys your face down card to the right". One of his two face down got flipped face up and he narrowed his eyes as his De-Fusion spell card was destroyed since he might need it.

Alexis then grabbed two of the three cards in her hand, "Next I end my turn by placing two cards face down on the field". Two cards appeared in front of her feet.

The Supreme King placed his fingers on his deck before he got surrounded by a thick layer of darkness, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it. He then held out his hand as his last face down got flipped face up, "Now I activate O – Oversoul, so now I can bring back one Elemental Hero from my graveyard to my field, so come back Elemental Hero Sparkman".

Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Sparkman then looked at the Supreme King and he could feel that Sparkman was not happy to see him or Lightning Golem who he looked at next, but he didn't care about it.

The Supreme King then pointed White Night Queen, "Now that White Night Queen will face the same fate as your first one, now Lightning Golem, strike her down with Voltic Volley Assault". Lightning Golem prepared to unleash his special ability on White Night Queen.

Alexis pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I now activate the trap card Divine Wraith, so now by discarding one card from my hand, not only can I negate your Lightning Golem's special ability, he's also destroyed".

Alexis then discarded the only card she had left in her hand, Lightning Golem then looked up in time to see a lightning strike come down and it struck him and he got destroyed.

The Supreme King gritted his teeth, "Well don't celebrate just yet, this is not over yet, I'm still gonna…" However he grabbed his head there as he groaned, making all the others watch him confused over what was going on.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

The Supreme King growled at Jaden who stood in front of him, "This has to stop Supreme King, I won't let you kill Alexis".

The Supreme King chuckled, "Oh please, you talk like you can actually stop me". He then summoned forth both Inferno Wing and Lightning Golem and then another creature Jaden didn't know with purple skin and bands with spikes on his arms and legs and three claws on the top of his hands and a helmet that covered the upper part of his face.

The Supreme King looked at the new monster, "That's right, I guess you haven't met this guy yet, this is Evil Hero Malicious Edge, the darker version of your Bladedge, and now my Evil Heroes, attack him and make him finally realize that resisting me is futile".

The three Evil Heroes flew towards Jaden, only he stood there calmly without a worry. Then a blast of fire hit the ground in front of the Evil Heroes and they stopped and saw how Flame Wingman landed in front of Jaden, followed by Neos and Bladedge.

Neos looked at Flame Wingman and Bladedge, "Alright you two, let's do this". Flame Wingman looked at him, "Of course". Bladedge just nodded and then all three of them charged at the Evil Heroes.

Malicious Edge threw the claws on the top of his hands towards Bladedge who blocked them with his armored arms before he tried to slash Malicious Edge with his blades.

At the same time so did Flame Wingman and Inferno Wing flew in the air above them and Flame Wingman's Infernal Rage collided with Inferno Wing's Inferno Blast in the air causing an explosion.

At the same time so was Neos dodging Lightning Golem's blasts of electricity and once he reached the Evil Hero so did the Cosmic Hero ram his fist into his face before sending him flying back with a well placed kick.

The Supreme King gritted his teeth as Lightning Golem landed on his back in front of him, he then saw how Flame Wingman crashed into Inferno Wing with his Skydive Scorcher making her crash in to the ground.

And finally he saw how Malicious Edge was sent flying in front of him as well after an intense battle between him and Bladedge. He narrowed his eyes at the three Elemental Heroes, "This can't be, my Evil Heroes are superior to your Elemental Heroes".

Jaden looked at him, "Oh really? That's not how it looks to me right now, listen to me, I won't let you cause any more damage, so just return to the corner of my mind and stay there, or…" He pointed over his shoulder, "You'll have to deal with these guys".

The Supreme King narrowed his eyes as he saw the spirits of all of Jaden's monsters appear behind him, even the Sacred Beasts. He growled as his Evil Heroes got up and then all four of them began to disappear, "I will pull back today, but it will be the last time I do, the next time I won't give up so easily".

Jaden sighed relieved when the Supreme King disappeared and looked at Neos and the other two that had fought just now, "Thanks you guys". He then turned around and looked at the others as well. "And thank you guys as well, without you guys he wouldn't have retreated so easily". All of them nodded and his smile grew bigger.

OUTSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden let go of his head and opened his eyes which and become brown again while the darkness surrounding him disappeared, "Alright Lex, time to continue with the duel".

Jaden then snapped with his fingers, freeing Yubel from the chains of darkness that was binding her and she returned to her spirit form again, she smiled at him, "Well done Jaden and thanks". Jaden nodded at her with a smile as well.

Syrus smiled when he saw how Jaden acted now, "It seems like Jaden managed to regain control again". Atticus smiled and nodded, "It sure looks like it, and that's a good thing, now let's just hope he can end this soon before the situation gets worse for him".

Jaden then pointed at Snow Fairy, "Now Sparkman, attack Snow Fairy with Static Shockwave". Sparkman nodded happy to see Jaden again, he then jumped up in the air while he gathered electricity in his hands before he unleashed it towards Snow Fairy and destroyed her, Alexis LP: 1600-1100.

Jaden looked at Alexis, "And since Snow Fairy is now gone I can activate spell cards again, so now I activate Spark Blaster". Spark Blaster appeared in Sparkman's right hand while being connected to him through cables.

Jaden looked at Alexis, "With Spark Blaster I can now fire three shoots, and with each I can change the position of a monster on the field". Jaden then pointed at Sparkman, "And the target I pick for it is Sparkman himself, so now chance from offense to defense". Sparkman fired Spark Blaster at his own feet and electricity went through his body before he went down on a knee with crossed arms while he was still holding Spark Blaster, Def: 1400.

Jaden then looked at the only card left in his hand that he had just drawn, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode". Avian appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1000. Jaden looked at Alexis, "And with that I end my turn".

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "Then it's my move again", she drew her next card and looked at it, "Now I play Card of Sanctity, so now both of us has to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands".

Jaden and Alexis both drew six cards and looked at them, Alexis then pressed a button on her Duel Disk and her face down got flipped face up, "Next I activate Call of the Haunted, which allows me to resurrect my Snow Fairy once again". Jaden narrowed his eyes when Snow Fairy reappeared, Atk: 1100. Now he couldn't use spells from his hand and had to wait a turn after he placed them face down again.

Alexis then pointed at Sparkman, "And now, White Night Queen, attack his Sparkman". White Night Queen took and unleashed a blizzard towards Sparkman and froze him solid before he shattered along with the ice.

Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "Hold on, don't think for a second that I'm done yet, now Snow Fairy attack Avian", Snow Fairy flew up in the air and then shot an ice blast from her finger that hit Avian and froze him solid before he shattered along with the ice.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn now". Jaden looked at her while he narrowed his eyes, he knew that in order to free Alexis from the Light's control he had to win this duel, now he just had to figure how to do it.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Time to get my game on". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smile on his face, "Hi there little buddy, it's been a while since I used you".

He then looked at Alexis as he placed a card onto his Duel Disk, "Now I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode". Winged Kuriboh then appeared on the field with crossed arms, Def: 200.

Alexis chuckled, "That's right, I almost forgot that you had that pathetic excuse for a monster in your deck". Jaden looked at her, "You know as well as I do that Winged Kuriboh is quite useful Alexis, and I guess you will be reminded about that in this duel".

Jaden then looked at his hand and grabbed three cards, "Next I place three cards face down and end my turn". Three cards then appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

Alexis chuckled, "Well I guess you can't do anything else, after all I have become too powerful for you to defeat". Jaden narrowed his eyes, h knew that she was wrong, he knew that he could defeat her, he just needed to come up with the combo to do it, which meant that he had to be on the defensive for a while, well before that he also needed to get rid of that Snow Fairy again.

Alexis then placed her fingers on her deck, "And now it's my turn again". She drew her next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Cold Sleeper in attack mode". A monster that looked like a cryo chamber with mechanical legs appeared on the field, Atk: 1100.

Alexis also looked at Jaden's three face downs, "And now thanks to my White Night Queen's ability, I take and destroy the face down card in the middle". Jaden then saw how his Mirror Force trap card got destroyed.

Alexis then pointed at Winged Kuriboh, "And now White Night Queen, destroy that pathetic fur ball". White Night Queen unleashed her blizzard attack and it froze him solid and then he shattered.

Alexis then looked at her hand and grabbed a card in it, "And now I end my turn with once card face down". Jaden nodded and looked at his Duel Disk, _"Thanks for your help Winged Kuriboh", he mentally said_ , Winged Kuriboh appeared in spirit form and smiled.

Hassleberry had a relieved smile on his face, "It was good that he drew Winged Kuriboh, after all Jaden won't take any damage after he's destroyed". The others nodded as they agreed with him.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "I knew you would sacrifice that little furry freak, after all, he's only useful as a sacrificial pawn".

Jaden looked at her, "Think what you want but he bought me the time I needed and I will show it now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it. He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards and then I discard two".

Jaden drew three cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them and another one in his hand and placed them into the graveyard. He then pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the spell card Ancient Rules, so now I can summon forth a level 5 or above monster straight from my hand".

He then grabbed one of the cards he had just drawn, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode". Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then pointed at Snow Fairy, "And now Neos attack her Snow Fairy with Cosmic Crush and end this". Neos then slide across the ice before he jumped up in the air, Alexis then pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate Shrink, so now Neos's attack points are cut in half until the end of this turn". Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that, Neos, Atk: 2500-1250.

Neos then came down from the air and hit Snow Fairy with a karate chop and destroyed her, Alexis LP: 1100-950.

Syrus got an excited smile on his face, "Alright, Jaden might not have been able to end the duel with that attack, but she's down to less than 1000 life points, and now Jaden can use spell cards from his hand again and he also has Neos on the field, he has finally gotten the upper hand in the duel". Chazz and Hassleberry nodded as they agreed with him.

Atticus however narrowed his eyes, "I wonder about that you guys, take a closer look at Alexis". The others looked at Alexis confused, they got troubled that she didn't look worried at all despite how things looked for her right now.

Alexis chuckled with a smirk, "I have to warn you, you haven't seen the last of my Snow Fairy yet".

Jaden looked at Cold Sleeper, "And let me guess, the reason for that has something to do with Cold Sleeper right?"

Alexis nodded, "Looks like you are not a complete idiot Jaden, and so I since you can't attack more I guess your battle phase is over correct?" Jaden nodded.

Alexis then looked at Cold Sleeper, "And that means that I can activate Cold Sleeper's ability, so now I pick an empty monster zone, so now simply by making that monster zone unusable for the rest of the duel, I can bring back Snow Fairy that was just destroyed back to the field". Snow Fairy then reappeared on the field once again, Atk: 1100.

Jaden gritted his teeth, it looked like he wouldn't be able to get rid of that Snow Fairy. He looked at the three cards in his hand, "I end my turn now which means that Neos regain his full strength". Neos, Atk: 1250-2500.

Alexis nodded, "And this is where I end the whole duel". She then took and drew her next card and looked at it, and got a smirk on her face, "First I sacrifice both my Cold Sleeper and my White Night Queen, in order to summon… the mighty White Night Dragon".

Cold Sleeper and White Night Queen shattered into pieces of ice and then the pieces flew up in the air and gathered together and then a dragon completely made out of ice appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 3000.

Jaden looked at it, "Man that's one powerful monster you just summoned Lex". Alexis chuckled as she grabbed a card in her hand, "Just wait, it gets worse, now I activate the spell card White Blizzard, so now thanks to this card, every time I destroy one of your monsters, you automatically lose 600 life points".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "That's not good, but even so it won't be enough to wipe out all of my points". Alexis then grabbed two other cards in her hand, "I'm not done, next I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly which increases White Night Dragon's attack points by 700 points until the end of this turn". White Night Dragon, Atk: 3000-3700.

Jaden gritted his teeth, with that power boost if White Night Dragon destroyed Neos it would be enough to wipe out all of his life points. Alexis however held up another card, "But just wait, the worst is yet to come, now I activate the spell card White Veil, and then I equip it to my White Night Dragon".

Jaden looked shocked as White Night Dragon got surrounded by a white aura, Jaden looked at Alexis, "Well that's not good at all".

Syrus looked at Alexis troubled, "Well that's not good at all". Hassleberry nodded just as troubled, "Yeah that's Sartorius's secret weapon. Alexis lost to Chazz because he activated White Veil during their duel".

Atticus hung with his head, "This just proves that Alexis is completely under Sartorius's control, normally she wouldn't use that card, and with it, now every time that dragon attacks, all spell and trap cards on Jaden's side of the field is negated and destroyed, also during either player's turn, if that dragon gets targeted by traps or spells they're negated and then destroyed. Jaden really needs a miracle now if he's gonna get out of this mess".

Alexis chuckled, "You inherited the title of being the academy's best from Zane right? Well if that's the case then prove it by surviving this if you can, now White Night Dragon, attack his Elemental Hero Neos and wipe him out".

White Night Dragon fired a blast of cold towards Neos. However a card came out of Jaden's graveyard, "You wanted to see me escape this well then here it is, now by taking my Necro Gardna out of my graveyard and removing it from the game, I can negate your dragon's attack". Necro Gardna appeared in front of Neos and blocked blast of cold before he vanished.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "You must have sent him to the graveyard when you activated Graceful Charity, no matter you're just delaying your defeat". She then grabbed a card in her hand, "I end my turn by placing one card face down, and since my turn has ended, my dragon's attack points return to normal". White Night Dragon, Atk: 3700-3000.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "Also just one warning dork, if you were planning on attack Snow Fairy think again, because by simply destroying one of my spell or trap cards, my White Night Dragon automatically becomes your new target". Jaden gritted his teeth since that didn't leave him with many options.

Syrus began breathing once again once he saw that Jaden was safe, "I'm telling you guys, Jaden is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days". Hassleberry chuckled, "It's true, but he's still in the game at least".

Atticus narrowed his eyes, "Even so I wonder how much longer he can keep defending himself, with White Blizzard Jaden will take 600 points of damage whenever one of his monsters are destroyed, and White Veil negates and destroys his spell and trap cards whenever White Night Dragon attacks, he needs a way to get out of this mess right now, if there is even a way out of this".

Jaden looked at his deck, he closed his eyes, _I believe in you my deck, I know that you won't let me down, he thought to himself_. He then looked at Alexis, "Alright then, it's my turn now".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Reinforcement Dragon in defense mode". Reinforcement Dragon appeared on the field almost lying down on his stomach, Def: 2000.

Jaden then held out his hand, "Now I sacrifice my Reinforcement Dragon so I get to draw five more cards from my deck and then I can normal summon one more time this turn". Reinforcement Dragon roared as he got pulled down into the ground, then five orbs of light came out of the ground and entered Jaden's deck.

Jaden took and drew five more cards and looked at them, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane appeared behind Jaden, Quickclaw then appeared out of it and landed next to Neos, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then drew four more cards, "Now I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster among them I can summon it to the field, any other card is shuffled into my deck".

Jaden looked at the cards and a smile appeared on his face, "Sweet, just what I needed, I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm to the field in attack mode". Lightning came down from the sky and then Lightningstorm came down really fast before he landed next to his brother Quickclaw, Atk: 2300.

Jaden then shuffled the other three cards into his deck and then looked at Alexis, "Now Lightningstorm's first special ability activates, when he's summoned to the field he can destroy up to two opposing monsters with 1800 or less attack points, like your Snow Fairy".

Lightningstorm drew both of his swords and charged up one of them with electricity, he then sent a slash of electricity towards Snow Fairy and destroyed her. Jaden then looked at Alexis, "And now Lightningstorm's other ability activates, so now he gains 300 attack points for every water and light attribute monster on the field except for himself". Lightningstorm roared as the electricity going through his swords became more intense, Atk: 2600.

Alexis looked at him, "Even so he's still not strong enough to take down my White Night Dragon".

Jaden chuckled, "Actually since Snow Fairy is gone I have a chance to do just that". He then grabbed another one of the five cards he had just drawn, "But first I activate this, the spell card R – Righteous Justice, so now I can destroy one of your spell or traps for every Elemental Heroes I have on the field, so since I have Neos, I'll destroy the twisted card Sartorius gave you, White Veil".

Alexis looked shocked as she saw White Veil get destroyed and then the White aura that surrounded White Night Dragon disappeared,

Alexis gritted her teeth, "How dare you, how dare you destroy the sacred White Veil?" She yelled at him.

The others got scared seeing how angry Alexis had become, but Atticus then looked at her with hope, "Now with White Veil gone, Jaden might have a chance to win this, also the destruction of the spell card might have shocked her enough so Jaden can reach her".

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card H – Heated Heart, which adds 500 attack points to Lightningstorm for this turn". Lightningstorm roared once again, Atk: 2600-3100.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, Jaden then pointed at White Night Dragon, "And now Lightningstorm attack her White Night Dragon". Lightningstorm held up his swords and then a lightning struck then, charging them up even more.

Lightningstorm then flew towards White Night Dragon while he held up his swords ready to strike it down. Alexis pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "I activate Negate Attack, so now not only is your attack negated but your battle phase is also over".

Jaden gritted his teeth as Lightningstorm got repelled by the barrier that formed in front of White Night Dragon. He grabbed Neos's card with his fingers, "I switch Neos to defense mode", Neos went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 2000.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down, which means that Lightningstorm's attack points return to normal again". Lightningstorm, Atk: 3100-2600.

Alexis placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my move now". Alexis drew her next card and looked at it, "I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card". Jaden saw how his Call of the Haunted got destroyed at that moment.

Alexis then pointed at Lightningstorm, "Now White Night Dragon, destroy Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm". White Night Dragon unleashed a blast of cold towards Lightningstorm and froze him before he shattered, Jaden LP: 1700-1300.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "And let's not forget about my White Blizzard, now since I destroyed your monster you take another 600 points of damage". Jaden gritted his teeth as he got surrounded by a red aura, Jaden LP: 1300-700.

Syrus looked troubled, "Ah man, now Alexis has taken the lead in the duel once again".

Alexis looked at Jaden, "And with that I end my turn". She had a smirk, "Don't you get it dork, you can't beat me anymore, I have become too powerful for you now".

Jaden smiled, "I wonder about that", "Alexis narrowed her eyes as she glared at him as he smiled at her, "There is a way, I just need the right card". Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright now it's time to really get my game on".

He drew his card and looked at it and to Alexis's confusion so did a smile appear on his face. He then grabbed another card in his hand, "I now activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation, so now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard I can add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand".

Jaden grabbed two of the four cards in his hand and placed them into his graveyard, then a card came out of it and he grabbed it, "The card I chose… is Swing of Memories". He revealed the card in his hand.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "What good is that gonna do you, it won't be able to help you anyway".

Jaden smiled while he closed his eyes, "It's true that it wouldn't be a point in me using the card, but that's not why I brought it back". Alexis looked at him confused when he said that.

Jaden opened his eyes and looked at her, "Alexis, look at this card. It's the card your brother gave me since he knew how much you loved it when you two were little, he wanted me to use it in order to try and reach you, Alexis your brother love you, I love you and we all want you to come back to us",

Alexis gritted her teeth and grabbed her head, the more he talk the more her head hurt and blurry images flew inside of her mind, like memories that had either been forgotten or blocked.

She shook her head and glared at Jaden, "Just hurry up and finish your move so I can end this and hand that key back to master Sartorius".

Jaden smiled, "I saw that the real you could hear my words Alexis, and now I'm gonna set you free". Alexis gritted her teeth as Jaden grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "I now activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, so now I can fuse Quickclaw on my field with Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in my hand".

An explosion appeared in front of him and out of it came a vortex. Terradrake then appeared on the field and he and Quickclaw nodded at each other before jumping into the vortex.

Jaden held up his hand, "Now dragon warriors of wind and earth, combine to form the creature that will end this duel and get our friend back to us, I fusion summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terrastorm Drake in attack mode".

Terrastorm Drake came out of the vortex and landed on the field, Atk: 2600. Alexis gritted her teeth when she saw him.

Jaden then grabbed the last card in his hand, which was Swing of Memories, "Now me and Atticus will save you together, I send Swing of Memories back to the graveyard in order to activate Terrastorm Drake's special ability, so now I can switch your White Night Dragon to defense mode".

Alexis gritted her teeth as she saw her monster go down on a knee before it crossed its arms in front of itself and folded its wings around itself, Def: 2500.

Jaden looked at her, "Now Terrastorm Drake can only attack the monsters that have been switch to defense mode thanks to his ability, and every time he destroys a monster in battle, he deals you 300 points of damage for every Elemental Dragon Hero in my graveyard".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "However since you only have three in your graveyard I will only take 900 points of damage, I will still have 50 left which will be more than enough for me to win this duel".

Jaden looked at her with a smirk as a card came out of his graveyard and she got shocked when he showed her that it was Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel, "I don't think so Alexis, you see one of the cards I sent to the graveyard earlier thanks to Graceful Charity was Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel, so that means that I now have four in my graveyard".

Alexis's eyes widened when she heard that. Jaden looked at her while he placed Archangel back into his graveyard, "Sure I could have won the duel as well if I just summoned Archangel and then fusion summoned Terrastorm Drake or if I had just fusion summoned Vortex Fang instead, but I decided to do it like this instead, since I wanted the final attack to contain some of your brother's feelings as well".

Atticus smiled when he heard Jaden's words, "Thank you Jaden", He was touched that Jaden was thinking about how much Atticus wanted to help Alexis.

Jaden then pointed in front of him as his eyes turned golden again, "And now Terrastorm Drake, attack White Night Dragon with Raging Terra Sphere!" Terrastorm Drake who got covered thin layer of dark aura lifted his right hand and rocks gathered there before a sphere of intense wind formed around the rocks.

Terrastorm Drake then tossed it towards White Night Dragon and the sphere then expanded so it covered a little more than the dragon's entire body, it roared as it was hit by the rocks over and over again inside of the sphere of intense wind before it finally was destroyed.

Jaden then pointed at Alexis, "And now since he got destroyed, you'll take 1200 points of damage". Alexis gritted her teeth as she saw some of the rocks from the sphere fly towards her and hit her, Alexis LP: 950-0.

Alexis then screamed as the piece of the light inside of her exited her body and exploded a bit above her, Jaden then ran towards Alexis as she collapsed.

Jaden held up the upper part of her body, "Lex can you hear me? Hey sleepy head, time to wake up".

Alexis slowly opened her eyes and saw Jaden, "Jaden? What's… what's going on here?"

Jaden smiled at her as he helped her sit up, "Well it's kinda a long story, what's the last thing you remember?" Alexis shook her head slightly, "Losing to Chazz in that duel when the blue dorm had been painted white".

Jaden smiled, "Yeah we'll fill you in on what happened after that later, the good thing is that your finally back, which means I can do this again", Alexis was about to ask what he was talking about when he kissed her, even though she didn't understand what was going on she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Atticus chuckled, "Well it looks like Jaden couldn't control himself anymore, though I don't blame him, his girlfriend got brainwashed and turned against him, he must have really missed her". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded while Chazz was a little jealous of Jaden right now, but still happy that Alexis was back with them.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden stood outside of the rebuild part of the Slifer dorm and was looking at the sky, Yubel was next to him, "So Yubel, the Supreme King was able to call upon his Evil Heroes now huh?"

Yubel nodded, "Yes, which means that if you want to I can use my powers which would help you call upon them yourself, they could become valuable allies in our battle against Sartorius".

Jaden looked up in the sky again, "I know that it's just… I'm not sure if I'm ready to use them yet, that's all".

Yubel nodded, "It's okay Jaden, if you feel unsure about using them then you shouldn't yet, I just wanted you to know that you could call upon them yourself as well". Jaden smiled and nodded at her, thankful that she understood that he didn't think he was ready to use the Evil Heroes yet.

Jaden then returned to his room, he had been out for a while so he believed that all of the others were asleep already, but once he got inside of his room he found Alexis sitting on his bed with a depressed look on her face.

Jaden walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, "Alexis? What's wrong?" Alexis looked at him, "They told me a lot of what happened, that I was the one who brainwashed Bastion and how I have been treating you guys, especially you".

Jaden made a mental note about smacking the others in the head for telling her these things when he wasn't around, he looked at her, "Lex, you weren't yourself at that time, don't blame yourself so much".

Alexis looked like she was about to cry, "It's not so easy, I even heard what I called you during our duel earlier, even that I said that I wondered why I ever had feelings for you which caused you so much pain that the Supreme King took control over your body again". Okay, now Jaden was seriously gonna beat the other guys up.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him, "Lex, I'm myself again, I managed to calm down enough to push him back because I knew deep down that you didn't mean what you said, I love you and that won't change".

Alexis felt tears fall down her cheeks before Jaden dried them off, both of them then leaned in and kissed each other. Jaden then pushed Alexis down and pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and their tongues intertwined for a few moments.

Once they broke the kiss Alexis grabbed Jaden's right hand and placed it on her left breast, she looked at Jaden, "Jaden please, let us do… _that_ ". Jaden swallowed and looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Jaden took and grabbed the shoulder strings and pulled down the nightgown so that Alexis's breasts and bra became visible. Jaden then unhook her bra and removed it and looked at her exposed breasts.

Alexis felt a little embarrassed but she nodded at Jaden with determined eyes. Jaden then began to fondle Alexis's breasts while she moaned in pleasure. Jaden then leaned down towards Alexis' left breast and put the nipple on it inside of his mouth and began sucking on it, causing her to gasp in pure pleasure.

As he continued to suck on her breast his fingers entered her panties and he reached her special place, his fingers then entered it and she gasped, she felt like she was about to go crazy from the pleasure she felt.

Jaden then released Alexis and she pulled of his jacket and shirt before she took off his pants. Then they went under the blanket, then moments later Jaden's underwear and Alexis's panties came out from underneath the blanket, and then a lot of moans and gasps of pleasure could be heard while a lot of movements was happening underneath the blanket.

 **So Sartorius's good half handed over the keys to activate the laser satellite SORA to Jaden and Aster to protect them. Sartorius's evil half then deepened Alexis's brainwashing and ordered her to go after Jaden with her new White Night deck that he had given her in order to defeat him. However even though the Supreme King appeared Jaden managed to push him back and win the duel and managed to get Alexis back. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	38. Brother vs brother

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Sartorius gave the satellite keys to Aster and Jaden so his evil half wouldn't be able to activate the laser satellite. His evil half then brainwashed Alexis even more so she had almost no free will left. She then challenged Jaden to a duel for his key and Jaden accepted. Even though Jaden was pushed into a corner by Alexis quite a few times and the Supreme King appeared for a short time, Jaden managed to win the duel and free Alexis from Sartorius's control. What's gonna happen to the gang next?**

Chapter 38- Brother vs brother

Syrus was standing on the coast below the Slifer dorm dueling against an Obelisk blue student and had Submarineroid and Patroid, "You will soon regret that you challenged me to a duel".

The Obelisk student looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And why is that?" Syrus pointed at Submarineroid , "Well thanks to my Submarineroid's special ability, I'm about to show you why. You see he can sneak past your monsters and attack you directly, now attack him with Subterranean Sneak Attack".

The Obelisk student looked worried when he saw how Submarineroid dove into the ground before it flew past his Gagagigo and Amphibian the Beast and then hit the Obelisk student like a torpedo, The Obelisk student LP: 700-0.

Syrus smiled, "And that's game". The Obelisk student that had gone down on a knee looked up at Syrus with a smile, "Wow that was impressive, what happened to you Truesdale? Not long ago you were hiding in garbage cans and now you're kicking butt and winning medals like crazy, I heard the rumors about your change in attitude but didn't believe it until now".

He got up and tossed a medal towards Syrus who caught it with a smirk, "Nothing happened, I just decided to toughen up a bit". He then began to walk away. But as he was walking up towards the dorm he saw Jaden standing there with crossed arms leaning against the cliff as he looked at Syrus with a smile, "What do you mean nothing changed Sy? You now have a reason to fight, that's what changed".

Jaden moved away from the cliff and walked towards Syrus, "like he said, you have been winning duels and making a name for yourself, not to mention…" He opened Syrus jacket and a few GX medallions fell out, "you have won a lot of GX medallions, all to improve your skills to face Zane, which you're ready to do now".

Syrus looked down on the medallions troubled, "Thanks Jaden, I appreciate your faith in me but I'm not sure about that I'm actually good enough yet".

Jaden went down on a knee and began to pick up the ten medallions that had fallen to the ground, "Why not Sy? I mean you were already good before and your skills are sharper now than ever, you have to face Zane sooner or later so why not now?"

Syrus closed his eyes, "But what if I lose? You remember why I don't have Power Bond in my deck anymore right? I want to prove that I'm good enough to use it, to prove I can be strong without it".

Syrus and Jaden then heard someone talking to them, "And you have done that a lot since your duel against Missy Sy, you have beating a lot of Obelisk students already". They turned around and saw Alexis walking towards them.

As soon as Alexis reached Jaden she grabbed his hand and linked fingers with him before she kissed him on the cheek. Syrus got a little embarrassed when he saw this and rubbed the back of his head while he closed his eyes.

"Okay, ever since you freed Alexis from the brainwashing you two seemed closer than ever, it feels like it's only a matter of time before the two of you cross the final line".

Since Syrus had closed his eyes he didn't notice that Jaden and Alexis blushed intensely, glad that no one had noticed them in their shared room that night. Jaden smack Syrus at the back of his head, causing Syrus to cry out in shock and pain as he looked at Jaden confused.

Jaden had an irritated look on his face, "Okay, say something that embarrassing again and the punishment you guys got from telling Alexis all that stuff while I wasn't there will feel like I only spanked you lightly".

Syrus gulped when he heard but, Jaden had given them quite a beating for telling Alexis about the things she had done and said when she was brainwashed. What was worse was that he had enhanced his strength a bit so he was a bit stronger than normal.

Syrus rubbed his arms, "Please don't, me, Atticus and Hassleberry was sore for two days after that, of course Chazz was sore for four days since he was who told her about what she had said to you during the duel".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yeah and that reminds me, I never got to finish his punishment, thanks for reminding me Sy". Syrus chuckled feeling a little nervous now, afraid that Chazz might not be able to move properly without feeling a bit of pain for a few days soon.

They then heard someone call out to them from above. They looked up and saw Hassleberry standing there with a serious but at the same time troubled look on his face, "Yo soldiers, we got troubled, Zane and Aster bumped into each other in the courtyard and it's about to get ugly. A major battle is about to begin between them",

Syrus looked shocked when he heard that before he began to run up towards the top of the cliff to get to the courtyard with Jaden and Alexis not far behind and Hassleberry followed them as soon as they had gotten up to the top of the cliff.

A WHILE LATER AT THE COURTYARD,

Aster looked at Zane with a smirk, "Hello Zane it's been a while hasn't it, I heard that you changed quite a bit a while after our duel, was losing to me such a big shock to you? So what now, you want revenge against me?" He held up his Duel Disk while Zane just started at him with a cold expression on his face while the students around them looked at the two pro duelists a little worried.

But suddenly they heard someone yell, "Stop, don't do it". They looked to where they heard the voice and saw Syrus running towards them with some of his friends not far behind him.

Syrus soon reached Zane and Aster and got between them, "Aster you can't do this, Zane is not how he used to be, let me take him on instead, I don't think Zane should duel you to get revenge for your last duel".

Aster looked at him, "Uh Sy, he's not really here for revenge on me, I mean I have tried to provoke him for a while now but he doesn't seem affected by my words, all he cares about now is victories". Syrus looked at him shocked before he looked at Zane.

Zane closed his eyes, "That's right, I don't care about that duel, that was the old weak me, and there is no reason to get revenge for that".

Aster looked at him, "Listen Sy, if you really want to duel against Zane then go right ahead, since both of us are pro duelists we can duel at any time, so it doesn't matter if you duel him right now".

Zane looked down at Syrus, "I don't mind it either, it doesn't matter which one of you two I'm gonna duel next, I'm gonna win anyway and rise even higher than before".

Syrus looked at him shocked but then Jaden came up to him with a smile, "Don't worry, you can do this Sy". Jaden walked over to Syrus, "You have been working hard and preparing to face Zane for a while now, and this is your chance".

He then took Syrus deck out of his Duel Disk and began to shuffle it, however what no one noticed was that he snuck a card into the deck right before he began to shuffle it.

He looked at Syrus with a smile as he held out his deck towards him, "This is your chance to duel him and remind about the time when he faced his opponents with respect". Alexis nodded with a smile while Hassleberry had a smirk on his face and gave him a thumbs up.

Syrus nodded with a smile as he took the deck from Jaden, he then turned towards Zane with a determined look on his face, "Alright, let's duel Zane".

Zane looked at Syrus with a hard look in his eyes, "If you're serious about dueling me, then let me show you what true terror is". He then placed a briefcase on the ground and opened it.

Syrus and the others gasped as they saw four metal armbands as well as two metal collars in it, Zane looked at Syrus, "This is shock amplifying devices, it will cause the players pain every time they lose life points, I was reborn as I am now thanks to these things, so if you want to face me, are you willing to face me in a life and death duel, like I did when I was at my lowest?"

Syrus looked troubled, "Life and death duel?" Jaden and Hassleberry looked at each other troubled, Alexis looked at Zane, "Zane, don't you think you're taking this too far? Syrus shouldn't have to face you in a duel like this, it's wrong and…"

However she got quiet when she saw Syrus take one of the collars, "I accept your terms Zane, and I'm gonna get through to you and make you return to your old self again".

Jaden and Hassleberry then placed the collar around Syrus's neck before they put the armbands on his arms while Alexis looked at him worried while Aster helped put the shock amplifiers on Zane. Jaden placed a hand on Syrus shoulder, "I know that you have made your decision Sy so I'm not gonna try and talk you out of this, just be careful".

Syrus nodded at Jaden with a smile, "I will Jay, don't worry I'm gonna win this duel". Jaden nodded as he and Hassleberry walked over to Alexis as both Zane and Syrus activated their Duel Disks before both of them yelled, "Let's duel!"

Both of them then drew their first five cards, Zane then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Infernal Dragon in defense mode". Infernal Dragon appeared on the field, Def: 0. Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next end my turn with one face down, your turn Sy".

Hassleberry looked at Zane confused, "What is he thinking? His dragon has 0 defense points".

Jaden looked at him, "But don't forget Hassleberry, Zane is using that Underworld deck which means that he needs dragons in his graveyard, and I have a feeling that Zane already have one of those Cyberdark monsters in his hand". Hassleberry's eyes widened since he remembered now and looked at Sy worried, he had seen how powerful those Cyberdark monsters were, especially that Cyberdark Dragon, he just hoped that Zane wouldn't get a chance to summon it.

Syrus placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Truckroid in attack mode". Truckroid then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Zane chuckled, "I see that you're still using that Vehicroid deck, those pathetic toy monsters of yours don't stand a chance against my Underworld deck".

Syrus narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure about that Zane?" He then pointed at Infernal Dragon, "Now Truckroid, attack his Infernal Dragon now". Truckroid drove towards Infernal Dragon and rammed into him and sent him flying up in the air.

Syrus looked at Zane, "Now I got a little surprise for you big bro, I know that you wanted me to send your Infernal Dragon to the graveyard but you can forget about that. When Truckroid defeats a monster in battle it's equipped to Truckroid and its attack points are then added to his".

Truckroid's trailer opened up and Infernal Dragon fell into it before it closed, the only thing sticking out of it was Infernal Dragon's wings, Atk: 1000-3000.

Syrus got a smirk on his face, "Sorry Zane, but I know that in order to draw out to true power of that Underworld deck you need dragons in the graveyard, so I'm gonna make sure that there won't be any dragons in your graveyard".

Syrus then looked at a card in his hand before he grabbed it, "Next I place one card face down and with that I end my turn". A card appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Zane looked at him, "You said that you're gonna make sure that there won't be any dragons in my graveyard right? I wonder if your plan will work little brother". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode".

A black dragon holding a bomb in its hands appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. Zane then pointed at Truckroid, "And now Exploder Dragon, attack Truckroid".

Syrus looked confused as Exploder Dragon flew up in the air, "But why? Exploder Dragon's attack points is 1000, it can't defeat Truckroid who now has 3000 attack points".

Exploder Dragon then flew so he was right above Truckroid and let go of the bomb and it exploded as soon as it touched Truckroid, destroying him, then a few seconds later so was Exploder Dragon destroyed as well. Syrus who covered his face because of the smoke looked shocked, "What just happened?"

Zane had a smirk on his face, "It's simple really, whenever Exploder Dragon attacks another monster, neither player takes any damage, and then both monsters are automatically destroyed".

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card Quick Summon, which allows me to summon another monster this turn, so now I summon Cyberdark Horn in attack mode". Cyberdark Horn then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Syrus looked worried now, "Ah man, when my Truckroid was destroyed, Infernal Dragon was sent to your graveyard since he was your monster to begin with along".

Zane looked at Syrus with a twisted smirk as a light came out of his graveyard, "That's right, and based on your worried tone, I take it that you know that when Cyberdark Horn is summoned, he can snatch a level 4 or below dragon from either of our graveyards and absorb all of its attack points".

Infernal Dragon then appeared below Cyberdark Horn who trapped the dragon with it legs before it attached its cables to the sides of Infernal Dragon's head, Atk: 800-2800.

Zane then pointed at Syrus, "And now Cyberdark Horn, attack that runt directly". Cyberdark Horn gathered dark energy in his horns before he fired it towards Syrus.

However Syrus held out his hand as his face down got flipped face up, "I activate my trap card, it's called Life Force, so now by paying 400 life points, the battle damage I would have taken becomes 0". A force field formed in front of him as Cyberdark Horn's attack got blocked.

Zane got a smirk on his face, "That may be, but you're still gonna feel the pain from the points you just sacrificed". Syrus then screamed as he got shocked by the collar and the armbands, Syrus LP: 4000-3600.

Zane looked at him with a smirk, "It seems like you have added cards to your deck that allows you to sacrifice a small amount of life points in order to reduce battle damage to 0 but as you can see, even that strategy comes with a price. The pain isn't too much for you is it? Tell me Sy, how long do you think you can last before you fall?"

Zane chuckled as he watched how his little brother was shaking in pain, "By the looks of you, I'd say not too much longer, but that doesn't really surprise me at all".

Syrus glared a little at Zane while he placed his fingers on his deck, "Guess again Zane, I'll be fine". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Submarineroid in attack mode".

Submarineroid then appeared on the field Atk: 800. Syrus narrowed his eyes, "And now thanks to his special ability, Submarineroid is able to bypass your Cyberdark Horn and then attack your life points directly, and now pal launch your Subterranean Sneak Attack".

Submarineroid dove down under the ground while Syrus glared at Zane, "Are you ready for a taste of your own medicine Zane?" Submarineroid then flew towards him like a torpedo, he went past Cyberdark Horn underneath him and then rammed into Zane, Zane LP: 4000-3200.

Syrus looked at Zane shocked, he saw how Zane got shocked by the shock amplifiers but he didn't even flinch, "Doesn't that hurt?" Zane looked at Syrus with a smirk and Syrus took a step backwards worried, "Alright fine, now Submarineroid's other ability activates and he switches to defense mode". Submarineroid then crossed his arms, Def: 1800.

Syrus then grabbed a card in his hand, "And finally place once card face down, and that ends my turn now". A card appeared in front of his as his turn ended.

Zane looked at the shock amplifier on his right arm, "You know it's kinda funny, after a while you actually get used to the pain, after a while it no longer hurts little brother, in fact, it actually makes you feel stronger than before, and now I think about it as anguish anymore, now I think of it as the feeling of victory". Syrus narrowed his eyes, he refused to believe that Zane really meant that.

Zane then placed his fingers on his deck, "And speaking of victory, it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon to the field Cyberdark Edge in attack mode".

Cyberdark Edge then appeared on the field, Atk: 800, Zane looked at Syrus, "Now it takes my Exploder Dragon from my graveyard and absorb all of its attack points". Exploder Dragon appeared under Cyberdark Edge who trapped it with its legs while attaching its cables to the sides of Exploder Dragon's head, Atk: 800-1800.

Zane then pointed towards Submarineroid, "And now Cyberdark Horn, destroy Submarineroid now". Cyberdark Horn gathered energy in his horns once again and fired it towards Submarineroid.

Syrus held out his hand as his face down got flipped face up, "Not so fast, I activate Cyber Repairer, so now you get to draw one card from your deck and in exchange, Submarineroid can't be destroyed in battle this turn".

Zane narrowed his eyes as he drew one more card, "You may have saved your monster, but that won't help you, you see since Cyberdark Horn has more attack which means that you're gonna take piercing damage now".

Syrus looked at him, "Not if I activate Life Force, now by giving up 400 life points, the battle damage I would have taken becomes 0". Life Force activated, Syrus LP: 3600-3200. Syrus then screamed in pain as he got shocked once again, Hassleberry and Alexis looked at him worried while Jaden clenched his fists.

Zane then looked at Syrus with a smirk, "And now I activate Dark Edge's special ability, you see by cutting its own attack points in half for this turn, it can attack you directly". Cyberdark Edge, Atk: 1800-900. Cyberdark edge flapped with his wings sending strong winds towards Syrus.

Syrus covered his face from the winds, "I activate Life Force once again", Life Force activated once again, Syrus LP: 3200-2800. Syrus then screamed as he got shocked once again.

Zane then grabbed one card in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down on the field". A card then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Aster looked at Zane shocked, "Oh man this is nuts, I can believe that Zane is willing to even hurt his own little brother like this, how did the man who faced me with pride and respect turn out like this?"

Jaden looked at him, "Do you remember when I said you didn't care who you hurt as long as you found your father's killer? Well this is a result of those actions, you toyed with Zane during your duel and humiliated him before handing him a crushing defeat, he ended up in shock because of that which made him unable to duel like he used to, and while I'm not entirely sure what happened afterwards, something bad must have happened to make him become like this". Aster looked at Jaden before he looked at Zane feeling a little troubled since he knew that Jaden most likely was right.

Syrus looked at Zane as he gasped in pain, "What… are you thinking Zane? This is not how a true duel is supposed to be like, this is just sick".

Zane looked at him, "Just give it some time, trust me Syrus, I felt the same way when I first started dueling in the Underground dueling circuit, but then I discovered the pleasure of pain, and then I realized the truth, dueling is about surviving not about respect, so I threw away my ideas about respect in order to survive".

Syrus looked at him shocked, "What are you talking about Zane? Isn't respecting your opponents your way of life?"

Zane looked at him, "Well ways of life usually changes little brother". Syrus gritted his teeth, "You're wrong, and I'm gonna prove it to you, it's my move now". he then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Dark Drakeroid in attack mode". A black mechanical dragon with four wings and spikes along its neck and on its knees appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Zane looked at it while he narrowed his eyes, "I have never seen that card before". Syrus looked at him, "That's because I recently got it from our friend Chumley".

Syrus then pointed at Cyberdark Horn, "Now I activate his ability, you see until the end of your next turn this guy can absorb the current attack points of one machine or dragon type monster on the field, and I choose Cyberdark Horn". Dark Drakeroid roared, Atk: 500-3300. Syrus then grabbed Submarineroid's card, "Next I switch Submarineroid back into attack mode". Submarineroid then got back into attack mode, Atk: 800.

Syrus then pointed at Cyberdark Horn, "And now I'm gonna attack your Cyberdark Horn with Dark Drakeroid". Dark Drakeroid then unleashed dark red flames from its mouth that hit Cyberdark Horn.

Syrus narrowed his eyes as Infernal Dragon got destroyed while Cyberdark Horn remained on the field, Atk: 2800-800. Zane looked at Syrus, "As I'm sure you know, If my Dark Horn would be destroyed in battle I can negate its destruction my sending Infernal Dragon to the graveyard". Zane LP: 3200-2700. He then chuckled as he got shocked by the shock amplifiers.

Syrus narrowed his eyes, "Maybe so but I'm not done yet, now I attack you directly with Submarineroid again". Submarineroid dove down into the ground again and flew past Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Edge and struck Zane directly, Zane LP: 2700-1900. Zane just continued to chuckle with a smirk on his face even though he was getting shocked.

Syrus gritted his teeth when he saw that his brother was actually enjoying this, "Now Submarineroid goes into defense mode once again", Submarineroid then crossed his arms again, Def: 1800 Syrus then looked at Zane as he grabbed one of the three cards in his hand, "I end my turn with one card face down, so come on Zane, do your worst".

Zane narrowed his eyes a little with a smirk still on his face as he drew his next card, "Are you sure that you want to see my worst?" He looked at the card he had just drawn then he grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I summon Cyberdark Keel in attack mode".

Cyberdark Keel then appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Jaden gritted his teeth, "That's not good, now he has all three of them on the field". Zane then held up his Duel Disk as a glow came out of his graveyard again, "And now Cyberdark Keel with absorb the power of my Infernal Dragon that you sent back to my graveyard".

Infernal Dragon then appeared on the field again under Cyberdark Keel and it connected its cables to the sides of Infernal Dragon's head, Atk: 800-2800. Zane then turned around the card he was holding, "And next I activate Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards, of course then I have to discard my whole hand during my standby phase five turns from now".

Zane then drew four more cards and looked at them, "Now I switch Dark Horn to defense mode". Cyberdark Horn then curled together, Def: 800, Zane then pointed at Submarineroid, "And now Cyberdark Keel, take down that Submarineroid". Cyberdark Keel took and slammed his tail into Submarineroid and destroyed him.

Zane looked at Syrus with a smirk, "That's right, I forgot to tell you something, whenever Cyberdark Keel destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 points of damage, and that's something Life Force can't negate". Syrus then saw how Cyberdark Keel swung his tail at him before it slammed in to him. He then screamed in pain as he got shocked once again, Syrus LP: 2800-2500.

Syrus looked at Zane, "Maybe so, however you triggered my trap, Supercharge". Syrus face down got flipped face up, "Now since you attacked one of my machine monsters, I get to draw two more cards from my deck". Syrus drew two more cards and looked at them before he placed them in his hand.

Zane then chuckled, "That doesn't matter, now by cutting my Cyberdark Edge's attack points in half again he can strike you directly". Cyberdark Edge, Atk: 1800-900, Cyberdark Edge then flapped with his wings and unleashed strong winds towards Syrus.

Syrus who trembled a lot now held up his hand, "I… activate Life Force once again". Syrus then screamed in pain as he got shocked, Syrus LP: 2500-2100. Syrus then fell down on all four in pain. Jaden looked at Syrus worried, "Syrus!"

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I end my turn with one card face down, which means that Dark Drakeroid's special ability now end". Dark Drakeroid lowered his head, Atk: 3300-500.

Syrus clenched his fists on the ground, "Zane who are you? I don't even recognize you anymore, I really can't respect you as you are now".

Zane just looked at Syrus with an indifferent look on his face, "Well that's good because I don't either, there is no need to feel respect for anyone else, the only thing worth respecting is victory, since they're the only thing that matters, and I'm also willing to use any tactic to win, even if it means disrespecting my own deck and my opponent, all I care about is winning, and nothing else".

Syrus sobbed as tears began to fall from his eyes, "All I wanted, was for you to become your old self again Zane, but now I don't know if you can, I mean just look at you".

However Syrus soon looked up shocked as he heard Jaden cry out to him, "Don't give up Syrus". Syrus looked at him confused, Jaden had a determined look on his face, "You're feeling pain and suffering through your body and heart right now, but you still got your deck! A duel is not over until the last card is played, keep dueling with respect until the end, and maybe you can actually reach him, you can't lose hope".

Syrus looked at the ground at his glasses that had fallen off earlier when he fell down on all four, he picked them up, _duel with respect, I might not be able to beat Zane, but I won't betray my cards, I will keep dueling to the end while having faith there is still some parts of the old Zane left within him, he thought with new determination on his face_.

He picked up his glasses and placed them back on his nose and got back up on his feet and looked at Jaden with a smile, "Thanks Jay, I needed that". Jaden nodded with a smile and gave Syrus a thumbs up.

Syrus looked at his deck, _Alright this is it, deck don't fail me now, he thought to himself_. He then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, now it's my move again". He drew his next card and looked at it.

His eyes widened when he saw that he had just drawn his Power Bond card that were supposed to be hidden in his room in the Ra dorm. He then gasped and looked at Jaden as he now understood what was going on, Jaden must have looked for Power Bond and waited for a good chance to add it to his deck again.

Jaden had a smile on his face when he saw Syrus's expression since it told him what card Syrus had just drawn, "Sy, that card, it wants you to use it, it's telling you that your worthy enough to use it, otherwise it wouldn't have shown up right now".

Syrus looked at Power Bond, _I won't throw away the way of dueling I learned from Zane, about always respecting your opponent, if he now only duels to win, then I will duel with respect and defeat him here and bring him back to his senses, he thought to himself_.

Syrus looked at Zane, "As you said, my Dark Drakeroid's ability ended when your turn ended, and now I can't activate his ability again this turn, also I can't attack with him or switch him to defense mode".

Zane chuckled, "Which means that right now he's pretty much a sitting duck, is what I would say but I'm sure that he still have a few more hidden abilities that will protect him".

Syrus looked at him, "You can say that, you see any battle damage I would take from a battle that involves him is cut in half, also once per turn he can negate his own destruction".

Zane chuckled again, "I see, so even though you have to wait a turn before you can activate his ability again so does he have some protection even though he can't even switch his own battle position".

Zane then closed his eyes with a smirk, "But I doubt that it will matter, after all I could tell what card you just by just looking at your face, it's Power Bond right? Well what are you waiting for, aren't you gonna use it?"

Syrus narrowed his eyes as he grabbed three cards in his hand, "Alright you asked for it Zane, I now activate Power Bond, and with it I now fuse my Dark Drakeroid on my field with Stealthroid and Drillroid in my hand, in order to summon Super Vehicroid Drake in attack mode".

Stealthroid and Drillroid appeared on the field before they got sucked into the vortex and out came a monster that looked a lot like Dark Drakeroid, only a lot bigger, with a humanoid body shape with two long horns on the top of his head, a razor sharp blade on each of his elbows, razor sharp metal claws and two large metal wings with sharp edges that looked like it could even slice a boulder in half, Atk: 2700.

Syrus then looked at Zane, "And now thanks to power bond, Drake's attack points are doubled", Super Vehicroid Drake, Atk: 2700-5400. Syrus looked at Zane, "Of course, at the end phase of this turn, I'm gonna take damage equal to Drake's original 2700 attack points".

Zane chuckled, "So thanks to Power Bond you now have a monster with 5400 attack points huh? I guess that Super Vehicroid Drake is also a card that you have received from Chumley, am I right?"

Syrus nodded, "That's correct, he's a monster that can only be summoned by fusing Dark Drakeroid with two other Vehicroid monsters".

Zane got a smirk on his face, "So it is a monster that only needs one specific monster for the summoning while you can use any other monsters as long as it's two other Vehicroids huh? That's kinda useful since it can be pretty easy to meet its summoning condition then".

Syrus looked at Zane, "Alright Zane, time to end this, now Super Vehicroid Drake, attack Cyber Dark Edge now". Super Vehicroid Drake roared as blue flames covered the blades on his elbows.

He then flew towards Dark Edge and slashed him with both of his wings before he crossed his arms and slashed him with both the blades at the same time in a cross like motion, covering Cyberdark Edge in flames.

Of course Cyberdark Edge remained on the field while only Exploder Dragon got destroyed Atk: 1800-800, "Even though your Edge survived the attack, you still take 3600 points of damage now Zane".

Zane held out his hand with a smirk, "Guess again Sy, because I activate Power Wall and then I discard 23 cards from my deck to reduce the battle damage by 100 points for each card that I discarded". Zane then tossed out 23 cards from his deck, Zane LP: 1900-600. Zane just stood there while he once again looked unaffected by the shocks he was receiving.

Syrus grabbed the last two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn". Zane looked at Syrus with a smirk, "You said it yourself, Power Bond comes with a price, you now have to give up 2700 life points, which is more than you have".

Syrus looked at him with a smirk on his face, "maybe so, however I won't be the one who takes that damage, you see once per turn if I were gonna take effect damage, Super Vehicroid Drake's special ability allows him to reflect the damage to you instead".

Super Vehicroid Drake formed a fireball in his hands before he tossed it towards Zane, however Zane chuckled, "I'm also prepared, I now activate the counter trap card Fusion Guard, so now by randomly discarding a fusion monster from my extra deck to the graveyard, I can negate the damage". The fireball got blocked.

Zane held up all of his fusion monsters so the others could see them while the back of them was at him, he then grabbed a card and they saw that it was Cyber End Dragon.

He looked at the card and got a smirk on his face as he placed it into his graveyard. Jaden gritted his teeth, "I think Sy might be in trouble now, he should have taken out Cyberdark Horn instead".

Alexis looked at him, "But then Zane wouldn't have taken any damage, if Zane hadn't had Power Wall and Fusion Guard Sy would have won". Jaden nodded, "I know and I guess we should have known that Zane most likely had defenses to protect his life points, but since Sy couldn't take out any of the three Cyberdark monsters on the field he might be in serious trouble now, if he had taken down Cyberdark Horn he would have gotten rid of two of them".

Alexis looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Jaden looked at her, "Super Vehicroid Drake has another ability, when it destroys a monster in battle it can automatically destroy another monster on the opponent's field, and the Cyberdark monsters can only save themselves from being destroyed in battle, and that only one time unless they're brought back to the hand and normal summoned again so they get a level 4 dragon from the graveyard equipped to them again".

Jaden looked at Zane, "However Zane willingly sacrifice his deck so he only has one card left, which means that he's certain that he's gonna win this even like this, which makes me believe he can call forth that thing again".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden troubled, "Cyberdark Dragon". Jaden nodded, he knew that Syrus must be in trouble now.

Zane looked at Syrus, "If you have done the math, then you should know that I only have one card left now". Syrus nodded, "Yeah, I know".

Zane got a smirk on his face, "And yet, even with just one card left I'm still gonna beat you". Syrus narrowed his eyes, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "Let me show you". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode". Luster Dragon appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1900. Zane grabbed Cyberdark Horn, "Next I switch Dark Horn back into attack mode". Cyberdark Horn rose up and roared, Atk: 800.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate Warp Beam, so now I target both Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Keel, so now by sending two cards to my grave, both of their points decrease to 600 for this turn, but in exchange they can now strike you directly".

Zane sent Luster Dragon and Infernal Dragon to the graveyard, Cyberdark Horn, Atk: 800-600. Infernal Dragon then disappeared from underneath Cyberdark Keel, Atk: 2800-600.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Double Attack and target Cyberdark Horn, so now I send Cyber Dragon from my hand to the graveyard, which means that Cyberdark Horn can attack a second time this turn".

Syrus gritted his teeth, "I activate my face down Emergency Provisions, and so by destroying my face down Wonder Garage, I regain 1000 life points". Syrus face down got destroyed, Syrus LP: 2100-3100.

Jaden looked at Syrus, "It was a good move, even though Sy would be able to survive the four attacks that's coming thanks to Life Force, it was still a good move to increase his points since Wonder Garage wasn't much use to him anyway since he doesn't have anything in his hand".

Zane looked at him, "That was pointless, now I also activate Cyberdark Edge's ability, so now I cut his attack points in half so he can strike you directly as well". Cyberdark Edge, Atk: 800-400.

Zane pointed at Syrus, "And now attack him directly". Cyberdark Horn fired energy from his horns, Cyberdark Keel swung his tail forwards while Cyberdark Edge flapped his wings to create powerful winds.

Syrus pointed at Life Force, "Now I activate Life Force, so I now give up 1200 life points to stop all three of them in their tracks". A barrier formed once again in front of Syrus before he gritted his teeth in pain as he got shocked again, Syrus LP: 3100-1900.

Zane had a smirk, "But don't forget Dark Horn can attack you again this turn". Cyber Dark Horn then fired another blast at Syrus. Syrus held out his hand again, "I use Life Force again". the attack was blocked, of course Syrus cried out in pain as he got shocked again so soon after the last shocked he got from the triple attack, Syrus: 1900-1500.

Zane chuckled, "If you're think I'm done then think again, now I activate my Rebirth trap card". A trap card with a picture of a person with half a human head and half a machine head appeared, "Now this card allows me to transform all the monsters in our graveyards to any type I choose, and I think I choose to turn them all into dragons".

Zane then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "And one more thing Sy, I now activate my Flash Fusion spell card, so now I send my Edge, my Keel and my Horn to the graveyard, so I can summon Cyberdark Dragon in attack mode".

The three Cyberdark monsters then got sent to the graveyard and in their place came Cyberdark Dragon, Atk: 1000. Syrus looked worried, "Cyberdark Dragon, the creature that took down Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and since all of the monsters in the graveyard is now dragons…"

Zane had an evil smirk on his face, "That's right, Cyberdark Dragon can now absorb the attack points of one dragon in either of our graveyards no matter what level it has, and since every creature in our graveyards are now dragons, I think I choose my Cyber End Dragon".

Cyber End Dragon appeared on the field and Cyberdark Dragon landed on his back and grabbed a hold him before attaching it's cables to both sides of the middle head, Atk: 1000-5000.

Zane also looked at his graveyard with a smirk, "And let's not forget, he also gains 100 attack points for every card in my graveyard and I have 38 cards there". Cyberdark Dragon roared, Atk: 5000-8800.

Alexis looked shocked, "It has 8800 attack points now? I can see why you were worried about this thing now Jaden, however with Life Force that won't really be a problem for Syrus". Jaden however looked at the last card in Zane's hand, he had a feeling that he knew what card were.

Zane then pointed at Super Vehicroid Drake, "Now Cyberdark Dragon, attack Super Vehicroid Drake now". Cyberdark Dragon opened his mouth and unleashed a roar that created powerful shockwaves that hit Super Vehicroid Drake and destroyed him.

Syrus held out his hand, "I activate the effect of Life Force, so now I give up another 400 points to reduce the damage to 0". A barrier formed in front of Syrus and blocked the shockwaves, Syrus then screamed in pain from the shocks he got from the shock amplifiers, Syrus LP: 1500-1100.

Syrus was gasping in pain, but had a small smile on his face, "That really hurt, but with that you can't attack anymore, which means that I win".

He looked up and then saw to his shock that Dark Horn, Dark Edge and Dark Keel was back on the field, "What? But how…" He then looked in front of Zane and his eyes widened, "Your last card was De-Fusion? But that means…"

Zane had a cruel smile on his face, "It means that I win, just like I said I would, now disappear you pathetic loser, my monsters attack him directly and show him what true pain and terror is".

Syrus could then only watch in horror as the three Cyberdark monsters came towards him since he didn't have enough points left to stop them, their attacks then hit him hard, and then he received the a final shock and he screamed in agony, Syrus LP: 1100-0.

Alexis looked at him worried, "Syrus!" She and Hassleberry ran towards him with Jaden close behind them.

However he passed by Zane and heard him say, "Soon Jaden, you and I will settle this once and for all, because by defeating you once and for all, I can rise higher than I could possibly imagine".

Jaden stopped and looked at Zane as he walked away, completely ignoring his hurt little brother, he just couldn't believe it, Syrus was really hurt and he just walked away from him with a smile.

Jaden then heard Alexis call out to him, "Jaden". He turned around and saw that her on a knee while she placed him on Hassleberry's back with the others students, including Aster, standing around them looking at Syrus a little worried, "We need to get him to the infirmary now". Jaden nodded and ran over to them before they as quickly as they could ran towards the infirmary while Jaden pulled out his PDA to contact Miss Fontaine to inform her what had happened.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden, Alexis and Hassleberry was still in the infirmary next to Syrus, Chazz and Atticus had shown a few times after they heard what had happened to see how things were with him.

Alexis sighed, "It's good that it wasn't as serious as we thought, even though Miss Fontaine said that he might be out cold for a few days, and even after that should rest for a bit". She then looked down with a sad expression, "However, I can't believe that Zane himself did this to Sy".

Jaden looked out through a window, "Zane said that we soon should settle things between us, I guess he plans on dueling me before he leaves the island, so let's see if I can reach him".

Alexis looked at him worried, "Jaden no, you can't…" However she got quiet when Jaden turned his head towards her and she saw that Jaden gritted his teeth while eyes had turned golden, which meant that he was really angry.

Jaden looked out through the window, "There is no talking me out of this Alexis, I'm not just gonna sit around and watch as Zane hurts more people, I'm probably the only one now that can beat Zane and I hope that if I beat him that it will make him realize that what he is doing is wrong".

Alexis looked worried but she nodded as did Hassleberry. Jaden continued to look out through the window, _Just you wait Zane, I'm gonna take you down and hopefully bring you back to your senses, he thought to himself_.

 **So Syrus finally dueled against his brother Zane to try and remind him about how he used to be and see if he could make him become that person again, however even though Syrus had a good strategy prepared for Zane's underworld deck so was he in the end defeated, what's gonna happen next?**

 **P.S. Now time for another voting here, do you guys want to see Jaden vs Dr Eisenstein or Alexis facing Bastion to try and fix the mess she made herself by brainwashing him? Of course Jaden's key will be in the danger zone there since Bastion would have been sent by Sartorius to get it.**


	39. Duel of Science

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Syrus was facing a lot of duelists in the tournament to improve his skills before he would face Zane in a duel. He then learned that Zane and Aster was together and was afraid that Zane would try to take revenge for last time, so he got there to stop the duel and challenged Zane instead. Even though he learned that Zane had no interest in taking revenge he still challenged Zane who accepted the duel. Syrus dueled against Zane with everything he had but he still ended up losing the duel and thanks to the shock amplifiers that Zane made him use if he wanted to duel him, he ended up in a bad state. What's gonna happen next to Jaden and the others?**

Chapter 39- Duel of Science

Bastion was sitting next to the lake, he was tossing stones into it, he then gritted his teeth, "Come on, I have joined the glorious Society of Light, and since Chazz and Alexis has betrayed it, I'm currently the strongest member, so why does it feel so wrong?"

He then suddenly saw images flash through his minds, and most of them was him and Jaden, of them dueling, of them having fun together and also of them just goofing of with the rest of his former friends.

Bastion then look up with a frustrated look on his face, "Of course, it is because of Jaden, I can't really feel proud of my position because I have never defeated him once". Bastion then sighed, "But what's the use? I mean I have tried countless of formulas and equations to build a deck that can defeat him, and yet he has won every time, and with what? Only faith in his deck, I'm starting to think that logic is not the way of dueling".

But then he then looked up shocked when he heard a voice behind him, "Nonsense my boy, after all if it wasn't for the principle of logic and reason, I wouldn't be where I am today?"

Bastion looked behind him and saw a old man with gray hair and mustache and a lab coat, Bastion looked at him, "Um pardon me… but who are you?"

The man chuckled, "Oh yes my apologies I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Professor Eisenstein".

Bastion's eyes widened in shock, "Eisenstein you mean the world famous dueling physicist? You have been an inspiration to me since I first picked up a deck, but even though I have always used logic when I make a deck, I have been defeated by decks that usually are built based on emotions or faith".

Eisenstein chuckled, "Well my boy, the universe is made up in a logical manner, since god has never been one to roll a dice, it must mean that your deck hasn't truly been logical".

Bastion looked down, "That's right, by taking the road of luck and faith, Jaden has gone down the wrong path hasn't he?" Bastion then looked up and got shocked when he saw that Eisenstein was not there anymore, "He's gone, where did he go?"

He then suddenly heard a sound from his PDA and saw that he had an incoming call, he answered and saw that it was Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, what can I do for you?"

Sartorius smiled at Bastion, "I have a mission for you Bastion, I want you to come here so I can proper explain it to you".

Bastion stood up with a smile, "Of course master, I will be on my way right away". He then began to run towards the white dorm. At the same time so was Eisenstein laying on his back on the other side of the hill he had been standing on, he had fallen down when his right foot slipped.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE WHITE DORM,

Bastion stood in front of Sartorius who had Prince Ojin right next to him, "So you had a mission for me master?"

Sartorius nodded, "Indeed Bastion I have an very important mission for you, I need you to face Alexis in order to make her see the Light again".

Bastion looked at him shocked, "But why, I mean she betrayed the Society". Sartorius looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"She has been mislead by the one corrupted by the darkness, Jaden Yuki, I need you to show her the right path again, since you're the only one I can rely on with this".

Bastion got a shocked look on his face when he heard that for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face, "Very well master Sartorius, I will make her see the true path again".

Sartorius nodded with a smile, "I'm glad that you understand, but at the same time I'm also planning on taking back my key that by accident ended up in Jaden's hands, so I'm gonna send you away with a partner, Professor Eisenstein".

Bastion looked at Sartorius shocked, "You mean that I'm gonna work together with Eisenstein? Working together with the one who inspirited me will be a great honor".

Sartorius looked at him, "Even so you should be careful, while I believe you can beat Alexis alone and that Eisenstein can beat Jaden on his own, I don't think facing them in a tag duel would be a good idea, so face them separately but in the same room, because they might get distracted if they see the other one in trouble".

Bastion felt a little disappointed that he wouldn't be paired with Eisenstein in a tag duel but he then bowed to Sartorius, "Understood master, I shall do as you command".

Sartorius then grabbed something, "Also before you go, take these". He then held out a card, "While I believe that you can defeat Alexis it won't hurt to have some insurance, so use this monster in order to take her down and then bring her back to the right path again".

Bastion looked at Sartorius and saw how his eyes flash purple for a second as he deepened his control over Bastion. Bastion took the card with cold eyes, "Understood master, with this card I will not fail you". He then bowed while Sartorius chuckled, thinking that this time he would not fail.

A WHILE LATER AT THE INFIRMARY,

Jaden entered the infirmary and walked over to the bed Syrus was sitting up in before he sat down next to it, "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" Syrus looked at Jaden with a smile, "Hey Jay, I'm feeling a lot better, so how is it going with the tournament?"

Jaden smiled awkward, "Well it's going well, still winning duels left and right in the tournament, I'm sorry you had to retire from it because of the damage you took from your duel with Zane, but even so I'm proud that you dueled with respect until the very end".

Syrus had a troubled smile on his face, "Thanks Jaden, speaking of my brother, do you know where he is right now". Jaden sighed, "No idea, haven't seen him since his duel with you, which is troubling me".

Syrus looked at him, "Is it because that he said he would take you down?" Jaden looked shocked at Syrus since he hadn't told him about it. Syrus looked down, "One time when Hassleberry and Alexis came here to check up on me while you were busy I noticed that they looked bothered about something and after asking them for a while they told me about how Zane had said he would challenge you before he leave the island".

Jaden looked up in the ceiling, "That's true but that's not really what's bothering me, I'm just worried that more duelists might end up like you did if they face him, that's all". Syrus nodded, he was worried about the same thing.

Suddenly they heard a noise above them from the speakers, and looked up as a they heard Crowler's voice coming out of it.

" **Attention Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes, the two of you are to report to the physic lab to have a special physics test with a few other students, that is all".**

At the same time Prince Ojin chuckled as he sat in his private plan as he pressed a button, he had hacked into the announcement system in the academy and sent a fake message to Jaden and Alexis, "Alright that's that, now all we have to do is wait".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE INFIRMARY,

Jaden looked at the speakers with a horrified look on his face, Syrus looked at him troubled over his reaction, "Come on Jaden, it's not the end of the world, it's just one little test".

Jaden shook his head, "Just a test? Test is the mortal enemy of teenagers Sy, I believe that I have already told you this, not to mention…" He looked at Syrus, "Don't you think this is kinda strange?" Syrus looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Jaden looked at him, "I mean, why would there be a test when we're in the middle of a tournament?" It really didn't make sense for him, since they were focused on the tournament right now so there shouldn't be any tests right now.

Jaden and Syrus looked towards the doors when they heard them opened and saw Hassleberry and Atticus came into the infirmary, "Why are you guys here".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "We heard about that test, so we came here to being you to it since we're sure you would try to escape otherwise".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he knew that they had a point even so he thought that something was weird, "Come on guys, does no one else think this is strange? Why would there be a test in the middle of a tournament?"

Atticus came over to him and grabbed his right arm, "I'm sure there is a reason for it, so let's get you there now or else the grades you worked hard to improve will become how they used to, I mean they have already dropped a little since Alexis got brainwashed". Alexis had made Jaden study with her and also made him promise to at least not fall asleep during tests.

Jaden then saw how Hassleberry grabbed his left arm, "Come on guys, let me go". They didn't listen to him and began to pull him out of the infirmary while Syrus looked after them with a troubled expression on his face.

A WHILE LATER,

Hassleberry and Atticus had managed to drag Jaden to the physic lab and then pushed him inside, then right before the doors closed Atticus yelled, "Good luck Jaden, also wish Alexis good luck for me".

Jaden looked at the door frustrated, "Looks like no one else think that this is suspicious". He then looked at the class room and saw that no one else inside of the room.

He then suddenly heard someone call out his name, he looked to his right and saw Alexis coming towards him, "Lex, you're the only one here?"

Alexis nodded her head, "Yeah, I thought that it was weird when I heard about the message about the physics test but even so I came here, you got dragged her by Atti?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Him and Hassleberry, they figured that I would run away from taking the test, so they dragged me here, now why exactly are we here?"

Then the lights that had been turned off was suddenly put on, they looked down to where the teacher usually was and saw a man standing there, "I can answer that young man, I'm your substitute professor today, Professor Eisenstein".

Jaden looked at him confused, "Uh, Eisenstein?" He had never heard that name before. Alexis looked at him, "Professor Eisenstein the world famous dueling physicist, but what he's doing here I have no idea".

Eisenstein then took out a Duel Disk and placed it on his arm, "It's really simple actually, my young student and I are to challenge the two of you to a duel separately".

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other before they looked down at him, "Your student? Who are you talking about?"

Bastion then appeared next to Eisenstein and looked up at his former friends while they troubled looks on their faces. Eisenstein looked at them, "I'm to duel young Mr Jaden Yuki while my young student Bastion here are to duel Miss Alexis Rhodes".

Jaden looked at Alexis, "That means Sartorius somehow tricked us here, I know why he wants me defeated, to get back the key his good half gave me, and I guess he wants Bastion to defeat you to get you back to the Society of Light".

Alexis looked at him, "Well this is a good chance for me to fix my mistakes, now I can defeat Bastion and free him from the brainwashing". Jaden nodded with a small smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She then saw how his eyes turned golden and then felt a foreign energy enter her body, she had heard how Jaden could temporally transfer some of his own powers to someone else and knows that he had just done that with her.

Jaden then walked down and stopped in the middle of one of the two staircases why Alexis did the same at the second one as they placed their Duel Disk onto their arms as their opponents took their positions right across from them.

Eisenstein who had taken of his coat looked at Jaden as he held up his deck, "So you are Jaden correct? Do you think that your luck will allow you to survive this duel as well, or will it finally end once you experience my deck that I made through logic and science?"

Jaden looked at him with a smile smirk on his face, "We'll see old timer, also it's not luck, you see I share a special bond with my decks, and as long as I believe in them, I know that they won't let me down when I really need them".

Eisenstein chuckled a little while he shook his head, "My dear boy you are obviously confused, your deck is made out of paper and ink, it's not able to answer something like a person's trust towards it".

Jaden's smirk grew bigger, "Oh yeah, well I'm about to prove you wrong Eisenstein, and once this is over, I might explain about duel spirits for you". Eisenstein shook his head again as he and Jaden took out their decks and placed them into their Duel Disks and activated them.

At the same time so placed both Alexis and Bastions their decks into their Duel Disks as well, "I'm gonna beat you Alexis and then I will make you see the Light again". Alexis just narrowed her eyes while she didn't say anything, she was gonna win this duel no matter what and save Bastion before the two of them then drew their first five cards.

Jaden and Eisenstein then drew their first five cards as well and looked at them. Eisenstein then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now feel the power of science". He drew his next card and looked at it.

"Now I activate the field spell, Relativity Field". Then a light appeared around them, and once it disappeared Jaden looked around shocked, since it looked like they were standing in outer space, "What the…?"

Alexis also looked around as she shocked while Bastion looked around with a admiration, while Bastion was more under Sartorius's control now it hadn't taken away his love for science, _Such a wonderful and logical universe, even Jaden's luck won't be able to save him here, he thought to himself_.

OUTSIDE OF THE PHYSICS LAB,

Hassleberry looked at Atticus as he and Atticus leaned against the wall next to the physics lab, "So how do you think it's going for them in there?"

Atticus looked at him, "For Alexis, I'm sure it's going great, I'm more worried about Jaden actually, like I said, his grades has gone up bit, but they has also gone down a little again after Alexis got brainwashed since she didn't make him study more during that time".

Hassleberry nodded since he knew that Atticus was right. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, they turned around and saw Crowler. Crowler looked at them, "What are the two of you doing here?"

Atticus looked at him, "Well, we are just standing here wondering how it's going for Alexis and Jaden with that physics test".

Crowler looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Atticus? We're in the middle of a tournament, so there won't be any tests until it's over". Atticus and Hassleberry looked at each other shocked.

Atticus looked at Crowler again, "Hold on a minute, but we heard you through the speakers, you called both of them here for a physics test". Crowler narrowed his eyes, "I have done no such thing".

Hassleberry and Atticus looked at each other before they walked towards the door with a confused Crowler following them. Once the doors opened up they got a little freaked out when it looked like they had arrived in outer space.

Crowler then noticed who was dueling against Jaden, "Hey, that's the famous Professor Eisenstein". Atticus looked at him, "That's Eisenstein? But why is he here at Duel Academy and why is he dueling against Jaden?"

Hassleberry then noticed something else, "Hey that's Bastion dueling against Alexis". Hassleberry and Atticus looked at each other, if Bastion was here then Sartorius must be behind all of this.

Eisenstein looked at Jaden, "And with that, I now end my turn". Jaden was shocked, Eisenstein wasn't even going to summon a monster?

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright if that's all then it's my turn". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I start by summoning Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden looked at Eisenstein, "And since I had no other monsters on the field when I summoned him, I can draw two more cards from my deck". He then drew two more cards and looked at them.

Jaden then placed one of them in to his hand while he grabbed another one, "Next I play the spell card Polymerization, and so with that I now fuse Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Ice Edge in my hand so that I now summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero in attack mode". Bubbleman and Ice Edge jumped into the vortex that appeared and out came a warrior in white and blue armor with a white cape, Atk: 2500.

Eisenstein got a smile on his face, "Impressive, quite a powerful monster on your first turn, but unfortunately, before I arrived here I studied up on your past duels, so I suspected you might do a fusion summon right away, so now I activate the special ability of the Singularity Fiend in my hand, so now since you special summoned a monster, by sending my fiend along with a spell from my hand, I can negate the summoning of your monster and destroy it".

Jaden was looked shocked as Eisenstein sent Singularity Fiend along with A Feather of the Phoenix to the graveyard right before Absolute Zero shattered. Jaden narrowed his eyes as he grabbed three cards in his hand, "I end my turn with three cards face down".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he wished that Absolute Zero had remained on the field a little while longer, after all not only does he gain 500 attack points for every water attribute monster on the field except for himself, but also when he leaves the field all of the opponent's monsters are destroyed so if he had been destroyed later he might have been able to take at least one of Eisenstein's monsters with him.

Alexis looked troubled, "Jaden managed to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero to the field but Eisenstein destroyed him immediately, I guess you really can't take him lightly huh?"

Bastion looked at her, "Now how about we get started, I'll got first". He then took and drew his next card before Alexis could say anything, "I'll start by summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode". Beta appeared on the field, Atk: 1700. Bastion looked at her, "And with that I end my turn".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Then it's my move then", she then drew her next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode". Cyber Tutu then appeared in front of her while she did a little pirouette, Atk: 1000.

Alexis looked at Bastion, "And as you're know very well, if this card has the lowest attack points on the field, then I can bypass your monsters and attack you directly, now go Cyber Tutu". Cyber Tutu then moved past Beta and then placed a kick in Bastion's chin, Bastion gritted his teeth, Bastion LP: 4000-3000.

Alexis then looked at her hand before she grabbed a card in it, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down". Bastion narrowed his eyes as he glared at her, he then placed his fingers on his deck.

"Now it's my turn again", he drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior". Gama appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Soul of Fire, so now you get to draw one card, then I can remove a pyro type monster from my deck from the game, and then you take half of that monster's attack points as damage, and I choose my Fire Dragon which means that you now loses 1350 life points".

Alexis gritted her teeth before she drew another card, Bastion then grabbed Fire Dragon's card and placed it in to his back pocket, Alexis then got surrounded by a pillar of fire, Alexis LP: 4000-2650.

Bastion then pointed at Cyber Tutu, "And now Gama the Magnet Warrior, take out her Cyber Tutu now". Gama then flew towards Cyber Tutu and prepared to punch her.

Alexis grabbed a card in her hand, "I now send my Cyber Angel Yume to the graveyard". She placed the card into her graveyard and Gama then suddenly stopped his attack right in front of Cyber Tutu.

Bastion looked shocked, "What's going on, how did you stop Gama's attack like that?"

Alexis looked at Bastion as a card came out of her graveyard and she revealed that it was a level 3 normal effect monster that had 800 in both attack and defense, "Once per turn I can discard Cyber Angel Yume from my hand to the graveyard during either of our battle phases to end the current attack as well as end that battle phase".

Bastion narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and then I end my turn".

Jaden looked towards Alexis and sighed relieved, "That's good, she could have been in a tight spot if she hadn't managed to stop that attack and end the battle phase".

Jaden then heard Eisenstein call out to him, "Excuse me Jaden, but could you please focus on me now, I'm trying to teach you a few things about science here right now". Jaden turned towards Eisenstein.

Eisenstein looked at Jaden, "As of right now, the score is 1 to science and 0 to luck". He then placed his fingers on his deck and drew his next card, "And now I activate, the spell card Schrödinger's Cat".

Jaden looked confused as he saw a spell card with the picture of a cat in a suit with a cane and a hat at the end of his tail, he had never heard of that spell card before.

Eisenstein then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards from my deck".

Eisenstein drew two more cards and looked at them, next he pointed at his Schrödinger's Cat spell card, "And next my Schrödinger's Cat spell card, you see if I draw extra cards outside of the draw phase, after I check the cards I drew, I can return them to my deck, shuffle it and then draw the same amount as the cards I returned, of course I can't do the same thing with the cards I drew through this card's effect".

Eisenstein returned the cards he had drawn to his deck and then shuffled it before he drew two new cards and looked at them while he chuckled, Jaden on the other hand was troubled, drawing cards was usually based on luck and a lot on believing in the deck you had built, but Schrödinger's Cat allowed you to not only check the cards you had drawn, you could also return them to draw new ones in case you wasn't satisfied with them, even though there was a small limit as he couldn't return the cards he had drawn through Schrödinger's Cat's own effect to draw again, it still gave the person a pretty good control over the cards he or she would draw.

Bastion smiled a little when he looked at Eisenstein in admiration, "He's truly a genius, normally drawing cards is a world of chance that you can't control and that is unknown until you draw the card to reveal what is waiting for you, however with that spell card, he has actually opened up the world of chance".

Alexis on the other hand looked at Jaden troubled, she knew he had faced Bastion before and all, but even so this guy was on an entire different league compared to him, so she worried that he might be in trouble if this continued.

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he saw Eisenstein grab one of the cards he had just drawn, "Now first I place this card face down…" The card appeared in front of him before he grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon this, my Laplace the Fiend Mathematician".

A fiend with large white horns, dressed in blue robes and a red cape appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. Eisenstein then pointed at Jaden, "And now he will attack you directly".

Jaden held out his hand, "Not so fast Eisenstein, you forgot that I have three face down cards, so now I activate A Hero Emerges". Eisenstein narrowed his eyes as he saw the trap, "From the look on your face I guess you know what's coming next, now you have to choose one of the cards in my hand, and if it's a monster then I get to summon it right away".

Eisenstein looked at him, "Well then, that means that at least one of those two cards is a monster, and even if only one is it and if this should fail, I believe that at least one of your other two cards is a reserve plan".

Jaden got a smile on his face, this guy was quite smart alright, of course he had a backup plan if he needed it, but this move wouldn't fail since he had both Elemental Hero Neos and Des Volstgalph in his hand, now to see which one he would choose.

Eisenstein then pointed, "I choose the card to the left". Jaden smiled as he grabbed the card, "As you wish, now come forth Des Volstgalph". Des Volstgalph then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2200.

Eisenstein narrowed his eyes, "Since I can't win this fight I'll cancel my attack". He then grabbed two cards, "First I place a face down, and then I activate the spell card Dimensionhole". A card appeared in front of him face down before a spell card with the picture of a giant hole in the sky.

Eisenstein looked at him, "Now thanks to this card, I can remove one of my monsters from the game until my next standby phase". Jaden looked at him confused over his move but he soon got a smile on his face, "I have no idea what that will be good for, but by activating a spell card Des Volstgalph gains 200 extra attack points until the end of this turn". Des Volstgalph, Atk: 2200-2400.

Eisenstein looked at Jaden with a smile, "How nice for you, but my Fiend has a special ability as well, you see when he's removed from play, you take 300 points of damage for every card that is on the field".

Jaden's eyes widened, _Hold on, but there is seven cards on the field, and that means that I'm gonna take 2100 points of damage, he thought to himself_. Jaden watched as Laplace sank into the ground and then he screamed as he got surrounded by a red aura, Jaden LP: 4000-1900.

Eisenstein then looked at him, "Of course, now my Relativity Field's effect activates as well". Jaden looked at him shocked, "You see my boy, whenever we lose life points, all the monsters on our fields has to lose the same amount in attack points".

Jaden got shocked, "Then that means that Des Volstgalph…" He looked over at his monster and saw how he got surrounded by a red aura while he roared in pain, Atk: 2400-300.

Eisenstein then held out his hand as one of his face down got flipped face up, "And one more thing, I now activate the spell card Dark Hole, and I'm afraid my boy, that even that dragon of yours is not strong enough to escape the gravitational pull of this card since it now will destroy every monster on the field".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he could only watch how Des Volstgalph got destroyed. Eisenstein looked at him, "I'm afraid that you have no chance, after all I have science as my ally, and logic always wins over luck, if I have to defeat you to teach you that, then I'm afraid that you will lose this duel my boy".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Look, my draws are never based on luck, I believe in my deck and it always respond to my faith in it and gives me what I need at that moment, that's the secret behind my miraculous draws, and I'm gonna prove it by defeating you and show you that logic is not the only thing that decides the outcome of a duel".

Eisenstein shook his head, "I'm very troubled my boy, you have gone down the wrong path really far, I can see now that you really need to lose this duel in order for you to get back on the right path again", he then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now end my turn with one card face down".

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "Okay it's official Jaden, this guy is really getting on my nerves, don't you dare let him defeat you, take him down and prove to him that trusting your cards really does matter". 

Jaden turned his right eye slightly to the side to look at her, _"I'm planning on winning this Yubel, not only in order to prove him wrong but I'm also sure that if I lose then I have to hand over the key to Sartorius, which could be bad if the keys are really for the control system for the laser satellite SORA", he mentally said while Yubel nodded as she agreed with him that it would be bad if that key fell into Sartorius's hands again_.

Alexis looked at Jaden troubled, he noticed this and looked at her, "Alexis, don't worry about me I will get through this somehow, just focus on taking down Bastion".

Alexis nodded her head, she knew she had to focus on her duel since Bastion was not an opponent she could take lightly. She looked at Bastion, "If I remember correctly it's my turn now, so now I draw". She drew her next card and looked at it, "First I activate Pot of Greed so now I draw two more cards".

Alexis drew two more cards and looked at them, she then placed one of them into her Duel Disk, "First I activate the Warrior Returning Alive spell card, which allows me to bring back Cyber Angel Yume to my hand". Yume then came out of her graveyard and she added it to her hand, "Next I activate the spell card Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice Yume in my hand as well as Cyber Tutu so I can summon forth Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode". Idaten then appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

A card then came out of Alexis's graveyard, "And whenever she's summoned, I can bring back a spell card from my graveyard, so now I take back my Pot of Greed spell card".

She revealed the spell card before she placed it into her Duel Disk, "Next I activate it again, so now I draw two more cards". Alexis then drew two more cards and looked at them.

She then pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "And now I equip Idaten with my face down Ritual Weapon spell card, which means that since she's a level 6 ritual monster she now gains 1500 extra attack points". Ritual Weapon appeared on Idaten's arm, Atk: 1600-3100.

Alexis then pointed at Gama the Magnet Warrior, "And now Idaten attack his Gama the Magnet Warrior". Idaten then ran towards Gama and rammed her right fist into him and destroyed him, Bastion LP: 3000-1400.

Alexis looked at Bastion as she grabbed a card in her hand, "And now I activate Pot". Bastion narrowed his eyes as he placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it.

"First I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards". He then drew two more cards and looked at them.

He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the trap card Return from the Different Dimension, so now by paying half of my life points my I can summon my removed Fire Dragon to my field but then he's removed from the game again once my turn ends". Bastion LP: 1400-700. A portal then opened up behind him and Fire Dragon flew out of it and landed in front of him, Atk: 2700.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Even so he's too weak to take on my Cyber Angel Idaten who now has 3100 attack points".

Bastion grabbed a card in his hand, "I'm not done, now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode". Alpha appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Bastion then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate Monster Reborn in order to revive my Game the Magnet Warrior in attack mode". Gama then returned to the field, Atk: 1500.

Alexis took a step backwards when she saw this, "Hold on, but if you have all three of them, then that means that you can summon from your hand…"

Bastion nodded, "That's right, now by sending these three to the graveyard…" He grabbed one of the three cards in his hand, "I can summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand".

The three Magnet Warriors bodies then broke apart before all the pieces combined to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Atk: 3500. Bastion then grabbed one more card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, so now I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, and I choose to destroy your Ritual Weapon".

Alexis looked a little worried when her spell card got destroyed, Idaten, Atk: 3100-1600. Bastion then pointed at Idaten, "And now Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, destroy her Idaten".

Valkyrion flew towards Idaten and cut her with his sword, destroying her, Alexis LP: 2650-750.

Bastion then pointed at Alexis, "And now Fire Dragon, attack her life points directly and end this". Fire Dragon prepared to unleashed his attack.

However Alexis held up her Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I now activate the effect of my Cyber Angel Yume in the graveyard, once per turn during your battle phase if I have no monsters on my field, I can summon Yume to the field".

A tall woman with red hair and red body suit appeared on a knee and crossed her arms, Def: 800. Bastion gritted his teeth right before Fire Dragon unleashed his attack and it hit Yume and destroyed her.

Bastion looked at Alexis, "So Yume can also be special summoned once per turn from the graveyard during my battle phase if you have no monsters on your field?"

Alexis nodded, "That's right, also once per turn if I happen to have a Cyber Angel on my field during my standby phase while Yume is in the graveyard I can add her to my hand". Bastion gritted his teeth when he heard that.

He then looked at the last card in his hand, "Well my battle phase is over now, but don't think I'm done". He grabbed the last card in his hand and held it up, "This was a gift to my from master Sartorius and with it I will defeat you, so now in order to summon it to the field I need to remove two level 5 or higher monsters that's on my field from the game, like Valkyrion and Fire Dragon".

Alexis looked shocked when Valkyrion and Fire Dragon disappeared from the field and Bastion placed their cards into his back pocket, "Now I summon Fafnir the Dragon of Light to my field in attack mode".

A large white dragon with golden wings appeared on the field and a blinding light came out of it, Atk: 3300. Alexis looked at Bastion, "I don't understand, Valkyrion had more attack points, so why did you remove him in order to summon this guy?"

Bastion looked at her, "Well you see, Fafnir can't be destroyed by traps, spells or monster's special abilities and it also can't be removed from play, and whenever you summon a new monster to your field, its attack points becomes 0 until the end phase of your next turn".

Alexis's eyes widened when she heard that, it meant that Fafnir could only be destroyed in battle, but her monsters would be powerless for two turns which would give the dragon plenty of time to wipe them out. Bastion looked at her with a smirk, "And with that I now end my turn".

Jaden looked at Alexis troubled, he knew he had told her not to focus so much on his duel, but right now he was quite worried about her, Jaden then heard Eisenstein talk to him, "Excuse me Jaden, but could you please begin your turn now?"

Jaden looked at him, "Alright then, it's my turn, now I draw…" However when Jaden moved his hand towards his deck Eisenstein's last face down got flipped face up.

"Not so fast my boy, now I activate my trap Draw Paradox, so now our draw phases are switched". Jaden stopped his hand confused, "Say what?"

Eisenstein looked at him, "Now during your draw phase, I draw a card, and then during my draw phase you'll draw a card". Jaden looked really shocked when he heard that, "Seriously?"

Eisenstein nodded with a smile, "That's right, which means that I'll draw now". Eisenstein drew one card from his deck, Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Hey that's not fair". Jaden looked at Neos that was the only card in his hand, he couldn't really use him right now since he had nothing to sacrifice, "I end my turn".

Eisenstein looked at him, "It's my turn now, which means that thanks to draw Paradox you now get to draw a card from your deck". Jaden nodded his head, "I know that". He then drew his next card and looked at it.

Eisenstein then looked at Jaden, "And now since it's my standby phase, Laplace the Fiend Mathematician returns to my field". Laplace then returned to the field, Atk: 1000.

Eisenstein looked at Jaden, "Jaden my boy, while it seems that physics is not really your forte, allow me to give you a lecture about how every universe has logic that beautifully unites the worlds in them".

Jaden looked at him troubled, "Seriously? Who gives a lecture in the middle of a duel?" Eisenstein looked at him, "Would you please listen to my lecture without comments like that please? It's for your own good after all". Jaden sighed since he knew he wouldn't be able to escape the lecture from the professor. Bastion on the other hand was listening carefully since he wanted to hear every word while Alexis also looked at Jaden and Eisenstein with a troubled expression on her face.

Eisenstein looked at Jaden, "Do you know what the three forces that dueling is built based on is?" Jaden crossed his arms, "Well… I'm not really sure if this is right but I guess it would be spell, traps and monsters right?"

Eisenstein nodded, "That is correct, you see I have been studying the logic that unites these three forces and I have finally completed my studies". He then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now I activate Battle Constant, so now I use it to remove one monster, as well as one continuous spell card as well as a continuous trap card from the game".

Jaden watched as Laplace disappeared, then Schrödinger's Cat and Draw Paradox disappeared as well. Eisenstein then placed them into his back pocket, "Of course, when since Laplace has been removed from the game, you will now take 300 points of damage for every card that was on the field, and a moment ago there was five cards on the field, which means that you now lose 1500 life points". Jaden gritted his teeth in pain as he got surrounded by the red aura again, Jaden LP: 1900-400.

Eisenstein then grabbed a card that came out of his deck, "And finally, Battle Constant's effect activates, since I removed a monster, I can now summon forth the symbol of their unity, the Brain Dragon".

Then on Eisenstein's field a beam of light appeared before it began to take a shape, then it became a long green and purple serpentine dragon with four wings, Atk: 2800. Eisenstein then looked at Jaden, "And now Brain Dragon, attack Jaden's life points directly and prove to him the power of science and logic".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw the Brain Dragon fly towards him, he then quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not gonna happen, I play the spell card The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, and with it I summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to my field in defense mode".

A card came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it and placed it on the field, Winged Kuriboh then appeared in front of him, Def: 200. Brain Dragon then fired a stream of fire towards Winged Kuriboh and destroyed him, Jaden then looked at Eisenstein, "And now since Winged Kuriboh was destroyed, any battle damage I would take this turn becomes zero".

Eisenstein looked at him, "Oh well, I never said that science is perfect, a lot of them fails actually, and that's how new ones are born, I guess that you should be thankful that your 'friendship' managed to save you this turn, but with only one card left in your hand, how long will you last against my science?"

Jaden looked at his Duel Disk and saw Winged Kuriboh's spirit come out of the graveyard, _"Thanks for the help old pal, because of you I managed to stay in the game"._ Winged Kuriboh squeaked happily after hearing Jaden say that to him mentally.

Eisenstein looked at Jaden troubled, "Uh Jaden, why are you staring at your Duel Disk with a smile like that?"

Jaden looked at him, "I was just thanking Winged Kuriboh for the help he gave me that's all".

Eisenstein looked at him while he chuckled troubled, "Well it seems like you're quite confused because of shock from this duel my boy, after all duel monsters cannot speak after all".

Jaden closed his eyes, "Well then I guess that it's time for me to give you a lesson, you see Duel Monsters are not just a simple card game, this game has existed for thousands of years, and the monsters are beings that has existed in a parallel dimension called the Dominion of the Beasts that has existed side by side with the human world for as long as mankind has walked this earth".

Jaden then looked at Eisenstein who had raised an eyebrow which clearly said that he didn't believe the story, but Jaden just continued, "And so in ancient times kings and sorcerers summoned these monsters from the Dominion of the Beasts in order to fight big wars and battles called shadow games where the losers either lost their souls or even their lives".

Jaden then closed his eyes again with a smile, "But even though those ancient battles are just now a card game, the spirits of these monsters now resides within the monster cards of this game, and a rare few can still see, hear and communicate with these ancient spirits".

Eisenstein looked at him, "While that is indeed an interesting story my boy, there is no scientific proof behind what you are saying".

Jaden looked at him, "Well there exists ancient stone tablets with images that is almost identical to some of the cards we use today, but if you want better proof then I might give it to you once this duel is over".

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn". He looked at the card he had drawn, "Now I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards from my deck".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I activate the spell card Fusion Recovery, so now I can take a Polymerization as well as a monster that I used as a fusion material in my graveyard and add them back to my hand, and I choose Bubbleman".

Bubbleman and Polymerization then came out of Jaden's graveyard and he added them to his hand, "Next I re summon Bubbleman". Bubbleman then once again appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "And that means that I now can draw two more cards from my deck". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I use Polymerization to fuse Avian in my hand with Bubbleman, in order to summon Elemental Hero Mariner".

Bubbleman and Avian then got sucked into the vortex that appeared and out came Mariner, Atk: 1400. Jaden looked at Eisenstein with a smile, "looks like my deck has once again answered my faith in it, you see as long as I have at least one spell or trap face down on my field, my Mariner can bypass your dragon and strike you directly". Eisenstein looked a little worried when he heard that.

Jaden then pointed at Eisenstein, "Alright Mariner old pal, attack Eisenstein's life points directly". Mariner sent one of the anchors he had on his arms flying towards Eisenstein and it hit him, Eisenstein LP: 4000-2600.

Jaden then held up his right fist with a smirk, "Now how about a taste of your own field spell? Since you just took damage, your Brain Dragon loses attack points as well". Brain Dragon roared as he got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 2800-1400.

Eisenstein fell down in shock, Jaden looked at him worried, "Hey you okay old man? Please don't push yourself too much".

Eisenstein glared at him angry, "What did you say? Don't be so cocky little boy I'm…" However his fake teeth then actually slip out of his mouth and he quickly grab them and placed them back into his mouth, Jaden looked really worried now, "Are you sure that you're okay Eisenstein?"

Eisenstein got back up on his feet, "I'm perfectly fine, just finish your turn". Jaden nodded, "Alright, then I use my face down Elemental Recharge, so now I gain 1000 life points for every Elemental Heroes on the field", Jaden LP: 400-1400. Jaden then grabbed one of the cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down".

Alexis nodded with a smile, seeing that things were looking a little better for Jaden now, she looked towards Bastion, "Then it's my turn now, I draw". She drew her next card, she had a plan on how to turn things around, but she needed one more card.

She then looked at the card that she had just drawn, a smile appeared on her face, "First I play Polymerization, and I use it to fuse together Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, in order to fusion summon Cyber Blader in attack mode". Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater were sucked into the vortex and out came one of Alexis's trade monsters, Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100.

Bastion looked at her, "Well that was a foolish move to summon her in attack mode, looks like you have forgotten Fafnir's ability, now her attack points becomes 0 until the end of your next turn". A bright light appeared from Fafnir's wings that blinded Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100-0.

Alexis grabbed a card in her hand, "next I activate Monster Reborn, and I use it to revive my Cyber Angel Idaten". Idaten then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Fafnir's special ability activates again", the blinding light came out of Fafnir's wings again, Idaten, Atk: 1600-0.

A card came out of Alexis graveyard, "Now Idaten's ability activates, I can add a spell card from the graveyard to my hand, so I bring back my Polymerization spell card". Alexis grabbed the card and revealed that it was Polymerization.

Bastion looked at her while he narrowed his eyes, "What good will that do you? As far as I know the only fusion monster you have is Cyber Blader".

Alexis got a smile on her face, "That might have been true before but not anymore, now I use Polymerization to fuse together Cyber Angel Idaten and Cyber Blader in order to fusion summon Cyber Angel Skate Master".

Bastion looked shocked when he heard that and then watched as Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Idaten got sucked into the vortex, then out came a woman with red hair and a blue visor covering the top part of her face and a blue body suit with red energy skates on her feet, Atk: 3000.

Alexis saw the shocked look on Bastion's face, "You see Skate Master can be summoned by fusion Cyber Blader with a Cyber Angel from either my hand or field".

Bastion looked at her, "Well it doesn't matter, because now Fafnir's ability activates again", the light once again appeared from Fafnir's wings, Skate Master, Atk: 3000-0

Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "Well I have some bad news for you Bastion, you see once per turn Skate Master can negate all the special abilities one of my opponent's monster's possess until the end of this turn". Bastion looked shocked as Skate Master spun around and sent slashes of energy from her energy skates towards Fafnir and that once they hit him the light from his wings disappeared, Skate Master, Atk: 0-3000.

Alexis looked at Bastion, "Also one more thing, until the end of the turn when I activate this ability, the target for its effect loses half of its attack points and then Skate Master gains the same amount that your monster lost".

Bastion looked at Fafnir worried when he heard that and saw how he got surrounded by a red aura, Fafnir, Atk: 3300-1650. Skate Master then got surrounded by a red aura as well, Atk: 3000-4650.

Alexis looked at Bastion with a smirk, "Also even if you would have had a trap face down it would not have mattered, after all once per turn, Skate Master can negate the activation of both one spell card and one trap card and destroy them".

Alexis then pointed at Fafnir, "And now Skate Master, attack Fafnir the Dragon of Light and end this once and for all". Skate Master then began to skate towards Fafnir really fast.

Fafnir tried to fly higher up to avoid her, but she jumped up above him before she spun in the air and flew down towards him and slashed him with both her skates as she flew past him, she then landed on the field on a knee, then moments later Fafnir exploded in the sky above her, Bastion LP: 700-0.

Alexis looked at Bastion grabbed his head and screamed, she then saw how the piece of the Light inside of him came out of his body before it got destroyed, he then fell down on the ground unconscious.

Skate Master then disappeared and Alexis deactivated her Duel Disk as she sighed relieved, she then felt a presence next to her, she looked in that direction and saw to her shocked that Cyber Tutu, Cyber Angel Idaten, Cyber Angel Skate Master and Cyber Blader standing there in spirit form. All four of them nodded at her with smiles on their faces, Alexis smiled at them, thankful for all of their help in this duel.

Alexis then walked over to Bastion and shook him, "Bastion, come on wake up now". She kept continued to shake him until he groaned before he slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Alexis, "Alexis… where are we?"

Alexis looked at him with a relieved smile, "I will explain everything later Bastion, right now we need to support Jaden". Bastion looked at her confused as she looked to her left and he then followed her gaze.

Bastion then looked shocked, "Hey, I might be wrong, but isn't that professor Eisenstein?" Alexis looked at him, "That's right, and at this moment he's here because of a request from Sartorius, so while he might be someone you admire, remember that right now he's the enemy even if he's not fully aware of it himself".

Bastion looked at her shocked before he looked at Eisenstein again, he then narrowed his eyes as he nodded, he understood where his support at this moment should be.

Eisenstein looked at Bastion troubled, "It looked like the young man over there was in a lot of pain a moment ago, even though I don't really understand what is going on here, but I'm still gonna show him that science and logic wins over luck any day".

Eisenstein then took and drew his next card, "Now since it's my draw phase, I get to draw two more cards from my deck". He drew two more cards from his deck and looked at them, "And now, I get to place two cards in my hand back to the top of my deck in any order that I choose".

He looked at his hand, he had Non-Fusion Area, Shrink and Double Spell in his hand, Double Spell was not useful for him at this moment, Non-Fusion Area was a powerful card that would render most of Jaden's tactics useless since he mostly used fusion summoning in his duels.

Eisenstein looked at Mariner, _However, right now the real problem is his Mariner, he and Brain Dragon has the same number of attack points so both of them will be destroyed if they were to battle, not to mention that since Jaden has a new face down on his field, Mariner can strike my life points directly again next turn, which would reduce my dragon's points to 0 and wipe me out", he thought to himself_.

Eisenstein then knew what he had to do, he then placed Double Spell on to his deck, and then placed Non-Fusion Area on top of it. He then held up his Shrink card, "And now I activate, my Shrink card which cuts your Mariner's attack points in half for this turn".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at Mariner, Atk: 1400-700. Eisenstein then pointed at Mariner, "And now Brain Dragon, attack his Mariner with Big Bang Blaze". Brain Dragon then fired a stream of flames towards Mariner and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 1400-700.

Eisenstein looked at Jaden, and with that I end my turn my boy, now please, go ahead and make your move". Jaden narrowed his eyes, he looked at his hand, right now he had Neos, Buster Blader and Neos Force in his hand, Neos and Neos Force would make a good combination, the only problem was that he can't summon him right now.

Jaden looked at his face down, it was Hero's Backup, he had hoped that Eisenstein would have tried to increase his dragon's attack points again by using an equip spell or maybe decrease Mariner's points so that the difference between Brain Dragon's and Mariner's attack points became at least 1000. Because if Mariner's points had become at least 1000 points he could have used his trap's effect to remove Absolute Zero from the game to increase Mariner's attack points by the amount of Absolute Zero's points, but it hadn't worked out like he wanted.

Jaden looked at his deck before he turned his gaze to Eisenstein, "Alright it's my turn now". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards and then I discard two from my hand".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck and closed his eyes, he really needed a card that would be able to save him right now, either if it was a monster with higher points than Brain Dragon had right now or a way to summon Neos.

He then saw how Yubel placed her hand over his. He looked at her and she nodded at him and he got a smile on his face, "Alright it's time to get my game on".

Jaden then drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed Neos and Buster Blader in his hand and sent them to the graveyard.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "You know Eisenstein, this little universe of yours might be interesting and all but it's a little boring, so allow me to show you a special space that I have visited".

Eisenstein looked at him, "One that you have visited?" Jaden held up his Duel Disk with a smirk as the slot for field spells opened up, "Now I activate the field spell card Neo Space".

Eisenstein looked shocked as his Relativity Field disappeared and a space made up of different colors appeared, "What in the world is this?"

Jaden looked at him, "Welcome to Neo Space, the home of the Neo Spacians and the space that is protected by Elemental Hero Neos".

Jaden grabbed then one of the other cards he had just drawn, "I activate the spell card O – Oversoul, so now I can bring back one Elemental Hero from my graveyard, like Neos who I just discarded".

Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500. Eisenstein looked at Jaden, "You summoned a monster with 2500 attack points?". Jaden looked at him, "Yeah but it won't be 2500 for long, you see as long as Neo Space is on the field, Neos gain an extra 500 attack points". Neos, Atk: 2500-3000.

Eisenstein looked a quite worried now, but Jaden wasn't finish yet as he grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "And finally I equip Neos with Neos Force, which gives him an extra 800 attack points". Neos got covered by a golden aura, Atk: 3000-3800.

Eisenstein looked really scared now, "He has 2400 points stronger than my Brain Dragon now?" Jaden then pointed at Brain Dragon, "That's right, Neos attack now, take out his Brain Dragon with Cosmic Crush".

Neos then jumped up in the air and Brain Dragon looked up at him before he came down towards him and delivered a devastating karate chop to Brain Dragon and destroyed him, Eisenstein LP: 2600-200.

Jaden looked at Eisenstein, "And now Neos Force's second effect activates, since Neos destroyed your monster in battle, you now take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points".

Eisenstein took a step backwards in shock as a multicolored came out of Neos and hit him, causing him to scream, Eisenstein LP: 200-0.

Eisenstein went down on a knee, "But how, all of my calculations was correct, could it be that Jaden is a being that has surpassed logic?"

Jaden walked over to Eisenstein with a smile, "Not really it's just I never fight alone, I have the spirit of all my monsters behind me to back me up, both heroes and other monsters from earth and other heroes from space as well, so I'm never alone".

Eisenstein looked up at Jaden and got shocked to see that his eyes had turned golden, "My boy, what happened to your eyes?"

Jaden smiled at him, "I promised you that I might give you proof about my story earlier right? Well I'm just honoring my word".

Jaden then held up Neos's card which began to glow and then Neos appeared next to him. Jaden looked at Eisenstein, "Go ahead, try and touch him".

Eisenstein looked at him and then at Neos, all the logic he knew about was telling him that it would be impossible to touch Neos, but he had seen the card glow in Jaden's hand before Neos appeared which meant that he couldn't be a hologram.

Eisenstein got up and then moved his hand towards Neos's chest. His eyes then widened as he placed his hand on Neos's chest without problem, "But if I can touch him than that means, that he now have a solid body?" He looked at Jaden who nodded.

"That's right, you see I possess a special power that allows me to not only see and communicate with Duel Spirits, but I can also summon and control them".

Eisenstein looked at Neos amazed, "This is really amazing, that means that there really is more to dueling than I believed which means that I have to do more research about Duel Monsters to learn all about the game's ancient history, also these powers of yours makes you a very special young man as well".

Jaden smiled at him as his eyes once again became brown and Neos disappeared much to Eisenstein's disappointment. Jaden looked at him, "Well most people would just think of me as a freak of nature".

Eisenstein looked really angry at that thought, "A freak of nature? Absolutely not my boy, those powers makes you unique and that power allows you to connect the two worlds together".

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "You know I never thought of it like that, but right now I have something to ask you". Jaden took out his key and showed it to Eisenstein, "Did Sartorius want you to take this from me?"

Eisenstein nodded, "Yes that's correct, I don't know exactly why but he insisted that I should duel you to show you that choosing to just believe in your deck and rely on luck was the wrong path and at the same time retrieve that key for him".

Jaden looked at the key, "Well you see, I have a good idea about what this key is for, and if I'm right, if this key along with the other one falls into his hands, then it could mean the end of all life on earth".

Eisenstein looked at Jaden with a raised eyebrow, but when he saw the serious look on Jaden's face he realized that Jaden was serious. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "If that's the case then make sure that he doesn't get his hands on those keys then". Jaden nodded his head as he looked at the key.

Eisenstein then smiled at him, "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me, after all I don't want people to think you're a freak because I told my colleagues about this, besides I don't think they would believe me without proof anyway".

Jaden chuckled, since he understood that Eisenstein had a point about that, "You're right, but thanks anyway, I appreciate that you won't talk about what I have shown you today". Eisenstein nodded as his smile grew bigger before the two of them shook hands.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SARTORIUS,

Sartorius looked really displeased, "Not only couldn't Eisenstein defeat Jaden and retrieve the key, Alexis also defeated Bastion".

Prince Ojin that was behind him bowed to Sartorius, "Please don't worry master, I will go next, and I can guarantee you that I won't lose to Jaden".

Sartorius chuckled, "Jaden, even if you're immune to the very logic that unites the universe, my wheel of fate will not be altered by your power". He then laughed and then Prince Ojin began to laugh as well.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Bastion looked at Jaden and Alexis while they was still standing inside of the physics lab, "So let me see if I have understood this correctly, after I got brainwashed when I lost to Alexis, I helped brainwash more students, Sartorius defeated Prince Ojin whose country had recently sent up that laser satellite SORA and got his hands on the control system to the satellite that can end all life on the planet?"

Jaden and Alexis nodded, Bastion looked at the key Jaden was still holding in his hand, "And let me guess, that key is for that control system right?" Jaden looked at the key in his hand, "That's what I believe as well, Sartorius's good half gave it to me, and he also gave an identical key to Aster and told us to never hand them back to him, if he got his hands on them again he said it could mean the end of the world".

Bastion nodded, "Well then I guess we can pretty much agree that the keys is for the satellite's control system then, which means that we can't let them fall into his hands again". Jaden and Alexis nodded before they began to walk up towards Atticus and Hassleberry who had smiles on their faces since they were happy that Bastion had been freed from Sartorius's control.

 **So Sartorius sent Bastion to defeat Alexis and put her under his control again while he sent Eisenstein after Jaden hoping that he would be able to get the key back from him. However Alexis and Jaden both won the duels and since Jaden had transferred some of his powers to Alexis she managed to free Bastion from Sartorius's control. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S Sorry it took so long to update but I needed a break, also I'm planning on trying to make chapters that covers 3-4 episodes this month, and since the next episodes are two parts episodes it means either one or two more chapters this month.**


	40. Learning the truth about 10 years ago

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Sartorius sent Bastion after Alexis in order to brainwash her again while he also sent Professor Eisenstein after Jaden in order to defeat him and retrieve the satellite key for him. However in the end so managed Alexis and Jaden to win the duel, which meant that not only would Jaden keep the satellite key but Bastion was now back on their side, what's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 40- Learning the truth about 10 years ago

Aster was standing in front of a pro, "Alright now it's time to end this duel, now Dogma, attack his Blade Knight now". Destiny Hero Dogma moved towards the Warrior dressed in blue armor with a sword and a shield.

The blades in his armor came out and he slashed Blade Knight and destroyed him which caused an explosion which sent the opponent flying down on to his back, LP: 1200-0.

Aster walked over to him and reached out for his Duel Disk and grabbed his deck, "Like we agreed, I will be taking a look through this deck now". He took out the deck and looked through it, he gritted his teeth, "It's not here either".

He then took and tossed the deck so that all the cards flew out of it and landed on the ground, he gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists, _I still haven't found it, but I have to keep looking, the ultimate Destiny Hero card must be here in this tournament, and once I find it, I will know who killed my father, and then I can finally get my revenge, he thought to himself_.

AT THE SAME TIME IN DOMINO CITY, INDUSTRIAL ILLUSION,

Pegasus looked at Chancellor Sheppard with a smile as he entered his office, "I must thank you once again for coming on such a short notice".

Both of them shook hands before they sat down into the chairs in the office, Pegasus who linked his fingers looked at Sheppard with a serious expression, "So please tell me, are things moving along as we hoped with the GX tournament?"

Sheppard shook his head, "Unfortunately no, I'm afraid that that Destiny Hero card you're looking for has not shown itself yet in the tournament".

Pegasus sighed, "Well that's disappointing, I thought for sure that a tournament like this would draw it out but I guess I was wrong about that".

Sheppard looked at him, "If I may ask what is so special about this card? I heard that Aster Phoenix's father got killed years ago when someone broke to their apartment, does this card have something to do with that?"

Pegasus nodded, "It does, you see my search team found out that something very troubling was happening at the same time that this card was being developed".

Sheppard looked at him confused, "Something troubling? What was it?" Pegasus took out a remote, "Allow me to show you". He pressed a button while he stood up and curtains covered the windows as a screen on the wall above them suddenly lit up.

Sheppard looked at the screen and saw what looked like a vortex of white energy, Pegasus looked at the screen as he began to talk, "This is what could be called a white hole, it was discovered that to have existed in the far end of the reaches of space, and has in different eras in time sent out waves of immense energy across space. This is the exact opposite of a black hole".

Pegasus looked at Sheppard, "And as for the energy released from the white hole, let us call it surges of light for the moment since that's the best way to describe it". Sheppard who saw a blinding light come from the white hole had to agree, but what Pegasus was currently telling him reminded him of something he had heard before, and if that was the case then he would be really troubled.

Pegasus looked at him, "And we believe that a wave of this light hit the earth 10 years ago". Sheppard looked at him, "Hold on, you mean that this wave of light was the reason behind the murder of Aster's father?"

Pegasus nodded his head, "That's exactly what I mean, and I'm afraid that it's not all, if the tragedy that happened to the Phoenix family was only an incident, then we wouldn't have to go through so much trouble with putting together the GX tournament".

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, "However, this incident is not limited to just the Phoenix family I'm afraid". He turned towards the screen and images of terrible wars and natural disasters appeared on it, "Throughout history, this world have suffered many terrible wars and natural disasters".

Sheppard looked at Pegasus shocked, "Wait, you don't mean that..."

Pegasus nodded, "Indeed, we have concluded that at these events was influenced by these waves of light, if we looked through our history further, the world wars that happened a few times in the past, as well as the dictators that suddenly surfaced in the past, we have concluded that at countless times the past, these events was influenced by these waves of light as they hit the earth".

Sheppard looked at him, "But even so, shouldn't the power of these waves of light slowly disappear as time moves on? I mean it has been 10 years now, so it should almost be gone right?"

Pegasus shook his head as he pressed a button on the controller and the curtains moved away and light came into the room as well and then turned towards Sheppard, "Not exactly, as I'm sure that you know, Duel Monsters are no ordinary game, it possess ancient powers that most people today would never understand, such as the three Egyptian Gods and the three Sacred Beasts". He placed a blank card on the table in front of Sheppard.

Sheppard who looked at the blank card then finally understood what Pegasus was trying to tell him, "Hold on a minute, are you saying that the power of this light is inside of this Destiny Hero card?"

Pegasus picked up the card and nodded, "Yes that is correct, and based on our research we also believe that this light might be self aware, and that would mean that anyone who possessed that card would be influenced by this light in order to do its bidding, which could mean a disaster for our world".

Sheppard looked down, "Now I'm starting to understand, every time Aster faces a duelist that is not from the island, he always demands to see the opponent's deck if he wins, he's searching for the Ultimate Destiny Hero because he believes that if he finds it, he will have found his father's murderer, not knowing that the card might have gotten into the hands of something this light thinks is more worthy to be a host".

Pegasus then saw the worried look on Sheppard's face, "Sheppard, you have seemed really bothered every since I mentioned this light, could it be that you already knew of its existence?"

Sheppard looked at him, "It's really not my place to talk about this but yeah I think so, you see once before I heard a story about two opposite forces that has existed since the dawn of time, and this light sounds like one of them, and if I'm correct then it's called the Light of Destruction".

Pegasus sat down in front of Sheppard again and looked at him seriously, "Well if you are right and this is the same power then I would say that the name fits it very well, after all whenever the waves of light has hit the earth, destruction and death has not been far behind".

Pegasus narrowed his eyes, "So I guess that if the light is the negative force in the story you heard, then the darkness is the positive force, correct?"

Sheppard nodded, "That's right, it's called the Gentle Darkness, these two opposite forces has collided with each other since the dawn of time, what the Light wants is universal destruction and the darkness fights it to protect the universe from the power of the Light, that's more details but that's all I feel I can tell you without permission from the one I heard this from".

Pegasus smiled at him, "It's quite alright, and you have already been quite helpful by telling me this, so I won't demand any more answers from you if you feel like you shouldn't tell me more than this". Sheppard smiled and thanked Pegasus.

LATER THAT EVENING AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Aster was gasping as he was out of breath, he had been dueling against pros all day long, and right now there was eight defeated opponents in front of him, he dropped the deck of his latest opponent on to the ground while he gritted his teeth, "I just don't get it, I have searched through most of the decks in the tournament, I've even dueled against those who was eliminated by promising that if one of them beat me they would get my spot in the tournament".

Aster gritted his teeth, "But despite that, I still can't find that ultimate Destiny Hero, where can it be?" But then he remembered something, how Sarina had told him and Jaden how a stranger had arrived one day to get his fortune told by Sartorius and how this stranger had offered him a card as payment, then she told them how Sartorius had been possessed by the evil inside of the card before it vanished again.

Aster narrowed his eyes, he now knew where he might get a clue to where that card might be, and who owned it.

A WHILE LATER,

Aster ran inside of the white dorm, "Sartorius, show yourself right now! You know where the ultimate Destiny Hero is right? After all it was given to you. Now tell me who has it".

However he was grabbed by two white clad boys while one of them glared at him, "Master Sartorius doesn't want to speak to you anymore Phoenix". Both of them then dragged Aster towards the door and tossed him out before closing it.

Aster jumped back up on his feet and slammed his right fist against the door, "Open up! Sartorius, please tell me! Sartorius, tell me now!" He then fell down in despair as his only lead to where the card might be didn't even want to see him.

THE NEXT DAY,

Crowler and Bonaparte entered the Chancellors office, Crowler then noticed that the TV was on and saw Jaden and Hassleberry sit in the couch in front of it, "What are you two doing in here? This is the chancellor's office you know".

Jaden looked at him over his shoulder, "We know that but Sheppard is not here right now, so we thought that it might be okay to use the TV in his office, I mean if we had asked him I'm sure he would have agreed to it anyway".

Bonaparte looked at him, "Well you didn't ask him so WE don't think it's okay, also why don't you use your dorm's TV?"

Jaden looked at Bonaparte, "Well the Slifer dorm's TV is so small, and Chazz said he needed the TV in the rebuild part so he said that we wouldn't be able to watch it there, even though I'm sure he might plan on watching the same thing as us only that he didn't want to watch it with us".

Hassleberry looked at the screen with excitement as he grabbed the remote, "Today is a big day you know, it's the day for the title match to decide who are the pro league world champion is".

Bonaparte and Crowler looked at him shocked and said at the same time, "The title match to decide the pro league world champion?"

Hassleberry pressed a button on the remote and the cartoon they had been watching while they waited changed to the Kaiba Dome stadium, they then heard a commentary speak.

"And now it's time for the match of the century, for the first time in 4 years the pro league champion The D will defend his title".

Jaden smiled when he heard that, "Oh yes this is what I'm talking about, the man at the top of the pro league is gonna duel". Hassleberry nodded with a smile, "I agree, this is gonna be so awesome".

Bonaparte sighed, "I realize it's too late now, but if we had contacted him then he would have been able to help me get rid of the red dorm".

Hassleberry looked at him, "You're still talking about that nonsense? Also it's not like the pro league champion would have come here just because you asked him to". Bonaparte on the other hand got a confident smile on his face, "Actually, I would have been able to ask him for a favor".

Hassleberry looked at Bonaparte, "Hold on, are you telling me that you actually know The D personally?" Bonaparte looked at him, "Actually, it's Aster who knows him, not me".

Crowler nodded his head, "You see. The D is Aster's legal guardian and has been since his father's death".

Hassleberry looked at him shocked, "Hold on, but that happened 10 years ago, around the same time he dueled all the way to the top of the pro league, you mean he had been taking care of Aster for that long?" Crowler nodded his head.

Jaden and Hassleberry looked at each other shocked before Jaden said, "If the D is Aster's foster father then it would explain Aster's dueling skills, in order to find the man who killed his father and stole that ultimate Destiny Hero, he needed to become a strong duelist, and if he got taking in by the pro league champion he would without a doubt want him to teach him how to duel".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ASTER,

Aster was standing on the deck of his boat and looked at his computer as he watched the duel, he saw an image of how the D was walking towards the waiting room, "Good luck D, even though I doubt you need it, you're after all the strongest person I know". He then thought back to the first time he met the D.

FLASHBACK,

The young and sad Aster suddenly saw a friendly hand reach out to him for a handshake and he looked up, he then smiled when he saw a man with black hair and glasses in a black suit, "It's you".

The man smiled at him kindly, "So you know who I am?" Aster nodded, "Of course, everyone knows who the pro league champion is, you're an incredible duelist".

The D smiled at him, "Thank you Aster, you may be young but I see the potential to become a great duelist in you, so I take it that you have been follow most of my amateur tournaments?" Aster nodded his head.

The D then went down on a knee and looked at Aster with a kind smile, "If you're interested in becoming a pro one day, I would be happy to support you anyway I can". Aster looked at him confused.

The D smiled when he saw that and placed his hand on Aster's shoulder, "You see your father was a friend of mine and I'm greatly indebted to him, so now this is my chance to pay him back, by taking care of you".

Aster looked down with a hesitating look on his face, "Then, can I ask you for a few favors?" The D smiled at him while he looked at Aster, "If it's possible sure, just tell me".

Aster looked at him, "Can you please help me with my dueling skills? Also until I reach the level where I can face you as an equal, can you please remain the champion of the pro league?"

The D looked a little surprised but then let out a small laugh before he smiled at Aster again, "Of course, I would love to help you improve your dueling skills, and I'll promise that I will remain the champion until you reach my level so we can face each other as equals".

Aster smiled happily and then both of them shook hands with each other while they laughed together, then the next day Aster moved in with the D, to begin his new life while waiting for the news that his father's murderer had been caught.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Aster looked at the screen, "It's thanks to D that I am who I am today, and I know is not planning on breaking our promise now, I know he's gonna win this match like he always does".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE KAIBA DOME,

The D was sitting in the waiting room with a look on his face that looked like he was struggling with himself as he held back his own right arm as it tried to move towards a wooden box on the table, _That card should be locked away, I won't use it, ever again, he thought as he struggled to keep his arm away from the box_.

He then heard a twisted laughed next to him, "What's the matter D, why are you hesitating? That card's power gave you everything you have now and made you who you are today, and now you're afraid to use it?"

The D looked to his side and looked at the mirror next to him, in the mirror he saw his reflection looked at him with a twisted smirk on its face while its hair stood up in spikes while his was combed backwards, "Don't tell me that you're feeling guilty over your actions now? It's way too late to regret them now, and besides this will be your last duel in the pro league".

The D looked at his reflection in shock and confusion, "My last?" The mirror reflection chuckled, "That's right, the time has finally come, after 10 long years this world will soon end, so there is no reason to hesitate anymore, no reason to feel any guilt anymore, your suffering will soon end, it will all come to an end soon".

The D then slammed his fist into the box hard enough to shatter the glass table it was on, leaving a mark in the box, he then removed his hand and the box opened up and he picked up the Duel Monsters card inside of it.

He then chuckled as his hair was standing up like it had done in the mirror and the twisted look in the mirror was now on his face, meaning that the dark side of his personality had taken control of him, "That's right, I no longer need to hold back or hide anything anymore". He chuckled as he placed the card into his Duel Disk.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The audience cheered as they looked forward to seeing the D duel after a so long time, then the spot lights fell on his opponent, a big man with a straightjacket as well as restrains placed on his arms.

"And now for the man who is challenging the D today, he's a challenger who possesses an impressive intellectual IQ of 200, who is currently sentenced to life time in prison for his crimes, Dr Collector".

The audience began to boo when they saw him. At that moment Dr Collector began to struggle against the restrains and the straightjacket, he struggled so much that his face turned red, then suddenly the restrains on his arms broke and the straightjacket got shredded and he flexed his enormous muscles and chuckled.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE ACADEMY,

Hassleberry looked at Dr Collector who was on the screen while he had an amazed look on his face, "Dr Collector, the genius duelist who is said to be able to read his opponents minds. He was so mixed up with all those card crooks, they say that he helped the FBI out while he was locked up".

Then explosions of fire appeared on the field and smoke covered the ground, the commentary then spoke with excitement, "And now for the moment you all have been waiting for, he has been ruling the duel for a decade as the pro league world champion, ladies and gentlemen I give you, the D!"

The audience cheered excited when the D came up from the ground on the elevator platform and he and Dr Collector stared at each other. Dr Collector chuckled, "I hope you will enjoy the spotlights tonight D, because this is the last time they will shine at you since this will be your last duel as the champion".

The D looked at him, "My last duel?" He then chuckled, "You're right this will be my last match here, everything will end here, including you".

Dr Collector looked at him, "What is that suppose to mean?" The D looked at him, "Oh you'll find out soon enough, shall we?" Both of them then activated their Duel Disks before shouting, "Duel". Both of them then drew their first five cards.

The D placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first, I draw". He drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I summon Enigma the Creator in defense mode". a man dressed in white with a white cape which was red on the inside and a mask on his face appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200. The D then grabbed a card in his hand, "And then finally I end my turn by placing one card face down on the field".

Dr Collector placed his fingers on his deck, "Then I guess it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then held it up while looking at the D, "Looks like your reign as the champion will end soon, because in my hand I hold the perfect combo to draw out my deck's full power".

The D looked at him with a smile, "Oh really? Then please show it to me, the deck made of the main with an IQ of 200".

Dr Collector then placed the card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "First I activate the continuous spell card Dimensional Fissure". The D looked up with a wondering expression as a hole opened up in the sky, "Now as long as this card is one the field, any monster that would be sent to the graveyard are instead removed from the game".

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate this, my Graceful Charity spell card, so now I pick up three new cards, and then I discard two from my hand".

Dr Collector drew three more cards before he grabbed two that he held in his hand, "And just so you know, both of the cards I'm discarding, so they're automatically removed from play". He revealed the cards and showed that it was Cosmo Queen and a Magician's Valkyria, he then tossed them up in the air and they got sucked into the hole above him.

Dr Collector then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation, so now by getting sending two cards in my hand to the grave, I can add a spell card from my grave back to my hand". He placed the spell card Monster Reborn into his graveyard before he tossed the other card, which was Ebon Magician Curran.

He then held out his hand in front of his graveyard as Graceful Charity came out of it, "Of course the card I'm adding to my hand is Graceful Charity, and now I think I'm gonna play it again, so now I draw three more cards".

He drew three more cards and looked at them before he grabbed two of them, "Next since the cards I'm discarding is monsters, they're removed from play". He then tossed up two more Magician's Valkyrias and they got sucked into the hole above him as well.

Jaden looked at the screen confused, "okay what's going on here? Why does the Collector keep removing his own monsters from the game like that?"

Hassleberry looked at him just as confused as Jaden was, "No idea Sarge, but he must have some kind of plan, even though I have no idea what it could be".

Dr Collector looked at the D, "Now I have removed a total of five monsters from the game". He then looked shocked when he saw the D yawn as if he was bored.

The D looked at Dr Collector, "You're still not done yet? It's gonna be night before my next turn at this rate, so can you please hurry up a little?"

Dr Collector made a mocking sound, "Joke while you can D, because my next move will knock you down from your throne, now I activate my Dimension Fusion spell card, so now once I pay 2000 life points, both of us can summon back as many monsters that has been removed from the game as it's possible". Dr Collector LP: 4000-2000.

Dr Collector held up his hand, "So now I bring back my Cosmo Queen, my three Magician Valkyrias and finally my Ebon Magician Curran". Cosmo Queen then appeared on the field, Atk: 2900. Then the three Magician's Valkyrias appeared, Atk x 3: 1600. And finally Ebon Magician Curran who was a small girl dressed in a black dress with a whip in her hand, Atk: 1200.

Jaden's eyes widened, "Now I get it, he kept removing monsters from the game so he would be able to summon back them all at once with Dimension Fusion at the cost of 2000 life points".

Hassleberry also looked amazed, "Yeah, also not only can the Collector take down the D right now if all of his attacks connect, even if the champion would survive this, as long as Magician's Valkyria is on the field the D can't attack any of the opponent's spellcaster monsters other than itself".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "And since there is three of them, not only are they protecting Ebon Magician and Cosmo Queen, but they also protect each other, since their ability only protect other spellcasters, by having more than one Magician's Valkyria on the field their abilities effect each other, it's a complete lock".

Crowler looked shocked, "What an amazing strategy, he's truly an dueling genius huh?"

Bonaparte also looked troubled, "It's bad enough that the champ can't attack, but it will be pointless to try and fortify his defense as well, because as long as that Ebon Magician Curran is on the field, the D will take 300 points of damage for every monster he has on the field during each of the Collector's standby phases".

Hassleberry looked at him shocked, "Seriously? So he can't go on the offense and can't put up a strong defensive line either huh? Then there isn't many options left for him".

Jaden nodded troubled, "So this is how a high ranking pro duels huh? The D won't have much chance of victory unless he at least somehow managed to get rid of those Valkyrias somehow, maybe with a spell or trap or a monster's special ability, but even if he could I don't think he have the time for it". The others nodded as they agreed with Jaden.

Dr Collector looked at the D with a smirk, "I have to give you some credit D, you have done quite well to stay at the top for 10 years, there aren't many people has done that in the pro league, so I will make your suffering short by ending it all in one move".

He then held out his hand, "Now Cosmo Queen, attack his Enigma the Creator with Cosmic Nova". Cosmo Queen formed an black orb between her hands and fired it towards Enigma.

The D held up his hand, "I don't think so Collector, I activate my Negate Attack trap card". His face down got flipped face up and a barrier formed around him, "Not only does this card stop your attack, it also ends your battle phase which means that you can't attack me again this turn". The attack then got repelled by the barrier which then vanished.

Dr Collector chuckled, "So you managed to survive this turn huh? Not bad, but you're just prolonging the unenviable D, during my next turn you won't be able to escape like that again, but it doesn't mean that I can't still inflict some damage to you this turn".

Dr Collector grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Now I activate my Magical Blast spell card, so now you're gonna take 200 points of damage for every spellcaster I have on the field". A purple blast came out of the card and flew towards the D and hit him as he gritted his teeth, The D LP: 4000-3000.

Hassleberry looked really trouble, "Sam Hill! Things really doesn't look good for the D right now, right Sarge?" However Hassleberry didn't get an answer so he looked at Jaden confused, "Uh Jaden, can you hear me?"

Jaden however didn't listen to Hassleberry, because he saw that not only did the D not look worried at all despite the situation he was in, he could see a smirk appear on his face, only that smirk looked like the one a villain would have, a really twisted one, it made him nervous, wondering what was going on.

Dr Collector placed the last card in his hand in to his Duel Disk, "And next, I end my turn with one card face down". He looked at his face down card, _Thanks to the card I just placed face down, my Nightmare Wheel, I got the extra protection I need since I can use it to target one monster on my opponent's field, and for as long as this card is active, that monster can't attack, can't change battle mode and also D will lose 500 life points during each of my standby phases, he thought to himself with a smirk_.

Dr Collector looked at the D, "Alright D, let's see if you can break through my…" However he got silent when he saw the D stand there while he chuckled.

A white aura surrounded the D and when he opened his eyes Dr Collector could see that they were glowing red, "I see, so you want to show yourself huh? As you should as well, I haven't been able to use you in a public match after all".

Dr Collector looked at the D shocked, "What's going on here, who the heck are you talking to D?"

The D chuckled, "I'm sorry, I guess I haven't introduced you yet, you see the reason I have stayed on the top for 10 years aren't mainly because of intelligence or strategy but my dear old friend here, Dark Light".

Dr Collector looked at him shocked, "Dark Light?" The D nodded, "That's right, many years ago I sold my soul to the devil for power, tell me Dr Collector, have you ever seen the devil before?"

Dr Collector gritted his teeth, "I have been given a life sentence, so if there is a devil then he's inside of me".

However the D just laughed, "I don't mean that you pathetic fool, I MEAN THE REAL ONE!" Dr Collector gasped in shock as the white aura around the D increased.

The D placed his fingers on his deck, "Don't worry, I will show you the devil I mentioned, by showing you the Light". He drew his next card and his twisted smile grew bigger.

He then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now I activate two Fiend Sanctuary cards, and now for each one I can now summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field". Two Metal Fiend Tokens appeared on the field, Atk x 2:0.

The D then held out a spell card that had a picture of a large letter D on it, "Next I activate the spell card D – Force by placing it at the top of my deck face up". He then placed the spell card at the top of his deck, his smirk grew even larger, "Now then, allow me to show you the true devil, and then you will get destroyed by him". Dr Collector gasped in shock.

The D held out his hand as his monsters disappeared, "And now I sacrifice my three monsters, to summon my ultimate card, Des…"

Jaden and Hassleberry stood up because at the very moment the D was about to say the name of his monster the broadcast was cut off.

Jaden ran towards the TV and began to shake it, "Come on work, work, I need to see, I need to see what is happening there". Crowler looked at Jaden worried, "Calm down Jaden, I understand that you want to see the match, but it won't be good for any of us if you break Chancellor Sheppard's TV".

Jaden on the other hand wasn't hearing what Crowler was saying, he was quite troubled over what he had seen and heard the D say.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, he turned his eyes slightly to her, _"Yubel, you saw the same thing I saw right, and you also heard what I heard as well right?" he mentally asked her_.

Yubel looked at him and nodded her head, "Yeah I saw, but I can't believe it, how could he be an agent for the Light?" Hassleberry looked shocked when he heard what Yubel said, he looked at Jaden.

Jaden nodded his head, _"I wonder the same thing, did Sartorius brainwash him after getting possessed by the Light? No that can't be it, the power inside of the D was way too powerful for him to just be brainwashed, so how…"_

Jaden's eyes widened, _"Wait, what if it's reversed instead, what if the D got possessed by the Light before Sartorius was?"_ Yubel looked at him confused as Jaden continued to talk to her mentally, _"Think about it, the D suddenly showed up 10 years ago and fought his way to the top of the pro league, and from what I get it was some time after Aster's father was murdered and that Destiny Hero card was stolen from their home"._

Yubel looked at him shocked, "But… how could that be?" Hassleberry looked at Jaden confused, unless Jaden talked with his mouth he wouldn't be able to know what Jaden was saying.

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he continued talking to Yubel, _"Remember what Sarina said, one time when Sartorius told a stranger his future he was offered a card as payment and then he got possessed by the Light that was residing in the card and then it disappeared, so as it went to a more worthy host the card must have returned to the previous owner and a small amount of the Light's power must have remained in the card"._

Yubel nodded her head, it sounded reasonable, Jaden then looked at the screen as he tried to get the picture to return, _"And the moment the D was about to summon that monster the power of the Light rose to extreme levels, I could feel it even though we only saw the match through a TV, which must mean that that is that hero monster card Sarina was talking about which without a doubt is that missing Destiny Hero, which means that the D is the man who..:"_ Jaden didn't finish the mental sentence but even so Yubel understood and looked at Jaden with a sad and troubled look. She realized that they had found the man Aster had been searching for in 10 years, and it was the very same man that took him in after his father's death.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ASTER,

Aster was worried, he didn't know why the broadcast just suddenly got cut in the middle of the match and so far he hadn't been able to get in touch with the D.

He then suddenly heard his phone ringing and grabbed it, "Hello?" He then sighed relieved, "D, it's good to know that you're alright, I was watching the match when it was just suddenly cut off, what happened is everything alright?"

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE KAIBA DOME,

The D stood with a phone to his ear in the middle the stadium that was burning, "It's really good to hear your voice Aster since it's been a while, I want to see you, my boat will be near Duel Academy in a little while, I'm looking forward to seeing you soon". He then ended the call and a evil smirk appeared on his face.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ASTER,

Aster looked confused, "Hey D, what's wrong?" He heard how the call was cancelled and looked at the phone confused, he wondered what was going on but he figured that he would find out once he got to see the D in person, also he was looking forward to seeing him since it had been a while since they met face to face.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Aster was driving his boat east to Academy Island, after driving for a little while he saw a large ship that he recognized as the D's ship, he parked his boat next to it and got up onto the ship.

Aster walked through the corridors in the ship while looking for the D, he then soon reached two large doors and opened then and entered a large room, "Hello, are in here D?"

Aster then noticed the D's figure in front of two identical doors as the ones he had just entered through on the opposite side of the room, the D looked at him with a smile, "Aster my boy, it's been too long, we don't get any quality time together anymore".

Aster smiled, it really had been quite some time since he had seen the D's face in person like this, "So what happened in the duel today, how did it turn out?"

The D closed his eyes and chuckled, "Oh yeah that's right, I forgot that you missed the ending of the duel, are you sure that you want to know what happened?"

Aster nodded his head excited, "Of course I do, so what happened, he lost right?" The D chuckled, "Of course he lost, Aster no duelist in this world can beat me, of course poor Dr Collector won't get another chance since his life ended in the arena".

Aster looked at the D shocked, "Dr Collector's life ended? What are you talking about, what happened in the arena?"

The D closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Well he was engulfed by the flames in the arena and got burned to death, of course he might have been dead already before that due to the shock of the blow I dealt to him with my secret weapon". He chuckled as he began to explain more.

FLASHBACK,

Dr Collector looked around, an explosion had appeared the moment the D summoned this weird monster in front of him. He then saw how Cosmo Queen began to act weird before she broke apart into what looked like plasma and got absorbed into the weird monster, Atk: 1900-3350. Dr Collector looked shocked, "What just happened?"

The D laughed, "Well that's the power of my ultimate monster, you see once per turn it can absorb one of your monsters and then gain half of its attack points as well as its special abilities". Dr Collector got shocked when he heard that. The D then held out his hand, "And now attack Ebon Magician Curran".

The monster then moved towards Dr Collector's side of the field, it began to throw a punch towards Ebon Magician Curran but got blocked by the barrier the Magician Valkyrias was creating.

However to Dr Collector's shock so did cracks appear in the barrier, "That's not possible, my Valkyrias should be able to block your attack D".

The D just chuckled, "Normal logic and common sense will be useless, against this card which is the ultimate monster". Dr Collector looked shocked as the cracks in the barrier got bigger and bigger, "My Valkyria lock strategy is failing? Then I guess I will have to use this, I now activate my Nightmare Wheel trap card, and with this you're finish D".

However the D just laughed when he saw the trap appear on the field, "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" His monster then broke through the barrier, and then Nightmare Wheel got destroyed much to Dr Collector's shock, "This, this can't be".

The monster then took and destroyed Ebon Magician Curran and the explosion from the attack sent the three Magician's Valkyrias flying from the shockwave, Dr Collector then screamed in pain, Dr Collector LP: 2000-0.

The monster and the Valkyrias disappeared while Dr Collector fell down on his knees, "What… what just happen? What did you do… D?" He then fell down on the ground while the D let out an insane laugh.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Aster looked shocked over what he had just heard, "What… what happened at the Kaiba Dome?" He then suddenly noticed how the doors behind him closed, "Hey, what's going on here?"

The D chuckled, "There is only two ways out of this room, the way you can in through which now has been sealed, as well as the doors behind me".

Aster narrowed his eyes as he glared at the D, "What's going on here? Answer me right now D!"

The D walked towards Aster, "We made a promise right? That you and I was gonna have a title match once you became strong enough right? Well I kept my promise to protect the title of being the champion of the pro league until you had grown up, so now it's time for you to keep your promise". Aster looked at the D shocked, he had never seen him act like this before.

The D then chuckled as he held up a card with its back towards Aster, "Also I believe that a strong desire of yours is to fall before this card as well, so I'm planning on fulfilling that desire".

Aster got shocked when he heard that, "Wait a minute, that card… don't tell me that it is…"

The D stopped when he had covered half the distance between him and Aster and held out the card in front of him, "I believe this is the card you have been searching for all of these years".

Aster took a step backwards in shock and horror when he heard that, "Now way, but that would mean that…" He didn't want to believe it, he refused to believe it.

However the D just chuckled as he lowered the card again, "That's right, the one who killed your father 10 years ago, it was me". Aster gasped in shock and horror when he heard that.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE,

Jaden was still trying to find out what had happened at the Kaiba Dome. Then the images suddenly return to the screen and he back away she he would be able to see. He got troubled when he saw smoke and fire coming out of the Kaiba Dome.

He then saw a female reporter on the screen and listened as she began to talk, "There is a lot of confusion here at the Kaiba Dome after the sudden and unexplainable explosion that happened here, luckily no one got hurt, however the fate of the two duelists is currently unknown so a lot of people are worried".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he then turned towards Hassleberry, "Hassleberry come with me quickly, I need to talk to Aster right now". Crowler and Bonaparte looked after them shocked as Jaden ran out of the office with Hassleberry who was quite confused himself behind him.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ASTER,

Aster had gotten over his shock and was now glaring at the D who had a smirk on his face, nothing but pure hatred could be seen in his eyes, "D, you bastard, how could you? Why did you kill my father?"

The D chuckled with a twisted smirk on his face, "Why are you asking such an unnecessary question Aster? Of course as a duelist I would do it in order to win duels".

Aster gritted his teeth when he heard that, "To win duels, you mean that my father was murdered for something like that?"

The D nodded while he still had a smirk on his face, "Of course, you see I wanted to become a legend, so I aimed to become a pro duelist, and become so good that I would gain the most glory and prestige in the whole world, unfortunately the world of the pro league wasn't that indulgent and I was at the end of my rope. It was at that moment a gift from the heavens came down to me, and the funny thing is that it was you yourself that sent it to me Aster".

Aster looked at the D confused while he narrowed his eyes in anger, "I was? What the hell are you talking about D?"

The D chuckled, "It was a while before we officially met each other, a paper had fallen out of a window in your apartment…" The D began to explain as he remembered the scene.

FLASHBACK,

The D in shabby clothes and damaged glasses saw a paper that was stuck, he picked it up and looked at it, "This is for Duel Monsters?" He then heard someone call out to him and saw a young boy coming towards him.

The young Aster looked at him, "Excuse me, can you please give me that back sir? It's really important".

The D looked at Aster, "What is this young man?" Aster looked at the D with a happy and proud smile on his face, "It's a Duel Monsters card that my father has designed".

The D looked at the design again, "Your father huh?" He then held the design out to Aster who took it with a smile, "Thank you mister, please have a nice day".

The D then watched as Aster ran off with the design and into a building, as he looked at the building he got an evil smile on his face, (present day talking), "And it was at that very moment I decided to take the chance fate had given me to turn things around for myself. For a while I researched about your father and found out that he worked for Industrial Illusions and that he was creating a secret card, and it was at that moment that I decided that I was gonna get that card for myself at any cost" (end of present day talk).

A few days later the D broke in to Aster's and his dad's apartment dressed in black, he then began to search for the card that Aster's father had been working on since he knew that it had recently been finished.

He began to open the drawers in Aster's dad's desk, he looked through them from the bottom and upwards, and finally at the last one he got a smirk and grabbed a card inside of it with a smirk, "Jackpot".

However at that moment a light was aimed at him, "Who's there?" He gasped in shock over having been discovered and looked at Aster's father who was aiming a flashlight at him, "Who are you and what are you doing in our home?"

The D held up the card with a smile, "This is the new card you have been working on correct? If I just had had this from the beginning…"

Aster's dad looked at the D with a troubled expression on his face, "Get your hands of that thing, it's not just any card".

The D looked at it while holding it with both of his hands, "I know, this could be one of the strongest cards in Duel Monsters".

Aster's dad shook his head with a worried expression on his face now, "That's not what I meant at all, that card is dangerous, so please get away from it".

The D shook his head, "I won't, if the card is dangerous then that's more of a reason for me to get my hands on it", so I can seize the world with its power".

However the D then looked shocked when he heard a deep chuckle, "Yes, and I can grant you the power you desire". The D looked down at the card and saw that the picture of the card had changed to an orb of light that seems like it was actually shining before he heard the voice again, "I have waited for a person like you with a wicked heart to find its way to me".

Then suddenly a black arm came out of the card and grabbed the D's face, he then struggled to break free from the hand while Aster's dad came over to him, "Are you alright?" The D accidently hit Aster's dad she he fell down on the floor while he at the same time knocked out the drawer where he had the cards he had designed and all of the Destiny Heroes he had recently made fell out on the floor.

Aster's dad then could only watched as the arm turned into some kind of black substance that surrounded the top part of the D's body before entering it and his body got surrounded by a white aura. The D then opened his eyes which was now glowing red before he glared at Aster's dad who got worried.

END OF FLASHBACK,

The D who still had a smirk on his face chuckled, "And then, everything went smoothly after I got my hands on your father's ultimate card, both victory and fortune, both which had seemed like a distant dream up until then, just swooped in. I gained a big sponsor and then I had a streak of victories in the pro league, and eventually I reached all the way to the top, and I have protected my title as the pro league champion for a decade".

Aster looked at him troubled, "It can't be true, none of this! I mean if you really are the one who murdered my father, then why did you adopt me and became my guardian?"

The D chuckled when Aster asked that, "The incident with your father attracted the world's attention more than I expected that it would, that's why I needed a _helper_ that could tell me how far the police had gotten with their investigation of your father's murder".

FLASHBACK,

Aster and the D was sitting on a bench in a park together, the D looked at a depressed Aster, "So, have they found out anything yet?" Aster shook his head, "No, the police still haven't found anything".

The D smiled at him, "I see". He then placed a hand on Aster's shoulder, "Don't worry Aster, I promise you that they will find the lowlife who murdered your father and then he will pay for his crimes". Aster looked up at the D with a smile and nodded, "Right".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Aster gritted his teeth, "So then, you just used me for your own selfish needs?" He felt his anger rise, knowing that the man he had looked up to had just been using him to hide the fact that he had murdered Aster's father and to escape from the law.

The D chuckled, "My selfish needs? How wrong you are my boy, I wanted to know if I was truly a chosen one or not, just look at history, every legend that seized control would always commit some number of sins".

Aster gritted his teeth as he glared at the D who had a smile on his face, "I killed your father and became a new legend, and by doing so I proved that I was a chosen one". Aster narrowed his eyes and glared at the D with hateful eyes, "You have completely lost your mind".

The D chuckled when Aster said that, "Well Aster, I don't expect a normal person like you to understand the destiny of a chosen one". Two Duel Disks then came up next to him and he turned towards them, "After all the path of a legend is a path where laws and common sense is pointless".

The D then put a Duel Disk on his arm while Aster's arms began to tremble as he clenched his fists, "D, by the hands of scumbags like you, my father was killed, I will accept this duel, so I can finally get justice for my father".

The D picked up the other Duel Disk, "Alright then, let's start this duel to the death, let's see if those are just empty words or not". He then tossed it to Aster who put it on his arm before both placed their decks into their Duel Disks and then activated them before they drew their first five cards.

Aster looked at the D, "I'll go first criminal, here we go". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I activate my Destiny Draw spell card, which allows me to send a destiny Hero from my hand to the grave and then I get to draw two more cards".

Aster sent Destiny Hero Malicious from his hand to the graveyard before he drew two more cards and looked at them and then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card D – Spirit spell card, so now since there is no Destiny Heroes on my field, I can special summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude from my hand to the field". Diamond Dude then appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Aster then placed his fingers on his deck, "Next I get to check the top card of my deck to see if a normal spell or not". Aster drew his next card and looked at it, "I drew the spell card Graceful Charity, so now I place it in my grave, and then it will activate during my next standby phase". He placed graceful Charity in to his graveyard.

Aster then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Over Destiny, so now I can special summon a Destiny Hero from my deck as long as it has at least half of the level of Malicious in my graveyard, like my Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious". Captain Tenacious then appeared in the field, Atk: 800.

Aster then held up his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the effect of Destiny Hero Malicious in my graveyard, so by removing him from play I can summon another one from my deck". Malicious came out of the graveyard and Aster placed him into his back pocket before he grabbed the card that came out of his deck, a second Malicious then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Aster then held up his right hand, "And now I sacrifice all three of them to summon Destiny Hero Dogma in attack mode". Diamond Dude, Malicious and Captain Tenacious disappeared from the field before Dogma appeared, Atk: 3400.

Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down…" A card appeared before him, "And finally I activate the field spell card Clock Tower Prison". Clock Tower Prison appeared around them, Aster looked at the D, "And I think that's enough for now, so I guess I end my turn now".

The D looked around, "Not too shabby, you used up your entire hand during your first turn, of course that allowed you to summon Dogma and activate your Clock Tower Prison field spell".

Aster ignored him as he narrowed his eyes, _D, I know your strength better than anyone since you raised me after you murdered my father, you're the strongest pro league champion in history, but even so I will defeat you, no matter what happens to me I will take you down and finally avenge my father, he thought to himself_.

The D placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn, I draw". He drew his card, Aster then held out his hand, "Hold on, I know that you are aware of Dogma's special ability, now during each of your standby phases your life points will be cut in half". A purple light surrounded Dogma before a purple light also surrounded the D who groaned in pain, The D LP: 4000-2000.

Aster then held up his hand, "And next my Clock Tower's effect activates, so now during each of your standby phases it gets one counter and the arrows move ahead by three hours". The arrows then moved until they were standing at 3 O'clock.

The D looked at him, "You lowered my life points by half this soon, impressive but it's futile, first I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards".

The D drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I activate this, the spell card Claret Note". He held up a spell card that looked like a closed book, "With this I can choose a monster on your side of the field, and then for every four levels it have, I get a Plasma Token summoned to my field". Two slime creatures that were made out of plasma appeared on the field, Atk x 2:0.

The D then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play my Fiend Sanctuary spell card, which means that I now also get a Metal Fiend Token". A Metal Fiend Token then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 0.

Aster looked worried, "Three monsters? But that must mean that…" He knew that the D must already have it in his hand.

The D chuckled, "That's right kid, it's time for you to see what your dad's card can do". He grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon the ultimate Destiny card, Destiny Hero Plasma". The D's three Tokens disappeared, and then up from the ground came a monster with large demonic wings. his right arm had a head with sharp teeth as hand, he had small bat like wings behind his head, and large claws on his left hand, Atk: 1900.

Aster looked at Plasma shocked, "This is… Plasma". He remembered seeing its design when he was younger, but his father never told him what Plasma could do so he didn't know what to expect.

The D chuckled, "I'm gonna show you this card's power, and why everything is powerless when faced against it". He then held out his hand, "I now activate Plasma's special ability".

Plasma looked up while he gritted his teeth and then spread out his wings and it looked like winds were trying to draw something towards it while red energy was flying towards it.

Aster then looked shocked as Dogma looked like he was in pain before he screamed and shattered, "Dogma!" Aster then gritted his teeth as he looked at Plasma and saw what looked like Dogma struggling inside of Plasma's wings, it looked like he was trying to break free, "What just happened?"

The D chuckled, "That's Plasma's ability, you see once per turn I can choose one monster on your field and equip it to Plasma, of course it can only equip one to itself at a time, but after he has equipped one of your monster's to it, it gains half of its attack points as well as all of its special abilities".

Aster looked shocked when he heard that, "Say what?" He then looked at Plasma worried, Atk: 1900-3600. The D then pointed at Aster, "And now Plasma, attack him with Vengeful Rain". Plasma then spread out his wings and fired what looked like bullets made out of plasma towards Aster who screamed in pain before he fell down on a knee, Aster LP: 4000-400. He gritted his teeth.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE ACADEMY,

Jaden ran towards the harbor with Hassleberry a bit behind him, he was trying to see if he could find Aster's boat. He then stopped when he saw the spot the boat was usually at and saw that it was gone and he gritted his teeth.

Hassleberry looked at the spot as well, "Looks like Aster has gone somewhere Sarge". Hassleberry then looked shocked as Jaden went down on a knee and slammed his right fist into the ground a few times.

Jaden closed his eyes, "We should have left right away, if something happens to Aster now then it will be my fault".

Hassleberry looked at him worried, "Jaden, what's going on? Yubel earlier talked to you like the two of you believed that the D was working for the Light".

Jaden stood up and looked at Hassleberry, "He does, you see, he was the one who was possessed by the Light before Sartorius was".

Hassleberry looked at him shocked, "But… but how is that possible?" Jaden looked at him, "I know it sounds weird, but it's the only possibility, and since quite a bit of the Light's power was inside of that card the D played, I believe it was the missing Destiny Hero, which means that the D was the one who killed Aster's father".

Hassleberry's eyes widened in shock, "But, if you're right… then why would he adopt Aster?" Jaden shrugged with his shoulders, "I have no idea why he would do that, but even so I'm worried that he might try to do something to Aster, considering what he said during the duel about everything would end soon". Jaden and Hassleberry looked out over the ocean now worried about Aster.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ASTER,

Aster gritted his teeth, _What's going on here? I actually felt the impact from that attack and this pain… is this the duel to the death that D mentioned earlier? He wondered as he glared at the pain while he held his left shoulder in pain_.

Aster got back up on his feet, "So tell me D… was that your best shot?" He talked big as he tried to act tough even though anyone could see that he was in a lot of pain.

The D chuckled, "Careful, don't push yourself too far my boy", Aster glared at him, "I'll be fine and stop calling me your boy, now hurry up so I can win this duel and bring you to justice".

The D got an evil smile on his face, "Looks like you haven't had enough yet, then allow me to give you some more suffering". He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next by placing it on the top of my deck, I activate the spell card D – Force". Aster looked shocked as the D placed the card on the top of his deck before he and Plasma got surrounded by a white aura as a vortex of purple energy appeared above them.

The D chuckled, "Aster, allowed me to introduce to you the Light of Destruction, it's the power to recreate everything". The mouth in the light then widened in a smirk, "Aster there is nothing to fear about death, it will only hurt for a short while before you finally get to rest, for all of eternity".

Aster gritted his teeth, "So this is the Light of Destruction that I have heard about huh? Well you're not getting me, that's for sure". The D's smile grew bigger as he grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down, and that ends my turn".

Aster then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then I guess it's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card.

The D at that moment got a huge smirk on his face, "Now have a taste of your medicine, remember that Plasma absorbed Dogma's ability, so now you'll lose half of your life points". Aster then screamed as he got surrounded by a purple light, Aster LP: 400-200. The D looked at him, "Maybe you would like a short time out?"

Aster glared at him, "Why, are you tired? Because I have plenty of fight left in me D, now since it's my standby phase I can activate the effect of Graceful Charity, so now I draw three more cards from my deck and then I discard two from my hand".

Aster then drew three more cards and looked at them, he then placed one of them as well as the card in his hand in to the graveyard, "Next I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Aster drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I activate the spell card Doctor D, so now by removing one Destiny Hero in my grave from play, I can now special summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero from my graveyard, so now I bring back Destiny Hero Disk Commander in defense mode". Disk Commander appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 300.

Aster then drew two more cards, "And since Disk Commander was summoned from the grave, I can now draw two more cards". He then looked at the cards he had drawn.

Aster then placed them into his hand and grabbed the card he had drawn earlier thanks to Pot of Greed, "And next I summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord in defense mode". Doom Lord appeared on a knee with crossed arms as well, Def: 800.

Aster then pointed at Plasma, "And next I activate Doom Lord's special ability, so now I can remove one of your monsters from the game and then it will return to your field during my second standby phase from now, and obviously I choose Plasma".

Doom Lord fired energy chains towards Plasma and they began to wrap themselves around him, however to Aster's shock so shattered them when Plasma was about to be removed from play. The D chuckled, "It's useless, as long as D – Force is face up on my deck, Plasma is unaffected by monster effects that targets it".

Aster looked shocked, "Say what?" That meant that he would not be able to use any of his monster's abilities towards Plasma, but right now he felt pretty safe since he had two monsters on his field, which meant he would be safe for a while.

The D placed his fingers on his deck, "My turn, of course since D – Force is on the top of my deck I can't draw any cards during my draw phase, but I'm about to change that".

He then held out his hand as a trap card with a big letter D on it was flipped face up, "Now I activate D – Boost, so since D – Force is the top card of my deck, so now this turn I get to draw two cards from underneath D – Force". The D then drew the two top cards underneath D – Force.

Aster then held up his hand, "And now the effect of my Clock Tower activates once again and it gets one more counter". The arrows on the clock then moved until they stopped at 6 O'clock. Aster narrowed his eyes a little, _Just two more turns left, I might still have a chance if the arrows reach 12 O'clock and since I have two monsters I might survive that long, he thought to himself_.

The D looked at Aster with a smirk, "Hey Aster, it looks like you still haven't realized something". Aster looked at him confused, "You can believe in your Destiny Heroes's power over the future as much as you want… but the truth is that time has always stood still inside of you". Aster's eyes widened when he heard that.

The D then continued, "From the very instant your father died, you haven't changed one bit, you haven't grown up at all, you're still the same little kid you were way back then". Aster gasped in shock when he heard that.

The D chuckled, "Now I activate the spell card Drain Time". Aster looked shocked and then saw how his Clock Tower got covered in ice, the D then explained when Aster looked at him, "Since I have Destiny Hero Plasma on the field, I can freeze any phase I like, which means that neither of us will have a standby phase during our next turn, which means that now time has been completely stopped for you".

The D then pointed towards Doom Lord, "And now Plasma, attack his Doom Lord". Plasma then took and unleashed his Vengeful Rain towards Doom Lord.

Aster then held out his hand as his face down got flipped face up, "I don't think so D, because now I activate my D – Counter trap, so now I can destroy one monster that's attacking one of my Destiny Heroes". However Aster saw to his shock how his D – Counter got destroyed while Plasma remained on the field.

The D laughed, "It's useless Aster, you see as long as D – Force is the top card of my deck, Plasma is also unaffected by your spells and traps".

Doom Lord then groaned before he got destroyed, Aster covered his face from the shockwaves before he looked at the D, "Come on, you mean that I can't use spells, traps or special effects against it? Then what can I do?"

The D chuckled, "That's the thing kid, you can't do anything against it, this Plasma card that your father made is a flawless card", Aster gritted his teeth. The D then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down".

Aster placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Aster then gritted his teeth as his points got cut in half again, Aster LP: 200-100. He looked at the card he had drawn, "I now end my turn with two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of Aster as his turn ended.

The D looked at him with a smirk, "If that's all you can do then I guess this duel is about to end, it's my turn now, also while I'm unable to draw a card, my standby phase is also frozen, which means that your Clock Tower Prison won't get a counter this turn".

The D looked at Aster, "Aster you heard that I said that this duel was about to end right? Well I meant it will end this turn". Aster looked at him, "Yeah right, I still have Disk Commander so you can't wipe out my life points".

The D chuckled as he grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "I now activate this, the spell card Soul Taker, so even though you will regain 1000 life points your Disk Commander is gonna get wiped out". Aster gritted his teeth as Disk Commander got destroyed, Aster LP: 100-1100.

The D chuckled, "I know you realize that I could have destroyed him last turn, but I wanted to see the expression on your face as I destroyed your last defense while you believed that you were still safe, at least for one more turn". Aster gritted his teeth over how much the D enjoyed tormenting him.

The D then pointed at Aster, "And now Plasma, attack his life points directly once again with Vengeful Rain and finish him off". Plasma then fired an attack towards the defense Aster and it exploded all around him.

The D chuckled as he thought he had won the duel, however as she smoke disappeared he saw that Aster was still standing, Aster LP: 1100. Also Destiny Hero Dreadmaster was on a knee in front of him, Def: ?

The D looked shocked, "Hold on, you should have been defeated right now!" He then looked at his Dust Tornado trap card that had been flipped face up, "I even used by Dust Tornado to destroy your Clock Tower".

Aster chuckled as he pointed at one of his face down which had been flipped face up and it was a trap with the picture of the clock tower in Clock Tower Prison, "I had a feeling you would try something like that, so before you used Dust Tornado I activated by Internal Dead trap card, which allowed me to add two counters to my Clock Tower Prison, and since you destroyed it while both arrows were at 12, my Dreadmaster was summoned, and then he defended himself with his invincible Dread Barrier".

The D looked at Aster, "However, Plasma is unaffected by monster's special abilities, so Dreadmaster's ability should have been negated".

Aster chuckled, "I'm well aware of that, which is why I activated another trap card, my Greed Pact". He pointed at a trap card with the picture of Pot of Greed on it with two hands in front of it and each hand was holding a card, he then looked at the D, "Now I would like you to take a closer look at your deck D".

The D raised an eyebrow confused as he looked down. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that D – Force was gone, he then looked at his hand and the spell card was there, "Wait what? How did you…?"

Aster looked at the D, "It's quite simple really, this card forces both of us to draw a card from our deck, which meant that you had to draw D – Force since it was not during the draw phase, and since D – Force is no longer face up at the top of your deck then Plasma is not immune to the effects of monsters, spells and traps anymore".

Aster then held up his Duel Disk, "Next Dreadmaster's second special ability allows me to summon two more Destiny Heroes from my graveyard to the field as soon as he's summoned, so return to me Diamond Dude, and then Destiny Hero Dasher which I discarded earlier with Graceful Charity". Diamond Dude appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1600. Dasher then appeared on the field as well on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1000.

Aster then looked at Dreadmaster, "Now Dreadmaster gains attack and defense points equal to the total attack of all the Destiny Heroes on my field, Dasher has 2100 and Diamond Dude has 1400, so that's 3500 attack and defense points". Dreadmaster got covered in a purple aura, Atk & Def: ?-3500.

The D gritted his teeth for a second over that he hadn't managed to finish Aster off, however he soon regained his smirk, "Interesting move kid, but your defeat is still certain, now I resurrect my D – Force". He placed D – force face up at the top of his deck again and the vortex of dark energy appeared above them again.

The D then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And next I pay 800 of my life points, so I can activate my Unfair Judge spell card", The D LP: 2000-1200. A lightning strike came down and hit Plasma and electricity went through his body.

The D had a cruel smirk on his face, "With this, if I didn't destroy any monsters in this battle phase, Plasma can attack again, only this time he will attack everyone of your monsters at once".

Aster looked worried, "Say what?" He gritted his teeth, normally all of his Destiny Heroes would be safe from attacks and effects during the turn Dreadmaster was summoned, but with D – Force Plasma would just negate the effect of Dread Barrier.

The D then pointed at the Destiny Heroes, "Go ahead Plasma, betray your brothers and destroy them all!" Plasma then unleashed his Vengeful Rain at the Destiny Heroes on asters field and destroyed all three of them at once.

Aster managed to remain on his feet despite the shockwaves that was created when his monster's was destroyed, he lowered his head as he started to feel despair, _It's no use, I can't win, I can't defeat Plasma, I'm sorry dad, I failed you, he thought to himself in despair_.

But then Aster heard his father's voice call out to him from within his heart, "Aster my son, don't give up, believe in yourself and in the Destiny Heroes". Aster's eyes then widened in surprise, even in death his dad still supporting him.

He looked at the D who had a confident smirk on his face, Aster then looked at his deck, his fighting spirit had returned to him, _That's right, the duel's not over yet so I can't give up, I believe in my deck, in the Destiny Heroes my father created, he thought to himself_.

Aster placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, and here we go". He then drew his next card and then he gritted his teeth as his life points once again got cut in half, Aster LP: 1100-550. He then looked at the card and his eyes widened, "This is… the last card dad ever made, the card I received after his death", he then remembered how he got it.

FLASHBACK,

Aster was inside a vault and received a box, "My father left this for me?" The man nodded, "That's right, I was told to give it to you in case something happened to him".

Aster looked at the box and opened it, he then saw a Duel Monsters card inside of it, "A card? Destiny Hero Dark Angel, but both its attack and defense points are zero, so what's it good for?" Even so Aster had decided to keep it, since he knew his dad would not have left it for him unless he thought it would be useful to him, also it was the last gift his father left for him so he decided to cherish it.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Aster's eyes widened as he realized what this card's purpose was, _Wait, I finally get why my dad left this card for me, this card is Plasma's weakness that dad left for me in case Plasma fell in to the wrong hands, Aster thought to himself_.

Aster looked at the D as he placed Dark Angel into his graveyard, "Now I send my Destiny Hero Dark Angel to the graveyard in order to activate his special ability, which allows me to revive him".

The D had an amused look on his face, "A Destiny Hero that can revive itself huh?"

Aster had a smirk on his face now, "That's right, of course there is just one more thing I should you, he's revived at the top of your deck". The D got a shocked look on his face as he looked down and saw how Dark Angel appeared on the top of his deck, this caused the dark vortex to disappeared and so did the white aura surrounded Plasma since D – Force's power had now disappeared.

Aster looked at the D with a smirk, "That means that now D – Force's power has been sealed, well at least for this turn, because if you have any empty monster zones at the end of my turn he's summoned to your field, however one turn is all that I need".

Aster then held up his Duel Disk as the slot for field spells opened up, "And I'm not done yet, now I activate the field spell Dark City". Dark City then appeared around them, "So now if one of my Destiny Heroes attacks one of your monsters and yours has a higher attack points, then my Destiny Hero gains 1000 points during the battle only".

Aster then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "And finally I summon Destiny Hero Celestial in attack mode". A warrior with a red and black armor appeared on the field, he also had two halves of a broken ring on each side of his back, Atk: 1600.

Aster then pointed at Plasma, "Now Celestial, attack Destiny Hero Plasma now". Celestial then flew towards Plasma, Atk: 1600-2600. Aster looked at the D, "now Celestial's special ability activates, when he attacks I can destroy one equip card on the field and destroy it, also when a card is destroyed through this effect you also lose 500 life points, and of course I destroy Dogma that Plasma absorbed at the beginning of the duel".

Dogma's silhouette could once again be seen on Plasma's wing, only this time he managed to break out and then he flew into Aster's graveyard while Aster looked at Plasma, Plasma, Atk: 3600-1900.

The D gritted his teeth as a red aura surrounded him, The D LP: 1200-700. He then looked up worried, "This is impossible, you can't defeat me and Plasma". Even though he said that the difference between Celestial and Plasma was now 700 points, which was all that he had left now, so if this attack succeeded then he was going to lose the duel.

Aster looked at the D while he narrowed his eyes, "Prepare yourself D, it's time for me to avenge my father".

The D's trouble look then changed into a smirk as he now got an idea, "Avenge him? Why do that when he's right here along with a few others? Listen closely, can't you hear all of the moans?" He then pointed at Plasma".

Then out of Plasma's wings faces appeared, only this time it was faces of humans. Celestial stopped as Aster got shocked, "Well Plasma has another secret power, you see it can absorb the souls of humans as well, and while I haven't been able to use him in an official match, it has sucked up the souls of many duelists in the Underground dueling circuit". Aster looked shocked and then the silhouette of Dr Collector's face appeared on Plasma's right wing.

The D got a cruel smirk on his face, "Do you want to see him Aster, your beloved father? He was the first soul that Plasma absorbed". Dr Collector's face disappeared and then the silhouette of a person Aster knew all too well appeared from the wing.

The man with glasses looked at Aster, "Aster, is that you my son? You have grown so much". Aster couldn't believe his eyes, "Dad? Is that really you?"

The D chuckled, "Of course it's him Aster, so are you still planning on destroying Plasma? If you do then you will truly lose your father forever". Aster glared at the D with pure hatred in his eyes, "You bastard!"

Aster's father looked at his son, "Aster, I have created a horrible card", Aster looked at hi s father, "Dad".

Aster's father closed his eyes. "Like the other Destiny Heroes Plasma was meant to make kids have fun when they dueled, but when I started to make the card, I heard its voice, the voice of the Light of Destruction".

Aster looked at his father, "You heard the voice of the Light?" Aster's father nodded, "I tried to fight it but it was too strong, I knew that it was manipulating me to do its bidding but I still couldn't resist it, kind of like how it was for President Pegasus when he created the three Egyptian God cards".

Aster's dad then looked at his son once again, "Listen to me Aster, the power inside of Plasma right now that you're facing is nothing but an empty shell, it's just 1 percent of the Light's full power".

Aster looked at his dad shocked, "Just 1 percent of its power?" Aster's dad nodded, "The Light used to possess this card but then it chose a better host for its power even though a tiny part of its power remained in the card. You see the Light now resides within a man called Sartorius".

Aster narrowed his eyes, "So the Light really came in contact with him through Plasma then?" He knew how Jaden had told him that Sartorius was possessed by the Light of Destruction, and then both of them had suspected that he had been possessed by getting his hands on the missing Destiny Hero card.

Aster's dad nodded at his son once again, "That's right, he's possessed, and if the Light releases its true power, then this world will be destroyed, so please Aster, defeat Plasma and go and stop Sartorius".

Aster looked at his father troubled, "But dad, I just can't…" He had just seen his father again after 10 years even if it was just his captured soul, he didn't want to lose him again.

Aster's father looked at his son with a smile, "I know you can do it, because you're my son and I love you and are proud of you Aster, so please do me this one last favor, defeat Plasma and set us all free, and then defeat Sartorius and destroy the Light that is within him". Aster's dad was then pulled into the wing again.

Tears began to fall down Aster's cheeks, he then screamed in pain before he yelled, "Dad, DAD! I will set your soul free right now so you can finally rest in peace, Destiny Hero Celestial, attack Destiny Hero Plasma and set all the souls he has captured free right now!"

Celestial then continued with his attack while Aster remembered all the times he had shared with his father. Celestial then punched Plasma and slashed him with one of the halves of the circle on his back as well.

The D looked shocked, "What, but this is impossible". He couldn't believe that Aster actually chose to attack, The D LP: 700-0.

Aster then saw one last image of his father in front of Plasma, "Aster, thank you for avenging me, and farewell". Plasma then got destroyed while Aster continued to cry, "Dad…"

The holograms of all the cards then disappeared, the D then fell down on the floor while the cards in his deck fell down on the floor, Plasma's card then fell to the floor as well, but not a massive amount of white energy came out of it, Aster saw it scream in pain for a few seconds before the energy self destructed which caused an massive explosion which sent Aster flying and set the room on fire.

Aster looked on in shock when he noticed something, Plasma was lying on the floor with a some other of the D's cards, he gathered them and looked at them, some of them was the D¨s own cards but the other cards was support cards for Plasma and D – Force, D – Force was also among the cards.

Aster then looked at Plasma, "Good bye dad, I'm never gonna forget you, but I won't be stuck in the past anymore and from now I will live in the present". Aster then heard movements in front of him and looked up.

In the middle of the flames the D got up on his legs, "I… I'm a legend, I'M A CHOSEN HUMAN!" He roared as the fire began to cover his body. Aster stood up and covered his face to shield it from the heat, "So long D, hope you will enjoy your life in hell, since if there is such things as heaven and hell then you will definitely end up in hell".

Aster then hurried out on the deck on the ship and looked down on his boat that was a long way down, the hallways were covered in fire since it had spread to most of the ship by now, so there was no way to get to it by walking through the ship, and he couldn't exactly jump from this height.

But then he heard the sound of a helicopter and looked up to see a helicopter coming towards him with Sheppard at the door of it with a rope latter hanging out from it, "Aster, hurry up, grab the rope, quickly".

Aster grabbed the rope latter as it passed over it and climbed up on it while he watch the ship burn along with the man who had murdered his father as he flew away under the helicopter. He then narrowed his eyes when he saw an explosion appear on the ship.

Aster looked down at the ship as it was now falling apart as more explosions appeared on it, "Father, I have finally avenged you after 10 years, and now there is only one thing left to do, defeat the Light of Destruction and save Sartorius".

 **So Aster finally found out who had killed his father. It was the pro league champion, the D, who had also adopted him after he murdered Aster's father in order to protect himself. Aster then got pushed into a corner when the D summoned the missing Destiny Hero Plasma and used it's support card D – Force which made all of Aster's card effects useless against Plasma. However managed to turn things around with the last gift he got from his father and also got to meet his father one last time since his soul was trapped inside of Plasma before Aster ended the duel and cleansed Plasma of the Light's power. So what's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	41. Dragon Heroes vs the One Turn Kill deck

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Aster kept facing duelists in the GX tournament in order to find the missing Destiny Hero, since he thought he would find his father's murderer if he did. However later he found out that the one who had killed his father and stolen it was the D, the one who had been the pro league world champion for 10 years after he did it, the D was also the person who adopted him after his father's murder, in order to get information on how far the police had gotten with their investigation. Aster then got to face the missing Destiny Hero Plasma, and with the combo of it and the spell D – Force Aster nearly lost a few times but thanks to the last gift he received from his father after he had been killed he managed to turn things around and win and took back Plasma. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 41- Dragon Heroes vs the One Turn Kill deck

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry was sitting in the couch in the rebuilt part of the Slifer dorm, Syrus had just been released from the infirmary since he had recovered enough to leave now and they were gonna celebrate that.

Hassleberry held up his glass with soda, "Now let us all cheer for Syrus who came back to us from the infirmary in one piece". Syrus rolled his eyes over what Hassleberry had said while Jaden chuckled a little.

Jaden then looked at Syrus, "Even so I'm still proud of you Sy, you stood up to Zane and never gave up and dueled with pride until the very end, good job little buddy".

Syrus smiled at him troubled, "Thanks Jay, but please don't call me little, I know that I'm short for my age but come on, we're the same age after all". Jaden laughed a little and nodded, "Sure pal, I won't call you little again".

Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "By the way, where is Private Lex, Bastion, Atticus and Chazz? I thought they was gonna celebrate with us?"

Jaden looked at him, "Well from what I understood all of them had things to do, so I guess it will be just us, at least for now". All of them looked at the door when they heard someone knocking on it.

Jaden got up, "Who's knocking on the door at this hour?" Jaden walked over to the door and opened it and saw a woman on the other side, he couldn't really say for sure, but he was pretty sure that he had seen her somewhere before.

The woman looked at him, "I'm sorry for stopping by so late, but I needed to talk to you Jaden Yuki".

Jaden looked at her confused, "You seem to know who I am, but do I know you?" However the moment after he asked that his eyes widened, "Wait I remember now, you work for the Prince!"

The woman nodded, "That's right, my name is Linda and I work for Prince Ojin, and the reason for why I'm here is… well I really need your help, I need you to help Prince Ojin". Jaden looked at her with a serious expression before he stepped to the side, "Please come in, I'm sure it would be better if we had this talk inside". Linda nodded her head grateful as she entered before Jaden closed the door.

MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry had fixed together a few more snacks since they had already eaten everything and also fixed a little juice for Linda to drink, Syrus put the glass down on the table, "Here you go Miss Linda".

Linda looked at them with a smile, "Thank you very much, I wish that Prince Ojin would have had friends like you when he was growing up, if he had had then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he had an idea of what she was talking about but he still needed to ask, "What kind of situation are we talking about? Is the Prince in some kind of trouble?"

Linda then looked down before she looked up at Jaden, "Jaden, I have a request for you, please save the Prince, no not just that, protect the whole world".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "I have a feeling that some of my suspicions is about to get proven correct, please continue Linda, if I can help I will, but I need to know a bit more, also why did you come to me when it might have been more logical to ask one of the adults here?"

Linda looked at him, "Because you're the chosen one, you received a key from Sartorius correct?" Jaden's eyes widened a little, "Wait you know I have the key?"

Linda looked down troubled, "I didn't until yesterday, when I accidently overheard Prince Ojin talk about it with Sartorius".

FLASHBACK,

Linda who had just entered the Prince's private aircraft stopped as she heard Prince Ojin talking and saw Sartorius sitting in front of him in the couch, "So you're saying that Jaden and Aster has the keys to SORA".

Sartorius nodded, "That's correct, my weaker half entrusted them with the keys". The Prince looked at him, "But…"

Sartorius held up one of his hands, "Please don't worry my Prince, this is fated to be as well, would the human most worthy to possess that key happen to be Jaden Yuki or you my dear Prince? The time has come to find that out".

The Prince looked shocked while Sartorius looked up at him with a confident smile, "Go Prince Ojin, defeat Jaden and reclaim that satellite key, I'm counting on you". Sartorius's eyes then glowed purple.

Prince Ojin's eyes then looked empty as most of his free will had now been taken away, he nodded to Sartorius, "As you wish master Sartorius, I will not fail you like all the other's has". Sartorius chuckled while Linda looked worried.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Linda looked at Jaden, "I ask you once again, please save the Prince and protect the world".

Jaden took out the key and looked at it, "This key, I have a feeling I know what it's for, it's for that satellite correct?"

Syrus and Hassleberry looked shocked while Linda nodded, "That's correct, that key along with the one Aster Phoenix holds, will be able to activate the laser satellite SORA, and whoever controls that satellite will be able to burn away all life on the planet".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fist around the key, "I knew it, so the key really was for the control system of the satellite".

Linda nodded, "That's correct, right now the Prince is doing whatever Sartorius is telling him to and Sartorius has also stolen SORA for himself, but there is hope, it seems that Sartorius's has two different personalities, and his more gentle side wanted to stop his evil side, so he gave the keys to you and Aster Phoenix in order to protect them".

Jaden lowered his eyes, "I know about him having two personalities, I also know the true identity of his wicked side which is controlling the Prince and has brainwashed so many innocent people. I have also made a promise to save his good side from his wicked side, and I plan to keep it".

Linda looked at Jaden who had a serious face on his face that looked like it belonged to a full grown man not a teenage boy. She then looked at him, "So anyway, Sartorius's wicked side gave the order to the Prince to defeat you and get back the key his good half entrusted to you".

She then looked down at the table while she narrowed her eyes a little, "And it looks like Sartorius is trying to use Prince Ojin to operate SORA in order to destroy the world".

Jaden nodded, he knew that the Light was trying to make Sartorius do it for it, he then looked at Linda, "I understand the seriousness of the situation, but what do you want me to do about it other than keep the key away from Prince Ojin and Sartorius?"

Linda looked at him, "I want you to duel Prince Ojin and defeat him in a duel". Jaden narrowed his eyes, wondering if Linda knew about his powers since she asked it or if it was another reason for this request, "I just want to ask, what makes you think something will happen if I duel him, you think he might come to his senses?" He was planning on accepting the request, but he just wanted to see what Linda knew.

Linda looked down, "I'm not sure what will happen, but right now Prince Ojin is not himself, if Sartorius's control over him can be broken, I believe he will return to his normal, affectionate self again". Jaden narrowed his eyes, knowing that it was possible for him to do it.

Linda got a soft look in her eyes, "The Prince Ojin I knew would never wish for the destruction of the world, not when he was such a kind and caring child when he was younger".

Jaden and the others looked at her as she continued, "Like when he was little and I was just a maid, he was always sad and lonely when he was to go to sleep alone in his room without someone staying there with him, but he just kept smiling to make sure to not worry anyone, even though I know he usually cried to himself in the middle of the night and it hurt me knowing how lonely he was. That is the kind of person Prince Ojin truly is".

Jaden looked at Linda, "I swear to you Linda, I will do everything I can to keep this key away from Sartorius, and then I will see if I can get back the normal Prince Ojin, the kind one that your care about so much, if there is anything left of his old self in him, I'm gonna drag it to the surface".

Linda looked at Jaden shocked before she got a grateful smile on her face, "Thank you so much Jaden".

Jaden looked at her, "But even so, you seem almost quite certain that I can do what you ask, may I ask why?"

Linda looked at him, "Because I have already seen you do it a few times before, the latest time I saw it was when you dueled against Alexis Rhodes".

Jaden flinched a little when he heard that, since he remembered that he had lost control, but he was hopeful since he thought she might have appeared later, "So since when did you watch that duel?"

Linda looked him straight into his eyes, "Since your girlfriend Alexis summoned her first White Night Queen". Jaden felt his hope fade away, Alexis summoned her first White Night Queen before he lost control.

He looked at Linda, "Even so, you must have seen it right? What happened to me during the duel?"

Linda got a troubled look on her face, "You mean when all that dark energy gathered around you and you went berserk?" Jaden nodded, she closed her eyes, "I figured that there must be a reason for that, and when I saw how troubled your friends looked and then how relieved they were when you returned to normal, I guessed it had happened before, and since I guessed it was a sensitive matter I decided not to bring that up".

Jaden sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well since you saw that I might as well explain what happened, you see what you saw was when my second consciousness took over, in other words the second half of my soul".

Linda looked at him confused, "Your second consciousness, isn't that just a split personality?"

Jaden shook his head, "It would be easier for me if that was the case, but if it was the case then I would not have possessed the powers I did correct?" Linda looked at him and had to agree with that since it seems like the attacks of his monsters had become more powerful, it almost looked like they had become real.

Jaden closed his eyes, "Remember when I said I knew the true identity of Sartorius's darker half? Well from the dawn of time there has existed two opposite forces that has battled each other, the Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness, and as you can probably hear on the names, in this case the light is bad and the darkness is good.

Linda looked at him a little skeptical but she nodded and then he continued, "The Light's desire is universal destruction and the Darkness is trying to protect the universe from the Light since only it can defeat it. This has been going on since the dawn of time, and the Light negatively influence people to do bad things and then takes control over a person that will act as its host and then the host will do its bidding, in this case it's Sartorius and he has brainwashed a lot of people to help him fulfill the Light's desire".

Linda looked shocked, it was hard to believe what Jaden was telling her but all he said matched what was going on right now. Jaden then placed his hand on his chest, "And so, the Gentle Darkness chose a human to wield its power in order to defeat the vessel for the Light and banish it, but the Light would never truly be destroyed and would return one day, and so the power of Darkness would choose a new vessel once it felt that the Light was gonna return".

Linda looked at him, "And you're saying… that you're the vessel for the Gentle Darkness?" Jaden nodded, "That's right, the person wielding this power is called the Supreme King and I'm the current one".

He looked up, "The other half of my soul that you saw was the Supreme King before me, he used to be a warrior of justice and solved problems wherever he could once he learned about it, but during his last fight in the name of justice he got infused by some of his enemy's corrupted energy and slowly turned evil".

Linda looked at Jaden as she listen intensely, "After that his own guardian who couldn't stand watch him became the same kind of monster that Supreme King himself despised, she decided to help the rebels that stood against him to end his life, his spirit was then reborn in me the moment I was born, because I was chosen as the wielder of the Gentle Darkness the moment I was born, since I'm a reincarnation of the past Supreme King".

Linda looked at him shocked, "You mean that you're that Supreme King reborn?" Jaden nodded, "That was my reaction as well when I first learned about it last year, anyway normally I manage to keep him in check since he would go on a rampage again if I don't, only during my duel with Alexis her words hurt me both mentally and emotionally and he used that moment to take over, however with some help I managed to push him back".

Linda sighed, "It's a hard story to believe but I will put some faith in it for the moment since I saw what happened to you during your duel against Alexis". Jaden nodded and then stood up.

The other three looked at him and saw that he had a smirk on his face, "So Linda, any idea where the Prince might be right now?"

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Prince Ojin came out from the Obelisk white dorm, and after he closed the door he looked in front of him and was a little surprised when he saw Jaden there with a Duel Disk on his arm, "I have been waiting for you Prince Ojin".

Ojin chuckled, "I didn't expect that you would come to me, oh I get it, Linda talked to didn't she? Well this certainly will make this easier for me, so what do you say about that we settle this right now?" Jaden nodded and then turned around and began to walk towards the main school building.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden and Ojin stood on the stage in the Obelisk arena. Syrus and Hassleberry sat in some of the spectator seats, they then heard someone come towards them and saw Alexis coming down towards them.

They saw Alexis stopped next to them, "The system is all set, so now it's only to wait for the duel to start".

Syrus looked at her, "Thanks for the help Alexis". Alexis smiled at them, "Hey Jaden is gonna face the Prince who finishes off his opponents with a one turn kill, there is no way that I would miss that, I can't wait to see how Jaden is gonna overcome this".

Hassleberry leaned over to Syrus, "Hey Sy, didn't you tell her about SORA and all of that?" Syrus shook his head, "I didn't think I should".

Alexis then sat down behind them with a smile, "What are you guys talking about? Please tell me".

Hassleberry looked at her, "Actually there is special reason for this duel, Sartorius has brainwashed the Prince and sent him after Jaden to get that key".

Alexis looked shocked for a second before she narrowed her eyes, "So what's the deal with that key anyway? Why does Sartorius want it so badly?"

Syrus looked at her, "Well Jay suspected this for a while apparently, but we have just learned that it is for the laser satellite SORA which Prince Ojin's people sent up into space, it has the power to burn away all life on the planet, and the key that Jaden has is one of two keys needed to activate the satellite, Aster has the second key".

Alexis looked really worried now and looked down at Jaden, "Okay then Jaden can't lose no matter what, if he does then Sartorius will get his hands on that key, and then he only need to get Aster's key as well". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, it may sound hard to get the keys from those two, but there was no doubt that if Sartorius managed to get his hands on Jaden's key, he would most likely get his hands on Aster's as well somehow.

Prince Ojin at that time looked at Jaden with a smirk, "So, did you bring the satellite key with you?"

Jaden nodded and took the key out of his pocket and showed it, "Of course, but don't think for a second that you will get your hands on it, I'm gonna win this duel and then I'm gonna bring back your true self Prince Ojin".

The Prince laughed mockingly, "Please, like that's ever gonna happen, because I'm gonna defeat you here today for Sartorius?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "So I know that you're being controlled and all, but why are you so loyal to a guy like Sartorius anyway? A lot of people have hesitated somewhat at some of his orders, but not you apparently".

Ojin glared at Jaden, "Be quiet, master Sartorius is the first person who has ever truly understood me!"

Jaden got a sad expression on his face, "You really are alone if you actually believe that". He knew that Sartorius pretended to understand and care about the Prince in order to use him, something Ojin didn't understand himself.

Ojin smiled at Jaden, "We're all in solitude, including you, you're just bitter that you don't have someone who truly understands you".

When Jaden heard that he got a smile on his face, "Oh but you see, that's where you're wrong, I have a lot of wonderful friends who understand and cares about me, even after learning about the secrets I held because I was afraid I would lose them if they found out". Jaden then looked at Alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry with a fond look on his face.

Yubel then appeared next to him with a smile, "Hey now, don't forget about us". Winged Kuriboh also appeared and let out a happy squeak, Jaden smiled at them, _"Of course I won't forget you guys, you guys are also my precious friends that has been with me through all of my challenges",_ he mentally said to them and they smiled before they vanished.

Ojin chuckled, "Well I have no use for friends like those people". Jaden looked at him while the other three glared at him as well, "Trust me, they're a million times better friends than Sartorius ever will be".

Ojin chuckled, "Well I seriously doubt that, but even so we're not here to talk about our friends, this is a one on one battle between me and you". Jaden nodded his head as both of them then placed their decks into their Duel Disks.

Both of them then drew their first five cards and looked at them, Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it and a smile appeared on his face, "Sweet, I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in attack mode".

A bright light appeared above them and then Archangel descended down towards them, he then landed on the field and roared, Atk: 1400. A card came out of Jaden's deck, "Now his special ability activates, whenever he's summoned I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand". Jaden revealed the spell card and then added it to his hand.

He then pointed at Archangel, "And now all of my Elemental Dragon Heroes gains 100 attack points times their level, and Archangel is a level 4". Archangel got surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-1400.

Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

The Prince placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I place one card face down". A card appeared in front of him and then he grabbed a card in his hand, "I now activate the spell card Trap Booster, so now by discarding a card from my hand, I can activate a trap card directly from my hand".

Prince Ojin sent his Satellite Cannon to the graveyard, he then with a smile grabbed a card in his hand, "So now I activate my Call of Haunted trap card, so now I can bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, like the Satellite Cannon I just sent there".

Then a flash of light came out of his graveyard and up into the sky, Jaden then looked at the screen behind Ojin and saw the Satellite Cannon appear on the screen. Atk: 0. Jaden narrowed his eyes, he figured Ojin would try to summon his Satellite Cannon on his first turn since he always tries to win in a one turn kill.

Prince Ojin then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Inferno Reckless Summon, since I just special summoned a monster from the graveyard with 1500 attack points or less, so now we can summon all the copies of one monster on our sides of the field". With that said, two more Satellite Cannons appeared on Ojin's field, Atk x 2:0.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, since there was only one copy of each of the Elemental Dragon Heroes, which meant that he wouldn't be able to summon another monster.

Syrus looked troubled, "This is not good, he now has three Satellite Cannons on the field". Hassleberry nodded, "The Sarge could be in trouble right now". Alexis narrowed her eyes, also a bit troubled over the sudden development, would Prince Ojin actually win and give that satellite key to Sartorius?

Ojin laughed as he saw Jaden grit his teeth frustrated while he grabbed the last card in his hand, "I'm gonna tell you something, this duel is gonna end right now, now I activate the spell card Charge from my hand, which gives all three of my Satellite Cannons 2000 attack points, so prepare yourself". All three of his Satellite Cannons changed angles so that their cannons pointed so they could fire at Jaden, Atk x 3: 0-2000.

Ojin then pointed at Archangel, "And now, I'm gonna use my first Satellite Cannon to attack your Archangel". The first Satellite Cannon fired towards Archangel and hit him, destroying him while Jaden covered his face, Jaden LP: 4000-3400.

Ojin chuckled, "Of course after my Satellite Cannon attacks, its attack points return to 0", Satellite Cannon 1, Atk: 2000-0. Ojin's smirk grew bigger, "However it doesn't matter since this duel is now over, now my second Satellite Cannon attack Jaden directly".

The second Satellite Cannon fired a blast towards Jaden and the blast hit, making Jaden's friends look worried while Ojin chuckled. However once the smoke cleared all of them got shocked when they saw Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast in front of Jaden with his arms crossed, Atk: 1800. Jaden also had a smile on his face, Jaden LP: 3400-3200.

Ojin looked at Jaden shocked, "What's going on here?" Jaden looked at him with a smile, "What's going on is that right before you attacked I activated the trap card Hero Dragon Roar, when one of my Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field are destroyed, I can summon an Elemental Dragon Hero with less than 2000 attack points from my hand or deck in attack mode, only its effects are negated for this turn but in exchange it can't be destroyed in battle during the turn it was summoned, and so I summoned Aqua Blast from my deck to defend me, and now you second Satellite Cannon loses all of his attack points as well". Satellite Cannon 2, Atk: 2000-0.

Ojin gritted his teeth and glared at Jaden, "Well so you survived this turn, but if you think I'm gonna attack your overgrown lizard and sacrifice all of my remaining Satellite Cannon's attack points then you're a fool".

However he then saw how the third Satellite Cannon aimed towards Aqua Blast, he looked at Jaden who had a smirk on his face, "Well I figured you would feel that way, so that's why I just activated another trap card, my One on One Fight trap card to be exact, now this card forces both of our strongest monsters to fight against each other".

Ojin gritted his teeth as his third Satellite Cannon fired at Aqua Blast who covered his face as he got hit by the blast which caused a massive explosion, only he was still on the field once the smoke cleared, Jaden LP: 3200-3000. Satellite Cannon 3, Atk: 2000-0.

Jaden looked at his graveyard, he was thinking about when he had received Hero Dragon Roar as a gift from Chumley a few days ago.

FLASHBACK,

Jaden sat down in his room, he had just picked up a envelope since he had just gotten a message that it had arrived for him and that it was sent from Industrial Illusion.

Jaden looked at the envelope before he opened it, a card then fell out of it and into his lap, he picked it up and looked at it and saw that it was a trap card called Hero Dragon Roar.

Jaden then found a letter inside of the envelope and picked it out and looked at it and saw that it was from Chumley, he then got a smile as he saw what he had written:

 **Hi Jaden, I hope this card will reach you in time, you see after hearing about that the Light of Destruction had appeared I got troubled and wanted to help you somehow, so once I returned back to Industrial Illusion I began to think about a card that might be of use to you, and then an idea came to me, you don't really have many trap cards that support your Dragon Heroes, so I decided to do this one for you, I hope it will be useful in your fight against the Light old friend.**

 **Greetings by your good friend Chumley Huffington.**

Jaden smiled as he looked at the trap card again, "Thanks Chum, I believe that this card might become quite useful in my fight against the Light of Destruction, I'm sorry for making you worry about me, but I promise you I will defeat the Light, and this card you made for me will help me do it".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jaden smiled as his closed his eyes, _Your new card helped me sooner than I thought it would old friend, Jaden thought to himself_. Jaden opened his eyes and looked at Ojin, "This card was a gift to me from an old friend of mine, as you can see my bonds with my friends are protecting me, both the bond with my human friends and the bond I share with my monsters as well". Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared and nodded with while smiling and Aqua Blast also looked at Jaden out of the corner of his eyes and made a small nod as well.

Ojin glared at Jaden, "I'm not here to listen to you talk about your bonds with your friends, and besides even that won't save you, I'm gonna crush you".

Jaden had a confident smile, "Sorry but I won't lose, not when my friends support me". Ojin also got a smile, "Your is also going to end here Jaden Yuki, I now end my turn, which means that now my Satellite Cannons gains 1000 attack points". The Satellite Cannons got covered in a blue aura, Atk x 3: 0-1000.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane then appeared behind Jaden before Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then drew four more cards, "And now since I summoned him to my field, I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster in it then I can summon it to the field, any other cards are then returned to the deck which is then shuffled".

Jaden looked at the cards he had drawn, he narrowed his eyes, the only monster he had drawn was Gandora and his level was 8. He then placed all four of the cards in to his deck and then shuffled it before he placed it back in to his Duel Disk.

Ojin smiled when he saw this, "Well considering the result of his ability it looks like fate is on my side, don't you agree?"

Jaden looked at him, "I might now have been able to summon another but we're still good, after all as long as Aqua Blast is on the field you won't be able to activate traps during the battle phase and once per turn when Quickclaw is attack he switches to defense mode and will survive the attack".

Jaden then pointed at one of the Satellite Cannons, "And Aqua Blast, attack his Satellite Cannon with Hydro Blast": Aqua Blast gathered water in his mouth and fired a blast of water towards the first Satellite Cannon and it hit it, Ojin LP: 4000-3200.

However Ojin smiled at Jaden, "Well looks like you don't know this, but Satellite Cannon can't be destroyed by a monster that is level 7 or below".

Jaden looked at the Satellite Cannon which survived the attack, "Trust me I do know that, however it's the best I can do right now, now Quickclaw attack his Satellite Cannon with Shadow Slash".

Quickclaw vanished in high speed and appeared next to the same Satellite Cannon which Aqua Blast attack and flew across the whole satellite while slashing it with his sword, he then appeared in front of Jaden again as an explosion happened at the Satellite Cannon, Ojin gritted his teeth, Ojin LP: 3200-2600.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

Ojin then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Ojin drew two more cards and looked at them, "I now activate the spell card Union Attack, so now two of my Satellite Cannons can't attack this turn, but in exchange their powers are added to my third Satellite Cannon".

Satellite Cannon 2 and Satellite Cannon 3 got surrounded by a red aura, Satellite Cannon 1 then got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 1000-3000.

Prince Ojin then pointed at Aqua Blast, "And now my Satellite Cannon, destroy his Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast". The Satellite Cannon aimed at Aqua Blast and fired, and this turn the effect of Hero Dragon Roar had ended so this time Aqua Blast was destroyed by the Satellite Cannon. Satellite Cannon 1, Atk: 3000-0.

Ojin had a smirk on his face as he grabbed the last card in his hand, "So you lost your Aqua Blast but there is some good news as well, since I activate Union Attack the monster I chose for its effect can't inflict any battle damage this turn, so your life points were spared, and now I end my turn with a face down". Satellite Cannon 2 & 3 Atk: 1000-2000. Satellite Cannon 1, Atk: 0-1000.

Hassleberry looked troubled, "Well we all knew that this wouldn't be easy after all". Alexis nodded, "Even so Jaden still have Quickclaw which can buy him some time". Syrus looked troubled, "Yeah but during that time those Satellite Cannons will just get stronger and stronger, Jay needs to take out at least one of them now". Alexis and Hassleberry nodded since they knew that he was right".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "First I summon Elemental Dragon Oblivion in attack mode". Darkness gathered above Jaden before a shape appeared in it, then Oblivion flew out of the darkness and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then held out his hand, "While his first ability which activates won't work now since I don't have an Elemental Dragon Fusion in my grave, I can still activate his second ability which once per turn allows me to either decrease the attack points of one of your monsters by 200 for every Elemental Dragon Hero I have on my field, or I can change one of your monsters to defense mode, and I choose to decrease the attack points of your weakest Satellite Cannon with 400 points since I have two Dragon Heroes on my field". Satellite Cannon 1, Atk 1000-600.

Ojin pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Well I don't know what you're planning but now I activate my Earth Shaker trap card, so now since you have two types of monsters on your field, a wind monster and a dark monster you have to choose which one that will be destroyed".

Jaden gritted his teeth a little since this messed up his plan a bit, since he could have won this turn if the Prince hadn't played that. He then looked at Quickclaw, "I'm sorry pal, but I have to choose you". Quickclaw looked at Jaden and nodded, he understood that Jaden would not do this unless he had to.

The ground then cracked open underneath Quickclaw and he was swallowed into the ground. Jaden gritted his teeth as he looked at Ojin, "I won't let Quickclaw's sacrifice go to waste".

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the spell card Elemental Dragon Fusion, so now by paying 500 life points I can just send Oblivion to the graveyard in order to fuse him together with Archangel that is already in the graveyard". Jaden then sent Oblivion to the graveyard, Jaden LP: 3000-2500.

Archangel appeared next to Oblivion before an explosion of fire appeared and a vortex appeared out of it, both the Dragon Heroes got sucked into the vortex, Jaden looked at Ojin, "And so now by combining my dragon warriors of light and darkness I can summon forth Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang in attack mode". Yin-Yang flew out of the vortex and landed in front of Jaden while he held up both of his swords ready for battle, Atk: 1000.

Jaden looked at Ojin, "And now Yin-Yan's ability activates, so now he gains 200 attack points times the total level of all the Elemental Dragon Heroes on my field and Yin-Yang is a level 8 monster". Yin-Yang got surrounded by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-2600.

Ojin chuckled, "I see now, if you had been able to keep Quickclaw on the field then the total level would have been 12, which would have given him 3400 attack points which would have been more than enough for you to end the duel".

Jaden then placed the other card he had drawn into his Duel Disk, "You got it, but even I won't be able to end it this turn I can still inflict a bit more damage by equipping Yin-Yang with Lucky Iron Axe which will give him another 500 attack points". Yin-Yang, Atk: 2600-3100.

Jaden then pointed at the weakened Satellite Cannon, "And now Yin-Yang, attack his weakest Satellite Cannon with Light and Darkness slash". Yin-Yang roared as he flew towards the first Satellite Cannon before he sent slashes of light and darkness towards it, it then exploded as the slashes hit it, Prince Ojin then screamed in pain as he took the damage and Call of the Haunted got sent to his graveyard, Ojin LP: 2600-100.

Jaden smiled at Ojin, "And that's just another proof of the bond between me and monsters, a bond that can never be broken". He looked at Yubel and Winged Kuriboh and both of them nodded when he said that with smiles on their faces.

Ojin gritted his teeth since his life points had just been reduced to 100. However all of them got shocked when they heard a laugh behind the Prince. Ojin turned his head around and saw Sartorius on the screen above him, "My Prince, do not falter, it's about time you show this fool your true power".

Ojin got a smile on his face, "Master Sartorius, so you came to watch me beat this foolish boy?" Sartorius smiled at Ojin, "I will be here with you, so show him the true power of your deck now". Ojin nodded his head.

Syrus looked troubled, "Uh what's going on here, why is Sartorius on the screen?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "I have no idea, he must have hacked into the system somehow".

Hassleberry shuddered, "Well he's as creepy as ever, so it would be better for everyone's sanity if he just used the speakers and didn't show his face". Syrus nodded as he agreed with Hassleberry that Sartorius was really creepy.

Ojin chuckled as he turned back towards Jaden, "As you can see, I have a friend supporting me as well, and now with him behind me, allow me to use my full strength to crush you, I activate the trap card Debris Station, so now since you destroyed one of my Satellite Cannons, I can destroy the other two as well".

Jaden looked shocked when he saw the remaining two Satellite Cannons explode on the screens behind Ojin, "Say what? Uh could you please give me a hint about what you're planning because right now I'm totally confused".

Ojin chuckled, "Well that doesn't surprise me one bit, you see when one of my Satellite Cannons are destroyed in battle and sent to my graveyard. Now by sending the remaining two Satellite Cannons from either my hand or field to my grave, this card allows me to fuse the remains of them together to summon the fusion monster that can only be summed by fusion my three Satellites together".

Jaden looked shocked when he heard that and saw how the remains of the three Satellite Cannons got sucked into what looked like a space station. Ojin held up his hand in the air, "Now come forth, Satellite Laser Balsam".

The space station shattered a big laser weapon with solar panels appeared, Atk: 0. Jaden stared at it shocked, Ojin chuckled, "Also because it was summoned thanks to my Debris Station, Balsam now gains 3000 attack points". Satellite Laser Balsam, Atk: 0-3000.

Ojin looked at Jaden with a smirk, "And with that your turn is over correct? Now hurry up so I can end this duel". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I end my turn now".

Syrus looked confused, "I don't get it, sure Balsam is powerful but Yin-Yang currently has 3100 attack points". Hassleberry, "That's right, in an all out battle Yin-Yang will win against Balsam so the Sarge should be safe for now".

Alexis however narrowed her eyes, "I know that's the case, but Ojin looks so calm and confident, he must have something planned". Syrus and Hassleberry looked at her shocked before they looked at Jaden worried.

A piece of Sartorius's spirit appeared behind Prince, "Now Prince Ojin, it's time to accept the Light". The piece of Sartorius's spirit entered Ojin and the white aura of the Light of Destruction surrounded him, "Master Sartorius, I have firmly accepted your light".

He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he chuckled when he saw what it was, "Now I activate this, Rainbow Veil and I equip it to my Balsam".

Jaden looked shocked when he heard that, "Say what?" Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw an aura that shifted between the colors of a rainbow appeared around Balsam. Ojin chuckled, "I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't draw White Veil but this will actually help a bit more, since now when my Balsam attacks your Yin-Yang, you pathetic lizards special abilities will be negated during the battle".

Jaden gritted his teeth since he already knew about that since he also had a Rainbow Veil card, and it meant troubled for him. Ojin pointed at Yin-Yang, "And now Balsam, take aim and destroy that Yin-Yang".

Reflector units came out of Balsam and gathered in front of him, Balsam then charged up his cannon and fired towards the reflectors which concentrated the shot and enhanced it before it was fired towards the planet and then hit Yin-Yang, Atk: 3100-1500.

Jaden covered his face from the shockwaves that was created when Yin-Yang got destroyed, Jaden LP: 2500-1000. Ojin laughed, "Do you see now? In front of true power, things like bonds and friends are useless, it's power that wins in the end".

Jaden looked at Ojin, "Oh yeah, well I got some bad news for you, when Yin-Yang is sent to the grave his other special ability is activated and Rainbow Veil can only negate the monster's effect if it's on the field, so now I can summon back one of the monsters I used to create Yin-Yang, so return to me Archangel".

A bright light appeared above Jaden again as Archangel descended and landed on a knee on the field with his arms crossed and used his golden sword as a shield, Def: 2000.

A card then came out from Jaden's deck and he grabbed it, "And since he was summoned to the field again, I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand, and then he gains 100 attack points times his level thanks to his other ability". Archangel was surrounded by a golden aura once again, Atk: 1000-1400.

Ojin chuckled, "Well now since Balsam battled, his attack points is reduced to 0". Balsam, Atk: 3000-0. Ojin then held out his hand, "Now I end my turn, which means that Balsam's ability activates, you see he gains 3000 attack points during each of my end phases". Balsam got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 0-3000.

Jaden gritted his teeth since Balsam had just regained the 3000 points it just lost. Ojin looked at him, "Also if you believe that you're safe if you play your monsters in defense mode then you're mistaking, you see if Balsam attacks a monster in defense mode and his attack points is higher, he can inflict piercing damage to you".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, he looked at Archangel, _That means that even if I keep Archangel in defense mode I will still take damage, and since I only have 1000 points left, if Balsam attacks Archangel then it's over for me, he thought to himself_.

Jaden looked at the four cards in his hand, right now none of the cards in his hand could help him take down Balsam, the best one of them could do was to buy him some time since it was Zero Gravity, but if he used it then Balsam's power would only increase since he would not be able to attack, and so if Jaden would not be able to destroy him during his turn after that then Balsam would attack with his 6000 attack points which would end the duel.

Jaden looked at his deck, the only thing he could do now were to trust his deck and hope that it would give him a card that would allow him to turn things around. Jaden closed his eyes, trying to calm down and focus.

However he then heard some call out to him, "Don't lose hope Jaden!" Jaden opened his eyes and turned around and saw that Alexis had gotten up from her seat and had yelled out encouragement to him with an expression on her face that said that she believed that he could turn this around.

Syrus then also stood up with a confident look on his face, "That's right Jay, you have been in tougher spots than this and have been able to turn things around, so it shouldn't be a problem to turn things around now".

Hassleberry then nodded as he also stood up and shouted encouragement to Jaden, "That's right Sarge, you're the best duelist I know so I just know that you won't lose this, now draw your next card and end this war".

Jaden looked at them shocked before a smile appeared on his face and he began to laugh. He then turned towards Ojin as he placed his fingers on his deck, "Prince Ojin, those are the voices of true friends, their support is giving me strength right now, so let me prove to you the power of our bond, by making a miracle draw right now that will allow me to destroy your Balsam and win this duel".

Ojin chuckled, "You're a funny person, do you actually think that having people like that cheering for you will help you win this duel?"

Jaden just kept smiling, "Well you're about to find out", he drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smile, "And here is my miracle draw, the card I drew…" He turned it around, "Is Gandora the Dragon of Destruction".

Ojin looked shocked for a moment over that Jaden had a card as rare as Gandora as well, however he soon laughed, "You call that a miracle draw? You fool that card needs two sacrifices and you only have one monster on your field".

Alexis had a smile on her face, "Since Jaden showed Gandora then he most likely have a way to summon him, and so I have a feeling that he might have a certain spell card in his hand". Syrus nodded as well, knowing what card Alexis was talking about.

Jaden grabbed three cards in his hands, "First I place three cards face down…" Three cards appeared in front of him and then he grabbed the card that would give him the victory, "And now I activate Dragon Caller, and with this spell card I can now normal summon a dragon monster from my hand regardless of what level it has".

Ojin looked shocked when he heard that, "It can't be". Jaden smiled as he held up Gandora's card, "This monster right now symbolizes the power of the bond between me and my friends, now I summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction in attack mode".

Gandora then appeared with a mighty roar next to Archangel, Atk: 0. Jaden then looked at Archangel, "I'm sorry for this Archangel". Archangel just looked at him and nodded and growled, which Jaden understood, Archangel had just told him it was fine and that Jaden should just focus on winning this duel and stop Sartorius from destroying all life on earth.

Jaden nodded before he looked at Ojin, "Now I activate Gandora's special ability, so now by cutting my life points in half Gandora destroys every card on the field and then every card destroyed through this effect is removed from play and then he gains 300 attack points for every card". Jaden LP: 1000-500.

The red orbs on Gandora's body then began to glow, Jaden then held out his hand, "Now Gandora, unleash your Boundless Giga Ray". A ray then came out of each of the orbs on Gandora's body and flew across the field, first it destroyed Satellite Laser Balsam and Rainbow Veil and then it destroyed Jaden's three face downs as well as Archangel.

Jaden placed his four cards in to his back pocket and Ojin did the same while he gritted his teeth. Jaden looked at Ojin, "And with that six cards was destroyed and removed from play, so that means that Gandora now gains 1800 attack points". Gandora roared, Atk: 0-1800.

Ojin took a step backwards, "This, this is impossible… how did this happen?"

Jaden looked at him as his eyes turned golden, "I'm fighting to protect the world here Prince Ojin, also I'm also fighting to get you back to your old self again, now Gandora, attack his life points directly and end this".

Gandora roared as the orbs on his body once again began to glow before a ray came out of each one of them and then all of them hit Ojin causing an explosion then sent Ojin flying on to his back, Ojin LP: 100-0.

The piece of Sartorius's spirit left Ojin's body, "Hmph, how disappointing, but next time, I shall duel in person".

Alexis smiled and put her hands together, "He won". Syrus and Hassleberry let out victory cries and did a double high five with each other.

Jaden smiled as he looked at them before he looked at Ojin who slowly sat up and walked towards him. Ojin looked around, "Sartorius, where are you? Oh great, he abandoned me, I'm all alone again". Jaden was a bit shocked that Ojin still had his memories since no one had kept them after being defeated until now. His only guess was that Sartorius had used his powers to take advantage of Ojin's feelings of loneness by pretending to understand him and care about him to make Ojin loyally follow him instead of completely brainwash Ojin, so the Prince was aware of most of his actions unlike most of Sartorius's victims.

Jaden went down on a knee in front of Ojin and placed his left hand on Ojin's shoulder, "Come on Prince Ojin cheer up, you're not alone your highness". Ojin looked at Jaden confused and Jaden nodded to his right before he turned his head in that direction.

Ojin turned his head as well and saw Linda standing next to him, "Linda? You were watching over me?"

Linda smiled at him a little as she also went down on a knee next to him, "I always have, and I'll continue to be there for you, because Prince Ojin is more caring than anyone I know, and so I want to be there for you when you're feeling lonely because I care about you".

Ojin looked at Linda shocked, "Linda..:" A smile then appeared on Ojin's face as he realized how foolish he had been, he had never been truly alone since Linda had always been there for him.

Jaden stood up with a smile, but then he looked up at the ceiling with a serious look on his face, _I have managed to keep my key from falling into Sartorius's hands and it seems like Aster has managed to protect his key as well. But this will never end by just protecting the satellite keys, Jaden thought to himself_.

Jaden then took and jumped off the stage and ran towards the exit, Linda and Ojin looked after him shocked before they looked at each other and smiled, both of them realized where Jaden most likely were running to.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, _I won't let you do as you please anymore Sartorius, it's about time we end this once and for all, Jaden thought as he got closer to the exit to the duel arena_.

Alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry quickly stood up and followed Jaden who ran out of the Obelisk arena and began to make his way towards the white dorm, at the same time Linda helped Ojin up on his feet before Linda looked towards the exit, "Good luck Jaden". Ojin looked towards the exit as well, "You'll need it".

 **So Jaden finally got to duel against Prince Ojin who planned to take the satellite key from Jaden, while Jaden was planning on defeating him in order to bring Ojin back to his senses by a request of Ojin's assistance Linda. After a intense duel so Jaden won by using Gandora and now he plan on facing Sartorius next. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. The next chapter will be a double chapter, but the three episodes after that will be Jaden vs Sartorius, should I make that in to one chapter or three separate chapters? If I make it into one chapter then it will take some more time, and then it will be just one more chapter after it.**


	42. Destiny Heroes vs Arcana Force

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden learned that he had been right about that the key he possessed was for the control system for the laser satellite SORA. Also at that time Linda, the personal assistant for Prince Ojin asked him to duel Ojin in hope that if he defeated him he would return to normal. Jaden then faced Ojin and then in the end managed to defeat Ojin after an intense duel, after that Jaden decided to end this once and for all and began to make his way towards the white dorm to face Sartorius. What's gonna happen once Jaden reach him?**

Chapter 42- Destiny Heroes vs Arcana Force

Aster was sitting next to Sheppard in the helicopter while he looked while with clenched fists, Sheppard looked at him worried, "Aster, what happened on that ship you were on?"

Aster looked up, "I was invited there by the person who murdered my father, and so I settled things with him and took back the card he stole from my father".

Sheppard looked at him shocked while Aster looked down again, _But there is still one more thing I have to do, he thought to himself_ , he remembered how his father had told him that the Light of Destruction that was inside of Sartorius had entered him from the Plasma card he had just reclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes a little, _The first time I met Sartorius was when he came to my father's funeral, I was still standing there after it and looked at his tombstone and he came up to me and held his umbrella over my head, talking to me that no rain won't stop and while the storm might be powerful it will eventually stop, and just like the storm would depart after some time, my tears would also dry up eventually as well, he thought to himself_.

He then looked out at the water as they flew over the ocean towards the island, he also remembered the first time Sartorius used his tarot cards to predict his future.

FLASHBACK,

The young Aster looked at the card Sartorius placed in front of him, "What's that card?"

Sartorius looked at him, "It's the Prince, when this cards appears upright, it symbolizes salvation, advice and someone of use, and…" Sartorius got a serious look on his face, "This card symbolizes you Aster".

Aster looked at the young teenager in front of him, "Me? But what can I do? Who is it that I'm gonna save one day?"

Sartorius closed his eyes troubled, "The answer to that… is me". Aster looked at Sartorius shocked, "I have foreseen my future, my fate, and the results I have gotten…"

He flipped the top card and it showed what looked like a horned demon, "Is destruction, when the fiend card is upright, it symbolizes crimes, injustice, temptation and restraint, I don't know what kind of events that are waiting for me yet however".

Aster got a little more shocked before he looked at Sartorius a little troubled, "But if you're stuck in a storm, and unable to move forward anymore, then it will be my turn to hold up my umbrella for you, a really big one. I don't know what the future holds for either of us, but if there comes a time when you really need my help, I will do whatever I can do to help you Sartorius".

Sartorius looked at the boy younger than him a little shocked, "Aster…" Aster dried his eyes as tears had started to gather in them and then smiled at Sartorius who couldn't help but to smile a little himself in return.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Aster continued to look out over the water, _Now the time has finally come for me to keep my promise to Sartorius, Aster thought to himself_. He then looked forward and saw that they had just reached the island which had dark storm clouds over it.

Aster then could see the white dorm and narrowed his eyes. He then grabbed the left shoulder of the pilot, "Pilot, please land the helicopter at the white dorm right now, I need to see Sartorius".

Sheppard looked at Aster, "Aster…" Aster narrowed his eyes, "It's time to put an end to all of this madness and saw my friend from himself". Sheppard nodded when he heard Aster say that and then looked at the pilot, "Take us to the white dorm". The pilot sighed but then he nodded and flew towards it.

They soon reached the dorm and Aster's eyes widened when he saw Sartorius standing in front of a window with his back towards them. Aster reached out with his hand, "Lower, take us lower". He then pushed the lever to the pilot's shock and soon so was the helicopter close to the window.

Aster quickly got out of his seat and opened the door to the helicopter and then to Sheppard's and the pilot's shock jumped out of it, he then braced himself before he crashed through the window and landed inside of the room. he then looked around but Sartorius wasn't there anymore.

The helicopter then hovered in front of the window, Sheppard standing at the door with a worried expression on his face, "Aster!" Aster closed his eyes before he opened them and ran out of the room to search for Sartorius.

Sheppard could no longer see Aster once he got out of the room so he said troubled, "Good luck and please be careful". However moments later the helicopter got struck by a lightning, so Sheppard had to hold on and quickly got back to his seat and tied himself up while the pilot tried to keep them in the air, but they were losing altitude fast.

Jaden who was on his way to the white dorm stopped when he heard a noise above him. He looked up and saw to his shock a helicopter that was descending pretty fast pass over them, "Isn't that Sheppard's helicopter? That doesn't look good you guys, come one". Jaden and the others ran towards where the helicopter was about to crash.

Once they reached where the helicopter had gone down, they saw to their relief that it had gotten stuck in a lot of vines that held it up, so it hadn't crashed on the ground. Jaden could see Sheppard through the opened door, "Hey Chancellor Sheppard, are you okay up there?"

Sheppard looked down and saw Jaden, "Don't worry Jaden, we're both okay, just a bit shaken". Jaden looked at him, "What happened? You know what that can wait, hold on and we're gonna go and get help right now".

Sheppard shook his head, "Don't worry about us right now, he had Aster with us until a few moments ago but he jumped through a window in to the white dorm to face Sartorius".

Jaden looked at Sheppard shocked, "What did you say?" He was relieved to find out that Aster was okay, but knowing that he had gone to face Sartorius made him really worried. Hassleberry looked at Jaden, "This is quite bad Sarge".

Jaden nodded as that was exactly what he was thinking, Sheppard looked at them confused, "What are you boys talking about?"

Jaden took out his satellite key and looked at it, "Both Aster and I possess a satellite key, and if Sartorius gets his hands on them he will be able to activate the laser satellite SORA so he can destroy all life on earth".

Sheppard looked at Jaden shocked, "I heard that he had gotten his hands on the control system for the satellite, but why would he want to destroy all life on earth?"

Jaden gritted his teeth before he looked up at Sheppard, "Because he's possessed by the Light of Destruction Sheppard". Sheppard's eyes widened when he heard that.

He then got a determined look on his face as he looked at Jaden, "Then you need to hurry to the white dorm Jaden, Aster's gonna need your help". Jaden nodded, he then looked at Alexis, "Alexis, can you look after them and make sure that help arrives soon?" Alexis nodded.

Jaden then looked up at Sheppard, "Sheppard, if the news about what might happen soon reaches all the others on the island they're sure to panic, so make sure the tournament goes on no matter what, meanwhile I'm withdrawing from it, after all stopping Sartorius is much more important than winning a tournament". Sheppard nodded.

Jaden knew that if people knew that Sartorius was trying to get his hands on the keys to the control system for SORA then things could go ugly, people might try to face Sartorius to stop him themselves that would only complicate the situation even more if he brainwashed them. Also if they were to take the key from Jaden to try and protect it themselves it would only make it easier for Sartorius to get his hands on it, so this whole thing needed to be kept a secret.

Jaden then looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, "Let's go you guys". They nodded and then all three of them ran towards the white dorm while Alexis looked after them worried, "Please be careful Jaden".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE WHITE DORM,

Aster entered Sartorius's room and saw how dark it was, he then looked around and saw Sartorius's deck with tarot cards on the glass table and his eyes widened when he saw the fiend card laying face up on the table in its upright position.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around to see if he could find a clue to where Sartorius could be when he suddenly saw a light coming out from behind a part of the wall.

He walked over to it and touched the spot and it slide down to his shock and revealed a secret passage. Aster narrowed his eyes, "Sartorius, I coming". He then began to walk down the stairs in front of him.

Aster then got shocked when he got in to what looked like the big hall in the dorm, he then saw Sartorius looking at him, "Welcome Aster, to the Society of Light's private duel arena".

Aster turned towards him, "Sartorius, I was looking for you, are you surprised to see me here?"

Sartorius chuckled, "Why would be? It's the exact opposite in fact, I have been expecting you".

Aster narrowed his eyes as he reached within his suit, "Oh yeah? Well did you expect that I would bring this?" He then took and held out the Plasma card he had taken back from the D, "It's Destiny Hero Plasma, the card my father designed that got stolen, but you knew that already didn't you?"

Sartorius chuckled when he saw the card, "The power that resided inside of this card, the Light of Destruction, its power exposed D's wicked heart even more, which caused him to kill my father 10 years ago, but I know only a fraction of the Light's power remained in the card before I defeated it, I know Sartorius, that the Light is inside of you now".

Sartorius chuckled, "You're right Aster, this is the fate I spoke about all those years ago". Aster narrowed his eyes and held down Plasma's card.

Sartorius looked at Aster, "Let me tell you something Aster, the origin of all things is the light, in fact, the Light of Destruction was born from the universe itself along with its counterpart the Gentle Darkness, and then some times the Light flies across the universe to reveal this truth to people, and it was during one of those times that the tragedy with your father happened".

Aster gritted his teeth, Sartorius then continued with a smirk, "And then after that, the D came to me who was a fortune teller, having heard about me through you, he feared that the destructive power inside of Plasma would one day ruin him, so he came to me in order to see if I could assess its abilities".

He then closed his eyes, "And it was at that moment that my destiny changed, when the Light found its perfect host, me". He then opened his eyes and looked at a shocked Aster, "And since then the Light has been urging me to rebuild this imperfect world".

He closed his eyes, "When people finds something that is beyond their ability to understand they tend to fear it, and that kind of fear almost always turn into resentment, like the disgrace and humiliating me and Sarina had to endure when we were younger".

A smirk then appeared on Sartorius's face again as he opened his eyes, "The best solution to fix such an instable world would to simply reset it and start over from the beginning again". Aster looked at Sartorius troubled, "Sartorius…"

Sartorius looked Aster straight in to his eyes, "The destruction of this imperfect world will lead us in to the new world which will be perfect as it will be reborn in the image of the Light, and I am the one who's gonna pull the trigger".

Sartorius looked at Aster with a smile, "It's a magnificent thing isn't it, the destruction and rebirth of this world". Aster narrowed his eyes, "No way, I won't believe that you really believe that Sartorius, you were afraid of it weren't you? You feared the fate of destruction that was waiting for you in your future?"

Aster placed a hand on his chest, "That's why you wanted me to help you right? To change your future that held destruction". Sartorius looked at him, "And Jaden Yuki!" Aster looked at him shocked as Sartorius got a smirk on his face.

"What have you ever really done for me Aster? What have you ever been able to do to even alter my fate even the slightest bit?"

Aster got troubled when Sartorius asked him that, "Well I…" Sartorius had most likely been possessed by the Light for at least some year before he told him to go after Jaden, and he had never even noticed the change in his old friend even one bit.

Sartorius continued without mercy, "When confronted with the fates that awaits them, human beings are nothing more than dust, it's just foolish to think that someone can alter their destiny".

Aster looked at Sartorius, "It's true, I never truly knew how I was gonna live up to your wishes, even now it's tormenting me, so please tell me Sartorius, what can I even do, what should I have done for you?" Aster then sank down on his knees in depression since he didn't know how he could help his old friend.

Sartorius held out his hand, "I would like you to return the key I gave to you Aster, that's the one thing you can do to help me". Aster looked at him shocked before he reached inside of his suit and took out the key and looked at it, "Now, please return it to me". Aster tighten his grip on the key, unsure what he should do.

But then he heard someone call out to him, "Aster, don't do it!" Aster turned his head to his side and saw Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry run towards them while Jaden had a really serious look on his face, "Don't have over that key to him no matter what you do Aster".

Jaden then stopped as he entered the duel arena and reached inside of his own jacket and pulled out his own key, "These two keys are to the control system for SORA, a laser satellite up in space with the power to destroy all life on earth".

Aster quickly got up on his feet when he heard that, "Did you say a laser satellite?" Jaden nodded, "We're all gonna die if he gets his hands on these keys again". Aster turned towards Sartorius who gritted his teeth since Aster now knew what the key was for.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SHEPPARD, 

Alexis who had called for help stood next to Sheppard who Miss Fontaine was treating and wrapping bandages on while other people helped the pilot who took more damage than he did.

Sheppard groaned in pain, "Aster must have gone to see if he could settle things with Sartorius and save him, but he as well as Jaden and the others might be in serious danger right now, but even so all I can do now is leave it in Jaden's and Aster's hands and wish them the best of luck".

Alexis looked towards the white dorm, "I believe in Jaden, he knew that this day would come, and I believe in his skills to defeat Sartorius and set him free". Even though she said that she was still a bit worried about Jaden's safety since Sartorius most likely had a few tricks hidden just for him.

BACK TO THE WHITE DORM,

Aster looked at his key shocked and confused, he then heard Jaden call out to him again, "Aster, don't give him that key no matter what, no matter what he's not the Sartorius you knew right now, the Sartorius you knew is the one who gave us these keys to keep them safe from his darker half".

Sartorius held out his hand, "Don't listen to him Aster, I'm your friend right? So please hand over that key to me, do it for me, your old friend".

Aster's eyes widened as he tightened his grip around his key again, "My old friend you say? Do it for me? Jaden have just reminded me that you're not the person that I called my friend, listen to me closely Light of Destruction, you have been hijacking Sartorius's body far too long, well that all ends here".

Sartorius and the others looked at him shocked for a few moments before Sartorius began to laugh, "Even if you say so, what can you possibly do since your destiny is already decided?"

Aster held out the key, "It's not decided yet, I hold this key, which means that I can still change your destiny for the better Sartorius, so duel me now, and the winner will get to keep this key". Aster activated his Duel Disk.

Jaden looked at him worried, "No Aster, don't do this". But it was too late as Aster tossed the key so it landed between him and Sartorius and Jaden sighed, since he knew that only he had a chance to truly defeat the Light.

Aster looked at Jaden, "I know this is risky and that since you possess the opposite power to the Light that you should be the one to face him, but I made a promise with him, I promised that I would change his fate of destruction anyway I could, and this is it, hopefully if I beat him here maybe I can make the real Sartorius resist the Light and force the it out". Jaden doubted that since the Light had gotten a too strong grip on Sartorius, but it was impossible to change Aster's mind now.

Sartorius chuckled as he activated his Duel Disk, "My fate is not gonna change one bit". Both of them then placed their decks in to their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Sartorius then places his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first". He drew his sixth card and looked at it, he then chuckled when he saw a monster card that was blank in his hand.

He then held out his the card he had just drawn, "I call forth Arcana Force III – The Empress". A fiend like creature with a cape back and with a head that was shaped as if it had a crown appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Jaden looked at Aster, "Aster be careful, don't let your guard down for even a second of the Light will take advantage of your emotions to try and manipulate you". Aster looked at him and nodded his head before he turned his gaze back to Sartorius.

Then the Empress card appeared above her head before it began to rotate, "As you are well aware of Aster, this card possesses two different special abilities, and which one that will be used depends on which position the cards stops at".

Aster looked at him, "I'm fully aware of that, and I also know that I have a certain amount of control over where it will land, now stop".

Sartorius chuckled, "My dear foolish Aster, the flow of destiny can no longer be affected by the likes of you, because I have already predicted that the card will land upright".

The card then began to slow down and Aster gritted his teeth and growled a little when it did land upright like Sartorius had said. Sartorius chuckled, "I told you didn't I? Fate can't be altered, especially not by a person as normal as you, now the Empress gains her upright ability, so whenever you normal summon a monster, I can normal summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand".

Sartorius then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of Sartorius as his turn ended.

Aster narrowed his eyes as he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw", Aster drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in defense mode". Diamond Dude then appeared on the field before he went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1600.

Sartorius at that moment grabbed a card in his hand, "And now thanks to the Empress upright ability, I can summon Arcana Force IV – The Emperor from my hand in attack mode". A large mechanical looking fiend appeared with three long mechanical arms on each side which each had three claws, large wings and a small head, Atk: 1400.

Aster then gritted his teeth as the Emperor's card appeared above the monster and began to rotate. Sartorius looked at Aster with a smirk, "Do you want me to predict your future for you once again?" Aster narrowed his eyes, "No thanks, but I have a feeling that I can guess where it will stop". Aster then narrowed his eyes as the card landed upright like the Empress, just as he had guessed.

Sartorius's smirk grew bigger, "The Emperor's upright ability now activates, as long as it remains on the field, all Arcana Force monsters that's face up on my field will gain 500 extra attack points". Emperor & Empress Atk: 1400-1900/1300-1800.

Aster then looked at Sartorius, "Yeah well now I activate Diamond Dude's special ability, so now I get to check the top card of my deck and if it's a normal spell, I'll place it in my grave, and then it will activate during my next turn".

Aster drew the top card of his deck and looked at it, he then revealed it to Sartorius, "It's my Destiny Draw spell card, so I'll place it in my grave for now". He then placed it into his graveyard. Aster then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down".

Sartorius placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Arcana Force VII – The Chariot". The Chariot then appeared on the field, Atk: 1700-2200. The Chariot's card then began to rotate over it.

Syrus narrowed his eyes when he saw how it stopped upright again, "Oh come on, not again". Hassleberry clenched his fists, "That ain't fair". Jaden agreed but there was nothing they could do about it.

Sartorius looked at Aster, "And now The Chariot is gonna attack your Diamond Dude". The Chariot fired a blast from one of its cables and it hit Diamond Dude who screamed before he got destroyed.

Aster held out his hand, "I activate a trap, it's my Destiny Signal and now since one of my monsters were destroyed in battle, I can special summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero from my hand or deck, so now I summon Destiny Hero Defender in defense mode". The big rock hero appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 2700.

Sartorius's didn't look worried about that, "Good for you, however now The Chariot's upright ability activates, which means that since it just destroyed your Diamond Dude it will be special summoned to my side of the field". Diamond Dude then appeared in attack mode on Sartorius's field, Atk: 1400. Sartorius looked at Aster, "And with that I end my turn now".

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "This is nuts, it has only been three turns". Syrus nodded, "Yeah but Sartorius still has managed to summon four monsters to his field". Jaden looked at Aster, hoping that he would find a way out of this mess.

Aster placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "Next thanks to Diamond Dude's special ability, I can now activate the Destiny Draw I sent to my grave last turn, so now I send a Destiny Hero from my hand to the graveyard and then I can draw two new cards".

Aster sent a card from his hand to his graveyard and then he drew two more cards from his deck, "And next I summon Destiny Hero Dunker in defense mode". Dunker then appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1700.

Sartorius smiled as he grabbed a card in his hand, "And since you just normal summoned him, I can now sacrifice my Empress and your Diamond Dude, in order to summon Arcana Force XVIII – The Moon in attack mode". The Empress and Diamond Dude disappeared and a large fiend looking monster that had what looked like an alien inside of it appeared on the field, Atk: 2800-3300.

The Moon's card then appeared above it and began to rotate, it then stopped in its upright position and Sartorius chuckled, "Well isn't that convenient, since it landed upright I will get a Moon Token during each of my standby phases as long as this card remains on the field".

Aster gritted his teeth, _First the Empress ability that allowed him to normal summon a monster from his hand every time I normal summoned one, and now the Moon which summons Tokens during each of his standby phases. Is he trying to make it easier for him to summon high level monsters? Aster wondered_.

Aster looked at the Emperor, _And then there is the Emperor that increases the attack points of all his face up Arcana Force monsters, so if attacking is out of the question right now… he thought to himself as he grabbed a card in his hand_.

"Now I send a Destiny Hero in my hand to the graveyard in order to activate Dunker's special ability, so now you're gonna take 500 points of damage". Dunker jumped up in the air and flung out with his leg and sent shockwaves towards Sartorius and they hit him as he groaned, Sartorius LP: 4000-3500.

Aster then grabbed a card while Dunker landed and went down on a knee again, "Next I place one card face down and then I end my turn". A card then appeared in front of Aster.

Sartorius chuckled, "Not a half bad strike Aster, but it was futile, after all it's pointless for you to try and resist destiny". Aster gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Sartorius then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn so I draw". He drew his card and looked at it before he pointed at Defender, "And since your Defender is in defense mode during my standby phase, I get to draw another card".

Aster nodded before Sartorius drew another card and looked at it before he pointed at The Moon, "Next since it's my standby phase The Moon's ability activates and I get a Moon Token". The barrier in front of the Moon Token broke and it fell out of The Moon and landed on the field, Def: 0.

Sartorius then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I sacrifice both my Moon Token and the Chariot…" The Chariot and the Moon Token disappeared, "Which allows me to summon this, Arcana Force XXI – The World".

Aster covered his face with his right arm when a blinding light as well as strong winds appeared, he then saw a large monster with large arms and with a ring on its back appear on the field, Atk: 3100-3600.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Is that his strongest monster?" However he got a feeling that that was not the case, since he felt a really strong concentration of the Light's power from one of the cards in Sartorius's hand, he got worried, he wondered what kind of card that could be.

The World's card appeared above his head as it began to rotate before it stopped upright, Sartorius chuckled, "And it's upright, but I will save that for later, now The Emperor will attack your Destiny Hero Dunker while The Moon will destroy your Defender".

The Emperor moved his mechanical arms towards Dunker and rammed them into him and destroyed him, at the same time so unleashed The Moon shockwaves towards Defender and destroyed him as well, while Aster covered his face from the shockwaves.

Jaden looked troubled now, "This is really bad, he will lose most of his life points if The World attacks him now, and we still don't know what its upright ability is". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded just as troubled and worried as Jaden.

Sartorius then pointed at Aster, "And now Arcana Force XXI, attack Aster directly". The World then took and fired a yellow beam towards Aster.

However Aster held out his hand, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card D-Fortune". The trap card got flipped face up on the field, "You see when you declared your direct attack this trap got activated, now by removing a Destiny Hero in my grave from play, I can end your battle phase". Aster removed Dunker from his graveyard and placed him into his back pocket, a force field then appeared in front of Aster and it blocked the attack.

Sartorius had a smirk on his face, "Fine, you leave me no choice then. Since it's the end phase of my turn now, I can send two of the monsters on my field to the graveyard in order to activate The World's upright ability". The Moon and The Emperor disappeared and a bright light came out of The World. Of course with The Emperor gone The World lost 500 points, Atk: 3600-3100.

Once the light had faded away Sartorius looked at Aster with a confident smile on his face, "And now your next turn is skipped".

Aster looked at him shocked, "Say what?" So The World's upright ability allowed Sartorius to skip Aster's next turn by sending two of his own monsters to the graveyard at the end of his turn?

Sartorius placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn again, I draw". Aster gritted his teeth as Sartorius drew his next card since he had no monsters, spells or traps to protect himself with.

Sartorius then pointed at Aster, "Now let's try this again, The World, attack Aster directly with Over-Catastrophe". The World fired a beam towards Aster once again and this time it hit him and he went down on a knee, Aster LP: 4000-900.

Jaden looked at Aster worried, "Aster!" Jaden gritted his teeth, _This is bad, if this keeps up Aster will lose, and then Sartorius will have one of the two keys he needs to destroy this world, he thought to himself_.

Sartorius on the other hand was very pleased, especially when he looked at the blank monster card in his hand, an image had started to appear on it, _Excellent, the power of this card is starting to awaken, soon Aster will feel the true terror of the power of the Light, he thought to himself_.

Aster looked at Sartorius weakly, "Sartorius…" He felt like how he did at first after his dad was killed, not sure what to do. He didn't know how he could help Sartorius and if he lost then the world would be in danger, he needed to think of something and that fast.

Sartorius chuckled, "And with that I end my turn, you should feel lucky Aster, after all with only The World on the field I can't use his ability again, of course it doesn't matter because no matter what you do you're destined to lose this".

Aster narrowed his eyes as he turned a blurry gaze to Sartorius, _Sartorius, where are you? You're body may be right in front of me, but I know that's not you, please don't tell me that the Light has completely gotten rid of your true self, Aster mentally begged_.

Sartorius chuckled, "That's right, this is how is destined to be, you crawling on the ground in front of me, the pathetic existence that has been crushed by The World and me, that's you Aster".

Aster on the other hand chuckled, "Trash talk all you want, I don't care how much you insult me, all I know if that I'm gonna beat you and get the real Sartorius back".

Sartorius got a twisted smirk on his face, "You seem to misunderstand something, I AM the real Sartorius now, you see that weak tried to get in my way, so I got rid of him".

Aster narrowed his eyes, "Yeah right like I'm gonna believe that, I know him, he's not someone you can get rid of so easily".

Sartorius chuckled, "You're so naïve Aster, this destiny is already decided, the Sartorius you knew is gone, and this world will be destroyed".

Aster closed his eyes with a smile, "Is that so? Well in that case I have something to say to the destiny you speak of…" Aster opened his eyes and glared at Sartorius, "Nothing is carved into stone, that's something I learned the hard way thanks to Jaden, so please keep your crazy talk to yourself". Sartorius chuckled, "Like I said, you're so naïve".

Aster narrowed his eyes, _I won't give up, I know that the real Sartorius is still in there somewhere, all I have to do is keep fighting in order to find him and bring him back. However just one more attack and I will be finished, so everything depends on this next draw, he thought to himself_.

Aster placed his fingers on his deck, "I draw". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards from my deck". Aster then drew two more cards from his deck and looked at them, he then got a smirk on his face, "And it looks like destiny is on my side".

Sartorius chuckled, "Why, just because you drew your Misfortune spell card?" Aster's eyes widened but then he narrowed his eyes as he placed it into his Duel Disk.

"If you predicted that I drew that spell, then I guessed that you have predicted that once I use it, you will take damage equal to Arcana Force XXI – The World's attack points, which is 1550 life points".

The world fired a beam towards Aster, but a force field formed in front of him and then a blast was sent towards Sartorius and hit him and he groaned, Sartorius LP: 3500-1950. Sartorius chuckled as he looked at Aster

Aster narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Doctor D, so now by removing a Destiny Hero in my grave from game, I can summon a level 4 or below Destiny Hero to my field from the grave, so now I remove my Defender in order to summon Destiny Hero Disk Commander to my field in defense mode".

Defender came out of Aster's graveyard and he placed it into his back pocket, Disk Commander then appeared on the field before he landed on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 300. Aster then drew two more cards, "Also whenever he's summoned to the field, I get to draw two more cards from my deck".

Aster looked at the cards and then a smile on appeared on his face, "Next I summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord in defense mode". Doom Lord then appeared on the field on a knee, Def: 800.

Aster looked at The World, "And now he's gonna make The World disappear". Doom Lord then sent out energy chains that wrapped themselves around the world who then vanished.

Aster had a smirk on his face, "Don't worry you'll see him again, after all as you know Doom Lord just sent him on a little trip to the future, after all he will reappear on your side again during my second standby phase from now".

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Awesome, now he's rid of that annoying monster, well at least for the moment, but it will give Aster a chance to turn things around". Syrus and Hassleberry did a high five while they laughed.

Aster then placed a card in to his Duel Disk, "And next is a little more spell action, so now I activate the spell card D-Formation". A card with the image of two Ds appeared on the field, one of them was reversed like when looking in a mirror.

Aster looked at Sartorius, "So now every time a Destiny Hero is destroyed, I can place a D counter on this spell card, as for what it does, well, you'll just have to wait to find out, now I end my turn".

Sartorius had a mocking look on his face, "So you managed to remove The World from the field for two turns and also summoned two monsters in defense mode, Aster, you talked about changing destiny, but in the end it's just this level?"

Sartorius chuckled a little, "You won't be able to do anything just by doing something like that, all you're doing is putting on a show while pretending that you're doing your best to fight against fate".

Aster gritted his teeth while Sartorius laughed, Sartorius then looked at Aster, "Well no matter, let's move on so I can end this and get that key back, and then I only need to get my hands on the key Jaden has as well and then I can finally complete my mission".

He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Sartorius then drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate my Necro Sacrifice spell card, so now I can choose one or two monsters from my graveyard and then I can summon them to your side of the field, and then I can summon a monster that is level 5 or higher, which level I can summon is based on how many monsters you receive".

Sartorius looked at his Duel Disk, "So now I summon to your field Arcana Force III – The Empress and Arcana Force IV – The Emperor". Sartorius had a smirk on his face, "Of course you get to choose which mode they will be in, consider this a parting gift from me".

Aster gritted his teeth, "I choose defense mode for both of them". A light came out of Sartorius's graveyard and then the Empress appeared in front of Aster on a knee with her arms crossed, Def: 1300. Then the Emperor appeared on his field as well while he crossed his mechanical arms, Def: 1400.

Aster looked at the Empress and the Emperor, "If they're upright, I their points will increase and whenever Sartorius's normal summon a monster I can summon one, but happens if they're upside down?"

Sartorius laughed a little, "Why don't we find out?" Aster gritted as he saw that both of their cards landed upside down, "Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me".

Sartorius smiled, "Afraid not, and now both of their upside down abilities activates, so thanks because of your Empress you now have to discard a card from your hand every time I successfully summons a monster, and now the Emperor's upside down ability activates, which means that both of them now loses 500 attack points". Aster gritted his teeth as both of them got weaker, The Empress & The Emperor Atk: 1300-800/1400-900

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "What destiny? Everything is just going as Sartorius wants". Syrus nodded, "That's right and it's unfair". Jaden narrowed his eyes as he took out one of his decks.

Syrus looked at him, "What are you doing Jay?" Jaden looked at him, "I still think that Aster can turn this around, but it still doesn't hurt to be prepared just in case, also…" Jaden picked up a card that was separated from the others, "Since this is no official duel, it's okay for me to use this, to be truthful, it could become quite useful".

Jaden then began to remove some cards from it and then added some cards from his other decks to it.

Aster looked at Jaden, he knew that Jaden was preparing himself for the worst case scenario, even so he planned to make sure that Jaden would not have to duel Sartorius, since he planned to win this and save him on his own.

At that moment Sartorius grabbed a card in his hand, "Now since I summoned two monsters to your field I can directly summon a monster that usually needs two sacrifices to the field, so say hello to Arcana Force XV – The Fiend".

Aster looked at him, "Arcana Force XV – The Fiend?" He then thought back to when they were younger and Sartorius told him about his own future that held destruction. Aster narrowed his eyes, _The fiend card that Sartorius fears, that's the card that represent his dark future, he thought to himself_.

Sartorius then laughed, "Now, appear Arcana Force XV – The Fiend". A white light then came up from the ground before it took a shape and then it turned into a creature which top body was black with three big eyes, four long arms with blades at the end, and a long tail it was standing on, Atk: 2500.

Sartorius pointed at Aster, "And now The Empress ability activates, which means that since I successfully summoned The Fiend you have to discard one card from your hand to your graveyard", Aster gritted his teeth as he grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his graveyard.

Sartorius looked at Aster with a smile while The Fiend's card was rotating, "And if you were curious, The Fiend will land upright". Aster gritted his teeth when he saw that the card landed upright.

Sartorius chuckled, "And now Arcana Force XV – The Fiend, attack Arcana Force IV – The Emperor". The Fiend swung one of its arms towards The Emperor and the blade rammed into it and destroyed it. Aster then covered his face when Doom Lord also got destroyed.

He looked at Sartorius confused before Sartorius explained, "When The Fiend is upright, its special ability allows it to destroy one monster on the field when it attacks, and now since it destroyed one of your monster thanks to its ability, you're gonna take 500 points of damage".

The Fiend swung his arm towards Aster again and it hit him while he groaned in pain, Aster LP: 900-400. Syrus and Hassleberry looked worried while Jaden narrowed his eyes and looked at D-Formation and saw that one of the Ds had lit up, "So now it has a D counter, wonder what will happen when it has gotten enough counters?"

Aster went down on a knee while gritting his teeth, Sartorius chuckled, "I end my turn now, but you should just give up now Aster, after all you should realize that like I have been telling you for a long time, that it is pointless to struggle against destiny".

He looked at the satellite key on the floor, "You should just have been given the key to me from the start, since it was destined to fall get back into my hands". Sartorius walked towards the key with a confident look on his face.

Aster gritted his teeth while looking up at Sartorius and started to doubt his chances of winning now, _Maybe he's right, maybe it is pointless to try and resist destiny, also why won't you answer me every time I try to reach the real you Sartorius? Could it be true that you're really gone? He wondered horrified._

Sartorius walked towards the key, Jaden gritted his teeth and tried to move towards the key, however Sartorius looked at him, "I would stay there if I were you, unless you want those to get harmed that is". Jaden looked next to him and saw that Syrus and Hassleberry looked like they were in pain.

Jaden gritted his teeth as he looked at Aster, "Aster, you need to get up, you have to keep fighting! You can't just give up and let Sartorius take that key".

Aster on the other hand looked like he couldn't hear Jaden and looked up at Sartorius who was getting closer to the key, "Sartorius…"

INSIDE OF ASTER'S MIND,

A young Aster in a suit was running while holding an umbrella while it was raining, "Sartorius, Sartorius where are you?" The young boy stopped running and was looking around.

He then suddenly saw Sartorius sitting on the ground in front of him next to a few bushes, "There you are, I was looking for you". Aster said with a happy smile on his face.

Sartorius lifted his head a little, he then turned it around and to Aster's shock and horror so was it completely black with red glowing eyes. He then saw how Sartorius turned into The Fiend on the tarot card as he turned around and Aster began to back away as The Fiend was getting closer to him.

OUTSIDE OF ASTER'S MIND,

Aster gasped as he saw the image of The Fiend in front of Sartorius, "Sartorius, you, have you really been possessed by a demon?" He got up and took a step backwards.

Sartorius chuckled, "I told you that the Sartorius you knew is gone, and his body is just a host for the Light now, so fear me, fear and despair is the punishment for the fools who tries to defy destiny".

Sartorius chuckled and leaned down, "Your dear friend tried to defy destiny and so I disposed of him". He reached out with his hand towards the key.

However he heard Aster speak to him, however it sounded like it was two voices in one now, "Wrong, I'm right here". Sartorius stopped and looked up at Aster, "What the heck is going on?"

He then took a step backwards in shock when he saw the calm and neutral look one half of Aster's face, and even though the other half also looked pretty neutral tears was running down from the eye, "Surprised? It's me".

Sartorius took a few steps backwards, "But how? I destroyed you". Jaden looked at Sartorius confused, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Aster then placed his fingers on his deck, "Guess again, now we draw". Jaden's eyes widened as he saw an image of Sartorius appear behind Aster as he drew his card.

Aster then looked at the card he had drawn, he then pointed at Disk Commander, "Now I sacrifice my Disk Commander so I can summon this, my Destiny Hero Dasher in attack mode". Dasher then appeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Aster then pointed at The Empress, "Next I'm gonna sacrifice my Empress in order to activate Dasher's special ability, which gives him 1000 extra attack points for this turn". The Empress then got sent to the graveyard while Dasher was surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 2100-3100.

Aster then pointed at The Fiend, "And now Dasher, destroy his Fiend now". Dasher moved towards The Fiend and jumped up and hit it with a powerful kick which caused it to explode, Sartorius LP: 1950-1350.

Aster then looked at Sartorius, "And then after Dasher attacks, he switches to defense mode". Dasher then went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000. Aster then looked at his hand, "And with that I end my turn, which means that Dasher now loses the points it gained". Dasher, Atk: 3100-2100.

Aster then took and dried the eye that was crying and then he suddenly felt a familiar presence within him, "Sartorius? Are you really with me here?"

INSIDE OF ASTER'S MIND,

Young Aster turned his head around while he turned into his present day self and looked at the teenage Sartorius who held his umbrella over his head who also turned into his present day self as he looked at Aster.

Aster looked at him with a small smile, "Sartorius, you're really here right? I mean during my duel just now it felt like you were supporting me from inside of my consciousness, also we're in the situation where you're holding up an umbrella for me again while I said that I would hold one up for you this time".

Sartorius looked forward, "I have been hiding inside of your mind for some time now since the Light tried to get rid of me, I'm truly sorry that I dragged you into this Aster".

Aster looked at him troubled, "What are you saying Sartorius? I mean you're my friend right, so it's only natural to try and help in case your friend is in trouble".

Sartorius shook his head, "A friend you say? I'm not qualified to be your friend Aster". Aster looked at him troubled as he continued, "As I predicted my own fate of ruin, I was desperate to find a way to avoid it, and at that time the cards guided me to you as one of the few people who could alter destiny, I approached you with the words ' I want to escape destruction' in my mind that day".

He looked up with a sad look on his face, "I was slave to destiny, it was because of those abilities that I have had since I was a kid which allowed me to see the future, and because of them, I was looked at as a freak and was feared was said to be a monster. Even though the only thing I wanted was for me and my poor little sister to feel the warmth of other people, but despite that people just pushed us away in fear and disgust and was pushed to the deepest depths of isolation".

He closed his eyes, "All I could do at that time was to follow the will of destiny, no I clung to it, for me it was the only way to keep my sanity at the time". Aster looked at him with a sad expression on his face since he never knew that Sartorius and Sarina had had such experiences when they was younger since Sartorius never talked about the time before they met, and now he knew why.

Sartorius opened his eyes, "As years went by, I could only see people, their heart as a card, I didn't want to deal meet with other people anymore, and I'm ashamed to say that at first it was the same with you". He looked at Aster depressed.

Aster looked at him with a big smile, "That's fine, you don't have anything to apologize for". Sartorius looked at him shocked and confused over Aster's attitude right now.

Aster looked up in the sky, "I mean cards are priceless to you right? It's the same for me, the Destiny Hero cards my dad made for me is like my friends, no… my family even, after that dad was killed, there was times when I thought that there was nothing left in this world worth believing, the only thing I knew would never betray me was my cards".

He then looked at Sartorius again with a smile, "So I too believe in my cards, also when I meet you for the first time at my father's funeral, for the first time since then, I felt warmth again, the same warmth I feel from my cards, I'll be really happy if I can become like your cards, and I'm gonna believe in you to the end".

Sartorius looked at him, "Aster…" He then got a small smile on his face, "It's true that I didn't want to be close to anyone in the beginning including you, but even I felt a spark of happiness when you said you would do anything you could do to help me, as time went on I came to care for you as well".

Aster's smile grew bigger, "You said to me that I was the one who could save you from your destiny of destruction, well if you're right about it then I will save you from that destiny of yours no matter what".

However Sartorius got a depressed expression on his face when Aster said that, "However, it's already too late, I have predicted my future and my destruction is inevitable".

However he felt that Aster place one of his hands on his that was holding up the umbrella and he looked at him, "I don't care about what destiny says, it doesn't matter, it's not destiny that I believe it, it's you Sartorius". Sartorius looked at him, "Aster…"

However at that moment strong winds surrounded them and to their horror saw the Light appear before then while it was laughing, but while Aster gritted his teeth he heard a distant voice call out his name.

OUTSIDE OF ASTER'S MIND,

"Aster! Come on snap out of it man!" Aster gasped in shock as he looked and saw Jaden and his friends look at him worried. He then looked around, "Sartorius?" He could no longer feel his presence.

At the same time, Sartorius placed his fingers on his deck, "That spineless fool is not here, my move". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Reverse Reborn, so now I can choose one Arcana Force monster in my graveyard and summon it to my field while equipping this card to it".

Aster gritted his teeth as a smirk appeared on Sartorius's face, "And I have just the right monster in mind, so let us all welcome back Arcana Force XV – The Fiend". The Fiend then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Aster gritted his teeth when he saw it, he then also saw some of the Light of Destruction's aura surrounding it. However his eyes soon widened when he saw that The Fiend's card was now upside down.

Sartorius chuckled, "The Fiend's upside down ability is that now when it attacks, every single monster on the field including itself will automatically be destroyed". Aster looked at him shocked, "Say what?"

Sartorius then pointed at Dasher, "And now my Fiend, attack Destiny Hero Dasher". The Fiend then vanished and reappeared behind Dasher and wrapped his long tentacle like arms around Dasher's arms before both of them got destroyed. Aster gritted his teeth for a moment but then smiled as he looked at D-Formation and saw that the second D had just lit up as well.

Sartorius then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of him. He then looked at Aster with a smirk, "So tell me something Aster, that coward that is hiding inside of your mind, is he planning on showing his face again? If so, tell him that his body is staying with me until my mission is complete". Aster's eyes widened and looked behind him.

INSIDE OF ASTER'S MIND,

Sartorius was standing with the umbrella over his head looking troubled. He then looked up and gasped in shock and worry when he saw his dark half in front of him. Sartorius's dark side chuckled, "So you were hiding inside of a memory huh? Pretty clever, there is only one problem, I know everything about you so it was easy to find you once I realized you were hiding inside of Aster's mind".

Sartorius's dark half had a evil smirk on his face, "You and I are the same, so why not join me, help me lead this world to destruction so that it can be reborn again".

Sartorius looked shocked and worried until a hand grabbed his and he saw Aster next to him, "Don't listen to him, he's pure evil, the two of you are nothing alike". He then looked at Sartorius, "Sartorius, I need your help, together we can change your destiny".

Sartorius looked at him, "Change my destiny?" Aster nodded, "That's right, the two of us will move the wheel of fate together". Sartorius dark side gasped in shock as he was being pushed out of Aster's mind by their determinations as the umbrella in Sartorius's hand disappeared.

OUTSIDE OF ASTER'S MIND,

Sartorius glared at Aster, "You little…" Aster placed his fingers while the spirit of Sartorius's good half appeared next to him. Sartorius looked at the card that used to be blank, he narrowed his eyes as the image was still faint, _I knew it, this card still need more to gather the energy needed to be born, he looked at Aster frustrated_

Both Aster and Sartorius's good half then placed their fingers on Aster's deck, "Now we draw". Then both of them did a drawing motion as Aster drew his next card.

Hassleberry looked at Aster, "Is it just me, or does it look like Sartorius is with him?" Syrus nodded just as confused. Jaden looked at them, "It's Sartorius's good half, somehow it must have been able to hide from the Light inside of Aster". The other two looked at him shocked before they looked back at Aster.

Sartorius's frustrated look soon got replaced by a smirk, "Even if that spineless fool is backing you it won't change anything, because now it's your second standby phase since you activated Doom Lord's ability which means that it now ends, so return to me Arcana Force XXI – The World". The World then appeared behind him once again, Atk: 3100.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth, "Oh great, as if things weren't bad enough already, now that thing is back". Jaden looked at Aster and a smile appeared on his face, "Chill guys, just look at Aster, it seems like he just drew something good". Syrus and Hassleberry looked at Aster and saw the smirk that had appeared on his face.

"Now I summon D-Cubic in attack mode". A small mechanical cat with a face plate with a D on it appeared on the field, Atk: 0.

Aster then pointed at D-Formation, "And now I activate the effect of my D-Formation, you see when I summon a monster with this card on the field when it has two or more D counters on it, I can sent it to the graveyard in order to add two monsters that has the same name as the monster that I summoned from my deck to my hand, so now I add two more D-Cubic's to my hand".

D-Formation disappeared after Aster placed it into his graveyard, he then took out his deck and looked through it and then grabbed two cards in it before he shuffled it before he placed it into his Duel Disk.

Aster then looked at D-Cubic, "And now I activate D-Cubic's ability, if I use a D-Cubic as a sacrifice, I can send one from my hand to my grave to make the D-Cubic on my field count as two sacrifices, and if I sent two to the grave it counts as three, and I'm gonna send both of the ones in my hand to the grave".

Sartorius looked at him, "You're making it count as three sacrifices". Aster nodded as he placed his other two D-Cubics into his graveyard, "That's right, so now I sacrifice the D-Cubic on my field in order to summon forth the ultimate Destiny Hero".

Jaden looked shocked when he heard that, "What, does that mean…?" Syrus and Hassleberry looked shocked as well as they stared at Aster as light particles had started to fly around him, "Now I summon Destiny Hero Plasma in attack mode".

Sartorius gasped in shock and horror as he saw Plasma appear out of the ground next to Aster, Atk: 1900. Sartorius took a step backwards, "It's not possible, that monster…"

Aster looked at him, "That's right Plasma is here, the last Destiny Hero my father made, which also used to be the former host of the Light of Destruction, in other words your former host".

Plasma glared at Sartorius before Aster continued, "It's kinda poetic isn't it? The very card that brought you to Sartorius and created this fate is the same card that will put an end to you and his destiny of destruction".

Sartorius on the other hand began to laugh, "That card is nothing more than an empty shell now since my new host if the body of your friend, and it won't be able to do anything about it".

Aster looked with Sartorius's good half next to him held out his fist towards Sartorius's darker half that controlled his body, "We'll see about that, now I activate my Plasma's special ability, so now I can choose one of your monsters and equip it to Plasma and Plasma will then gain that monster's special abilities as well as half of its original attack points. And since I don't really have much of an choice I think I choose The World".

Sartorius looked shocked as Plasma opened up his wings and strong winds came out of them before The World's body broke apart and got sucked into Plasma with its head showing up on Plasma's left wing for a moment, Plasma, Atk: 1900-3450.

Aster then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And finally I activate, the spell card D-Force, of course in order to activate it I have to place it face up on the top of my deck".

He then placed D-Force at the top of his deck, he then looked at Sartorius with a smirk, "And while that means that I won't be able to draw anymore cards, the effect of D-Force is worth it, as you're about to find out".

Jaden looked at Aster and Plasma, "D-Force, I wonder what kind of power that card can have".

Aster then pointed at Sartorius, "Alright Plasma, attack his life points directly with Vengeful Rain". Plasma then began to fire bullets of plasma towards Sartorius.

However Sartorius grabbed a card in his hand, "Since you declared an attack just now I can summon this and then it will become the target of your attack, so come forth Arcana Force IX – The Fire Demon". Fire appeared as the fire Demon appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Hassleberry got worried, "This is bad, since I'm sure that it's gonna land upright Plasma will be destroyed". Jaden and Syrus also looked a bit troubled.

Aster watched as The Fire Demon's card that was rotating began to slow down and then stopped upright, "Since The Fire Demon is upright, the attacking monster is destroyed and then I gain life points equal to half of its attack points, of course at the end of this turn The Fire Demon returns to my deck which is then shuffled".

Plasma was then surrounded by fire, however Sartorius's smirk disappeared when Plasma came out of the fire unharmed.

Aster's smirk grew bigger, "Told you that not being able to draw any more cards was a small price to pay, you see as long as D-Force's is face up at the top of my deck while Plasma is on the field, the special abilities of all of your monster's on the field is negated, also Plasma becomes immune to the effects of all your spells and traps".

Jaden's eyes widened, "So Plasma not only absorbs a monster and gains half of its attack points as well as its special abilities, with D-Force it also becomes immune to the effects of all the other cards in the game, that sure is a terrifying card combo, so this is the power of the ultimate Destiny Hero".

Aster pointed at The Fire Demon, "And now Plasma, continue with your attack and destroy Arcana Force IX – The Fire Demon". Plasma once again fired bullets of plasma that then hit The Fire Demon and destroyed him, which forced Sartorius to cover his face to shield himself from the shockwaves, Sartorius LP: 1350-500. Aster looked at Sartorius who was covered by smoke, "And with that I end my turn now".

Hassleberry cheered while Syrus smiled, "Alright, now Sartorius has lost his best monster for real, and with the combination of D-Force and Plasma there isn't much he can do now to harm Aster, so unless he manage to summon a new monster during his next turn, Aster will win". Jaden nodded, even though he looked at the last card in Sartorius's hand, it was the same card that he felt had a strong concentration of the Light's power inside of it. He wondered why Sartorius hadn't used it yet, was it because he couldn't and if that was the case, could Aster end this before Sartorius could summon whatever monster that was?

Sartorius placed his fingers on his deck, "This will be the final turn". He said as he drew his next card and looked at it and a smirk appeared on his face, "First I activate The Material Lord which can only be activated when I have a level 4 or lower Arcana Force monster in my graveyard and then I activate the trap The Spiritual Lord which can only be activated when I have a level 5 or 6 or higher Arcana Force monster in my graveyard". The two cards flipped face up and The Material Lord got surrounded by a red pillar of light while The Spiritual Lord got surrounded by a blue pillar of light.

Aster and Sartorius's good half looked on worried as Sartorius's dark half held up the card he had just drawn, "And next I activate the spell card The Sky Lord which can only be activated when I have a level 7 or higher Arcana Force monster in my graveyard".

Sartorius's then got surrounded by a green pillar, "And now it's time for you to see the Light". His face then got a twisted expression on it while it was a huge smirk on it as well, "Now the monster created by destiny will strike down all the fools and monsters that tries to resist it".

Sartorius grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now by sacrificing these three pillars of Light I can summon forth the ultimate Arcana Force monster, Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler".

Jaden and the others covered their eyes as a blinding light appeared, "This is bad you guys". Jaden then watched as the pillars joined together and the light intensified, then inside of the light he could see the shadow of a creature which had a small head while two long necks came out of its back with a head on the top of each of them appear, Atk: 4000.

Sartorius laughed, "NOW BEG FOR MERCY, CRY AND SURRENDER TO DESTINY! LIGHT RULER, ATTACK DESTINY HERO PLASMA AND END THIS!"

Aster gasped in shock when he saw Sartorius's new monster that had 4000 attack points since it had more than enough points to end the duel. However he heard Jaden call out to him, "Aster!" Aster looked at him.

Jaden looked at him with determined eyes, "Don't throw away your hope, this is not over yet".

Aster got a smile on his face for a moment before he looked at the Light that was coming towards him and Plasma, "That's right, destiny hasn't been decided just yet Light of Destruction. Jaden, this battle is up to you know, and I know you will be able to defeat the Light".

Jaden then watched worried as the light enveloped Aster, "ASTER!"

Inside of the light, Sartorius's dark half walked towards Aster and the spirit of his good half, "This is the end, as I told you, your destiny was to fail here today Aster".

Aster and Sartorius good half then covered their faces as The Light Ruler unleashed his attack towards Plasma and destroyed him. Aster looked at Sartorius, "Sartorius, I'm sorry". Sartorius held out his hand towards Aster, "Aster…" Sartorius then vanished while Aster gritted his teeth and glared at Sartorius's dark half, Aster LP: 400-0.

Jaden looked at Aster that came out of the light and got a bit worried when he saw that Aster's hair had turned white, "Hey Aster, are you okay? Please answer me, Aster!" When Jaden didn't get an answer he turned towards Sartorius who was laughing like a complete maniac, determined to take him down and end this once and for all.

 **So Aster went to the white dorm to confront Sartorius to defeat him and save him from the Light. Jaden who learned about this from Sheppard hurried there to help Aster. He tried to stop Aster from wagering the satellite key in a duel. Aster tried his very best against Sartorius. He then managed to get the upper hand a bit when Sartorius's good half that was hiding inside of his mind began to support him in the duel and also when he managed to bring Destiny Hero Plasma to the field. However soon after Aster was defeated when Sartorius's dark half summoned forth Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S Since I'm sure that someone is gonna mention this again, I know that IX in the Arcana Force tarot cards are the hermit, but when I was gonna summon The Fire Demon I had a hard time which number to use so I chose based on the cards that Sartorius had used in the anime, and since it is made up cards I don't think it matters much if I made them the number IX.**


	43. Jaden vs Sartorius, final battle part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Aster arrived at the white dorm to face Sartorius in order to defeat him in a duel and stop the Light of Destruction. Jaden who heard about it ran towards the white dorm in order to help him while telling Sheppard to keep the tournament going so no one would know what was going on in order to avoid panic. Jaden however couldn't stop Aster from dueling Sartorius while betting his satellite key. Aster fought with everything he had against Sartorius but in the end he was defeated when he summoned Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 43- Jaden vs Sartorius, final battle part 1

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw Aster falling down on his knees, "Aster"! He then ran over to Aster and went down on a knee next to Aster, "Are you okay Aster? Please tell me that you're not brainwashed now".

Aster looked at Sartorius, "I'm fine Jaden, but the real Sartorius is no longer inside of his own body". Jaden looked at Sartorius as well, "Yeah I saw him inside of you earlier".

Aster nodded, "That's right but when I was defeated he disappeared, and I believe that the only way to get him back is to defeat the Light of Destruction". He then looked at Jaden, "I leave the rest to you now Jaden, keep our wishes alive and change Sartorius's destiny of destruction, please Jaden get him back to his normal self".

Jaden looked shocked when Aster got surrounded by a white aura. His eyes then widened in horror as Aster's body turned into sand and crumbled apart, "ASTER!" Syrus and Hassleberry also looked scared and worried. Jaden glared at Sartorius, "What did you do to Aster? Where is he?"

Sartorius chuckled, "Don't worry, he's a dear _friend_ of mine after all so I won't treat him badly, however what happens next to him is up to you, now behold…" He pointed at the statue behind the stair cases, "Arcana Force – Goddess of Judgment".

Jaden then saw to his shock how Aster's satellite key got surrounded by a white aura and flew towards the statue and then landed in its right hand, "In one hand is Aster's key, and in the other…" Sartorius's turned towards the left hand with a smirk, "Is Aster himself".

Jaden quickly turned his head when he heard that and indeed, Aster was in the statue's other hand, he narrowed his eyes, "Alright, what are you planning?"

Sartorius chuckled, "You see, her arms will form the scale of judgment, however her arms is a bit of balance right now, in order for it to be equal, Arcana Force Goddess of Judgment needs to hold both of the satellite keys".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at his own key that he held in his hand, "And if I were not to give it to her?"

Sartorius laughed, "Then I'm afraid that the scale will tip, and Aster is gonna get a very hot bath". Jaden then saw how the floor around the statue's feet and right under its hands disappeared and lava appeared there to his horror.

Syrus looked horrified, "Oh man, this is all kind of bad". Hassleberry narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists, "This coward is fighting dirty".

Sartorius looked at Jaden, "So what is it gonna be Jaden? Are you gonna protect the satellite key, or are you gonna save your friend's life? The choice is yours, but you better choose quickly because you don't have much time". Jaden gritted his teeth and looked at the key, since he knew he couldn't just sacrifice Aster to protect the key but he also couldn't give it to Sartorius, so he wondered what he were gonna do to get out of this mess.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Explosions appeared around the island as duelists got defeated left and right. Then the defeated academy students gathered at the main school building.

Sheppard who stood on the top of the main building with other teachers around him lifted up a mike, "Attention all tournament participants, this is chancellor Sheppard speaking. As you all know, the GX tournament getting close to being over, so for all the duelists still in it, I wish all of you good luck, the last one standing will be the winner unless there is someone else with medals left that hasn't been beaten".

Sheppard closed his eyes and was worried about Jaden, _Jaden, I will do my best to keep the tournament going without anyone finding out what's going on so all you have to do is focus on taking down Sartorius, just be careful my boy, he thought to himself_.

At the same time a lot of white students ran around, "Let's go, we're gonna win this tournament for the Society of Light". All of the members of the Society unleashed a battle cry and charged forward.

Crowler was then sent flying to the ground because of an explosion while his life points dropped to zero. He then sat up and rubbed his head, "Well this can't possibly get any worse". However a few moments after he said that the defeated Bonaparte came flying and landed on top of him and he fell down on his back again in pain.

Then the white students then literally ran over the two teachers who then groaned in pain. Bonaparte then sighed, "Well it's true that the word impossible doesn't exist in my dictionary, however defeat does, might as well lie here in disgrace forever".

Crowler underneath him groaned in pain, "Bonaparte, I strongly advice you against that since I have already lost all the feeling below my chest, also…" He got a troubled look on his face, "If this goes on, our traditional Duel Academy will be covered in a pure white color, won't it?"

However both of them got shocked when they heard a familiar cheer, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up!" They looked to their side and saw how the white students stopped in shock as a group of Obelisk blue students carrying blue banners with lightning bolts on them stood in front of them, one of the white students yelled, "What's going on here?"

Then Chazz walked out in front of the Obelisk blue students with a smirk on his face, "Sorry, but your fun ends here, we won't allow people like you who serve Sartorius to do as you please anymore, now…" Chazz held up his arm, "Yell it out loud! Who is gonna take their medals?"

All the Obelisk students began to chant together, "The Chazz, the Chazz, the Chazz, THE CHAZZ!" Chazz's smirk grew bigger, "That's right. Now let's do this!" He activated his Duel Disk as he ran towards the white students with the blue students following him.

AT THE MOMENT AT THE WHITE DORM,

Jaden gritted his teeth as he looked at Aster who was hanging above molting hot lava while he clenched his hand that held the satellite key.

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes, "Come on, that can't be real lava, he's just making it look like that to mess with the Sarge and trick him to give up the key". Syrus looked at him, "I think you're right".

However they heard someone call out to them, "You're wrong". They turned around and saw Linda enter the duel arena while supporting Prince Ojin by holding one of his arms around her shoulders, Syrus had a surprised look on his face, "Linda, Prince Ojin".

Ojin looked up while he groaned, "Sartorius is not human right now remember? I believe he would do anything to achieve his goal". Syrus looked worried, "Huh? So you mean that if Jaden doesn't put his key in Arcana's other hand then Aster will really…?"

Sartorius chuckled, "That's right, if Jaden doesn't hand over the key then Aster's life will end, now shall we begin?" He then snapped with his fingers and the arm that Aster was in began to tip over and go down towards the lava.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Stop it! This is cowardly Sartorius?" Jaden looked at the key in his hand, he knew that he had to save Aster but if he did then he would give Sartorius what he needed to activate SORA.

Ojin looked at Jaden, "Jaden, if you hand over that key to him then he will be able to use SORA to destroy all life on earth".

Jaden looked at him, "Don't you think I know that already? But…" He looked towards Aster, "I can't just abandon Aster".

Hassleberry and the others watched as Aster got closer and closer to the lava troubled, "Aster's life and the destruction of the world are hanging on the balance". Syrus looked troubled, "Jaden".

Jaden looked at the key troubled, he knew he had o save Aster but he couldn't with good consciousness put the whole world at risk, also he was sure that Sartorius had made sure that he would not be able to get Aster away from the statue.

Yubel then appeared behind Jaden, "Jaden, place the key in the statue's hand". Jaden looked at her over his shoulder, _"Are you crazy Yubel? Then he will have everything he needs to destroy this world"_.

Yubel looked him in the eyes, "It will be fine, you're not alone, remember? We got your back, just trust me". Jaden looked at the key, _"This might be a mistake, but I trust you"._

Jaden then tightened his grip on the key, he then took and tossed it while all of the others watched on in horror and yelled, "NO!" The key then landed next to Aster's key and the hand Aster was in stopped moving before the arms moved so that they were on an equal level again.

Linda looked at Jaden, "What are you thinking Jaden?" Syrus and Hassleberry however looked at Yubel, they had seen her appear and that she said something to Jaden, but they couldn't hear what she had said.

Sartorius laughed, "While thank you Jaden, I'm very grateful that you were willing to give me that key in order to save your friends life".

Jaden glared at Sartorius, "I may have given up the key to save Aster's life but don't think for a second that I'm just gonna let you do as you please with them, if you want them you have to beat me in a duel first".

Sartorius laughed, "My dear boy don't you understand the situation? I don't need to duel you, I have both the keys after all, which means that the fate of this world is once again in my hands".

He then held out his hands towards the statue, "And now Satellite keys, come to my hands". A beam of white energy flew out of his hands and towards the keys. However at that moment a multicolored beam came down from the ceiling and collided with the white beam and caused a blinding light to appear which forced everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the light disappeared they looked at where the keys were and got shocked when they saw Elemental Hero Neos in front of them, "Sorry Sartorius, but I'm afraid that I have other plans".

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Neos it's you! So this is why Yubel told me to hand over the key". Neos turned towards Jaden and nodded, "Jaden, I will protect these keys with all of my strength, now defeat Sartorius in this duel and banish the Light of Destruction and save the universe".

Sartorius looked at Neos, "That won't happen". Sartorius unleashed another white beam from his hand towards Neos who countered it with another multicolored beam which caused an explosion.

Jaden glared at Sartorius as the smoke cleared, "It's useless, you won't be able to defeat Neos with that level of power, now the only way for you to get your hands on those keys again is to defeat me in this duel".

Sartorius chuckled with a twisted smile, "Oh please my dear boy, do you think any of this surprise me, I mean I only decided not to duel to spare you the humiliation".

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?" Sartorius chuckled, "This duel will end in a crushing defeat for you, and then..." He looked up at Neos who was in the air with crossed arms, "Your Neos Spacian friend over there will be destroyed for good".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You have been wrong about your predictions about me before, and you won't be right this time either". Both Jaden and Sartorius activated their Duel Disks.

AT THE SAME TIME,

An Obelisk student fell down and dropped his medallion. Zane who had had a overwhelming victory against him stepped on the medallion, "Hmph, couldn't even put up a decent resistance".

He then heard a noise behind him and turned around, "Who's there? Show yourself". Then out of the bushes in front of him a young girl with a painted mask over her face appeared.

The girl looked at him, "Zane, I want you to duel me". Zane glared at her, "You're gonna put your life at stake by challenging me little girl".

The girl looked at him, "For my dream I'm willing to take that risk". Zane chuckled as he reached into his pocket. He then took and tossed his medallion in front of the girl's feet along with the medallion of the Obelisk blue boy he had just defeated.

The girl looked at him, "You're just gonna give me the medallions? What about you?" Zane looked uninterested, "I never cared about this tournament from the beginning, there is only one person I plan on crushing but from what I have seen since I got here it looks like he's busy with a problem he would be forced to deal with sooner or later, so I will wait until he comes after me".

Zane then walked away while the girl looked after him before looking at the medallions at her feet, she then bent down and picked them up.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Crowler and Bonaparte ran towards the main building before they collapsed on their butts. Crowler then looked up at Sheppard, "Chancellor Sheppard, the tournament has a winner".

Sheppard looked down at them shocked, "What? Are you sure?" Bonaparte nodded and looked behind himself, "He took down all the members of the Society of Light himself".

Sheppard then looked up as he heard a familiar cheer, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up". He then saw how a lot of Obelisk students walked towards the main building while a few of them was holding a litter that Chazz was sitting on.

Once they reached the main building they put the chair down, "Oh yeah, it's good to be the Chazz". He held up his arms as he accepted the cheers he got.

Alexis walked towards him with Bastion next to her, "Hey Chazz, correct me if I'm wrong but, shouldn't Jaden already have knocked you out of the tournament?" Bastion nodded his head as he agreed with Alexis.

Chazz immediately became nervous and moved towards them quickly, "Hey, he himself said that that duel didn't count remember?"

Alexis crossed her arms, "You should consider yourself lucky that he didn't decide to take your medals, I mean he decided to try and let me keep mine as well since he said that he wouldn't take them since I wasn't aware of what I was doing, I used his logic against him and said that I didn't think I should remain in a tournament I didn't even know I entered in the first place, as a way to get him to take them".

Bastion sighed, "Yeah well I on the other hand challenged Jaden to a duel some time after I was saved from Sartorius's control and he defeated me fair and square".

Chazz at that moment got a wondering look on his face, "Speaking of the slacker I didn't see him out there, what's he doing right now? I know he hasn't been eliminated since he's too good for that".

Alexis looked at him, "Jaden had to drop out of the tournament to go and stop Sartorius". Chazz narrowed his eyes a little when he heard that. He had wanted to win this tournament by defeating Jaden last in the tournament, it wouldn't truly feel like he had won unless he did that.

Sheppard was then standing with a mike in his hand, "Alright, if there is no more medals holders out there, then I guess that means that the GX tournament is…" However at that moment he heard someone call out, "Wait a moment".

All of them turned around and the masked girl who had meet Zane stood there, she held up the two medals he gave her. Sheppard looked at her, "So one other duelist has advanced as well?"

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at each other confused, Crowler then looked at the girl, "Uh, who are you again?"

Chazz narrowed his eyes as well, he hadn't seen this girl at all in the tournament since he broke free from Sartorius's control, even from the memories he started to regain from that time he couldn't remember seeing her before, "Take off that mask and tell us who you are".

The girl however ignored him and looked at Sheppard, "Before that I have a question, I heard some stupid rumor that the prize for winning would be a kiss from Miss Dorothy over there, but is it possible for it to make a wish they want to be granted instead?"

Sheppard looked at the girl, "Well I guess that would be fine, so what is it you would like to wish for?"

The girl looked at him, "I would like to become an official student here and enter the Ra dorm".

Everyone looked at her shocked and confused, he then shook his head and spoke, "Well if you managed to get remain as one of the last two standing then I see no harm in that, but why the Ra dorm? The winner of the tournament is qualified to get in to the blue dorm".

The girl looked at him, "The reason is simple, there is someone I admire on the island and last I saw him he used to be in the red, but recently I saw him in a yellow jacket, I wish to be close to him that's all". Alexis who heard what the girl said had a sneaking suspicion that she might know who she was talking about, and she didn't like it.

Sheppard nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want then I will grant that wish". The girl nodded and took off her mask and revealed her face.

Alexis's eyes widened immediately, "Hey, you're that grade school student, Blair right?" Chazz looked at her shocked, "Grade school student? Also how do you know her Alexis?"

Alexis looked at Chazz, "Last year she snuck into the Academy as she was chasing after Zane as she admired him, unfortunately that admiration soon shifted from him to Jaden, so my hunch that it was him she was talking about was correct after all". She said as she narrowed her eyes.

Blair looked at Chazz, "Alright, let's get this over with so let's duel now Chazz". Chazz glared at her, "It's THE Chazz!" He then chuckled as he turned towards her, "Fine then, I guess I will teach you a lesson about respecting those who are superior to you little girl".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE WHITE DORM,

Jaden glared at Sartorius, "I won't allow you to destroy this world Sartorius, I will defeat you in this duel to seal the Light of Destruction away once again as well as set your true self free again".

Sartorius chuckled, "Foolish human, the urge to destroy exists in the hearts of everyone, including you, or maybe I should say that urge is stronger in you because of your other half".

Jaden glared at him, "Leave the Supreme King out of this, originally he was a good hearted man before he got corrupted, if he had been his old self he would have said the same thing".

Sartorius chuckled, "Well well isn't this a surprise, who would have thought that you would defend that guy after all the trouble he has caused you?" Jaden was a bit surprised himself but he realized that deep inside of his heart he had felt bad for the Supreme King all along, and actually wanted to find a way for him to regain his old self again.

Sartorius closed his eyes as he continued talking, "Also you should know this but the Light is not only out to destroy the earth but also the entire universe. You see since the moment the universe began, its fate has slowly moved it towards destruction, it's unavoidable".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yeah that's a lie, I know that the universe has always been the battle field between the Gentle Darkness and the Light of Destruction, Aqua Dolphin also said that".

Sartorius chuckled, "Well I guess that you would never understand no matter how I explain it, and so let me explain it through our duel". He then activated his Duel Disk. Jaden narrowed his eyes before he activated his Duel Disk as well, "Time to get our game on". Both of them then drew their first five cards.

Sartorius looked at Jaden with a smirk, "I will be generous and let you go first, you're gonna need any advantages you can get".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Alright then it's my move then". He drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I summon Bubbleman in defense mode". Bubbleman appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "And since he's the only monster on my field his special ability now allows me to draw two more cards". Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them.

He then placed them in his hand before he grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Sartorius chuckled, "Then it's my move now". He drew his next card and a smirk appeared on his face, "I now summon Arcana Force VII – The Chariot in attack mode". The Chariot appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Sartorius chuckled as The Chariot's card began to rotate over it, "Well as you know, normally you would get to say stop for it to stop, however destiny has already decided where it's gonna land".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh really?" Sartorius chuckled and nodded, "Indeed, allow me to predict it for you, the card is gonna land upright".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw how the card landed upright, "Damn it, looks like it really will be like with Aster, although I plan on changing how the duel will end for me".

Sartorius laughed, "Well you can try but it's pointless, even you don't have the power to change the fate of the entire human race". He then pointed at Bubbleman, "And now I will attack your Bubbleman with The Chariot".

Jaden gritted his teeth as The Chariot held up the cable and unleashed its attack. If it destroyed Bubbleman in battle then its upright ability would activate and Bubbleman would be special summoned back only to Sartorius's side of the field.

Of course Jaden didn't plan to let that happen, "I activate my face down, Hero Barrier, this card can block one attack that was aimed at one of my Elemental Heroes". A barrier formed in front of Bubbleman and blocked the attack.

Sartorius chuckled, "Just as I predicted, so now I summon this from my hand, Arcana Force IX – The Lightning Demon". Jaden's eyes widened as he saw lightning appear and a yellow demon with large wings and long and sharp black claws on its hands and feet as well as two horns on the top of its head appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden looked at the monster shocked, "Another Arcana Force Demon monster?" He then felt an intense anger coming from his deck, and it was coming from Hamon. Jaden narrowed his eyes, he had a suspicion that Sartorius had someone created these Demon cards from the Sacred Beasts energy since Uria had reacted to the Fire Demon and Hamon now reacted to The Lightning Demon.

Sartorius chuckled as the Lightning Demon's card began to rotate over it, "When you activate a spell or trap card during either of our turns I can immediately summon The Lightning Demon from my hand, of course like The Fire Demon it will return to my deck at the end of my turn".

He then looked at the rotating card over The Lightning Demon, "In case you're wondering about his abilities, if the card lands upright I get to randomly choose two cards in your hand, and if they're monsters then they're sent to your grave and you'll take half of their attack points as damage, however if it lands upside down then I have to discard two monsters from my hand if possible, and then you gain life points equal to half of the attack points of the monsters sent to the graveyard".

Sartorius looked at the rotating card, "However there is no need to wonder what ability it will gain, since I have already predicted that it will land upright". Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw that The Lightning Demon's card did land upright.

Sartorius laughed, "Of course, I already know what to pick, like your Elemental Hero Sparkman to the far right, as well as your Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake to the far left that you drew thanks to Bubbleman". Jaden gritted his teeth as he grabbed the two monsters that were indeed in his hand, he then sent both of them to his graveyard.

Sartorius's smirk then grew bigger, "And now you take damage equal to half of their attack points, Sparkman has 1600 attack points while Terradrake has 2000, which means that you now take1800 points of damage".

The Lightning Demon opened his mouth and fired a blast of electricity that hit Jaden who screamed in pain, Jaden LP: 4000-2200. Sartorius then turned around a spell card. "Next I activate the spell card Divination of Fate, so since no one of my monsters destroyed your Bubbleman this turn I can summon forth a level 4 or below Arcana Force monster from my hand, like Arcana Force VI – The Lovers".

Jaden watched as an alien looking creature appeared on the field on a knee with its arms crossed, Def: 1600. He realized that Sartorius had chosen not to attack with The Lightning Demon because he wanted that Lovers card on the field for some reason.

Jaden then watched how The Lovers's card began to rotate while Sartorius laughed, "It will land upright". Jaden narrowed his eyes as the card landed upright once again.

Jaden gritted his teeth while Sartorius chuckled, "And with that I end my turn, which means that The Lightning Demon must now return to my deck". The Lightning Demon then suddenly got surrounded by a bright light before he vanished and Sartorius shuffled him into his deck, "It's your move now Jaden".

Syrus looked troubled, "Ah man this doesn't look good, Jay has almost lost half of his life points and now Sartorius has two monsters on the field". Hassleberry looked at him, "Don't think negative thoughts Private, let's have faith in the Sarge, we both know that he can find his way out of this mess". Syrus looked at him, and when he saw the confidence in Hassleberry's eyes he got a smile on his face and nodded before they turned their eyes back to Jaden.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Time to get my game on". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I activate the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them before he grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Polymerization in order to fuse together Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Necroshade in order to summon forth Elemental Hero Great Tornado in attack mode". Avian and Necroshade then appeared on the field and got sucked into the vortex that appeared before Great Tornado came out of it, Atk: 2800.

Jaden then held out his hand, "Next Great Tornado's special ability activates, when he's successfully fusion summoned, I can cut the attack and defense points of all my opponent's monsters in half".

Sartorius's eyes widened a little as he looked as Great Tornado unleashed small tornados that hit both The Chariot and the Lovers. The Chariot, Atk & Def: 1700-850/1700-850. The Lovers, Atk & Def: 1600-800/1600-800.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity, so now both of us has to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands". Jaden then drew five cards while Sartorius drew four new cards.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activated the trap card Soul Union, so for this turn Great Tornado gains attack points equal to an Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and I choose my Sparkman". A ghostly image of Sparkman appeared in front of Great Tornado before he got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2800-4400.

Jaden then pointed at The Chariot, "And now Great Tornado, attack his Chariot". Great Tornado formed a orb of wind in his hand and tossed it towards the Chariot. Once it made contact with him it turned into a tornado of razor sharp winds that slashed The Chariot until it exploded, Sartorius LP: 4000-450.

Jaden looked at Sartorius, "So what do you say now, could you predict that?" Jaden then got a little confused when Sartorius started to laugh, "What's so funny?"

Sartorius looked at him with a smirk, "You just proved my point, the urge to destroy is inside of you as well, didn't it feel good to hurt me? To take out your anger on me and see me suffer in pain?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Say what?"

Sartorius chuckled, "Humans has always been destroying what they themselves has created time and time again, no matter if it's cities, civilizations, arts and even their relationships with other people".

Sartorius's smirk grew bigger, "And all of that destruction is caused because the main desire of all living beings is destruction". Jaden looked at him, "You're wrong, I have never wanted to cause destruction".

Sartorius looked at him, "Why is it that humanity is so eager to cause destruction? It's because the universe itself is moving towards destruction". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "No way, there is no way that's true, I won't allow you to do what you want to the universe".

Sartorius chuckled, "This universe is imperfect, which is why it has to be destroyed, so that a new perfect universe can be born from the power of the Light which purifies all the darkness and evil".

Jaden glared at Sartorius who laughed, "Well it seems that the urge to destroy has made you forget our duel, is your turn gonna end soon?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at his hand and grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in defense mode". Air Hummingbird appeared on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 600.

Jaden then held out his hand, "Next I activate his special ability, so now I gain 500 life points for every card in your hand, which means that I now gain 3000 more life points". Air Hummingbird flew up in the air as the cards in Sartorius's hand turned into flowers.

Hummingbird then collected nectar from the flowers and Jaden then got surrounded by a green aura as he got a smirk on his face, Jaden LP: 2200-5200, "And with that I end my turn, which means that Great Tornado's points return to normal". Great Tornado, Atk: 4400-2800.

Hassleberry got a smirk on his face, "Alright, he not only got rid of over 3000 of Sartorius's life points at once he also gained 3000 life points, who's the man?"

Syrus smiled, "Jaden, come on buddy don't listen to a thing that freak says, just focus on beating him".

Sartorius chuckled, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then chuckled, "Now I activate the field spell card Light Barrier". Jaden saw how the spell card began to rotate over him, "As you most likely has figured out by now, this card has two different abilities based on where the card lands, of course I already knows where it will land, upright". Jaden narrowed his eyes as the card landed upright.

Sartorius laughed, "Now the Light Barrier will now envelop us". Jaden then watched in shock as a barrier of light surrounded them in a circle before it spread out even further. Jaden then could also hear Neos gasp in pain as this he also got trapped inside of the barrier. Sartorius chuckled, "Now as long as this barrier surrounds us, the special abilities of all none Arcana Force monsters will be negated".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "What did you say?" Jaden looked at The Lovers, Atk & Def: 800-1600/800-1600. Jaden looked up and saw that Neos could barely keep his physical form, "Neos, what's going on?"

Sartorius chuckled, "While Neos may not be on your field right now, I'm afraid he's still powerless inside of the Light Barrier, as well as all of your other spirits". Neos groaned in pain, "It's true, I can feel how this barrier is draining all of my power, inside of it, we can't use any of our powers".

Sartorius then held out his right hand towards Ojin, "Now awaken Prince Ojin". The moment he gave the command Ojin's eyes became void of life, "Yes master". Linda looked at him shocked when he said that, "Prince Ojin". Syrus and Hassleberry also looked at him shocked since they believed that Jaden had freed him from Sartorius's control.

Sartorius then sent out a beam of light from his hand that flew past Neos who couldn't stop it now and came in contact with the keys, "Now take the keys, and bring an end to the planet earth so it can be reborn!"

He then used his powers to hand the keys over to Ojin who had a smirk on his face as he grabbed both of them. All of them then saw how the hand that Aster was in was falling down towards the lava now that both of the keys were gone.

Syrus looked worried, "Aster no!" Hassleberry then ran up the staircase that was next to them, "Hassleberry what are you doing?" Hassleberry didn't answer as he ran up the stairs. He then jumped into the hand Aster was in while Jaden cried out worried, "Hassleberry, be careful!" Hassleberry grabbed Aster and quickly jumped out of the hand and on the upper floor with Aster in his arms.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden who looked at him, "Jaden, Aster is safe now so just focus on the duel now". Jaden nodded with a smile

Sartorius looked at Ojin, "Now go Ojin, activate that satellite and lead the earth to destruction so it can finally be reborn as a perfect world".

Ojin nodded and turned around, however Linda grabbed his shoulders to stop him, "Please wait Prince Ojin, I can't allow you to do this".

Sartorius glared at her, "Don't interfere!" His eyes glowed purple, Linda then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and let go of Ojin walked past her while Syrus checked if Linda was okay. Linda looked at Syrus, "I'm fine, please we have to stop the Prince.

Syrus nodded and ran after Ojin who ran out of the duel arena, "Stop right there Prince Ojin!" However he stopped when he heard Hassleberry call out to him, "Wait a minute Sy".

He looked at Hassleberry who came down while he carried Aster, "I will take care of the Prince, I need you to take care of Aster". Syrus nodded since he figured that Hassleberry would be able to handle the Prince better than him.

Hassleberry placed Aster on the floor, "Alright, now to stop the Prince". He then ran after him while Linda followed him, "I'm coming with you". Hassleberry nodded as the two of them ran out of the duel arena.

Jaden looked after them, "It's up to you two now, you have to get to Ojin before he can activate SORA".

Sartorius laughed, "They won't be able to stop it, I have seen the future, the laser Satellite SORA will be activated and will destroy all life on the earth and lead the planet to ruin".

Jaden glared at him, however Jaden then looked up as he heard Neos speak to him, "Jaden… there is still time… win this duel and destroy the Light Barrier… if you don't… then this world will be destroyed…" Neos then disappeared.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Neos!" He then closed his eyes as his hands trembled, "I promise you, I will defeat Sartorius and stop the Light". He then looked at Sartorius, "I won't allow you to do as you please anymore Light of Destruction". Sartorius laughed when Jaden said that.

 **So Jaden has finally begun his the final battle against Sartorius in order to save the earth from destruction. At the same time so was the final match in the GX tournament between Chazz and Blair who had snuck in to it about to begin. Jaden managed to get the upper hand before Sartorius activated the field spell Light Barrier which negated the special powers of all of his monsters since they were not Arcana Force monsters, he then managed to get both of the keys back and handed them to Ojin who was still under his control and sent him to activate the satellite, what's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	44. Jaden vs Sartorius, final battle part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Las t time, After Aster got defeated by Sartorius, Jaden was forced to give Sartorius his key to Sartorius in order to make sure he wouldn't fall into lava. While Sartorius originally didn't plan to face Jaden he had no choice since Neos protected the keys and the only way he would get them was if he defeated Jaden. However once Sartorius activated the field spell the Light Barrier Neos got weakened and Sartorius managed to get the keys to Ojin who was still under his control. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 44- Jaden vs Sartorius, final battle part 2

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked around himself at the Light Barrier, with it on the field the special abilities of all of his monsters would be negated.

At the same time so was Syrus shaking Aster, "Aster, please wake up". Aster slowly opened his eyes confused, however he soon remembered what was going on and looked at Syrus seriously, "Where is Jaden?"

Syrus pointed towards Jaden who was dueling against Sartorius, Jaden was relieved to see that Aster had woken up and that he was still himself, he then looked towards the exit to the duel arena, _It's up to you now Hassleberry, you have to stop Ojin before he activates SORA, he thought to himself._

Sartorius chuckled as he looked at Jaden, "Something the matter? In case you've forgotten, it's still my turn".

He then pointed at the Lovers, "When Arcana Force VI – The Lovers is in the upright position, it counts as two sacrifices when I summon an Arcana Force monster". Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that, since he had seen some of Sartorius's high level monsters in his duel against Aster and knew that they were pretty tough.

Sartorius then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I sacrifice The Lovers…" The Lovers disappeared as Sartorius chuckled, "So I can summon Arcana Force XXI – The World in attack mode". Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw the World appear on the field, Atk: 3100.

The World's card then began to rotate over it, Sartorius chuckled, "And now my Light Barrier's second effect activates, which allows me to determine if my cards will land upright or upside down, it will land upright of course". Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw The World land upright.

Sartorius then pointed towards Great Tornado, "Now The World, destroy Great Tornado with Over-Catastrophe". The World fired the yellow beam towards Great Tornado and destroyed him once it hit him, Jaden LP: 5200-4900.

Sartorius chuckled, "And now the third effect of the Light Barrier, when either of us destroys one opposing monster, we will regain life points equal to the monster's original attack points". Sartorius got surrounded by a white aura, Sartorius LP: 450-3250.

Sartorius then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I end my turn by placing one card face down". Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Light Barrier again, he realized now that he had to get rid of it as soon as possible because its three effects gave Sartorius a serious advantage even though the third one worked for both of them.

Aster narrowed his eyes, "Jaden need to get rid of that Barrier soon or he won't be able to win". Syrus got a troubled look on his face, "Yeah but how?" Both of them looked at Jaden and saw how he looked at his deck intensely.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Ojin ran into Sartorius's room, he then bent down and opened a secret spot, he then took out the briefcase that contained the controlled system for SORA, he then grabbed it and ran out of the room just as Linda and Hassleberry came into the room and then followed him.

Ojin ran out of the white dorm with Hassleberry close behind, "Stop right there Prince Ojin!" However he soon felt a sharp pain in his left leg and went down on his knee while he placed his hands on his leg.

Linda who was close behind him stopped next to him worried, "Are you okay Hassleberry? Did you hurt your leg when you rescued Aster?"

Hassleberry looked at her with a smile, "What this? No I just seriously injured my leg at an excavation a few years ago and had to replace the damage bone in my leg with the dinosaur leg I had just found and it hurt from time to time when I put too much pressure on it but let's forget about it right now, we need to get to catch up with Ojin". He got up and then he and Linda began to run to catch up with Ojin again.

At the same time so had Ojin gotten pretty far into the forest, he looked around to make sure no one was around to stop him, he then placed the briefcase on the ground and opened it. He then got a smirk on his face as he held up the two satellite keys in his hand before he placed them into the control system and turned them and started the system up.

AT THE SAME TIME UP IN SPACE,

SORA opened up and the laser came out of it and it as well as its solar panels.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MAIN SCHOOL BUILDING,

Blair and Chazz looked at each other as they held their first five cards. Blair then placed her fingers on her deck, "Ladies first, I draw". She drew her next card and looked at it, "I summon Mystic Egg in defense mode". An egg with a few yellow stars on it appeared on the field, Def: 0.

Chazz got a shocked look on his face, "Say what? What the heck can you do with an egg that has zero defense points?" Blair looked at him with a smirk, "You'll just have to wait and find out, but for now I end my turn".

Chazz looked at her while he narrowed his eyes, "I can't exactly say that you're the opponent I was hoping for in my last match in the GX tournament, but I guess it just can't be helped, it's my move now".

Chazz then drew his next card and looked at it. "First I activated the spell card Pot of Greed, which means that I draw two more cards from my deck".

Chazz drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode". X-Head Cannon appeared on the field, Atk: 1800. Chazz then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Frontline Base, which allows me to special summon one Union monster from my hand once per turn, so now I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode". Y-Dragon Head then appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Chazz then grabbed another card with a smirk on his face, "But why stop there? Now I activate Quick Summon, which allows me to summon another monster, like Z-Metal Tank". Z-Metal Tank appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Chazz then pointed at Mystic Egg, "And now Z-Metal Tank, take out that Egg". Two cannons came out of Z-Metal Tank and he fired towards Mystic Egg and shattered it.

Chazz then pointed at Blair, "And now Y-Dragon Head, attack that twerp directly". Y-Dragon Head then fired a blast from his mouth and it hit Blair who screamed, Blair LP: 4000-2500.

Chazz's smirk grew bigger, "Also let us not forget about my X-Head Cannon, now attack this kid directly as well". X-Head Cannon then fired from the two cannons on his shoulders and it hit Blair who screamed again, Blair LP: 2500-700.

Alexis looked troubled, "Come on, I mean the girl just graduated grade school but Chazz is still not showing her any mercy at all".

Chazz laughed, "I don't care if she's a girl, I won't let anyone mock dueling". He then held up his hand, "Now I remove my X, Y and Z monsters in order to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon in attack mode".

Y-Dragon Head's wings separated from his body and then he landed on the back on Z-Metal Tank while X-Head Cannon landed on Y-Dragon Head's back, Atk: 2800.

Chazz chuckled, "You barely have any life points left, you won't survive my next turn". Blair looked at him, "A maiden in love in strong you know, besides you should look closely on the field".

Chazz looked at her field confused and got shocked when he saw the shards of the egg glow and gather together at one spot, "Wait a minute, I should have destroyed that egg already".

Blair got a smirk on her face, "And that's exactly what I wanted you to do Chazz, because when Mystic Egg is destroyed I can summon the monster that's inside of it".

Chazz looked at her confused, Blair then pointed at the glowing egg, "And now appear, Mystic Baby Dragon". The egg then cracked open a green baby dragon with a small yellow horn on its nose appeared, Atk: 1200.

Chazz looked at her, "Is that all? That monster is only cute looking and not s threat. Looks like all of this will end on my next turn, I end my turn now".

Blair chuckled, "It's my turn now". Blair she drew her next card and looked at it and a smirk appeared on her face, "And now I activate the spell card Mystic Revolution, which means that my baby dragon is about to grown up into a fully grown dragon".

Chazz looked at her shocked, "Say what?" A bright light surrounded Mystic Baby Dragon, and soon it had grown into a full grown green dragon with large wings and a yellow horn on its nose, Atk: 3600. Chazz's eyes in shock, "It has 3600 attack points now?"

Blair then pointed at XYZ-Dragon Cannon, "And now Mystic Dragon, attack his XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Mystic Dragon flew up in the air and unleashed a blast of fire towards XYZ-Dragon Cannon and destroyed him, making Chazz cover his face from the shockwave from the explosion, Chazz LP: 4000-3200.

Chazz looked at her, "Well I have to admit, you're better than I thought, but don't think you're gonna win this duel just because you're a little better than I thought". Blair got a smirk on her face.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE WHITE DORM,

Sartorius laughed, "I can feel my powers grow, and I can see your fate just as clearly as day". Sartorius then saw an image of Jaden drawing a card and an image about how Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin appeared in front of Jaden.

Jaden glared at Sartorius, "Well let me tell me Sartorius, there some things in life that can't be predicted, especially in dueling and I will prove it by creating a miracle with this next draw".

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "And here is that miracle, I now activate the spell card R – Righteous Justice, so now for every Elemental Hero on my field I can destroy one spell or trap card, so since I have Bubbleman I can destroy your Light Barrier which will give my monsters their powers back".

Sartorius chuckled. "Didn't I already tell you? I have seen all of this already, I now activate my Emperor's Staff trap card, so now for this turn, no cards on my field can be destroyed by card effects, of course in exchange you get to draw one card from your deck".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw R – Righteous Justice get destroyed, "So I couldn't destroy his Light Barrier huh?" Jaden then took and drew another card. Sartorius chuckled, "And now you're planning on summoning Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in defense mode, correct?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at his hand before grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in defense mode". Aqua Dolphin appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 800.

However Jaden then saw how Aqua Dolphin placed a hand on the ground and groaned in pain, "Aqua Dolphin, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Aqua Dolphin looked at him, _"It's no good, I can't access my powers inside of this Light Barrier",_ Jaden gritted his teeth when Aqua Dolphin told him that mentally. Jaden looked at him, "Aqua Dolphin".

Sartorius laughed, "You annoying little Neo Spacians, you should just have stayed in your own world, the Light's power now cover the entire universe".

Syrus looked troubled, "Oh man, if he really can see the future, then Jay won't stand a chance of winning". However Aster didn't agree with him, "Not exactly, if he truly could see everything then he would not need a card like the Light Barrier".

Syrus looked at him confused, "What do you mean Aster?" Aster looked towards Jaden, "The Light Barrier's three effects are like insurances for him, which means that deep down the Light of Destruction is _afraid_ of the power the Neo Spacians possesses, and not just them, the Sacred Beasts, the Elemental Dragon Heroes, not to mention Jaden's own powers. So to protect himself he uses the power of the Light Barrier to negate the power of Jaden's monsters, can choose which position his cards are gonna land in, of course the third effect which lets the player gain life points every time a monster is destroyed in battle works for both of them".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Chazz gritted his teeth as an explosion happened and both Ojama Black and Ojama Green got destroyed while Blair had a confident smile on her face with Mystic Dragon still next to her.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE FOREST,

Hassleberry and Linda walked through the forest looking for Ojin, "Damn it, where did that Prince run of it?"

However moments later Hassleberry heard something behind some bushes and saw Ojin sitting on a knee with his back towards them, "There he is!" He then ran towards him, "Drop those keys now!"

Ojin turned around shocked and saw Hassleberry coming flying towards him, he had no chance of avoiding him and got tackled to the ground while the briefcase was sent flying. Ojin looked at him irritated, "What are you doing?"

Hassleberry saw the briefcase and quickly grabbed it, "Just this!" He then lifted it up in the air before he slammed it into the ground while Linda walked over to him. He looked at Linda with a confident smile, "I smashed the control system so we're safe now".

Linda however looked at the briefcase and her eyes narrowed, "You're wrong, we were too late, both of the keys had already been inserted". Hassleberry stood up with a horrified look on his face, "They had been what?" It meant that the Prince had already managed to activate SORA before he smashed the control system.

Ojin then laughed as he looked up in the sky, "There is no way to stop it now, soon SORA will soon be setting this planet ablaze".

UP IN SPACE,

SORA changed its position so the laser cannon was pointing down towards the earth before it charged up a blast and fired it down and it hit the ocean before it began to move towards land.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden looked at his hand and narrowed his eyes, he then looked towards Sartorius as he grabbed a card in his hand, "I end my turn with one card face down, so give me your best shot". Sartorius chuckled, "If you knew what my best was you wouldn't be asking for it, it's my turn now".

He then drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at the Neo Spacian, "Keep suffering you annoying Neo Spacians". Air Hummingbird and Aqua Dolphin was in a lot of pain because of the Light Barrier, "If you want to blame anyone then blame your master Jaden for being so weak". Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Just make your move already".

Sartorius chuckled, "Very well, you see the position of my Light Barrier will be determined during each of my standby phases, if it lands upside down its effects will be negated, however I have already predicted where it's gonna stop".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw that the Light Barrier landed upright, Sartorius chuckled, "Just as I predicted, my Barrier is staying". He then held up a card in his hand, "Next I summon Arcana Force IV – The Emperor". The Emperor then appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Sartorius chuckled as The Emperor's card appeared over it, "Thanks to the Light Barrier's effect, I have decided that it's gonna land upright". The Emperor's card rotated in a full circle before it landed upright and Jaden narrowed his eyes in irritated over the difficult situation he was in right now.

Sartorius chuckled, "I won't allow anyone to influence my fate anymore, not even you Jaden. Now The Emperor's upright ability activates which means that all my face up Arcana Force monsters now gain 500 attack points for as long as he's on the field". The World & The Emperor Atk: 3100-3600/1400-1900.

Sartorius then pointed towards Air Hummingbird, "And next I'm gonna attack that Air Hummingbird with The World". The World then fired a yellow beam towards Air Hummingbird and destroyed him causing an explosion, "Air Hummingbird!" Jaden cried out.

Sartorius's smirk grew bigger, "And now the Light Barrier's third effect activates, which means that I now regain life points equal to your Air Hummingbird's attack points, in other words 800". Sartorius got surrounded by a white aura, Sartorius LP: 3250-4050

Sartorius then pointed towards Bubbleman, "And next I will attack your Bubbleman with The Emperor". The Emperor then moved his mechanical arms towards Bubbleman and grabbed him and lifted him up in the air, two other mechanical hands then touched him and sent electricity through his body causing him to scream before he got destroyed, Jaden gritted his teeth since he only had Aqua Dolphin on the field now.

Sartorius chuckled, "And now Bubbleman original 800 attack points will also be added to my life points thanks to my Light Barrier". Sartorius LP: 4050-4850.

Aster gritted his teeth while Syrus looked worried, "Now the difference between their life points is only 50 points". Sartorius chuckled, "And with that I end my turn".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Then it's my move now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play the spell card Pot of Avarice, so now by returning five monsters from my grave to my deck I get to draw two cards from my deck".

Jaden held up his Duel Disk and Bubbleman, Air Hummingbird, Terradrake, Avian and Great Tornado came out of his graveyard and he placed all four of them back into his deck and shuffled it before he returned Great Tornado to the extra deck. He then took and drew two more cards.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate the spell card Fusion Recovery, so now I take back a monster I used for a fusion summon along with a polymerization card". Necroshade and Polymerization came out of his graveyard and he then added them to his hand.

Jaden then grabbed three cards in his hand, "Next I use Polymerization in order to fuse Necroshade with my Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in order to summon Elemental Hero Escuridao in attack mode".

Oblivion and Necroshade appeared on the field and then both of them got sucked into a vortex and out came Escuridao, Atk: 2500.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play De-Fusion and defuse my Escuridao to get back Oblivion and Necroshade". Necroshade reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Oblivion then appeared next to it, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the trap card DNA Surgery, which allows me to change the type of all the monsters on the field, and I choose the fiend type". All of the monsters on the field became more demonic looking.

Jaden grabbed one more card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice all three of them in order to summon Raviel Lord of Phantasm". Jaden's three monsters vanished and the ground began to tremble and Raviel came up out of the ground, Atk: 4000.

Sartorius chuckled, "Just as I predicted, you summoned Raviel, and now you're gonna attack The World with him, am I correct?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Looks like you have it all figured out huh?"

Jaden then pointed towards The World, "Now Raviel, attack The World with Shimmering Scraper". Raviel's claws began to glow and he sent them crashing down into The World and destroyed him, Sartorius LP: 4850-4450. Jaden looked at him, "And now I gain life points equal to The World's original attack points", Jaden LP: 4900-8000.

Sartorius at this moment grabbed a card in his hand, "And since you destroyed one of my monsters in battle, I can summon Arcana Force IX – The Demon of Phantasm from my hand", Darkness gathered in front of Sartorius and a black creature with large horns on its head, tow large demon like wings on its back and large claws on its hands appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Jaden looked at Raviel who growled in anger, he could feel his anger and rage over this Arcana Force Demon card. Sartorius chuckled, "Now this card can be summoned if one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, so now if this card is to land upright, I can summon back the monster that was destroyed and then the monster that it destroyed get summoned back to my field, and then it's attack points increases by half of its original amount until the end phase of my turn. Of course if it were to land upside down, this card would be destroyed and Raviel would gain half of its original attack points until the end phase of your next turn".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "However with the Light Barrier there is no doubt that you're gonna make it land upright". Sartorius chuckled, "You are correct Jaden". Jaden then gritted his teeth when The Demon of Phantasm landed upright.

Jaden looked at Raviel who roared in pain before he got destroyed. Jaden then gritted his teeth when he saw The World appear, and then how his power got increased by the effects of both The Emperor and The Demon of Phantasm, Atk: 3100-5150.

Jaden gritted his teeth and looked at the cards in his hand before he grabbed both of the cards in his hand, "I activate Emergency Provision so now by destroying DNA Surgery I will regain 1000 life points". Jaden LP: 8000-9000. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play O – Oversoul spell card which lets me summon back an Elemental Hero from my grave, so come back Sparkman". Sparkman appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1400.

Jaden looked at Sartorius, "And with that I end my turn, and I guessing that your Demon of Phantasm is returned to the deck just like the other two Arcana Force Demon cards at the end of the turn it was special summoned from your hand thanks to its own ability". Sartorius nodded as he placed The Demon of Phantasm back into his deck and shuffled it.

Sartorius chuckled, "Not that it matter because just as I predicted, there isn't anything you can do anyway".

Sartorius then drew one more card from his deck and looked at it, "And now I activate the spell card Arcanatic Doomscythe, so now in order to activate it, I send Arcana Force VIII – The Strength from my deck to the graveyard". He took out his deck and looked through it and sent the Strength to the graveyard. He then looked at Jaden with a smirk, "And so, with that whenever I destroy one of your monsters in battle, my Doomscythe will deal you damage equal to that monster's attack points".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that, Sartorius then pointed at Sparkman, "So now Arcana Force IV – The Emperor, attack his Sparkman". The Emperor grabbed Sparkman and sent electricity through his body and destroyed him.

Sartorius chuckled, "And now you take your Sparkman's attack points as damage thanks to my Arcanatic Doomscythe". Slashes of white energy came out of the spell card and then hit Jaden who groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 9000-7400.

Sartorius chuckled, "And now I gain those points, thanks to my Light Barrier". Sartorius LP: 4450-6050.

Sartorius then pointed at Jaden, "And now Arcana Force XXI – THE World, attack him directly". The World then unleashed its attack and it hit Jaden who screamed in pain before Jaden went down on a knee, Jaden LP: 7400-2250. Sartorius chuckled, "And with that I end my turn now which means that The Demon of Phantasm's ability ends now". The World, Atk: 5150-3600.

Aster gritted his teeth, "The damage that Jaden keeps taking is chipping away at his life points, if he doesn't turn this around soon he's gonna lose". Syrus looked troubled, "Yeah but how can Jaden turn this around? I mean even Raviel wasn't enough to protect him right now".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Damn it, he's good alright, he flipped our life points so that now he has the higher amount while I have the lower, and he has also taken down every monster I sent his way, even Raviel, I have no cards in my hand, so what can I do now?"

Sartorius chuckled, "That's just it Jaden, you can't do a thing! You have no way of winning as long as I can predict the future". He then held out his hand, "Now behold".

An image of SORA appeared in the ceiling and all of them looked worried as they saw how it was firing a blast right now and how it was moving through the ocean towards land.

Jaden stood up, "No way, that's…" Sartorius chuckled, "I promise you that this is no trick or illusion, you see SORA has been activated and will soon set this world ablaze".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he glared at Sartorius, "Yeah right, like I'm gonna let that happen".

Sartorius looked at Jaden with a mocking smile, "So you still believe that you can stop destiny Jaden? Don't be a fool, allow me to use my powers to show you the future".

Jaden saw how Sartorius's eye glowed white and then he gasped as he began to see a vision.

VISION,

Jaden looked around, all he could see was sand and sand, it looked like he was standing in a desert somewhere but he had no idea where he were. However he soon noticed a familiar building far away, "No way, that can't be… is that Duel Academy?"

Jaden then heard a noise behind him and turned around in time to see how a creature came up out of the sand and moved towards him to attack him.

END OF VISION,

Jaden gasped in shock as the vision ended, he looked down at the floor, was that the future that Sartorius had seen for the earth and also his own demise? Sartorius chuckled, "So what did you think? Did you enjoy watching your final moments after the world had been destroyed?"

Jaden however soon began to chuckle, Sartorius looked at him irritated and confused, "What's wrong with you? Have you lost your sanity from seeing your own demise like that?"

Jaden looked up with a smirk and his eyes had turned golden, "I saw all of it alright, and sure they looked bad without a doubt".

Sartorius glared at him, "So why are you smiling like that? You should have lost hope and just given up since you have no chance of stopping the destruction of this world".

Jaden looked at him, "That vision might have shown a bad future, but here's what I believe, destiny can be changed".

Sartorius narrowed his eyes, "Stop talking nonsense! Destiny can't be altered by the likes of humans".

Jaden chuckled, "You see I don't agree with you on that, you see everything we do in life can change how our future will become, and it's the same with this duel, right now I have no idea what my next card will be, so it will determine the fate of the human race, but I have faith that my deck will come through for me right now so I can stop you".

Jaden looked at his deck. "I'm not gonna allow someone like you to decide my destiny or anyone else's, it's my turn now". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I place Card of Demise, so now I can draw five cards from my deck, as long as I discard my entire hand during my fifth standby phase from now".

Jaden drew five more cards from his deck and looked at them, a smile appeared on his face, "First I activate my E – Emergency Call, so now I can add my Elemental Hero Heat to my hand". Jaden looked through his deck and grabbed Heat and revealed the card before he shuffled his deck again and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

Jaden then got a smile on his face, "And now allow me to introduce you to an old friend, so come forth Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode". Flames appeared on the field as Heat appeared, Atk: 1600.

Jaden looked at Heat, "And now his special ability activates, you see he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field, including himself". Heat then got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 1600-1800.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card H – Heated Heart, which now gives Heat an extra 500 attack points until the end phase of this turn". Heat was then surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 1800-2300.

Jaden then pointed at The Emperor, "And now Heat, destroy his Emperor". Heat then took and unleashed a stream of flames towards The Emperor, he got engulfed in flames before he exploded, Sartorius LP: 6050-5650. Jaden looked at Sartorius, "And thanks to your Light Barrier, I now gain life points equal to The World's original attack points, in other worlds 1400". Jaden LP: 2250-3650. Jaden then pointed at The World, "And now that The Emperor is gone, The World loses 500 points". The World, Atk: 3600-3100.

Jaden then looked at the three cards in his hand and then grabbed two of them, "Next I end my turn by placing two cards face down which means that H – Heated Heart's effect ends now", Heat, Atk: 2300-1800.

Jaden looked at Sartorius with a smirk, "What's wrong, didn't you predict that? If that's the case then the flow of destiny might be changing right now".

Sartorius looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Destiny won't be altered by an attack like that, it's my turn now". He drew his next card before he looked up at the Light Barrier's card that had once again began to rotate, "As long as I have the Light Barrier destiny won't be altered by the likes of you, and like before it will land upright".

However he soon got shocked when he saw that the Light Barrier landed upside down, "What? It landed upside down, but that means that all of its effects get negated". The Light Barrier then slowly began to disappear.

Jaden nodded, "Do you still insist that destiny is not changing?" Sartorius gritted his teeth, _It's true that that in the universe there ixist uncountable probabilities, and the fact that my destiny is being distorted by Jaden is one of those, but the Light Barrier will definitely land upright and be restored during my next turn… no the fact is that I might not survive this turn, he thought to himself_.

Jaden chuckled and Sartorius glared at him, "What's so funny boy?" Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Right now you were thinking really hard about how you're gonna get through this turn right?"

Sartorius looked shocked, "What…? He had no idea how Jaden knew that. Jaden closed his eyes, "If you wonder how I know it was pretty obvious. After all, until now you've only been thinking about dueling as a way to prove your destiny. However, when you realized that you couldn't just leave it up to 'fate' you started to think about how you were gonna duel in order to win".

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate Elemental Recharge, which gives me 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero I have on the field". Jaden LP: 3650-4650. Jaden chuckled, "Come on now, show me what you got".

Aster looked at Jaden, "That guy, even in a situation he still can enjoy the duel?" Syrus nodded, "That's when Jaden duels at his best, which is why I believe that he's gonna win this".

Jaden had a smile on his face, he had done the mistake of letting his anger take over. He knew that it had a tendency of messing with his game play, looking back now the smartest choice would have been to take out The Emperor, but at that moment during his frustration he thought it was best to take down The World instead.

Sartorius looked at Jaden, "Damn you Jaden Yuki, don't get so cocky because you got a little lucky, the destiny I have seen won't be altered by something like this". Sartorius then pointed at, "Arcana Force XXI – The World, attack Elemental Hero Heat with Over-Catastrophe". The World fired his attack towards Heat and destroyed him, Jaden covered his face, Jaden LP: 4650-3350.

Sartorius looked at Jaden with a smirk while he chuckled, "You see that you fool? The earth's destiny is still the same as before".

Jaden however chuckled, "We'll see about that, I activate the trap card Hero Counterattack". Sartorius's eyes widened when he heard that and saw the card flip face up, "Now since you destroyed an Elemental Hero in battle, you now have to pick a card in my hand, if it is an Elemental Hero I get to summon it, anything else and it goes to the grave, also if it is an Elemental Hero then one of your monsters will be destroyed".

Jaden then held up the card in his hand, "And unfortunately for you, I only have one card left in my hand". Jaden turned the card around and Sartorius gasped when he saw that it was Elemental Hero Neos.

Jaden pointed at The World, "And now I'm gonna destroy The World". The World then exploded in front of Sartorius who covered his face. Jaden then held up Neos's card, "And next I special Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode".

Neos then appeared on the field, Atk: 2500. Neos looked at Jaden, "Now Jaden, you need to defeat Sartorius in this duel and seal the Light of Destruction away, and then we can use our powers to stop the laser satellite SORA". Jaden nodded his head.

Sartorius glared at both Jaden and Neos, "You're too late fools, it doesn't matter what you do, you can't stop the destruction of this world".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yes we can, we won't let you do as you please anymore, it's my turn now". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode". Glow Moss then appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

Jaden then held up his hand, "Next I join together Neos and Glow Moss with Contact Fusion, in order to summon Elemental Hero Glow Neos". Jaden returned Neos and Glow Moss to his deck and shuffled it. Neos and Glow Moss then jumped up in to the sky and made contact with each other and a blinding light appeared.

Once the light died down, Glow Neos could be seen, the lower part of the face was now revealed showing a tanned face with long white hair on the back side of the head, the stomach, arms and legs was also glowing, Atk: 2500.

Jaden looked at Sartorius, "And now I activate Glow Neos's special ability, once per turn he can destroy one card that is face up on your side of the field, and his ability is then determined by what kind of card his destroys".

Sartorius's eyes widened in shock, "But wait a sec…" Jaden had a smile on his face, "That's right, you only have one card on your field, now Glow Neos, it's time to get rid of that annoying Light Barrier". Glow Neos formed a blue orb of light and sent it towards Sartorius and it hit him. Sartorius then gritted his teeth as the Light Barrier came out of his Duel Disk and he placed it into his graveyard.

Jaden then pointed at him, "And now it's time for that effect, normally Glow Neos would be allowed to attack you directly now, but it doesn't matter since you have no monsters on the field anyway, so now Neos, show him what you got". Glow Neos then flew towards Sartorius and struck him as he gasped in pain, Sartorius LP: 5650-3150.

Jaden looked at him, _I have to finish this as soon as I can, we can't waste too much time here with that satellite activated, he thought to himself, knowing he had to end this soon_.

 **Jaden and Sartorius's duel continues and Jaden has quite a bit of trouble thanks to the Light Barrier's three effects, but Jaden later managed to gain back some control and has even things up with Sartorius again. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	45. Jaden vs Sartorius, final battle part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden continued his duel against Sartorius, trying to find a way to get rid of his Light Barrier so he would have a chance of winning again in order to save the earth. After he managed to calm down and started to enjoy the match a bit, things started to go his way again as the Light Barrier's face down position negated its own effects, which gave Jaden a chance to destroy it a few moments later, can Jaden stop him in time to save the earth?**

Chapter 45- Jaden vs Sartorius, the final battle part 3

Jaden watched as Glow Neos's attack hit Sartorius as he groaned in pain, Sartorius LP: 5650-3150. Jaden then looked at him with a smile, "Luckily for you, when Neos is fused together with an Neo Spacian, the fusion monster will return to the extra deck at the end of the turn that it was summoned unless I have my Neo Space field spell on the field, and now I end my turn".

Jaden placed Glow Neos back into his deck, only instead of leaving the field, Glow Neos turned transparent, he turned towards Jaden, "Jaden, you'll take care of this duel, I'm gonna go and destroy SORA". Jaden nodded his head, "Got it, good luck Glow Neos". Glow Neos nodded before he flew up and through the ceiling.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE FOREST,

Linda looked up into the sky worried, "SORA is currently getting into orbit, and once it's gotten into position it will burn any target on the surface into nothingness". Hassleberry gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Ojin let out an insane laugh, "There is nothing that can stop it now! Soon this planet will become a sea of flames as the world falls to ruin". He then laughed a bit more before he lost consciousness and fell down on the ground.

Linda looked at him worried, "Prince Ojin!" Hassleberry looked at Ojin, "Don't worry he will be fine, he just passed out since the control Sartorius had over him has been broken now".

Then he looked down, "But… what can I…" He then stood up and looked straight up in the sky, "What can I even do right now?!" His eyes then turned into a reptiles as a multicolored aura surrounded him and the his inner spirit appeared around him in the shape of a T – Rex.

Glow Neos who was flying towards space at that moment noticed this and flew down towards Hassleberry, "Hassleberry". Hassleberry looked at him, "Neos! Is that really you?"

Glow Neos stopped in front of him, "That's right, and it seems like the great dinosaur spirit inside of you have finally awaken, now symbol of the strength, I ask you to lend me your power now in this time of need, come with me into space and help me destroy that laser satellite".

Hassleberry nodded, "Sounds good to me, it is said that dinosaurs turned into birds as they evolved, and so by leaving the surface and flying into space, I'm gonna evil into a space dinosaur". He then lifted his head and roar as strong winds formed around Hassleberry's human form as the aura around him got stronger.

Glow Neos held out his hand, "Very well, now leave your human form behind for now and follow me into space". Glow Neos held out his hand and Hassleberry's inner dinosaur spirit got surrounded by a multicolored aura as it was separated from his body, "Now follow me, we have no time to lose". He then flew up towards space again with Hassleberry's inner dinosaur spirit close behind him.

Hassleberry's body fell down on the ground unconscious. Linda looked at him shocked and worried, "Hassleberry! What happened, are you okay? Hassleberry!"

AT THE SAME TIME UP IN SPACE,

Glow Neos flew up and saw SORA firing its laser beam towards the planet, "Let's go", he said before he flew towards the satellite with Hassleberry close behind him, "Yeah, let's smash that satellite to pieces".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Sartorius glared at him, "Insolent fool, it's time for you to see the Light". Jaden gritted his teeth as Sartorius got surrounded by a white aura while he drew his next card, he looked at it, "Now I summon Arcana Force I – The Magician".

The Magician appeared on the field, Atk: 1100. The Magician's card then began to rotate over it, "It will land upright". Sartorius said with a demanding voice. He then began to chuckle when it landed upright, "Do you see that? Destiny is still going as I've predicted, and now The Magician, attack Jaden's life points directly".

Jaden saw how The Magician disappeared and then turned around and saw it behind him before it unleashed flames at him, Jaden groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 3350-2250. Sartorius chuckled as he grabbed two of the three cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing two cards face down".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "I now activate the spell card Spellbook inside of the Pot, which means that we both draw three cards from our decks now". Jaden then drew three more cards from his deck.

Sartorius chuckled, "The Magician's upright ability activates, since you played a spell card his attack points is doubled until the end phase of this turn". The Magician, Atk: 2200. Sartorius chuckled, "And I predict that you couldn't draw a monster that is strong enough to take him on right now".

Jaden looked at the cards he had drawn, he then looked at Sartorius, "Are you sure about that? Because if it's your destiny to destroy the earth then it's my destiny to save it from destruction and here's the proof, since I have Necroshade in my graveyard I can now summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice, so welcome back Elemental Hero Neos".

UP IN SPACE,

Glow Neos looked down towards the earth, "I can feel it, Jaden need your help Neos". Neos separated from his body and Glow Neos looked at him, "Be strong, the fate of the earth is now in your hands". Neos nodded and flew down towards the earth.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

A flash of light came down from the ceiling and Neos then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Sartorius chuckled, "So what, 300 points of damage won't alter destiny even the slightest". Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "I equip Neos with the spell card Assault Armor which increases his attack points by 300". Neos got surrounded by a golden aura, Neos, Atk: 2500-2800.

Jaden then pointed at the Magician, "And now Neos attack Arcana Force I – The Magician now". Neos jumped towards The Magician and hit him with his Cosmic Crush, destroying him, Sartorius LP: 3150-2550. Sartorius chuckled, "Not bad, but 600 points of damage won't change anything either".

Jaden held up his hand, "I activate the effect of Assault Armor and send it to the graveyard". The golden aura around Neos disappeared, Neos, Atk: 2800-2500. Jaden looked at Sartorius, "And by doing so, Neos can attack a second time this turn".

Sartorius looked shocked, "He can what?" He then saw how Neos moved towards him and then he hit him with his Cosmic Crush attack and he screamed in pain, Sartorius LP: 2550-50.

Neos landed next to Jaden who looked at Sartorius with a smile, "This world won't get destroyed, I'm gonna protect it together with my friends". Jaden looked at Neos who nodded as he agreed with him, "Jaden looked at Sartorius, "Now I end my turn".

Syrus looked excited, "Alright Sartorius only have 50 life points left, one more strike from Jaden and he's done". Aster however narrowed his eyes, "Yeah that might be true but I wouldn't underestimate the Light of Destruction, after all it still has it trump card". Syrus looked at him confused before he remembered how he had been defeated and looked at Jaden worried.

Sartorius glared at Jaden, "I have grown tired of this, I shall NOT allow you to alter this future of destruction, IT'S MY TURN NOW!" The white aura around him intensified as he drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand and grabbed another card, "First I activate my Reverse Reborn spell card, and with it I revive my Arcana Force I – The Magician". The Magician appeared on the field once again, Atk: 1100. His card then rotated before it stopped upright.

Sartorius then grabbed the card he had just drawn, "And next I activate my Magician's Scales, and with it I now sacrifice Arcana Force I – The Magician, so I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand".

The Magician disappeared and cards from his deck began to circle around him in an orbit before he grabbed one and chuckled, he then pointed at one of his face downs, "Go The Material Lord!" The trap card got flipped face up and a red pillar of light surrounded it.

He then held out his hand towards his other face down, "And next is The Spiritual Lord". His other trap card got flipped face up and got surrounded by a blue pillar of light.

Sartorius then held up the last card in his hand, "And finally I activate The Sky Lord from my hand". Sartorius then got surrounded by a green pillar of light. Aster looked really worried now, "Oh no, this is bad".

Sartorius chuckled, "That's right Jaden, this is the move that defeated your friend Aster over there, and now it's your turn, now it's time to show you how foolish it is to try and resist destiny".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "We'll see about that, I'm not gonna lose this duel".

Sartorius chuckled when he heard that, "Let's see if you're still saying that after this, I now sacrifice these three pillars of light, that allows me to summon Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler".

Jaden covered his eyes while Neos prepared himself as a blinding light appeared as the three pillars joined together, and then in the light the silhouette of a big monster could be seen. The light then disappeared and Jaden could now clearly see The Light Ruler, it had a big body, really large arms and a small head, Atk: 4000.

Syrus looked worried, "A monster with 4000 attack points, he really brought it out". Aster narrowed his eyes, "I didn't stand a chance against it, I just hope that Jaden can handle it better than I did". Syrus looked at Jaden worried.

Sartorius chuckled as he looked up, "The Light Ruler is going to land upright". The Light Ruler's card appeared above it and rotated and then landed upright. Sartorius then pointed towards Neos, "And now Light Ruler, attack his Neos with The End-of Ray".

The Light Ruler's shoulders opened up and two dragon like heads came out of them and opened their mouths, they then fired a blast of white energy towards Neos, "The Light is too strong". Neos then screamed as he got destroyed.

Jaden looked worried, "Neos, no!" He then screamed however as he was sent flying backwards from the shockwave created by The Light Ruler's attack and landed hard on his back, Jaden LP: 2250-750.

UP IN SPACE,

SORA stopped firing towards the earth and then turned towards Hassleberry and Glow Neos, "Uh oh, SORA is turning towards us now".

Glow Neos looked at him, "Don't worry Hassleberry, quickly demolish it with your tail".

Hassleberry nodded, "You got it". However they saw that SORA was about to fire at them so Glow Neos quickly pushed Hassleberry out of the way and the laser beam flew past them, Hassleberry looked towards where the beam had flown, "T-that was really close, you saved me there".

However he soon saw that something was wrong as Glow Neos was starting to turn transparent, "Hey, what's wrong?" Glow Neos was troubled, "I feel weak, did something happen to Neos in the duel?" Hassleberry then looked worried as SORA turned towards them again, "Oh man this is not good, SORA is turning towards us again".

BACK TO THE DUEL AGAIN,

Syrus looked at Jaden who was lying on his back, "Jaden come on, you need to get up again, the fate of all life on earth depends on it".

However Jaden didn't react to what Syrus said, and Syrus got worried, "Jaden…" Aster looked worried, "Have you given up Jaden? Have you lost all hope about winning this?"

Sartorius on the other hand had a smirk on his face while he looked at Jaden, "Now The Light Ruler's upright ability activates, when it destroys one of your monsters in battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can add a card from my graveyard to my hand, but I can't use it this turn".

The Light Barrier came out of Sartorius's graveyard and he grabbed it while he chuckled before he grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down on the field". A card then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

UP IN SPACE,

Another laser beam was fired towards Hassleberry and Glow Neos but Glow Neos managed to push Hassleberry out of the way again in time. Hassleberry turned his head around to thank him only to see Glow Neos disappear, "H-hey! What am I supposed to do by myself here?" He then looked towards SORA nervous as he was pretty much a sitting duck now.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Jaden was still lying down on his back in pain, Sartorius chuckled as he looked at him, "Jaden, has you finally decided to surrender since you know that you can't win? Although there is no surrendering in this battle, as soon as this duel is over, your life will end!"

He then held up his hands, "And then, this world, this planet, and this entire universe will be destroyed and reborn in the image of the Light!" He laughed as the aura around intensified once again.

Aster looked at Jaden with a determined look on his face, "Jaden, you need to get up again, if you don't then it's over for all of us". Syrus looked at Jaden, feeling the same way as Aster did, but he wondered if Jaden still had the strength to fight.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden was floating in what looked like space, "Jaden, Jaden can you hear me?" He heard Glow Neos's voice, "We tried, but we couldn't destroy SORA and we're running out of time. Please, I have to ask you to lend us your strength once more".

Jaden had his eyes closed, _"However I have done most of the things I can think of and nothing works, so what can I do right now?"_ He mentally asked.

Glow Neos's voice once again spoke, "You have to use your inner strength in combination with the Neo Spacians and Neos in order to win this, only you can do this".

Jaden felt a small smirk appear on his face, _"Got it, I will give it one more shot, and swear right now that I'm gonna take down that Light Ruler and saw the earth and the universe",_ he mentally said with confidence.

OUTISDE OF HIS MIND,

Jaden opened his eyes and jumped back on his feet with a smirk on his face, "Who is gonna surrender here?" His smirk grew bigger, "After all, this duel is just starting to get really interesting, and I promise you that I'm gonna take you down and seal you away once again Light of Destruction". Syrus and Aster smiled when they saw Jaden back up on his feet again and that he was ready to keep fighting.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, his eyes widened a little before he sighed, "If I had done things a little different last turn, it would've been over already".

Sartorius narrowed his eyes at him, "What are you talking about?" Jaden held up his Duel Disk and the slot for field spells opened up, "First I activate the field spell card Neo Space".

The duel arena changed, however at that moment Jaden's eyes turned golden to change the effect of the card a little. So instead of seeing the colorful space of Neo Space, they saw the earth and the satellite SORA.

Sartorius chuckled, "Just watch, this is the end of your world as you know it Jaden Yuki".

Jaden held up his last card, "Not if I have anything to say about it, now I summon Reinforcement Dragon". Reinforcement Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 500. Jaden then held out his hand, "And next I sacrifice Reinforcement Dragon, which means that not only can I now draw five more cards, I can also normal summon another monster this turn".

Reinforcement Dragon then disappeared and five orbs of light flew over to Jaden's deck and entered it, Jaden then drew five cards and looked at them, "So now I summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode".

Grand Mole then dug his way out of the ground with the drill on his head, the drill then split into two pieces that was on each side of his head and he had a smirk on his face, Atk: 900.

Jaden then held up a spell card, "And next I activate Silent Doom, which lets me summon Neos from my graveyard in defense mode". Neos then appeared next to Jaden on a knee, Def: 2000. Jaden then held out his hand, "And then Neos gains 500 attack points thanks to Neo Space". Neos got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2500-3000.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate my NEX spell card, so now I can sacrifice my Grand Mole to summon a level 4 fusion monster that has the same name from my extra deck. So let's welcome Neo Spacian Gaia Mole".

Grand Mole's appearance then began to change. He got a bit bigger, the claws on his feet and hands got bigger and his fur turned dark brown, Atk: 1100. Jaden looked at Gaia Mole, when Gaia Mole attacked another monster no player would take any damage and the opposing monster would return to the opponent's deck which would then be shuffled, however even if he got rid of The Light Ruler like that he would still not be able to attack.

Jaden looked at the other two cards left in his hand, he could summon the last monster in his hand but decided to wait since he didn't know what Sartorius's face down could be, and The Light Ruler could also be hiding a few extra tricks he didn't know about yet so he decided to keep it as a reserve plan. Also there was another monster he wanted to summon first anyway.

Jaden held up his hand, "And next I join together Neos with Gaia Mole through contact fusion in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia Neos". Gaia Mole and Neos jumped up in the air while Jaden returned Neos to his deck while he returned Gaia Mole to the extra deck. Neos and Gaia Mole then made contact with each other and a blinding light appeared.

Then out of the light Gaia Neos appeared, he looked pretty much like Grand Neos, only his green armor was darker and he then also had two large drill spikes on his shoulders, Atk: 2800. Jaden looked at Sartorius, "And now he gains 500 extra attack points thanks to Neo Space". Gaia Neos, Atk: 2800-3300.

Sartorius chuckled, "That's impressive, however he's still too weak to take down my Light Ruler". Jaden then got a smile on his face, "Well let's see what you're saying after seeing his special ability, you see when this card is summoned to the field he can return two monsters you have on the field as well as your entire hand to your deck which is then shuffled". Sartorius looked shocked when he heard that.

Then the drill on Gaia Neos's right arm as well as the ones on his shoulders began to spin, he rammed the one on his arm into the ground while the two on his shoulders flew off them and then dug into the space behind The Light Ruler and opened up a dark hole behind it which then began to suck him in.

Aster nodded with a smile, "Alright, if Neos can get rid of the Light Ruler then Sartorius will have no monsters left on his field". Syrus nodded excited, "Which means that Gaia Neos can attack his life points directly".

Sartorius chuckled as he looked at Jaden, "Nice try Jaden, but I predicted you would try something like this, so now I activate the trap card Reversal of Fate, which means that I can change my Light Ruler's position from upright to upside down".

The Light Ruler's card then rotated so it landed upside down to Jaden's shock, "Say what?" Sartorius looked at him with a smirk, "There is nothing you can do that will surprise me, now my Light Ruler's upside down ability activates, so now by reducing The Light Ruler's attack points by 1000, he can negate an effect that targets him and then destroy the card that activated it, of course in exchange you get to draw one card from your deck". The dark hole behind The Light Ruler disappeared, Light Ruler, Atk: 4000-3000.

Sartorius's smirk then grew bigger, "Now draw your card". Jaden then drew one more card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand. Sartorius then pointed at Neos, "Now Light Ruler, destroy his Gaia Neos, Creative Destruction". The Light Ruler then fired a beam of light from its eye that hit Gaia Neos and destroyed him causing Jaden to cover his face to protect it from the shockwaves.

Syrus looked troubled, "No way, Gaia Neos got destroyed, Sartorius really expected Jay to summon him". Aster narrowed his eyes while he gritted his teeth, "Even Jaden can't have any moves left to try now".

Sartorius chuckled, "It looks like this is the end for you Jaden. This is just the proof that no one, not even you can't resist destiny". He then pointed at SORA, "Just look, through that laser satellite, the Light of Destruction shall lead this planet, this world and also the entire universe to destruction, and then everything will be reborn anew, this destiny is unavoidable, you just can't interfere with this noble work".

Jaden looked at him, "This is not in any way a noble work, and this is not over yet, as long as there is a card left in my deck I won't give up until the very end, no matter how much you beat me down I will just get back up and continue fighting without fear, just like the hero I looked up to when I was younger would act, the hero I used for a design for Neos".

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I remove Sparkman and Necroshade in my graveyard from the game, in order to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End in attack mode". Sparkman and Necroshade appeared next to him before they turned into particles and disappeared.

Then a vortex appeared on the field and fire came out of it before Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End came out of it with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Aster looked shocked, "Jaden has a Chaos Emperor Dragon? That's one of the rarest cards in the game". Syrus nodded, "Yeah but he usually don't use it since it's unfair to the opponent because of its ability".

Aster nodded, "Yeah I can understand that, since by sacrificing 1000 life points he destroys every card on the field including himself, as well as every card in both the players hands and then the opponent takes 300 points of damage for each one, which is why it's forbidden in official tournaments and duels, of course this is not an official duel so Jaden can use him here".

Sartorius narrowed his eyes since he hadn't actually predicted Chaos Emperor's appearance in this duel, but soon he got a smirk on his face, "Even so his special ability is useless since you can't even use it now, also if you attacks The Light Ruler then he will also be destroyed along with The Light Ruler which will leave you defenseless and I will finish you next turn".

Jaden held up the card he had drawn thanks to The Light Ruler's special ability, "There won't be a next turn for you because now I activate Hero Flash, so now by removing H – Heated Heart, E – Emergency call, R – Righteous Justice and O – Oversoul in my grave from the game, I can summon a normal type Elemental Hero from my deck, so return to me now Neos and since we're in Neos Space he will gain 500 attack points".

Sartorius looked at him shocked, "What did you say? I didn't predict that either". Neos then appeared next to the Chaos Emperor Dragon, Atk: 2500-3000. Sartorius was not happy because now he had to deal with two monsters that had 3000 attack points, the exact amount that his Light Ruler had right now.

Jaden looked at Sartorius, "I don't have a power that allows me to see the future, but I know that we have to power to alter our own fate, and so by combining mine and my spirits powers we can change the fate of the earth".

Jaden then looked at Chaos Emperor and Neos, "I'm counting on you two, now go…" He pointed towards SORA, "Destroy SORA!" Neos nodded towards Jaden, "I thought you would never ask". He looked at Chaos Emperor, "Let's go". Chaos Emperor then roared.

Then both of them vanished and appeared next to Hassleberry who looked at them, "Neos, Chaos Emperor". Neos looked at him, "You ready Hassleberry?" Hassleberry nodded, "Oh yeah, let's do this".

However SORA then prepared to fire again, Sartorius chuckled, "You foolish spirits, you're too late, now vanish in the light before the earth does".

The satellite was about to fire the laser beam, however it then vanished and the satellite began to glow, and a familiar voice could be heard, "Light of Destruction, I'm not gonna allow you to manipulate my older brother body in order to do your dirty work anymore".

Syrus looked up shocked, "That voice could that be…?" Aster nodded, "It can only be her, Sarina".

Sartorius looked shocked, "It can't be!" Jaden looked at the SORA, "Is that really Sarina speaking?"

An image of Sarina appeared on top of SORA, Sartorius looked at her shocked, "Sarina?"

Sarina looked at Neos, Hassleberry and Chaos Emperor Dragon, "It was for this very moment that I digitized myself, so I could upload my consciousness into SORA's computer systems".

She then held out her arms, "Now hurry up, SORA is temporally offline, so you need to destroy it now". Neos, Hassleberry and Chaos Emperor Dragon looked at each other. Sartorius looked at her, "What? No stop!"

Neos looked at Hassleberry and patted him on his shoulder, "The first strike is yours Hassleberry!" Hassleberry lowered his head as he growled, "Here I go". He ran towards SORA and rammed his hand into its satellite dish and smashed it began he began biting the laser cannon.

Neos then moved towards SORA and moved underneath it and then smashed straight through hit, he then looked at Chaos Emperor Dragon, "Alright Chaos Emperor, the final strike is yours".

Chaos Emperor Dragon began to gather fire in his mouth while Neos and Hassleberry moved out of the way before Chaos Emperor Dragon unleashed an intense stream of flames towards SORA and the fire covered the entire satellite. While the fire damage the satellite from the outside it also entered into the hole Neos had punched through it, causing damage inside of it as well which caused an massive explosion when it was destroyed.

Hassleberry had a smirk on his face, "Alright, we did it". He then vanished while Chaos Emperor Dragon and Neos moved back to Jaden.

Sarina looked at Jaden, "Now that SORA is destroyed there is only one thing left to do, defeat the Light of Destruction in order to get my brother back to his normal self again".

Sarina then vanished since SORA was now gone, Jaden smiled at where she had been, "You got it, I remember our promise to you". Jaden then looked towards while Aster looked at him with a smile, "Jaden, finish this now".

Jaden looked at Sartorius, "You know that you're finished now, since I have both Chaos Emperor and Neos on the field, I can wipe out The Light Ruler and then the rest of your life points as well". Sartorius gritted his teeth.

Jaden then closed his eyes, "However it's not the only way, thanks to Hero Flash all Elemental Heroes on my field can attack directly this turn, so Neos could bypass The Light Ruler to strike you directly".

Jaden looked at The Light Ruler while he narrowed his eyes, "But that monster represents the Light of Destruction, which is why I'm planning on destroying it now".

Jaden looked at Neos who looked at him and nodded at him before Neos looked at Chaos Emperor Dragon, "I'm counting on you to finish this".

Jaden then pointed at The Light Ruler, "Neos, attack The Light Ruler with Cosmic Crush". Neos moved towards The Light Ruler and hit him with Cosmic Crush, The Light Ruler then counterattacked and then both of them got destroyed.

Jaden and Chaos Emperor Dragon then got surrounded by a golden aura, "And now for the final strike". Chaos Emperor Dragon roared. Sartorius took a step backwards, "This… this can't be..."

Jaden then pointed at him, "Now Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, attack his life points directly and end this". Chaos Emperor then gathered fire in his mouth and then unleashed an intense stream of flames towards Sartorius and then it hit him, Sartorius LP: 50-0.

Sartorius then screamed as the Light of Destruction exited his body, it then screamed in pain before it vanished and particles of light fell down and all of them looked at it while Neos reappeared next to Jaden.

Jaden, Neos and Chaos Emperor Dragon then looked at Sartorius who was lying on the ground, Sarina's spirit then appeared next to him, "Big brother". Sartorius slowly opened his eyes, "Is that you Sarina?"

He sat up and looked at the spirit of his little sister, she smiled at him, "Can I assume that you have returned to your normal self again brother?" Sartorius nodded, "Yes, but what about you?" Her smiled at him softly, "I know that we're gonna meet again brother". She then vanished and Sartorius lowered his head in shame, thinking about everything the Light had made him do.

Jaden looked at him for a few more seconds before Jaden looked at Neos, "Neos, thanks for all of your help, you saved the earth from destruction". Jaden then looked towards Chaos Emperor Dragon, "And thank you for all of your help as well Chaos Emperor". Chaos Emperor Dragon growled, telling Jaden not to mention it since it was his duty to help him in his time of needs before he vanished.

Neos looked at him, "Jaden, I don't need any thanks either, in fact it's we who should thank you, you saved the entire universe, and so for all the inhabitants of Neo Space, I thank you". He then vanished as well while Jaden walked over to Syrus to help him with Aster.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE FOREST,

Hassleberry then sat up while he roared, but then he looked around confused, "Hey where is SORA? Weren't I in space a moment ago?" He then looked at Linda who was holding up Ojin and walked over to her, "I'm gonna carry him back", Linda nodded while she smiled at him grateful.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MAIN BUILDING,

All the students and teachers at the main building watched as the duel between Blair and Chazz continued. Blair then pointed at Ojama Yellow who was in defense mode on Chazz's field, "And now Mystic Dragon, destroy that pipsqueak". Mystic Dragon then fired a stream of fire towards Ojama Yellow and destroyed him, Chazz gritted his teeth while he growled.

Blair had a smirk on her face, she had Mystic Dragon on the field, along with three Mystic Eggs as well as a spiky egg, she then pointed at Chazz, "And now Spike Egg, attack his life points directly". The egg jumped up in the air before he sent spikes towards Chazz and hit him with them, Chazz LP: 2400-1600.

Chazz pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card Ojama Alliance which can be activated during the turn when at least one of my Ojama monsters is destroyed. Now by paying half of my life points, I can summon Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black from my graveyard and deck".

Three cards came out of his graveyard, Ojama Yellow, Green and Black then appeared on the field, Atk x 3: 0. A card then came out of Chazz's deck, "And finally I can add an Ojama spell card from my deck to my hand, and I choose Ojama Delta Force". He revealed the card before he added it to his hand.

Crowler looked at Blair and nodded with a smile, "This girl is not half bad, she's really giving Chazz a hard time here".

Bonaparte nodded with a smile as well, "that's true, if he's not careful he might lose this duel, it's best for him that the spell card he added to his hand is can help him out of this".

Sheppard nodded, "This is how the final duel of the tournament should be, an even match which is quite exciting".

Chazz looked at the card in his hand, _Ojama Delta Force, it's one of the two cards I received as a gift from Chumley, along with Ojama Alliance, and thanks to Ojama Alliance I can end this soon, even so I want to get rid of that Mystic Dragon, he thought to himself_.

Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, so I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, a smirk appeared on his face when he saw what it was. He then grabbed Ojama Delta Force, "Now I activate the quick play spell card Ojama Delta Force, so during this turn, all of my Ojama monsters gains 1000 attack points for every Ojama monster on my field, but at the end of this turn all Ojama monsters on my field will be destroyed".

Blair looked a little worried as she looked at the three Ojama Brothers as their power grew, Atk x 3: 0-3000. She narrowed her eyes, while no one of his Ojamas could destroy her Mystic Dragon, they could destroy Spike Egg and wipe out her life points.

However Chazz held up his last card, "And next I activate another spell card, Brave Attack, so now my three Ojamas attack points will be added together, which means that all three of them will attack together with a combined attack strength of 9000".

Blair looked shocked, "But why would you…? I mean you could have ended it with a single attack against my Spike Egg".

Chazz looked at her, "I know that very well and that it would be the easiest way, however…" He looked at her Mystic Dragon, "That dragon of yours has been a pain throughout most of this duel, so I wanted to take it out, alright boys, attack her dragon and end this now".

Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black bent down, "Right away boss". All three of them then jumped towards Mystic Dragon and then punched him in the face, causing him to fall onto his back before he got destroyed, Blair LP: 700-0.

Blair fell down on her knees while the three Ojama Brothers did a victory dance before they vanished, "I was beaten such puny monsters, I guess that means I'm less than puny".

Chazz walked over to her, "You fool". She looked up at him as he had a smile on his face as he held up a finger, "Any cards in the hands on a duelist with great skills can become a incredible force, you're by no means puny".

Blair looked at him with a smile, "Wow Chazz, you're pretty cool". Chazz smiled before Alexis walked past behind him, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you learn that from Jaden?" Crowler and Bonaparte agreed with her while Chazz got embarrassed since he used to think that only rare and powerful cards would help you win a duel.

Blair looked a little shocked before she got a dreamy smile on her face, "That's right, there is no one who is cooler than my dear Jaden". Alexis stopped when she heard that and then she glared at Blair.

Sheppard then held up his mike, "And so the winner of the GX tournament is Chazz Princeton". All of the students began to cheer for Chazz with his personal cheer, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up".

He smiled at them for a moment before he turned around and looked at Sheppard, "Hey Sheppard, as the winner, can you grant a request for me?" Sheppard looked at him, "And what could that request be?"

Chazz looked at him, "I want to duel against Jaden for the title of the GX champion, I know he had to drop out of the tournament because of… certain reasons, and so I can't really accept winning the tournament without beating him".

Sheppard looked at the other teachers who gave him a look that said that it was up to him to decide this and that they would support his decision. He looked at Chazz, "Very well, I will check if Jaden has finished what he had to do so he can face him, because I'm afraid that if he hasn't settled things yet then I have to turn down your request". Chazz nodded, understanding that they couldn't wait too long for Jaden to show up in case he hadn't defeated Sartorius yet.

The students around them began to cheer at that thought, they did not understand what Chazz had meant by that Jaden had had a reason to drop out of the tournament willingly, but they enjoyed the idea of Chazz might duel him now.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE WHITE DORM,

Hassleberry looked towards the main building, "Those guys are cheering like that even though the real hero is right here, those cheers should be for you Sarge".

Syrus nodded his head as well, "That's right, I mean if you hadn't stopped Sartorius then the people over there would have been wiped out". Jaden shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care about people cheering for him, he had fought against Sartorius to save the world.

Sartorius looked at them, "I'm sorry about everything that happened, the reason that the Light of Destruction could take over me was because of my envy about society who had for a long time rejected me".

Jaden looked at Sartorius with a smile, "Hey it's not your fault, I mean if it hadn't been you it would just have been someone else, and besides it all worked out very well right".

Sartorius looked at him with a smile, "Thanks you Jaden, and you too Aster, because of the two of you I was freed from the Light's control and the world was saved".

Aster had a troubled look on his face, "Please, I couldn't do anything for you". He then got a small smile on his face, "Well the important thing is that everyone made it back safe, however Sarina…" He looked troubled again when he said Sarina's name.

Sartorius looked up in the sky, "Sarina told me that we were gonna meet each other soon again".

Jaden nodded with a smile on his face, "Yeah and I have a feeling that you will see her real soon again". He then looked at Sartorius as his smile grew bigger, "Hey, how about you predict when you're gonna see her again?"

Sartorius looked down on his tarot cards that he held in his hand, "No, I have already lost my ability to see the future". Suddenly winds took and hit the cards and they flew away as they heard a noise above them.

They looked up and saw a helicopter that belonged to Kaiba Corp, and they then all smiled then they saw someone in it, "It's Sarina". Sartorius said as Sarina leaned against the window and looked at her brother with a smile.

Jaden smiled as well when he suddenly heard a ringing tone from his PDA, he took it out and answered it and saw that it was Sheppard, "Sheppard? If you're wondering what is going on then I have defeated Sartorius and sealed the Light away while freeing him from its control".

Sheppard smiled at him, "That's good, but that's not the main reason I called, you see Chazz won the tournament after you dropped out, and he made a request, he wanted to have a real title match with you, so I wonder if you could come here soon?"

Jaden looked up at the helicopter that was about to land, he then looked at Sheppard, "Give me a little time and I'll be there soon". Sheppard nodded and then cancelled the call. Jaden then watched as the helicopter landed and all of them moved towards it to greet Sarina.

A LITTLE WHILE AT THE MAIN BUILDING,

Chazz turned around when he heard someone walk towards him and saw Jaden with Syrus and Hassleberry close behind him and Aster behind them. Chazz looked at him, "About time, so you're ready for the real final duel of the GX tournament Jaden?"

Jaden smiled at him, "You bet Chazz, this is gonna be a sweet duel, so let's do this". Both of them then placed their decks into their Duel Disks.

Sheppard then spoke, "And now it's to start the duel which will decide who wins the GX tournament, are both of you ready?" Jaden and Chazz nodded, Sheppard held up his hand, "Then it's time for the two of you to get your game on".

Jaden smiled, "Of course". Chazz didn't say answer that and then both of them activated their Duel Disks and then drew their first five cards.

Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll start things off, so now I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode". Masked Dragon then appeared on the field, Def: 1100.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he remembered this strategy, when Masked Dragon was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard Chazz would be able to summon a dragon monster with 1500 attack points or less, which could only mean Armed Dragon LV3.

Even so Jaden had a smile on his face, it had been a while since he faced the Armed Dragons so he was looking forward to it. Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and then I end my turn".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn". Jaden then drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode". Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card H – Heated Heart, so now Sparkman will gain 500 attack points for this turn". Sparkman got surrounded by a blue aura, Sparkman, Atk: 1600-2100.

Jaden then pointed at Masked Dragon, "And now Sparkman, destroy Masked Dragon with Static Shockwave". Sparkman gathered electricity in his hands and sent it towards Masked Dragon and hit it and destroyed it, Jaden looked at Chazz, "And since I had used H – Heated Heart on Sparkman, for this turn he can inflict piercing damage to you, which means that since the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense was 1100, you now take 1000 points of damage".

Chazz was then hit by electricity, Chazz LP: 4000-3000. However Chazz then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate Chthonian Blast, so now since you destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of its attack points".

Sparkman then shattered and Jaden covered his face as some of Sparkman's electricity hit him, Jaden LP: 4000-2950. A card then came out of Chazz's deck and he grabbed it, "And next since you destroyed Masked Dragon, I can summon a dragon with 1500 attack points from my deck, so come forth Armed Dragon LV3". Armed Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Jaden narrowed his eyes before he grabbed the three of the four cards in his hand, "First I place three cards face down…" Three cards appeared in front of him before he grabbed the last card in his hand, "Next I activate the continuous spell car Mirage of Nightmare, so now during your standby phase I get to draw until I'm holding four cards, but during my standby phase I have to discard the same amount of cards that I drew".

Chazz looked at him, "I knew that already, is your turn over now?" Jaden nodded his head, Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". Chazz then drew his next card.

Jaden held up his hand, "And now my Mirage of Nightmare activates, so now I get to draw four cards from my deck". Jaden took and drew his four next cards and looked at them. Chazz then looked at him, "And next to protect your hand you're gonna destroy Mirage of Nightmare, with Emergency Provision right? It's not the first time I have seen you use this tactic".

Jaden nodded, "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you knew about that, so here we go, I activate Emergency Provision, so now not only does I get to keep my hand, but I also gain back 1000 life points". Mirage of Nightmare got destroyed, Jaden LP: 2950-3950.

Chazz then held out his hand, "And since it is my standby phase, I can send Armed Dragon LV3 to the graveyard in order to summon my Armed Dragon LV5 from my hand". Armed Dragon LV3 left the field and got replaced by Armed Dragon LV5, Atk: 2400.

Chazz then grabbed one of the cards he had just drawn, "Next I summon my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode". Y-Dragon Head appeared on the field with a mechanical roar, Atk: 1500.

Chazz then pointed at Jaden, "Next I attack you directly with my Armed Dragon LV5 with Infernal Roar". Armed Dragon LV5 attacked Jaden with his claws and sent him flying, Jaden LP: 3950-1550.

Chazz pointed at Jaden, "And next my will attack you with Y-Dragon Head…"However one of Jaden's remaining face down got flipped face up, "I now activate the trap card Damage Condenser, so now since I took battle damage I can summon a monster from my deck with an attack equal or lower than the damage I just took, so now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode".

A hurricane formed behind Jaden, and then Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600. Jaden drew the top four cards of his deck, "Next I check the top four cards of my deck and then if there is a level 6 or below monster among them I can summon it, all other cards are shuffled back into my deck".

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand and a smirk appeared on his face, "Alright now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode". An explosion of fire happened behind Jaden, and then Burstwing flew out of it and landed in front of him, next to Quickclaw, Atk: 1700. Jaden then shuffled the other three cards back into his deck.

Chazz gritted his teeth and looked at his hand, among the three cards in his hand, he didn't have a monster that was strong enough for him to use his Armed Dragon's ability in order to destroy either of those two, not to mention that his Y-Dragon Head was too weak to take on either of them as well, and there was also Quickclaw's ability to negate its destruction once per turn by switching to defense mode when he was attacked.

Chazz looked at the cards in his hand, "I end my turn, so bring it on Jaden".

Jaden nodded and placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "I now activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "And now I summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode". Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin then appeared on the field, Atk: 600.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I'm gonna activate Aqua Dolphin's special ability, so now by discarding a card in my hand, I can choose a monster on my field like Burstwing, and then I take a peak in your hand and if I find a monster with lower attack points than my monster it's destroyed and then you take 500 points of damage".

Jaden sent Necro Gardna to the graveyard, "Now Aqua Dolphin, Sonar Wave". Aqua Dolphin let out a cry that echoed across the field and hit Chazz's hand, a card then got revealed and it was another Masked Dragon, "Well Chazz, since Masked Dragon only has 1400 attack points so is it obviously lower than Burstwing, which means that it's destroyed and you lose 500 life points". Burstwing fired a blast of fire towards the card as Masked Dragon appeared in front of Chazz and got hit by the fire and got destroyed, Chazz LP: 3000-2500.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Burstwing's ability, so by discarding one spell from my hand, I can decrease one of your monsters attack points by 800 and then Burstwing gains 300 points for every two levels that monster has, and these changes last until the end phase of your next turn".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "I'm well aware of Burstwing's ability Jaden". Jaden then held up his Silent Doom card, "I now send Silent Doom to the graveyard and then I decrease your Armed Dragon's attack points with Burstwing's ability".

Chazz gritted his teeth as he saw how Armed Dragon LV5 got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 2400-1600. Burstwing was then also surrounded by a red aura before he roared, Atk: 1700-2300.

Jaden then pointed at Armed Dragon LV5, "And now Burstwing, attack his Armed Dragon with Burning Slash". Burstwing then opened his mouth and fire came out of the mouth and then the fire began to cover Burstwing's wings. Burstwing then roared as he flew towards Armed Dragon LV5 and slashed him with his wings, destroying him, Chazz LP: 2500-1800.

Jaden then pointed at Y-Dragon Head, "Now Quickclaw, take out Y-Dragon Head with Shadow Slash".

Quickclaw grabbed the handle of his sword before he vanished in high speed before he reappeared behind Y-Dragon Head with his sword drawn, he then lifted his sword up in the air and slashed Y-Dragon Head and destroyed him, Chazz LP: 1800-1700.

Syrus got an excited look on his face, "Awesome! Jay's counterattack has started, and he can still attack with Aqua Dolphin".

Jaden then pointed at Chazz, "And now Aqua Dolphin, attack Chazz's life points directly". Aqua Dolphin moved towards Chazz and punched him, causing him to groan in pain, Chazz LP: 1700-1100.

Jaden then grabbed two of the three cards in his hand, "Now I end my turn with two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of him.

Chazz narrowed his eyes, _Just a moment ago my life points was almost the double amount of his life points and now he has taken the lead by over 400 points, he thought to himself_.

Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Card of Sanctity, which means that both of us have to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands".

Jaden took and drew five cards while Chazz drew four cards, Chazz looked at the cards he had drawn, "Now I activate Monster Reborn and I use it to bring back my Armed Dragon LV5". Armed Dragon LV5 then reappeared on t he field, Atk: 2400.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate Level Up, which means that I now can summon Armed Dragon LV 7 from my deck in attack mode". Armed Dragon LV 5 disappeared and then Armed Dragon took its place on the field, Atk: 2800.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 in order to summon Armed Dragon LV10 from my hand". Armed Dragon LV7 then disappeared from the field and got replaced by the highest level of the Armed Dragons, Armed Dragon LV10, Atk: 3000.

Jaden looked at Chazz as he grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I discard one card in my hand in order to destroy all monsters on your side of the field". Chazz sent Ojamagic to the graveyard and Armed Dragon LV10 unleashed a big screech and destroyed all three of Jaden's monsters.

Chazz then took out his deck, "And since I sent Ojamagic to the graveyard, I can add Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green". Chazz took out the three Ojama monsters and added his hand before he shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

Chazz then pointed at Jaden, "And now Armed Dragon, attack Jaden's life points directly and end this now with Static Orb Thrust". Armed Dragon LV10 prepared an orb of energy in his right arm and tossed it towards Jaden.

Jaden however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Call of the Haunted, in order to bring back Burstwing in attack mode", Burstwing reappeared on his field, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then also held up his Duel Disk as a card came out of his graveyard, "And next I remove my Necro Gardna in my graveyard in order to negate your attack". Necro Gardna appeared in front of Burstwing with his arms crossed and then he blocked Armed Dragon LV10's attack before it reached Burstwing.

Chazz gritted his teeth as he grabbed two cards in his hand, "I place two cards face down and then I end my turn".

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Next I activate the spell card Elemental Dragon Fusion, now I pay 500 life points in order to fuse together Quickclaw with Burstwing". Jaden LP: 1550-1050.

An explosion of fire appeared on the field and then a vortex came out of it, Quickclaw then appeared on one side of it while Burstwing was on the other side of it, both of them jumped in to it.

Jaden held up his hand, "And now dragon warriors of wind and fire, join together to form the creature that will help me take down his Armed Dragon, now I fusion summon Elemental Dragon Hero Wildfire in attack mode".

Then out of the vortex came Wildfire and landed on the field, Atk: 2200. Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode". Avian then appeared on the field next to Wildfire, Atk: 1000.

Chazz looked troubled, "And now that you have another monster on your field…" Jaden nodded with a smile, "That's right, now I can activate Wildfire's special ability, so by sacrificing one other monster on my field I can increase his attack points by 1200 until the end of your next turn".

Avian then disappeared and fire circled around Wildfire as he roared, Atk: 2200-3400. Jaden then pointed at Armed Dragon LV10, "And now Wildfire, attack his Armed Dragon LV10 now with Burning Hurricane Slash".

Chazz gritted his teeth a little when he saw Wildfire get surrounded by a flaming hurricane surrounded him and grew bigger until it bent downwards and then flew down and surrounded Armed Dragon LV10.

Armed Dragon LV10 roared in pain because of the flames and then he looked up and saw Wildfire coming towards him and then he slashed him three times before he got destroyed, Chazz LP: 1100-700.

Jaden then took and grabbed three cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with three cards face down".

Chazz placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". Chazz drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play the spell card Pot of Greed and now I draw two more cards".

Chazz drew two more cards and looked at them before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my own Call of the Haunted to bring back my Armed Dragon LV10 in attack mode". Armed Dragon LV10 then reappeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

Chazz then held up a card he had just drawn, "Next I activate the spell card Polymerization, so now I'm gonna fuse together the three Ojama Brothers, in order to summon Ojama King in attack mode".

Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black appeared on the field before they got sucked into a vortex and out came Ojama King, Atk: 0.

Chazz then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the equip spell card Shield Attack, so now the original attack and defense points of Ojama King is switched". Ojama King, Atk & Def: 0-3000/3000-0.

Chazz then grabbed the final card in his hand, "And now discard my second Armed Dragon LV3 in order to destroy your Wildfire". Chazz sent his second LV3 Armed Dragon to the graveyard and Armed Dragon LV10 unleashed a loud screech once again and destroyed Wildfire, leaving Jaden defenseless. The audience was silent in shock, was they about to see Chazz defeat Jaden?

Chazz had a smirk on his face, "This is the end Jaden, now Armed Dragon LV10, attack his life points directly and end this". Armed Dragon began to form an orb in his hand.

Jaden however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my Neo Signal, since you destroyed one of my monsters I can special summon a Neo Spacian from my hand or deck, so now I summon Neo Spacian Dark Panther from my deck".

Dark Panther appeared on the field while leaning down on the field while growling, Def: 500. Chazz looked at him, "It doesn't matter, because Armed Dragon is still stronger, and once your Panther is out of the way Ojama King is gonna finish you off".

However to his shock Armed Dragon LV10 stopped his own attack and then went down on a knee, Def: 2000. Ojama King then also crossed his arms in front of himself, Def: 0.

He then also saw how Dark Panther stood up while roaring, Atk: 1000. Chazz looked at Jaden, "What's going on?" He then saw that another of the cards Jaden had placed face down last turn had been activated. His eyes widened, "But… that's…"

Jaden smiled at him as he pointed at his Zero Gravity trap card, "That's right, this trap card forces all monsters on the field to change battle position, so mine went to attack mode while both of yours went to defense mode".

Syrus let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding, "He managed to survive this turn". He then got a smile on his face, "And I have an idea why he summoned Dark Panther".

Chazz gritted his teeth, "I end my turn then". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at Chazz, "Alright Chazz, this duel is over". Chazz looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How exactly? The only monster you have on the field is Dark Panther and he's too weak to take down either of my monsters".

Jaden pointed at Dark Panther, "I'm gonna win because I have him on the field, you see once per turn he can change into another monster on the field until the end of the turn, and I think I choose your Armed Dragon LV10".

Chazz got a little worried when he saw Dark Panther morph into a black version of Armed Dragon LV10. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Also Dark Panther copies the special abilities of the monster he changed into, so now by discarding a card in my hand, I can destroy both your Ojama King and your Armed Dragon LV10". Jaden then placed his Elemental Hero Bladedge into his graveyard.

Chazz got a scared look on his face as Dark Panther as Armed Dragon LV10 unleashed a powerful screech which destroyed both the Armed Dragon LV10 and Ojama King.

Jaden had a happy smile on his face, "This has been a fun duel Chazz, but now I'm afraid that it's over". Jaden then pointed at Chazz, "And now Dark Panther, attack his life points directly and end this".

Dark Panther as Armed Dragon LV10 formed an orb of energy in his hand and tossed it towards Chazz and it hit him and he screamed, Chazz LP: 700-0.

The audience was silent for a moment, then it erupted in cheers. Jaden smiled as he laughed and waved at them, he then saw Chazz walking towards him, "You won this duel Jaden, but I will defeat you someday". Jaden smiled at him, "Well feel free to challenge me whenever you want Chazz, it's always fun to duel with you". Chazz got a smile on his face before he held out his hand and Jaden shook it and the students watching cheered even more when they saw this.

Sheppard smiled while he held up his smile, "Well as Chazz Princeton asked we allowed him to have a match against Jaden as an extra final match, which means that the new winner of the GX tournament is… Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden smiled and waved at the other students as they cheered again before he walked over to Syrus and the others. Alexis smiled at him, "Well done Jaden, but I didn't expect anything less from you, to think that you would use Chazz's Armed Dragon LV10's own ability against him".

Jaden smiled at her before Bastion asked him something, "Though I'm curious about something, there was one card you placed face down on your first turn that you never used, what was it?"

Jaden smiled at him, "Miracle Fusion, I didn't have the right fusion materials to fusion summon an Elemental Hero fusion monster either in my hand or graveyard". Bastion nodded as he now understood why Jaden never used the card.

Jaden then looked at Alexis again and was about to say something when he took a stumbling step forward in shock when someone tackled him from behind. He turned his head around and got shocked and worried when he saw a familiar face, "Hold on, aren't you Blair?"

Blair looked at Jaden, "That's right Jaden, I'm here to see you and be near you, to deepen my relationship with my future husband".

Jaden looked a little freaked out before he snuck a look at Alexis and saw that she had a really dark expression on her face while Bastion and Hassleberry looked at Syrus who promised that he would explain everything later.

Jaden sighed while Yubel appeared next to him with a smirk, "Well looks like your biggest fan is back now Jaden". Jaden sighed again, _"You seem to enjoy this Yubel, even though my life might be in danger if Alexis gets too pissed off with Blair, I would rather face the Light of Destruction again instead of facing an angry Alexis"._ Yubel chuckled when she heard what Jaden had mentally said while Jaden sighed again, wondering how he was gonna get Blair to give up on him.

 **So Jaden finally managed to defeat the Light of Destruction after a long an intense duel and he also destroyed the laser satellite SORA. Chazz then also defeated Blair in their duel thanks to the cards that he had gotten from Chumley before he made his request to get to face Jaden to decide who the true winner of the GX tournament would be and he ended up losing that duel. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. The next chapter will be last chapter of this story and it's where Jaden is gonna duel against Zane again to see if he can get him back to normal again so look forward to it.**


	46. Jaden vs Zane, crush the Underworld deck

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 2 – The Gentle Darkness vs The Light of Destruction

 **Last time, Jaden and Sartorius continued their duel while Glow Neos tried to destroy SORA together with Hassleberry's inner dinosaur spirit but when Neos got destroyed in the duel Glow Neos disappeared leaving Hassleberry in space alone in space. However in the end Neos, Chaos Emperor Dragon and Hassleberry destroyed SORA before Jaden used both Neos and Chaos Emperor Dragon to defeat Sartorius, he then took and faced Chazz since he wanted to face Jaden for the title as the GX tournament champion and Jaden won the duel becoming the GX champion, so what's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 46- Jaden vs Zane, crush the Underworld deck

Jaden looked around himself, right now he was sitting in a room in the Ra yellow dorm, after the GX tournament ended and he had defeated Sartorius, since no one of their friends would remain in the Slifer dorm he and the others moved to the dorms they belonged in, and Chazz seemed to be allowed to finally return to the Obelisk blue dorm but seem to still want to keep his black coat.

Yubel appeared next to him, "Speaking about the Obelisk dorm, isn't it getting repainted right now?" Jaden looked at her and nodded, "That's right, and I'm pretty sure that Chazz won't even lift a finger to help". Yubel nodded, knowing that Jaden was right.

Jaden then heard a knock on his door. He then went over to it and saw Chazz there with his head covered in blue pain and his coat as well, "Chazz? What happened to you?"

Chazz closed his eyes and walked into the room, "I don't want to talk about it, I just need to borrow your shower". Jaden nodded, "That's okay, go right ahead and do it". Chazz nodded and went over to his bathroom.

AN HOUR LATER,

A showered Chazz placed his now clean coat onto him again, he then looked at Jaden, "Thanks for allowing me to use the shower, see you later". Then Chazz left before Jaden could say anything else.

Yubel sighed as she looked after him, "While he's a lot better than when we met him when we first came here since he's become one of our friends, his attitude can still sometimes be quite annoying".

Jaden smiled a little, "That's true Yubel, but if he didn't have that personality he wouldn't be Chazz". Yubel nodded, since she had to agree with that comment.

Jaden then heard someone knock on the door again, Jaden looked at Yubel, "Did Chazz forget something?" Yubel looked at him while she shrugged with her shoulders since she had no idea.

Jaden walked over to the door and opened it and saw Syrus and Hassleberry standing there, "Syrus and Hassleberry, come in". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded and walked into the room and Jaden closed the door again.

Jaden looked at them, "So did you want something since you two came here?" Syrus looked at him and shook his head, "Not at all Jay, we just wanted to hang out with you for a while".

Jaden smiled as he pointed at the bed, Syrus and Hassleberry sat down on it while Jaden sat down on the chair at his desk, "It has been a little weird going here instead of the Slifer dorm whenever we're done with classes for the day right?"

Hassleberry and Syrus nodded and then Hassleberry looked at him, "So Sarge, heard anything about Sartorius?" Jaden looked at him and nodded, "From what I have understood from Aster so is Sartorius and Sarina gonna look for normal work when they have recovered completely from this incident, mostly mentally of course". Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, understanding that it might be needed to have some time to get to terms with everything that happened.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "So now that you have defeated the Light of Destruction, you're free to live your life as you please right?"

Jaden looked at him and then looked out his window, "Mostly I guess, but if there would be an incident with spirits involved then it would be up to me to solve it, after all with the powers I possess I link together the human world and the duel monsters spirit world".

Hassleberry looked at him, "Well other than that you can live as you want, which is good, so you're planning on making Alexis the future Mrs Yuki right?" Jaden got so shocked that he fell out of his chair.

Syrus and Hassleberry looked shocked while Jaden looked at Hassleberry, "I would expect Atticus to say something like that, but not one of you two". Syrus and Hassleberry laughed. Jaden soon got back up and then rammed his fist into their heads, first Hassleberry and then Syrus to make them stop laughing like that.

Jaden then heard someone knock on the door, he raised an eyebrow, "looks like I'm really popular today, who can it be this time?" Jaden walked over to the door and got a little freaked out when he saw Blair.

Blair smiled at Jaden, "Hi there Jaden, I just wondered if you wanted to do something fun together Jaden?"

Jaden looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, "I'm busy, I'm on my way for a date with Alexis, so why don't you spend some time with Sy and Hassleberry?"

The said two boys looked at Jaden shocked while he gave them an apologizing look before he quickly ran out of the room while Blair looked after him. She then looked at Syrus and Hassleberry, "A date with Alexis? They're dating?" Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other worried, thinking that they were in trouble.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden walked together with Alexis, "Sorry for calling you so suddenly but that was my only escape". Alexis smiled at him, "It's okay, I'm just glad that you escape that little girl".

Jaden smiled at her, "So am I, she really freaks me out quite a bit". Jaden looked forward while he narrowed his eyes, "However, there is still something I need to do, I have heard from Sheppard that _he_ is still on the island, waiting for me to face him".

Alexis looked at him troubled, "Are you sure that it's a good idea Jaden? Remember what happened to Syrus, I don't want you to end up like that Jaden".

Jaden smiled at her, "Don't worry, remember I'm pretty tough, I mean I took down both Nightshroud and Camula during our first year remember? I also took a lot of real damage in both of those matches".

Alexis looked at him, "If memory serves me right, you collapsed during and after your duel with Nightshroud and had to remain in the infirmary for a few days".

Jaden gave her a sheepish smile, "Let's not talk about that okay? Anyway I have to do this". Alexis looked at him worried, she then grabbed his hand while looking him into his eyes, "Just be careful okay Jaden?"

Jaden smiled at her, "I promise Alexis", Jaden then leaned in and kissed her. However Jaden soon separated his lips from hers when he heard that he got a message on his PDA.

Jaden took out his PDA and opened the message, his eyes widened, "It's Sheppard, he says that he has something to tell me, and so he wants me to come to him as soon as possible". Alexis looked at Jaden, "If that's the case, then you should go right now". Jaden looked at her and nodded, "I'll talk to you later Lex". He then walked off towards the main building.

AN HOUR LATER AT THE ABANDONED DORM,

Zane was standing in front of the abandoned dorm, he then heard someone walk towards him from behind. He turned around and looked at the person who was walking towards him, "I never thought that I would see you in that jacket considering your grades".

Jaden standing there in a Obelisk blue jacket smiled at him, "I know that you have a point about that, but still it's not cool to say something like that to a person's face". Jaden then looked at his jacket, to tell the truth he had been just as shocked when he had gotten promoted by Sheppard after the Chancellor had told him where Zane was at the moment. Jaden's smile grew when he remembered that Crowler had been about to faint when he heard that Jaden was gonna become an Obelisk.

Jaden looked at Zane, "Even so, it feels weird for me to wear this, and to be honest I always preferred my red jacket, so I asked if he could make it so I could wear it, so he asked me to leave it in later so he could make some alterations to it so even though it I will wear it people will know I'm actually a blue student, you should have seen Crowler's face when he heard that".

Zane got a cruel smirk on his face, "I can guess that he almost fainted when you got promoted to the blue dorm, and that he actually did faint when Sheppard allowed you to continue to wear your red jacket".

Jaden shook his head, "No he didn't faint but he was on the edge of fainting, but he didn't". Jaden then took out his deck, "However we're not here to talk about that, right?"

Zane nodded and held up his briefcase, "Yeah and let's make this a life and death battle like my duel with Syrus". Jaden nodded and walked over as Zane opened the briefcase.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden while Zane put the shock amplifiers devices while looking worried, "Are you sure about this Jaden?" Jaden turned his right eye and looked at her, _"I have to do this Yubel, in order to reach Zane I have to face him in this kind of duel"._ He mentally told her.

Jaden then placed the shock amplifiers devices on to Zane, they then walked over to each side of the field and then placed their decks into their Duel Disks and then activated them before both of them then drew their first five cards.

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first Jaden". Zane took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode". A twin headed dragon creature on the field, Def: 1200. Zane looked at Jaden while he grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn by placing one card face down".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he knew that Zane was trying to get as many dragons in his graveyard as possible until he drew at least one of his Cyberdark monsters, unless he already had at least one of them in his hand.

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Zane looked at him, "Which means that since he's alone on the field you get to draw two more cards from your deck, I have seen you this many times Jaden so I know it is one of your most common strategies".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and drew his next two cards and looked at them, "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization, which allows me to fuse together Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avian in my hand".

Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on the field before they got sucked into a vortex that appeared, Jaden then held up his hand, "And now it's time to summon one of my favorite monsters, come forth Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". Flame Wingman then appeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Jaden then held up the other card he had just drawn, "Next I activate H – Heated Heart, which increases Flame Wingman's attack points by 500 until the end of this turn, also if he attacks a monster in defense mode then can inflict piercing damage to you". Flame Wingman got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2100-2600.

Jaden pointed at Twin-Headed Behemoth, "Now Flame Wingman, attack him with Infernal Rage". Flame Wingman opened the mouth on his dragon arm and unleashed a stream of flames towards Twin-Headed Behemoth and destroyed him, Zane had a smirk on his face even though he got shocked by the shock amplifiers. Zane LP: 4000-2600.

Jaden pointed at Zane, "And as I'm sure that you remember, when Flame Wingman destroys one of your monsters and send it to the graveyard you take damage equal to its attack points".

Flame Wingman landed in front of Zane and opened the mouth on his dragon arm again while fire started to gather in it. However Zane got a smirk on his face as his face down got flipped face up, "I activate my face down, Fusion Guard, so now not only does I negate the damage your Flame Wingman would deal to me, I also gets to send a random fusion monster from my extra deck to the graveyard".

A force field appeared in front of Zane and blocked the flames Flame Wingman unleashed at him, Zane then held up all of his fusion monsters with their pictures towards Jaden who saw him pick Cyber Twin Dragon. Zane looked at the monster and placed it into his graveyard.

Jaden then pointed at Zane, "Now Bubbleman, attack Zane directly". Bubbleman held up one of his arms and fired from the water blaster on it a stream of water that hit Zane who once again got shocked by the shock amplifiers, Zane LP: 2600-1800.

Zane chuckled, "I knew it Jaden, you truly are the only opponent I know that can push me to a new level, which means that I now have to crush you".

Jaden looked at him while he grabbed two cards in his hand, "Not a chance Zane, now I end my turn by placing two cards face down". Two cards then appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now", Zane drew his next card and looked at it, "Next I play Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand".

Zane drew three more cards and looked at them, he then placed two of them into his graveyard, he then held up a card, "Next I summon my Cyberdark Keel in attack mode". Cyberdark Keel then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "And since you normal summoned your Keel then it can only means one thing".

Zane had a smirk on his face, "That's right, now he can absorb the power of one level 4 or below dragon in either of our graveyards, like the Luster Dragon I just sent to my graveyard". Luster Dragon then appeared on the field underneath Cyberdark Keel who connected his cables to each side of Luster Dragon's head, Atk: 800-2700.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Double Attack, so by sending a monster from my hand to my graveyard, a monster on my field with a lower level can attack twice this turn".

Zane held up his Cyber Dragon, "Now I discard my level 5 Cyber Dragon so my Cyberdark Keel can attack twice this turn". He placed Cyber Dragon into his graveyard.

Zane then pointed at Bubbleman, "Now Dark Keel, take down his Bubbleman". Cyberdark Keel swung his tail towards Bubbleman and destroyed him. Jaden gritted his teeth as he got shocked by the shock amplifiers, Jaden LP: 4000-2100.

Zane looked at Jaden, "And now my Cyberdark Keel's special ability activates, so since I destroyed one of your monsters in battle you lose 300 more life points". Jaden groaned as Cyberdark Keel's tail hit him, he then growled in pain as he got shocked once again, Jaden LP: 2100-1800.

Zane then pointed at Jaden, "Next I'm gonna attack your Flame Wingman with Dark Keel as well". Dark Keel swung out with his tail towards Flame Wingman as well.

Jaden held up his hand, "I activate my trap card Hero Spirit". Flame Wingman got destroyed but the tail got blocked before it reached Jaden. Jaden looked at Zane, "Now since an Elemental Hero I had on the field was destroyed in battle, I can negate the battle damage I would take from one of your attacks".

Zane looked at Jaden, "Maybe, but still you take 300 points of damage since I destroyed Flame Wingman". Cyberdark Keel took and swung his tail towards Jaden again and it hit him as he groaned in pain.

Jaden then went down on a knee while he groaned in pain as he got shocked once again, Jaden LP: 1800-1500. Zane then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Jaden looked up and Zane saw that his eyes had turned golden, Zane got a smirk on his face, "Well well, could it be that you're having a hard time controlling your anger right now Jaden? Be careful or else your ugly side might show itself".

Jaden closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then placed his fingers on his deck, he then opened his eyes which was back to their normal brown colors, "It's my turn now".

Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Card of Sanctity, which lets both of us draw until we're holding six cards". Jaden then took and drew five cards while Zane drew six cards.

Jaden looked at the cards he had drawn, "First I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, which brings back my Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman then reappeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden then drew two more cards from his deck, "And that lets me draw two more cards, let's just see if what I got now". Jaden looked at his the cards and a smile appeared on his face.

Jaden then held up Polymerization, "Next I use Polymerization in order to fuse my Elemental Hero Necroshade with my Bubbleman, in order to summon Elemental Hero Escuridao in attack mode". Necroshade appeared next to Bubbleman before it both of them got sucked into the vortex that appeared behind them and then out of it came Escuridao, Atk: 2500.

Jaden looked at Zane, "And now Escuridao gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and I have five there right now". Escuridao, Atk: 2500-3000.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode". Air Hummingbird then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Shrink, which cuts the original attack points of Cyberdark Keel in half". Cyberdark Keel shrunk a little, Atk: 2700-2300.

Jaden then looked at Air Hummingbird, "And now Air Hummingbird, use your special ability". Air Hummingbird flew up and towards Zane as the cards in his hands turned into flowers.

Jaden looked at Zane as Air Hummingbird began to gather nectar from the flowers, "Now for every card in your hand I get 500 life points and you currently have six in your hand". Jaden then got surrounded by a green aura, Jaden LP: 1500-4500.

Jaden then pointed at Cyberdark Keel, "And now Escuridao, attack his Dark Keel now". The blades on the weapon on Escuridao's right arm began to glow and he sent a slash of energy towards Cyberdark Keel and it hit him, however Dark Keel remained on the field while Luster Dragon vanished, Atk: 2300-400.

Zane looked at Jaden with a smirk on his face, "My Cyberdark Keel is safe thanks to its ability, by sending Luster Dragon to the graveyard Cyberdark Keel isn't destroyed in battle". Zane then got shocked once again by the damage amplifiers, Zane LP 1800-1100.

Jaden then pointed at Cyberdark Keel, "That's fine by me, after all you still take damage, now Air Hummingbird, take out his Dark Keel now". Air Hummingbird flew towards Cyberdark Keel and hit him with his beak and destroyed him. Zane got shocked once again, Zane LP: 1100-700.

Jaden looked at his hand, he then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn". Jaden looked at Zane, he wondered if Zane had any of his remaining Cyberdark monsters in his hand already.

Zane took and drew his next card, he then looked at it, "Now I summon Cyberdark Horn in attack mode". Cyberdark Horn then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 800.

Zane held up his Duel Disk as a glow came out of his graveyard, "Now I take the Luster Dragon in my graveyard and equip it to Dark Horn so it can absorb its attack points". Luster Dragon then appeared below Dark Horn who attached his cables to its head while trapping it with his legs, Atk: 800-2700.

Zane then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Quick Summon, which allows me to summon another monster, like my Cyberdark Edge in attack mode". Cyberdark Edge then appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Jaden then saw a glow come out from Zane's graveyard again, "And now I will equip Twin-Headed Behemoth to Cyberdark Edge". Twin-Headed Behemoth appeared underneath Dark Edge who trapped it with his legs before attaching his cables to Behemoth's head, Atk: 800-2300.

Zane then pointed at Jaden, "And now by cutting Dark Edge's attack points in half, he can attack you directly". Cyberdark Edge flew up in the air, Atk: 2300-1150. Dark Edge then flapped with his wings and created strong winds that hit Jaden, Jaden LP: 4500-3350. Jaden groaned in pain as he got shocked again.

Zane then pointed at Air Hummingbird, "And now I'm gonna attack your Air Hummingbird so you won't be able to restore your life points anymore". Cyberdark Horn then fired a blast from its horns towards Air Hummingbird and destroyed him while Jaden screamed as he got shocked again, Jaden LP: 3350-2450.

Zane then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing two cards face down and then I end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of Zane as his turn ended.

Jaden then placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn". He drew his next card, "I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck".

Jaden then drew two more cards and looked at it, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode". A hurricane formed behind Jaden before Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then took and drew four cards from his deck, "Now I get to check the four top cards of my deck and then if I find a level 6 or below monster among them then I can summon it, the rest of the cards is returned to deck and then it's shuffled".

Jaden looked among the cards, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode". Sparkman appeared on the field while being surrounded by electricity, Atk: 1600. Jaden then shuffled the other three cards back into his deck.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And now I activate Fusion Sage in order to add my third Polymerization to my hand".

Jaden took out his deck and looked through it before he grabbed his last Polymerization and added it to his hand before he shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk, "And next I activate Polymerization which means that now I can fuse together Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm in my hand with my Quickclaw in order to summon Elemental Dragon Hero Vortex Fang in attack mode".

An explosion appeared on the field and out of it came a vortex, Lightningstorm appeared on the field before he and Quickclaw got sucked into the vortex, and then Vortex Fang came out of it, Atk: 2600.

Jaden looked at Zane, "And now since I fusion summoned Vortex Fang, all the monsters on your field is returned to your hand, and then I get to draw one card for each monster that is returned to your hand".

Zane held out his hand, "Not so fast, I activate Divine Wraith, so by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate Vortex Fang's special ability and then he's destroyed". Zane sent a card to his graveyard and then Vortex Fang exploded.

Jaden gritted his teeth and then pointed at Cyberdark Edge, "Now Escuridao, attack his Dark Edge and end this". Escuridao lifted his weapon and prepared to attack Dark Edge.

Zane however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I don't thinks so Jaden because I activate Dimension Wall, I can activate this trap card when you declare an attack, now this card makes it so you take the battle damage instead of me".

Escuridao unleashed his attack and hit Cyberdark Edge but Luster Dragon got destroyed instead of Cyberdark Edge, Atk: 2300-800.

However as the attack were about to hit Zane a rift in the dimension opened up and the attack flew into it before it closed. The rift then opened up and the attack hit Jaden in the back, causing him to stumble before he groaned as he got shocked again, Jaden LP: 2450-1750. Zane chuckled, "I could have used this earlier but I decided to use it as a counter when you were sure you would win".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little before he pointed at Cyberdark Edge, "And next I attack Cyberdark Edge with Sparkman, now Sparkman attack him with Static Shockwave". Sparkman unleashed a blast from both of his hands towards Cyberdark Edge and destroyed him.

Zane however pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Think again, I activate the trap card Power Wall". Power Wall then got flipped face up on his field.

Zane grabbed eight cards from his deck, "By sending eight cards from my deck to my graveyard I can reduce the damage to zero".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and then I end my turn". Jaden knew that Zane only had 15 cards left in his deck now, which meant that Zane had to make things work for him this turn if he managed to summon Cyberdark Dragon this turn.

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "I draw now". Zane drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards". Zane drew two more cards and looked at them.

Then Zane's last face down got flipped face up, "Now I activate Rebirth Judgment, which allows me to transform all the monsters in our graveyards to dragons". Jaden gritted his teeth, he knew what was most likely coming.

Zane then grabbed the last two cards in his hand, "Next I activate Polymerization and Cybernetic Fusion Support, so now by paying half of my life points I can remove Cyberdark Horn on my field and my Dark Edge and Dark Keel in my graveyard from the game in order to summon Cyberdark Dragon in attack mode". Zane LP: 700-350.

Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel then got removed from the game, then Cyberdark Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1000. Zane looked at Jaden, "And now since all monsters in our graves are dragons my Cyberdark Dragon can absorb anyone of them, like my Cyber Twin Dragon". Cyber Twin Dragon then appeared on the field, Cyberdark Dragon then trapped it and attached his cables to it, Atk: 1000-3800.

Zane then looked at Jaden, "And now I have twenty four cards in my graveyard, and since Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 points for each one of them, he now gains 2400 extra attack points". Cyberdark Dragon, Atk: 3800-6200.

Jaden looked at Zane, "You're taking a pretty big risk here Zane, there is no proof that you will be able to wipe out my monsters as well as wipe out all of my life points and the remaining cards in your deck might not be able to help you".

Zane looked at him, "Well I have not really a choice, you are one opponent I can't relax my guard against since you always find a way to turn things around". Zane pointed at him, "And now Cyberdark Dragon, attack…"

However a moment later he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he grabbed it while he groaned. Jaden looked at him worried, "Hey Zane, what's wrong?"

Zane looked at Jaden, he guessed he had pushed his body too much with these death matches but there was no way he was gonna let this fun duel end like this just because his heart is getting a little weak, "It's nothing, now Cyberdark Dragon, attack his Sparkman and end this".

Cyberdark Dragon unleashed a powerful roar that created shockwaves that flew towards Sparkman. However Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack which allows me to negate your attack and then end the battle phase".

Zane narrowed his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face, "Very well, let's see if you can turn things around, especially since you only have two cards left in your hand".

Jaden knew that Zane was right, he needed something good now. He placed his fingers on his deck, "I really gotta get my game on". Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate Card of Demise, which allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards".

Jaden took and drew three more cards and looked at them, he then got a smile on his face, "And next I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode". Skilled White Magician appeared on the field, Atk: 1700. Zane narrowed his eyes when he saw this.

Jaden looked at Zane, "Now every time I play a spell card my magician is gonna get one spell counter and he can max get three of them". Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "So first I activate the spell Monster Reborn, which allows me to revive one monster that's in either of our graves, so come back Flame Wingman". Flame Wingman reappeared on the field, Atk: 2100. A light then appeared on Skilled White Magician.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell Gift of the Martyr, which allows me to sacrifice Sparkman to add his attack points to Flame Wingman until the end of this turn". Sparkman then disappeared from the field and Flame Wingman got surrounded by a blue aura, Atk: 2100-3700. A second light then appeared on Skilled White Magician.

Jaden then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "And finally I activate the spell card E – Emergency Call which lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I choose Clayman". A card came out of Jaden's deck and he grabbed it before he turned it towards Zane and revealed that it was Clayman.

Zane narrowed his eyes, "And now since your Skilled White Magician have three spell counters, you can sacrifice him to summon…"

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "That's right, so now I sacrifice Skilled White Magician in order to summon Buster Blader from my deck". Skilled White Magician disappeared and a card came out of Jaden's deck, and then moments later Buster Blader appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Jaden looked at Zane, "And as you know, Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for every dragon monsters on your field and in your grave and thanks to your trap Rebirth Judgment all the monsters in your grave is dragons, so how many do you have?"

Zane narrowed his eyes as cards came out of his graveyard, he then held up twelve cards, "There are twelve monsters in my grave, in other words twelve dragons".

Jaden nodded, "Which means that Buster Blader now gains 6000 extra attack points". Buster Blader grabbed his sword on his back and drew it while he swung around with it a little before he grabbed it with both of his hands, Atk: 2600-8600

Zane gritted his teeth for a moment before a smirk appeared on Zane's face, "I guess I should have guess it would turn out like this, I mean you are even stronger than the last time we fought each other, while I have also grown stronger it seems like you have grown more than I have".

Jaden looked at Zane, "Zane, we all felt troubled when we saw how you became after losing to Aster, while it must have been a shock to end up like this where you are even willing to hurt Syrus is just too much".

Zane closed his eyes, "After I lost to Aster I lost my confidence with how he defeated me easily, and I guess you have heard that I lost match after match after that, when an promoter appeared named Shroud appeared before me, telling me that if I wanted to get back to the big league I needed to start from the bottom, in the Underground duel circuit".

He touched the Shock Amplifiers, "And that's where I got my hands on these things, the Underground taught me that dueling is not for fun, it's a fight for your own survival so things like respect is meaningless".

Jaden closed his eyes, "I'm sad to hear that, I really enjoyed dueling you when you were how you had been before your duel against Aster".

Jaden looked at him, "And that's why I accepted your challenge, so I could see if I could revive your old dueling spirit". Jaden smiled at Zane, "Also even though you act like this I can't help but enjoy this duel, and it's because it's you who is my opponent, one of the few people who has beaten when I got to the Duel Academy, which has pushed me to improve myself".

Zane who listen to him couldn't help but allow a small smile appear on his face, "Just finish this already Jaden".

Jaden nodded, "Now Buster Blader, attack his Cyberdark Dragon with Dragon Sword Attack". Buster Blader rushed towards Cyberdark Dragon and jumped up and lifted his sword in to the air.

Cyberdark Dragon roared at him as Buster Blader fell down and then slashed the mechanical dragon with his mighty sword, however Cyber Twin Dragon got destroyed instead, Cyberdark Dragon, Atk: 6200-3400.

However it didn't matter if he remained on the field and Zane knew that as he closed his eyes before he got shocked again, Zane LP: 350-0. Zane then went down on a knee as the shocks continued and he collapsed due to them becoming more powerful the moment his points hit zero.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Zane woke up in the infirmary and looked around, he then felt something and saw that Syrus was sleeping while having his head on Zane's bed.

Zane smiled a little when he saw this before he heard someone talk to him, "He has been sitting by your side since you got here a few hours ago, I was coming here to wake him up and take him back to the yellow dorm".

Zane looked at Jaden who was talking and were back in his yellow jacket, "So what happened to your blue jacket, did you choose not to join the blue dorm after all? Knowing you it wouldn't surprise me".

Jaden shook his head, "No it's just that officially I won't become an Obelisk until we start our third year, I only wore it today to show it to you". Jaden then looked at Zane, "So what's next Zane? You're not gonna go back to just care about victories without caring what happens to your opponents right?"

Zane closed his eyes, "If you ask me to return to the way I used to be then I don't think I can anymore, however I won't keep being as I have been this year, so I guess my personality will be something between them".

Jaden smiled at him, "Well that's at least better than how you have been acting for quite some time now". Jaden walked towards Zane and held out his hand, "I hope that you keep doing well in the pro circuit".

Zane smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "And I will be waiting Jaden, after all we now have one win, one loss and one tie, so the next time we duel we will be settling things between us once and for all". Jaden nodded with a smile, looking forward to when that time would appear.

 **So this was the last chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX Season 2, I hope that you all enjoy it and that you will enjoy season 3 when I'm gonna start working on it.**


End file.
